Yugioh: The Power of Four
by GamingGuy84
Summary: In my first Yugioh Crossover, Leo Akaba sets his plans into motion to capture Yuzu and her counterparts to revive his daughter Ray, harming other innocent lives in the process. However, a group of powerful Duelists intend to do something about that...
1. Prologue

Here is a story I hope all Yugioh fans will enjoy. It is something I've wanted to do for a while. We all know how and why Leo Akaba took certain girls from the Four Dimensions, and what those actions led to (aka Zarc's revival). But a powerful group of Duelists intend to change that. And no, I'm not talking about Reiji Akaba's Lancers…

* * *

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Prologue

In his throne room, Leo Akaba, the Professor of the Fusion Dimension's Duel Academia, stood and watched over his greatest creation: ARC-V. This machine would be his tool to bring back everything he had lost; the Original World he called home, and even more importantly, his daughter Ray.

This was where the Arc-Area Project came in. By invading the other Dimensions and sealing thousands of people in those Dimensions into cards, their life force would be use to power ARC-V for the purpose of fusing the 4 Dimensions back into one. That same life force would also be used for Revival Zero, the initiative to revive Ray.

So far, everything was going as planned. The first Invasion of the Xyz Dimension was successful and collecting a strong number of sealed cards for the project. There were still survivors, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they were finished there. Then they will move on to the other Dimensions. Before that, he had gotten confirmation from his spy in Xyz that he found the girl he was ordered to locate.

Leo knew that, in order to revive his daughter, he needed to find her fragments. When the Original Dimension had split into 4, so had Ray. As a result, each Dimension had a girl who shared Ray's face and one of the four bracelets used to defeat the Demon Duelist, Zarc.

The man clinched his fists in anger as he recalled that monster. He was the reason all this happened in the first place, the reason Leo lost everything…including his precious daughter. When he found out that Ray had split into 4 pieces, he also discovered that Zarc had also split into 4 fragments as well. He knew they would have to be eliminated with extreme prejudice should they cross his path.

Fortunately, Leo had already found both of their fragments in this Dimension. One of them he had to keep under lock and key the whole time, even when she was being rebellious toward him. He smiled a bit from that. He remembered Ray being just as much a handful when she was young. He missed all those days he saw her grow up into a remarkable young woman. Soon, that young woman will be by his side once more, just like old times…

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Leo tuned to see who had spoke to him. He did his best to not frown upon the young man's sight. Standing before him was the other fragment he found. The boy was around fourteen and had violet and pink hair, and wore a purple military like uniform. He displayed a cruel smile.

"Yuri, I have a very important assignment for you. I just received word from Dennis Mackfield in the Xyz Dimension. He says he has located a girl I instructed him to find. Meet up with him there, and he will lead you to her. Once you have that girl, bring her back here to Academia alive and unharmed."

"You do not want me to card her like the others, Professor?" Yuri asked, curious as to what made this girl so special as to not be carded.

"Absolutely not. She is not to be damaged in any way. I have important plans for her that require her to be in perfect health. Card anyone that gets in your way, but that girl MUST NOT be harmed! Is that understood, Yuri?" Leo demanded. Yuri still smiled as he bowed.

"Understood, Professor. I won't fail you." Yuri then pushed a button on his Duel Disk and disappeared into blue particles of light. Leo sighed as he turned back to look at his machine.

While he despised Zarc, and by extension his fragments, he admired Yuri's loyalty to him. He had yet to fail an assignment, considering he was on of his best soldiers. Still, Leo felt justified in using Yuri's power to help get his Project underway. He was interrupted again by another of his followers. "What is it?" Leo asked as a viewing screen appeared before him.

"Professor, our spy network in the Synchro Dimension has just found a girl matching Lady Serena's face and wearing a bracelet on her right wrist." Leo nodded.

"Good. Give me her exact location." He was then given a digital map of the Synchro Dimension, and as he narrowed on a blinking red circle, he saw his next target. The Professor smiled. _'That_ _makes_ _two_ _pieces_ _located_. _Once_ _Yuri_ _has_ _them_ _both_ _brought_ _here_, _I_ _just_ _need_ _to_ _find_ _the_ _fourth_ _and_ _final_ _piece…'_

Leo Akaba knew his own spy in the Standard Dimension would surely come across Ray's fragment there. When he returns, he'll examine his memories for any encounters he may have had with her. Then, after Yuri brings her to Academia, then he'll have all the pieces he'll need to bring Ray back.

"Yes," Leo said to himself. "It won't be too long before we are together again, Ray. I will bring you back and restore our true home. And no one will stand in my way…"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"And the winner is… Yuya Sakaki!" Yuya, a red and green haired fifteen year old boy, smiled as the crowd cheered for him after winning his first duel with his new Pendulum cards. He could see his mother and friends cheering for his victory from the spectator stands.

Among the audience was a boy around Yuya's age that seemed weary as well as impressed. He had spiky dark and magenta edged hair with blonde bangs hanging down and wore a dark blue jacket over a black sleeveless shirt and dark purple pants. His most noticeable detail, that sometimes caught peoples' eye, was the small gold pyramid around his neck.

He could see Yuya's mom and friends not too far from where he sat. He also saw the girl that was cheering the hardest for Yuya. A pink haired girl with pigtails waved at Yuya, happy that he won and brought smiles to the people who watched. "Way to go, Yuya! You sure got everyone smiling today!" The boy also saw that the girl had a bracelet on her right wrist that had two pink stones on it.

"That's them: Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiragi…" said the boy quietly.

_"Yes_. _Finding_ _them_ _wasn't_ _a_ _problem_. _The_ _real_ _difficulty_ _is_ _keeping_ _them_ _safe_. _We_ _need_ _to_ _be_ _ready_ _when_ _Academia_ _makes_ _their_ _move_…_"_ Said another voice only the young boy with the pyramid could hear.

"Don't worry Pharaoh…we will be."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

After a big yacht had just docked with the island where Duel Academia resided, all the new students began to disembark. They were all excited to arrive, eager to begin their training to become Pro Duelists. One of them, a brown haired boy who wore an open red jacket and dark gray pants, did not share their enthusiasm.

_'Poor_ _kids_. _They_ _have_ _no_ _idea_ _what_ _kind_ _of_ _Dueling_ _school_ _this_ _is_. _I'm_ _glad_ _I_ _won't_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _here_ _long.' _The boy thought as he began to enter the place among the other students.

"_Of_ _course_ _not_. _Once_ _you_ _find_ _Serena_ _and_ _convince_ _her_ _of_ _the_ _truth_, _you_ _both_ _will_ _need_ _to_ _flee_ _with_ _your_ _tails_ _between_ _your_ _legs_. _Also_, _leaving_ _will_ _be_ _much_ _harder_ _than_ _getting_ _in_..._"_ Replied a female voice only that boy could hear. The boy sighed.

_'Believe_ _me_ _Yubel_, _I'm_ _well_ _aware_ _of_ _that_. _I_ _just_ _hope_ _Serena_ _will_ _listen_ _to_ _reason when the time comes__...'_

At around the same time, a girl with indigo hair (wrapped in a ponytail) and light blue bangs sneezed in her bedroom. As she wiped her nose, Serena wondered if someone was talking about her just then. But then she shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing important. She then fiddled with her purple stone bracelet. She did that when something agitated her, like now.

"Why should I be concerned if someone was talking about me? Its not like the Professor would ever give me a chance to prove myself worthy of being one of his best Dueling Soldiers for the Arc-Area Project. Uggh, I just wish something would happen soon that changes things for me…"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Hey Rin! You want shrimp ramen tonight, or chicken?" A teenage boy with blue and yellow hair wearing a white riding suit asked his friend as they looked at their choices for their dinner. Rin, a girl around his age with short green hair and wore a light blue and pink outfit, sighed in exasperation.

"Ramen again? Yugo, we need to eat more healthy foods than this. Plus, we just had ramen last night! You need to eat real food like fruits and vegetables. Luckily, I know where we can find some good produce. Now come on!" Rin insisted as she had to literally drag Yugo by the arm. Her right arm, which she used to drag Yugo, held a bracelet with a green stone embedded in it.

"Aw come on, Rin! Just one cup! One that has the Duel King, Jack Atlas, pictured on it?!" Yugo begged, practically in tears. But Rin wouldn't have it.

"You already have like a dozen of those back home! Any more and they'll start taking up space you need to move! I swear Yugo, you really need to grow up and act your age!"

Yugo cried pathetically as Rin moved him toward where the produce was. Not far from them, a young man around 19 with black and dark yellow spiky hair, wearing a blue biker jacket and had a yellow mark on his face, observed the bickering pair. He was pretending to shop so he could watch them without drawing unwanted attention to himself. He couldn't help but smile a little from their banter.

_'Yugo_ _and_ _Rin_… _they_ _are_ _an_ _interesting_ _pair_. _I_ _know_ _they_ _care_ _about_ _each_ _other_, _even_ _if_ _they_ _don't_ _always_ _agree_ _on_ _everything_. _They_ _need_ _to_ _stay_ _together_… _and_ _I_ _will_ _make_ _sure_ _of_ _that_._' _He thought to himself as he held his left hand on his right arm, where a red mark softly glowed…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Yuto! Shun! Over here!" Called out a pretty teenage girl with long, dark purple hair and wore light colored work clothes. She waved her right arm, which held a bracelet with a yellow colored stone inside it. Seconds later, two young men met up with her.

"Ruri! Is something wrong?" The older man, who looked about 17, asked with great concern. Ruri shook her head.

"No Shun, I just need help getting more towels and water buckets for the sick and wounded." Ruri replied as she pointed to some tents further out. There were many tents like that, considering they are practically living in a war zone that was once a peaceful city.

"Whatever you need, Ruri, we'll do what we can." Said Yuto, the younger boy who looked much more of Ruri's age. He had black and light purple spiky hair and wore dark, tattered clothes. Also, all three of them wore red scarfs somewhere on their outfits.

"I know. Thanks you two." Ruri said as the two ran to find more towels and buckets. Nearby, a much younger boy, around 13, observed the trio from the other side of another tent. He had short dark spiky hair with red bangs up front. He wore a red sleeveless jacket and white pants with flames on them. He also had a strange golden key hanging around his neck.

"There they are Astral." He said as he turned to a blue glowing being floating next to him. The boy he was with was the only person there who could see and hear him.

_"Yes_, _Yuto_ _and_ _Ruri_ _Kurosaki_. _And_ _the_ _older_ _one_ _was_ _her_ _brother_ _and_ _Yuto's_ _best_ _friend_, _Shun_ _Kurosaki_. _He_ _can_ _handle_ _himself_, _but_ _it_ _is_ _the_ _other_ _two_ _we_ _need_ _to_ _watch_ _over_._"_ Astral said.

"Yeah, I know. We gotta make sure to protect them from Academia. More Ruri so than Yuto." Said the boy, feeling anxious.

_"I_ _believe_ _we_ _will_ _have_ _to_ _make_ _our_ _move_ _very_ _soon_. _Look_ _there_, _to_ _your_ _right_._"_ Astral said, pointing in that direction. When the boy turned to see what Astral was talking about, he gasped and widened his eyes in shock. He saw two young men conversing not far from where Ruri was gathering water. One of them was wearing a cloak, but he could still make out his face.

"It's him…Yuri. He's already here." The boy whispered. Astral nodded.

_"Indeed_. _The_ _time_ _for_ _action_ _is_ _upon __us_. _Are_ _you_ _ready?"_ Astral asked his human companion. The boy smiled broadly.

"Oh yeah! Let's do this!"

To be continued


	2. XYZ

Time for the action to begin!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 1: XYZ

Ruri was tired of running. She had been on the run for nearly an hour, trying to get away from the cloaked stranger that was chasing her. She had been minding her own business, helping the Resistance, when suddenly a cold chill ran down her spine. Ruri instinctively turned around to see a disguised figure. Though she couldn't see his face, she could see his smile… a cold, sadistic smile that told her to get the hell away from him.

Unfortunately, no one else was around when the stranger began pursuing her. Not even her older brother, Shun, and close friend, Yuto, had been there to help her out. She was completely alone. It was as if this person knew when to make his move, when she was at her most vulnerable… when no one could help her.

On and on she ran throughout the night in the ruins of Heartland. But no matter where she turned or how fast she moved, the figure was still not far behind. Desperate, Ruri turned toward a dark alley, hoping to lose him there. To her dismay, it led to a dead end. She was trapped. Ruri turned back around to see the cloaked pursuer standing before her.

"What's the matter? Do you like playing tag? Please don't make trouble." The stranger said playfully. The young girl knew she had one choice left: Fight. When she slipped on her Duel Disk, the stranger seemed amused. "So you wanna duke it out? How unruly. Sure, let's do this. If I win our duel, listen to what I have to say. Alright?"

Ruri stood before that psycho, staring back defiantly at him. She had enough. She was a member of the Resistance; the group of survivors from the Invasion who wanted to survive and fight back against the ones who destroyed their home and so many of their loved ones. If she was going to fall, she would fall while fighting on her feet.

The stranger moved to activate his own Duel Disk. He never got to do so, for at that moment…

"KATTOBINGU!"

"What the…?" The stranger looked up just in time to see something big fall right on top of him. His vision then darkened and began to have trouble breathing. Someone had jumped on him and used his own cloak to disorient him.

Ruri stood there, stunned and confused. Before her eyes, a young boy was tackling the man trying to capture her. Tried as he might, he couldn't shake the kid off. The boy, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself as he tormented his victim.

"What's the matter, can't breathe under there? Can't see? Good! That's just how I like my bad guys; helpless and totally caught with their pants down!" The boy then tied up the cloak in some complicated looking knots and kicked the figure into a pile of debris. The kid looked really pleased with himself as he turned towards Ruri. "You okay?" Ruri took a moment to regain her composure as she answered.

"Um…yes. I'm fine. Thank you. Who are you?" The boy still smiled brightly.

"My name's Yuma Tsukumo, and I've come to get you out of here…and away from him." Yuma said, pointing with the thumb of his other hand at the guy still trying to get the knotted cloak off him. "So, you ready to run or what, Ruri?" The girl gasped.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, stunned that this Yuma kid knew her name. She was sure she had never met him before. This was the second time a stranger approached her tonight. This time, though, she could tell this kid meant her no harm. He had just risked his life to save hers after all.

"I know a heck of a lot more than that, but we can talk later. You coming or not?" Yuma asked as he held out his hand to her. Ruri looked at his hand, then back at Yuma. Just like her instincts told her to run from the cloaked man, they also told her to go with this strange young boy. Smiling, she nodded as she took Yuma's hand and together, they ran out of the alley.

"Where are we going? The Resistance is the other direction." Ruri said, noticing they were running in the complete opposite direction of where her comrades were.

"We are not meeting with the Resistance. We're heading to Heartland Tower." Yuma answered, further surprising Ruri.

"Why Heartland Tower? It is not safe there." She noted. As they ran, Yuma looked at her over his shoulder. He looked much more serious now.

"Listen Ruri, Academia is after you. That scumbag I just jumped was ordered to take you there as their prisoner. You're not safe here. I've got to get you away from this place as fast as we can." Ruri gasped.

"Academia is after me?! Why?!" She couldn't understand what this was all about. Ever since Academia began their attack, they showed no hesitation in sealing everyone into cards, whether they were Duelists or unarmed citizens who don't duel at all. Why would Ruri herself be an exception?

"I'll explain once we are at a very safe distance from here." Yuma replied as they kept running. Suddenly, Ruri jerked her hand out of Yuma's grasp and both of them had stopped running. "Ruri? Why have we stopped? We need to hurry if we are going to get away!" Yuma insisted. Ruri, on the other hand, stared back at him.

"Tell me why going to Heartland Tower will help us escape. And just where are we escaping too?" Ruri demanded. This child was telling her she had to leave her home, and all the people she knew. All because she had a big target on her back? She had a right to know before she did anything rash. Yuma sighed as he told her.

"I have a… ship that can fly us away from here and fast! But see, this ship is like huge, and it can't just land in a place like this. It's best that we head to someplace really high where we can get to it without any problems…"

"Like Heartland Tower." Ruri said as Yuma nodded.

"Right. Once we reach the top of the tower, I can contact it to come pick us up. As to where we are going…that's a little more complicated to explain." He said hesitantly. This made Ruri even more confused.

"Why is that?" She asked. Yuma looked stumped, wondering how he should respond to that.

_"Yuma, we don't have time for this. We must move now!"_ Astral insisted. Yuma groaned.

"I know, but I don't know what to say about where we are taking her! Tell me what I should say to convince Ruri to leave with us!" He yelled back. Ruri now looked even more confused.

_'Who is Yuma talking to? There isn't anyone else out here. He also doesn't seem to be using any kind of communication device.' _Ruri didn't know what to make of this_._

_"Just tell her it is a place similar to how her home used to be before the Invasion. It is a much safer location where Academia cannot hope to find her." _Astral suggested. Nodding, Yuma turned back to the baffled Ruri and repeated Astral's words to her.

After a moment of hesitation, she seemed to accept it. She hated leaving her home, even if it was a ghost of its former self. She especially hated leaving her brother and friends behind. Shun, Yuto, Sayaka, Allen, Kaito…she would be fleeing to who knows where without any one of them. On the other hand, they would want her to be protected. If Academia was after her for some evil scheme, they would do what they could to insure her safety. Besides, she didn't believe this to be permanent. She was sure that one day, she would come back to fight and win the war. Until that day came, her comrades would want her to stay out of their enemy's reach.

"Okay, I believe you. Let's go." Sighing with relief, Yuma said thanks as they resumed running to their destination.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuto and Shun we're searching frantically for Ruri. She had been missing for over an hour and no one seemed to have seen her at all. They grew more worried by the minute. Shun especially, since this was his younger sister they were concerned about.

So far, they had found no trace of the dark haired girl. Growing frustrated, Shun pinched a nearby wall. "Dammit! No sign of Ruri anywhere! It isn't like her to disappear like this! Where the hell could she be?!" Yuto shared his anger and worry. He hoped to the heavens that Ruri was alright, somewhere.

"Shun, we won't give up. We _will_ find her. I'm sure we will." Yuto said as he held his friend's shoulder. Shun started to grind his teeth with impatience, but he knew Yuto was right. They would never stop looking until they have found her. He sighed as he tried to calm down.

"I hope so, Yuto. I really hope so…" They were about to continue their search when they caught a break.

"Yuto! Shun!" The pair turned to see a younger girl wearing glasses running toward them.

"Sayaka! What're you doing out here? You should be back with the others." Yuto said, concerned that she had left their base on her own like this.

"Listen to me! I…I just saw Ruri! Not too long ago! I know where she is!" Surprised at this, Shun instantly grabbed her by the shoulders, staring hard into her eyes.

"You saw Ruri?! Where?! Where did she go?!" The older Kurosaki nearly shouted. This scared the younger child.

"Sayaka, please tell us where Ruri is." Yuto said much more calmly, though he still sounded urgent. Sayaka nodded after hearing his more steady voice.

"I was hiding nearby at the time. I saw her being chased to an alley by some guy wearing a disguise; I couldn't see his face. Whoever he was, he wasn't friendly. They were about to duel when a boy around my age landed on top of him. He then helped Ruri escape from him. I followed them for a bit and I heard the boy say they were going to Heartland Tower. After that, I decided to come find you guys." The young men were stunned by this story.

"Heartland Tower? Why there?" Yuto wondered.

"And who is this boy that was with her?" Shun asked, sounding more surprised than angry.

"He said his name was Yuma Tsukumo, and he said something about getting Ruri as far away from here as possible. I think…" Sayaka hesitated for a second before continuing. "I think they are both going to leave Heartland." She finished in a fearful tone. This definitely shocked the duo.

"Leave Heartland?! With some unknown child?! Over my dead body!" Shun yelled as he immediately ran toward the direction of Heartland Tower.

"Shun, wait!" Yuto called, but his ally didn't answer as he kept running. He sighed, knowing nothing would stop the older guy when it came to his sister. He then turned back to Sayaka. "Listen, Sayaka. Head back to the Resistance and stay there. Tell only those we can trust what has happened. Shun and I will bring Ruri back. Understand?" Sayaka nodded once more.

"Please, Yuto. Please bring Ruri home." She said as she started to cry. Yuto then patted her head and gave her an encouraging smile.

"I promise." With that, he turned and ran after Shun. Sayaka stared in their direction for a long moment before finally heading back to the Resistance.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

After a bit, Yuma and Ruri finally reached Heartland Tower. The boy hated seeing one of his favorite buildings from his home in such a state. But he knew it was their only chance at getting away.

"We made it." Ruri said, hardly believing that they actually got there without meeting anymore Academia soldiers.

"We're not out of the woods yet. We still need to get to the top." Yuma replied.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to leave." Yuma and Ruri were surprised to see someone come out of Heartland Tower. A tall young man with wild orange hair appeared and stood before them. It was someone the pair both recognized.

"Dennis Mackfield!" Yuma shouted in anger. Dennis widened his eyes slightly.

"Oh? You know my name? Well I'm not surprised. I am quite famous for my Entertainment acts around here. Though, I don't believe I know yours." Yuma grunted.

"It's Yuma." He couldn't believe that he was this close to escape with Ruri and Dennis of all people just showed up to roadblock them.

"How did you know where we would be? Why won't you let us leave?" Ruri asked, not expecting to bump into the Entertainer she herself dueled against.

"I wasn't too far off when I heard you got away from Yuri. I saw you two heading this direction, so I decided to beat you here first."

"Yuri? Wait, you mean the guy who tried to capture me?" Ruri asked.

"Yeah, that would be him. I don't how you could've escape from him, though. But I'm guessing it had to do with your new friend here?" Dennis asked as he pointed at Yuma.

"But how do you know him?" Ruri asked further. She was so confused.

"He knows Yuri because they work together. Dennis is a spy for Academia. It was Dennis who told Yuri about you in the first place…all on Leo Akaba's orders." Yuma answered angrily. Ruri and Dennis were both shocked by Yuma's knowledge of the situation. Ruri looked at Dennis in complete disbelief.

"Is this true? You're with…Academia?" Ruri was so shocked by the revelation she was almost speechless. This entertaining man, who seemingly loved to make others smile and laugh, worked with the monster that tried to capture her?! She couldn't believe it. Dennis sighed.

"While I really do like to entertain people, my loyalty ultimately lies with the Professor… and Academia." He replied with a hint of regret. Ruri didn't know what to think.

"I can't believe it. You tried to have me captured…" Ruri was about talk further when Yuma stopped her.

"He's done way worse than that, Ruri." Yuma added. They both looked at him, wondering what he would reveal next.

"What else has he done that could be worse?" Ruri questioned. Yuma turned back to her as he revealed Dennis' worst sin.

"It was Dennis…who gave Academia the signal to invade your home. Everything that was lost, that was taken from you… was all _his_ fault!" Yuma shouted in outrage, pointing at Dennis.

Dennis was shocked that this kid knew he gave Academia the signal to attack. _'How the hell did he know it was me?! Only the Professor and those closest to him had that knowledge!'_ Ruri's reaction was much harder to witness. Tears began to run down her face and her body started shaking. She was looking down as she cried.

"My home was destroyed… Nearly everyone was sealed into cards... So much destruction, so much pain…. So much loss..." Ruri then snapped back up to look at the man responsible for all the hell that had befallen her and her loved ones. She looked extremely outraged. "HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU TAKE AWAY THE HAPPINESS OF A CITY FULL OF INNOCENT PEOPLE?! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO HURT ANYONE HERE! NO RIGHT AT ALL!" Ruri then cried more as she covered her face with her hands.

Dennis chose not to reply. He actually hated to see Ruri upset like this. But the Professor had given him a mission, and he had to carry it out. That was all there was to it. Now he had another task; stopping Ruri from escaping. First he would have to deal with her new friend, who looked more than ready to deliver some serious payback.

"Believe me Ruri; Dennis is going to pay for what he's done. And I'll do it…by taking him down in a Duel!" Yuma declared as he activated his Duel Disk. "Then after I kick his sorry butt, we're getting out of here." Dennis seemed slightly amused.

"You think you can get past me? It will be entertaining to see you try!" Dennis replied, activating his own Duel Disk.

**"DUEL!****"**

**(Yuma:** **4000)** **(Dennis:** **4000)**

"I'll start the show! My turn!" He then saw a way to keep that little kid occupied for a while. "First, I activate Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding 2 of my cards, I can take one Magic card from my Graveyard and add it to my hand. And today's choice: Ancient Gear Mask!"

"Why would he go through the trouble of sending one of his cards to the Graveyard just to get it back right afterwards?" Yuma wondered out loud. Ruri asked herself the same thing as she watched.

_"He must have a had a reason for it."_ Astral said. He was proven right as Dennis continued.

"Next, since my Entermage Trick Clown (LIGHT; Level 4; ATK: 1600; DEF: 1200) was sent to the Graveyard this turn, I can Special Summon it with it's Attack and Defense Points at 0!" He summoned a clown like Monster on his field. "Then I Normal Summon Entermage Hat Tricker (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1100; DEF: 1100) from my hand!" A Monster that resembled a floating cloak with gloves, glasses, and a hat had popped up next.

"Now he has two Level 4 Monsters! That's what his plan was!" Ruri gasped, knowing what would be coming next. Dennis smiled.

"Exactly! I now Overlay my Entermage Trick Clown and Entermage Hat Tricker! The Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician (LIGHT; Rank 4; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2000)!" A tricky looking Spellcaster in white with a purple cape appeared on the field.

"That's Dennis' ace! He's summoned it already!" Ruri exclaimed. Yuma grunted in response to seeing it.

"Well of course he showed up early! This a show that requires the main star to pull his main act right off the bat! Next, I equip Trapeze Magician with Ancient Gear Mask!" The Magician now wore a menacing looking mask, befitting the master that wore a mask himself ever since he arrived in the Xyz Dimension. "With this Mask on, my Magician gets a whole lot of new tricks! You'll see what they are soon enough, Yuma. I then Set 1 card, and end my turn."

_'I got a feeling none of those "tricks" will be good for me.'_ Yuma thought.

_"Don't be intimidated by his flashiness, Yuma. You have plenty of cards that can shatter through his tricks. You just need to draw a certain card to end the duel in one move. The sooner you win, the sooner we can escape from here."_ Astral advised.

"Got it." Yuma whispered low enough so that Dennis couldn't hear him. Just before he could begin his turn, however…

"RURI!" Ruri, Yuma, and Dennis turned to see Yuto and Shun running their way.

"Big Brother! Yuto!" Ruri cried out as she hugged them both when they reached her. "How did you find me?"

"Sayaka saw what happened to you and informed us." Yuto answered.

"We then ran here as fast as we could. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Shun asked frantically as he examined his younger sibling for injuries.

"I'm fine Shun…physically at least." She said the last part softly. Shun and Yuto could tell that she was upset about something. Before Yuto could ask what was wrong, they noticed the Duel taking place.

"Hey, you're that Dennis guy that dueled Ruri before. What're you…" Shun then noticed the type of Duel Disk he was using. He and Yuto were shocked. "That Duel Disk! Only those Academia bastards have them! So you're one of them?! You've been working with our enemy this whole time?! Are you the one who tried to kidnap my sister?!" Shun demanded angrily.

"No Big Brother." Ruri said, catching her older sibling's attention. "It wasn't Dennis who was chasing me before. But he worked with the guy who did. Dennis really is a spy for Academia. Not only that…" she clinched her fists tightly. "Dennis was the one who signaled Academia to attack us in the first place." Yuto and Shun were horrorstruck. They both looked seriously pissed, but Shun's expression was the most terrifying.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shun was ready to tear Dennis apart, but Yuto held him back. "Dammit, Yuto! Let me go!" Shun struggled to break free, but Yuto's grip was too strong.

"Believe me Shun. I want revenge just as a badly as you do. Right now, though, this isn't our fight." He said sternly as the both of them looked at Yuma for the first time. "Are you Yuma Tsukumo? The one that saved Ruri?" Yuma nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." Yuma said. Shun then immediately stared hard at the much younger child, whom flinched out of fear.

"Listen very carefully. You and I are going to have a very serious discussion about my sister later. But now, I want you to make that bastard pay for his crimes! Do I make myself clear, Yuma Tsukumo?" Yuma rapidly nodded as he sweated buckets from the look Shun gave him.

"Yeah, crystal clear! He's definitely going down!" With that, Shun backed off to stand with Ruri and Yuto. Ruri knew how angry her brother was and couldn't blame him for wanting to beat Dennis to death. She was glad Yuto was there to keep him in check. Dennis himself was much more frightened of Ruri's brother than Yuma was.

_'Oh boy. I hope Yuri gets here soon. I really don't want to face that guy's wrath.'_ But first things first, he had to defeat Yuma and secure Ruri for Yuri's arrival. Yuma then remembered it was his turn and prepared to draw.

_"Yuma, forget about Shun and focus on winning this Duel."_ Astral advised.

"Got it! Time for some well deserved justice! My turn! Draw!" Yuma smiled when he saw the card he drew. "It's here!" Yuma said excitedly. He then made his move. Dennis and the others waited to see what the new kid in town was capable of.

"First, I Summon Gagaga Magician (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 1500; DEF: 1000)!" A Magician in dark blue and orange garb appeared on Yuma's field. "Then since I have Normal Summoned a Level 4 Monster this turn, I can Special Summon Shadow Lizard (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 1100; DEF: 1500) from my hand!" Next to the Spellcaster was black lizard with glowing red eyes.

"So, he's bringing out his own ace right from the start too, huh?" Dennis said to himself.

"I now Overlay my Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Shadow Lizard! Appear, Number 39! My battle starts here! I entrust my wishes upon your white wings! Xyz Summon! Messenger of Light, King of Wishes – Hope (LIGHT; Rank 4; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2000)!" A mighty warrior wearing white and gold armor with a red "39" on it's left shoulder appears in a beam of light, ready to fight it's enemy.

The Xyz trio were amazed Yuma's new Monster. "It looks amazing." Ruri muttered in awe.

"I agree." Yuto replied.

"Let's see if it can take down Dennis' Monster." Shun said. Dennis, however, wasn't concerned.

"Wow! Now that's a heck of a Monster you got there, Yuma! But I'm sorry to say, you won't be able to do much with him."

"Meaning what?" Yuma questioned.

"Continuous Trap card open: Mage's Fortress! When I have a Spellcaster on my field, you can't attack me. So sorry." Dennis said, halting any chances of Yuma striking at him. "Besides, our Monsters have the same Attack Points, so they would both just destroy themselves… or would they?" He said with a wink. Yuma and the others had the impression Dennis knew something he didn't.

_"He must be referring to that Mask he equipped his Magician with. He said it had abilities we haven't seen yet. However…"_ Astral smiled at Yuma. _"That is something we won't have to worry about."_

"I hear ya." Yuma muttered softly before replying to Dennis. "Dennis, you think you stopped me, but you're dead wrong! I'm gonna break through your defenses and beat you this turn!" He declared.

"He's going to win the Duel on his first turn? How?" Yuto asked. He, Ruri, and Shun waited see how the kid would pull it off.

"Oh? Then show us what tricks you've got up your sleeve!" Dennis said eagerly. Yuma grinned.

"Happy too! First, I activate a card given to me by a friend. It's a Magic card called Knight's Title! This lets me change a Spellcaster on the field into a Warrior… like your Monster! And since Trapeze Magician isn't a Spellcaster anymore, your Trap can't stop my attacks now!" Yuma declared, surprising everyone.

"Tch." Dennis grunted in annoyance. "Didn't see that coming." He muttered.

"But it's pointless now. Even if Yuma can attack, both Monsters still have the same Attack Power. They will just destroy each other." Ruri pointed out.

"I think Yuma has that covered somehow." Yuto said.

"Next I equip Hope with Ultimate Hope Sword! This raises Hope's Attack Points by 800!"

"What?!" Dennis shouted in disbelief as Hope's Attack Points rose above his Monster's.

(Hope - King of Wishes' ATK: 2500 + 800 = 3300)

"Battle! I attack Trapeze Magician with Hope, King of Wishes!" Yuma's Monster then flew straight at Dennis' Monster.

_'Dammit. At the very least, I'll take some damage, but not lose my Monster due to my Mask's effect and the Duel.'_ Dennis thought as the battle took place. The others thought the same thing, until…

"I activate Hope's Monster Effect! When a Monster attacks, by detaching one Overlay Unit, I can negate that attack! Moon Barrier!" Everyone stared in shock as Hope stopped it's blade just an inch from Trapeze Magician's head.

"What the hell is Yuma doing? Why did he stop his attack?! He could've destroyed Dennis's Monster without any worry of a counterattack!" Shun said in disbelief, not knowing about Ancient Gear Mask's protection effects. Yuto and Ruri couldn't understand either as they continued observing.

"What's the deal, Yuma? I thought you planned to beat me this turn?" Dennis stated in a mocking say. Yuma grinned confidently.

"I am. Now comes the best part! I activate the Quick-Play Magic card, Double or Nothing! When a Monster's attack is negated, I can have that same Monster attack again… with it's Attack Points doubled!"

"Doubled?!" Dennis panicked as Hope's already raised Attack Power rose even higher.

(Hope - King of Wishes' ATK: 3300 x 2 = 6600)

It didn't matter now if his Monster could not be destroyed this turn; the damage from the attack would finish him.

"An Attack Power of 6600! That means if Yuma's attack succeeds…" Ruri started.

"Dennis will take 4100 points of Damage, enough to beat him with one strike!" Yuto finished.

"He really did know what he was doing." Shun said quietly, starting to admire Yuma's Dueling skills.

"Alright Dennis, this is for all the people of Heartland that you've hurt! Hope, King of Wishes, attack Trapeze Magician one more time! ULTIMATE HOPE SWORD SLASH!" Dennis could only stand and watch as his Monster was slashed. The impact sent Dennis flying into the Tower wall hard and he slid down to the ground in defeat.

**(Dennis:** **0)**

"Yuma did it!" Ruri cheered.

"He's strong. Probably as strong as anyone in the Resistance." Yuto said thoughtfully. Shun didn't say a word, but instead marched right past Yuma and picked up Dennis by the collar. The look he gave made Dennis wish he was anywhere else right then.

"Tell me, Fusion Spy. What does Academia want with Ruri? Why is my sister so special to this Professor of yours that she couldn't afford to be sealed in a card?" He interrogated. Dennis struggled to be released, but he was trapped in Shun's vice like grip.

"I don't know." Shun's grip tightened, making it harder for Dennis to breath.

"Liar! Tell me, or I'll seal you in a card myself!" He threatened, shocking Ruri, Yuto, Yuma, and Astral.

Dennis started to choke. "I swear, I really don't know! I was ordered to find a girl here with a bracelet matching the one your sister wears. After that, I told Yuri to take her to the Professor. That's it! The Professor never explained why we had to look for her in the first place! That's all I know!" After a moment, Shun finally loosened his hold on Dennis…before punching him in the face hard enough to knock him out cold.

_"Shun Kurosaki is quite an intense individual."_ Astral said with interest.

"I'll say." Yuma replied, still intimidated by the guy. Ruri and Yuto approach Shun.

"Big Brother, you weren't really going to seal him into a card if he didn't cooperate, were you?" Ruri asked, fearful of her brother's actions.

"He confessed that he really didn't know anything. There was no need." He said. This answer did not please Ruri.

"That's not what I asked! What you threatened to do was wrong, and you know it Shun! If you went through with it, you would be no different than the people who destroyed our lives!" Ruri scolded. Shun sighed.

The truth was, he really did intend to seal Dennis, whether he knew anything or not. The only reason he hadn't was because he didn't want Ruri to witness this horrible act from her own brother. Also, Yuto would definitely have stepped in, making the situation even more complicated.

"You're right. I'm sorry Ruri. It won't happen again." This seemed to please his sister. Now with that matter done, Shun focused his attention on his sister's "savior". Once more, he stared down at Yuma with fierce eyes.

"Now, time for that discussion." Shun started, making Yuma sweat again, and gulping. "Sayaka said you plan to take Ruri away from her home and all her comrades, including me. Is this true?" Despite how scared out of his pants he was, Yuma didn't look away from Shun.

"Yes, that's right. I'm taking her to a place where Academia will never find her. It's for her own safety."

"And that makes you different from Academia how? Why should I believe you? You could be yet another spy for all we know." Shun said suspiciously. Yuma looked offended.

"I'm no spy! What the Professor plans to do to Ruri is horrible, that's why I'm saving her from him!" This widened Shun and Yuto's eyes.

"You know why the Professor wants Ruri?" Yuto asked. Yuma nodded at him.

"Then tell us! Why does he want her so badly?" Shun insisted. Yuma didn't get to answer that question.

"It doesn't matter, does it? You will all be carded anyway, aside from Ruri that is." Said a cold, menacing voice.

Everyone looked behind them to see none other than Ruri's pursuer, Yuri. His cloak was gone, so now everyone could see his face, which shocked all but Yuma.

"What the hell?!" Shun exclaimed, not believing what he was seeing.

"His face! It's the same…" Ruri started.

"As mine!" Yuto finished. Both were near speechless.

"That's quite enough running, Ruri. Just come with me already." Yuri commanded as he approached.

"His voice… I recognize it! He's the one who tried to capture me before!" Ruri revealed.

"Yep, that's Yuri alright." Yuma said, cursing he had caught up with them. He then turned to Ruri and Yuto. "Ruri, Yuto, you've both got to come with me now! It's our only chance!" The trio was surprised yet again.

"What?" Shun said, not believing what he was hearing.

"You want Yuto to come too?" Ruri asked.

"I thought only Ruri was going with you?" Yuto asked.

"I never actually said it was just Ruri. Sorry for not mentioning it before. I was just focused on Ruri at the time. Yuto, you've got to come as well. It's important that you and Ruri stay together! If you both want to protect each other, then you have to come with me to the top of Heartland Tower now!" Yuma shouted.

Yuto and Ruri stared at each other, not sure what to do. Then another voice snapped them out of it.

"Go with Yuma." Shun said, now standing between Yuri and his comrades. Yuto and Ruri stared at him.

"Big Brother?" Ruri questioned. Without turning to look behind him, Shun conversed with Yuma.

"If Yuto is going as well, then I know Ruri will be alright. I trust him with her safety. Can I trust you to do the same, Yuma Tsukumo?" He asked.

"Absolutely. Besides, it won't be just me. I have friends that can help me watch over them." Yuma said, trying to reassure the battle hardened Duelist. This seemed to have finally convinced him.

"Then go. I'll buy you time." He said as he activated his Duel Disk, intending to duel Yuri.

"Big Brother…" Ruri said, sad that this would be the last time she would be seeing him for a while.

"Don't worry about me, Ruri. As long as you are safe and sound, that is enough for me. Promise me you and Yuto won't leave each other's sides, no matter what." He said. Ruri and Yuto looked at each other and held hands.

"We promise." Both of them said strongly.

"How touching. But I must insist you hand her over." Yuri said as he also activated his Duel Disk.

"You'll have to get by me first, Fusion Scum! Ruri, Yuto, go now!" Shun commanded.

"You heard him, let's move!" Yuma said. With that, Yuma, Ruri, and Yuto finally ran inside Heartland Tower. Up the destroyed structure, they ran up the stairs fast. It was a little troublesome due to all the damage from the Invasion. At last, they've arrived at the top.

"Now what?" Yuto asked.

"Yuma said he'll send a signal to some kind of airship that will pick us up." Ruri explained.

"That's right." Yuma said as he looked at Astral, who nodded before returning to the inside of the Emperor's Key. After that, Yuma raised the Key up in the air. As he did, a beam of golden light shot upwards.

"What was that? The signal?" Yuto asked.

"Yep. Now, you might want to hold onto something." Yuma advised. The Xyz pair grabbed onto sturdy metal railings. An explosion had occurred above the clouds, which made the tower shake a bit. Fortunately, nothing fell apart. And then, the clouds above parted to reveal a jaw dropping sight.

A massive, cylinder shaped aircraft descended from above. It then positioned itself just above Heartland Tower, awaiting it's passengers.

"THAT's the airship?! It's massive!" Yuto said, awestruck.

"I heard it was huge, but I never expected it to be THIS huge!" Ruri said in agreement. Just then, a green light had shown down from below the airship and surrounded Yuma, Ruri, and Yuto. From the ground, Shun and Yuri were also stunned by this latest event.

"What in the world is that thing?!" Shun said, shocked by the sight.

"Beats me, but it looks like some kind of aircraft. Guess I need to finish this Duel quickly." Yuri commented.

"Try it!" Shun replied as they continued their Duel.

"What's this?" Ruri asked, curious about the light around them.

"This is how we will be getting aboard. We're ready Astral! Beam us up!" Yuma instructed.

"Who's Astral?" Ruri and Yuto both asked. Yuma smiled at them.

"You'll see." He said as the light around them turned red right before taking them. With their occupants safely aboard, the Different Dimension Airship flew up again and in a flash of light…disappeared from view.

To be continued.


	3. SYNCHRO

I really enjoyed writing this one! Hope you 5D's fans love this too!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 2: SYNCHRO

"Rin! Rin, where are you?! RIN!" Yugo had been searching everywhere for Rin for a while now, with no trace to her whereabouts. He felt stupid; he should NEVER have left her alone. Yugo knew someone had been following her lately, so he kept his guard up to protect her. Now the one time he had left Rin, when he thought she would be safe at their place, was obviously the time he should've been there for her.

_'Dammit! This was my fault! I shouldn't have left Rin alone! I should've stayed with her!'_ Yugo cursed himself for his blunder. Earlier that evening, he wanted to stay with Rin to keep an eye out for whoever was tailing her. Rin said she would be fine if she stayed at their place. She felt she would be safe there while Yugo left to go get some takeout. Of course, Yugo protested.

"No way! I ain't leaving you by yourself Rin, not for a second! What if whoever's been following you knows where we live? I need to be here to kick his ass if he tries to hurt you!" Rin tried to assure him that it would be fine.

"It'll be alright Yugo. After you leave, I'll lock the door and secure all the windows. And if anyone happens to knock and it isn't someone we know, I'm definitely not letting them in. Trust me, I'll be fine here." Yugo didn't look convinced as he crossed his arms.

"I still don't agree. What if something does happen to you and I'm not here to help? I could never forgive myself." He said softly, looking truly worried. Rin smiled as she hugged her friend.

"I really appreciate you caring so much and wanting to protect me. Everything will be fine. Okay?" Rin said as she gave him one of her smiles that he just couldn't say no too.

Very reluctantly, Yugo finally agreed to head out to get some food. He took off on their D-Wheel and promised to be back soon. Later, when he came home with their dinner, Yugo knew he had made a grave mistake.

He immediately saw that their door had been broken down, and in pieces. Worst of all, Rin was gone. She was nowhere to be seen. Yugo cursed so loudly he thought the whole Commons area could hear him. Then, on his D-Wheel, he began to search for his lifelong friend. He was afraid he might never find her.

"Please Rin… PLEASE be alright." Yugo said to himself as he continued to look. Unbeknownst to Yugo, Rin's guardian angel was already on the move…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Rin was scared as hell as she ran for her life. She had no idea who this psycho was or why he was after her. All she knew was that she couldn't let him catch her. As she ran, she berated herself for convincing Yugo to leave. He wanted to stay by Rin and had every reason to do so. Her own stupidity led to this chase in the night.

After turning a corner, Rin saw to her dismay that she had hit a dead end. She turned around with her back against the wall. She had never felt so afraid in her whole life. Her pursuer then slowed his pace, knowing he had trapped her.

Underneath his cloak, Yuri smiled. After the big screwup in the Xyz Dimension, Yuri made sure no one would get the drop on him this time. He didn't want to take any chances. After arriving in the Synchro Dimension, he scouted around his surroundings as he silently stalked the green haired girl with the bracelet, named Rin.

Yuri saw no one that could give him any trouble, though that guy who shared his face stuck to Rin like glue. He kinda wondered why they looked alike, like that other punk in the Xyz Dimension who escaped with Ruri. Honestly, he didn't care as long as he was able to carry out his mission.

This new guy almost never left Rin's side. He was in no hurry, so he waited for the right moment to pounce. His chance finally came when the guy rode away on that fancy vehicle of his, leaving the girl alone. This led to the chase that took place tonight… a chase that now came to an end.

Rin felt like screaming, to call for help. She wanted to yell so loud that Yugo would be able to find her in time. The problem was, she couldn't. Overwhelming fear had taken hold of her, unable to do anything other than watch as the cloaked stranger came closer. Rin wished she had a Duel Disk so she could defend herself. She hated feeling that way; defenseless and afraid.

"This game of tag is over. Now come with me... to the Professor." Said the man, nearly close enough to touch her. Rin had no idea who this Professor was, but he must be a real sicko if he sent someone to kidnap teenage girls like her. She was pinned to the wall and had no hope of escape.

Yuri smiled triumphantly as he moved in to take her. That was when he felt it; a sharp blow on the back of the neck. "Gaaah!" He gasped loudly from the unexpected pain, making Rin gasp too. He immediately blacked out as he hit the ground in a bundled heap.

Rin was shocked by this turn of events. She stared down at her would be kidnapper, puzzled at what had happened. _'Is he really…out cold?'_ She thought, afraid to move to find out.

"Are you alright?" Asked a new voice. Unlike the man that chased her, this one sounded older and much kinder. Slowly, eyes wide, Rin looked up at her unexpected hero. The young man before her was indeed older, and taller with a criminal mark on the left side of his face. Rin could tell that he was being sincere about her wellbeing. After a moment, she finally started to calm down.

"I…I think so. Thanks." She said near breathlessly. The man nodded as he smiled. Somehow, Rin felt sure this new person truly meant no ill will. Not like the man that came close to capturing her. She then looked down at him again. "Is he…?" She had started to ask, but the newcomer shook his head.

"He'll be out for a while. Don't worry."

Rin felt more and more that she could trust this man. "Who are you? Why did you save me?"

"My name is Yusei Fudo. I'm here to protect you Rin." Rin gasped.

"Y-You know my name?" She asked, startled.

"You and Yugo. I came to help you both." Yusei answered. Rin was filled with so many questions she didn't know where to begin. Before she could ask her next one…

"RIN!" Rin and Yusei turned to see Yugo pulling up behind them and removing his helmet.

"YUGO!" Rin shouted back as she ran to him. As they met, they hugged each other so tight that neither one of them ever wanted to let go. Yusei smiled, pleased that the two were together again. This would save them the trouble of finding him later. For he knew they had to leave, and quick. But first, he had to let them catch up and reassure one another. "Yugo! I'm okay! I am so glad you're here! I was so frightened!"

"Rin, when I got back the door was down and you were gone! I searched everywhere for you! What the hell happened?!" Yugo demanded as he broke the hug and looked Rin in the face… a face filled with guilt.

"Well, after you left, everything was pretty quiet at first. Then I heard someone knocking on the front door. Whoever it was didn't say anything, so I knew it couldn't be you. You always announced yourself when you came back. I instantly ran to my room and closed the door. I kept listening for any voices, but I still heard only knocking. Then there was silence…right before I heard a loud crashing sound! I knew the door had been forced open, so I jumped out my bedroom window and ran for it! I've been running ever since!" She stopped to catch her breath. Yugo became more and more pissed with each detail.

"That bastard has been chasing you this whole damn time?!" He asked, enraged by the scumbag who put Rin through hell tonight. Rin nodded. Yugo then looked remorseful. "Rin, I'm so sorry. If only I had stayed with you…" Yugo started, but Rin cut him off.

"No, Yugo. I'm the one that's sorry. You were right; I should've listened to you. I never imagined that slimeball would have the nerve to break into our home. That one's on me." Rin said.

"It doesn't matter, you're okay now. So what happened next?" Yugo asked, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"I kept on running, right up until he cornered me here. He said he was going to take me to someone called "The Professor." Don't ask me; I have no idea who he was talking about. Anyway, before he could lay a hand on me, he was struck from behind… by him." Rin finished as she finally revealed Yusei.

"Who's he?" Yugo asked, never seen the guy before.

"That's Yusei Fudo. He just saved my life. One blow from him and the other guy was out for the count. I was just thanking him when you pulled up." Rin said as she finished her story. Yugo looked over at Yusei with interest.

"You really saved Rin?" Yugo asked.

"I did." Yusei answered. At once, Yugo smiled as he walked up to him and held out his fist.

"Thanks man! Anyone who helps Rin like that is a friend in my book!" Yugo declared. Smiling back, Yusei bumped the younger boy's fist with his own. Yugo then looked over at the unconscious form of Rin's pursuer. "So, who is that lowlife anyway?"

"I'll show you." Yusei said as he stood above Yuri, poised to remove his hood.

"Wait. He's not going to like…wake up, is he?" Yugo questioned, acting cautiously.

"No, I hit him pretty hard. I have to warn you two. What you're about to see will be very shocking…for both of you." Yusei cautioned the pair.

"Shocking in what way?" Rin asked, not knowing what Yusei meant.

"Look." Yusei simply said as he pulled back Yuri's hood, giving Yugo and Rin a very good look. Their reactions were exactly what Yusei expected.

"No way!" Rin gasped as she covered her mouth, eyes widened again.

"He looks…just like _me_!" Yugo said, completely stunned. "Why does that prick look like me? Who the hell is that?!" He demanded.

"His name is Yuri. He was ordered by a man named Leo Akaba to capture Rin and take her to him. I came here to stop him." Yusei explained.

"Leo Akaba? Is he this "Professor" that Yuri mentioned before?" Rin asked.

"Yes. He is known as "The Professor" where he is." Yusei replied as he lowered Yuri's hood again.

"That still doesn't explain why he and I look the same! Is he like my evil twin brother or something?!" Yugo asked, angry and confused by this whole situation.

"Not exactly. Your connection with Yuri…actually goes much deeper than that." Yusei said vaguely.

"Deeper how?" Yugo asked, sounding more curious than upset.

"And what does Yuri's boss want with me?" Rin asked, still not understanding what all this had to do with her.

"I promise to explain everything, but not right now. We need to leave the City as soon as we can. I have to get you both to safety." Yusei stated as he walked by them.

"Wait, we're leaving? As in…going out of town leaving?" Yugo asked in further surprise.

"It's not safe for Rin to stay here, now that Yuri and Leo know where she lives. She needs to be someplace out of the reach of those two. And you need to stay with her, Yugo." Yusei said strongly while walking to a shadowed spot nearby.

"Humph! Believe me Yusei, after tonight, I'm NEVER letting Rin out of my sight again!" Yugo declared as he held an arm around her. Rin smiled at her friend's determination to keep her safe, even if he annoyed the hell out of her most of the time.

"How long will we have to be away?" Rin asked.

"Until Leo Akaba is dealt with and no longer a threat. That could take days, possibly weeks." Yusei surmised, surprising the duo.

"Weeks?! Then we'll miss the Friendship Cup! It's going to start soon! Rin and I haven't even registered yet!" Yugo complained. Yusei didn't reply as he examined something Yugo and Rin could not see.

"Look Yugo, I don't want to miss the Friendship Cup either. We've both worked hard so that we could compete in it, but things have changed. If what Yusei says is true, missing the tournament will be the least of our problems." Rin said, knowing how disappointed they both felt.

"But Rin…" Yugo tried, but couldn't make a convincing argument. She understood as she held both his shoulders.

"I know. I'm sad too that we might have to miss it, but there's always next year. Who knows, maybe by then I'll have my own D-Wheel! Then we can duel each other for a chance to win!" She said, trying to sound both encouraging and challenging. Yugo smirked at her.

"I hadn't thought of that! That would be so sweet!" Rin chuckled, glad to see Yugo fired up again.

"It's settled then. By the time we really do enter the Friendship Cup, we will both have strong, fast D-Wheels that will leave even Jack Atlas himself in the dust!" Rin said with a confident smile, making them both laugh. Yusei smirked as he observed them.

_'If only they knew just where they would be heading off too, and who they would meet when we get there…'_ He could imagine their reactions when they meet "him".

"By the way, what are you doing over there, Yusei?" Yugo asked, now noticing his new friend's actions.

"Making sure my own D-Wheel has not been tampered with during my stay here. Everything seems to be in perfect order." Yusei said as he fully removed the large tarp. Underneath it was a sleek red and white D-Wheel. Yugo and Rin were amazed by it.

"Woah! That's your D-Wheel? It looks totally sick!" Yugo said excitedly as he took in every detail.

"I agree. Did you build it yourself?" Rin asked, with Yusei nodding.

"I did build it, with the help of some old friends of mine." Yusei said, remembering the old days with his original crew in Satellite.

"Amazing! Rin and I built this one ourselves too!" Yugo said proudly as he patted the white D-Wheel beside him. Yusei told them they did a good job on it before he got on his D-Wheel and placed his helmet on.

"Okay, both of you need to follow me. I know a quick way out that won't draw any Security forces around here. Are you two ready?" Yusei, looking behind him.

At his insistence, Yugo and Rin got on their D-Wheel and put on their own helmets as well. "You ready, Rin?" Yugo asked.

"I'm all set." Rin confirmed.

"Yep, we're both good to go!" Yugo announced.

"Good. Let's move!" Yusei then hit the accelerator and his D-Wheel went flying.

"Right behind ya!" Yugo responded as he and Rin sped after him. It scared the two of them leaving their home for an unknown amount of time to an unknown place. However, they had faith in their new friend and ally that everything will turn out alright. Unfortunately, their departure won't be as smooth as they hoped it would be…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

At the Sector Security's headquarters, the Director himself sat as he observed the happenings of his "Kingdom." Jean Michael Roget, a tall well dressed man with light blonde hair, worked hard to get where he was at, and he was definitely enjoying the benefits of being in charge. Well, in charge of Sector Security that is.

Officially, the City Council was in charge the City itself. _'Those old fools.'_ Roget thought to himself that evening. _'If it weren't for them, I'd be the sole ruler. But very soon, after my "secret weapon" destroys Jack Atlas in the Friendship Cup and wins, total domination will be mine.'_ He very looked forward to seeing the current Duel King being crushed by "him". However, as he mused over this inevitable outcome, he got an alert from one of his officers on the comm system.

"Yes?" Roget asked dully, not believing anything could go wrong to tonight. His panic stricken officer proved him otherwise.

_"Director, we have a situation! Sergey is gone!"_ The man shouted. The news made Roget spring out of his chair in shock.

"WHAT?! What do you mean "gone"?! Where is he?!" Roget demanded.

_"I don't know, sir! I was about to leave for the night when I heard a loud noise coming from the garage area. I went to check it, and several officers were down and I saw Sergey take off on his D-Wheel! There was nothing I could do! I'm sorry Director!"_ Roget slammed his fist on the desk in frustration.

"Damn, not again." Roget muttered to himself. He knew controlling that beast of a human would be difficult, even with all the "adjustments" to his body after taking custody of him. His programming must still be glitchy, he thought. He would have to make more adjustments to him after they bring him back.

"Don't just sit there you lot, we have an asset loose on the streets! Find him, now!" Roget ordered.

"Yes Director!" His surveillance team said as they got to work. Roget hoped they'd find Sergey before he did something to cause any kind of disturbance. Somehow though, he doubted that.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Yusei, Yugo, and Rin continued their ride out of the City. So far, no interference from Sector Security. At the rate they were going, they would be home free before the end of the night. Then, once they were outside the City's limits, Yusei would activate his beacon so the three of them would get picked up by their "transport."

As they came out of a tunnel, Yusei could see a big, bright bridge not far away. "There! Once we cross that bridge, we should be far enough for me to contact…" Yusei stopped talking when he turned to face Yugo and Rin. He saw something big and fast coming up from behind them! "Yugo! Rin! Behind you!"

Yugo moved his D-Wheel out of the way just in time as a huge black and gold D-Wheel strongly resembling a chariot came roaring past him and Rin. It had huge spikes protruding from both sides of the front wheel. Yugo's D-Wheel barely missed being scratched by the unknown rider.

"Rin, you okay?" Yugo asked, worried for his friend.

"I'm fine. Who is that?" She asked as the rider caught up with Yusei.

"Whoever that guy is, he obviously ain't friendly." Yugo said to Rin before he followed up with "What's your problem, Jackass?!" to the man that nearly ran them over. He knew that jerk wasn't from Sector Security, not from the look of him. The man was now side by side with Yusei.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Yusei asked strongly. The man gave a twisted smile.

"What I want…is to see your pain and revel in your destruction! Show me a beautiful Duel! A Duel where your suffering is my joy as I crush you…Duelist!" The man declared. Yusei knew right away this man was too dangerous to ignore. He had to get past him if he, Yugo, and Rin had any chance of escape.

"You want a Duel? Fine, then let's duel!" Yusei declared. Just then, a computer voice spoke from both D-Wheels.

_"Field Spell Activate: Neo Speed World. Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby."_ Then a purple pulse of light had spread across the sky. Hexagonal pillars emerge from the ground, and the pillars splay out into road sections which sprout side-shoulders and Solid Vision bars. _"A Duel has commenced. All ordinary vehicles on the route, please evacuate at once."_ Said the computer. Any and all vehicles that weren't dueling left the streets at once, including Yugo and Rin. They now were now watching from a street parallel to where the Duel was about to take place.

"Can Yusei beat him?" Rin asked, afraid for their new friend.

"Let's hope so." Yugo replied. At once Yusei and the unknown rider declared at the same time:

**"Riding Duel: Acceleration!"**

**(Yusei: 4000) (Unknown: 4000)**

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Back at Sector Security Headquarters, Roget's people were working hard to find Sergey. So far, nothing had turned up. "Have we found him yet?!" Roget barked impatiently.

"Negative, sir. Nothing yet." Said one of a young woman doing surveillance.

"Keep looking! He's out there somewhere! We need to find and secure him before…"

"Director! A live news feed is coming in now! A Riding Duel has just started on Highway Number 8! I really think you should see this, sir!" Said another of Roget's people.

"Put it through!" Roget ordered. He hoped this wasn't what he dreaded it would be. As he saw the news broadcast, he knew he was right. A new screen appeared showing a young woman in a cowgirl outfit.

_"Hi everyone! This is Melissa Claire coming to you live above the City's streets! My camera crew and I are currently flying in our helicopter to observe a Riding Duel that's getting underway! Listen to those crowds! You can feel the excitement in the air! Let's see if we can get a better look at the two Duelists about to go head to head!"_

As the cameras focused on the two Duelists, Roget immediately recognized one of them. He cursed loudly. "Sergey! Damn it all! What's that maniac thinking?!" Even though he was pissed, Roget was inwardly relived that he wasn't identified yet by the media. He hoped it would stay that way. He then noticed the other rider alongside Sergey. "Who is the other Duelist?" He questioned after calming down a bit.

"We don't know, sir. Judging by his appearance, he's most likely one of the Commons." Said the first woman.

"Listen people! Have a large unit of officers move out to apprehend Sergey the moment the Duel is over! Make sure they are in position!" Ordered the Director.

"Yes sir!" His men and woman responded as they dispatched their retrieval unit. Roget then watched the Duel unfold, not caring what became of the Duelist who had the worst luck in the world to go up against the "Duelist Crusher" himself.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"I will be first. My turn!" Sergey declared, taking the first turn. "I Summon Thorn Prisoner Van! (DARK; Level 1; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) Then I Set 1 card and end my turn!" Sergey's opening Monster looked like a purple horned demon wrapped to a wooden pole by thorny vines.

Yusei didn't lower his guard for an instant. _'A Monster with 0 Attack Points? It must have an effect that would somehow protect that man, or maybe a Tribute for his facedown card? Only one way to know.'_ Yusei thought as he began his turn.

"My turn! Draw!" After a look at his cards, he began to come up with a plan to win. He just had to make the right moves. "First, I Summon Speed Warrior!" (WIND; Level 2; ATK: 900; DEF: 400) Yusei's Monster resembled an armored roller skater. "Then I play the Magic card, Double Summon! This lets me Normal Summon again this turn! Now I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron! (DARK; Level 3; ATK: 1300; DEF: 500)" Yusei's Tuner, a little orange robot, now stood alongside it's fellow Monster.

"A Tuner? Is he going to Synchro Summon already?" Yugo wondered.

"Maybe." Rin replied. His next move surprised them.

"Battle! I'll have Speed Warrior attack Thorn Prisoner Van! Now Speed Warrior's Effect activates! During the Battle Phase of the turn it was Normal Summoned, Speed Warrior's Attack Points double!"

(Speed Warrior's ATK: 900 x 2 = 1800)

Speed Warrior skated gracefully at Sergey's thorn like Monster and blew it to pieces with kicks from both it's legs.

"Nice! Yusei can get in some good Damage right from the start!" Yugo said excitedly, expecting both of Yusei's Monsters to hit the big man's Life Points. But then, the man gave a creepy smile.

"Thorn Prisoner Van's Monster Effect activates! When it is targeted for an attack, I can reveal a "Thorn Prisoner" Monster in my hand and pay 400 Life Points to reduce the Battle Damage to 0! I have the Tuner Monster, Thorn Prisoner Darli in my hand!" (DARK; Level 1; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) Sergey declared, showing his card to Yusei.

**(Sergey: 4000 – 400 = 3600)**

"That guy managed to reduce the amount of Damage he took!" Rin said in surprise.

"Maybe, but Yusei can now attack him directly with his other Monster!" Yugo pointed out. However, he was proven wrong yet again.

"I now activate Thorn Prisoner Van's other Effect! At the end of the Damage Step, both Thorn Prisoner Van in my Graveyard and Thorn Prisoner Darli in my hand can now be Special Summoned!" Both Monsters then appeared on the Sergey's Field. Darli looked to be a paled skin woman tied to a huge wheel by more thorny vines.

"Are you kidding?!" Yugo said, annoyed that move.

"It's not over yet." Rin said, trying to calm down Yugo. Yusei didn't appear frustrated.

"Now I attack Thorn Prisoner Darli with Junk Synchron!" Yusei's Tuner moved in to strike, but the blow never landed.

"I activate Thorn Prisoner Darli's Effect! Once per turn, when I have another "Thorn Prisoner" Monster on the Field during the Battle Phase and when my opponent's Monster attacks, I can pay 400 Life Points to negate the attack!" Sergey said, stopping Yusei from inflicting Damage. "Yes! The pain! The Damage! It is only just the beginning of bliss!" He said, sounding deranged while looking happy.

**(Sergey: 3600 – 400 = 3200)**

"Dammit! That bastard's Monsters have no Attack Points, but he's protected from damage in battles!" Yugo cursed.

"It's both annoying and creepy. Just who is that man?" Rin wondered. Somehow, the way he was dueling, with him taking damage like that with pleasure, somehow seemed familiar…

"Oh, too bad! The Duelist on the red D-Wheel attacked with both of his Monsters, but the bigger guy had significantly cut the Damage down! I have a feeling the next turn is really going to be good!" Melissa reported as she continued to broadcast the Duel.

Roget, watching from afar, wasn't surprised at all. _'That fool. He will soon know what Sergey is truly capable of… and why he's called the Duelist Chrusher.'_

Back to the Duel, Yusei suspected his opponent's strategy. _'He uses Monsters with no Attack Power, but with Damaging reducing effects. If I'm right, I need to finish this fast and get out of here with Yugo and Rin.'_ He hoped he would be able to, if he drew what he needed on his next turn. "I Set 2 cards and end my Turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Sergey the smiled like he was in Heaven. "Now the pain really begins! I am Tuning my Level 1 Thorn Prisoner Van to my Level 1 Thorn Prisoner Darli! Lay bare your twisted and wicked desire and offer your flesh to the thorns! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 2! Thorn Observer Zuma! (DARK; Level 2; ATK: 0; DEF; 0) A simply nightmarish looking Monster appeared before Sergey. This one was also another thorn vined prisoner but with a chained iron ball strapped to its wrist.

"Okay, that's just straight up scary!" Yugo said, seeing the new Monster.

"The big Duelist has Synchro Summoned his ace Monster! With being only Level 2 and with 0 Attack Points, I don't see how much it could do. Let's see what happens!" Melissa commentated. Yusei knew better than to judge a Monster by it's appearance.

_'It may look weak, but there's no way that it is.'_ He thought. And Sergey's next move proved just how right he was.

"Thorn Observer Zuma's Monster Effect activates! When it is Synchro Summoned, all Monsters on the Field get a Thorn Counter place on them!" As he said this, Zuma spat out 3 Thorns at each Monster and pierced them, including itself. "As long as Zuma is on the Field, all Monsters with Thorn Counters can't attack! Also, during each End Phase, the turn player takes 400 points of Damage for each Thorn Counter on the Field!" He said with twisted delight.

"That means if Yusei can't get rid of those Thorn Counters before his next turn ends…" Yugo began.

"He'll lose 1200 Life Points!" Rin finished in worry. Yusei himself, however, didn't seem to be panicking.

"Now… I end my turn!" Sergey declared as his turn ended. Because of Zuma's effect, he loses 1200 Life Points.

**(Sergey: 3200 – 1200 = 2000)**

"Oh my! He lost a chunk of Life Points right there! So far, the Damage in this Duel seems to be one sided. One Duelist is taking more and more Damage, while the other has not been touched at all! Does he have some kind strategy that involves damaging himself?" Melissa wondered.

As the Duel continued, Rin kept observing the behavior of Yusei's opponent. His intimidating size, being happy while causing himself pain, and seemingly not caring for his own well being. What was this guy's deal? _'How could he expect to win by constantly losing Life Points? It just doesn't make sense.'_ "I've got a bad feeling about this Yugo." Rin said aloud.

"I'm sure Yusei can handle that asshole. The sooner that other guy gets crushed, the faster we can move away!" Yugo replied. Suddenly, Rin thought of something she hadn't until now. Something clicked in her mind after she heard the word "crushed". Then, a second later, it all became clear.

"Oh no… Not him!" Rin said in alarm.

"What? What is it Rin?" Yugo asked, concerned with how she sounded.

"Yugo, I know who that man is!" Rin said as she turned to Yusei's direction and took a deep breath.

"Yusei, can you hear me?! I've just figured it out! Your opponent…is Sergey Volkov! He's extremely dangerous! Don't let him get the upper hand!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, praying he heard her. Yugo almost lost control of his D-Wheel when he heard that name.

"Did you just say Sergey Volkov?! As in the "Duelist Crusher"?! Please tell me you're joking Rin!" Yugo begged. Rin felt sure of it now.

"I wish I was! I remember how Sergey always liked his Duels! He always lets his opponents think they have the advantage, only to "crush" them in the end with overwhelming power! That's exactly how he's dueling now! Also, I remember hearing that Sergey always enjoyed hurting himself as he also hurt others… he reveled in the pain inflicted upon himself as well as his opponents!"

"But I thought he was supposed to be locked up at the Facility! If Yusei is really dueling him… oh damn!" Yugo paled, knowing what this could mean if Yusei loses this Duel.

While this was happening, Melissa had just gotten some juicy info from one of her contacts on the ground. The news tip nearly made her faint.

"Oh my gosh, really?! Oh, I owe you big for that one! Thanks!" Melissa then addressed her audience once more. "Ladies and Gentleman, I have just received word from a reliable source that the huge Duelist that is constantly damaging himself is none other than the Duelist Crusher, Sergey Volkov! As anyone would know, he is the most violent, dangerous criminal this City has witnessed! Last I heard, he was sent to the Facility as it's top prisoner! Oh boy, I feel really bad for the red rider now. I hope he doesn't die..." Melissa lamented, thinking Yusei had no chance of winning.

In his office, Roget was not happy that Sergey had been identified on live camera feeds. "Damn newswoman. Still, it won't change the outcome of this Duel. After Sergey is brought back, I'll have to come up with something to explain his breakout." He pondered how to pull that off as the Duel continued.

In the Duel Lane, Yusei did hear Rin's warning. This indeed confirmed his suspicions about his opponent, and more importantly, his dueling strategy. _'If Rin is right, I need to end this Duel now! The longer it drags on, the worse it could be for all of us!'_ He thought as he began his next turn.

"My turn! Draw!" One glance at the card he drew told Yusei all he needed to know. "I Summon Shield Warrior!" (EARTH; Level 3; ATK: 800; DEF: 1600) An armed soldier wielding a big spear and shield appeared on Yusei's Field. However, before he could play his next card…

"Trap Card open, Thorn Growth! As long as this Trap is in play, each player will take 400 points of Damage during their End Phases for each Thorn Counter on the Field! Also, if a Thorn Counter gets removed, I take 100 points of Damage for each Counter I lose! When all Thorn Counters are gone, Thorn Growth is destroyed!" Sergey declared.

"Oh come on! With both the effects of Zuma and Thorn Growth, the damage that will be dealt has just been doubled!" Yugo said alarmingly.

"So instead of 1200 points, Yusei could lose 2400 this turn! That would really put his Life Points into the red!" Rin said. Yusei, on the other hand, didn't intend to let that happen.

"I'm not not going to let you stop me from finishing my mission, Sergey! I'm Tuning my Level 3 Shield Warrior and Level 2 Speed Warrior with my Level 3 Junk Synchron! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" (WIND; Level 8; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2000)

A white and pale blue dragon emerged and roared as glittering stars surrounded it. "Woah! That other guy just Synchro Summoned too! Look at it! That dragon is so pretty!" Melissa said, informing her viewers.

"That must be Yusei's Ace Monster!" Rin said in astonishment.

"Damn! And I thought Clear Wing was cool looking!" Yugo added in awe. Throughout the city, everyone watching the Duel gaped in the appearance of Stardust Dragon. Even the Duel King himself, who was watching from his private room, couldn't help but admire this new dragon he had never seen before.

"Yusei just sacrificed his two Monsters with Thorn Counters! You know what this means Yugo?" Rin asked. Yugo smirked, knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah! Not only can Yusei attack again, but the Damage he'll take at the end of the turn just went way down!"

"Also, due to Thorn Growth, Sergey now loses 200 Life Points since he just lost two Thorn Counters!" Rin added.

**(Sergey: 2000 – 200 = 1800)**

"Next, I play a Continuous Magic card called Domino Effect!" Yusei declared, but didn't mention what effects it had. "Battle! I attack Thorn Observer Zuma with Stardust Dragon! SHOOTING SONIC!" Stardust Dragon fired a sparkling blast toward Sergey's Monster. Sergey still smiled.

"Thorn Observer Zuma's Effect activates! When Zuma is being targeted for an attack, if all the Monsters used for it's Synchro Summon are in my Graveyard, I can pay 400 Life Points to negate the Battle Damage!"

**(Sergey: 1800 – 400 = 1400)**

Yusei smirked. He expected that. "Trap Card open, Synchro Blast! Once per turn, when a Synchro Monster I control attacks my opponent's Monster, 500 points are dealt to you as Damage! Not only that, since you've lost your last Thorn Counter, you lose another 100 points and Thorn Growth is destroyed along with Zuma!" Sergey actually chuckled loudly as he received the damage from Yusei's Trap.

**(Sergey: 1400 – 600 = 800)**

"Nice! The red Duelist just dealt some damage of his own! Things are really heating up now!" Melissa shouted in excitement.

"Yeah! Get him Yusei!" Yugo cheered, while Rin still prayed that their new friend can survive this.

Roget scoffed as he observed the Duel. "He's only delaying the inevitable. He'll end up like all the other trash Sergey tossed away once he's done with him."

Sergey, meanwhile, seemed to enjoy being "punished" by Yusei's unexpected way of damaging him.

"Yes! That was a beautiful comeback! Please don't let up now!"

"I'm not done yet! Next, the Effect of Domino Effect activates! When a Monster my opponent controls is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can send 1 Monster on my field to the Graveyard to destroy another of my opponent's Monsters!" This move confused everyone.

"Wait a second! Sergey doesn't have any Monsters left on the field! Why would Yusei play a card like that?" Rin asked.

"He's gotta be up to something." Yugo said, confused as well.

"Stardust Dragon's Monster Effect! When an Effect is activated that destroys cards on the field, I can Sacrifice Stardust Dragon to negate the effect and destroy that card! Victim Sanctuary!" In a brilliant show of sparkling lights, Stardust Dragon left the field, and Domino Effect was negated and destroyed.

"Oh, now that pretty dragon is gone! What could that Duelist be thinking? I really love that dragon!" Melissa complained, wanting Yusei's Monster to come back. Sergey made his move next.

"I now activate Zuma's other Effect! At the end of the Damage Step, I can Special Summon Zuma and both the Monsters used for it's Synchro Summon back to my Field!" Yusei watched as all three of Sergey's Monsters had returned.

"This looks bad! This is usually where Sergey makes his big move once his opponent's last turn is over!" Rin panicked. Yugo unexpectedly shook his head.

"Something tells me Yusei isn't done yet! I can feel he's still got something up his sleeve Rin!" Rin hoped her friend was right. Yusei knew he had his enemy right where he wanted him.

"I end my turn!" Yusei declared. "During the End Phase of the turn it used it's Effect, Stardust Dragon returns to my field!" Stardust Dragon had returned in all its glory.

"Yes! My wish is granted! Thank you red rider!" Melissa cried in joy and relief.

"Yusei…" Yugo and Rin said together. They hoped Yusei can hold on till his next turn. They wouldn't have long to find out though.

At the moment Yusei declared the end of his turn, he smiled to himself. _'Yes. It's almost over now. That man may have fought hard, but in the end it was never enough. Scum like him could NEVER take down Sergey Volkov, the Duelist Crusher! Even Jack Atlas himself won't stand a chance once they face off in the Friendship Cup. One more turn is what Sergey needs to…'_

_"I'm ending this Duel now!"_

"WHAT?!" Roget thought he heard things. Surely that Commons couldn't possibly think that…. But then Roget remembered something. He started to sweat now. _'His other facedown card! Don't tell me…?!'_ What he saw next would nearly cause him a mental breakdown.

In the Duel, Yusei had just brought back Stardust Dragon. Sergey was about to declare the start of his next turn when…

"I'm ending this Duel now! Trap card open, Meteor Stream! When a Monster is Special Summoned to my Field during the turn it was Sacrificed, 1000 points are dealt to you as damage!" Sergey, knowing full well what this meant, began laughing like the crazy, delusional maniac he was.

**(Sergey: 0)**

Jean Michael Roget, Director of Sector Security, stood in complete shock and total disbelief. His secret weapon, his means of toppling the Duel King…was defeated by some unknown rat from the Commons. And the worst part was that the whole thing had been caught on camera, meaning everyone had witnessed it. Even Jack Atlas himself had to have seen this unforeseen event. Unable to to contain his fury, he let loose a long, drawn out scream of outrage.

As she saw Sergey's defeat at the hands of Yusei, Melissa Claire almost fell out of the copter in shock. "I…I don't believe it! Tell me you filmed that?! Everyone, something unbelievable has just happened tonight! I'm still having a hard time seeing it with my own eyes! Sergey Volkov, the Duelist Crusher, whom no one, I repeat, NO ONE PERSON, has ever brought down in a Duel… was just defeated by the unidentified newcomer! This is definitely one for the history books! Whoever the red rider is, I'm now officially a fan of his! Hey, Red Rider! If you're listening, call me for an interview, will ya?!" She asked with a playful wink.

Throughout the city, everyone cheered for Yusei's unprecedented victory over Sergey. The people in both the Tops and Commons alike roared with amazement. Soon they all began to chant. "Red Rider! Red Rider! Red Rider!"

In his room, Jack Atlas smiled to himself. "Red Rider, huh? I think I've finally found a worthy opponent."

With the Riding Duel now over, the hologram walls vanished and Yugo and Rin were able to rejoin with Yusei. "Yusei! You did it, man! You've defeated the Duelist Crusher! Totally awesome!" Yugo praised.

"You're incredible, Yusei! I think you might actually be on par with Jack Atlas himself!" Rin added. Yusei smiled back.

"Perhaps. But now, we can finally get back to leaving…"

"No! You have suffered no pain! I cannot allow this displeasure!" The trio looked behind them to see Sergey catching up to them again. "Come, let us experience the pain and destruction together!"

"Come on! Hasn't that sick bastard had enough for one night?!" Yugo protested in annoyance. Sergey laughed maniacally as he speed up and rammed into Yusei, who couldn't dodge it in time. To their horror, Sergey was trying to push Yusei off the side of the bridge, which they had just now started crossing!

"No! Yusei! Sergey's going to kill him!" Rin cried out.

"Actually, from the way that bastard talked, I think he plans for both of them to go down! But hell if I let that happen! HANG ON RIN!" Yugo warned as he sped to catch up with Yusei and Sergey.

"Yugo! What're you doing?!" Rin yelled, holding on to him for dear life. Yugo didn't answer, trying to focus all his attention on saving their new friend.

As hard as he tried, Yusei couldn't break free. He cursed for letting this happen. Sergey continued his insane laughter as they neared the edge. "YES! NOW THIS SHALL BE BEAUTIFUL!" Just as they were both about to go over, Yugo rammed his D-Wheel into Sergey's to force him away from Yusei. This collision instead caused all three vehicles to fly off the bridge at the same time!

During the free fall, Sergey did separate from them, still laughing as he fell. Yusei, seeing Yugo and Rin now falling beside him, reached out to them with his right hand. Yugo then reached out with his left. The moment Yusei grabbed Yugo, a few things happened all at once.

First, a red mark shaped like a Dragon's head started glowing on Yusei's right arm. Then Yugo's eyes glowed green and began to scream in pain. Rin's bracelet began to glow bright green as well as she continued to hold on to Yugo. And lastly, all three were consumed by a massive crimson colored dragon that came out of the sky…

And then…all was quiet. They were gone.

To be continued.


	4. FUSION - PART 1

Now we see what's happening on the enemy's home turf! Into the Lion's Den!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 3: FUSION - PART 1

"Hey! Wake up slacker! I'm talking to you!" The whole class was startled by their instructor's angry tones. They could see why. One of the students, a young boy wearing a red jacket, was found laying his head down between his arms. He appeared to have been napping in class, something the teacher at the time didn't approve of. When he yelled, the boy snapped to attention. He looked startled.

"Uh…what time is it?" The boy asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Class started ten minutes ago, and you decided to snooze during my opening lecture! How disrespectful! We here at Academia do not tolerate lazy bums who think they've got a good deal!"

"Yeah, like coming to this dump is a good deal for anyone." The boy muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" The instructor asked, still in an angry tone. The boy then looked a little panicked.

"Uh, I said I hope I don't get dumped by this pretty girl I had an eye on lately!" He said with a nervous chuckle. The teacher stared at him.

"What's your name boy?" The boy scratched the back of his head and gave a toothy smile.

"It's Judai, teach! Judai Yuki!" He answered. The instructor snorted.

"Well, Judai Yuki, you would do well to do as your teachers tell you. Otherwise, you would end up a slacker for the rest of your life." He said coldly. Judai just chuckled.

"I hear ya, teach."

"And stop calling me that! Now, if I catch you napping again, there will be Hell to pay! Do you understand, Mr. Yuki?" He yelled as slammed his hands on Judai's desk. Judai straightened up, wide eyed.

"Yep, I understand alright!" Judai responded, sounding a little too carefree for the teacher's liking. While still glaring at him, the teacher resumed his lecture. Judai, on the other hand, could care less what that stupid instructor thought.

He hated everything about this school. It wasn't anything like the one he went to all those years ago. At that place, everyone was happy and finding joy in all their Duels. Several of his old friends had the best times of their lives there. Here, on the other hand, was more like a military school than a school for teaching kids to become Pro Duelists.

_'Man, it's already been two days since I walked into this hell of a school. I can't wait to get out of here.'_ Judai thought.

_"Judai, I know how much this bothers you. But you must remain vigilant. We have a plan, and we must stick to it if we are to have any chance of getting Serena to leave with us."_ Yubel reminded him.

_'Doesn't make this easy.'_ Judai pointed out. _'I hope this plan works, though.'_ Throughout his conversation with Yubel, a dark female looking creature with two different colored eyes, Judai appeared to be listening in the class he was currently in. Of course, being a Duel Monster spirit, no one can see of hear Yubel except for Judai.

Once the class was over, Judai headed outside for the only part of Academia that wasn't so bad: Lunch. While their teaching methods and ideals disgusted him, thankfully the food did not. He found a nice isolated spot in the courtyard to enjoy the sunshine. No one else seemed to be around…or so it seemed.

While Judai was chowing down on his meal, he was being observed from someone just outside the main hallway doors. In fact, it was the very person Judai had come for in the first place. As she studied him, Serena wondered what the deal with him was.

Two days ago, Serena watched the freshmen arrive at Academia to begin their training. Everyone seemed to be excited to come here. However, she noticed right away that one of the newbies didn't look the same way. In fact, the boy looked like he didn't want to come at all, that he felt forced to do so. That boy was who she was curious about and was watching him now.

Just after the introduction ceremony, the students were given a tour of the building. Judai didn't seem to be enjoying the incredible sight that was this facility as Serena continued to observe him. "What's up with you?" Serena asked bluntly that first day, after the tour had ended and the new students were sent to their dorm rooms. Judai was on his way to his when Serena popped out of nowhere, seemingly surprising him.

"With me? I don't know what you're talking about." Judai replied innocently. Serena didn't appear to believe him.

"Don't play dumb. I can tell you're not thrilled to be here like the rest of the freshmen are. Did you not want to come here and be what is expected of you?" Serena asked. Judai shrugged.

"Well see, here's something you should know about me: I _never_ do what other people expect. Example, everyone here expects me to be an obedient drone with no sign of insubordination. I'm a rebel!" Judai said with a big smile. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"If you keep that attitude up, you'll wind up face to face with the Professor himself." Serena said strongly.

"Oh, the stuck up, mean bald dude with the weird head cap? I'm not afraid of him." Judai said nonchalantly. This infuriated the girl.

"Don't insult the Professor! You could seriously get thrown in a detention cell for it! You want _that_ on your record?!" Serena said loudly. She couldn't believe a new student was badmouthing the Professor like that. Judai didn't seem fazed by her outburst.

"Has anyone told you that you have a bit of a temper? Maybe you should try some anger management." Judai suggested. Serena groaned as she started to walk away. "Why're you angry at me Serena? He's the one that keeps you locked up here like a princess in a dragon guarded tower." This statement stopped Serena and made her turn back around to face him, surprised even more.

"How do you know about that? And my name?" She asked. "You don't even know me." Judai shrugged again.

"I just heard other students mentioning that Leo Akaba is a bit _too_ possessive when it comes to you." Judai said, trying to sound sincere. Serena eyed him with suspicion.

"What did you say your name was?" She asked.

"I didn't. It's Judai Yuki." He said, offering his hand. Serena looked from Judai's hand to his face. She chose not to shake the hand.

"Listen, Judai Yuki. Because you're new here, I'll let you off with a warning. Don't do _anything_ that will get the Professor's attention in a bad way. You will live to regret it." Serena said before walking away. As she did, Judai smiled.

"She's a piece of work. But if I play my cards right, we'll both be outta here before long." He said to himself as he entered his dorm room.

Since then, Serena made it her personal business to keep an eye on Judai Yuki. Something about him just felt weird to her. Compared to the rest of the new students (or any student for that matter), he was basically seen as, to her at least, an outsider. He was the only one in his classes to basically not take any of the school work seriously. Also, when everyone else was having their meals together, Judai would find someplace private before eating.

On top of all that, when he was eating alone, Serena saw that he always looked like he was talking to himself. She was not close enough to hear what he was saying, plus he never talked very loud. Whenever he did this, he seemed to be cheerful. In fact, it was only during these isolated meal times that Judai truly appeared happy. Today's lunchtime was no different.

_'Two days and he already has a reputation here for being the worst freshman in Academia. Even his dueling skills are a joke. He will not last much longer here if he doesn't get his act together.'_ Serena thought while watching. She figured it would only be a matter of time before the Professor took notice of Judai's poor status as a student. It wasn't until later on that day Judai would pull a stunt no one in Academia would dare to do, or ever forget.

After lunch, the students gathered for their practical lessons. This took place in a large colosseum. In other words, Dueling. When Serena mentioned that Judai's skills were subpar, she wasn't kidding. His whole Deck was a mess, filled with cards that don't work together at all. Every time he dueled, he always landed on his behind as he lost. He never once got to attack any of his opponents.

To everyone's surprise, Judai always laughed as he got back up. His constant defeats didn't seem to bother him. "Oh well, that's another loss for me! Maybe I'll do better next time!" He said without a care in the world. Serena was stumped. She just couldn't figure him out. Then something else caught the attention of everyone present.

"No! Please! Let me go! I promise I'll do better! Please let me go! I don't want to be locked up!" Another red jacket freshmen, who had short wavy blonde hair, yelled as he was being dragged forcefully by two older students wearing blue school uniforms. The young boy looked scared and wanted to get away, but couldn't.

"Unacceptable! You should know that you must be ruthless in dueling your opponents and destroying them, not play nice! Academia will NOT have such weakness among it's ranks!" Yelled an older muscular man with a thick grey mustache and gray hair. He also brandished a whip, which he used to snap at the crying student. Judai gritted his teeth as he saw this mistreatment.

"Instructor Sanders, please!" The student begged, but Sanders would not heed listen to his pleas.

"Begging is for the weak and helpless, clearly befitting a failure like yourself! Now lock him up!" Sanders ordered the older students.

"Leave him alone!" Judai cried out as he ran to towards the group. When he did, he punched both the shocked older students in the face and forced them away from the younger one. "Run Alex! Get away!" Judai instructed. Alex, the terrified freshmen, then ran like he had never run before.

"After him! Now!" Sanders ordered his subordinates. As the two older students got back on their feet, they immediately chased after Alex. Once the three were out of sight, Sanders turned his attention to the kid who butted in. The other students in the colosseum, including Serena, stared at Judai in shock. They knew he was really in trouble now.

"You! How _dare_ you interfere! You shall be punished most dearly for crossing me!" Sanders shouted. Judai snarled at the harsh man.

"The only one here that should be punished… is you!" Judai said as he kicked Sanders hard in the groin. Sanders cried out in intense pain as he held his private areas and fell to his knees. He was hurting so bad he couldn't speak. Everyone gasped by Judai's actions.

"The way you people run this school, treating students like Alex with such cruelty, it makes me sick! You should be the one to be locked up, like the heartless beast you are!" Judai yelled in defiance. "And your boss, Leo Akaba, deserves to be in a cell right next to yours for the horrible things he's done!"

"Is that what you think?"

Judai and everyone else saw the Professor himself, Leo Akaba, now entering the dueling area. He calmly walked towards Judai, looking very displeased by the boy's conduct. Serena looked over at Judai with anger and disappointment.

"Dammit, Judai. I told you not to do something like this." She muttered softly. All the others waited for the hammer to drop as heavy tension filled the air. Judai showed no fear as Leo looked down at him.

"Judai Yuki, I have heard about your lazy conduct during your classes and how poorly you are in your Duels. I was coming to lecture you myself when I saw you defy and assault Instructor Sanders. Clearly, you are not just lazy and weak, but also outright defiant. And now I hear you telling everyone that I should be in a cage alongside Sanders. Have you anything to say for yourself?" Leo asked sternly. Judai certainly did.

"You bet I do." He then looked over at the other students, for he wanted them to hear what he had to say…especially Serena. "The kids that come here should learn how to love and enjoy Duels and become Pros to show that joy to others! But instead, they get treated like they should fight in a war! Your Invasion of the Xyz Dimension is proof of how wrong this place is! You send kids there to seal everyone there, Duelist and Non-Duelist alike, into cards! At the same time, they destroy their homes and leave nothing but pain and suffering for those who've managed to survive! You've brainwashed those students into treating it as a hunting game, where all the good innocent people were seen as prey to be stalked and captured! You've messed up their heads so bad that they can't tell the people they've attacked are hurting! The blame for how they turned out…is all on you!" Judai finished, right before spitting Leo right in face.

Serena, like everyone else, was so shocked by Judai's words and actions that she was completely speechless. No one in their right mind would dare talk to the Professor the way he did, and worse yet, he had the nerve to spit in the formidable man's face! Serena never imagined anyone would be so stupid to do such things. This guy, Judai Yuki, was unlike any person she had ever met. How could a freshman treat the man in charge of Academia like that? However, it wasn't just Judai's actions against the Professor that bothered her…

"It is clear to me that you are quite the trouble maker. For your insubordination, you shall be locked up until further notice! And, just for your last little act, I will escort you to your new cell myself!" Leo declared as he grabbed Judai by the wrist and forced him to walk with him out of the area. Strangely, the young boy didn't fight back. "Sanders, when you've recovered, get everything back on schedule." Leo instructed before he and Judai were out of sight.

"Y-Yes, Professor!" Sanders said weakly, finally feeling better after Judai's kick. "The rest of you, back to your Duels! That is an order!" Scared to be the next in Sanders' crosshairs, all the students resumed their Dueling drills.

Serena, as she chose her next opponent, was still mad that Judai ignored her warnings about getting on the Professor's bad side. Now he would be imprisoned for who knows how long. She should be hating him for his unruly ways. However, she also felt bad for Judai. She had wanted to try to protect him. It somewhat saddened her that a freshman had to be given such treatment this early into their first year.

Something else nagged at her too. Judai had said there were people in the Xyz Dimension that weren't Duelists, that there were people that couldn't fight back to defend themselves. Also, he pointed out that the students who invaded were uncaring of the people there and saw them like animals to be ensnared, and caused mass destruction. That was not how the Arc Area Project worked, or rather how it was supposed to. Then Serena realized something odd.

_'How in the world could Judai know how it happened? He wasn't here for the first Invasion. Plus, I've heard nothing about Non-Duelists being hunted and sealed into cards without a fight. How could he when he's only been here just two days? Did he hear something from the students that returned from the Xyz Dimension? He did mention he heard others talking about how the Professor keeps me here.'_ Serena thought that seemed unlikely.

Everything about Judai Yuki struck her as unusual. First his slacker attitude, and now this unexpected outburst toward both Sanders and the Professor himself. And then she caught a glimpse of Judai's face as he was being taken away. Serena thought she saw a small smile before he was out of sight. Why the hell did he smile when he was being imprisoned for his actions?

_'Something is definitely up with him. He knows something… and I'm going to find out what it is!'_ Serena determined as she dueled her opponent, who ultimately lost due to her own superior skills.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"This shall be your home from now on." Leo said coldly as he tossed Judai into his cell. As he was getting up, Leo had already slammed the door shut and locked it. After stuffing the key into his pocket, he walked off without another word or glance at the boy.

Now alone in his cell, Judai studied his new surroundings. Despite being a prisoner, he felt optimistic. He sincerely hoped Alex had gotten away. He then decided to check out the other neighboring cells. "Yo! Anyone else in here?" Judai called out from his cell door.

"Not many. I think there are about half a dozen of us in here." Called a young red haired girl Judai could see about two cells to his right. She sounded really depressed.

"We all got in big trouble. But man, you must've done something really bad if the Professor himself brought you here." Said an older boy with spiky green hair straight across from the girl. Judai chuckled.

"Oh, nothing big. All I did was kick someone named Sanders in the nuts, then spat in Leo Akaba's face." All the other imprisoned students gasped and gawked at their new cell mate.

"Holy crap! You must've had a serious death wish!" Said another boy that Judai couldn't see.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Asked the red haired girl in disbelief.

"Someone had to stand up to them. I was never a fan of how this school worked, or the people that run it. Besides, it's not like I'm staying here long. Pretty soon, I'll be leaving this place…and all of you will be coming for the ride." Judai said with a cheerful tone, like he knew everything was going to be alright. The other students thought he must've lost it already.

"Are you an idiot? None of us are getting out of here! The Professor has all the cell keys! We're all going nowhere!" The red haired girl yelled angrily. Judai just smiled as he lay down on the floor of his cell. He looked like he was about to take a nap.

"Trust me. All we have to do… is sit here and chill." Judai said while closing his eyes. The others sighed and complained about his delusions of escape and false hope. At that time, Yubel came out to talk.

_"Judai, you're sure he'll come?"_ Asked the spirit. Judai didn't open his eyes, but continued to smile.

"I _know_ he will." Judai replied softly. With that, he started napping. Yubel smiled down at him as she vanished.

Later on, as the sun started setting, all was calm and silent in Academia. Nothing stirred or made a sound. Except, of course, for the lone figure moving hurriedly from the main hallway into the courtyard. As the figure moved, he constantly looked to see if he was being tailed. He saw no one as he made his way across. He also hoped the cloak he wore would hide his face enough incase someone had caught a glimpse of him.

However, as he began descending down a pair of stars nearby, he didn't notice that someone was indeed following him. From the shadows, Serena emerged to watch the figure go down the stairs. "Why is he going down there?" She asked herself as she ran after him.

Back in his cell, Judai opened his eyes as he heard running footsteps coming his way. He then got onto his feet as a running figure stopped in front of him. "Judai, you okay in there?" Asked a concerned voice. Judai smirked as he approached the cell door.

"I'm fine. Glad you could make it, Alex." As he removed the cloak, the blonde kid Judai saved earlier smiled at him.

"It wasn't easy, running and hiding from those students chasing me. Once I lost them, I heard you were taken into a detention cell with the others."

"Did you bring what I left you?" Judai asked.

"It's right here. I kept it safe, just like you asked. I brought it when I heard what happened." Alex then gave Judai a wrapped package through the cell bars. Judai opened the package to reveal a red lined Duel Disk. He smiled big time.

"Sweet! Thanks pal! I definitely owe you big!" Alex then shook his head.

"No, you helped me earlier, and I'm helping you. We're even now." Judai nodded as he slipped on his Duel Disk. He was pleased that this part of the plan had worked out…

**_Flashback_**

_During the yacht's voyage to Academia, Judai had observed all the new students looking forward to attend the dueling school. One boy, a wavy blond, caught his attention near the back of the ship. He seemed lonely. Judai decided to have a word with him._

_"What's up?" Judai asked, making the boy jump slightly._

_"Oh! Uh, sorry. I'm just…nervous." He said timidly. Judai chuckled._

_"No problem. Everyone gets nervous on their first day at a new school. I'm sure you'll do fine." Of course, Judai actually felt sorry for the freshman. He had no idea what kind of training he would go through on that island…_

_"I hope so. By the way, I'm Alex. Alex Parker. What's your name?" Alex asked._

_"Judai Yuki. Nice to meet you Alex." Judai said as he shook the boy's hand. The two of them then talked pretty much about dueling and how much they both love it. Judai and Alex seemed to get along pretty well. Before long, the island came into view. Judai then decided begin his preparations for the plan to get Serena out of there. "Say Alex, can you do something for me?" Judai asked his new friend._

_"Sure. What is it?" Alex asked, curious what the other new freshman had in mind. After making sure no one was looking, Judai took out something from the backpack he had been wearing since he boarded the yacht. It was a wrapped package the size of a big shoebox._

_"I need you to hold on to this for me. It's something very important. Don't let anyone know you have it, and don't look inside it yourself. The less you know about it, the better." Judai instructed._

_"But why? What's inside?" Alex asked, but Judai ignored the question and continued._

_"It's nothing dangerous. Just keep it somewhere out of sight where you can find it later. Now, listen to this part carefully Alex, cause its very important. If something bad happens and I get in trouble for it, chances are they'll put me into some kind of detention. I'll need you to bring that package back to me. Don't let anybody see you with it, or we'll both be in the doghouse. Do you understand all that, Alex?"_

_Alex was actually even more nervous, as well as curious. "Why are you asking me to do this? Is something bad going to happen when we get there?" Alex asked, afraid now. Judai then clapped him on the shoulder and laughed._

_"Let's just say that I trust you. So, we good or what?" Judai asked. Alex looked very hesitant, not knowing if he should take the package Judai was asking him to keep temporarily. He eyed the concealed object wearily. After a long moment, Alex decided to accept Judai's odd request as he took the mystery package._

_"I'll do it." The boy looked a little determined now to keep his promise to his new friend. Judai smiled with satisfaction. "Awesome! Thanks Alex!"_

**_Flashback End_**

"A Duel Disk!" Alex and the captive students exclaimed. "But, how will it help you?" Asked Alex.

"You're about to see. Stand back!" Judai warned as Alex backed away from the cell door. Once his Duel Disk was online, he Summoned a green, heroic looking Monster that used feathers to cut through bars like a knife on hot butter. Judai then walked out of his cell. Everyone was stunned by this as Judai turned to them. "All of you, back away from the cell doors!"

After making sure the imprisoned kids were out of harms way, Judai had the same Monster free all of them. The students couldn't believe this was happening! They were free! "That was so awesome! How did you do that?" The green haired boy asked, astonished by this latest stunt.

"Let's just say I've got the touch! Now, who's ready to get off this island with me?" The other students were shocked by that question.

"So that's your true intention? A mass escape off the island? I honestly never would have guessed." Judai and the other students then saw Serena at the foot of the stairs, their only means of escape. "I knew something was odd about you Judai, but this definitely didn't enter my mind."

"Serena! What brings you here for our little breakout party?" Judai questioned, not really surprised to see her there.

"I was coming to find out what the deal was with you. Then I saw that guy, Alex, heading to meet you here and I made it just as you were busy freeing the others in detention." The other students were panicking now. They wondered if she had alerted someone already about their escape attempt.

"So, what now? You gonna rat us out?" Judai asked in a casual tone. Serena grunted as she smirked while crossing her arms.

"That depends. Are you really taking all of these students away from Academia?"

"What if I am?" Judai retorted with his own question. Serena's answer stunned the freed students.

"In that case… I'm coming too. I still have questions for you, and something tells me that if I tag along, I might bump into some strong Duelists to prove my skills against." Serena didn't say this was also an opportunity to finally prove to the Professor how strong she was and give her the respect she deserved. She then approached Judai and held out her hand. "You let me come, and I won't turn you all in to the Professor. Deal?"

Judai smiled back as he shook Serena's hand. "Deal." Serena seemed pleased that Judai agreed to her demands. What Serena didn't know was that Judai had both planned, and hoped, for her to come of her own free will.

During those private meals when he seemed to be talking to himself, Judai actually conversed with his Duel Monster spirits. They helped cheer him up when he felt frustrated about how Academia ran things and, more importantly, how they "taught" their students. It was also during the lunch earlier that day that one of his spirit friends told him some good news.

_"Listen to this, Judai. I've been monitoring Serena like you've asked, and she is definitely curious about you. And even better news, she will be at this afternoon's duel training session at that colosseum, as well as Alex. It would be the best time to put the more drastic part of the plan into action."_ Said what appeared to be a red humanoid hummingbird. Judai nodded with approval.

"Awesome, thanks Hummingbird. This way, Serena will hear how immoral Academia really is and start to have doubts about it. And, with some luck, when I break out the other locked up students, Serena will come and demand to escape with us for her own reasons. Once we're away from here, I'll tell her the real reason she had to leave."

Judai was definitely pleased things were going as planned. With Serena now escaping with them, they just had to leave the island…which was actually the tough part. He definitely expected some security measures against any attempted runaways.

"So, Judai, how do we get out of here?" Serena asked. She, Alex and the other students waited to hear Judai's escape plan. He grinned like a kid about to commit a major crime.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

In his throne room, Leo Akaba slammed a fist onto his arm rest. He had just learned from Yuri that Rin had somehow escaped from him in the Synchro Dimension. He said he had searched everywhere he knew her to be, but found no trace of the girl. She had vanished. After Yuri left him, Leo fumed over this second failure.

_'First Ruri had managed to escape, and now Rin. This is inconceivable! Losing one of Ray's fragments was unfortunate, but two as well? And both times, Yuri was intercepted by someone who helped the girls get away!'_ Leo thought angrily over these recent failures. In the Xyz Dimension, Ruri was aided by some boy named Yuma and both escaped in a giant ship of unknown origin. Yuri had no intel on who knocked him out in the Synchro Dimension, for he was struck from behind and therefore, never saw his attacker.

Leo began to wonder if losing both Ruri and Rin was a coincidence. Both times Yuri came close to taking Ray's fragments, and both times he was stopped by someone else. Both Yuma and whoever took Rin had made their move just as Yuri was about to make his. It was almost as if these interferences were somehow coordinated, planned out…

His thoughts were interrupted when he got an alert from one of his scientists. "Professor, we have an emergency in the lab!" The scientist yelled.

"What emergency? What's happening?" Leo demanded.

"It's the primary Dimensional Transporter! It's… been destroyed, sir!" Leo bolted straight to his feet.

"What did you just say?!" Surely he misheard that!

"I'm sorry sir, we couldn't do anything! The attack came out of nowhere! Everything down here was normal when a giant, gold colored creature appeared and slashed the transporter!" He then showed Leo security footage of the assault in question.

Leo was enraged. He knew it was some kind of Duel Monster, but he had no record of such a Monster being played here in Academia. Someone was deliberately sabotaging his efforts.

"Find out who is responsible and arrest them immediately! And have the transporter fixed at once!" Leo ordered as the scientist ended the transmission. "Yet another incident today! What else could go wrong?" He had no idea he would get his answer much sooner that he imagined…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Alight! Coast is clear guys, let's move!" Judai told everyone as they ran out of the main Academia stronghold and headed down to the docking area. Serena, Alex, and the other students followed him in suit.

Earlier, Judai had told his group to hang tight while he created a diversion. They were very surprised to learn that Judai had unleashed a big, golden behemoth to practically demolish Academia's primary Dimensional Transporter Unit in the underground lab. They had never seen such a Monster before, and it surprised them more that it came from Judai's own Deck.

"In all your training Duels, you've never once Summoned that Monster! Is that your Ace Monster that you never got a chance to use?" Serena asked while they ran. Judai just smiled without saying a word. Serena wondered even more of what other secrets Judai Yuki had been keeping to himself he didn't share with anyone…

Still, the distraction had worked. With nearly everyone either repairing the transporter or searching the main building for the saboteur, no one would think that said saboteur would already be making his escape. However, that brought up another question from Serena.

"If you were planing an escape, why not just use the transporter to travel to one of the other Dimensions?"

"Simple. There's someplace on the mainland we need to visit…" Judai said as they neared the docks.

"Where?" Alex questioned. Judai was about to reply when they got cut off.

"Stop right there!" Judai, Serena, and the students halted as they spotted a boat big enough for them all to ride in. Only that boat was guarded by a muscled man wearing an eyepatch over his left eye. He held up his Duel Disk, ready to activate. Serena recognized him.

"Barrett! How did you know we'd come here?" The big man stared down Judai and his group.

"Miss Serena, as your bodyguard, it is my sworn duty to protect and watch over you. I have observed you watching Judai Yuki and figured you'd use him to try yet another escape attempt. When I heard of the attack in the lab, I knew it to be a distraction for something like this. Other than the transporter, the only way off the island is by boat. So I came here and waited for you." Judai inwardly cursed the guy for being a step ahead.

"You can't stop me Barrett! I'm leaving!" Serena declared as she slipped on her Duel Disk, preparing to duel. However, Judai stopped her as he stepped forward with his own Duel Disk in ready mode.

"Oh, she's leaving alright. I'm gonna make sure she does after I take you down, big guy!" Barrett and the students were surprised.

"Judai, what are you thinking? Let me duel him! Barrett is a veteran Duel Soldier, a high ranking and very experienced Duelist! You, on the other hand, are a hopeless novice! You don't stand a chance against him!" Serena explained as she tried to move past Judai, but he wouldn't let her.

"It's cool, I got this! Trust me! If you win, we'll come back quietly. If I win, though, you'll have to let us go! So, Barrett, ready to throw down!" Judai replied in his usual carefree tone. Serena and Alex were about to object when Barrett beat them to the punch.

"You are brave, if not foolish. However, I will accept your challenge! Be ready to fall, for this is a battle you cannot hope to win, Judai Yuki!"

_'That's not what I'm thinking!'_ Judai thought as the two Duelists began their fight.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Judai: 4000) (Barrett: 4000)**

"I will take the first turn! My turn! I activate Beastborg Fusioner! This Continuous Magic card allows me to Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck once per turn using Monsters in my hand or on my Field. I use the Pitch-Black Warwolf and Panther Warrior in my hand to Fusion Summon! Wolf of the battlefield that bares its fangs, unite as one with the veteran sentinel to give rise to a new bestial hero! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 6, Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer!" (DARK; Level 6; ATK: 2200; DEF: 1500) A dark half wolf, half machine creature now stood, staring at Judai as it's first victim.

_'Barrett has already Summoned his Ace Monster! This is bad for Judai. He's just way over his head on this one!'_ Serena thought, cursing that Judai was dueling instead of someone more experienced like her.

"I then Set 1 card and end my turn. Now face me boy!" Barret challenged, which Judai happily complied as he gave a salute.

"Yes sir! My turn! Draw!" Judai smiled inwardly with what he had. "First off, I Summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1500; DEF: 1600) Judai's Monster resembled a dark skinned man with tattoos on his body. "Then I throw down 2 cards and call it a turn!"

Serena and the other students were surprised. "Elemental Hero? I don't remember Judai having a Monster like that before." Alex commented, seeing Wildheart for the first time.

"Neither do I." Serena said in agreement._ 'I've seen his cards in all his training sessions, and he's not once used a card with that particular name in it. I wonder…'_ She gasped. _'Was that actually NOT his real Deck at all?!'_

"My turn! Draw! Now, Battle! I attack Elemental Hero Wildheart with Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer! Cyber Wolf Slash!" Barret's Monster proceeded to pounce on Judai's Elemental Hero, but Judai had a surprise for the soldier.

"Not so fast! I activate my Quick-Play Magic card, Mirage Tube! When one of my Monsters is being attacked, I can negate the attack and inflict Damage to you equal to the Attack Points of the targeted Monster! Since Wildheart's Attack Power is 1500, that's exactly how much of a hit your Life Points will take!" Barret grunted at the unexpected counterattack.

**(Barret: 4000 – 1500 = 2500)**

"Judai managed to reduce Barrett's Life Points by nearly half! That's amazing!" Said the red haired girl. Now the students were starting to think Judai might actually have a chance. Although she was also surprised, Serena still didn't believe that he could win against a Duelist of Barrett's caliber.

"Lucky move, Judai. But still…even if you are using your real Deck now, you just don't have a prayer of winning this Duel." She said softly.

"Not bad, boy. Perhaps you are not as weak as everyone assumed you were. I Set 1 card and end my turn." Barret said while ending his turn.

"Thanks for the complement. Now then, My turn! Draw!" Judai needed to make some adjustments if his strategy was going to work. "First, I play Pot of Greed! It lets me draw 2 more cards! Next, I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw 3 more cards, but then I have to ditch 2!" He said as he sent 2 of his cards to the Graveyard.

"What are you planning now?" Barret wondered aloud.

"Alright Barrett! I'm ready to take you down! I activate Polymerization, which will let me Summon a Fusion Monster using the Elemental Hero Wildheart on the Field with the Elemental Hero Bladedge in my hand! Warrior of the Wild, merge with the Warrior with strong blades and form a new ferocious Hero! Fusion Summon! Appear, Elemental Hero Wildedge!" (EARTH; Level 8; ATK: 2600; DEF: 2300)

Everyone gaped at Judai's Fusion Monster, which was a huge muscled man wearing gold armor on right leg and left arm and a golden helmet while carrying a huge sword on it's back. "So then, _this_ is Judai"s Ace Monster?" Serena asked herself. Barrett then noticed something about one of Wildedge's Fusion Materials...

"That golden Monster…it's the one that attacked the Dimensional Transporter! I recognize it from the security video! So it was _you_ who caused that incident!" Barret stated while pointing at Judai, who chuckled.

"Guilty as charged." He admitted while scratching the back of his head as he smiled.

"In that case, I will punish you for your interference! Trap card open, Beastborg Medal of the Iron Chain! When my opponent Special Summons a Monster, this card prevents that Monster from attacking, it's Battle Position can't be changed, and it cannot be destroyed in battle! Now you cannot go on the offensive!" Barret declared.

"I wouldn't say that Barret! I play my Counter Trap, Solemn Judgement! By paying half of my Life Points, I can negate your card and destroy it!" Judai revealed as his Monster broke the chains that tried to bind it. Barrett cursed at this setback.

**(Judai: 4000 – 2000 = 2000)**

"Judai outsmarted Barrett again." Serena said, not quite believing the guy was lasting this long.

"I'm still just getting started! Next, I Summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!" (LIGHT; Level 3; ATK: 300; DEF: 900) A white glowing humanoid creature now stood beside Wildedge.

"That kinda looks like an alien." The green haired boy pointed out.

"Sure does." Alex agreed.

"Now I activate O-Oversoul, which allows me to Special Summon a Normal "Elemental Hero" Monster from my Graveyard to my Field!" Judai said.

"But you don't have any Normal Monsters in your Graveyard! The two Monsters you used for your Fusion Summon were both Effect Monsters!" Barret pointed out. Judai, however, shook his head.

"Not true. I sent a Normal Elemental Hero in my Graveyard earlier this turn…" Barrett then immediately guessed what he was getting at.

"The cards you discarded with Graceful Charity!" He said, his eyes widening slightly.

"Bingo! The Monster I sent there, which I'm now bringing back, is my REAL Ace in the hole! Appear, Elemental Hero Neos!" (LIGHT; Level 7; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2000)

Serena and the others stared at Judai's true Ace Monster, a white and blue mouthless humanoid with a round, dark blue stone in its chest. "What's so impressive about that Monster? It doesn't have any effects…" Serena said. But then again, Judai had been unpredictable so far in this Duel.

"Now to show you what makes Neos so special! If he happens to be on the Field with a Neo-Spacian around, I can return them both to my Deck to use something called "Contact Fusion"!"

"Contact Fusion?" Both Barrett and Serena asked as the watched Neos and Glow Moss combine in a bright light.

"Warrior of Light, merge with the Plant of Light and create a new Hero from Outer Space! Fusion Summon! Appear, Elemental Hero Glow Neos!" (LIGHT; Level 7; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2000)

"Woah!" Alex and the students stood in awe of the now bright glowing new form of Neos that now had a mouth and grey dreadlocks. Even Serena and Barrett found it breathtaking.

"Impressive, but ultimately futile! Trap card open, Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain! When my opponent Special Summons a Monster from the Extra Deck, that Monster cannot attack, change it's Battle Position, or be destroyed in battle! In addition, that Monster's controller cannot Normal of Special Summon Monsters, nor play Magic and Trap cards! You have put up a better struggle than I expected, Judai Yuki. But now you truly have no other options! Surrender now, and I will show mercy to your fellow runaways!" Barret demanded as crimson colored chains wrapped itself around Glow Neos and Judai.

_'This time Judai, you really can't get out of this one. I wish you could though; I was so close to actually escaping from here. I knew I shouldn't have let you duel Barrett…'_ Serena thought as she sees how hopeless it looks for Judai. Alex and the others look like things were really over for them. However, just when they were thinking that…

"So, let me get this straight. My Monster can't attack or be destroyed by battle, nor can I change it's position. I can't Summon Monsters, and I can't play Magic and Trap cards. Did I miss anything?" Judai asked, like he was asking how the weather might change.

"No. You have stated all your disadvantages in this Duel." Barret confirmed, confused by how his opponent asked so nonchalantly. Then, to everyone's shock, Judai smiled big time.

"Sweet! That means I can still use my Monster's Effects, like my Glow Neos!"

"What?!" Barret blurted out in shock.

"Once per turn, Glow Neos lets me destroy 1 face up card you have on the Field! In this case, it's bye bye Crimson Chain!" He revealed as Barrett's last Trap was destroyed, freeing both Judai and his Monster, making the veteran soldier curse again.

"I don't believe it!" Serena said aloud.

"And that's not all! Glow Neos can use another effect, depending on the type of card that's destroyed! Since it was a Trap, Glow Neos switches to Defense Mode!" Glow Neos then took a kneeling position in front of it's master. "Now it's time for _my_ battle! Elemental Hero Wildedge, attack Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer! Infinity Edge Slicer!" Judai's bigger Monster sliced the cyborg beast to pieces.

**(2600 – 2200 = 400)**

**(Barrett: 2500 - 400 = 2100)**

"Dammit! At this time, Wolf Kämpfer's Effect activates! When it is destroyed in battle and it's Fusion Materials are in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon them all to my Field!" Barret then Summoned his Panther Warrior (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 2000; DEF: 1600), a purple cat creature wielding two swords, and Pitch-Black Warwolf (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 1600; DEF: 600), a dark colored red eyed wolf holding a red energy blade. "Nice try, but it is still not enough!"

"Oh, my battle isn't over yet! Wildedge can attack all your Monsters, once each!" Judai explained.

"It can't be!" Barret shouted in dismay.

"It can! Wildedge, slice and dice his Panther Warrior and Pitch-Black Warwolf!" At it's master's command, Wildedge lunged forward and took down both of Barrett's remaining Monsters.

**(2600 – 2000 = 600)**

**(2600 – 1600 = 1000)**

**(Barrett: 2100 – 1600 = 500)**

"He's nearly there! If only his other Monster could attack…" Serena said, dismayed at seeing Judai's other Monster in Defense Mode.

"You certainly have exceeded my expectations, but on my next turn, this war will turn to my favor and I shall obtain victory!" Barret said boldly. Judai still smiled, which confused him.

"Actually Barret, you won't have a next turn."

"Excuse me?" Barrett asked, not believing Judai's words.

"I still got one more card in my hand! I play another Quick-Play Magic card, Contact Out! This returns my Elemental Hero Neos Fusion Monster to my Extra Deck, and Special Summon the two Monsters used for it's Fusion Summon! Return, Neos and Glow Moss!" Barrett gaped as Judai's previous Monsters returned to action.

"No!" He said to himself.

"Now then, Elemental Hero Neos, attack Barret directly! Wrath of Neos!" Barret screamed as Neos chopped him in the shoulder, stripping him of his remaining Life Points while knocking him down on his back. Judai then pointed at his defeated enemy with two fingers and said "Gotcha!"

**(Barrett: 0)**

Serena, Alex, and the other students stared in shock… especially Serena. She really didn't believe a hopeless novice like Judai Yuki could defeat the Duelist Soldier Captain. But then again… "Could it be that… he's been holding back the whole time he was here?" She asked herself. It was then that Judai turned to his group.

"Alright guys! Into the boat!" With that, all the students, lead by Serena, boarded the speed boat that would take them back to the mainland. As Judai himself made to the boat, he was stopped by Barrett.

"Everyone was wrong about you. You are…a strong Duelist. One of the best I've ever fought in my career, in fact. So, will you please tell me…why you are taking Miss Serena away." Judai looked uncertain whether to tell him or not. After a moment, he decided to do it.

"I'm doing it to save her." He said softly.

"Save her? From what?" Barrett asked, confused by the answer.

"Leo Akaba has other plans for her…plans that would involve taking her life. She is the real reason I came here." Barrett looked up at Judai with shock.

"The Professor means to…_kill_ Miss Serena?" He asked, not believing what he heard. Judai nodded.

"I couldn't let that happen to her. She deserves better than that." Barrett could tell that Judai was telling the truth. He interrogated enough captured prisoners in the past to know when someone was lying or not. He then hardened his expression.

"Judai Yuki… keep her safe." He asked as a captain would give his soldier an order. Judai smiled as he gave another salute.

"Sir, yes sir." With that, Judai finally left Barrett and got onto the boat where the others were waiting and got it started. As they left, Barrett smiled to himself.

As they were riding along the water, Serena moved next Judai. "So, you were faking being a pathetic rookie all along, huh?" She asked bluntly. Judai smirked.

"Just part of my cover." He confessed. Serena smirked herself.

"You are a mystery, Judai. So, where are we going? What's in the mainland that we have to get too?" Judai turned to her.

"A place where other Academia runaways, like Alex, are hiding out. And the man looking after them…" Judai smiled. "He's quite the Entertainer."

To be continued.


	5. FUSION - PART 2

Time for a very ENTERTAINING chapter!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 4: FUSION – PART 2

"Here we are! This is it!" Judai announced to Serena and the other students as they arrived at their destination. After reaching the docks of the mainland, Judai led his group off the boat and followed him through the city and into the wilderness just outside of town. He then took them up a trail leading them to a mountain with two large metal doors in front. This was where they had just stopped.

"What is this place?" Serena asked in wonder.

"You're about to find out. I just hope she's waiting for us inside." Judai said as he opened the doors leading in.

"Who?" Alex asked. As they entered, they saw that the inside looked like an old church. At the other end, someone was standing, smiling to see them.

"Judai Yuki. I was beginning to wonder if you'd actually manage to escape at all." The person that had spoken was a teenage girl with long, blonde hair and appeared to be Judai's age. When he reached her, Judai shook her hand, smiling back.

"I told you I had a plan, Asuka. I had to duel someone to get everybody out, but hey, it all worked out." He replied. Asuka nodded and then took notice of the group. "And these are the students you liberated?" She asked. Judai nodded as he turned them.

"Everyone, this is Asuka Tenjoin. She escaped from Academia, just like the rest of you." Judai started, and then motioned for Asuka to take over.

"When I first met him and told me and my Sensei what he had planned to do, I thought he was out of his mind. But, he told me to trust him, and so when he infiltrated Academia, I was told to wait here each night until he got back with those imprisoned students. I'm really glad he succeeded." Asuka explained as she then looked over Serena. "You must be Serena, right?" Serena nodded, surprised Asuka knew her name.

"I am. I'm pretty sure we've never met, though I think I saw you the day you've first arrived at Academia years ago." She said. Asuka nodded.

"I'm glad you got away too, Serena. It can't be easy, defecting with the others…" It was then Serena interrupted her.

"Who said I defected? The only reason I left with Judai is to test myself against strong Duelists and prove my worth!" She proudly stated. Serena expected Asuka to be shocked and begin to act suspicious toward her, but instead, she laughed softly.

"Judai told me you'd say something like that." Asuka then looked confused. "However, I am surprised that you're not against Leo Akaba, after learning what he plans to do to you…"

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked, surprised to hear that. Asuka then turned to Judai, who smiled sheepishly.

"I haven't gotten around to telling her yet." He said with embarrassment. The other students were now curious about what Judai and Asuka meant regarding Serena, especially Serena herself.

"Telling me what? What big secret are you keeping from me this time?" Serena demanded. Judai sighed as he turned to Asuka.

"Asuka, could you please take the others inside and get them settled? Tell him I'll be down with Serena in a minute." Asuka nodded.

"Sure. Everyone aside from Serena, please follow me. I'll show you around and introduce you to the man I work with." She then led Alex and his fellow runaways through a secret door that revealed a hidden staircase leading down. After they started down the stairs, the door closed back automatically. Judai and Serena were now alone.

"What the hell is going on, Judai? What did Asuka mean when she said the Professor plans to do something to me?" She looked angry again for being kept in the dark. Judai then looked back at Serena with a very serious expression.

"Serena, I'm sorry I haven't been honest with you since we met. I had to maintain my cover while inside Academia. But from now on, I'll tell you nothing but the truth." He said.

"Then tell me what I don't know!" Serena shouted. Judai took a deep breath and let it out before he started.

"The truth is, freeing those students wasn't my real reason for getting inside Academia… you were." Serena stood there, stunned by this revelation.

"Me?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"Here's the deal. Leo Akaba was NEVER going to let you join his soldiers for the Arc Area Project, no matter how much you want to prove yourself to him. He plans to do something else, something that is ultimately going to end your life as you know it. I had to get you out of there before he could have a chance to do so." Judai revealed.

Serena was as still as a statue, shocked about what she had just heard._ 'The Professor…plans to…kill me?!'_ Judai then saw her ball up her fists in anger, and her body shaking. "Liar. Liar! I don't believe you! The Professor would never…!"

"Why do you think he doesn't ever let you leave? Why does he always keep a close eye on you ever since you first arrived there? Tell me why he didn't let you be part of the Xyz Dimension Invasion." Judai asked harshly. Serena flinched from his tone.

"How do you know all that? How the hell do you know so much about me when I know nothing about you?!" She countered. She had fully anticipated Judai would argue further, but once more, he surprised her.

"When I was not much older than you, I also went to a Dueling school on an island way out at sea. Only that Duel Academia…was completely different than the one here. In that school, I had the best 3 years of my life. I made lots of friends, had fun and had exciting Duels and adventures. I even saved the world a few times while I was there. There were a few times I lost myself, but thanks to my friends, I always came back." Serena went wide-eyed with how open Judai was being with her.

"NO ONE was trained there to be heartless Duel Soldiers. No one there was harsh or cruel like that jerk Sanders. Also, the man running that school is NOTHING like the one you look up to. He couldn't be any more different. Honestly, Academia would be much better off if he would be in charge. Then, not too long ago, I learned about you from an outside source. That source told me what Leo Akaba was planning and asked me to rescue you, and so… here I am." When Judai finally finished, he went quiet so that Serena could let it all sink in.

She could hardly believe what she had just learned about Judai's life. However, a part of her didn't want to believe his lies about the Professor and what he planned for her. On the other hand, Judai didn't seem like a dishonest person. She still couldn't decide whether or not to believe him. Even so, his questions did bring back an old memory from her childhood. If Judai was really willing to be so open and honest with her…

"Three years ago, I tried to escape from Academia with some strange boy that came out of nowhere. We almost got away when the Professor caught us. He told me that my future was in Academia and no where else. I demanded to know why he wouldn't let me leave if he understood my abilities. All he said was that it was not the time to use them. I argued that it would be the right time, since the Xyz Dimension Invasion was about to begin. After having the Obelisk Force apprehend me, he told me he would find me no matter where I run. The Obelisk Force then dragged me back inside against my will. I never saw that unknown boy again afterwards." Her expression softened as she spoke.

"The Professor never once told me what his reasons were for keeping me confined within Academia. He always kept to himself and didn't say anything other than I had to stay." She finished. Judai nodded.

"He kept you around because he needs you for something other than being a loyal skillful soldier. He couldn't risk losing you until that need came." After a moment, Serena started to scrunch up her face. To Judai's great surprise, he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"How could he? After all the years I've trained, showing him how strong I have become. I've been nothing but loyal and dedicated to him and Academia! What a waste! How could he…do that to me?!" She couldn't keep her feelings contained anymore as she began to cry. She felt ashamed of how she behaved, but she didn't care. Unexpectedly, Judai came to Serena and hugged her tight. Instinctively, she hugged him back and cried onto his shoulder. Not another word was spoken as Judai allowed Serena to let out all her emotions.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

After crying for a long while, Serena and Judai finally entered the underground complex behind the stairs. She said all she wanted to do was to go to bed, so Judai complied. When they met up with Asuka, she agreed and then led Serena to a vacant room in the far back. The older girl provided her some pajamas and new clothes for tomorrow.

"You've been through a lot, you should get some sleep. You can meet my teacher in the morning." Serena thanked her and Judai for their kindness before closing the door, finally leaving her alone with her thoughts. After changing her clothes, she fell onto her bed and, with some difficulty, finally went to sleep.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Late the next morning, Serena woke up still feeling upset and depressed about the Professor's betrayal. While taking a shower, she came to the decision to never go back to Academia, not while the Professor… Leo Akaba, was still in charge. _'He's not the "Professor" to me anymore. I can't be loyal to someone who only wants to use me for some sick plan that will end up killing me.'_ As much as she hated thinking about it, she should ask Judai what exactly Leo Akaba's true plans for her were.

After her shower, she put on the clothes Asuka left for her. She now wore a simple red jacket, a broad grey skirt, a black vest that is half unzipped over a white shirt and large black and red boots. And of course, she wrapped her hair in a ponytail with her yellow ribbon. She looked at herself in the mirror and actually liked what she saw. In her reflection, there was no trace of Academia on her anywhere. Serena was slightly startled when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Serena? It's Asuka, are you awake yet?"

"Door's open." Serena replied, allowing Asuka to come in. The older girl smiled as she saw Serena's new outfit.

"That look suits you." Asuka commented. Serena smiled back.

"I agree. Thanks. So, have I missed breakfast yet?" The younger girl asked as she felt her stomach rumbling. Asuka laughed a little.

"Actually, we were just about to start. Follow me." She then lead Serena to a big area where all the runaways were eating, along with Judai. He had just barely sat down when he spotted the girls.

"Yo! Serena! Asuka! Come get some grub and join us!" He said while waving at them. Once they got their own trays of hot food, Asuka and Serena joined Judai at the table he was at. "Glad you could make it, Serena! How're you, uh… feeling?" The older boy asked tentatively, remembering how devastated she was the previous night.

"I'm… okay." She said before she started eating. Judai and Asuka ate their meals too. They decided to let her eat in silence, knowing she had a lot on her mind right then. It wasn't long before they all cleaned their plates. When she was finished, Serena looked up at Judai. "Judai, I still have questions I want answered." Judai understood as he nodded.

"Shoot." He said, inviting her to ask away.

"First of all, how did you manage to infiltrate Academia to begin with? All the new students are usually much younger. I was little myself when I first entered. You, however, are clearly older. How were you accepted?" Judai shrugged.

"Passed off as a Transfer Student from another school. Even though I was older than the other kids, I was technically a freshmen since it would be my first year there. Although, after last night, I don't think they'll allow anymore transfers for quite a long while." He said as he laughed, making Asuka and Serena smile.

"Definitely not." Her smile quickly faded when she asked her next question. "What does the Prof… Leo Akaba, really want with me? What are his real plans?" Judai looked a little uncomfortable, even though he expected Serena to ask that sooner or later. Still, he had to tell her something.

"That is a VERY long story. It would be best if…everyone was together for that tale."

"What do you mean "everyone"?" Serena asked, now more curious. Asuka was also interested to know.

"You're not the only one who's life is in danger, Serena. There are 3 other girls, one in each of the other Dimensions, that also have to be protected from Leo Akaba. The good thing is that each girl also has someone to help them out when the time is right, like me. Once all the girls are rescued, we'll meet up with them and their protectors so that everyone can hear the story at the same time." Judai revealed.

Serena was really stunned to learn that there were other girls being targeted by her former teacher. Why were these other girls so special? Why was she _herself_ so special? What kind of connection could they possibly have that separated them from all others?

"Oh, I should probably mention that each of the girls will also have a boy that fled with them. Those boys also have a connection with them, so they'll have to be in on the loop too." Judai added.

"What boys? Are they in danger too? And who's the boy that needs to be with me?" Serena asked, looking at all the other boy students around the place.

"Actually, you're the exception. You won't have a boy coming along with you…if you don't count me that is." Judai said with a chuckle. Serena widened her eyes in fear.

"Did something already happen to the boy that's connected to me?" Serena started to worry that Leo may have already gotten to that boy. Judai then looked unusually grim.

"You could say that." He said softly. "That boy, the one you share a "certain" connection with… is completely loyal to Leo Akaba. There's no chance of turning him; he's too far gone on the crazy express." Serena was shocked, along with Asuka.

"Judai, who is the boy that you're talking about?" Asuka asked. Judai hesitated, making both girls more nervous. Fortunately, he was spared from answering it when the other students all yelled "Sensei!" The trio turned to see an older man entering the area.

This dark haired man looked like a performer at a circus. He wore a dark red suit and a purple top hat. He also had a cane, which he used to support himself, seeing as he hobbled a bit. Clearly he hurt one of his legs recently and it had not yet fully healed.

"Is that this "Sensei" you mentioned before, Asuka?" Serena asked the man made his way to them. Asuka nodded with a smile.

"Yes. His name is Yusho Sakaki. He's helped everyone here, including me." Just then, Yusho sat down beside Judai and across from Asuka and Serena. He smiled and greeted Serena. When he first saw her, he had to remind himself that while they shared the same face, she wasn't the young girl he knew back in his old home. Judai had mentioned this prior to his infiltration mission.

"You must be Serena. Welcome to my "You Show Duel School." He said warmly.

"You Show Duel School? Is that what this place is?" Serena asked. Yusho nodded.

"I founded it, with Asuka's help, to hide and teach all the students who were lucky to escape Academia. Here, they are taught to have fun in their Duels and make everyone smile. In turn, they learn to smile for themselves, knowing they bring joy and happiness to others." Serena smiled again.

"Judai told me he went to a school that taught their students in a similar way."

"He mentioned that as well when we first met." Yusho then looked around at the students that seemed happy. "Aside from the group Judai brought here, every one of these students had the misfortune of taking part in the first Invasion of the Xyz Dimension."

"They did?" Serena gasped as she looked around again.

"The experience traumatized them, made them see how wrong their school's actions really are. I can understand them, seeing as I was also there when it occurred." Serena stared back at Yusho with further surprise.

"You're from the Xyz Dimension?!" Yusho shook his head this time.

"No, not originally. I actually came from the Standard Dimension, where my wife and son currently are."

"You have a family there? How come you left them?" Serena asked.

"It started not long after I developed Solid Vision with my old friend and partner… Leo Akaba." Serena's jaw dropped.

"You and he were…friends?!" She asked in shock.

"Please understand, at the time Leo was not the same person as you know him now. We had actually gotten along really well and developed Action Duels together." Yusho said, remembering the good old days.

"What are Action Duels?" Serena had never heard of a Duel like that.

"I'll explain it more later. Leo disappeared one day, vanished without a trace. Then, three years ago, I was called by his son, Reiji Akaba, to meet with him about his father."

"Reiji? Wait, I remember that Leo Akaba had a son too. I met him when I tried to escape from Academia! This was also three years ago!" Serena exclaimed.

"Indeed. Leo used a miniature transporter to send Reiji back to Standard and made sure he couldn't return to Academia. It was then that he told me what he found out from his father's research on the Four Dimensions and what his goals were. He was planning to put together a strong team of Duelists called Lancers to fight against Leo and stop his ambitions. Reiji also asked me to lead those Duelists, but I wanted to try talking to my old friend myself. I used the Interdimensional Travel Device Reiji's research team developed to travel to where he was, despite their protests. However, instead of Academia, I arrived in the Xyz Dimension. Without any way of leaving, I had spent the next three years there teaching young Duelists my philosophy on making people smile through Duels." Yusho explained.

Serena was about to ask him how he came to the Fusion Dimension, when she had a more important question for him.

"Yesterday, Judai told all the students listening in Academia that all people in the Xyz Dimension, not just Duelists, were being attacked and sealed into cards. He said the invading forces caused a lot of destruction and that they treated the Invasion like it was a hunting game, treating the fleeing survivors like prey and taking sick pleasure in it. Is all that…really true?" Serena questioned. She figured Yusho had to give her the answer if he really was in the Xyz Dimension when it happened. Yusho closed his eyes and lowered his face, appearing sad.

"Yes Serena, what you've heard is true. During the attack, I was forced to witness those atrocities without being able to do anything to stop them. It was a nightmare made reality. It disgusted me what Academia was doing, and the fact that Leo, my old friend, was responsible made my pain even worse. I did what I could to help the survivors before I ended up here." Yusho said heavily.

Serena saw that Yusho had meant every word. She now felt true sorrow, not just for the students who regretted being part of the Invasion, but for everyone who suffered in the Xyz Dimension because of it. This cemented her decision to not go back to Academia even further. More so, she wanted to make Leo Akaba pay for all the wrongs he caused. Not just to her, but to everyone he victimized, as well as those he was personally targeting. It was a long moment before she found her voice again.

"So then, how did you come here to the Fusion Dimension?" Serena finally asked. Yusho looked backed up again as he answered.

"During the Invasion, I dueled against Academia's Commander-In-Chief, Edo Phoenix." He then pulled out a card from his pocket that got torn in half. "It was also during that Duel that I suffered my injury." Yusho said as he rubbed his aching leg. "When I defeated Edo, I tried to show him that Leo's teachings were wrong and that Duels shouldn't be used to hurt others. I could tell he was torn between his loyalty to Academia and his desire to smile. I offered him my card, Smile World, to help convince him. In his frustration, Edo ripped half of it off. It was then that I somehow got transported here to the Fusion Dimension, my original destination. I supposed that he must've sent me here by accident." Yusho guessed.

Serena was amazed that the man sitting before her actually fought and defeated the Commander-in-Chief of Academia's Invasion force. _'He must be a really strong Duelist to accomplish that!'_ It was then that Serena had to see his skills first hand. "Yusho Sakaki, I challenge you to a Duel!" She boldly declared, getting everyone's attention. Yusho seemed surprised, but he also looked delighted as he stood up.

"A Duel, huh? That actually sounds like a fun idea. I accept, young lady." He said with a bow. Serena smiled, getting a chance to prove herself against a potentially strong opponent. Judai and Asuka smiled too as they thought this was going to be very fun to watch.

A short time later, Serena and Yusho stood before each other, ready for their match. Judai, Asuka, Alex, and all the other students gathered to watch their Sensei in action. "Man, this is going to be so awesome!" Said a boy next to Alex.

"I can't wait! Sensei's Duels are always fun to witness!" Said a dark haired girl. They all waited eagerly for the two to begin.

"Ready for the fun to begin?" Yusho asked. Serena smirked.

"Show me what you've got!" She replied as both Duelists activated their Duel Disks.

**"Duel!"**

**(Serena: 4000) (Yusho: 4000)**

"I'll take the first turn! My turn! I play Polymerization to fuse the Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight White Rabbit in my hand! The cat prowling in the azure darkness! The lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" (DARK; Level 7; ATK: 2400; DEF: 2000) A purple cat humanoid now appeared wearing garments that represented the moon while wielding two swords. "I Set 1 card facedown and end my turn! Don't hold back on me!" Serena demanded in a challenging tone.

Yusho smiled. _'Let's see if I can get her to loosen up a bit'_ "My turn! Draw!" Serena waited to see what Yusho was capable of. His opening move surprised her. "I Set 1 card facedown and end my turn."

"You didn't Summon any Monsters?" Serena asked. Yusho chuckled.

"That would be what you'd expect from your opponent. But, as you're about to see in this Duel, you can't always anticipate what you will be dealing with next! Let us see what the outcome shall be!" Serena grunted.

"I told you not to hold back, old man! Now you're going to get it! Moonlight Cat Dancer, direct attack! Full Moon Cresta!" Serena's Monster quickly sped up to Yusho to strike at his Life Points, but Yusho had a surprise for the young girl.

"Trap Card open! Miraculous Hats!" After a big puff of smoke, Serena saw two top hats on the Field. One was red while the other was blue, and both had stars on them. (LIGHT; Level 1; ATK: 0; DEF: 0)

"What the?" Yusho then laughed at Serena's reaction.

"It's time to have fun Serena! When my opponent launches an attack, Miraculous Hats let's me choose a Monster and a Magic or Trap in my hand and Special Summon them to my Field as Normal Monsters, in the form of these hats! But there is more! This turn you can only attack with one Monster, and both the cards I chose will be destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase!"

Serena then guessed what he was getting at. "So now I can only attack one of those hats, and I assume one will let me damage you." Yusho nodded.

"Correct! If the hat you attack contains a Monster, any battle damage this turn will be doubled! But if it turns out to be a Magic or Trap, neither of us take battle damage this turn! So, which will it be? It's your choice…" Yusho said with a wink.

Serena looked from one hat to the other, wondering which one she should attack. She had no hint of which hat was the Monster Yusho had picked. Even Judai and Asuka were at a loss. If Serena guessed right, the damage from her attack would be more than enough to defeat Yusho and win the Duel. Still, it would disappoint her to end the Duel so soon after hearing how her opponent managed to take down Edo Phoenix. Regardless of the outcome, she had to make a choice…

"Moonlight Cat Dancer, attack the red hat!" Cat Dancer then slashed apart the red hat…to reveal a Magic card called "Paper Doll". "So it wasn't a Monster, huh. Oh well…" She said, but with a hint of a smile. This didn't escape Yusho's notice.

"Oh my, that was close. Now no battle damage shall be inflicted this turn." Yusho said, not losing his own smile. "Looks like the fun won't end yet!"

"Not just yet, old man. I Set 1 card facedown and end my turn." Serena then eagerly waited to see what other tricks Yusho will pull out of his hat next.

"My turn! Draw! First I'll play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw 2 more cards." Yusho smiled at what he got, knowing it will make Serena enjoy the Duel more. "Next comes my opening performer! When my opponent has 1 Monster on their Field while I have none, I can Special Summon Entermate Revue Dancer from my hand!" (LIGHT; Level 3; ATK: 800; DEF: 1000) A young dark skinned woman dressed in orange and green appeared and handled a whip.

"She doesn't seem so threatening." Serena muttered. Yusho then waved a finger.

"I did say she was my opener. When I'm about to Advance Summon a "Entermate" Monster, Revue Dancer can be used as two Tributes. Now comes the main star of today's Duel! I Release Entermate Revue Dancer to Advance Summon the one, the only… Entermate Sky Magician!" (WIND; Level 7; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2000) Yusho's Ace Monster appeared as a white legless mage with huge wings and carried a set of interconnecting rings. Everyone cheered when they saw it, including Judai and Asuka.

"There it is! Sensei's Ace Monster!" One girl cried out in joy.

"Entermate Sky Magician! I smile every time I see it!" Said a younger boy. Serena herself couldn't help but smile that Yusho was finally getting serious.

_'So that's his ace, is it? I wonder if it is just as tricky as it's master is…'_ Serena thought.

"Now I play the Magic card, Clairvoyance! Now it's my turn to make a choice! This time, I choose one of your facedown cards on the Field and try to guess what type it is. If I'm right, that card gets shuffled into your Deck, and if it does, I get to draw 2 cards. If not, that card gets Set back on the Field and you get to draw 2 cards. I'll pick the card on your left. Let us see now…" Yusho then studied Serena's facedown card.

Serena was slightly wary. There was no way he could know what her facedown card was. Yusho had a 50/50 chance of getting it right, like what Serena had with those hats.

"I believe that facedown card… is a Trap!" Yusho declared. Serena smirked triumphantly.

"Wrong guess." She declared as she revealed her card to be a Magic card called "Monster Reborn". Yusho did seem disappointed, but not by much. He merely chuckled.

"Hohoho! Sometimes we get it right, sometimes we don't. Even I mess up from time to time!"

"Thanks to your poor guessing, I get to keep my Magic card and draw 2 more cards from my Deck!" Serena said as she drew her cards.

"I play a Continuous Magic card called Magician's Left Hand! At this time, the Effect of Entermate Sky Magician activates! When I play a Continuous Magic card, it's Attack Points go up by 300!"

(Entermate Sky Magician's ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800)

_'He always has something up his sleeve, doesn't he?' _Serena thought to herself.

"Entermate Sky Magician, attack Moonlight Cat Dancer! Sky Magic!" Sky Magician flew forward and blew apart Serena's Fusion Monster.

**(2800 – 2400 = 400)**

**(Serena: 4000 – 400 = 3600)**

"Trap card open, Moonlight Reincarnation Dance! When a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster is destroyed, I can take 2 "Moonlight" Monsters from my Deck and add them to my hand!" Serena revealed her other facedown card, but it did her no good.

"Now the effect of Magician's Left Hand activates! Once per turn, when my opponent plays a Trap card while I have a "Spellcaster" on my Field, I can negate that Trap and destroy it!" Yusho countered, destroying Serena's Trap.

"Damn. He somehow knew my other card was a Trap, that's why he played that particular card." Serena cursed.

"I end my turn. So tell me Serena…are you having fun yet?" He asked in a playful tone. Serena smiled at him.

"What do you think?" She asked back. Yusho laughed.

"You remind me so much of a young girl I knew back home. And let me tell you…whenever I saw that smile on her face, I knew she was having a fun time. That's why I know… that you're enjoying yourself as well, even if you're trying to hide it!" He said with another wink.

Serena was caught off guard that Yusho could read her so well. But it didn't really matter. The truth was, she actually was having fun in this Duel. She started to wonder if this was how Judai felt every time he dueled…

"Let's see if _you_ have fun after this! My turn! Draw! Now I activate my facedown Magic card, Monster Reborn! This will let me…"

"Entermate Sky Magician's Monster Effect! Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Magic or Trap is activated, I can take a Continuous Magic card on my field and switch it with another one in my hand! I return my Magician's Left Hand to my hand and replace it with Magician's Right Hand! This new card has the same effect as the previous one, only it affects Magic cards! So now, your Monster Reborn is negated and destroyed! And since I played a new Continuous Magic card, Sky Magician gets another 300 Attack Points!" Yusho revealed.

(Entermate Sky Magician's ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100)

Serena smirked. "I got you!" Yusho looked at her, confused.

"How so?" He asked.

"I could tell early on in the Duel that you would be difficult to predict. So, I wondered what you would do. Your previous Magic card was called Magician's "Left Hand", which could negate Traps. I had a hunch that you had a "Right Hand" card that could negate Magic cards and that your Magician was the key to using them. Like I figured, Sky Magician allowed you to switch cards depending on the situation! Well, now that the effects of both Sky Magician and Magician's Right Hand have been used this turn, I can play more Magic cards without any further switches on your part!" Serena said excitedly.

Yusho was impressed by Serena's reasoning and smiled as a result. "Then please, so us how much you're having fun!" He said to her, getting a nod in return.

"You got it, old man! Now I activate Moon Light Perfume from my hand! This will let me Special Summon a "Moonlight" Monster from my Graveyard to the Field! Return to me, Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Serena's Ace Monster was now back on the Field.

"But Sky Magician's Attack Power is much higher than Cat Dancer's now. How is Serena going to beat it?" Alex asked.

"I think we are about to find out." Judai said with a smile of his own.

"I activate another Moon Light Perfume, which I will use to bring back one of Cat Dancer's Fusion Materials! Return, Moonlight Blue Cat!" (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 1600; DEF: 1200) Standing alongside Cat Dancer was a blue and white cat in human form wearing a half moon mask. "Now from my hand, I Normal Summon Moonlight Purple Butterfly!" (DARK; Level 3; ATK: 1000; DEF: 1000) A purple human butterfly next appeared with it's brethren.

"None of those Monsters can defeat Sky Magician. What's she planning?" Asuka asked.

"I activate Purple Butterfly's Monster Effect! By Sacrificing it, I can increase the Attack Power of a Fusion Monster by 1000! Now my Cat Dancer gets stronger!"

(Moonlight Cat Dancer's ATK: 2400 + 1000 = 3400)

Yusho smiled as he watched.

"Next is the Effect of Blue Cat! Until the end of this turn, it can double the Attack Points of a "Moonlight" Monster on my Field!" Everyone watched Serena's Fusion Monster becoming even more powerful.

(Moonlight Cat Dancer's ATK: 3400 x 2 = 6800)

"it's Attack Power is nearly at 7000! That's nuts!" A stunned Alex said.

"Finally, Cat Dancer's Effect! By Sacrificing a "Moonlight" Monster on my Field, Cat Dancer can attack all my opponent's Monsters twice each! However, those Monsters are not destroyed from the first battles!"

"With her Monster so much stronger now and able to attack Sky Magician twice…" Asuka started.

"Yep, my thoughts exactly." Judai said with a grin. Yusho realized the same thing they did and felt he did his job well with helping Serena. He merely smiled and slightly lowered his head.

"Alright, here I go! Moonlight Cat Dancer, attack Entermate Sky Magician! FULL MOON CRESTA!" Sky Magician withstood the first attack like Serena said, but it was easily slashed to ribbons in the second and final assault.

**(Yusho: 0)**

Everyone was silent, stunned by the outcome of the Duel. Serena then approached Yusho, held out her hand, and smiled. Not her usual smug, confident smile she often used, but a genuine warm smile. She seemed truly happy. "Yusho Sakaki, I don't think I've ever had a Duel this enjoyable in my life. Thank you for that." Yusho gave a warm smile of his own as he shook Serena's hand.

"I'm glad we both had fun today." Everyone then cheered and applauded the two for an amazing Duel. Judai actually whistled. Inside, Serena wanted to have more Duels like the one she just had with Yusho. She was thinking of asking Judai to take her to the school he went to when they heard a loud crashing noise from above.

"What was that?" Asked a very nervous Alex. Everyone sent silent as they heard yet another crash upstairs. This got them starting to panic.

"They've found us." Yusho said softly, making Serena and the others gasp.

"But how? How did Academia know where we are?" Serena asked, fearing that she was the cause.

"It doesn't matter. We all need to leave now." Judai said as he took out his Duel Disk and pushed a hidden button on the edge. The blue sphere in the center started blinking green.

"What is that?" Asuka asked, never seeing a Duel Disk do that before.

"It's a beacon. Me and my other friends have one installed in our Duel Disks for occasions like this. Now our ride outta here will be coming in a few minutes, so we have to be outside when it shows up."

"What ride?" Serena asked.

"Let's just say it's out of this world." Judai hinted with a smile.

"Is there another way out?" Alex questioned, still afraid to be caught and dragged back to Academia. Or worse, being sealed in a card.

"There is a hidden tunnel that leads out into town. Whatever Judai's ride is, that's where we will be waiting for it." Asuka answered, preparing to help Yusho lead the others out.

"Then you better get going." Judai said as he handed his Duel Disk to Asuka.

"What're you doing? Aren't you coming?" She asked, now concerned.

"I'll slow them down, giving you guys enough time to get to the end of the tunnel. You hold on to the beacon so that the ship can find your exact location." Judai instructed, shocking the group.

"No Judai! We're not leaving without you, especially if you'll be unarmed!" Serena protested.

"He won't be." Yusho declared as he handed Judai his own Duel Disk. "I trust you, Judai Yuki. Thank you for everything." Judai nodded to the Entertainer.

"No prob. Good luck everyone." Judai said as he turned to head upstairs. Serena still didn't want to leave him behind to face the enemy alone.

"Judai! I'll stay with you!" Judai looked back at her, looking resolute.

"No way. You're the one they want the most, even more than me. You HAVE to go Serena! Now!" Judai ordered.

"But!" Serena tried to argue further, but Yusho placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Serena gritted her teeth, frustrated that she had to flee without her first real friend. Finally she gave up and accepted his choice. "Judai…please don't get carded." She requested softly. Judai smirked and gave a thumbs up as he went up the stairs.

"Alright everyone, follow us! Quickly!" Asuka barked as the whole student body followed her and Yusho down the tunnel. Serena hesitated for another second before fleeing with them.

When Judai returned to the church upstairs, he saw a dozen members of the Obelisk Force waiting for him at the doors leading outside. In front of the soldiers was none other than the very boy Judai didn't want to mention to Serena and Asuka. "Nice of you to stop by, Yuri." He said as he calmly walked towards him.

Yuri smiled maliciously. "Ah, the infamous Judai Yuki. I heard about all the trouble you caused at Academia, not the least of which was destroying the main Interdimensional Transporter. The Professor certainly wasn't happy about it." Judai smirked.

"Really? I kinda thought losing Serena would piss him off the most." Yuri then frowned.

"It did, actually. That topped every other stunt you pulled. I'm here to bring her back, and…" He then smiled again with twisted pleasure as he raised his own Duel Disk. "I've been ordered to card you on sight. Normally I'd like to play with my prey with a Duel before sealing them, but the Professor was adamant that you have been deemed too great a threat to deal with lightly."

"Glad to hear Leo likes me so much. Before you get to the sealing thing, could you explain how you managed to track us here? It's pretty off the map if you know what I mean." Judai asked as he slipped on the Duel Disk he borrowed from Yusho.

"That was simple. Other runaways have been spotted coming up this way in the past. Thanks to some tips from the locals, it wasn't hard to find your little hideout." Yuri chuckled. "My turn to ask. Where is Serena?"

"Hopefully, long gone by now. You'll never take her back to Academia, and Leo Akaba will never get what he wants." Judai boldly declared when he stopped just a few feet away. Yuri chuckled again.

"You're a funny guy. I would love to have toyed with you. But alas, it simply wasn't meant to…huh?" Yuri was about to push the button that would seal someone in a card when something very unexpected happened.

The atmosphere in the area had suddenly gotten intense and everyone felt a sharp chill down their spine. Yuri and the whole Obelisk Force also began to feel a growing, ominous fear. The source of these anomalies was none other than Judai himself. To the shock of Yuri and his subordinates, Judai's eyes changed from brown to a dark golden color and had a strong aura appear around him.

"Yuri, you and your Obelisk Force represent the very evil within this Dimension. Guys like you need to be punished!" Judai stated strongly as he Summoned a Monster they all had never seen. It appeared to be a dark skinned female demon with wings. She floated above Judai and looked down at his enemies with her orange and green eyes. The smile she wore wasn't a friendly one.

"What is that?!" One of the Obelisk Force soldiers asked in sheer terror.

"Shall I teach them a lesson, Judai?" Asked the creature, business like.

"Just knock out the Obelisk Force, Yubel. I've got Yuri." Judai ordered in a cold tone. With a quick assault, Yubel rendered them all unconscious, but otherwise unharmed. Yuri, at this point, began to step back as Judai came near him again.

"What…are you?" He asked in a shaky voice. For the first time in his life, Yuri was afraid…truly afraid.

"This may sound a bit cliché but: I'm your WORST NIGHTMARE!" Judai shouted as he, with an unseen force, blasted Yuri out of the church and sent him crumbling down the stairs. When he finally stopped, he too was out cold. Judai looked down at him with disgust before he calmed down and his eyes returned to normal.

"That was fun." Yubel commented.

"I've wanted a shot at him. Okay Yubel, time for our escape too." Judai said he headed back down to the tunnel with Yubel disappearing out of sight.

Back with Yusho's group, they had just made it out of the tunnel when they saw the "ride" Judai had said would pick them up. The sight floored them.

"What the hell is THAT?!" Serena exclaimed in shock.

"It looks like…some kind of space ship!" Alex guessed. Within seconds, the mystery ship hovered over the group and covered them in green light. After that, they were contacted…

_"Whoever is in possession of this Duel Disk, please respond."_ A stunned Asuka, hesitant at first, decided to reply.

"H-Hello?"

_"What is the situation? Where is Judai Yuki?"_ The new voice demanded. It was Serena who chose to answer, since she was reason Judai came here in the first place.

"This is Serena. Judai's not with us. He's trying to delay Academia's forces so that we could escape." The new voice's tone softened a bit.

_"Serena, I'm pleased Judai had managed to convince you of the truth. But I must admit, I was not anticipating a mass rescue."_

"Things got complicated." Serena simply said.

_"Let me repeat my previous question: Where is Judai Yuki?"_ She was about to answer that when…

"There!" Alex shouted, pointing behind their group. Serena, Asuka, Yusho, and the others saw Judai himself running out from the tunnel. They were all happy to see him return.

"He just got back! He's with us now!" Serena said in total relief. As they met up, Judai gave Yusho back his Duel Disk while he was given his own back from Asuka.

"Thanks for holding on to this." Judai said. Asuka nodding with a smile.

_"Judai, are you alright?"_ Asked the voice.

"I'm good now, Astral. Let's get out of here!" He said.

_"Agreed. Standby."_ Astral replied as the light then turned red. As they waited, Judai turned to Serena, who was glad he made it back to them safely.

"Good thing you're okay Judai, or I'd have to come back to get you myself." Serena said in a stubborn, but friendly tone. Judai smiled.

"Same here." Seconds later, everyone got transferred aboard the massive ship, which flew up and disappeared in big flash of light.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"They've escaped?! Including Serena?!" Leo was beside himself with fury in his throne room. Yuri stood before him, looking frustrated himself.

"After regaining consciousness, my forces and I searched the whole complex. There was no one there. As we made our way out, I saw a huge ship flying away. I recognized it. It was the same one that made such a hasty departure from the Xyz Dimension." Yuri reported. Leo looked like he wanted to strangle someone.

Once again, he had lost a piece he needed for his daughter's revival. Except this time, that piece had already been in his possession. Serena had been taken from him right under his nose. After hearing of the fleeing ship, he became convinced of one undeniable fact: The Duelists that have kept Ray's fragments from him knew of his plans and were indeed working together to stop him. He knew what he had to do next to ensure Ray's final fragment didn't escape him as well.

"Summon Sora Shiunin back from Standard! Now!"

To be continued.


	6. STANDARD - PART 1

I know most of you (okay, all of you) wanted to see Yugi for a while now. Well…that wait is finally over!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 5: STANDARD – PART 1

"I told you guys, I'm fine! The doctor said he couldn't find anything wrong! No need to worry so much!" Yuya Sakaki complained as he continued to eat. It was a sunny Saturday morning and Yuya was enjoying a breakfast composed of scrambled eggs (all white), wheat toast, fresh fruit, and milk.

"After what happened yesterday, we have every right to be worried!" Yuzu Hiragi argued. Sitting with her and Yuya at his home that morning were Noboru Gongenzaka, a big guy wearing a white uniform and heavy sandals, Yuzu's father Shuzo Hiragi, and three smaller children. They were a small red haired girl named Ayu, a small chubby boy named Futoshi, and a small blue haired boy named Tatsuya. They, along with Yuya's mother, a blonde woman named Yoko Sakaki, stared at Yuya with great concern.

"I agree with Yuzu. From what I've been told, we can't take any chances. Hence, your very heart healthy meal." Yoko scolded. After her husband's disappearance, she didn't want anything to happen to her precious son. "After speaking with Shuzo, and he agrees with me on this, I've decided that you should stop Dueling for a while. Take it easy for at least a week." Yuya spat milk out of his mouth at the news, accidentally spraying the orange spiked haired Shuzo in the face.

"A week?! Mom, you gotta be kidding?! I'm telling you, nothing's wrong with me!" Yuya protested.

"Yuya, we were all there, including myself. Seriously, you're lucky we didn't have to take you to the emergency room! If it wasn't for our new friend here, who knows what might've happened!" Shuzo retorted heatedly. They all turned to the newest occupant in the Sakaki home. A boy, around Yuya and Yuzu's age, who wore a strange pyramid around his neck, didn't exactly like being suddenly in the spotlight. He smiled and tried not to look embarrassed.

"It was nothing, really. I'm just glad Yuya is going to be alright." Yoko walked over to the boy and hugged him tightly, nearly making him suffocate.

"Nothing? You saved my son's life! You're welcome in my home anytime… um, what's your name again?" Yoko asked.

"It's Yugi, ma'am. Yugi Muto." Said the boy.

"Yeah. Thank you for helping me back there, Yugi." Yuya said after swallowing a bit bite of toast.

"You're more than welcome, Yuya." After that, Yugi thought back to the "incident" with Yuya that everyone was talking about…

**_Flashback_**

_In the dueling stage at You Show Duel School, Yuya had just won a Duel against a new Duelist who said he wanted to be Yuya's "apprentice". That was a young light blue haired boy named Sora Shiunin. He appeared to be a gifted Fusion User. As everyone came out to to see them, Yugi stood watching the whole thing from just inside the entrance to the dueling area._

_"Now that I've won the duel, you can stop follow-"_

_"I know. Since I can't be your apprentice, I've decided to be your friend, Yuya!" Sora said happily. This confused Yuya._

_"Excuse me?" Sora continued to smile._

_"That Duel was so much fun! I'd love to duel you as my friend again!" Yuya however, looked annoyed. After a brief exchange with Shuzo about getting the paperwork for Sora to officially become a new student at the school, Yuya started to ask Sora a few questions._

_"Say Sora. If you were never at LDS, then where did you learn to Fusion Summon?" From his hiding spot, Yugi could tell Sora had no intention of telling his new "friend" the truth._

_"Aww, don't bother with the details. It's really not that important."_

_"Well, that's definitely not true." Yugi said to himself._

_"We are friends now, right Yuya?" Sora asked. Yuya became aggravated._

_"Hey! Come on! Don't say things like that! I never actually said we could be… Gah!" Just then, something horrific had happened. Yuya grabbed his chest, where his heart was, and began screaming as he fell to his knees. His screams completely freaked out Sora, who wasn't prepared for something like this. Everyone instantly ran to Yuya, who continued to scream while holding his hand over his heart. Yugi himself was very shocked by this too. He then noticed just before he closed his eyes from the pain, Yuya's eyes began to glow a faint dark red._

_"Atem, what's wrong with Yuya?!"_

"Nothing good! Yugi, I sense something from inside Yuya, something dark! It's energy is harming him! It could only be one thing…!"_ Said Atem, an ancient spirit that resided within the Millennium Puzzle Yugi was wearing._

_"You're right! It has to be _him_! Is there anything we can do to help Yuya?!" Yugi asked in panic._

"I might be able to pacify the darkness, but I'll need you to help me connect to Yuya!"_ Atem instructed. While the two of them conversed, Yuya's terrible screaming continued. This was scaring everyone around._

_"Yuya! What's wrong?! What's the matter?! Talk to us, Yuya!" Yuzu begged, but Yuya's answer was more screaming. "Dad! Is there something we can do?!"_

_"Mr. Hiragi, please do something!" Ayu yelled, hating seeing what was happening. At this point, Yuya fell back on the ground, and his pain became worse. He was laying there, screaming like he was dying. Yuzu started to cry, wishing there was something she could do._

_"Call the hospital! We need to…!" Shuzo started, when help unexpectedly showed up._

_"I can help him!" Yugi declared as he ran out toward the screaming Yuya. The group gasped when he approached, none of them having seen him before._

_"Who the heck are you?!" Sora asked in surprise. Yugi ignored him as he knelt beside Yuya._

_"I can help Yuya! Everyone, please stay back! I can do this!" Yugi ordered. They all hesitated, but they backed up a bit nonetheless._

_"What can you do?" Yuzu asked, fearful for her closest friend's life. Yugi placed a hand over Yuya's chest, while holding his Puzzle with the other. He didn't take his eyes off Yuya as he answered._

_"Trust me!" Was all he said as he closed his eyes. Yuzu, her father, and the others then watched the stranger try to help their friend. What they couldn't see was that eye on the Millennium Puzzle glowed, and that glow faintly traveled through Yugi's hand touching Yuya and then covering the boy himself. Within seconds, Yuya's screaming finally came to a stop before he passed out from the pain._

_Everyone stood silent, waiting to hear the results of the stranger's efforts. After a quiet but intense moment, Yugi looked up at them and smiled with a nod. He then backed off as they ran back to __Yuya. Shuzo immediately check the boy's condition. He sighed with relief._

_"Yuya's unconscious. His pulse has slowed, but I think he's going to be okay. Still, we should get him to a doctor just to be sure. Yuzu, call Yoko. I'll call the hospital."_

_"Right!" Yuzu replied as she dialed the number of Yuya's mother. Yugi had stood back to give the group some space. Once the calls had been made, they all turned to Yugi in amazement. "What did you do? How did you help Yuya?" Yuzu asked. Yugi already had an answer ready._

_"It's an old healing method passed down in my family for generations. I just never got the chance to use it much." He hoped he sounded convincing enough. Before he knew it, Yuzu ran to Yugi and hugged him._

_"Thank you! Thank you so much! I almost started to think that…" Yuzu didn't want to finish what she thought. Yugi blushed a bit when Yuzu released him._

_"I'm relieved I was there to help."_

_"Who are you, mystery healer?" Sora demanded again._

_"Yeah! What's your name Mister?" Tatsuya asked._

_"Please tell us, young man." Shuzo insisted. Yugi smiled as he introduced himself._

_"My name is… Yugi Muto."_

**_Flashback End_**

After the incident, Yuya was taken to the hospital to be looked over. To everyone's astonishment, the doctor could not find a single problem with Yuya's heart. He said the boy seemed as healthy as he could be, though they all knew something had caused Yuya's painful outburst. And of course, no one believed Yuya pretended to be ill; that wasn't something he would do. Still, the doctor released Yuya later in the afternoon and just advised his mother to keep a close eye on him and made sure he did nothing too strenuous. Yugi was glad Yuya was fine, at least for the time being. As Yuya continued to argue with everyone about his condition, Yugi conversed with his unseen partner.

_'Thanks Atem. You're the real reason Yuya is okay now.'_ Yugi said, but his friend disagreed.

_"No Yugi, it was a team effort. We both helped Yuya. I won't stand here and take all the credit. Besides, I'm much more concerned about what caused Yuya's pain in the first place."_ Atem said. Yugi understood.

_'It has to be Zarc. He was attacking Yuya from the inside, but why? Yuya hasn't merged with any of his counterparts from the other dimensions.'_ Yugi stated.

_"I do not know. We need to discuss this with the others when we meet up with them. Perhaps something happened on one of their missions that triggered the incident. Remember Yugi, whatever Zarc does to one of his fragments will surely affect the others."_ The spirit said with certainty.

_'Agreed. I just hope it doesn't happen again.'_ Yugi said.

_"In the meantime, we still to need to focus on our own mission."_ Atem pointed out.

_'Yeah. So far, Academia hasn't tried to capture Yuzu yet. But I have a feeling they may not wait much longer.' _Yugi surmised. Atem nodded.

_"It might happen anytime now. Sora's recent disappearance could be a sign that they are finally going to make their attempt."_ Later, just before Yuya was taken to the hospital, Sora suddenly said he had to use the bathroom to wash the sweat off him for worrying about his new friend's health.

Yugi noticed that just before Sora told everyone this, he took a quick peek at his Duel Disk and looked briefly surprised before putting on an innocent face. While the others weren't looking, Yugi secretly followed Sora. He waited until Sora went inside and closed the door before approaching it himself. As silently as he could, he opened the door just enough to see Sora push a button on his Duel Disk and vanish in a bunch of blue particles. He didn't seem to notice Yugi watching him just before he left.

Nobody else knew where Sora went after never coming back from the bathroom. No one had seen him since then. They, especially Yuzu, felt offended that Sora would ditch Yuya like that right after saying he would be his friend. Yugi and Atem both knew the real reason.

_"Sora must've gone back to Academia. From the reaction he had earlier, it seemed like he was ordered to return as soon as possible. If that was the case…"_

_'Then Leo has decided not to wait anymore to get his hands on Yuzu.'_ Yugi concluded

_"Exactly. We need to be prepared for whatever plan Leo has in mind. No matter what, we CANNOT let him succeed."_ Atem declared, with Yugi in complete agreement.

_'Definitely not.'_ It was then that Yugi noticed that someone was trying to get his attention.

"Hello? Earth to Yugi! You in there?" Yugi ended his chat with Atem to look around at the group staring at him. He saw that it was Futoshi who was trying to get his attention. "Weren't you listening? I was asking you something." Yugi chuckled embarrassingly.

"Oh, uh sorry about that. Just spaced out for a bit. What were you saying, Futoshi?" The younger child snorted.

"I was asking you what that thing around your neck is." He said as he pointed at Yugi's Puzzle. Yugi looked to see everyone was curious about it.

"Yeah Yugi, what is it?" Yuya asked. He decided to give them the basic story, not including anything "special". He held it up so that everyone could see it better.

"This is called the Millennium Puzzle. It was a gift from my grandpa when I was younger. He found it an old temple underground in a faraway place back before I was even born. When he gave it to me, it was in a small golden box in over a dozen pieces. Believe it or not, it took me eight whole years to put it together." Yugi explained, stunning them all.

"Eight years?" Yuzu said in surprise.

"That is some steadfast determination you have there, Yugi. I respect that." Gongenzaka stated proudly.

"Thanks. It did take me a long time, but it was worth it." Yugi said happily.

"How so?" Yuya asked. Yugi frowned a bit from the question.

"Well, before I put the Puzzle together, I was very shy, timid, and had trouble making friends. A few people actually picked on me." Yugi said, remembering the days before he completed the Puzzle.

"That's awful." Yuzu said with sorrow.

"People can be so cruel at times." Yoko said, who then eyed Yuya as the boy nodded.

"I know how you feel. People bullied me all the time too. I can see where you came from. But how did completing the Millennium Puzzle change things for you?" At this, Yugi smiled.

"Well, here's another surprise for you guys. One of the people that bullied me…actually ended up becoming my best friend." This made them all gasp.

"You're kidding!" Said all three younger kids at once.

"Nope. It's true. I was almost done putting the Puzzle together when he took my last piece and tossed it in the river. Later at school, he and a friend of his were getting beat up by an worse bully. I actually stood up to him and defended the other two guys, even though that earned myself a pretty good beating too. After seeing what I've done, even though they hadn't been kind to me, they decided to change and become friends with me. Then the one who became my best friend dived in the water and retrieved my last piece of the Puzzle. We've been close friends ever since. So you see, my Puzzle actually helped give me my very first friends." Yugi revealed.

Everyone was both amazed and touched by his story. Yuya smiled as he held the pendent around his neck that his own father gave him. Yuzu actually shed a tear or two as she held a hand over her heart. "Yugi." She said softly. Her father didn't show quite as much restraint as he balled his eyes out.

"That's the most touching story I've ever heard! I cannot contain the happiness it gave me!" Yuzu then felt embarrassed herself.

"Dad, get a hold of yourself!" She said as she hit him with her paper fan. This got everyone laughing, including Yugi. This actually felt good, laughing with some good people. Still, he knew things would get pretty bad soon if he and Atem were right about Leo Akaba's plan to take Yuzu was all set…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

After breakfast, everyone left Yuya's house. As the gang went their separate ways, Yuzu told her dad she was going to buy something for Yuya to cheer him up. Not being able to Duel for a week would drive him crazy before long. Shuzo agreed to the suggestion.

"What do you plan to get him?" He asked as they walked. Yuzu thought for a moment when an idea hit her.

"I'll get him a new Deck box, one that has Sky Magician on it. It was just released recently." She knew it would be the perfect gift for Yuya.

"Alrighty then! I'll see you at home later Yuzu!" Shuzo said as he headed off, while Yuzu headed to the store where she saw that new Deck box. Unknown to her, Yugi kept on her tail, albeit discretely. He had to make sure Yuzu didn't see him or things would get awkward and complicated. Yugi then hid behind a nearby tree as Yuzu entered the store. As he hid himself completely, he had Atem do the watching since no one could see him. At that instant, he saw something that put him on the alert.

_"Yugi, look."_ Yugi peaked around the tree and gasped. Sora had returned and appeared to be waiting outside the store. He looked extremely anxious and constantly turned his head in different directions, like he was keeping an eye out for someone.

_'Sora's back! Is he waiting for Yuzu to come out? Has he been ordered to capture her?'_ Yugi asked, nervous now himself.

_"If he does try something, we have to be ready to step in."_ Atem replied, wanting to stop the younger boy if things escalated. A couple of minutes later, Yuzu finally came out with a bag carrying her gift for Yuya. She was both surprised and angry when she saw Sora.

"Sora?! Where have you been?! None of us could find you anywhere! I'm shocked that you took off like that, after what happened with Yuya! And you said you wanted to be his friend! You should be ashamed of yourself after leaving…!" She wanted to rant on the boy further, but said boy had cut her off.

"Yuzu, I'm sorry! I wanted to stay with Yuya, really! I didn't want to leave! So how is Yuya doing?" Sora replied, quickly asking for his new friend's wellbeing. Yuzu huffed, placing her hands in her hips.

"He's fine, thanks to Yugi. Now why did you leave the way you did?!" Yuzu demanded in outrage. Sora nearly broke the lollipop he had in his teeth, his anxiousness increasing. Sora's answer surprised not only Yuzu, but Yugi and Atem as well.

"I just…got a call from my home. I had to take it, and I couldn't be seen by anyone, not even by you and Yuya. I just found out that… that you're in danger! I came back to save you!" Sora said, shocking the girl.

"I'm in danger? What are you talking about?"

"Someone really bad is coming here soon! He's going to kidnap you! I just couldn't let that happen! We have to run, now!" Sora yelled as he grabbed Yuzu's hand and tried to get her to run with him, but she resisted as she pulled her hand away.

"Sora, tell me what this is about! Who's wanting to kidnap me?" She asked. Sora sighed.

"Please Yuzu! You have to trust me! I promise, I'll tell you everything later and I won't run out on you and Yuya again! But right now, we need to go!" Yuzu saw the worry and panic in Sora's face. She could tell that he really was concerned for her. Plus, when Yugi told her to trust him to help Yuya, he stayed true to his word. She then decided to give Sora that chance too.

"Alright. Where are we going then?" Yuzu finally asked.

"Not back at your house! That would be the first place he'd look for you! I know somewhere much better to hide! Follow me!" He then took Yuzu's hand again, this time she didn't pull it away and ran off with the younger boy. Above them, on the roof of the store, Dennis watched the whole exchange between them and sighed.

"Well, this is disappointing. The Professor did say someone here would try to protect this dimension's bracelet girl, but I didn't guess it would be Sora Shiunin of all people. I better let "him" know of their movements, and then meet up with Yuri to lead him in their direction. If this plan works, Yuzu will be at Academia in no time." He then jumped from rooftop to rooftop to not lose sight of the pair. Below, on the ground, he failed to notice the other pair watching. Once he was out of sight, Yugi began to run too.

"That was Dennis Mackfield! He's been spying on Yuzu, like we were! Do you think noticed me?" Yugi asked.

_"I don't think so. We've been careful to avoid being seen in the same place as Yuzu. I'm sure Dennis is not aware of our presence here."_ Atem answered confidently.

"I hope so! But what was up with Sora? Is he really trying to protect Yuzu? Or is it all part of an act to kidnap her?"

_"I doubt it. I could sense no deception from Sora's thoughts and his emotions weren't negative. I felt he really does want to protect Yuzu. Besides, if Sora really wanted to take her to Academia, he would have used the Dimension Move function on his Duel Disk to send them both there the moment she met up with him. The only way to know for sure is catch up to them."_ Atem suggested.

"Okay! Then let's catch up!" Yugi declared as he headed off in the same direction Yuzu and Sora ran, hoping he would be there to save her in time…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

As he ran with Yuzu beside him, Sora kept thinking back to the conversation he overheard about her. The conversation that drove him to try to keep her out of the Professor's clutches…

**_Flashback_**

_After having his memories examined, Sora walked in the hallway to think. He still hadn't gotten over Yuya's unexpected burst of pain. He was actually grateful that Yugi guy showed up when he did, or Yuya might have actually died. He wondered just how the new boy in town was able to save Yuya._

_Sora then started feeling bad that he left his new friend's/classmates in such a rush. He really wanted to stay by Yuya's side until he felt better. He then decided to talk to the Professor about returning to Standard. Once Sora got his permission to go back, he'll make a beeline to the hospital there. Just as he made it to the throne room, he stopped just before entering when he heard the Professor talking to someone about Yuzu. Curious, he stood by the door and eavesdropped._

_"So, that's my new target in Standard, Professor?" Said a young man that Sora couldn't see._

_"Yes, Yuri. According to Sora's memories, her name is Yuzu Hiragi. She is very important to the Arc Area Project. I need you to go and capture her." Leo Akaba ordered. Sora was shocked by what he had heard._

_'The Professor wants Yuzu captured?! Why?!' Sora thought in alarm. What put him even more on edge was the fact that the Professor was sending Yuri to do the job. Sora had never met Yuri, nor had he actually seen him. From what he heard, however, Yuri was not someone to mess with. He also heard that most of Academia's staff were nervous around him._

_"That might be a problem, if the others were any indication." Yuri said cautiously._

_"I've already made preparations so that you will not fail this time. I have complete confidence that by the end of the day, Yuzu will belong to me." Leo said firmly, with Yuri giving a low chuckle._

_That did it. Sora wasn't going to ask for permission now; the Professor would just flat out refuse. Plus, he would want to know why he asked. No, he had to return to the Standard Dimension immediately and hopefully find Yuzu first. Making sure no one was watching, Sora tapped on his Duel Disk again and was gone within seconds._

_Next thing he knew, he stood just outside You Show Duel School. He then raced around the area, looking frantically for Yuzu. Finding no one, he headed to the hospital where Yuya would have been taken too. He hoped he would find her there. On the way, he actually bumped into Yuzu's father._

_"Oh, Sora! There you are! Everyone's been wondering where you disappeared to…"_

_Mr. Hiragi! Please tell me! Do you know where Yuzu is?" He asked hurriedly. Surprised by the urgency in his voice, Shuzo answered at once._

_"As we left Yuya's house earlier, Yuzu told me she was going to a nearby store to buy a cheer up gift for Yuya."_

_"Where exactly?" After Shuzo gave him directions, Sora dashed to the store before the older man could ask any questions. He prayed that Yuzu would still be there. As fate would have it, he arrived at the store just to see Yuzu step inside. He sighed inwardly, glad that Yuri hadn't gotten to her yet. He then decided to wait impatiently outside until Yuzu came out again._

**_Flashback End_**

Sora and Yuzu continued to run until they arrived at an empty warehouse just outside Maiami City. They went inside and hid behind some crates. After resting for a bit, Sora took a quick look around out the window. "Okay, I think no one's followed us here." He said quietly.

"I should hope not. Now will you please explain yourself." Yuzu said, annoyed that she still didn't know anything. Sighing, Sora looked up at her.

"Yuzu, I wasn't really…honest about why I came here in the first place." He started. Yuzu didn't like the sound of that.

"Meaning what?" Sora fidgeted for a bit, knowing his recent actions could be seen as treason. Still, he couldn't protect Yuzu without her knowing.

"Remember me telling Yuya that Fusion Summoning was common where I'm from and I didn't tell him where that place was?"

Yuzu nodded, saying she remembered that. "What's that got to do with anything?" Sora sighed again.

"That place I came from…it's nowhere near here. It's a place no one here has heard of."

"Where is that?" Yuzu asked further, curious about where Sora was going with this and what it had to with someone's plan to capture her.

"I came from a Dueling school, called Academia, where Duelists learned how to Fusion Summon… among other things. The man in charge of the school, called "The Professor", oversees everything that goes on there. The day Yuya nearly died, I was contacted by Academia to return at once. I had no choice but to return. That was why I left without telling any of you. I'm sorry about that." Sora said sincerely.

"So this Professor guy sent you here?" Yuzu asked.

"He did. He wanted me to "get the lay of the land" sort of speak. He wanted me to tell him…how things worked around here." Sora said, not willing to tell her about the Arc Area Project. Yuzu felt he was still hiding something, but that could wait later.

"What does this have to do with me?" Yuzu insisted. Sora then looked more nervous, making the girl worried.

"Shortly after my return, I overheard the Professor talking to someone named Yuri. He gave the guy the order to find you and take you to Academia by force." Yuzu gasped.

"But why? Who is Yuri?"

"He is one of Academia's best Duelists, if not the best. I never met him, but I've heard he's dangerous. When people talk about Yuri, they always hoped they never have to cross his path. I really don't know why the Professor wants you, though. I just knew I had to find you before Yuri did." Sora said in a very worried tone. Yuzu tried to process all this, not quite believing some it.

"Sora, I'm not sure how much I should…" Yuzu started, but got interrupted from a new voice.

"Sora Shiunin! I know you are in there! Come out now and explain yourself!" Sora gritted his teeth and cursed. How could Academia have found them so quickly? He was sure they weren't being pursued on their way to the warehouse. What surprised him even more was that the voice he heard didn't belong to Yuri. Someone else had come here for Yuzu. After putting a finger to his lips, telling Yuzu to keep quiet and stay out of sight, Sora slowly made his way to the front entrance of the warehouse.

When he stepped outside, he was surprised to see that the whole building was surrounded by several members of the Obelisk Force. Leading them was a young teenaged grayed haired man waiting for Sora wearing a formal cloak. As she peaked out the window, Yuzu saw the person as well.

_'Is that Yuri?'_ Yuzu wondered. Her question was answered by a stunned Sora.

"Edo Phoenix?! What the hell are you doing here?!" He never expected the Commander-In-Chief himself to show up in Standard. Edo frowned as he stared down at the younger boy.

"The Professor contacted me during my overseeing of the Arc Area Project in the Xyz Dimension. He has given me an order to find and eliminate a Duelist that would try to protect a girl here named Yuzu Hiragi. I was warned that whoever Yuzu's protector was would be formidable, so he gave me a small army to handle him. Although, I never expected that Duelist to be a traitor to Academia." Edo explained, saying the last one with disgust. Sora started to sweat, not seeing Yuri anywhere.

"So you came to take Yuzu yourself?" Sora asked, not revealing he overheard the Professor's talk with Yuri.

"No. I've been told to leave that task to Yuri. I just have to make sure Yuzu stays put until he arrives. I'll call him after you have been dealt with. I assume Yuzu is inside?" Edo asked, referring to the warehouse. Sora didn't answer. "I will take your silence as a yes."

While Sora wondered what made the Professor believe someone here would protect Yuzu, it didn't matter. In the end, _he_ would make sure Yuzu didn't get taken. "Did the Professor say why he wants Yuzu?" Sora asked.

"I asked him that myself, but he told me it wasn't my concern. All he said was that Yuzu's capture was of the utmost importance to our goal. Now let me ask you this: Why are you betraying Academia?" Edo demanded. Sora grunted.

"I'm not betraying anyone! I'm still loyal to you guys, and the Professor!"

"If you wish to show your loyalty, then surrender along with Yuzu Hiragi." Edo ordered. When Sora instead raised his Duel Disk and activated it, Edo sighed in frustration. "Does that girl really mean so much to you that you would turn your back on all of us? Our ultimate goal?!" He angrily asked.

"Yuzu is my friend! I don't want to lose her, not even to the Professor! If you want to take me down, then bring it already!" Sora declared, ready to fight. Edo snorted.

"So be it. Obelisk Force! Strike down the traitor!" Edo ordered as three members of the blue clad and masked Obelisk Force stepped forward in front of Sora, readying their Duel Disks too.

"Yes sir!" They all declared. Sora smirked, even though the odds were clearly against him. As his battle with the Obelisk Force began, Yuzu watched from her hiding spot. She heard everything Edo Phoenix had said, and she became even more confused.

_'Arc Area Project? Xyz Dimension? What the heck was he talking about? None of this is making any sense! And how does all of it involve me?!'_ Yuzu thought to herself. If they somehow get out of this, she would have to grill Sora for more answers. She put those thoughts aside as she observed Sora's battle.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Sora: 4000) (Obelisk Force: 4000 per member)**

"I will take the first turn!" The Obelisk Force with a red gem on his mask declared. "My turn! I Summon Antique Gear Hound Dog!" (EARTH; Level 3; ATK: 1000; DEF: 1000). A dark colored mechanical dog stood before Sora and growled at him. "I then Set 1 card facedown and end my turn! Very soon, you will fall traitor!" He stated arrogantly.

Sora wasn't intimidated. "I don't agree with that! Now it's my turn! Draw!" After drawing, Sora started to see a quick way to win. This strategy also depended on if the other two Obelisks did what he hoped they'd do. "I Set 1 card facedown and end my turn!" This surprised his opponents.

"Is that all? Pathetic!" The Obelisk with a green gem sneered. " My turn! Draw! I activate Polymerization to fuse the three copies of "Antique Gear Hound Dog" in my hand for a Fusion Summon! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" (EARTH; Level 7; ATK: 1800; DEF: 1000) A three headed version of the previous Monster now stood beside it against Sora. The green Obelisk nodded to his red gemmed teammate, who knew nodded in return and made his move.

"Trap card open, Fusion Trench! Now only Fusion Monsters can attack!" Sora grunted.

"Now you will suffer for your treachery! Triple Bite Hound Dog, Direct Attack!" The menacing mecha lunged at Sora and knocked him down hard.

**(Sora: 4000 – 1800 = 2200)**

Sora got back up, but he did get a few scraps from the assault. This shocked Yuzu, for she knew that Duel Monster holograms couldn't interact with Duelists unless it was in a Action Duel. _'But this is not a Action Duel! How could those Monsters hurt Sora?'_ She now became more concerned for her friend. However, Sora didn't seem to let it bother him.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked.

"Humph. I end my turn." The green Obelisk merely said.

"It's finally my turn! Draw! Like my comrade, I also play Polymerization to fuse all three copies of "Antique Gear Hound Dog" in my hand for a Fusion Summon! I Fusion Summon another Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" A second Triple Bite Hound Dog appeared beside the rest of its brethren. "Triple Bite Hound Dog, Direct Attack!" Sora got knocked down yet again from the attack.

**(Sora: 2200 – 1800 = 400)**

"I now end my turn! As you can see, you have no chance of defeating us! It is hopeless!" But to his surprise, and the surprise of the others, Sora still hadn't stopped smiling.

"You guys always talk too much. My turn! Draw!" Sora now had everything he needed to take down the Obelisk Force trio standing before him. "I send 1 card in my hand and two "Death-Toy" Monsters in my Extra Deck to the Graveyard to activate the Continuous Magic card, Death-Toy Sanctuary! I send "Edge Imp DT Modoki" from my hand, along with "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" and "Death-Toy Wheel Saw Leo" from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard! Now all Fusion Monsters I control are treated as "Death-Toy" Monsters!"

"What good does that do you? You just sent two powerful Monsters to your Graveyard!" Mocked the red Obelisk. Yuzu thought the same thing, wondering what Sora's plan was.

"Yeah well, I got something way better than those! I play Death-Toy Fusion! This let's me Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing it's Fusion Materials either on my Field or in my Graveyard! This includes the three Monsters I just sent to the Graveyard! Due to being in the Graveyard, "Edge Imp DT Modoki" is treated as a "Death-Toy", so it can be used to bring THIS out! Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Root out and destroy the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Death-Toy Mad Chimera!" (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 2800; DEF: 2000)

Yuzu gasped. Sora's new Fusion Monster was another scary looking Monster like the Fusion Monster he used in his Duel with Yuya. It resembled three broken toys that were forcefully put together in the form of a kid's nightmare. These "Death-Toy" Monsters were like parts of Sora she hadn't seen before. Then she remembered she hardly knew anything about the kid before his recent confession.

"Now I play my own Polymerization! I use it to Fuse the "Edge Imp Scissors" and "Furnimal Bear" in my hand! Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Death-Toy Scissor Tiger!" (DARK; Level 6; ATK: 1900; DEF: 1200) Sora's newest Fusion was a light blue stuffed tiger with scissors sticking out, giving off yet another horror vibe.

"Those Monsters could give Ayu and her friends really bad dreams." Yuzu said to herself.

"Now the Effect of Scissor Tiger activates! When it is Fusion Summoned, I can destroy cards on the Field equal to the number of Fusion Materials for it's Fusion Summon! I had one Fusion Material other than "Edge Imp Scissors", so I can destroy one card! I destroy Fusion Trench!"

"Damn!" The red Obelisk cursed as his Trap was destroyed.

"Now for Scissor Tiger's other Monster Effect! For each "Furnimal" and "Death-Toy" Monster I have on the Field, my "Death-Toy" Monsters gain 300 Attack Points!"

(Death-Toy Scissor Tiger's ATK: 1900 + 600 = 2500)

(Death-Toy Mad Chimera's ATK: 2800 + 600 = 3400)

"He's setting up for a major attack…" Edo realized.

"Trap card open, Death-Toy Replica!" Sora's new Trap had the picture of two identical toy robots standing together, but with one being not as good as the other. "This will let one of my "Death-Toy" Fusion Monsters take the Effect of one of my opponent's Monsters until the End Phase! I think I'll take the Effect of Triple Bite Hound Dog and give it to my Mad Chimera! Now my Monster can attack up to 3 Monsters each Battle Phase!"

"What?!" Green Obelisk gasped. Sora chuckled now.

"Time to start kicking your butts! Battle! I attack your Triple Bite Hound Dog with Mad Chimera!" Green Obelisk could do nothing but watch his Monster be destroyed.

**(3400 – 1800 = 1600)**

**(Green Obelisk: 4000 – 1600 = 2400)**

"Mad Chimera's Monster Effect activates! When it destroys a Monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, that Monster gets Special Summoned to my Field!" The shocked Obelisk watched as his Monster was now being used against him. "There's more! For each Monster Special Summoned like that, Mad Chimera gains 300 Attack Points!"

(Death-Toy Mad Chimera's ATK: 3400 + 300 = 3700)

"That brat." Green Obelisk said in disdain.

"And don't forget, my Death-Toy Sanctuary treats all my Fusion Monsters as "Death-Toys", which means Triple Bite Hound Dog is now a "Death-Toy" too! With another "Death-Toy" on my Field, Scissor Tiger adds more Attack Power to my Monsters!" Sora declared.

(Death-Toy Scissor Tiger's ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800)

(Death-Toy Mad Chimera's ATK: 3700 + 300 = 4000)

(Green Gem's Triple Bite Hound Dog's ATK: 1800 + 900 = 2700)

"Sora's using his opponent's Monsters against them!" Yuzu said with amazement.

"Now for Mad Chimera's second attack! I'll have it attack the other Triple Bite Hound Dog!" Yuzu and Edo watched the previous process repeat itself. First, Yellow Obelisk lost his Monster and took the damage.

**(4000 – 1800 = 2200)**

**(Yellow Obelisk: 4000 – 1800 = 2200)**

Next, the second destroyed Triple Bite Hound Dog was Special Summoned to Sora's Field, making all his Monsters stronger again due to the effects of Mad Chimera and Scissor Tiger.

(Death-Toy Mad Chimera's ATK: 4000 + 600 + 4600)

(Death-Toy Scissor Tiger's ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100)

(Green Gem's Triple Bite Hound Dog's ATK: 2700 + 300 = 3000)

(Yellow Gem's Triple Bite Hound Dog's ATK: 1800 + 1200 = 3000)

"Now for Mad Chimera's third attack! I attack your Hound Dog!" Sora declared, having Mad Chimera attack and destroy Red Obelisk's Monster.

**(4600 – 1000 = 3600)**

**(Red Obelisk: 4000 – 3600 = 400)**

"How dare you!" Red Obelisk complained, hating the fact that his and his teammates' Monsters have been taken and being used by their enemy.

"Not only was that your last Monster, but now my Monsters get a new playmate and get even stronger!" Sora declared as Hound Dog appeared on his field and his Monsters' Effects kicked in once more.

(Death-Toy Mad Chimera's ATK: 4600 + 600 = 5200)

(Death-Toy Scissor Tiger's ATK: 3100 + 300 = 3400)

(Green Gem's Triple Bite Hound Dog's ATK: 3000 + 300 = 3300)

(Yellow Gem's Triple Bite Hound Dog's ATK: 3000 + 300 = 3300)

(Red Gem's Hound Dog's ATK: 1000 + 1500 = 2500)

Sora grinned as he crunched the lollipop in his mouth. "Alright, now I'll attack all you guys directly with your own Monsters! Antique Gear Hound Dog and both Triple Bite Hound Dogs… DIRECT ATTACK!" With that final order, all three of the dueling Obelisk Force members were defeated.

**(Red Obelisk: 0)**

**(Green Obelisk: 0)**

**(Yellow Obelisk: 0)**

Yuzu was stunned and glad that Sora won against three opponents at the same time. Although, the damage from the Duel seemed to have scraped him up a bit. She thought he would duel Edo next, but…

"You've done better than I thought. But then again, you were the top student in your class. So I shouldn't be too surprised. However, now it is time for the second wave!" Edo said as he sent in another trio of Obelisk Force members to battle Sora. Sora grunted as he accepted the new challenge.

As the second Obelisk Force Duel took place, Yuzu noticed Sora had more trouble this time due to his injuries. Nevertheless, he did managed to defeat them as well. However, Edo ordered the remaining three Obelisks to engage Sora. Yuzu was disgusted by Edo's tactics.

"He's letting his guys battle Sora and wearing him out, so that he doesn't have to lift a finger! What a coward!" Yuzu muttered angrily. And all Sora was doing was trying to keep her safe from these people. Still, despite his growing injures and losing strength, Sora had once again prevailed against the last of the Obelisk Force. It was then that he fell to his knees in pain and exhaustion. Edo then walked in front of Sora and looked down at him with pity.

"Sora Shiunin, you are indeed strong. To be able to defeat not 3, but 9 members of the Obelisk Force, Academia's Elite Duelist Unit, single handedly is an impressive achievement. It is unfortunate, though, that you had to turn your back on everything you swore to uphold. For your betrayal, I shall…"

"COWARD!" Edo and the tired Sora turned to see a pissed off Yuzu now outside the warehouse front doors.

"Yuzu!" Sora yelled in panic.

"So you're Yuzu, huh?" Edo asked politely. Yuzu gave Edo a very harsh look.

"It's Edo, right? Well Edo, you are the biggest coward I've ever seen! You let others fight your battles for you instead of getting involved yourself! It's both wrong and disgraceful! Have you no shame?!" Edo growled.

"Don't misjudge me! I am just doing what I've been told, Yuzu Hiragi! It was the Professor's orders that I shall let the Obelisk Force wear out your protector and seal him myself when he ran out of stamina. That doesn't mean I agree with them." Edo explained.

"What do you mean "seal" him?" Yuzu asked, not understanding that part.

"Sora didn't tell you? Well, you're about to witness it first hand. Now stay back; the Professor said nothing should happen to you until Yuri arrives to take you to Academia. I do not want to get into trouble if you get carded by accident." Edo warned as he raised his Duel Disk. Sora gritted his teeth, knowing what was about to happen. Yuzu was about to move when Sora stopped her.

"Yuzu! Don't! Just…stay out of it!" Yuzu saw the pleading look on the child's face and could tell he didn't want to see her get hurt. The young girl just stood there, not knowing what was going to happen or what she should do.

"Farewell, Sora Shiunin." Edo said as he pushed a button on his Duel Disk, which started to give off a dark purple light. Sora shut his eyes and prepared himself for the end.

"SORA!" Yuzu yelled helplessly.

Just when it all seemed bleak, something happened that changed everything.

Before the purple light could envelop Sora, a brighter light had burst forth and cancelled out the former.

"What the?!" Edo exclaimed as he backed away. He, Yuzu, and Sora stared in surprise at the golden light that had stopped Edo in his tracks. In the light, a silhouette could be seen standing between Edo and his captives. As the light slowly faded, the figure within could be seen more clearly. A bold young man now stared fiercely at the stunned Edo, ready to fight.

Sora's "Savior" was someone both he and Yuzu never expected. _'Hey, isn't that…?'_ Sora thought as he stared up at the guy. Yuzu gasped with wide eyes. Although he seemed somehow different, she definitely recognized him. What clinched it was a certain ancient item hanging off his neck.

"Yugi?"

To be continued.


	7. STANDARD - PART 2

This is for all you Yugi and Atem fans out there!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

CHAPTER 6: STANDARD – PART 2

Edo Phoenix couldn't believe what had just happened. He was about to seal the traitor Sora Shiunin into a card, but then this stranger came out of nowhere and protected him. _'Where did this guy come from?! How did he protect Sora from being sealed into a card?! And how in the hell did HE not get carded himself?!'_ Edo couldn't answer any of those questions. It was impossible to stop someone from being sealed once the process started. Or rather, it was supposed to be impossible.

Yuzu and Sora stared dumbfounded at Yugi's sudden appearance. They never imagined that he would turn up when they needed help the most. _'First Yugi appeared to save Yuya, and now he's here to help me and Sora. How did he even know?'_ Yuzu asked herself, completely bewildered. Sora had similar thoughts, wondering just how he stopped Edo from carding him.

Yugi Muto, now merged with the soul of Atem, gazed upon the surprised pair he just helped. "Yuzu, Sora, are you two alright?" He asked. Even his voice sounded stronger than normal, surprising them even more.

"I-I'm okay." Yuzu said in a slightly shaky voice.

"I may look a little banged up, but I'll manage." Sora said as he struggled to get back up. Yuzu quickly moved to help him. "Thanks for saving me, by the way." Yugi smiled.

"You are welcome. I should be thanking you for keeping Yuzu out of harms way. Now…" Yugi said as he refocused his attention on Edo. "Yuzu, you take Sora and stay back. I will handle this." Though stunned and confused by his sudden change, Yuzu nodded as she and Sora move to a huge crate beside the warehouse entrance. Edo finally regained his own voice at this point.

"Who are you?! Identify yourself!" He demanded of his new acquaintance.

"I am Yugi Muto, and I've come to stop Leo Akaba from taking Yuzu Hiragi! Your fight is with me now, Edo Phoenix!" Yugi strongly declared as he activated his Duel Disk. The trio present were surprised even further.

"Yugi's here… to protect _me_?" Yuzu asked herself.

_'What? How did he know about the Professor's plan? How does he even know about the Professor to begin with?'_ Sora asked himself in his mind. Edo was just as shocked by Yugi's declaration.

"Protect Yuzu? How do you even know…?" Edo then came to a shocking realization as he gasped. "It's you! _You're_ the Duelist I've been warned about! You are Yuzu's _real_ protector, not Sora!" Edo exclaimed. Yugi's only reply was a confident smile, which infuriated the Commander-In-Chief.

"He what?" Sora couldn't help but ask aloud. Yuzu was just as stumped as he was.

"It's time to duel, Edo! Face me!" Yugi challenged. Edo sneered as he also activated his Duel Disk in response.

"Things may not have gone as planned, but I WILL win in the end! Prepare to be destroyed, Yugi Muto!" The energy could be felt from both combatants as their epic battle began.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Yugi/Atem: 4000) (Edo: 4000)**

"I will go first! My turn! I Summon Destiny Hero Drillguy!" (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 1600; DEF: 1200) An orange and black creature covered in drills now stood before it's enemy. "I Set 2 cards facedown and end my turn! Now show me why I should take you seriously!" Edo demanded angrily.

"As you wish. My turn! Draw!" Yugi and Atem began to see a way to take down their opponent… and maybe rattle him a bit. But first they need to buy a little time. "First, I play my Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw 2 more cards from my Deck! Then I Set 5 cards facedown, and end my turn!" This move confused everyone.

"He only Set cards, but not Summon any Monsters?" Yuzu asked, bewildered.

"What's he up to?" Sora questioned. Edo snorted.

"No Monster to protect you? How disappointing. My turn! Draw!" Edo didn't hesitate for his next move. "I activate Polymerization to Fuse the Destiny Hero Drillguy on my Field with the Destiny Hero Decisionguy in my hand for a Fusion Summon! Two heroes drilling the bedrock of destiny. Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy!" (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 2800; DEF: 2400) Edo's ace Monster was a dark purple warrior wearing a golden mask that had a big red "D" on it.

"Is that his ace Monster?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, and it's a brutal one." Sora replied, making Yuzu more concerned for Yugi.

"Dystopiaguy's Monster Effect activates! When it is Fusion Summoned, I can inflict Damage to you equal to the Attack Points of one of it's Fusion Materials! Drillguy's Attack Power was 1600, so that's how many Life Points you've just lost! Squeeze Palm!" Dystopiaguy's fist fired a blast at Yugi, hoping to damage him. However…

"Not so fast! I activate the Effect of Clear Kuriboh in my hand! When my opponent uses a Monster Effect to damage my Life Points, I can negate that Effect by sending Clear Kuriboh from my hand to the Graveyard! Dystopiaguy's Effect has been nullified, thanks to my furry friend!" A cute, purple fluffy creature intercepted Dystopiaguy's fist and pushed it back. Edo cursed for that setback.

"Dammit! He had a card like that in his hand?!" He said in frustration.

"That was close." Yuzu commented, with Sora nodding in agreement.

"Sorry Edo, but you'll have to do better than that!" Yugi said confidently, which made Edo growl.

"Don't get cocky! Destiny Hero Dystopiaguy, Direct Attack! Dystopia Blow!" Yuzu and Sora watched as Edo's Monster zoomed forward to strike at Yugi. Only that didn't quite work either.

"I activate Clear Kuriboh's other Effect! When my opponent's Monster is about to attack me directly, I can banish Clear Kuriboh from my Graveyard to draw 1 card from my Deck! If it is a Monster, I can Special Summon it to my Field and have your Monster attack it instead! Now, I draw!" Yugi then drew his card, and smiled. "I have drawn the Monster called Berfomet! Now I can Special Summon him to the Field in my defense!" (DARK; Level 5; ATK: 1400; DEF! 1800) The Attack Mode Monster Yugi brought out looked like a brown skinned demon with four arms, two horns on it's head, and a pair of wings. Edo cursed again loudly.

"Grr, fine then! Dystopiaguy, attack Berfomet! Smash it to pieces!" He yelled. Yugi and Atem both smirked. They were looking forward to this moment.

"You've walked right into my Trap! I activate…Magical Hats!" Just then, 5 black top hats with question marks on them covered Yugi's field, including his Monster. "Now you have to choose which hat my Monster is hiding under! Be careful; those hats hide more than just my Berfomet!" Yugi warned while still smirking.

Edo gasped in shock. That shock was soon overcome by intense anger. _'That card! It's like the one he used!'_

He recalled a scene from his recent past during a Duel with a man that used a Trap similar to Yugi's. That man was the reason he was so reluctant to leave the Xyz Dimension. If it hadn't been a direct order from the Professor himself, Edo wouldn't be here dealing with a girl he could see no importance to the Arc Area Project. He couldn't believe someone had the nerve to play a card like his! Yuzu was just as surprised, but unlike Edo she had no grudge against the man she knew.

"Magical Hats? Could it be?" Yuzu asked herself in wonder. Edo, however, couldn't contain his fury.

"Why do you have that card?! Are you an ally of Yusho Sakaki?!" Edo furiously demanded. Yuzu gasped loudly and covered her mouth.

"Did he say Yusho Sakaki?! Edo knows Yuya's father?!" She asked herself, shocked by the revelation. No one had seen Yuya's missing father for three whole years. Yuzu wondered if Edo knew where he was.

"Sakaki?" Sora questioned, surprised hearing that Edo knew someone with the same last name as Yuya.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him. Although, I'll admit I am a fan of his work." Yugi answered, angering Edo even more.

"A fan are you?! Well, he will be very disappointed to know that I've crushed you in this Duel! Dystopiaguy, attack the hat on the far right!" He ordered. Dystopiaguy punched away said hat, only to find not Yugi's Monster, but a nasty surprise underneath.

"Wrong hat! You've trigged my Magic Cylinder Trap card! Now your attack is negated and damage equal to your Monster's Attack Points will be directed to you!" Yugi stated as the his Trap surged at Edo.

"You wish! I activate the Effect of Destiny Hero Decisionguy in my Graveyard! When my opponent uses an Effect that would damage my Life Points during the turn he was sent to the Graveyard, I can return Decisionguy to my hand to negate the damage!" A shadow of Edo's Monster briefly appeared to block the damage Yugi's Trap would have inflicted.

"Well played." Yugi said, impressed.

"I actually wanted to Summon Dystopiaguy earlier to inflict some damage sooner, but I didn't want to waste an opportunity to protect myself if a situation like this came up. I may be pissed, but I'm not stupid, Yugi!" Edo revealed.

"Glad to hear that. But this Duel is still far from over." Yugi replied.

"It will be for you soon! I now activate D-Death Match from my hand! This card will not only let me damage you, but also will get rid of your damned Hat Trap and make my Monster stronger! First, once per turn, during the End Phase…!" But before Edo could explain his Magic card's Effect, Yugi pulled out another surprise for his opponent.

"That will do you no good! I activate another Trap, Magic Jammer! By sending the last card in my hand to the Graveyard, your Magic card is negated and destroyed!"

"Damn you!" Edo shouted, pissed that Yugi outsmarted him again. "Grrr, I end my turn!" He declared reluctantly. Both Yuzu and Sora were impressed so far by Yugi's Dueling skills.

"Yugi is good." Yuzu said in amazement. She wished Yuya were here to see this.

"Yeah, really good. But will he actually win?" Sora asked, still not certain Yugi can take down Academia's Commander-In-Chief. True, while Yugi seemed prepared for anything Edo can throw at him, he still had yet to Summon a Monster strong enough to defeat Dystopiaguy. Plus, he had no more cards in his hand. If he didn't draw something good on his next turn, he could be done for.

Yugi and Atem thought the same thing. _"Atem, we have to draw the card we need to win the Duel now!"_ Yugi said in his thoughts.

_'Yes, we must. We have to defeat Edo to keep Yuzu and Sora safe. The time to act is now!'_ The Pharaoh replied as he was about to draw. _'Heart of the Cards…guide us!'_

"My turn! Draw!" He looked to see what he had drawn, and had hope. "I play Card of Sanctity! This allows us both to draw from our Decks until we hold 6 cards in our hands!" After they and Edo drew their 6 cards, Yugi and Atem smiled at one another and nodded in unison. It was time to defeat Edo. "Now I play De-Fusion! This lets me send your Fusion Monster back to your Extra Deck and replace it with the Monsters you used to Summon it!" Edo watched as Destiny Heroes Drillguy and Decisionguy (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 1600; DEF: 1000) reappeared on his Field. Decisionguy, who looked like a humanoid sea creature in a dark green and grey suit, stood with it's fellow Monster.

This time, Edo didn't seem so perturbed. "I thought you'd might try something like that. Trap card open, D-Fusion! This allows me to Summon a Fusion Monster using the Monsters I control! I Fuse Drillguy and Decisionguy to once again Fusion Summon Destiny Hero Dystopiaguy! Not only is Dystopiaguy back, but D-Fusion also protects it from being destroyed by battle or card effects this turn! And just like last time, Dystopiaguy's damage inflicting Effect activates! Squeeze Palm!"

Dystopiaguy once again squeezed it's fist and sent a blast to damage Yugi. This time, though, it looked like it succeeded as Yugi was hit and got covered by smoke.

"Yugi!" Yuzu shouted in worry. Sora just stared at the smoke cloud, waiting to see Yugi's condition.

"Finally, I got you!" Edo said, sounding a little smug now that he finally hit Yugi's Life Points.

"Not as much as you think!" Yugi called out as the smoke cleared, revealing him to not be hurt as Edo and Sora expected. Also, his Life Points didn't lower much either.

**(Yugi/Atem: 3400)**

"What? His Life Points only took 600 points of Damage! He should've taken more than that!" Edo shouted in surprise.

"Before your Monster's Effect reached me, I activated my Emergency Provisions! This Quick-Play Magic card increases my Life Points by 1000 for each Magic and Trap card I have sent to the Graveyard other than itself! I sent my remaining facedown card to the Graveyard to make my Life Points 5000, and then I lost 1600 due to Dystopiaguy's Effect!" Edo's own fist shook.

"You're really getting under my skin, Yugi! All those tricks of yours! And still, you have nothing that can beat my now indestructible Dystopiaguy! All you've been doing is prolonging your own defeat! You can't win!" Edo stated. Yugi, however, remained confident.

"Wrong, Edo. I CAN win, and I will! For I now have what I need to rid the Field of your Monster and strike you down this turn!" Yugi boldly declared while pointing at the unconvinced Edo.

"You're bluffing! You can't destroy my Monster thanks to my Trap card! You can't do anything!" Edo stated.

"Allow me to prove otherwise! First, I Sacrifice my Berfomet to Advance Summon Dark Magician Girl!" (DARK; Level 6; ATK: 2000; DEF: 1700) A cute blonde girl in a blue Magician outfit wielding a staff appeared on the Field in Berfomet's place.

"Oh, I like her!" Sora said, staring at Yugi's newest Monster with glee.

"Me too." Yuzu said, admiring the new magician's look.

"I'm not impressed. She has lower Attack Power than my Monster!" Edo shouted pointed out.

"I'm just getting started. Now I can finally Summon the Monster that will allow me to clear your Field! In order for me to Special Summon this powerful creature, I need to banish one LIGHT Monster and one DARK Monster from my Graveyard!" Yugi replied. At this, Edo interrupted again.

"But you don't have any LIGHT Monsters in your Graveyard! Clear Kuriboh was the only one you had, and you banished it earlier!" Yugi smirked at him.

"Wrong again Edo. I have sent another one there not too long ago." He pointed out.

"Since when? Wait…!" Edo then understood what Yugi had been getting at. Before Edo ended his previous turn, his D-Death Match card was negated and destroyed by Yugi's Trap. A Trap that needed a card sent from his opponent's hand to the Graveyard…. "Don't tell me!" He gasped.

"That's right! The card I discarded when I played my Magic Jammer was a LIGHT Monster called Watapon! Now I banish it and my DARK Berformet to Special Summon the mighty Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!" (LIGHT; LEVEL 8; ATK: 3000; DEF: 2500) Yugi's Soldier appeared to be a tall man wearing dark blue and gold armor holding a sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

"Cool!" Both Yuzu and Sora exclaimed excitedly. Even Edo was a little intimidated by the new Monster.

"So what? Even if your Monster is stronger than mine, it still can't destroy Dystopiaguy in battle! And any card destroying effects it may have won't work either! It is still useless!" Edo said again. Yugi smirked and gave a small chuckle. "What's so funny!" Edo demanded.

"Edo, throughout this Duel I have not once said I planned to "destroy" your Monster. That was just an assumption on your part, and a wrong one at that. For you see… your Destiny Hero wasn't "destined" to be destroyed at all. It's fate is entirely different." Yugi said, making Edo nervous at this point.

"What are you talking about?" He said in a shaky voice.

"This! I activate the Effect of Black Luster Solder! Once per turn, I can banish one Monster on the Field! Your Destiny Hero Dystopiaguy... is gone!"

"NO!" Edo cried out as he watched his Monster vanished from sight. Yuzu and Sora were in awe of this.

"Yugi did it! Edo's Monster is no longer protecting him! Yugi can attack him now!" Sora said. Yuzu nodded in agreement.

"Your D-Fusion may have protected your Monster from destruction, but not from banishment! However, due to using this Effect, Black Luster Soldier cannot attack this turn. That is why, with Dystopiaguy finally gone, I can at last bring out my favorite Monster to help end this Duel!"

"Your favorite?" Everyone asked.

"When I have Dark Magician Girl on my Field, I can activate a Magic card called Sage's Stone! This allows me to Special Summon the Monster closest to my heart from my Deck! Come forth… Dark Magician!" (DARK; Level 7; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2100) A man dressed in purple garb and held a scepter now stood beside it's fellow Magician.

"So that's Yugi's Ace? I wonder why that card means so much to him…" Yuzu asked herself, curious.

Edo stood there, not believing this was happening. _'Damn him! He has two Special Summoned Monsters now, but with Dystopiaguy banished, I can't use my D-Hyper Nova Trap! His Berfomet was Special Summoned, but he got rid of it for his Dark Magician Girl, which wasn't Special Summoned! If I still had my Destiny Hero, D-Hyper Nova would've destroyed all his Special Summoned Monsters this turn! Now he's… he's got me!'_ Edo realized with horror.

"You've planned this all along, didn't you?!" Edo yelled angrily. Yugi smiled more, further infuriating him.

"I like to plan ahead. Now my Magicians, attack Edo Phoenix directly! Dark Burning and Dark Magic Attacks!" Together, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl fired violet energy blasts from their weapons right at Edo, defeating him in one blow. Edo dropped to one knee from the combined assault.

**(Edo: 0)**

"He won!" Yuzu shouted in joy.

"Man, he really is a pro." Sora said, sounding impressed.

As he kneeled and stared down at the ground, Edo gritted his teeth, not believing he lost to some nobody. He was one of Academia's best, and yet this kept happening to him. First Yusho Sakaki, now this guy. He fought and lost against them both. "Why…why do I keep losing to bastards like you?" He asked, seething with anger.

"Because you fight on the wrong side for all the wrong reasons. Some of which you don't even understand." Yugi said to his defeated opponent. Edo then got back on his feet and stared back at him, defiant.

"What? What do I not understand?" Edo asked.

"To begin with, your reasons for attacking the Xyz Dimension. The people there were innocent and lived their lives in peace, until Leo Akaba sent his soldiers to take everything away from them, with you leading the charge! You think what Academia is doing is noble and for a great purpose, but that couldn't be further from the truth! What Leo really did was commit an atrocity! There is nothing "noble" about stealing the lives of people and destroying what they hold most dear!" Yugi said, his own anger showing itself.

"Attacking?! Stealing lives?! Sora, what is Yugi talking about?!" A shocked Yuzu asked her friend, who looked away without saying a word. This really made her even more confused. Edo's fury still hadn't subsided.

"You sound just like him! Yusho Sakaki tried to spew such nonsense to me! But he…"

"Hey! How do you know Yusho Sakaki? Where is he?!" Yuzu demanded, which surprised Edo.

"You know him too?" Edo asked, curiosity now mixed with his anger.

"He used to live here, but then he disappeared three years ago! No one knows where he is now! Do you?" Yuzu asked, hoping Edo would have an answer. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

"I dueled Yusho not long ago, but after I lost to him he somehow vanished on the spot. I've been trying to find him ever since, wanting to prove to him that the Professor's teachings are the correct path to peace! Making people smile through Duels is just ridiculous!" Edo spat out.

"That is not true!" Yuzu retorted, angered and sad that she still didn't know where Yuya's father was or what's become of him. "From what I just heard from Yugi, this Professor person sounds like a real monster!"

"Enough! I have my orders, and I will not turn away now!" He then pushed a button on top of his Duel Disk. Instantly, over two dozen Obelisk Force soldiers materialized around Yugi, Yuzu, and Sora. They were surrounded!

"What the hell?!" Sora yelled in surprise.

"The Professor gave me all of them as backup, just in case the plan went south! He wanted to insure Yuzu didn't escape before Yuri comes to take her. Which reminds me.." he then pushed another button. "I've just now given Yuri the signal to come here. He will arrive soon to take you to Academia, Yuzu Hiragi."

"Never!" Yugi shouted in defiance.

"You're still using other people to do things for you?! Coward!" Yuzu called him again. Edo snapped back at her.

"I told you before, I'm just following the Professor's orders!" He argued.

"That doesn't justify anything!" Yuzu protested.

"I said that's enough! Obelisk Force, deal with Yugi Muto and Sora Shiunin! Do not let Yuzu Hiragi escape, but don't harm her!" Edo ordered as the Obelisk Force moved in to take their prey down. Unfortunately for the Obelisk Force…

"Wrath of Neos!"

"Shooting Sonic!"

"Hope Sword Slash!"

Edo, Yuzu, and Sora looked in surprise to see three Monsters they've never seen before had shown up and as one, they assaulted all the Obelisk Force soldiers in the area. Yugi and Atem grinned in triumph.

"What?!" One of them said before he and his comrades were beaten to a pulp by Elemental Hero Neos. Several more were hit by a sparkling energy blast from the mouth of Stardust Dragon. All the remaining soldiers were slashed by the blades of Number 39, Hope – King of Wishes. Within seconds, the whole Obelisk Force was wiped out and automatically disappeared in blue sparkles, sending them back to Academia. The trio of Monsters had vanished by that point. Edo was more dumbstruck than ever.

"Hey Yugi! We late to the party?" Yugi turned to see Judai Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and Yuma Tsukumo meeting up with him, smiling. Yugi too smiled as he gave a thumbs up.

"Actually, your timing couldn't be more perfect! Thank you!" The trio nodded in return, glad they made it in time. "Are the others safe?" He asked. The trio knew who he meant.

"They're both safe and sound!" Yuma said proudly.

"Same here." Yusei added.

"She's also safe." Judai said, also with a thumbs up.

"Who are these guys?" Sora asked, still stunned.

"Yugi seems to know them. They must be friends of his." Yuzu guessed, judging by how they interacted.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Edo shouted in outrage. Yugi turned back to him and, as he did so, lifted his Duel Disk to point to it's center.

"As I previously stated, I like to plan ahead. On my way here to confront you and protect Yuzu, I sent a distress signal to my friends here to give me a helping hand! I suspected Leo Akaba would have a plan to use the Obelisk Force to give you an unfair advantage, so I wanted to have my own backup to deal with yours!" Edo was shocked that Yugi actually thought that far ahead. To prove it, his friends showed their own Duel Disks, each having a blinking red light in the center. Edo cursed under his breath at this.

"Your Professor really is a heartless monster, isn't he?!" Yuzu yelled back.

"You know nothing!" Edo protested, but Yugi wouldn't have it as he spoke again.

"But I know everything, Edo! I even know the reason why Leo wants to capture Yuzu so much! A reason he did not share with anyone else!" This got everyone's attention.

"He knows why the Professor is after Yuzu?" Sora asked softly. Yuzu gasped when she heard this too.

"What reason?" Edo asked reluctantly. Despite his anger and frustration, he remained curious as to why the girl was so important to the Professor. If Yugi knew, maybe he could find out. The answer Yugi was about to give left Edo, Sora, and Yuzu in horrified shock.

"Leo Akaba lost someone very important to him, and he plans to use Yuzu to bring back that person. However, the method he plans to do so will cost Yuzu her own life! I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen!"

Yuzu began to pale and her body began to tremble. This Professor, Leo Akaba, plans to kill her?! Just so he could resurrect someone he lost?! She almost felt like throwing up. Sora's jaw had dropped and stared at Yuzu in renewed worry and panic. Edo's eyes widened with disbelief.

"That…can't be true. That's just another one of your lies!" Edo said stubbornly. He could never imagine the Professor doing something like that.

"Everything I have told you was the truth. You just need to accept it and see through the wrongness of Leo Akaba's actions." Yugi said. At this point, his allies stepped up next to him.

"Yeah man, Leo's the real villain here. I actually know someone back where I came from that was misled just like you were. He saw how wrong he had been. I know you can open your eyes too." Judai had said, thinking of the Edo Phoenix of his world.

"It's not too late for you. You can still do the right thing." Yusei persisted.

"Totally! There's nothing wrong with using Duels to make people smile and feel happy! Yusho would've wanted that too. It's what he wanted for the all people he taught, including a certain someone that I met recently." Yuma said with Dennis on his mind.

Edo seemed more conflicted than ever. Deep inside, he wrestled with what he learned from the Professor and what Yusho Sakaki was trying to teach him. And now, Yugi and is friends actually tipped the scale more towards the latter. Also, what he heard about the Professor's desire with capturing Yuzu had cast some doubt about his objectives. He just didn't know what to do.

Defeated and confused, Edo pushed another button on his Duel Disk and disappeared like the Obelisk Force did. He had retreated. "He's gone." Judai said.

"Perhaps, but at least now he has plenty to think over." Yugi replied, sounding hopeful. He then introduced his friends to Yuzu and Sora. "Yuzu, Sora, these are my friends and allies: Judai Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and Yuma Tsukumo. The four of us have been working together against Academia, and Leo Akaba." Each of his friends said hi to the pair.

"It is nice to meet all of you. Thanks for saving us, especially you Yugi." Yuzu said politely.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm just surprised you'd help save someone like me. I'm also with Academia you know." Sora said.

"That doesn't matter. The fact that you were willing to protect Yuzu despite knowing how Academia will react toward you showed you truly cared about her." Yugi said, making the younger boy look away, uncertain of his future.

Above them on the warehouse roof, Dennis had seen and heard the whole thing. After leaving Yuri at their rendezvous point to wait for Edo's signal, Dennis headed back to see how things were going. He had returned just as Yugi defeated Edo in their Duel. He was very shocked that the plan had gone completely down the drain.

He too began to question himself after hearing about Yugi's accusations, the Professor's plans for Yuzu and especially what Yuma said about Yusho Sakaki. He needed time for himself to think, but first he needed to inform Yuri on this latest debacle. He then silently left to return to the rendezvous point.

Unbeknownst to Dennis, one member of Yugi's group did spot him spying from above. Being one of the only invisible people there, Astral was glad he had that benefit…aside from Pharaoh Atem that is. _"We should get moving. I saw Dennis watching us and has just retreated."_ He informed his friends.

"He must be on his way to find Yuri. Edo did say he called him to come here for Yuzu." Yugi pointed out.

"Who is on his way? What do you mean?" Yuzu asked, both her and Sora looking confused.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You guys can't see him. Well, we'll get that cleared up pretty soon." Judai said.

"Can't see who?" Sora asked.

"Another friend of ours. Only the four of us can see him, but you'll meet him before long. Right now, we need to go and…" Before Yusei could finish what he was saying, an unforeseen development had just occurred that alerted everyone.

Without warning, Yuzu's bracelet had started blinking pink light. This really surprised Yuzu and Sora. "What's up with your bracelet?" Sora asked. A startled Yuzu shook her head, completely baffled.

"I don't know. It's never done that before. Why is it doing that?" She then looked up to ask Yugi if he knew, but the look he had told her it wasn't a good thing. It was not just him. Judai, Yusei, Yuma, and even Astral (whom she couldn't see) looked extremely alarmed. "What's wrong Yugi?" Yuzu asked, now sounding scared. He and his friends looked at one another and knew instantly what this meant.

"Yuzu, do you know if Yuya is still at his house?" Yugi asked urgently. This question stunned her and Sora.

"Yuya? What's Yuya got to do with my bracelet?" What he said to her made her panic more than she had ever felt in her life.

"I'm afraid that Yuya…is in terrible danger."

To be continued.


	8. STANDARD - PART 3

Alright, let us see what Yuya has been up to during recent events!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 7: STANDARD – PART 3

**(I corrected an error in the Duel pointed out by a recent review. Should be fine now. Sorry about that.)**

After everyone had left, Yuya went up to his room, fell back on his bed, and sulked. No matter what he said about him being fine, his mom wouldn't hear of it. He still couldn't believe he wasn't allowed to duel for a whole week! He'd been dueling for years, and he didn't have any issues up till now. He had been raised to be both healthy and athletic, both of which are necessities for Action Duels.

"This sucks! My chest hasn't hurt since yesterday. I don't feel any pain at all!" Yuya complained to himself. Still, even though he felt fine, he couldn't help wondering what caused his pain to begin with. And he didn't understand why it hurt so much. Even his doctor could not find the cause, making everyone worry over Yuya even more. While Yuya himself was worried if it happened again, he felt sure that whatever had hurt him like that had nothing to do with his current health.

Sighing, he decided that lying on his bed all day wouldn't do him any good. He needed to go out and get some fresh air. Maybe a simple walk in the park? Surely that wouldn't be a problem. He was just about to go and ask his mom for permission, but to his surprise she came knocking on his door.

Yuya? May I come in?" Yoko asked through the door.

"Sure." Yuya said as he sat up on his bed. After coming inside, Yoko sat down next to her depressed son.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm being unfair Yuya. Its just we're all worried about you, especially me. I don't want whatever it was that happened to you happen again. You are one of the healthiest boys I know, but sometimes things like this happen that even an experienced physician can't explain."

"I know Mom. But not being able to duel doesn't mean I'm cooped up here for the whole weekend, right?" Yuya asked, hoping his mom would be open to his request.

"Of course not." Yoko answered while shaking her head. "You can do other activities that don't involve raising your heart rate in here. Did you have something in mind?" Yuya fidgeted for a bit before asking.

"Maybe just a… walk in the park?" He tentatively asked. "I know what you're thinking, but I will only be walking, no running! I promise to walk slowly the whole time! Please!" Yuya begged. Yoko did appear about to protest, but she saw how miserable her son looked. She could tell Yuya really wanted to get out of the house. Yoko sighed, feeling she might regret her choice.

"Fine, Yuya. A slow walk in the park it is." Yuya then hugged his mom in gratitude.

"Thanks Mom!" Yuya said, feeling happier already, making Yoko smile herself. She then looked over at a picture on Yuya's beside table with her, Yuya, and his father. She really missed Yusho, and knew he would also be concerned about Yuya's unknown condition. However, he would also see to it that Yuya remained happy no matter how bad things got. Knowing that, she gave Yuya a bottled water and some dried fruit and nuts as a snack while he was gone.

"Remember Yuya, slow walking only. Do NOTHING that would get you too excited!" Yoko warned. Yuya nodded.

"Got it. Thanks again Mom! I'll be back soon!" With that, Yuya left for the park, which actually wasn't far from where he lived. He was allowed to bring his Duel Disk, with a promise that he wouldn't use it for dueling; only phone calls and video messages. Yoko smiled after him before she closed the door behind her as she walked back in.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

After reaching the park not long after, Yuya took a path that ran along the edges. As Yuya walked, he breathed in the fresh scents from the pink colored flowers in the area. He didn't know why, but those flowers reminded him of when Yuzu was around. He always seemed to associate Yuzu with flowers. He smiled at the thought as he strolled on.

_'I always smile when Yuzu was there. She's been there a lot for me, especially during the years since Dad vanished. I can't imagine my life if she weren't around. I just wish Yuzu wouldn't swat me with that fan of hers when I say something that upsets her. Still, she's one of the best things in my life. Maybe, the best…'_ He then started to shake his head.

"Ah, what I am I thinking? Yuzu's one of my best childhood friends. And now for some reason, I'm thinking of her as more than that. What's up with me?" Yuya said to himself, sounding annoyed and confused. "Get a grip, Yuya. Yuzu is just a friend."

He then thought of the time during the day Sora was stalking him and had mistaken Yuzu for Yuya's girlfriend. Yuya's remark of how he could never date a rough girl like her earned him a good smack from Yuzu's fan. At the time, he really hadn't thought of dating anyone, let alone Yuzu. He just didn't see her that way. _'Could it be that something about me…has changed? Something that makes me…think of her differently?'_ Yuya had no idea where these new thoughts are coming from.

Come to think of it though, he recalled a very recent memory with Yuzu. When he woke up in the hospital after his painful outburst, aside from his mother, Yuzu was the first person he saw standing over him. He saw how happy and relieved she was that he was awake again. She also cried a little, lightly berating Yuya for making her worry like that. When he first saw her then, he felt something he hadn't before.

Yuya had put a hand over where his heart was. Not because he was in pain again, but because that "something" had started to nag at him and he couldn't figure out what it was. Whatever it was, it was making Yuya's heart beat a little faster when he started thinking of Yuzu. He then began bonking his head with his fist. "Knock it off! I'm not supposed to get my heart racing out here! I promised Mom that!" Yuya complained to himself. He wished there was something that could keep his mind off his new personal dilemma.

Oddly enough, his wish got granted when he spotted someone jumping down from a tree near a performing platform. **(A.N. The place where Yuto stood when Yuya first met him)** He then sat there and looked around like he was expecting someone to meet up with him. Curious, Yuya hid behind the closest tree to see. The stranger didn't seem to notice him.

As he sat waiting on the platform, Dennis felt confident that Yuzu Hiragi wouldn't escape like the other bracelet girls had. With Edo Phoenix and the Obelisk Force at his command, he knew it would be a matter of time before Sora was defeated and carded.

He felt sorry for the little guy. Sora was a promising young Duel Soldier who, for some reason, got a little too attached to the girl the Professor needed captured. _'Poor Sora. He must've developed a real soft spot for that Yuzu girl. And he hasn't even been here for that long.'_ He sighed in pity.

Dennis could understand that. He actually developed a likeness to the Xyz bracelet girl, Ruri Kurosaki. She was kind, caring, and loved to make others smile. Kind of like him. Maybe if he had a little more time, he might've actually done what Sora was trying to do. Of course, Dennis wasn't that young and naïve. As much as he loved to entertain, and really did enjoy entertaining Ruri in their Duel, he couldn't abandon his mission for Academia… or the Professor.

_'The Professor made it clear that capturing those girls was a top priority. But, what priority? Why are those girls so special to him? The only things they seem to have in common are that they have the same face as Serena and they each have a bracelet like hers. I sorta wish I knew what…'_ Dennis' thoughts were interrupted when a figure instantly appeared beside him from a vortex of swirling energy. Dennis looked up and smiled. "Hey Yuri."

"Hey yourself." Yuri said as he plopped down and sat next to Dennis. As they greeted one another, they had no idea they were being observed by someone sharing Yuri's likeness.

The moment he saw Yuri, Yuya's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull and his jaw nearly fell to the ground. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was surprised enough when the second stranger came out of nowhere the way he did. The fact that this new person had the exact same face as he did, however, nearly caused him to faint from shock.

_'That guy! He looks…just like me! I must be seeing things!'_ Yuya quickly, but quietly, pinched himself hard to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. When he looked again, nothing had changed. The purple haired teen still strongly resembled him. _'But why? Why is there someone that looks like me?! Who the heck is he?!'_ As dumbfounded as he was, Yuya still tried to listen in on what the two were talking about.

"So, this is where I'm supposed to wait, huh?" Yuri asked while looking around.

"According to Sora's memories, this is the ideal spot and time where no one would be around. Also, thankfully it isn't far from where the action is happening. Hopefully you won't have to wait long. Edo will give you the signal soon." Dennis told him.

"What? They know Sora? How?" Yuya quietly asked himself. He thought they must've come from wherever Sora learned his Fusion Summoning. After all, the kid didn't give him any details. He also wondered who this Edo person was.

"Is that so Dennis? Well, I'll get bored really quick if no one's here for me to play with." Yuri said, sounding bored. Dennis chuckled.

"I hear ya. I'd ask if we could duel to pass the time, but I know how that will turn out. I don't stand a chance against you, Yuri." Yuri gave his own chuckle.

"Hehe, oh no doubt." He then went quiet and looked down, frowning. Dennis noticed this.

"Hey, what's up? You really are disappointed that I don't want us to duel, aren't you?" Dennis asked, playfully teasing his comrade. To his surprise, Yuri shook his head.

"That's not it. Things just haven't gone well for me lately. First, those two guys that caught me off guard when I tried to capture those girls, Ruri and Rin. I never even saw the bastard who got me from behind. But both those incidents were nothing compared to when I confronted the guy that helped Serena escape… Judai Yuki." Yuri said in a low and fearful voice.

Yuya had no idea who the people were that Yuri was talking about. What did get his attention was that he tried to kidnap two girls and apparently failed to do so. And another one, Serena, also somehow got away. He could tell that Yuri was not a good person, even if he did look like him. When he mentioned that guy, Judai Yuki, Yuri's tone had changed. He sounded like he was afraid of the guy. Yuri's next statement confirmed it.

"When he confronted me in that hideout, I felt an overwhelming fear that I had _never_ experienced in my life. I never feared anyone until now. And the way he tossed me away like I was a rag doll…" He then looked at Dennis square in the eye. "I'm telling you, that Judai wasn't a normal person. Maybe the guys he's working with aren't normal either. Regardless, whoever they are…" Yuri then sounded more angry. "They'll all pay for humiliating me!" He nearly yelled while tightening his fists.

Yuya could tell Yuri was not someone to piss off. From the sound of it, three people had already done so… and Yuri wanted revenge on them. Dennis patted Yuri's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll get your chance to redeem yourself. Don't forget, we're not completely beaten yet. We still have one girl that hasn't alluded us. With the Professor's new plan in play, I'm sure nothing can go wrong." After taking a moment to calm himself, Yuri smiled again.

It wasn't a friendly smile, Yuya saw. He also became concerned that another girl was about to be kidnapped. Whoever this Professor was, Yuya believed he must be dangerous. He felt he had to do something. He should head home and tell his mom what he had just seen and heard. Still, he stayed where he was and continued listening. Maybe he could hear the name of the girl in question. In the next moment, Yuya wished he hadn't heard what Yuri said then.

"I hope you're right Dennis. Edo better do his job and take down the traitor, whether it would be by the Obelisk Force or his own hand. Either way, I will definitely be taking Yuzu Hiragi to the Professor and hopefully get back on his good side." He stated with an evil chuckle.

_'Yuzu?! He's going to kidnap…Yuzu?!'_ Yuya at once felt more shocked, frightened and enraged at the same time. He had no idea which he felt more. He tightened his own fists, bared his teeth, and his whole body started shaking. _'NO! I WON'T LET HIM!'_ Throwing all caution to the wind, Yuya finally decided to confront the monster that shared his face.

Dennis was glad Yuri seemed to be in a more cheerful mood. "That sounds like the Yuri I know! Happily anticipating on capturing his next prey." Yuri smirked at him.

"You bet. Maybe this time we won't have any surprises…"

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING YUZU ANYWHERE!" Yuri and Dennis shot to their feet in surprise when they heard an angry voice shouting at them. They then saw the owner of that voice coming out from behind a nearby tree. To their greater surprise, it was a boy who looked strongly like Yuri. And they could tell that the new guy was pissed as hell.

"You were saying about no more surprises?" Dennis asked as he glanced at a stunned Yuri.

"Shut up." Yuri said quietly. Yuya approached them, not caring about what happened to him.

"I heard everything you two had said, including the part where you plan to kidnap Yuzu! I'm not going to let that happen! I won't let you lay one finger on her! Duel me, Yuri!" Yuya angrily challenged, slipping on his Duel Disk and activating it. He knew he was breaking his promises to his mother, but under the circumstances he felt he had no choice. Yuri actually seemed amused, with Dennis looking curious.

"So, you're actually going to duel your lookalike?" Dennis asked. Yuri jumped down and put on his own Duel Disk, now standing before Yuya.

"I don't see why not. At the very least, I won't be sitting around and twiddling my thumbs waiting for Edo to contact me." He said while activating his Duel Disk. Dennis nodded in agreement.

"Welp, you have fun Yuri! I'll see how things are going on Edo's end!" With that, Dennis jumped up the trees and was out of sight. Yuya would worry about Dennis later. Right now, his main concern was the guy before him wearing a wicked grin.

"So, you want to duel me to protect Yuzu? I take it she's your girlfriend?" Yuri taunted. Yuya blushed a bit as he answered.

"Yuzu's just a friend! But she is very special to me! I'm not letting you take her!" Yuya retorted. Yuri chuckled again.

"How gallant of you. What's your name?" Yuri asked.

"It's Yuya! Yuya Sakaki!" Yuya replied strongly. Yuri then smiled like a predator about to stalk it's prey.

"Well then, Yuya Sakaki, show me if you have the skills to back up your claims!"

"Believe me Yuri, I will!" At once, their duel of destiny began.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Yuya: 4000) (Yuri: 4000)**

"How about I let you take you the first turn?" Yuri asked, confident he would prevail.

"Gladly! My turn! With the Scale 2 Entermate Drumming Kong and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! I can now Summon monsters with Levels 3 through 7!" Yuya began. On one side of Yuya's Field, a gorilla with big drums floated in a glowing column. On the opposite side, a magician dressed in brown garb and held what appeared to be a Duel Disk was being suspended in a similar column.

"Pendulum Scale?" Yuri questioned, wondering what his opponent was doing.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" (DARK; Level 7; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2000) A ferocious horned red dragon with one red eye and one green eye, light tanned wings embedded with red and green orbs now stood before it's master, ready for battle. "I end my turn!"

Yuri stood in awe. "Pendulum Summon? I've never heard of a Summoning method like that! Neat! And your dragon… it looks so awesome!" He marveled at the beast before him. "I see you're already getting serious! I better not hold back then!" He said excitedly.

"Shut up and start your turn already!" Yuya shouted impatiently. He didn't care what Yuri thought of his dragon or even his Pendulum Summoning. All he cared about was stopping that psychopath from getting near Yuzu. Yuri snickered.

"You're that eager, huh? Very well. My turn! Draw!" His eyes widened slightly, knowing he could summon "it" now. He was momentarily distracted by a blinking purple light on his Duel Disk. He knew it had to be the signal from Edo. That meant Yuzu Hiragi must be secured at that moment. He should go now to capture her… but he chose not too. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed to duel against Yuya Sakaki. Something deep inside him was telling him, no "begging" him, to face the boy that had his face. It was like an instinct he just couldn't ignore. Edo would have to wait until Yuri's duel was over; he refused put this off for later.

"I activate Polymerization to Fuse the Predator Plants Fly Hell and Predator Plants Moray Nepenthes in my hand for a Fusion Summon! Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 2800; DEF: 2000) Opposing Yuya's Odd-Eyes was a dark purple dragon with horns like Odd-Eyes, only inverted. It was also covered in dark yellow and light purple orbs and had a deadly tipped tail.

The two dragons then roared at each other, as if challenging each other to fight to the death. They also began to give off powerful auras as they cried out. At the same time, Yuya and Yuri both felt a sharp pain in their chests. Yuya almost fell to his knees. _'Not again! Not now!'_ he thought in panic, trying not to succumb to the pain. _'I have to protect… Yuzu!'_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Without warning, Yuzu's bracelet had started blinking pink light. This really surprised Yuzu and Sora. "What's up with your bracelet?" Sora asked. A startled Yuzu shook her head, completely baffled.

"I don't know. It's never done that before. Why is it doing that?" She then looked up to ask Yugi if he knew, but the look he had told her it wasn't a good thing. It wasn't just him. Judai, Yusei, Yuma, and even Astral (whom she couldn't see) looked extremely alarmed. "What's wrong Yugi?" Yuzu asked, now sounding scared. He and his friends looked at one another and knew instantly what this meant.

"Yuzu, do you know if Yuya is still at his house?" Yugi asked urgently. This question surprised her and Sora.

"Yuya? What's Yuya got to do with my bracelet?" What he said to her made her panic more than she had ever felt in her life.

"I'm afraid that Yuya…is in terrible danger. Call him now!" Yugi strongly urged. At once, Yuzu got out her Duel Disk and speed dialed Yuya's number. Instead of ringing, a message popped up on the screen in the center.

_"Unable to reach. Duel in progress."_

This really shocked Yuzu. "WHAT?! Yuya is dueling right now?! He's not supposed to be doing that! What is that idiot thinking?!" She yelled in angry disbelief. She then tried to call Yuya's mom next. Thankfully, she picked up.

_"Hello?"_ Yoko asked when she answered.

"Mrs. Sakaki, it's Yuzu! Tell me, is Yuya still there?! I need to talk to him now! It's important!" Yuzu requested hurriedly. Yoko, more alert after hearing the tone in Yuzu's voice, acted more serious.

_"No. I'm sorry, but Yuya went to take a leisurely walk in the park not long after you and the others had left from here. He hasn't come back yet. You couldn't reach him?"_ She asked, now sounding worried.

"I tried, but my Disk said Yuya was in the middle of a Duel! I never got through!" Yuzu replied. At this, Yoko went livid.

_"He what?! I told Yuya he wasn't allowed to duel for a week! I can't believe he went behind my back like that! Bring him home this instant, Yuzu! When he comes back, I'll ground him for a year!"_ Yoko practically screamed before hanging up. Yuzu was definitely worried now as she turned back to Yugi and the others.

"Yuya's not at home! His mother said he went to the park, and apparently is dueling someone there!"

"We have to go to the park now! Before it's too late!" Yusei said as the whole group began to run.

"Too late for what?" Yuzu and Sora asked as they tried to keep up.

"If we don't reach Yuya in time, things will turn out very badly for him." Yuma replied grimly. Yuzu and Sora's worry for Yuya grew even more, thinking his life could be in jeopardy yet again. Yugi and the others looked at one another. If Yuya was dueling someone right now, then it could only be one person. And they knew that Yuya battling that person was the reason Yuzu's bracelet was going off.

"One question Yuzu." Judai started as they ran.

"What's that Judai?" Yuzu asked.

"You just said Yuya wasn't allowed to duel anyone. Why is that?" Judai asked. This made the rest of the group just as curious, except for Yugi and Sora. Yuzu grimaced.

"Yesterday, Yuya suffered what looked like a heart attack! One moment he was fine, and the next he grabbed where his heart was and started screaming in agony! That has NEVER happened to him in his life! If Yugi hadn't shown up and healed him, Yuya might have actually died!" Judai, Yusei, and Yuma turned to Yugi, alarmed.

"Yugi, is that true?" Yuma asked. Yugi nodded to confirm.

"Yes. I was going to bring it up when we had our planned meeting, though I wasn't expecting something like this." Yuzu then continued from there.

"Well, after the incident, Yuya was taken to the hospital! The doctor couldn't actually find anything wrong with his heart, so he let Yuya go home! His mother then forbad him to duel for a week as a precaution! She didn't want Yuya to do anything that would raise his heart rate too much! Why in the world would Yuya do this?!" Yuzu said, worried as well as pissed at her friend.

Yugi and his friends knew they had to find Yuya before the unthinkable could happen. They prayed that they would reach the poor boy in time. _'Yuya, hang on! We're coming!'_ Yugi thought, hoping it wouldn't be too late…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Back in the park, Yuya noticed that Yuri had grabbed his chest also. This really surprised him. "You…you're hurting as well?" Yuya asked painfully. On the other side, Yuri was surprised this was happening to him again.

"This pain…it's the same…as before…!" He then recalled back to when he suffered like this the first time. When he woke up in the Synchro Dimension after being knocked out, Yuri saw that both Rin and his attacker were nowhere to be seen. He was completely alone.

He figured he must've been out for maybe an hour or so. He punched a wall, annoyed that another girl had gotten away from him, just like in the Xyz Dimension. Yuri would have to search the whole damn City to track down Rin again. And when he found her and the punk that helped her, he would make the latter be sorry he ever messed with him.

Yuri was about to head out when an unexpected pain occurred in his chest. He held a hand over where his heart was and started screaming, all the while his eyes glowed purple. All his life, he had never suffered anything like this. It was pure torture. The pain was so much he fell on the ground and rolled around, screaming.

He didn't know how long this went on, but just as sudden as the pain came, it dissipated. The experience caused him to fall consciousness again. He was then later shaken awake by some guy with spiky purple and blue hair. "Hey, you okay?" The stranger asked. Yuri pushed him away as he got up.

"Get away from me!" Yuri said irritably as he got moving to track down Rin and her protector. Of course, he never found them and was forced to return to Academia empty handed once again. After that, the pain never came again until today. He didn't mention this to anyone, not even to the Professor. He refused to show weakness in front of the man or others.

He too noticed that Yuya was suffering the same thing as he did. He almost couldn't believe it. "So…you too, huh?" Yuri asked.

"Why are we both hurting?" Yuya asked back.

"Beats me, but it seems like we have…more in common…than just our looks." Yuri then looked up at the dragons again. They were still roaring at each other, wanting to battle. "Look at our dragons! They really want to fight one another! They want to tear each other to pieces!" Yuri said, sounding excited at the thought.

He hated to admit it, but Yuya was getting the same vibe off of his own dragon. He had no idea what was going on with him, Yuri, or their dragons. All he knew was that he needed to finish this Duel quickly and reach Yuzu.

"Well now, let's not keep our Monsters waiting! Battle! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Venom Blaster!" Starve Venom then spread out it's wings and fired a poisonous energy blast at Odd-Eyes. Thankfully, Yuya was prepared.

"I activate Entermate Drumming Kong's Pendulum Effect! When a Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster, the Monster I control gains 600 Attack Points until the end of the Battle Phase! I raise Odd-Eyes' Attack Power!"

(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK: 2500 + 600 = 3100)

Yuri started to smile

"Odd-Eyes, counterattack! Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes then fired its own mouth blast to repel the attack of Starve Venom. "Now Odd-Eyes' Effect activates! When it battles a Level 5 or higher Monster, any damage dealt to you is doubled! Reaction Force!"

Red energy mixed in with Odd-Eye's attack as it pushed back Starve Venom's. To Yuya's surprise, Yuri had started laughing. "What's so funny?" Yuri's eyes then formed into slits as he smiled evilly.

"You've just made a huge mistake, Yuya! By destroying my dragon, you've triggered it's own Effect!" Yuri revealed.

"I what?!" Yuya replied, dreading what kind of Effect Starve Venom could have.

"When Starve Venom Fusion Dragon is destroyed, all Special Summoned Monsters on your Field are also destroyed! But it gets worse! You also take damage equal to the total Attack Points of all your destroyed Monsters!" Yuri explained while laughing like a maniac.

"Odd-Eyes' Attack Power is at 3100, which means…!" Yuya started in horror.

"Right! You take 3100 points of Damage!" Just as he said this, Starve Venom got blown apart by his reflected attack from Odd-Eyes. And then, Odd-Eyes itself disintegrated in from the explosion from Starve Venom's destruction. The resulting blast blew Yuya back. He yelled as he hit his back hard at a tree before falling facedown on the ground.

**(3100 – 2800 = 300; 300 x 2 = 600)**

**(Yuri: 4000 – 600 = 3400)**

**(Yuya: 4000 – 3100 = 900)**

"That had to hurt! Oh, if you thought you saw the last of my dragon, you're dead wrong! I play Monster Reborn to resurrect Starve Venom from the Graveyard!" Yuri's evil looking dragon returned with a triumphant roar. "Then I Set my last 2 cards facedown and end my turn!" Yuri then looked over at the battered Yuya, who seemed to be struggling to get back up. "Come on Yuya! Don't throw in the towel now! I've only just started getting entertained!" He said with a cruel laugh.

Yuya was hurting everywhere, not just in his chest. _'That explosion felt so real, like I was in an Action Duel… only this isn't an Action Duel. How could he inflict real damage?'_ Yuya barely got on his knees and breathed heavily.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to keep me away from Yuzu?" Yuri taunted.

"Don't you dare…say her name!" Yuya retorted weakly as he looked up at him. His evil lookalike snickered.

"So much concern. You sure she's just your friend?" Yuya stared back with both anger and surprise.

"What's that..got to do…with anything?" Yuri shrugged.

"I'm just saying. The way you're fighting so hard to protect her from me, with so much rage and determination… one would think you're in love with her. Maybe you are just too dense to see that."

At these words, Yuya unexpectedly began to have thoughts of Yuzu again. Of all the good times he spent with her, and how she helped him through the bad times. Her warm smile, her encouraging words, her pretty face… Yuya was shocked that he thought that last bit.

_'Did I just thought that Yuzu's face was pretty?'_ As Yuya continued on his train of thought, he began thinking of other things about Yuzu he didn't actually notice before. _'It's not just her face. The way her hair looks in those pigtails. How warm and soft her hands are. The way her eyes shine when she sees me duel. Plus, she always looked cute when she winked at her audience when she won a Duel. Why though? Why am I just now thinking of her like this?'_

He then thought again of how he saw her when he woke in the hospital. When he saw her, the overhead light was just behind her head, obscuring everything but her face. It was like looking at the face of an angel… his angel…

_'That was it! It was during the moment looking at her in that bright light that I started having these weird thoughts! Maybe Yuri was right about one thing…'_ Yuya then actually smiled and placed his hand over his heart again. He now understood what was going on. He couldn't deny it anymore.

_'I'm in love…with Yuzu.'_

In that moment, his pendent had started glowing. At the same time, Yuya had a vision of a huge silhouette. Although it was obscured by shadow, Yuya could it was a dragon, and it roared like it was wanting to appear and fight. Yuya understood this too as he finally got back on his feet.

"Well, finally ready to continue, Yuya? It would be too tragic if I'd beaten you this easily." Yuri said gleefully.

"I am ready…to defeat you, Yuri!" Yuya said loudly as he prepared for, possibly, his last turn. "Yuzu is the most important person in my life, and you won't take her away from me! MY TURN! DRAW!" He shouted as his pendent continued to shine. He liked what he drew. "I have what I need to save Yuzu from you and this Professor you work for!" Yuya strongly declared.

"Then let's see it! Bring it on!" Yuri eagerly waited to see what Yuya would try next.

"First I play Entermate Special! This let's me Special Summon an "Entermate" Monster from my hand if I have no Monsters on my Field! I Special Summon Entermate Hammer Mammo!" (EARTH; Level 6; ATK: 2600; DEF: 1800) Before Yuri seemed to be a top hat wearing light blue elephant with a mallet attached to it's trunk. He laughed until his sides ached.

"Is that it? Your big comeback?! Your puny pachyderm can't hold a candle to Starve Venom! It'll just gobble him right up!" Yuri ridiculed.

"He's not the one you should be worried about." Yuya said, making Yuri stop laughing. "I Sacrifice Hammer Mammo to Advance Summon… ODD-EYES ADVANCE DRAGON!" (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 3000; DEF: 2500) Yuya's new dragon looked a lot like original Odd-Eyes, but with no orbs, had more dragon like wings and seemed much more mature.

"Now that's more like it!" Yuri said, amazed.

"Odd-Eyes Advance Dragon can be Advance Summoned if I Sacrifice a Level 5 or higher Monster, like my Hammer Mammo! Also, since it was Summoned this way, my new dragon's Monster Effect activates! I can destroy one Monster you control and inflict damage to you equal to that Monster's original Attack Points! Now taste your own medicine!" Yuya shouted.

"What?!" Yuri was forced to watch Starve Venom be destroyed yet again, this time taking much more damage. "Gaaah!"

**(Yuri: 3400 – 2800 = 600)**

"Since my new Odd-Eyes wasn't Special Summoned, Starve Venom's Effect can't destroy it! I got you now!" Yuya declared. Yuri grunted.

"Don't count on it! Trap card open, Call of the Haunted! With this, I can bring back a Monster from my Graveyard in Attack Mode! Return, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuya gritted his teeth that Yuri brought back his dragon yet again.

"I'm not done! With the Set Pendulum Scale, I can Pendulum Summon again! Return, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuri was surprised that Yuya's dragon also returned, despite having destroyed it earlier.

"Wait, you can Pendulum Summon Monsters from the Graveyard?!" He said in astonishment.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was never in my Graveyard! When a Pendulum Monster on the Field is sent to the Graveyard, it instead goes to my Extra Deck! From there, as long as I have my Pendulum Scale, I can Pendulum Summon that Monster back!" Yuya explained.

Yuri was actually impressed. He never knew that the Standard Dimension had such Monsters. But still, this didn't change anything. He had no intention of losing and failing another capture assignment.

"I'm ending this, Yuri! BATTLE! ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON, ATTACK STARVE VENOM FUSION DRAGON!" For the second time, Yuya's Ace Monster fired a blast at Yuri's Ace. "Now Drumming Kong's Pendulum Effect activates again! Odd-Eyes' Attack Power goes up by 600! SPIRAL STRIKE BURST!" With it's Attack Points at 3100 once again, Yuya's dragon was more than capable of vanquishing it's enemy dragon. However…

"Nice try! Trap card open, Dark Seed Planter! As long as this card is active, all Monsters on the Field are treated as DARK Monsters!" Yuri said, activating his last facedown card.

"What's the point of doing that? All our Monsters are already DARK!" Yuya said, confused by his lookalike's latest move.

"There's more to it! When my opponent's DARK Monster attacks a DARK Monster I control, that Monster's attack is negated! Starve Venom isn't going anywhere this time!" Yuri said as he laughed again.

"I don't think so! I activate Timegazer Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, during either of our turns, when my opponent activates a Trap that targets a Pendulum Monster I control and no other cards, I can negate that Trap and Set it back facedown on the Field! Inverse Gearwidth!" Yuya countered.

"Are you kidding me?!" Yuri said, shocked that his Trap got negated like that.

"Now Odd-Eye's final attack continues! And don't forget about Odd-Eyes' own Effect! Any damage dealt to you now is doubled! ITS OVER YURI! REACTION…FORCE!" As Yuri watched his dragon being obliterated for the last time, all he could think of doing… was laugh.

"I've…lost? He's actually beaten me?" He then laughed manically as he was blown away from Yuya's final attack and landed on his back, defeated.

**(Yuri: 0)**

Yuya stood there, breathing hard and aching from his fresh wounds. His chest still hurt the most, but it wasn't as bad now. "I've…beaten him." He then began slowly approaching Yuri.

From atop a tree, Dennis had observed the unthinkable. He had just barely returned to witness Yuya's unprecedented victory over Yuri. "Yuri…lost? It can't be!" He said softly in total shock. First Edo was forced to retreat, now this. The Professor will definitely go through the roof when he heard about this one.

When he reached the beaten Yuri, his eyes were closed and he too was aching. He was also holding a card in his hand. Yuya knelt down and grabbed his collar. "Alright, talk. Why are you after Yuzu? Tell me!" Yuya demanded. Before Yuri could answer, the card glowed a bright purple light. At the same time, a slot in Yuya's Duel Disk also gave off a bright light that enveloped them both.

"What the heck? What's going on?!" Dennis asked, his confusion growing. He could no longer see Yuya and Yuri, only the dome of purple light covering them.

Inside the dome, Yuya still knelt next to Yuri. He opened his eyes and looked up at Yuya. To Yuya's surprise, his twisted counterpart smiled. "Well damn, I guess this is it for me. I never thought my first loss came from a guy that looked like me." Yuya refused to be distracted.

"Answer me Yuri! What did Yuzu do to deserve being kidnapped?" He asked angrily. Yuri then chuckled weakly.

"Not a damn thing. I was only doing it because the Professor ordered me too. I had no idea why. I just do what I'm told. If you want answers, you should ask him." Yuri responded. Yuya grunted in disappointment. "Though, I should probably thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" Yuya questioned, not understanding what Yuri was getting at.

"I've failed him a lot recently, and each time he gets more and more pissed off. Once he hears about this, I have no doubt he'll dispose of me for not getting him what he desired. This way, I won't have to confront him. It is better that I… never return to him." He said as he now gave a sad smile.

"Yuri…" Yuya said softly, his anger draining away. Even though he still hated him for planning to capture Yuzu, he also felt sorry to hear him talk like his life was over.

"Also, I think you should have this…" Yuri then lifted up his hand holding the glowing card, which turned out to be…

"Starve Venom Fusion Dragon?" Yuya asked, stunned that Yuri was offering his ace Monster to Yuya. "But that's your card! Why give it to me?" Yuri painfully shrugged.

"Because…it's telling me too. Can't your hear it talking? Can't you hear…your own dragon telling you the same thing?" Yuya was dumbfounded by Yuri's questions. Although, come to think of it, Yuya did start to hear something from both inside his Duel Disk and from Yuri's card. Not only did he hear two distinct sounds, but to his amazement he also understood them. Yuya understood that Starve Venom wanted to be accepted by him, and that Odd-Eyes also urged to accept the dragon it was forced to battle.

Even though nothing still made any sense to him, Yuya realized he couldn't ignore the pleas of the two dragons. Finally, Yuya made his choice and took Starve Venom Fusion Dragon from Yuri. Looking pleased, Yuri told his lookalike one more thing before his life expired.

"Hey, Yuya. Do yourself a favor and keep your girlfriend out of harms way. Even if I'm gone, the Professor won't stop going after her… or the others. If you fight against him with the same tenacity you used against me, then Yuzu should be… fine…" Yuri smiled at Yuya once more before the bright light started to consume both counterparts…

At the same time, Yugi's group finally reached the park. "We're here!" Sora said, nearly out of breath; he still hadn't recovered from his injuries.

"Let's hope Yuya is alright." Yuma said. A moment later, Yuzu's bracelet then gave off a bright pink light.

"Now what? Why is my bracelet glowing so bright like this?" Yuzu said in surprise. Yugi and the others, except Sora, knew what that meant.

_'Maybe it's not too late after all.'_ Yugi hoped.

_"I hope so. Wait! You feel that, Yugi?"_ Atem asked as he and Yugi noticed their Puzzle also giving off a faint glow.

_'Why's the Millennium Puzzle glowing too? Is it somehow reacting to Yuzu's bracelet?'_ Yugi asked in confusion.

_"I'm not sure."_ Before either of them could understand this, both the Puzzle and Yuzu's bracelet stopped glowing and became inactive once more.

"Now my bracelet has stopped! What does it mean?" Yuzu asked Yugi. Before he could say something…

"There!" Yusei shouted. They all looked ahead and finally spotted Yuya. He was kneeling on the ground, alone, staring off into space.

"Yuya!" Yuzu shouted. Yuya didn't seem to hear her as he fell facedown on the ground. When they reached him, Yuzu and the others were shocked that Yuya was covered in injuries. This really worried the girl.

"Yuya? Yuya, wake up! Are you alright? It's me, Yuzu! Wake up Yuya! YUYA!" She yelled as she tried to shake her friend awake, but to no avail. He was completely unresponsive. Yusei then checked his pulse.

"He's alive, just out cold. We need to get him back home." He said.

_"There is no sign of Yuri anywhere. Perhaps Yuzu got in range of them both before the process could be completed."_ Astral said after looking around the area.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Judai said as he pointed to something in Yuya's hand. Yugi saw what it was and cursed under his breath.

"No. We were too late…"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

In Academia, a couple of students were having a stroll in the courtyard when they saw someone laying unconscious on the ground. "Hey! Is that guy okay?" Said the boy among the pair.

"I'll look after him, you go get some help!" Said the girl that was with him. Nodding, the boy ran inside to find someone. While she waited for help to come, the girl kneeled and watched over the injured, unmoving form of Yuri. "What the heck happened to you?" She whispered.

To be continued.


	9. ZEXAL - PART 1

After the intense events from last chapter, I think we need to cool things down by checking on the other dimensional counterparts.

First up, Yuto and Ruri! Sorry this was late!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 8: ZEXAL – PART 1

**(A.N. This takes place prior to the STANDARD chapters)**

"What's this?" Ruri asked, curious about the light around them.

"This is how we will be getting aboard. We're ready Astral! Beam us up!" Yuma instructed.

"Who's Astral?" Ruri and Yuto both asked. Yuma smiled at them.

"You'll see." He said as the light around them turned red right before taking them. The next thing Yuto and Ruri saw, they were in a huge high tech room that resembled the bridge of a starship.

"Incredible." Ruri gasped.

"Where…are we?" Yuto asked in awe.

_"You and Ruri are aboard the Different Dimension Airship."_ The pair turned to see a being that glowed blue and floated at the center control board. The sight of him nearly frightened them.

"Who or what are you?!" Yuto yelled, instantly standing in front of Ruri to protect her.

_"My name is Astral. No need to be alarmed, Yuto. I am a friend of Yuma and have no intention of harming either one of you."_ Astral said to him and Ruri in a calm voice.

"Astral? The same person you talked to just before we came in here?" Ruri asked Yuma, more curious than scared of the guy. The boy nodded.

"Yep, that's him alright. I also talked to him before when we were running, but you couldn't see him until now. He can be a bit cold at times, but he's a really good guy." Yuma replied reassuringly.

_"Now that we've met, I strongly suggest you all take your seats. We are about to depart."_ Astral advised as he now focused on the controls, making the ship move again. Immediately the trio found the nearest seats.

"We're ready." Yuma said.

_"Good. Hang on!"_ Astral said, now moving the ship away from Heartland. Yuto and Ruri held on to their seats as they felt the huge vessel in motion. They then noticed the screen in front of the bridge. They saw their ruined home moving away from sight as a bright light formed in the center of the screen. The ship vibrated as they sped up. Seconds felt like hours as the light became brighter and the ship continued to shake. Yuto took Ruri's hand and held it tight, while Ruri held her grip on his hand.

The next thing they saw, their home vanished from the screen and was replaced with the sight of swirling colors. "Where are we now?" Ruri asked after the vibrating stopped.

_"We have left the Xyz Dimension, as well as the world it was a part of. According to my calculations, we will reach our destination in less than thirty minutes."_ Astral revealed. This announcement stunned the pair.

"What do you mean we have left our world? Where exactly are we going?" Yuto demanded as he stood up again, wanting answers. Astral turned around to face the ship's newest occupants to answer, but Ruri got there first.

"Yuto, I asked Yuma that same question earlier while running to Heartland Tower. He told me it was a place similar to our home before it was invaded, where Academia could never find us." Astral nodded.

_"That is correct. To be more precise, we actually ARE going to Heartland. However…"_ Astral added as he held up a hand, seeing that Yuto and Ruri were about to interrupt. _"I must point out that the Heartland we are heading to and the one we've just departed have more differences than just how the places themselves look. There are people there that had never existed in your world. Another fact, you might meet a… "certain" someone there you both will recognize, but that person won't know anything about you. That is because you two do not exist in "our" Heartland."_ Astral explained. This revelation stunned the pair.

"Are you serious?" Yuto asked in disbelief, with Astral replying with another nod.

"When you said "our" Heartland, do you mean…?" Ruri asked as she turned to Yuma, who nodded as well.

"Yeah. The Heartland we're going to is my home. The world where "that" Heartland is… is where Astral and I are both from." Yuto and Ruri continue to be surprised by these new details.

"How can you be so sure Academia won't find us there?" Yuto asked, still weary.

_"Our world and yours are not within the same universe. A barrier constantly keeps our universes separated. As far as Leo Akaba is concerned, the world in which the Four Dimensions reside is the only one in existence. Even if he becomes aware that there are other worlds and universes beyond his own, he does not have the capability to track us or travel beyond the barrier."_

"Then how were you able to do it?" Ruri questioned.

_"This ship was recently upgraded with the ability to bypass the barrier, reach your universe and your world. It is quite a remarkable achievement."_ Astral commented, still impressed by that fact. Yuto and Ruri then fell silent, letting all this new information sink in.

They were actually going to a Heartland that would be similar but different at the same time. Whatever the differences were, Ruri hoped she and Yuto could adjust to living there until the time came to return to their own world. After a moment, another question came to Yuto's mind.

"Astral, where exactly in this world of yours are _you_ from?"

_"I originated from the Astral World, a place outside the Earth where Heartland is located. Humans could call that place "Heaven", where pure souls travel to when they die."_

"Then…there is a place like "Hell"?" He asked, starting to feel unnerved. Astral nodded once more.

_"Indeed, or rather there used to be. The place you would be referring to was known as the Barian World. Originally, the two worlds were one before being split apart. For thousands of years, the two worlds were constantly at war, trying to destroy one another. But thanks to the combined work of Yuma, myself, and our friends, the war had finally stopped and the two worlds became one again."_

"How?" Yuto questioned.

_"There is a card powerful enough to alter reality itself, called the Numeron Code. It was by the power of this card that the Astral World and Barian World were rejoined."_ Astral said.

"A card that can change reality?! That's unbelievable!" Yuto exclaimed. He then turned to Ruri, who hadn't spoken for a while now. "Ruri? What's wrong?" The girl looked really troubled when she spoke again.

"I'm sorry Yuto. I did hear everything Astral had said. It's just that…" she hesitated for a second. "I can't stop thinking about my brother, or the guy he was dueling when we left."

"Yuri." He said, saying the name with hate. With all this talk about traveling to other worlds, he had completely forgotten about Shun and that he was the reason Yuto and Ruri got away with Yuma. "Ruri, I'm sure your brother is fine. Shun is one of the toughest fighters in the Resistance. We shouldn't worry about him." Ruri somehow didn't feel so sure as she continued.

"It's not just that. I'm still disturbed by the fact that Yuri…had the same face as you." Ruri said, fear in her voice now. Yuma and Astral glanced wearingly at each other, though Yuto and Ruri didn't notice. Yuto then looked unsettled himself.

"Yeah, I still cannot believe it. How can there be someone from the Fusion Dimension that looks like me? How is it possible?" He asked himself. "In fact, we still don't even know why Academia is after you." Yuto pointed out, making Ruri wrap her arms around herself, looking afraid. Yuto then turned to Yuma and Astral. "You both know the truth, don't you? Why does Yuri look like me? And why does the Professor of Academia want Ruri? Tell us!" The pair looked at one another again before Astral answered.

_"Both questions have a long story to go with the answers. You two will have to wait to learn everything, but we can give you a basic idea now. Yuto,"_ Astral then addressed to Yuto only, _"The reason you and Yuri share a strong resemblance is because you two have a unique connection that neither one of you are aware of… a connection that comes with a rather dark history."_ This left Yuto rather shaken.

"A… dark history?" He said in an unsteady voice. He couldn't possibly imagine what that meant, but he didn't like the sound of it. Ruri too worried about what this meant for Yuto. Yuma then kind of answered the question regarding Ruri herself.

"Ruri, Leo Akaba wants to capture you because he needs you for a plan to bring back someone he lost a long time ago. The thing is, though… that plan would definitely kill you. That's why I had to rescue you." Ruri paled from this brief explanation, and Yuto looked at her with more worry than he had ever shown. She then began to shake from fear, her arms still wrapped around herself.

"That's why… I'm a target?" She then looked to Yuto with wide, fearful eyes. "Yuto, why is all this happening? It's like a bad dream coming true. And the worst part of all this… is the person Academia's Professor sent to capture me… was someone resembling _you_." Yuto then hugged Ruri tight, who hugged him back instantly. His warmth eventually helped calm her down. She always felt better when Yuto was this close to her, helping her feel everything will be alright.

"Ruri, I'm _not_ him. I'm me. Nothing will ever change that. You never have to be afraid of me." Yuto said in a reassuring tone. Ruri looked up at him with a grateful, loving smile.

"I'm not afraid, Yuto. I could never fear the man I love." Yuto gasped with wide eyes.

"What did you…just say?" He asked in shock, now starting to blush. Ruri then moved her face closer to Yuto's.

"I said…that I love you, Yuto." She whispered before she pressed her lips on his. Nothing, not even learning that there was another person who shared his face, had surprised him more than this. He had never once dreamed that he would be kissing his best friend's younger sister. True, Yuto did have strong feelings for Ruri, but he always felt too chicken to make any moves. He feared Ruri's overprotective brother would murder him in his sleep if he did. Right now, though, Yuto didn't care what Shun would do as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

Yuma immediately turned around, feeling embarrassed at the scene. He then noticed Astral wasn't doing the same. He just seemed mildly curious about the new couple's latest action. "Astral, turn around! Don't stare at them while they're doing that!" He whispered hastily.

_"Why would I turn away? I don't see the problem?"_ Astral replied indifferently. Yuma groaned.

"Astral, people don't like to be watched when they're kissing! It's an invasion of privacy!" Astral merely tilted his head.

_"An invasion of privacy?"_ Astral questioned.

"Uh, yeah! On Earth, when a boy and a girl kiss, they'd rather be alone with no witnesses! Otherwise it would be really humiliating and awkward!" Yuma explained.

_"If that is the case, then how come Yuto and Ruri are kissing in front of us? Why did they not seek privacy before hand?"_ Yuma groaned again, knowing Astral got him.

"Don't ask me!" The boy angrily retorted. Astral then took on an amused expression. "What?"

_"You have never kissed a girl yourself, have you Yuma?"_ Yuma blushed at the question.

"What the hell's that got to do with anything?!" He freaked out. Astral chuckled at his friend's reaction.

_"Perhaps you should experience it yourself, and maybe then you would have the answer."_ Astral's latest reply almost made Yuma want to strangle him… almost.

"I'm not talking about this anymore!" Yuma then walked away, having enough of Astral's teasing. Throughout their argument, Yuto and Ruri never broke their kiss. They were too wrapped up in their own love and passion to notice anything around them. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally separated. Both smiled at each other.

"I love you too, Ruri." Yuto said softly, caressing his new girlfriend's face with his hand. Ruri held her hand on top of his, enjoying the touch. "No matter what we face in this new Heartland, we will face it together." Ruri nodded, agreeing with him completely.

They then finally notice that Yuma was no longer in sight. "Where's Yuma?" Ruri asked Astral.

_"He felt he needed some…privacy."_ He said vaguely with a small smile. Yuto and Ruri looked confused, not knowing what he meant. Before either of them could ask for specifics, they heard a loud beeping sound.

"What's that?" Yuto asked.

_"That sound means we have arrived."_ Once more, the big screen in front had changed. This time, it revealed a sign that Yuto and Ruri had not seen a long while. A sight that left them overwhelmed.

_"Welcome… to Heartland."_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Good morning young whipper snappers, who's hungry?" Asked a kind, little old woman as everyone came down for breakfast. Yuma, Yuto, Ruri, and a young woman with dark, long red hair sat down at a big table as the older woman handed everyone pancakes and bacon.

After arriving from their trip, Yuma invited Yuto and Ruri to spend the night at his house and discuss temporary living arrangements tomorrow after giving them a tour around his Heartland. The couple initially refused, not wanting to be a burden to him, but Yuma wouldn't take no for an answer. They finally agreed and went over to his home, where he introduced them to his older sister, Akari, and his grandmother, Haru.

Yuma told his family that Yuto and Ruri were visitors from out of town and they had no place to go. Akari didn't like the idea of bringing in complete strangers to stay the night, but Haru seemed much more reasonable. Akari eventually gave in and allowed Ruri to stay in her room and Yuto in Yuma's room, while she and Yuma slept in their parents' bedroom. They all got a surprisingly good night's sleep and woke up to the smell of hot food cooking downstairs the next morning.

"Thanks Grandma! Everything looks so good!" Yuma said excitedly, his mouth practically drooling. Akari groaned as she slapped him in the back of the head.

"Yuma, show better manners! We have guests here for crying out loud!" She yelled in annoyance.

"It's okay, Akari. This really does smell delicious." Ruri said as she smelled the delicious aroma of the food. "Thank you, Mrs. Tsukumo."

"Yes, it does. It's actually been a while since we had food like this. Thank you." Yuto added, sounding grateful. The old woman chuckled.

"Just call me Haru, dearies. And you're quite welcome. Eat up!" She encouraged as the whole group began to eat.

"So you two, tell us about yourselves. Where exactly did you come from?" Akari asked in a professional manner. Yuto and Ruri glanced at each other, looking anxious. Yuma had warned them last night that his older sister was a journalist, meaning she would most definitely ask questions that had to make them feel uneasy.

"Well, um…that's sort of…hard to explain." Ruri said with a nervous smile as she took a bite out of a syrup drenched pancake.

"How so?" Akari questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Our home…is kind of a…touchy subject. We'd rather not talk about it." Yuto replied, sweating a bit while crunching on a strip of bacon. This really got Akari's investigative nature fired up.

"Okay, now I've just gotta know. What are you two hiding?" Akari interrogated further.

"Come on, Akari! Leave them alone!" Yuma said, trying to protect them.

"It's a perfectly reasonable question, plus we know nothing about these two." She told her brother before refocusing on the young couple again. "What could be so bad about your home that you don't want to discuss it?" Ruri then looked away, making a sad face. Yuto felt he had no choice but to say something.

"If I tell you, will you please drop the subject?" Yuto said in such a serious voice that Akari seemed a little taken aback. Nevertheless, she nodded in agreement.

"You have my word as a journalist. Now spill." Yuto closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly.

"The place we came from…was a hell hole. People from a far away nation attacked us without warning. They destroyed our homes and took the lives of many innocents. Those of us that survived had to learn to fight for our lives everyday ever since. Then, on the night we fled, one of the enemy's agents tried to take Ruri, but her older brother Shun fought him off long enough for us to escape. It wasn't long after that that we met Yuma, who was kind enough to bring us here to Heartland until we figure out what to do next." Yuto explained as he opened his eyes again, looking sad. While he did technically tell the truth, he was careful to leave out certain details that would invite more unwanted questions.

Akari and Haru seemed horrified by Yuto's story, and they both could tell Ruri came close to crying. Yuma's older sibling immediately regretted her interrogation. "I…had no idea. I'm so sorry, especially to you Ruri." Akari said with sorrow. She could understand Shun's position. She would also do anything to protect Yuma, even put her own life at risk. Akari wondered if Ruri's brother was alright, but refused to ask. Ruri then shook her head.

"No, it's okay. You couldn't have known." She said, barely above a whisper. After that, everyone ate in silence. Feeling immensely guilty, especially after getting a hateful glare from her younger brother, Akari sighed as she decided to make it up to them.

"Tell you what. Today happens to be my day off, so let me take you guys clothes shopping. From the looks of it Ruri, you and your boyfriend need a serious change in wardrobe." She suggested, pointing out the torn and ragged looks they currently wore.

"I like that idea. It sounds nice." Ruri answered, sounding more cheerful.

"So do I." Yuto added, agreeing to the idea. With that settled, Akari took the younger kids out to the city once breakfast was over.

"You youngsters have a good day!" Haru said as she waved them off. Next to her, a small robot also bid them farewell.

"Come back soon Trash!" Said the robot, which had apparently upset Yuma.

"Stop calling me that, Obomi! I'm not "Trash"! Geez!" Yuma yelled angrily. Akari laughed, while Yuto and Ruri were clearly confused.

"What was that about?" Yuto asked.

"Oh, Obomi has this habit of calling Yuma anything garbage related. It's kind of hilarious." Akari said, still smiling.

"Not to me it isn't!" Yuma fumed. By the time Yuma calmed down, the group had reached a mall near the city square. As they looked around, Yuto and Ruri were awestruck at just how much this Heartland looked practically identical to the one they came from (in the old days, that is). The couple stopped outside the mall entrance to gaze at Heartland Tower, remembering how their own version looked just before it was destroyed from the Invasion. They hoped that one day, their home could be restored.

"You guys okay?" Yuma asked. Yuto and Ruri nodded at him.

"Yeah, we're fine Yuma." Yuto answered. They then followed Akari inside. Once they reached a clothing store, Akari allowed Yuto and Ruri to pick their new threads. To their own delight, they found clothes that they used to wear before the Invasion took place. After showing their choices to her, Akari took them to separate dressing rooms to try them on. Yuma waited outside the men's dressing room, while Akari was at the women's.

"How're you doing in there, Ruri? Does everything fit okay?" Akari asked after a minute.

"Yes, it all fits like a glove. Like I was wearing these just yesterday." Ruri replied from inside. She then stepped out in her new attire. She now wore a simple yellow and white, knee-length dress with white shoes.

"Well, don't you look cute." Akari commented, earning a little laugh from Ruri.

"Thank you. I was actually wearing something like this when I met Yuto for the first time."

"Was it love at first sight?" Akari teased, making the younger teen blush.

"You could say that." Ruri said.

"So how did you and Yuto meet anyway?" Akari asked. At this, Ruri looked down, looking sad again. "Wait, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine! No need for the sad face again!" Akari panicked, but Ruri stopped her as shook her head.

"No no, it's fine. My brother introduced us." She said, still looking away. Akari gasped and looked away too. She didn't want to force Ruri to talk about her brother when she didn't even know if he was alive or not. However…. "Do you want to hear more about him?" Ruri tentatively asked, surprising the older woman.

"Well, only if you want too." Akari said, wanting to sound fair. Ruri then looked up at her.

"I do actually. Shun was about your age, tall and tough looking. He was also totally fearless and never hesitated to fight those that came after us. He always looked out for me, before and after we lost everything." Ruri said, remembering all the good things about him.

"Your brother sounds like a good man." Akari said with a warm smile. Ruri nodded.

"He is. I actually have a picture of us from the old days." Ruri said as she searched the pockets of her old clothes and pulled out a slightly torn and faded picture of her, Yuto, and a tall young man with bluish black hair and yellow-green eyes. From the look of it, the photo had to have been taken before Yuto and Ruri's home was invaded.

Akari actually thought Shun looked pretty hot, but she would never say that in front of Ruri. "Good looking guy." She ended up saying.

"I think you two would get along great." Ruri said as the girls smiled at one another.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Meanwhile, at the men's side, Yuto just came out with his new attire. He now wore a black shirt under a black and cream-colored jacket, and a small pendent around his neck, and black shoes. "What do you think?" Yuto asked.

"I think you'd fit right in." Yuma said with a thumbs up, which Yuto gladly returned.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Yuma and Yuto turned behind them to see a few people approaching. The one who just talked was a boy that appeared a bit older than Yuma with blue eyes and purple hair that stuck up at the ends. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but this place. With him were two girls carrying shopping bags. One girl had short, wavy green hair with orange hazel eyes while the other had dark pink eyes with long blue hair and light blue bangs in front.

"Oh, hey Shark! Kotori! And Shark's sister!" Yuma greeted. The blue haired girl looked annoyed.

"Come on Yuma! We've known each other for a while now! Why is it so hard for you to call me by my name?" She asked. Yuma flinched.

"I don't know. It's just how I know you, I think." Yuma said, still smiling. The girl huffed in response. "Anyways, why're all of you here?" He asked. The other boy, called Shark, groaned.

"I asked you first. But if you must know, these two insisted on updating their wardrobe for who knows what. Unfortunately, I'm stuck escorting them." He said pointing behind him with his thumb.

"We told you! It's for the camping trip tomorrow, so we need some more outdoor attire." Kotori, the green haired girl, answered in an annoyed voice.

"Like I care about that." Shark said, clearly hating shopping for clothes.

"What's so bad about a camping trip?" Yuto asked, finally getting the other's attention.

"Who are you?" Kotori asked. Yuma then stood beside him as he introduced him to the newcomers.

"Guys, this is Yuto. He's new in town. My sister and I came here to find him some new clothes too. Yuto, these are my friends: Kotori, Shark, and his younger sister." The blue haired girl sighed again as she turned to Yuto.

"My name is Rio Kamishiro. Ryoga here is my twin brother." Rio said, tilting her head at Shark.

"Hi." Shark said uncaringly.

"Hi Yuto. Welcome to Heartland." Kotori kindly greeted.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet all of you. But Yuma called you Shark, right?" Yuto asked the other boy.

"Shark is just a nickname. I don't mind if you call me that." Shark replied.

"Yuma, we haven't seen you around lately. Everything alright?" Kotori asked. Yuma just chuckled.

"Oh, you know me! I'm always in the middle of something!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Shark muttered.

"Hey Yuto! Check out your lady friend here!" Yuto and the gang looked to see Akari and Ruri come up to them. At once, Yuto blushed at the sight of Ruri. It was like seeing her for the first time all over again.

"How do I look Yuto?" Ruri asked. Yuto walked over to her and smiled.

"Like a dream come true." He said warmly, making her blush.

"Same to you." She replied. Shark almost gagged.

"I take it she's your girlfriend?" He asked, getting Ruri's attention.

"Are they friends of yours?" She asked.

"Actually, they're friends of Yuma's." Yuto corrected as he introduced her. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Ruri Kurosaki. Ruri, meet Ryoga, his sister Rio, and Kotori."

"Hello." Ruri said politely as she bowed. After all the introductions were made, Akari asked Yuto if his new clothes fit fine. She was satisfied that they did.

"I'm glad to hear it. If we're all done here, let's get your new threads in some bags and head to the checkout line." Akari then lead the way.

After they all left the clothing store, Yuto asked Akari more about this camping trip Kotori mentioned.

"Oh, it's become sort of a group thing. If you like, you and Ruri can come with us. I think you two would love it." She highly suggested. Yuto and Ruri looked at each other and agreed. After all the pain and chaos they've been through in their Heartland, this camping trip sounded like the best idea to them.

"Sure Akari, we'd love to come." Ruri said happily.

"Then it's settled. You better get into bed early tonight, cause we're heading out there at the crack of dawn!" Akari announced. This made nearly everyone groan.

"That's the one thing about these trips I'm not looking forward to." Yuma grumbled, making most of the others laugh. As the gang made their way through the city, they got to know Yuto and Ruri more and started to like them. Of course, the couple didn't bring up about where they came from and what had happened. It had been painful enough for Yuto to explain it to Yuma's sister and grandmother.

When Shark did ask about it, Akari strictly told him to drop it and leave it at that. Although curious, Kotori, Shark, and Rio respectively did not question further. They were close to Yuma's home when they bumped into a couple more old friends of Yuma's…

"Hey Yuma!" Yuma and the group stopped and turned to see an older man with flaming red hair sticking up walking up to them. Following him was a black haired woman with light purple bangs around his age, looking annoyed. Yuto and Ruri wondered who they were.

"Gauche! What brings you out here?" Yuma asked, happy to see his friend/rival.

"I was actually on vacation and thought I'd stop by to finally have a chance to settle our old score. And lo and behold, here you are!" Gauche said excitedly.

"You just can't let it go, can you?" Said the woman accompanying him. Gauche pouted at her.

"Oh loosen up, Droite. I can have some fun, can't I?" The woman, Droite, shook her head.

"Do you know them Yuma?" Yuto asked.

"Sure do. Gauche is a Duel Monsters Champion in Spartan City, and Droite there is his manager. We actually go way back." Yuma said.

"Oh, I see some new faces here." Gauche said curiously, seeing the Xyz pair for the first time.

"We've only arrived here just yesterday. I'm Yuto." Yuto said politely.

"My name is Ruri. Yuto is my boyfriend." She said with a warm smile, making Yuto blush.

"Nice to meet you two." Droite said, seeing how cute they looked together. She wished a certain guy she knew would see her the way Yuto looked at Ruri…

"So, how about that rematch Yuma?" Gauche asked again. Yuma then had a better idea.

"Sure…only if you beat Yuto here!" Yuma suggested, pushing Yuto forward slightly. "Yuto is a great Duelist where he comes from. If you can get past him, then we can have that rematch." The young boy suggested. This act caught Yuto and Gauche by surprise, more so for the former.

"Wait, Yuma! What are you doing?! I didn't agree to this!" He demanded. Yuma chuckled.

Gauche tilted his head a bit curiously. "So you're a Duelist too, Yuto? You must be good if Yuma thought you'd be a challenge for me! I don't mind taking on some new blood! I'd be happy to accept if you do!" Gauche said, sounding fired up.

"Oh great, there's no stopping him now." Droite said to herself.

"Yuma, why are you doing this?!" Yuto argued.

"Come on, Yuto! When was the last time you dueled for fun? I think this would be good for you!" Yuma said with a bright smile.

"Duel…for fun?" The older Duelist asked himself.

"I agree with Yuma. It has been a long time since either of us had dueled for the fun of it. Please Yuto." Ruri insisted.

Yuto then thought about it for a moment, and realized Ruri and Yuma were both right. All his recent Duels had been not for entertainment, but for survival in a war torn city. He looked at the others and they seemed to agree as well.

"Go on Yuto." Kotori encouraged.

"Show us what you're made of." Rio said.

"You would be a coward if you refuse." Shark warned.

"I really don't see why you shouldn't." Akari said. To Yuto's surprise, Astral reappeared beside Yuma and nodded.

After a moment of contemplation, Yuto nodded too, finally agreeing as he turned back to Gauche.

"Alright, Gauche. I accept." Gauche smiled big time.

"Great! Let's do this Yuto!" He said as he not only slipped on and activated his Duel Disk, but also had a red tattoo appear around his left eye. Knowing what to expect, Yuto placed a small device over his left eye before slipping on and activating his Duel Disk.

"Duel Disk Set! D-Gazer Set!" Both Duelists declared.

Before arriving the previous night, Yuma explained to Yuto and Ruri about D-Gazers, Augmented Reality Duels and how they worked. Astral then used the ship's systems to modify the Xyz pair's Duel Disks (with functions as D-Pads) so that they be would no different from the ones in the new Heartland and gave each of them their own D-Gazers. Yuto's was black with a purple colored lens. Yuma and the others then wore their own D-Gazers (minus Astral, who didn't need one) to watch the action. Ruri's was a brighter purple with a yellow lens.

_"AT Vision, Link established."_ Said a computer voice from the combatants' Duel Disks as a new virtual environment appeared around them. Yuto and Ruri were impressed by the VR tech in this world.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Yuto: 4000) (Gauche: 4000)**

"I'll go first! My Turn! Draw!" Gauche looked at his hand and decided to see what his new opponent would try. Yuto was also informed that, unlike in his world, the Duelist who went first could Draw. So therefore, this didn't surprise him. "First, I Summon Heroic Challenger – Double Lance!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1700; DEF: 900) A white armored soldier wielding two lances now stood to oppose Yuto. "Then I Set 1 card facedown and end my turn. Now then, show me your skills, Yuto!"

Yuto nodded. "I will. My turn! Draw!" _'He's testing me. I should be prepared for an attack.'_ "I Set 4 cards facedown, then I play Heavy Storm! This destroys all Magic and Trap cards on the Field!" Everyone watched in surprise as Yuto destroyed not just Gauche's facedown card, but the four he himself Set as well. "With that, I end my turn."

"What the heck? Why would Yuto destroy his own cards just to get rid of Gauche's? It makes no sense." Kotori wondered. Well, almost everyone was surprised.

Yuma, Astral, and Ruri knew full well what he was planning. Gauche himself was confused. _'I can't believe he just threw away his own cards just like that. What is he thinking?'_ He figured he must have had a reason… as reason he would soon find out.

"That wasn't a very smart move. You are wide open now! My turn! Draw!" He figured it was time for some heavy damage. "I Summon Heroic Challenger – Extra Sword!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1000; DEF: 1000) Now a white and green armored man holding two swords still next to it's fellow Monster. "When I'm about to Xyz Summon a Warrior Xyz Monster, Double Lance can be used as 2 Materials! I Overlay the Level 4 Heroic Challenger - Double Lance and Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword! With these monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Rise, Heroic Champion - Kusanagi!" (EARTH; Rank 4; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2400) Before Yuto now stood a Samurai in brown and orange armor holding a flaming sword.

"Gauche is not taking it easy on Yuto, is he?" Rio asked Ruri. To her surprise, she didn't seem worried about her boyfriend.

"No, Yuto can handle this." Ruri replied confidently.

"Now the Effect of Extra Sword! While it is an Xyz Material, the Xyz Monster it is attached to gains 1000 Attack Points!" Gauche revealed as his Monster grew stronger.

(Kusanagi's ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)

Yuto wasn't really worried by this.

"Alright Kusanagi, let's do this! Direct Attack!" Kusanagi then tightly gripped his sword and ran towards Yuto to deliver a heavy blow.

"I activate the Phantom Knights Shadow Veil in my Graveyard! When I'm about to receive a direct attack while this card is in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon as many copies of this Magic card as possible to my Field as Normal Monsters!" (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 0; DEF: 300) Yuto then Summoned in Defense Mode three identical black knights on black horses, both horse and rider wreathed in blue flames. "When they leave the Field, they are banished instead of being destroyed!"

Gauche was surprised, along with most of the others. "That was a move I certainly didn't expect! Nicely done! In that case, I'll just attack one of your knights! Kusanagi, attack the Shadow Veil on the left!" Kusanagi then slashed that Shadow Veil to pieces. Because it was in Defense Mode, Yuto did not take any damage. "I then Set 2 cards facedown and end my turn. Now Yuto! Show us how you'll get out of this!"

Yuto smiled now. "I think you will like what I have in mind. My turn! Draw!" With his drawn card, Yuto was all set to begin his attack. "I now Overlay my two Level 4 Phantom Knights Shadow Veils! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" (DARK; Rank 4; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2000) A ferocious, serpentine dragon of black and dark purple roared as it descended onto the Field.

"Is that Yuto's Ace?!" Rio said, slightly scared by the dragon's appearance.

"Yes, it is." Ruri answered, not frightened at all.

"I hate to admit it, but that thing is even giving me goosebumps." Shark commented, sounding slightly unnerved.

"That's a hell of a dragon you've got there, Yuto, but it's not quite strong enough to take mine down!" Gauche reminded his opponent.

"We shall see. I activate the Magic card, Phantom Level Advance! When we both have an Xyz Monster on the Field, your Monster's Rank is treated as a Level until the End Phase of your next turn! Also, when I have at least one "Phantom Knights" card in my Graveyard, that Monster's Level is raised by one! During the turn this card is activated, I cannot Normal or Special Summon other Monsters this turn!"

"He changed Gauche's Rank 4 Xyz Monster into a Level 5 Monster? Why would he do that?" Droite asked herself. Yuto again confused most of the group by his actions. They were starting to think of him as unpredictable.

_'What is your plan, Yuto?'_ Gauche wondered in his mind. The answer came right away.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's Monster's Effect! If my opponent has a Level 5 or higher Monster, by detaching one Overlay Unit, Dark Rebellion can take half of that Monster's Attack Points and add them to it's own until the End Phase! Treason Discharge!" Aside from Ruri, Yuma, and Astral, everyone was very surprised the Effect of Yuto's dragon.

(Kusanagi's ATK: 3500 / 2 = 1750)

(Dark Rebellion's ATK: 2500 + 1750 = 4250)

"So that's why! Dark Rebellion's Effect wouldn't work on another Xyz Monster, so Yuto had to find a way around that!" Kotori said in amazement.

"The ability to weaken your opponent's Monster while strengthening your own at the same time… that's a very dangerous Effect to go up against." Shark said wearily.

"Yep, Yuto is someone not to take lightly!" Yuma said joyfully. Gauche thought so too.

"So that's your play, huh? Well here's mine! Trap card open, Battler's Cry! This Trap can be activated when the Attack Power of one of my opponent's Monsters changes due to a Monster Effect! As long as this card is in play, all of my Warrior-type Monsters I control have their Attack Points doubled!" Yuto was impressed as he saw Kusanagi regain the power it just lost.

(Kusanagi's ATK: 1750 x 2 = 3500)

"With that, Gauche will take less damage from Yuto's attack." Rio said.

"I wouldn't say that." Ruri said as she smiled, confusing the other girl.

"That's a good move, Gauche. However, I'm sorry to say that you've helped me more than you helped yourself." Yuto said with regret.

"I've…helped you?" Gauche asked, not understanding what he heard.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect again! Treason Discharge!" Gauche stared in shock as his Monster was weakened once more.

(Kusanagi's ATK: 3500 / 2 = 1750)

(Dark Rebellion's ATK: 4250 + 1750 = 6000)

"What?! Yuto can use his dragon's Effect more than once per turn?!" Shark exclaimed in shock.

"6000 Attack Points?! That's insane!" Akari said, not believing this.

"This is it Gauche! Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack Heroic Champion – Kusanagi! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!" Dark Rebellion then flew forward with it's fangs open, sparking with electricity.

"If Dark Rebellion's attack succeeds, Gauche will take more than 4000 points of Damage and lose the Duel!" Droite said in alarm. Gauche cursed himself for getting into this mess.

"I'm not going down that easily! I activate the Effect of Heroic Challenger – Swordshield in my hand! When I'm about to take Battle Damage of 2000 Points or more, by sending Swordshield to the Graveyard, I can make my Life Points at 100 instead!" Just then, a Warrior with thick green armor blocked Dark Rebellion's strike and saved it's master from defeat.

**(Gauche: 100)**

"I end my turn." Yuto said, still smiling despite his attack failing to defeat his opponent. With his turn over, Dark Rebellion's Attack Power dropped back down to 2500.

"Aw, Yuto was so close!" Rio said, disappointed.

"But close doesn't cut it." Shark said.

_"It is not over yet."_ Astral said to himself. Gauche then laughed, but in a joyful way.

"This is awesome! You truly are a force to be reckoned with, Yuto! I'm having a blast!"

"So am I!" Yuto stated excitedly. It was true. Yuto was truly enjoying this Duel. It reminded him of the days before the Invasion where Duels would bring smiles to everyone, like Ruri told him. He was grateful he and Ruri had come to this alternate version of their home. His only regret was that Shun wasn't here with them to share this experience with…

"What's with the long face? Upset that you couldn't win this turn?" Gauche asked, noticing the sad face Yuto gave.

"No. It is nothing. Let's continue, shall we?" Yuto asked, inviting his opponent to come at him again.

"You got it! My turn! Draw!" Gauche began to see a way to turn things around. "I Summon Heroic Challenger - Night-Attack Cantera!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1200; DEF: 300) Gauche's new Monster looked like an armored night guard wearing a cape and holding up a lantern. "Next I activate my Trap, Copy Knight! When I Normal Summon a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type Monster to my Field, I can Special Summon this as a Normal Monster with the same name and Level as that Monster!" His Trap then became a second copy of Night-Attack Cantera. (LIGHT; Level 4; ATK: 0; DEF: 0)

"He's going to Xyz Summon again." Kotori said.

"I'm sure Yuto saw this coming too." Ruri said, still not doubting her boyfriend's skills.

"That won't work! I activate the Phantom Death Spear in my Graveyard! When my opponent activates a Trap during their turn while this card is in the Graveyard, I can negate and destroy that Trap!" Yuto revealed, destroying Gauche's Copy Knight.

"Dammit! Another Magic card that can be activated from his Graveyard?!" The Champion Duelist said annoyingly.

"And that's not all! If I was successful in destroying that Trap card, you take 100 Points of Damage! It's over!" Yuto declared.

"What?!" Gauche yelled, surprised. He could do nothing as a huge spear came out from underground and struck Gauche in the shoulder, making him fall to one knee in defeat.

**(Gauche: 0)**

"Yuto won!" Ruri cheered happily. Yuma and Astral were glad as well. Everyone else was stunned and amazed by Yuto's abilities as a Duelist.

A smiling Yuto walked over and held out hand to his defeated opponent. "That was a great Duel. Thank you Gauche."

Gauche smiled in return as he took Yuto's hand and stood back up. "Indeed it was. I'm glad we got to duel. I may have lost today, but next time will be different! I promise you that Yuto!" He declared as he laughed. Yuto found himself laughing with him. Behind him, Ruri smiled warmly, seeing Yuto so happy again. Like him, she too wished her brother could see his best friend having a good time. She prayed he was alright back in their Heartland and that when they returned, they would see him again.

Just then, Yuto abruptly stopped laughing as he stiffened and gasped. "Hey? You okay?" Gauche asked, noticing the weird look in Yuto's widened eyes. Then, without any warning, and to everyone's horror, Yuto screamed as he grabbed his chest. He fell down to his knees and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yuto?! Yuto, what's wrong?! Why are you screaming?! YUTO!" Ruri yelled in worry, but her boyfriend didn't reply. As he screamed, he held his head up and everyone saw, to their complete bewilderment, that his eyes were glowing blue…

To be continued.


	10. ZEXAL - PART 2

Here we are with the second part of Yuto and Ruri's time in Yuma and Astral's world!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 9: ZEXAL – PART 2

Everyone gasped as they witnessed Yuto's glowing eyes along with his horrible screams. No one could explain what was happening to the young man. "What the hell?!" Shark said, not understanding what was going on.

"What's wrong with Yuto?! Why are his eyes glowing like that?!" Kotori asked, unsure of what to think. Ruri then ran to Yuto, hoping to get through to him as she held him.

"Yuto! Can you hear me?! It's Ruri, I'm right here! Speak to me Yuto!" It was no use; Yuto was in too much pain to even register her presence. Yuma then turn to Astral.

"Astral, what's happening to him?!" He asked, hoping his friend would have an answer.

_"I can feel a great darkness thrashing inside Yuto's consciousness. It is threatening his life. I can only think of one who would be responsible…"_ Yuma was about to ask who when it hit him.

"Wait, you mean it's…?!" Astral nodded.

_"It must be."_ He replied grimly.

"Yuma! Astral! Please, do something!" Ruri begged desperately as Yuto fell on his back and screamed more.

_'Wait, Ruri knows about Astral? And she can see him?'_ Kotori asked her mind, surprised. She didn't remember Ruri mentioning anything about Astral in their previous discussions. She wondered if Yuto knew as well. Shark and Rio, as well as Gauche and Droite, were just as stumped. Akari had no idea who Astral even was, let alone see him.

"Is there any way to help Yuto?!" Yuma asked. As Astral thought, he noticed something he hadn't before. Ruri's bracelet was blinking yellow while she was holding Yuto. He then looked at the Emperor's Key on Yuma's neck, also faintly blinking gold. With those new details, he came up with a plan. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he had to try it.

_"I have an idea! Yuma, Ruri, you both hold Yuto down! I'll do the rest!"_ Astral instructed. At once, both the young boy and older girl firmly held their friend on his back and tried to keep him as still as possible.

Astral then placed both his hands on the thrashing Yuto's chest, right over his heart. He then closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He used his own power to draw on the pure energies from Yuma's Key and Ruri's bracelet, both of which began to glow brighter. Their bright glows began to cover Yuto, who seemed to be trying to resist as he struggled more violently.

"Yuto, please hang on!" Ruri said as the unknown process continued.

"What are you doing Astral?" Yuma asked.

_"I am attempting to free Yuto from the darkness harming him. Keep holding on."_ Astral then focused harder now as the darkness started to fight back. _'You are a powerful force, Zarc. However, in your weakened, separated state… you can't hope to prevail against someone like me!'_ Astral thought confidently. As the seconds passed, everyone saw something else that made their jaws drop.

Using the combined pure energies from his friends, Astral began pulling a dark form out from Yuto's body. At first, it was indiscernible, formless. Yuto's screaming intensified. Several seconds later, when the darkness was pulled out completely above everyone, it took the form of a huge dark dragon with dark blue eyes… the same glowing eyes Yuto had.

"What _is_ that?!" Rio grabbed her brother's arm very tightly upon seeing the beast.

"I have no idea." Shark replied. That dark dragon was now contained in a golden sphere, formed by Astral's now outstretched hands.

_"By the power of the Astral World, you are… no more!"_ Astral declared as he clapped his hands loudly. When he did, the gold sphere shined bright and the imprisoned dark dragon roared in pain and defiance. When the dragon was completely obscured by the light, both sphere and dragon exploded in a shower of light specks. At the same time, Yuto's screams had finally ended and his eyes stopped glowing, returning to normal. The poor boy then passed out, exhausted from the ordeal he had just suffered. Everything was silent now. No one said a word for a very long moment.

"Astral, did it work?" Yuma finally asked.

"Is Yuto going to be okay?" Ruri asked, eyes filled with tears. Astral looked at them both and smiled.

_"Yes, I believe Yuto is now out of danger."_ He said, sounding very sure.

"Thank you." Ruri barely whispered as she hugged her unconscious boyfriend as she let out tears of relief. Yuma and Astral smiled at one another, knowing Yuto would be fine now.

"Yuma… is there something you forgot to mention about your new friends?" Shark demanded. Yuma cringed, knowing he had to confess now. Kotori, Rio, Akari, Gauche, and Droite also appeared to want answers too.

"Uh, well…it's kind of a long story…"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Akari and Yuma carried Yuto back to their house and laid him on Yuma's bed to rest. Yuto slept there for the rest of the day and all night. The following morning, he still had not stirred in the slightest. Due to the incident, Akari decided to postpone the camping trip. She knew no one would enjoy it unless Yuto recovered. Yuma insisted that he slept in his room incase something happened to Yuto again. Akari agreed, deciding that Ruri will bunk with her for the night. Later on, as Yuma finally got to sleep, he was rudely awakened by Astral.

_"Yuma, wake up! Your D-Pad is flashing!" _He said urgently. At this, Yuma snapped fully awake.

"What?! Seriously?! First Yuto getting that Zarc attack, now this!" he said in a loud whisper as he scrambled out of bed and picked up his D-Pad. He thought it would be a distress signal, but he sighed in relief when he saw that it was flashing green.

"Oh good, it's just the retrieving signal." Yuma said in a much calmer voice.

_"Meaning one of our friends has succeeded in their mission and are asking to be picked up. See who it is."_ Astral advised. As Yuma touched the center screen, it showed a hologram of the initials "E.H." in bright red.

"That's Judai! He must've gotten Serena out of Academia!" Yuma said with excitement.

_"Excellent. In that case, I'll go get them and drop them off in Judai's World. Leo Akaba will never reach them there._" Astral said, confusing Yuma.

"Wait. Shouldn't I go with you?" Yuma asked. Astral shook his head.

_"I can handle this myself. You need to get some rest. Also, you should be here in case anything happens to Yuto in my absence. This will not take very long. I should be back in an hour or so."_ Yuma nodded as Astral reentered the Key.

Yuma then climbed quietly out his window and got onto the roof. He raised the Key up and in a bright flash, the enormous ship flew up into the sky and disappeared. After that, Yuma lay on the roof beneath the starry sky and waited for Astral to return. While he was gone, Yuma received a message from Yusei saying his mission was a success.

It was about an hour and a half later when the Different Dimension Airship finally returned and flashed back inside the Emperors Key. When he showed himself again, Astral looked pleased. "Hey. How did it go?" Yuma asked.

_"It went well, for the most part. Judai and Serena are both fine and safe, as well as several others."_

"What others?" Yuma asked, curious.

_"There was a group of Duelists that needed rescuing other than Judai and Serena. I should mention that one of them is none other than Yusho Sakaki."_

"Yuya's father? Thats right! He was there too!" Yuma gasped as he remembered.

_"Yes. I'll let Judai explain the details when we have the meeting. Has anything happened in my absence regarding Yuto? Or any other signals from our friends?" _Astral asked.

"Nothing from Yugi yet, but I did get a message from Yusei. He's back in his world with Yugo and Rin. As for Yuto, he's still sleeping like a baby." Yuma answered.

_"How did Yusei, Yugo, and Rin arrive there without our assistance?" _Astral asked, stumped by this news.

"Yusei said he'll explain later at the meeting. But he said everyone was fine." Yuma answered.

_"Thanks for informing me Yuma." _Very pleased with this, Astral returned inside the Key. Yuma, happy that two of his friends achieved their goals as he did, went back inside and climbed back into bed for a good night's sleep.

Later, the morning came and moved into the afternoon. Yuto was still sleeping. Ruri sat on a chair beside him, insisting she'd be there when he woke up. After leaving Ruri and Haru to watch over Yuto, the Tsukumo siblings went back downstairs where everyone else waited. Shark, Rio, and Kotori all came back to check how Yuto was doing. Gauche and Droite were there also, with someone that Yuma and Astral were very surprised to see.

Before Yuma stood a tall young man with pale blue eyes, blonde hair with a dark green front with same colored bangs, and wore dark colored clothes. He had just walked in through the front door with Gauche and Droite.

"Kaito!" Yuma said in surprise, not expecting his friend and biggest rival, Kaito Tenjo, to show up at his house. "What're you doing here?" Yuma asked.

"Droite called me and told me what happened. She thought this would be something I should know about." Kaito said, looking at Droite. She nodded while looking away.

"How is he?" Shark asked.

"Yuto's still sleeping. No more signs of pain. Ruri will let us know when he's awake." Akari said. This relieved most of the group.

"After what he went through yesterday, I'm not surprised he's still out." Kotori said.

"I still can't believe what Yuma and Astral told us about them yesterday." Rio admitted, sounding very sad.

"From what I've heard, those two are not typical people. So Yuma, what's their story?" Kaito asked, curious to know what they had to deal with this time.

After sitting down and taking a breath, Yuma told Kaito everything.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

While Yuma was spilling the beans to Kaito downstairs, Ruri and Haru watched over Yuto as he slept. "He still seems to be resting peacefully, after what I've heard." Haru said.

"I hope he is. Thanks for helping, Haru." Ruri said quietly. The old lady smiled warmly at the young girl.

"Oh it's nothing, my dear. I like that young man too, especially since he's so good looking." Both women chuckled. "Well, I think we've done all we can. We just have to continue to wait and see. If you need me Ruri, I'll be doing some laundry down the hall." Ruri nodded as Haru walked out. It was just her and her sleeping boyfriend now in that room.

Ruri looked back down at Yuto, who indeed looked more at peace than she had ever seen him. Despite knowing he would be okay, she still worried about what had caused his pain in the first place. She wondered if it had something to do with his "dark" connection to Yuri. Yuma and Astral still had not properly explained that connection, nor why the Academia's Professor needed her to revive a loved one of his. If he needed another person's life in exchange, why did he choose her of all people? Ruri heard she and Yuto had to wait for the whole story, but she was getting tired of waiting. She then took hold of Yuto's hand and held it in both of hers.

"I'm so confused, Yuto. I just want to know what all this is about, and why it involves us. Everything has happened so fast that it's all just crazy. Here we are, in a place that looks like how home used to be and no one here knows us. We are the only ones literally from another world, aside from Astral that is. I just wish we had normal lives like everyone else." She then laughed humorlessly as she looked at her bracelet. "But we're not normal are we? I mean, I have a bracelet that glowed bright for reasons I can't explain and you had a huge dark creature pulled out from inside you. None of this makes sense, does it?" Ruri asked, not expecting an answer.

"No, it doesn't." Ruri looked back to see that Yuto had awoken at last and smiled up at her as he sat up.

"Yuto!" Ruri then hugged him and cried softly. Yuto patted her back as they hugged.

"I'm fine now, Ruri. Everything will be fine." He assured her before pulling her in for a warm gentle kiss. Outside the bedroom door, Haru smiled at the couple before walking silently away.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Back downstairs, Yuma was catching Kaito up on recent events. He told him who Yuto and Ruri were, where they really came from, and how and why he and Astral brought them here to Heartland. Kaito's reaction was the same as the others when he told them...

**_Flashback_**

_When Yuma was done revealing everything, his sister and friends were all wide eyed with shock and horror. It was a moment before anyone spoke again. While Akari, Gauche, and Droite were speechless from the revelations, the rest of them weren't._

_"I can't believe it." Kotori whispered, her hands covering her mouth._

_"They came from a Heartland just like ours, only…" Rio couldn't finish, too saddened by the awful details. She felt close to tears._

_"I know. Damn." Shark said softly. Now he understood why Yuto and Ruri didn't want to talk about their old home, and why Akari forbade them to ask. "I honestly don't know what shocks me more. The fact that a version of our home was annihilated by sick minded Duelists taking orders from a heartless maniac, or that Yuto is part of an evil that once tried to destroy the world." He said in disbelief. Akari, Gauche, and Droite were too speechless to say anything._

_"That's not true anymore! I mean, the part about Yuto that is!" Yuma said, defending his new friend._

_"Meaning what?" Shark asked._

"Meaning that Yuto is no longer a threat to himself or others. By using the combined energy of Yuma's Key and Ruri's bracelet, I managed to extract Zarc's dark soul from within Yuto's body and destroyed it." _Astral revealed._

**_Flashback End_**

Kaito was silent for a long moment. He honestly thought things wouldn't get any weirder after the whole war with the Barians. This was a whole other can of worms that Yuma inadvertently opened. "So then, this Zarc… he's gone now?" He asked after letting the story sink in.

_"Only his fragment inside Yuto. As far as we know, his counterparts from the other dimensions still have their fragments connecting them to Zarc. But we have a made a significant discovery today."_ Astral said.

"What discovery?" Rio asked.

_"We have just learned that there is a way to stop Zarc for good. When he was first separated, it was meant so that his fragments could not find each other in the other dimensions. Of course, Zarc himself still existed and, therefore, might learn how to revive himself. Now though, we have a more permanent solution. If Ruri's counterparts used their bracelets along with the unique powers of the Duelists sent to protect them…"_

"The rest of Zarc's fragments would also be destroyed, ending him once and for all." Kotori finished for Astral, who nodded in agreement.

_"Exactly."_ Astral then turned to Yuma. _"Yuma, we must tell the others about this when we have our meeting."_

"Yeah, definitely!" Yuma said energetically.

"Meeting?" Shark asked. This got the whole group's attention.

"Before we went off on our separate missions, we all agreed to have a meeting with the dimensional counterparts we rescued so that they could hear of their true origin at the same time." Yuma said.

"How do you know when to have this meeting?" Kaito asked.

"One of us will send a signal to the others to tell them that it's time for the meeting. It will be a…"

"Kaito?" Yuma and everyone else looked up to see Yuto and Ruri coming down the stairs. The couple were more than a little surprised to see someone familiar to them as they reached the ground floor.

"Yuto! How are you feeling?" Yuma asked right away, getting Yuto's attention.

"Much better now, thanks to you guys. Ruri told me what she, you, and Astral did for me. I'm grateful." He said, smiling at the boy and his energy based friend.

"Aw, don't mention it buddy!" Yuma replied happily.

_"Your life was one worth saving."_ Astral added. Kaito cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention again.

"You must be Yuto and Ruri, right?" Kaito asked the couple, who nodded. "So then answer me this. How did you know my name when you saw me? I know we have never met before." Yuto and Ruri looked at one another nervously. They were told by Astral that they would encounter a person here who looked like someone they knew back in their home. They just never expected it be Kaito Tenjo of all people.

"Oh, uh. Well, it's just that… we mistook you for someone we…" Yuto started, but Kaito interrupted. He had a guess of how they knew and wanted to see their reactions.

"There's another me where you're from, isn't there? Another Kaito who lives a different life in your own Heartland?" As he expected, Yuto and Ruri looked both stunned and totally confused. All the others were too.

"What? H-How did you know?" Ruri asked tentatively. This confirmed it for the guy, who hid his own surprise very well.

"Yuma told us everything. If you two are from a different version of Heartland and you clearly recognized me, then it makes sense that another me has to be there too." Yuto and Ruri stared at Yuma, who looked down in shame.

"Sorry guys, I had to tell them. How could I not? They all saw what happened, aside from Kaito." The couple shook their heads.

"It's alright Yuma. Don't worry about it." Yuto said.

"We honestly didn't know how long we could keep our secret anyway. I'm just glad it is among your family and friends." Ruri added. Yuma then felt slightly better.

"Wait a minute! There's _another _Kaito in your Heartland?! How the hell's that possible?!" Shark asked in shock.

"Yeah, and are there other versions of us there too? Including Yuma?" Kotori asked, also startled by this new knowledge. Yuto and Ruri both shook their heads.

"Sorry, but out of everyone we met here, Kaito is the only one we know back home." Yuto answered. This slightly disappointed and confused the rest of the group. The subject of the alternate Heartland got Rio to offer her sympathies.

"Listen guys. We're so sorry about what happened. To your own Heartland, I mean." Rio said sadly. Yuto and Ruri looked sad themselves.

"I can't imagine what it must've been like… to watch your home being attacked and destroyed…seeing it all in ruin. If that happened here, I..." Kotori said with great sorrow.

"Be glad you won't have too." Yuto said quietly.

"That guy, Leo Akaba… I really want to kick his ass, even though it wasn't _our_ Heartland he attacked." Shark admitted angrily.

"You and me both." Yuma said in agreement.

"That makes three of us." Kaito also said.

_"Leo Akaba has committed many horrible crimes. He will be punished."_ Astral assured the trio. It was then that the three people who were silent the whole time had finally spoken.

"This is all so bizarre, even after learning about Astral and the Barians. But still, I'm sure about one thing: Leo Akaba needs a serious reality check! I hope you guys give it to him!" Gauche stated passionately to Yuma and Astral.

"I second that." Droite said. Akari sighed before she had her say in the matter.

"I still don't understand half of what's going on, I'll admit that. But anyone who destroys a city full of good people for some selfish reasons needs to get what's coming to them! For Yuto and Ruri, I certainly hope he does!" Yuma and everyone smiled from his big sister's words. Yuto and Ruri smiled at one another as they held hands, looking forward to getting justice for their ruined home.

As they did, nobody noticed the way Rio looked at the couple, and then to Yuma. Or rather, almost no one. Ruri got a quick glance before Rio turned away. She figured what it may be about. Akari sighed again.

"Well, I guess this means the camping trip is cancelled." She said sadly. Most of the group gasped.

"Why cancel it? I thought you were only postponing it?" Rio asked, surprised by the announcement.

"Obviously with what's going on now, it may not be the best time." Akira explained.

"I disagree." Yuto said. "We need to keep our spirits up, even in the worst of times. If we don't, life here would be no different than life back in our Heartland." He said as he looked at his girlfriend, who nodded.

"That's right. Things like this camping trip are necessary for people to help forget about their troubles and are good for the heart and soul. We can't cancel it, Akari." Yuma, Kotori, and Rio agreed. Shark reluctantly agreed too. After further encouragement from the others, including Kaito, Akari changed her mind.

"Alright. You all make a good point. The trip is back on." This cheered up mostly everyone (Shark still wasn't a fan but he couldn't say no at this point). "With that being said, I suggest that after dinner we all start our packing and get to bed early for tomorrow."

Later, after a very enjoyable meal prepared by Haru, nearly everyone left for their own homes. Gauche and Droite wished they could come, but they had other plans. To the surprise of everyone, Kaito decided to come as well, and perhaps bring his little brother along. Before long, the only ones that hadn't left were Kotori and the Kamishiro siblings.

"I'll see you guys in the morning!" Kotori said cheerfully as she headed out.

As Shark and Rio were about to leave as well, Rio stopped just outside the door. "Ryoga, you go on ahead. I'll meet up with you at home later." This confused her brother.

"Huh? Why later Rio?" He asked.

"I just need to talk to Ruri about something. It's girl stuff." She said. Shark sighed, knowing that was all he needed to know.

"Fine, whatever. If you're not home within the next hour, I'll come back to drag you home." He complained as he walked away. Rio chuckled at her brother's attitude. When he was out of sight, she went to find Ruri, who seemed to be heading upstairs.

"Hey Ruri. Can we talk for a bit outside, just the two of us?" Rio asked her new friend.

"Sure, of course." Ruri said, knowing what was on the blue haired girl's mind. After walking outside, the two girls sat on the front porch. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Rio looked unsure of how to begin.

"When you saw Yuto for the first time, how did you feel? Did something just click and figured he had to be the one for you? Or was it something that… happened over time?" She asked shyly.

"You like Yuma, don't you Rio?" Ruri asked, surprising the other girl. Rio blushed a little and looked conflicted as she stared down at her feet.

"Am I really that obvious?" She asked. Ruri chuckled.

"Not really. It was easy for me because the way you looked at Yuma before was the same way that Yuto looks at me. But I thought you found Yuma annoying?" Ruri asked, making Rio sighed.

"I do, but only when he doesn't address me by my name. Other times, he's kind, brave, and willing to put himself at risk to save those he cares about. He helped me and my brother lots of times. I guess that, as time went by, I began to grow really fond of him. Plus," she said with a small smile, "he is kinda cute." Ruri smiled with her. "And now, recently…"

"You started to have stronger feelings for him." Ruri finished. Rio nodded, still looking down. "Have you told Yuma how you feel about him?" Rio then shook her head.

"No, and I don't think I can." She said regretfully.

"Why not?" Ruri asked, not understanding where this was going. Rio then looked Ruri straight in the eye.

"Kotori also likes Yuma. She never told me, but I can just tell. She's known Yuma longer than I have and has always been by his side before I came along. If I try anything, it could damage our friendship. I really don't want that. I'm not sure what to do." Rio confessed. Ruri understood her dilemma.

"Rio, let me ask you this. I know you never told Yuma, but do you know how Yuma feels about you? Or about Kotori?"

"Actually, I think he only thinks both of us as friends. But maybe that's because he's clueless about both our feelings." Rio said, referring to herself and Kotori.

"So then, Kotori hasn't told him how she feels either?" Ruri asked.

"I don't think so. If she did, she and Yuma would have been acting awkward around each other." Rio said. She figured that had to be the case, seeing how fine both of them had acted. "Ruri, did you ever worry about another girl wanting to steal Yuto from you?" Ruri shook her head.

"No. Yuto and I loved each other since the moment we met. He would never hurt me, nor would I hurt him. Right now though," Ruri said strongly, "This is about you. You and your feelings." Rio then looked down again.

"I've never had a problem like this. I know how most guys see me, and I show them I'm not just some easy girl they think they can score with. Yuma is not like that. He knows the kind of person I am and accepts me, at least as a friend. I want us to be more than that, but at the same time I don't want to hurt Kotori." Rio said, sounding more depressed. Ruri then put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Rio, listen to me. You're not going to be happy until you resolve this in some way. I think you should tell Yuma your feelings for him and then hear how he feels. If he only sees you as a friend, then you won't have to worry about Kotori being hurt."

"But I would be the one that gets hurt." Rio pointed out.

"I'll help you deal with that if it happens." Ruri said.

"And if…Yuma does decide he wants to be more than friends with me?" Rio asked tentatively.

"If Kotori hasn't said anything beforehand, and if Yuma doesn't feel the same way toward her, then you two should give it a try and see how things work out." Ruri answered.

"What about Kotori herself?" Rio asked, still worried about ruining their friendship.

"I like Kotori too. She seems like a very kind and caring person. If you two really are friends, then she will understand and let you be happy."

"Even if she isn't the one with Yuma?" Rio asked.

"There is no way anyone will not get hurt from things like this. When it comes to love, you just have to take a chance and hope for the best." Ruri suggested strongly. Rio nodded, though still unsure of what to do. Seeing this, Ruri came up with an idea.

"Hey Rio, want to have a quick Duel before you head home? We might not get a chance on our trip. After all, during dinner Akari did say "No tech allowed for the duration of our time at camp." What do you say?" Rio smiled more and agreed.

"Sure, I'd like that." With that, the two girls walked out onto the sidewalk in front of the house before they got out their D-Gazers and Duel Disks.

"Duel Disk Set! D-Gazer Set!" Both girls declared.

_"AT Vision, Link established."_ Said the computer voice from their Duel Disks as they created the new virtual arena.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Ruri: 4000) (Rio: 4000)**

"I'll go first! My Turn! Draw!" Rio declared, taking the first turn. "I'll start by Summoning Aurora Wing!" (WATER; Level 4; ATK: 1200; DEF: 1600) Rio's first Monster looked like a majestic blue/green bird that seemed to be shining with the Northern Lights. "Then I play Blizzard Vision! This Magic card can be activated when I control one WATER Monster! Now I can Special Summon it as a Normal Monster with the same Attribute, Type, and Level as that WATER Monster!" (WATER; Level 4; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) Blizzard Vision now resembled Aurora Wing, except a bit paler…like ice.

_'She's going for an Xyz Summon already.'_ Ruri noted mentally.

"I Overlay the Level 4 Aurora Wing and now Level 4 Blizzard Vision! With these monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Appear, Sylphine, the Sub-Zero Bird Beast!" (WATER; Rank 4; ATK: 2000; DEF: 2200) A light violet ice humanoid now stood to do battle. "I Set one card facedown and end my turn. Now, come at me Ruri!" Rio challenged. Ruri smiled in response.

"Definitely! My turn! Draw!" Ruri didn't believe she had to worry about attacking her opponent's Monster for this. "First, I Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!" (WIND; Level 1; ATK: 0; DEF: 100) Ruri's Monster resembled a young girl wearing a brown bird costume. "I now activate the Effect of Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow in my hand! When I have a "Lyrical Luscinia" Monster on my Field that isn't "Sapphire Swallow", I can Special Summon it and another Level 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" from my hand to my Field!" Ruri then Special Summoned another Cobalt Sparrow and her other new Monster, which looked like the first except it was a girl in a blue bird suit. (WIND; Level 1; ATK: 100; DEF: 0)

"She's not holding back either." Rio said to herself.

"Now Cobalt Sparrow's Monster Effect activates! When it is Special Summoned, I can take another "Cobalt Sparrow" from my Deck and add it to my hand!" She then added her third Cobalt Sparrow to her hand. I now Overlay my two Level 1 Cobalt Sparrows and Level 1 Sapphire Swallow! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" (WIND; Rank 1; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) Ruri's Xyz Monster had the appearance of a female humanoid bird with light blue and pink feathers.

"No Attack Points?" Rio asked, not able to contain her confusion.

"Not for long! Assembly Nightingale gains 100 Attack Points for each of it's Overlay Units! Since it has three, my Monster's Attack Power is now at 300!"

(Nightingale's ATK: 100 x 3 = 300)

"But your Monster is still too weak to attack mine." Rio pointed out. Ruri continued to smile.

"I wasn't planning on attacking your Monster in the first place. For each of it's Overlay Units, Assembly Nightingale can attack you directly the same number of times each Battle Phase!" Ruri revealed.

"It what?!" Rio exclaimed.

"You told me to come at you Rio, and now I will! Battle! Assembly Nightingale, Direct Attack!" Rio held her ground as Ruri's bird Monster flew at her and struck her three times.

**(300 x 3 = 900)**

**(Rio: 4000 – 900 = 3100)**

"I Set 2 cards facedown and end my turn. You okay, Rio?" Ruri asked. Rio smirked back at her.

"Trust me, I've suffered worse than that. But now you're in for it. My Turn! Draw!" Ruri had the feeling she was in trouble now. "I Summon Blizzard Falcon!" (WATER; Level 4; ATK: 1500; DEF: 1500) Standing alongside its fellow Monster was a blue and green falcon that appeared crystallized. "Now I equip it with Wings of Silence! The Winged-Beast Monster Equipped with this gains 300 Attack Points and is immune to the Effects of my opponent's Magic and Trap cards! And now Blizzard Falcon's Effect! When it's Attack Power becomes higher than it's original Attack Power, I can inflict damage to you equal to the difference! That's 300 points of damage to you!" Rio said confidently.

(Blizzard Falcon's ATK: 1500 + 300 = 1800)

Ruri yelped a bit as she felt an ice wind struck her.

**(Ruri: 4000 – 300 = 3700)**

"This is just the beginning! Battle! Blizzard Falcon, attack Assembly Nightingale!" Rio's began to swoop in for the kill, but…

"It won't be that easy! I activate Assembly Nightingale's Monster Effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can negate Nightingale's destruction and any Battle Damage I take is reduced to zero!" A glowing bubble surrounded Nightingale, protecting it and Ruri's Life Points from the opposing Monster's attack.

"But by doing that, your Monster loses 100 Attack Points!" Rio said as Nightingale's Attack Power dropped to 200. "I had a feeling your Monster had some kind of protection Effect, now I'm sure of it! I now activate Sylphine's Monster Effect! Once per turn, by detaching one Overlay Unit, I can negate the Effects of all other face up cards on the Field until my next Standby Phase, and then one of my opponent's Monsters loses 300 Attack Points for each card negated! Perfect Freeze!"

"Oh no!" Ruri muttered as her Monster now had 0 Attack Points and couldn't use it's protection effects anymore.

"Take this! Sylphine, The Sub-Zero Bird Beast, attack Assembly Nightingale! Ice Rain!" Rio's frozen beast began to "rain" down on Ruri's beast. She wasn't going to let that happen though.

"Trap Card open, Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Shield! When a "Lyrical Luscinia" Monster is about to be destroyed in battle, that Monster is not destroyed and any Battle Damage is reduced by half!" Ruri braced herself as she took some damage, but not as bad as it could've been.

**(2000 / 2 = 1000)**

**(Ruri: 3700 – 1000 = 2700)**

"Nice move Ruri! You're good, but you're still not going to win! I end my turn!" Rio said proudly. Ruri nodded in return.

"You're strong too, Rio! As for the part about me not going to win…I'm about to prove you wrong! My turn! Draw!" At this point, Ruri felt she had the Duel in the bag. "I play Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Strike! When I have a "Lyrical Luscinia" Monster on the Field, I can negate the Effects of all your Monsters!"

"Darn it." Rio cursed. She knew that Ruri's Monster had all it's Attack Points and abilities back now.

"Now for my big play! Trap card open, Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Power! This gives my "Lyrical Luscinia" Monster 1000 more Attack Points for each Winged-Beast Monster on the Field other than itself until the End Phase!"

"Both of my Monsters are Winged-Beasts!" Rio realized. Ruri nodded with a confident smile.

"That's right Rio!"

(Nightingale's ATK: 200 + 2000 = 2200)

Rio was definitely caught off guard by that move.

"Your Monsters just made mine even stronger! With two direct attacks from Nightingale, this Duel's over! Assembly Nightingale, Direct Attack!" Ruri's Monster moved in to finish Rio off, but the latter wasn't finished.

"It's not over yet! Trap card open, Mirror Force! Now your attack is negated and all your Monsters in Attack Mode are destroyed!" Rio declared, activating her last facedown card, but to her astonishment, Nightingale passed right through the barrier protecting her. "What the?!"

"The Monster strengthened by "Bird Power" is also unaffected by Traps for the rest of the turn! Feather Slice!" Rio flinched and fell to her knees from the final two attacks from Ruri's Monster.

**(Rio: 0)**

Despite losing, Rio actually felt better after the Duel. She got back up as Ruri approached her. "You're definitely a strong Duelist, Ruri. I haven't met many girls who could duel that well." Rio said as she and Ruri shook hands.

"There are some good Duelists who are girls in the Resistance. You would really fit in." Ruri said, smiling.

"I agree with Ruri." Ruri and Rio turned to see Yuma, Yuto, Akari, and Haru just outside the front door of the house. "I hate to be the one dueling you." Yuto added.

"How long have you guys been watching?" Rio asked.

"We saw the whole thing. That was an awesome Duel!" Yuma said excitedly. Both girls smiled from Yuma's praise. Before another word could be spoken, Yuma's Duel Disk began making a beeping noise. Plus, the center screen was blinking red. "Astral, look! Is that what I think it is?!" Yuma asked in alarm. Astral nodded.

_"Indeed, it is. One of the others needs our help!"_

"Wait, what is going on now? What's up with your Duel Disk, Yuma?" Ruri asked. Yuma started to panic.

"It's a distress signal! If any of our Duel Disks blink red like this, it means there's an emergency and one of us needs help ASAP!" He shouted, making the others gasp with worry.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuto asked.

_"We told the others about this, but not to you and Ruri. Leo Akaba is after 3 more girls in the other dimensions, not just Ruri. Unbeknownst to him, certain individuals were set in place to protect them. Now it seems one of them needs assistance." _Astral explained, surprising the couple more.

"I'm not Academia's only target?" Ruri gasped.

"Who's sending the signal?" Rio asked. Yuma touched the blinking red screen, revealing a hologram of a golden upside down pyramid with an eye in the center. None of the others know what the object was, but Yuma and Astral did.

_"It's Yugi! Something must be happening in the Standard Dimension that he requires immediate reinforcements! I'm positive Judai and Yusei must also be getting the signal as we speak!"_ Astral declared. Yuma nodded in complete agreement.

"Yeah, we gotta go now! The sooner we pick them up, the sooner we can help Yugi! Oh, I almost forgot! Yuto, last night I've linked up my Duel Disk with yours and Ruri's so that we can stay in touch. Okay, now we really gotta go!" Yuma yelled to the further surprised couple as he began to run off. He didn't get very far before he was stopped.

"Wait, you're going off again?! You just barely got back!" Akari argued.

"I'm sorry Akari, but my friends need me! I have to go!" Yuma said determinedly.

"Yuma, I don't want you to get hurt!" She yelled.

"I'll be fine! Astral and the others will watch my back! Trust me!" Seeing the look on her little brother's face, and the reassuring look for her grandmother, Akari sighed and backed off.

"I don't approve of this, but I won't stop you. Just be careful." Akari said, with Yuma nodding to her that he will be.

"Yuma! If your friends need backup, we should come with you!" Yuto said.

"Yes, please let us help!" Ruri added, but the young boy wouldn't hear of it.

"No way! You two need to stay here, where it's safe!"

_"Yuma is right. We can't give Leo Akaba another chance to try to take Ruri again. We're sorry. Besides, Ruri's brother wouldn't appreciate us bringing his sister back into a conflict where her life would be at risk."_ Astral pointed out.

Yuto and Ruri sighed in defeat. They both promised Shun that they would look after each other, keep each other safe. He would not be happy if either of them broke their word. "Fine. We understand." Yuto said reluctantly. Ruri nodded too as she approached Yuma.

"I don't like the idea of not being able to help, but I know why I can't go. Still," she then hugged Yuma. "I never got to say thank you for saving me and Yuto. So thank you, and thank you for bringing us to stay in your world and making us feel welcome here." She gave Yuma a very warm smile. "Come back safe." She whispered before stepping back. Yuma smirked.

"No problem! And I'll definitely come back!" Yuma then turned to leave for his mission. Once again, however, he was halted by another voice.

"Yuma, wait!" Yuma turned back to see Rio walk up to him.

"What is it, Shark's sis?" Yuma asked, hearing another groan from her.

"First of all, call me Rio!" She snapped. Yuma flinched a little.

"Okay, sorry! So, what is it Rio? You want to come too?" Yuma asked.

"No. I would never hear the end of it from my brother if I traveled to another world with you without him." Rio explained, calmer now.

"Then what's up? I'm in a hurry here!" He couldn't understand what she was getting at. He had to leave now if he was going to reach Yugi in time.

"I know, this will take just a second. Yuma," she started, "There is something I want to talk to you about when you get back from helping your friends." Yuma raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" He asked. Rio took a deep breath and let it out before she grabbed his face and kissed him. Yuto and Akari were stunned by this act, and Haru just chuckled. Astral, while surprised himself, was also amused. Ruri, however, seemed pleased that Rio was doing something about her feelings.

As for Yuma himself, he was frozen from shock. He was being kissed on the lips by Shark's sister! This was something he never imagined would happen. After a moment, Rio broke the kiss. Yuma's face was as red as the vest he was wearing, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He was definitely speechless. Rio gave a small smile from the dumbstruck look he had.

"It has to do with that." She simply said. Yuma stood petrified for several seconds before Astral intervened.

_"As entertaining as that was for me to witness, we really must be on our way. Don't you think so, Yuma?"_ Yuma then shook his head and snapped out of it.

"Oh! Uh, yeah! We have to go!" He then waved at everyone, while still slightly blushing when he looked at Rio again. "We'll be back real soon!" Yuma called out as he and Astral ran towards Heartland Tower. Rio sighed as she turned to everyone.

"What the heck was that about?" Akari asked. Rio chuckled.

"I just had to get it out." She then turned unusually serious. "Don't any of you breathe a word of this to my brother or Kotori. I'll tell them myself when I'm ready. Got that?"

"There's nothing to say." Yuto said, getting message.

"My lips are sealed." Akari added.

"Me three." Haru replied.

"Of course I won't say anything." Ruri said. Rio nodded with approval. As she turned to leave as well, she gave Ruri a more somber look.

"Ruri, I really do hope your own brother is okay." Ruri nodded, also looking appreciative.

"Thanks Rio. So do I." With that and a friendly goodbye, Rio finally walked away and headed for her own home. Yuto then held his girlfriend by the arm and smiled at her.

"Shun will be alright. I'm sure of it." Yuto said, sounding positive. Ruri nodded as she looked up at the sky.

_'Be safe…Big brother.'_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

A couple of days ago in the Fusion Dimension

Yuri strode through the hallway, heading towards his room in Academia. He was still frustrated that Ruri had escaped from him, and that that Yuma kid got the drop on him the way he did. Yuri had never felt so humiliated. The boy certainly didn't like to hear how pissed the Professor was that he failed his mission.

After the briefing, the Professor told Yuri to get some rest before he traveled to the Synchro Dimension. He hoped he would have better luck capturing the girl living there.

"I probably would have gotten Ruri if her meddling brother hadn't stood in my way. On the bright side," he said, taking a card out of his pocket while wearing a wicked smile. "I won't have to worry about him anymore." He then chuckled as he gazed at his consolation prize:

A card bearing the picture of a terrified Shun Kurosaki.

To be continued.


	11. 5D'S - PART 1

Now it's Yugo and Rin's turn to take the spotlight!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 10: 5D'S – PART 1

**(A.N. This takes place prior to the STANDARD chapters)**

"No! Yusei! Sergey's going to kill him!" Rin cried out.

"Actually, from the way that bastard talked, I think he plans for both of them to go down! But hell if I let that happen! HANG ON RIN!" Yugo warned as he sped to catch up with Yusei and Sergey.

"Yugo! What're you doing?!" Rin yelled, holding on to him for dear life. Yugo didn't answer, trying to focus all his attention on saving their new friend.

As hard as he tried, Yusei couldn't break free. He cursed for letting this happen. Sergey continued his insane laughter as they neared the edge. "YES! NOW THIS SHALL BE BEAUTIFUL!" Just as they were both about to go over, Yugo rammed his D-Wheel into Sergey's to force him away from Yusei. This collision actually caused all three vehicles to fly off the bridge at the same time!

During the free fall, Sergey did separate from them, still laughing as he fell. Yusei, seeing Yugo and Rin now falling beside him, reached out to them with his right hand. Yugo then reached out with his right. The moment Yusei grabbed Yugo, a few things happened all at once.

First, a red mark shaped like a Dragon's head started glowing on Yusei's right arm. Then Yugo's eyes glowed green and began to scream in pain. Rin's bracelet began to glow bright green as well as she continued to hold on to Yugo. And lastly, all three were consumed by a massive crimson colored dragon that came out of the sky… and then they were gone. All was quiet once again in the City. Inside the giant creature, on the other hand, things couldn't have been more intense.

Within the beast, Yusei and the two teens appeared to be in a black space with flashing stars passing by. They didn't have time to gaze, for one of them was in great pain. Yugo was still screaming terribly, like he was having the life ripped out of him. He held a hand over his heart as he screamed, while the other was being held firmly by Yusei. Yugo's eyes continued to glow green as this was happening. He was also struggling to break free, but Yusei held him tight.

As she held on to her friend, Rin noticed that the bracelet she was wearing was also giving off a green glow, but in a brighter tone than Yugo's eyes. She also saw the red mark on Yusei's arm. Both of those, however, paled in comparison to her concern with Yugo's condition. "Yugo?! Can you hear me?! Yugo?!" Her friend did not seem to hear her as his screaming persisted. Rin then turned to Yusei. "Yusei?! Where are we?! What the hell's wrong with Yugo?!"

Although surprised and confused at first, Yusei quickly understood their situation. Seeing both his mark and Rin's bracelet glow after the two of them coming into contact with Yugo somehow told him what needed to be done. "Rin, listen to me! No matter what, don't release Yugo! We both have to keep hold of him until it's over!"

"Until _what_ is over?! What are you talking about?!" Rin yelled, starting to sound angry. Yusei remained calm as he tried to reassure her.

"You must trust me! I promise, Yugo will be alright! Just don't let go!" He instructed. Although scared as hell and extremely confused, Rin did as he said and kept a firm hold on her friend. At this point, Yugo was now covered by the green light of Rin's bracelet. Before long, Rin and Yusei heard a roar from above and looked up. It was the Crimson Dragon itself, and it was coming straight for them. Yusei saw that Rin was about to cover Yugo, scared for her friend's life.

"Rin! Don't move! Let it come to Yugo!" Rin looked at him like he had lost his marbles.

"Are you insane?! That thing is going to kill him!" She argued.

"It won't harm him! Trust me!" He told her again. As much as she didn't like it, she backed off as he instructed. As she did, the Crimson Dragon had reached them and grabbed Yugo with it's front claws. His screaming intensified as the creature began to pull something out of Yugo. Rin's eyes widened with fear and gasped as she saw a dark form being forcibly removed from Yugo's body. Soon that darkness took on the appearance of a dragon with the same dark glowing eyes as Yugo.

"What in the world?!" She said, horrorstruck by the sight before her.

_'That dark dragon… it must be Zarc's soul fragment inside Yugo!'_ Yusei guessed. He and Rin watched the Crimson Dragon firmly grip the dark dragon with all four of it's claws before biting it hard in the neck. Both the dark beast and Yugo screamed excruciatingly from the attack. As the Crimson Dragon continued to bite down, the dark dragon's body started to crack up. A dark red glow shone through the cracks that appeared from the beast's head to it's ferocious tail. All the while, it still struggled to get loose, but it was no good. The Crimson Dragon had no intention of releasing the malevolent creature.

Before long, the dark dragon gave off one final defiant roar as it disintegrated in an explosion of dark red light. As this happened, Yugo stopped screaming and his eyes became normal again before he fell unconscious on Rin's lap. "Yugo!" Rin yelled as she held him tight. Yusei was glad and pleasantly surprised that this had occurred. With it's task done, the Crimson Dragon roared in triumph and touched the tip of it's tail to Rin's bracelet before she could do anything. It glowed even brighter, completely obscuring everything in the area, including Yusei, Rin, and Yugo…

The next thing Yusei saw, he, the teens, and both their D-Wheels were in a town square plaza in the night. He recognized the place instantly. He couldn't believe it; they had arrived in his world! _'I'm home! We've made it! But how? I thought we needed Astral's airship to travel between worlds? How did we…?'_ He looked down at the mark on his right arm, which had finally stopped glowing. He then remembered the Crimson Dragon touching Rin's bracelet before arriving here. "Could it be?" He asked himself softly as he heard Rin speaking again.

"Yusei? What happened? Where are we? And is Yugo okay?" The girl asked frantically. Yusei then went over and checked their friend. He was pleased that he still had a heartbeat and a pulse.

"Yugo is fine. He just needs to sleep now." Rin smiled as she looked down at Yugo. But she still had questions, and she didn't take long to demand them.

"I'm glad Yugo is alright, but I'm still confused as hell! Where are we?! How did we get here?! Why did my bracelet glow?! What's the deal with that mark on your arm?! What were those dragons we both saw?! Finally, what the freaking hell did they do to Yugo?!" Rin asked rapidly in anger and worry. She stopped to catch her breath. Yusei understood her frustration and need for answers.

"We are actually in my home. That apartment building is where I live." Yusei said, pointing to a small building not far from where they were. "Once we're inside, I'll tell you what just happened." Yusei promised. Rim nodded as she and Yusei began to pick up Yugo.

"Oi! Yusei!" Yusei and Rin turned to see a young man with spiked up orange hair wearing wearing a sleeveless vest and other biker clothes. He was running up to them, looking concerned.

"Crow!" Yusei said, glad to see his old friend.

"You know him?" Rin asked, weary.

"Its okay. Crow Hogan is one of my oldest friends. We grew up together." Yusei explained as Crow reached them.

"Hey, about time you got back, buddy! I was wondering if you somehow preferred "that" world over ours!" Yusei grinned.

"Never." He said as the two of them laughed. Rin had no idea what Crow meant when he said "that world". Crow then finally noticed the two new arrivals.

"Let me guess, Yugo and Rin?" Crow asked. The girl nodded.

"I'm Rin, and this is Yugo. He's not hurt or anything. Just out cold." Rin said, explaining why Yugo wasn't awake. "It's kind of a long story." Crow nodded.

"Glad to know you're both okay. Yusei told me about you two before he left. Name's Crow. I guess I'm the first to say "Welcome to our world!"" He said with a chuckle. Rin couldn't help but join in, even though she had no idea what he was talking about. Still, he seemed like a good person, plus Yusei did say they were friends. "Can I give you guys a hand?"

"Yes, please." Rin said appreciatively. Crow picked up Yugo and carried him inside the apartment, while Yusei and Rin brought their respective D-Wheels into the garage. Crow took Yugo to a vacant room and laid him on the bed. Rin liked the look of the place as she gazed around.

"Yugo is sleeping in our third roommate's bedroom. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Crow said as he came back. Rin thanked him. As she and Yusei parked their D-Wheels, she noticed another D-Wheel near where Yusei parked his. "Is that your D-Wheel, Crow?" Crow smirked.

"Sure is! The Blackbird is my pride and joy!" The older teen said as he the black colored vehicle that seemed to have folded wings.

"Blackbird? You named it?" Rin asked. She was surprised to see Crow suddenly look somber.

"Actually, I didn't. It originally belonged to an old friend of mine named Robert Pearson. He died a while ago in a big fire. I tried to save him, but…" he stopped talking as he lowered his head and closed his eyes. Rin covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Rin apologized. Crow then shook his head.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's ancient history. He left it to me…among a few other things." Crow said vaguely. "Anyways, Yusei…" Crow said, getting Yusei's attention. "Didn't you say that a giant ship was supposed to drop you guys off here? Cause I didn't see a ship, just the Crimson Dragon soaring out of the sky."

"Ship? Crimson Dragon?" Rin asked, not knowing what Crow was talking about. She then recalled one of the dragons that she saw on their way to Yusei's home. The one that was crimson colored and destroyed the dark one that came out of Yugo…

"There was an unexpected change in plans." Yusei said. Before he could explain more, the front door to their apartment had burst open.

"Yusei!" Three more people came in to join the group. One was a tall young woman about the same age as Yusei with dark burgundy hair in a almost gothic outfit. The other two were twin children with green hair. The first one, a boy, had his hair in a small ponytail. The other twin was a girl with her hair in two pigtails. All three seemed glad that Yusei had retuned.

"More friends?" Rin asked.

"Oh yeah." Crow said. Yusei was then hugged by the small twins first, and then by the older woman.

"Hey Aki, Rua, Ruka. I missed all of you." Yusei said, both happy and surprised to see his other friends.

"We knew you came back! We all felt it! Through our birthmarks!" Rua, the twin boy, said excitedly as he pointed at a mark the shape of a heart on his arm. The two girls then showed their own marks, each resembling a dragon claw. The older girl's mark was much bigger than the one younger girl had. Rin wondered what all those marks meant and how they let them know Yusei had returned.

"We came here as soon as we realized it!" Said Ruka, the twin girl, with a big smile.

"We missed you too, Yusei. We all did…" The older woman, Aki, said softly. Rin noticed a certain twinkle in her eye the moment she saw him and smiled a bit. She then noticed her at last. "Who's that?" The twins saw Rin as well, with the boy blushing and seeing hearts upon seeing her.

"This is Rin, the girl I told all of you about. Rin, meet Aki Izayoi, Rua, and his sister Ruka." Yusei introduced.

"Hi." Rin said politely as she bowed. "Nice to meet you all."

"Hi Rin." Ruka said.

"H-Hi." Rua stammered a bit and appeared awkward. Rin thought he was a little shy, but didn't seem to mind.

"Welcome Rin." Aki said. She then looked around but didn't see anyone else other than Crow. "Wait, wasn't there a boy that was supposed to be with her?" She asked Yusei.

"Yugo? He's here too, but he's sleeping in Jack's room right now. He's been through a lot tonight and we should let him rest." Yusei answered.

"What do you mean? What happened to him?" Ruka asked, sounding concerned.

"I still like to know that myself." Rin said, now sounding impatient as she placed her hands on her hips. Yusei then turned to her.

"Rin, remember me telling Yugo that he and Yuri shared a deep connection?" He asked, with Rin nodding in response. "Well, that connection has to do with a powerful evil that slept within both of them."

"Evil?! What evil?! You mean that black dragon thing that came out from inside Yugo?!" Rin said, sounding scared for her childhood friend.

"I'll explain it in more detail later, but yes. It was harming him, but the other creature you saw, the Crimson Dragon, extracted that dark dragon from Yugo's soul and disintegrated it. Yugo's life is no longer in danger from it." Yusei explained, further assuring her that Yugo would be fine.

"How did it do that? And how was my bracelet involved?" Rin asked as she held up her bracelet.

"Your bracelet also had a connection to that darkness, but a different kind. It's power helped the Crimson Dragon destroy that evil within Yugo." Yusei said. He made himself a mental note to bring this up when he and the others get their meeting underway.

"That Crimson Dragon… just what is it? And what does it have to do with all those marks you have?" Rin inquired, pointing at everyone. With a nod from Yusei, everyone showed Rin their marks. Crow's mark looked just like the end of the Crimson Dragon's tail, the part that touched Rin's bracelet. Yusei then told her the story.

"These are the Dragon Birthmarks of the Signers. Every 5000 years, a benevolent entity known as the Crimson Dragon would choose certain individuals to be given it's power, through these marks. These Signers would use their power to save the world from a great darkness that threatened to destroy the world. My friends and I are the most recent Signers to be chosen. Originally, there were five of us from the start…"

"Now there's six! And you're looking at the newest one!" Rua said proudly, showing off his mark in a way to impress Rin. This made his twin sister sigh in annoyance. Rin seemed in awe of the tale.

"That sounds amazing. I can't wait to tell Yugo all this when he wakes up. But wait," she then counted everyone aside from herself. "If there are six of you, then where is the last one?"

"He's out of town on a training trip." Crow said.

"But like us, he had to have felt Yusei's return through his birthmark too. He'll probably be back sometime late tomorrow afternoon at the earliest if he's already on his way." Aki guessed.

"Maybe by then, Yugo will have woken up. I can't wait to meet him." Ruka said eagerly. Yusei smiled too. He looked forward to seeing Rin and Yugo meet "that" Signer when he showed up.

"I think you all will like him. He's a bit crude and annoying, but he's a good guy over all." Rin said with a laugh. This got a laugh from several of the others too. "By the way, who is the Signer that isn't here?" She asked.

"Oh, he's…" Rua started to answer, but stopped when he heard a cough from his sister, who also gave him a look that said "Don't tell her". He then remembered that he wasn't supposed to say anything to the new arrivals about "him" until he returned. Rin didn't seem to notice this subtlety. "He's someone I think you and Yugo will take a liking too." He said quickly before turning to Yusei. "So Yusei, tell us about that world you went too! What happened there?" Rua asked, more than eager to hear the tale of how Yusei found Yugo and Rin and how he helped them escape Leo Akaba's grasp. Yusei recounted the whole thing, from watching over the Synchro pair to knocking out Yuri, and finally the incident with Sergey at the bridge. Everyone gasped when they heard Yusei say they all fell.

"That damn psycho! I can't believe he tried to kill you!" Crow exclaimed in anger.

"I'm glad the Crimson Dragon saved all of you. But how did it bring you back here without Astral's ship?" Ruka asked.

"Astral?" Rin asked.

"He's a friend from another world." Yusei told her before addressing the others. "My original plan was for the three of us to ride out of the City, just far enough that I could contact Astral with my Duel Disk to pick us up and bring us back here. Sergey's interference changed that. As for how we got back, my guess is that when the Crimson Dragon touched Rin's bracelet with it's tail, it gained the ability to travel to my world."

"Incredible. I knew the Crimson Dragon could travel across time, but I didn't know it could borrow other powers to use as it's own." Aki said in awe.

"Travel across time? And why do you keep talking about other worlds?" Rin said, confused.

"I'll leave that explanation for tomorrow. Right now, I need to give Astral and his friend Yuma a message saying that I've returned here safely with you and Yugo." Yusei said. As he detached a Duel Disk from his D-Wheel and began typing in his message, Rin asked him one more question she needed an answer for.

"Yusei, you still haven't told me why that guy, Leo Akaba, tried to have me kidnapped. What does he want with me?" Rin asked. Crow and the others looked apprehensive. Yusei paused in typing and gave the teen girl a hard look.

"Years ago, he lost his only daughter. He has come up with a plan to resurrect her, and you are a part of it. However, the process of reviving her… would kill you. I couldn't allow that." Yusei answered before resumed making his message. Rin stood horrified by the revelation.

_'Kill me?! Seriously?! I thought he was just some sick pervert who had a thing for teenage girls! But this?! Why would he choose me?!'_ Rin couldn't understand why she of all people was chosen for Leo Akaba's insane plans. She suspected Yusei knows more than he's told her and Yugo, but she honestly didn't want to learn more right now…not after this. After a moment, Rin calmed herself, knowing she was fine thanks to Yusei. She then tried to stifle a yawn. Crow, however, noticed.

"Alright, it's bedtime for you. From what we've all heard, you and your boyfriend had a hell of a night. You both need some serious shut eye." Rin went red in the face.

"Boyfriend?! You mean Yugo?! No way! He's NOT my boyfriend! We're more like brother and sister! We grew up together in an orphanage! There's NOTHING going on between us, okay?!" Rin shouted, sounding slightly embarrassed. Crow only snickered.

"Whatever you say. Now let's find you some pjs and a place to sleep." He said, still smiling at Rin's reaction. Hearing her outburst regarding Yugo made Rua feel more hopeful with his chances with her. That is, until Ruka pulled him away from earshot.

"What? What is it, Ruka?" Rua asked, puzzled by being pulled away like that.

"Rua, listen to me for a second. Don't get any ideas about Rin. She's too old for you. Plus, from what we've just heard, Yugo sounds a lot like you…and she sees him as a brother to look after. You're not boyfriend material for her." Like Rin, her older brother also went red upon and started to overreact.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about! I never said a thing about wanting to be her boyfriend!" He whispered frantically, so that Rin couldn't hear him. Ruka crosses her arms, not buying a word of it.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious. The way you were looking at her and attempting to impress her earlier. You have a serious crush on Rin. We are twins remember, and I know you. You can't hide something like this from me." Ruka retorted. Rua grunted and turned away, still in denial.

"You got it all wrong." He said before walking away to pretend to examine Yugo's D-Wheel, though not without sneaking a glance or two at Rin along the way. Ruka shook her head and sighed.

"Rua has his first crush, doesn't he?" Aki asked as she approached Ruka.

"Looks that way. He does know that Rin and Yugo's stay is only temporary. He's just going to get hurt in the end." Ruka said, concerned for her brother's feelings. Aki only smiled.

"He can't help it Ruka. Rin is a cute girl, you know. One day, you'll start crushing on some cute boy."

"Not a chance." Ruka said defiantly, making Ali giggle.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

That night, after Aki and the twins left, Rin slept on a sleeping bag in the room Yugo was sleeping in. She insisted she wanted to be there when he woke up the next morning. However, as the new day came, Yugo still slept on. Even the smell of a hot breakfast didn't make the boy stir. Rin sighed; this usually worked when Yugo slept late. "Having that thing ripped out must've taken more out of him than I thought." Rin said, now starting to worry more about him.

"Don't worry so much. Yugo will wake up when he wakes up. Until then, who wants some eggs and French toast?" Crow called out as he served breakfast. Aki, Rua, and Ruka had joined him, Yusei, and Rin while he was cooking. They were about to eat when someone actually answered Crow's breakfast announcement.

"I sure as hell do!" Called a new voice from near the garage. Rin and the Signers turned to see Yugo, finally awake. "Oh, morning Rin! Glad you're okay!" Yugo said happily.

"Yugo! How're you feeling?" Rin asked as she got out of her chair and hugged him, happy he was up and about again.

"My body still kinda aches and I'm starving. Other than that, I'm right as rain!" He said with a smile. Rin then suddenly frowned.

"Good." She said…right before she punched him in the gut. Everyone stared in shock as Yugo fell to his knees, hands over his stomach and feeling the breath literally knocked out of him. No one said a word as they watched.

"Rin?! What…the hell?!" Yugo barely breathed as he gasped for air. Rin now looked pissed, like a mother punishing her child for doing something they did wrong.

"You idiot! You nearly got us killed by that stunt you pulled on the bridge! That was by far the stupidest thing you have ever done!" Rin said angrily. Yugo started to recover as he straightened up.

"Rin, I was…trying to save Yusei!" He reasoned.

"In doing so, you sent all of us falling nearly to our deaths! We were lucky to have survived that!"

"I had to do something! What was I supposed to do, let Sergey kill him?!" Yugo argued.

"Well, of course not! But still…!"

"Uh, Rin? Don't you think he's had enough? All of you did get out of that mess alive, didn't you?" Rua tried to reason.

"Stay out of this Rua! This is between me and Yugo!" Rin snapped at him. Rua quickly turned away and just stared down at his empty plate. He suddenly didn't think Rin looked cute anymore.

"Rin, enough." Yusei said firmly. "Yugo did what he thought he had to do to save me. It may have been reckless, but it's in the past now. Please let it go and move on." At his words, Rin finally calmed down and looked back at Yugo.

"Yugo, I'm sorry I hit you. Yusei's right. Let's just forget about it and eat something." This immediately cheered him up.

"Oh yeah! Chow time!" Yugo said in praise as he and Rin took seats at the table. After introducing him to everyone, Rin filled Yugo in on what he missed and what she herself learned regarding him, Yusei and his friends. She did not, however, share the details of why Leo Akaba was after her. When Yugo noticed this and asked, she simply told him she wasn't feeling up to telling him yet. Seeing how Rin really didn't want to discuss it, he let that subject drop for the time being.

Although initially scared that he had a evil dragon living inside him, he was very relieved to learn Yusei got rid of it with the help of Rin and the Crimson Dragon. He was awed from every detail. "Holy crap! All that sounds beyond awesome!" He then turned to Yusei. "Thanks for saving our butts last night, Yusei!" Yusei shook his head.

"It was really the Crimson Dragon that saved us from that fall, and you from the darkness that was attacking you." He said modestly.

"Hey man, don't sell yourself short! You still helped to save us, even if that Crimson Dragon did do most of the work!" Yugo said.

"Don't mind Yusei. He's very modest." Aki replied. As the Synchro pair got to know everyone, one person at the table hardly said a word. Yugo noticed this when he saw Rua slowly eating his toast.

"Hey Rua? You don't look so good. What's up?" Rua didn't look up.

"Nothing." He said quietly. Ruka knew what it must be.

"I don't think he liked being yelled at by his crush." She said bluntly, which kinda surprised Yugo and Rin. Rua turned to his sister, panic stricken.

"Ruka! Leave me alone! I said nothing of the sort!" He shouted, red faced and sweated from embarrassment. He instantly got out of his seat and moved to Yusei's D-Wheel, leaning against it with his back to everyone. All the while, he still avoided eye contact from said crush. To Rua's surprise, Yugo laughed.

"Oh don't dwell on it. Rin yells at me lots of times! She just worries too much! You'd get used to it." This didn't really help the boy, still looking away. Seeing this, Rin got up and walked to him.

"Rua?" She said tentatively as she stood next to him, getting his attention. He still didn't look at her. She sighed before continuing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was really mad at Yugo and I took out some of my anger on you. That was wrong and you didn't deserve it. Can you please look me in the eye and forgive me?" She asked kindly. Reluctantly, Rua slowly turned back around and faced Rin. He looked uncertain.

"You really mean it?" He asked, still sounding a little hurt. Rin smiled as she hugged him.

"Of course I do. And also, I'm flattered that you have a crush on me." She said softly. Rua blushed before looking away again.

"Ruka said that, not me. But yeah, I forgive you." He muttered, making Rin laugh.

"Thank you. Also, just because you didn't say it doesn't mean it's not true." She whispered before heading back to the table.

"So, everything cool between you two?" Yugo asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." Rin replied as Rua also returned, now noticeably more cheerful.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

After breakfast, Yusei decided to give Yugo and Rin a tour of Neo Domino City, with the twins accompanying them. Aki left cause she had plans with her parents, while Crow stayed behind to look after the place.

On their D-Wheels, Yusei led the group in front, with Yugo and Rin riding on his left and the twins on the right. The Synchro pair were surprised to see the D-Boards the kids were riding. "They're so cool! This way, kids can have Riding Duels without D-Wheels! I wish we had those where we came from!" Rin commented.

"The thing is, we're the only ones right now who have them." Ruka said.

"Yusei made mine, and Ruka got hers from…someone else." Rua said, not comfortable with mentioning who gave Ruka her board. Rin didn't press the issue as she was more interested in the similarities and differences between the world she and Yugo came from, and the world they are in now.

"So, at breakfast you said Yugo and I left our world and traveled to your world? A world totally different from ours?" Rin asked curiously.

"We did. Our worlds are nowhere near each other. A barrier keeps them separated. The ship we were supposed to use could bypass that barrier without causing problems. Believe it or not, the way things currently are in your world were how ours used to be." Yusei explained.

"Really? Were our worlds the same somehow?" Yugo asked. Yusei thought back to how everything began in his life.

"Many years ago, when I was very young, a disaster called Zero Reverse destroyed much of this city. It became divided into Neo Domino City, where the more wealthy people lived, and the Satellite District, where I grew up in with Crow and other orphans. The people in Satellite were treated the same way as the Commons in your world. We had poor resources and the living conditions were pitiful. You could say it felt like living in a massive junk yard, which was kind of how the place looked."

Yugo and Rin were sad that their new friend had grown up in such an environment and was treated as horribly as they were. "My gosh, Yusei. That actually sounds worse than how we lived." Rin said sympathetically.

"Damn man. But obviously, you don't live that way anymore. What changed everything?" Yugo asked. Yusei then pointed at a massive bridge stretching across the water.

"See that? That's the Daedalus Bridge. Construction began years after the Zero Reverse incident by a very unique man. Through time and various obstacles, the bridge was finally completed, allowing the two places to become one once more. After that, life changed for everyone. Now everyone is treated more equally and there's hardly any discrimination left at all. We all became one in mind and heart." Yusei said, grateful for the positive changes for the place he called home.

"That's one awesome story." Yugo said, truly touched by the tale. Rin actually had a tear in her eye. "I wish we change things in our world too."

"Maybe someday, you can." Yusei said with encouragement. Yugo and Rin also hoped they could make their world a better place like Yusei's world. They then discussed where the duo would stay while they were here.

"Maybe we can crash at your place?" Yugo suggested.

"I wish you could, but we don't quite have the room for five people. When our other friend comes back, you won't have a place to sleep in." Yusei answered regretfully.

"How about where we live?" Ruka asked.

"Where is that?" Rin questioned the younger twin. Soon after, they have arrived at Rua and Ruka's penthouse atop a building looking over the city. Yugo and Rin were impressed with their living quarters, and were simply amazed when they stepped out onto a large open area with a big pool. The view was spectacular.

"Wow! You kids get to live all the way up here?! And you have a pool?! I'm so freaking jealous! In our world, only someone living in the Tops can get a place like this!" Yugo stated.

"You can see everything from up here! You two are so lucky!" Rin added. "Say, where are your parents?" She asked the twins.

"They're busy working. It's mostly just the two of us." Ruka explained.

"Really? You two are by yourselves most of the day until they come home?" Yugo asked, surprised a bit by this.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. We still hang out with our friends when we're not in school." Rua said in defense.

"Sounds like you could use some more company." Yusei said while looking at Yugo and Rin.

"Yeah! Would you guys like to stay here until it's safe for you to go back home?" Rua begged.

"We really wouldn't mind." Ruka insisted.

"Well, do you think it will be okay with your parents?" Rin asked hesitantly.

"Oh sure! They're good people! We'll just tell them that you're cousins of Yusei that, uh… lost their home in a freak accident and traveled here! We can convince them to let you stay with us until you two get back on your feet!" Rua said.

"That actually does sound pretty convincing. I definitely wouldn't mind hanging out here! What about you Rin?" Yugo asked. Rin still looked unsure. She turned to Yusei, who also agreed with the idea. She didn't want to intrude in their new friends' home. Although, she did admit to herself it would be nice to stay in a place that let you look at the city from up high instead of from down below. Before she could answer…

"How about we decide with a Duel? I win, you and Yugo get to stay here with me and Ruka. You win, we'll find another place for you guys. What do you think?" Rua challenged Rin. Rin smiled and nodded. This just might be what she needed.

"I like that idea. The thing is… I don't have a Duel Disk." She said embarrassingly.

"You don't?" Rua asked in surprise.

"Here Rin, you can borrow mine." Ruka said as she handed the older girl her Duel Disk.

"Thank you Ruka." With both Duelists having what they need, they didn't waste anytime getting started.

"Are you ready Rua? I don't plan on going easy on you!" Rin warned as she turned her Duel Disk on.

"I can handle anything! Let's do this!" Rua replied, his own Duel Disk on as well.

"Be careful Rua! Rin is ruthless when she duels!" Yugo warned. He, Yusei, and Ruka then watched the action unfold.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Rin: 4000) (Rua: 4000)**

"If you don't mind, I'll go first!" Rua declared.

"Sure, go right ahead." Rin said, wanting to give the kid a chance before she came down hard on him.

"Thanks! My turn! Draw!" Due to hearing that the first player can draw on their first turn in this world, Rin was not surprised. After hearing Yugo's warning, Rua wanted to be prepared for what Rin might have in store for him. "Here I go! First, I Summon the Tuner Monster, Deformer Lighton!" (LIGHT; Level 1; ATK: 200; DEF: 200). Rua's Turner looked like a blue robot with a big light in it's chest. "I Set one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Rin was going to make good on her word about "not taking it easy" on her opponent. "I also Summon a Tuner Monster, Windwitch – Glass Bell!" (WIND; Level 4; ATK: 1500; DEF: 1500) Rin's Tuner was a cute green haired witch in blue and pink clothes riding on a glass broomstick with a colorful bell in the place of tail twigs. "I activate Glass Bell's Monster Effect! When Glass Bell is Normal or Special Summoned, I can take a "Windwitch" Monster from my Deck and add it to my hand! I add Windwitch – Ice Bell to my hand! Now I play Chime of the Wind! This Magic card lets me reveal a Level 4 or lower "Windwitch" in my hand and I can Special Summon a copy of that Monster from my Deck to my Field!"

"There's only one Monster she could, and would, choose. I feel bad for Rua already…" Yugo muttered as Rin's play continued.

"I reveal the Ice Bell I just added to my hand and Special Summon a copy of it from my Deck!" (WIND; Level 3; ATK: 1000; DEF: 1000) Rin's new Monster resembled her Tuner, only with long blue and purple hair. "Now I activate Ice Bell's Monster Effect! Once per turn, when Ice Bell has been Normal or Special Summoned this turn, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you!" Ice Bell pointed her wand at Rua, intending to damage him with an ice blast.

"That's not gonna work! I activate Lighton's Monster Effect! While he is in Attack Mode, all Effect Damage to me is redirected at you!" Rua revealed as his Tuner used it's big flash light to reflect Ice Bell's blast.

"What?!" Rin was hit from the damage intended for her opponent.

**(Rin: 4000 – 500 = 3500)**

"That was a good move from Rua." Ruka noted.

"Not bad. Usually it's Rin that deals damage first. It's part of her style. I didn't think Rua would be expecting that." Yugo said, sounding impressed.

"Rin has never dueled against a Signer." Yusei said. While he no doubted that Rin would be a tough opponent, he was also confident Rua would be able to hold his own against her.

_'So his Monster protects him from all damaging effects while in Attack Mode. That's a bit of a problem. Thankfully it's very weak.'_ Rin thought, knowing what she should do next. "Not too shabby Rua, but don't cocky! I am now Tuning my Level 3 Ice Bell to my Level 4 Glass Bell! Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell!" (WIND; Level 7; ATK: 2400; DEF: 2000). Rin's Ace Monster took the appearance of a blue and green armored witch with light blue wings. "Battle! Wind Witch - Winter Bell, attack Deformer Lighton! Blizzard Gust!"

"Trap card open, Deform! When a "Deformer" Monster is being targeted for an attack, I can not only negate the attack, but I can also change it's Battle Position! Lighton now switches to Defense Mode!" Rin cursed under her breath when her Monster Attack also failed.

"You're better than I thought, Rua! But I'm nowhere near throwing in the towel! I Set three cards facedown and end my turn!" Rin said to the younger boy, who blushed from her praise.

"I'm not expecting you to! My turn! Draw!" Rua hoped this next move will get him the win. "I switch Lighton back in Attack Mode, then I Summon another Tuner Monster called Deformer Scopen!" (LIGHT; Level 3; ATK: 800; DEF: 1400) A Monster resembling a black microscope in robot form now stood next to it's fellow Tuner.

"Why would Rua Summon two Tuners?" Rin asked herself. Usually only one Tuner was necessary for a Synchro Summon, so why more than one? She thought maybe Rua still needed Lighton's effects to protect his Life Points.

"Now I activate Scopen's Effect! Once per turn, when it is in Attack Mode, I can Special Summon a Level 4 Deformer from my hand to my Field, but that Deformer will be destroyed during the End Phase! I Special Summon Deformer Videon!" (LIGHT; Level 4; ATK: 1000; DEF: 1000) Rua's third Monster looked like a black and grey video camera as a robot. "Now I'm Tuning my Level 4 Videon to my Level 3 Scopen! Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" (EARTH; Level 7; ATK: 2300; DEF: 2500). Rua's Synchro Monster was a yellow mechanical dragon equipped with power tools.

Although Rua's new Monster was still weaker than her own, she suspected he would power it up somehow. She wasn't going to let him get the upper hand just like that. "If you thought you were about to take down my Monster, think again! Trap card open, Lost Wind! When my opponent Special Summons a Monster to their Field, that Monster's Effects are negated and it's Attack Power is cut in half!"

(Power Tool Dragon's ATK: 2300 / 2 = 1150)

"Now Rin's getting serious!" Yugo commented.

"Next I play another Trap, Wind Cut! When I have a "Windwitch" Monster on my Field, I can negate the Effects of another Monster on your Field and inflict damage to you equal to the total Attack Points of all "Windwitch" Monsters in my Graveyard! Now your Lighton can't protect you from Effect damage anymore!"

"Uh oh! Gah!" Rua grunted as he endured a wind that took a big chunk out of his Life Points.

"Glass Bell had 1500 Attack Points, and Ice Bell had 1000. The total damage Rua would now receive…" Yusei started.

"Is 2500!" Ruka finished, now worried for her brother.

**(Rua: 4000 – 2500 = 1500)**

Rua learned that Rin's dueling style was ruthless, but he obviously didn't think it would be this much. "Wow Rin! You're tough! Guess I really can't hold back now!" Rin smirked.

"A little too late for that! I've already weakened your Ace Monster!" To her astonishment, Rua laughed a little.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Of course I am! Your Power Tool Dragon is now half as strong as it used to be!"

"I hate to break it to you, but Power Tool Dragon… is literally a "shell" of it's true self."

"It's true self?" Rin asked, startled.

"Yeah! I'll show you right now! I'm Tuning my Level 7 Power Tool Dragon to my Level 1 Deformer Lighton! The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" (EARTH; Level 8; ATK: 2900; DEF: 2400). Rua's true ace was dark orange and brown dragon with four wings, a blade and a red Shield on its left arm. Rin was amazed.

"That's Rua's…real Ace Monster?!" She said to herself in awe.

"Cool! Yugo exclaimed.

"Life Stream Dragon's Monster Effect activates! When it is Synchro Summoned, all player's Life Points that are below 2000 are raised to 2000!" Rua declared as his Life Points went up from 1500 to 2000.

**(Rua: 2000)**

_'He recovered some of his Life Points and his new dragon is much stronger than Winter Bell. I need to take care of this now.'_ "I activate the Effect of Wind Cut! By banishing it from my Graveyard when my opponent Special Summons a Monster, I can inflict damage to you equal to that Monster's Attack Points! It's over now Rua!" Rin declared, believing the Duel was hers. Only, it wasn't.

"No it's not! Life Stream Dragon can negate all Effect Damage while on the Field!" Rua revealed, stopping Rin again.

"Excuse me?!" Rin shouted in disbelief.

"Honestly, Rin picked the wrong person to duel." Ruka said.

"True. Rin's strategy involves inflicting lots of Effect Damage to the opponent, while Rua's is more about protecting his Life Points." Yusei added.

"Damn." Yugo said, now feeling sorry for his childhood friend. Rin thought the same thing herself.

_'I definitely wasn't expecting this. That kid is really good…'_ She thought while having a small smile.

"Now I Equip Life Stream with Megamorph! Since my Life Points are lower than yours, my dragon's Attack Power is doubled!" Rua said as his dragon grew stronger.

(Life Stream Dragon's ATK: 2900 x 2 = 5800)

"He's making it so much stronger. This means…he's going to end the Duel with his attack!" Yugo realized.

_'If he attacks now, Rin would still have 100 Life Points left. He needs to raise Life Stream's Attack Points a little more…'_ Ruka thought.

"Next I Equip Life Stream Dragon with Pain to Power! And finally, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Deformer Videon!" Rua's video camera Monster returned to stand beside his dragon. "Battle! Deformer Videon, attack Windwitch – Winter Bell!" Both Rin and Yugo were surprised by this move.

"What's that kid thinking?! His Monster is too weak! It's gonna get destroyed and Rua will take a lot of damage!" Yugo shouted.

"Why would Rua do that?" Rin asked herself, also very confused. As soon as Videon failed to destroy it's target, it got destroyed itself and Rua took some damage as a result.

**(2400 - 1000 = 1400)**

**(Rua: 2000 - 1400 = 600)**

"Now the Effect of Pain to Power activates! The Monster equipped with it gains Attack Points equal to the Battle Damage I take from battles this turn involving my other Monsters!" Rua declared, shocking the Synchro pair even more.

(Life Stream Dragon's ATK: 5800 + 1400 = 7200)

"Oh man! Rin's done for!" Yugo said, certain his friend would lose now. Rin shook her head while still smiling.

_'Looks like I now have an excuse for Yugo and I to stay in this place. I'm glad it worked out like this, though.'_ Rin knew her last facedown card would be useless, thanks to Life Stream Dragon's ability to negate all Effect damage. "Maybe next time…" She said to herself before she faced her opponent. "Go on! Finish this Rua!" Rua nodded.

"Life Stream Dragon, attack Windwitch – Winter Bell! Life's Howl!" With one colorful blast from Rua's dragon, Winter Bell was destroyed and the Duel was over.

**(Rin: 0)**

The girl may have lost, but she didn't actually feel like she had. After she handed Ruka back her Duel Disk, Rin shook Rua's hand. "Well Rua, I guess Yugo and I are staying here for a while. I bet you're happy about that, huh?"

"Yeah, I am!" The boy said happily. Rin laughed.

"Me too." Ruka added.

"Yes! Living here is going to be so sweet! Hahaha!" Yugo yelled cheerfully as he ran up to Rin and hugged her. Unfortunately, as he grab hold of Rin, he slipped on a puddle and both of them fell into the pool with a loud splash. The pair popped up again, gasping for air. Rin did not look happy as she gave Yugo a death glare.

"You dummy! Why did you do that?! I wasn't dressed to go swimming!" She yelled. Yugo cringed.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean for us to fall in like that! I'm sorry! I…" Any further apologizing never came as Rin forced Yugo's head underwater for several seconds. When he came up, the boy wanted payback. "Alright Rin, you've asked for it!" He then gave her a huge splash in the face, which Rin immediately retaliated with. Soon they laughed as their splash war raged on. Yusei and Ruka smiled to see the two enjoying themselves, while Rua saw how happy Rin was having fun with Yugo. He thought maybe they really were meant for each other, even if they don't know it yet…

"So Yusei, _these_ are the two you told me about before?" Yugo and Rin stopped when they heard a new voice speaking to Yusei. As they looked to see who had arrived, the pair immediately wished they weren't caught in the middle of splashing each other like little children. Both of them looked so mortified that it was laughable.

"Holy crap! Rin, is…is that…?!" Yugo sputtered. He couldn't believe who was now standing with Yusei, Rua, and Ruka.

"I…I don't…believe it!" Rin squeaked in complete disbelief.

There, looking down at Yugo and Rin from the edge of the pool, arms crossed with a look that said he wasn't impressed with the display, was the very person they wanted to one day face in their world…and the one person they wished had not caught them in their position.

It was Jack Atlas.

To be continued.


	12. 5D'S - PART 2

Yugo and Rin finally meet Jack! How will they handle this one?

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 11: 5D's – PART 2

Jack Atlas, a tall young man with spiked up blond hair and wearing white and gray riding clothes, observed Yugo and Rin's childish behavior with an apparent look of disapproval. He showed up at the penthouse just in time to see the two teens fall into the pool and started splashing one another. He didn't show it, but he was taking great pleasure at their reaction from seeing him.

As if the water had suddenly grown too hot, Yugo and Rin scrambled out of the pool and then bowed before the man they idolized, dripping wet and eyes closed. "Jack Atlas! King of Riding Duels! W-We, that is Yugo and I, a-are…s-so honored to meet you, sir!" Rin said in a rushed greeting, still visibly embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah! Rin and I, see…the thing is, we uh… never thought we'd meet you… like this! This is DEFINITELY not h-how we expected to…" Yugo followed, sounding like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Enough! Stand up straight, both of you!" Jack commanded.

"Yes sir!" At his word, the two straightened themselves up, eyes open, and both still scared out of their skins and soaked. Yusei and the twins stayed back and didn't say anything as they watched the fun. Jack then started walking around Yugo and Rin, still scrutinizing the pair. Neither one of them dared to speak but gulped as they followed the man with their fearful eyes. Jack stopped in front of them, his expression not changing in the slightest.

"Yugo and Rin, Yusei has informed me about you two and your situation. First off, let me make something perfectly clear. While we have many similarities, I am not the Jack Atlas of your world. However, that does not change the fact that you are in the presence of the King! As such, you will do your very best to show the upmost respect to that King! Is that understood?!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Said the flustered teens again. After a long moment of silence, Jack now smiled, secretly enjoying watching them squirm. When he spoke, he sounded much calmer.

"Very good. Now then, any questions?" He asked. Rin was the first to speak up, still sounding a bit squeaky.

"I, um…I have a question, sir." Rin said, her voice trembling.

"Ask Rin." Jack simply said.

"H-How… do you and Yusei…know each other?" She barely managed to say. Instead of answering, Jack pulled up the sleeve of his right arm and showed it to the duo. Yugo and Rin gasped; it was a Dragon Birthmark, like the ones Yusei and the others had. In Jack's case, it appeared to be a pair of dragon wings.

"As you can see, I also bear a Signer's Birthmark. Like Yusei, Crow, Aki, Rua, and Ruka, I too was chosen by the Crimson Dragon to help protect the world from great evil. The moment Yusei returned here with the two of you, my mark alerted me and I immediately made my way back here. I've only just arrived to see you both…in the water." Jack said the last bit in a low tone, further embarrassing the two. Another moment of uncomfortable silence followed before Yugo finally had the nerve to talk.

"Um…Mr. King , Jack, uh…" He started, rather badly.

"Boy! You will address me as either Jack or sir! Got that?" He shouted again.

"Y-Yes, sir! Anyway, about my question…" Yugo started again, but stopped.

"Yes?" Jack asked impatiently. Yugo gulped once more he resumed talking.

"Jack Atlas… I wanted to duel you… that is, the you in our world…for a long time. So um… what I want to know is…" Yugo took a deep breath and let it out. "Can we…please have a Duel?" Rin gapped at Yugo. She didn't think he'd actually dare challenge Jack Atlas like this. He may not be the one they admired, but he had to still be the best here. She wanted to berate him for it, but she didn't dare do so with Jack around.

As for Jack himself, he narrowed his eyes and walked closer to Yugo until he was right in front of him only. Yugo felt like he shrunk under the older man's gaze. "So, you wish to duel me Yugo?" He asked softly, making the boy sweat.

"Yes sir, I do." Yugo answered, trying to keep his voice steady. Jack said nothing, still staring at Yugo. He appeared to be sizing him up. Then, to the great surprise of Yugo and Rin, Jack laughed. The two looked confused. When he ceased laughing a moment later, he pointed at himself.

"I, Jack Atlas, don't accept challenges from just anyone! I only duel those I judge to be worth my time, and I would prefer them to be more on the… dry side." Jack emphasized, seeing water still dripping from Yugo's hair and clothes. This made Yugo grimace a bit. He was starting to think he won't get the chance, when… "However…" Jack continued. "If you truly wish to face me in a Duel, then you must prove yourself."

"How? I'll do anything!" Yugo said, now starting to feel hopeful.

"You do possess your own D-Wheel, do you not?" Jack questioned.

"Yes sir, I do!" Yugo answered. Jack then smirked.

"Then I want you to duel my fellow Signer, Crow Hogan. And not just any Duel… but a Riding Duel! If you can best him, then I _might_ consider dueling against you. If not… I would not want to waste any more of my precious time with someone who thinks he has what it takes to take on the King! Especially when that someone doesn't have the common sense to wear dry clothes in my presence! Do you accept these terms, boy?!" He demanded.

Yugo couldn't believe his luck! An opportunity to prove himself to duel the Riding Duel King himself! He just had to beat Crow, which soon became a dilemma. He and Crow had just started becoming friends, and now Jack Atlas wanted the two of them to go head-to-head. Still, he couldn't let this pass up.

"Hell yes! Um, I mean… yes, I accept, sir!" Yugo said corrected himself after the stern look Jack gave him. The older Duelist nodded after a moment.

"Very well, then. Yusei will help prepare you for the upcoming Duel. I will go and tell Crow to also get ready. The match will began in two hours. Do NOT be late." Jack said as he started to walking out.

"Oh, trust me Jack! I'll be there! You won't be sorry!" Yugo shouted at the man.

"But before I leave…I want a quick word with you, Yusei." Jack said just before he went inside.

"Of course." Yusei said as he followed him. As soon as they were inside, Rin let out a breath of relief, while Yugo shouted for joy.

"YES! Did you hear that Rin?! I have a chance to duel Jack Atlas! Isn't that awesome?!" Instead of answering, Rin frowned at him. "What?"

"Yugo, I honestly can't believe you would challenge him like that. I'm even more surprised he'd actually give you that chance. I mean, we weren't exactly expecting him to drop in on us like that! Which reminds me…" Rin then rounded on the twins, who backed up a little. "You both KNEW about Jack Atlas, didn't you?! You two, Yusei, Crow, and Aki all knew and none of you told us!"

Rin then remembered something. Last night, Yusei said Yugo had been sleeping in _Jack's_ room. She had thought it was some other guy named Jack at the time. She never would've thought he meant the King's room!

"Look Rin, Jack made us all swear not to say anything to you and Yugo until he met you both himself! It wasn't our idea!" Rua explained nervously.

"It's the truth. Please, calm down Rin." Ruka begged, also cowering from the older girl's anger. Eventually, Rin did settle down before turning back to Yugo.

"Aren't you upset about this?" She demanded. Yugo shrugged.

"Not really. I mean, sure, I didn't think Yusei and his friends were also buddies with Jack Atlas. Hell, I don't even know how there could be more than one Jack in existence! But so what? It doesn't change the fact that I might duel him soon!" He said with excitement.

"You do know that you have to beat Crow first, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know." Yugo replied.

"Then you need to take this more seriously. If dueling Rua has taught me one thing, it's that you should NEVER underestimate a Signer! Crow may be as strong as Yusei." She warned.

"Who said I wasn't taking this seriously?! Trust me Rin, I've got this!" His friend sighed in defeat while shaking her head.

When both adult Signers were alone and out of sight, Jack laughed.

"How do you think I did out there?" Jack asked, now sounding much more relaxed than he did outside.

"I think you gave Yugo and Rin quite a scare." Yusei said, smiling a little. Jack looked proud of himself for the performance he just gave.

"As they should be, considering who stood towering over them." Jack then smiled at his rival and friend. "I had a damn good time out there intimidating those kids. Thanks for not telling them about me, and for letting me have some fun." He said sincerely.

"Sure, although you could've gone a little softer on Yugo when you kept bringing up how soaking wet he was." Yusei said. Jack then grunted, ignoring that last part.

"What about you? You sure you don't want to tell them that…" Jack started.

"There's no need for them to know. I never really cared about taking your title as King at the Fortune Cup. It will be fine that they think _you_ are the King here." Yusei said, sounding humble. Jack sighed as he patted Yusei's shoulder.

"Yusei Fudo… the humblest person I know." With that, Jack headed out to inform Crow about his upcoming Duel with Yugo.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Two hours later, everyone met at a basic looking racing track. Yugo and Rin (in dry clothes now) arrived just in time with Yusei, Rua, and Ruka accompanying them. At the starting line stood Jack and Crow, the latter prepping his D-Wheel for the Riding Duel. Aki was also there, having heard of the Duel from Ruka. She sat in the stands, waving at Yugo's group with a smile.

"So Yugo, you have arrived." Jack said. Yugo smiled.

"That's right Jack! I told you I would be!" The older Duelist snorted.

"Try to impress me." Jack said boringly as he stood aside, allowing the boy to get his D-Wheel in position next to Crow's. Before he did so, he gave a thumbs up to Rin and the others.

"Wish me luck!" He said before proceeding out onto the track.

"Good luck Yugo!" Rin shouted, though she still felt apprehensive about this.

"Yugo will do fine." Yusei assured her. Rin nodded, but still worried.

"Do your best Yugo!" Ruka shouted.

"Show Crow what you're made of!" Rua added. Jack then sat to Yusei's left, while Aki was on the right. Rin and the twins were all sitting on Aki's right. Rin still felt slightly nervous that Jack sat so close.

"I've told Crow not to hold back against the boy. If Yugo really does want to face me, he'll have to do the same." Jack said.

"Yugo is a talented Riding Duelist. I'm sure he'll surprise you." Yusei said.

"I can't wait to see what he can do." Aki replied. Jack said nothing as he waited for the match to start.

Down at the track, Yugo and Crow greeted one another with a fist bump. "Hey Yugo! You ready for this?" Crow asked with a big smile.

"Hell yeah, I am! Even with the changes to my Deck, I'm confident I can kick your ass!" Yugo replied confidently. Crow laughed.

"Big talk, kid! Let's see if you have the skills to back it up!" Yugo smirked as he and Crow mounted their D-Wheels. As they looked over their controls one final time, Yugo thought back to the said "changes" to his Deck…

**_Flashback_**

_After taking a shower and putting on their now dry clothes, Yugo and Rin began with the former's preparations for the upcoming Duel with Crow. After looking over his D-Wheel, Yugo felt nothing could go wrong. That is, until Yusei gave a very unexpected suggestion._

_"Your D-Wheel may be in good condition, but you will need to make some adjustments to your Deck."_

_"What do you mean "adjustments"? My Deck is fine the way it is." Yugo argued._

_"Maybe for Riding Duels in your world, but not here." Yusei said, confusing the teens._

_"Wait, are you saying Riding Duels in your world are different than the ones in ours?" Rin asked. Yusei nodded._

_"Yes Rin, they are. In this world, when a Riding Duel takes place, a Field Spell called Speed World activates. Recently, it has been upgraded to Speed World 2. In both cases, at the start of each turn, aside from the first turn of the Duel, both Duelists gain a Speed Counter. The maximum amount of Speed Counters any Duelist can have is twelve. Previously, you lose Speed Counters depending on the damage you take. With the upgrade to Speed World 2, that is no longer an issue. These Speed Counters are used to activate a unique type of Magic card exclusively for Riding Duels, called Speed Spells. You can only use certain Speed Spells depending on the number of Speed Counters you have. Speed World 2 has its own Effects, which also need the right number of Speed Counters to use." Yusei explained. Both Yugo and Rin stared wide eyed from the new details._

_"Wow. That does make Riding Duels here much more challenging." Rin said, dumbfounded._

_"Sure does. But I can still use my regular Magic cards, can't I?" Yugo asked, still feeling his Deck didn't need any changes. Yusei once again proved how wrong he was._

_"Technically you could, but I would not advise it. Speed World 2 has a huge drawback. If at any point a Duelist uses a non-Speed Spell, that Duelist would take 2000 Points of Damage."_

_"2000?!" The pair shouted in shock. They could not believe this part._

_"You're kidding?!" Rin yelled in disbelief._

_"That's like…half your Life Points!" Yugo added, now slightly paled._

_"Exactly why you need to change your Deck, so that you won't have to deal with that drawback. Riding Duelists make sure they have no regular Magic cards to avoid this issue. Because of the limited use of Speed Spells, Riding Duelists tend to rely more on their Monsters and Traps. You should too." Yusei advised. Yugo hung over and sighed loudly._

_"Dammit. Just when I was starting to like this new world…" He complained._

_"I don't quite agree with it either, but we have to adjust if we're going to be staying here for a while. So suck it up." Rin said, quickly sounding like her old self. With that, Yugo agreed and began the necessary changes to both survive and win in the upcoming Duel…_

**_Flashback End_**

Yugo may not like the new Speed Spell rule (actually, he outright hated it), but he wasn't going that stop him. He was going to prove to Jack Atlas that he was a Duelist worth his attention. He and Crow then put on their helmets and revved their D-Wheels to ride.

"Speed World 2, Set on!" Said both Duelists as their D-Wheels took off… beginning the Riding Duel.

**"Riding Duel: Acceleration!"**

**(Yugo: 4000; Speed Counters: 0) (Crow: 4000; Speed Counters: 0)**

"The one to reaches the corner first gets the first turn!" Crow said as the two speeded to the first corner of the track.

"That'll be me!" Yugo declared, accepting the challenge. They almost seemed neck-to-neck, with neither one giving an inch. When at last they reached it…. "Yes! The first turn is mine!" Yugo cheered as he turned just before Crow, who seemed momentarily impressed by the speed of Yugo's D-Wheel.

"Alright Yugo!" Rin cheered, happy her friend got to go first.

"Here I go! My turn! Draw!" Yugo saw a way to get an early lead. "First, since I have no Monsters on my Field, I Special Summon Speedroid Beigomax from my hand!" (WIND; Level 3; ATK: 1200; DEF: 600) Yugo's Monster looked like a dark pink spinning top with two razor sharp blades at it's sides. "Next,

I Summon the Tuner Monster, Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" (WIND; Level 3; ATK: 300; DEF: 1500) Yugo's Tuner appeared to be a dark pyramid shaped dice with an eye each side and a spark at each of it's tips.

"Getting serious from the get go, huh?" Crow said to himself.

"Now I'm Tuning my Level 3 Beigomax to my Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice! Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! High-Speedroid Magical Sword Dama!" (WIND; Level 6; ATK: 2200; DEF: 1600) Yugo's Synchro Monster was a dark blue high tech chariot with thick armor. "Now I activate Magical Sword Dama's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can banish one "Speedroid" Monster from my Graveyard to inflict 500 Points of Damage to you! I banish Speedroid Beigomax!" Crow grunted as he took the unexpected, but low, damage.

**(Crow: 4000 – 500 = 3500)**

"I Set one card facedown and end my turn! Alright Crow, show me what you got!" Yugo challenged.

"He damaged Crow already!" Ruka said, impressed.

"Yeah." Rua added.

"Not bad for a first move." Aki commented.

"That is a good start, but the Duel is just beginning." Yusei replied. Jack didn't comment as he watched the Duel unfold.

Crow smirked from Yugo's words. "Be careful what you wish for! My turn! Draw!"

**(Yugo: 1 Speed Counter) (Crow: 1 Speed Counter)**

"Okay, I Summon the Tuner Monster, Black Feather - Kochi the Daybreak!" (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 700; DEF: 1500) Opposing Yugo's Monsters was a tall black feathered crow. "Then I Set 2 cards facedown and end my turn!" Yugo was confused by this.

"That's all? He Summoned a Tuner but didn't try to Synchro Summon? He's gotta be up to something. Let's find out what! My Turn! Draw!"

**(Yugo: 2 Speed Counters) (Crow: 2 Speed Counters)**

"Let's do this! Magical Sword Dama, attack Kochi the Daybreak!" Yugo watched his Monster soar forward, hoping to take down Crow's bird Monster.

"Not gonna happen! Trap card open, Black Sonic! When a "Black-Feather" Monster I control is being attacked by an opponent's Monster, I can banish all Attack Mode Monsters from your Field! So say goodbye to your high tech toy, Yugo!" Crow countered as Yugo's Synchro Monster vanishing from sight.

"Damn!" Yugo cursed. _'Burning Sonic could've saved my Monster from Crow's Trap if it tried to destroy it. But with Magical Sword Dama being banished instead, I can't do squat!'_ "Grr, I end my turn." Yugo said reluctantly.

"So far I'm not impressed." Jack said. "He allowed his Synchro Monster to be banished and doesn't retaliate. He better shape up if he hopes to duel me."

"He will." Yusei said with confidence.

"I have no intention of letting you win, Yugo! Summoning your Ace from the start wasn't a very smart move on your part!" Crow taunted. Instead of arguing more, Yugo smirked. "What's with the look?" Crow asked.

"You haven't seen my Ace yet!" Yugo said, surprising the other Duelist.

"He has something even stronger?" Rua asked Yusei, but he didn't answer. Jack waited to see Yugo's true Ace and what it was capable of. Crow seemed more intrigued now.

"Is that right? Can't wait to see it then! My turn! Draw!" Crow declared.

**(Yugo: 3 Speed Counters) (Crow: 3 Speed Counters)**

"I Summon Black Feather - Qalut the Moon Shadow!" (DARK; Level 3; ATK: 1400; DEF: 1000) A Monster resembling a gray bird with a head of yellow feathers appeared beside Kochi. "I couldn't Synchro Summon last turn because Kochi's Effect wouldn't let me use it as a Synchro Material on the turn it was Summoned. Now I can bring this bad boy out! I'm Tuning my Level 3 Qalut to my Level 4 Kochi! Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackfeather - Armored Wing!" (DARK: Level 7; ATK: 2500; DEF: 1500) Crow's Synchro Monster appeared to be a one-eyed bird warrior wearing thick black and orange armor.

"Man, talk about an well armored Monster. That's gotta be his Ace." Yugo said softly.

"Here I come, Yugo! Battle! Armored Wing, Direct Attack!" Armored Wing soared toward Yugo, fist rearing to punch it out.

"Like I'd let you! I activate the Effect of Tri-Eyed Dice from my Graveyard! When my opponent's Monster launches an attack, I can banish Tri-Eyed Dice to negate the attack!" A phantom version of Yugo's Tuner appeared and blocked Armored Wing's assault.

"Not too shabby! I end my turn!" Crow complimented.

"He managed to save himself from heavy damage." Aki noted.

"Yugo can be dense sometimes, but not that dense." Rin said. As Yugo and Crow drove past the starting line again, she saw the hint of excitement on her friend's face. The same excitement she too felt when he was about to turn the tables in a Duel…

"Get ready Crow! I'm about to take the lead! My turn! Draw!"

**(Yugo: 4 Speed Counters) (Crow: 4 Speed Counters)**

"I Summon Speedroid Ohajikid!" (WIND; Level 3; ATK: 1000; DEF: 200) Yugo's new Monster had the appearance of a toy cowboy with a glowing green disk about to be launched. "Speedroid Ohajikid's Monster Effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned this turn, I can take a Tuner Monster in your Graveyard and use it and Ohajikid for a Synchro Summon!"

"Say what?!" Crow yelled in shock.

"Yugo's using one of Crow's Monsters to Summon his own?!" Rua exclaimed. Jack seemed mildly impressed by that move from the boy.

"Thanks for lending me your Tuner Monster, Crow! It ain't going to waste! Now I'm Tuning my Level 3 Ohajikid to your Level 4 Kochi the Daybreak! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" (WIND; Level 7; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2000). Yugo's true Ace Monster was a white and black stripped dragon with pieces of blue armor on its arms, chest, and head. It also sported light green see through wings.

"So _that's_ Yugo's real Ace Monster! It looks so awesome!" Rua yelled happily.

"I really love it's wings!" Ruka added.

_'So Yugo managed to bring it out.'_ Jack thought upon seeing Clear Wing. He did think it looked intimidating, but he was withholding judgment until he saw the dragon's abilities with this own eyes.

"That was a cheap move! Using one of my Monsters like that!" Crow said, greatly irritated. Yugo snickered.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? But you won't have to deal with it for the moment. I Set one card facedown and end my turn!" Yugo said as he finished his move.

"He didn't attack." Rua said.

"Yugo probably didn't want to make the same mistake twice." Aki said. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Alright Yugo, it's payback time! My turn! Draw!" Crow said as he began his next turn.

**(Yugo: 5 Speed Counters) (Crow: 5 Speed Counters)**

"First up, I Summon Black Feather - Foehn the Iron Chain!" (DARK; Level 2; ATK: 500; DEF: 800) A light black bird-like ninja appeared beside Armored Wing. "Then I play my Trap, Dust Tornado! This not only destroys one Magic or Trap card on your Field, but I can also Set one of my own! Eat this!" Crow said with satisfaction as he destroyed one of Yugo's facedown card and Set his own card.

"Crap! Not my Burning Sonic!" Yugo complained, losing the very Trap card he thought of earlier.

"What goes around, comes around! Battle! Armored Wing, attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Black Hurricane!" Crow declared, his Monster making a beeline for Yugo's dragon.

"Trap card open, Reinforcements! With this, Clear Wing gains 500 Attack Points until the End Phase!" Yugo countered.

(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)

This didn't seem to bother Crow as his Armored Wing struck Clear Wing… and was not destroyed. This confused Rin, who also noticed Crow's Life Points didn't decrease from the failed attack.

"Why didn't Crow lose his Monster and take damage?" She asked herself. Yugo thought the same thing, just as stumped as his childhood friend.

"What gives?! How come nothing's happened to you?!" Yugo questioned heatedly.

"Take a closer look at your Monster!" Crow said triumphantly. As he did, he saw something that wasn't there before. Right where Armored Wing had hit Clear Wing, a big thorn was wedged inside.

"What the hell's that?!" Yugo questioned, surprised.

"Black-Feather Armored Wing can't be destroyed by battle, and I take no damage from battles involving it! Instead, it leaves a Wedge Counter into the Monster it just attacked! By removing said Wedge Counter, that Monster's Attack and Defense Points become 0 Until the End Phase! Your big tough dragon ain't so tough now!" Crow said as he removed the Wedge Counter. However, things did not go as he expected…

"Sorry Crow, but the joke's on you! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's Monster Effect activates! Once per turn, when either a Level 5 or higher Monster activates it Effect on the Field, or a Monster Effect activates that targets a Level 5 or higher Monster or Monsters, Clear Wing can negate the Effect and destroy that Monster! Dichroic Mirror!"

"WHAT?!" Crow shouted. He could nothing as his nearly indestructible Monster was disintegrated by Clear Wing's brightly glowing wings.

"Clear Wing has one more surprise! Until the End Phase, my dragon gains the Attack Points of the Monster it destroyed by it's Effect!" Yugo revealed as his dragon grew even stronger.

(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's ATK: 3000 + 2500 = 5500)

Aside from Yusei and Rin, everyone was totally blown away. Even Jack couldn't hide his amazement.

"Yugo's dragon had an Effect like that?!" Aki said, dumbstruck.

"Oh man, if I had dueled him instead of Rin, I would've been toast!" Rua said as he sweated a bit.

"Maybe." Rin said teasingly.

"Dammit!" Crow cursed by his setback. "Good thing I'm prepared! I activate the Effect of the Tuner Monster, Black Feather - Kogarashi the Wanderer, in my hand! When a "Black Feather" Monster I control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it!" (DARK; Level 6; ATK: 2300; DEF: 1600) A new humanoid bird warrior appeared, covered in feathers of dark blue and brown. "You can't stop this one Yugo! Foehn can attack you directly! Go peck him!" Crow commanded as the bird ninja jumped over Clear Wing and stuck Yugo, causing him to slow down a bit.

**(Yugo: 4000 – 500 = 3500)**

"Oh, and if you think you can have your dragon strike back on your next turn, you can forget it! When Foehn attacks directly and inflicts Battle Damage to you, I can switch an Attack Mode Monster of yours and switch it to Defense Mode! Plus, that Monster's position can't be changed until the End Phase of my next turn! I switch Clear Wing Synchro Dragon into Defense Mode!" Crow declared.

"Damn him!" Yugo said, annoyed he won't be able to attack with his dragon for a while.

"One more thing! You're not the only one with a dragon as an Ace! I'm Tuning my Level 2 Foehn to my Level 6 Kogarashi! Darkened gales, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Feather Dragon!" (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 2800; DEF: 1600) Crow's dragon resembled a dragon-like black bird with the head of a bird and pale wings. "With that, I end my turn! Now your Clear Wing's Attack Power returns to normal!" He added as Yugo's Monster's Attack Points return to 2500.

"Crow has a dragon too?! And it's stronger than Yugo's!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yes, and like Clear Wing, Black-Feather Dragon also has a powerful Effect. If you're lucky, you just might see it." Jack said as he continued watching the Riding Duel, which kept heating up.

_'Damn. Crow is a strong Duelist alright. I'll bet his dragon is just as tough. Until I can attack with Clear Wing, I'll have to do what I can!'_ Yugo thought before beginning his next turn. "I can do more than just attack with Monsters, you know! My turn! Draw!"

**(Yugo: 6 Speed Counters) (Crow: 6 Speed Counters)**

"Yes! I've been waiting to use one of these! I activate Speed Spell – Speed Demon! When I have 3 or more Speed Counters, I can inflict 1000 Points of damage to you! This is for dissing Clear Wing!" Yugo declared, thinking he got a hit on Crow. The black rider proved otherwise.

"Think again! I activate Black-Feather Dragon's Monster Effect! When I'm about to receive damage from a direct attack or card effect, I can negate the damage by placing a Black-Feather Counter on my dragon! For each Counter, though, Black-Feather Dragon loses 700 Attack Points! Damage Drain!" As it did, a portion of the dragon's wings turned black and red.

(Black-Feather Dragon's ATK: 2800 – 700 = 2100)

"Crow's dragon can negate damage?!" Rin gasped. This could definitely be a problem.

"Crap! So I can't damage him with card effects either?! Dammit… I end my turn." Yugo said with great reluctance.

"I figured as much. My Turn! Draw!" Crow said cockily as he started his next turn.

**(Yugo: 7 Speed Counters) (Crow: 7 Speed Counters)**

"Unlike you, I'm definitely going to deal you some damage! I activate the Effect of Speed World 2! By removing 4 of my Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 Points of damage to you for each Speed Spell in my hand! I have Speed Spell – Angel Baton in my hand, which means your Life Points just took an 800 point drop!" Crow declared.

**(Crow: 3 Speed Counters)**

"Are you kidding?!" Yugo complained incredulously as he took damage, further infuriated that he failed to do the same to Crow last turn.

**(Yugo: 3500 – 800 = 2700)**

"Sorry Yugo, but there's no mercy from Crow the Bullet! I end my turn!" Crow said.

"Wait! How come Crow didn't attack Clear Wing? Even though Black-Feather Dragon is weaker now, it could still destroy Yugo's dragon while it is in Defense Mode. So why didn't he?" Rua asked.

"He must be waiting for the right time to make his attack." Aki guessed.

At this point, Rin stood up in the stands and began shouting at Yugo.

"Come on Yugo! You're not going to take crap from him like this, are you? Fight back and win! Prove that you can go toe-to-toe with Jack Atlas!" Jack was amused by the girl's spirit. Yugo heard her and gave her a two finger salute.

"You got it, Rin! I won't let you down! My turn! Draw!"

**(Yugo: 8 Speed Counters) (Crow: 4 Speed Counters)**

"Okay, maybe this will work! First, I switch Clear Wing Synchro Dragon back into Attack Mode! Next I activate Speed Spell – Synchro Return! When I have 5 or more Speed Counters, if I have a Synchro Monster banished, I can bring that Monster back to my Field until the End Phase! Come back to me, Hi-Speedroid Magical Sword Dama!" Yugo's First Synchro came back into the fray.

"That's the ticket!" Rin cheered.

_'I could attack with Clear Wing now, but something's bothering me. Black-Feather Dragon can negate damage, but in the process it loses Attack Power by placing a Counter on the damn thing. Armored Wing also had an Effect involving Counters, and it would've been bad for me if Clear Wing's own Effect didn't kick in. That Monster tried to take all of my dragon's power by removing it's Wedge Counter from it. Could Crow's dragon have a similar Effect? And if it does…'_ Yugo did the only move he could. "Magical Sword Dama, attack Black-Feather Dragon!"

"He's attacking with his weaker Monster?" Aki asked. Yusei had an idea why as the attack proceeded.

"Trap card open, Black Wing! When an opponent's Monster attacks, I can banish one "Black-Feather" Monster from my Graveyard to negate not just that attack, but attacks from all your Monsters that have 2000 or more Attack Points this turn! I banish my Foehn!" Crow declared, using his destroyed Monster to stop Yugo's attack.

"Darn it! He stopped Yugo's attacks again!" Rin complained.

"Come on! Don't you ever run out of tricks?!" Yugo yelled annoyingly. Crow snickered.

"What can I say? I'm a tricky guy! What else have you got?"

Yugo groaned inwardly. He figured Crow's facedown card could stop Dama's attack, but preventing Clear Wing from also attacking was something he didn't expect. Still, there was one thing he hadn't tried yet. "I activate Speed World 2's Effect! By removing 7 Speed Counters, I can draw one more card! DRAW!" Upon seeing the drawn card, Yugo saw hope for victory and proving he would be worthy of dueling Jack Atlas. "I Set 2 cards facedown and end my turn. During the End Phase, Magical Sword Dama is banished again due to Synchro Return's Effect." He admitted as his first Synchro Monster vanished once again.

**(Yugo: 1 Speed Counter)**

Jack was starting to feel Yugo may not win after all if he didn't do something soon. Still…if what he heard from Yusei was true, Yugo wasn't going to give up just yet. So, he waited.

"Yugo…please don't give up." Rin prayed in a low voice. Rua saw how much Rin believed in him. The way she looked at him, wanting him to succeed…

"Crow is tough, but… I think Yugo's got a chance." Rin looked down at the boy, surprised by what he said.

"You do? Aren't you hoping your friend would win?" Rua smiled up at her.

"This time…I'm rooting for the other guy." The boy admitted. He was being sincere. He did hope Yugo would win so that Rin could be happy. And Rua wanted Rin to be happy.

"Thanks Rua." The older girl said softly. Rua blushed and looked away.

Back in the Duel, as the riders of black and white rode past the starting line once more, both dragons growled at one another. Yugo was frustrated that he couldn't get any damage on Crow. Hopefully, that'll change very soon…

"Get ready Yugo! I'm planning to finish things here and now! My turn! Draw!" Crow announced.

**(Yugo: 2 Speed Counters) (Crow: 5 Speed Counters)**

"First, I play Speed Spell – Angel Baton! When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can draw two more cards, but then I discard one!" Crow then smiled. Time to do the unexpected. "Now I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw another two cards!" This move surprised both Yugo and Rin!

"Wait, what?! I thought you shouldn't do that?!" Yugo asked in stunned surprise.

"Won't Crow take 2000 Points of damage by using a non-Speed Spell?!" Rin asked incredulously, but then she remembered the Effect of Crow's dragon. Crow smiled at Yugo's reaction.

"Normally not, but thanks to Black-Feather Dragon, that won't be an issue! Damage Drain!" Crow explained as his dragon used it's Effect again to negate the damage. More of the dragon's wings changed color like before.

(Black-Feather Dragon's ATK: 2100 – 700 = 1400)

"Now Crow's dragon is even weaker…" Rin noted.

"Next I play Monster Reborn! This will let me bring back one of my Monsters! Return, Black Feather – Armored Wing!" Crow's previous Synchro Monster returned to stand with it's master's Ace. Like before, Black-Feather Dragon used it's Effect once more. At this point, three fourths of the wings were now black and red.

(Black-Feather Dragon's ATK: 1400 – 700 = 700)

"Again?! But why?" Yugo wondered, bewildered by this unexpected tactic.

"Why make his Monster so weak? What is Crow trying to…?" Rin then gasped and covered her mouth. _'Oh no! Don't tell me!'_ She came to a shocking realization. This was similar to how Sergey dueled, only it was Crow's Monster's Attack Points that were being lowered, not Crow's own Life Points. If she was right, then Yugo could be in serious trouble.

"Battle! Armored Wing, attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" The battle that took place before repeated itself. _'Come on Yugo! I know you can't risk losing your dragon now!'_ Crow said in his mind. He wasn't disappointed.

"Trap card open, Clear Shield! If I have "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" on my Field and is about to be destroyed in battle, I can negate it's destruction until the End Phase!" Yugo declared, protecting his precious dragon from going to the Graveyard. "Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about your Monster's Effect, Crow!"

"Yugo, no! Don't use Clear Wing's Effect yet!" Rin tried, but her friend failed to heed her warning in time.

Just like last time, after Armored Wing had placed a Wedge Counter on Clear Wing and removed it, Clear Wing negated the former Monster's Effects, destroyed it, and gained all of Armored Wing's Attack Points.

(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's ATK: 2500 + 2500 = 5000)

Crow now smiled broadly. "Now I got you! I activate Black-Feather Dragon's Monster Effect! By removing all the Black-Feather Counters, my dragon regains all the power it lost…and weakens your Monster's Attack Power by the same amount! Also, you take damage equal to how much Attack Power your dragon has lost! BLACK BURST!"

"Say what?!" Yugo yelled, horrified by this turn of events. First, he saw Black-Feather Dragon's wings and Attack Power returning to normal. Next, he witnessed Clear Wing's Attack Points being lowered, and then took the damage as a result.

(Black-Feather Dragon's ATK: 2800)

(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's ATK: 5000 - 2100 = 2900)

**(Yugo: 2700 - 2100 = 600)**

"Now the for the finishing touch! I activate two copies of Speed Spell – Speed Energy! When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can increase one of my Monster's Attack Points by 200 for each Speed Counter I have until the End Phase! I have 5 Speed Counters, which means Black-Feather Dragon gains 1000 Attack Points! However, since I'm playing two of these bad boys… that increase is doubled!" Crow declared.

"That means Crow's Monster gains 2000 Attack Points!" Rin said in alarm.

(200 x 5 = 1000; 1000 x 2 = 2000)

(Black-Feather Dragon's ATK: 2800 + 2000 = 4800)

"4800 Attack Points?!" Yugo blurted out, flabbergasted.

"You did well Yugo, but just not well enough! Sorry about this! Black-Feather Dragon, attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Noble Stream!" Crow's dragon unleashed a powerful dark red blast from it's mouth. Even though Yugo's dragon couldn't be destroyed, he would still take the damage…which would be more than enough to finish him off.

"Yugo!" Rin shouted. It looked like Yugo had had it. Jack remained impassive as he waited for the final result. That result, however, was not the one Crow had expected.

"I'm not going down just yet! Trap card open, Follow Wing! While this is in play, one of my Monsters can't be destroyed by battle!" Yugo declared, activating the card he drew from the Effect of Speed World 2.

"But it already is immune to destruction!" Crow pointed out.

"There's more! If the targeted Monster is being attacked by a Level 5 or higher Monster, I can destroy that Monster and give that Monster's Attack Points to mine!" Yugo said victoriously.

"What?!" Crow, not believing what he had just heard. Everyone watched as Crow's final attack got negated, his Ace Monster destroyed, and Yugo's Monster became insanely stronger.

(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's ATK: 2900 + 4800 = 7700)

"Yes! I knew you weren't a quitter, Yugo!" Rin yelled joyfully. Yusei smiled from this too… along with Jack.

"Damn it all! I was so close! Fine! I end my turn!" Crow said frustratingly as he finally ended his turn. Since his turn was over, Clear Wing's Attack Point boost from it's battle from Armored Wing wore off.

(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's ATK: 7700 – 400 = 7300)

"Alright! Time for me to end this Duel! My turn! Draw!" Yugo said, planning to defeat Crow this time.

**(Yugo: 3 Speed Counters) (Crow: 6 Speed Counters)**

"This is it Crow! It's been a blast, but I'm ending this now! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon… Direct Attack! Helldive Whirlwind Slasher!" Clear Wing began spinning in the air in a colorful cyclone ring before striking Crow and wiping out his remaining Life Points. As it did, Crow couldn't help but smile…

**(Crow: 0)**

"Alright Yugo!" Rin cried out as she pumped her fist into the air.

Jack nodded while still smiling. _'Not bad Yugo. Not bad at all…'_

As he lost, Crow's D-Wheel let out a bunch of steam while gradually coming to a stop. Yugo then pulled up next to him. They stared at one another for a moment before Crow grunted with a smile. "Nice win, kid. You're definitely good!" He admitted, holding his fist. Yugo smiled back as he bumped his fist with Crow's.

"Thanks! You weren't too bad yourself!" Yugo said before both Duelists started laughing. Just as they got off their D-Wheels and took removed their helmets, the group met up with them. Rin gave Yugo a big hug.

"I knew you could do it, Yugo!" Rin said, not noticing Yugo blushing a little.

"Yeah, well… I wasn't going to let some bird kick my ass, right?" Yugo said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I heard that." Crow muttered, but smiled nonetheless.

"You're awesome Yugo!" Said Rua.

"You really are!" Ruka added.

"I would have a hard time dueling against someone like you." Aki said admirably.

"You did well." Yusei said. They then turned to Jack, waiting to hear his words. He appeared expressionless, giving away nothing. Yugo then started to look nervous. Just when the boy thought the older Duelist wasn't going to say one word…

"Perhaps you may give me a challenge after all." Yugo gasped, along with Rin.

"You mean… we can duel?" He asked in a low hopeful voice. Jack smiled.

"Anytime you wish." Yugo felt himself overflowing with joy and excitement.

"YES!" Yugo yelled as he jumped in the air, fist held up high. He felt it was a dream come true. "Rin! I'm gonna have a Duel with Jack Atlas! Can you believe it?!" Rin had never seen her friend so happy.

"I know! I can't wait to see it!" Rin said happily. Everyone else looked forward to that Duel as well. It would definitely be one worth seeing. Their celebration was cut short when they all heard a loud beeping noise nearby.

"Where's that coming from?" Crow asked, looking around.

"There!" Rua shouted as he pointed at Yusei's D-Wheel. To Yusei's shock, the screen on his Duel Disk was flashing red.

Yusei became concerned as he ran to his D-Wheel and detached his Duel Disk. The others followed him, wanting to know what was happening.

"Why's your Duel Disk doing that?" Rin asked. Yusei became more alert.

"I haven't told you this Rin, but you are not Leo Akaba's only target."

"What?" Rin asked in shock, along with Yugo.

"What do you mean she's not the only target? Who else is that scumbag after?!" Yugo demanded.

"There are 3 more girls that Leo is trying to get his hands on other than Rin. I have friends that were sent to protect those other girls from him. Now one of them is calling for help. That's what this red light means." Yusei explained.

"A distress signal!" Crow realized.

"Precisely. I have to see who needs help." When Yusei tapped the red screen, he saw a very familiar object… a pyramid. "Yugi." He simply said. _'What could be happening on his end that he needs the rest of us? Whatever it is, it must be serious.'_ Yusei then turned to the others.

"Astral's airship will be here to pick me up any minute." He stated, which shocked everyone.

"You're leaving? But you just got back!" Rua complained.

"I know, but I'm needed. It can't be helped Rua." Yusei said, sorrow in his voice.

"Shouldn't we come with you?" Aki suggested, but Yusei shook his head.

"I need you guys to stay here with Yugo and Rin. Also, it won't be just me helping Yugi. Judai, Yuma, and Astral will be there to help too." Yusei said.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Ruka asked. Rin then saw Aki looking very disappointed.

"I don't know. But I will keep in touch." Yusei then turned to Yugo. "Yugo, while you were asleep, I linked up my Duel Disk with yours. That way, we can communicate even when we're literally worlds apart."

"Woah, really?" Yugo asked, amazed by this.

"Yes. The others will have done the same." Just then, a loud boom can be heard from above. When the gang looked up, they became awestruck by the sight of a gigantic unfamiliar ship high above the racing track.

"Holy cow! Is that the ship you were talking about?!" A dumbfounded Crow asked. Another voice had answered for him.

_"Yusei, are you there? Please respond."_ Yusei answered at once.

"I'm here Astral. What's the situation?"

_"We don't know yet. Yuma and I have just received Yugi's distress signal. Did you get it?"_ Astral asked.

"Just now." Yusei replied. "Have you picked up Judai yet?"

_"That will be our next stop before we rendezvous with Yugi. Are you ready to depart?"_

"Wait!" Someone yelled before Yusei could answer. Everyone looked to see it was Aki. She approached Yusei with a worried expression. "Are you sure that… you'll be alright?" Yusei nodded as he smiled.

"I will be okay, Aki. Hopefully I will be back soon." He said. To everyone's surprise, Aki gave Yusei a quick peck on the cheek. This actually made the young man speechless as he touched the spot Aki kissed him. He was sure to get teased about this later.

"Get back safe, Yusei." She said before backing away. Rin smiled, knowing she was right about Aki having feelings for the guy. Yusei regained his composure a moment later.

"Go kick ass, Yusei!" Crow shouted.

"We'll all be rooting for you!" Rua added.

"Please be careful!" Ruka said.

"Yeah, get back soon buddy!" Yugo said with his fist out.

"Good luck!" Rin said.

"You better come back, Yusei. We still have a score to settle." Jack said. Yusei laughed, knowing what he meant.

"I will return everyone." Yusei said to his friends before he gave Astral his reply. "Astral, I'm ready. Let's get moving!"

_"Of course. Stand by."_ Yusei was then covered with a big green light coming down from the ship. As it turned red, Yusei eyed all his friends. Before he left their sight, he caught one more glimpse of Aki with a hopeful expression. She mouthed something to him that made him even more determined to return to his home. With Yusei on board, the ship flew upward and was gone in a flash.

They all looked up, missing their friend already. "Yusei is a great guy, isn't he Aki?" Rin asked, turning to the older girl. Aki nodded while still looking up, smiling.

"Yes, Rin… he is."

To be continued.

**(A.N. Heads up everyone. I won't be updating my next chapter for a week or two. I have a family vacation coming up next week and I need to focus on getting ready for that. When I come back I'll get started on the next one. I hope you guys can be patient and hang in there. Rest assured, I WILL finish this story! Until my next update… take care guys and thanks again for reading this!)**


	13. GX - PART 1

Hi guys! I'm back! I had a lot of fun with everyone! I needed some time off to think and relax. Unfortunately, I also came down with a cold, so that slowed me down. I'm VERY sorry it took me this long! But now I'm ready to pick up where I left off! So with that in mind, let's check on Serena…as she enters a new school!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 12: GX – PART 1

**(A.N. This takes place prior to the STANDARD chapters)**

"This is Serena. Judai's not with us. He's trying to delay Academia's forces so that we could escape." The new voice's tone softened a bit.

_"Serena, I'm pleased Judai had managed to convince you of the truth. But I must admit, I was not anticipating a mass rescue."_

"Things got complicated." Serena simply said.

_"Let me repeat my previous question: Where is Judai Yuki?"_ She was about to answer that when…

"There!" Alex shouted, pointing behind their group. Serena, Asuka, Yusho, and the others saw Judai himself running out from the tunnel. They were all happy to see him return.

"He just got back! He's with us now!" Serena said in total relief. As they met up, Judai gave Yusho back his Duel Disk while he was given his own back from Asuka.

"Thanks for holding on to this." Judai said. Asuka nodding with a smile.

_"Judai, are you alright?"_ Asked the voice.

"I'm good now, Astral. Let's get out of here!" He said.

_"Agreed. Standby."_ Astral replied as the light then turned red. As they waited, Judai turned to Serena, who was glad he made it back to them safely.

"Good thing you're okay Judai, or I'd have to come back to get you myself." Serena said in a stubborn, but friendly tone. Judai smiled.

"Same here." Seconds later, everyone got transferred aboard the massive ship. Once inside, they all marveled at their new surroundings.

"Wow! This really is a spaceship!" Alex said excitedly.

_"I wouldn't exactly call it that, but it is close enough."_ The whole group turned and gasped when they gazed upon Astral.

"W-What is that?!" One of the younger students asked, sounding afraid. Judai decided to come to Astral's defense.

"Woah, everyone just chill! It's okay! Astral here is a friend of mine. He's not gonna harm anyone." Judai assured the frightened students.

_"He is telling the truth. I am no danger to any of you. After all, I did just aided in your escape from Academia."_ Astral said. Gradually, everyone calmed down.

"So you're the guy I talked to on Judai's Duel Disk?" Serena asked as she approached the glowing being.

_"That's correct. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Serena."_ Astral said with a friendly smile.

"I guess I should say thanks for saving us. So…thanks." Serena said sincerely. Astral nodded in appreciation.

_"You are welcome."_ Astral replied.

"I owe you my gratitude as well." Yusho said.

"Mine too." Asuka added.

_"Of course. Now if all of you would find a place to sit, we will be on our way."_ Astral said, indicating the various seats on the ship. As soon as everyone was seated, Astral moved the airship into the sky and a bright flash illuminated on the big screen in front. As the flash faded, the group saw swirling stars in a vast blackness as they passed by.

"Where are we now?" Serena asked.

_"We have left the Fusion Dimension and the world it is connected to. In a short time, we will arrive at your new safe haven."_ Astral answered.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Yusho asked curiously. This time, Judai answered.

"Believe it or not, we're heading to the world I come from. Plus, you won't have to worry about Leo Akaba and Academia finding you. No one there can reach us beyond a certain barrier separating our worlds. Also, I think you guys will really like where you're going to stay!" He said excitedly.

"What place would that be Judai?" Asuka asked. Judai gave a toothy grin.

"It's a surprise." He said mysteriously as he scratched his nose. As the students discussed among themselves where Judai and Astral were taking them, Serena silently pulled Judai into a private section so they couldn't be overheard.

"Judai, thanks for helping us all get out of there. I…really mean it." She said softly.

"Sure thing, Serena." Judai said with a nod. He then saw that she still looked uncertain about something. "What's up? What's bothering you?" Serena looked straight into Judai's eyes.

"There are two things I want clarified before I can start to feel alright." She said seriously.

"Okay. Like what?" Judai asked.

"Back in Yusho's school, you told me Leo Akaba needs me and 3 other girls for some kind of plan that would kill all of us. You said I should wait to hear the whole story, but I have to know one thing. Please tell me… what exactly does he need us for? I should at least know that much." Serena demanded. Judai sighed as he scratched his head.

"Okay, if you insist. Before all of this started, Leo lost the life of his one and only daughter that he treasured more than anything else in the world. Her loss drove him over the edge. Now he has built a machine that could revive her, but in order for it to work… he needs the life force of you and the other girls he's after. The process of bringing back his daughter would end up killing all 4 of you."

Serena stood there in total shock. She never imagined it would be something as tragic as this. "He never once said…he had a daughter. But then again…" Serena said as her voiced hardened. "He didn't feel obliged to mention his son either. He only seems to care about himself." She still felt angered and betrayed that the man never valued her as a loyal soldier, but those feelings increased knowing she was only a means to an end… which would mean her own end.

"Yeah, that jerk only wants what he lost and would do anything to get it back. He has no mind or heart for anything else." Judai said. "So, what was the other thing on your mind?" Serena snapped out of her hateful thoughts to answer.

"Leo Akaba told me he would find me no matter where I run. Now you said we are heading to a world where he won't get to us. Are you sure he can't…?" Serena asked, still a little afraid. Judai patted her shoulder with a very reassuring look.

"Trust me. Old baldy doesn't know about any worlds outside his own turf, and even if he did, his tech has got nothing on ours. You and the others couldn't be any safer." Serena smiled and nodded. It was then that everyone on board heard a loud beeping.

"What is that? Are we under attack?!" Serena asked fearfully. Judai just chuckled.

"Nope. That means we have just reached your new home away from home." He led Serena, Yusho, Asuka, and the students to the front viewing screen to see a place very familiar to Judai.

"Everyone! Welcome…to Duel Academy!"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Judai and everyone else beamed down to their destination. They were on an huge island, where they saw large forests covering half of it, while a volcano and a rocky valley occupy the other side. There was also a lake with streams that run out into the open ocean. Near the center of the island was a big building near the center. It comprised of a big silver dome surrounded by dark yellow pillars with smaller domes of blue, yellow, and red.

"Judai, this place is beautiful." Serena said in awe.

"I agree. This is nothing like the island where Academia was built on." Asuka added, also impressed by the new scenery. "It was just a big rock with a high tech fortress using constant surveillance. Compared to that, this place seems… much more alive."

"That makes three of us." Yusho said, also in agreement.

"Glad you guys approve." Judai said, glad to hear their approval.

_"Well then, I believe my work here is done. If you can handle things from here, Judai, I shall take my leave. By the way, you should know we were successful in saving Ruri and Yuto and both are safe with Yuma."_ Astral said.

"Awesome! Thanks for telling me Astral! Have a safe flight back!" Judai said happily, waving him off.

_"I will. We will speak again when our meeting commences."_ With that, Astral returned aboard his ship and disappeared once again, heading back to his own world.

"You really went to school here Judai?" Serena asked in wonder. Judai nodded, happy to be back in his favorite place.

"I sure did… and now so will you." Judai said to her surprise as he took the lead. "Alright guys, follow me! I'll introduce you to the man running this school and hopefully he can help get you all settled in!" With that, Serena and Yusho's group walked with Judai into the main building just up ahead.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Sitting in his office, a middle aged bald man with a sort grey beard was busy with paperwork. He sighed, wishing things could be a little more interesting this year. Ever since Judai Yuki and most of his friends had graduated, Duel Academy had gotten a little dull. He missed that boy and hoped he was doing well.

At the moment, he was expecting a certain former student to show up for a teaching assistant position. She was still too young to be a full fledged teacher yet, but this would certainly get her feet wet, as the saying goes.

"Maybe this year, we may have a student or two that would surprise us and exceed expectations. Who knows?" He sighed again, talking to himself. "I wouldn't mind having a little excitement around here. But, alas, there won't be another like…"

"Hey, Principal Samejima! Long time, no see! How ya been?" The man, Samejima, looked up in surprise to see the very person he was about to name.

"J-Judai Yuki?!" He nearly shouted as he stood straight up. He couldn't believe his eyes. It truly was the former Osiris Red student he admired so much. He was standing just outside his office door. "Is that…really you?" He questioned, still hardly believing it. Judai chuckled.

"Sure is! This isn't a bad time, is it?" Samejima shook his head as he beckoned the young man inside.

"Of course not! Come in, dear boy! Welcome back!" He greeted as he shook Judai's hand. "Things just haven't been same around here since you left. Rather quiet, actually. I take it you have been busy post-graduation?" He asked, looking happy to see his former pupil.

"Oh, you have no idea." Judai vaguely said with a laugh. Samejima laughed with him.

"I can only imagine, with how interesting things seem to happen with you around. So then," the older man became more business like. "What brings you back to your old school, Judai?" Judai chuckled a bit.

"That's a bit of a story there." He then proceeded to tell Samejima about his recent adventures in the Fusion Dimension and the people he brought with him, including Serena. Samejima was intrigued by every detail, especially hearing that one of the escapees was an alternate version of Asuka Tenjoin. That one really surprised him. However, he hated hearing the parts where how students were treated at that other school. He felt total disgust toward Leo Akaba and despised how other people had suffered because of him.

"This "Professor" sounds like quite the tyrant from what I'm hearing. Quite frankly Judai, it's no short of a miracle you and those other students managed to get away from that nightmare they call a school! You never ceased to amaze me." Samejima said fondly.

"Thanks, Principle." Said Judai. "Would you like meet them? They're waiting outside." Samejima immediately agreed.

"Of course I would! Have them come in." At Judai's word, Yusho and Asuka led their students inside. Samejima shook hands with Yusho.

"You must be Yusho Sakaki. Welcome to Duel Academy. Judai told me all about you and how you've been looking after all these students. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Thank you, Principle Samejima. I can't take all the credit. I've had plenty of help from Asuka here." Yusho said, patting Asuka on the shoulder.

"It's true. Sensei and I did our best to help all these kids after getting them away from Academia." Asuka said.

Samejima was shocked at how strongly this Asuka resembled the one that was taught here. Even her voice sounded the same. If Judai hadn't told him ahead of time, he would've thought that this was the Asuka he had been expecting today. He tried his best not to show how he felt. "I'm…very glad to hear that, Asuka. You did well." The young woman smiled appreciatively. The older man now turned his attention to the most important guest in the room. "Let me guess…Serena?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm Serena." The young girl confirmed as she too shook Samejima's hand.

"Welcome, young lady. Judai tells me you're quite the Duelist." He said kindly. Serena nodded.

"I am. I've been training hard to become as strong as I am. Although, it was for… different reasons." She said while looking down. To her surprise, Samejima placed a hand on her head and smiled warmly. He then spoke to her softly.

"I've heard. It couldn't have been easy, being raised the way you were. But that is in the past now. And this institution, this Duel Academy… I think you'll find it to be a vast improvement over where you're from. Me and my staff teach our students not to fight in wars and conquer other dimensions, but to become Pro League Duelists…to become champions so as to inspire others. Would you like that to be your future?"

Serena thought that over in her mind. All she ever knew was to be a soldier to duel for the Arc Area Project. This was something she was originally proud of doing. Since learning of Leo Akaba's real plans for her and got away from him, Serena became uncertain of what she would do. Now this man, Samejima, who seemed like the exact opposite of Leo, offered her a new path. All her life she wanted to prove her worth as a Duelist, something she now knew meant nothing to her former Professor. Samejima actually cared about her and wanted to guide her to her new destiny. Serena looked at him and smiled.

"Sir, Principle Samejima…that actually sounds…perfect." Samejima seemed really pleased.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." He then looked at all the students that were present. "Alright, do the rest of you wish to attend this school?" At once, Alex and all the other students said "Yes!" unanimously. He then turned to Yusho and Asuka. "Is this alright with you both?" The two looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely. I strongly believe these kids will be much happier here than in Academia. Especially since they won't have to worry about being found and dragged back there." Yusho said. Samejima nodded.

"Excellent. Now all that's left to do is get them qualified and accepted into the appropriate dorms." This confused Serena and the rest of the student body.

"Wait, we are not all staying in the same place?" Alex asked.

"That depends how your qualification exams go. Your results will determine which dorm you will occupy for the 3 years attending Duel Academy. Although it is possible to move to other dorms if you show improvement after some time." Samejima said.

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked. Samejima cleared his throat as he began explaining.

"The students attending Duel Academy are split into 3 separate dorms, each located at a different spot on the island. They are known as Osiris Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue."

"Did you say _Obelisk_ Blue?" Serena asked as she and the other students flinched in fear when they heard that last one. Samejima saw their reactions and quickly explained.

"Take it easy! There is nothing bad about that dorm. It is simply the one where students with the highest qualifications live in. I assure you, there is nothing "Obelisk Force" related about it." After a minute or two, the students all calmed down. Relieved, Samejima continued. "As I was saying, those dorms will become your new homes while you are attending here. Obelisk Blue, like I just mentioned, is for those who scored the highest, among other things. Ra Yellow is for those with average or above test scores. Osiris Red is for students who…barely passed the exams." He said delicately.

"In other words…that dorm is for the weakest Duelists." Serena said bluntly. Samejima sweat dropped from that comment.

"That's… another way to say it." He then cleared his throat again. "However, I should point out that just because Osiris Red is the lowest ranked of the dorms, doesn't mean all its occupants are weak. Our prime example is Judai here." Samejima noted as he glanced at Judai. All the students stared at him, stunned.

"Judai! You stayed in Osiris Red?!" Alex asked. Judai smiled as he nodded.

"I sure did, Alex. My jacket is proof of that. Osiris Red may be looked down a lot, but it's really not that bad."

"Have you never moved to one of the other dorms?" Serena asked.

"Well, I did qualify to advance to Ra Yellow in my first year, but I turned it down. I stayed in Red simply because I actually liked it there. Of course, that was just my preference. If you guys don't want to be in Osiris Red, that's cool. Just score high enough and you can enter one of the other dorms." Judai said.

"Actually, getting into Obelisk Blue isn't that simple. Not only do you need the highest exam scores upon enrollment, but you also have to have a diploma from a previous dueling prep school. Since none of you have such diplomas, the only way you will be able to enter Obelisk Blue is to advance there from Ra Yellow. At least, for the boys." Samejima corrected.

"Meaning what?" A girl student asked, hearing that comment. Serena and the other girls wondered about that too.

"Obelisk Blue, unlike the other dorms, is the only one designed to accommodate both boys and girls. In separate buildings, that is." Samejima the clarified. "The reason being that the other dorms weren't made for girl students. In other words, any girls admitted into Duel Academy would automatically be placed in Obelisk Blue, regardless if they made the requirements entering the dorm." This made all the girls apprehensive. Serena, however, was definitely not pleased about this.

"That's stupid. Why should we get special attention just because we are girls? I for one will not stay anywhere with the name "Obelisk" in it. Not a chance." Serena said with distaste. The other girls fervently agreed with her, as well as the boys. Samejima nodded in understanding.

"I don't blame you. That name has a really bad reputation where you're from, after all. In that case, I will personally see to it that all the girls here will get the option to stay in either in Osiris Red or Ra Yellow…depending on your test results of course." Everyone seemed much happier after that statement.

"So how are we going to take these qualification exams?" One of the other students finally asked.

"You will all be given a written test first to determine your dueling knowledge. After that will be a practical test, which involves a Duel with an assigned examiner. Your results from both tests will be used to assign each of you to the appropriate dorms." Samejima answered.

"That doesn't sound so tough. When can we begin?" Serena asked, eager to get started.

"Well, first I'm expecting someone to drop by pretty soon to help out with one of our teachers. After I finalize her position, I will immediately begin putting together your individual tests. In the meantime, Judai," Samejima said to the former Osiris student, "would you like to take everyone on a tour, showing them where the dorms are and what they are like?" Judai seemed excited by this.

"You got it! Alright people, let's move out! First up, my old home, the dorm of Osiris Red!" Judai said happily as he lead the group out. Samejima sighed once more and shook his head.

"Looks like it won't be so dull around here anymore…"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"So this is the Osiris Red dorm?" Serena asked. The building before the group was a two floor wooden building with a staircase on the left. There appear to be 8 rooms, 4 on each floor. There also seemed to be another section on the left that seemed to be recently constructed. The roof had a red brown color on it.

"Sure is. Seeing this place again sure brings back memories. Let's take a quick look inside." Judai said as he led everyone to one of the dorm's rooms. It seemed simple enough. "You could say staying here is like living at a cabin in a camping site. The food and utilities aren't the best, but it's better than nothing." He said.

Serena and the others could see why this was considered the lowest of the dorms. It was definitely a far cry from the living quarters she had at Academia. However, at least she wouldn't be a prisoner here being constantly watched. Plus, Judai said he liked it here. Maybe she too could adjust…

"This doesn't look so bad." Yusho commented.

"Not that bad at all." Serena said to herself.

"Where does that door lead too?" Alex asked, pointing to a door on the far wall.

"Oh, that actually leads into the best room in the dorm. It was added by a former classmate of mine. You're all going to love this." Judai said excitedly as he led the group through the door.

Everyone was awestruck. They felt like they had just stepped into fancy hotel suite. There was even a luxurious bathroom.

"Whoever did this had to have some cash to burn." The red haired girl said in awe. Judai nodded, telling her it was.

"Who is in charge of the dorms?" Asuka asked. Judai then appeared a little sad, to her surprise.

"Each dorm has someone to supervise and all it's students. The man who watched over Osiris Red when I came here… is gone now. It's now being watched over by the same person who watches over Obelisk Blue. He's not the same, but it's cool." Judai lamented. Serena and Yusho wondered what that meant.

After a few minutes of exploring, Judai led them to their next stop. "This here is the Ra Yellow dorm. Professor Kabayama is the head teacher here, and happens to be a heck of a chef. Pretty snazzy set up, wouldn't you say?" The yellow colored building was not only much bigger than then the previous dorm, but it also was a much more welcoming sight. Compared to Osiris Red, this place looked like a mini mansion.

"Shall we?" Judai said as he beckoned them inside. The food was great, the bathrooms were nice, and the bedrooms seemed much more comfortable. Most of the students were definitely far more impressed with this dorm than the previous. In fact, Ra Yellow appeared very homey. Serena herself thought it seemed fine. She wondered why Judai turned down a chance to stay here.

"I hope I score high enough to get in this place." One of the girl students said excitedly.

"Maybe you will." Asuka said. After exploring the dorm, the students were reluctant to leave, especially knowing where they would be going to next. After some coercing from Yusho, the group finally left and headed to the final dorm. Upon arriving several minutes later, their eyes were set on not one, but two white castles with blue roofs. The one further away, right above the lake, had a lighter shade of blue and a more feminine appeal to it.

"And here is Obelisk Blue! Like Principle Samejima said, the students here basically live like they are seriously loaded and are considered the best in the school. Some of them are kinda snobbish, but that's not always the case. The really big one in front is where the boys stay, while the other one over there is for the girls." Judai said, remembering meeting and dueling the Asuka Tenjoin he knew. He missed her like he missed his other school friends, including his best friend, Sho Marufuji. He wondered where she and the others were now, and what they were doing.

"Who's in charge of both dorms?" Yusho asked.

"The girl's dorm is supervised by Emi Ayukawa, who is also the school's gym teacher and nurse. She's really nice and I'm sure she would make you feel welcome here." Judai said to the girls, who still had reservations about the dorm. "The head teacher of the boy's dorm is Cronos de Medici. He's a weird guy who didn't really like me at first…mostly because I kicked his butt in my own entrance exam. But we are on good terms now." Judai explained, remembering the day he got into Duel Academy. It was also the day he bumped into Yugi Muto for the first time and had received his Winged Kuriboh card from him. _'Man, those were the days…'_

"Do we really have to look inside?" The green haired boy student asked. Despite their reassurances from Samejima and Judai, none of the students want to venture into the highest ranked dorms. Judai, Yusho, and Asuka could tell they really want nothing to do with anything that remotely reminded them of Leo Akaba's personal elite soldiers who were sadistic and cruel. They began to worry if they would even fear the students living there. If only there was someone that could truly convince them that Obelisk Blue and its occupants weren't evil…

"Judai! You came back!" Without warning, Judai got tackled to the ground by young girl wearing a sleeveless red jacket and had long dark hair. The whole group was surprised by the girl, but not as much as Judai himself as he got himself back up.

"Man Rei, you could try to show just a little restraint when you greet someone." Judai complained. Rei chuckled lightly.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you again!"

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" Alex asked teasingly. Judai nearly freaked out, while Rei herself lightly blushed.

"What, no! She is just a friend!" He clarified. Rei then approached everyone and introduced herself.

"Hi everyone! My name is Rei Saotome, a second year student in Duel Academy! Are you all new here?" She asked all the other students.

"You could say that." Serena answered. "I take it you are in Osiris Red, judging by your jacket." She was surprised again when Rei shook her head.

"Not anymore. I was in Osiris Red at first when I got enrolled last year, but halfway through I advanced up to Obelisk Blue." This made the students fearful again, which Rei definitely noticed. "Uh, did I say something wrong?" She asked, looking confused by their reactions.

"If you're in Obelisk Blue, then why are you wearing an Osiris Red jacket?" Asuka asked. Rei then gasped when she noticed her for the first time.

"Asuka! You also came back! I missed you too! But…why would you ask me that? You were here when I advanced." Asuka tilted her head and raised an eyebrow when she heard this.

"Um…I don't know what you're talking about. I was never here until now. Also, I'm pretty sure we've never met. How do you know my name?" Judai sweat dropped and mentally slapped himself. He had completely forgotten to mention there was another Asuka in his world to the others.

"Uh, can I talk to you guys in private for just a second?" Judai said quickly to Yusho, Serena, Asuka, and Rei. "I'll be right back! Just stay right there!" He said to the students, who were all confused. Once out of earshot, Judai began to set the record straight. "Okay, first of all Rei, this isn't the Asuka that we know. She actually comes from a far away place where she never met you, me, or anyone here. She just happens to be visiting."

"Another Asuka?" Rei asked, stunned to hear such a thing was possible. "You mean like…from another reality or something?"

"Something like that." Judai then turned to Asuka, who was just as stunned as Rei was. "Asuka, sorry I didn't tell you this before, but there is a version of you in my world I went to school with. She graduated at the end of last year like me. I just wasn't expecting Rei to bump into us like this."

"It's okay, Judai." Asuka managed to say. She found it very hard to believe another her existed. She wondered how that other Asuka's life was compared to her own. Probably very different. It was something she needed time to let sink in.

"Another Asuka in this world? Incredible." Yusho said in amazement.

"Just when I thought Judai couldn't surprise us anymore." Serena said dryly.

"Glad to know you all understand." As he turned back to Rei, a sudden idea popped into his head. "Hey Rei. Can you help me out with something?" At once, the younger girl became ecstatic again.

"Sure, Judai! Anything! What do you need?" He then explained to her about how the other new students he brought felt about Obelisk Blue. She was shocked at the reasons why they hated the Obelisk name so much and wanted nothing to do with it. "Poor kids. I can see how they would feel about it."

"No kidding. Do you think you can try to convince them that Obelisk Blue isn't bad? You can guide the girls through the girl's dorm while I do the same with the guys. It would be a big help if you could lend a hand." Judai said. Rei nodded.

"You got it." With that, the group walked back to Alex and his fellow students. At a nod from Judai, Rei spoke to Serena, Alex, and the other students.

"Hey again. Listen, Judai just told me about your issues with Obelisk Blue. As a student currently living there, I can promise you that it isn't a terrible place at all. The girls I know in that dorm are really nice and I'm sure they would treat you all well. As for the boys, they can have a bit of an attitude, but they are not tyrants. If you guys really don't want to move into Obelisk Blue while attending Duel Academy, that's okay. No one here, including me or Judai, is forcing you. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't see it as some disease you should avoid. It is just a place for students with high privileges and high dueling skills." Rei then paused to let all her words sink in the minds of all those apprehensive students.

Everyone looked at one another and whispered among themselves. Rei's words seem to finally ease them regarding the dorm…except for one. Serena, despite all she heard, still looked adamant to stay clear of the dorm. Judai, Rei, Asuka, and Yusho noticed her obvious expression and sighed inwardly. They all could tell that she was truly a stubborn one.

"Um, Miss Rei?" Said the girl student with red hair.

"Yeah?" Rei asked hopefully.

"After discussing it, me and the rest of us decided to at least see how the dorms are." She replied. Rei smiled.

"Great! Okay, all the girls can follow me, while the boys follow Judai!" She said as she started leading Asuka and the rest of the girls, until she saw Serena not moving from where she stood. "Are you not coming?" She asked. Serena turned away, still frowning with her arms crossed.

"No. I will NEVER set foot in there. I'll wait outside." She said defiantly with her back turned. Rei seemed a little disappointed, but understood.

"Okay, I get it. You can stay out here. The rest of you ladies, this way." Rei and the girls then walked toward and inside the girl's dorm of Obelisk Blue.

"Alright guys! Let's see how things look in the boy's dorm." Judai said as he led the boy students to the other dorm.

"Judai, I'll stay here and keep Serena company until everyone comes back." Yusho said. Judai nodded, understanding the reason.

"Sure thing, Yusho. Be back in a few, Serena." As soon as Judai led the boy students inside the dorm building, Yusho faced Serena.

"This really does bother you, doesn't it." The older man asked softly. Serena snorted.

"Anything named "Obelisk" I want nothing to do with. It just keeps reminding me of the Obelisk Force, and how they were to everyone." She hated those guys, and it was not just because Leo Akaba had them prevent Serena from escaping Academia. "They were always arrogant, self centered bastards who blindly take orders from a man I lost all respect for. I couldn't stand the sight of them. And this school has a dorm with the same name as them! Judai, Samejima, Rei… they can all say it, but I won't change my view. I honestly can't believe Alex and the other students would even consider going near those places, let alone step inside them."

"Serena, they are just seeing what those dorms are like, that's all. I'm not saying any of them will move in eventually. What I am saying is that just because a place has a name you despise, doesn't mean that the place itself would be just as despicable." Yusho said. Serena snorted again.

"Whatever." She retorted. Yusho gave up and just let the girl be.

"Hi there. Is there a problem?" Yusho and Serena turned to see Asuka walking toward them. However, they were surprised by a few things when they saw her. First, she didn't come out from the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm, but rather from the direction of the main Duel Academy building. Second, she wore different clothes than she did earlier. Instead of her old school uniform, she wore a light business suit, like she just came from a job interview. Lastly, and most significantly of all, Asuka didn't seem to recognize either one of them. "Why are you both looking at me like that?" Asuka asked as she met up with them.

"What's with the new look, Asuka? I thought you were touring the girl's dorm with Rei?" Serena asked, surprising the older girl.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" Asuka asked back.

"Pardon me, but do you not know us?" Yusho asked, already suspecting what the case may be. Asuka then shook her head.

"Sorry, but I've never seen either of you before." Yusho and Serena glanced at one another and they immediately understood. This was not their Asuka. Meaning this had to be the one of this world…the one Judai himself knew.

"No, there is no problem here." Yusho said, quickly trying to change the subject while smiling. "My apologies, young lady. We had mistaken you for someone else, that's all. Anyway, is there anything we can help you with?" Asuka, still confused, decided to put it aside for now and brought up her reason for being there.

"I had just come from the main Academy building to look for a Yusho Sakaki and a group of students. Are you him, sir?" Asuka asked. Yusho became relieved.

"Yes, I am." He said as he and Asuka shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sakaki. I am Asuka Tenjoin, recently appointed junior head of the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm. Principal Samejima asked me to come find you and tell you that he has the qualification exams ready for your students to take."

"Excellent news. Thanks for telling us." Yusho said appreciatively. Asuka then eyed Serena again. "Are you one of his students?" Serena still felt uncomfortable talking to an Asuka she didn't know. However, she kept this to herself.

"Yes. My name is Serena." She said formally.

"Nice to meet you, Serena. So where are your fellow students?" Asuka asked as she looked around but saw no other children.

"They are taking separate tours of the Obelisk Blue dorms. They'll be back shortly." Serena said in a tone that made Asuka feel she had said something wrong.

Before she could ask if something was bothering her, they heard some loud conversations coming from the boy's dorm. They turned to see a group of boys coming towards them. Asuka figured they must be some of the students in Yusho's care. That was when she saw who was leading them their way…and immediately felt her heart race. _'Judai? Can it really be?'_

As they came out of the dorm, the boys were discussing how Obelisk Blue was like. "I really didn't believe it at first, but that place wasn't so bad after all." Said the green haired boy.

"That dorm really was like a castle from those old fairy tales. It felt much more fancy and less stuffy like at Academia." Said another boy who unexpectedly enjoyed the tour.

"The boys in there seem polite enough, but I still not rather live in there. It just seemed too fancy for my tastes." Alex said. Judai was pleased that at least the boys no longer feared the highest ranked dorm in the school.

"See, I told you so." He said to them as they made their way back to Yusho and Serena. He saw that Asuka was with them again, but he was surprised that she looked different now and that Rei and the other girls weren't with her. And what's more, she seemed a little flustered and speechless as he approached.

"Hey Asuka, um…what's with the new get up? You got something going on right now?" Judai asked curiously. Asuka shook her head, getting her head out of the clouds.

"Oh, um… hey Judai. It's been a…long time. You look good." Asuka said, still feeling embarrassed. Judai's confusion grew.

"Long time? I saw you a short time ago with…" Before he could finish, he was instantly interrupted.

"Judai, could I have a quick word?" Yusho said as he beckoned the boy a short distance away, just out of earshot. Though stumped, Judai complied and walked with him. Asuka was as confused as Judai was, but Serena knew what was going on.

"What's the big deal Yusho?" Judai asked. Yusho then spoke to the young Duelist once he was convinced they couldn't be overheard.

"Judai, listen. That Asuka you were talking to just now…she's the one you know here, in your world." Judai gasped at once and turned to look at Asuka again.

"Seriously?! The Asuka I've known for 3 years?! She's…come back here?!" He said, totally stunned this. Yusho chuckled.

"It would seem so. And it also seems that she's _very_ happy to see you." He said with a knowing look. A look apparently that was lost on the boy.

"So that suit…is she like working here now?" Judai asked.

"Yes, she is." Yusho said, while also telling him that Principal Samjima was ready to have Serena and the rest tested for qualification. This pleased the boy as the duo headed back to the two girls.

"What was that about? You two know each other?" Asuka asked. Yusho laughed as he patted Judai on the back.

"We have worked together recently, yes. I was just telling Judai that he should take some time to catch up with an old school friend." He then gave Judai a friendly push forward. He almost knocked her over when he bumped into her. Asuka then felt herself going slightly limp as Judai held himself on her shoulders to try to not to fall on top of her.

"Oh uh, sorry Asuka!" Judai apologized quickly, hoping he didn't offend her. Asuka only laughed.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong." She assured him. "So, can we… catch up?" She asked while smiling. Judai smiled back and nodded.

"Sure. If it's cool with you two." He looked back at Yusho and Serena.

"Don't worry. I'll tell the others about the exams and lead them back to take them. You can drop by later to watch the qualification Duels." Yusho said.

"It's fine." Serena said while shrugging. Though she didn't show it, she didn't like how this other Asuka was behaving around Judai. She acted liked she wanted to be closer to him. Serena didn't know why, but it somehow bothered her…

"Okay, I'll see you duel later Serena! Good luck in the written exams! They're a killer!" Judai said as he left with Asuka. As he said that, Judai remembered how hard the written exams were. He himself had barely passed. It was the primary reason he ended up in Osiris Red. He was sure Serena would do much better than he did.

While watching the pair walk to chat, Yusho smiled and felt something going on between them. _'I could tell that this world's Asuka has strong feelings for Judai…but it seems he doesn't know it himself. At least, not yet...'_ Yusho thought with a smile. He then saw Serena frowning.

"Anything on your mind?" He asked the teen girl. It was then that Rei was coming back with her own tour group, including the Asuka she herself knew. She didn't want her insecurities to show themselves to her or anyone else. So instead, Serena smirked and grunted as she tried to look tough.

"What's on my mind…is kicking ass on those qualification exams."

To be continued.


	14. GX - PART 2

Will Serena get accepted into Duel Academy? And what dorm will she choose? Time to see!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 13: GX – PART 2

Yusho and Asuka led their students back to the main Academy building for their qualification exams. They could tell they were excited about being accepted and getting into those new dorms. The two were also pleased that they started to put aside their misgivings about Obelisk Blue. Well, all but one, as they and Rei noticed when they glanced at a certain indigo haired girl trailing in the back.

Serena was deep in thought, not paying particular attention to where she was going while holding her bracelet. She really was looking forward to starting her new life at Duel Academy like her fellow students. She had no doubt she would get into the dorm she desired. That was not all on her mind, however. The girl actually had two things troubling her.

First, and foremost, was her negative feelings about the Obelisk Blue dorm. She listened as the boys and girls compared notes on their tours of the separate buildings that comprised of the highest qualified students in the school. Apparently the girls really liked the girl dorm's overall design, the gourmet dining, and the hot tubs just on the other side. The boys were just as impressed with the other building.

Serena herself couldn't care less about what Obelisk Blue had to offer. She absolutely refused to have any association with it if she could avoid it. _'I cannot believe what I'm hearing. How could they say how much they liked visiting those damned dorm buildings? Have they forgotten how much grief the Obelisk Force caused back in Academia?! This dorm shares the same name as them!'_ Serena wanted to yell at them and demand to know why they should be acting they way they were. Instead, she kept silent, keeping her inner most thoughts to herself.

The other thing bothering her was something she never felt before…something she couldn't quite name. Seeing Judai starting to spend time with the Asuka Tenjoin he personally knew made her feel...unsettled. It wasn't just that, either. She saw how that other girl, Rei, practically threw herself at Judai and seemed like she wanted time with him too. _'Rei…that other Asuka…why are they so interested in being with Judai? Why is this bothering me for that matter? It shouldn't be making me feel like this!'_ But it did make her feel that way. The more Serena pictured the other Asuka or Rei hanging out with Judai…the more she felt like beating them to death. She just couldn't understand why.

"Hey, Serena right? What's up? Pre exam jitters?" Serena's troubling thoughts were interrupted by Rei, one of the very girls she didn't want near Judai. She then tried to act nonchalant.

"No jitters here. I have every intention of acing those tests, no sweat." Rei smiled at her enthusiasm and determination.

"Good to hear. I didn't have any trouble in my entry exams either." Serena then remembered something unanswered from earlier.

"You didn't answer Asuka's question from before. Why do you wear a jacket that doesn't match the dorm you're staying in?" She asked. Rei chuckled.

"Oh, that's just a personal choice. I've known and seen students move to different dorms but still keep the jackets they had before when they got into their previous dorms. Even though I'm an Obelisk, I still choose to wear the Osiris jacket because I started there. Plus… whenever I put it on, I'm reminded of the times I spent with Judai when he was a student." Rei looked up dreamily at the sky when she said that. Good thing too, because at that moment Serena balled her fists and slightly shook them.

"Why do you and Asuka like to be with Judai?" She blurted out before she could stop herself. Rei turned to her in surprise, especially when she heard an angry tone in the younger girl's voice.

"I don't know about Asuka, but me? Um, because he's awesome and cute? Plus, I guess I kind of always had a thing for older guys. Why do you ask? And why do you sound like you hate us?" Rei asked, now concerned about Serena's attitude toward her. Serena stopped walking and faced the older girl.

"Look Rei, I don't hate you or this world's Asuka. I just…" She hesitated for a moment. "I just don't think either of you should spend time with him, that's all." She said, now looking a little red. Rei was stunned at first. A minute later, she started to giggle. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Rei guessed.

"Jealous? What do you mean?" Serena asked, clearly not understanding Rei's statement.

"Tell me Serena… Is Judai your first crush?" She teased.

"Crush? I haven't crushed anything on Judai. I haven't crushed him in a Duel yet if that's what you're asking." Serena answered. Rei looked at her like she never saw anything like her.

"Wow…you really have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Rei asked incredulously.

"Clearly not! What in the world are you getting at?!" Serena asked angrily. Rei thought it over for a moment before asking a simple question.

"Serena… Have you ever wanted to be with a boy because you feel differently about him than any other?" Serena's answer surprised her.

"No. Besides, I need to focus on those exams. I can't waste anymore time on things like this." Serena said before finally walking again, having heard enough. Rei held her forehead while sighing.

"Man, that girl has got a lot to learn when it comes to boys." She said to herself before trailing after her.

Serena was once again in deep thought as she made it to the main entrance to the Academy. None of the things Rei told her made any sense. _'Jealous? Crush? What was Rei trying to say with those words?'_ Serena thought this while unconsciously touching the ribbon tied to her hair. She was trying to get her head cleared up when she accidentally bumped into someone who just came out from the main entrance. Both Serena and the other person fell to the ground.

"Oh, uh sorry miss! Are you okay?" Asked the stranger, sounding polite and concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm the one that's sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Serena said without looking up, feeling slightly embarrassed. She then saw a hand reaching out to her.

"Here, let me help you up." Serena looked at the hand and then up at it's owner. It was a boy about her height with grey eyes, short light blue hair and wore a white jacket with blue trimmings. He gave a friendly smile while offering his hand to help her up. Serena felt something of a "jolt" while locking eyes with the boy. This nearly took her breath away.

Normally, Serena wouldn't accept help so lightly. She could easily pick herself back up. This time though, without understanding why, she took the boy's hand and allowed the stranger to help her onto her feet.

"Thanks. You're not…mad or anything, are you?" She asked, still looking the boy in the eye, not realizing she started to blush. The stranger gave a light laugh.

"No, not at all. My name is Sho Marufuji. What's yours?" He asked. Serena found herself smiling back.

"S-Serena." She said, not believing she had trouble saying her own name. That has _never_ happened to her before.

"Serena…that's a pretty name. Are you new here?" Sho asked, sounding sincere. Serena's smile widened.

"Thanks…I guess. And yeah, I'm trying to qualify to get into Duel Academy." She replied shyly, which didn't really sound like her either. What the hell was wrong with her?!

"I hope you get in. It really is a great school." Sho said.

"So do I." Serena replied softly. They just stared at one another, not saying another word until they heard someone clearing their throat. They both looked to see Rei smirking at them.

"Hey Sho. Welcome back. And…I see you're getting to know someone here." She said slyly while pointing at them. It was at that moment Serena noticed Sho was still holding her hand.

"Uh, Sho…could you please let go of my hand now?" She asked, trying not to sound rude. Sho gasped as he also saw this and immediately released the girl's hand.

"Ah, sorry Serena! I um…didn't know I was…" Sho apologized while trying to explain himself as he looked away, now looking embarrassed himself.

"Don't be. I, uh, didn't notice either. Anyway, Rei…you and Sho know each other?" Serena questioned while looking even redder, trying to quickly get that awkward moment out of her mind.

"Yeah, we went to school together too. He graduated at the end of last year. One of the best in his class I should say." Rei said. Sho smiled awkwardly.

"I guess I… did fine." He said shyly. Rei enjoyed watching the two like this. Too bad it didn't last for long.

"Serena, come on! The written exams are about to start!" Alex called from inside. Serena gasped as she remembered.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, I'll be right there!" The girl then turned to Rei. "I have to go now! See you later Rei! And Sho…" Serena said as looked him in the eye once more. "Nice to meet you." She quickly said before running inside to meet up with the other students and take the exams.

After watching Serena run inside, Sho found Rei snickering at him. "What? Why're you laughing?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. It's not every day I get to see two new lovebirds and have some fun in the process." Rei said. Sho gasped while shaking his head and waving his hands rapidly.

"What?! Lovebirds?! No, no no no! You got it all wrong! I was just being nice to her, that's all!" Sho yelled, now tomato red. The truth was, though he didn't want to admit it, he actually felt something when he took hold of Serena's hand. He was usually hopeless when it came to girls. But somehow, he didn't have any trouble talking to her. Rei laughed at his pathetic attempts to deny it.

"But seriously, I like your new look. Ditching those glasses and getting a hair cut makes you look less like a dork and more… mature." Sho chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm wearing contacts now and did get a trim. Ryo suggested I should try changing my appearance so that people would take me more seriously. To tell the truth…I actually like it." Sho admitted.

"Good to hear that. How is your brother, by the way?" Rei asked. He was about to answer when…

"Hey Sho! What's an old dinosaur like you doing back at school?" Both Sho turned to see a tall, muscular young man with dark skin and dreadlocks running up to him.

"Kenzan! It's been a while!" Sho said as the bigger guy gave him a hug. His old friend and classmate, Tyranno Kenzan, let go and smiled.

"Yeah, it has! And look at you, updating your facial profile! I almost didn't recognize you! See anything different about this T-Rex?" He asked, pointing at himself. Sho looked at him and did notice something had changed about him too.

"Your jacket! You're in Obelisk Blue now!" Sho said, sounding pleased. Kenzan nodded as he proudly showed off his new blue jacket.

"Darn right, I am! Just got the news and received this spiffy new jacket to boot! How's that for starting my final year?"

"Congratulations Kenzen! You've earned it!" Sho said. Kenzan chuckled.

"Thanks pal! So anyways…" Kenzan then acted a little more seriously. "Why are you back?" He asked again.

"Ryo sent me here to scout out new potentials for our Dueling League. I expect there to be at least one or two hopefuls." Sho said, sounding more confident than Kenzen remembered. This seem to get him excited.

"That sounds awesome!" He said.

"Same here. So, about Ryo. How is he?" Rei started to ask again. To her and Kenzan's surprise, Sho lost his smile and looked away.

"What's up? Is your brother okay?" Kenzan asked, now sounding concerned.

"Sorry guys, but I can't chat. Principle Samejima asked me to go find Judai and make sure he doesn't miss the qualification exams for some new students." Sho said, changing the subject.

"What?! Judai's back too?!" Kenzan yelled in surprise.

"Yeah, he is! I saw him just recently!" Rei answered.

"Did you now?" Demanded a new voice. The trio turned to see another old face just now entering the building. A young man with wild black hair in dark clothes beneath a black jacket strutted towards the trio. "So where is he? Where's my old rival hiding?"

"Jun Manjome! You're back here too?" Sho said, surprised that Judai's friend and rival from school also showed up. Manjome snorted while smirking.

"Well of course! Congrats on your new appearance, by the way. I personally think it suits you more than the nerdy look you used to have. More importantly, if you must know, I was chosen to check out all the new freshmen Duel Academy is getting this year! You know, be a role model to motivate them to follow in my footsteps!" Sho, Kenzan, and Rei sweated dropped. They doubted any of the new students would want to be the kind of person he was.

"Sure, whatever you say." Sho said while smiling, trying to sound sincere. "And speaking of Judai, I was actually on my way out to find him. We don't want him to miss the qualification Duels."

"Well good. When you find Judai, tell him Manjome Thunder has returned and wants a rematch!" Sho winced.

"I'll…be sure to tell him." Sho replied nervously before running outside. Manjome snickered.

"I cannot wait to beat him this time." He said, looking forward to that rematch.

"Yeah, like all the other times you got your ass whopped by him." Kenzan said with a laugh.

"Watch your mouth, Dino Breath!" Manjome angrily shot back. Rei laughed as well. She missed her old friends bickering like this.

"Come on guys. The qualification Duels will start soon. Let's go find some seats." Rei said, leading the two boys to the main dueling arena. Manjome huffed as he and Kenzen moved, though the former did congratulate the latter for getting into the dorm he himself was in.

"Say Manjome, have you heard anything about Sho's brother? He didn't say anything when I asked him." Rei asked. She hoped he would know, now being part of the Pro Dueling League. Manjome raised an eyebrow.

"Ryo? The former Kaiser? Last I heard, he and his brother were starting up a Cyber-Style Pro Dueling League. But recently he dropped off the grid. There's been no news about him for months." This made Rei and Kenzan really worried for their friend and his brother.

Along the way, the two guys met another familiar face. As she was coming out of the ladies room, Asuka spotted Rei with two older guys. She assumed they were friends of hers. "Hey Rei! You heading to the arena for the matches?" She asked. Before the younger girl could reply, Manjome shoved Rei aside and bowed before Asuka in a very formal fashion.

"Asuka, my love! It makes my heart soar to see you again! I take it this means you got the teacher position you wanted here?" Manjome asked, smiling confidently while taking her hand. Asuka, on the other hand, was completely stunned. All the young woman did was blink in confusion and started to sweat.

"Uhh…" Asuka had absolutely no idea who this guy was or what he was talking about. He, however, seemed to know her quite well. Or rather, the other her. _'Oh no. He thinks I'm this world's Asuka! And what's worse, he seems to be in love her…or rather, me! How do I get out of this?!'_ She at first thought about telling him the truth, but without Judai and the other Asuka around, that seemed impossible. She also doubted Rei, the only person present who knew, could do any better. The older girl also didn't want to cause a major misunderstanding. What should she do?

Thankfully, Rei saw the pleading look in Asuka's eyes and acted quickly. "Manjome, would you knock it off? We have to get to the arena or we'll be late." She said, slapping the guy's hand away (which annoyed him) and led Asuka away.

"Thank you." Asuka whispered gratefully.

"No problem." Rei said with a wink.

"You okay, Asuka? It ain't like you to be speechless like that." Kenzan asked as he caught up.

"I'm fine. I was just caught off guard, that's all." Asuka said with a laugh.

"Yeah Kenzan, it happens to everyone." Rei added. Kenzan shrugged, seeming to accept the answer. The girls' relief was short lived, however, as Manjome instantly reappeared and wrapped his arm around Asuka's.

"When we get to the arena, you can sit right next to me!" He said like it was the greatest honor in the world. Both girls sighed, exasperated.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Meanwhile, the Asuka that Manjome and Kenzan did know was standing next to Judai, overlooking the sea. They were both leaning on a rail behind the Osiris Red dorm. Upon reaching it after leaving Yusho and Serena, Asuka changed out of her business clothes. She now wore a school uniform much like the one Emi wore..only a bit less revealing. Her jacket was sleeveless and had a light blue shirt underneath and a blue skirt.

As they gazed, Judai brought her up to speed on his recent mission. Like Samejima, every fact floored her… including the fact that another her from the Fusion Dimension escaped here. And that the girl she talked to, Serena, was at the very center of everything. "That all sounds incredible, Judai. We've been through some crazy stuff when we were both still in school. But I swear… you have the craziest adventures when you're alone." Asuka said, making Judai laugh.

"My life has always been crazy, Asuka. It just got a whole lot crazier lately." He and Asuka both laughed together. The girl felt happier being with Judai again. She hadn't seen or heard from him since their graduation. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She had really missed his goofiness, his carefree attitude, his warm smile…all the things she loved about him. If only she had the guts to tell him that night…

"So… this other me from that far off world… What's she like?" Asuka asked after a minute, sounding slightly nervous. She began to worry if her alternate self had developed feelings for Judai too. He smirked.

"Actually, she's not that different from you." He said, making her feel more uncomfortable, until… "There's one big difference between the two of you, though."

"What's that?" Asuka asked. Judai continued to smile at her.

"She didn't go to school with me." Asuka smiled back, and her heart beat a little faster.

"That's good to know." She said. The young woman had started to think how she could express her feelings to him. She didn't want to screw it up.

"So, what's new with you? Yusho tells me you're working here now?" Judai asked after a minute, pulling Asuka back into reality. She quickly nodded.

"That's right. I'm now working alongside Emi to watch over the girls in Obelisk Blue and her classes. I know it's a lot of work, but I'm positive I can do it." She said determinedly. Judai nodded.

"Awesome. I know you'll do great. I, for one, definitely believe in you. You're one of the strongest girls I know… naw, scratch that... make that "the" strongest girl I know." He said. Asuka then looked away at the ocean, starting to blush.

"Thanks Judai. That means everything… coming from you." She said softly. The girl closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the ocean breeze hit her face and blew through her long hair. It felt really good. What made it even better was that Judai was there to enjoy it with her.

"Sure, anytime." Said the former Osiris Red student as he also enjoyed the view. Asuka then took a sideways glance at Judai.

She then thought back to their first Duel in their freshman year. She had barely known him at the time, but she was already fascinated with his dueling skills. She was amazed that he took her down without much trouble, even though she was a top student. Over the years, her admiration and overall feelings for Judai grew. And now, here they were, together again at the school where their friendship began. _'Maybe it's time for something else to begin here…'_ She thought.

After another moment, Judai began to walk away. "Well, I think we should head on to the main Academy building. Serena and the others will be dueling to get into the school soon. I really can't wait for you to see her in action, Asuka! She's tough and…" Judai stopped when he realized Asuka wasn't walking with him. He looked back to see her still standing at the spot he left her. "Asuka? You coming?"

Asuka turned to face Judai, who noticed she now looked really serious. "Judai, I need to say something before we go. Something… I should've said a long time ago." She said.

"Like what?" Judai asked, not knowing what he was about to hear. Asuka took a second before she spoke again.

"Do you remember the two of us talking the night after we won that tag team tournament?" She questioned.

Judai nodded. He remembered everything about that. "Yeah, you told me you had all your doubts cleared up and that you were glad to have met me." He didn't see what that had to do with anything. Asuka then went on, knowing what she was about to risk.

"I did say all that. The thing is… I wanted to tell you something else that night. Only, I couldn't bring myself to say it then. I was just too scared." She hesitated, looking nervous for a moment. After regaining her courage, she pressed on. "But the moment I saw you again today since graduating… I realized just how important you are to me. I can't pass up another opportunity to tell you." She said firmly.

"Tell me what, Asuka?" Judai asked, sounding really confused. Asuka then walked up to him, not looking away. When she was right in front of him, she took his hands and held them in hers. Judai was surprised by this. But what he heard next really caught him off guard.

"I love you, Judai Yuki."

The young man, who faced many dangerous enemies and saved the whole world from disaster more than once, stood petrified. Judai stared at Asuka with disbelieving eyes, his jaw dropped. He didn't know what to say to that; the guy was truly without words. Asuka waited for him to respond to her confession, not wanting to rush him. Judai finally got his voice back after a long silence.

"You…_love_ me? Really?" He asked softly.

"Really." Asuka answered just as softly, smiling. Judai allowed what he had heard to sink in.

_'I cannot believe it. Asuka… loves me. She's in love… with me! Of all the things I expected her to say, that was definitely at the bottom of the list!'_ He then thought about all the times he spent with her. The times he enjoyed being with her… aside from all the bad times like how she was mind controlled and had been angry at him. He had always seen her as a really good friend in the past. Now though, knowing how she truly felt about him… _'She must be risking everything to tell me that. How the heck can I do anything now except…'_ He then held Asuka's hands more firmly.

"I love you too, Asuka Tenjoin." Judai said at last, giving his warmest smile ever. Asuka smiled even more as she started to tear up. She had hoped to hear him say that, and when he did, she felt the happiest she had ever been. Then, Judai and Asuka both leaned in, closed their eyes, and shared their first kiss. As they kissed, Asuka's tears ran down her cheeks. The two wrapped their arms around each other and pulled themselves closer together, enjoying the contact. The world seemed to have stopped around them, for nothing mattered except how much this had been worth the wait. Both Judai and Asuka felt each other's love through their kiss, and they never wanted it to end.

Eventually, they did end it to get some air. The two breathed heavily after their intense, passionate lip lock. They gazed into each other's eyes, seeing themselves no longer just friends… but something more. "Wow." They said at the same time.

"I'll say." Judai and Asuka turned quickly to see Sho, staring thunderstruck at the new couple. They both turned furiously red.

"S-Sho?! Is that really you?!" Judai yelled loudly, both from embarrassment at being caught and surprise to see his best friend looking so different.

"Yeah big bro, of course it's me! I was going to ask if things had changed for you too, but I guess I don't need to now." Sho said with a slight snicker. Judai didn't reply, though he wouldn't quite meet his best friend's eye.

"Sho, how long were you watching us?!" Asuka demanded, feeling slightly angry as well as embarrassed.

"I came here just when you two said the "L" word and started making out." Sho answered. Judai and Asuka grimaced that they had been witnessed during their most private moment. "Honestly, I was wondering if you two would _ever_ get together." He added.

"Sho, could you keep this private for now please?" Judai asked frantically.

"We would prefer to tell everyone else ourselves." Asuka said. Sho instantly agreed.

"Sure, absolutely." He said.

"By the way, not that I'm not happy to see you again buddy, but why are you back here?" Judai asked, finally calming down. Sho then remembered.

"Oh yeah! The qualification Duels are about to begin and I've been asked to make sure you get to them on time! I figured I'd find you here… though I didn't expect Asuka to be here too." He said as an afterthought.

"The Duels! We gotta go now!" Judai said as he too remembered. Asuka also understood.

"I hope we won't be late!" She said as the trio then ran towards the main building where the dueling arena was. Judai took Asuka's hand and held it along the way.

"Anything else I should know?" Judai asked while running. Sho chuckled nervously.

"Actually, Manjome is here as well and wants a rematch with you!" Judai actually laughed that time.

"Yep, that sounds like him alright!" Judai said to Asuka, who smiled back. She imagined how Manjome would react when he found out that she was now Judai's girlfriend… and also felt like laughing.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Serena stood leaning against the wall in a small room, waiting for her turn. Alex and the remaining students stood or sat nearby, looking nervous. The written exams took about an hour, and now they waited for their qualification Duels. These upcoming matches would decide what dorms they will stay in for the near future.

They all had no problems with the written exams. Serena felt particularly smug, knowing she had gotten the right answers to all the questions. She had no doubt she would tear apart whoever would test her. _'They have no idea who they are dealing with.'_ The girl thought while smiling.

From where they waited, a huge dueling arena could be seen. It was surrounded by several rows of seats for the spectators coming to watch. She watched as the seats were slowly being filled. First she saw Principle Samejima, a plump older woman sitting on his right, and Yusho Sakaki on his left.

She also saw an odd looking man (she assumed it was a man) sitting on Yusho's right. He wore a dark blue formal uniform and had blonde hair that was short in the front but with a long ponytail in the back. The thing that made Serena question his gender was that the guy was wearing lipstick. Serena wondered if this was the man Judai told her about, the person in charge of the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm, Cronos de Medici. Next to him on the other side was a woman in dark red hair and red lipstick. That had to be Emi Ayukawa, the one overseeing the girl's dorm. She wore a blue and white jacket with a pink undershirt and earrings.

Next, Serena saw Rei and Asuka taking seats near the front. She knew it was the Asuka she befriended because she knew the "other one" was with Judai, who wasn't among the group. There was also a guy dressed in black sitting next to Asuka, though she looked very uncomfortable for some reason. A dark skinned boy with dreadlocks sat next to Rei. Serena assumed the two guys were school friends of the younger girl.

She tried to see if that guy, Sho, was also among the growing audience. However, she couldn't see him anywhere. This disappointed her somehow. She figured he must be running late and will hopefully arrive in time for her match. She still couldn't understand why she behaved so foolishly in front of him. That never happened with any boy she met in the past, including Judai. Now, whenever she thought about Sho Marufuji, she could feel herself becoming warmer than normal and felt her heart race. She shook her head, trying to clear her head for her Duel. She couldn't afford to be distracted.

Then, to her delight, Serena saw Judai running in and taking a seat a few rows above where Rei and the others sat. Unfortunately, she also noticed he didn't come alone. To her great annoyance, the Asuka of this world arrived with Judai and sat next to him. Serena did not fail to notice her change in clothes, giving her a look similar to Emi. Seeing her still with him made her blood boil.

_'Are you kidding me? Why is that Asuka still clinging on to him?! Why can't she just leave him alone?!'_ Serena still had no idea why seeing Judai with the other Asuka was pissing her off so much. She felt the same way when Rei came to see him. What was it about those two? What did they have in common that made the guy spend time with them? As she pondered this, she started fiddling with her hair ribbon. Then an answer came to her. "Could that be why…?" She asked herself.

After about 10 more minutes, Principal Samejima stood up and got everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Staff and Students! Welcome back to Duel Academy! This year promises to have quite a few talented Duelists entering this year and I hope to see them grow in their 3 years of education! Without further ado, let us begin the qualification Duels! First up, participant number 001! Step into the arena at this time!"

Serena smirked. That was her number, meaning her match would be first. "Good luck Serena!" Alex called out. The other students also gave her their hope that she'd do well. The girl nodded before she stepped out in the open, putting on her Duel Disk on the way. It would also be the time to try her tactic to get Judai to pay attention to her more than those other girls…

At the same time, Rei and Asuka were really pleased to see who came out first. "Look! Serena's up first!" Rei said with excitement.

"This should be good." Asuka said, eagerly looking forward to how Serena would do in her match.

"You two know that girl?" Kenzan asked. Both girls nodded.

"We've met her just recently, Kenzan. She's a good kid with quite a bit of talent." Asuka said, seeing Serena's skills before against Yusho.

"If you value her that much, I have no doubt I will too." Manjome said, not noticing Asuka's look of discomfort from sitting with him.

A few rows above them, Judai and his world's Asuka smiled. "Sweet! Serena's dueling first! You are going to love this!" He told his new girlfriend very enthusiastically.

"I can't wait to see what she can do." Asuka said. She then looked around, but didn't see their friend. "Where is Sho? Shouldn't he be here watching with us?" Judai shrugged.

"He said he had something to do before coming to the matches. I hope he doesn't miss Serena's Duel, though." Judai said, not wanting his best friend to pass this up. Just then, he saw Serena do something that surprised him.

As she stepped onto the dueling arena, Serena pulled off her ribbon and allowed her hair to freely fall just behind her shoulders. She then moved a hand through it in a very noticeable fashion. The girl smiled confidently when she stopped at her end and waited for her opponent to appear, arms crossed.

"Why did Serena let her hair down like that?" Judai asked, not understanding. This wasn't something she usually did right before a Duel. Asuka was also confused. She didn't get it either.

Down in the arena, Serena felt sure Judai saw her new look. She let her hair out because she saw a commonality between Rei and the other Asuka: They both had long hair, with nothing to tie them up like a ribbon or hair pins. _'Maybe now he will pay more attention to me as I duel. Whoever my opponent is… I'll drive them into the ground!'_ She thought while waiting. She didn't have to wait long, for she could see someone coming out from the other side of the arena.

When the opposing Duelist was fully revealed, Serena (along with most of the audience) gasped in shock. The Duelist who came out to test Serena… was the boy she bumped into earlier. It was Sho Marufuji.

"You?! _You're_ my opponent?!" Serena asked, completely stunned. Sho seemed surprised himself.

"Yeah, looks like it. Principle Samejima told me to duel the first of the qualifiers…but he didn't say it would be you." He said. Serena could see he was being honest and truly didn't expect this.

She wasn't the only one who was surprised. Judai, his Asuka, and everyone else had the very same reaction. "What the? Serena is dueling _Sho_?! No way!" Judai exclaimed.

"I can't believe it either! Sho said nothing about this!" Asuka said disbelievingly.

"Sho's dueling the new girl? That's a shocker!" Kenzan said, stunned.

"I'm starting to feel sorry for the kid now." Manjome added.

"I'm sure she'll do fine. She can win." The Asuka sitting with her replied. "What?" She asked, seeing the dumbstruck expressions of the two guys.

"Have you forgotten how evolved of an dinosaur Sho is?" Kenzan asked.

"Come on, of all the times you've seen the guy duel? Plus, he's the Kaiser's younger brother. How can you think that little girl has a chance at beating him?" Manjome questioned, making Asuka sweat nervously and stutter.

"Oh, I ah… watched Serena duel not long ago and, um… saw how strong she was! That's why I'm sure Sho would have a hard time handling her!" She said quickly, though she knew nothing of this "Kaiser" person or this brother that was about to face Serena. At least, she knew nothing about the Kaiser of "this" world. Manjome continued to stare at her, but not because he was still infatuated with her.

"What's up with you Asuka? You're not sounding like yourself." He said. Asuka looked away from the look he gave her, her teeth showing.

"I agree. Something's different about you." Kenzan said, also sounding suspicious. Rei was about to come to Asuka's defense again when…

"Wait… I know why you're acting this way." Manjome said suddenly. Asuka and Rei started to panic.

"Y-You do?!" They both said at the same time. Manjome nodded, now looking confident he had the answer.

"You sure?" Kenzan asked.

"It's so obvious." He paused before he gave his assumption, looking Asuka in the eye. "Meeting me again so long after graduating made you see just how sexy of a man I have become. Your feelings for me finally started to blossom… and you don't know how express it. That's why you aren't thinking straight or acting like your old self." Rei and Kenzan groaned, but Asuka stared at Manjome with eyes wide as saucers.

_'Boy, this guy is just full of himself. I feel sorry for the Asuka he knows.'_ In response, Asuka gave a nervous laugh. "L-Let's just watch the Duel, shall we?" She said. Manjome smiled as he looked back down the arena, thinking he nailed Asuka's behavior issue.

Within the arena, Serena now felt conflicted. She wanted to flatten whoever it was that would test her to prove her strength, but seeing that it was Sho, the guy who made her feel quite unlike her usual self… was somehow making her hesitate to go through with it. She also wanted to show Judai that she was more worthy of his attention than those other girls. Impress Judai, or go easy on Sho? What should she do?

Sho was also having similar thoughts. The moment he saw that Serena would be the first to try to qualify, he almost felt like not going out there. He didn't want to make her look bad in front of everyone. He really did like her. However, Principal Samejima told him to test the first new student by showing his full skills as a Duelist. Sho agreed, and now he must do it.

"Serena, I know you must be nervous, but don't be! I want you to give it your best! So don't hold back!" Sho encouraged her while activating his Duel Disk. His words snapped Serena out of her uncertainty and regained her fighting spirit.

"You want my best? You shall have it, Sho Marufuji!" She replied loudly, her Duel Disk activating too. Right now, at that moment, all she wanted was to show her strength to everyone present. Now was her time, and proved she had what it took to get into Duel Academy.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Serena: 4000) (Sho: 4000)**

"I'm going first! My turn! Draw!" Sho stated as he began the Duel. "I activate Polymerization to Fuse Steamroid, Drillroid, and Submarineroid in my hand! Fusion Summon! Appear, Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!" (EARTH; Level 8; ATK: 3000; DEF: 2000) A giant pink drill Machine with eyes stood against Serena, who was stunned by the Summon. "I then Set two cards facedown and end my turn." Sho declared, setting the remaining cards in his hand.

"A 3000 Attack Point Monster from the start?!" She said in great surprise.

"Man, Sho really isn't going easy on her, is he?" Kenzan commented. Rei and Asuka both shook their heads.

"Sho is strong, no doubt about that. But Serena is no pushover either. She'll give Sho a challenge." Judai said, sounding excited.

"I wonder how she will deal with this?" His Asuka asked.

"Alright Serena, you're up!" Sho said. Although surprised to be facing a strong Monster from the get go, Serena actually welcomed it with a smile.

"Impressive, but it's nothing I can't handle! My turn! Draw!" In her hand, Serena saw a way to not only take down Sho's Fusion Monster, but also win on her first turn. That would be sure to impress both Judai and Sho. "I also play Polymerization to Fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Crimson Fox in my hand! The cat prowling in the azure darkness! The red fox illuminated by moonlight! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Serena's Ace Monster now appeared, ready to slash it's enemy.

"She's got good taste in Monsters." The Asuka sitting next to Judai said, who nodded in agreement.

"I like your Monster, but 2400 Attack Points aren't enough to take down my Jumbo Drill." Sho said, but Serena smirked.

"Actually, my Monster has all the power she needs." She stated, confusing her opponent.

_'What did she mean by that? Does her Fusion Monster have an Effect to make it stronger?'_ Sho wondered. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"I activate Moonlight Crimson Fox's Monster Effect! When it is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can choose a Monster on your Field and reduce it's Attack Points to 0 until the End Phase! Your Jumbo Drill can't stand up to my Monster now!" Serena proudly declared.

"What?!" Sho shouted in surprise as his Monster became powerless.

(Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill's ATK: 0)

"Uh-oh, the new girl pulled a fast one down there." Kenzan said.

"Sure looks like it." Manjome added. "But Sho isn't the type of Duelist to lose to a rookie." He was right, because Sho was prepared for something like this.

"Are you ready to lose? Next I will…" Serena started, but didn't get to finish.

"Your attack won't work! Trap card open, Entry Prohibited! No Entry! This switches all your Attack Mode Monsters to Defense Mode! Not only that, but you also have to discard one card in your hand!" Sho said, revealing his Trap.

Serena grunted as her Ace was now in Defense Mode. She was about to Summon another Monster so that she could use Cat Dancer's Effect, but Sho squashed that plan. However, she was not too upset about discarding a card. For the card she chose gave her another chance at victory…

"Good move, but you actually gave me a helping hand in defeating you." She said, smiling again.

"How?" Sho asked, curious. Everyone else was also questioning themselves of what the new girl meant.

"This should be interesting." Rei said.

"Oh, it will be." The Asuka next to her said without a doubt.

"The card you made me discard was Moonlight Yellow Marten, and since it was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can take a "Moonlight" Magic or Trap card from my Deck and add it to my hand! I choose Moonlight Fusion!" She said, revealing a new Magic card in her hand. "Now I will activate Moonlight Fusion! This let's me Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster using Monsters on my Field or in my hand! However, it has another benefit… which you also provided me." Serena said.

"Provided you with what?" Sho asked, now starting to feel a tiny bit nervous.

"Since you have a Monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck on your Field, I can also choose a "Moonlight" Monster from my Deck or Extra Deck as Fusion Material! I Fuse the Moonlight Cat Dancer on my Field with the Moonlight Black Sheep in my Deck for a Fusion Summon! The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The beautiful wild beast dancing under the moonlight! Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Moonlight Panther Dancer!" (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 2800; DEF: 2500)

Serena's new Fusion Monster looked like a dark skinned woman wearing long ribbons and golden rings on each of it's wrists.

"Now that's what I call a come back!" Judai exclaimed.

"Definitely!" Said his Asuka, sounding impressed.

"Guess she's not half bad after all." Manjome said to himself.

"Now you're in for it! Panther Dancer can attack all your Monsters twice each Battle Phase, but are not destroyed the first time! Also, if it destroys a Monster by battle, it gains 200 Attack Points until the end of the Battle Phase! Battle! Moonlight Panther Dancer, attack Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill! Full Moon Strike!" Serena's Monster danced towards Sho's Monster to tear it to pieces, but…

"I'm not making it that easy for you, Serena! Continuous Trap card open, Life Force! As long as this card is in play, I can negate any Battle Damage I take by paying 400 Life Points! Sorry, but you won't beat me this turn!" Sho revealed, making Serena scoff.

"Perhaps, but I can still send your Machine to the scrap heap!" Serena retorted as her Panther Dancer slashed Jumbo Drill twice, destroying it the second time.

(Moonlight Panther Dancer's ATK: 2800 + 200 = 3000)

Because of her double strike, Sho had to use Life Force's Effect twice to reduce the damage he took. _'That could've been a lot worse.' _Sho thought, amazed by Serena's skills.

"I Set one card facedown and end my turn. Also, Panther Dancer's Attack Points return to normal." Serena declared.

**(400 x 2 = 800)**

**(Sho: 4000 – 800 = 3200)**

Everyone was enjoying the Duel so far, especially Judai. "I'm loving this! Sho and Serena are both going at it!" He said.

"They are both strong." Asuka said, noticing the smiles the two Duelists had.

Sho and Serena were indeed smiling at one another, having a good time. "That was a great comeback, Serena. If I didn't have my Life Force in play, I would've lost just now! You're really strong!" He said sincerely. Serena then felt her face getting warmer for some reason.

"So are you. You're a tough one to take down, Sho! I promise you, though, that I will!" She said strongly. She was really determined to prove herself. On the other end, Sho felt exactly the same way. For reasons unknown, they both wanted to especially prove themselves… to each other.

"We'll see. My turn! Draw! I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards from my Deck!" Sho then decided to take things up a notch. "Now I activate Super Vehicroid Fusion! Now I can Fusion Summon using "Vehicroid" Monsters in my Deck, but I cannot Special Summon other "Vehicroid" Monsters for the rest of the turn!"

"A Fusion Summon using Monsters from his Deck?!" Serena said, taken by surprise once more.

"I Fuse Truckroid, Expressroid, my second Drillroid, and Stealthroid in my Deck! Fusion Summon! Take action! Super Vehicroid – Stealth Union!" (EARTH; Level 9; ATK: 3600; DEF: 3000) Serena gasped at the sight now before her. A gigantic white and blue robot composed of different vehicles towered over her own Monster. "Now I activate Stealth Union's Monster Effect! Once per turn, during my Main Phase, I can equip a non-Machine Monster to itself! Sorry Serena, but your Panther Dancer is the only candidate!" Stealth Union began to reach for Serena's Monster.

"I won't let you do that! I activate the Effect of Moonlight Crimson Fox in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can negate the Effect of a card targeting a "Moonlight" Monster!" She was sure her Monster would be safe, but to her astonishment, Sho's Monster didn't stop moving in to grab Panther Dancer.

"That won't work! A Monster Summoned by Super Vehicroid Fusion can't be affected by card effects! It will still take your Monster!" Sho said this just as Stealth Union took hold of Panther Dancer and merged the two of them together. Now parts of Panther Dancer could be seen on the giant machine's body.

"Dammit!" Serena yelled in frustration.

"Now that Stealth Union is equipped with a Monster, it can attack you twice each Battle Phase, just like your Monster! However, it's Attack Power will be halved until the end of the Battle Phase!"

"Looks like Sho is about to deliver some payback." Kenzan commented.

"This won't be pretty to watch." Said the Asuka sitting with him.

"Super Vehicroid – Stealth Union, Direct Attack! Steel Punch!" Serena could do nothing as she was punched by the huge machine's fist twice before being knocked down.

(Super Vehicroid – Stealth Union's ATK: 3600 / 2 = 1800)

**(Serena: 4000 – 1800 x 2 = 400)**

"I Set one card facedown and end my turn!" Sho ended his turn while Serena was getting back up. She appeared to be frustrated.

_'Damn… that piece of junk took my Monster and used an Effect just like it's own against me! Sho Marufuji… I can't believe how good he is.'_ Despite her troubling position, Serena couldn't help but give a small smile. _'I couldn't have asked for a more worthy opponent!'_

"You okay Serena?" Sho asked, showing concern to the girl opposite him.

"I've been through worse! You may have the upper hand for now, but not for much longer! My turn! Draw!" She smirked at what she got. _'Just what I had hoped for!'_

"I feel like Serena is about to make another turnaround." Said the Asuka next to Judai.

"Same here. This Duel's been intense, but I think we're just about to see the climax!" Her boyfriend said, eagerly waiting to see what the younger girl will do now.

"I play a Magic card called Moonlight Scratch! By returning a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster on the Field to my Extra Deck, I can inflict damage to you equal to that Monster's Attack Points!" Serena revealed, shocking Sho.

"Sho's Life Force Trap only works against Battle Damage. It won't protect him from something like that." Manjome pointed out. Sho realized this too as he took the heavy damage.

**(Sho: 3200 – 2800 = 400)**

"Now you can't attack me twice anymore! And since I managed to damage your Life Points, I can draw another card from my Deck!" She liked what she drew next. "I play another Magic card, Moonlight Call! I can Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster by banishing the Fusion Materials from my Graveyard! Return to my side, Moonlight Panther Dancer!" Serena got back the Monster she just returned to her Extra Deck.

_'Why did she bring back Panther Dancer? It isn't strong enough to destroy Stealth Union. What is she up to?'_ Sho asked himself in his mind. Serena seemed to have read his thoughts as she made her next move.

"Do you feel like dancing, Sho? Cause I do! Continuous Trap card open, Moonlight Serenade Dance! When I Summon a Fusion Monster to my Field, I can apply two Effects! First, I Special Summon a Moonlight Token to your side of the Field! (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 2000; DEF: 2000) A replica of Moonlight Cat Dancer now stood next to Sho's Stealth Union, confusing the Duelist.

"Huh? Why would Serena give her opponent a Monster?" Rei asked.

"It probably has to do with that card's other Effect." Said the Asuka sitting near her.

"Now comes my Trap's second surprise! For each Monster you have on the Field, my Fusion Monster gains 500 Attack Points! Since you have two Monsters now, Panther Dancer is 1000 Attack Points stronger!

(Moonlight Panther Dancer's ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)

"Oh crap!" Sho said aloud, knowing he was in big trouble now.

"Not good! If Serena attacks Stealth Union now, with Panther Dancer's ability to attack twice, Sho will lose!" Judai said, now feeling sorry for his best bud.

"Not just that! Since his Life Points are now exactly at 400, Sho can't use Life Force again! She's cornered him!" Said his Asuka.

_'What will he do now?'_ The other Asuka asked herself as her friend began her final attack.

"Here I come Sho! Moonlight Panther Dancer, attack Super Vechicroid – Stealth Union! FULL MOON STRIKE!" Serena smiled in triumph. "This Duel is over!" To her surprise, Sho smiled back.

"You're right. It is over… for both of us! Trap card open… Final Fusion!" Judai gasped.

_'That Trap!'_ He thought to himself. It brought back a memory from the end of his first year. It was the Graduation Duel of Sho's older brother, Ryo Marufuji. At the time, Ryo was the only Duelist in the school that defeated him previously in a Duel. That rematch had been intense. In the end, that match ended in a Draw… which happened because Judai himself used the same card as Sho did.

"Final Fusion can be activated when my Monster and my opponent's Monster battle each other! Both of us now take damage equal to the combined Attack Points of the battling Monsters!" Sho declared.

"What?! But the combined damage is 7400! Which means…!" Serena said, realizing the truth.

"It's a DRAW!" Judai, his girlfriend, and all their old school friends said at the same time. They, and everyone in else in the arena, watched in shock as the Monsters exploded, causing both Duelists to drop on one knee.

**(Serena: 0)**

**(Sho: 0)**

A moment of silence passed, not a sound could be heard. And then… Principle Samejima stood up and began clapping loudly. Yusho stood up and also began clapping. Judai, his Asuka, and eventually everyone was now standing and applauding the two Duelists for their spectacular match. Judai even whistled.

As for Serena and Sho, they both walked toward each other and smiled. "That was the best Duel I've ever had. Thank you Sho." Serena said gratefully. Sho nodded.

"It was my pleasure Serena. I'm glad I got to duel you today." He replied as he and Serena shook hands. As they did, something else clicked inside Serena. It was as if a veil had been removed and she could see something she couldn't see before. She then decided to ask Sho a personal question.

"Sho…What dorm were you in when you graduated?" She asked, reluctantly letting go of his hand.

"Oh, I was in Obelisk Blue. So did my brother before me. Why do you ask?" Serena shook her head, still smiling.

"Nothing. Just curious." She thought maybe it was the intensity of the Duel, but she no longer felt any animosity toward Obelisk Blue. After all, it was just a name of a dorm here. Clearly, that name had a different meaning in this world than in her own. She would have to take the time to learn that meaning, and perhaps the meaning of the other dorm names...

Serena and Sho looked around to see everyone applauding them. They both saw Judai and Asuka, smiling and cheering for the two of them. They then saw Manjome's group doing the same, and that's when Sho noticed it. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked back between where Judai was and where Manjome was. Unless his eyesight had gone bad due to his contacts becoming faulty, he could see _two_ Asukas! One cheering happily with Judai, and the other doing the same with Manjome, Kenzan, and Rei.

_'What the heck?! Why do I see Asuka at two different places at the same time?!'_ He'd have to tell Judai about this later, though he would probably be more shocked than he was. As he pondered over this puzzle, Principle Samejima raised his arms to quiet everyone down. Gradually, the whole place went quite, finally allowing him to speak.

"I must say, that was one of the best Duels I've seen in this school… and the new year hasn't even started yet! Well done, both of you!" Both Sho and Serena smiled from the older man's praise. His next words were for Serena herself. "Serena, based on your score on the written exam and your dueling performance, I'm happy to say you qualify to enter any of the three dorms in Duel Academy! Any you choose! What will it be?"

Serena looked from him to Yusho, to the Asuka she knew, to the other students wanting to qualify, and then to Judai. They all waited to hear her choice. She turned to Sho, who stood silently and also waited. The girl smiled warmly at him before returning her gaze to Samejima. Her choice was made. Her answer surprised everyone who knew her.

"I choose… Obelisk Blue!"

To be continued.


	15. GX - PART 3

This is it! After this chapter, we will finally return our focus on what's happened to Yuya and Yuri! Let's enjoy seeing, Judai, Serena, and everyone else getting together!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 14: GX – PART 3

"I choose… Obelisk Blue!"

Most of the school, particularly the Blue students, cheered loudly from Serena's decision. However, those that actually knew her stood stunned. They were all under the impression that she hated Obelisk Blue because the dorm shared the same name as Leo Akaba's Elite Soldier Unit. She herself had said she would never set foot inside that place. They all wondered what could have changed her mind.

As they both cheered and pondered, Serena saw Samejima, clearly taken aback by this declaration, smiled and nodded. He approved of her choice.

Judai was definitely shocked. "Serena chose Obelisk Blue? Why?" He asked himself. He was surprised further when he heard Asuka laughing next to him. "Asuka? Why are you laughing?" His girlfriend smiled.

"I think I know why… but perhaps we should hear the reason from Serena herself." She answered mysteriously. _'I noticed it after the Duel. The way they interacted, the way they looked at one another… it's exactly like me and Judai.'_ Being in love herself, it was clear to Asuka that Serena and Sho had already developed strong feelings for each other. She figured those feelings were a big factor into why Serena chose the dorm she previously despised. Judai didn't seem to get it though. She couldn't blame him; romance was still something new to him.

Principle Samejima, the other Asuka, Yusho, Rei, and the other Fusion Dimension students thought to themselves why Serena made that choice. It was baffling them.

"Well, I think I should go. There are others waiting to qualify." Serena said as she began to step down from the arena.

"Sure, of course. I hope you enjoy your stay in Duel Academy. I know I did." Sho said while smiling. Serena nodded back.

"So do I." Just as she was about to leave…

"Serena, wait a second! I want to say something else!" He said in a hurry. Serena stopped and turned back to him.

"Y-Yes?" She asked, sounding curious and nervous. Sho blushed a little as he spoke.

"I just… wanted to say that…" he hesitated for a second. "I liked your hair… when it was in that ponytail from before. I don't know why you let it down before the Duel."

"Really? You liked my hair… when I had my ribbon on?" Serena asked, turning red herself as she put a hand through her hair. This was the first time anyone said something like that to her. She found herself smiling from that comment.

"Yeah, I did. I think it… suits you better." Sho said, saying it soft enough that it couldn't be overheard by the crowd.

"Thanks…for telling me that." Serena said warmly before she walked away, with Sho still smiling as he watched her go. He then left himself so that the next qualification Duel could take place.

As she came down, Serena was bombarded by questions from her fellow runaway students, mostly why she picked the dorm she previously wanted nothing to do with. "Why did you change your mind, Serena?" Asked Alex, who spoke the loudest. Serena turned to him and smiled.

"I have my reasons." That was all she said before walking away, leaving the others very confused. After a minute, the crowds finally became silent again before Principle Samejima spoke again.

"Now then, let us continue the Qualification Duels! Next up, participant number 002!"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

It took a couple of hours to complete all the remaining qualifying Duels. Some lasted longer than others, but they were all worth watching. Nearly all of Yusho's students both qualified and chose to be in Ra Yellow. This didn't surprise Judai, Serena, Yusho, the Asuka who fled with them, or Principle Samejima. What did surprise them, however, was that three of them chose to occupy Osiris Red instead.

They were Stacy McNard (the red haired girl), Tyler Brooks (the green haired boy), and the blonde haired Alex Parker. While all three scored high enough to get into Ra Yellow, they choose to be in the dorm that Judai stayed in. When asked after their exams by Judai himself, they said it was to repay him for helping them escape from Academia. Both Stacy and Tyler had lost hope of ever getting out until Judai showed up and changed everything. Alex was so grateful to Judai when he rescued him from Sanders that he wanted to become a strong Duelist just like him. Basically, the young trio felt inspired to walk in his footsteps and to make him, and Osiris Red as a whole, proud. This nearly brought the former Osiris Red student to tears and told them he was grateful.

Judai suggested to Yusho that everyone should have a party at the Osiris Red dorm to celebrate. He agreed and got permission from Samejima to do so. Later on that evening, Judai, his Asuka, and Sho were the first to arrive at the dorm, carrying all the food and supplies they needed.

"When is everyone getting here?" Sho asked as they got started setting everything up.

"Yusho told me that Serena and the other students will arrive after they all got their new school attire. Don't worry; we'll be ready to party by the time they get here!" Judai said enthusiastically. Sho smiled back, happy to be with his best friend again. He missed hanging out with him like the old days.

He especially missed him when he needed someone to talk to when things in his life went bad… like now. Only, he wasn't sure if he could tell Judai about it. He tried his best not to show the pain and sadness he had been keeping to himself since he came back to the island. Sho almost panicked when both Rei and Kenzan asked about his older brother. He couldn't tell them what had happened to Ryo. He wasn't ready to tell anyone, not even his best friend… not yet.

"Sho, you okay buddy?" Judai asked, seeing the look his best friend had. Distracted, he shook his head and chuckled.

"Sorry, big bro! Just thinking about old times, that's all! Trust me, I'm fine!" He answered with, he hoped, a convincing smile. He was about to open a box of silverware to place on the table where the food buffet would be. Judai blinked.

"You sure? Cause it didn't look like you remembered one of the good times…" He said, sounding a little concerned. This caused a reaction he didn't anticipate.

"I said I'm fine!" Sho suddenly snapped, throwing box across the room. The contents spilled everywhere. Judai and Asuka stared at him, shocked by his unexpected outburst. Sho realized his mistake and lowered his head in shame. "Sorry guys. I didn't mean to yell at you…" He apologized as he began cleaning up.

"Sho, what's wrong? Can't you tell us?" Asuka asked, sounding very concerned as she and Judai went to help. She knew Sho for years, and she had _never_ seen him lose it like that. She at first thought it had to do with Serena, that she may have hurt him in some way. But her gut told her it was something else, something more personal…

However, her friend didn't answer. After all the silverware had been picked up, cleaned, and placed on the table, Sho stared back at Asuka. An idea came to him then. Something to both answer his own questions and distract the couple from learning what was _really_ hurting him. He hoped it would work.

"You're right, Asuka. Something has been bothering me lately… and it's you!" He shouted, pointing at Asuka. This definitely threw the two for a loop.

"M-Me?!" A startled Asuka asked. She had no idea what was he was referring to. "What did I do?!"

"Sho, you know Asuka! We both do! She would never hurt anyone!" Judai said in her defense. Sho looked Judai square in the eye.

"Judai, I'm not sure if this is Asuka at all!" Judai and Asuka became even more confused.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Judai asked. Sho didn't break his gaze as he revealed his reason.

"After my Duel with Serena, I saw something impossible. I saw Asuka with you in the stands… while she was also with Manjome, Kenzan, and Rei at the same time! Asuka was in two places at once! One of them is an imposter, I'm sure of it! It could be her!" Sho shouted, pointing at Asuka again.

There was a stunned silence. Sho was sure Judai would deny his girlfriend was some disguised sicko who wanted to get close enough to harm him. He was also positive the Asuka in front of him would say he was being ridiculous. The couple looked at each other before their eyes widened, like they suddenly understood something Sho didn't. A moment later, they had both started laughing loudly. Judai was laughing so hard he actually fell on his back. Asuka tried not to double over herself while covering her mouth.

Clearly, this was not what Sho had expected at all. He stared dumbstruck at the two, completely bewildered. "You think this is funny?! I'm being serious!" Sho said, trying to get them to listen. Judai got back up while he still laughed.

"Sho, buddy… there's no imposter! There really are two Asukas! The one you saw with Manjome and the others is from another world!" He explained as he tried to calm down.

"He's right. Judai explained it to me before you found us earlier. I really am the Asuka you know." Asuka said, still laughing a little. Sho looked and felt completely lost.

"Say…what?" He said, sounding dumb now while blinking twice. Any thought of his real problem was now swept out of this mind. After finally getting himself under control, Judai explained to Sho about his mission to save Serena and how he ended up bringing an alternate version of Asuka here to their world. The little guy was more amazed than confused at this point. "Serena… is from another world?! The same world as that "other" Asuka?!" Sho asked, who could barely stand at this point.

"Pretty much, bud. Sorry I couldn't tell you before." Judai apologized. It took a minute or two for Sho to recover from the huge revelation.

"Don't be. I had no way of knowing. And Asuka… sorry for accusing you." Sho said regretfully to Asuka, who shook her head.

"It's okay. Let's just put it behind us and finish getting this place set up." She suggested. Sho was more than happy to do so. He was also grateful. His little diversion may have gone differently than he thought, but at least it worked. Now they think nothing was wrong with him.

At this point, they just had to set up all the decorations. Thankfully, there weren't a lot. Before long, the place looked ready. Asuka said she needed a bathroom break, so she excused herself. Judai and Sho took a break themselves. "Man, it sure feels good to be back here again." Judai said.

"Sure does. The weird thing is that neither of us are students this time." Sho said in agreement.

"True. Speaking of students, what did you think of Serena?" Judai asked. To his surprise, Sho went a little red.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked, sounding nervous. Judai tilted his head.

"You know, you just dueled her. She was pretty strong, wasn't she?" Sho then smiled as he nodded back.

"Yeah, she was pretty." He said very softly.

"Huh? Didn't catch that bud." Judai said, trying to hear him. Sho panicked a little before he spoke again.

"Oh, I said she was pretty strong alright! She nearly got me a couple of times! I never thought she'd actually force me to end our Duel in a DRAW." He said more loudly. He didn't want Judai to know of his growing feelings for Serena. Judai laughed, who didn't seem to notice anything was amiss.

"I was just as surprised. But then again, knowing how she was trained, it really shouldn't come as a surprise. Don't you think?" Sho shook his head.

"No, it shouldn't. I still can't believe she's from a whole other world. I'm also still shocked about that other school she used to go to. What the students there were doing…" Sho said, remembering what Judai said about Academia. "I'm glad you got her out of there. She will definitely be happier here." He said. Judai nodded.

"Absolutely." Sho then looked down at the floor, thinking. He couldn't imagine what kind of life Serena had before Judai found her. He was very grateful to him for bringing her here… where he had met her. He hoped he could spend some more time with her, to get to know her more…

Before Sho could say any another word, their old friends came walking in. "Judai! I missed you, you old brachiosaurus!" Kenzan cried happily as he ran to Judai hugged him.

"Haha, good to see you too Kenzan!" Judai then saw that with him were Manjome and Rei. The former smirked as he too approached his old rival. "Manjome! How ya been?" Judai asked as he released himself from Kenzan's grip. The black dressed Duelist chuckled.

"Pretty good, actually. When I heard you came back, I wasn't going to pass up a chance to take you down at last. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure I finally have the girl of my dreams." He said, brimming with confidence. Unexpectedly, Judai wrapped around his shoulder (which annoyed him).

"That's great! Me too!" He said happily. Manjome, Kenzan, and Rei gasped in surprise.

"You got a girlfriend too?" Rei asked, sounding slightly disappointed. Judai nodded.

"Oh yeah, she's the best! So Manjome…" Judai said, turning to his rival, who forced Judai's arm off of him. "Who did you hook up with?" Manjome smiled like nothing could go wrong.

"Well, it's not official yet, but it's only a matter of time. Now try not to feel jealous, but it's…" He then stopped himself and shook his head. He had a much better idea. "Actually, you tell us about your girl first. I'm sure she's okay for someone like you, but I promise you Judai… my woman is way more special." He said. Judai and Sho both raised an eyebrow. Kenzan and Rei shook their heads, not believing how delusional the guy still was.

"I…doubt that." Sho said. Manjome snorted.

"Think what you want, but once you see her, you'll believe otherwise." He then turned back to his rival. "Now, who's _your_ special someone?" He asked. Right at that moment, Asuka came out of the bathroom and saw the new arrivals.

"Hey Manjome! Hey Kenzan! It's been a while, hasn't it?" She asked, sounding happy to see them. Manjome and Kenzan gaped in surprise. Rei, however, knew immediately this was the Asuka she knew. It was just the guys who didn't know.

"Asuka?! But how?! You just left us to talk to Principal Samejima and some guy named Yusho Sakaki! How the hell did you beat us here?!" Kenzan asked disbelievingly. Asuka seemed confused at first, but then she remembered what Sho said not long ago. She then chuckled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said while glancing at Judai, who winked at her. Manjome spoke next, quickly getting over the initial shock of seeing Asuka appear so suddenly when she should be elsewhere.

"I'm just as surprised, but who cares? This is too perfect. Asuka, Judai here just told us he has a girlfriend now. He was about to tell us, weren't you?" Manjome asked as he turned to Judai again. He grinned broadly and chuckled.

"Maybe you should ask Asuka instead." Judai said, pointing at the girl. He was sounding like he was kid about to pull of a big prank. Manjome then faced Asuka, now confused again.

"What's he talking about?" He asked. Asuka smiled in a way he had never seen. She almost seemed radiant.

"You asked about Judai's girlfriend? Well, the truth is…" She kept the suspense up for several seconds before she finally dropped the bombshell. "You're looking at her."

Kenzan and Rei's jaws dropped at Asuka's revelation. Of course, their reactions were nothing to Manjome's. His mouth not only fell open too, but his face also paled and he fell over comically on his side. He hit the floor with a loud thud. He looked like he had passed out.

"Manjome? Are you… okay?" Sho asked as he walked over and poked Manjome on the face. He got no response. Judai couldn't help but laugh.

"He took it better than I thought. I was kinda expecting him to freak out and threaten to kill me or something." Judai said, making Asuka laugh too.

"Me too." She said. Kenzan then carried the unconscious Manjome to the nearby couch. It was just after that Kenzan and Rei noticed Sho didn't appear shocked by the news.

"Hey Sho! Did you know about this already?!" Rei asked him accusingly. Sho nodded, smiling himself.

"I was actually the first to find out. When I went out to find Judai before for the qualification Duels, he was here with Asuka. I saw them… get together." He said delicately, careful to leave out the "private" details. Judai and Asuka were very grateful for that. Kenzan then noticed one thing odd about that statement.

"Hold the phone! Something doesn't add up! Asuka couldn't have been with Judai! She was with us the whole time! We bumped into Asuka in the main building while heading to the dueling arena! She couldn't have been with us and Judai at the same time!" The guy pointed out. Everyone but Kenzan then chuckled. "Huh? Did I miss something?"

"Why don't you tell him this time?" Judai said to Sho. After he was filled in, Kenzan growled in annoyance with his dino eyes showing.

"Dammit! Why do I miss things like that?!" Kenzen complained. At this point, the only one who didn't know about Judai's mission was Manjome, who was still passed out on the couch. They would tell him once he woke up.

Right then, the door opened again. Yusho, Alex, and the rest of his students arrived at last. Alex, Tyler, and Stacy wore their new Osiris Red jackets, while all the others wore their Ra Yellow jackets. They were all amazed by how the room looked now that it was decorated.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Judai said, welcoming everyone.

"We wouldn't miss it." Yusho said, smiling.

"Where are Serena and the other me?" Judai's Asuka asked, noticing the two were missing.

"They'll be here shortly. The Asuka I know is giving Serena her own tour of the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm before coming here." Yusho said. Judai then introduced him to Sho and Kenzan. When Yusho asked about the young man sleeping on the couch, Judai jokingly told him he it was a long story.

It was then the qualification party finally started. Everyone ate, mingled, and laughed. They all talked about how much they looked forward to starting their new education. Yusho surprised Judai when he told him Principle Samejima offered him the position at Duel Academy as the new supervisor of Osiris Red. "That's great Yusho!" He said.

"Are you going to take it?" Sho asked. The older man appeared resolute as he answered.

"It was an appealing offer he made, but I told him I can't stay here. I have already been away from my family for far too long." Yusho then turned to the young Duelist that helped him so much. "Judai, can you contact your friend Astral to come here to take me back to my world? I want to leave first thing in the morning." He asked. Although a bit disappointed, Judai understood his reasons.

His wife, Yoko, and son, Yuya, were forced to live their lives without him for 3 whole years. First he went to the Xyz Dimension, and then to the Fusion Dimension by accident. Both times he traveled, Yusho had no way of getting back home. Now, thanks to Astral's airship, he could finally return to the people he loved most. Judai smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, Yusho. I'll get in touch with Astral tomorrow and have him give you a ride home." He said. Yusho gave a very grateful smile.

"Thank you." He said with tremendous gratitude.

"What about the other me? Is she going with you?" Judai's Asuka asked.

"Yes, she is. She wants to help fight against Academia. That, and it would be too confusing having two Asukas at the same place and time." He said with a chuckle. Everyone else did the same.

Before they knew it, the last two people everyone expected had at last arrived. As the room door opened once more, the Asuka from the Fusion Dimension and Serena walked in. Sho and Kenzan were stunned how much the two Asukas looked alike… but not as much as their Asuka herself was. When she saw her double for the first time, she felt it was like looking into a mirror… only there was no mirror. The Asuka with Serena felt exactly the same when she spotted her doppelgänger.

The two girls also saw that this world's Asuka was holding Judai's hand. The Fusion Dimension Asuka smiled to herself, happy that Judai had someone. It was just weird that it was a double of her. As for Serena, her reaction was different. Previously, she didn't like that Judai hung out with other girls. It downright infuriated her. Now though, it didn't bother her so much for some reason. It still irritated her, but not the same way. She decided that maybe she just felt protective of him.

Sho then gaped as he saw Serena in her new Obelisk Blue uniform. He also saw that her hair was tied in a ponytail again. He felt himself go hot under the collar and smiled nervously. Serena saw him from the top of the stairs and smiled back, turning a bit red herself.

"Hey guys." The Fusion Dimension Asuka said as she and Serena came down the stairs. When the two Asukas were finally face to face, there was a very awkward moment of silence. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. Finally, it was Judai's Asuka who spoke first.

"So, Judai told me that you… rescued a lot of these students. That's very brave of you." She said while smiling. Her double smiled in return.

"Um, thanks. I'm sure that, if our positions were reversed, you would've done the same." With that, the ice had broken and they quickly became friends. Judai then told the Fusion Dimension Asuka that Sho and Kenzan were told about her. "Good. I'm glad there won't be anymore misunderstandings between us. Sorry I couldn't you before, Kenzan." She said apologetically.

"I'll admit, this is down right weird. But hey, any friend of Judai is a friend of ours." Kenzan replied with a smile.

"So you are a friend of Judai's?" Serena asked she approached.

"Well, if it isn't the new girl? Yeah, the name's Tyranno Kenzan. I met Judai during his second year. He's earned my respect as a Duelist and as a friend. Nice to meet you Serena, and welcome to Duel Academy. You got some really impressive skills. I hope we can duel sometime." He said.

"Thanks. So do I." Serena said before she turned to Sho. "Hey Sho. How do I look?" The girl asked, showing off her new uniform. Sho was still blushing when he answered.

"You… look great. I'm happy you're here." He said.

"Me too." She replied.

It was just then that Manjome finally woke up and sat up on the couch.

"Who's he? He was with you at the stadium, Asuka." Serena asked the one she knew. Asuka felt pity as she stared at him.

"Another friend of Judai's who's mistaken me for someone else." The Fusion Dimension Asuka then decided to approach Manjome. She felt she owed him the truth after all the evading she did. Manjome looked up at Asuka when she was in front of him and shook his head.

"Oh man, what a nightmare Asuka. I dreamed that you said you were Judai's girlfriend." He said while holding his head. Asuka smiled mischievousLy

"Oh, I'm not Judai's girlfriend." She said lightly. At this, Manjome felt cheerier as he jumped to his feet.

"Thank heavens! I thought it was the end of the world for me." He said, sounding relieved. He thought things would get better now. Unfortunately for him…

"But I'm pretty sure _that_ Asuka is." She said pointing over her shoulder.

"Huh?" Manjome looked at where she was pointing and did a serious double take. "Wah?!" He saw Asuka standing next to Judai, hands entwined. He looked from them to the Asuka now speaking to him and back again. "What the hell's going on?! Am I still having a nightmare?! What…?!" He couldn't help it; he had passed out yet again on the couch. Asuka couldn't help but laugh, along with everyone else. Perhaps she would try to explain again later when he regained consciousness.

"Say Serena, I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you choose to be in Obelisk Blue?" Judai finally asked after a moment.

"I'm very curious to know that myself." Yusho said. Apparently, Serena told no one her reason. Not even the Asuka she befriended knew the answer. After a quick glance at Sho, Serena sighed and finally came clean.

"I didn't want to say anything until everyone was here, actually. When I heard the name of the blue dorm, I wanted to distance myself from it as much as I could. I really thought about moving into Osiris Red, because it was where you were happy, Judai." Serena while smiling the guy, who smiled back. "Then I got conflicted when I saw how Ra Yellow looked. As much as I care about Judai, I also wanted to have my own path, so I thought it would be a more suitable start. It wasn't until my Duel with Sho that finally convinced me to not hate something just because of a name, especially if that name had a different origin behind it. I chose Obelisk Blue because…" She glanced at Sho again for a split second. "Because I wanted to be an example to all the other students who fled from Academia. An example to show them that a dorm shouldn't be judged by it's name alone, but rather by the students who live under it's roof. I hope you're not disappointed." Serena said to Judai, who shook his head.

"Of course not. Sure, I would've been ecstatic of you chose the Red dorm, but I'm cool with any dorm you stay in… as long as you're happy." Serena smiled warmly before giving Judai a big hug. While surprised a bit, Judai hugged her back. As Serena released herself, she turned to the Asuka that had been with him. To that Asuka's shock, Serena gave her an icy cold stare.

"Listen, if you want to be with Judai, and if being with you makes him happy, I won't stand the way. Just know this. I've come to really care about him. He's done a lot for me and I'm grateful to him for it. If you hurt him in any way… you will regret it." She said in a dangerous low tone.

Everyone froze from Serena's unexpected warning. Asuka sweat dropped and smiled nervously. "D-Don't worry Serena. Hurting Judai is something I never plan to do." Serena stared at her for a long moment before nodding with a satisfied grin.

"Good. That was all I needed to hear." She said smugly. She gave Asuka that warning for two reasons. One, to let her know she meant business. Second, and more importantly, so that she could finally put aside those feelings of infuriation from before. It kinda felt liberating actually. Plus, she didn't know why, but she secretly hoped Sho wouldn't find a girl to hang out with… except maybe herself.

"Okay, um…" Sho started, trying to break the ice. "Why don't we tell Serena about some of our adventures in school?" Judai immediately perked up.

"Great idea bud! How about the time we dueled the Paradox Brothers?" Judai suggested.

"Who?" Most of the group asked. Judai and Sho explained the Duel and the circumstances that led to it. After that, they told many stories. Sho cringed when they learned about how he got caught in the girl's dorm. Serena gawked at him.

"I can't believe you fell for that. It was obviously a trick to get you into trouble." Serena said in surprise.

"Well, to be fair, that letter wasn't meant for him. Still, if it wasn't for that, I never would've dueled Judai that night." Said Judai's Asuka. She then smiled at her new boyfriend. "He really impressed me. That Duel was the beginning for us. I didn't know it then, but that was when I began to… fall in love with him." Judai smiled, as well as blushed.

"That really was quite a night." He said, sounding embarrassed himself. He still couldn't believe he and Asuka were now an item. Being Asuka's boyfriend was something he was going to have to get used to. He hoped he would make her happy.

"So that's how it started." Judai and the others turned to the new voice nearby. Manjome was once again awake, now standing behind Judai. They figured he must've regained consciousness while Judai and Sho were telling their stories.

"Oh hey! Sleeping Beauty's finally up and about!" Kenzan joked.

"Haha. Listen, I still don't have the slightest idea how there could be more than one Asuka here. But..." He then addressed Judai directly. "Judai, I hope you realize how lucky you are. You better treat her like the woman she is, or you will have me to answer too! You got that?!"

Judai pretty much reacted the same way as his girlfriend when Serena gave her warning. "Oh sure, pal! I will! No worries there!" Manjome smirked with satisfaction before turning to the other Asuka, who was sitting next to Yusho. "Now then, what's your story?" He demanded.

The Fusion Dimension Asuka then explained herself to him. Once he was at last filled in on all the details, Manjome sighed. "Man, I thought all the crazy stuff was over after graduation. But with Judai Yuki, I guess that's not the case." He then looked at the Fusion Dimension Asuka in the eye. He seemed really uncomfortable. "Look, I'm uh… sorry for how I was before." Asuka shook her head.

"It wasn't entirely your fault. You thought I was someone else. At the time, I couldn't exactly explain myself. You wouldn't have believed me if I tried." She said. Manjome didn't reply, but he still appeared to be disappointed. Probably because the girl he wanted chose to be with someone else. She did kind of feel bad about that. An awkward silence followed…

"Hey Judai! We're about out of punch! Is there more?" Alex asked as he came to the group, breaking the silence.

"Sure, there should be another batch just chilling in the fridge upstairs." Judai answered. The boy thanked him as he ran up the stairs. After Alex left, Judai thought of something to get things back on track.

"Oh hey! I just remembered! There's something I want to show everyone. I think I still got that picture of me and Sho when we started school. I took it out of my bag earlier." He suggested while searching through his pockets. At this, Sho began to panic.

"Wait, Judai! I-I don't think we need to show _that_ to everyone!" Serena, the Asuka she knew, and Yusho wondered why he was acting that way. The truth was, Sho didn't want Serena to see how he used to look. She'd most likely laugh at him.

"Oh come on! There's no harm in it! Now where did I put it?" Judai asked himself as he continued to search for it. "Ah, here it is!" He said as he pulled it out.

_'No!'_ To Sho's horror, Judai did find the picture he was looking for and showed it to Serena. It was a picture they took together just after starting their first year. _'Great. Just kill me now.'_ The embarrassed boy gloomed. When Serena saw the photo…

"Is that really you? You don't look bad at all here." Serena said truthfully. She was really surprised at how different Sho looked in the old days. In her opinion, the Sho in the picture actually looked… better. Moreover, she felt his past appearance (the glasses and his previous hair style) seemed more like his true self than how he looked now.

Sho was dumbstruck by Serena's reaction. "Really? You don't think I looked like… a dork?" He asked nervously.

"Why would I think that? I'm actually more curious as to why you changed your look in the first place." Serena answered.

"Sho said it was his brother's idea." Rei said.

"Your brother… you mentioned him after our Duel. What is he like?" Serena asked, now curious. Sho then started to tell about his brother's backstory, though he did seem to do so a little reluctantly.

"His name is Ryo Marufuji. He was in his final year when Judai and I first came here. He was the best student in Duel Academy. He held the title "Kaiser Ryo" because of that. In fact, back then, Ryo was the only Duelist in the school that actually beat Judai in a Duel." Serena turned to Judai in shock.

"Sho's brother beat you?!" She asked in disbelief. After seeing him easily take down Barrett, Serena thought Judai could handle any Duelist crossing his path.

"He sure did. He was one of the toughest opponents I ever had. We had a rematch for his Graduation Duel. Man, that was something! You should've been there! In the end, our Duel ended in a DRAW…"

"Like my Duel with Sho." Serena said softly. She started to see kind of an irony here, and smiled. "So then, what's Ryo been doing since he left school?" She then saw Sho hesitating more before he proceeded. This did not escape the attention of everyone else.

"After graduating, he joined the Pro Dueling League. He was actually doing quite well. That is, until…" Sho stopped for a moment. "Until he lost against another Pro Duelist named Edo Phoenix."

"Edo Phoenix?!" Serena, Yusho, and their Asuka nearly yelled in surprise. Judai gave a little chuckle.

"Oh yeah. Asuka isn't the only one with a double from that other world. Edo does too." He explained, to the surprise of his school friends. The three began to wonder just how many other doubles of certain people exist in other worlds.

"Anyway, after that, Ryo started going down a dark path. He once started out as a respectable person and Duelist who cared about others and their cards. After that loss, he vanished and later re-emerged as a much stronger, but more ruthless Duelist. He then became known as "Hell Kaiser". When I saw him on TV, he seemed like a completely different person. I tried to bring him back once, but I failed." Sho said sadly. Serena felt really bad for him.

"What about you Judai? Couldn't you knock some sense into him?" She asked.

"Nah, I didn't get the chance. I was doing something else at the time. By the time that was done, Ryo had already left." He explained, sounding discouraged. Sho then went on from there.

"It didn't matter; Ryo eventually softened up to how he used to be. However, during that time, he began to have heart problems due to using shock collars on himself." This fact really shocked Serena, as well as Yusho and their Asuka.

"Shock collars?! Are you serious?!" She questioned. Sho nodded.

"They really took a toll on him. Eventually, it became so bad that he needed heart surgery." Sho didn't reveal the real reason for Ryo's heart problems. And what those problems led to…

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Sho. Is your brother doing better now?" Yusho asked kindly. Sho didn't answer right away. Serena then noticed Sho clinching his pants and tightening his jaw.

"He's alright. Ryo just… can't duel anymore. His heart is fragile right now and can't afford to put any strain on it. We still work together to get our Cyber-Style Pro League up and running. I just take care of the really stressful parts." Sho said, trying to sound supportive. Judai felt bad about Sho and the condition his brother was in. Serena and the others felt the same way.

"Manjome said there's been no news about Ryo for months. Maybe that's why." Kenzan said in speculation. A lot of the group nodded. Serena, however, seemed less certain. She had the distinct feeling that Sho was not telling them something. Sho saw how Serena seemed to be scrutinizing him and turned away.

"Sho… Are you sure there's nothing else that…?" Before Serena could ask Sho more regarding Ryo, they had another interruption.

"Judai! Something's up with your Duel Disk!" Alex called from the top of the stairs. Judai and the others saw that he looked worried.

"What about my Duel Disk?" Judai asked, suddenly tense now. He hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"I was getting the punch out of the fridge, right where you said it was, when I heard a muffled noise. I found out it was coming from your bag. As I opened it, I saw that the noise was a loud beeping coming from your Duel Disk! Plus, it was flashing red!" Now Judai went into full panic mode as he jumped to his feet.

"Did you say RED?! Oh crap! OH CRAP!" The young Duelist immediately zoomed out of the room and fled past a startled Alex.

"What the hell was THAT about?" Kenzan asked, stunned by Judai's reaction. Serena, Sho, and the others followed him up the stairs. When they found him, Judai was just taking his Duel Disk out of this bag.

"How long has my Disk been doing this?! Man, oh man! This is SO not good!" He said, now down right freaking out.

"Judai, what's the matter?" Sho asked, having never seen his best friend like this. Judai turned to the others, deeply worried.

"Remember me telling you guys that Leo Akaba was trying to capture Serena and those other girls throughout the Four Dimensions?"

"Yes, and you also said you and three other Duelists were chosen to protect them. What's that got to with your Duel Disk?" Rei asked.

"You see this red light? That's a distress signal! If one of us gets into trouble, we use it to call the others for help!" Judai quickly explained. Now everyone else was worried.

"Then something must've happened to one of the other girl's protectors!" Judai's Asuka guessed, fear in her voice. Judai nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and now I gotta see who's sending the signal!" Judai said as he tapped the center of his Duel Disk. A hologram then appeared, showing a golden pyramid.

"What is that?" Serena asked, having never seen it before. But most of the group recognized it instantly.

"Wait! That's looks just like…!" Kenzan started.

"It is! Yugi is the one who needs backup! Which means I gotta go!" Judai said as he put his Duel Disk on and prepared to head outside. But Manjome stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hey, What do you mean you "gotta go"?! Didn't you just get back here?! We have our rematch!" Judai forcefully pulled his arm away to free himself.

"Sorry Manjome, but that's gonna have to wait. This is way more important than settling an old grudge!" Judai said. Manjome grunted, annoyed by this development.

"Are you going to call Astral to take you?" Serena asked.

"No need. He's probably already on his way with the other protectors. I'll bet he'll be here any minute." As if on cue, a loud boom outside shook the dorm, causing nearly everyone to also panic. And then, a new voice spoke from Judai's Duel Disk.

_"Judai, can you hear me?"_ Judai responded immediately.

"Loud and clear, Astral! What's going on?" He asked, sounding serious.

_"We all have received Yugi's signal from the Standard Dimension. Yuma and Yusei are both onboard and we are waiting for you to join us. The ship is just above your location. Once we bring you up, we will go help Yugi. Are you ready to go?"_ Judai then looked at Yusho and the Fusion Dimension Asuka.

"Yeah, but it won't be just me. Yusho Sakaki and the Asuka Tenjoin he knows will be coming along too. Asuka wants to help in the fight, and Yusho really wants to be with his family again. That's cool, isn't it?" Judai asked.

_"I don't see why not. Come outside and we will be on our way."_ Astral instructed.

"Sure Astral. We'll be out in a bit." Judai then turned to the two people he mentioned to Astral. "You two ready to head out?" Yusho smiled.

"Absolutely. Thank you Judai." The Entertainer turned to Judai's old school friends. "It was a great pleasure meeting all of you. Thanks for your kindness and hospitality."

"No problem, Yusho. We were glad to have you." Said Rei. Sho, Manjome, Kenzan, and their Asuka also gave kind words to him. With that, he walked to stand with Judai. The Fusion Dimension Asuka thanked everyone as well and started to walk to Judai and Yusho. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Something wrong?" Yusho asked, wondering why she halted. Asuka shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just, there's something I need to do first." She then turned around and walked back to the group, more specifically… to Manjome. She was now in front of him, with a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you didn't get the girl you hoped. Don't give up, though. I'm sure there is someone out there for you." She said with encouragement. Manjome looked away.

"Yeah, right." He said in a low, but depressed voice.

"I mean it. Maybe, you just haven't looked in the right places." She suggested. Manjome didn't reply, still looking away. Asuka sighed as she now joined Judai and Yusho for the journey back. She hoped he would find a girl more suitable for him than her double in this world. Likewise, her lookalike also had the same hope for Manjome.

"Judai, can't we come with you?" Sho asked. To his disappointment, his best friend said no.

"Sorry bud. The last time you guys came with me to another world, I lost all of you… and myself. I'm not about to make that same mistake twice." He was adamant when he said that. Serena wondered what he meant by that. On the other hand, Sho, his Asuka, Kenzan, and Manjome know what he was referring too. "Besides, I won't be alone. I'll be fine." His Asuka then approached her boyfriend and cupped his face in her hands.

"Come back soon. We still haven't had our first date yet." She said softly. Judai chuckled, placing a hand on her cheek.

"You bet I will." He then gave her a short, sweet kiss. Serena wondered why they'd pressed their lips together like that. It made no sense to her, not to mention it grossed her out a bit. However, Judai and his Asuka seemed to like it. Maybe she had more to learn in this world than just new dueling tactics.

"Alright guys, time for us to go save the day! Let's head out!" Judai called out as he finally went out the door with Yusho and the Fusion Dimension Asuka right behind him. The others followed them out onto the front deck and met an incredible sight.

"Holy Stegosaurus! That's one hell of a ride!" Kenzan exclaimed, seeing Astral's Different Dimension Airship for the first time. Sho and the others were just as awestruck by it. Once Judai and his allies were directly underneath the massive transport, he gave Astral the go ahead. Judai's friends all waved him goodbye and wished him luck.

_"Affirmative. Stand by."_ As the light shined down to pick up the trio about to leave, Serena gave Judai a send off.

"Hey Judai!" She then pointed a two fingers at him in a familiar gesture. "Gotcha!" She called out, while smirking. Judai smiled the returned the gesture before he, Yusho, and the Fusion Dimension Asuka disappeared from sight. Seconds later, the gigantic aircraft flew up and vanished from in a flash.

"Judai will be okay." Asuka said, looking up. Serena nodded.

"I know he will be." She said, still smiling. Just then, Asuka's cell phone rang. According to her call I.D., it was her older brother.

"Excuse me guys, I need to take this." After walking a short distance, she answered her phone. "Hey Fubuki, what's up? Yeah, Sho is here. He seems to be fine. Why do you ask?" Her smile quickly faded from her brother's next words. "Well, he did mention that earlier. But he said Ryo was doing okay." Fubuki then said something that made Asuka gasp and cover her mouth with her free hand. "He… he said _nothing_ about that! Is he improving?" She asked, fearful of what she might hear. Her brother hesitated before he spoke again. What Fubuki told her then almost made her drop her phone. _'No…'_ Her eyes widened and began to fill with tears. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She didn't want to. Asuka slowly turned to her friend, who was conversing with Serena.

_'Sho… Why didn't you tell us?'_

To be continued.

**(A.N. Sorry for the very late update. My late night job has been killing me and have been trying to catch up on my rest. Also, I've been depressed recently. I'm not letting that stop me, though. This story will get done, and will end the way I plan it to! Just wait! The best is still to come!)**


	16. ARC-V — PART 1

At last, back in the Standard Dimension! What has happened since Yuya's Duel with Yuri?

Time to see!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 15: ARC-V — PART 1

Yuzu sat in a chair, watching over the sleeping form of her friend, Yuya, in his room. It had been two days since she, Sora, Yugi, and his friends found Yuya in the park and brought him home. When Yoko saw her son, unconscious and injured with people she didn't recognize, she demanded answers. After introductions were made, Yuzu, Yugi, and Sora simply told her they found Yuya like that, which was indeed true. No one actually saw what happened prior to finding the poor boy.

The only ones who actually knew what occurred were Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yuma, and Astral (whom no one but the former could see). Of course, they couldn't explain anything just yet. At least, nothing regarding Yuya. They did, on the other hand, tell Yoko that Yuzu was almost kidnapped and her life was still in danger (they didn't go into specifics). She was disturbed even more by this. Yoko couldn't believe something bad happened to both her son and his childhood friend on the same day. She then called Shuzo to let him know that someone was after his daughter.

Yuzu recalled how frantic and panic stricken her dad sounded on the phone after getting the news. He immediately ran over to Yuya's house and, upon seeing his daughter unharmed, hugged her very tightly as he cried hysterically. Yuzu almost couldn't breathe from her dad's grip. Shuzo then proceeded to hug Yugi and his friends too, endlessly thanking them for saving his little girl (Judai and Yuma seemed the most embarrassed). "I'm not a little girl, Dad!" Yuzu protested, but he was too grateful to listen.

Once he had finally calmed down, Shuzo was also informed about Yuya's latest incident, which shocked him further. Yugi and his friends suggested a plan. Yugi, Yuzu, and Sora would stay with Yoko to watch over Yuya until he woke up, while the others stayed with Shuzo at his house. They believed that the people after Yuzu might take her father hostage and use him as a bargaining chip to get her. Both parents agreed and followed that plan.

And now, here they were. Yuzu and her dad had been in touch, reassuring one another they were still safe and sound. So far, no further kidnapping attempts had been made for Yuzu or her dad. All the while, Yuya had remained unconscious.

_'At least Yuya's wounds have healed.'_ Yuzu thought gratefully. She wished Yuya would wake up soon. She had been so worried about him. She still couldn't understand what made Yuya break his word to his mom about not dueling for a week. He knew it was for his own good, and yet he did so anyway. It was like what happened after Yuya's near fatal heart attack, waiting for him to open his eyes and smile again. Yuzu missed Yuya's smile more than anything. He hadn't been smiling so much since that day. So much had happened, and she wished she knew more about why it happened. Yugi did say that Leo Akaba, the man that was after her, planned to sacrifice her to bring back someone he lost. She knew there had to be more to it than that. She would grill Yugi and his friends for answers later.

Yuzu then placed her hand on top of Yuya's and gripped it. "Please Yuya… _Please_ wake up." Yuzu whispered, watching him with sad eyes. She gasped when she felt Yuya grip her hand tighter. The girl then focused on his face, now moving.

Slowly, Yuya's eyes opened. It took a second for them to adjust to see where he was. "W-Where am I?" He asked himself in a hoarse whisper. He also noticed that his left hand was being held by someone else. When he looked up to see who was with him, his eyes widened and gasped. He couldn't believe it. It was _her_. "Y-Yuzu? Is it… really you?" He asked as he sat up. The girl teared up as she nodded.

"It's me. You're home, Yuya." She said softly, happy he was awake at last. Right there and then, Yuya hugged her. To her great surprise, he had started to cry. This was ironic, since she was close to crying herself. He hugged her nearly as tight as her dad did.

"Yuzu, you're okay! You're okay! I'm so glad you're safe! I was afraid… that I might… lose you!" He said, his voice muffled from crying into her shoulder. Yuzu was completely stunned. She had not expected this reaction from Yuya at all when he woke up.

_'Could he have found out about the attempted kidnapping somehow? But how could he? He wasn't with us at the time Edo came after me.'_ Still, she hugged him back and held him. Gradually, Yuya calmed down and released the girl he secretly loved. He wasn't ready to tell her yet. He planned to tell her when the right moment came up.

"I'm sorry Yuzu. I was just… so worried about you…" It was right then that Yuya felt a strong whack on the top of his head. "Ow! What was that for?!" He complained loudly, rubbing his head. He saw that Yuzu had her infamous paper fan clutched tightly in her hand. She now looked mad… really mad.

"_You_ were worried?! How do you think I felt?! We were all worried about you for the two days you've been out, especially me and your mom! We know you had a Duel behind our backs! You know full well you were not supposed to duel for a week! And to top it off, we found you all beaten up in the middle of the park! Idiot! What possessed you to disobey your mom like that?!" She yelled.

"Wait, I was unconscious for two days?!" Yuya exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes you were! Now tell me why you were so reckless!" Yuzu demanded angrily.

She waited for Yuya's excuse for breaking his promise. What he said drove all the anger out of her mind.

"The person I was dueling… was going to kidnap you." Yuzu dropped her fan, letting it hit the floor. She thought she had misheard him.

"What?" Yuzu asked, appearing speechless. Yuya nodded as he got to his feet.

"It's true. As I walked through the park, I saw two guys I never saw before talking to each other. I hid behind a tree so that they wouldn't see me. I heard them say things. They were plotting to kidnap a girl… you. That's why I was worried about you. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing, knowing you were in danger. I had to stop him! I challenged the guy coming after you to a Duel and barely managed to win. After that… I must've blacked out. Next thing I knew, I woke up here… with you watching over me."

"Yuya…" Yuzu couldn't believe Yuya went through all that pain and got hurt badly so that he could protect her. _'He shouldn't have had to suffer that much, just for me.'_ She then started to feel this was all her fault. The attempted kidnapping, Yuya getting hurt. She was the reason those events happened. There must be a way to stop this, but what? "Yuya… about the guy you dueled. Was his name… Yuri?" Yuya gasped and stared in Yuzu, his turn to be surprised.

"Yeah, it was. But Yuzu… How in the world do you know that?" Yuzu looked away, feeling anxious herself.

"Something also happened to me that day." She then told him everything. Sora, Edo, Yugi, his friends, all they did and more. When she was done, Yuya couldn't speak for a long moment. He had trouble processing it all. He then clinched his fists and shook.

"I don't believe it! You were already in danger and I wasn't there!" He said angrily to himself.

"It doesn't matter. Yugi and his friends saved me and Sora. We're both fine." She said. Yuya calmed himself down again, knowing she was right. He hated Leo Akaba, the "Professor" he heard about from Yuri and Dennis, for the stunt his men tried to pull. His reason for wanting to take Yuzu made Yuya sick. He owed Yugi and the others so much for what they did for Yuzu and Sora… especially Yuzu.

"Yugi saved me, then he saved you. How did he even know Edo and these Academia guys were coming after you to begin with?" Yuya's question bothered her too.

"He never said. There is still so much we don't know, or rather, what they are not telling us." Yuzu said.

"So, that guy Edo… he really knows my dad? He didn't say where he was now?" Yuya asked after a moment, hoping to get an answer about him.

"According to Edo, your dad vanished after their Duel and he hasn't seen him since. But don't worry Yuya." Yuzu added quickly, seeing the disappointment on her friend's face. "I'm sure you're dad is fine, wherever he is." She left the matter there, knowing Yuya would see him again sooner than he thinks…

"Yuzu, these friends of Yugi's that came to help. Who exactly are they?" Yuya questioned, changing the subject.

"Well, there's a young boy named Yuma Tsukumo, a tall biker called Yusei Fudo, and a guy wearing a red jacket named Judai Yuki." Yuya gasped when he heard that last name. He remembered.

"Judai Yuki?!" He said loudly, surprising Yuzu.

"What is it? You've heard that name before?" She asked, curious.

"I did. When I overheard Yuri talking to his friend Dennis, he said three people had stopped him from capturing three other girls he was supposed to take to Leo Akaba. One of those guys that got in his way was someone named Judai Yuki." Yuya explained. Yuzu was surprised even more.

"If that's true, then the Judai I met must be the one Yuri was talking about! And if two others were involved in stopping him, then they have be Yusei and Yuma! Yugi did say all of them were fighting against Leo, after all. But who are these other girls that he tried to kidnap besides me?" Yuzu asked, now concerned that she wasn't the only one Academia was after.

"I heard that their names were Serena, Rin, and Ruri. From what I know, Judai helped that Serena girl get away." They both feel silent afterward.

_'So Leo Akaba isn't just after me, but these other girls too? Why though? Why would that maniac choose us? What could me and the others have in common that would make us stand out?'_ Yuzu thought to herself. She felt Yugi and his friends knew the answer. She definitely planned to confront them about this pretty soon.

Yuya hesitated before asking Yuzu an unexpected question. "Yuzu, when you met Judai, did he seem… scary to you?" Yuzu seemed quite taken aback.

"Scary? Judai? No, of course not! He was really friendly and cheerful! Why would you ask such a thing?" The young girl asked, thinking Yuya just insulted one of the people that saved her life.

"When I heard Yuri talking about Judai, he said felt "overwhelming fear" from the guy. He said Judai made him feel afraid for the first time in his life. Yuzu, I could hear it in his voice; Yuri was really scared of Judai. I don't know exactly what happened between them, but it had to have been a big deal for someone to frighten Yuri like that."

Yuzu was astounded to hear this about one of Yugi's friends. Judai didn't behave at all the way Yuya described. _'I don't believe Yuya would make up something like that. But Judai, a scary person? Just what did he do to Yuri to scare him?'_ "Speaking of Yuri, what happened to him after your Duel?" Yuzu asked, confusing her friend.

"You didn't see him when you and the others found me in the park?" Yuya asked, surprised. Yuzu shook her head again.

"You were alone when we found you." She and Yuya started to think maybe he got sent back to Academia after all, just like Edo and the Obelisk Force once they were defeated.

"Then, you don't know… what he looked like?" Yuya asked tentatively. Yuzu raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Uh, no. Why does that matter?" Yuya sighed before rubbing his eyes. He left this part for last, because he knew it would shock his friend more than she had been so far. "Yuya?" She asked, starting to sound worried again. Yuya looked back at her, looking more serious than she had ever seen him.

"Yuzu, listen. When I first saw Yuri, I had the biggest shock of my life. I couldn't believe what I had seen. In fact… I'm still having trouble believing it was true." He stated.

"What are you talking about now, Yuya? Just spit it out!" Yuzu said impatiently. Yuya then gave her the most important part about his encounter with her would be kidnapper.

"Yuri… had the same face… as me." Yuzu felt she had lost her ability to breathe. Her eyes wide, mouth hanging open before she covered it with her hands. She also began to feel weak at the knees, threatening to make her collapse at any second. For a long time, she couldn't say anything. Then, she lowered her hands to speak.

"He looked… just like _you_?!" She gasped, now feeling fear added to her growing confusion. Yuya slowly nodded.

"Yes. His hair and eyes were different, but his face… it was definitely just like mine." The boy confirmed.

"Yuya, I… I have no idea what to say. I just… can't believe it. How could anyone look like you?" Yuzu asked, wondering how this was possible. She couldn't imagine an evil version of her childhood friend, trying to capture her for some nut-job.

"I don't know. But that's not all. There's some other stuff you should know." Yuya then told Yuzu of the strange occurrences during his Duel with Yuri. Specifically, the fact they both suffered immense pain where their hearts were and how their dragons behaved. These new facts dumbstruck her even more.

"Honestly Yuya, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take in." Yuzu said, finally sitting down on Yuya's bed. He felt the same way as he walked over to his bedside table, where he found his Deck. He searched through it until he found the card he was looking for before sitting next to Yuzu.

"Before I lost consciousness, I tried to get answers from Yuri about why he was after you. All he told me was that he was simply ordered to by the Professor. He didn't know the reason himself. He then gave me this." Yuya then showed his newest card to Yuzu.

"Starve Venom Fusion Dragon? That was the card you were holding when we found you. But why would Yuri give his Ace Monster to you?" Yuzu asked.

"That's one of the parts I don't understand. He just said… that his dragon was wanting to be with me. Not only that…" Yuya hesitated again as he looked down at the Fusion Monster he held. "I also felt the same thing from my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. I think… Yuri and I are connected in some way. I'm just not sure… what that connection is."

Yuya and Yuzu sat there in silence, pondering over everything they had just learned. The events of two days ago had been disastrous for them both, and now they felt their lives would never be the same. They also knew that before long, Leo Akaba would try to take Yuzu again. Yuri himself said that he would, as Yuya remembered. At this point, they had one choice to make.

"Yuzu, we need to talk to Yugi and his friends. They are the only ones, aside from Leo, that seem to know the whole story about what's going on." Yuya strongly suggested. Yuzu nodded.

"You're right. Judai, Yusei, and Yuma are keeping my dad company at my house. Yugi and Sora should both be downstairs with your mom. Oh, and Gongenzaka has been dropping by to check in on you these past two days. I think he'll be here again pretty soon." Yuzu said. Yuya smiled. It would be great to have his big hearted friend around to help him in this crisis.

"That's great! Well then, come on. Let's go get some answers." Yuya said as he and Yuzu headed out of his room and started going downstairs. Yuzu smiled while he wasn't looking. She "conveniently" forgot to mention a certain someone was also here, waiting for Yuya to reawaken.

As they reached the ground floor, Yuya looked into the living room and found the people he was looking for. However, he also saw another person with them… and it wasn't Gongenzaka. Yuya stood stock still, eyes widened with immense shock and disbelief. He thought he was seeing things. Before his eyes was a man he had not seen in three years. A man he missed so much, and whom he needed more than anything in the world at that moment. "D-Dad?" He asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

Yugi, Sora, and Yoko had been in deep conversation with Yusho when Yuya spoke. They turned to him, very happy and relieved he was up and about again. Yusho stood up, using his cane for support, and smiled at the boy he loved. "Yuya. I'm home." Yusho said softly.

That clinched it. His face scrunched up, tears running down his face, Yuya cried again as he ran toward his father. "DAD!" He yelled as he hugged him. Yusho gladly returned the hug, happy to be with his son again after all those years of being away. Everyone watched the father and son reunion with smiles of their own, including Yuzu. Seconds later, Yoko joined in. Nobody dared to say a word, not wanting to ruin this very special moment. For the first time in three years, the Sakaki family was happy and whole again.

It was a long while before Yuya and his parents finally separated. Yoko stepped back so that Yuya and Yusho could have their room. Yuya still couldn't believe it. His father was back in his life! He had returned! "Dad… I missed you… so much." Yuya said, barely able to speak.

"I've missed you too, son. You and your mother. I am so very sorry for not being here for you both. So much has happened for me. How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned about his son's condition. Yoko really wanted to scold and punish Yuya for breaking his word, but she decided that it wasn't the right time. They had bigger problems to worry about.

"I'm okay. Also, I'm sure… there had to be a reason, for you being away so long. When did you… get back?" Yuya asked as he sniffed.

"I returned not long after you were brought back, hurt and unmoving. From what I've been told, a lot has happened for you and Yuzu recently as well." He said as he eyed Yuzu, who just now walked into the living room to join the group. Yuya then turned to her, comprehension forming.

"Wait! You _knew_ my dad was here?! You knew and didn't tell me?!" Yuya yelled, surprised and slightly angered. Yuzu giggled.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She simply said. Yuya silently forgave her for keeping this small secret from him. He then remembered what his dad had just said.

"Dad, you know what's happened to us?" Yusho's smiled faded.

"Yuzu, Yugi, and everyone else brought me up to speed. I am very glad that you and Yuzu are both alright."

"So are we, but I have so many questions! Where did you go three years ago? Why haven't you come back until now? How did you get home? What happened…?" Yusho silenced his son with a raised hand.

"I know you have questions for me, but now's not the time. Besides, I'm not the one you should be asking." Yusho said, turning towards Yugi. Yuya then remembered why he and Yuzu came down in the first place. He turned to Yugi, who seemed apprehensive.

"Hey. I'm glad you're all better now." He said to his friend.

"Thanks Yugi. So am I." He paused before continuing. "Yuzu told me everything. Thank you for saving her life. You and Sora." He said, eyeing them both. Sora gave a small smile before turning away. "I'm really grateful for what you and your friends did. However..." Yuya then sounded more serious. "There's still so much Yuzu and I are in the dark about. We have tons of questions, and we know the four of you have the answers. After everything, I think we have a right to know too."

Yugi frowned. He knew this was going to come up. _'Well Atem, looks like we can't keep the truth from them much longer.'_ He said to his spiritual friend.

_"Agreed. They should know. But first we need to regroup with the others at the rendezvous point and get the meeting underway. The sooner we do, the sooner we can finally get Yuya and Yuzu out of here."_ Atem replied.

Yugi knew he was right. The longer they stayed here, the more they risked Leo would try to kidnap Yuzu once more. They would've left already if Yuya hadn't bumped into Yuri and got himself into "that" situation. That was something they had not counted on. Regardless, they had to move on with their assignment as planned.

"You're right, Yuya. You and Yuzu both deserve to have all the facts. Once we meet up with everyone at a certain place, you'll know everything. After that…" Yugi brought up the part he knew would upset the teens more. "We have to leave." Yuya and Yuzu stared at Yugi, not understanding.

"Leave? What do you mean "leave?"" Yuzu asked, sounding afraid now.

"I mean you, Yuya, both his parents, and your dad. All of you will need to leave your home. It is too dangerous for anyone to stay, now that you know Leo Akaba is after you. He could use anyone in this room to get his hands on you, Yuzu. The only way to keep you and your loved ones safe, is to get all of you out of Maiami City as soon as possible." Yugi explained.

Yuya and Yuzu looked at another, speechless from Yugi's announcement. The idea of leaving their home behind to go into hiding was something they never even considered doing. Neither one were prepared for an action this drastic. They looked around at everyone else in the room, but to their greater surprise, none of them seemed as shocked as the two teens were. "Mom, Dad, Sora… you all knew about this?" Yuya asked. They all nodded.

"Yugi already brought this matter up the day after my return. Yuzu's dad was also informed about leaving. The three of us were not happy about it ourselves, but after further discussion, we decided it was indeed our best option." Yusho answered.

"We were going over the details of leaving Maiami when you and Yuzu came downstairs. We've pretty much worked it out. All that's left is for us to take some bags of supplies and meet up with Shuzo and Yugi's friends at a certain departure point." Yoko said.

"As for me, I'm staying behind to make sure you guys can get away safely." Sora said.

"Sora, you're not coming with us?" Yuzu asked, stunned further. Sora appeared sad.

"I really wish I could, but I think I'd do more by watching your backs here." This was all too much for Yuya, who looked like he was about to break down.

"This can't be happening. It just can't be! I mean, Yuzu was almost kidnapped! I fought a Duelist who looked just like me! And now when I finally have my dad back, I'm hearing we all have to leave the only place we've called home?! Why is this all happening?! WHY?!" Yuya cried out in anguish.

Nobody answered. It really hurt Yuzu seeing Yuya this upset, and after everything, she couldn't blame him. She was also scared about leaving to hide for who knows how long to an unknown place. She knew the reason why, but that still didn't frighten her any less. She wished she knew how to help him.

"I'm sorry, Yuya. None of us want to do this any more than you do. Right now though, we need to think about… wait a second! What do you mean you fought a Duelist who looked just like you?!" Yoko asked sharply after remembering what her son said during his ranting. Yuya looked down, unable to say anything. Yuzu decided to answer for him.

"Mrs. Sakaki, Yuya told me what happened to him at the park. He dueled against Yuri, the person Leo Akaba sent to capture me, and won. He said that he and Yuri shared the same face." Yusho, Yoko, and Sora couldn't hide their shock from this new revelation.

"Yuya and Yuri look the same?! Now way!" Sora said, unable to believe it. He found it even more incredible that Yuya actually managed to defeat Yuri, who was supposed to be one of the Professor's elite Dueling soldiers.

"How can that be possible?" Asked Yoko. Though he too was very stunned, Yusho remembered there were two others who looked alike…

"Actually, Yuya may not be the only one." Yusho said, making everyone turn to him now.

"Dad?" Yuya started to ask. His father then faced the young girl.

"Yuzu, while I was away, I met a girl around your age named Serena. She also… looked just like you." Yuya, Sora, and Yoko stared at the pink haired girl, stunned even more. Yuzu stood thunderstruck from this new shocking fact. She slowly turned to an equally shocked Yuya.

"Yuya… you never mentioned Serena looked like me." She barely said above a whisper.

"I didn't know! Honestly! Yuri never said that Serena had the same face as you!" Yuya said defensively.

"You knew about Serena already?" Yusho asked. Yuzu nodded.

"I knew. Before the Duel, Yuya overheard Yuri talking to someone named Dennis about Serena and two other girls, Rin and Ruri. Yuri was ordered to kidnap them just like with me, but they all got away." She explained.

_'Dennis? Could it be…?'_ Yusho was surprised that the name of one of his former students had been brought up. If it was the same Dennis, and if he was seen conversing with Yuri, then that meant he worked for Academia too… for Leo. The thought disturbed him.

"The Professor wants Yuzu and Serena, two girls who look alike. Could those other girls also look like them?" Sora wondered aloud.

"Maybe they do. It would give a clue to why he wants those specific girls for his sick plan." Yoko added.

"But that still doesn't explain how there could be other people with the same faces as us!" Yuya shouted, still upset.

"Exactly! None of this makes sense at all!" Yuzu said heatedly. Then, in unison, the whole group turned to the one person who remained oddly quiet throughout this discussion. "Yugi… have you known… this whole time?" Yuzu asked quietly. Yugi gave a great sigh before he replied.

"Yes Yuzu. I knew that there were others like you and Yuya." He could tell the duo were about to lose it. He quickly held up both his hands. "Listen, I know what you're going to say, and you have every right to be upset at me for not telling you. Please understand that I had my reasons for not saying anything. You will know the whole truth very soon, I promise. Just wait until we meet up Judai, Yusei, Yuma, and Shuzo. We will hold nothing back. Okay?"

Yuya and Yuzu glanced at one another, then to Yusho, Yoko, and Sora before turning back to Yugi. They did look really angry, but they still trusted him. After a rather tense moment, the two finally calmed. "Okay." They both said. Yoko then decided to take charge.

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's get ready to move out." With that, everyone quickly got some supplies together and prepared to go. Before Yuya left his room, he took one last look around. Not just to make sure he didn't miss anything, but also because he didn't when, or even if, he would come back. He was going to miss his home. With a sad sigh, Yuya walked out and closed the door behind him.

As he came back, he saw everyone waiting for him at the front door. To his surprise, he saw someone else there. "Gongenzaka!" Yuya called out, happy to see his other childhood friend. The big guy approached Yuya and gave him a bear hug.

"Yuya! I'm happy you're okay! I heard what happened and that you, Yuzu, and your families are actually leaving town! My heart was saddened by the news!" Gongenzaka said, on the verge of tears. After being released, Yuya tried to comfort him.

"We all are. I'm sure we'll come back someday, when no one is after us. Are you coming too?" Yuya asked hopefully. After wiping the tears out of his eyes, Gongenzaka gave a great sniff and shook his head.

"No, I'm staying behind too. I want to make sure my two best friends and their families get to safety. Even if it means… not being able to travel with you. I, Gongenzaka, promise to ensure your escape!" He declared strongly. Though saddened that another friend was choosing to stay behind, Yuya smiled warmly as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks Gongenzaka." With that, Yuya and the others followed Yugi out the front door. With one final gaze at the Sakaki house, the group set out to the meeting point. Yugi said they would be meeting Shuzo's group at a secure location, which thankfully wasn't far.

Yugi and Yusho led the way, with Gongenzaka and Sora taking the rear. They stayed close, keeping an eye out for surprise attacks. Thankfully, there were none. Nobody really talked, not without the risk of being overheard. Strangely, there was no sign of Dennis, who Yugi and Atem were sure would be following their movements.

_"It is odd that Dennis isn't tailing us. I'm sure he would want to keep track of us at all times, especially Yuzu."_ Atem said while observing the area as they walked.

_'Maybe Leo has him on another assignment.'_ Yugi suggested mentally.

_"Perhaps…"_ Atem didn't seem so certain. Knowing Leo, he would definitely want to know Yuzu's location, no matter where she went. The fact that they weren't being followed made the ancient spirit feel uneasy. Another possibility was that Dennis was following the group with Shuzo. They would have to ask Astral when they met up.

15 minutes later, they arrived at their destination. It was a place the teens didn't expect. "Hey, isn't this place…?" Yuya started to ask his dad, who nodded.

"Yes; the Leo Corporation." Yusho said. The Leo Corporation was a gaming company in Maiami City where cards and "Solid Vision with mass" were made. It was a tall, glass covered building shaped like an hourglass with a large diamond on top. It had two different sets of letters on the top sides. Two of the sides said "LEO", while the other two sides said "L.D.S.". Yuya and Yuzu also knew it also housed the Leo Duel School, or L.D.S., the most prestigious dueling school in the city. "It is here that we will meet up with everyone… including the company's CEO." He said further.

"The CEO?" Yuzu asked. And then another thing struck Yuya.

"Wait. The company and it's school both have the name of the man who's trying to take Yuzu. Does that mean…?" Yuya began.

"Indeed, it does. My father was the previous CEO and founder of both the Corporation and L.D.S.." Yuya and the group then saw a gray haired young man wearing glasses over light purple eyes and a red scarf approach them. It was him that had just spoken. "Welcome. I am Reiji Akaba, the current CEO of the Leo Corporation. I have been expecting you."

"Reiji _Akaba_?! Leo Akaba is really your father?!" Yuya asked in surprise. He was even more surprised the company owner appeared so young. He couldn't be older than 16 or 17. Reiji nodded.

"A fact I feel very uncomfortable about these days." Reiji said, observing the two troubled teens. "Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiragi, it is a pleasure. I regret we could not have met under more pleasant circumstances. I am well aware of what you both went through in the last couple of days. I am very glad Yugi here and his allies stepped in when they have." He said as he glanced at Yugi, who smiled and nodded. Reiji then turned to Yusho. "Is your leg doing any better?" He asked, noticing the limp.

"Little by little. Eventually it will fully heal. I just need to not move around so much." Yusho said with a chuckle. Reiji smiled.

"Hard to do, with all that has been happening lately." The CEO replied.

"You two know each other?" Yuya asked his dad and Reiji.

"We have cooperated in the past. The two of us had talked about dealing with Leo right before I left home. After I came back, I had met with him again to catch him up on his father's actions. It was just after meeting him that I came home to you and your mother." Yusho answered.

"From what I've been told, and what I had observed lately, the gravity of your situation couldn't be more serious." Reiji.

"What you observed?" Yuzu asked. Reiji adjusted his glasses.

"I have been…keeping a close eye on any unusual activity in Maiami City." He said vaguely.

"So then, you know why we're here?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Indeed. Yusho told me Yugi and his friends need a safe place to explain themselves and a point of departure for this "airship" I've been hearing about." Reiji then looked up to the top of his company building. "The top of the Leo Corporation tower is the highest point in the city. It is the best place for your transport to be on standby for escaping."

"You really thought of everything, haven't you?" Sora asked. Reiji only smirked.

"Once Shuzo and his escort arrive, we will head inside and get this "meeting" of yours started." He said. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long.

"Hey guys! Glad you made it!" Everyone looked to their right and saw them. Judai, Yusei, Yuma, and Shuzo just came around the corner. Astral was there as well.

"Dad!" Yuzu happily called out, happy that her father was alright. Likewise, Shuzo practically bolted toward his daughter and hugged her.

"Yuzu! You made it!" Yuzu started to have breathing trouble with how tight the hug was.

"Dad… I'm glad we both got here safely, but… I can't breathe…" Shuzo then let her go, giving her some breathing room. "Thanks." She said. Her father sniffed.

"Sorry Yuzu. It's just that, I can't stop worrying about you. I am your father, your know. I honestly don't think I can relax until I know you are well out of Leo's reach."

"Well, we are all here now!" Yuma said.

"Were you guys followed?" Yusei asked.

"We didn't see anyone. You?" Yugi asked. Astral shook his head, along with the others.

_"We saw no one either. I find this very suspicious."_

"So none of us were being tracked? I doubt we would be _that_ lucky." Judai said.

"It is possible… that my father already knows where we would meet. Thus, no need for a scout." Reiji said ominously. This got everyone on edge.

"But how could he know without having someone tailing us?" Yoko asked.

"My father is an intelligent man. I wouldn't put it past him that he would guess his old company building could be used as a secure location for the people he is after." The group immediately scanned the area around them. Still, they saw no one.

"If that is the case, then we better get inside." Yugi suggested.

"Agreed. Everyone, follow me." Reiji said, starting to lead the group to the main entrance to the building. They didn't get very far, for one of them wasn't walking with them. Yuzu turned back to see Yuya not moving, his head lowered. "Yuya? What's wrong? Why aren't you coming?" The rest of the group also saw Yuya still rooted to his spot.

"Yuya? You okay?" Yugi asked, now sounding concerned.

"Yuya?" Yusho said. Yuya didn't respond to any of them. He just stood there, hunched over, his face obscured by his bangs.

"Hey! You feeling alright?" Judai called out. At that moment, Yuya finally answered… but not in a way anyone expected.

_"It is you…"_ He said in a harsh, angry voice. _"You who humiliated me. You who had hurt me, tried to get rid of me. This…I will not forgive."_

Everyone was surprised to hear him talk like that. "Yuya, what are you saying? None of us have hurt you!" Yuzu shouted, not understanding what he meant. Yuya then growled like a rabid animal. To everyone's horror, a dark aura began to cover the boy and spiked up his hair. Yugi and his allies had a very bad feeling about this.

_'Atem!' _Yugi said in alarm.

_"I know! It's happening! This is exactly what we were afraid of!" _Atem said, now really worried.

"Yuya! What's wrong with you?!" Gongenzaka cried out in worry.

"What's the matter?!" Sora added.

"Talk to us Yuya!" Yoko begged of her son. Yuya didn't seem to hear any of them calling out to him. As the dark aura thickened around him, Yuya bared his teeth and shook his fists.

_"You all tried to destroy me. But now…"_ He finally raised his head up and faced them with glowing dark red eyes. _"I WILL BE THE ONE THAT DESTROYS ALL OF YOU!"_ A powerful gust of wind nearly blew everyone off their feet. After the wind settled, they all became very shocked of Yuya's sudden change.

"Yuya! What's happened to you?! Why are you acting like this?!" Yuzu begged, now very afraid. She had _never_ seen Yuya act like this, ever. No one had.

"That's not Yuya." Everyone then turned to Yugi, who had chosen to merge with Atem.

"What do you mean?! Of course it's him!" Gongenzaka tried to defend his friend.

"You do not understand. Yuya has been possessed by a great evil residing inside him." Yugi said.

"What?! What evil?!" Yuzu gasped.

"Something we really hoped not to deal with." Judai said, now sweating a little. Before anyone else could get a word in, "Yuya" spoke again.

_"Enough of your chattering! You four will be the first to feel my wrath!"_ He declared, pointing at Judai, Yusei, Yuma, and to their surprise, Astral.

_"What? You can_ _see_ _me?"_ He asked, astonished. "Yuya" sneered.

_"You may be able to hide yourself from regular humans, but I'm no human! I know full well of the role you played in destroying part of me! You, and those other two!"_ He added, pointing specifically at Yusei and Yuma, both of whom looked stunned. The others, aside from Yugi and Yusho, had no idea what he meant regarding Astral. _"And then there's you…"_ "Yuya" continued, now focusing solely on Judai. _"I am fully aware of the great power that resides within you. A power that seems to rival my own, at least in my current state…"_ At that point, Yuzu couldn't take it anymore as she ran right in front of him.

"Yuya, stop this! This isn't you!" She yelled. "Yuya" seemed to notice her at last. The instant he gazed upon her, his hair stood up more than it already had and his aura flared up.

_"You… you look just like her! She is the one I hated the most! Now you stand in my way, just as she did! And look! You even have one of_ those _on your wrist!"_ He said spitefully as he pointed at Yuzu's bracelet.

"Who do I look like?" Yuzu had no idea who he was talking about. Instead of answering, "Yuya" activated his Duel Disk.

_"Very well! I will obliterate you first! Then I will come after you meddling insects!"_ He said at Judai's group. "Yuya" turned back to Yuzu. _"So, are you ready to face your imminent destruction by my hand?"_ He taunted. Yuzu flinched, now in a very bad position.

Whoever or whatever was controlling Yuya has now challenged her to a Duel. She didn't know if she could go through with this. She didn't want to hurt Yuya, even if he wasn't in control at the moment. Yuzu looked back at everyone, silently asking for help.

"Leave her alone! I'll duel you in her place!" Yugi shouted. "Yuya" growled at him.

_"Stay out of this! That wench is the one I've chosen to defeat! If she is anything like "her", she won't refuse."_ Yugi grunted, frustrated that he couldn't protect Yuzu this time. Yuzu was glad that he tried, but "Yuya" was right. He challenged her, and only she can make the choice.

"Yuzu…" Shuzo looked on, helpless to save his one and only daughter. Yuzu, both extremely confused and conflicted, looked Yugi right in the eye. The look he gave told her "Be strong." Despite not having any idea what was happening, Yuzu knew one thing for sure: Yuya was not himself, and maybe… just maybe… she might be the only one to reach him. Yuzu gave her protector a determined nod before facing "Yuya" again. She had made her choice.

"Yuya… I don't know what's wrong with you. But I believe you're still there! If you are…" she then slipped on and activated her own Duel Disk. "Then I will save you!" She strongly declared. "Yuya" gave a nasty grin.

_"I was hoping you wouldn't be a coward. And now… let us begin."_ Yugi, Shuzo, Yusho, Reiji, and everyone else now had no choice but to watch the battle that was about to unfold. The two Duelists stared down at one another. One wanting to kill, the other wanting to save. Who would prevail? That was the question on everyone's mind as their fight began…

**"DUEL!"**

To be continued.


	17. ARC-V — PART 2

If you guys thought last chapter was surprising, wait until you see this!

Can Yuzu save Yuya? This won't be pretty!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 16: ARC-V — PART 2

"Yuya… I don't know what's wrong with you. But I believe you're still there! If you are…" Yuzu then slipped on and activated her own Duel Disk. "Then I will save you!" She strongly declared. "Yuya" gave a nasty grin.

_"I was hoping you wouldn't be a coward. And now… let us begin."_ Yugi, Shuzo, Yusho, Reiji, and everyone else now had no choice but to watch the battle that was about to unfold. The two Duelists stared down at one another. One wanting to kill, the other wanting to save. Who would prevail? That was the question on everyone's mind as their fight began…

**"DUEL!"**

**(Yuzu: 4000) ("Yuya": 4000)**

_"I'll allow you to go first. That way, I will prove that no matter what you try, it is meaningless against me."_ "Yuya" said condescendingly. Yuzu narrowed her eyes.

"I don't believe that at all. Nothing is meaningless! The Yuya I know would never say such a thing! I will definitely prove you wrong! My turn!" Yuzu then studied her cards. And opportunity had presented itself. _'Even Yuya wouldn't know what I'm about to do.'_ She was confident that "Yuya" would not be expecting what she planned.

"How is Yuzu going to get Yuya back?" Yoko asked, still desperately worried for her son.

"We have to believe in her." Yusho replied to his wife. Reiji was still very curious about Yuya's sudden change. He did hope that Yuzu would pull through some how. He watched while keeping to himself.

Sora thought the same thing. This would be the best time to put her recent training to the test… he just wished it wasn't against a brainwashed Yuya.

"Here I go! I activate Polymerization, which lets me Fuse Solo the Melodious Songstress Prodigy and Mozart the Melodious Maestra for a Fusion Summon! Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Floral Saint!" (LIGHT; Level 6; ATK: 1000; DEF: 2000). Yuzu's Fusion Monster looked like a gray haired blue eyed fairy dressed in a sleeveless dress with large pink ribbons. "I then Set 1 card facedown and end my turn!"

Everyone was surprised by this, or rather… almost everyone. "Yuzu can Fusion Summon?! Since when?!" Gongenzaka asked, bewildered. Sora smirked.

"I taught her." Most of the group turned to him questioningly. "During the past two days, I've been secretly training Yuzu how to Fusion Summon. I thought it would make her strong enough to protect herself incase someone came after her again. I wanted her to be prepared. Yugi was the only other who knew."

"That was a good call." Yugi commented.

"Not bad." Reiji commented.

"Why did you guys keep it a secret?" Shuzo asked, annoyed that his own daughter kept this from him. Sora shrugged.

"I didn't want to risk Academia finding out if we were being watched." The boy replied. "Yuya" didn't seem as surprised as the others. In fact, he snorted.

_"So you've learned to Fusion Summon. You think that will give you an edge? How delusional. That fairy is weak! I will easily crush it into pixie dust! My turn! Draw!"_ "Yuya" smirked. _"This is the beginning of your torture! First, with the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! I can now Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7!"_ Alongside the dark robbed Timegazer Magician, a white clad Magician appeared in the Pendulum Zones. _"Pendulum Summon! Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_ "Yuya"s 2500 Attack Point Ace Monster had appeared to do its master's bidding. _"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Bloom Diva! Spiral Strike Burst!"_ Without hesitating, "Yuya" began the Battle.

"Yuzu's Monster is far weaker than Odds-Eyes! It'll get blown away!" Yuma said, distressed.

_"Maybe not…"_ Astral said, confusing his friend.

_"Now Odd-Eyes' Monster Effect! When it battles a Level 5 or higher Monster, any damage you take from the attack is doubled! Reaction Force!"_ The dragon's energy blast became a much darker red as it headed toward it's target. Strangely, instead of cowering in fear as "Yuya" expected… Yuzu smirked.

"Don't underestimate me! Bloom Diva's Monster Effect now activates! When it battles a Special Summoned Monster, Bloom Diva isn't destroyed in battle! Your Monster, on the other hand, is definitely destroyed! Not only that, but you also take the battle damage that I would've taken otherwise! Reflect Shout!" Yuzu proudly declared.

_"What?!"_ "Yuya" exclaimed in shock as his dragon was disintegrated and grunted as he took the damage meant for Yuzu.

**(2500 - 1000 = 1500; 1500 x 2 = 3000)**

**("Yuya": 4000 - 3000 = 1000)**

_"Damn you!"_ The possessed boy cursed. _"This is far from over, wench! I Set 2 cards and end my turn."_ Inwardly, Yuzu felt relieved that that had worked. She was glad she took Sora up on his offer to train her…

_Flashback_

_"You want to train me?" Yuzu asked, sounding surprised. After bringing Yuya home and agreeing with Yugi to stay put, Sora had a private talk with Yuzu._

_"Yeah. As you probably noticed, Academia Duelists aren't really pushovers. If someone tries to take you again, you need to be strong enough to defend yourself. I'm an expert at Fusion Summoning, so let me teach you." Yuzu seemed to be thinking about it. She was pretty good herself already. Although, she never went up against battle hardened Duel soldiers before. She certainly didn't like the idea of being weak and defenseless in a real fight._

_"Do you really think I should?" Yuzu asked the younger boy._

_"I agree with Sora." Both Sora and Yuzu turned to see Yugi standing at the door._

_"Yugi?" Yuzu asked._

_"Improving your dueling skills is always a good idea, especially if you are someone's target. I can't always be there to protect you. You need to be strong to help yourself in a pinch. Right now, Sora is here to lend you a hand. He has my approval."_

_"Gee, thanks." Sora said, not expecting such support. Yugi nodded. Yuzu smiled and nodded at him before turning back to Sora._

_"You're both right." Yuzu then held out her hand. "Starting today, I'll be your apprentice." Sora almost laughed, remembering he used the same words when talking to Yuya. Sora nodded as he took the girl's hand and shook it._

_"Well then, my apprentice… let's get started!"_

_Flashback End_

Thanks to Sora's training, Yuzu felt she could last long enough to try to snap Yuya back to himself. She knew it wouldn't be easy, though. _'Sorry for being rough Yuya, but I need to be at my best if I want to save you.'_ She then saw "Yuya" glare menacingly at her.

_"You are indeed a nuisance, like she was. I won't fall to the likes of you! Mark my words, I will annihilate you!"_ Yuzu flinched a little. It still bothered her very much to hear those words come out of her friend's mouth.

"Yuya, please listen to me! Whatever is going on, we will find a way to beat it! Just try to wake up!" She pleased, hoping that last attack had jarred something. To her dismay, nothing seemed to have changed.

_"You are wasting your breath. He can't hear you. Now get on with the Duel!"_ "Yuya" demanded harshly. Yuzu frowned. She would have to keep trying to get through to him. But first she needed an answer.

"If you're not Yuya, then who are you?! Tell me!" Yuzu demanded heatedly. "Yuya" paused for a moment before he gave his reply.

_"You could call me a "Demon". I am simply someone who wants nothing more than to see all humans die and wither away into nothing. You will be the first to perish. Now continue! I will not ask again!"_ Yuzu didn't understand what he meant by "Demon". All she knew was that she needed to stop this guy and get her friend back.

"Fine! But I'm not giving up! I will bring Yuya back! My turn! Draw!" She had to try for an attack. _'Right now, Yuya's Life Points are at 1000, the same as Bloom Diva's Attack Points. If I attack him now…'_ Yuzu hoped winning the Duel now would somehow get through her friend. "Here I go! Battle! Bloom Diva, Direct Attack!" Yuzu's Fusion Monster began to sing, sending its musical notes to wipe out the rest of "Yuya"s Life Points.

"If The attack goes through, Yuzu will win!" Shuzo said excitedly.

"Come on Yuzu." Sora said softly. Bloom Diva's attack almost struck "Yuya" down, however…

_"Pathetic! Trap card open, Break Away! During the Battle Phase, by discarding a Magic card in my hand to the Graveyard, I can end the Battle Phase! Also, all Monsters on the Field have their Effects negated until the end of the turn! I send "Amazing Pendulum" to the Graveyard to stop your attack!"_ "Yuya" discarded the last card in his hand to protect himself. Yuzu groaned that her attack failed.

"So close. I end my turn." Yuzu said, dismayed. "Yuya" chuckled evilly.

_"You may look like "her", but you are so much inferior. Defeating you will be as easy as squashing an ant beneath my feet."_ He insulted.

"Don't you dare say that to Yuzu! She's strong!" Sora protested. "Yuya" ignored him.

"You keep comparing me to someone else! Who are you talking about?" Yuzu asked, agitated by the last thing "Yuya" had said. "Yuya" tightened his fist.

_"The one person that got the better of me in the past. She thought she had stopped me for good… but all she did was delay the inevitable. And now, I will have my revenge! My turn! Draw!"_ The darkened boy smiled widely from what he got.

"I don't like the way he's smiling." Judai said. Everyone agreed as they watched.

_"With the Set Pendulum Scale, I can Pendulum Summon again! Return, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Then from my hand, Entermate Fusiongolem!"_ (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 1600; DEF: 1000) Next to Odd-Eyes stood a rock creature in the shape of an X wearing a black top hat with sharp teeth. _"Now I activate Fusiongolem's Monster Effect! During the Main Phase, if Fusiongolem was Pendulum Summoned this turn, I can Fusion Summon using it and other Monsters on my Field as Fusion Materials!"_ This move surprised everyone.

"What?! Yuya can Fusion Summon too?!" Sora exclaimed.

"What could he be Summoning?" Reiji asked, knowing it wasn't going to be good for Yuzu.

"What are you doing Yuya?" Yuzu whispered as "Yuya"'s new Monster appeared.

_"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Become one with the giant born from earth, and revive as a new race! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Entermate Gatlinghoul!"_ (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 2900; DEF: 900) The new Fusion Monster resembled a yellow eyed demon in a black suit wielding a large gatling gun. Yuzu, Yusho, and everyone else was shocked by the new creature.

"Yuya would never have something like _that_!" Gongenzaka said, noting how frightening the Monster appeared.

"Whatever is controlling Yuya really must be twisted." Yoko said with undisguised horror. Yuzu felt scared herself, wondering what nightmarish abilities it could have. She didn't have to wait long.

_"Gatlinghoul's Monster Effect activates! When it is Fusion Summoned, I can inflict 200 Points of damage to you for each card on the Field! There are six cards, so the damage you take is 1200! Take this! Bullet Pierce!"_ "Yuya" shouted as Yuzu was pelted by dozens of holographic bullets.

**(Yuzu: 4000 – 1200 = 2800)**

"Yuzu!" Yugi and Shuzo shouted in worry. Yuzu almost fell to her knees. She didn't expect such an impact. She appeared grazed and grunted from pain as she held her left shoulder.

"That… felt so real. But how? This isn't an Action Duel." Yuzu wondered aloud. "Yuya" grinned gleefully.

_"Now for the real fun! I activate Gatlinghoul's other Effect! If it was Fusion Summoned using a Pendulum Monster this turn, I can destroy one Monster on your field and inflict damage to you equal to that Monster's Attack Points!"_

"What?!" Yuzu asked, horrified. "Yuya" then started to laugh.

_"This will truly be enjoyable to witness! Gatling Blitze!"_ Gatlinghoul once again fired multiple bullets from its large weapon. As her Monster was destroyed, Yuzu got hit harder and screamed with agony as she fell down.

**(Yuzu: 2800 – 1000 = 1800)**

"YUZU!" everyone yelled. "Yuya" showed no pity and watched the ruthless assault with twisted joy. Throughout this torturous scene, nobody noticed that the pendent on "Yuya"'s neck had started to give a faint glow…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

_Yuya snapped his eyes open and found himself in an unfamiliar setting. Everywhere he turned, he saw nothing… nothing but darkness. This confused him. He didn't remember being in a place like this. The last thing he recalled was seeing Yuzu's dad being accompanied by Yugi's three friends. After that… he felt a rush of anger and hatred he never felt before. Then he woke up here, wherever he was. What had happened? Where was he? Why was he alone? Where was everyone?_

_He then remembered what had woke him up. He heard a scream, a terrible scream. It sounded like a girl. A girl that was being hurt by something, or someone…. _"Yuzu!" _Yuya called out in panic. He felt that scream came from Yuzu, he was sure of it. But he didn't see her anywhere._ "Yuzu! Where are you?! YUZU!" _As Yuya tried to move to where he heard the scream, he realized that he couldn't move. He discovered with great fear that his body was covered in a black substance. As much as he struggled, he couldn't break free. All he could do was turn his head everywhere he could._ "Yuzu! Please! Tell me where you are! Let me find you!" _As he searched, he did catch the sight of someone just below where he was. However, that person wasn't Yuzu. Yuya was shocked by who he actually saw._

"Yuri?!" _It was indeed the teen who shared his face, the one who intended to kidnap Yuzu. He appeared to be covered in the same darkness Yuya himself was trapped in. Unlike him, Yuri looked to be unconscious. Yuya couldn't understand. What was Yuri doing in this place? Wasn't he supposed to be back at Academia? How did he get here? No answer came to any of these questions. And still, there was no sign of Yuzu or anyone else._

"Yuzu…where are you?" _Yuya asked himself softly in worry. As if someone had heard him, an image suddenly appeared right in front the boy. It was an image that left Yuya gasping in horror. He saw Yuzu lying on the ground, wounded and aching. She appeared to have great difficulty in moving. Yuya also saw that her Duel Disk was active… meaning she was dueling someone. Who was she dueling? Why was she hurt? It couldn't be Yuri, because he was here with Yuya. Was it someone else from Academia? That Edo Phoenix guy? Someone worse? His answer came in a terrible way._

"Yuya… why? Why can't I… reach you?" _Yuzu barely managed to say. As she said this, she looked straight at where Yuya was watching her… like she was looking right at him. Did this mean Yuzu was… dueling him?_

_But no, that couldn't be possible! Surely Yuya would remember if he was in a Duel?_ "Is Yuzu actually dueling against me?! But how… without me knowing?" _Yuya then heard another voice. It was a voice that he didn't recognize, and sounded like a hungry beast about to strike._

_"That brat is beyond your reach, girl! He will never know that you fought and died in vain! He will forever be trapped in my darkness!"_ _The voice then laughed with undisguised cruelty and malice. Yuya was appalled by what he heard. Whoever or whatever had just spoken was going to kill Yuzu! Yuya then struggled once more to break loose, but he still couldn't budge._

"Come on! Please! I've got to get out of here! I can't lose Yuzu! I CAN'T… LOSE HER!" _He then let out a loud cry of both anger and determination. It was the cry of someone wanting desperately to save the they love the most. Yuya had recently learned he that he was in love with Yuzu, and now he was about to lose her to this evil thing, whatever it was. Yuya refused to let that happen. He couldn't let that happen! He wouldn't!_ "LET ME OUT! LET ME SAVE HER! YUZU! YUZUUUUUUU!"

_At that moment, his pendent gave off a blinding light. As Yuya yelled to the heavens, the light from his pendent covered him and allowed to finally break free of his dark shackles…_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Yuya" took great pleasure in watching Yuzu trying pitifully to get back up. Revenge had never tasted so sweet. While she may not be "her", he still loved seeing her suffer.

"Yuzu! No!" Shuzo tried to intervene, but Yugi held out an arm to stop him.

"There is nothing we can do." He said, though Shuzo could tell Yugi hated watching as well.

"But she's my daughter! We can't just…" Shuzo began again.

"Shuzo." The man turned to Yusho, who had just spoken and shook his head. Very reluctantly, Shuzo fell silent. Yugi and the rest of the group watched helplessly at Yuzu's predicament.

As Yuzu barely got to her knees, "Yuya" felt the time had finally come. _"I think it is time to send you to the afterlife. This is the end for you! Battle! Entermate Gatlinghoul, Direct Atta…"_ "Yuya" suddenly stopped and gasped. He then covered his face as he began to grunt and groan. Yuzu and the others were bewildered by this.

"Yuya stopped his attack! What's going on with him now?" Gongenzaka asked.

_"Do you feel that Yugi? I sense a struggle inside Yuya!"_ Atem stated.

_'I feel it alright! And look! Yuya's pendent!'_ Yugi and Atem now noticed the pendent around "Yuya"'s neck glowing. _'Does this mean…?'_ Yugi hoped this was what he thought it was.

After a brief moment, "Yuya" stopped his grunting and removed his hand from his face. When Yuzu looked at him again, his eyes weren't glowing anymore. Plus, he was smiling… a genuine, caring smile. "Yuzu…" Yuzu gasped and widened her eyes.

_'Could it be?'_ She had to know. "Is that you… Yuya?" He nodded as he smiled.

"It's me." Yuzu had started to smile herself. She had reached him after all.

"I knew you were still there, Yuya! I never stopped believing it!" She said, grateful she hadn't lost him.

"I don't know what's going on, but I couldn't let this "thing" use me to hurt you! You mean too much to me! I…" Yuya actually tried to confess his feelings for her, but he felt the dark presence trying to reclaim control of his body. He didn't much time. He grunted, struggling to maintain control.

"Yuya!" Yuzu yelled, seeing Yuya in pain again.

"Yuzu, listen to me! You have to finish this! Beat this guy! I know you can do it! I… believe in you!" He felt it. He was about to lose it again. But he had one more thing to say. He couldn't think of a better time than now. "Yuzu… I want you to know…" He hesitated for the briefest of moments before he finally told her.

"I love you."

Yuzu froze. Everyone did. Did she hear what she thought she heard? Yuya told her that… he loved her? _'Did I really hear him say that?'_ The warm smile Yuya gave as he confessed proved to her that he really did say it, and meant it. Yuzu placed a hand over her heart, feeling it beating faster than normal. The girl also felt a tear dropped down to her bracelet, which had begun to glow. Then suddenly, she had a vision… a silhouette of something bright blue with wings, letting out a mighty roar…

At the same time, the Millennium Puzzle also glowed. _'The Puzzle! It's behaving strangely again!'_ Yugi noticed.

_"Yes, just like it did in the park… right before we found Yuya! But what does it mean?"_ Atem asked. They were distracted when they heard a painful yell coming from Yuya.

"Yuya!" Yuzu yelled. To her dismay, the boy that just now confessed his true feelings had gone. The thing that controlled him before was back again. The glowing eyes and vicious snarl proved that.

_"Silence, you parasite! My vengeance won't be denied! Now Gatlinghoul, Direct Attack! Machine Gun Massacre!"_ "Yuya"'s demonic Monster fired its weapon once again, this time intending to wipe out Yuzu's remaining Life Points. However, renewed with hope and strong determination, Yuzu at last stood back up.

"I won't let you beat me! Trap card open, Melodious Barrier! If my opponent's Monster attacks while I have more than two "Melodious" Monsters in my Graveyard, I can negate the attack and draw two cards!" Yuzu declared as a pink barrier shielded her from the assault that would have finished her otherwise. "Yuya" cursed.

_"Dammit! You just refuse to die! I end my turn!"_ He said reluctantly. _"I promise you, I will finish you off on my next turn!"_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

_Right after he confessed his love to Yuzu, Yuya got hit really hard and was knocked back. He saw that a huge black shape with dark red eyes bore down on him with annoyance. "You unwanted pest! You shall not get in my way again!" The shape moved to grab Yuya with an outstretched claw, but the glow from his pendent was still active, and touching it caused the thing great pain. Yuya was both stunned and relieved that he was protected. "Damn! What is that light?!" The entity shouted angrily._

_'That thing can't touch me! Not while I'm wearing my pendant!'_ _Yuya realized. Yuya knew he was safe, but then remembered someone else was still in the creature's grasp. He then floated down to where Yuri was._ "Yuri? Yuri! Can you hear me?" _Nothing. Yuri remained unresponsive. Yuya then grabbed him and began to pull him out._

_Even though he knew Yuri was his enemy, Yuya couldn't just leave him in this place as a prisoner to some evil beast. The moment Yuya's light covered hands took hold of his lookalike, the creature yelled painfully once more._

_As he pulled, Yuya saw images he never saw before. They were images of little children, a school on an island, and a boy who seemed sad and alone. No one wanted to be near him after seeing him duel. The other children avoided him because he was too strong to overcome. He then saw an older, bald man approach the boy and made him an offer he couldn't refuse. "Your power is great, and others fear you because of your strength. Come with me, and I will give you a great purpose… Yuri."_

"I see! These images… They're Yuri's memories!" _Yuya couldn't believe how different Yuri's life was compared to his. It was totally parallel to his own past. They both felt alone, but for completely different reasons. Yuya felt great sympathy to the boy who looked like him._ "Yuri…"

_Yuya was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the creature roar with fury. He knew he had to hurry. As the boy pulled Yuri, he hoped Yuzu could get them both out in time…_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Yuzu had no doubt "Yuya" would make do on his word. She needed to finish this Duel on her next turn. Before she began her next move, she gazed at the two cards she had drawn from her Trap's Effect, and was stunned. _'These cards… I've never seen them before! How did they get in my Deck?'_ Despite her confusion, she started to see a way to win the Duel and save Yuya. The only problem was that she didn't have the card she needed to bring "it" out. She had to Draw it now or it was over her… and Yuya.

"Yuzu, you can do this!" Her dad shouted.

"We're not quitting on you!" Gongenzaka added.

"We all believe in you, just like Yuya!" Yugi said. Yuzu turned to them and smiled from the encouragement they gave her. She faced "Yuya" once more, ready for her next, and possibly last, turn.

"Here I go! My turn! DRAW!" As she glanced at her drawn card, Yuzu had no doubt that victory would be hers. She then played it. "I activate the Ritual Magic card, Hymn of Blessing! By Sacrificing a Monster or Monsters from my hand or Field with Levels equal to 6 or more, I can Ritual Summon my newest Monster!"

"A Ritual Card?!" Yugi gasped. Everyone couldn't hide their shock from this one.

"I Sacrifice the Level 7 "Laureate François the Melodious Maestra" in my hand to commence the Ritual! Singing Angel, give your voice to the heavens! Let it call forth the Dragon of Light! May it's roar restore hope and harmony! Ritual Summon! Appear! Level 6! Saffira - the Dragon Princess Deity!" (LIGHT; Level 6; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2400) Yuzu's Ritual Monster was a female humanoid light blue dragon wearing golden armor and sporting transparent wings. The group was in awe of the majestic beast.

"You taught her to Ritual Summon too?" Shuzo inquired of Sora, but the boy was just as clueless as he was.

"No, I didn't! I only taught her to Fusion Summon! I have no idea where or when she learned to do that!"

"First Fusion, now Ritual! Yuzu has definitely stepped up her game!" Judai remarked impressively. Yusei, Yuma, and Astral all agreed. "Yuya" snarled. He wasn't impressed at all.

_"Am I supposed to be intimidated? That dragon is weaker than my Monster! It doesn't stand a chance!"_

"Not after I play this! I Equip Saffira with Queen Sword! When she is Equipped with this card, Saffira gains 1000 Attack Points!"

(Saffira's ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)

Saffira now wielded a sword of blue crystal. "Yuya" growled at this.

"Time to end this and save Yuya! Battle! Saffira - the Dragon Princess Deity, attack Entermate Gatlinghoul! Sacred Radiance!" Yuzu's dragon unleashed a powerful beam of blue energy from its mouth directed at "Yuya"'s twisted Monster.

_"I won't be the only one that takes the blow! Trap card open, Cross Damage! When my opponent attacks, any damage I take from that battle is also inflicted onto you!"_ Yuzu smiled.

"Sorry, but that is useless! When Saffira attacks while Equipped with Queen Sword, my opponent can't use card effects until the end of the Battle Phase!"

_"Damn you!"_ "Yuya" cursed that his Trap had failed. He watched Gatlinghoul being vaporized into nothing while only he took the damage.

**(3500 – 2900 = 600)**

**("Yuya": 1000 – 600 = 400)**

_"I still have Life Points remaining! You've failed! I will keep my word and destroy you on my next turn!"_ "Yuya" declared viciously. However, Yuzu's smile did not vanish.

"You won't have a next turn! My Equip Magic card has another Effect! If Saffira destroys a DARK Monster in battle while Equipped with Queen Sword, you take 500 Points of Damage!" Yuzu revealed. For the first time, "Yuya" looked afraid.

_"What?! No! It can't be!"_ As he and everyone else witnessed, Saffira aimed it's sword at "Yuya" and fired a blue and pink energy beam that pierced him. "Yuya"'s expression became one of both pain and immense disbelief. The dark red glow in his eyes instantly vanished, along with the aura surrounding him. During this, Yuzu's bracelet began to glow again…

**("Yuya": 0)**

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

_At the same time the Duel ended, with a lot of effort, Yuya finally managed to free Yuri. He held on to him as the dark creature bellowed with outrage. "NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! YOU BOTH ARE A PART OF ME! I WILL NOT…!" Before the creature could continue, it was suddenly struck through it's center by a bright blue/pink light._

"What's that light?!" _Yuya gasped. The light then intensified, obscuring everything from view. Yuya held his tight grip on Yuri as he shielded his eyes…_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

The moment it was over, something happened that no one was prepared for. An event even Yugi and his allies didn't see coming. As soon as "Yuya" was stabbed by Saffira's sword, something huge and black was expelled from inside the boy.

"YUYA!" Yuzu cried out as she ran to her friend. She caught him just before he could hit the ground. He seemed to be out of it. A terrifying noise forced Yuzu to look up at the source and gasped.

A giant dark form with no distinctive shape was forced out by the same beam that concluded the Duel. The beam then took the shape of a sword and embedded itself into the pavement, pinning the dark creature in place. Within seconds, the form became a massive black dragon with the same dark red eyes "Yuya" had. It roared with rage as struggled to break loose.

"What the hell is that?!" Shuzo yelled, completely freaked out. Yusho and Yoko were also shocked that such a creature emerged from inside their son. Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Sora too were speechless. On the other hand, Yugi and his group knew immediately what it was.

"Could that be?" Yugi started to ask. Astral confirmed it for him.

_"Yes Yugi. What we are seeing is the fragment of Zarc inside Yuya. Somehow, Yuzu was able to use her bracelet's power to force it out of Yuya."_

"Her bracelet?" Yugi asked. Astral then motioned his head toward Yuzu. Yugi and the others saw that Yuzu's bracelet was still glowing. In fact, it had been glowing since the moment Yuzu finished the Duel with her Equip Magic's Effect.

"I thought Yuzu's bracelet only kept Yuya and his counterparts separated so that Zarc could not return. Why would it act differently now?" Yuma asked softly to Astral.

_"That I'm not certain of. Perhaps it has to do with…"_ Astral was about to give his hypothesis when the dragon roared more loudly. It was trying harder to free itself.

"Yugi, hurry! This is your chance!" Yusei suddenly said, catching everyone's attention.

"My chance for what, Yusei?" Yugi asked, not understanding.

"Yuzu expelled that thing out of Yuya, now it's up to you to finish the job! Use your power to destroy it before it's too late!" Yusei said, surprising Yugi.

"Me, destroy it?! How?!" Yugi asked, startled.

"Use the power of your Puzzle!" Yusei urged.

"Yusei's right! You gotta do it now Yugi!" Yuma said in agreement.

"Would that really work?" Judai asked. Yusei and Yuma nodded, as did Astral. They had witnessed it for themselves.

_"It will work. Trust us."_ Astral said firmly.

_"Let's do it Yugi! Remember, when Yuya and Yuri merged together, so did their fragments of Zarc! We can destroy them both at the same time!"_ Atem said, sounding confident. Finally, Yugi nodded.

_'Okay Atem! I hope this works!'_ Yugi then ran toward the dark dragon. His allies watched. They knew that if Yugi succeeded, then Zarc would be gone for good.

"What is Yugi doing?!" Yoko yelled.

"What he needs to do." Yusei responded. They all watched as Yugi stopped just within inches of the beast. While the dragon continued to unsuccessfully get free, Yugi placed both his hands on the entity. The Millennium Puzzle started to glow while a golden eye appeared on Yugi's forehead. The Zarc fragment roared louder as it felt the the power of both the ancient item and the spirit within aiding the boy that was hosting it.

Yuzu observed in awe, as did her dad and most of the group. The dragon was then incased by a pure golden light that seemed to cause it terrible pain. It fought to resist, but Yugi and Atem didn't give it an inch. Soon, the dark entity froze completely. It could no longer move any part of it's body, except it's mouth. Yugi then gritted his teeth as he struggled to hold it long enough to end it.

While everyone was focused on Yugi and the dragon, no one noticed Yuya slowly opening his eyes. His vision was a little blurry, but he could make out his friend battling against the creature he felt was the same one that ensnared him and Yuri. "Yugi…?" He said so faintly that Yuzu, who was right there, couldn't hear him. Yuya then saw something he was sure he imagined.

As he watched, Yuya saw one Yugi overlapping another. They both seemed to be struggling to deal with the dark creature. "Two…Yugi's…? How…?" He couldn't say anymore as he fell unconscious from exhaustion.

Yugi and Atem saw that the Zarc fragment was beginning to break apart. Large golden cracks were forming around it. "We're almost there!" Yugi said aloud.

_"Yes! Just a little more!"_ Atem added. The dragon roared again defiantly, wishing to eradicate Yugi right there and then, only to it's fury that it couldn't. Yugi and Atem felt it now. It was time to put an end to this.

"It is over, Demon! Your hold over Yuya Sakaki has been broken! He is no longer your vessel! Now, with the power of the Millennium Puzzle, you are... OBLITERATED!" With that final word, the fragment of the ancient destroyer was gone in an explosion of golden light. Yugi's Puzzle stopped glowing and he fell to his knees, tired by the ordeal. Yuzu's bracelet had ceased glowing as well.

A moment of stunned silence filled the atmosphere around everyone present. "Is it… over?" Shuzo asked.

"It is." Yusei said with certainty. Yuzu was stunned by what Yugi had just accomplished. Now she knew even less about him than she did already. She would worry about that later, though. Her immediate thoughts were now on the boy laying in her arms.

"Yuya?" Yuzu whispered. Yuya did not stir. She feared he would be out cold yet again and probably won't wake up for days like last time. Little did she know that she would not have to wait that long for him to come back…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

_Once more, Yuya found himself in that isolated space. Except this time, it was just him and Yuri. The evil entity that tried to ensnare them had disappeared. It was nowhere to be found. Yuya thought that blinding light had to do with it. He also strongly felt who was responsible…_

"Yuzu… she did it." _He said as he smiled. He was glad that it seemed to be over. But now he had more questions than ever. What was that thing that took control of him and held Yuri? How was Yuri even here to begin with? How did Yuzu get rid of it? Finally, why did he see two Yugi's during his brief moment of consciousness? Yuya wondered if he really hallucinated that part, but he didn't think he did. As he pondered this, he felt Yuri stir. He released him so that he could move freely. When his counterpart opened his purple eyes at last, he looked right at him, confused._

"Yuya?" _He asked, more curious than scared of his new surroundings._ "Where the heck are we?"

"If I had to guess, I say we're inside my consciousness." _Yuya offered his best answer. Yuri still didn't quite understand._ "But Yuri, how did you get here?" _He asked. Yuri shrugged._

"You got me. The last thing I remember was talking to you after we dueled. After that…nothing." _Yuri admitted. Yuya then told him what had recently occurred. Yuri was stunned._ "A dark something was holding us here? What was it?" _He inquired. Yuya shook his head._

"I really have no clue. The good thing, though, is that it's gone." _Yuri looked away for a moment before facing Yuya again. He seemed really unsure about something._

"I don't get you. I was your enemy. I was after Yuzu on the Professor's orders. And I beat the crap out of you before you won our Duel. Why did you help me after all that?" _To Yuri's astonishment, Yuya smiled._

"I'm not the type of person that leaves someone behind, or get hurt. Plus," _Yuya hesitated._ "I saw a bit of your past. You were by yourself and couldn't make friends. You were alone… like I was." _Yuri gapped at Yuya._

"Y-You saw…?" _Yuri initially panicked. He told no one of his feelings back then. Yuya continued._

"The point is, I understand how you feel. Being alone, having no one to be there for you is awful. When my dad vanished years ago, I felt no one could understand me. No one wanted to be friends with the "Son of a coward". The difference was I still had people that supported me. My mom, my two best friends, and a few others. You… didn't have anyone at all."

_Yuri looked down, knowing Yuya was right. He tried hard to suppress those hard memories and focused on the present, which was carrying out the Professor's wishes. Even that started to fall apart due to his recent failures. The Professor probably thought of him as useless by now. That man had given him a purpose, and by now he didn't think so highly of him anymore. He truly felt alone again since his childhood. He then saw an outstretched hand before him. He looked up to see Yuya, smiling._

"If you want… I can be your friend." _Yuri was really taken aback. The guy who looked like him, who he attacked, offered to be his friend?! He had to have misheard him._

"That's not funny, you know." _Yuri responded flatly. Yuya laughed._

"I'm not joking. I really want us to be friends. Let me give you a chance to experience what having a real friend feels like. I know we got off at a really bad start, but this is our chance to make things better. I mean, I still have no idea why we're both here, but we can find out together. What do you say?"

_Yuri continued to stare incredulously at Yuya. He didn't want to believe it, but he could see it in the other boy's eyes. Yuya really does want to befriend him. Yuri looked at his own hand, then at Yuya's._ "Why? Why do you want to be my friend… after everything?" _Yuri asked after a moment. Yuya's smiled brightened._

"Because… I see myself in you. I'm not just talking about the fact that we have the same face. I recently heard a story about a guy who was bullied but later became best friends with one of the guys that picked on him." _Yuya said, remembering hearing about Yugi's past._ "That wasn't so far off from what happened to us. If the boy that got picked on so much can become friends with a former bully, then why can't former enemies?" _He added, his hand still reached out._

_Yuri thought about Yuya had just said. Could it really be possible? Could he, Yuri… actually have a genuine friend? Someone who really cared about his well being, not just because he had a use for him? Before he knew it, Yuri held out his hand and shook Yuya's. He gave his own smile, and Yuya could tell it wasn't the same unpleasant smile he used to have._

"Well, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do." He said dryly. _Yuya laughed again, and Yuri soon joined him. They did not know what would lie ahead for them, but at least neither of them would face it alone…_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

When Yuya opened his eyes again, he found that he was surrounded by people. They were people he recognized. He saw his dad, his mom, Gongenzaka, Sora, Shuzo, Reiji, Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yuma, and finally the pink haired girl he just confessed too. They all looked extremely relieved.

"Yuya… are you alright?" Yuzu asked softly. Yuya smiled up at her. His warm, friendly smile was all she really needed as she hugged him tightly. She was so glad Yuya was okay, and back to himself. She was also still reeling from Yuya's love confession. That really came out of left field for her. She planned to discuss this with Yuya later. First, she needed time to let it settle in, and sort out her own feelings in response.

For now, she was content with just holding Yuya, who hugged her back, smiling himself…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"How is he?" Leo Akaba asked the doctor. He stood in a medical room where Yuri lay sleeping since his unexpected return to Academia. When he heard from Dennis and Edo about what happened two days ago, the man was extremely furious! He could not believe his plan to capture Yuzu Hiragi had failed so miserably! He was certain that Edo Phoenix and the Obelisk Force would get the job done. Instead, it was a colossal mess up!

Not only did Edo fail, but Yuri had been defeated as well! He never even got near the girl! Along with immense anger, he was also outright shocked that the Duelist who took him down was a boy who Dennis claimed looked just like Yuri. Leo knew it had to be Zarc's fragment within the Standard Dimension. He never anticipated that Yuri and his Standard counterpart would cross paths during this crucial operation.

He boiled with pure rage at the Duelists that got in his way once more. Judai Yuki, who stole Serena and caused chaos within Academia itself. Yuma Tsukumo, who helped Ruri escape capture in the Xyz Dimension. Yusei Fudo, who struck down Yuri behind his back to aid Rin in the Synchro Dimension. He learned of this when Dennis overheard Yugi introducing his allies to Yuzu and the traitor, Sora Shiunin.

_'Yugi Muto…'_ Leo cursed the name he despised most of all. For he not only interfered with Edo's mission, but he called the other three trouble makers to take down the whole Obelisk Force. Those four were in on this together, and together they outwitted him yet again. Leo Akaba wanted all their heads on a platter!

Even though he suffered another huge setback, there was a silver lining. The four had not left with Yuzu yet in their giant airship. According to a recon report from Dennis, who had observed them for the last two days, Yuzu had been staying at the house of Leo's old friend, Yusho Sakaki. Apparently, his son, Yuya, was the boy that defeated Yuri. He was also unconscious from his Duel with Yuri. It seemed no one wanted to go anywhere until Yuya recovered.

This gave Leo time to come up with another plan to capture Yuzu and perhaps learn where Serena, Rin, and Ruri were. Ever since they left with their protectors, no trace of the girls had been found. During these past two days, he decided to pull out all the stops to get the pieces he needed for Ray's resurrection and restoring their old world.

He just got his newest plan together when he received an update on Yuri's condition. He marched over to where he was now, waiting for the report.

"Just before I contacted you, Professor, Yuri's heart rate spiked at dangerous levels. He also suffered from some kind of seizure, a violent one. I had to restrain him so that he wouldn't hurt himself. After that, he went limp. He hasn't been responsive since." The doctor stated.

Leo was not pleased about this. He had hoped Yuri would be back on his feet by now, but that doesn't seem to be the case. _'Dammit. What did Yuya Sakaki do to him during their Duel?'_ Leo asked himself. He wished he could have Yuri's memories scanned to learn the exact circumstances that lead to this. Strangely, the machine used to scan people's memories didn't work on Yuri after he was brought in. His tech people told him the machine was perfectly operational. The problem seemed to be with Yuri himself. Leo found this both curious and disturbing. Regardless of the reason, Leo would have to carry out his plan without Yuri. "When will he wake up?" He asked the doctor, who shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir, but there really is no way of knowing. We just have to wait and see." Sighing, Leo turned his back to her.

"Keep me posted." He ordered as he walked out of the room. He couldn't wait any longer to get his mission underway. It was time to contact an old friend and begin to move…

"Yes, Professor." After Leo left, the doctor looked over Yuri once more before deciding that she needed a break. It had been a dramatic scene with the boy's seizure. Positive that nothing would happen, she also left to get something to drink.

As soon as the physician was gone, Yuri's eyes snapped open, which glowed a dark purple, and grinned maliciously as he covered himself in darkness…

To be continued.


	18. ARC-V — PART 3

It's almost time for the "Meeting" we've all been hearing about!

But first, troops are gathering on both sides! Let's start with the villains!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 17: ARC-V — PART 3

"So sis, any idea when the Professor is supposed to be here?" In the throne room of Academia, two young women stood before the sacred chair and awaited the arrival of Leo Akaba. The pair had been summoned for an important announcement. One of the women, dressed in a military fashion, had long curly blonde hair with light red eyes, while the other had long silver hair, yellow eyes, and gave off a more feminine look. The blonde one turned to her sister.

"I don't know, Grace. He just said we had to be here at this time. We'll just have to wait." Grace huffed.

"Honestly Gloria, I hope it is something good. I mean, we haven't had seen much action sense our last trip to the Xyz Dimension." Grace sighed. "Fighting those Resistance Duelists did give us some entertainment. Just not enough." Gloria frowned.

"Entertaining, but pathetic. Hardly any of them put up a fight against us." Gloria and Grace both hoped that whatever the Professor planned to say would mean getting more time on the field.

"Maybe we'll be ordered to fight a stronger enemy than them?" Grace said. Gloria snorted.

"I wouldn't call those Resistance guys strong, just an annoying nuisance." She said.

"So, the Tyler Sisters have been ordered here too?" The sisters turned around to see two others entering the throne room. One was a bulky man wearing a red robe beneath a white toga. His eyes and hair could not be seen due to the orange helmet he wore. "This is surprising." The man said.

"If the Professor asked you both to be present as well, then the situation must be serious." Said the woman that accompanied her companion. She wore a white tunic and carried a golden scepter. A diadem was on top of her light purple hair, which also obscured her eyes from view. The sisters smirked at the pair.

"Apollo and Diana. Academia's two Guardian Duelists. I didn't think you both would be showing up with us." Gloria said.

"We have been given a top priority order from the Professor himself! Of course we would be here." Apollo said. Grace gave a light laugh.

"And here I thought we would be the only ones to have some fun." She replied, sounding almost disappointed.

"You think this is a game? Any order from the Professor is a sacred duty! It is not something to take lightly!" Diana said passionately. Grace still appeared bored.

"Whatever you say." Apollo and Diana didn't seem to like her carefree attitude.

"Are you looking down on us?" Diana asked in an angry tone. She sounded like she wanted to fight.

"That's enough. Just ignore my younger sister. We are all fighting for Academia, for the Arc Area Project. We shouldn't be fighting each other." Gloria butted in, ending the argument. The two guardians went silent.

"Well, maybe we can have a quick tag Duel until the Professor arrives? You know, to pass the time?" Grace offered. Gloria shook her head.

"I don't think the Professor would appreciate us having a Duel in his own throne room. We better not, plus he could be here any second." She advised, making her sister groan.

"But I'm bored, Gloria! All this waiting is really bothersome." Grace complained.

"Then perhaps you should stand aside and let me and BB here do all the work!" The group saw yet two more people arriving, meeting up with the others. One of them was Sanders, the cruel instructor that most, if not all, of the students feared. However, it was not him that made everyone extremely nervous then.

"Sanders, what the hell are you doing?! _He's_ supposed to be locked up!" Gloria shouted as she and her sister backed away. Apollo and Diana also retreated from the individual with Sanders. Alongside him was what appeared to be a wild man with long reddish brown hair that reaches down his back. He had small yellow eyes and wore a gladiatorial shoulder pauldron on his left shoulder. The only bit of clothes he wore was a pair of torn up shorts. He growled as he sighted her and the others in the room.

"Originally he was, but I had received direct orders from the Professor himself that BB is needed for a mission of the utmost importance. I too questioned him why when we both knew of his… nature." Sanders said carefully, so that he did not risk an altercation from "BB". "He explained that he had good reason for needing him, and ordered me to bring him here myself. If the Professor gives me an order, I must obey it! That is our duty! Glory on the Academia!" He said proudly. The sisters sighed.

"Honestly, do you ever get tired of saying that? You're starting to sound like a broken record." Grace complained. Sanders huffed in response.

"Think what you will, young lady, but my loyalty to the Professor and Academia itself shall never be questioned!"

"Then let me question you about this. How are you keeping _him_ from attacking people and sealing them into cards on the spot?" Apollo asked, not trusting the old geezer to keep the animal in check. Sanders smirked.

"It is actually very simple. The Professor spoke to BB himself and offered him a deal." This got everyone curious and amazed. They didn't think even the Professor would dare approach BB.

"What deal?" Diana asked.

"The Professor told BB that if he agreed to participate in this mission and help us succeed, he will grant him freedom from Academia." Everyone gasped.

"You mean, the Professor will allow him to leave here?" Gloria questioned, sounding doubtful.

"That was the arrangement. BB helps us, he will go to live his life someplace more… suitable for him." Sanders said as he eyed his wild creation. Of course, he didn't reveal BB's real fate to them after said mission was accomplished. He couldn't risk it without being assaulted himself.

"And Battle Beast here understood and agreed to it?" Grace asked, surprised. Sanders nodded before turning to BB.

"BB, did you understand everything the Professor told you? Would you like to live somewhere far away from this place if you help us?" He asked firmly. After a moment, a raspy, feral voice responded.

"I… understood. I want… to live… free." He said longingly. This statement really stunned the other Duelists. Sanders nodded again approvingly.

"As you can see, BB is willing to be cooperative as long as his freedom is guaranteed. Therefore, there is no reason to panic." Although still feeling very reluctant of being near BB, Gloria and the others seemed to have accepted it.

"If you say so." Was all Gloria said. Grace, on the other hand, still had severe doubts.

_'I don't care what that grizzled old man says, everyone knows that the Battle Beast is too dangerous to be set loose anywhere. I honestly can't believe the Professor would really offer him freedom. What mission could we have that would include that monster?'_ She thought to herself. Grace really was scared of the Battle Beast. It was made apparent when she backed the furthest away from the wild man.

"You still doubt my words, girl?" Sanders asked sternly at Grace. She looked away, not saying a word. "You're a solder of Academia for crying out loud! Show some more backbone, dammit!" He shouted harshly. Fortunately for Grace, her older sister came to her defense.

"Knock it off, old man! My sister doesn't have to say anything! She is loyal to Academia, like the rest of us!" Sanders snorted.

"Then she shouldn't show any fear in her eyes when there is no need to _feel_ fear!" He retorted. Gloria sneered at him.

"I said back off!" Gloria warned. "Just because you said Battle Beast won't attack us doesn't mean we can just relax! In case you haven't noticed, we still don't like the idea of being around him!" Sanders was about to argue further until…

"Enough!" Everyone turned to the direction of the double doors leading out into the main hall. Leo Akaba had finally arrived. His presence had silenced them all. Even BB didn't make a sound. "Your arguing is pointless. Regardless of your feelings on the matter, Battle Beast WILL play a critical role in the mission to come. So drop it." He ordered as he strolled inside, passing them along the way. He then sat on his throne, looking down at the ones he called here.

"Professor, please forgive us." Sanders said, bowing hastily. Leo waved a hand aside.

"No harm has been done. Their fear is understandable. Just try not to antagonize our own in the future." Leo said. He then paused to look everyone in the eye. "Now, I am sure you are all wondering why I have ordered you here. I will get right to the point. As of this moment, Academia faces a great threat to our goal of completing the Arc Area Project. It is a threat not even I had anticipated. I am now convinced that we must send our best to eliminate it!" He said with great force.

"Professor, what is this threat?" Apollo asked. Leo pushed a button on his arm rest. Four holographic frames appeared before those he summoned. Each of them showed a picture of a different individual.

Sanders gasped in shock, which was quickly replaced by unmistakable anger. He recognized one of the people in the frames. _'Him!'_ He thought to himself. BB looked at Sanders, curious by his reaction.

"The threat is these four Duelists. Their names are Yugi Muto, Judai Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and Yuma Tsukumo." Leo pointed at each frame as he introduced their newest enemies.

"Hey, I've heard of Judai. Wasn't he that transfer student who broke out all those locked up in the detention cells?" Grace asked.

"He also destroyed our primary Dimensional Transporter, and defeated Barrett in a Duel if I'm right. Everyone thought he was a lazy rookie with no talent. He sure proved the big guy wrong." Gloria added.

"He also caused me great pain and humiliation! I will never forgive that insubordinate brat for the suffering he inflicted upon me!" Sanders yelled in outrage.

"I assure you Sanders, you will get your chance for revenge. That is one of the reasons I asked you to be a part of this." Leo said to him before he spoke to everyone again. "Judai also took someone else when he made his escape. Along with those imprisoned students, he kidnapped Serena." This got a surprise from the group.

"Serena? Why would he take her?" Diana asked. She heard of the girl, who was supposed to be very skilled. The rest of them also knew of Serena, but they never actually met her.

"That reason is still unknown, but once we find where Judai has taken her, we will retrieve Serena no matter what. She must be returned to Academia! She is our future!" Leo shouted, adamant about that goal. He would keep his real reason for needing her to himself, as usual.

"Professor, we get why Judai Yuki is an enemy, but what's the deal with the other three?" Gloria asked, knowing nothing of Judai's associates.

"They have interfered with separate operations in each of the other Dimensions… missions which were critical for the Arc Area Project." Leo confirmed, remembering Yuri's failures in those "missions". "Yugi Muto is clearly the one leading them, seeing as he summoned the others to disrupt our previous mission in Standard. He should be considered the most dangerous of them all." He said, emphasizing how much this should be taken seriously.

"I take it that they are all strong Duelists?" Grace asked hopefully.

"From what I've learned, yes. They should not be underestimated in the slightest. Edo Phoenix himself was taken down by Yugi Muto." Leo said, surprising the group more.

_'Yugi must be good if he kicked Edo's ass.'_ Gloria thought.

"I should also mention that one of our own, Sora Shiunin, has betrayed us. He now sides with our new adversaries." Leo revealed. More surprise spread among them.

"Sora's against us now? That's too bad. I really liked that kid." Grace sighed.

"Why did he turn on us?" Diana asked.

"From what I understand, he got too… attached to a certain person while spying in Standard, which brings us to our gathering today. Now listen, here is the mission I am assigning to you." Leo stood up, giving off an air of intimidation. He then revealed another picture to join the others. This time, it was a pink haired teenage girl. "This is Yuzu Hiragi, a resident in the Standard Dimension. She has an important role in the Arc Area Project. Edo's mission in Standard was to find her and bring her here. Unfortunately, Yugi Muto and his allies got in the way. She is now under their protection. Our mission… is to capture Yuzu Hiragi, by any means necessary. And also learn the whereabouts of not just Serena, but two other girls named Rin and Ruri. Like Yuzu, the latter two are also essential for completing the project." He declared strongly.

"Where are they all now, sir?" Sanders asked, eager to get started.

"Yuzu and the four are currently still in the Standard Dimension, but I have reason to suspect that they will leave soon. We must intercept them before they have a chance to escape. I strongly believe they will be at this building." Leo then showed them a tall hourglass building. "Once we have confirmed they are there, we will move in to trap them, cut off their escape routes. After that, taking Yuzu shouldn't be too difficult with all of you there." Leo instructed.

"You said earlier that Battle Beast will have a critical role in this mission. What role is that?" Apollo asked. Leo smiled.

"He will have the honor and pleasure of personally taking down Yugi and his friends. Do you feel up to it, Battle Beast?" Leo asked the wild man directly. He growled again as he answered.

"I will… eliminate them all... for my freedom." Leo nodded, seemingly pleased.

"Excellent… however, I want to clarify two things about this. First, Yuzu Hiragi is _not_ to be harmed under any circumstances. And second, you are free to tear apart any and all enemies standing against you… except Yusei Fudo." This confused everyone, including Sanders.

"You want that guy untouched? How come?" Gloria questioned. "I thought he was one of our enemies?"

"He is, but none of you are to approach him. The task of dealing with him lies with someone else." Leo answered.

"Who?" Grace asked, very curious.

"That would be me." They all turned left to see a blonde man come out from the shadows. A look of great anticipation was seen on his face.

"And you are?" Diana asked.

"This is Jean Michael Roget. Years ago, I sent him to the Synchro Dimension as a spy to set up his part of the Arc Area Project. He will also participate in our mission to capture Yuzu Hiragi." Leo revealed.

"What's Yusei Fudo got to do with you?" Grace asked. Roget frowned as he answered.

"That punk has caused me a great deal of trouble for my plans in the Synchro Dimension. I want to destroy him myself! That is why the Professor said that Yusei is not to be touched. He is MY target, and mine alone!" He shouted with rage toward Yusei that rivaled Sanders' hatred toward Judai. He recalled how his involvement with the Professor's mission came about…

_Flashback_

_"Have you found nothing?!" Roget yelled at the man he spoke to on his monitor. He flinched._

_"Uh, no sir! I'm sorry, but we can't find him anywhere! None of the Commons seem to know anything about the Red Rider!" Roget growled as he slammed his desk with his fist._

_"I don't want excuses, imbecile! I want results! Find him or it's the Facility for you!" He yelled before shutting the monitor off. Roget seethed with fury. It had been a few days since the Duelist that defeated Sergey had disappeared. He had been using every resource at his disposal, but so far nothing had turned up._

_He felt like tearing his hair out the night it all fell apart. After the bridge incident, Sector Security found Sergey's body and his wrecked D-Wheel. However, there was no sign of the Red Rider, even though he fell off too. Strangely, the moment he fell with those two brats that tried to help him, all the monitors went on the fritz. Nobody saw what happened. Since then, Roget had begun a tireless search for the man that shot down his plans for domination. Of course, they found squat._

_"Damn that Red Rider! He has ruined everything!" Roget yelled angrily. He needed Sergey Volkov to destroy Jack Atlas in the upcoming Friendship Cup. He was Roget's secret weapon. Sergey was a monster that no Duelist had ever defeated. He was feared because of his reputation for crushing ANYONE who dared face him. But then the Red Rider showed up, and all his planning went up in smoke._

_The day after Sergey's defeat, word began to spread about the Red Rider's skills and bravery against the Duelist Crusher. Before long the man became a legend among the Commons. Even those in the Tops began to admire him. Two days later, the thing that pissed him off the most came from the woman that witnessed it all._

_"Hello everyone! This is Melissa Clare coming to you live from just outside the Hall of Dominion, home of the Administrative Council! Today, an unprecedented event is happening right inside the Council's chambers, where they are currently in audience with the Riding Duel King, Jack Atlas! However, due to "tight Security protocols", I cannot actually report what is being discussed inside. I can tell you that it has to be game changing! For this is the first time Jack Atlas himself has demanded to speak to the Administrative Council! Right here at the entrance are several of the Commons and Tops residents, eager to hear that is going on. Of course, they are being separated by Sector Security so that no unnecessary violence should take place. It has been more than an hour since Jack entered the Hall with still no update on… Wait!" She paused, seeing the Hall doors opening up._

_Roget stiffened. He dreaded what he was about to hear from the King of Riding Duels, who was exiting the building._

_"Jack is coming out at this very moment! Looks like he has something to say!" Melissa said excitedly, seeing that Jack was walking toward her. She straightened herself as he approached. "Hello, Jack Atlas! We are all very curious about what you wanted to see the Council about! Can you please tell us anything?" She asked hopefully, holding the mic to the famous Dueling Champion._

_"Yes. I have some words to say to everyone, including both Commons and Tops!" He waited until everyone was quiet so they could hear him. For what he was about to tell them would indeed be "game changing" as Melissa mentioned before. He cleared his throat before he at last spoke. "To all who are listening, I have just been discussing a very important matter with the Administrative Council. It concerns… The Red Rider."_

_At this, everyone gasped, including Roget. "What? Could he know where that bastard is?" He wondered. What Jack actually said only further infuriated him._

_"I have spoken long and hard with the Council members, and we have just come to an agreement. Red Rider… I, Jack Atlas, am now speaking directly to you! If you are watching this, I challenge you to the Riding Duel of a lifetime! Face me, as you have faced off against Sergey Volkov! If you accept my challenge and win, the Council agrees to disband and allow the people of the City to be treated as equals! If you win, the Commons will no longer live like scavengers scraping what they need to survive! If you win, the Tops will share their wealth to help those less fortunate than themselves! If you win, you will have proven without a shadow of a doubt, as you have proven against the Duelist Crusher… that anything is possible!" The crowds buzzed with surprise and excitement over Jack's words._

_Roget's jaw nearly hit the floor, and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. He couldn't believe things had gone this bad! "No! NO! THIS CANNOT BE!" This was totally absurd! How the hell did Jack Atlas get the those old fools to agree to all that?! Coincidentally, Melissa herself asked Jack that very question, but more politely._

_"That is… unbelievable! How did you get the Council to accept this?" She asked, sounding astonished. Jack paused before he gave the answer._

_"As I have watched the Red Rider's Duel, I saw that he showed no fear and strong determination against a dangerous opponent. He had something no one else here does, not even myself. I believe that "something" is what makes him who he is. Something that makes others believe in him. I saw it as I observed the people after the Red Rider vanished. They all felt he was a new symbol of hope… hope for a better future. Not just the Commons, but also the Tops citizens that were also inspired by him. I told the Council this and that times are beginning to change, that the Red Rider is the change the City needs! It took quite a bit of persuading, but eventually they agreed to my proposal. So now, Red Rider… I await your answer!" Jack then turned and marched toward his D-Wheel. As he drove off, Roget shut off the news._

_He felt like he was going to puke. If the Red Rider indeed returns, accepts Jack's challenge and wins, all his plotting and scheming for total control over the Synchro Dimension will have gone to waste! His hold will eventually crumble and he would be left with nothing. His "kingdom" would forever be denied of him. Roget roared while continually bashing his fists to his desk._

_"Damn you Red Rider! "DAMN YOU TO HELL!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Now he had to find the son of a bitch before his nightmares became reality. If only he knew the man's real name and whereabouts…_

_"Director, there is someone outside HQ who wants to speak with you." Said a secretary of his who popped up on a secure holo screen._

_"Not now!" He shouted, still in fit of rage._

_"Sir, he claims to be an old friend of yours. He says his name is Leo Akaba." Roget stopped his tantrum and his anger was replaced by fear._

'The Professor, here?! Now?! After all this time?! Why?! What does he want with me?!'_ Whatever the reason, he knew denying him his chat would be a big mistake. He can't afford to have another mess on his plate. "Send him directly to my office." He ordered the secretary, sounding less upset._

_"Yes Director. Right away." The screen then went away. He had no idea why the Professor would see him now, especially at a time like this! Ten Minutes later, the door to his office opened and his former leader entered. Roget tried to look as professional as possible when he greeted him._

_"Welcome, Professor. It has been a long time." He said in a deceptively calm manner. Leo nodded._

_"Yes it has, Roget. You seem to have done well for yourself." Leo said, taking a quick around Roget's office. Roget nodded, regaining a little of his former pride._

_"I have worked hard to get to where I am today, sir." Leo had no doubt of that._

_"Director of Sector Security, huh? That is a very ambitious and useful position. With that kind of power, you could observe anything here." Roget nodded again._

_"That I have, Professor. Can I offer you a beverage?" He asked, but Leo politely refused._

_"No thanks. I don't plan to be here long. I need to discuss something very important with you." Roget now grew nervous again. He didn't think this would be good._

_"Very well. Please have a seat." He said, offering the chair in front of his desk. Leo did accept as he sat down. Roget then sat behind his desk, facing his employer. "Now then, what can I do for you, Professor?" Leo immediately showed him four images of young teenage boys._

_"These Duelists have become a recent problem for the Arc Area Project. They are a huge threat to our plans, and they must be stopped. I'm putting together a force large enough to finally strike back. I want you to be a part of it. You have a very strategic and cunning mind. Your contribution would most definitely assure our victory." Leo explained._

_Roget couldn't care less about what was happening on the Professor's end of things. His matters only concerned his own ambitions for this City. He was about to tell him that he was simply far too busy with his job to be of any actual assistance when he noticed something about one of the four Duelists. He thought he looked familiar. _'Those eyes. That mark on his face. Is it possible…?'_ He almost lost his breathe. He had to know. "Professor, who is this one?" He asked, pointing at the marked young man with black and yellow hair._

_"His name is Yusei Fudo. He disrupted a secret mission for Academia right here in the Synchro Dimension. This took place a few days ago. Do you know about him?" Leo asked, curious to why Roget asked. Roget then went wide eyed with excitement. According to the Professor, this "Yusei" was here around the same time as the Red Rider. Could they be the same person? He needed confirmation._

_"Professor, may I show you something? I think it may be worth viewing." Roget offered. Leo saw a glint in his eye. If he had information on Yusei, this would be the time to know._

_"Show me." He said. Roget then showed Leo the Riding Duel between the Red Rider and Sergey Volkov. Leo watched interestingly. When he saw the Red Rider Summon his Synchro Monster, Leo jumped to his feet. "Pause it! Right there!" Leo asked, suddenly standing up. Roget then paused it. The frozen image showed Stardust Dragon appearing above the Red Rider. "That dragon! It is the same Monster Yusei used recently against my forces in Standard!" Leo revealed. That was all Roget needed to hear._

'The same Monster, eh? Then this Yusei Fudo _is_ the Red Rider! Finally, the lead I've needed!'_ Roget then grinned. "Well Professor, it would seem we have a common enemy." Leo turned from the frozen image to him._

_"How is Yusei an enemy to you?" Leo asked. Now Roget began to show some of his recent anger._

_"I had plans to use Sergey, the man he was dueling, for my end of the Arc Area Project. But when Yusei defeated him, those plans were completely and utterly derailed. I had been hunting him down ever since, but I've had no luck. The bastard left as soon as he arrived." Of course, this was nowhere near the truth. The Professor was never to know that though. Leo seemed thoughtful before nodding, grinning as well._

_"Then this would be the best opportunity for you to work alongside me once more." Roget really cared for no authority but his one. However, if doing this meant he can get his revenge, then he would have to stomach it. He then got out of his chair and stood before Leo._

_"Professor, I couldn't agree more. Do we have his current location?" He asked._

_"Yusei and his associates are hiding out in the Standard Dimension. Come with me, and we can vanquish our adversaries together." Leo said as he offered his hand. Roget smiled victoriously as he shook it._

_"I believe we have a deal."_

_Flashback End_

Yes, Roget would soon get his chance to make Yusei pay for everything he costed him. He could hardly wait. Sanders smirked. "It seems I'm not the only one with a personal vendetta." He said to himself.

"Now, any questions?" Leo asked. Gloria certainly had one.

"Professor, shouldn't we include everyone that faced these guys before?" She asked.

"I have sent Edo back to the Xyz Dimension to resume his duties for the Arc Area Project. Barrett has been reassigned to help him. As for Dennis, his role is a spy, not a soldier. Truth be told, at this point, I rather not send anyone that failed me in the very recent past." Leo answered while frowning.

He had enough of failures lately, especially in regards to Yuri. Still, if it had not been for Yuya Sakaki, Yuri would be a part of this mission. He was the only exception. This issue was brought up by Grace.

"Sir? If you're putting together the strongest of Academia, would that include… Yuri?" She asked nervously. Her sister, Apollo, Diana, Sanders, and Roget also felt uneasy about that. Even Battle Beast could sense the fear from the group at the mention of Yuri's name.

"Yuri is unable to take part in this mission." Leo answered with disappointment.

"How come?" Gloria asked, surprised. She and everyone else saw their leader tightened his fists and scowled.

"Unfortunately, Yuri is incapacitated for the time being. During his last assignment, he fought and lost to a Duelist in Standard. He has been in a coma ever since." This news shocked everyone, including Roget.

"Yuri was defeated?! By whom?!" He asked, hardly believing a Duelist of Yuri's caliber was brought down by some outsider. Leo then showed another holo image. It showed a boy with red and green hair.

"This is Yuya Sakaki. He is responsible for Yuri's condition. It is also known that he is friends with not only Yuzu Hiragi, but with Yugi and his allies as well. He should not be underestimated either. It is reasonable to believe he will work with them to keep Yuzu out of our hands."

"Well that makes things a bit more complicated." Gloria said. Inwardly, they were all very relieved that Yuri would not be involved in this mission… especially Grace. She was even more scared of him than she was of Battle Beast. On the other hand, it interested her that Yuya was another potentially strong adversary. Just then, Leo got contacted by one his scientists.

"Professor, we have the information you asked for. Yuzu Hiragi and those protecting her have entered the building you speculated they would be at. Our mini stealth drone just confirmed it." Leo nodded approvingly.

"Well done. Thank you for informing me." He then turned to his subordinates. "Follow me outside. The rest of our forces are waiting." Leo said, now walking out of the throne room. The group marched out with him, with Roget just behind the Professor.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Out in the Academia courtyard, Leo Akaba stood before an army of Obelisk Force soldiers. On his right were Roget, Gloria, and Grace. Sanders, Battle Beast, Apollo, and Diana stood on the left. The masked men stood firm and alert as they heard their leader speak.

"My loyal soldiers, it is time for perhaps the greatest battle in the history of Academia! Our enemies have gathered and are unaware of our impending arrival! We will strike them fast and hard, showing no mercy! They have delayed our precious Arc Area Project long enough! I, Leo Akaba, your Professor, will personally lead this assault! Roget, my second-in-command, will add his forces from the Synchro Dimension to aid us! Together, we will overcome those that dared to defy us and deny our goal! The utopia we have fought long and hard for is nearly upon us! With all that are present, there can be no doubt of our victory!" He shouted, raising a fist high in the air.

The army roared, inspired by the Professor's speech. He smiled, feeling that everything will soon come to realization. Yes, all that he lost would be restored. His home, and his precious daughter. _'Ray… soon, I will have you back by my side. We shall be a family again.'_

As he relished the thought of his reunion with Ray, his top subordinates had their own thoughts. Roget and Sanders could hardly wait to bury Yusei and Judai so deep that both nuisances would be nothing but fleeting memories. Battle Beast longed for the freedom that he desired and that was denied him for years. Apollo and Diana longed for battle. Gloria and Grace were very eager to test their skills against Yuya Sakaki and "The Four Devils", a new name given to Yugi's team for their sacrilegious ways of opposing Academia.

Out of the corner of her eye, Grace noticed Dennis leaning against a wall on the far side. Nobody else seemed to have seen him. He appeared relaxed and amused by the display. He then saw Grace looking at him and stared back. Grace thought she spotted a look of pity on him. A moment later, without a word, Dennis broke the eye contact as he punched a button on his Duel Disk and vanished on the spot. Grace then turned back to facing the front, pretending nothing was wrong.

Unbeknownst to anyone, "Yuri" had been watching as well in the shadows. This was the perfect opportunity. With Leo Akaba and most of his lackeys away, he would be free to carry out his own plans without any hindrance. He chuckled evilly as he walked back inside of Academia, toward his goal…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Around the same time, a teen boy sat before his computer, observing some of the recent message boards. Most of it was just about how things have started to quiet down. He hoped he and those he knew could now live in peace after everything.

Alas, it was not to be for him. Without warning, the Duel Disk in a nearby cupboard blinked furiously gold while beeping. He stiffened, his expression turned serious. He knew what this meant. He was told it might happen, though he hoped it wouldn't. Now that it had come to this, he couldn't ignore it. He got up and took out his Duel Disk.

The boy touched the center of his Disk. Before him, a hologram of a golden avatar appeared. The avatar then displayed a message before it:

_"You are needed."_

"It must be bad if I'm receiving this." The boy said to himself as he typed and sent a message to his friend. He told him he would be gone for a while and planned to come back when he was done. He also told him to inform the others about this as well. With that done, he walked toward a wall of his bedroom. As he pressed his hand upon it, the wall slid aside to reveal a high tech room. After he stepped inside, he put on his Duel Disk and slid his Deck in it. "Deck Set!" He then became enveloped by a swirling blue light. The boy called out the following words that appeared on his Duel Disk:

"Into The VRAINS!"

To be continued.


	19. ARC-V — PART 4

With Leo putting together his army, we will now see the heroes do the same!

Who will be joining the fight against Academia? I think you may be surprised!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 18: ARC-V — PART 4

"Yuya, are you sure you're alright?" Yoko asked her son. She, her husband, and everyone was still a little worried after what had just happened.

"I'm fine, Mom. Really I am." Yuya said, trying to sound reassured. He then saw Yuri, whom no one else can see but him. They both decided that they would keep their new "coexistence" a secret. Everyone had been freaked out enough as it was. They would not take it well if Yuya was now sharing his body with the person that hurt him and was targeting Yuzu. Of course, neither of them had any idea that Yugi and his friends already knew.

"That's a huge relief." Yusho said.

"I'm also glad you're okay, Yuya. But now…" Yuzu said as she now turned to face Yugi. "What the heck just happened?! What was that thing that came out of Yuya?! How did you get rid of it?!" She shouted angrily.

"I would very much like to know that myself." Reiji said. Yugi felt really hot under the collar now. Aside from his own friends, everyone stared at him with such scrutiny that he felt like he'd rather be anywhere else at the moment. Yugi cringed.

"Uh, well… the creature you saw and how I destroyed it are a couple of the topics my friends and I will explain at our meeting." He said meekly.

Yuya wanted to ask Yugi about the "other Yugi" he saw helping him. He was sure he saw two of them before he blacked out. In the end, he decided to wait to ask him about that. He had far more important questions that demanded answers. First of all, who were the three new people that he saw with Yuzu's dad earlier? Whoever they were, they appeared just as concerned for Yuya's well-being as everyone else. Then he remembered Yuzu talking about who had been keeping her dad company for the last two days.

"You guys… Are you Judai Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and Yuma Tsukumo?" Yuya asked the trio. The three nodded.

"Yep. He's Yuma, that's Yusei, and I'm Judai. Nice to finally officially meet you, Yuya." Judai said as he pointed to himself and his allies.

"Hi." Yusei said with a smile.

"Hey." Yuma said. Yuya looked at each of them, especially at Judai. _'So that's the guy that Yuri was so afraid of. He doesn't seem frightening at all.'_

_"You weren't there when it happened."_ Yuri said to Yuya in his mind. _"When he confronted me before, he displayed a power I've never seen in my life. He may seem harmless now, but you're only seeing one side of him."_ Yuya couldn't imagine a nice looking guy like Judai having a scary side.

_'Judai, Yusei, and Yuma… They are the ones that stopped you in your kidnapping missions. You wanted revenge against them.'_ Yuya recalled overhearing that. Yuri nodded.

_"I did; I never encountered such bothersome people in the past. Now though, looking back… I guess I deserved what I'd gotten."_ Yuri said, now sounding remorseful. Yuya remembered something else about the trio.

_'The instant I saw them with Yuzu's dad, I felt incredible anger and blinding fury I've never experienced. I at first thought it came from you. But then… I saw that thing…'_

_"Whatever that creature was, it shared my hatred of them. Actually, it may have hated them more than I did…"_ Yuya thought that as well. Before he could ask anything else, Reiji butted in.

"About that meeting… i strongly suggest we head inside now before we say anything else. My father's forces could strike at any second, and I do not want us to be in the open." They all agreed as finally walked inside the LEO Corporation building.

While walking, Shuzo told Yuya they would have a "little talk" about his feelings for Yuzu when this was over. Yuya didn't seem to look forward to that. He would much rather talk to Yuzu herself alone. Yuzu could tell from the way he looked at her. "Yuya, I know you want to talk about it, and so do I. But can it wait until we're both in a safe place?" Yuzu asked softly. Yuya sighed.

"Okay." Yuya said, fully understanding the timing wasn't right for a "heart to heart" chat. As they passed through the front doors, they were unaware of a small flying machine monitoring their movements from above. The thing then vanished in a rush of blue particles…

Finally inside, Reiji led the group through the hallways of the building. Under any other circumstances, Yuya and Yuzu would have wanted the time to see how things worked, but that time was not now. They continued to follow the company CEO up an elevator that took them near the top. They stepped out from the elevator to a door across from them. "Where does that lead?" Gongenzaka asked.

"My office." Reiji said as he turned to everyone. "Before we get your meeting started, follow me inside. Everyone is waiting." This got them curious.

"Who's waiting?" Yuzu asked. Reiji smiled.

"Our allies for the upcoming battle." He simply replied as he opened the door and went inside, with the others following. When the entered, they saw a lot of people in there waiting. Half of the group didn't know any of them. However, the other half knew them… that is, Yugi's team.

To his immense surprise, Yuma could see none other than Kaito, Shark, Rio, and Gauche smiling at him. For Yusei, he saw Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua, and Ruka there with them, happy to see him. Judai was also stunned that Manjome and Kenzan here too. Judai also saw that Asuka was with them. He immediately knew this Asuka was the one from the Fusion Dimension, remembering that she came back here to fight against Academia. "His" Asuka stayed behind in his world.

"Yuma!" Rio called out happily. Yuma blushed a little from this.

"Wha?! What are you guys doing here?!" Yuma asked, not believing this. He hoped Shark didn't see how red his face had gotten. More importantly, Yuma hoped Shark didn't know what happened between him and his sister before leaving. Shark smirked.

"What do you think? We've come to get you out of trouble again. Just like old times." Yuma inwardly sighed in relief. _'Sounds like Rio hasn't told him. Good news for me.'_ The boy thought.

"Astral came back and brought us all here to help you." Kaito said.

"We've all just been here chilling with these other guys when you came in." Gauche added, pointing his thumb at the other guests.

"What about Yuto and Ruri?" Yuma asked.

"They are still at the campsite with Akari and Kotori keeping them company. They're both fine. Also," Rio glanced away before saying, "we couldn't enjoy our camping trip knowing you needed help." She said. Yuma was glad the two were still safe in his world. He also noticed that Rio looked like she wanted to continue, but said no more. Yuma figured he knew what it was and knew they couldn't bring up the subject with her brother around.

"But, this is going to be really dangerous! We may have to fight to get out of here! Shark just let you come here, knowing that?" Yuma asked, sounding very concerned. Rio huffed while crossing her arms. She seemed agitated.

"Of course he didn't "let me"! I insisted on coming!" Rio answered, making Shark sigh.

"This is why having you for a sister is a pain." He said to himself.

"Like it or not, we are here by our own choice. Just accept it and be grateful." Kaito said in a tone that meant the subject was closed. Yuma then turned to Astral.

"When did you bring them all here?" He demanded.

_"I left earlier this morning before sunrise. I returned with everyone, dropped them off here, and came back before you woke up. My apologies for not telling you beforehand. I figured it was the best opportunity when Dennis wasn't watching us."_ Astral stated. Yuma grunted, annoyed that he wasn't informed of this before now.

"Don't worry about it Yuma. I have a feeling we will need all the help we can get before long." Yusei said.

"Damn right you will." Crow said with a smile.

"Yusei, I refused to stay behind and let you face this enemy with a bunch of strangers! We work best together." Jack said, sounding proud. Yusei nodded.

"Agreed. How are Yugo and Rin?" He asked, hoping they didn't come too.

"Both of them are okay in our world. Right now they are volunteering at an orphanage to watch over the children there. They seemed to be enjoying themselves when Astral picked us up." Aki said. Yusei noticed that she fidgeted nervously. He guessed that like Rio and Yuma, she wanted to have a private chat with Yusei as well. _'No doubt it has to do with what she mouthed at me when I left.'_ He thought.

"There was no way Ruka and I would not come! Us Signers have to stay together!" Rua said energetically. His twin sister nodded.

"He's right. After all, we are still "Team 5D's", aren't we?" She asked. Yusei smiled.

"We are." He said softly.

"Man, I can't believe you guys actually came here!" Judai said, sounding surprised himself. Manjome snorted.

"You honestly thought we would stay put just because you said "No"? Get real, will you." He replied rudely.

"After everything we've been through, there's no way we'd let you go extinct!" Kenzan said.

Judai felt appreciative that they really wanted to help. However, there were a couple of people that, he was disappointed to see, weren't in the crowd. "Did no one else come too? And how's Serena doing?" He asked. Manjome and Kenzan glanced nervously at each other. They figured it wasn't the best time to tell him the news.

"Serena is still safe and sound at Duel Academy. The Asuka we know couldn't leave because of her job, and Sho wanted to be there to…help Serena adjust. As for Rei, she didn't feel she was strong enough for something like this." Manjome said, hoping Judai would believe that.

"They all wanted to help, they honestly did. They just…couldn't." Kenzan added hastily. Judai seemed momentarily confused, but he let it slide.

"I'm sorry that they couldn't lend a hand, but I'll bet we'll manage with the people that did show up." Judai said. The pair were glad they were able to keep Judai in the dark about their real reasons for not coming.

"Don't worry, Judai. I'm sure with the allies we've gathered, Yuzu is as good as safe." Asuka said confidently.

"I don't doubt that." Judai replied. Asuka then saw Yusho and the two smiled at one another.

Yuya, Yuzu, their parents, Gongenzaka, and Sora watched and listened interestingly as Yugi's friends caught up with each of their groups. Yugi himself, however, felt left out. If Astral had indeed gone back to each of their worlds to bring help, he could've stopped by at his own world too.

"Yugi, you okay?" Yuya asked, seeing his friend looking very disappointed. Yugi then shook his head and smiled at Yuya.

"I'm fine, Yuya." He said, but he didn't sound fine. Yuzu noticed too. Just then, the door behind them opened again. Yugi then heard a voice he knew all too well as he turned around.

"Hey Reiji! I had the hardest time finding the bathroom in this place! Couldn't you have just given me a map and… eh?" The speaker paused as he saw not just Reiji in his office, but several others that weren't there earlier. It was a tall young man with dirty blond hair in a sporadic hairstyle and dark brown eyes. He wore a blue denim jacket over a white T-shirt and blue jeans. As soon as he saw a certain puzzle wearing boy, the guy cried out for joy. "YUGI!" He then ran over and hugged him. "How's my all time best buddy, huh?" He said while ruffling Yugi's hair. Yugi couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm happy to see you too, Joey! I can't believe you're here!" Yugi replied as Joey released him. His friend grinned as he chuckled.

"Well, I have to admit, I freaked out when I met Astral. Thought he was part of a race of aliens wanting to wipe us out! But then I remembered you telling us about him before you took off on yet another crazy adventure. When he came back later and told me, Tèa, and Tristan that you were in a pickle, we volunteered straight away! So, here I am, ready to help my best friend save the day!"

"Tèa and Tristan are here too?" Yugi asked hopefully. Joey nodded.

"Yep! Right now, they're juicing up their Decks big time, curtesy of Reiji! They'll catch up with us later."

"You're Yugi's best friend?" Yuya asked. Joey then noticed him for the first time.

"Darn right I am. Name's Joey Wheeler. What's your name kid?" He asked.

"I'm Yuya." Joey then remembered something else.

"Oh yeah, Yugi told me about you and a girl named Yuzu. I'm guessing you're her?" Joey asked as he eyed Yuzu.

"Yeah, I am." She said. "Nice to meet you Joey. Yugi told us about how you two became friends." Joey smiled warmly at the memory.

"Man, what a day that was. I'll never forget it. It was a real turning point in my life. I'm really lucky to have a friend like Yug, here. We've been through thick and thin together, haven't we pal?" Yugi nodded.

"We sure did. But I have a feeling we'll be fighting a big battle to get Yuzu, Yuya, and everyone away from here." Joey suddenly looked serious.

"From what me and the rest of the gang here have been told, yeah. This Leo Akaba needs some serious butt kicking! But don't worry, buddy. I'll be right here to lend a hand, just like always. So will Tea and Tristan." Joey said determinedly.

"Right. Together, we have a chance." Yuya and Yuzu immediately liked Joey. He and Yugi really did seem like best friends. They could hardly believe that a guy like Joey used to be a school bully.

_"So this is what it's like to have a friend?"_ Yuri asked Yuya as he appeared next to him.

_'Yeah, it is. It's a wonderful feeling, knowing there is someone who cares about you and would stand by you to help you with anything. It's the same with me and Gongenzaka.'_ Yuya said mentally. Yuri watched Yugi and Joey, becoming interested in their friendship. He started to wish this sort of thing had happened with him. Reiji then cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"For those of you that have been here already, let me introduce you to our newest arrivals: Yuya Sakaki, his father Yusho, his mother Yoko, Yuzu Hiragi, her father Shuzo, and their friends Noboru Gongenzaka and Sora Shiunin. Everyone in this group except for the latter two intend to leave Maiami City to insure their safety from my father, Leo Akaba. You have all been brought here to provide protection not just for them, but the citizens here as well. My mother and Chairwoman of the company, Himika, made a public announcement recently to advise citizens to remain indoors for a possible attack. We can't risk anyone getting caught in the crossfire." Everyone agreed with that.

Yuya and Yuzu noticed that all the people in the office stared at them with surprised expressions. The two wondered if they also knew about the others that shared their faces.

"What kind of attack are we expecting?" Kaito asked after a moment, recovering from the surprise of seeing people that looked strongly like Yuto and Ruri. Reiji's expression looked grave.

"My guess… an army composed of Academia's best and ruthless." He said, not sugar coating anything.

"That sounds comforting." Crow said with heavy sarcasm. Reiji continued.

"But to help our chances, I am adding a unit of my own to aid the rest of you. They should be here any second." Just as Reiji said this, his office door opened yet again. This time four young people entered.

One was a dark skinned girl with red eyes and long black hair. She wore a small blue shirt with a badge that said "LDS" pinned on it over a cream one-piece long-sleeved shirt and shorts combination with black skin-tight shorts underneath ending above the knee, and blue boots. She appeared the most serious out of the new group.

Another was a confident looking boy with long spiky brown hair and amber eyes. He wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and pants under a tan jacket with an orange interior (with his LDS badge pinned on the collar) and the sleeves torn off, brown socks, and burnt-orange and grey shoes. The boy also wielded a wooden katana.

The second boy, one of the two tallest among them, had purple hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a zip-up blue and purple jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt, with white pants, olive-colored shoes, and a loose blue belt. His LDS badge is pinned on the right side of his jacket. The look he had on his face gave off the impression that he was not a nice guy.

The fourth and final person was someone Yuya, Yuzu, and Sora immediately recognized. The short light brown and blonde hair, styled in layers. The grayish blue eyes. The Maiami Second Middle School uniform he wore with his LDS badge. He was also someone that caused Yuya and his friends trouble in the recent past. "Shingo Sawatari?!" Yuya and Yuzu both yelled angrily. Yuzu had never forgiven him for not just stealing Yuya's Pendulum cards, but also for taking her, Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya hostage to force Yuya to duel him. Yuya also had not forgotten what the jerk put him through. Sawatari grinned, seeing that the duo remembered him.

"Well, well, nice to see you two remember me. It's been a little while." He said. Yuzu wanted to smack him with her fan, but Yuya held her back.

"You've got some nerve, showing your face to us again after what you did!" Yuzu retorted.

"Did Reiji really ask you to be a part of this?" Yuya demanded. Sawatari chuckled.

"Well of course he did! I am a top LID student you know! I also…"

"And the guy I beat to a pulp." Sora added. Sawatari growled at him.

"Don't you dare interrupt me! And I still haven't forgotten about that!" Reiji stepped in to end the quarreling.

"That is enough, Sawatari." The guy huffed before he finally shut up. Reiji then turned to Yuya and Yuzu. "I know he's caused you two trouble before; I apologize for that. But now his help is needed in the fight to come." The two doubted the reliability of the guy that stole and kidnapped people they cared about.

"I'll admit, Sawatari is a stuck up prick. Still, he is a top LID student. From what we've been told, we need everyone for this." Said the new girl. Sawatari grumbled but didn't protest again. Reiji then made the introductions.

"These three are our representatives from different Special Courses in LDS. Masumi Kotsu, who spoke just now, is a representative of the LDS Fusion Summon course. Yaiba Todo," Reiji motioned at the boy with the katana, "represents the Synchro Summon course. Finally, Hokuto Shijima is our representative for the XYZ Summon course." The purple haired boy smirked. "They have been chosen because they are at the top of their respective fields."

"I don't see why we need all these out of towners. Whoever these Academia guys are, I can take them all down myself." Hokuto said arrogantly. Masumi and Yaiba sighed.

"Hey, I don't mind a good challenge, but you're talking about fighting against possibly an army alone. Its suicide." Hokuto snorted.

"I'll show them my skills and trash them all."

"All you're planning to do is sign your own death warrant." Shark said, hating the guy's attitude. Mostly due to the fact that he was acting exactly how Shark used to before Yuma set him straight.

"Watch it, asshole!" Hokuto snapped. He was then smacked by Yaiba's katana, hard. "Hey! The hell did you do that for, Yaiba?!" He yelled as he rubbed his aching arm.

"To shut you up, dumbass. If these people are strong like President Akaba said they'd be, none of us can afford to get on their bad sides." Masumi nodded in agreement.

"Yaiba's right. Just cut it out. This will be a team effort." She added. Hokuto finally stopped talking, but still believed he can do this all by himself. He couldn't believe the Reiji allowed Yaiba to whack him like that.

Yuya, Yuzu, and everyone else believed Masumi and Yaiba would make good allies, possibly friends later on. Sawatari and Hokuto, on the other hand, not so much. _"I don't think I want those two morons as friends."_ Yuri bluntly said to Yuya, who completely agreed. Yuri, however, was interested in seeing Masumi's skills as a Fusion User. He hoped she was as good as Reiji claimed she was. After the squabbling ceased, Reiji once again spoke to all present.

"Here is my plan. Very shortly, Yugi Muto, Judai Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, and their allies will have a very important meeting which concerns not only Yuya and Yuzu, but other individuals they assisted that were also targeted by my father. After the meeting concludes, they will make their leave. It is vital we must assure their protection and escape. To help accomplish this, I have divided everyone into different teams."

"Teams?" Yuya asked. Reiji looked at each group as he continued.

"Asuka Tenjoin, Jun Manjome, and Tyranno Kenzan, and Tèa Gardner will be the Fusion Unit, with Asuka as team leader. Jack Atlas shall lead the Synchro Unit, which also consists of Crow Hogan, Aki Izayoi, Rua, and Ruka. The Xyz Unit will have Kaito Tenjo leading it with Ryoga Kamishiro, Rio Kamishiro, and Gauche. Finally, Masumi will lead the LDS Unit that consists of her, Yaiba, Hokuto, and Sawatari." This bothered last person mentioned.

"Hey! Why am _I_ not leading?! I'm the oldest and strongest, clearly the best choice!" He argued.

"Masumi is better suited for the job. She is level headed, analytical, and willing to work with others. Those are the most important factors to take into consideration for leadership." Reiji explained. Sawatari fumed, his ego bruised. Masumi smiled at his discomfort.

"What about everyone else?" Yuzu asked, noticing certain people were not placed on any of those teams.

"Gongenzaka, Sora, Joey, and Tristan Taylor will remain with the main group, along with myself and a few others, as part of their personal protection. The four Teams will be our first line of defense against Academia." Reiji answered logically.

"What others?" Gongenzaka asked. Joey suddenly groaned.

"Please don't ask." He said, sounding annoyed. Yuya and Yuzu wondered what he meant. Yugi and Atem, who knew Joey better than the others, had an idea why he didn't want that question answered.

"I've got a question." Masumi spoke next. "This meeting we keep hearing about… why do they need to have it before they leave here? Wouldn't it be a better idea to postpone it until after everyone is safe and sound?" Reiji had his answer for that ready.

"Logically, that would be the better option. I even discussed it with Yugi's allies before today. However, they made it clear that the importance of this meeting is for Yuya and Yuzu to fully understand why they must leave to begin with. They believe it is best they have some form of peace of mind before departing Maiami. Also, it is possible they may not get another chance if things go wrong. In the end, I agreed with them… especially now after what I've just witnessed regarding the two in question." Reiji explained as he looked at Yuya and Yuzu, who now looked really uncomfortable. This got the LDS team curious.

"What do you mean what you witnessed?" Yaiba asked. Reiji motioned everyone to view the screen across from his desk.

"Watch. This was recorded just prior to me arriving in here with our guests." Reiji then played a recording of Yuzu's Duel with Yuya in his "berserk" state. There was no audio; the Company CEO didn't feel the need for what was heard, only what was seen. The whole room watched with both horror at Yuya's actions and amazement at Yuzu emerging victorious with her new Ritual Monster. Masumi seemed particularly fascinated by her Fusion Summon. Everyone gasped when the recording reached the parts where the dark creature came out of Yuya and when Yugi destroyed it. After everyone gathered around Yuya, Reiji ended the playback. Now the LDS team turned to him, looking totally confused. Sawatari gave a quick glance at Yuya, now clearly scared of him.

"What…the freaking hell… was THAT?!" Sawatari shouted, not bothering to hide his fear.

"Apparently, that creature Yugi disintegrated is one of the important subjects to be discussed at the meeting. I'm sure we will all have a better idea of what is going on when this is over. Any more questions?" Reiji asked, looking around at the audience. None had come, which the CEO was pleased about. "Very well then. If everyone will follow me, we can get the meeting started. I have the perfect place in mind for it."

Slowly, everyone followed him out of the office. Actually, almost everyone. Both Aki and Rio stood where they were. "Um, I need to discuss something private with Yusei." Aki said shyly when the group noticed they weren't coming.

"So do I… with Yuma." Rio added. Yusei and Yuma glanced at one another. They knew what it was about. Jack and the other Signers smiled, knowing it as well. Kaito and Gauche, though curious, didn't think it was a big deal. Shark, however, was more interested.

"What could you possibly want to talk to Yuma about that needs to be private?" He asked, sounding slightly protective. Rio glared at her brother.

"It's none of your business. This won't take long, Ryoga. We will be right along with you and the rest of the group. Okay?" She said, making it clear she wasn't going to tell him. Shark glared back before he groaned.

"Fine." He said before he walked it with the others, closing the door behind them. Now it was just the four of them in the office room. Yusei and Aki went to one end of the room to have their chat, while Yuma and Rio walked to the opposite end. Astral decided to return inside the Emperor's Key to truly let the two have their privacy.

"Sorry for the timing, Yusei. It's just," Aki hesitated for a second, looking more nervous, "I didn't want to go off in a big battle soon without telling you, I mean "really" telling you…" She stopped herself. Yusei smiled as he took her hands, making her start to blush.

"Aki, don't apologize. I think I know what you want to say. You made that clear when you mouthed those words to me before I left our world." Yusei said. Right before he boarded Astral's ship, he saw Aki mouthing the following words:

_"I'm in love with you."_

"You really saw me do that?" She asked, now smiling. Yusei nodded. She blushed more, knowing Yusei got message. "I wanted to tell you before, but I didn't have the guts to do so. After you left, Rin talked to me about my feelings. Apparently, she noticed. She told me that if I really did have these feelings for you, I shouldn't ignore them. And I don't want to ignore them." She then looked Yusei straight in the eye. "I really do love you, Yusei. I guess I have for a while now. After everything you've done for me, making my life so much better than how it used to be. I've never been happier than when I'm with you. How…do you feel?" She asked, a little scared of what he would say. What Yusei said dashed her lingering fears of rejection away.

"I love you too, Aki. With all our battles against the Dark Signers, Aporia, and Z-one, I hadn't really thought about a serious relationship. After thinking it over the past two days, I decided that I'm ready to move forward. I'm truly happy to have you in my life. Thank you for telling me." Aki was so happy to hear those words from the man she loved that she couldn't help it: She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Yusei, likewise, pulled her in and returned her affections.

During their discussion, Yuma and Rio had theirs. "So, Yuma…" Rio started, hands behind her back, shuffling her feet and not quite meeting his eye. "You've probably been wondering…"

"Why you kissed me out of the blue like that before I left our world?" Yuma finished her question. She nodded, still looking down. Yuma scratched the back of his head. "I gotta admit, you really threw me for a loop there. I never saw that kiss coming at all. So… why did you?" Rio then looked back him.

"Look, I'm sorry for catching you off guard like that. I just felt I had to do it. It was one of those spur of the moment things, you know?" She asked, with Yuma nodding in understanding. "The thing is, and I honestly do mean it…" she paused before she said… "I really like you, Yuma… a lot. That's why I kissed you." She said in a low, but honest, voice while blushing herself.

Yuma didn't respond right away. It appeared to the girl that Yuma was trying to take in what he just heard. He definitely looked surprised, as surprised as he was when Rio kissed him. She started to worry that Yuma really didn't feel the same way after all. After a long moment, he spoke.

"You didn't tell your brother about this? I mean, your feelings and kissing me and all that?" He asked, just to be absolutely sure. Rio shook her head.

"No, definitely not. Otherwise, he NEVER would have let us talk alone." She pointed out. Yuma was glad to know that. "But I did tell Kotori." She added softly, making Yuma gasp. He didn't expect to hear that.

"Kotori knows? How did she take it?" He asked, very surprised. Rio chuckled nervously.

"Well…" she started, replaying that very awkward chat in her head…

_Flashback_

_"You kissed Yuma?!" Kotori shouted in pure shock. Rio nearly jumped at how loud her friend was._

_"Keep it down! I don't want my brother to hear us!" Rio whispered urgently. The day after Yuma and Astral left, Rio finally had the courage to tell Kotori about her feelings for Yuma. While Akari was watching over the younger kids as they played and swam in a lake near their camp site, Rio asked Kotori if they could talk alone. She agreed, wondering what it could be about. What she heard was definitely NOT what she expected._

_"You actually kissed him?! Not just a peck on the cheek?!" Kotori demanded a little softer, sounding like a mix of surprise and anger. After making sure no none heard her just now, Rio resumed their secret chat._

_"Yes, I did kiss him, which involved pressing my lips against his. It happened yesterday just before Yuma left our world with Astral." Kotori looked like she was about to burst. Indeed, Rio wouldn't be surprised to see steam coming out of her ears right then. Though she wished her friend wouldn't stare at her like she betrayed her._

_"Why on Earth… would you do that Rio?" Kotori asked, now beginning to sound hurt. Rio looked down, not wanting to see how much this was upsetting her. After taking a breath, she answered._

_"Because I really like him. I've been wanting to be more than friends with him for some time now. The only thing that held me back from letting him know my feelings… was how it would affect you." She still looked away, but heard a gasp from her friend._

_"Me?" She breathed. Rio nodded._

_"You're my best friend, Kotori. I could tell that you like Yuma too, even if you never said so. I couldn't risk our friendship being broken. But at the same time, I didn't want to lose a chance to be more than just a friend to Yuma. Kissing him was an impulsive move on my part. I plan to talk to him properly when he gets back." Rio then stopped talking, waiting for her friend's response. An awkward silence passed._

_Rio heard Kotori walked toward her. She still refused to meet her eyes, so she didn't know what expression she had. "You really do feel that way about Yuma? Being with him will make you happy?" She asked softly. Rio nodded._

_"Yes." She said in an emotional whisper. To Rio's astonishment, Kotori placed her hands on both her shoulders. This finally caused Rio to look back at Kotori. Instead of appearing angry, sad, or jealous, Rio's greened haired best friend smiled._

_"In that case, go for it. You're right; I also have feelings for Yuma. But, you got there before I had the nerve to do anything myself. That was my own fault. You're _my_ best friend and I want you to be happy, Rio. If Yuma wants to be with you too, then I won't get in the way of you both. I do hope things work out." She said._

_Rio couldn't believe it. Her best friend, Kotori, just said it was okay if she and Yuma dated each other. She immediately hugged her. "Thank you." Said the girl gratefully. Kotori just smiled as she returned the hug. After pulling away, Kotori asked a very serious question._

_"So… when do you plan on telling Shark about this?" Rio paled and started to cringe._

_"Not… just yet." She said nervously, making both girls giggle._

_Flashback End_

"Kotori said it was fine if we started dating?" Yuma asked, stunned. Rio happily nodded. She decided she would let Kotori tell him her own feelings later if she wanted.

"Yeah, she did… that is if you want us to go out on a date." Yuma then told Rio something she didn't expect him to say, but was hoping.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Rio gasped. She could hardly believe it. Yuma actually asked her out?!

"You mean that… Yuma?" She asked. Yuma nodded with a nervous smile.

"I actually talked to my friends, Judai and Yusei, about you and what I should do, knowing what happened between us. See, Judai had recently gotten a girlfriend too, and Yusei only just discovered a girl he helped out also had feelings for him. They basically said I should give it a shot, saying I've got nothing to lose. Also," Yuma hesitated a bit. "After you kissed me, I kinda started having these new thoughts about being with you. This is new stuff for me, but I'm really willing to try if it's what you want. So, Rio… will you go out with me… after we get back home?" He asked again, still sounding very nervous. Rio smiled like she hadn't before.

"Yes, of course I'll go out you Yuma!" She joyfully answered. Yuma actually felt his heart race, hearing Rio so happy. Quite suddenly, Yuma leaned in and kissed Rio on her lips. Stunned at first, Rio moaned with pleasure as she was kissing him back. The two couples made out for a long moment before they finally left to regroup with the others… with all four of them feeling happier than they've ever felt in their lives.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

After leaving the office to leave four of them to their private chats, Reiji led the Duelists through the hall and back toward the large elevator they used before. They didn't have to wait long for the doors to open. As they did, they found two occupants inside. One was a tall tanned skin teen with short brown hair and eyes that wore a light jacket over a white shirt. The other was a tall brunette girl with blue eyes and wore a sleeves black shirt and shorts. Yugi smiled when he saw them.

"Tèa! Tristan!" Yugi's other two friends, surprised at first, quickly laughed and hugged him on the spot.

"Yugi! How're you doing man?" Tristan asked.

"We're so glad you're alright!" Tèa said gleefully. Yugi has happy to that all his close friends were here to help.

"It's so good to see you guys!" He said. Joey then laughed.

"Yep, the Four Musketeers are together again!" He said jokingly. Reiji then coughed.

"Tèa, Tristan, you have good timing. We were just on our way to the meeting place. Please follow us." The two then moved so that everyone could fit in the elevator with them. Yuya was amazed that so many could fit inside. As they rode down, Yuya and Yuzu got to know Yugi's other close friends.

"So you must be Yuya and Yuzu right?" Tèa asked.

"That's us." Yuya answered.

"You're both friends with Yugi and Joey?" Yuzu questioned.

"Oh yeah, those two hardly go anywhere without us. Joey especially; I always have to be there to get him out of a tight jam." Tristan said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha, Tristan. Very funny." Joey replies sarcastically.

"But seriously, the four of us have been close for a long time. I couldn't have asked for better friends than these guys." Tèa said, thinking fondly of the friends she made.

"I can see that." Yuzu said, smiling. "Yugi has helped me and Yuya a lot lately."

"We've heard. You don't know how lucky the two of you are to have someone like Yugi as your friend." Tèa said. Yuzu and Yuya nodded in complete agreement.

"Definitely. So, Joey said you and Tristan have upgraded your dueling Decks?" Yuya asked. The two nodded.

"Sure did. Now, we may not be in the same league as Yugi or Joey, but I think our new and improved Decks could give us a fighting chance against those Academia goons." Tristan said, confident with the new cards he added to his Deck.

"If we want to help our friends get away from that Leo Akaba, we need to be strong." Tèa added. She hoped her own deck would be good enough.

"I'm sure you will be." Yugi said, making them all smile. They all heard a "ding" as the elevator reached their destination. It was a large dueling arena. Most of the group were impressed by the sight.

"Cool!" Rua said aloud.

"This is the best location for the meeting. Not just because you would have no trouble communicating from "extremely long" distances, but also so that we can all see what you have to show us." Reiji said to Yugi and Judai specifically.

"It's perfect." Yugi said.

"Definitely! Yusei and Yuma will really like this too when they get here!" Judai added excitedly. Reiji was pleased to hear that.

"I think we can all agree on that." Everyone turned to look ahead. They saw two people walking toward them from the other side of the arena. Yuya, Yuzu and everyone in their group gasped in shock. Approaching them were two young men that looked exactly identical two of their own. "It still disturbs me though that there's a different version of me here." Said a person that looked and sounded exactly like Kaito Tenjo.

"I agree." Said his companion, who shared the complete likeness of Jack Atlas. "This is something I never would've expected coming here." Yuya and his group looked back and forth between the lookalikes. Yugi and his friends knew these were the Jack and Kaito of this world, each from their respective dimensions.

"What the?! Why are there two of these guys?!" Yuya asked incredulously. He didn't notice that the new Kaito widened his eyes and stiffened when he set eyes on Yuya. He also saw a girl next to him. They both looked strikingly familiar to him. However, he kept quiet… for now.

"That mystery remains unclear." Reiji said as he welcomed the second Jack and Kaito. "However, what I can tell you is that these two are here to provide us additional protection. It took some persuading to convince them join us, of course. I thought it would seem less... awkward if the two Jacks and Kaitos to wait here in separate locations for the rest of us."

"Is the one called Yusei Fudo here?" The second Jack asked after observing Yugi's group.

"I can ask the same about this Yuma Tsukumo I've heard about." Asked the second Kaito.

"Each of them were discussing "private matters" with friends of theirs back in my office. I'm sure they will meet up with us shortly." Reiji explained. Just then they heard the elevator door behind them open and out came the four that they were just discussing.

"Sorry for the hold up." Yusei said as he and Aki caught up to their friends.

"Yeah, didn't mean to make you guys wait." Yuma added as he and Rio made their way to them. Astral had reappeared beside Yuma.

"No need for apologies." Reiji said. He could tell the newest arrivals also approved of the meeting location.

"What were you guys talking about anyway, huh?" Judai asked with a knowing smirk. Yusei and Aki smiled as they held hands. Yuma and Rio simply looked away from another.

"Ah, I see. No need to explain yourselves. All I can say is it's about damn time you two." Crow said with a hearty chuckle. The new couple chuckled with him. Rua, Ruka, and the Jack they knew also gave a knowing smile.

"What about you and Yuma?" Shark asked. Rio stared back at her brother.

"I told you it wasn't any of your business." Rio repeated from last time. Shark was about to question her further when he took a closer look at her and Yuma. Not only was Yuma still looking away, but he looked unusually red in the face, along with Rio. He then looked over at Yusei and Aki, now apparently more than just friends. He looked from them back to Yuma, and finally to his very stubborn sister. A shocking thought had just entered his mind. He didn't want to believe what he suspected. If he was right, Yuma was a dead man.

"Are you two a couple now?! Tell me Rio!" Shark angrily demanded. Yuma started to sweat profusely, while Rio bit her lip. Shark growled. Yuma actually imagined his friend looking like the ferocious sea creature he got his nickname from. "It's true, isn't it?!" He yelled.

"Back off Shark." The Kaito he knew walked between the siblings before Rio could answer. "What Yuma and Rio had discussed is between them and them alone. If they don't want to tell, they shouldn't be forced too. Just let them be." Shark stared at him disbelievingly, wanting to argue further. The look he gave actually made him stop his interrogating. Shark sighed angrily.

"Alright." He reluctantly said. He then gave Yuma and Rio a look that said "This isn't over". The two inwardly thanked Kaito for stepping in like that.

At that moment, the other Jack Atlas approached Yusei. "So it's you… the Red Rider." This raised the eyebrows of all the Signers.

"Red Rider? What do you mean?" Ruka asked. The second Jack smirked.

"It is a name given to him by the media due to the red D-Wheel he rode during his Riding Duel against Sergey Volkov." The Synchro Dimension Jack returned his attention to Yusei. "I have been wanting to meet you since I saw you in action that night. Your Duel was very inspiring."

"It was?" Yusei asked, making Jack narrow his eyes.

"Are you not aware of what has occurred since your Duel?" Yusei shook his head.

"No. I had already left by then. I haven't heard anything." He said.

"Then you probably didn't see the live news feed that showed me publicly challenging you to a Riding Duel." Yusei widened his eyes.

"I didn't." Yusei said. Jack then smiled.

"The City has started to see you as a living legend, the one and only person to ever crush the Duelist Crusher. The citizens, both Commons and Tops, see you as a new hope for a better future. I share that view. I stood before the Administrative Council and convinced them to give equality to everyone… on the condition that you accept my challenge and defeat me."

Yusei was very stunned by this news. His only reason for dueling Sergey was so that he could escape and get Yugo and Rin to safety. He hadn't expected to become an instant celebrity overnight.

"How did Reiji convince you to be here?" Aki asked. Jack motioned his head to Reiji.

"Not long after I made my announcement, Reiji Akaba appeared before me, asking for my assistance for help in a war against his father. At first, I wasn't interested in anything that didn't involve this City. He then told me that he recently met a Duelist that rode a red vehicle used for Duels. I realized he was talking about the Red Rider. He promised I could meet him if I agreed to help his cause. So, I am here." Jack turned back to Yusei. "So, Yusei Fudo, the Red Rider… Do you accept my challenge?" He held his hand out. Yusei looked at everyone. They didn't seem opposed to it. After a moment, Yusei shook his friend's counterpart's hand.

"I accept. Can we have our Duel after this over?" He asked. Jack seemed very pleased.

"Of course. I look forward to our match." Yusei could imagine how Yugo and Rin would react when he told them about this. This gave him another thought.

"Jack, there are two people I know that are fans of yours. I know one of them is a great Riding Duelist. Would you be interested in dueling him after everything is settled?" Yusei asked. Jack nodded after a moment.

"I don't see why not." He said, pleasing Yusei.

Just then, the other Kaito Tenjo walked up to Yuma. "You are Yuma Tsukumo?" He asked.

"That's me." Yuma confirmed. The new Kaito extended his hand, which Yuma shook.

"I'm glad to meet you. I've heard Ruri and Yuto left Heartland with you." Yuma nodded.

"Yeah, and don't worry. They're both fine in my home town." Kaito nodded. This seemed to indicate to him that the boy and girl he spotted in the crowd weren't Yuto and Ruri. Still, he'll question them in a little bit…

"What's your reason for being here?" Gauche asked.

"I met Reiji not long ago. He and a few of his allies showed up and helped some Resistance members to safety. Reiji himself saved my family during Academia's second assault on Heartland." This hit Yuma's friends hard. They still had trouble digesting hearing about the first attack. "We talked afterward and asked me to come help him. When I questioned him, he said it was at the suggestion of Yusho Sakaki, my old teacher." He spotted Yusho, who smiled at seeing his former student again.

"That other Kaito was my dad's student?" Yuya asked himself. He still had no idea what his father had been doing the three years he was away. Kaito nodded back to Yusho before continuing.

"He also told me that the surviving Resistance fighters and civilians would be well looked after. That was enough to convince me to join his side. After arriving, I was told that Yuma was also here." He explained as he turned to Yuma. "Yuma, I need you to do something for me. Something very important." Yuma noticed how serious he sounded.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Do you know about Ruri's brother, Shun Kurosaki?"

Yuma nodded. "We've met. He was a scary guy, to be honest." The older guy smiled a little as he nodded.

"He had that effect on people." He then looked grave. "I need you to give Ruri and Yuto a message. Tell them," he tightened his fists. "Tell them that Shun… was carded." He said, barely able to keep his anger in check. Yuma, Astral, Rio, Shark, Gauche, and their Kaito were horrorstruck. Rio covered her mouth.

"Ruri's brother?! Yuto's best friend?! He was sealed into a card?!" Yuma shouted, not believing it.

"He was." The Xyz Dimension Kaito confirmed with great difficulty.

_'No! It can't be! Not Ruri's brother!'_ Rio thought upsettingly. Her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"How do you know this?" Shark demanded. Kaito turned to him.

"I heard it from Allen and Sayaka, members of the Resistance and close friends of mine. They said they witnessed it themselves. Earlier, Sayaka told him what happened with Ruri and that she told Shun and Yuto where she went with Yuma. Allen went off on his own to try to help, and Sayaka went after him. When they arrived where everyone went, they saw Shun losing to a strong Academia Duelist and being sealed into a card by said Duelist. They then told me." Kaito shut his eyes gritted his teeth, still upset by the news.

Yuma turn to Astral, who appeared as sad as he was. _"It must've happened just after we escaped with Ruri and Yuto."_ He said. Yuma nodded.

"I can't believe this." Yuma said quietly. He wasn't looking forward to telling the couple this terrible news. Without warning, that same Kaito shouted at someone else.

"You! The guy with the red and green hair! Tell me your name!" Yuya realized the second Kaito was speaking to him now. Yuya almost freaked out from the look the older guy gave him.

"Y-Yuya! My name's Yuya Sakaki!" He answered a little more loudly than he intended. Kaito just stared at him for a bit relaxing.

"So I was right, you're not really Yuto." He said, sounding more calm this time. "Then I also take it… that you're not the one that sealed Shun?" Yuya then felt all eyes on him.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuzu asked, ready to defend her friend. Kaito also realized that she wasn't Ruri either, though they also shared the same face. Therefore, he didn't need to ask.

"Allen and Sayaka got a good look at the Academia scum that carded Shun. They said his face was the same as Yuto's… and apparently yours too." Kaito said, turning back to Yuya, who sweated.

"No, no! It was definitely _not_ me! I swear!" He answered frantically. Yuya then wondered if he was talking about…

_"Yeah, that was my doing."_ Yuya nearly jumped as Yuri spoke to him again. This time, he seemed more subdued.

_'What?'_ He mentally asked his counterpart. He didn't get the whole sealing into a card thing. Yuzu heard something about sealing from Edo, but the guy didn't elaborate on it. Yuri sighed.

_"That's right. You probably don't know about this. Well, all Duel Disks from Academia have the built in function to trap people inside cards. We call the process "carding" or "sealing". It was all part of the Professor's plan for the world."_ Yuri then added. _"I did the same thing to Ruri's brother after I dueled him. He was one of the reasons Ruri escaped from me."_

Yuya was reeling from what he just learned. He heard about Ruri from Yuri's talk with Dennis, but knew nothing about her having a brother. Now, from what he just heard, she may not see her brother again. Yuya could tell Yuri was actually feeling regret for his actions. Kaito finally seemed convinced that he was talking to a complete stranger who knew nothing about this.

"My apologies, Yuya. I had to be sure." Yuya felt really bad about about Ruri and that guy "Yuto", who Kaito said resembled both him and Yuri. He wondered what kind of person Yuto was…

"Is everyone here now, Reiji? I've waited long enough." Said a new, rude voice coming from where the second Jack and Kaito came from. Reiji and all the others saw another young man step out to meet them. He had short brown hair with piercing blue eyes and wore mostly black clothes under a large sleeveless white jacket. This guy gave off a real intimidating impression.

"Who's that guy?" Yuya asked, sounding very nervous.

"Seto Kaiba, the world's number one jerk." Joey said while groaning. The man smirked.

"Your insults never cease to amuse me, Wheeler." He said as he met up with the others.

"Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed in surprise. He never expected his biggest rival to show up here too. But then again, it confirmed his suspicions why Joey groaned back in Reiji's office.

"You honestly thought I'd just sit idly by and take the chance of some nobody defeating you before I can? Please. I was there when that "thing" Astral dropped by and picked up your peanut gallery to save you. When I heard that you were targeted by enemy Duelists that you apparently pissed off, I had to step in. If anyone is going to take you down, Yugi, it's going to be me!" Kaiba declared.

"Hey! Astral's not a thing! He's my friend!" Yuma protested. Kaiba ignored him.

_"Don't let him get to you, Yuma. He seems to take delight in belittling others due to his pride and arrogance."_ Astral stated. Kaiba actually chuckled.

"Who are you, my psychologist?" He taunted. Astral didn't respond.

"Why are you acting like that?" Yuzu demanded. He seemed just as bad as Hokuto. Kaiba turned to her.

"This is who I am, kid. Deal with it." Yuzu frowned.

_"That's another guy that I prefer not to have as a friend."_ Yuri noted.

_'Me neither.'_ Yuya replied. Kaiba then looked from Yuzu to him.

"I take it that you two are Yuya and Yuzu? I heard that you're both the reason Yugi got dragged into whatever mess this is. Frankly, I don't see what's so important about the two of you that he needed to butt in."

"Stop talking to people like that! You have no reason to…!" Yusho then put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ignore him, Yuya." He advised. Yuya definitely did not like Kaiba.

"I think that's quite enough." Reiji stepped in and faced everyone. "Seto Kaiba and this world's versions of Jack and Kaito will also be part of the protection unit to ensure your escape from Academia." He then turned back to Kaiba. "And to answer your previous question, yes. Everyone is now present and accounted for." Kaiba grunted. He then turned to Yugi. "Ready to get started?" He asked. Yugi nodded.

After merging with Atem, Yugi stepped out and faced everyone in the room. "Alright. Judai, Yusei, Yuma… contact Yuya and Yuzu's counterparts. It is time to begin the meeting."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

At the Academia base in the Xyz Dimension, Edo Phoenix stood waiting in the control room. He was expecting someone to show up any second. He had been waiting for a progress report from him regarding Academia's next move against the Professor's newest adversaries. Edo had been waiting for a while now. His patience was rewarded when the one he was waiting for appeared in a flash of blue particles. "Welcome Dennis. What's the situation at Academia?" Dennis sighed.

"It's happening. The Professor is sending all available manpower to the Standard Dimension for another attempt to capture Yuzu Hiragi. He himself is leading them." Dennis reported.

"A whole army?" Edo said, very surprised. Dennis nodded.

"Yep. From what I've heard, it's not just made up of the Obelisk Force. The Professor said that Jean Michael Roget will be adding a force of his own from the Synchro Dimension. Oh, you should also know that he's bringing some troubling people with them."

"Who?" Edo asked. Dennis frowned.

"Well, aside from Roget, he's also bringing the Tyler sisters, Apollo, Diana, Sanders, and…" he hesitated a second before he gave the final name. "Battle Beast." Edo's jaw dropped.

"What?! _The_ Battle Beast?! Are you sure?!" Asked a very shocked Edo. Dennis nodded.

"Oh yeah. I was there; I saw him myself. Guy looks as ferocious as ever." He noted. Edo looked very troubled.

"Damn. I knew the Professor wanted Yuzu, but to actually bring the Battle Beast of all people?! Yugi Muto and his allies must've pissed off the Professor more than we thought."

"Sure seems that way." Dennis looked around. "Say, where's the big guy at?"

"He's taking care of a troubling matter here. It shouldn't take long." Right then, they heard footsteps behind them. They turned to see the Duelist Captain, Barrett.

"Right on time. We were just talking about you." Dennis said with a smile.

"Barrett, How did it go?" Edo asked. Barrett smiled.

"Mamoru Noro won't be causing any problems for us." Edo was pleased about this. He knew that guy would be trouble if he got involved. It was a good move to "relieve him of his duties".

"Good work. Dennis just told me that the Professor is making his big move to take Yuzu Hiragi again. Are we ready here?" Edo asked. Barrett nodded.

"I have gathered all our forces outside. They are all waiting for their Commander-In-Chief." Edo was pleased to hear that.

"Then let's get to it." Edo said as he marched out with Barrett and Dennis behind him. As he stepped outside, he stood before dozens of Academia Duelists, waiting for their orders. Edo took a deep breath. He knew what he was about to do, and he knew that if he did this, then there was no going back. Still, he made his choice. He felt that his choice would be a deciding factor in whether or not Academia would prevail. He looked to his companions, silently asking them if they were ready. Both Barrett and Dennis nodded, their minds apparently made up. Edo nodded back before he turned to face his troops.

"Everyone, thank you all for gathering here! Starting today, great changes will take place! Changes that will hopefully bring a glorious future for all! We only need to fight for it and win! You know what I'm asking you to do, so let me ask you again now… Will you all fight with me?" They all cheered together, crying in unison that they were indeed ready to carry out their mission. Edo was very pleased as he smiled.

"Very well! Move out!"

To be continued.


	20. ARC-V — PART 5

This is it people! The Meeting you've all been waiting for is at last upon us!

How will Yuya, Yuzu, and their counterparts react not just to seeing each other for the first time (aside from Yuri, who already saw them before now), but to the story of their very origins? And even more importantly…

Just how the hell did Yugi, Judai, Yusei, and Yuma get involved in all of this in the first place?!

The answers to these questions and more will definitely surprise you in this two part revelation!

Yes, two parts! Let's get this ball rolling!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 19: ARC-V — PART 5

After merging with Atem, Yugi stepped out and faced everyone in the room. "Alright. Judai, Yusei, Yuma… contact Yuya and Yuzu's counterparts. It is time to begin the meeting."

The three nodded as they joined Yugi in the center of the arena. The four of them now stood facing one another in a circle. Next, Judai, Yusei, and Yuma each pressed a hidden button on their Duel Disks after raising them up. They all started blinking light blue. "Why are your Duel Disks doing that?" Yuya asked.

"Before we came to help Yugi, the three of us linked up our Duel Disks with the Disks of your counterparts. This blue light means they are trying to connect with them. Now we just need to wait for them to respond." Yusei answered. Everyone in the area now waited.

A moment later, a small blue speck flew out of Judai's Disk and floated beside him. It then expanded and took on the form of a indigo haired teenage girl. She had a faint blue aura around her. "Hey Serena! Glad you can join us!" Judai said excitedly. Serena turned to him and smiled back.

"Judai. I knew you would be okay. I figured the blinking blue light on my Duel Disk had something to do with you. That and Manjome and Kenzen are there to keep you out of trouble." She said. Judai grinned while chuckling. Serena then noticed the other three people around him. "Are they the ones you told me about? The Duelists protecting those other girls?" She asked.

"That's them. We'll give you a full intro once the others make contact." Judai confirmed. Serena nodded. She remembered Judai mentioning a meeting involving her and the other girls… as well as the boys that escaped with them.

"So _that's_ Serena?" Yuzu asked quietly, absolutely stunned by how much the new girl resembled her.

"She really does look like you." Yuya said, sounding just as surprised. Due to where they stood, Serena could not see them.

"How's everything back at Duel Academy? Are Sho and Asuka doing fine?" Judai asked while they waited. Serena frowned and looked away for a moment before facing him again.

"We're all fine here, Judai. Sho and Asuka are… pretty busy with their jobs and… stuff." She said, sounding a little too hasty. This did not escape Judai's notice.

"You sure?" He asked, sounding a little concerned.

"Yes, of course I'm sure." She said with a unnecessarily harsh voice. Judai seemed pretty taken aback. Serena sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry about that. It's just… studying here is more… complicated than I expected." Judai seemed to believe her reasoning.

"I hear that. One of the reasons my own grades were so low." He said with a smile, earning a small laugh from her.

After a minute, two more small lights appeared, this time from Yusei's Disk. They reformed themselves into a teenage boy with blue and yellow hair and a green haired teenage girl. The two then saw Yusei beside them. "Hey Yusei! You doing okay, buddy?" The boy asked.

"And the rest of the team?" Rin asked.

"We are all fine. How are you two? Aki said you both have been volunteering at an orphanage." Yusei said.

"We have, and it's been great! The kids there are so nice and friendly… well, there were a couple of them that were a handful, but we still managed. Yugo and I are glad you're alright." Rin answered while smiling at him. Yusei smiled back at the pair.

"You look… like me." Yugo and Rin turned to Serena, who looked very shocked to see a girl that looked like her. The pair gave the exact same reaction, bug eyed and jaws dropped.

"_I_ look like _you_?! How do you think I'm feeling right now?!" Rin yelled in disbelief.

"What the freaking crap?! There's _two_ Rins?!" Yugo and Rin returned their gaze to their friend and protector. "Yusei, what's the deal?! First there's someone that looks like me, and now this?! You never said those other girls that needed saving looked like Rin!" Yugo accused.

"Nor did you say the same regarding me, Judai!" Serena yelled at her protector, sounding just as angry. Judai sweat dropped from the outbursts, while Yusei handled it more calmly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that. If you two could wait a little longer, everything will be clear. We are still expecting two more to join us for the meeting."

"Yeah, what he said." Judai said nervously. Yugo, Rin, and Serena hesitated before somewhat calming down and waited for the last two arrivals. Unbeknownst to them, Yuya and Yuzu stood baffled by the whole exchange.

"Rin and Yugo… two more people that look like us." Yuzu whispered, her mouth still hanging open.

"First Yuri, and now Yugo. And then there's that other one the second Kaito talked about earlier." Yuya said, remembering a boy named Yuto being mentioned.

"Yusei said two more people are supposed to appear. They must be…" Yuzu started when they witnessed two more lights popping out of Yuma's Duel Disk. Within seconds, they manifested into the very people they were just thinking about. Joining the group now was a black and light purple haired boy with a dark purple haired girl. The two then noticed Yuma, who looked at them strangely.

The young boy knew this wasn't the time to tell them about Shun. He quickly got his act together before they could ask what was wrong.

"Yuto! Ruri! How're you guys doing? Having fun on the camping trip?" Yuma asked very enthusiastically, trying to act normal.

"Yes, we've been having a great time… before Kaito, Ryoga, and Rio left with Gauche that is." Ruri said, sounding sad. "After that, we couldn't stop worrying about all of you, especially you Yuma. How are you and everyone else?"

"Oh, we're all fine. Judai, Yusei, me, and Astral all got to help out Yugi in the nick of time!" He said proudly. The couple now looked relieved.

"That's great news, Yuma. Akari and Kotori are missing you a lot." Yuto said. Yuma sighed.

"Yeah, I miss them too." He replied.

"So that's Yuto and Ruri." Yuya said, now seeing the two people he heard about from different sources.

_"Now the whole gang is here."_ Yuri mused. It truly fascinated him to see all of his lookalikes together in one place. He also felt guilt from seeing all of Yuzu's counterparts. He did, after all, try to capture each of them on the Professor's orders. Yuri was actually glad they didn't know he was present as well.

"I can't believe how many people have our faces. It's nuts." Yuzu added. Nearly everyone in the protectors' groups all shared their surprise from the strong similarities between the counterparts.

"Are you kidding me?! There's two other people that have our looks?!" Yuto and Ruri looked around and stared in immense surprise upon seeing Yugo and Rin. "What is this, some freaky family reunion?!" Yugo added to his previous statement.

"What the?! Your face! It's like mine!" Yuto exclaimed. _'I thought Yuri was the only one that I shared a connection too. Yuma said nothing about this!'_ He thought.

"Yours too!" Ruri shouted, pointing at an equally stunned Rin.

"How do we look alike?! I don't understand!" Shouted the green haired girl.

"Join the club!" Serena said, getting the new arrivals their attention. Their surprise grew more.

"Another girl that looks like me?! What is going on?!" Ruri asking, not understanding anything.

"Yuma, explain this! Why are there other people that resemble us?!" Yuto demanded. Like Judai, Yuma freaked out from their understandingly angry reactions.

"I know you guys are all freaking out, and I totally get it! But we can explain all that!" He said.

_"All of you share a connection that will be explained momentarily. Just calm yourselves."_ Astral advised. While Yuto, Ruri, and Serena listened and fell silent, Yugo and Rin did otherwise. This was their first time seeing Astral.

"Holy mother of… What the hell is that?!" Yugo shouted, now completely freaking out.

"It doesn't even look human!" Rin yelled, slightly scared.

"Yugo, Rin, calm down. That is Astral." Yusei answered.

"The same Astral that picked you up?" Rin gasped. Yusei nodded to confirm it.

"Normally you wouldn't be able to see him, but thanks to your connection to my Duel Disk, you can." He said to the pair softly.

"What the heck are they talking about? I don't see anyone else there with them." Yuya said, trying to see where Astral was, to no avail.

"Me neither." Yuzu said. Astral turned back to them, hearing their chat.

_'Yuya and Yuzu are now the only counterparts that cannot see me. I should rectify that.'_ Astral then turned to Yugi. _"Yugi, now would be a good time to bring up your charges."_ He suggested. Yugi nodded, knowing what he meant and turned behind him.

"Yuya, Yuzu… please come here." He requested. The final pair hesitated and glanced at each other before stepping forward at last. Once they were in the center with everyone else, their counterparts all gasped in further surprise.

"Look, we both know what you're all going to say, but believe me… Yuzu and I are feeling the exact same way as you do." Yuya addressed the lookalikes.

"Yuya and I couldn't be any more shocked than the rest of you. But I'm sure there has to be a reason why we all look the same. We just don't know… what that reason is." Yuzu reasoned. Instead of talking back, they all looked at each other and then back at them before nodding.

Then without warning, Yuya's pendant and Yuzu's bracelet glowed at the same time. Startled, they stared at them and wondered what was happening. Then, right before them, a new sight appeared in a flash of light. They now stared face to face with Astral, who smiled at the two. _"I trust you both can see me now?"_ Astral asked. Yuya and Yuzu then noticed that Astral laid one of his hands on Yuya's pendent, while the other was on Yuzu's bracelet. They both were speechless by his sudden appearance.

"It's okay. Astral here is our friend. He touched your pendent and bracelet so that you two could see and hear him." Yugi promised the teens. After recovering from this latest event, Yuya and Yuzu finally spoke to the energy being.

"Uh… nice to meet you, Astral." Yuya said, still sounding unsettled.

"Yeah, um… very nice. Any friend of Yugi's is a friend of ours." Yuzu said politely.

_"Thank you. I am glad to finally meet you two as well."_ Astral replied before he floated back to Yuma's side. Yugi and his allies were pleased that all the counterparts were now together for the meeting. After proper introductions were made between the counterparts and briefly explained how the they were all rescued, Yugi motioned to his allies to proceed with the meeting.

"Okay, now that everyone is here… let us begin." At this, he and the other protectors each laid their hands on their Duel Disks. At once, a giant hologram of the world formed above the large group.

"Some of you are aware of this, while the others are not. For those of you that do not know, the world you were born in is not as isolated as you have believed." Yugi started.

"All of you were born in different places in this world… different Dimensions to be exact." Judai continued.

"This world is currently divided into four Dimensions: Standard, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz. Right now, all of us are in Standard." As Yusei said this, the world hologram split into four different colored sections with their designated names.

"Each one is based on a different Summoning method in Duel Monsters." Yuma revealed.

_"The four Dimensions are kept separate by an invisible barrier. Thus, a good majority of the people on this world have no knowledge of any of this."_ Astral added. Yuya, Yuzu, Yugo, and Rin were in awe from this information.

"Different Dimensions?" Yuya gasped.

"No way." Yuzu said.

"Amazing." Rin said.

"Same here. Have these Dimension places always been here?" Yugo asked.

"Not originally, Yugo. Long ago, this world was whole with no division among the people or Duel Monsters." Yusei answered.

"All that changed when a terrible disaster occurred that almost teared the world apart." Judai said.

"What disaster?" Yuzu asked. The four protectors then changed the image from a divided globe… to a young man. He was tall with yellow eyes and had silver and green hair sticking up. He wore clothes blue and white clothes that appeared to be meant for riding. But what really got the attention of the counterparts was the face of the individual.

"Hey! That guy has the same face as the three of us!" Yuya said, referring to himself, Yuto, and Yugo. _'And you too, Yuri.'_ Yuya said to his absorbed counterpart in his mind.

_"Definitely."_ Yuri replied, feeling just as stunned.

"Yet _another_ guy with our faces?!" Yugo said in disbelief.

"Who is he?" Yuto asked in wonder.

"His name was Zarc. He was a Duelist like all of you." Yugi answered.

"He was actually the best of the best in that old world. He was also the original owner of these guys." Judai said as he added four images to Zarc's profile. Each image showed very familiar looking Monsters…

"That's my Dragon up there!" Yugo shouted, surprised.

"Mine too!" Yuto added.

"So is my Dragon!" Yuya said, remembering how his Odd-Eyes looked before it became a Pendulum Monster.

_"Along with my own."_ Yuri said.

"Yes. Each of you was given one of Zarc's Dragons when you were born… including Yuri." Yusei said.

"Yuri… he's the one that works for that bastard that wanted to take Rin." Yugo said with anger.

"He tried to take us all." Serena said, referring to herself and the other girls present.

"And the only one of us to not be here." Yuto quietly noted. Yuya shifted awkwardly. Thankfully for him, nobody noticed… or so he thought. Yugi looked at his allies, silently asking them if they should reveal the truth. Judai, Yusei, and Yuma, along with Astral, nodded in agreement.

_'I thought they would agree to that. Plus, we did promise Yuya and Yuzu not to hide any more secrets from them.'_ Yugi said mentally.

_"Then we should let them know."_ Atem said. Yugi then nodded to Yuma, giving him permission.

"I wouldn't say that Yuto." Yuma said. Everyone then stared at the younger boy.

"What do you mean Yuma?" Ruri asked, now afraid that the one who tried to capture her may be nearby.

"He means that Yuri _is_ here, among us at this very moment." Yusei said, making nearly everyone gasp.

"Wait, how do you know that?!" Rin asked, terrified to see that maniac again.

"I don't see him anywhere! Where is he?!" Serena shouted in alarm, looking everywhere frantically. The four protectors then shifted their gaze at Yuya, who now started sweating.

_'Wait! Do they… know?! How could they know what happened?! They weren't there!'_ The poor boy thought to himself.

"Yuya… the four of us know what really happened between you and Yuri. I think it would be best… if you would be the one to tell the others about it." Yugi said in a gentle but firm tone. Yuya gasped, totally dumbstruck by this.

_"These guys just keep surprising us, don't they?"_ Yuri said, also surprised that they knew. Yuya then turned to see Yuzu staring at him, now with her own fear in her eyes.

"Yuya… What is Yugi talking about?" She asked fearfully. Yuya looked down, now very reluctant to speak.

"Yuya?" Yusho asked, making Yuya stare at him and his mom. He really didn't want to alarm any of them about Yuri being inside him.

_"Look, just tell them, Yuya. The sooner we get it over with, the better."_ Yuri strongly suggested. Yuya, bewildered by Yuri's statement, realized that he was right. So, after taking a deep breath and letting it out, he revealed the truth.

"Okay, here goes. See, after Yuri and I dueled in the park two days ago… we were surrounded by this strange violet light. After a brief talk, he gave me his Dragon and I passed out. When I woke up earlier today, Yuzu said Yuri was gone when she and the others found me. At first, I thought he returned to where he came from. Then, when that black creature was controlling me, I woke in my subconscious and saw Yuri there too. He was trapped just like I was. I then pulled him free. He woke up after that, then we talked and…" Yuya hesitated for a moment. "After that, Yuri has been… with me, sharing his consciousness with mine. Everything that I've seen and heard since then, Yuri learned too."

The silence that followed was overwhelming. For a very long moment, no one said a word. And then, Yuzu spoke at last. "Yuya… you're saying that Yuri… the guy who was supposed to kidnap me… is now a part of _you_?!" She asked incredulously. She couldn't even begin to fathom such a thing. Yuya shuddered from the accusing tone in her voice.

"That's… exactly what I'm saying." Yuya went on before the girl he loved could talk further. "Yuzu, I'm sorry I kept this from you! From everyone! I really had no idea about it when I woke up in my bedroom! I only found out just recently! I didn't want to say anything because, well… aside from you not believing me, I thought you might also become afraid to be around me! I don't want you to ever think that…!" Yuya stopped when Yuzu suddenly hugged him. "Yuzu?" Yuzu then pulled away and gave the boy a fierce look.

"Yuya, I could _never_ be afraid of you! I'm afraid _for_ you! I'm afraid of what Yuri might do to you… might make you do! Like that thing that possessed you! How do you know that he won't try anything harmful to you?!" Yuya gave her his own reassuring look.

"Listen, I've gotten a glimpse of Yuri's past. He grew up without any friends in his life. I'm trying to help him become a better person, by letting him learn from me. I can tell he's sincere about wanting to change. I'm giving him that chance. Please Yuzu… trust me to know what I'm doing."

Yuzu could see the determination in her friend's eyes. He really did want to help Yuri change. She still didn't know if he would actually be better, but she always trusted Yuya. She decided to believe him like she always did.

"I trust you Yuya." She simply said. Yuya smiled and thanked her. The other counterparts heard their exchange and felt Yuya's sincerity. They decided to trust his judgement (Yugo had some doubt but didn't say anything).

"Well, now that that's out of the way, how about we get back to this Zarc person?" Serena suggested.

"Yeah, and how he's connected to us." Yuya said, very glad for the change in subject. Yugi and the others resume their previous discussion.

"Agreed. As we were saying, Zarc was indeed connected to the four of you… and he was the cause of that disaster that nearly destroyed the old world." Yugi said to the four boys' and girls' immense shock.

"He was the cause?!" Yuto shouted, horrorstruck. Then he remembered something Astral mentioned before. "Astral, you once told me there was a "dark history" that involved my connection to Yuri. Is this what you meant?"

_"Yes Yuto. Zarc's story was very dark."_ Astral answered in a heavy tone.

"You said he _nearly_ destroyed the world. Does that mean something stopped him?" Ruri asked.

"Correct. Zarc was stopped by something… or rather, someone." Yusei said as the four placed another image next to Zarc's. This time it was a young woman that appeared around the same age as Zarc and wore clothes similar to Rin's. Now it was the four girls that were thunderstruck more than the boys.

"No way! She looks just like us!" Serena shouted.

"Like how Zarc resembles the boys! That's crazy!" Rin added.

"Unbelievable!" Ruri gasped as she covered her mouth.

"Who is she?" Yuzu asked, sounding nearly breathless.

"Her name was Ray… Ray Akaba." Yugi answered. All the counterparts gasped loudly. Yugi and the other protectors noticed that Reiji also looked stunned.

"Ray… _Akaba_?" He breathed.

"She's related to Reiji and his father?" Serena asked.

"She was. Ray was actually Leo Akaba's daughter." Yugi said. They all gasped again. Serena and Rin recalled being told by Judai and Yusei that Leo had a daughter and that he had lost her somehow. However, this was news for Yuzu and Ruri.

"His daughter?! That's who he lost?!" Yuzu questioned, remembering hearing of it when Yugi and the others saved her.

"I can't believe it!" Ruri exclaimed.

"Why does Ray look like us?" Rin asked.

"Yes, and what happened to her? How did she stop Zarc?" Serena asked. Yugi, Judai, Yusei and Yuma looked at the counterparts they each rescued. They all knew it was time to tell them.

"In order to talk about Ray and Zarc, we must explain how we came to be here to help you." Yugi said.

"How you came to be here? Aren't you from these four Dimensions you mentioned?" Yuya asked.

"No Yuya. We came from worlds way far off from yours." Yuma said, to the surprise of him and Yuzu.

"To be precise, we came from two worlds that are outside your own. Yuma and Astral came from one world, while the rest of us came from another… the three of us just came from different points in time." Yusei continued.

"Different points in time?" Yuzu asked in wonder.

"Yeah, we'll get to that part in a bit. Turns out our worlds are practically right next to each other. You could say we're next door neighbors." Judai said jokingly.

"Our worlds are also separated by a barrier, but a much stronger one than the barrier that keeps the Dimensions of this world separated." Yusei continued. Yugi then picked up from there.

"We were unaware of any of this until about a week ago… When all of this started." At last, Yugi and the other protectors explained how they received their mission to stop Leo Akaba…

_**Flashback: 1 week ago**_

_At their lab in Heartland City, Kaito Tenjo worked alongside his father, Dr. Faker, and their partners, Tron and V to continue research into other worlds. So far, things had been uneventful since helping out on the battle at the Astral World. This was fine for Kaito. He had enough craziness to last him and his family for a while._

_After several hours, they decided to call it a day and everyone left the lab. Shortly after they were gone, a small golden sparkle popped out of their portal device and streaked away into the open air…_

_Elsewhere, Yuma Tsukumo was laying on the roof of his house in the afternoon sun. Astral floated right beside him, admiring the clear blue sky. It had been a few days since Yuma, Astral, and all their friends helped them in defeating the threat on the reformed Astral World. It was a tough battle, but they were victorious in the end. As a reward for their assistance, Eliphas allowed Astral to stay with Yuma. This made the boy very happy._

_And now here they were, enjoying the peace and quiet. "Man Astral, it sure is awesome having you back here. I was really missing you!" Yuma said happily. Astral couldn't help but laugh._

"My sentiments exactly, Yuma."_ They continued to gaze until something caught the energy being's eye. _"Yuma, something is approaching us, and fast."_ His human friend instantly jumped to his feet and searching around wildly._

_"Huh? Where?" Yuma asked just as a small golden light flew right at the boy's face before it stopped. It circled around him and Astral for a few seconds before halting in front of the pair. "What the heck is this, Astral?" Yuma asked, curious about the thing. He was leaning in for a closer look._

"I do not know. It's energy is not like that of the Astral World."_ Astral said, now very curious about the phenomenon before them. Just then, the light speck moved straight to Yuma's D-Pad and absorbed itself into itself. The screen in the center started to blink gold._

_"Now what? What's it doing to my D-Pad?" Yuma, now overcome with curiosity, took out his D-Pad and moved to touch the blinking screen._

"Yuma, wait!"_ Astral warned, but he was too late. The moment Yuma placed his hand on it, a bright golden light enveloped them both, obscuring all that was around them…_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

_Riding through the streets of Neo Domino City on his D-Wheel, Yusei Fudo let his past troubles leave him and cleared his mind. It felt great to ride just because he wanted too, not because he had a need for it. It had been over a week since saving his home from being destroyed by Z-one. He and the rest of his team need some serious R and R after all they had been though… and losing a dear friend. Despite that loss, Yusei knew the future had changed for the better. He could just feel it._

_He came to a stop at the docks, where he could get a good view of the Daedalus Bridge. He took off his helmet to feel the breeze through his hair. It felt good. Plus, Yusei always admired the bridge. It was a symbol that represented a city that was divided made whole again. He hoped it would never be torn in two again._

_As he gazed at the Daedalus Bridge, Yusei saw something else… something that definitely wasn't part of the famous landmark. In the distance, he could see a bright light, like a miniature sun. He also saw that it was heading right for him. Before Yusei could even blink, the small light had reached him, circled him a few times before it settled into his Duel Disk, which was currently attached to his D-Wheel._

_Yusei then gasped as the Disk screen began blinking gold. "What the?" The young man was very confused as well as curious. He didn't think there was anything harmful about it. Without knowing why, he touched the screen. At once, Yusei was consumed by a much brighter golden light…_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

_Judai Yuki lay on the soft grass, gazing up at the stars above. A few months had gone by since he graduated from Duel Academy. He figured the new school year would been begin soon. Ever since he left, he had been doing some serious traveling and dueled many people along the way. He met up with old friends like Johan Andersen and Hayato Maeda. He missed all his friends that graduated with him, especially Sho and Asuka._

_"Meow?" Judai was distracted by a large ball of fur that jumped onto his lap and settled there, making him laugh._

_"Heh, heh. Hey Pharaoh." The boy then started scratching the dark yellow and stripped cat by the ears. He heard the feline purr loudly. As Pharaoh yawned, a small light came out of the animal's mouth and materialized into a tall, dark haired man wearing glasses._

"Pharaoh loves being scratched there, doesn't he?"_ Said the man. Judai nodded._

_"He sure does, Daitokuji". Judai then looked back up at the sky and saw what looked like a shooting star. Excited, he decided to make a wish. _'I wish I could travel to a new world no one's ever been to.'_ He had no idea that his wish was about to come true._

_Judai then saw another shooting star, only this time… it was streaking right toward him! He didn't have time to move before the light halted just inches from his face. After it flew around him a few times, it finally moved towards his traveling bag. He saw a blinking gold light coming from inside it._

_"Oookay. That was totally not weird." He said sarcastically. He reached for his bag and opened it. He discovered that the blinking light was coming from center screen of his Duel Disk. "What's this about?" Judai asked._

"I don't have the faintest idea."_ Daitokuji replied while scratching his head, while Pharaoh meowed his own confusion. Judai cautiously poked a finger at the screen. As he did, A blazing golden light engulfed him and his companions, sending them to a place beyond their imagination…_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

_Outside a hidden chamber in Egypt, Yugi Muto and his friends had just returned from the greatest adventure of their lives. Together, they helped the ancient spirit within Yugi's Millennium Puzzle to recover his lost memories and save the world from the embodiment of darkness, Zorc. Thanks to them, Atem, the 5000 year old Pharaoh and Yugi's closest friend, can now move forward and be at peace._

_Waiting for Yugi's group was Ishizu Ishtar, her younger brother Marik, and their adoptive brother and guardian, Odion. "My Pharaoh, were you able to recover your lost memories?" Asked the tanned, dark haired woman._

_Atem, currently merged with Yugi, gave his answer. "Yes."_

_"Then after 5000 years, our family's task is finally complete." Said Marik._

_"You're right, and the 7 Millennium Items are gathered together at last." Ishizu then turned to Atem. "My King…" She began._

_"I know. Now I must seal them away forever so I can enter the Spirit World." Atem finished._

_"You're leaving us?!" Tèa gasped._

_"This is the final task of my mission, Tèa." Atem replied. Tèa now looked sad._

_"I guess I always knew. I mean, you came back after all these years so you could regain your memories and save the world. And now that you've done that, you can finally rest." This surprised everyone else, including Kaiba. Atem started to feel sad himself, knowing all of this was true. He didn't belong in this world. For soon, he would be joining his father and the rest of those that stood by him during his short reign as Pharaoh. Little did he or Yugi know, their time to separate wouldn't come just yet._

_Before another word was said, a small gold ball of light soared out of the sky and floated just in front of Yugi/Atem's face. "What?! What is this?" The Pharaoh asked in astonishment. After the light went around him two or three times, it went into one of the vans the Ishtars used._

'What was that light, Atem? What did it want with us?' _Yugi asked his partner._

_"__I don't know, Yugi.__"__ Yugi/Atem opened a door to the van the light went into and saw a flashing light from one of the traveling bags. The two knew it was theirs. After pulling the bag out, they opened it and saw that the source came from their Duel Disk. This stumped everyone._

_"Hey Yug, what's the deal with your Duel Disk?" Joey asked when his best friend pulled his dueling device out to examine._

_"I am not certain. Kaiba?" He asked his longtime rival. Kaiba grunted as he shrugged._

_"I have no idea. All I know is that my Duel Disks aren't supposed to be doing that."_

_"It must be that light ball thing that we just saw." Tristan guessed._

_"What could it mean?" Tèa asked curiously. Yugi and Atem knew there was one way to find out. Together, they touched the blinking center screen. Right there and then, the boy and his spiritual ally were swallowed up by a much brighter light than they saw just seconds before…_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

_When the bright light faded, Yugi (still merged with Atem) rubbed his eyes to adjust. When he looked around, they were awestruck by the sight before him. They were no longer in Egypt. Instead, a whole new world lay before them._

_It was unlike anything the dueling pair had ever seen. They stood on what appeared to be a gigantic stone pillar held in place by metal cables. This place also seemed to be divided into six biomes outside a hexagonal out-layer with six cities on the points. The cities are connected by grasslands that outline a large city surrounding the pillar, which was tethered to six, metallic pillars hovering above the outer cities with yellow spheres._

_One biome contained an active volcano. The one across from it held a big blue ocean. Another biome held mountains, while it's opposite end had green valleys. The fifth one had a humongous gorge that they couldn't see the bottom of. The last one was the most amazing sight of all. Not only was it covered in open grasslands, but it also had bright pink flowers, different varieties of birds that seemed to be supported by gusts of wind, and in the sky above it showed a glowing full moon._

_"This place is incredible! Where are we?"_ _Yugi asked in wonder._

"I do not know, but it is truly breathtaking."_ Atem stated. Before they could think more about where they were, another golden light had shined next to them. To their great surprise, the light faded to reveal someone they recognized. "Judai? Judai Yuki?!" He asked a few seconds later._

_The boy barely got a look of his new environment when he heard his name being spoken. He nearly jumped when he saw the Duelist he idolized. "Yugi?! Oh man, it's been a while! What's up? Where are we?" He asked, totally blown away._

_"I am just as confused as you are." Yugi heard a meow and noticed a fluffy cat standing next to Judai's legs. "Is that your cat?" He asked. Judai chuckled as he picked up the feline._

_"Yeah, sort of. This is Pharaoh. He used to belong to an old teacher of mine, but I look after him now. He was sitting on my lap when my Duel Disk went all bright and everything." Pharaoh meowed again._

_"I see." Yugi said. Just then, the spirit of Daitokuji returned from inside his pet cat._

_"Judai, What crazy world have we entered this time?" The old man asked._

_"Got me, but this place looks totally sweet." Judai answered._

_"Who is that?" Yugi asked, surprised by the appearance of the ghost teacher. Judai and his old mentor gasped._

_"Oh, that's Daitokuji. He was the old teacher I just mentioned. I'm a little surprised you can see him, though." Judai said. "He was actually with me when the two of us and Yusei beat Paradox, but you didn't get a chance to meet him back then."_

_"In that case, it is an honor to meet you, Daitokuji. You must taught have Judai well if his dueling skills were as good as they were in that battle." Yugi commented. Daitokuji smiled nervously._

_"Oh, thank you Yugi. Teaching Judai here was my greatest privilege."_

_Across from them, another familiar figure formed out of bright light. This time it was the Riding Duelist from the far future, Yusei Fudo. The young man was stunned not just by the new world he ended up in, but by the two Duelists he fought side by side with before._

_"Yugi Muto? Judai Yuki?" The two walked over and greeted him._

_"Hey, Yusei! You got an invite too, huh?" Judai asked._

_"I guess so. What happened? Where…?"_

_"We don't know where we are, Yusei. What is even more curious is that the three of us have been brought here together." Yugi pointed out._

_"Yeah, the last time we teamed up we had to kick Paradox's butt to the curb." Judai recalled._

_"Does this mean we have to fight a new enemy again? Someone so dangerous it requires all of us to stop it?" Yusei asked, sounding more serious. Before either of his old allies could respond, a fourth golden light popped in to their right. Before them stood a boy much younger than any of them, and by his side was a humanoid being that glowed blue and white. None of the veteran Duelists recognized either of the newcomers._

_"Who's the new kid?" Judai asked, now more curious._

_"And what is that beside him?" Yusei questioned._

_"This is getting more and more confusing by the second." Yugi admitted._

_Yuma Tsukumo wildly looked around, trying to not to panic. One minute he was sitting atop the roof of his house, and the next he was in this strange land with several people he had never seen. "Uh, Astral… where the heck are we? And who are they?" The boy asked nervously._

"Those individuals and this place are completely unfamiliar to me. It seems this is neither the Astral World or any known location on Earth. Perhaps we should ask them for answers, Yuma."_ Astral suggested. Yuma nodded as he bravely approached the other Duelists._

_"Hi, my name's Yuma Tsukumo. Who are you guys?" He asked._

_"My name is Yusei Fudo."_

_"Name's Judai Yuki, and this ball of fur is Pharaoh." He didn't introduce Daitokuji because he didn't believe Yuma or his glowing buddy could see him._

_"I am Yugi Muto. Nice to meet you, Yuma." They all politely introduced themselves while Pharaoh meowed. "So then, who is your friend floating next to you?" Yugi asked. Yuma and Astral gasped in surprise._

_"Hold up! You can see him?!" Yuma asked loudly, pointing at a stunned Astral._

_"Yes I can." Yugi confirmed, surprised by Yuma's reaction._

_"A blue glowy dude? Yeah, I definitely see that." Judai added._

_"I can also see him." Yusei said. Yuma and Astral stared at each other, speechless for a long moment. Every time they encountered people that could see Astral, it was because there was something unusual about them._

"My name is Astral, and this is very unexpected. Most people in our world wouldn't be able to see me at all. How is it all of you can?"_ Astral asked. Judai chuckled._

_"Yeah, well… we're not like "most" people." Whoever these guys were, it was clear to Yuma and Astral that they meant them no harm._

"Is that so? Then may I ask about the transparent man behind you, Judai Yuki?"_ Astral asked. Judai and Daitokuji yelped in surprise._

"You can see me as well?!"_ He asked, flabbergasted. He didn't think anyone could see him except Judai, Yugi, and Yusei. Astral nodded, telling him he could. After all the introductions were done, Yugi asked them another important question._

_"Yuma, Astral, do any of you know where we are or how we got here?" The newest pair shook their heads._

_"Not a clue. I was kinda thinking you guys did since you were here before us." Yuma answered._

_"Nope, none of us brought the whole gang here." Judai said._

"This is a very interesting mystery. If no one here was responsible for this union, then who was it?"_ Astral asked._

_"We were responsible." Said a unfamiliar female voice. Everyone looked behind them to see four beings floating several feet off the ground, like Astral. They appeared small, about the size of a child's play doll. One had yellow eyes and a red tinted black body with red markings. Another was light green with darker green markings and had purple eyes. The third, and also the bulkiest of them, was orange with brown markings and had blue eyes. The final one was light blue with dark blue markings and had light pink eyes. This one had appeared to have pigtails shaped like drops of water. It was this being that had just spoken. "Do not be afraid. We mean none of you any harm." Said the blue being._

_Yugi and the others were momentarily speechless by these new beings. "Who, or what, are you?" Yugi asked._

_"I am Flame." Said the red one boldly._

_"The name's Windy." The green one answered in a playful voice._

_"I am called Earth." The orange bulky one said in a neutral way._

_"My name is Aqua." Said the blue one kindly. She indeed was the only female, since the other three sounded male. "We are known as "Ignis", advanced A.I. programmed with free will. Where you all are now is our home… Cyberse World."_

_"A.I.? Cyberse? Like, computer networking and stuff?" Judai asked, sound very confused._

_"We live in a digital environment yes, Judai." Windy answered._

_"Wait, so are we inside some kind of computer?" Yuma asked._

_"It is much more complicated than that, Yuma." Earth answered._

_"You said you're the ones who brought us here?" Yusei asked. The four Ignis nodded._

_"We did, Yusei. We found all of you and used our power to bring you here together." Flame confirmed._

_"Why though? What exactly do you want with us?" Yugi questioned._

_"We brought you to our world because someone needs your help desperately. This was the only way you can speak with her." Aqua said._

"Speak with whom?"_ Astral asked._

_"Me." The whole group looked to where the grassland section was and saw someone floating up to meet them from below. Unlike the Ignis, the newcomer appeared human. It was a tall young woman wearing a light gold bodysuit with her hands exposed. She also had long maroon and dark red hair in pigtails and had light purple eyes. "Greetings, Duelists. I am so glad you are all here."_

_"Who are you?" Yugi asked. The woman smiled as she landed beside the Ignis._

_"My name is Ray Akaba. We have much to talk about."_

To be continued.


	21. ARC-V — PART 6

Here is the second part of how all this got started! Hope you guys love it!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 20: ARC-V — PART 6

_**Flashback: 1 week ago**_

_The four Duelists and their companions stared at the woman, Ray Akaba, and the Ignis floating at her side. "Ray Akaba… you look human." Yugi said. Ray nodded._

_"Yes Yugi, because I am human." She said._

_"So then, why's a human like you hanging out with some A.I.s in a place like this?" Judai asked, sounding curious. Ray still smiled as she glanced at each of the Ignis with fondness._

_"Simple, Judai. The Ignis are not just my friends. They are my family. They took me in when I had nothing. Their home… is also my home."_

"That sounds to me like you weren't born into this Cyberse World. How did you come to be here?"_ Daitokuji asked._

_"Yeah, and the Ignis said you need our help. Help with what?" Yusei asked. Ray sighed, dropping her smile._

_"As much as I don't want to… I have to start at the beginning. Only then will you understand what I ask of you." Ray then held her arms out and streams of what looked like data flowed out from her hands. It circled around the whole group. Within seconds, the entire area had changed. Now they were in what appeared to be a colorful futuristic city with green trees and bushes around them. Everywhere Yugi's group looked, they saw vehicles flying through the air and domed towns floating in the sky. Most of the buildings were round or oval shaped and colored in different shades of gray, blue, and purple. They even notice birds coming out of nowhere like holograms._

_"Whoa! This place is awesome!" Yuma exclaimed. The others shared his amazement._

"Indeed it is. Is this another location in the Cyberse World?"_ Astral asked. The group saw that Ray looked sad._

_"What you're observing are memories of my past. This was my home… my original home. This was the world I was born into, called the United World. Here, technology was highly advanced and people lived in peace. In this world, all Special Summon methods in Duel Monsters exist: Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz." Ray explained._

_"Xyz?" Yugi, Judai, and Yusei asked at the same time. They never heard of a Monster Summon by that name._

_"What, none of you heard of Xyz Monsters before?" Yuma asked. The boy was surprised to see them shake their heads._

_"Apparently not." Judai commented._

"Fascinating. Xyz and Fusion Monsters exist on our world, but not Synchro Monsters."_ Astral noted._

_"Wait, you don't know about Synchro Summons?" Yusei asked. After a quick exchange of how each of those two Special Summon worked (impressing each of the Duelists), Ray picked up where she left off._

_"As I was saying, this world was a utopia filled with many gifted people. In my time, I was a top ranked Duelist in the Pro Circuit. I trained hard to get to where I was then. Another gifted person was my father, Leo Akaba. He was a brilliant scientist and a good man. He showed unwavering support in my dueling career. I will always be grateful to him for that." She paused for a big, thinking of how her father was by her side when she needed him most. "His research took the game of Duel Monsters to new heights… which also contributed to my old home's downfall." Ray said with profound sadness._

_"Downfall? What do you mean?" Yugi asked, surprised by that last part._

_"Let me show you." Ray then started showing them a specific memory. The scenery changed to see two people eating at a café outside. One of them was Ray herself, wearing light blue and purple clothes. The person sitting across from her was an older darker skinned man with short dark gray hair and wore what appeared to be a scientist's uniform. "The man you see is my father. In this memory, he was sharing with me a discovery regarding his research." The group then watched and listened as the memory played out._

_"So Dad, What is this new discovery that you made?" Past Ray asked while drinking a smoothie. Her father couldn't hide the excitement of what he learned._

_"Ray, I have made a connection that was never conceived! As I was tinkering with Solid Vision, I decided to test it with Duel Monsters. As it turns out, the Monsters are perfectly compatible with the ARC system! By giving mass to Solid Vision and using it on Duel Monsters, it made them seem self aware and felt real! I've decided to call it "Real Solid Vision!" Leo said excitedly. Past Ray gasped in disbelief._

_"Are you serious?" Past Ray couldn't believe Duel Monsters actually being made real. Leo nodded enthusiastically._

_"Yes Ray, I am! I'm planning to present my findings to the scientific and gaming communities tomorrow. If I play my cards right, it will make the game of Duel Monsters more popular than it has ever been! Imagine Duelists being able to interact with their Monsters during a Duel! It will be unlike anything this world has ever seen!" Past Ray smiled from her father's ambitions._

_"I hope you succeed, Dad. It does sound incredible!" Leo nodded, excited to make history._

"I take it things went well on his part?"_ Astral questioned._

_"Yes. Everyone was so impressed by my father's discovery that they wasted no time in implementing the Real Solid Vision to Duel Monsters. Before long, every Duel was exactly as my father predicted. The game had never been more successful. It was not long afterward that I met _him_." Ray said._

_"Who?" Yuma asked. Instead of answering, Ray shifted the scene so that another memory took form. This time it showed Past Ray sitting on a bench in the middle of a park. She heard a ringing sound and took out what appeared to be a highly advanced Duel Disk. As she pressed the center screen, a holo image of her father appeared._

_"Hey Dad! What's up?" Past Ray asked._

_"I just wanted to tell you that I got us front row seats for the upcoming Duel Monsters World Championship!"_

_"Wow! Thanks Dad!" Past Ray said excitedly._

_"I'm telling you Ray, ever since my breakthrough, things had never been better! I am especially happy to see you enjoying your Duels more than ever!" His daughter smiled._

_"Me too. I'm so proud of you Dad. You truly are a genius." Past Ray said happily. Leo smiled from his __daughter's praise. He then turned to his right, seemingly distracted. "Is something wrong?" Past Ray asked. Leo turned back to her looking apologetic._

_"Sorry sweetheart, I need to go to a business meeting. I'll meet you at home for dinner." Ray understood as she nodded._

_"Okay. See you later Dad." Past Ray watched her dad cut off their communication. She was now alone… or so it seemed. As soon as he was gone, Past Ray looked to her left. "You can come out now. We're alone." The figure that stepped out from behind a tree was a young man with yellow eyes and silver and green hair in blue and gray clothes. He smiled as he sat down next to Ray and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. This surprised everyone._

_"Let me guess, your boyfriend?" Judai asked. Ray nodded while smiling._

_"His name was Zarc. He was a very famous and talented Pro Duelist, the best in the world. He was also a genuinely nice guy. We met shortly after my father's discovery was implemented into Duel Monsters. He came from a poor family and wanted to help their finances, so he took up professional Dueling. He also had the unique gift of being able to talk to his Monsters. Specifically, the four Dragons he possessed at the time." Ray then showed them an image of Zarc showing off his Dragons. One was red and had two different colored eyes; one green and the other red. The second was black and purple serpentine with two long protruding fangs. The third Dragon was white with black stripes and had crystal like wings. The last one was violet with many orbs all over its body, had inverted horns, and a vicious looking tail. "Odd-Eyes Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. The latter three Dragons were the strongest of their respective Summoning Methods."_

_"I don't think I want to mess with the Fusion one." Yuma commented nervously as he stared at Starve __Venom. Ray laughed. She couldn't blame him for that. Starve Venom was considered to be Zarc's "most frightening" Dragon… and it was not just because of it's scary appearance._

_"Zarc and his Dragons had a bond no one else had with their Monsters. They trusted and believed in each other. It was one of the reasons why he was so adept at Dueling with Real Solid Vision." Ray then blushed a little. "Of course, I never told my father I was seeing him."_

_"Why?" Yusei asked. Ray chuckled._

_"You'll learn that in a second." They all watched as Zarc and Past Ray broke their kiss and smiled at one another._

_"This is silly Ray. Why don't you just tell your dad about us? We've been doing this behind his __back for a while now!" Zarc said. Past Ray shook her head._

_"Sorry Zarc. He's just one of those fathers that tend to be "overly protective" of their little girls. __I guess I'm just waiting for the right time." Even Ray's present self knew that was a pretty __weak excuse._

_Zarc sighed. "Is there ever going to be a right time? The longer we keep our relationship under wraps, the more difficult it will be for him to accept when he does find out."_

_"I know, I know." Past Ray then got an idea. "How about this? After you win your semifinal tomorrow, I'll invite you to dinner with me and my dad, and then we'll tell him together. What do you say?" Zarc smiled at the suggestion._

_"I'd say we got a deal." Past Ray then hugged her boyfriend._

_"Thank you Zarc." Zarc gave her a look that made her turn a little red. "What? Why are you __staring at me like that?" Zarc laughed affectionately._

_"Sorry, I just love seeing your smile. It's what drew me to you from the beginning. Out of all __the smiles I've ever gotten from my duels, yours is my favorite." Past Ray blushed more and __playfully pushed him._

_"Shut up!" They then both laughed. The group smiled at the scene._

_"You and Zarc seem very happy together." Yugi noted. He was surprised to see Ray on the verge of tears. "Ray, Did I say something wrong?" Ray shook her head._

_"No, Yugi." She was silent for a moment._

_"Ray." Aqua said softly. Ray nodded again and faced Yugi's group._

_"We were happy, for a time. But then something happened that… began to tear us apart." She then showed them another memory. Now they were in a stadium filled with people. They were watching a Duel involving Zarc and another Duelist. During the match, Zarc's opponent was accidentally injured during a Monster Attack. Zarc seemed horrified at what happened. The audience was silent for a long moment. And then…_

_"More! We want more!" A spectator shouted. One by one, everyone in the stadium cheered and demanded more Duels like the one they just witnessed. Nobody seemed to care someone got hurt. _

_"What the heck is wrong with those people?! A guy just nearly died and they're acting like it's no big deal! What's up with that?!" Yuma angrily complained._

"Not all humans are benevolent in nature."_ Astral noted, also disapproving of the crowd's responses. Then to the surprise of Yugi's group, Zarc himself began to smile… but not in a good way._

_"Did you guys see Zarc's face just now? Why was he smiling like that?" Judai questioned._

_"It was because he himself was starting to feel their excitement and desire to duel with more force and brutality." Ray responded harshly. "That was the start of his dark path. A path that would lead to disaster."_

"I don't like the sound of that at all."_ Daitokuji said fearfully._

_"Nor should you." Ray said. By waving her hand, another memory showed itself. It was another one with Zarc and Ray's past self. However, unlike the previous one where it showed the two to be a happy couple, this memory presented them as anything but happy._

_The two were at the same place as before. Past Ray looked really troubled, and Zarc did not fail to notice when he met up with her. "Hey. What's wrong Ray? You look like the world is going to end tomorrow." Past Ray looked down, not willing to meet his gaze._

_"There is something I want to talk to you about. Something that's been bothering me lately." She said quietly._

_"Like what?" Zarc asked. He couldn't think of what could be bothering his girlfriend. Past Ray looked up at him and Zarc saw the concern in her eyes._

_"I watched you win your semifinal. The other finalist that was injured...it got me really worried." Zarc knew what she was talking about._

_"That was an accident. I heard he was going to be fine..." but Past Ray interrupted him._

_"It's not him I'm worried about. It's you Zarc." Zarc looked stunned._

_"Me? What do you mean Ray?" His girlfriend wrapped her arms around herself, looking scared._

_"I saw the look on your face when you defeated that guy. It looked like you…enjoyed it. You __looked like you were pleased with hurting someone." Zarc was taken aback by this accusation. __He placed his hands on Past Ray's shoulders and leaned in close._

_"Ray, listen to me. I didn't want to hurt him or anyone else. It just happened. Plus, you heard __the crowd. It didn't seem to bother them. I was still making them smile." Past Ray then laid her hands on of his._

_"Hurting people isn't a way to make people smile! I don't know what is wrong with those __crowds, but they should not be encouraging such violence! More than that, I don't want them __influencing you to be someone that takes delight in someone else's pain! Promise me you __won't go down that path Zarc! Please, for me!" Past Ray begged._

_Zarc looked away, thinking over what she had said. He then sighed. "Alright. For you, I __promise to hold back. The last thing I want is for you to lose your smile." Ray smiled again as __they hugged._

_"Thank you Zarc. I love you." She said softly._

_"I love you too." Zarc replied just as softly. Present Ray looked away, still appearing heartbroken._

_"I take it that Zarc didn't keep his word?" Yugi inquired. Ray shut her eyes and let a single tear fall from her face._

_"I truly thought I had gotten through to him. I believed I saved him from starting to go down __that road…I was so wrong. When he did it again in his Championship Final, I was so disappointed and __angry that he went back on his word. We talked again afterward, but I told him I could not be __with someone that reveled in inflicting pain to others for entertainment and could not keep __his promises. That's when I ended our relationship, and I still kept it from my father. He never knew of our involvement whatsoever."_

_"Ray…" Yuma said, sounding very sorrowful. Ray continued, still appearing reluctant to do so._

_"After I broke up with him, Zarc started to become even more violent. I think his anger over our __breakup really pushed him over the edge. It was so strong I can even feel it from his dragons. It __all came to a head that day…" Ray then shifted the scene again to Zarc standing in a stadium __filled with people, who kept begging him to show them more violent duels to satisfy their cruel __need for entertainment._

_"Is that it? Is there no one else who will fight me? I am not yet satisfied! I want to fight __stronger and more fiercely!" He then heard the crowds demanding more duels from him, more __violent sport. The only people who didn't support them were Past Ray and her father. She felt nothing__ but pity towards the man she once loved. Yugi and his group were disgusted by the cruel spectators._

_After listening to all the demands, Zarc took it all in and smiled like a maniac. "OK! That voice is __me and my monsters' power! If you all wish it, we become strong! Strong enough to destroy __the world!" This got Leo confused, asking himself if Zarc really meant it. "So we will continue __to fight, just as you lot want!"_

_Immediately, Zarc summoned the 4 Dragons and unleashed their destructive power, laying __waste to everything in sight. The people were no longer excited; they were screaming with fear __as they scrambled to escape the carnage Zarc was afflicting. Yugi and the others were sickened __by the sight, all those people being attacked for no reason other than Zarc's desire to inflict __pain._

_"Now that is seriously messed up." Judai commented._

"Yes Judai. It is a truly horrific sight."_ Astral added, not enjoying seeing this anymore than the others._

_As they were fleeing, Past Ray stared in horror at her former lover's actions…and the violence his __monsters were causing. She started shaking with fear. "They're angry. The monsters are angry __with us." Past Ray said. Even though she didn't have the gift of speaking to monsters like Zarc, she could feel the rage coming from the Dragons._

_Everyone watched as the destructive scene played out. Eventually, tanks and jet fighters were __called in to stop the dragons. However, their weapons couldn't scratch them. The resisting __citizens could do nothing against them._

_"This is horrible! How could he?!" Yugi said, hating Zarc's actions._

_After the stadium went quiet from all the fighting, the Dragons conveyed their vengeful desires __to Zarc. "Really? You're still not satisfied? I feel the same. We will become one of flesh and __obtain the strongest power! WE WILL BECOME ONE!" He declared as he held up a card._

_"What is he doing?" Yusei wondered aloud. The answer came while they watched._

_"The one who rules Space-Time…Astrograph Magician…Combine our desires into profound __power!" They then saw a dark blue like Spellcastor monster emerge and create a column of light __before the 4 Dragons and right above Zarc in the center. The only other people still in the area, Past __Ray and Leo, witnessed the birth of the greatest evil the world had ever witnessed._

_The next thing the group saw, the new Magician had cast a huge cluster of light above and drew __in all Dragons and Zarc himself. And then the light was changed to a great darkness, a darkness __accompanied by red lighting. Next they heard a loud roar coming from the darkness and began __to see a shape within. After that, the darkness was cast aside… to reveal a horrible sight. Before them stood a massive black dragon with green stripes throughout its body. It gave off the intent to kill any who dared oppose it and destroy all in it's path._

_Yugi, Atem, Judai, Yusei, Yuma, Astral, and Daitokuji stared up at total disbelief. "Guys… That is the most EVIL and GINORMOUS looking Monster I've ever seen!" Judai exclaimed in shock._

_"Yes Judai, it truly is a nightmare." Yugi said calmly, but still feeling anger towards the one who created said dragon._

_"The four Dragons…became one with Zarc!" Leo said in disbelief. He was still holding onto Ray's past self, protecting her. Everyone then heard Zarc laughing._

_"I finally got it! The 4 Dragons and I have become one and obtained power equal to a god! I __thank you all! You human's love for fighting has given me the strongest power! I will be the __incarnation of the strongest power, just as you people wanted!" Right after he made his __statement, Zarc began his unchallenged attack on the United World. Leo and Past Ray ran to safety with the rest of the populace._

_"Dammit. Wasn't there a way to stop him?" Yusei asked, enraged by Zarc's actions._

_"My father did find a way, but it was a costly one." Ray said. "To stop Zarc, he investigated a method to destroy Zarc's fused form. By traveling the world and following the theory of Duel Monsters with souls while researching different natural environments, my father was able to create four Magic Cards from the natural energy that he believed would be able to counter Zarc. Through analyzing and studying the desire of plants that are destroyed but sprout with the seasons and animals that endure winter to survive to spring he was able to fulfill his objective. The audacious desire to live that has manifested in the world for hundreds of thousands of years. This generated a robust energy that my father hoped to utilize to halt the dark emotions and surpass Zarc. Those cards were En Moon, En Winds, En Birds, and En Flowers." The group then gasped. They all realized something._

_'Moon, Winds, Birds, and Flowers? Could it be…?' Astral asked himself in his mind. Before anyone could ask about their sudden realization, Ray continued her story._

_"My father planned to use the cards himself to stop Zarc. He felt responsible for everything that has happened. He believed that if he never made his discovery regarding Real Solid Vision, none of this would've happened. But he didn't get the chance." Ray said, sounding sad._

_"Why? Did Zarc get to him before he could use them?" Yuma asked. Ray shook her head._

_"No, Yuma." Ray then showed another memory. Leo had opened a briefcase that contained the four cards Ray just explained. He looked prepared to do what he had to do to redeem himself and save everyone. Before he could take the cards, however, someone else had just swiped them. Leo was stunned that the thief was his own daughter! He started running after her._

_"You stole your father's cards? Why?" Yugi asked, surprised by her act._

_"You'll see." Ray said calmly as the scene played out._

_"Ray! Ray, come back!" Leo called out to his daughter, who kept running. The group watched them running through the ruined streets. After a minute, the two stopped running and faced each other._

_"Don't come! You're the one necessary for the future!" Past Ray said to her father._

_"What are you saying Ray? Young people are needed in the future! I'm the one who created __that demon! I must give my life so that you and other younger people can live in peace…"_

_"I don't want to lose my father!" Ray declared as she activated a card on her Duel Disk that __caused a bunch of rocks to fall between them, giving her time to get away. They watched as Leo resumed chasing after his daughter._

_Past Ray stopped on one of the floating mountains, facing Zarc with a look of pure determination. "Ray!" Leo called out to her, but Ray did not answer. It was clear that she intended to stop Zarc herself._

_"What are you doing now? How did you use those cards to stop Zarc?" Yusei asked curiously._

_"You are about to find out." Ray responded as her past played out. They watched as Past Ray activated the four cards she stole in her Duel Disk. She raised her arm up while the cards glowed brightly above her. The group noticed that nearby flowers began blooming and glow with a pure energy. The same thing was happening with the moon, birds, and the very wind itself._

_They also saw that all the energy was being drawn toward the cards above Past Ray. "Look at that! __Ray's cards are absorbing energy from every living thing nature has to offer!" Yugi realized._

_"What's gonna happen to Zarc?" Yuma asked. Nobody answered as they continued watching._

_"Stop! Stop this, Ray!" Leo called again as he was trying to get to Past Ray. But just as he was __about to close the distance, he was stopped by an energy shield of some kind. "This is…Ray's __capturing the natural world's energy from the cards into her own body!" He said with shock._

_"Look, he's right. Ray's past self is absorbing all that natural power into herself!" Judai confirmed as they __all watched Ray take in the energy being gathered._

_"What does this mean? What's going to happen?" Yusei asked, uncertain of what he and the others were about to witness._

_"You must stop now, Ray! If you do that you'll…" Leo didn't finish his warning because of what happened __next silenced him. As Past Ray finished gathering the natural energy into her body, the glow faded __and four bracelets appeared on the arm Ray was holding up._

_"What? Bracelets?" Atem asked, stunned and intrigued. One bracelet had two pink stones embedded in it. Another had a single large purple stone, while the third had a light green stone. The last one contained a light yellow stone._

_To the group's astonishment, the four bracelets glowed like a rainbow. The bright light caused Zarc to scream in immeasurable pain as he and his dark dragon started to back off._

"It's working! Zarc's powers are weakening! He's losing!"_ Daitokuji said excitedly._

_"Damn you! DAMN YOU!" Zarc yelled angrily as the dark dragon looked like it was about to break __apart. Yugi's group started to notice that as Zarc's dragon was breaking up, they saw the four D__ragons Zarc had initially merged with._

_"It's those dragons again! They are coming apart!" Yugi said loudly._

_"Unforgivable! You're unforgivable! You think you have won, but this is not the end! Even if you split me and my Dragons, we will find each other again! Do you hear me Ray?! WE WILL BECOME ONEEEEEE!" An enraged Zarc spewed his final words before he and his dark dragon shattered like glass, and the four smaller dragons scattered in four different directions._

_The gang also saw Past Ray herself being split up into four before she vanished __as well. And then the light intensified so that the rest of the world was consumed by it, before also appearing to be divided. After a moment, the light disappeared and everyone found themselves back in the present, on Cyberse World._

_"Woah." Yuma said softly. The others were also in awe of what they had just seen. Even the Ignis seemed moved by witnessing Ray's past. No one spoke for a moment, letting all they learned sink in. As for Ray, she had her head lowered and turned her back to everyone._

_"I succeeded. Zarc was gone, and the world was saved. But in the process… I lost my own life. A life that I can… _never_ get back." She said in a whisper before her body shuddered. "My father blamed himself for Zarc becoming what he was, and I at first thought it was the stupid wishes of the people demanding more aggressive dueling that started it. However, I think what really sent him over the deep end was me breaking his heart. He once told me that my smile inspired him to duel as great as he did. He said he wanted to continue making me smile. After ending things with him, Zarc just snapped. In a way, I think this was really my own fault." Ray couldn't hold it in anymore and began to cry._

_At once, the Ignis flew to their friend and comforted her. She hugged them instantly, and the little digital beings responded in kind._

_"It's alright, Ray. We are here for you." Windy said softly. Ray couldn't have appreciated them more than she had already._

_Yugi and the others glanced at one another. They all felt great sorrow for the young woman. Even Pharaoh gave a sad meow before he jumped out of Judai's arms and rubbed against Ray's legs. She crouched and petted the feline, who purred. It must've taken a lot for her to share her history with them._

_"Poor Ray. She had to fight against someone she was in love with. It's so tragic." Yugi said somberly._

"Indeed. She sacrificed herself to stop a great evil from destroying the world… just like I did."_ Atem said mentally. He could certainly understand Ray's position better than anyone. He wished there had been another way. Still there were more questions to be answered. Questions about the fates of Zarc, Ray's father, her world, Ray living with the Ignis, and above all… Why she needed the help of Yugi and the other Duelists that were present. Eventually, Ray got a hold over herself and faced the group again._

_"Sorry guys. Reliving my past like that… was pretty hard for me." She said, still sounding a little shaky._

_"Ray, I know how tough it must have been to go through what you did. You were brave and noble when you stood up against Zarc, a man that you once loved. Also, you shouldn't blame yourself for how he turned out. He chose his path, and that choice caused mass chaos." Yugi said kindly. Ray said nothing but smiled from his comforting words. "However, we still need answers." Ray nodded as she pulled herself together. She had more to tell._

_"Yes, you're right." She breathed in and out before continuing. "After defeating Zarc, my spirit became separated from my body, and I found myself drifting across endless space and time. I passed through some kind of barrier along the way, which altered my spirit in some way. Eventually, I ended up on a new world… this world, where I met and befriended the Ignis. They've accepted me after I told them my story. I have been living with them here ever since." Ray said as she smiled warmly at the four Ignis._

_"Then that section with the flowers and birds flying in the winds under a moon was…" Judai started._

_"Yes. I made my part of Cyberse World based on the cards I used to stop Zarc." Ray confirmed before dropping her smile. "It wasn't long after coming here that I learned I could observe what has happened to my world. I guess being a digitalized human from another world has blessed me with that gift. What I learned both fascinated me… and terrified me."_

_"What did you see?" Yusei asked._

_"You see, the cards I used separated and reformed my world. Now it exists as four separate Dimensions, each on based on the different Summoning Methods. They are Standard, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz. Each has their own unique history and societies. Because of a certain barrier, none of the Dimensions knew of each other's existence… until my father got involved." Ray said._

_"Your father? He survived the separation process?" Yugi asked. Ray nodded._

_"Leo Akaba was the only person to have remained since Zarc's downfall, except his memories were altered so that he would not remember his old life. He didn't even remember me." Ray said, still sounding chocked up. "I spared him with no prior memory because I wanted him to have a fresh start. I wanted him to begin anew, so I sent him to the Standard Dimension because it seemed the best place for him. I expected him to use his genius to make the new world a better place. What I didn't expect was that his old memories had come back to him, little by little. Eventually, he remembered everything… and that's when it all started to go wrong again."_

_"What did he do? I thought he was a good guy?" Yuma questioned. Ray clinched her fists._

_"He was, Yuma. He had gone to the Fusion Dimension, where he took over a Fusion Dueling School called Academia. It was there he began his new work, which would put everyone's lives at risk, especially my fragments."_

"Fragments?" _Astral asked._

_"It wasn't just my world that was divided. The same thing happened to me and Zarc. While my original soul ended up here, the rest of me became four different individuals with their own pasts and distinct personalities. It was the same with Zarc. A fragment of me and a fragment of Zarc were born and grew in each of the four Dimensions." Ray then waved her hands to show new images to the Duelists. They saw four teenage boys and four teenage girls. The group was surprised to see that the eight teens had something in common._

_"Holy cow! Those girls look just you Ray!" Judai pointed out, stunned._

_"And those boys have Zarc's face!" Yusei added. Ray pointed to each teen as she identified them._

_"They share our faces because they used to be me and Zarc. Each of the boys, Yuya Sakaki from Standard, Yuto from Xyz, Yugo from Synchro, and Yuri from Fusion, has one of Zarc's Dragons. The girls, Yuzu Hiragi from Standard, Ruri Kurosaki from Xyz, Rin from Synchro, and Serena from Fusion, also have something else in common. Can you see it?" Ray asked. Yugi and the others studied the girl's carefully. Other than their faces, they seemed different. Yugi then saw it as he looked at Yuzu's right arm and then the arms of the other girls._

_"Look at their wrists! It's the bracelets!" He said. The others saw them too._

_"You're right! They're each wearing one of the bracelets Ray used to beat Zarc!" Judai added._

_"They are indeed. When the division occurred, I made certain that my fragments would be there to guide each of Zarc's fragments to have better lives than he did. Their bracelets would also act as a means to prevent Zarc's return. You see, if Zarc's fragments ever meet and defeat each other in Duels, then they would recombine… and Zarc would be reborn. I specifically made Yuzu's bracelet so that none of Zarc's fragments could meet while in her presence. If they should try too, her bracelet would glow and send those other fragments away, leaving only Yuya. My plan for them was working fine… except for our Fusion fragments." Ray said dishearteningly._

_"Your father did something to those two, didn't he?" Yusei asked, remembering Ray mentioning that her father traveled to the Fusion Dimension. Ray showed her disappointment as she spoke._

_"After he found Yuri and Serena, he made sure to keep them apart. He never allowed them to be together. While he kept Serena isolated in Academia, he trained Yuri to be one of his best Duelists for his new agenda. Unlike the rest of his counterparts, Yuri became cruel and sadistic… like how Zarc was before he literally became a monster." Ray felt great sadness toward that boy, who was deprived of the chance to be better than the man he was created from, and unable to be with the girl that was supposed to help guide him into the light._

"I can see why Leo would not want them interacting. He hated Zarc and he would definitely not want one of his fragments to be with a girl that shared his daughter's face."_ Daitokuji surmised._

_"My thoughts exactly." Ray said._

_"Ray, What is your father planning to do?" Yugi asked. Ray hesitated before she answered._

_"My father plans to reunite the four Dimensions into our original world and bring me back. In order to do that, he needs an enormous amount of energy and a machine to harness it. After several years, he has built it: ARC-V, a huge machine that would do just that. It is part of Academia itself. But the energy it needs…" She hesitated again before finishing. "The process to gather the power required for ARC-V is nothing less than horrifying." This got the group unnerved._

_"Horrifying?! Meaning what?!" Judai asked. To his great surprise, Ray started becoming angry._

_"My father became obsessed with getting me and our old home back. His desire to see me again drove him to the point where he no longer cared what happened to other innocent people. He is no longer the man that raised me, the man I looked up to and admired. He has become cold and heartless! I hate what he's doing!" Ray shouted, now starting to ramble._

_"Ray, tell us how he plans to…" Yusei started, but Ray stopped him._

_"HE'S GOING TO COMMIT MASS MURDER!" Her anger was so great even the Ignis shuddered under the look she had then. Everyone was quiet for a long moment. Ray was shaking and breathing hard from the rage she felt._

_"Mass… murder?" Yugi whispered uncertainly. Ray still looked very angry but answered more calmly this time._

_"My father is going to use the life force of all the people in the four Dimensions to power ARC-V. He will steal their very lives for his selfish wishes. It disgusts me that's he doing this." Ray said, sounding spiteful. The four couldn't believe what they just heard. Ray's father, a brilliant man who seemed good natured with the best of intentions, plotting to kill innocents?!_

"How exactly does Leo plan to…?"_ Astral began, but Ray held up a hand._

_"I have to show you exactly how he does it. You need to understand the gravity of the situation. And Yuma…" Ray said as she addressed the youngest Duelist specifically. "I'm very sorry for what you're about to see." She said with a look of great pity. Yuma looked confused._

_"What do you mean by that, Ray?" Ray shut her eyes and turned away as she waved her hand, making a new image appear. This one really surprised Yuma and Astral. What they were seeing was…_

_"Heartland?" Yuma questioned, seeing his home. It indeed appeared to be the city where he was born and grew up. He even saw his toughest rival, Kaito Tenjo, among a crowd of happy children. He didn't understand what Ray was referring to. Everything seemed fine._

_"Yes, and no. This isn't the same Heartland you just came from. What you are seeing is an alternate version that exists within the Xyz Dimension of my world." Ray said, eyes still closed._

"A different Heartland? How could there be two different versions of…?"_ Astral didn't get to finish his question._

_Without warning, in the image, several Duelists in different colored uniforms of red, yellow, and blue appeared out of nowhere… and began to attack. As soon as they arrived, the Duelists activated their Duel Disks and then cast a dark purple light… turning any civilians close by into cards. The surviving witnesses screamed and ran for their lives. Seconds later, more of those Duelists arrived and Summoned giant metal Monsters to literally attack Heartland City._

_Yugi, Atem, Judai, Yusei, Yuma, Astral, and Daitokuji watched in horror as the massacre unfolded. More buildings were being destroyed, more civilians were chased down and sealed into cards bearing their terrified faces. Even the Duelists that tried to fight back fell to the invaders. And the worst part was that the invading Duelists appeared to be enjoying themselves… like this was a game to them. They all laughed without any trace of remorse._

_"This is sick!" Yugi and Atem shouted in outrage._

_"Totally not cool at all!" Judai added, sounding just as pissed._

_"Heartless!" Yusei yelled. Astral and Daitokuji were completely speechless by the unprovoked assault on an innocent city. This was completely different from Zarc's rampage they had witnessed not long ago. Zarc was pushed into attacking everyone because of the people's evil desires. Here, there was no reason. It just happened right out of the blue. Poor Yuma took it the worst. He fell to his knees, his fists clenching, his teeth bared, and shed tears._

_"No…NO! I can't take this! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" He cried out. Immediately, Ray erased the image of the attack. The older Duelists went over to help the crying boy. It took a while but eventually Yuma had calmed down, remembering what Ray had told him._

_"I'm sorry again, Yuma." She said again, still not looking at anyone. Sniffing and wiping away the tears from his faces, Yuma looked up at Ray._

_"Ray… I know it wasn't "my" Heartland that got attacked. But still, I can't stand watching any version of my home being destroyed and all the people…" he couldn't continue._

_"We know your pain, Yuma." Aqua said with her hand in her chest._

_"Cyberse World was also attacked and destroyed a while back, before Ray came into our lives. There was nothing we could have done then." Flame added, remembering "that" day all too well._

_"Your home too? How, and by whom?" Yugi asked. None of the Ignis answered._

_"That is something they really don't want to discuss. It is in the past now, anyway." Ray said to the defense of her friends, now looking back at her visitors. "But back to the matter at hand. Now you know my father's plan. By sealing people into cards, they become the energy for ARC-V. What you just saw will take place in the other Dimensions if nothing is done to stop it."_

_"We can't let him do that!" Yuma protested._

_"Absolutely not! We have to stop him! And if there's any hope of reviving all those people that were sealed, we have to act on it!" Yugi said strongly. Ray nodded in total agreement._

_"Yes, we can't let him succeed. To complete his plan, he needs all four of my fragments throughout the other Dimensions. He cannot be allowed to take them, and it's not just because of ARC-V. Without my fragments around, it would only be a matter of time before the boys fuse back into Zarc… and the world would be destroyed for certain." She said strongly._

_"Wait, if he manages to fuse those girls back into you, then what happens to the girls themselves?" Judai asked, fearing the answer would not be a good one. Ray proved him right._

_"They would cease to exist. Their lives… would be over." Yugi and the others gasped, shocked. Ray then continued, sounding more urgent than ever. "This is why I need your help. Yugi Muto, Judai Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and Yuma Tsukumo… the four of you are my only hope in stopping my father's schemes and preventing Zarc's return! You must protect my fragments from being taken! Without them, ARC-V can't be completed! Only you four can do this! Please, I beg you!" Ray yelled in anguish._

_"Ray, exactly how did you learn about us to begin with? None of us came from your world, divided or not." Yusei asked._

_"And how can you be so sure we're the ones who can help you?" Judai further questioned. Ray then turned to the only female Ignis._

_"Aqua has the ability to see glimpses into the future. Shortly after I settled here, she saw a vision of Zarc returning due to my father's actions and beginning to lay waste to my world. She then saw four Duelists of great power and pure of heart appearing to oppose him. She saw all of you stepping in to thwart his return… by protecting my fragments from my now sick minded father." Aqua nodded as she took over._

_"I then told Ray that the four of you came from different worlds than ours or hers. In order to find you, we had to combine our power with Ray's."_

_"It took some doing, but we discovered that you would be found on two worlds, not just one. They are separated by a more powerful barrier than the one that divides the four Dimensions, but the good thing is that your worlds are practically right next to each other." Flame said._

_"To complicate things further, three of you came from different time periods on your world." Earth added._

_"So in order to bring you guys here at the same time, we had to form a connection with your Duel Disks, allowing you all to come no matter what world or time you are from." Windy finished. The Duelists and their companions were amazed by the abilities of Ray and the Ignis._

_"That's incredible!" Yugi said, sounding very impressed._

_"Definitely! You all rock!" Judai added with a thumbs up. Ray and the Ignis seemed pleased their praise._

_"We are all amazed by your powers. There is one thing though that's been puzzling me." Yusei said._

_"What is it Yusei?" Aqua asked. The Synchro Duelist looked around the Cyberse World again until his gaze settled on the bottomless gorge across from Ray's section._

_"It is obvious which territory on this world belongs to which of you Ignis and Ray. But that last section, the one with the gorge… who occupies that one?" The Ignis looked to the gorge as well, now appearing to be sad. Flame answered, though he seemed very reluctant to do so._

_"Originally, there were six of us. One is gone forever; his territory belongs to Ray now. As for the other… he still resides deep within his section. Right now, he wishes to be alone. He doesn't want to talk to anyone." This surprised the group more._

_"How come? Didn't he help you guys bring us here?" Yuma asked. They all shook their heads._

_"He wasn't involved with that. We asked him to help us, but he kept insisting on being by himself. We still managed to do it though." Windy answered, sounding both sad and annoyed that his fellow Ignis still wanted solitude._

_"Why did he refuse? Isn't he your friend and fellow Ignis?" Yugi asked._

_"Listen, he has been through a terrible ordeal recently and he hasn't recovered from it. His pain was both physical and psychological. He needs time. We can only wait." Aqua answered solemnly. The Duelists felt very sorry for that Ignis. Whatever he had experienced must've been really bad if he refused to help Ray save her world from destruction. Ray then stepped in._

_"There is nothing that can be done for him right now. But what can be done is save my world from my father's misguided deeds. You must save not only my fragments, but also Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo. They are nothing like Yuri or Zarc himself. The boys and girls from Standard, Xyz, and Synchro must stay together. Serena, I pray, can be persuaded to see the truth of Academia's actions. So please…will you do this?" Ray begged._

_The four Duelists stared at one another. They clearly saw how desperate she sounded. They truly wanted to help her. They all knew Zarc could not afford to return, nor could Leo Akaba take anymore lives. After everything they've each been through, there was no way they would refuse. After a moment of silent contemplation, the pleading woman got her answer._

_"Ray Akaba… we will help you." Yugi said in a tone that said it was final. Judai, Yusei, and Yuma nodded, along with Astral. Ray smiled at them and became teary eyed._

_"Thank you… all of you."_

_**Flashback End: Present Day**_

"After agreeing to take this mission, everything else fell into place. The Ignis provided our Duel Disks with the ability to communicate and send signals to one another depending on the situation, like our red distress signals." Yugi explained.

"Those little guys also upgraded Astral's Airship so that it can travel through the barrier between our worlds without any problems. We picked up Yusei first due his Signer power to travel across time, which made it easier to find Yugi and Judai." Yuma said.

"Ray also gave us intel on each of the Four Dimensions so that we could easily blend in to find all of you. We chose which Dimension to enter not only because of our preferred Summoning Methods, but also because the locations themselves were so similar to our own homes." Yusei continued.

"After Astral picked us all up and dropped us off at our destinations, we simply had to find and watch over you guys until the time was right to help you out. We knew bringing you all to our worlds would keep you safe until Leo Akaba's plans are completely flushed down the toilet. The only exception to this was Yuri, due to him being a loyal lackey to Leo. And now… here we are." Judai finished.

All of the counterparts were completely floored by everything their protectors had just told them. None of them said a single word for a long time. There was so much for them to take in. Everyone couldn't blame them. Reiji himself also was reeling from the knowledge that he had an older sister that gave her life so that this world could still have a future.

Yuya couldn't believe a monster like Zarc used to be just like him, someone wanting to use dueling to bring smiles to everyone. But that desire twisted him in a way that made him unrecognizable. Yuzu was saddened that two people who seemed to be in love became mortal enemies. She hoped the same thing wouldn't happen to her and Yuya. They and the other counterparts stared at each other, contemplating what they've all learned.

Serena now felt guilty that she couldn't help Yuri like her counterparts did for his. But now maybe that Yuya guy could help like he claimed he could. After a lengthy silence, Serena was the first to speak.

"Judai, you said you had a cat and some kind of spirit hanging out with you. Where are they?" She asked. Judai chuckled.

"Oh, Daitokuji and Pharaoh are staying on Cyberse World for now. The old guy wanted to explore the place and Pharaoh really liked being with Ray and playing with the Ignis. So I figured, why not?" He said with a carefree grin.

"That dark dragon that came out of me during the Duel with Yuzu. Was that… Zarc?" Yuya asked.

_'Dark dragon?!'_ Rin and Ruri thought at the same time in shock. They both remembered seeing a dark dragon being forced out of their respective boys recently.

"Yes, Yuya. That was your fragment of him that possessed you and forced Yuzu into that Duel. Or should I say, yours and Yuri's. When you two merged together, so did both your Zarc fragments. The moment I used my Puzzle to destroy it, both were gone. Of course, I couldn't have done it without your help, Yuzu. You and your bracelet." Yugi answered.

"My bracelet?" Yuzu asked as she stared at her bracelet.

"Yes. Your bracelet forced out Zarc from inside Yuya during your Duel, and my Puzzle did the rest." Yugi said.

"But what made Zarc take control of me in the first place? It happened just after I saw Judai, Yusei, and Yuma with Yuzu's dad." Yuya said.

"Zarc's fragments shared the knowledge and experiences of their individual hosts, even if Zarc himself was dormant at those times. When his fragments in Yugo and Yuto were destroyed, Zarc awoke and recognized Yusei, Yuma, and Astral as dangerous enemies. As for Judai, Yuri must've witnessed Him using his own unique power at some point. From there, Zarc saw Judai as a potential threat to his return. You seeing all three of them together caused Zarc to possess you out of hatred and fear of them. We are very fortunate that won't happen again." Yugi explained.

_"So I guess we're both Zarc free, eh Yuya?"_ Yuri said to Yuya in his mind, who agreed.

"Then was Zarc the reason behind Yuya's heart attack? His screaming and all that?" Yuzu questioned. Yugi nodded again.

"That was indeed him. Something caused Zarc to attack Yuya that day. I still do not know what had triggered it though…"

"I'm afraid that was kind of my fault." Yusei admitted, to the surprise of everyone. "During my mission to save Rin and Yugo, there was an incident where we almost died. As I grabbed Yugo's arm out of desperation, his Zarc fragment went berserk. It took the combined power of Rin's bracelet and my own power to pull out the fragment, taking on the form of a dark dragon, to save him. It was just after that the Crimson Dragon used the power of Rin's bracelet to take the three of us back to my world. Yugo is now free of Zarc's influence."

"Yuto went through the same thing after he and I arrived in Yuma and Astral's world, plus his eyes were glowing. Yuma and Astral both helped me save him by destroying a dark dragon that came out, also using my bracelet's power." Ruri added while looking at her bracelet, remembering the awful incident.

"Sorry about that too, Ruri." Yusei apologized.

"Don't be sorry Yusei." Yugi said. "Thanks to you, we actually managed to rid this world of Zarc permanently. By destroying all his fragments, we assured that he can never return to destroy this world and everyone living in it."

"Yeah, too bad Serena and I never got to do that. Would've been pretty sweet." Judai said jokingly as he glanced at Serena, who smirked.

"It doesn't matter to me. Zarc's gone for good, end of story." She said confidently.

"That just leaves Leo Akaba being our only real threat left to deal with." Yuto said a second later. Everyone agreed on that.

"Hey, hold up! There's still something I don't get." Yugo pipped in.

"What is that Yugo?" Yusei asked.

"How the hell can there be two versions of Jack Atlas on different worlds?" He asked.

"Yes, there are two Kaito Tenjos as well, along with two different versions of Heartland." Yuto added.

"I can ask the same about Asuka Tenjoin and Edo Phoenix." Serena mentioned. Astral took it upon himself to provide the answer.

_"All of your questions actually have the same answer. When we asked, Ray explained that when her world became divided, a shard of powerful energy was cast out from each newly made Dimension. Those shards traveled through space and time and eventually made impact on our own worlds and times at some point in the distant past. Those shards became the foundation for the places and certain people we end up meeting during our lives. But because they were pieces of a larger whole, those places and individuals that were copied turned out different than how they did on your world. Strangely, the shard from Standard never arrived..."_

An awestruck silence followed and wasn't disturbed until a man came bursting in from the elevator.

"Mr. Akaba! We got a situation outside!" They all turned to see a stocky, fair-skinned man with black hair that had four grey bangs at the front, and blue-lensed hexagonal glasses. He wore a grey business suit with a blue tie.

"What is it, Nakajima?" Reiji asked calmly. Nakajima stopped in front of his boss.

"Sir, our surveillance cameras around Maiami City have just detected multiple hostile heading this way from different directions! Some of them wear the same uniforms as the men that forced Sora Shiunin to exhaustion!"

"The Obelisk Force!" Sora spat angrily.

"You said "some" of them. What of the rest of them?" Reiji asked.

"The others are wearing grey uniforms and wear helmets like law officers." Nakakjima reported.

"They sound like Sector Security from my Dimension. Why would they be here?" The Synchro Dimension Jack asked, confused.

"This can't be good. We must make our move as well." Yugi said as he turned to Reiji, who addressed to the four assigned teams.

"Alright, it's time for action. The war on the home front has begun. The LDS Team will engage the enemies North of here. The Xyz Team will move to the South. The Synchro Team will head East, while the Fusion Team takes the West. Don't let a single opponent get past you. I and our personal security unit will oversee Yugi's group's departure. When we have confirmed they are airborne, you will all be informed and be picked up accordingly. Any questions?" When none came, Reiji nodded.

"Very well. Be safe, stay strong, and good hunting."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Standing on top of her golden pillar that floated up in the sky, Ray Akaba overlooked Cyberse World. She observed the different territories that belonged to her and her friends, the Ignis. Ray smiled at how happy they were to have their home back, and laughed while watching them and Pharaoh chase each other. Daitokuji was exploring the volcano section at the moment, saying it reminded him of the one at Duel Academy.

She still could not believe such a paradise had once been reduced to a lifeless wasteland. Together, she and the digital beings restored it to it's former glory… with one change. Ray looked behind her to face her own section of this wondrous world. It originally looked nothing more than empty plains and desert. Now it contained more life, inspired by the very cards she used to stop Zarc.

Her friends were fascinated by her design when they first saw it. She was satisfied by her territory. It had been a while since all of this took place. She became content to be here with her friends. But now, the golden woman didn't feel so serene. Instead, she felt great fear. A fear she had not felt since "he" had been been defeated. That was why she sent a call for help. She now waited for the call to be answered.

"Ray, are you alright? What is wrong?" The woman was snapped out of her thoughts by her friends, who came to comfort her. She smiled at the little humanoid beings that always intrigued her. Hard to believe these wonderful creatures were created from a horrible incident. She of course knew it wasn't their fault how they came to be. What mattered was they were here now, with her. Pharaoh was also there, nuzzling his head against Ray's hand as she petted him.

"I'm fine, Aqua. Really." She assured the female Ignis while scratching the cat's ears.

"Yeah, right. You think we don't know when something troubles you? We know you better than that." Flame scoffed.

"We are your friends. You can tell us anything." Said Windy.

"If there is something we can do to make you feel better, please tell us. We want to help you." Earth added, showing true concern for Ray's well being. The woman sighed as she patted each of them affectionately on their heads.

"Aqua, Flame, Windy, Earth... thanks for caring." She sighed again as she continued. "I'm just worried. Worried that things might..." she abruptly stopped as a portal then appeared above the five of them. She smiled and stood up as a young man on some kind of hover board flew toward the pillar to meet her. The man that arrived was tall, wore a black and green bodysuit, had green eyes, and yellow and red hair with pink strips and accents. "Playmaker. Thank you for coming."

The man she called Playmaker nodded as he jumped off his hover board and approached them. "I got your message and came as soon as I could." He then turned to the four Ignis. "Are all of you doing okay?" He asked nicely. They all nodded.

"We're fine, Playmaker. We are just worried about her." Flame said as he looked up at the woman. The young man saw how worried Ray appeared, but had another question to ask.

"And Ai? Is he doing better?" Playmaker asked. The Ignis looked away at the large gorge on the opposite end of Ray's territory.

"He is still unwilling to forgive himself." Aqua said with great sorrow.

"We all tried to console him, but he insists on being alone." Earth added.

"Even I couldn't get through to him, and I understand more about what he went through than any of us." Windy said in a sad tone.

"I hate how he came to be like this." Flame said. It burned him when he learned of Ai's suffering and what it drove him to do.

"It is sad, what's happened with him, but we can't force him to come back. We need to let Ai sort his feelings out for himself." Said Ray firmly. Playmaker agreed as he finally got to the matter at hand.

"Tell me what has happened and what I can do to help." Playmaker said. The woman now appeared distressed.

"I fear the mission... the chosen Four's mission... may be in jeopardy." The woman then looked down at the female Ignis. "Aqua said she had another vision. She told me..." she shook a little from the fear she felt. "She told me not only will the Four fail, but Zarc will soon regain his full power and destroy them all." Playmaker gasped.

"I thought they were supposed to succeed?" He asked.

"So did I. But something has changed. Something is about to turn the tide against them." She turned back up at Playmaker. "I need you to intervene. You may be able to restore their original destiny. This is why I contacted you." Playmaker nodded.

"What do I need to do?" Ray quickly told him the "something" she learned about and the plan she and the Ignis came up with before his arrival. Once they were done, he understood.

"Can you do it, Playmaker?" Ray begged. Playmaker gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Ray. Once I convince the others to help, then yes. We won't let you down." The young woman smiled back.

"Thank you."

To be continued.


	22. ARC-V — PART 7

Alright, time for some more exciting Duels! Let's start with the Duelists from LDS!

SO SORRY this was late! I got distracted by Halloween (the holiday, not the slasher film), Flash, Arrow, and a little bit of Gotham.

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 21: ARC-V — PART 7

After Reiji gave the order, the four assigned teams began to head out for battle. The LDS Team immediately left to confront their enemies in the North. The other Teams had a quick word with their friends before leaving.

"Good luck you guys." Yuma said to his friends.

"Please be careful." Ruri said with worry.

"We are counting on you." Yuto added.

"We will be fine." The Kaito from Yuma's world said.

"We got this." Gauche said confidently.

"Those Academia bastards will finally get what's coming to them." Shark added with a smirk. Rio looked slightly worried, but tried not to sound so.

"Stay safe Yuma." She said softly. Yuma smiled at her.

"You too." He said just as softly. Smiling, Rio nodded as she turned to leave with the others. Suddenly, she turned right back around, ran up to Yuma, and kissed him passionately. Though very surprised, Yuma held her as he returned the kiss, despite knowing her brother was watching. Shark himself indeed looked flabbergasted as his suspicions were confirmed. Kaito and Gauche merely widened their eyes but smiled. After ending the kiss, Rio rejoined her brother and their team for their upcoming fight. Yuma smiled after her with a very red face. Yuto and Ruri smiled at the two, then at each other as they held hands.

"We are going to have a _very_ long talk when we get home, Rio." Shark muttered mutinously as his sister caught up.

"I know." Rio said cheerfully, no longer caring about waiting to tell him. She figured it no longer mattered if her brother was already on to her and Yuma.

"Take care of each other out there." Yusei said to his teammates and friends.

"Go kick some Academia and Sector Security ass!" Yugo encouraged.

"Show them you guys are not people to be messed with!" Rin added.

"They will most definitely regret coming here." Signer Jack said.

"We will send them all packing!" Crow added.

"Ruka and I got this!" Rua said.

"We can handle anything." Ruka said, agreeing with her brother. Aki stood before Yusei, both hands on either side of his face.

"We will be back soon. Please be there when we return." She requested. Yusei smiled as he also held Aki's face in his hands.

"I will." They then kissed briefly before Aki and the others moved out. Yusei knew they would be alright. As Yugo watched the team leave, he didn't notice Rin staring at him. Despite how much he was a pain in the ass, she longed for him to make a move on her. She waited but he was still clueless about her own feelings for him. Rin sighed inwardly, hoping they could be truly together one day like Yusei and Aki were.

"You better make sure to get out of here alive, Judai. Don't forget, we still have our rematch. Plus, the Asuka we know will probably kill me if I don't bring you back." Manjome reminded his rival. Judai chuckled.

"No worries, Manjome. Everything will be just fine." Judai assured him. The guy snorted but smirked.

"I'll keep on eye on him. You just keep your tail safe." Kenzan added.

"Be careful. All of you." Serena said.

"We will." Asuka said before turning to leave with the guys. They met up with Yugi's group for their fourth teammate. "You sure you're up for this, Tèa? This is literally war we are walking into." Tèa nodded.

"I'm doing this for Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Yuya, and Yuzu. Plus, as long as we stick together and work as a team, I know we can pull through." She said strongly. Asuka smiled at her, admiring her courage.

Just before they left, Tèa turned to her own friends.

"Keep everyone safe, guys." She said. Joey and Tristan nodded.

"We got this Tèa." Tristan assured.

"With us around, Yug and his new pals are as good as safe!" Joey added with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Do you dweebs ever get tired of saying stuff like that?" Kaiba asked rudely. Joey was about to retort when Yuya beat him to it.

"You've never had any friends growing up, have you Kaiba?" Kaiba didn't answer him and merely turned away. Joey snickered.

"Way to shut him up, Yuya." Joey said approvingly.

"He deserved that." Yuzu added. Smiling, Tèa then turned to Yugi.

"Yugi…" she started. Yugi smiled at her.

"I'll be alright, Tèa. You're the one I'm more worried about." He admitted. Tèa walked over to him.

"I know you're worried. Honestly, I'm pretty scared of going out there without you and the guys. But they will watch my back." She said, looking at her new teammates. "As long as I know you and everyone here is okay, so will I." With that, Tèa resumed walking out with her team.

Seeing Tèa walk away into war without her close friends really bothered Yugi. Plus, he had another reason for being so worried. He never told anyone, but he really liked Tèa… meaning, more than just a friend. The thing was he was too much of a coward to say anything. He then remembered how Yuya bravely confessed his feelings for Yuzu, despite not knowing if she felt the same way. Seeing Yusei and Yuma with their respective girls, and knowing Judai had his own girlfriend back in his home, made the boy realize he couldn't stay silent about his own feelings. Yugi felt if his allies had the courage to do something regarding their relationships…

_"Go on, Yugi."_ Atem said as he allowed Yugi and himself to separate, putting Yugi back in full control of his body. Yugi thanked him before he took action.

"Tèa, wait!" Yugi called out. Tèa, along with her team, stopped when she heard the boy call her name.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" She asked, confused. To her surprise, Yugi looked slightly flushed. Despite this, he needed to get it out while he could.

"Tèa… I um… I know the timing sucks and all. It's just that… I want you to know that, uh…" He paused as Tèa's confusion grew. "I… really like you. I mean… I want us to be… more than just good friends. When we get out of this… can we, um… try going on a date… or something?" Yugi spluttered, sounding like a nervous wreck.

"Yugi…" Tèa breathed. The girl was floored. She hadn't expected Yugi to say something like that at all, especially at a time like this. She was speechless. As she looked into her friend's face, letting his words sink in, Tèa could tell that he truly meant all of it. A long moment passed before Tèa gave her reply… with a very warm smile. "I'd love to." Yugi gasped.

"Really?! You mean that Tèa?!" He asked, not quite believing what he heard. Tea nodded.

"Of course I mean it. Now I have another reason to come back safe. So, you make sure you stay safe too, Yugi." Tèa winked before finally leaving with her team. Yugi's legs felt like jelly, threatening to make him collapse any second.

_"Good move, Yugi. I'm proud that you are stepping up not just as a Duelist, but also as a man."_ Atem said to his close friend.

_'Thanks Atem.'_ Yugi then felt himself being congratulated by Joey and Tristan for making a move. Yuya and Yuzu smiled, feeling happy for him. They then looked at each other, but the two quickly looked away while blushing furiously. They still don't know how things will be between them. Yuya resolved to talk to Yuzu once they were home free.

_"If Yuzu loves you as much as you love her, I doubt you have anything to worry about."_ Yuri said. Yuya hoped he was right.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

After leaving the Leo Corporation building, the LDS Team marched to the North section of Maiami. "Keep your eyes open. The enemy has to be somewhere nearby." Masumi instructed. The four scanned the areas they've passed, but found no sign of Academia's forces yet.

"When we find them, I'll take'em down myself." Hokuto said overconfidently.

"We've been over this, Hokuto. We need to work as a team." Yaiba reminded him. His teammate snorted.

"My skills will be more than enough." He boasted. Masumi glared at him.

"That's not what the CEO said." She added. The teen ignored her. She then turned to their other teammate. "Don't you agree with me, Sawatari?" She asked. The guy pouted.

"I'm still salty that you got picked to be team leader instead of me. It's not fair." He wined. Masumi stopped and stood in front of spoiled teen, making him nearly bump into her. He sweated from the look he was being given.

"This isn't about picking favorites! It's about fighting for our survival! If what we heard from Yugi and his friends is true, then we could face the same disaster here like in the Xyz Dimension if we don't unite and fight the enemy before they get to us first! I'm in charge because Reiji Akaba said so, not because I asked for the position! Swallow your pride, shallow as it is, and accept reality! It's not about you! It's about all of us! Get it?!" Sawatari grimaced and sweated before muttering something under his breath. "What did you say? Speak up!" She demanded. Sawatari swore before he repeated himself louder.

"I said I get it!" He said annoyingly. Masumi glared at him for another second before finally ending their chat. _'Damn her. I'm one of the best in LDS, if not the best! I shouldn't be treated this way! My father would NEVER allow this! He would've made sure that I'm…'_ Any more frustrating thoughts were halted when the team finally bumped the enemy they were searching for.

Before them stood three men dressed in blue uniforms with masks. They grinned like they just found the catch of the day. "Look who we found! The first to fall before the might of Academia!" One of them, the one with a red gem on his mask, said condescendingly. The other two chuckled.

"This must be the Obelisk Force!" Yaiba said.

"Alright, let's take them…!" Masumi didn't finish her order before Hokuto stepped forward, his Duel Disk already activated. "Hokuto! What are you doing?!"

"What I said I'd do from the start! I'll crush them with my own power!" Masumi growled.

"Idiot! We need to fight them together!" Yaiba reminded him. Hokuto scoffed at him.

"I'll prove to everyone that I can handle this! I will destroy them with my power alone!" The Obelisk Force seemed amused by his confidence.

"Is that what you think? We will gladly take you down first!" The Obelisk with the green gem said right as he threw some kind of chain with a clamp, which grabbed Hokuto's wrist. At the same time, a spiky cage appeared around the Xyz Duelist and the Obelisk Force.

"What the?!" Yaiba yelled as he the others failed to get through.

"This is "Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch"! We use this to isolate our enemies! None can enter or leave until the Duel ends! You'll have to wait to be next!" Said the yellow gem Obelisk. Hokuto didn't seem to mind while his teammates cursed.

"Relax guys! This won't take long!" He said as a computer voice spoke from his Duel Disk.

_"Field Magic: Crossover Activated."_ Just then, dozens of gold lights in the shape of cards scattered throughout the dueling area. Several holographic platforms also appeared around the combatants. This didn't seem to concern them as the match began.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Hokuto: 4000) (Obelisk Force: 4000 per member)**

"I'll go first! My turn!" Hokuto declared as he started. "First, I Summon Sacred Pollux!" (LIGHT; Level 4; ATK: 1700; DEF: 600) A silver armored warrior mixed with gold wielding a sword appeared before it's master. "Now I activate Pollux's Monster Effect! Once per turn, during the turn it was Normal Summoned, I can Normal Summon another "Sacred" Monster! I Sacrifice Pollux to Advance Summon Sacred Spica!" (LIGHT; Level 5; ATK: 2300; DEF: 1600) A white and gold armored warrior with light blue and gold wings took the place of Hokuto's previous Monster. "Now Spica's Effect! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 5 "Sacred" Monster from my hand in Defense Mode! I Special Summon another Spica!" Another copy of Spica now kneeled next to the first one in Defense Mode.

"Two Level 5 Monsters…" The Red Gem Obelisk muttered, anticipating what was coming.

"Now I Overlay my two copies of the Level 5 Sacred Spica! Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Sacred Pleiades!" (LIGHT; Rank 5; ATK: 2500; DEF: 1500) A silver, gold, and purple armored warrior carrying a sword with a large gold hand guard now stood against it's master's adversaries. "I'm not done yet! I now Overlay my Pleiades for another Summon! Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6! Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7!" (LIGHT; Rank 6; ATK: 2700; DEF: 2000) Before the Obelisk Force was a huge white and gold dragon with wings that had stars shining in the blackness of space. "This powerful Monster of mine can be Xyz Summoned if I used a "Sacred" Xyz Monster!"

"Hokuto is going all out against them." Sawatari said. Masumi and Yaiba thought the same thing, but they felt it might not be enough.

After Summoning his Ace, Hokuto saw, to his luck, an Action Card right next to his feet. He wasted no time in picking it up and adding it to his hand. "Yes! I already got myself an Action Card, and it's a damn good one! With that, I end my turn!" He boasted.

"Action Card?" The Green Gem Obelisk asked, curious what that was about. Hokuto laughed.

"Never heard of Action cards? Too bad for you! When my next turn comes, I'll send all of you packing!" He said as he pointed at the masked trio, who smirked.

"We will be the ones to emerge victorious! My turn! Draw!" Said the Red Gem Obelisk. He nodded to his comrades, who nodded to him in return. "I activate the Continuous Magic card, Antique Armageddon Gear! Then I Set one card facedown, and end my turn." This surprised Hokuto.

"No Monsters? You're making my upcoming victory too easy!" He said, smiling widely.

"Stop acting like that, you idiot." Masumi said angrily in a low voice.

"My turn now! Draw!" The Green Gem Obelisk was next. "I Summon Antique Gear Hound Dog!" The 1000 Attack Point Monster that Sora dealt with now stood before it's much stronger enemy. "Now for Hound Dog's Monster Effect! Once per turn, if my opponent has a Monster on their Field, I can inflict 600 Points of damage to you! Hound Flame!" A burst of flames erupted from the mechanical hound's mouth and headed straight for Hokuto, who chucked.

"Nice try! Action Magic, Stand Up! If I'm about to receive damage from a card effect during my opponent's turn, I can make that damage 0 and end your turn! Sorry loser!" He laughed like nothing his enemy could do would never reach him. However, the Obelisk Force only smiled at each other like they weren't bothered by this.

"That bastard didn't seem upset his attempt to inflict damage backfired. What are those guys planning?" Yaiba asked, having a bad feeling of what was coming.

"Finally, I'm up! My turn! Draw!" The Yellow Gem Obelisk grinned gleefully after seeing what was in his hand. "First I Summon my own Antique Gear Hound Dog! Next I will Equip Hound Dog with Antique Gear Magic Shield and Antique Gear Fist! The Effect of Magic Shield increases Hound Dog's Defense Points by 1200!"

(Antique Gear Hound Dog's DEF: 1000 + 1200 = 2200)

This didn't really concern Hokuto.

"Now, Battle! I Attack Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7 with Antique Gear Hound Dog! Mecha Bite!"

"He's attacking a Monster that has a higher Attack Power than it's own?!" Sawatari asked, surprised by this seemingly suicidal tactic. He and the others were stunned further when Hound Dog wasn't destroyed after the battle, even though that Monster's controller took a chunk of damage as a result.

**(2700 - 1000 = 1700)**

**(Yellow Gem Obelisk: 4000 - 1700 = 2300)**

"How come your Monster wasn't destroyed? And what was the point in attacking when you knew it wouldn't work? All you did was damage yourself!" Hokuto pointed out arrogantly. The Obelisk Force chuckled not in a good way.

"It was part of our plan. First, the second Effect of Antique Gear Magic Shield! The "Antique Gear" Monster Equipped with it can't be destroyed in battle! Now the Effect of Antique Gear Fist! If the Equipped Monster attacks an opponent's Monster and that Monster is still on the Field after the battle, then that Monster is destroyed!"

"What?!" Hokuto shouted in disbelief as his Sacred Ptolemys was instantly blown to pieces. The Obelisks grinned further.

"There is more! Since a Monster was destroyed, the Effect of Antique Armageddon Gear activates! That Monster's controller will take damage equal to the destroyed Monster's Attack Points!" Said the Red Obelisk in glee.

"Excuse me?!" Hokuto started to feel panic now.

"Oh, and if you believe you will be able to survive until your next turn, think again! Trap card open, Antique Gear Booster! Once per turn, when a "Antique Gear" card I control is about to inflict Effect damage, that damage will now be doubled!" Hokuto gasped in terror, realizing what that meant while turning pale.

"Sacred Ptolemys had 2700 Attack Points! If I take damage twice that amount…!" His opponents all laughed.

"Correct! The damage is 5400! This is your end!" The Red Obelisk declared right before a barrage of cannon fire from Antique Armageddon Gear enhanced by Booster's Effect rained down on Hokuto. His screams of pain and agony could be heard as explosions and smoke blocked him from view.

"No! Hokuto!" Masumi yelled. Seconds later, the assault ended and the smoke cleared. Masumi, Yaiba, and Sawatari stared with shock at the defeated and badly hurt form of Hokuto.

**(Hokuto: 0)**

True to the Obelisk's word, the cage vanished after the Duel ended, but the trio weren't done with their fallen opponent yet. One of the masked men stepped forward until he was just above Hokuto. With a wicked smile, he raised his Duel Disk and pressed a button. What followed was a dark purple light that blinded the other Duelists. When the light was gone, Masumi and her teammates stared in horror. Their teammate was now sealed within a card bearing a look of pure terror. The Obelisk picked up his card and chuckled victoriously.

"No… Hokuto…" Sawatari couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Masumi and Yaiba were speechless. It was exactly what Yugi and his friends had described. These Academia guys meant business and they wouldn't stop here. Masumi clenched her fists. True, Hokuto may have acted like an arrogant ass, but he was still one of their own. She was not going to let this slide, not while she and her other teammates still stood to fight.

"You bastards! You won't get away with this!" Masumi shouted angrily. The Obelisks laughed.

"Don't worry, the three of you will join him shortly." The Yellow Gem Obelisk boasted.

"Not if we take you down first! Yaiba, Sawatari… let's show them what LDS is really capable of!" Masumi commanded as she activated her Duel Disk.

"Right with ya!" Yaiba responded, his own Duel Disk activated as well. Sawatari remained motionless, not even raising his Duel Disk, let alone turning it on. "Sawatari! Come on!" Yaiba yelled. The normally cocky young man who believed in his own skills didn't so much as lift a finger.

The truth was, seeing Hokuto getting sealed terrified him. He feared the same would happen to him. The Obelisk Force was stronger and more ruthless than he imagined. He didn't think they stood a chance. It wasn't until Masumi walked over and slapped him across the face that they finally got a response from him. "Ow! Hey! What the hell?!" Masumi glared at him.

"Shingo Sawatari, I know you're scared. We all are. But dammit, get your act together! We need to be strong as a team to beat these guys! Together, we will avenge Hokuto! Now turn on your Duel Disk and fight with us! We need you!" Her words took a moment to reach him, but when they did, he regained his previous confident smirk.

"Heh. I guess I'm starting to see why Reiji picked you as team leader." He said to a smiling Masumi before turning to the masked trio. "Hey losers! You better watch out! The mighty Shingo Sawatari is about to show you how it's done!" He declared, finally activating his Duel Disk.

_"Field Magic: Crossover Activated."_ The same computer voice announced as golden cards scattered throughout the dueling area and holographic platforms appeared, just like before. The Obelisks smiled arrogantly as the Tag Duel began.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Masumi: 4000) (Yaiba: 4000) (Sawatari: 4000) (Obelisk Force: 4000 per member)**

"I'm going first! My turn!" Masumi stated as she made the first move. "I activate Gem-Knight Fusion! This allows me to Fuse Gem-Knight Lapis and Gem-Knight Lazuli in my hand to Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster! The blue and green stones that hides mysterious power. Now, become light and appear! Fusion Summon! Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!" (EARTH; Level 5; ATK: 2400; DEF: 1000) Masumi's Fusion Monster was a mouthless woman in a stylish dark blue robes with glowing blue gems across it. Next, she spotted an Action Card attached to a nearby lamppost and immediately ran for it. After taking it, she knew what her next move would be. She just hoped her remaining teammates could do their part. "I end my turn." The Obelisk snorted.

"That will not help you. My turn! Draw!" The Red Gem Obelisk said, starting his turn. "I activate Polymerization to Fuse the two Antique Gear Hound Dogs in my hand for a Fusion Summon! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog!" (EARTH; Level 5; ATK: 1400; DEF: 1000) Before the LDS Team stood a double headed version of the previous Monster. "I Set 1 card facedown and end my turn."

Yaiba smirked, knowing it was his turn now. "Time to start avenging that jackass Hokuto. My turn! Draw!" With the cards he had, the boy knew how to strike. "First off, I Summon XX-Saber Boggarknight!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1900; DEF: 1000) Yaiba's Monster looked like a demon in gray spiky armor with a tattered cape and held a sword. "Since Boggarknight was Normal Summoned, it's Monster Effect activates! I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" Monster from my hand! I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" (EARTH; Level 3; ATK: 1300; DEF: 1000) Now a long, blonde haired knight in orange armor stood next to it's comrade. "Since I now have two "X-Saber" Monsters Face-Up on my Field, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll!" (EARTH; Level 6; ATK: 2400; DEF: 1800) Yaiba's third Monster was a big man in red and gray armor wielding a big sword.

"He's going to Summon his Ace Monster, isn't he?" Red Gem Obelisk said to himself, planning his next move.

"Now to bring out the big guy! I am Tuning my Level 6 Faultroll to my Level 3 Fulhelmknight! Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" (EARTH; Level 9; ATK: 3100; DEF: 2600) Yaiba's Synchro Monster was a big silver armored warrior with a equally big red cape and had a sword opened in the middle. Red Gem Obelisk smirked.

"I activate the Effect of Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog! Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Monster is Normal or Special Summoned, I can attach a Gear Counter to that Monster!" At that moment, a big metal gear attached itself onto Gottoms' chest.

"A Gear Counter? What do those do?" Yaiba asked. The Obelisks snickered.

"You will see." Red Gem Obelisk answered. Yaiba grunted.

"I'm not too worried about it. Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba's Tuner returned to the Field beside it's bigger comrade.

"Why did he bring back his weaker Monster?" Yellow Obelisk asked himself.

"My Gottoms also has an Effect I can use! By Sacrificing an "X-Saber" Monster I control, I can force my opponent to discard a card in their hand! I Sacrifice my Boggarknight to make you send a card to your Graveyard!" He declared, pointing at Green Gem Obelisk. The masked man growled unhappily as he sent one of his cards to the Graveyard. Yaiba was about to have his Ace Monster attack when he saw an Action Card on the platform above him to his right. _'I should be prepared incase that Gear Counter becomes a big problem.'_ Yaiba thought to himself as he jumped up onto the platform and snatched the Action Card. "Okay! Battle! XX-Saber Gottoms, attack Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog! Earth Smash!" The big warrior raised it's blade and rushed at the mechanical Monster.

**(3100 - 1400 = 1700)**

**(Red Gem Obelisk: 4000 - 1700 = 2300)**

"It won't be just me! When a Monster with a Gear Counter attacks, that Monster is destroyed!" Red Gem Obelisk revealed. To his surprise, Yaiba smirked.

"I suspected something like that. Action Magic, Illumination! Once per turn, I can negate a card effect that would destroy a Monster! Now Gottoms isn't going anywhere!" Yaiba said triumphantly, making the Obelisk scoff.

"No matter! Trap Card open, Antique Gear Reborn! Once per turn, I can revive an "Antique Gear" Monster that was sent to the Graveyard this turn with 200 more Attack Points!" Red Gem Obelisk said, reviving his Monster and making it stronger.

(Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog's ATK: 1400 + 200 = 1600)

_'I got a bad feeling about this.' _Masumi thought.

"I activate another Trap, Antique Gear Spark Shot! When one "Antique Gear" Monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard while I had no Monsters, I can inflict damage to you equal to half of that Monster's Attack Power!"

"I wouldn't say that!" Everyone turned at Sawatari, who waved an Action Card of his own while smiling broadly. "I grabbed this while you chumps weren't looking! _Never_ take your eyes off the main star! Action Magic, Trap Eraser! If a Trap card is activated, that card is negated and sent back into your Deck!"

"Dammit!" Red Gem Obelisk cursed that his Trap was thwarted. Yaiba on the other hand gave a thumbs up at Sawatari.

"Thanks! I owe you one! I end my turn!" Yaiba said as he finished his turn.

"You won't get away with this! My turn! Draw!" Green Gem Obelisk was determined to get even for their setback. "I activate Polymerization to Fusion Summon another Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog!" A second copy of Red Gem Obelisk's Monster showed up on Green Gem Obelisk's Field. "Battle! Double Bite Hound Dog, Direct Attack!" He shouted while pointing at Sawatari, who now looked panicky.

"Attacking me when I haven't had my first turn yet?!" Sawatari yelled in surprise.

"In war, there is no fairness! Only victory! Now suffer for your interference!" Green Gem Obelisk retorted as his Monster began it's assault.

"I don't think so! I activate XX-Saber Fulhelmknight's Monster Effect! Once, when a Monster launches an attack, that attack gets negated!" Yaiba counted as his Tuner Monster blocked Double Bite Hound Dog from getting to Sawatari.

"Damn!" Green Gem Obelisk yelled in frustration. Sawatari sighed with relief as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Thank you for that, Yaiba. That was really close." Yaiba nodded.

"Now we're even." The younger boy said. Green Gem Obelisk growled.

"Such insolence! I Set one card facedown and end my turn!" Sawatari breathed.

_'Okay, now's my time to shine. For Masumi and Yaiba… and for Hokuto…I better shine bright.'_ Sawatari thought to himself. He truly was grateful for Yaiba saving his skin, especially since he helped him first. He now owed Masumi for snapping him out of his scare of seeing Hokuto carded. He may not be a leader, but he was no slacker as a Duelist… and he was about to prove it. "Alright you Obelisk lot, I'm giving you a show that will definitely be entertaining! My turn! Draw!" Sawatari liked what he had.

"There's nothing entertaining in a battle!" Yellow Gem Obelisk argued.

"I'll prove otherwise! First, I play a Magic card called Abyss Prop "Escape Wagon"! You'll see what it does very soon! Next, with the Scale 1 Abyss Actor - Devil Heel and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian, I Set the Pendulum Scale! I can now Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" Like Yuya, Sawatari had two Monsters on either side of him in shining light columns. One column had a obese purple creature with a white mask on one side of it's chest and a darker purple mark on the other. The other column had a chunky yellow Monster with four arms, wearing a hat and had an identical purple mark on its lower body. "Pendulum Summon! Come to the stage, Level 4! Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine! (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 1500; DEF: 1000) Then Level 7! Abyss Actor - Big Star!" (DARK; Level 7; ATK: 2500; DEF: 1800) Sawatari's Level 4 Pendulum Monster looked like a cute green haired demon girl, while his stronger Pendulum Monster appeared to be a puppet dressed in a black suit and had burgundy hair.

"What is this?" Red Gem Obelisk asked, while the other two looked just as curious.

"Is this your first time seeing a Pendulum Summon? Well this is just the opening act!" Sawatari exclaimed.

"I couldn't care less! I activate Double Bite Hound Dog's Effect! Now both your Monsters also have a Gear Counter!" Just like with Yaiba's Monster, Sawatari's Big Star and Pretty Heroine now Each have a metal gear embedded into their chests. Sawatari knew what would happen if his Monsters attacked with those Counters on them. Still…

"So what? That means nothing to me! For my next act, I activate Abyss Script "Rise of the Demon King"! This Magic card lets me target Face-up cards on the Field equal to the number of "Abyss Actor" Monsters I control with different names… and then destroy them! I have Big Star and Pretty Heroine, so that means two cards get destroyed… like those two pesky Double Bite Hound Dogs you got! Also, since I have a Level 7 "Abyss Actor" Monster on my Field, you bozos can't do anything about it!"

"No!" Red and Green Gem Obelisks yelled as both their Monsters were destroyed.

"Just one more warm up! I activate the Pendulum Effect of Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian! Once per turn, I can add a "Abyss Actor" Monster I control Face-up to my Extra Deck, then add it's Attack Power to another Monster I control! I'm sending Pretty Heroine to my Extra Deck so that my Big Star can have her 1500 Attack Points added to his!"

(Abyss Actor - Big Star's ATK: 2500 + 1500 = 4000)

"4000 Attack Points?!" Red Gem Obelisk shouted in disbelief.

Sawatari immediately jumped up to grab an Action Card he spotted, stuck on the edge of the platform above him. "Now I'm ready for the main performance! Battle! Abyss Actor – Big Star… Direct Attack!" He ordered while pointing at Red Gem Obelisk.

"Trap Card open, Fusion Trench! As long as this card is in play, only Fusion Monsters can attack!" Green Gem Obelisk countered. Sawatari smirked.

"Did you forget about my "Escape Wagon"? Once per Battle Phase, during either of our turns, I can make one "Abyss Actor" Monster I control unable to be destroyed by battle and immune to my opponent's card effects! In other words, Fusion Trench can't stop my attack and that unstylish Gear Counter wont destroy it!"

"What?!" Red and Green Gem Obelisks exclaimed in shock as Big Star struck the former down with one swift kick.

**(Red Gem Obelisk: 0)**

After he fell, the masked man vanished in a bunch of blue particles. The two remaining Obelisks were stunned.

"He's gone! Sent back to Academia in failure!" Yellow Gem muttered. Sawatari snickered.

"I didn't say it would be entertaining for you lot. And the fun's not over yet! Action Magic, Wonder Chance! Now my Monster can attack again! I think I'll take you down next!" Sawatari stated as he pointed at Green Gem Obelisk. "My first attack was for Hokuto. This one is for yours truly, especially since you tried to take me out before I could make a move! Big Star, Direct Attack!"

"No!" The villain was unprepared for a second attack by the same Monster, so he couldn't do anything to defend himself before he too was defeated and disappeared from the battlefield.

**(Green Gem Obelisk: 0)**

Yellow Gem Obelisk was feeling more than a little nervous now. He was the only one left, and none of the three opposing Duelists took any damage, let alone were defeated.

"Nice!" Yaiba praised.

"Great move!" Masumi added, sounding pleased. Sawatari still wasn't quite through with his turn.

"I'm almost done. I just need to play this!" He said, revealing yet another Action Card. He snatched it while Big Star was attacking the second Obelisk. "Action Magic, Extra Call! By paying 1500 Life Points, I can Special Summon a Monster from my Extra Deck, ignoring it's requirements! Return to the stage, Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine!" Sawatari's second Pendulum Monster returned to by it's master's side. "And with that… I end my turn. Also, Big Star's Attack Power returns to normal." He finally declared, making a bow as his Ace's Attack Points drop back down to 2500.

**(Sawatari: 4000 - 1500 = 2500)**

Masumi was proud of her teammates. Thanks to their cooperation, they reduced the Obelisk Force down to one. It would be up to her to finish the job, and thankfully, her friends helped prepare her for that…

"This is not over! You will regret not attacking me when you had the chance! My turn! Draw!" Yellow Gem Obelisk swore as he began his turn. "I activate Polymerization to the Fuse all three Antique Gear Hound Dogs in my hand together! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" (EARTH; Level 7; ATK: 1800; DEF: 1000) This time a mechanized canine with three heads arrived to do battle. "My new Monster can attack up to 3 Monsters each Battle Phase, and when it attacks, my opponent's Magic and Trap cards can't be activated until the end of the Damage Step! Battle! I Set one card facedown and then Equip it with Daemon's Axe, increasing it's Attack Power by 1000! Battle…!"

(Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog's ATK: 1800 + 1000 = 2800)

He was about to start his Battle Phase when…

"Action Magic, Cancelled War! When my opponent is about to enter the Battle Phase, that Battle Phase is skipped!" Masumi used the Action Card she held onto since the start of the Duel. She was glad she did. Yellow Gem Obelisk was infuriated.

"Winch! How dare you?!" He yelled.

"It's called protecting your teammates. You and your sick comrades should've done it better." The masked Obelisk couldn't retort.

"Grr… I end my turn!" The man forcefully ended his turn.

"Now I will end this! My turn! Draw!" She was set to finish what she and her teammates had started. "I activate the Effect of Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli! Once per turn, I can send a Monster with the same name as my Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard. By doing that, I can inflict damage to you equal to half the Attack Points of the Monster I sent to the Graveyard, plus 100 more Points for each Monster on the Field that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck!"

"No!" The Obelisk muttered in surprise.

"Oh yes! You're gonna get out now!" Yaiba said with a knowing grin.

"Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli's Attack Power is 2400, and half of that is 1200. Then there are four Monsters Summoned from the Extra Deck on the Field, including yours! So that's 400 more… for a total of 1600 Points of damage to you! Azure Gaze!" Yellow Gem Obelisk yelled as he was hit by a blast from Lapis Lazuli's blue gem on the chest.

**(2400 / 2 = 1200; 1200 + 400 = 1600)**

**(Yellow Gem Obelisk: 4000 – 1600 = 2400)**

_'Damn that girl! At least I'll be able to protect myself when she attacks…'_ He thought to reassure himself, thinking of the Trap he Set earlier, Negate Attack. However, attacking him was not what Masumi had in mind.

"Next I activate the other Effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in my Graveyard! By banishing a "Gem-Knight" Monster from my Graveyard, I can return my Magic card to my hand! I banish Gem-Knight Lapis to get Gem-Knight Fusion back! Now I activate Gem-Knight Fusion again! I Fuse the Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli on my Field with the Gem-Knight Emeral and Gem-Knight Saphire to Summon a new Fusion Monster! Beautiful gem combined from stones of green and blue! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Glowing sapphire of purity! Become one with the and create a new light! Fusion Summon! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Level 9! Gem-Knight Master Dia!" (EARTH; Level 9; ATK: 2900; DEF: 2500) Masumi's new Ace was a large knight in silver armor holding a huge sword embedded with seven different colored gemstones.

"It's over for him." Yaiba snickered.

"Master Dia gains 100 Attack Points for each "Gem-" Monster in my Graveyard. There are 5 in my Graveyard, so that's 500 Attack Points."

(Gem Knight Master Dia's ATK: 2900 + 500 = 3400)

"3400 Attack Points?!" Red Gem Obelisk exclaimed.

"It has more than enough power to take you down… but it won't be necessary."

"Meaning what?" Yellow Gem Obelisk asked, now starting to get nervous.

"I activate Master Dia's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can banish one Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from my Graveyard. Then, until the End Phase, Master Dia's name becomes the name of that Fusion Monster and has any effects it had! I banish Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!" Because She removed a "Gem-" Monster from her Graveyard, Master Dia's Attack Points dropped to 3300. "Now I activate the Effect of Lapis Lazuli again through Master Dia! By sending my third Lapis Lazuli from the Extra Deck to my Graveyard, you take damage equal to half it's Attack Power with the 100 for each Extra Monster in play, just like last time!"

"But my Life Points… NO! This can't be!" The evil man yelled in despair as Masumi smirked.

"Your Life Points are exactly at 2400! Which means your finished! Diamond Flash!" With a bright white light from the stones in it's sword, Master Dia blasted the last Obelisk and sent him to the ground in defeat before said man vanished like his companions.

**(Yellow Gem Obelisk: 0)**

The LDS trio smiled at one another, knowing they won. Masumi then walked over and picked up a card one of the Obelisks dropped upon their defeat. "Hokuto… he was a jerk most of the time. But he was one of us… a Duelist from Leo Duel School, from LDS." She then turned to Yaiba and Sawatari. "Thanks to us, we've avenged him. Hopefully, we can find a way to bring him back." The guys nodded. "And Sawatari…"

"Yeah?" He asked. Masumi turned to him with a warm smile.

"You did good." Sawatari smirked.

"You didn't do so bad yourself… team leader." They all smiled at one another before moving on to their next opponents.

To be continued.


	23. ARC-V — PART 8

Hey guys. I'm sorry if my last chapter didn't meet your expectations. I wanted the LDS Duelists to have their Duel first before I get to the more popular Duelists. I thought I got everyone in character and gave good dueling tactics. Please understand, planning out Duels is not easy for me, especially Tag Duels. The last thing I want is for the readers who like my story to suddenly lose interest because things didn't happen the way they hoped. The only thing I can do is continue writing this and hope I don't screw up in the end. Hopefully this next batch of Duels will be more enjoyable.

With that out of way, onto our next Duel!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 22: ARC-V — PART 8

"It would seem my son chose his soldiers well." Leo Akaba commented with amusement. From atop the company building that used to be his, he and his chosen subordinates observed the Duels involving his troops battling the Duelists Reiji sent out to confront them. Thanks to the mini spy drones, they were able to keep an eye on all the action. Leo was mildly amused with the LDS Team, but the other three teams impressed him far more. They all Dueled almost the same time.

The team of Xyz Duelists proved very strong against the Obelisk Force. The team that seemed to be made up of Synchro Duelists seemed to have little to no trouble taking down Roget's Security forces. Even the team of Fusion Duelists appeared to be formidable, seeing how they managed to defeat squads from both Leo and Roget's men.

It was not just him. Gloria and Grace Tyler were enjoying watching their enemies battle the grunts. They each had their own opinions. "Indeed, Professor. If all those guys are that good, then Yuzu's bodyguards have to be even better." Gloria said. Her sister nodded.

"Oh, definitely! I can't wait to face them." Grace said excitedly. _'Although… personally, I'd rather take on the guy dressed in black and uses Ojamas. He's not just strong… he's also kinda hot.'_ She added with a small blush. Thankfully for her, nobody noticed, especially her sister. She and Gloria wondered if the Xyz Duelists came from the Xyz Dimension, seeing how battle hardened they seemed to be. That seemed to be case since Kaito Tenjo was with them. Although, during the times they've invaded there, those other guys never once showed up to fight.

Leo was glad he sent out squads of three with his own Obelisk Force and Roget's Security forces against each team. He did this to test the opposition and was sure of the next step to wipe them all out. He then turned to his second-in-command. "Roget, are you ready?" Roget, who had been monitoring the separate battles on four different holo screens, nodded.

"Yes Professor. Just give the word, and I'll activate it." He said with eager anticipation. He could hardly wait to put his new program into action. It was something he had come up with very recently. He expected it to give all the opposing Duelists a hard time.

Leo was pleased. If Roget's new program worked, all of Reiji's Duelists will be worn out, if not defeated, at the end of this. By then, Leo would bring in the rest of their forces to quickly take them down and card them. Then they would surround the building, cutting off the escape of his enemies and force them to come to the roof. Once they arrive, they would be waiting to finally strike down the Four and take Yuzu at last, and find out where the other girls were located. "Very good. Do it." Leo ordered. Roget smirked.

"With pleasure. Activating "The Gauntlet" program now." He said before pressing a button on a control pad he held. At once, spheres of dark yellow light appeared around where Reiji Akaba's teams were at that moment. "This should be most interesting." He said to himself as he and the others observed the new battles taking place…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

The LDS trio smiled at one another, knowing they won. Masumi then walked over and picked up a card one of the Obelisks dropped upon their defeat. "Hokuto… he was a jerk most of the time. But he was one of us… a Duelist from Leo Duel School, from LDS." She then turned to Yaiba and Sawatari. "Thanks to us, we've avenged him. Hopefully, we can find a way to bring him back." The guys nodded. "And Sawatari…"

"Yeah?" He asked. Masumi turned to him with a warm smile.

"You did good." Sawatari smirked again.

"You didn't do so bad yourself… team leader." They all smiled at one another before moving on to their next opponents. Unfortunately, they didn't get very far before a bright sphere surrounded them. "Hey! What the hell is this?!" Sawatari complained. Yaiba tried to break through with his katana, but it just bounced off.

"Damn. Whatever this thing is, we can't break through it." He said in frustration. This worried Masumi.

"What is Academia up to now?" She asked herself. Just then, another new development occurred. Before the LDS Duelists, a shadow appeared out of nowhere. It looked like a distorted doorway. From that doorway a figured walk out, and that figure held a Duel Disk. "What's going on? Who are you?" Masumi demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The figure replied right before activating their Duel Disk…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"They weren't so tough." Manjome said after he and Kenzen defeated a team of Obelisk Force soldiers.

"Hardly broke a sweat." Kenzan added as he chuckled.

"You guys really are good." Asuka added, sounding impressed.

"I agree. You two did great." Tèa said. She and Asuka just took down some of what they heard were Sector Security Duelists from the Synchro Dimension. Although, she felt inferior compared to Asuka. It must've shown on her face because the other female Duelist approached her.

"You alright, Tèa?" Asuka asked in a concerned voice. Tèa tried to shrug it off.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine Asuka." She said, trying to sound like she was fine. Asuka, however, didn't seem to buy it.

"Something is bothering you. What is it?" She asked. Tèa sighed before confessing.

"It's just… even with my new and improved Deck, I don't think I'm as good as everyone else out here. Even you are better than I am." Asuka was surprised.

"Tèa, you did fine when we dueled together. Your Deck is really good, and so are you. You just need to have more faith in your skills. Sure, me and some others here are more seasoned Duelists, but you shouldn't underestimate yourself."

"But I never even got to use my best Monster against those jerks." Tèa complained.

"You'll get another chance. Believe in yourself more, and you will definitely shine." Tèa smiled from Asuka's words.

"I'll do that. Thanks Asuka." Asuka smiled back as she thanked her back for listening.

On the other side, Manjome sighed and walked a little away. "Hey, what's up with you?" Kenzan asked as he caught up with him. The black haired Duelist sighed again as he folded his arms over his chest, looking depressed.

"It's nothing." He muttered softly. Kenzan snorted.

"Oh come on. Tell me what's up? We just won a Tag Duel against soldiers representing an upside down version of our school! How come you stopped being so smug all of a sudden?" Kenzen demanded.

"I said it was nothing, now drop it." He snapped back.

"Fine, whatever." Kenzan said as he held up his hands in surrender.

Manjome groaned inwardly. There was no way he would ever tell anyone, let alone Kenzan, what was bothering him. The truth was, he was still upset that the Asuka he knew chose to be with Judai instead of him. He tried his best to hide it in front of everyone. He actually wasn't happy when Reiji assigned this world's Asuka to be on the same team as him. Every time he saw her, it reminded him of the pain he was feeling… the pain of rejection. He knew things would never work with this other Asuka, especially after how he acted toward her.

True, he thought he was talking to his world's Asuka at the time, but it didn't change the fact that this Asuka didn't have strong feelings for him either. He was told that there were other girls and that the one for him was still out there. Despite that encouragement, Manjome himself didn't believe there would be any woman that would see him the way he saw Asuka…

Before he could brood further, a golden dome had sprung up around him and Kenzan. "What the hell?!" He shouted as he and the Dino Duelist were cut off from their female teammates.

"Tèa! Asuka! You girls alright?" Kenzan yelled, but got no reply.

"What's this?! Where are the girls?!" Manjome shouted in alarm. Kenzan banged and shoved against the edge of the barrier, but it did no good. Nothing worked.

"No good! Looks like we're stuck in whatever this is!" A second later, a strange, dark doorway materialized before the trapped Duelists. Confused, they stared as someone came walking through toward them.

The person they saw shocked them, especially Manjome. "You?! How could _you_ of all people be here?!" The person who stepped through just laughed.

"Actually Manjome, I was hoping you could tell me."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

At the same time, Tèa and Asuka were also enveloped by a similar barrier. "Hey! What is this?!" Tèa yelled, sounding scared.

"I don't know. Manjome! Kenzen! Are you two still there?" Asked called, but got no answer. "They probably can't hear us." She guessed.

"So what do we do?" Tèa asked before a dark door appeared right before them. The girls glanced at one another, telling each other to be ready for anything. They watched as someone came walking of the strange entryway.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Asuka bravely asked. The stranger raised their Duel Disk before smiling in an unpleasant way.

"What I want… is to send a message to a certain someone. And I want you to deliver that message, if you survive that is…"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Well, that was one way to blow off some steam." Shark said nonchalantly as he and Gauche looked down at the utterly beaten Obelisk Force trio before they vanished as dozens of little blue lights. Gauche nodded.

"I'll say. Those bastards never stood a chance." He said. Across from them, the Kaito they knew and Rio also succeeded in taking down a squad of Obelisks. They didn't fair any better against his sister and one of his biggest rivals than they did against him and Gauche. Shark snarled as his sister dared to look at him. She merely huffed and turned her back to him without a word. Gauche raised an eyebrow from that exchange. "Still not talking to her, huh?" Shark narrowed his eyes, which were looking away.

After leaving for battle, the Kamishiro siblings didn't say a word to each other before their own Duels started. The tension between them could be felt by both Kaito and Gauche. "Why would I? She suddenly decided it was okay if she and Yuma hooked up… without discussing it with me beforehand!" He yelled deliberately loud enough for Rio to hear him. She gave no response.

"Dude, listen. I may not know what it's like to have a sister, but I can see that's she's really into Yuma. If Rio wants to be his girl, that's not up to you. Besides, don't you trust Yuma to be good to her?" Gauche asked. Shark glared at him.

"It's not about trust. I just… forget it. I'm not discussing this." Shark said, ending the talk. Gauche sighed while scratching his head, thinking the guy could use a hook up too to soften him up. Though he couldn't think of anyone that would put up with a guy like that.

Right after she huffed and turned her back to her brother, Rio put a little distance between them. Kaito followed until he was beside her. "You alright, Rio?" He asked. Rio groaned as she fumed.

"I'm fine. It's my brother that's being a huge pain. I knew he wouldn't take it well when he found out about me and Yuma, but he just won't stop staring daggers at me." When she heard his loud statement for her to hear, she became quiet.

"He's your brother. I'm sure he's just being overprotective of you." Kaito said softly. He could understand that. After all, he was a big brother himself. Rio softened up a bit as she looked back at him.

"It's not the same, Kaito. You have a little brother, not a sister." The girl pointed out. Kaito shook his head.

"My point is that it is natural for siblings to be protective of each other, no matter the circumstances. Give him a little time." He suggested. Rio hoped he was right. She did love her brother, but she wanted him to understand he had no say in the matter when it came to her love life… even if that life included Yuma.

Right then and there, dark gold barriers instantly covered the two Xyz pairs. One with Shark and Gauche, the other with Rio and Kaito. "Rio!" Shark yelled, worried for his sister.

"Rio! Kaito!" Gauche shouted, but they got nothing. "What's going on?"

"I don't know! But when I get out of here I'll personally…" Shark didn't get to finish his threat before a dark doorway appeared before them. Then out came a figure, who had a Duel Disk at the ready. Shark and Gauche immediately activated theirs, feeling another Duel was coming. "You! Who are you? Are you with Academia?!" Shark demanded. The stranger replied in a dull, emotionless voice.

"I am here… because I was ordered… to fight you."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Ryoga! Gauche!" Rio called, but got nothing.

"Can anyone hear us?!" Kaito shouted with no different results. They looked around, seeing nothing but dark golden light. "I have very bad feeling about this. Stay close, Rio." Kaito ordered as he stepped next to her.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Rio replied sarcastically. The trapped pair saw a darkened doorway opening. They stood ready for whatever may come through. However, they were not prepared for the figure that came out of said door… especially Kaito.

"It… It can't be! You _can't_ be alive!" He shouted in total disbelief. The figure laughed at Kaito's shock.

"Oh, but I very much am! Time for us to catch up, young man!" The person said before activating a Duel Disk.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"I'll finish this! Power Tool Dragon, Direct attack!" Rua shouted as he struck down the last of the trio of Sector Security Duelists he, Ruka, and Aki had fought.

**(Sector Security Duelists: 0)**

"Nice work!" Crow said after he and Jack did the same on their end. When the Signers marched out for battle, they came across two squads of Sector Security Duelists. Jack and Crow dueled one squad, while Rua and the girls dealt with the other. They were mildly annoying, but not overall though.

"We didn't have much trouble against them." Ruka added.

"Leo Akaba will have to do better than that if he hopes to get past us." Jack stated confidently. Aki felt more uneasy about the situation.

"I don't know. Something tells me this was only the beginning." She was right. Right at that moment, dark yellow spheres popped up around them. Jack and Crow got trapped in one, while the others were caught in another.

"Aki! Rua! Ruka!" Jack yelled but got no reply.

"Oi! Can any of you hear us?!" Crow called. Neither heard anything. "I guess not." He said to himself.

"Crow! Look!" Jack said, pointing at a door that just popped up out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Crow questioned. Slowly, the pair saw a figure walk through the opening… someone that greatly surprised the pair.

"I… I don't believe it! It's you!" Jack said to the figure, who at once revealed an activated Duel Disk.

"I am here… to carry out… my orders." Said the figure, sounding completely without emotion.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Jack!" Rua yelled.

"Crow!" Ruka called out.

"Are you guys okay? Can you hear us?" Aki shouted, but none of their calls were answered. They were isolated as well as trapped.

"What the heck just happened? Where are we?" Rua asked, sounding frantic now.

"Is this a trap?" Ruka asked fearfully. In spite of their predicament, Aki remained calm.

"Rua, Ruka, we'll be fine. I'm sure we can find a way out." She said. The trio gasped as a shadowy opening formed in front of them.

"Now what?" Rua questioned, now stepping in front of his sister. They then saw someone step out of the opening… and to their shock, it was someone all three them recognized. Aki was the most surprised, for the figure that emerged was someone from her past. Someone she knew all too well…

"D-Divine?!" She gasped. Standing in front of the team was a tall man with long brown hair and wore a dark brown and green suit. He also had a large scar on the right side of his face. Divine smiled at the sight them, especially Aki.

"Aki, it has been far too long. I've missed you." Aki and the twins could not believe it. How was their old enemy here, in this world?!

"It can't be! How did you get here?!" Aki asked, not believing her eyes. Divine shrugged.

"I actually do not know. One minute I was sitting in my holding cell in Neo Domino City's Detention Center, the next this mysterious gateway opened up and I heard a voice talking through it. It said to me _"Come through to reclaim what is rightfully yours."_ Looking for a chance to escape and find you, I decided to take the opportunity. And lo and behold, here you are! The voice did deliver!" Divine then held out his hand. "Now, come with me Aki. I have heard that you triumphed over the Dark Signer Misty, as I knew you would. You are indeed strong. Together, we shall reform the Arcadia Movement and make the world ours!"

"She won't go with you!" Rua said angrily.

"Aki isn't a tool for you to control!" Ruka added. Divine snorted.

"You two could never understand the connection Aki and I have." He then turned back to Aki. "Let us go. Your destiny awaits." He said, still holding his hand out. Aki stared at his hand, then at her old mentor. Her reply was not what Divine hoped for.

"No." She said. Divine frowned.

"Come again?" He asked, confused by her answer.

"It is true, you took me in when my parents pushed me away. You gave me a new life and helped me with my powers. For that, I will always be grateful. However, I haven't forgotten what you put me through. You took control of my mind to Duel against Misty against my will! Plus, I remember what you did to her little brother! Not to mention you also tried to kill Yusei and Mikage!" Divine sighed as he lowered his hand.

"Clearly, you need to be reminded of where you are meant to be. It's my own fault for being away for too long. Do not fear, Aki. I will help you remember where you truly belong." He declared while activating his Duel Disk, which he recovered before coming here.

"I told you, I'm not going back with you!" Aki strongly stated as she also turned on her Duel Disk.

"We'll fight with you Aki!" Ruka said as she and her brother both activated their own Duel Disks too.

"You're not facing that scumbag alone!" Rua said. Aki smiled and nodded for their support.

"It doesn't matter. All three of you are no match for my powers!" Divine said. They then began their battle.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Aki: 4000) (Rua: 4000) (Ruka: 4000) (Divine: 4000)**

"I will make you see the error of your ways Aki! My Turn! Draw!" Divine declared as he went first. "First, I Summon the Tuner Monster, Krebons!" (DARK; Level 2; ATK: 1200; DEF: 400) Divine's Tuner appeared to be a purple technological clown with no part of his body connected. "Next I play Emergency Teleport, which allows me to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Psychic" Monster from my hand or Deck, but that Monster will be banished at the End Phase! I Special Summon Mental Protector from my Deck!" (LIGHT; Level 3; ATK: 0; DEF: 2200) A small golden robot now with it's fellow Monster.

"He's already going for a Synchro Summon." Ruka noted.

"I am now Tuning my Level 3 Mental Protector to my Level 2 Krebons! My flames of hatred, blazing within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!" (LIGHT; Level 5; ATK: 2400; DEF: 1700) Now standing before the Signers was a red haired woman in a blue tech outfit wielding a staff. "I Set two cards facedown and end my turn. At this time, Magical Android's Effect activates! During each of my End Phases, I gain 600 Life Points for each "Psychic" Monster I control! Now come at me Aki!" Divine challenged. Aki intended to do just that.

**(Divine: 4000 + 600 = 4600)**

"I will! My turn! Draw!" Aki was determined to prove to her old mentor that she found a new path that didn't include him. This would be the start. "I play Graceful Charity, which lets me draw three cards, and then discard two." Aki then sent two of the cards she drew to the Graveyard. "Next, I Summon the Tuner Monster, Night Rose Knight!" (DARK; Level 3; ATK: 1000; DEF: 1000) A small dark armored warrior stood in front of Aki. "I activate Night Rose Night's Monster Effect! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Plant" Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Revival Rose!" (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 1300; DEF: 1300) Aki's second Monster looked like three red roses with one eye in each.

_'She's going to bring it out.' _Divine thought eagerly.

"I am now Tuning my Level 4 Revival Rose to my Level 3 Night Rose Knight! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" DARK; Level 7; ATK: 2400; DEF: 1800) Aki's Ace Monster resembled a dragon made from dark rose petals and had two thorny tails. "Now Black Rose Dragon's Monster Effect! Once per turn, by banishing a "Plant" Monster from my Graveyard, I can reduce the Attack Points of one of your Monsters to zero until the End Phase! I banish Ivy Wall from my Graveyard to take all of Magical Android's Attack Power away! Rose Restriction!" Aki's dragon wrapped it's tails around Divine's Monster as it weakened it.

(Magical Android's ATK: 0)

_'Ivy Wall? She must have sent it to the Graveyard when she played her Graceful Charity. I wonder what her other card was.'_ Divine thought to himself.

"Battle! Black Rose Dragon, attack Magical Android! Black Rose Flare!" A burst of black fire erupted from the mouth of Aki's Monster. Divine grunted and covered himself as he took the damage from his Monster being destroyed.

**(Divine: 4600 – 2400 = 2200)**

Instead of being frustrated, Divine chuckled as he brushed off his jacket. "Glad to see you haven't lost your touch, Aki. But I've been doing this longer than you have! Trap card open, Telepathic Power! When a Face-up Psychic Monster on my Field is destroyed by an opponent's Monster in battle, I can destroy that Monster and gain Life Points equal to it's Attack Points! How ironic that the dragon you damaged me with also gave me more Life!"

"Black Rose!" Aki shouted as her Ace was blown apart and her mentor's Life Points increased back up to 4600.

**(Divine: 2200 + 2400 = 4600)**

"I'm not done yet! I activate the Effect of Revival Rose in my Graveyard! When a Monster I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon it back to my Field!" Aki's Revival Rose returned, this time in Defense Mode. "I Set one card facedown and end my turn." Divine smiled.

"Nice try old friend, but you couldn't leave any lingering damage to me. At least you didn't leave yourself defenseless." Aki gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Don't listen to him Aki. We will beat him. Remember, Rua and I are with you." Ruka said encouragingly. Aki looked at her and smiled. Divine snorted.

"I know." She said softly. Ruka nodded back before facing Divine, who was still smirking.

"Now I will help! My turn! Draw!" The little girl was pleased with the cards in her hand. "I play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen! Once per turn, if I don't control any Monsters, I can Special Summon a "Fairy" Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Fairy Archer!" (LIGHT; Level 3; ATK: 1400; DEF: 600) Ruka's fairy wore a blue revealing outfit with big leaves in the lower section and had four yellow and red wings. "I activate Fairy Archer's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can inflict 400 Points of damage to you for each LIGHT Monster I control!" Fairy Archer fired an arrow that struck Divine, causing him minor damage.

**(Divine: 4600 – 400 = 4200)**

"That barely tickled." He muttered while smirking.

"I'm not through! Next I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Mist Valley Soldier!" (WIND; Level 4; ATK: 1700; DEF: 300) Now a winged muscled masked man stood on the Field. "Now I am Tuning my Level 3 Fairy Archer to my Level 4 Mist Valley Soldier! The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" (LIGHT; Level 7; ATK: 2100; DEF: 3000) A blue serpentine dragon with two arms and fairy like wings descended onto the Field. It turned to it's master.

_"Ruka, I sense a strong darkness in here. We must win this Duel to halt it."_ Ruka nodded at her Ace and friend.

_'I agree, and we will win.'_ She replied to it mentally before returning her attention to her enemy. "Next I activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Monster from my hand, but I cannot enter the Battle Phase! I Special Summon Regulus!" (LIGHT; Level 4; ATK: 1700; DEF: 1000) An armored white lion with a horn appeared beside the Dragon it served. "I Set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Hm, I see you have your dragon now, Ruka. Not menacing looking, though." Divine said.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon isn't meant to be menacing, just like Aki isn't meant to be!" Ruka retorted. Divine shook his head.

"I understand her more than you or anyone in this world ever will. She's always destined to be with me and the Arcadia Movement."

"You're wrong! She is our friend and wants to stay with us! You can't make her!" Rua yelled.

"Tsk, tsk. You seem as pestering as the last time we met, little boy. And I will defeat you just the same." The Psychic Duelist said confidently.

"Wrong again! I'm much stronger now, and I'll prove it! My turn! Draw!" Rua declared, starting his turn now. "I Summon Deformer Radicassen!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1200; DEF: 400) A red robot that looked like it changed from a boom box was now standing in front of Rua. "I now play Double Summon, allowing me to Normal Summon again this turn! I Summon the Tuner Monster, Deformer Remocon!" (EARTH; Level 3; ATK: 300; DEF: 1200) Standing next to it's robotic companion was a Monster that looked like a transformed remote control. "Now I'm Tuning my Level 4 Radicassen to my Level 3 Remocon! Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Rua's 2300 Attack Power Monster once again appeared for battle.

"Your toy dragon never intimidated me, and it doesn't now." Divine said, not scared at all. Rua growled.

"There's more! By banishing a "Deformer", like my Remocon, from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon another Tuner Monster, Deformer Smaphon!" (EARTH; Level 1; ATK: 100; DEF: 100) Rua's new Tuner looked a light brown robot that changed from being a smart phone. "Next is Smaphon's Monster Effect! Once per turn while it is in Attack Mode, I role a die and then excavate the same number of cards on the die from the top of my Deck! If any of those cards is a "Deformer" card, it gets added to my hand while the rest return to my Deck! Deform Dice!" Just then, a small six-sided die appeared and rolled around for a seconds. As it did, it landed on a four.

"So you get to excavate four cards, eh?" Divine commented.

"I hope I get something good." Rua said to himself as he took the top four cards from his Deck. He found one that would definitely come in handy. "Found one! I add "Deformer Bind" to my hand!" He declared as he revealed and added his new card and shuffled the rest back into his Deck. "I then Set two cards facedown and end my turn." Divine chuckled.

"You two youngsters didn't do much of anything." He said before turning back to Aki. "Aki, those children cannot hope to understand what you are… who you truly are. No one can, except me. Just give up this pointless battle and come back with me. I do not wish to harm you if I can avoid it. Please…come back." Divine offered as he held out his hand again to her. Aki gave him a hateful stare.

"For the last time Divine, my answer is no! The Arcadia Movement means nothing to me anymore! It is just a memory, and so are you!" Her old mentor stared at her, shocked by her answer.

"What are you saying, Aki?" Divine questioned.

"I'm saying that after everything, I cannot and will not go back with you! I have a new life now, a much happier life where I don't have to hurt people!" Divine grunted.

"Surely you don't mean that bastard Yusei Fudo has poisoned your mind?" He asked in disgust. She snarled at him.

"Don't you dare speak of him that way! He's made me happier than I ever was at the Arcadia Movement! Thanks to him, I not only have true friends who care about me, but I've also reconciled with my parents and they have been there for me ever since! Yusei has shown me a much brighter future! I intend to share that future with him, the man I love!" That last sentence made Divine snap.

"You…_love_ him?!" He asked spitefully. Aki stared back defiantly. She was serious with her declaration. Divine snarled.

"You truly are disillusioned. He is not your future, Aki! Your true destiny lies with me and the Arcadia Movement! I will make you see the truth! MY TURN! DRAW!" Divine was both pissed and determined to bring Aki back into his fold, and wasn't going to hesitate to do what he must. "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 more cards! Next, I activate Premature Burial to revive Magical Android and Equip it to my Monster, at the cost of 800 Life Points!" Divine's Synchro Monster instantly came back to his Field.

**(Divine: 4200 - 800 = 3400)**

"What's he planning now?" Ruka asked herself.

"Next I Summon the Tuner Monster, Psycho Wheelder!" (EARTH; Level 3; ATK: 600; DEF: 0). Divine's new Tuner looked like a small robot controlling a vehicle shaped like a wheel. "Now it's time to bring out my Ace in the hole! I am Tuning my Level 5 Magical Android to my Level 3 Psycho Wheelder! Surge, my black flames of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Mental Sphere Daemon!" (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 2700; DEF: 2300) A green and orange skeletal like Monster descended and stood before the three Signers, itching to do some damage.

"That thing brings back some bad memories." Rua said, recalling his first Duel with the Arcadia Movement leader.

"Now for the Effect of my Psycho Wheelder! Since it was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, I can destroy one Monster on the Field with less Attack Points than the Synchro Monster that used it as Synchro Material! Currently, all your Monsters are weaker than my Mental Sphere Daemon, so I can destroy any one of them! I destroy Revival Rose!" Aki's only Monster was instantly blown to bits, leaving her defenseless for a direct assault.

"Fine! Come at me Divine!" Aki said boldly. Divine chuckled again.

"Don't be so hasty! Next I play Solidarity! While this card is active, if I have only one type of Monster in my Graveyard, all Monsters I control that share the same type gain 800 Attack Points! Since I only have "Psychic" Monsters in my Graveyard, my Psychic Ace now gets stronger!"

(Mental Sphere Daemon's ATK: 2700 + 800 = 3500)

"His Monster just got a lot stronger!" Rua said in fear.

"Now, as for my attack, I had a different target in mind…" He then turned his eyes on Ruka. Rua knew Divine was going to attack his sister. He was not about to let that happen, though.

"Hold it! Remember the card I got from Smaphon's Effect? Trap card open, Deformer Bind! As long as I control a "Deformer" Monster, all your Monsters that are Level 4 or higher can't attack or change battle positions! Now you can't hurt anyone!" Rua pointed out, but Divine merely smirked.

"A futile attempt. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which lets me destroy one Magic or Trap card on the Field! I will destroy your Deformer Bind!" Rua cursed as his Trap was disintegrated. "Now, where was I? Oh yes! Battle! Mental Sphere Daemon, attack Regulus! Psychic Darkness!"

"Ruka!" Aki and Rua yelled. Thankfully, his little sister was prepared for this.

"I won't let you! Trap card open, Pixie Ring! When I control at least two Attack Mode Monsters, the Monster with the lowest Attack Points can't be targeted for an attack! Now you can't touch Regulus!" Ruka revealed, protecting her lion from destruction.

_"Thank you for the save, Ruka."_ Regulus said in gratitude. Ruka nodded at him.

"Very well, then I'll attack Ancient Fairy Dragon instead! Also, when Mental Sphere Daemon destroys a Monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I gain Life Points equal to that Monster's Attack Points!" Divine declared. A cloud of darkness was closing in to overtake the benevolent dragon. Aki couldn't let it happen.

"Trap card open, Crystal Veil! When my opponent's Monster attacks, I can negate that attack by banishing a LIGHT Monster from my Graveyard!"

"But you have no LIGHT Monsters in your Graveyard!" Divine pointed out. Aki smiled.

"Yes I do, thanks to my Graceful Charity! Ivy Wall was the first card I discarded, and the other was my LIGHT Crystal Rose Angel! I banish it to not only stop your attack, but you also take damage equal to half the Attack Points of the banished Monster! Crystal Rose Angel had 1400 Attack Points, so the damage you take is 700!" A bright wall blocked Mental Sphere's attack and shot a beam toward Divine, slightly damaging him.

**(Divine: 3400 - 700 = 2700)**

To everyone's surprise, Divine laughed like a madman. He now looked deranged. "Perfect! That's _exactly_ what I hoped you would do! Trap card open, Psychic Explosion! When an attack from a "Psychic" Monster is negated, I can inflict damage to all of you equal to the Attack Points of that Monster!"

"What?!" All three Signers could do nothing as they were hit by a massive blast that blew them all away and made them hit the ground hard. The damage and pain they felt was as real as it could be, thanks to Divine's powers as a Psychic Duelist.

**(Aki: 4000 – 3500 = 500)**

**(Rua: 4000 – 3500 = 500)**

**(Ruka: 4000 – 3500 = 500)**

Divine continued to laugh at the badly wounded Aki and twins. "I knew you would try to protect one of the children, since you seemed to care about them a lot! That's why I didn't attack you directly, even though I could have! You only have yourself to blame for what has happened, Aki! Now I will…!"

"No!" Rua interrupted as he slowly got back up. "It's not over! Trap card open, Urgent Tuning! This lets me perform a Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase! Right now I'm Tuning my Level 7 Power Tool Dragon to my Level 1 Smaphon!" At the same time, the Dragon Birthmark on his right arm glowed, which Divine never noticed until now.

"What's this?! That brat… is a Signer now?!" He then watched as Leo's true Ace appeared from the shattered shell of Power Tool.

"The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" The 2900 Attack Power Signer Dragon arrived once again to aid it's comrades against their dangerous adversary. Divine couldn't believe Rua and his Monster had evolved to this extent. "Life Stream Dragon's Monster Effect! When it is Synchro Summoned, everyone who's Life Points are less than 2000 are now raised to 2000!"

"What did you say?!" Divine sputtered and watched in shock as all three Signers had their Life Points increased and their wounds healed.

**(Aki: 2000)**

**(Rua: 2000)**

**(Ruka: 2000)**

"That feels better." Aki said gratefully as she examined herself and the twins, who also looked healed.

"Raising all your Life Points to 2000 means nothing! Psychic Explosion has another Effect! By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can inflict damage to you all equal to the total Attack Power of all Non-Psychic Synchro Monsters on the Field! It is over!" Divine explained, intending to finish them all off and take Aki back with him.

"No it's not! Life Stream Dragon's other Effect! As long as my Dragon is in play, all Effect damage is negated!" Rua revealed, shocking Divine further.

"You've got to be kidding me?! Grrr… dammit, I Set 1 card facedown and end my turn!" He was outraged that his plan to win and reclaim Aki had been thwarted by the same naïve, weak boy he himself had defeated so easily before.

"Thanks Rua." Ruka said, earning a thumbs up from her brother. Glad that her friends were fine again, Aki returned her attention to Divine.

"Divine, you've committed terrible crimes. Hurting and murdering innocent children and you trying to kill the people close to me! And you really expect me to return to your side after learning all that?! You really are a fool!" She yelled angrily. Divine's expression became more deranged looking.

"Me, a fool?! Don't say such nonsense! You can't deny what you are, Aki! You, Aki Izayoi, are the Black Rose Witch! You are a powerful Psychic Duelist like me! Together we can destroy those that hate and mistreat us to bring peace and protection for our kind! We are meant to make this cruel world into our own true paradise! Stop denying your destiny!" Divine begged in a very angry tone. Aki narrowed her eyes into slits.

"Talking to you is pointless. Someone like you can never understand what it means to love someone. I love Yusei and nothing you say or do will ever change that! My turn! Draw!" As Aki drew her card, her Birthmark glowed, along with Rua's and Ruka's.

"Our marks!" Rua said in astonishment.

"I can feel it! Aki's love for us… and for Yusei." Ruka said barely above a whisper. Rua also felt it. However, it also made him realize something else. Something that convinced him to do something very personal when he and everyone else make it back home safely…

"I'll end you with this Magic card, which symbolizes my bond to my friends! I activate… Signer Force!" Aki's new card had the picture of all 6 Signer Dragons roaring together. "If there are at least two Dragon-type Synchro Monsters on the Field and one in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon that Dragon to my Field! Return to my side, Black Rose Dragon!" Aki's Ace roared after it's return to the fight. Divine smiled.

_'I'm prepared for this contingency. My Trap, Psychic Counter, will allow me to not only negate the Effects of my opponent's Monsters, but also reduce their Attack Points to zero until the End Phase! Then it will force her Monster to attack mine! I will gain more Life Points from Mental Sphere's Effect and wipe out Aki's Life Points at the same time! She will be mine once more after this!_'

After feeling the twins' trust for her next move, Aki pulled it off. "Next I activate Black Rose Dragon's Effect! By banishing Revival Rose from my Graveyard, I reduce Mental Sphere Daemon's Attack Points to zero until the End Phase! Rose Restriction!"

"That's useless! Trap card open…!"

"It won't work! My opponent's cards can't be activated during the turn Signer Force is used! Your trap is the one that's useless!" Aki revealed, to Divine's fury.

"Damn!" Divine shouted, not believing his strategy backfired like this.

"Signer Force has another Effect! The Dragon it revived gains 1000 Attack Points for each Dragon-type Synchro Monster in play this turn! Thanks to both Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon, Black Rose Dragon is now 2000 Attack Points stronger!" (Black Rose Dragon's ATK: 2400 + 2000 = 4400)

Divine knew what this meant. If Aki attacked now, he would lose. He couldn't stop it. The man then stared at Aki with disbelieving eyes. "How can you… do this to me Aki?! After everything I've given you?! I have given you a home when your parents rejected you! I have given you purpose after all the discrimination you have endured! I have…"

"You have given me everything, Divine. Everything except the most important thing the world can offer… love." Aki replied strongly. "Without love, life means nothing. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Rua, Ruka, my parents, everyone that befriended me… all of them gave me the love I desperately needed my whole life. They all did it for me. I will always be grateful to them… especially Yusei. He is the one I love most of all."

Divine couldn't believe the words coming out of Aki's mouth. This was not the girl he knew at all. "Aki… you can't be serious! That's all nonsense! Nonsense!" He shouted, sounding both angry and in denial. Aki then steeled herself.

"I'm ending this now. Black Rose Dragon, attack Mental Sphere Daemon! Black Rose Flare!" A dark flame shooting out off the dragon's mouth annihilated it's enemy Monster and sent a screaming Divine flying backwards through the strange doorway that he came from. He was then out of sight.

**(Divine: 0)**

Aki breathed a sigh of relief as both the door and the dome trapping them vanished just seconds later. She was glad to see Rua and Ruka were okay. She also felt pity for the man that once helped her when she was lost. Divine was just unwilling to let go of the past and move on like she did. Aki hoped it would be the last time they had to deal with him.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Next thing Divine knew, he was on his back in the very familiar cell in the Detention Center. The dark door he crossed a short while ago was gone now. He was once again a prisoner. As he sat up, he pounded a fist into the hard floor.

He never felt so enraged. All he could think about was how much Aki had been dissuaded from returning to him and restore the Arcadia Movement. _'Damn it all! That wasn't the Aki Izayoi I knew at all! She's been brainwashed into forgetting what she was meant for!'_ Divine knew there was one person responsible for this. "It's all your fault… Yusei Fudo." He said in a soft but enraged voice.

He made a decision about what he had to do at this point. After he finds a way to escape, he would track down that meddling bastard and murder him. Once Yusei was out of the picture, Aki's mind will be free from his corruptive influence and be his Black Rose Witch once more. The question… was how to get the power to defeat him?

As if someone or something heard his wishes, a small dark light near him got his attention. It lay where that weird doorway was. As Divine approached, he saw that it was a Duel Monsters card covered in darkness. When he picked up the card and looked at it, he smiled. He now had the key to take back what was rightfully his.

"The next time we meet, Yusei Fudo… you are dead."

Divine then began to laugh like he had lost his sanity.

To be continued.


	24. ARC-V — PART 9

Time for another Duel! This one involves another blast from the past of Team 5D's!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 23: ARC-V — PART 9

"What a beautiful day this is." Said the yellow eyed man looking over a western looking town, his home. He was tall with long pale blue hair and long bangs hanging over his face. This man also had a long yellow mark running down the right side of his face. He smiled and breathed in the morning air from his open bedroom window. He wore a short sleeved shirt, long pants and boots.

"I agree. Satisfaction Town looks more wonderful in the morning light." Kiryu smiled as he turned to the beautiful woman wearing a nightgown standing with him. She had piercing emerald eyes and blonde hair that flowed down her back.

"It is even more beautiful with you here, Sherry Leblanc." Kiryu said as he held the woman, smiling. The woman smiled in return as they shared a kiss.

"Kiryu Kyosuke, you sweet talker. You're not just saying that because of our "fun" last night, are you?" The woman replied teasingly, making Kiryu laugh.

Kiryu met Sherry when she rode into town about a week ago on her D-Wheel. He could tell by looking at her that she was a tortured soul like he was. Kiryu approached Sherry while she was getting a drink. They started with some small talk at first before going into their own personal histories. The two realized they had quite a bit in common. They both lost everything in their respective pasts, wanted revenge for their own reasons, and they both knew the man that never gave up on them, Yusei Fudo. Also, they both sought redemption for their previous mistakes. Before long they began to feel comfortable with one another.

They spent the rest of the day discussing the past and hopes for the future. Overtime, they quickly grew close. Their relationship reached to a certain point last night, when they… got together. Kiryu and Sherry realized how much they both missed in life and wanted to make up for it. Kiryu grinned down at his new girl.

"What?" Sherry asked, confused by the look he gave her.

"Nothing. It's just… we've only just met, and yet I feel…"

"Like you found something you never thought you were looking for." Sherry finished for him. Kiryu felt the same way as he nodded.

"Exactly. All my life it was not just about survival, but also to find satisfaction in it. I thought I found that satisfaction after my old team took over Satellite. But in truth, I never actually knew what it was that could satisfy me… until you rode into town." He said fondly. Sherry smirked while taking his hand.

"The night my parents were murdered, I lost a part of myself. For years I desired vengeance for what happened. Nothing else mattered to me. I forgot what I had lost as a child. After Yusei and his friends stopped Z-one, I still felt broken inside. Even though I knew my family could rest and promised my late dad I would live for the future, for justice… it just wasn't enough for me. Mizoguchi has been by my side my whole life, but even he couldn't help me figure out what I needed to truly move on." Sherry then wrapped her arms around Kiryu's waist, and smiled up at him. "It wasn't until I met you that I remembered what I lost. The one thing I thought I could never do…"

"Which was?" Kiryu asked, already knowing the answer.

"I lost my ability… to love. You helped me get it back. For that, I will always be grateful." She said before kissing him again.

"That's us alright, just a couple of broken souls hooking up in a town in the west." Kiryu said.

"Sounds poetic." Sherry said. The couple chuckled and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I am glad to have met you, Sherry." Kiryu said in a tender voice.

"Me too." The blonde responded affectionately.

Kiryu couldn't help how he felt about her, and vice versa. Usually it would take more time for two people to realize their feelings for each other. But for Kiryu and Sherry, upon meeting they just… clicked. It somehow felt right and they both knew it.

"I'm really happy to have you with me. Last night was…" What Kiryu was going to say about last night, he never said. For at moment, a strange phenomenon had occurred that neither of them were prepared for. An unnatural opening appeared in the middle of their bedroom. It appeared to be made up of a dark golden energy covered by a ring of blackness. The sight startled the pair.

"What the hell?!" Sherry exclaimed in surprise, clutching Kiryu's arm.

"What is this?!" Kiryu shouted, confused and frightened. Just then, an unfamiliar voice came through the opening.

_"Kiryu Kyosuke, you have been summoned for battle. Come and do what is asked of you."_ Kiryu was shocked by what he heard.

"Battle? What battle?" Sherry asked suspiciously.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" Kiryu demanded.

_"My identity is not important. As for what I require of you…"_ Just then, an image came into view in the doorway. Kiryu and Sherry were stunned by the two people shown within.

"Jack?! Crow?!" Kiryu shouted in further shock. _'This voice, whatever it is, wants me to fight my old friends?! Why?! For what?!'_

_"You will duel these two, and destroy them. Whether by your own will or not… you will obey me."_ Said the voice in an amusing, but menacing, tone.

Kiryu couldn't believe what he just heard. He was being asked to attack and eliminate Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan, his friends and old teammates. He couldn't do that!

"He doesn't have to do anything some disembodied voice tells him to! Kiryu can make his own choices!" Sherry interjected. The voice chuckled.

_"Not if I don't give him a choice."_ The voice said before an arm with the same dark yellow color stretched out from the opening and covered Kiryu's face with it's hand. The moment it made contact, Kiryu went stiff as a board.

"Kiryu!" Sherry yelled. She tried to force the hand off, but she felt a powerful shockwave that sent her flying into the far wall of the bedroom. When she looked up again, the arm removed itself from Kiryu, but she could instantly tell he wasn't the same. His eyes had no pupils and a faint glowing symbol appeared instead. It seemed to be a orange four point star. He was completely unresponsive. The unknown voice then laughed.

_"Now go, Kiryu Kyosuke, and terminate them!"_ The voice commanded. Without a word, Kiryu marched threw the doorway. Sherry opened her eyes in time to see her man walk out of sight.

"Kiryu! KIRYU!" Sherry shouted, but got no response as the doorway vanished. She just sat there, staring at the spot where Kiryu Kyosuke had been just moments before. She gritted her teeth and slammed her fists on the floor. "Dammit! What the hell just happened to Kiryu?!"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Leo Akaba will have to do better than that if he hopes to get past us." Jack stated confidently. Aki felt more uneasy about the situation.

"I don't know. Something tells me this was only the beginning." She was right. Right at that moment, dark yellow spheres popped up around them. Jack and Crow got trapped in one, while the others were caught in another.

"Aki! Rua! Ruka!" Jack yelled but got no reply.

"Oi! Can any of you hear us?!" Crow called. Neither heard anything. "I guess not." He said to himself.

"Crow! Look!" Jack said, pointing at a door that just popped up out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Crow questioned. Slowly, the pair saw a figure walk through the opening… someone that greatly surprised the pair.

"I… I don't believe it! It's you!" Jack said to the figure, who at once revealed an activated Duel Disk.

"I am here… to carry out… my orders." Said Kiryu Kyosuke, sounding completely without emotion.

The two Signers had no idea what was going on. It wasn't possible for Kiryu to be in this world, not without some outside help. "Kiryu?! What's going on with you?! How the hell did you get here?!" Crow asked, but Kiryu didn't answer.

"Crow, look at his eyes!" Jack said, motioning for Crow to look. The two saw that Kiryu's eyes were not his normal ones. "Someone or something must be controlling him!" Crow groaned.

"You've gotta be kidding me! First he was a psychopathic Dark Signer and now he's a mindless zombie?" Crow never thought Academia, or even Leo Akaba himself, would sink _that_ low. "Seriously, can't Kiryu ever catch a break from things like this? Crap, guess we got no choice, huh?" Crow asked as he activated Duel Disk.

"Fighting Kiryu may be the only way to reach him. If anyone can get to him, it will be us." Jack replied before facing their old team leader from old times. "Kiryu, as friends and former members of Team Satisfaction, Crow and I will save you!" Jack boldly declared before activating his own Duel Disk. The battle to save a friend thus began.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Jack: 4000) (Crow: 4000) (Kiryu: 4000)**

"I will go first. My turn. Draw." Kiryu began, still sounding more like a lifeless machine than a person. "I Summon Infernity Daemon." (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 1800; DEF: 1200) A purple skinned creature with a long face and four red eyes appeared on the Field. "Next I activate Bullet & Cartridge. This Magic card allows me to send the top four cards in my Deck to the Graveyard, draw one card, and then place Bullet & Cartridge itself to the top of my Deck. If I Draw this card placed on the top of my Deck through this Effect, it goes to the Graveyard. I then Set three cards facedown and end my turn."

"Yusei warned us that Kiryu's strategy involves him inflicting Effect damage while having no cards in his hand. We need to be ready for that." Jack suggested. Crow nodded.

"Got it. My Turn! Draw!" Crow smirked as he began his first turn. "Alright, first I Summon Black Feather - Blast the Black Spear!" (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 1700; DEF: 800) A humanoid black and red feathered bird wielding a big spear stood against Kiryu's Monster. "Now that I have a "Black Feather" Monster on my Field, I can Special Summon this bad boy from my hand! I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Black Feather - Gale the Swift Wind!" (DARK; Level 3; ATK: 1300; DEF: 400) A small dark purple and green feathered bird flew down to join it's companion. "Next I'm Tuning my Level 4 Blast the Black Spear to my Level 3 Gale the Swift Wind! Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackfeather - Armored Wing!" Crow's armor plated 2500 Attack Point warrior descended in place of it's weaker comrades. "Then I Set one card facedown and end my turn.

"Why didn't you attack?" Kiryu asked dully. Crow snorted.

"C'mon Kiryu, you know me! I ain't an idiot! Just try regain control of yourself!" Kiryu did not respond, making Crow groan in frustration. "The Kiryu I know had more spunk than this. You're up, Jack." Crow insisted. Jack nodded.

"I know just how to get through to you, Kiryu! My turn! Draw!" Jack saw a possibility with the cards he held. "When my opponent controls a Monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand!" (DARK; Level 5; ATK: 2000; DEF: 2400) A purple dragon with green wings descended onto Jack's Field. "Then I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Dread Dragon!" (FIRE; Level 2; ATK: 1100; DEF: 400) Jack's Tuner was another dragon, one that was light brown and what looked like a purple hair wig.

"Not Summoning your Ace, I see." Said Kiryu.

"I don't need to yet. I am now Tuning my Level 5 Vice Dragon to my Level 2 Dread Dragon! The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!" (DARK; Level 7; ATK: 2400; DEF: 1600) The Summoned dragon was much darker with orange wings. "Battle! Explode Wing Dragon, attack Infernity Daemon! King Storm!" A burst of flames from the dragon's mouth streaked toward it's target.

"Your attack won't go as you think." Kiryu said dully.

"I disagree! Explode Wing Dragon's Monster Effect activates! When it attacks a Monster whose Attack Points are equal or less than than it's own, I can destroy that Monster without damage calculation and inflict damage to you equal to the destroyed Monster's Attack Points!" Jack pointed out. Kiryu's expression didn't change as he countered the attack.

"Trap card open, Breakthrough Skill! I can negate the Effects of my opponent's Monster until the end of this turn! Your Explode Wing Dragon's Effects are now negated!" Jack cursed.

"Fine, then I'll just destroy your Monster by crushing it in battle!" The dragon made good on Jack's word as it literally crushed Kiryu's Infernity Daemon.

**(2400 – 1800 = 600)**

**(Kiryu: 4000 – 600 = 3400)**

"Kiryu managed to reduce the damage he would've taken if Explode Wing Dragon's Effect hadn't been negated. Even though he still ended up losing his Monster…" Crow said softly.

"I open another Trap, Infernity Reflector! This card can only be activated by discarding all the remaining cards in my hand when an "Infernity" Monster was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard! I can bring back the destroyed Monster and inflict 1000 Points of damage to you!" Jack grunted as he took the unexpected damage the same time Infernity Daemon was resurrected.

**(Jack: 4000 – 1000 = 3000)**

"Damn, so that's why Kiryu really wanted to negate the effect of Jack's Monster! He wouldn't be able to use that Trap if Infernity Daemon wasn't destroyed by battle!" Crow said, knowing this was definitely going to be a tough Duel to win.

"Next, when a Monster I control other than "Infernity Revenger" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard while I have no cards in my hand, I can Special Summon Infernity Revenger from the Graveyard! By doing so, it's Level becomes that of the destroyed Monster! I Special Summon the now Level 4 Tuner Monster, Infernity Revenger! (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) Kiryu's previously Level 1 Tuner seemed to be a cowboy puppet holding twin pistols.

_'He's preparing for a Synchro Summon on his next turn. If he's going to Summon what I think he's going to Summon, then I can't afford to be vulnerable.'_ Jack thought. "I Set one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Both of your efforts are fruitless. In the end, you both will fall. Kiryu said emotionlessly.

"Dammit, what the hell's controlling you this time?! Give us a straight answer!" Crow demanded. As before, his old team leader gave no reply.

"Whatever is happening to you Kiryu, we will free you from it!" Jack promised.

"I will hold back no longer. My turn. Draw." Kiryu declared as he started his next turn. "Since I drew Bullet & Cartridge because it was at the top of my Deck, it goes to the Graveyard. Next, I'm Tuning my Level 4 Infernity Daemon to my now Level 4 Infernity Revenger! The dead and the living... The moment they meet at zero, the demonic dragon will be released from the cage of eternity! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!" (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 3000; DEF: 2400) Kiryu's Ace Dragon was black with four arms (two were much smaller than the other two, which were pinchers) and wore what appeared to be a crown surrounding it's exposed brain.

"So that's the Monster Yusei told us about." Jack muttered to Crow, who nodded.

"Sure seems so." Said the Black-Feather Duelist. They both felt what was coming next. What they didn't know… was which one would get hit first. They didn't have to wait long for the answer.

"I activate Infernity Death Dragon's Monster Effect! Once per turn, when I have no cards in my hand, I can destroy an opposing Monster and that Monster's controller takes damage equal to half it's Attack Points! By using this Effect, my dragon cannot attack this turn, but I'm not concerned! Crow, your Armored Wing is the more troublesome Monster against me, so it gets destroyed! Infernity Death Breath!"

Crow cursed his bad luck. Kiryu chose his Monster because of it's protection effects. One blast from Infernity Death's mouth and Armored Wing was blown to bits, sending a screaming Crow flying into the barrier that trapped him and Jack.

**(2500 / 2 = 1250)**

**(Crow: 4000 - 1250 = 2750)**

"Crow!" Jack yelled as Crow hit the ground. Kiryu showed no remorse while watching his former team member struggle to get back up.

"I-I'm okay. Just a scratch." Crow said confidently, though he felt banged up already.

"You two should just surrender. You cannot hope to win." Kiryu said. Crow growled.

"The Kiryu we know would know that we _never_ give up! Yusei was able to help you twice! Jack and I will do the same for you!" Kiryu seemed disappointed, even though his expression was neutral.

"Fools. I end my turn." Was all he said.

_'No matter how much abuse we take, we will take it if it means we can save you! I promise you that Kiryu!'_ Crow thought strongly to himself before starting his next turn. "My turn! Draw!" Crow's eyes widened slightly. _'This could work.'_ "First I Summon Black Feather - Qalut the Moon Shadow! (DARK; Level 3; ATK: 1400; DEF: 1000) A small black bird with a yellow feathered head flew down to defend it's master. "Next I play Rendering Tuning, which lets me Special Summon a Tuner from my hand! I Special the Tuner Monster, Black Feather - Hiren the Tengu-wind!" (DARK; Level 5; ATK: 0; DEF: 2300) Crow's new Tuner was a humanoid bird that had a beard and held a staff like a sage.

"Now He is getting serious." Kiryu muttered.

"I am now Tuning my Level 3 Qulat the Moon Shadow to my Level 5 Hiren the Tengu-wind! Darkened gales, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Feather Dragon!" Crow's 2800 Attack Power Ace soared onto the Field. "With that, I end my turn." Crow said, finishing his move.

"It doesn't matter what Monster you have, it will not save you." Kiryu said.

"That's what you think!" Crow objected.

"Never mind Crow! I'm the one you should be paying attention to now! My turn! Draw!" Jack said as he started his next turn. He smiled at what he got. "I Summon the Tuner Monster, Attack Gainer!" (EARTH; Level 1; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) The new Tuner appeared to be white and green armored kid with long red hair. "Now… I am Tuning my Level 7 Explode Wing Dragon to my Level 1 Attack Gainer! The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Daemon's Dragon!" (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 3000; DEF: 2000) Jack's true Ace was a black and red dragon with three demonic horns on it's head.

For the first time since he first appeared, Kiryu smiled… but not in a good way. "Now you show yourself… former King." He said boldly. Jack didn't let that rattle him.

"I may not be the King for now, but one day I intend to take back my title! Until then, I'll focus on snapping you back to your senses! First, the Effect of my Attack Gainer! If it goes to the Graveyard as a material for a Synchro Summon, my opponent's Monster loses 300 Attack Points! Your dragon is now weaker than mine!"

(Infernity Death Dragon's ATK: 3000 – 300 = 2700)

"That won't make a difference." The possessed Kiryu said, sounding not one bit concerned.

"This will prove to you otherwise! Battle! Red Daemon's Dragon, attack Infernity Death Dragon! Crimson Hell Flare!" A stream of red hell fire rushed out of Jack's dragon and headed right for Kiryu's Monster.

"Trap card open, Infernity Force! This card can be activated when my opponent attacks an "Infernity" Monster while I have no cards in my hand! Now I can destroy the attacking Monster!" Kiryu revealed, intending to destroy the demon dragon dead set on burning his Monster to ashes.

"No you won't! Trap card open, Sub-Space Matter Transporter! This lets me banish a Monster I control until the End Phase of this turn! I banish my Red Daemon's Dragon!" Jack's dragon vanished before Kiryu's own Trap could destroy it.

"Nice save, Jack!" Crow cheered. Jack smiled from the praise.

"No matter. Infernity Force also lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Infernity" Monster from my Graveyard! I Special Summon Infernity Guardian in Defense Mode!" (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 1200; 1700) Kiryu's new Monster was a skull wreathed in fire contained in a plaque of some sort.

"How the hell did that get in your Graveyard?!" Crow asked in surprise.

"It was one of the 4 cards I sent there when I played Bullet & Cartridge. As for my Monster itself, Infernity Guardian cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects as long as I have no cards in my hand!" Kiryu explained. Jack gritted his teeth.

"Controlled or not, you're still a tough guy, Kiryu. I Set one card facedown and end my turn. At this time, Red Daemon's Dragon returns to the Field." Jack's dragon returned to defend him once more.

"You Signers are a stubborn bunch. Unwilling to lose what is most precious to you no matter what it costs you." Kiryu said.

"Are you not the same?!" Jack challenged.

"I have nothing to lose, just like I have no cards in my hand right now. I am alone. Nothing is holding me back from doing what I'm told to do."

"Whoever is in your head, tell them to shove it! You are not alone, Kiryu! You still have me, Jack, and Yusei! Surely you can't be satisfied by destroying your own friends?!" Crow protested.

"Satisfaction… I don't care about…" Kiryu stopped mid-sentence. Images began flashing through his mind, scenes from his past. He saw himself with Yusei, Jack, and Crow during the old days in Satellite. Those days were hard, for they lived in a harsh environment filled with people constantly being looked down by those in Neo Domino City.

Despite that, they made the best of it by finding some sort of satisfaction in their unforgiving lives. With Kiryu leading their group, Team Satisfaction, they did just that. Kiryu enjoyed those days with his close friends.

After the Dark Signer incident, he felt lost and undeserving of forgiveness for his sins. He came to Crash Town to end his life on his own terms. Then, out of the blue, Yusei showed up to help him in his time of need. Despite how much he didn't want to live anymore, Yusei refused to give up on him. Eventually, Kiryu came around and together, along with the timely arrival of both Jack and Crow the four of them liberated Crash Town from a real villain.

Since then, Kiryu started to truly live again. Not long afterward, Sherry came into his life. The times he enjoyed being with her were actually some of the best he ever had. He wanted more of that happiness, to be with her again. _'So why am I doing this? Why am I being forced to fight my old friends?'_

That was when he started resisting his possessor. He held his head and groaned with pain, which did not go unnoticed by his opponents. "Kiryu?!" Jack yelled, now more concerned than ever. When he looked at them again, his eyes seemed normal again.

"Jack! Crow! Help me! Something is… forcing me… to do this! I-I don't think I can…"

_"That is enough. You are mine now!"_ Kiryu then screamed with pain while trying to resist.

"Kiryu!" The pair looked on in horror, unable to do anything. Abruptly, Kiryu's screaming stopped and his eyes had that orange star symbol again. He was once again under someone else's control.

"I will put an end to you both. My turn. Draw." The possessed Kiryu grinned like mad. "I activate Infernity Twin Burst! For each "Infernity" I control, all opposing players will take 800 Points of damage! Since I have two, the damage will be 1600!" Two fireballs then raced toward Jack and Crow.

"Not both of us! I activate Black-Feather Dragon's Monster Effect! When I'm about to receive damage from a card effect, my dragon negates the damage in exchange for 700 of it's Attack Points and gains a Black-Feather Counter!" Crow countered, but Kiryu wasn't caught off guard.

"It won't work! By banishing Breakthrough Skill from my Graveyard, I can negate an opponent's Monster Effects until the End Phase of this turn! Now you can't protect yourself!"

"What?!" Crow yelled. When the fireballs made their impact, Crow and Jack actually felt the burning as they were knocked on their backs.

**(Jack: 3000 - 1600 = 1400)**

**(Crow: 2750 - 1600 = 1150)**

"Damn, that really burned! You okay Jack?" Crow asked as he slowly got up again. Jack grunted as he held his lower chest in pain while also getting back up.

"I will manage. You?" He asked gruffly.

"Same here." Crow replied.

"I'm not finished! Since I hold no cards in my hand, I can activate the effect of Infernity Death Dragon once more! This time though, it won't be just one Monster that falls with it's master…" Kiryu said ominously.

"Meaning what?" Jack questioned.

"I banish another of my 4 discarded cards to finish this, a Trap card called Double Infernity! When I'm about to use an effect of a "Infernity" Monster that destroys other Monsters when I have no cards in my hand, I can use that Effect twice this turn!" Kiryu revealed to the shocked Signers.

"Oh come on!" Crow groaned.

"With that, he can wipe us both out!" Jack said in alarm.

"Now my dragon can destroy two Monsters this turn! I'll destroy Black-Feather Dragon first to finish you Crow! Jack will witness your demise before I bring him down too! This is the end… for you both! Infernity Double Death Breath!" Kiryu's dragon fired another blast at Crow's dragon, expecting it to succeed. However…

"Guess again! Trap card open, Bomb Guard! When my opponent activates a card effect that would destroy one Monster I control, I can negate that Effect and inflict 500 Points of damage to you!" Crow declared as Kiryu took damage instead of his opponents, to his possessor's annoyance.

**(Kiryu: 3400 - 500 = 2900)**

"Nice!" Jack said. Crow smirked while scratching his nose.

"Thanks, now you won't have to worry about losing either!" Kiryu snarled.

"Stubborn humans! You just don't know when to quit! I banish yet another card from my Graveyard, Infernity Gift! By banishing this Magic card from my Graveyard while I hold no cards in my hand, I can draw one card for each "Infernity" card I control! Since I have two, I draw two cards. With that, I end my turn."

"Stubborn humans, eh? What does that make you?" Crow asked, curious and intrigued by what Kiryu said. When Kiryu did not answer, Crow shrugged. "Oh well, doesn't really matter. What _does_ matter is getting my friend back, and I intend to pull that off!" Just then, the Signer Birthmarks on Jack and Crow glowed. They felt it. Aki, Rua, and Ruka were winning their battle. Now the two will win theirs. "I'll take this as a good sign that we will kick your ass! My turn! Draw!" Crow smiled as he gazed at his drawn card.

"Whatever it is that you are planning now, it is futile." Kiryu said told him, but Crow snickered.

"Nothing's futile for us! To prove it, I activate the Equip Magic card, Black-Feather Talons and Equip it to Black-Feather Dragon! Hopefully when this is over, we'll have the old Kiryu back! Battle! Black-Feather Dragon, attack Infernity Death Dragon! Noble Stream!" Kiryu didn't so much as flinch when his dragon was incinerated.

**(2800 – 2700 = 100)**

**(Kiryu: 2900 – 100 = 2800)**

"When it attacks and destroys a Monster in battle while Equipped with Black-Feather Talons, Black-Feather Dragon can inflict damage to you equal to the original Attack Points of the destroyed Monster!" Crow said to a not so pleased looking Kiryu. With a swipe of it's newly attached talons, Black-Feather Dragon slashed at Kiryu, taking away his remaining Life Points.

**(Kiryu: 0)**

"Yes! Hopefully that should… What?!" Before Jack and Crow could tell if Kiryu was freed, they saw that a new Defense Mode Monster had suddenly appeared in the place of Infernity Death Dragon. (DARK; Level 1; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) It appeared to be a floating totem with many eyes all over it's body. "Hold on. Is that…?" Jack started to ask. A smile formed on Kiryu's face as he confirmed it.

"You would be right, Jack. When my Life Points hit zero from Effect damage, I can Special Summon Infernity Zero from my hand by discarding all cards in my hand except itself. As long as this Monster is in play, I won't lose the Duel. Also, it cannot be destroyed by battle. When I take any multiple of 500 Points of damage, I gain a Death Counter. If I get three Death Counters…"

"Infernity Zero will be destroyed, and you would lose." Crow finished, having heard of it from Yusei. "Should've known you'd have that up your sleeve. Damn, I thought I'd got you, whoever you are. I end my turn." Crow said dejectedly before turning to Jack. "It's up to you now, Jack." Jack nodded.

"I will definitely save Kiryu from whoever is controlling him. My turn! Draw!" The card he drew, he knew, would certainly help keep his word.

"I activate the Effect of Infernity Shield! It was the only other card in my hand besides Infernity Zero when I Summoned it! By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can protect an "Infernity" Monster I control from being destroyed by card effects for 3 turns! Now both of my Monsters are invincible! Kiryu declared. Jack snorted, not phased at all.

"Like a little thing like that will stop the former King! I Summon Obedient Servant of Red!" (DARK; Level 3; ATK: 1200; DEF: 1000) Standing next Jack's Ace was a man wearing an old red robe over his face, whose eyes glowed red beneath it.

"What good would that do you?" The possessed Kiryu demanded.

"I'll show you! Trap Card open, Nightmare Daemons! By Sacrificing a Monster on my Field, I can Special Summon three Nightmare Daemons Tokens to your Field in Attack Mode! I Sacrifice my Obedient Servant of Red!" (DARK; Level 6; ATK: 2000; DEF: 2000) The three Tokens took on the form black demons dancing like maniacs. "Now for Obedient Servant of Red's Effect! When it is Sacrificed while Red Daemon's Dragon is on my Field, I can switch all your Attack Mode Monsters into Defense Mode!"

"He's given me Monsters and then switch them to Defense Mode? Why would he…?" Kiryu wondered for a moment, but then he realized it. At that instant, he knew what would happen. _'He's planning to… NO!'_

"Battle! Red Daemon's Dragon, attack one of his Nightmare Daemons Tokens! Crimson Hell Flare!" Jack's dragon once more unleashed another powerful blast from it's mouth and burnt the Token to a crisp. "When a Nightmare Daemons Token is destroyed, you take 800 Points of damage! Due to that, you gain a Death Counter!" As Jack said, a small blue firewall appeared above Infernity Zero with the number "1" on top of it.

"Damn! How can you do this?!" Kiryu yelled in anger, or rather, the one controlling him.

"That was just the beginning of the end for you, possessor! Now Red Daemon's Dragon's Monster Effect activates! When it destroys a Defense Mode Monster in battle, all of your other Monsters in Defense Mode are also destroyed! Your Infernity Zero and Infernity Guardian may both be immune, but the remaining Tokens have no such protection! When they are destroyed, you get two more Death Counters, making it three in total! It's over! DEMON METEOR!"

With a mighty roar, Red Daemon's Dragon sent a huge meteor shower that obliterated Kiryu's remaining Tokens. With the 800 Points of damage for each, Infernity Zero gains the last two Death Counters. After that, Infernity Zero self destructed. A screaming Kiryu was blasted to the ground, finally defeated. At the same time, the energy that surrounded them had disappeared. With the Duel over and freed, Jack and Crow immediately ran toward their fallen friend. His eyes were closed.

"Kiryu! Kiryu, can you hear us?" Jack called out.

"Wake up, Kiryu!" Crow added, concerned. A moment passed in silence. And then, the man's eyes opened… to reveal they were normal once again. The real Kiryu Kyosuke awoke and smiled at his friends.

"Jack… Crow…. Thank you." He said in a tired voice. The Signers helped him back onto his feet. "I'm so sorry… for everything… again."

"Don't worry about it, man. We knew it wasn't really your ass we just kicked." Crow said.

"You weren't yourself this time. Speaking of which, do you have any idea who was controlling you or how?" Jack asked. Kiryu shook his head.

"No, I really have no idea. One minute I was in my bedroom in Satisfaction Town, and the next this strange gateway appeared with a voice telling me to battle you guys. When I refused, a hand came out and grabbed my face… taking control of me. After that, I could only watch as you two fought to save me from… whatever that was." Kiryu explained. He then finally noticed his new surroundings. "By the way, where are we? This isn't Neo Domino City." Before Jack or Crow could answer…

"Jack! Crow! You guys okay?!" The trio turned to see Aki, Rua, and Ruka meet up with them.

"Yes, we are alright. What about you three?" Jack asked.

"We're okay too." Rua said. It was then that he and the girls saw Kiryu there with their friends. "Huh? Hey, you're Kiryu! What the heck are you doing here?!" Rua asked, flabbergasted by his sudden appearance.

"I don't even know where here is, much less how I got here. Where are we?" Kiryu asked again, sounding just as confused.

"Yeah well, that's a long story." Ruka said.

"What happened to you guys anyway? We saw you got trapped in some kind of weird energy dome, like us." Crow asked.

"We fought against an old friend." Aki said, still feeling resentment toward Divine for what he tried to do.

"Man, Yusei will definitely be surprised to see you here." Rua said, surprising Kiryu further.

"Yusei is here too?! Just what is…?!" Kiryu didn't finish his question. Suddenly, without warning, dozens upon dozens of Obelisk Force and Sector Security forces appeared and surrounded the group. "What the hell?! Who are you people?! What's happening?!" Kiryu demanded. The enemy Duelists all laughed as they armed their Duel Disks. Crow said what everyone else was thinking.

"We… are so screwed."

To be continued.

**(A.N. Heads up guys. I have a couple of announcements. First, I'm not canceling my story or stalling it indefinitely. My updating may have become unpredictable lately, but I'm not stopping altogether. I am, however, taking a break for the holidays. I'll start updating again after the first of the year. Second, and more importantly, there will be a slight change in my story. I've decided to split it into two parts. "The Power of Four" will now be the first part. The second part I'll keep a secret for now. I have a reason for doing this. I'll explain when the time is right. Until then, enjoy the other upcoming Duels and have a Merry Christmas!)**


	25. ARC-V — PART 10

Happy New Year everyone! I know you all waited awhile for my epic tale to continue, and now I'm feeling refreshed and ready to pick up where I left off! Without further ado, on to the next Duel!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 24: ARC-V — Part 10

"Everything seems to check out on my end. How about you, Dr. Faker?" The dirty blonde man in question, Dr. Faker, turned to the long silver haired young man opposite him.

"Same here, V. All systems seems to be at top efficiency." He replied, sounding pleased. He then sighed.

"Something wrong, Doctor?" V asked. The older man chuckled.

"Oh, its nothing. It is just that I wish I could be at that camping trip with Kaito and Haruto." He truly wanted to be with his sons. It was not as if he was too busy to take time off for his family. The thing was on the evening prior to the trip, he got an alert from his friend and V's father, Tron, that an anomaly had occurred in their lab in Heartland City. He agreed to come and take a look, regrettably telling his sons that he couldn't make it. Though, nothing had happened since. Still, Dr. Faker didn't want to take chances. V understood.

"They know why you chose to stay. Anything unusual about the inter-dimensional gateway is not something that can be ignored. But so far, I don't detect a single…" He was interrupted when the gateway suddenly started itself up, shooting out blue energy spikes "What the hell?! What's happening?!" He yelled, surprised by this.

"I don't know! V, help me contain the energy output! Quickly!" Together, the duo made sure none of the equipment was damaged or destroyed. After several seconds they managed to stabilize the machine. However, before either man could try to shut it down, a figure fell through and hit the floor. The figure lay facedown, so their face could not be seen.

"Is that… a person?!" Dr. Faker shouted in shock. He and V then saw that the gateway was beginning to expand and more energy spikes erupted. Now they were dark red. "V, we have to shut it down! NOW!" He yelled in panic.

"I'm working on it!" V yelled back. Despite their efforts, the darkness continued to grow and seemed about to come through. In desperation, V ran to the power output cables and disconnected them from the device. Instantly the gateway was finally offline and the energy dissipated. After a quick check, Dr. Faker and V began to relax. "It is done. The gateway is shut down. With the power disconnected, it shouldn't fire up again. I strongly suggest we keep it that way until we can discover the cause."

"Agreed." Dr. Faker agreed wholeheartedly. Once the danger had passed, the two then rushed over to the unknown person that came out. V turned the figure over and realized it was a teenage girl with hair that was long in the back while the hair on her head was light pink. She wore a circular green pendent around her neck. "Who is she? And where did she come from?" The older man asked.

"I don't know, but she seems to be alive and has suffered no injuries." They paused when the girl stirred. Slowly, her eyes opened, revealed to be the same green as her pendent. She gasped when she saw the older man.

"Dr. Faker! You're alive! I can't believe it! It worked! I made it!" The girl said, sounding relieved as she got to her feet. V was perplexed, but not as much as Dr. Faker.

"You… know me?" He asked, surprised that his newcomer knew his name. The girl then stared at him, confused.

"Of course I do. It's me, Luna. Don't you remember? I'm your assistant." Dr. Faker stared at V, who seemed just as stunned as he was. Dr. Faker looked back at the girl.

"Young lady, I have never seen you in my life." The girl, Luna, gapped at him.

"What? No, that can't be right. I should only have gone back a little more than a year. I know I had been working for you around that time! Why don't you remember me?" She started to sound frantic.

"Luna, tell us what is going on. Where did you come from? And how did you get here?" V asked. Luna turned to V, now looking worried.

"Something must've gone wrong during the transit. Maybe I didn't… travel the way I hoped." Luna said to herself.

"Travel in what way?" Dr. Faker asked. Luna turned back to him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Dr. Faker, you must listen to me! I came here to warn everyone! We must find Yuma, Kaito, and Ryoga! They need to know!" Luna shouted, now sounding desperate.

"Warn them about what?" Dr. Faker asked, unsettled by Luna's words.

"Tell us what you're talking about." V insisted. Luna turned to him, her eyes pleading.

"My world is gone! I'm all that's left! If nothing is done, then the same thing will…!" Before the girl could explain further, another phenomenon had occurred. A doorway made up of dark yellow energy materialized in front of the trio. Then a new voice called from within.

_"You did well to survive, Luna. However, I still have plans for you."_ At that moment, a hand stretched out the door and grabbed Luna's face. She screamed and tried to pry it off, but the grip was too strong. Before long, she stiffened and stopped struggling. As the hand pulled away, the two men saw that Luna's eyes now had a yellow four pointed star in each pupil. Her expression was totally blank. "That's better. Now, obey my order and destroy your enemies!" The voice commanded. Obediently, Luna marched forward to the doorway.

"Wait! Stop! Who are you and what do you want with Luna?!" V demanded. As Luna vanished from sight, the voice gave an ominous answer.

_"Let's just say… I want to have fun watching humans destroy one another."_ The doorway then disappeared as well, along with Luna. Dr. Faker and V stared at the spot where Luna was before turning back to each other.

"What the hell is happening this time?" Dr. Faker asked quietly, with V too shocked to say anything other than:

"We must inform my father and Kazuma Tsukumo about this immediately."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Well, that was one way to blow off some steam." Shark said nonchalantly as he and Gauche looked down at the utterly beaten Obelisk Force trio before they vanished as dozens of little blue lights. Gauche nodded.

"I'll say. Those bastards never stood a chance." He said. Across from them, the Kaito they knew and Rio also succeeded in taking down a squad of Obelisks. They didn't fair any better against his sister and one of his biggest rivals than they did against him and Gauche. Shark snarled as his sister dared to look at him. She merely huffed and turned her back to him without a word. Gauche raised an eyebrow from that exchange. "Still not talking to her, huh?" Shark narrowed his eyes, which were looking away.

After leaving for battle, the Kamishiro siblings didn't say a word to each other before their own Duels started. The tension between them could be felt by both Kaito and Gauche. "Why would I? She suddenly decided it was okay if she and Yuma hooked up… without discussing it with me beforehand!" He yelled deliberately loud enough for Rio to hear him. She gave no response.

"Dude, listen. I may not know what it's like to have a sister, but I can see that's she's really into Yuma. If Rio wants to be his girl, that's not up to you. Besides, don't you trust Yuma to be good to her?" Gauche asked. Shark glared at him.

"It's not about trust. I just… forget it. I'm not discussing this." Shark said, ending the talk. Gauche sighed while scratching his head, thinking the guy could use a hook up too to soften him up. Though he couldn't think of anyone that would put up with a guy like that.

Right then and there, dark gold barriers instantly covered the two Xyz pairs. One with Shark and Gauche, the other with Rio and Kaito. "Rio!" Shark yelled, worried for his sister.

"Rio! Kaito!" Gauche shouted, but they got nothing. "What's going on?"

"I don't know! But when I get out of here I'll personally…" Shark didn't get to finish his threat before a dark doorway appeared before them. Then out came a figure, a Duel Disk at the ready. Shark and Gauche immediately activated theirs, feeling another Duel was coming. "You! Who are you? Are you with Academia?!" Shark demanded.

"I am here… because I was ordered… to fight you." The stranger replied in a dull, emotionless voice. "My name… is Luna, an Emissary… of the Moon. Both of you… will fall… before me." Shark scoffed at her, not believing he will lose to this newcomer.

"Emissary of the Moon? The hell's that supposed to mean?" Gauche asked. Luna did not respond.

"Look, whoever she is, it's clear she's here to take us down. Let's just kick her ass and get out of here! The sooner we do, the sooner we can reach Rio and Kaito!" Shark ordered. The bigger Duelist nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty then! Let's do this!" All three of them then put on their D-Gazers. Shark's was grey and green with a red lens and a yellow spike. Luna's was a crescent moon tattoo over her left eye.

_"AT Vision, Link established."_ Said a computer voice from all their Duel Disks while creating a new area for them.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Shark: 4000) (Gauche: 4000) (Luna: 4000)**

"I will go first. My turn. Draw." Luna began, still seemingly blank. "I Summon Moon Warrior." (LIGHT; Level 4; ATK: 1600; DEF: 1300) Luna's Monster appeared to be a knight covered in a suit of armor with the same glow as the Moon itself. "Then I Set one card facedown and end my turn."

_'I need to end this quick, and I just might have a way to do that.'_ Shark thought to himself as he started his turn. "I'm not impressed. My turn! Draw! I Set a Monster facedown in Defense Mode. Then I also Set a card facedown and end my turn." He wished he could've ended the Duel this turn. He became really worried about Rio after these strange barriers popped up, separating them. Shark berated himself for behaving so stupidly toward his sister earlier. If they both manage to get out of this in one piece, he would make it up to her. Until then, he hoped Rio would be alright since Kaito was with her.

"I got this! My turn! Draw!" Gauche liked what he had. "First, I play Graceful Charity, letting me draw three cards and then discard two! Next, I play Monster Reborn to revive a certain Monster I just discarded! Come on back, Heroic Challenger – Thousand Blades!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1300; DEF: 1100) A heavily armored man with many blades in his back stood before its master. "Now I activate Thousand Blades' Monster Effect! Once per turn while it is in Attack Mode, by sending a "Heroic" card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can only Special Summon "Heroic" Monsters for the rest of the turn! Speaking of which, I can also Special Summon a "Heroic" Monster from my Deck, and by doing so, Thousand Blades is switched to Defense Mode! I discard Heroic Gift from my hand to Special Summon Heroic Challenger – Extra Sword, also in Defense Mode!" His Level 4 1000 ATK and DEF Monster appeared next to it's fellow warrior.

"Neither of your Monsters pose a threat." Luna said coldly. Gauche smirked.

"I'm just getting started! Now I Sacrifice Thousand Blades to Advance Summon Heroic Challenger – War Hammer!" (EARTH; Level 6; ATK: 2100; DEF: 1300) A huge, blue armored horned warrior appeared in Thousand Blades' place holding a dangerous looking hammer. "Battle! War Hammer, attack Moon Warrior! Hammer Break!" War Hammer lifted it's weapon and ran forward with the intent of striking down Luna's Monster.

"Trap card open, Negate Attack! Your Monster's attack is cancelled out, sparing my own!" Gauche grunted as his War Hammer's weapon got repelled.

"Not too shabby. I Set one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw." Luna decided to go on the offensive now. "I Summon Moon Magician." (LIGHT; Level 4; ATK: 1800; DEF: 1500) A dark robbed figure with rabbit ears and wielding a scepter with a crescent moon on it's end appeared next to Moon Warrior. "Now I Overlay my Level 4 Moon Magician and Moon Warrior! Using these Monsters, I build an Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Appear, Kachi Kochi Dragon!" (EARTH; Rank 4; ATK: 2100; DEF: 1300) Luna's Xyz Monster resembled a dragon made up of pale stone. "I now activate the Effect of Moon Warrior! When it is used as Xyz Material, the Xyz Monster it is attached to gains 500 Attack Points!"

(Kachi Kochi Dragon's ATK: 2100 + 500 = 2600)

"Battle! Kachi Kochi Dragon, attack Heroic Challenger – War Hammer! Pulverize!" With one mighty earthquake caused by it's mere movement, Gauche's Monster was no more.

**(2600 - 2100 = 500)**

**(Gauche: 4000 - 500 = 3500)**

"Thousand Blades' Effect activates! When I take damage while it is in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it in Attack Mode!" Gauche's first Monster returns to the Field. Luna didn't seem bothered by it.

"It is of little consequence. I activate the Effect of Kachi Kochi Dragon! Once per turn, when it destroys a Monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I can detach one Overlay Unit to have it attack again this turn! Your Thousand Blades is the only Monster in Attack Mode, so it will be…"

"Hey! Are you going to ignore me?! I'm not someone you should take lightly!" Shark interrupted. Luna seemed to be taking his words into account. "Come on!" He demanded, hoping she would take the bait. Luna gave an amusing smirk.

"If you insist. Kachi Kochi Dragon, attack that facedown Monster!" Luna ordered as her dragon attacked once more, destroying Shark's unknown Monster, which seemed to be an octopus/shark with a saw attached. Shark smirked himself; his opponent fell for it, hook line and sinker.

"Big mistake! By destroying my Sharktopus, you triggered it's Monster Effect! When an opponent's Monster destroys it in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I can Equip it to your Monster!" Instantly, Sharktopus reappeared behind Kachi Kochi Dragon and wrapped it's tentacles around it. "The Monster Equipped with Sharktopus loses all it's Attack Points and cannot change it's battle position!"

(Kachi Kochi Dragon's ATK: 0)

"Hell yeah! In your face!" Gauche taunted. Luna didn't seem annoyed.

"It matters not. You shall not prevail. I Set 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"Forgive me if I don't agree. My turn! Draw!" Shark had what he needed to finish this. "I Summon Saber Shark!" (WATER; Level 4; ATK: 1600; DEF: 1200) A purple shark Monster with a sword on it's face swam up to do it's controller's bidding. "Then I Equip it with Aqua Mirage! When a WATER Monster Equipped with this is about to used for an Xyz Summon, Aqua Mirage can also be treated as an Xyz Material with the same Level as the Equipped Monster! Now since I control a WATER Monster, I can Special Summon Silent Angler from my hand!" (WATER; Level 4; ATK: 800; DEF: 1400) A big fish with a light at the end of a long appendage appeared next to Shark's other fish. "Time to stop messing around! I Overlay my Level 4 Saber Shark, Silent Angler, and the now Level 4 Aqua Mirage!"

_'So he is calling out his own Ace now.'_ Luna thought, thinking it wouldn't pose a problem for her.

"Show yourself, Number 32! The most powerful ruler of the deep sea! Your sharp fangs shall exterminate everything! Xyz Summon! Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake!" (WATER; Rank 4; ATK: 2800; DEF: 2100) Shark's Ace took the form of a two legged dark red sea serpent with four wing like fins on each side. It also had a bright red "32" on the left side of it's chest.

Luna became surprised upon seeing it. "A… Number?" She asked softly. She then recalled a memory of such a Monster…

_Flashback_

_One evening, Luna had just confronted Ryoga Kamishiro, aka Shark, and dueled him. She lost, but she was not disappointed. "If you're this good with Xyz Monsters… then I judged you right. In light of your skill, I have a favor to ask."_

_"A favor?" Shark asked, confused. Her answer shocked him._

_"Erase all the Numbers from this world!" She exclaimed._

_'The Numbers?!' The gravity of what Luna was asking made him tremble with fear. She couldn't be serious! "That's insane! Why should I?! A Number card once possessed me!" He yelled angrily. Luna remained calm as she replied._

_"That's exactly why. You know how awful they are. Numbers are mirrors that reflect human hearts. In the past, your heart was weak. However, you've changed. Yuma Tsukumo and Astral took the darkness from your heart." Shark appeared stunned by her knowledge. "Shark, you're the only one who can put a stop to Dr. Faker's ambitions!" Luna then approached Shark and gave him a card. "And this… is a new power to protect you!"_

_Flashback End_

Shark and Gauche then noticed a change in their opponent. Not only did Luna's eyes turn green, but her overall expression became more… human. She gasped and smiled when she saw Shark. "Ryoga!" She yelled, her eyes watering.

"What? How do you know my name?" Shark asked in a confused voice. He was sure he hadn't introduced himself.

"Ryoga, I don't have a lot of time! Something is controlling me, forcing me to fight you! You may not know me, but I know you! I beg you, save me… just as you did before! Please!" Shark and Gauche noticed how desperate she sounded. It seemed too real to be some ploy to catch them off guard.

"Luna, who's controlling you? Is it Leo Akaba?" Shark demanded.

"I don't know! I…" Luna then screamed as she held her head in agony. Shark and Gauche were After a moment, Luna stopped and stared at her opponents again. The star symbol had returned in her eyes and she became cold once more. "That's enough of that. Continue your turn." She said.

"What the?!" Gauche said, freaking out a bit. Shark was feeling the same way, but with more concern now that the situation was more complicated than he expected.

_'Dammit. Luna wasn't kidding around. She's being used as someone's puppet. I need to free her!'_ Shark then resolved to saving Luna. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but if there's one thing I cannot stand, it's an innocent person being manipulated for something evil! I will free Luna… by winning this Duel! Battle! Shark Drake, attack Kachi Kochi Dragon! Depth Bite!" At his command, the sea serpent Number rushed forward and chomped Luna's dragon into rubble.

**(Luna: 4000 - 2800 = 1200)**

"It will take more than that." The controlled Luna muttered.

"I know! I activate Shark Drake's Monster Effect! When it destroys a Monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I can detach an Overlay Unit to Special Summon that Monster back to your Field, but 1000 Attack Points weaker!" Just as Shark said this, Luna's dragon returned but not at it's full strength.

(Kachi Kochi Dragon's ATK: 2100 - 1000 = 1100)

"There's more! After that Monster is brought back, Shark Drake can attack it once more! I'm ending this! Shark Drake, destroy Kachi Kochi Dragon again! Finish it!" Shark's Monster moved to destroy Luna's Monsters again. He knew if this attack succeeded, the Duel would be over. However…

"Trap card open, Moon Xyz! When an Xyz Monster I control loses it's Overlay Units, and if one of those Units was a "Moon" Monster, I can Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck with the same Rank using my first one as Xyz Material!"

"What?!" Shark yelled in shock. He and his dueling partner watched as a new creature appeared.

"I Overlay my Kachi Kochi Dragon! The White Rabbit of Legend, descend from the Moon and be empowered by it's bright light! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Moon Rabbit Goddess!" (LIGHT; Rank 4; ATK: 2900; DEF: 2500) Luna's true Ace Monster was a humanoid green eyed white rabbit wearing a silver robe, it's long ears hanging the shoulders. On the rabbit's forehead was a full moon insignia.

Shark had no choice but to stop his attack. "Damn! I end my turn." He said reluctantly. "I was so close." He muttered.

"Don't sweat it Shark, I'll save your new girlfriend." Gauche declared.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend Gauche! I don't even know her!" Shark shouted angrily, though he did seem a little red in the face. The big guy chuckled.

"Yeah well, from what I could tell, she knew you quite well. She did seem pretty happy to see you when she was herself for a moment." Shark growled at him.

"Shut up." He said through gritted teeth. "Just try to finish this, will you." Gauche nodded, but still smirked.

"I got this, Romeo. My turn! Draw!" Gauche was pleased with his drawn card, while ignoring Shark's annoyed look. _'Yes! Now I can bring out my new secret weapon!'_ He thought excitedly. He didn't need it when he and Shark flattened those Obelisk Force soldiers, but he sure needed it now. "I got what I need to take your rabbit down! First, I Summon Heroic Challenger – Assault Halberd!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1800; DEF: 200) Alongside Gauche's other Monsters stood a dark armored man holding a three bladed sword. "Then I activate my Trap, Copy Knight! When I Normal Summon a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type Monster to my Field, I can Special Summon this as a Normal Monster with the same name and Level as that Monster!" His Trap then became a second copy of Assault Halberd. (LIGHT; Level 4; ATK: 0; DEF: 0)

"So he's finally going to unleash it, is he?" Shark said softly. He hoped the big guy would be alright.

"He has four Level 4 Monsters…" Luna muttered. She then saw a faint blue glow coming from his chest, right over his heart. "What is this power?" She asked herself, now sounding nervous. Gauche chuckled.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've used a Monster like this, but I'm sure I'll be fine! I now Overlay my Level 4 Thousand Blades, Extra Sword, Assault Halberd, and my now Level 4 Copy Knight! Appear, Number 86! The Champ wielding a mighty spear, throw it and smite all who oppose it! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad!" (DARK; Rank 4; ATK: 1500; DEF: 1500) Gauche's new Ace was a formidable warrior white armor with golden horns on its helmet and dark platings in the back. A red "86" could be seen on it's upper left leg. It also held a golden red spear in it's right hand.

"Another Number?!" Luna exclaimed in shock. This was something unanticipated. "But I don't have to worry. My Rabbit Goddess is still far superior to your Monster." She claimed. Gauche hadn't lost his smile.

_'Thank goodness I have that gizmo Astral made for me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to control my new Number.'_ He thought gratefully. Before arriving here with the others, Astral gave him a device that would protect him from the Number's influence. It was a strap with a blue circle on it, place right above where his heart was. That device was powered by energy from the Astral World itself. As long as Gauche wore it when he used his Number, he would be unaffected by it. When asked why Shark and Rio each didn't get one as well, Astral said they had their own means of protection. Gauche tried to ask what that meant, but he said no more. He decided to accept what he heard and believed him. Now it was time to put his Number to good use.

"Now this should be good." Shark said with a smile.

"Rhongomyniad gains some powerful effects depending on how many Overlay Units it's got. Since it has four Overlay Units, it now can't be destroyed by battle, it is unaffected by other cards' effects, it gains 1500 Attack and Defense Points, and my opponent can't Normal or Special Summon Monsters! Of course, I have to detach an Overlay Unit during each of your End Phases, but I'm sure this will be over before I lose too many!"

(Heroic Champion – Rhongomyniad's ATK and DEF: 1500 + 1500 = 3000)

"Tch, that is bothersome." Luna said, not sounding happy.

"That's not all! Being a Warrior Xyz Monster, Rhongomyniad gets another 1000 Attack Points for having Extra Sword as one of it's Overlay Units!" Gauche revealed as his Monster's Attack Power went up from 3000 to 4000, further annoying his opponent. "Here we go! Battle! Rhongomyniad, attack Moon Rabbit Goddess! Spear Thrust!" Gauche's Monster ran forward, readying it's weapon to strike it's enemy.

"At this time, I activate Moon Rabbit Goddess' Effect! Once per turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit I can prevent my Monster's destruction!" Luna said as her Monster was pierced through, but still stood.

"Maybe, but you still take the damage!" Gauche reminded her.

**(4000 - 2900 = 1100)**

**(Luna: 1200 - 1100 = 100)**

"There is more! Any damage I take from battle is also dealt to all my opponents, and it is doubled!" Luna revealed with a sinister smile.

"What?! Doubled?!" Shark and Gauche yelled as the pair were thrown back and landed hard on their chests.

**(Shark: 4000 - 2200 = 1800)**

**(Gauche: 3500 - 2200 = 1300)**

"Time for me to do some healing. Trap card open, Moon Heal! For each "Moon" Monster in my Graveyard, I gain 1000 Life Points! I have two Monsters, so I gain 2000 Points!" Luna said as her Life Points went up.

**(Luna : 100 + 2000 = 2100)**

"Damn, that hurt." Shark muttered as he and Gauche slowly got up again. "You alright, Gauche?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry about that." The older Duelist admitted.

"It wasn't your fault. Taking down that Rabbit Goddess of hers is definitely going to be an issue." Shark said. To his and Luna's surprise, Gauche chuckled.

"Actually, I still got that covered." Luna narrowed her eyes.

"You really believe you can vanquish my Monster? How delusional. I doubt you will last until your next turn."

"Oh? Who says I have to?" Gauche said.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"My turn isn't over yet! I play a Magic card called Overlay Regenerate! For each Xyz Monster we control, we take cards from the top of our Decks and attach 1 card to them as Xyz Materials!" He, Shark, and Luna each took one card from their respective Decks and attached those cards to their Xyz Monsters.

"What good would that do? You've just given me back an Overly Unit I just used. Now destroying my Monster will be twice as difficult for you." Luna said.

"Yeah, but by giving one more Overlay Unit to my Rhongomyniad, it gains it's most powerful Effect! Now I can destroy all your cards on the Field once per turn! Since you already used your Moon Rabbit Goddess' Effect this turn, you can't prevent it's destruction this time!" Gauche revealed triumphantly.

"What?! No!" Luna watched as her Monster was instantly destroyed, unable to save it a second time.

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it? I end my turn." Luna scowled at him, widened eyed with fury.

"You will pay for that, wretched human! My turn! Draw!" She yelled.

"Wretched…_human_?" Shark was confused by Luna's insult. It sounded like she wasn't even human herself. _'No, not her. Whatever is controlling Luna must not be human at all.'_

"Since I have at least one "Moon" Monster in my Graveyard, I can play Moon Eclipse! This Continuous Magic card prevents me from taking damage until after my next turn! Even if I can't Summon Monsters for the time being, I still won't allow you to defeat me! I end my turn! And remember, you have to detach an Overlay Unit from your Monster during each of my End Phases!" Luna declared, looking slightly deranged while pointing at Gauche.

"I didn't forget." Gauche said as he detached an Overlay Unit from Rhongomyniad.

Luna waited for Shark to start his next turn. Instead, he asked an unexpected question. "Who are you? What are you… Really?" Luna and Gauche were surprised.

"Excuse me?" Luna asked. Shark narrowed his eyes.

"I've seen the real Luna earlier in this Duel. She was pleading me to save her from whatever you are! Tell us the truth! Now!" Luna stood silent for a moment, seemingly trying to make a choice. Then she laughed maniacally. Then, her voice sounded much deeper than before… and far more menacing.

_"You want the truth, human? You are correct. This human, Luna, is merely a puppet for my amusement! She is a pawn in a game of my own design! All the Duels taking place right now are happening because of my will!"_

"So you're all having us fight just to get some kicks out of it?!" Gauche demanded.

_"That is part of it. There is another reason. This "Gauntlet" that was unleashed upon all of you is also… an experiment."_

"Experiment? For what?" Shark asked, now having a very bad feeling about this whole thing.

_"To test to see if a hypothesis of mine was correct. Judging by the results, I would say that it is. Now I'm certain my "real" plan will work…"_

"What plan?" Gauche asked. Luna chuckled.

_"That is something I don't plan to share with you."_ Shark had enough of this bullcrap.

"Who the hell are you?! Are you working for Leo Akaba and Academia?!" Shark demanded angrily. He didn't know why, but seeing Luna being used like this pissed him off a lot, more than it should. He really wanted to free her from this nutcase as soon as possible. Luna chuckled.

_"I work for no one but myself, human. As for my identity… you can call me "The Light that was cast out"."_

"The Light that was cast out?" Shark repeated to himself. Gauche also wondered what that meant.

_"Now, I've said enough. I believe it is your turn now."_ Shark growled as he prepared to make his next move. A move that had to count.

"I will end this and free Luna from you! My turn! DRAW!" He had to finish this now, while Luna's controller couldn't Summon any Monsters to protect her Life Points. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon, which lets me destroy one Magic or Trap on the Field! I'm destroying your Moon Eclipse, which means I can now damage you!"

"Grrr." Luna growled.

"I'M TAKING YOU DOWN NOW! BATTLE! Number 32: Shark Drake, DIRECT ATTACK!" As if feeling it's master's rage, Shark Drake rushed ahead towards the possessed Luna.

_"I won't allow it! Trap card open, Moon Banishment! By banishing a "Moon" Monster from my Graveyard, I can end the Battle Phase! I banish my…"_

"Screw you! Counter Trap, Deep Sea King's Verdict! When my opponent activates a Trap card during the Battle Phase, I can negate that Trap! And if I do, it is destroyed! Your Moon Banishment is washed away!" Shark declared as he got rid of his opponent's last defense.

_"Damn you!"_ Luna yelled in anger.

"There's nothing protecting you now! Shark Drake, FINISH IT!" Shark's Number Monster went ahead and struck down Luna, depleting the rest of her Life Points. She then fell on her back.

**(Luna: 0)**

_"You may have won this battle, humans. But I will ultimately… win the war."_ With that final warning, Luna fell unconscious. As they did, the dome around them disappeared and revealed the surroundings of Maiami City once more.

"Luna! Can you hear me!" Shark called out as he held her head up. The girl held stirred and opened her eyes, their normal green again.

"Ryoga?" She muttered. Shark smiled as he nodded.

"You okay?" He asked softly. Suddenly, Luna hugged him tight, stunning him.

"Ryoga, whatever was controlling me seems to be gone now. I don't feel it anymore. Thank you." She whispered. Blushing a little, Shark hesitated a bit before he awkwardly hugged her back. Gauche smirked.

"Heh heh. If only Yuma was here to see this." He said. Shark snarled at that remark. Luna then released herself when she heard the name.

"Yuma? Is he here? Wait a minute…" Luna looked around for the first time and noticed she was not in Heartland City anymore. "This isn't Heartland! Where are we?!" She started to panic like earlier.

"Somewhere a lot further away." Gauche answered. This confused the poor girl further.

"The last thing I remember before ending up here was arriving in Dr. Faker's lab. I met him and a long silver haired man. Now I'm somewhere else. What is happening?" Luna asked herself.

"Dr. Faker and V? How did you get from there to here? In fact, how do you even know my name when we haven't even met before?" Shark questioned. Luna looked at him with sadness.

"I'm sorry. Everything has happened so fast for me that… I'm having trouble processing it all. I don't even know… where to begin."

"Why don't you start with how you know me?" Shark suggested. Luna nodded.

"Where I'm from, we worked together. We were partners on a mission to save the world from destruction. After we did, we…" She then blushed slightly. "We became very close."

Shark looked away, feeling embarrassed. "I… I see." He managed to say. Luna's expression saddened.

"Then one day, everything fell apart. I lost it all. My life, my home, my friends, and…" she then looked into Shark's eyes. "You. Everyone… they all died. All except me. I'm the only one that escaped."

Shark and Gauche were shocked by this. What she just told them made no sense. "What in the hell are you talking about?" Gauche asked. Luna tightened her fists and showed anger in her eyes.

"Luna, this disaster you escaped from… Was it caused by the thing that was controlling you?" Shark asked calmly. To his further surprise, Luna shook her head while looking away.

"No, not that thing. The one responsible for taking away everything from me was something else… something powerful and… simply pure evil." She answered.

"Who?" Shark asked further. Luna had both anger and fear in her voice when she said the name:

"E'Rah."

To be continued.


	26. ARC-V — PART 11

The next action packed Duel has arrived in this chapter! To all who were confused about last chapter, Luna and E'Rah were characters from the Yugioh Zexal manga. A quick google search will help you learn more. Now, let's get into it!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 25: ARC-V — PART 11

Right after she huffed and turned her back to her brother, Rio put a little distance between them. Kaito followed until he was beside her. "You alright, Rio?" He asked. Rio groaned as she fumed.

"I'm fine. It's my brother that's being a huge pain. I knew he wouldn't take it well when he found out about me and Yuma, but he just won't stop staring daggers at me." When she heard his loud statement for her to hear, she became quiet.

"He's your brother. I'm sure he's just being overprotective of you." Kaito said softly. He could understand that. After all, he was a big brother himself. Rio softened up a bit as she looked back at him.

"It's not the same, Kaito. You have a little brother, not a sister." The girl pointed out. Kaito shook his head.

"My point is that it is natural for siblings to be protective of each other, no matter the circumstances. Give him a little time." He suggested. Rio hoped he was right. She did love her brother, but she wanted him to understand he had no say in the matter when it came to her love life… even if that life included Yuma.

Right then and there, dark gold barriers instantly covered the two Xyz pairs. One with Shark and Gauche, the other with Rio and Kaito.

"Ryoga! Gauche!" Rio called, but got nothing.

"Can anyone hear us?!" Kaito shouted with no different results. They looked around, seeing nothing but dark golden light. "I have very bad feeling about this. Stay close, Rio." Kaito ordered as he stepped next to her.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Rio replied sarcastically. The trapped pair saw a darkened doorway opening. They stood ready for whatever may come through. However, they were not prepared for the figure that came out of said door… especially Kaito.

"It… It can't be! You _can't_ be alive!" He shouted in total disbelief. The figure laughed at Kaito's shock.

"Oh, but I very much am! Time for us to catch up, young man!" The person said before activating a Duel Disk.

"Is that really him? I thought he was dead!" Rio said, extremely shocked and confused.

Kaito wanted to deny what he was seeing, but he couldn't. The green hair. The orange glasses. That pompous, arrogant smile. It was all there. "So did I." He said to himself before addressing his old enemy. "Tell me, how are you alive again Heartland?!" Mr. Heartland snickered.

"You want to know, Kaito? Then face me, boy! And you as well, young lady!" Heartland said as he spotted Rio. "You are Shark's younger sister, am I right?" He asked. Rio steeled herself.

"See the family resemblance?" She asked in return.

"Well, I don't think you will be too much trouble." Heartland said condescendingly.

"Don't underestimate me!" Rio declared as she activated her Duel Disk. "Come on Kaito! Let's beat him to a heart shaped pulp!" Sensing her fighting spirit, Kaito nodded.

"Agreed! We will take you down Heartland! Photon Change!" As Kaito activated his own Duel Disk, his normal black outfit turned white, while his left eye became red and was covered by blue markings. Rio then placed her D-Gazer on her face. Heartland simply pressed a small button on the left side of his glasses.

_"AT Vision, Link established."_ Said a computer voice from all their Duel Disks while creating a new area for them. The trio then began their battle.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Kaito: 4000) (Rio: 4000) (Mr. Heartland: 4000)**

"The first turn is mine! My turn! Draw!" Mr. Heartland snickered. "Well well, I've got a promising hand right now. This is going to be quite entertaining." Kaito sneered.

"Shut up and get on with it!" Kaito shouted impatiently. The older man smirked.

"As you wish! First, I play a fun Field Magic card called Land Power! Then I Summon Heart Monster Hearthog!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1400; DEF: 1000) What appeared to be an inflated pig with stars on it floated in front of Heartland.

_'Heart Monster? His Deck has changed since the last time I fought him. What is his strategy now?'_ Kaito wondered wearily.

"Now the Effect of Land Power activates! When I Summon a "Heart" Monster, I can Special Summon another one from my hand! I Special Summon Heart Monster Heartomato!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1500; DEF: 1000) Now a child with a large tomato on his head appeared next to Hearthog. "Oh, did I mention that Land Power not only prevents you from attacking my "Heart" Monsters, but my creatures can also attack you directly since you have no "Heart" Monsters of your own?" He asked mockingly with a chuckle. This easily made the duo annoyed and frustrated.

"That Field Magic is definitely an issue. Plus, he's got two Level 4 Monsters already." Rio noted, expecting something dangerous to appear. She wasn't wrong.

"Now to show you my newfound heart burning power! I Overlay my Level 4 Hearthog and Heartomato! Heart of Darkness! Appear now and punish those that defy your rule! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Heart Monster Heartless!" (DARK; Rank 4; ATK: 2800; DEF: 2200) Mr. Heartland's new Xyz Monster was a large, bulky man with a sleeveless black coat and held a blade with a dark red on it's hilt. There was also a heart shaped hole in the chest where it's heart should be. For some reason, it's aura gave Kaito shivers.

_'What's the deal with that thing? I'm suddenly feeling… afraid.'_ Kaito thought to himself. Heartland chuckled.

"Feeling a tiny bit nervous, kiddies?" He taunted. Kaito didn't respond, whereas his partner…

"So it's a big freak while missing a heart? It actually seems like what _you_ should look like: An ugly brute!" Rio jabbed back. Heartland didn't appreciate that as he snarled at the resilient girl.

"How dare you?! Just for that, I'll target you first! Normally, Land Power prevents my "Heart" Monsters from using it's Effects, but as long as Dark Heart Monster Heartless has Overlay Units, it is unaffected! I activate Heartless' Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can inflict 600 Points of damage to my opponent for each of my Monster's Overlay Units! With two Units, that's 1200 Points I'm taking out of your Life Points!" Heartland said as he pointed at Rio, intending to damage her. Black flames came out of the hole in it's chest and streamed towards the girl. Rio smirked this time.

"Not happening! I activate the Effect of Guard Penguin in my hand! When I'm about to receive damage from a card effect, I can negate the damage! Then I can Special Summon it in Attack Mode!" (WATER; Level 4; ATK: 0; DEF: 1200) A penguin wearing a white shield like dress deflected the damage Rio would've taken otherwise as it appeared on the her Field. Mr. Heartland fumed from this.

"Damn girl! You won't be so lucky next time! I Set one card facedown and end my turn!" As Heartland ended his turn, he wondered why Rio wasn't being affected by his Xyz Monster like Kaito was. He could tell he was very unsettled, but the sibling of Shark was a different story. His new Ace was made from the darkness of Hell itself; he was told that himself when it was given to him. So why didn't it shake her up?

"Time to strike back! My turn! Draw!" Rio had just the Monster in mind to deal with Heartland. "First, I Summon Blizzard Thunderbird!" (WATER; Level 4; ATK: 1600; DEF: 1400) A purple armored woman with orange metallic appendages appeared on Rio's Field. It also held a thin purple staff in it's right hand. "Next I activate Cold Level! This Magic card raises the Levels of all my WATER Monsters by one until the end of the turn! Both my Monsters are now Level 5!"

"Now you're bringing out your Ace, huh?" Mr. Heartland mused.

"Now I Overlay my Guard Penguin and Blizzard Thunderbird! Appear, Number 94! Priestess of the Spirit World with a heart of ice, show that clear and bright soul! Xyz Summon! Princess of Polar Ice - Crystal Zero!" (WATER; Rank 5; ATK: 2200; DEF: 1600) Rio's Ace was a light blue and purple armored woman holding a crystal like javelin in it's right hand. It had a turquoise "94" on the left side of the dress it had.

"A Number?! I was under the impression Astral had them all now?" The villain said in surprise.

"He lent a few to me and my brother earlier. But how did you know Astral got all the Numbers? You were dead at the time." Rio questioned. Kaito wondered about that as well. There was no way his old adversary could know that if he had truly been in the afterlife. Mr. Heartland smiled.

"I have my sources. So tell me, Rio Kamishiro… Aren't you afraid that your Number might possess you like its happened to _so_ many others in the past?" Rio smiled back at him.

"Not at all. And neither is Ryoga." When Astral handed out certain Numbers to Shark, Rio, and Gauche, they each had certain protection from the possessing power of those Numbers. Gauche had that Astral World powered chest strap. Shark and Rio, on the other hand, had a different kind of protection. After helping to save the Astral World from the recent crisis, Eliphas had granted the Kamishiro siblings (and the other former Barian Emperors) a portion of the Astral World's power. He told them that they all not only redeemed themselves, but they had earned the right to go to the Astral World when their time came (as they were meant to before Don Thousand interfered with their past lives).

As for the power they were each given, he said it would provide them immunity to the Numbers if the need for them ever came up again. Since they were no longer Barians, they didn't have that immunity anymore. He also said the true extent of their new power would reveal itself when the time was right. Shark and Rio were curious about what Eliphas meant, but they were certain they would know one day. For now, they and the others were content with being safe from the Numbers controlling them.

"I activate Crystal Zero's Monster Effect! During either of our turns, I can detach one Overlay Unit to half the Attack Points of your Monster until the end of the Battle Phase! Crystal Eraser!" Heartland seemed slightly annoyed.

(Dark Heart Monster Heartless' ATK: 2800 / 2 = 1400)

"Battle! Crystal Zero, attack Dark Heart Monster Heartless! Crystal Javelin!" Crystal Zero threw it's weapon at the dark brute. It was almost there when…

"Nice try! Now I activate Heartless' other Effect! By detaching all it's Overlay Units, I can end the Battle Phase!" Rio cursed as her Monster's javelin reappeared on it's hand like nothing happened and Heartless' Attack Power returned to 2800. "You can't get rid of my wonderful Monster so easily!" The man taunted.

"Tch, guess not. I Set two cards facedown and end my turn. Sorry Kaito." Rio apologized.

"Don't worry. I never expected it to be so simple to get rid of." Kaito said in a shaky voice. Rio noticed and looked more concerned.

"Kaito. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm alright." Kaito replied, trying to calm himself. He had no reason to fear Mr. Heartland or his new Monster. And yet, he couldn't help but tremble at the sight of the beast. Whatever the cause, he knew it wasn't his Photon Change that was hindering him. As a reward for his assistance in stopping the Astral World Crisis, Eliphas enhanced Kaito's Photon Change with Astral World energy so that the transformation will no longer damage his physical body.

Kaito was very grateful for that upgrade. Now he didn't have to worry about his Photon form hurting him. _'Heartland's Xyz Monster. Why is it filling me with fear? And why is it not affecting Rio? Whatever the reason, I need to do something about it now.'_

"What's wrong Kaito? Too scared to make a move against me?" The cruel man chuckled. Kaito sneered at him.

"You're the one that should be scared! My turn! Draw!" He saw a way to fight back and deliver some damage. "I play a Magic card, Photon Sanctuary! It allows me to Special Summon two Photon Tokens to my Field in Defense Mode!" (LIGHT; Level 4; ATK: 2000; DEF: 0) The Tokens appeared to be swirling balls of blue light.

"Haha! Neither of those little light bulbs can stand up against my Heartless!" Mr Heartland declared.

"But this can! I Sacrifice both my 2000 Attack Point Photon Tokens to Special Summon my Ace!" At that time, Kaito glowed white and grabbed a large shuriken that appeared and threw it upward. "The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (LIGHT; Level 8; ATK: 3000; DEF; 2000) A huge red and blue glowing dragon landed in front of it's master and roared at it's enemy.

"Aww, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Your pride and joy. Too bad it's light will soon be snuffed out." The older man mocked.

"Don't spew such nonsense! Since I now have a Monster on the Field with more than 2000 Attack Points, I can Special Summon Overlay Booster from my hand!" (LIGHT; Level 5; ATK: 2000; DEF: 0) A Warrior in a red battle suit with wings now stood beside Kaito's dragon. "Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Dark Heart Monster Heartless! Photon Stream of Destruction!" Kaito's Dragon fired a red and blue energy blast aimed right at Heartland's Monster. "At this time, Galaxy-Eyes' Monster Effect activates! When it battles a Monster, both my dragon and the Monster it is attacking are banished until the end of the Battle Phase!" As he said this, both Galaxy-Eyes and Heartless disappeared from sight.

"They're both gone." Rio said.

"Now you are wide open, old man! Overlay Booster, Direct Attack!" With one punch from the flying Warrior, Mr. Heartland grunted as he took quite a bit of damage.

**(Mr. Heartland: 4000 - 2000 = 2000)**

"Now with the Battle Phase over, Galaxy-Eyes and Heartless both return to the Field!" Kaito declared as the mentioned Monsters reappeared before their controllers. Mr. Heartland smiled again.

"Fortunately for me, my Heartless didn't have any Overlay Units when it was banished. Hence, your dragon's Attack Power doesn't go up one bit!" Kaito ignored him.

"I Set two cards facedown and end my turn." He said. Mr. Heartland smiled more broadly. He waited for this.

"Kaito my boy, you've done exactly what I wanted! Continuous Trap card open, Heart Burning! As long as this card is in play, if I control a "Heart" Monster during the End Phase of the turn in which I took damage from battle or card effect, I can inflict the same amount of damage to all opposing players!"

"What?!" Kaito and Rio exclaimed in shock. Mr. Heartland laughed insanely.

"Yes children! Now you will both feel the burning!" A burst of black fire erupted from Heartland's Trap and proceeded to damage the duo, as well as slightly burning them. They both fell to their knees from the pain.

**(Rio: 4000 - 2000 = 2000)**

**(Kaito: 4000 - 2000 = 2000)**

"Dammit!" Kaito swore. He looked over at Rio, concerned. "Rio!"

"I'm a little singed, but it's not… too bad." She replied painfully. Mr. Heartland continued to look down on them with contempt, especially Kaito.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Being burned while feeling nothing but fear and rage at the one responsible for your suffering! That is the pain _I've_ felt! Trust me, you two only experienced a mere taste of the punishment that awaits after your defeat!" Despite his growing fear, Kaito snarled back at the man with hate.

"Bastard, I never sent you to Hell!" Mr. Heartland scowled.

"Oh, I know. Yuma Tsukumo and Astral are to blame for my previous predicament. You and the girl are a mere warm up for my revenge against them. When this is over, all of you will suffer _my_ Hell."

"How did you come back?" Rio demanded, eyes filled with contempt at their opponent. Mr. Heartland continued to be perplexed. Although he could feel the fear inducing power of Heartless continuing to leech into Kaito's heart, Rio Kamishiro remained unchanged. Not one shred of fear had presented itself in the girl. Regardless of the reason, he did owe the two an explanation.

"Well, I think now is the appropriate time to shed some light on my resurrection. Afterward, I will send you both to your doom." The evil man then revealed how he returned for his vengeance…

_Flashback_

_Darkness. Fire. Fear. Pain. These were what Mr. Heartland experienced in his never ending torment. After he lost to Yuma Tsukumo and Astral in that Duel, he was burned alive by the fake Numbers created by Vector. He begged for Vector to save him, but no help came for him. For who knows how long he kept living through the same torture over and over. The burning never stopped, never let up. It just was a nightmare he could never wake up from._

_The worst part of the whole thing was that pain wasn't just physical. The black fire constantly consuming him also burned within his very being, his soul. His screaming echoed the horror he kept reliving. He wanted it to end, for the torture to be over. But he knew it would never end… or so he thought._

_Quite suddenly, a light had shown itself through the darkness. A darkened yellow light floated before Mr. Heartland. He couldn't understand what was happening. This was never part of his everlasting terror. He was surprised further when the light spoke to him._

"Mr. Heartland… you seem to be having a bad day."_ The voice said, sounding amused. The tortured man didn't appreciate it._

_"That is… quite the understatement!" He snapped, angry as well was fearful while he continued to burn. "Are you here to watch my torment?!" The voice chuckled._

"It is entertaining to watch a human suffer. But no, I have a different reason for being here."

_"Like what?!" Heartland demanded. What the voice said something he never expected._

"Would you like your suffering to end?"_ Mr. Heartland gasped. Surely he misheard the voice._

_"End my… suffering? You can… do that? You can save me from this… this… Hell?!" He asked, desperate to believe it could be done._

"I can. However, you didn't answer my question. Would you like me to put an end to your pain and torment?"_ The voice asked. Mr. Heartland didn't even hesitate._

_"Yes! Yes, I want it to end! Please, Mr. Voice, save me! Save me, and I'll do anything you ask of me! Anything, and it shall be done!" The man pleaded. The voice chuckled again._

"Excellent. That was the exact response I expected from you."_ An arm then sprouted from the light and gathered up all the black flames covering Mr. Heartland into it's palm. The man fell to his knees, gasping and examined himself. He was no longer being burned._

_"It's gone. The fire, the pain… it's all gone!" He exclaimed in disbelief, followed by immense joy. It seemed too good to be true, yet it was! "A miracle! It truly is a miracle! Oh, thank you! Thank you! How can I possibly repay you?"_

"Observe."_ Said the voice, prompting Mr. Heartland to look. The flames that previously consumed him were now reduced to a mere ball. He watched as the hand reshaped it into something else…_

_"A… card?" Mr. Heartland asked softly._

"Astral has now retrieved all the Numbers, meaning he has regained his full powers. To take him and Yuma down, you will need this gift. The fires of fear and pain that once tortured you… are now your weapon."_ The hand then extended itself toward the man. "Take it, and use it to punish those responsible for your Hell." Mr. Heartland didn't even hesitate as he took the new card from his "savior". He marveled at it with unmistakable malice._

_"Oh yes! I can feel it! The power! It's so intoxicating! Yuma Tsukumo and Astral will suffer horrifically for what they've put me through!" He said excitedly._

"Do not get ahead of yourself, Heartland. Before you get your revenge, there are two others I want you to deal with first."_ The voice told him._

_"Who?" The man questioned. A doorway then appeared just behind where the light was floating. Beyond it were two individuals. Mr. Heartland recognized one of them. He would know; he trained the boy himself…. "Kaito!"_

"Indeed, it is your former lapdog. The girl with him is Rio Kamishiro, the younger twin sister of Ryoga Kamishiro, aka Shark. I want you to test your newfound power against those two. If you succeed, Yuma and Astral will be the next to fall."_ The voice told him. Mr. Heartland actually didn't mind this small assignment. After all, he and Kaito never got to "properly" finish their last Duel before Yuma and Astral interfered._

_"I'll do it! Anything to quench my thirst for vengeance! But I must know… Who are you and why are you aiding me?" The voice remained quiet for a moment before giving an answer._

"Like you, I am an individual who wishes to even the score with a certain someone. For the time being, though, I am content with just watching the fun of humans bringing one another down. Now… go, and make good use of my gift."_ The mysterious voice then provided the human with a Duel Disk and a brand new Deck. Mr. Heartland was pleased with the new cards at his disposal, cards that were created from the one the voice in the light gave him._

_"Oh believe me… I intend to do just that!" He replied ecstatically as he marched through the portal, smiling deviously along the way…_

_Flashback End_

"And there you have it, kiddies! Thanks to who or whatever spoke to me, I have returned from Hell itself to exact my revenge! How ironic; the very source of my everlasting suffering is now _your_ suffering! The fear of pain I've experienced is now inflicted on to you brats!" He said with an evil laugh.

"You're…truly a sick bastard. You've should've stayed dead." Kaito muttered, sounding shaky. Mr. Heartland shrugged.

"Well, I'm not. But in a bit, you and the girl will be."

"You're wrong." Rio retorted as she got up again. "We _will_ beat you, Heartland! Kaito and I will never let you get near Yuma and Astral!" The man snarled at her.

"Damn girl, why aren't you cowering in fear like you're supposed to?" He asked. Rio smirked back him.

"Because… I've already been through my own kind of Hell. After everything I have experienced in the past, nothing you or your Heartless can do will _ever_ make me tremble!" As she said this, a small blue glow emitted from her eyes. She had meant it. Her time as a Barian Emperor and afterward helped her realize Hell could only frighten you if you let it. Rio was tougher than that. Now she needed Kaito to do the same if they were going to win. "Come on Kaito! Get up! I know you can get past this!"

"Rio…" Kaito looked up at her, astonished. She truly felt no fear like he was feeling. Mr. Heartland had enough of it though.

"That is quite enough! I'm ending you both now! My turn! Draw!" The man was determined to destroy them before they could retaliate. "I activate the Equip Magic card, Heart Attack! The "Heart" Monster Equipped with this has it's Attack Points doubled and can negate the Effects of the Monsters it battles! I Equip it to Heartless!" Kaito and Rio watched as Heartland's unholy brute grew stronger.

(Dark Heart Monster Heartless' ATK: 2800 x 2 = 5600)

_'Dammit. This means I can't use Galaxy-Eyes' Effect if he attacks it.'_ Kaito thought with dread. He was unfortunately right.

"I'll put an end to you first, Kaito! Battle! Heartless, attack Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Dark Heart Burn!" With a swing of it's wicked sword, Heartless sent a wave of black fire directly at Kaito's dragon. "Your dragon can't save you this time! Enjoy Hell!" Heartland boasted.

"He's not going anywhere, but your Monster is! Trap card open, Mirror Force! This negates your Monster's attack and destroys it!" A shining barrier rebounded the flames meant for Galaxy-Eyes right back at Heartless, destroying it instead. Heartland sneered at Rio's interference.

"Stop butting in on my fun! I activate the other Effect of Heart Attack! If the "Heart" Monster Equipped with Heart Attack was destroyed by battle or card effect, I can bring back that Monster with three Overlay Units!" Rio groaned as Heartless returned to the Field.

"He's relentless alright." Rio commented in frustration.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Kaito! I activate Heartless' Effect to damage you! Since Heartless now has three Overlay Units, you shall take 1800 Points of Damage!" Heartless fired another stream black hellfire from it's chest hole right at him. However, thanks to Rio's words, he too got up and defended himself.

"Trap card open, Prevent Draw! When I'm about to take damage from a card effect, I can halve the damage and draw one card from my Deck!" Thanks to his Trap, Kaito felt less pain than last time. Plus, he was pleased with the card he drew.

**(600 x 3 = 1800; 1800 / 2 = 900)**

**(Kaito: 2000 - 900 = 1100)**

"Damn you brats! Stop fighting back! I Set one card facedown and end my turn." Mr. Heartland said, still fumed that defeating the pair was not as easy as he hoped. Rio turned to her dueling partner.

"Nice save Kaito. Just hang in there a bit longer." She reassured him as she began her next turn. "My turn! Draw!" The girl saw a way to beat their foe. At the same time, a blue glow emitted from her Extra Deck. "I play my Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards. Next, I Overlay my Crystal Zero for an Xyz Summon!"

"She's Overlaying her Number?!" A surprised Heartland said.

"Number of frozen water, become armored and freeze your adversaries! Xyz Summon! Appear, Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer!" (WATER; Rank 6; ATK: 2200; DEF: 1600) Rio's new version of Crystal Zero was now armed with a lance and a shield. "This Monster can be Xyz Summoned by using a Rank 5 Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, like my Crystal Zero! Now, for each Overly Unit it has, Crystalzero Lancer gains 500 Attack Points! It has 2 Units, so it is now 1000 Attack Points stronger!"

(Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer's ATK: 2200 + 1000 = 3200)

"Heh, I'm not intimidated." Said Heartland.

"How about now? I activate Overlay Capture! This handy Magic card takes an Overlay Unit from your Xyz Monster and adds it to mine!"

"What?! How dare you?!" Heartland said in annoyance as Rio's Monster now had 3700 Attack Points.

"Now I activate Crystalzero Lancer's Monster Effect! Once per turn, by detaching one Overlay Unit, I can negate the Effects of all my opponent's Monsters until the end of the turn! Your Heartless is now powerless!" Rio declared. With one of it's Overlay Units gone, Crystalzero Lancer's Attack Power dropped back to 3200.

_'I see. She added an Overlay Unit to her Monster so that it wouldn't be weaker against mine when she used it's Effect. Clever, but not clever enough.'_ Heartland thought with a small smile forming on his face.

"Battle! Crystalzero Lancer, attack Heartless! Crystal Thrust!" Rio's Monster threw the weapon it held at Heartland's.

"Quick-Play Magic, Dark Heart Break! When Heartless is about to destroyed by battle, I can negate it's destruction by discarding all remaining cards in my hand!" Heartland revealed as he sent the last card he held to his Graveyard.

"Maybe, but you still take the damage!" Rio reminded him right before her opponent's Life Points took another blow.

**(3200 - 2800 = 400)**

**(Mr. Heartland: 2000 - 400 = 1600)**

"That did sting a bit." Heartland said to himself.

"Finally, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Number 94: Crystal Zero from my Graveyard and end my turn!" The Monster that was sent to the Graveyard when she used Crystalzero Lancer's Effect came back. Mr. Heartland smiled.

"Remember the Effect of Heart Burning! Now you and your partner take the same damage I have since I still have my Heartless in play!" Kaito and Rio were both expecting it this time and managed to stay on their feet.

**(Rio: 2000 - 400 = 1600)**

**(Kaito: 1100 - 400 = 700)**

"Are you alright, Kaito?" Rio asked.

"I'll manage." He grunted. "Thanks by the way… for what you said. I needed to hear that." Rio smiled.

"Anytime. Just do me a favor and remind me to clean the dust off my diamond collection." She said appreciatively with a wink. Kaito at first seemed confused by Rio's request. He then saw her subtly pointing to her facedown card. He then understood her plan and nodded before once again facing his old enemy.

"I'm done drowning in fear, Heartland! From now on, I'm going all out! MY TURN! DRAW!" Kaito widened his eyes. With the cards in his hand, he knew how to enact Rio's strategy to win. "I play Level Wing, which increases the Level of one of my Monsters by three! I use it to change Overlay Booster's Level from 5… to 8!"

"Two Level 8 Monsters. What're you up to now, boy?" Mr. Heartland questioned.

_'Do it Kaito!'_ Rio inwardly encouraged.

"I will now Overlay my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Overlay Booster! Appear, Number 90! Ruler of the Galaxy, descend now and strike down your enemies with cosmic authority! Xyz Summon! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord!" (LIGHT; Rank 8; ATK: 2500; DEF: 3000) A glowing blue man dressed in heavy dark blue armor with a golden face appeared in the place both Kaito's previous Monsters. A huge crystalline sword was in the warrior's right hand, while a big shield with a red "90" on it was held up in it's left hand.

"Another freaking Number?!" Heartland exclaimed in shock. He never expected to face two Numbers in this battle! Still, it was not strong enough to defeat his Ace.

"As long as there is a "Photon" card as an Overlay Unit, like Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord can't be destroyed by card effects! Then I play my own Monster Reborn to revive Rio's Blizzard Thunderbird to my Field!" Rio's Monster then resurfaced onto Kaito's side of the Field. This move puzzled the evil man.

"Why bother with that? And what Effects does your Number have?" Heartland asked. Kaito smiled confidently.

"You'll find out very soon. I Set one card facedown and end my turn!" Although confused by Kaito's new move, he wasn't scared in the least. He was going to end him now.

"Time for our grudge match to end, Kaito! My turn! Draw!" This was it! The time had come! "I will finish you with…" He started, but got cut off.

"Hold it! I activate the Effect of my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord! Once per turn, during my opponent's turn, I can take a "Galaxy" or "Photon" card from my Deck and either add it to my hand or attach it to Photon Lord! I take Galaxy Knight from my Deck and attach it to my new Number as an Overlay Unit!"

"I don't care what you're planning, it's all meaningless before my burning power! I activate Heartless' Effect to inflict 1200 points of damage to you! It's over Kaito!" Mr. Heartland gasped when Kaito's smiled remained.

"Just as I expected! I activate Photon Lord's other Effect! Once per turn, when my opponent's Monster activates it's own Effect, I can detach an Overlay Unit to negate that Effect! And that's not all! Since the Unit I detached was Galaxy Knight, a "Galaxy" card, that Monster is also destroyed!" Mr. Heartland watched a golden beam from Photon Lord's chest blow Heartless to pieces. He was enraged by yet another setback.

"Damn you boy! Just give up and die, will you?! Trap card open, Final Heart Beat! When a "Heart" Xyz Monster is destroyed by a card effect, I can revive that Monster and inflict 1200 points of damage to my opponent! You still lose! BEGONE!" Mr. Heartland shouted, now looking and sounding deranged.

"I'll never surrender to an underhanded bastard like you! Trap card open, Exchange Power! When I'm about to receive damage from a card effect, I can lower the Attack Points of a Monster on my Field equal to that damage and make it zero! I lower Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord's Attack Power to nullify the damage!" Heartland gritted his teeth, becoming even more pissed.

(Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord's ATK: 2500 - 1200 = 1300)

"Dammit! But my Final Heart Beat has one more Effect! It becomes an Overlay Unit for the "Heart" Monster it resurrected! Now I'm not totally defenseless, unlike you!" Heartland said.

"I wouldn't say that! Continuous Trap open, Attribute Change - Attribute Chameleon! During your turn, I can change the Attribute of one of your Monsters until that turn ends! Your DARK Monster… is now a WATER Monster!" Mr. Heartland was now as stumped as he was pissed.

"Why do that? Nothing you're doing is making sense now! But here's what does make sense! Weakening your Monster with your own Trap was a huge mistake! Remember, I haven't attacked yet this turn! One attack is all I need to bury you! It was all for nothing!" At that moment, Kaito laughed. "What is so funny, boy?" When Kaito looked back him, Heartland saw a look he knew from him too well… conviction.

"Have you forgotten, you old cat burglar? I'm not fighting you alone." He then turned to his partner. "I'm done on my end. Ready to finish him off, Rio?" Rio nodded with confidence.

"Absolutely! Thanks for helping me set it up. I knew you got the hidden meaning of my message." Kaito nodded back.

"What the hell are you brats blabbering about?!" Mr. Heartland demanded. Rio gave a smirk that showed that she really was the sister of Shark.

"Remember me mentioning to Kaito about dust and diamonds? Well, I was referring to _this_! Trap card open, Diamond Dust! This destroys every single WATER Monster on the Field, and for each destroyed Monster… you take 500 points of damage!" Mr. Heartland lost his composure completely and started to pale. He finally understood what Rio and Kaito were doing, and it wasn't good news for him.

"Oh no… Please no! It cannot be!" He stammered, fear now returning to his soul.

"You got it! There are four WATER Monsters in play! They are Number 94: Crystal Zero, Full-Armored Crystalzero Lancer, Blizzard Thunderbird, and now your Dark Heart Monster Heartless! When Diamond Dust destroys them, you will take a grand total of 2000 points of damage! That's more than enough to beat you! Thanks to the combined teamwork between me and Kaito, you're going down!"

The evil con man began to tremble with the fear he had just gotten rid of. There was no way out of this one. "No…NO!" He shouted as Rio's Trap obliterated all WATER Monsters, and taking damage for each one. The force of the ensuing blast sent him flying and landing on his back, finally defeated.

**(Mr. Heartland: 0)**

As he struggled to get up again, Mr. Heartland felt a very familiar and painful sensation. He looked at his hands, which to his great horror were covered in black fire! "Oh no… not again! Please, not again!" He then saw that the source of the returning flames came from the card he had been given. He then stared straight up, appearing most desperate. "Mr. Voice! Please, spare me! I know I failed to defeat the brats, but I can make it up to you! Just give me another chance! Please, I beg you!"

Just then, a pair of green eyes materialized above the begging villain. Their gaze settled on Mr. Heartland.

"Are those… eyes?" Rio gasped.

"What is going on?" Kaito wondered.

_"Heartland, it would seem you were all talk and no real action. I gave you power and a chance for vengeance, and you ended up squashed like the useless bug you once were. How very disappointing."_ Said the voice. Heartland began to tremble.

"Please, please spare me! I promise I won't fail you again! You have my word!" The voice then laughed as the eyes formed like they were smiling.

_"You are right. You won't fail me again… seeing as you're going back to where I found you!"_ Mr. Heartland then screamed as the flames had rapidly spread from his hands to the rest of his body. No matter what he did, he could not shake the flames off. Kaito and Rio watched in complete horror.

"NO! PLEASE, DON'T SEND ME BACK! DON'T! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Heartland continued to scream with painful terror and begging for forgiveness and mercy… none of which he received. The two teens couldn't look away as their enemy at last vanished in the black fires.

"Kaito…" Rio barely whispered.

"I know." He replied just as softly before he turned to the pair of eyes. "You! What are you and what is your game?!"

"Why did you have Mr. Heartland try to destroy us?!" Rio demanded as well. The eyes turned to the duo and chuckled.

_"I was testing him to see if he had what I was looking for. Sadly, he was a failure. Fortunately, there are far more promising candidates than him..."_

"Candidates for what?!" Kaito questioned.

_"I think now is the time for me to take my leave. Enjoy your small victory, humans. Your great fall will come before long."_ The voice laughed again before it's eyes disappeared, along with the barrier containing the teens.

"I definitely did not like the sound of that Kaito. Could that be someone working for Leo Akaba?" Rio asked. Kaito didn't feel that was the case.

"I'm not sure. Somehow, I feel it is something entirely different… and much more dangerous." He said ominously. Rio shivered from that for a moment before looking around. She gasped when she saw her brother and Gauche nearby. They appeared to be okay and seemed to be kneeling away from where she was.

"Ryoga!" Rio then ran to her surprised brother and hugged him. Shark didn't hesitate to hug her back, who felt great remorse for his recent behavior.

"Rio, I'm sorry for how I've acted earlier. I was being…"

"An ass?" Rio said with a smirk. "Don't worry about it. I forgive you." Shark was relieved to hear her say that. But his relief was immediately replaced with great concern when he actually saw the state she was in.

"Wait! What happened to you? Are those… _burns_?!" He asked as he properly looked at her, starting to freak out.

"Ryoga, I'm fine. These are nothing." She tried to reassure him, to no avail.

"Hey, I'm fine too you know." Gauche said, trying to get some attention. Rio turned to him and smiled.

"Sorry! I'm glad you're okay too, Gauche!" Her brother refused to be distracted.

"The hell those burns are nothing! Tell me what happened when we got separated!" Shark demanded.

"That scum Heartland returned and tried to kill us. But Rio and I managed to send him packing." Kaito explained as he walked over to join them.

"Heartland?!" Shark exclaimed in shock.

"I thought he was dead?!" Gauche added.

"So did we, but it seems the situation has gotten a lot more complicated." Kaito explained.

"Yeah well, we can definitely agree on that." Shark said as he and Gauche turned to reveal a girl with long dark hair in the back with pink in the front. "This is Luna. Apparently, she has her own story to tell." He said to his confused sister and Kaito. Luna immediately beamed when she saw the latter.

"Kaito. I'm so glad to see you. I was also surprised to hear about Mr. Heartland, but it seems he's gone again now. Hopefully for good this time. Thank heavens you're alright." Kaito was stunned.

"You… How did you know my name? We've never met." He stated firmly. The last time this happened was when he met Yuto and Ruri. They recognized him because they knew a different version of him from their world. Could this be something similar?

"It's not just you, Kaito. From what I've heard before the two of you came back, Luna seems to know me too." Shark said. Rio got really interested now.

"Really?" She then turned to the new girl. "How exactly do you know my brother, Luna?" It was Luna's turn to be surprised.

"Brother?! Ryoga is your… _brother_?!" She shouted in total disbelief. Rio didn't seem to know what the big deal was.

"Yeah, my older twin brother. I'm his younger sister, Rio. Why are you so surprised by that?" Luna's mind raced from this revelation.

_'They're… siblings. I guess that would explain why they seemed to care about each other so much. Something really must've gone wrong when I traveled back. I was shocked enough when Dr. Faker didn't recognize me, but now I'm finding out that Ryoga has a twin sister?! I know for a fact that Ryoga _never_ had any siblings when he grew up in that orphanage! The only explanation I can think of is that…'_ Luna's thoughts never got to their conclusion when suddenly, lots of soldiers composed of the Obelisk Force and Sector Security showed up. They trapped the Xyz Duelists in a tight circle.

"We have you all now!" One of the Obelisks taunted with an evil chuckle.

"Ryoga, who are they?!" Luna asked in alarm as she and the Xyz team huddled together. Shark snarled when he gave his answer.

"Not the welcoming committee."

To be continued.


	27. ARC-V — PART 12

We're almost done with the teams! After that we'll focus back on the main players! Sorry the for the delay. I came down with a little cold and that slowed me down. But I'm not out! Onward!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 26: ARC-V — PART 12

"They weren't so tough." Manjome said after he and Kenzen defeated a team of Obelisk Force soldiers.

"Hardly broke a sweat." Kenzan added as he chuckled.

On one side of the group, Tèa and Asuka gave their compliments to their teammates.

On the other side, Manjome sighed and walked a little away. "Hey, what's up with you?" Kenzan asked as he caught up with him. The black haired Duelist sighed again as he folded his arms over his chest, looking depressed.

"It's nothing." He muttered softly. Kenzan snorted.

"Oh come on. Tell me what's up? We just won a Tag Duel against soldiers representing an upside down version of our school! How come you stopped being so smug all of a sudden?" Kenzen demanded.

"I said it was nothing, now drop it." He snapped back.

"Fine, whatever." Kenzan said as he held up his hands in surrender.

Manjome groaned inwardly. There was no way he would ever tell anyone, let alone Kenzan, what was bothering him. The truth was, he was still upset that the Asuka he knew chose to be with Judai instead of him. He tried his best to hide it in front of everyone. He actually wasn't happy when Reiji assigned this world's Asuka to be on the same team as him. Every time he saw her, it reminded him of the pain he was feeling… the pain of rejection. He knew things would never work with this other Asuka, especially after how he acted toward her.

True, he thought he was talking to his world's Asuka at the time, but it didn't change the fact that this Asuka didn't have strong feelings for him either. He was told that there were other girls and that the one for him was still out there. Despite that encouragement, Manjome himself didn't believe there would be any woman that would see him the way he saw Asuka…

Before he could brood further, a golden dome had sprung up around him and Kenzan. "What the hell?!" He shouted as he and the Dino Duelist were cut off from their female teammates.

"Tèa! Asuka! You girls alright?" Kenzan yelled, but got no reply.

"What's this?! Where are the girls?!" Manjome shouted in alarm. Kenzan banged and shoved against the edge of the barrier, but it did no good. Nothing worked.

"No good! Looks like we're stuck in whatever this is!" A second later, a strange, dark doorway materialized before the trapped Duelists. Confused, they stared as someone came walking through toward them.

The person they saw shocked them, especially Manjome. "You?! How could you of all people be here?!" The person who stepped through just laughed.

"Actually Manjome, I was hoping you could tell me." The figure before them was a muscular young man with spiked up dark brown hair and wearing glasses. He had a Duel Disk on his left arm, but it was not activated yet.

"From what we learned, of all the people that went to that messed up world, only three never came back. You, Amon Garam, were one of them. How did you get here?" Manjome pointed out before he asked again. Amon shrugged.

"I wish I knew. One minute I was trapped in darkness with no way out. The next, a voice calls out to me and tells me I can become King if I prove my worth. So he lets me out and now here we are again at opposite sides."

"A voice? Who? Also, what happened to that woman I heard was with you?" Kenzan asked, curious. Amon then showed some regret.

"You mean Echo? Yeah, I haven't seen her since I…" Amon stopped talking. He knew full well what had become of her. He really didn't expect her to come back after what he did to her. He forced that regret out of his mind and changed the subject. "As for that voice… Honestly, I have no clue who or what spoke to me. Regardless, it made me an offer I just couldn't refuse. That demon Yubel took away my chance of becoming King of that world. As much as I would rather destroy her in a rematch, I have no choice but to beat you guys first. Sorry for the inconvenience." Amon apologized as he turned on his Duel Disk. Manjome grunted.

"Not as sorry as you're about to be! I've been wanting a rematch too, and I'm not going to pass this up!" He declared as he too turned on his Duel Disk.

"Hey, don't count this Dino out!" Kenzan shouted as he too turned on his Disk.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Manjome: 4000) (Kenzan: 4000) (Amon: 4000)**

"If it's alright with you guys, I'll go last." Amon said, sounding confident. Manjome and Kenzan looked at one another. Although they wondered why he would do that, the duo silently agreed not to to take him likely.

"Fine by me. I'll go first. My turn! Draw!" Manjome declared, taking the first turn. Right before he made his first move, a little blue transparent creature appeared next to him. It seemed rather excited.

_"Oh! Oh! Please, Master! Play me! I know I can help you here!"_ The spirit said overeagerly. Manjome groaned inwardly.

"Shut up, will you. I know what I'm doing." He said softly with annoyance.

"Who are you talking too?" Amon asked, clearly seeing Manjome wasn't talking to Kenzan. The former seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Nobody! I'm talking to nobody! First, I Set a Monster in Defense Mode. Then I Set one card facedown and end my turn." The spirit seemed pleased as it vanished from his sight.

"Whatever you say, Manjome." Amon replied, still relaxed. Kenzan growled with excitement as he prepared for his move.

"Okay, I'm up next! My turn! Draw!" Kenzan's eyes became dino slits when he saw his drawn card. "Hey Amon, time for you to meet my newest friend from the world of dinos! I play Jurassic Fusion! This lets me Fuse two "Dinosaur" Monsters in my hand or Field for the Summon of a Dinosaur Fusion Monster! I Fuse Ultimate Tyranno and Super Conductor Tyranno in my hand! Fusion Summon! Roar to life, Supreme Conductor Tyranno!" (LIGHT; Level 11; ATK: 3700; DEF: 3300) Kenzan's Fusion Monster looked like a darkened T-Rex with electric conductors attached to it's back. When it roared, it became covered with currents of electricity.

"That's a pretty big, and monstrous, looking dinosaur." Amon commented, slightly intimidated by it's size. Fortunately, he had something bigger…

"My big pal has more than just sharp teeth and a "shocking" appearance! I now activate it's Monster Effect! Once per turn, for each "Dinosaur" in my Graveyard, you take 500 Points of damage! Since there's two of them in my Graveyard, you take a 1000 point hit out of your Life Points!" Supreme Conductor Tyranno unleashed an electrified tail attack that struck Amon hard. He groaned from the attack, but remained standing.

**(Amon: 4000 – 1000 = 3000)**

"Ouch." Amon muttered, rubbing his chest where he was struck.

"What can I say? Dinosaurs don't play nice! I Set one card facedown and end my turn." Kenzan said with a smirk.

"Nice work, Kenzan." Manjome complimented. The Dino Duelist gave his partner a thumbs up. Amon smiled at them.

"I have to admit, that was a good opening move. Too bad it won't mean much in the end." He said, still smiling.

"Don't mean much? What do ya mean by that?!" Kenzan questioned, sounding agitated. Amon chuckled.

"I'm about to show you. My turn! Draw!" He narrowed his eyes. He had what he needed in his hand. Now he was going to unleash the power he needed to become king. "Alright boys, this is where things are going to be not so nice for you two! First, I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards! Next I activate Card Destruction! This Magic card forces all of us to discard all cards in our hands to the Graveyard, then we draw the same number of cards from our Decks!"

Manjome and Kenzan cursed as they were forced to send all they had to their Graveyards. _'That was definitely a blow. I wonder if he's planning too…'_ Manjome wondered. Amon's next move confirmed his suspicions.

"Now comes my big play! From my Graveyard, I activate… Ultimate Ritual of the Forbidden Lord!"

"I knew it!" Manjome said in a panic.

"This powerful card can only be activated once it is sent to the Graveyard and when there are five different "Forbidden One" cards also in my Graveyard or my hand! In my Graveyard I have Right Leg of the Forbidden One, Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Right Arm of the Forbidden One, Left Arm of the Forbidden One, and Rage of the Forbidden One! Now those five get shuffled back into my Deck! After that, I send two "Forbidden One" cards in my hand to the Graveyard to call forth the great and powerful servant from my hand or Deck! I discard Right Leg of the Forbidden One and Left Leg of the Forbidden One to the Graveyard to Special Summon from my Deck the ultimate symbol of power: Ultimate Sealed God Exodius!" (DARK; Level 10; ATK: ?; DEF: 0)

Before Manjome and Kenzan stood a gigantic, dark skinned brute of a man wearing a black head dress with parts of a cobra on it. It wore a big, unnerving smile that showed it's teeth. "Oh… my… brac." Kenzan stuttered, trembling at the size of the god like Monster before him.

"He is pretty scary looking, huh? But believe me, his appearance is not what makes him truly frightening! Exodius cannot be destroyed in battle, and it is unaffected by the Effects of all my opponent's Magic, Trap, and Monster cards! It also gains 1000 Attack Points for each "Forbidden One" Monster in my Graveyard! With the Right and Left Legs both in there, Exodius' Attack Power gains 2000 Points!" Manjome and Kenzan watched as Exodius' Attack Points rise to 2000.

"So that's the Monster I've heard about." Manjome said, staring up at the giant… while also clinching his fists.

"Oh? You've heard of it?" Amon asked, curious how his old opponent could know. He was also surprised to see him beginning to shake. At first he believed Manjome was shaking out of fear. However…

"Judai and Edo told me everything. Including the part… where _how_ you got that power!" Manjome shouted suddenly, making Kenzan jump in response. The guy sounded seriously pissed.

"Did they?" Amon said, not sounding so confident at the moment. Manjome looked right into Amon's eyes with pure contempt.

"You sacrificed the woman who cared for you more than anyone else! She loved you… and you took her life to get your hands on _that_!" He yelled in anger as he pointed at Exodius. "How could you do something so… so cruel?! When a woman loves you, you're not supposed kill her to gain power! How can you be so uncaring and selfish?! Does the word "love" mean anything to a pathetic son of a…?!"

"SHUT UP!" Amon yelled back, now looking angry himself. "Echo chose to go through with the sacrifice of her own will! I didn't force her! She knew how important to was to me to become King! She made that choice herself!" Manjome wouldn't hear of it.

"That's not the point, dumbass! When someone loves you, you shouldn't toss away their life to achieve some personal goal! When love is offered to you, you shouldn't… reject it…" He then looked down and fell silent.

"Manjome?" Kenzan questioned. He started thinking about where this outburst was coming from all of a sudden. It wasn't like him to just blow his stack like that. But then, he remembered how snippy he had been before Amon appeared. And now listening to him talking about love and rejection, he started to guess the reason. _'Could this have to do with Asuka's choice to be with Judai instead of him?'_ Amon began to suspect it himself.

"I see. You had your heart on a certain someone and things didn't work out the way you hoped?" He asked. Manjome's silence seemed to have confirmed it. "That's sad. I truly feel sorry for you, but love isn't meant for everyone. Apparently, we fit into the category of people that weren't made to love or be loved. I really do regret what happened to Echo, but in the end we simply weren't meant to be. Probably the same with you and whoever broke your heart."

Manjome didn't respond to Amon's words. He just stood there, looking dejected. He had no comeback for what he heard. It was as Amon said; Manjome truly believed that he wasn't meant to be with anyone. He had no "special someone" that was waiting for him somewhere. Asuka was the only one in his eyes, and she rejected his feelings. She would never know how much she had hurt him, nor would anyone else.

"Manjome! Look man, I know this may seem harsh, but this isn't the time to think about stuff like that! We have a Duel to win here!" Kenzan said as he tried to snap his dueling partner out of it. Manjome didn't respond.

"As much as I sympathize, I can't ignore the fact that we are in the middle of a Duel… and it's still my turn! Ultimate Sealed God Exodius, attack Manjome's facedown Monster! Ultimate Smash!" As Exodius prepared to strike, Amon unveiled another surprise. "Now I activate another of Exodius's Effects! When it attacks, I can send a "Forbidden One" Monster from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard! From my Deck, I send to the Graveyard Right Arm of the Forbidden One! And since there is another "Forbidden One" Monster in my Graveyard, Exodius gains another 1000 Attack Points!"

(Exodius' ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)

With it's massive fist, Exodius slammed the Monster Manjome had Set into pieces.

_"Oh, I hate this part! AHHHHH!"_ The spirit that spoke to Manjome earlier complained as it's physical self was destroyed. The force of the blow, and the scream of the destroyed Monster, seemed to have brought him back to reality.

"I activate the Effect of my facedown Ojama Blue! When it is destroyed by battle and goes to the Graveyard, I can take two "Ojama" cards from my Deck and add them to my hand! I add "Ojamadala" and "Super Ojamuscle" to my hand!"

"Not too shabby. But if you've heard of Exodius, then you know what happens when my Graveyard contains five different "Forbidden One" Monsters, don't you?" Amon asked. Manjome snorted.

"If five "Forbidden One" Monsters with different names end up in your Graveyard while Exodius is on the Field… you automatically win the Duel." He said in a low tone.

"Just two more?! That ain't good!" Kenzan exclaimed in worry. _'So we gotta take Amon down before that happens!'_

"That's right. Three pieces are in my Graveyard now, so I just need to add two more. But I can make that happen a bit sooner with this! I activate Forbidden Attack! I can a make an "Exodius" I control that already attacked this turn attack a second time! In exchange I can't play anymore Magic cards this turn! This time, I'll have Exodius take down another target! Exodius, attack Supreme Conductor Tyranno! Forbidden Punch! And at this time, I send my 4th "Forbidden One" Monster, Left Arm of the Forbidden One, from my Deck to the Graveyard per Exodius' Effect!

(Exodius' ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)

"I'm not gonna make it that easy! I activate Supreme Conductor Tyranno's other Effect! When it is about to be destroyed in battle, I can negate it's destruction once per turn!" Kenzan countered.

"Nice move, but you still have to take the damage!" Amon reminded him.

**(4000 - 3700 = 300)**

**(Kenzan: 4000 - 300 = 3700)**

"I hardly even felt that." Kenzan taunted, though he did rub his chest a bit from the impact.

"Glad to know you are as tough as you look, Tyranno Kenzan. I Set my last 3 cards facedown and end my turn." Amon praised as he ended his turn.

Manjome and Kenzan stared one another, very concerned. They both knew that Amon was one "Forbidden One" card away from automatically winning the Duel. They had to figure out a way to either get rid of Exodius or defeat Amon altogether before that happened. Manjome hoped he and Kenzan could do it.

"Kenzan, we have finish this before Amon's next turn!" Manjome said urgently.

"I hear ya! You got a plan?" Kenzan asked.

"I've got something. If it doesn't work, you've got to take him out before he gets his last piece! You hear me?" Manjome said urgently. Kenzan nodded, satisfying his dueling partner.

"Don't worry. If it comes down to it, you leave saving the day to this Dino King!" Kenzan said with confidence while pointing to himself.

"Good. Alrighty then, here goes! My turn! Draw!" Manjome smiled, now feeling sure he can kick Amon's ass. "Time for Manjome Thunder to strike back! First I Summon Ojama Red in Defense Mode!" (LIGHT; Level 2; ATK: 0; DEF: 1000) A red blood shot eyed Monster appeared before it's master. It seemed to be related to the previous Ojama.

_"Yes! My time to shine, baby! Bring it, boss!"_ The little red creature said enthusiastically. Manjome sweat dropped a little and pretended he didn't hear anything as he proceeded.

"Next I activate Ojama Red's Monster Effect! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon up to 4 "Ojama" Monsters from my hand to my Field in Attack Mode! I Special Summon Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black! (All 3 Ojamas – LIGHT; Level 2; ATK: 0; DEF: 1000) The black Ojama was bulky and had beady eyes with a grin of sharp teeth. The green one had only one eye an rather big tongue sticking out of it's mouth. The yellow Ojama had red lips and two eyes on antenna like appendages.

_"Hey guys! Welcome to the party!"_ Red said to it's fellow Ojamas, who seemed excited to be present… until they saw the enormous Exodius before them.

_"AHHHH! Are we going to fight that thing?!"_ Yellow yelled in panic, pointing at the beast.

_"We ain't gonna last three seconds against that! We're soitenly toast!"_ Green agreed, sweating buckets.

_"You chumps! The boss wouldn't have called us out if didn't need us! Show some backbone, you lunkheads!"_ Black berated while acting tough, though he did look slightly nervous. Their said "boss" groaned.

"Shut up guys! I know what I'm doing!" He called out to them. Again, Kenzan and Amon wondered who the heck Manjome was talking to. "Where was I? Oh yeah, I now play Polymerization to Fuse my Yellow, Green, and Black Ojamas! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Ojama King!" (LIGHT; Level 6; ATK: 0; DEF: 3000) The three Ojamas swirled together to create a big white faced creature with a face that covers its whole body and sported small crown and a cape on it's back.

"That's your big play? It's got no Attack Points. Plus, it's just plain ugly." Amon said. Manjome smirked.

"First off, you haven't seen my big play yet! Also, Ojama King may not be much to look at, but don't take him lightly! I now activate Ojama King's Monster Effect! As long as he is on the Field, I can prevent you from using any 3 of your Monster Zones! As of now, you can't use the Zones on your far right, far left, and center left!" Manjome declared as he rendered those Monster Zones useless.

"I don't need other Monster Zones anyway, so it doesn't matter." Amon said while shrugging.

"Try talking smug after this next move! Now I play the Ojamadala I added to my hand earlier! By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I can Special Summon the Ojamas Yellow, Green, and Black in my Graveyards back to my Field! Return guys!" Manjome called out as his three Ojamas returned.

**(Manjome: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)**

_"Oh, is this the part where we kick butt?!"_ Black asked eagerly.

_"You bet your ass it is!"_ Red replied with a smirk, one that Manjome shared.

"Now for my big move! I activate Super Ojamuscle! At the cost of half my remaining Life Points, I can banish all "Ojama" Monsters on my Field and in my Graveyard! For each banished "Ojama", 1000 Attack Points are given to my Ojama King and the total amount will be it's new original Attack Power! With 5 "Ojama" Monsters banished, Ojama King now stands with 5000 Attack Points!"

_"Yeah! With all our power together, we can't be beat! Let's do this guys!"_ Ojama Yellow called to his companions, who complied as they gave their power to Ojama King, making it stronger than Exodius.

**(Manjome: 3000 / 2 = 1500)**

"Okay, now that's definitely impressive, Manjome. But Exodius can't be destroyed in battle, remember? Plus, even if your attack does damage my Life Points, it won't be near enough to take me down." Amon told his opponent. To his surprise, Manjome chuckled.

"Who said anything about attacking Exodius? Super Ojamuscle has one more surprise for you! During this turn, the Ojama King affected by my Magic card can attack directly!"

"What?!" Amon exclaimed, clearly not expecting that.

"He doesn't look so smug now! Get him!" Kenzan cheered.

"Gladly. Ojama King, attack Amon directly! Super Ojamuscle Flying Body Attack!" A seriously bulked up Ojama King jumped high into the air and began to fall straight down toward Amon. "It's over for you!" Manjome declared.

However, Amon wasn't near ready to give up. "I'm not allowing it! Continuous Trap card open, Defense Seal Wall! I can activate this when I'm receiving an attack from my opponent's Monster while I control "Ultimate Sealed God Exodius"! Now I can negate your attack and end the Battle Phase!" Ojama King was bounced by the shield produced by Amon's Trap. Manjome sneered.

"Damn! I thought I had him! But I'm not out of tricks just yet! Trap card open, Ojama Rage! When an attack from an "Ojama" Monster has been negated, I can inflict damage to you equal the difference between the Attack Points of our Monsters! Which means you still lose 1000 Life Points!" Amon grunted in annoyance as he took the damage.

**(5000 - 4000 = 1000)**

**(Amon: 3000 - 1000 = 2000)**

"You just had to get a hit in, didn't you?" Amon commented, relieved that he hadn't lost this turn.

"I ain't planning on quitting. Besides, a little bit helps. I end my turn." Manjome then turned to Kenzan. "Looks like you've got to finish the job before he can finish us both. Don't screw up!" He insisted. The Dino Duelist nodded.

"Oh, I won't! My turn! Draw!" Kenzan's eyes became dino slits. _'Yes! Just what this dinosaur needs!'_ With what he had in his hand now, Kenzan knew the win was in the bag. I play Dino Roar! If I have a Level 8 or higher "Dinosaur" on my Field when I activate this Magic card, I can banish one of my opponent's Monsters from their Field! So now your Exodius has no choice but to run away!" As Supreme Conductor Tyranno gave off a loud thundering roar, Exodius vanished from sight.

"Not quite. Due to Exodius' last Effect, if it is banished it instead goes to my Graveyard!" Amon revealed, obviously not pleased. This didn't bother the Dino Duelist, still pleased that he got rid of Amon's troubling Monster.

"Great move Kenzan!" Manjome praised. Kenzan gave a toothy grin.

"No Exodius, no instant win on your next turn, even if you get your fifth Exodia card into your Graveyard! Supreme Conductor Tyranno, let's do it! Direct Attack!" Kenzan's Monster charged ahead, right toward's the Exodia Duelist.

"Two can play this game! Trap card open, Dimensional Prison! When my opponent's Monster tries to attack me, that Monster is instead banished!" Now it was Kenzan's turn to watch his Monster vanishing from the game.

"Son of a bitch! So close! Grr, fine then. I end my turn." He said very reluctantly.

"Don't beat yourself up. You still managed to get rid of Exodius. At the very least, you bought us more time to kick Amon's ass." Manjome said encouragingly. Kenzan nodded in thanks.

"Don't get too cocky. Exodius may be gone, but I'm not throwing in the towel! My turn! Draw!" Amon saw a way to tip the scales back into his favor. "A King must always have a back up plan incase his main strategy doesn't go as expected. Now here's mine! I activate Forbidden Draw! For each "Forbidden One" Monster in my Graveyard, I get to draw one card! Since there for four, I draw four cards! Next I play Graceful Charity, letting me draw three more cards before I discard two!" Amon smiled widely.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Manjome said to himself.

"I'm now set to take my rightful place as King! First off, I Summon Exodia the Forbidden One!" (DARK; Level 3; ATK: 1000; DEF: 1000) The head of the original Exodia appeared on the Field. It resembled Exodius, except there were lines of dark purple running along its face.

"Why would he Summon one of Exodia's pieces?" Kenzan asked, confused by this move. If Amon still planned to win with Exodia, he should keep all the pieces in his hand.

"Here's your answer! I Sacrifice my Exodia the Forbidden One to Special Summon it's true form: Summoned God Exodia!" (DARK; Level 10; ATK: ?; DEF: 0) Before the astounded Manjome and Kenzan, Exodia's head expanded until the rest of it's body emerged from underneath. The giant orange behemoth was even bigger than Exodius.

"What the hell?!" Manjome spluttered. Amon laughed in triumph.

"Feast your eyes on the one, true Exodia! He can only be Special Summoned from my hand by Sacrificing a "Forbidden One" Monster on my Field! But there's more! Not only is it unaffected by other card effects, but it gains 1000 Attack Points for each "Forbidden One" Monster in my Graveyard! Right now, there are six: Exodia the Forbidden One, four of it's pieces, and a second copy of Right Arm of the Forbidden One! Which means…"

"6000 Attack Points!" Manjome shouted in alarm.

(Summoned God Exodia's ATK: 6000)

"You nailed it!" Amon said, pleased with how his opponents are trembling once more.

"Don't count me out! Trap card open, Hunting Instinct! When my opponent Special Summons a Monster, I can Special Summon a "Dinosaur" Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Giant Rex in Defense Mode!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 2000; DEF: 1200) A brown dinosaur with a huge fine like spine on its back kneeled before it's controller to protect him.

"No matter. Summoned God Exodia, attack Giant Rex! Obliterate!" Amon's true Ace reared back it's enormous fist and swung it out, disintegrating Giant Rex instantly. Kenzan barley managed to hang on. "You were smart to have that Trap in place, otherwise you would've lost just now."

_'No kidding. I would really hate to feel that punch.'_ Kenzan thought to himself.

"Next I activate my last Trap, Backup Soldier! I can use this when I have at five or more Monsters in my Graveyard! Now I can take three Normal Monsters with an Attack Power of 1500 or less from my Graveyard and add them to my hand! I'll take back my Right Arm, Left Arm, and Left Leg of the Forbidden One!" Amon said, recovering three of his Exodia pieces.

"But by doing that, your Summoned God Exodia loses half of it's Attack Points!" Manjome pointed out as Exodia became weaker.

(Summoned God Exodia's ATK: 6000 – 3000 = 3000)

"True, but I won't be defenseless. I Set 2 cards facedown and end my turn. Now for another of Exodia's Effects! Once per turn, during my End Phase, I can add a "Forbidden One" Monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I'll take back Exodia the Forbidden One and put it in my hand!" With that, Summoned God Exodia's Attack Power now dropped to 2000. Manjome and Kenzan grimaced as their previous predicament repeated itself.

_'Crap, here we go again! He's got four Exodia pieces in his hand! If he manages to draw the final piece on his next turn, we're done for! I need to end this on my next turn!'_ Manjome thought as he sweated. Amon smiled for his upcoming victory.

_'Those two won't be able to win before I will. If either of them tries to destroy Exodia in battle, I'll use Negate Attack to stop the attack altogether, and then I'll use my Draining Shield to stop that second attack and increase my own Life Points in the process. That should be enough until my next turn comes around.'_ Amon looked down at his Deck and felt a powerful pulse from it. _'I can feel it. The next card I draw will by the last piece of Exodia that I need. This Duel is mine! And I will FINALLY become King like I was meant to!'_

Despite how bad the situation was, Manjome refused to call it quits. He just had to find a way! "I'm not losing to you again, Amon! Especially not at a time like this when we are in the middle of a war! I've got to take you down here and now! MY TURN! DRAW!" He hoped he would get something with this. "I activate my own Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards!" Manjome then gasped. With the cards he drew, he found his answer. _'This is it!'_

"So, did you find something to help you last a little longer before I prove myself your superior once more?" Amon asked a little arrogantly. Manjome shook his head.

"No Amon… I didn't." He said softly. Kenzan groaned from hearing that, while Amon seemed to pity him. What Manjome said next turned their thoughts around. "I found the answer to beating you!" He said with a big smile. Amon raised an eyebrow.

"Have you? I doubt it, but let's see it." He insisted. Manjome snickered.

"You got it! I play a Magic card called Ojama Return! If I have at least three "Ojama" Monsters that were banished, I can Special Summon them back to my Field! Return, Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black!" His original three Ojamas came back. They all freaked out when they saw Summoned God Exodia.

_"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!"_ The trio screamed at the same time while hugging each other.

"Relax, chumps! Manjome Thunder has got you all covered!" He reassured his Monster Spirits, who sighed big time in relief.

"Why did you bring back those little guys? None of them can hold a candle to Exodia." Amon said. Manjome smirked.

"True, none of them can do anything… on their own. But one thing you need to remember about Ojamas: They are strong when they work together! This next card will prove that! I activate Ojama Delta Thunder! When I play this while my three Ojamas are on my Field, you take 500 Points of damage for each card in your hand and on your Field!" Amon gasped in undisguised horror.

"Wait! You don't mean…?!" He started but couldn't continue.

"That's right! You have four cards in your hand and three on your Field! That's seven cards total, which means the damage you take is…"

"3500! He's got him now!" Kenzan shouted in praise. Amon now looked pissed.

"No! This can't be! I can't lose again! Not to someone like you!" He yelled angrily. Manjome glared at him.

"Someone like me? You mean someone you once described as "no one special"?" He taunted.

"Exactly! I am meant to be a King! You are nothing! Not like your far more successful older brothers!" Manjome stared back into Amon's eyes with his own, full of their own rage.

"At least I didn't need to give up the most important person in my life to gain the power I have! Sacrificing love for power is about as low as you can go!" He yelled back. Amon flinched a little from that.

"I told you! She chose to… !" Amon tried to reason.

"Shut it! Your excuses mean nothing to me! I'm ending this now! Take him down guys!" He ordered his Ojamas.

_"Right boss!"_ They all said in unison. With the power of Manjome's last Magic card, the Ojama trio swirled above Amon and struck him down with a lightning bolt that literally brought him to his knees.

**(Amon: 0)**

As soon as the Duel ended, the barrier around the three Duelists started to disappear. The doorway in which Amon first walked through came up from behind him and took him away, out of sight. Shortly after, the barrier was complete gone. Manjome and Kenzan were now back in the streets of Maiami City.

"Alright, we're back! Nice going, partner! You're the King!" Kenzan said joyfully. To his confusion, Manjome didn't share that joy of victory. "Hey, we won." He told him. Manjome just looked down.

"Yeah, we won… against a jackass who didn't give a damn about the woman that pretty much devoted her life to him. Talk about pathetic." He said. Kenzan looked sympathetic to him.

"All that talk about rejected love. This is about Asuka, isn't it?" He asked. Manjome clinched his fists again.

"She chose her love… it just wasn't me. I really don't think anyone could get my attention like Asuka did." He said softly. Kenzan really didn't know what to say, so he kept silent. Little did he or Manjome know, the latter would find love sooner than he imagined...

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

The next thing Amon saw, after the doorway that led him out of the darkness vanished, he was back in a very familiar room. The room was very spacious and had many bookshelves filled with different volumes, mostly about latin philosophers. "Is this…?" He started to ask himself when…

"Welcome, Amon." He turned around and thought he was seeing things. Before him stood a tall, young dark haired woman with light blue eyes. She smiled at him.

"E-Echo?" He asked, not quite believing his eyes. She walked up to him and kissed him hard, an act that really caught him off guard. After a moment, Echo broke the kiss and looked at him with pure affection.

"It's me, Amon. Welcome home." Amon couldn't process what he was seeing.

"Home?" He asked.

"Yes, we are back in your family's estate." Echo said. He hesitated before he asked his next question.

"Echo, how… how did we get back here? In fact, how are you even alive? The last time I saw you I…" He stopped, remembering when he last saw her. It was when he took her life to claim Exodia. She shook her head.

"That doesn't matter. We are both home now, and you can take your rightful place as the heir of the Garam Group." Echo said, which surprised him further.

"What do you mean? My brother, Shido, is the heir. I was just a substitute until my parents had their own flesh and blood." Amon pointed out, though he sounded a little bitter. Echo then looked pained.

"Oh Amon. I'm so sorry to tell you this, but… your brother is..." She hesitated. This got Amon worried.

"What?! What happened to Shido?!" He demanded, grabbing his friend by the shoulder. Echo looked down as she answered.

"I found myself back here a couple of days before you returned. When I did, I learned that your brother became incredibly ill in your absence and has fallen into a coma. Your family's medical staff have been monitoring him day and night, but there has been no change so far. Your parents then decided that, until he recovers, that you should be found and be the family heir once more."

Amon was shocked by the news. He couldn't believe it. He had wanted to be the head of the family… but not like this. "Where is he?" He asked.

"Shido is in his room." Echo said.

"Thanks. I'm going to see him, then we can talk more." Amon said before he ran out to see his little brother.

Echo smiled after him. She was happy he was back, and that she would be by his side again. Most importantly, he would at last become the king she knew he was meant to be.

_"Well done. He bought your tale."_ Echo's smile faltered when she heard the voice in her head.

"I'm not proud of what I did." She said quietly so that no one would hear her.

_"You did it for him. As long as he does not find out what really happened to his little brother, you should be fine. Just remember, "he" brought your precious Amon back from that dimension of darkness because you insisted. Unless you want all this to be cruelly snatched away, you will remain loyal to me and do as I ask."_ The voice told her.

"I have no intention of breaking my word to you." Echo replied in a suddenly steeled voice.

_"Good girl. Now, enjoy your new life. When the time comes for you to hold up your end of the bargain, I will let you know."_ Echo nodded.

"Understood." She said as she began walking out of the room, ready to do what she could to aid Amon in his new role.

_'Amon will never know what I did to his brother… even at the cost of my life.'_

To be continued.


	28. ARC-V — PART 13

Now it is Tèa and Asuka's turn to see some action! Who will they face? After this chapter, it's back to the main cast! Please enjoy!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 27: ARC-V — PART 13

"You guys really are good." Asuka added, sounding impressed.

"I agree. You two did great." Tèa said, adding to Asuka's compliments to Manjome and Kenzan's dueling skills. She and Asuka just took down some of what they heard were Sector Security Duelists from the Synchro Dimension. Although, she felt inferior compared to Asuka. It must've shown on her face because the other female Duelist approached her.

"You alright, Tèa?" Asuka asked in a concerned voice. Tèa tried to shrug it off.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine Asuka." She said, trying to sound like she was fine. Asuka, however, didn't seem to buy it.

"Something is bothering you. What is it?" She asked. Tèa sighed before confessing.

"It's just… even with my new and improved Deck, I don't think I'm as good as everyone else out here. Even you are better than I am." Asuka was surprised.

"Tèa, you did fine when we dueled together. Your Deck is really good, and so are you. You just need to have more faith in your skills. Sure, me and some others here are more seasoned Duelists, but you shouldn't underestimate yourself."

"But I never even got to use my best Monster against those jerks." Tèa complained.

"You'll get another chance. Believe in yourself more, and you will definitely shine." Tèa smiled from Asuka's words.

"I'll do that. Thanks Asuka." Asuka smiled as she thanked her back for listening.

At that time, Tèa and Asuka were also enveloped by a dark golden barrier. "Hey! What is this?!" Tèa yelled, sounding scared.

"I don't know. Manjome! Kenzen! Are you two still there?" Asked called, but got no answer. "They probably can't hear us." She guessed.

"So what do we do?" Tèa asked before a dark door appeared right before them. The girls glanced at one another, telling each other to be ready for anything. They watched as someone came walking of the strange entryway.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Asuka bravely asked. The stranger raised their Duel Disk before smiling in an unpleasant way.

"What I want… is to send a message to a certain someone. And I want you to deliver that message, if you survive that is…" The new arrival was a young dark haired woman with her hair tied into two buns. She was dressed in what seemed to be Asian attire. Tèa immediately recognized her and couldn't hide her shock.

"You're… Vivian Wong?!" She asked in complete disbelief. She had _never_ expected to battle against her, at least in this world.

"You know her?" Asuka asked. Tèa nodded, not looking pleased.

"She's from my world. Vivian is a Duel Monsters Champion from the far east. The last time I saw her was at a tournament hosted by Kaiba. She had an obsession with Yugi." She said with great distaste. At this, Vivian giggled.

"Obsession? That is not what I would call it." She replied.

"You kidnapped Yugi's grandpa from the hospital to force him to duel you!" Tèa accused as she pointed at her. Asuka gasped at that. Vivian narrowed her eyes at Tèa.

"I remember you now. You are one of Yugi's little friends. But back to my point, I did what I had to do. Yugi Muto is the object of my desire: For him to be my love slave. But alas, I wasn't strong enough to claim him at the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix. But with the power I now have, he is as good as mine."

"What power? And how did you get here in the first place?" Asuka demanded. Vivian smirked.

"I was practicing my martial arts at my home when a strange doorway appeared. Then a disembodied voice spoke to me and asked me if I still wanted Yugi Muto. I told the voice "Of course I do!" right before I was given a major power boost in my Deck. It then told me to put my new power to the test before going after Yugi, and so here I am after going through that freaky portal thing. You two shall be the first to be crushed under my feet." Vivian declared before turning on her Duel Disk.

"No we won't!" Tèa retorted as she too activated her Duel Disk.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents, Vivian!" Asuka added as she activated her Disk as well. "By the way, what is this message you mentioned? I take it that it's for Yugi?" Vivian smirked.

"It is. As for what the message is, you'll have prove yourselves worthy of passing it on to him. To do that, you'll have to try to defeat me!" Vivian answered.

"Both Tèa and Asuka stood ready as their battle with their enemy began.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Tèa: 4000) (Asuka: 4000) (Vivian: 4000)**

"I'll take the first turn! My turn! Draw!" Vivian said, starting the Duel. After seeing Serena's match against Sho, Asuka wasn't surprised that Vivian got to draw on her first turn. "To begin, I Summon Kung Fu Nyan Nyan!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1700; DEF: 1000) A red haired woman that dressed similarly to it's controller appeared on the Field. "Then I Set 3 cards facedown and end my turn. Now show me what you girls can do before I kick you both to the ground!" She challenged.

"The only one that's going to get kicked is you! My turn! Draw!" Tèa retorted as she started her turn. She didn't see anything big she could use right then, so she decided to play a little defensively. "I play a Field Magic card, The Sanctuary in the Sky!" The area around the girls was replaced with a ruined sacred temple on top of some clouds. "Next I Summon The Agent of Creation – Venus!" (LIGHT; Level 3; ATK: 1600; DEF: 0) A female golden angel with long blond hair now stood opposite of it's adversary. "Now I activate Venus' Monster Effect! By paying 500 Life Points, I can Special a "Mystical Shine Ball" from my hand or Deck! I will use this Effect twice to Special Summon two of them from my Deck!" (LIGHT; Level 2; ATK: 500; DEF: 500) Two shining crystal balls now floated on each side of Venus. "Then I Set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

**(Tèa: 4000 – 1000 = 3000)**

"Not much of an opener. I doubt you will be any trouble against a pro like me." Vivian said condescendingly. Tèa didn't reply, trusting herself to know what she was doing.

"I wouldn't say that about my dueling partner. Trust me Vivian, you'll see her true skills before long. My turn! Draw!" Asuka said as she made her move next. "I Summon Cyber Egg Angel in Defense Mode!" (LIGHT; Level 2; ATK: 200; DEF: 300) Asuka's Monster looked like a robotic egg with green crystalline wings and a single glowing yellow eye from the egg's shell. "Cyber Egg Angel's Monster Effect activates! When it is Summoned, I can add a "Machine Angel" Magic card or 1 "Ritual Sanctuary" from my Deck to my hand! I'll add "Machine Angel Ritual" to my hand!" Asuka did so, showing said card to Vivian as she placed it in her hand.

_'A Ritual Magic card? I wonder what she's going to bring out with that…'_ Vivian thought curiously.

"Next I play Cyber Call! When I have a "Cyber" Monster on my Field, I can Special Summon another one from my hand! I Special Summon Cyber Prima!" (LIGHT; Level 6; ATK: 2300; DEF: 1600) A tall, grey mouthless warrior with large gold rings around its body appeared next to the smaller Monster. "Now I play my Machine Angel Ritual! By Sacrificing Monsters whose Levels are exactly the total Level of the Ritual Monster I plan to Summon, I can bring that Monster out! My Level 6 Cyber Prima and Level 2 Cyber Egg Angel will now be Sacrificed to commence the Ritual! Angel of light hiding destructive powers. Wipe away your enemies with your divine weapons! Descend! Level 8! Cyber Angel Izana!" (LIGHT; Level 8; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2600) Asuka's Ritual Monster was a blue armored warrior woman with four arms. It held a powerful spear in two of it's hands and an small axe in another.

"Now that's more of what I expected." Vivian commented. Asuka smirked.

"Be careful what you wish for. I activate Izana's Monster Effect! Since it was successfully Ritual Summoned, I can make you send one of your Magic or Trap cards you control to the Graveyard! I'll choose the one the in middle!"

"Say what?!" Vivian was not pleased one of her facedown cards was lost before she could use it. _'Damn! I wasn't expecting that! That Trap was something I needed to stop an incoming attack!'_ She quickly got over that, remembering that Trap's other Effect…

"I'm not done! Battle! Cyber Angel Izana, attack Kung Fu Nyan Nyan! Sacred Slash!" Izana expertly swirled it's spear and axe as it flew toward it's target. However…

"Like I'd let you! I activate my facedown Quick-Play Magic card, Flying Dragon Whirl! Now I can send up to four Dragon Monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard, and for each one sent one of my Monsters gains 300 Attack Points until the End Phase! From my Deck I'm sending "Pitch-Dark Dragon", "Kiryu", "Sky Dragon", and "Blackland Fire Dragon" to my Graveyard! That means my Kung Fu Nyan Nyan gets a whopping 1200 Attack Points!" Vivian, countering Asuka's attack.

(Kung Fu Nyan Nyan's ATK: 1700 + 1200 = 2900)

Asuka gritted her teeth as she watched her Monster being destroyed by it's suddenly stronger opponent. Vivian giggled with glee, until she noticed something was off. Asuka lost no Life Points from that brief skirmish.

"Hey, what's the deal?! Why didn't you take any damage when your Monster was destroyed?!" Tèa provided the answer.

"That's because the Effect of The Sanctuary in the Sky protected her! As long as my Sanctuary is in play, if a Fairy Monster is destroyed in battle, that Fairy's controller takes zero damage!" Vivian growled at her.

"Why you!" Was all she said in a whinny voice. Asuka smiled at Tèa and nodded her way. Tèa nodded back at her partner.

"I may have lost my Monster this time, but not my Life Points. I Set one card facedown and end my turn." Asuka declared, ending her turn. At this time, Kung Fu Nyan Nyan's Attack Power returned to 1700. Vivian was starting to feel annoyed.

_'If I'm ever going to prove strong enough to take Yugi for myself, I need to show those two what they are really up against!'_ She thought, feeling more determined to win. "My turn! Draw!" Vivian smiled, knowing she was going to show the opposing girls how tough she was. "I Summon Master Kyonshee!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1750; DEF: 1000) Appearing next to Vivian's first Monster was a warrior with long braided hair and a paper with the symbol for "curse" on it covered it's face.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Tèa said nervously. If she remembered right from watching her previous Duels, Vivian was about to pull all the stops.

"Time to enter the dragon! I now activate Luminous Clouds! This allows me to Sacrifice my Master Kyonshee and Kung Fu Nyan Nyan to Special Summon my pride and joy from my hand or Deck! I Special Summon from my Deck… Dragon Lady!" (LIGHT; Level 7; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2100) Vivian's Ace was a well armored red haired woman wielding two big swords.

"I knew she would bring _that_ out sooner or later." Tèa said wearily.

"You know what that Monster is capable of?" Asuka asked. Tèa nodded, however Vivian got their attention once more before she could say anything.

"Alright, get ready for a beating! Battle! Dragon Lady, attack The Agent of Creation – Venus! Dragon Saber Swipe!" Tèa held her ground as her Venus was destroyed. Asuka was surprised. Why didn't Vivian try to attack her directly, when she had no Fairy Monsters to take advantage of The Sanctuary in the Sky's Effect? She didn't wait long for the answer.

"Remember, I don't take any damage thanks to my Sanctuary!" She reminded her opponent. Vivian smirked.

"Oh, I know. I just didn't want you to Summon another Monster to your Field because of Venus' Effect. Now I activate Dragon Lady's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can destroy one Magic or Trap card on the Field! I'm choosing to get rid of that pesky Sanctuary in the Sky!" By stabbing it's blades to the ground, Dragon Lady tore apart Tèa's Field Magic card, resulting in the area being returned to how it previous was. "Now you can't protect your Life Points from battles involving your precious Fairy Monsters anymore!" Vivian gloated with a chuckle.

"Why didn't she attack Venus after destroying Sanctuary in the Sky. Why not before?" Asuka asked, confused by Vivian's latest move.

"Using that Effect prevents Dragon Lady from attacking that turn. That's why she chose to attack first." Tèa answered, having remembered Vivian's previous Duels. Vivian smirked.

"Clever girl. There's another reason for that, and here it is! I play my last facedown card, Mystic Eruption! When a Magic or Trap was destroyed this turn, this nasty Quick-Play Magic card can inflict 1000 points of damage to the owner of that destroyed card! Take this!" A blast came out from Vivian's card and blew Tèa off her feet and landed hard on the ground.

**(Tèa: 3000 – 1000 = 2000)**

"Tèa!" Asuka shouted, worried for her friend.

"I'm okay, Asuka." Tèa said as she shakily got up again. Vivian smirked.

"Not for much longer. I Set one card facedown and end my turn." Vivian had Set the last card in her hand. Tèa scowled at the woman in front of her. Vivian took notice but seemed rather amused rather than nervous.

"What's with the look? Actually afraid that I will win and take Yugi?" She mocked. Tèa wanted to slap that smirk off of her face.

"Not a chance! I'm not afraid of you, Vivian! And you will never lay one finger on Yugi… not while I'm standing here in your way!" Vivian snorted.

"So, you want him for yourself too, do you? How is your desire for him any different than mine?" She asked. Tea stood firmly on her ground as she replied with a strong voice.

"There's a huge difference between a "love slave" and a loving partner. Yugi and I have feelings for each other that you can never understand! We want to be together because we choose to, not because one of us is forcing the other into it! Love is a mutual thing, Vivian! People like you just don't get that!" Vivian grunted, clearly not accepting what she was hearing.

Asuka smiled from Tèa's speech. She was right. Love isn't something you can't force onto someone else to get them to be with you. She was then reminded of Manjome's efforts to woo her back in his world. Of course, that was when he thought she was the Asuka he knew. She then remembered how remorseful he was when he realized his mistake, and his disappointment that the Asuka he knew chose Judai over him.

She tried to cheer him up just before he left, but it didn't seem to do any good. When Manjome arrived here with Kenzan and the others, he refused to look her in the eye. He didn't say anything to her other than a "hey" in a low voice. He said nothing more before their battles began. Also, just before these strange barriers cut them off, she caught a glimpse of his face as he turned away. He looked pained.

_'Manjome must be more heart broken than I thought if he isn't even making eye contact with me. I guess he really had strong feelings for the other Asuka. Seeing me again must be a constant reminder of his pain.'_ She then remembered seeing his reaction when Reiji assigned their teams for the upcoming battle. Asuka saw that when Manjome learned he would be on the same team as her, he definitely did not look happy. _'I know it wasn't Reiji's fault; he simply wasn't aware. Maybe he wouldn't have done that if Manjome had said something to Reiji before now. So then, why didn't Manjome object and request to be on on a different team? And… is there a way I can help him at all?'_ Asuka truly wished to help Manjome overcome his heartache and move forward. There just had to be something…

"If you think your own love can overpower my desire, then show me! I dare you to think you can take me down!" Vivian challenged, snapping Asuka out of her thoughts. Tèa definitely looked determined to beat her. Asuka told her she needed to believe in herself more, and now she did.

"I don't _think_ I can take you down… I _know_ I can! My turn! Draw!" _'Great! This will be a big help!'_ Tèa thought as she observed her hand. "Here I go! First I Sacrifice my two Mystical Shine Balls to Advance Summon Athena!" (LIGHT; Level 7; ATK: 2600; DEF: 800) In the place of the two Shine Balls was a tall beautiful woman with long silver hair under a helmet, wore a white toga and held a golden spear and a shield in her hands.

"So is that your Ace, Tèa?" Vivian asked. To her surprise, Tèa shook her head.

"Nope. You still haven't seen it yet! Trust me, you'll know it when you see it! Now for my next move! I banish The Agent of Creation – Venus from my Graveyard to Special Summon Master Hyperion from my hand!" (LIGHT; Level 8; ATK: 2700; DEF: 2100) Standing next to Athena was a heavily armored warrior in black and gold with enormous wings made out of fire, like they are part of the sun itself. "And now it's time for Athena's Monster Effect! When another Fairy Monster is Summoned to the Field, you take 600 points of damage!" Tèa said, pointing at Vivian a stunned Vivian.

"Gah!" She gasped as she took the damage.

**(Vivian: 4000 - 600 = 3400)**

"Nice going!" Asuka cheered.

"Thanks, but I'm not finished yet! I activate Master Hyperion's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can banish a LIGHT Fairy Monster from my Graveyard to destroy one card on the Field! I'll banish one of my Mystical Shine Balls so that Hyperion can destroy your Dragon Lady!"

"Are you kidding?!" Vivian nearly shrieked as she watched her Monster got blasted away due to a huge flame from Master Hyperion's chest.

"Now you are wide open! Master Hyperion, attack Vivian directly! Solar Blast!" Master Hyperion then formed several rings in front of him, resembling the solar system, and concentrated them into a powerful energy beam that struck Vivian hard, nearly knocking her down.

**(Vivian: 3400 - 2700 = 700)**

"Dammit!" The Asian Duelist cursed loudly.

_'Tèa's doing great! One more direct attack and it's over!'_ Asuka thought.

"I'm putting an end to this Vivian! Athena, your turn! Direct Attack!" Tèa's second Monster moved in for the finishing blow by throwing it's spear right at her enemy. But Vivian Wong wasn't going down that easily.

"I'm not losing to some amateur! Trap card open, Counter Gate! When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can negate that attack!"

"Darn it!" Tèa lightly cursed as her attack got bounced off.

"There's more! Since I succeeded, I can also draw one card from my Deck! If it's a Monster, I can Normal Summon it in Attack Mode! I draw!" Vivian drew her card and was very pleased with it. "I have drawn Soul Tiger! Now I can Summon him to my Field!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 0; DEF: 2100) Vivian's new Monster seemed to be a red eyed tiger made up of blue spiritual flames.

"I almost had her! Darn! I end my turn." Tèa then turned to her partner. "Sorry Asuka."

"It's fine Tèa. You did more than enough. I'll take it from here." Asuka told her with confidence. "My turn! Draw!" Asuka was determined to finish what Tèa started. "I play my facedown card, Monster Reborn, to bring back my Cyber Angel Izana! And remember the Effect of Athena! Since another Fairy has appeared, you take another 600 points of damage!" Vivian remembered alright as she took more damage.

**(Vivian: 700 - 600 = 100)**

"Battle! Now Izana, Direct…"

"If you think you can try to win this turn, then you're just as dumb as your partner! I banish my Tiger Fan Trap card from my Graveyard to skip the Battle Phase this turn!" Izana, who was about to attack, lowered it's weapons instead.

"Damn. That Trap she banished must've been the card I destroyed earlier with Izana's Effect. Talk about ironic. I Set one card facedown and end my turn." Asuka said, sounding a little dejected. Vivian chuckled.

"Tiger Fan has another Effect! The controller of a Monster who's Attack Power is higher than 2000 takes damage equal to it's Attack Points! This time you're the one taking damage Asuka!" Asuka got knocked back by the unexpected damage.

**(Asuka: 4000 – 2500 = 1500)**

"Both you girls tried to beat me, and you've both failed! This game has been very amusing, but I've had enough playing around! My turn! Draw!" Vivian smiled wildly and began to laugh. "Yes, I was hoping to bring _this_ out! If you thought Dragon Lady was a pain, you've seen nothing yet!"

"I really don't like where this is going." Tèa said, sounding more than a little nervous. Asuka felt the same way.

"Remember me mentioning I have been given new power! Well now you're about to see what I meant! By banishing Soul Tiger from my Field and Dragon Lady in from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon from my hand… my newest Ace! Come out, Tiger Lady!" (LIGHT; Level 9; ATK: 3500; DEF: 3000) Vivian's new Monster was another female warrior, but this one wore orange armor with black stripes and had the face of a Tiger. It also wielded two gauntlets with huge tiger-like claws on each one.

"Okay, now I think we're in trouble." Asuka said. Vivian chuckled.

"Oh, you have no idea. Since I successfully Special Summon Tiger Lady, it's Monster Effect activates! For each opposing Monster on the Field, their controllers take 800 points of damage!" With a mighty roar from Tiger Lady's mouth, Tèa and Asuka were blown back and hit the ground.

**(Tèa: 2000 - 800 = 1200)**

**(Asuka: 1500 - 800 = 700)**

"Ow, that really hurt." Tèa said while getting up.

"Yeah, it did. That is no ordinary Monster." Asuka noted, now really feeling they were in trouble.

"You bet your pretty little butts it's not ordinary! It also has the added bonus of negating the Effects of all Level 5 and higher Monsters when there is at least one Dragon in my Graveyard, and I have 4 in there right now! Which means none of your Fairy Monsters can touch it!" Tèa and Asuka cursed from that. "Now for Tiger Lady's other Effect! For each of your Monsters, I can draw one card from my Deck! Three Monsters mean I get to draw three cards!" She liked the cards she had drawn. "Next I'll play Dian Keto the Cure Master to give myself 1000 Life Points!"

**(Vivian: 100 + 1000 = 1100)**

"And finally, I'll Set one card facedown and end my turn. Well ladies, I strongly suggest you quit now while you only have _minor_ injuries! When my next turn comes, I will make your defeats quite painful!" Vivian warned why giggling in a very unpleasant manner. "Oh, before you make your pitiful comebacks, I should give you this." She then took out what appeared to be a small Chinese scroll and tossed it to Tèa. "It's the message I want you to give to Yugi. Go ahead, take a look."

After taking the scroll, Tèa opened it and read it. The contents of that scroll both shocked and horrified her. She couldn't believe Vivian Wong would sink _that_ low to get what she wants! What she did was way worse than kidnapping Yugi's grandpa! After managing to stand up fully again, Tèa rolled up and put away the scroll. She stared back at Vivian with nothing but contempt. "We won't… let you." She told her. Asuka could tell that Tèa was really pissed off. What could that scroll have said to upset her that much?

"Oh? After all that, you still refuse to give up? You can't win." Vivian said arrogantly.

"Yes we can." Asuka said as she too stood once more. "You may be tough, but not invincible." Vivian snorted at them.

"I beg to differ. I'm the one that's about to win. And very soon, Yugi Muto will be all mine!" Tèa's blood boiled. She had it with her!

"Yugi isn't your property! Plus, I told you that you won't lay one finger on him! He and I plan on having a date later on and I'm not going to miss it!" This was it. If there was ever a time for Tèa Gardner to shine, it was now. "Here I go! My turn! Draw!" The girl hoped this card could get her what she needed. "I play Graceful Charity, So now I draw three cards and send two to my Graveyard." Tèa's eyes widened. _'Just what needed!'_

"I'm waiting." Vivian said impatiently.

"You won't have to wait long! I'll start by Summoning The Agent of Hope – Neptune in Defense Mode!" (LIGHT; Level 4; ATK: 1500; DEF: 2000) What appeared to be an aquamarine skinned man in a light blue robe with a small green beard. "While he's on my Field, and if "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is in my Graveyard, Neptune can be treated as My Field Magic!"

"Oh come on! Not that again!" Vivian groaned, sounding annoyed.

"That was just the start! With another Fairy Summoned, Athena's Effect activates again!" Vivian growled and cursed her opponent before Athena took another chunk out of Vivian's Life Points.

**(Vivian: 1100 - 600 = 500)**

"Damn you!" Vivian cursed again.

"Now I play my facedown Polymerization to Fuse my Master Hyperion and Athena together!" Tèa revealed.

"What?! That wasn't a Trap?!" Vivian exclaimed in surprise. She watched as Tèa's Monsters molded into something new.

"Here it is Vivian! My real Ace in the hole! Master Hyperion and Athena combine to form Solus - Lady of the Stars!" (LIGHT; Level 8; ATK: 3200; DEF: 2600) Tèa's true Ace was a long, dark haired woman in armor that shined with stars and swirling galaxies. "Solus can only be Fusion Summoned while "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is in play, and thanks to Neptune copying Sanctuary's Effects, that became possible! It is also unaffected by card effects and cannot be destroyed by battle!" Vivian cursed loudly, for she knew now Tiger Lady's Effects were useless.

_'There it is! The card she hoped to play!'_ Asuka thought proudly.

"It may be immune to Tiger Lady's Effects, but it's not strong enough to go toe to claw with her!" Tèa was about to prove Vivian wrong once more.

"She doesn't need to! I activate Solus' Monster Effect! By banishing a "The Agent" Monster from my Graveyard once per turn, I can destroy all your Monsters on the Field! I banished The Agent of Wisdom – Mercury from my Graveyard to clear your Field of all Monsters! Your Tiger Lady just got it's tail kicked!" Tèa said as Solus fired a shower of stars down on Vivian's Field, obliterating Tiger Lady instantly.

"No! My Tiger Lady! I'll get you for that you little wench!" Vivian swore. _'Her Mercury must've been sent to her Graveyard by Graceful Charity. It was the only way it could've gotten there!'_

"Since I used this Effect, I have to skip my Battle Phase. So now I end my turn." Tèa smiled at her partner. "How was that?" Asuka gave her a thumbs up.

"Definitely your best play by far! Now then…" she turned to Vivian. "This time I _will_ finish you! My turn! Draw!" Vivian wasn't going to give her a chance to strike her down.

"Continuous Trap card open, Dragon Soul! As long as I have this in play, I can prevent Monster attacks by banishing a Dragon from my Graveyard once per turn! I banish Sky Dragon to…"

"That's what you think! I activate my Counter Trap, Divine Punishment! When my opponent activates a card effect while "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is in play, or my Sanctuary powered Neptune that is, I can negate and destroy that card! So much for your Dragon Soul!" Tèa countered, to Vivian's chagrin.

"Stop butting in on my strategies will you?!" She complained.

"Thanks for that Tèa. I'll take it from here." Asuka said, preparing to finish this fight.

"Hold it! My Dragon Soul has another Effect! By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can reduce Battle damage to zero this turn! Now you can't touch me!" Vivian said with an overconfident grin, thinking she was safe until her next turn. She was wrong.

"I wouldn't say that Vivian. I play Double Attack! This Magic card allows a Monster I control to attack twice this turn by discarding a higher Level Monster from my hand!" Asuka then reveals one of the cards she was holding. "As you can see, the Cyber Angel Vishnu in my hand is Level 10, while Izana is Level 8! By discarding Vishnu, Izana can now attack you twice! It's over for you, Vivian Wong! Cyber Angel Izana, Double Direct Attack!"

WHAT?! NO!" Vivian yelled in despair as Izana made it's final assault. It's first strike was negated due to the second effect of Dragon Soul, but there was no stopping the second one that finished her.

**(Vivian: 0)**

Vivian Wong screamed as the Izana's weapons struck her and sent her flying back through the doorway she came out from. She was gone.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

After her crushing defeat, Vivian found herself back in her bedroom of her home. Once she recovered, she banged her fists on the floor and yelled in anger. "Damn those two! I was supposed to beat them! How could they beat me, a Duel Monsters Champion?! I'm supposed to be strong enough to make Yugi Muto mine!" She wined.

_"Oh give it a rest, Vivian Wong."_ Vivian stopped and looked around, frightened by the voice that just spoke.

"W-Who's there?! Come out! Show yourself!" She demanded. This was not the voice she heard before, the one that improved her Deck and sent her to duel those two bitches.

_"I'm talking to you in your mind. I am nowhere near where you are."_ This didn't do anything to quench her fear.

"Yeah well, you still haven't told me who you are!" She said. The voice chuckled.

_"Let us say that I am an expert of… "despair". I work with the being that aided you."_ Vivian then started to calm herself a little.

"Oh really? Why are you chatting with me after I've messed it all up? And why is the first voice not talking?" Vivian asked.

_"That guy is busy with his own plans. Besides, I wanted to tell you that I actually thought you did well for your trial run. True, you've lost, but you have proven to be a formidable Duelist. Therefore, you are suitable for my own needs."_

"What needs?" Vivian asked.

_"You will know soon enough. One day, you will have what you desire. For now, rest up. I look forward to meeting you in person."_ After that, the voice stopped speaking. Vivian had no clue what that was all about, but if working for this "despair expert" would help her get hands on Yugi, she would do it. She looked forward to that day. She then regained her unpleasant smile.

"One day soon, Yugi Muto, you will be my adorable love slave. And I won't stop until that day comes…"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

The moment Vivian vanished, the energy dome that trapped them vanished with her. "Glad that's over. Thanks Tèa, you really shined like I knew you would." Asuka said as she turned to Tèa. However, she didn't seem to be listening. "Tèa?" The other girl looked at her.

"Sorry Asuka. It's what this said." She then handed her friend the scroll from Vivian. Upon reading it she understood why Tèa nearly lost earlier.

"Tèa, I don't know what to say. I didn't know Vivian Wong was that kind of person..."

"Neither did I." Tèa responded. She had to tell Yugi what Vivian did and discuss what to do regarding her latest actions. But first they had to get out of Maiami City. The pair then turned to see the barrier near them also disappear to reveal Manjome and Kenzan. They both seemed to be fine, but they weren't looking their way. The girls were about to call out to them when they heard…

"Yeah, we won… against a jackass who didn't give a damn about the woman that pretty much devoted her life to him. Talk about pathetic." He said. Kenzan looked sympathetic to him.

"All that talk about rejected love. This is about Asuka, isn't it?" He asked. Manjome clinched his fists again.

"She chose her love… it just wasn't me. I really don't think anyone could get my attention like Asuka did." He said softly. Kenzan really didn't know what to say, so he kept silent. Tèa and Asuka felt extremely awkward from hearing that, more so Asuka than Tèa.

"Hey guys! Glad you two are unharmed!" Asuka called out, making Manjome and Kenzan turn to them.

"Are… you guys okay?" Tèa asked, trying not to sound like she heard what she heard.

"Oh, we're dandy! We had to battle someone we didn't expect and he nearly got us, but we're good." Kenzan said.

"Same here." Tèa replied. Asuka decided she had to talk to Manjome regarding his issues.

"Manjome, can we talk alone for a second?" She asked, to his great surprise.

"Sure, I guess." Manjome said. He and Asuka then walked a little ways from their teammates so they could talk quietly.

"Manjome, you've been giving me the silent treatment since Astral brought you and the others here to back us up. I think I know why." She looked straight into the young man's eyes. "You're still not over your world's Asuka rejecting you." Manjome looked away.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He asked softly, sounding irritated. Asuka sighed.

"I heard what you said a moment ago." Manjome gasped and flushed with embarrassment.

"Y-You weren't supposed to hear that!" He said, nearly shouting. Asuka put her hands on his shoulders.

"Listen. I didn't realize her rejecting you had hurt you to this extent. I'm sure she didn't mean too, but you clearly wanted to be with her. And that pain is why you don't want to be with me. Am I right?" Manjome didn't say anything, but he nodded slowly. "Then why didn't you ask Reiji to transfer to another team?" Manjome finally looked at her, though reluctantly.

"I was trying to suck it up. We're in a war, and there wasn't any time for stuff like team transfers. Also, I didn't want to come off as a selfish prick with heart break. Still…" he hesitated before he too sighed. "I'm sorry for how I've behaved toward you… again. You didn't deserve that."

"It's okay." Asuka said, but Manjome wasn't done.

"No it's not okay. If you heard what I said, then you know how much it's killing me. Looking at you… I just can't get past it. I don't think… I ever will." He said despairingly as he looked down.

"Manjome…" Asuka felt more pity toward him than ever. She could see clearly how much pain he was in just by looking at his eyes. His feelings for the other her was the reason he felt so bad. Manjome really believed he could never move on. He was at an emotional roadblock. How could she help him? There must be something she could do.

That was when she decided to take drastic action. Asuka wouldn't do this under any other circumstances, but in this case, it might be the only way. She hoped this would not only ease Manjome's inner turmoil, but also to help him start to move forward. She then placed her hands on Manjome's face and made him look at her. "What?" He asked, seeing how serious Asuka looked.

"Manjome, I don't want you to take this the wrong way. I'm doing this to help you." She said, confusing the guy.

"What're you…?" His questioned went unfinished when, suddenly, Asuka pulled him in for a kiss. He could feel her lips crashing into his. His eyes widened and went stiff. Was this happening? Was Asuka… this other Asuka… really kissing him? It felt way too real to be some fantasy. He then just went with it as he shut his eyes and put his arms around her, kissing her back. After a moment, Asuka pulled away, giving them both a little air. When she looked at him again, Manjome appeared completely bewildered. "Woah." He said shakily. Asuka smiled

"Not too shabby yourself. How did that feel?" She asked. To her great relief, Manjome smiled back.

"Really good. Actually, I think that was what I needed. I don't feel so depressed anymore. Thanks." He said gratefully.

"You're welcome. I honestly hope you do find someone truly special." She said. Manjome nodded, hoping he would too.

"What the hell was THAT?!" Manjome and Asuka turned to see Kenzan and Tèa staring at them, totally dumbstruck.

"Relax guys, it's not what you think." Asuka said with a chuckle.

"She's right. We didn't hook up or anything. Asuka was just…" Manjome was interrupted when all four Duelists were instantly encircled by lots of soldiers composed of the Obelisk Force and Sector Security. They all laughed evilly while arming their Duel Disks.

"Oh crap. Guess the sappy stuff is over." Manjome commented grimly.

"You think?!" Tèa asked with sarcasm. The four then activated their Disks once more and began to stand their ground.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Please forgive me. I truly wished not to harm any of you, but I was left with little choice. I pray you will somehow survive this." On the ground lay the defeated trio of Masumi, Yaiba, and Sawatari. They all had cuts and bruises on their bodies. The individual who defeated them turned to walk back through the door from where they came.

"Wait! Why are you… doing this? Just who… or what… are you?" Masumi demanded weakly. The light blue skinned woman with yellow pupilless eyes and long silver hair turned around and frowned.

"My name is Enna. I am trying to protect my own world. Again, I hope you can one day forgive me. I must go now." Masumi told her to stop, but Enna had already gone through the door and was out of sight. Just after that the dome covering the LDS Team also disappeared.

"Enna…" Masumi said to herself before checking her teammates. "You two okay?"

"I'll be fine. Dammit. Who would've thought we'd take a beating from someone like?" Yaiba asked painfully as he held his shoulder. "You?"

"I'm fine, just a little bruised." Masumi said.

"That makes three of us. But man! Just what kind of person was that anyway?! She didn't look remotely human!" Sawatari shouted. Masumi shook her head.

"I don't have the faintest idea, Sawatari. We need to check on the other teams and report back…" The LDS Duelists didn't get to do anything else before they were swarmed with Obelisk Force and Sector Security officers.

"Oh great. Just when things couldn't get any worse." Yaiba complained. Masumi knew she and her remaining teammates were in no shape for another Duel. It looked like they were indeed goners.

"Any last words before you three are carded?" An Obelisk goon asked, grinning maniacally. Masumi sneered at him.

"Go screw yourselves." She spat back defiantly. The masked soldiers laughed as they prepared to seal the trio. They were just a inch from starting the process when from out of nowhere, more people materialized around them.

"What's this?!" One of the Sector Security officers gawked. More than a dozen Duelists in red, yellow, and blue uniforms stood between the LDS Team and their enemies.

"It's okay! We're here to help you out!" One of the yellow dressed Duelists said over his shoulder. The LDS Duelists were stunned.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" Sawatari demanded. This time it was a red Duelist that answered, and his answer shocked everyone.

"We are former Academia Duelists here to assist you...under direct orders from Commander-In-Chief Edo Phoenix!"

To be continued.


	29. ARC-V — PART 14

Finally we are back with Yugi, Yuya, and the rest of the gang! What has been happening with them while all their friends and allies fight their battles? Let's find out now!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 28: ARC-V — PART 14

Once all the teams had left, Reiji turned to face the main group. "I strongly suggest we wrap up this meeting now so that we can evacuate. My father can't be far behind the rest of his troops." They all agreed, especially Yugi and the other protectors.

"Right. The sooner we leave, the better." Yugi said. The others all nodded. Then he added: "If anyone here wants to say something to Yuya and Yuzu's counterparts before we end the connection, now's the time." Reiji then decided to go first and speak to the girl he tried to help before.

"Serena, I'm relieved that someone succeeded where I failed three years ago." He then glanced at Judai, who gave him a thumbs up. "I do hope you're happy where you are now."

"Reiji…" Serena said with a smirk. "Thanks. I think I'm going to be just fine." Serena then turned to Yusho. "Yusho Sakaki… I'm glad you're with your family again." Yusho smiled back.

"Thank you. So am I." He replied, looking at his wife and son with loving affection. Yuya and Yoko smiled back.

"Thanks for everything. Do me a favor. When you see Asuka again, tell her I said thanks… for being a friend." Serena requested.

"I most certainly will Serena." Yusho replied.

"Yugo and Rin…" The Jack Atlas of that world said, getting the Synchro pair's attention. They were flabbergasted when they saw him approach. "Before the meeting got started, Yusei mentioned you two and that one of you is a "talented" Riding Duelist. He also asked me to duel that someone when all is said and done. I take it you must be him?" Jack asked Yugo directly, to the shock of the young duo.

"Yusei told you about me?! About us?!" Yugo answered in total surprise as he glanced at Yusei, who smiled at them.

"What did you say to him?" Rin asked in wonder.

"I told him I would." Jack said while smirking. Yugo and Rin gawked at Yusei again before turning back to Jack.

"Holy crap! I get to duel with not one but two versions of Jack Atlas?!" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Rin said, very surprised that their Jack agreed to have to a duel with Yugo. _'Now I'm not sure which Duel I want to see more. Yugo's Duel with our Jack Atlas, or the one from Yusei's world.'_ It didn't really matter to her though. Either way, Yugo would no doubt enjoy both.

"So… just to be clear, you are the Jack Atlas of our world, right?" Yugo asked nervously.

"I am. Yusei also mentioned you and your girlfriend are fans of mine." Jack said. Both Yugo and Rin blushed furiously.

"Oh, no no no! We are fans, definitely! But the other thing! We are just friends, Jack Atlas, sir!" Yugo explained, looking flustered.

"He's right, sir! Nothing's going on between us!" Rin added, though she wished that wasn't actually true. Jack chuckled before changing the subject.

"Anyway Yugo, I will look forward for you to return so that we can have our Duel. If Yusei thinks highly of you, then I'm sure I won't be disappointed. And I expect you to be by his side the whole time, Rin." Jack said as he walked back to the rest of the group. Yugo and Rin stared at one another, hardly believing it.

"Okay, now I _really_ need to be at the top of my game when I face off with the Jack Atlas of Yusei's world! If I can handle him, I can definitely take on our Jack!" Yugo said, sounding energized.

"Yeah, I will make sure you are ready for both of them!" Rin replied.

While Jack conversed with Yugo and Rin, the Kaito Tenjo of this world came up to the pair he personally knew. "Yuto, Ruri… it's good to see you two. I'm relieved to know that you're both fine." The Xyz couple nodded at their friend and fellow comrade from the Resistance.

"Same here. We missed you, Kaito. Are you alright?" Yuto asked him.

"I'm fine, and so is my family… thanks to Reiji Akaba." He said as he turned to Reiji, who nodded at him.

"That's great. We're both happy that you're alright." Ruri added. "Is my brother also okay?" Kaito hesitated, trying not to give away the pain of losing a comrade to Academia. Yuma and his friends all kept silent, not wanting the couple to know the truth of Shun's fate… yet.

"I have been… very busy on my end. I haven't spoken to Shun for quite a while. I… I wish I could say more." He managed to say. Ruri looked disappointed.

"I see. I was kind of hoping… he would be there with the others." She said softly.

"Me too." Yuto said, also let down his best friend couldn't make it to the meeting. Kaito shook his head.

"I'm sure Shun would be… less worried knowing that his younger sister and best friend are safe and sound." Yuto and Ruri both nodded.

"I know he would be." Ruri said. Kaito was glad the two bought that.

_'They are going to be devastated when they learn the truth from Yuma. Ruri… she'll take it the worst. At least I won't be there when they hear…'_ Kaito thought to himself.

"When you see Allen and Sayaka, tell them we're both fine and we'll come home when it's safe for us." Yuto said.

"I will." Kaito replied firmly. At this point, Serena, Yuto, Ruri, Yugo, and Rin turned to their respective protectors and friends.

"Judai, you and the others better make it back or there will be hell to pay." Serena said to him, making the guy laugh.

"Sure Serena, no prob! We'll definitely be coming back! Tell that to Sho and Asuka!" The younger girl nodded, saying she will.

"Yusei, promise you'll make it back in one piece! You and everyone else!" Rin insisted.

"Yeah man! You gotta get outta there alive!" Yugo added. Yusei smiled as he nodded.

"We will come back home. All of us." He calmly told them.

"Yuma, please come back safely." Ruri told the youngest protector.

"You and all our friends." Yuto said. Yuma managed to put on a big smile and gave a thumbs up.

"You got it guys! Tell Akari, Kotori, and Haruto that we will all be coming home very soon!" The couple told them they will tell them. The teens then all looked at their Standard counterparts.

"Yuya, Yuzu… good luck in escaping like we did." Yuto told them.

"Thanks Yuto. With Yugi and his friends backing him up, I'm sure we can get past Leo Akaba!" Yuya said confidently.

"Same here! And maybe, after all this craziness is over, we can all somehow meet in person! I would really like that!" Yuzu insisted, also smiling warmly at them all. Their parents felt the same way.

"Now that sounds like fun!" Yugo said, making everyone hope they would. After everyone said their good luck and farewells, the protectors disconnected their Duel Disks with the counterparts' Disks. The holographic projections of the teens disappeared like they were never there. There was a quiet moment after that before Reiji got everyone's attention once more.

"Okay, let's get moving everyone. We will head up to the roof as planned. From there you can Summon your airship to…"

"I'm afraid you can't go up there." The whole group turned around and gasped in shock and alarm. From the elevator everyone used earlier, they saw two individuals no one expected to appear. Some of the group had no idea who they were, but Yugi, his friends, Yuya, Yuzu, Yusho, and Kaito definitely recognized them.

"Edo Phoenix?! Dennis Mackfield?!" Yusho shouted in disbelief, more shocked than the others.

They were definitely the Commander-in-Chief and the spy for Academia. However, while Dennis looked the same when Yuya last saw him, Edo no longer wore the cloak he wore the day he tried to take Yuzu. He instead wore a silver suit with gold trimmings.

"What the HELL are you two doing here?!" Kaito yelled angrily at them. He knew full well who they were, thanks to what he learned from Allen and Sayaka. "I know what you both have done, and you made a serious mistake coming here!" He was about to turn on his Duel Disk when Edo and Dennis held up their hands in the air.

"Woah, woah! Wait a second! Hear us out!" Dennis said, sweating a lot from the look of fury on Kaito's face.

"We did not come to fight you. If you want to keep Yuzu safe from the Professor, then please listen to us. Believe me, you will regret it if you don't." Edo told them, sounding more calm than Dennis. Everyone looked surprised.

"Wait, you're not here to try to take me again?" Yuzu questioned.

"No, definitely not!" Dennis replied while shaking his head.

"Tell us how you got in here, Academia scum!" Kaito demanded.

"We snuck inside just a few minutes ago. It was the best time, with everyone's attention on the battles happening throughout the city." Edo answered.

"We came down here just when we heard you guys planning to head up to the roof of this building. Let me tell you… you don't want to do that." Dennis added.

"Oh yeah? Why shouldn't we?" Tristan asked.

"The Professor himself and some of his toughest Duelists are waiting for you up there as we speak. They plan to trap you, and force you to hand Yuzu over to them." Edo revealed, shocking everyone.

"My father is here?!" Reiji exclaimed.

"And he's set a trap for us?" Sora said, also stunned. The duo nodded.

"He is. We saw him ourselves before coming in to find you." Edo said.

"Hold on. Why should we believe you? I understand that you two are his loyal lackeys. Why stab him in the back now?" Kaiba asked, sounding understandably suspicious. Edo and Dennis looked at one another and nodded.

"Well, right after we failed our last mission, we returned to the Xyz Dimension. Once there, we had a chance to think things over and talked about it." Edo said as he started to explain his and Dennis's defection…

_Flashback_

_"Oh, this is not good at all! We are running severely behind schedule! Precious time had been lost, and for some girl that you could not bring to the Professor! We need to pick up the pace if we are to catch up on our work here for the Arc Area Project!" Said a short, skinny man with short bowl cut red hair constantly glancing at a pocket watch._

_Edo sighed in annoyance. It had been a day since their botched mission to capture Yuzu Hiragi. After Leo Akaba sent him back to his base in the Xyz Dimension, Edo was bombarded by complaints from the Deputy Commander, Mamoru Noro. Honestly, he just wanted the idiot to shut up. Edo did just that._

_"Shut up Noro!" He shouted, silencing his second in command. He sounded so fierce that the man backed up to a wall in fear. "I just want to be alone for a while. Can you at least do that much?!" Noro flinched._

_"O-Of course, Commander-in-Chief! I will personally oversee the operation… elsewhere." He feebly replied before scurrying out of Edo's personal quarters. Edo himself sighed while rubbing his forehead. He was barely alone for a moment, sitting on his bed, before he heard another voice._

_"That guy's a pain in the ass, isn't he?" Edo turned behind him to see Dennis Mackfield leaning on a wall just outside._

_"You have no idea." Edo said with a small smile. "The Professor sent you here too?" He asked._

_"Nah, just thought you'd like some company. Mind if I join you?" Dennis asked._

_"Be my guest." Edo answered, allowing Dennis inside and take a vacant chair. "So, why are you really here?" He asked. Dennis made a pouty face._

_"What, can't a couple of screwups like ourselves have a pleasant chat about what's wrong with their lives?" Edo actually smiled and nearly laughed._

_"I suppose there's nothing wrong with that." He said. "What's Yuri's condition?"_

_Dennis then dropped the act and got serious._

_"He's currently in a coma. Whatever that Yuya kid did to him got him good. I still can't believe he actually lost a Duel. That's never happened to him was far as I know." He said, actually sounding worried about the boy._

_"I wondered why he failed to show up to take Yuzu. He didn't seem like the type to ignore an order." Edo noted. Dennis shrugged._

_"Maybe he was enjoying his Duel too much to drop it on a dime." The spy then sighed. "I've been doing some thinking lately… about everything." Edo nodded._

_"So have I. But let's hear what you have to say first." Dennis seemed grateful for that._

_"Well, as a kid, before I came to Academia, I loved to entertain people with my tricks while wearing a clown mask. It really made me happy, and everyone who watched me. It was the happiest feeling in the world, seeing the other kids laugh at my antics. I thought I could expand my skills by becoming a Duelist. After arriving, my passion for entertainment got sidelined for my duties to Academia… and the Professor. Overtime, I learned to hide my disappointment by acting carefree and joke a lot. That seemed to work for me for a while… until I was ordered to spy on the people here." Dennis then look sad, knowing what he did after showing up._

_"What happened?" Edo asked. Dennis told him about his mission to find Ruri Kurosaki and about Yuma's role in aiding Ruri's escape, as well as her brother's interference._

_"Her brother nearly knocked my teeth out from punching me. Still, I actually deserved that. Yuri went after his sister on my intel." Dennis then clinched his fists and scrunched up his face. Edo was stunned to see him close to crying. "I was speechless that Yuma knew about my mission when it was supposed to be top secret within Academia. I still don't know how that little kid could've possibly found out. Still, when she learned what I did, Ruri was… more upset than I can say. I hurt her really bad, even though I never wanted her to be hurt…" He went quiet after that. Edo looked ashamed himself._

_"Yuzu wasn't really happy about my actions either. She called me a coward, and the Professor… a monster." He said quietly. The two sat in silence for a long time, thinking over their recent actions. Edo originally believed in Academia's goal for a united utopia of peace and prosperity. He trained hard for this for years, thinking it was truly the right path. Now, after hearing what the Professor plans to do with Yuzu… he didn't feel so certain anymore. Edo also couldn't get out of his head the other things he heard from Yugi Muto and his allies._

"Everything I have told you was the truth. You just need to accept it and see through the wrongness of Leo Akaba's actions." Yugi said.

"Yeah man, Leo's the real villain here. I actually know someone back where I came from that was misled just like you were. He saw how wrong he had been. I know you can open your eyes too." Judai had said.

"It's not too late for you. You can still do the right thing." Yusei persisted.

"Totally! There's nothing wrong with using Duels to make people smile and feel happy! Yusho would've wanted that too. It's what he wanted for the all people he taught, including a certain someone that I met recently." Yuma said.

_Edo had struggled with these thoughts since he retreated. He was still unsure of what to do from here. He then decided to ask Dennis a question he needed answered. "Dennis… do you really not know why the Professor wanted that Ruri girl?" Dennis smirked._

_"Actually, I did a little digging around before I came here." He answered._

_"What did you find? And did anyone see you?" Edo asked cautiously. Dennis chuckled._

_"Nah, I was careful. When I heard Yugi Muto say that Yuzu was to be some sort of sacrificial lamb for whoever the Professor plans to bring back from the afterlife, I had to learn if Ruri was also part of it. I hacked into Academia's secure files and…" Dennis hesitated._

_"Go on. What have you discovered?" Edo persisted. Dennis took a deep breath before he continued._

_"Most of the files were encrypted, but I was able to learn this much: It turns out the Professor had a daughter and that she somehow died some time ago. He labeled it as "Project Revival Zero." He hopes to use ARC-V to bring her back, by using the life force of certain bracelet girls…"_

_"Which would result in their deaths." Edo concluded to his horror. Dennis nodded._

_"There's more. I looked deeper in the Arc Area Project, and I nearly puked at what I found." Dennis said, looking very reluctant to continue._

_"Found out what?" Edo prompted. Dennis looked disgusted as he answered._

_"The people that are carded, that will be carded… they won't be restored after ARC-V unites the four dimensions. Instead, they'll all…" He couldn't finish. Edo knew what he was getting at._

_"They will all die… along with those girls." He said softly._

_"They'll all vanish from existence, and the merging will also use their life force to create a new race of humans. Humans that, according to the data, will have no memory of the four dimensions at all." Dennis concluded._

_Edo gritted his teeth, now feeling he too was about to be sick. "This goes against what we've been told about achieving Academia's mission." He believed that no one was actually supposed to "die" when the four dimensions were united. All the people that got carded would be later restored in their new "United World". That's what he and everyone else was told. _'So then… it was all a lie. Everything we all thought we knew was just one huge, sick, twisted lie!'_ He thought, outraged at this awful truth._

_"So that is why he needs Serena so badly." Edo and Dennis looked up in surprise. The Duelist Captain, Barrett, stood outside Edo's quarters now._

_"Barrett?! Why are you here?" Edo asked, not expecting the veteran to show up._

_"The Professor transferred me here to assist you, Commander-In-Chief." He said as he walked in._

_"So now it's three, huh? How much have you heard?" Dennis asked. Barrett frowned and growled a little._

_"Everything. This confirms what Judai Yuki told me." He replied. Edo the narrowed his eyes._

_"Judai Yuki?" Barrett nodded._

_"Affirmative. Judai told me himself the night he escaped with Serena and those other students. He said he snuck into Academia to save Serena's life. I knew he wasn't lying, I felt it. I didn't tell the Professor any of this, just that they all fled into the night." Edo and Dennis looked at one another._

_"Serena, Ruri Kurosaki, and Yuzu Hiragi… three girls the Professor needs more than anything else. And they are each from a different dimension." Edo said to himself._

_"I should probably mention that they all share the same face and wear a unique bracelet." Dennis pointed out. This new fact surprised Edo and Barrett, proving they didn't know before now. They wondered what this all meant._

_"I wonder… could there be a girl in the Synchro Dimension that shares those characteristics with the other girls as well?" Edo thought aloud._

_"Oh, there was." Dennis said, making the other two turn to him. "The spy network I set up there proved it. Her name was Rin. I saw her myself. She definitely resembled the others."_

_"What happened with her?" Edo asked._

_"One of Yugi's friends rescued her before Yuri could take to her to Academia. I think it was that Yusei Fudo guy. He was the only one of the girl's protectors to not be previously identified. Not one of Yuri's finest moments, getting a sneak attack from behind by him." The trio then thought more to themselves over this before Barrett broke the silence._

_"Ever since Serena first came to Academia, I was assigned to be her bodyguard by the Professor." The muscled man smiled to himself as he talked. "She was a handful. She kept trying to sneak away, seek out others to prove her skills, and more often than not getting into all sorts of trouble. Still, the Professor never punished her except for some severe scolding. In spite of all that, Serena never changed throughout the years." He chuckled, remembering the good old days._

_"Sounds like you're really fond of her." Dennis said warmly._

_"I am." Barrett said softly. He hoped Judai was keeping Serena safe like he said he would._

_"How come you never tried to keep her out of trouble? You said yourself you were ordered to keep watch over her." Edo wanted to know._

_"I was just ordered to watch her and make sure she didn't leave the school. Other than that, Serena was free to do as she pleased." Barrett then sighed. "I sure miss her." Dennis laughed._

_"While I was spying here in the Xyz Dimension, I actually got to know Ruri and dueled her. She's really kind, polite, and she thought I was really good at making others smile… like her. Using my entertainment tactics was the perfect cover, and it was the first time since joining Academia that I felt I could be my true self again. A part of me hoped I'd never find Ruri." Dennis sighed sadly. "Alas, I knew I couldn't ignore my assignment after finding her. And we all know what came afterward…" Edo and Barrett both nodded, remembering the first Invasion into this very dimension._

_"Now you wish you could go back and undo everything." Edo said. Dennis nodded again._

_"I sure do now. Especially after what Ruri said to me when she learned the truth about me. But I can't… none of us can." He replied, his voice full of deep regret. Edo had his own thoughts regarding that._

_"When I first led the Invasion, I met a man named Yusho Sakaki. He and I dueled and…"_

_"Did you say Yusho Sakaki?! I knew him!" Dennis interrupted. Edo stared at the spy, stunned by this._

_"You knew Yusho Sakaki?!" He demanded to know._

_"I did. I was actually a former student of his during my undercover assignment. He never suspected anything of course, but I sure enjoyed my time with him. He helped me improve my dueling tricks and made others smile. I hadn't seen him since just before the Invasion started." Dennis explained. "But how did you know him, Edo?"_

_Edo then told the two about his encounter with Yusho and his disappearance. He told them how frustrated he was about Yusho's teachings being in the wrong and he wanted to find him again to prove it. "Of course, I never found him. It was not too long after that I was ordered by the Professor to assist in the mission to capture Yuzu." Edo finished. Dennis then followed that with another revelation._

_"Since we're on the subject of Yusho… you should know that he has a son. It's the boy I mentioned before… Yuya." Edo gasped loudly._

_"Wait! The same Yuya that defeated Yuri?! _He's_ the son of Yusho Sakaki?!" Edo could hardly believe it. He and Yuri were both considered top Duelists of Academia, and both were defeated by two members of the same family! Was it fate that Yusho and Yuya decided to fight against Academia and it's beliefs? Edo was starting to think so._

_"So, what are your thoughts about this Yuzu?" Barrett asked. Edo sighed._

_"She has a strong spirit, and seemed to be a believer of Yusho Sakaki's teachings. I have a feeling the other girl, Rin, may also have a similar personality." He said._

_"So… about your beliefs. Do you still feel… conflicted about them?" Dennis asked after a moment. Edo didn't answer right away. He thought over what Yusho told him, what he learned from Yugi and his friends, and what he just heard from Dennis. He also recalled a certain moment when Yusho defeated him. He remembered… smiling. He smiled because he actually enjoyed his Duel with the Entertainer. He recalled starting to get a warm feeling in his chest, a feeling of… happiness. However, his commitment to the Professor and Academia's mission blinded him to it. Now though, after all these recent events and revelations…_

_"Perhaps… not so much anymore." Edo finally said, smiling as he recalled those warm feelings and thoughts from before._

_"Good for you, Edo. I feel the same way." Dennis said, smiling back. The two of them then turned to Barrett. "What about you, big guy?" Barrett looked down at his own hands._

_"I am a soldier who is supposed to follow the orders of his superior officer without question. That's what I've been for a long time. However…" He then gave the pair his own smile. "If that soldier sees a problem with a given order, or question the very nature of his mission… he needs to do what he feels is right and oppose his superior. Right now… I feel particularly rebellious. Perhaps Judai rubbed off on me a bit after all." Barrett then laughed._

_Edo and Dennis laughed with him for moment. The three then went quiet once more, thinking about the girls Leo Akaba was after._

_At first, capturing them for the Professor seemed like no big deal. Now, after learning why the Professor needs them so badly, they knew it was a much bigger deal than they imaged. Even though they all failed to brings those girls to Leo Akaba as he ordered, the three were actually very glad they had escaped._

_"Well, I think we can say that those girls are all safe wherever they are…" Edo said._

_"Not all of them. Yuzu hasn't left the Standard Dimension yet. Yuya was also out cold from dueling Yuri. I think it's safe to say Yuzu's going nowhere until Yuya is back on his feet." Dennis said. Edo and Barrett became more alert._

_"Then the Professor will try to take her again before long." Edo said. Dennis nodded._

_"I have no doubt he will." Barrett said. "What are we going to do about it… sir?" He asked, looking Edo straight in the eye. Edo hardened his face as he stood up._

_"What will we do? Here is what we will do…" He then removed and tossed the green grey cloak he had been giving by Leo Akaba himself to the floor. "We will fight the Professor… and ensure he does not take Yuzu Hiragi! Are the two of you with me on this?" Dennis and Barrett seemed very pleased by Edo's choice of words._

_"Oh yeah! I'm definitely in!" Dennis said proudly as he made a bow._

_"I too stand with you, Commander-In-Chief! No matter what happens, I will follow you until the end!" Barrett added as stood straight and saluted. Edo nodded, glad they were in._

_"Good. Then let's get started…"_

_Flashback End_

"It was right after that that we began our plan to aid you in protecting Yuzu. Dennis did some more "discreet" recon and learned of the Professor's plan of attack. We then prepared things accordingly on our end." Edo said as he finished. He and Dennis decided to leave out the part about Yuri's coma. They didn't think they needed to know that since he didn't look like he'll wake up any time soon and cause more trouble.

The whole group stood in total surprise. "So it's not just the two of you, but Barrett too?" Judai asked, stunned. Edo and Dennis nodded.

"Yep. He's currently waiting in the outskirts of the city with an army of our own. That way, the Professor won't suspect a thing until it's way too late." Dennis said.

"An army?" Yusei asked in surprise.

"Indeed. I've had a long discussion with all the Academia Duelists stationed in the Xyz Dimension and told them the truth about the Arc Area Project. They were just as horrified as we were… and showed just as much remorse. After a day of thinking it over, they all decided to help us stop the Professor. Barrett will order his troops to move in when the Professor sends his own to attack your groups." Edo told them.

"How will he know when to attack my father's army?" Reiji asked. Dennis smirked while snickering.

"As it turns out… we got someone on the inside. That someone will secretly alert Barrett so that he can send in the calvary." This really stunned the group.

"You have an inside man?! Who?" Yuma wanted to know, as did everyone else. Dennis sighed.

"Sorry Yuma, can't tell ya. The deal was that as long as we keep our friend's identity a secret, they'll do whatever they can to help. Believe me, we wish would could tell you, but a deal's a deal." Kaiba snorted.

"Why should we believe any of this? It all just sounds too good to be true to me." He said, clearly not convinced.

"I believe them." Yugi said, surprising him and some others.

"Yugi?" Yuya asked.

"Are you sure?" Yuzu questioned. Their protector and friend nodded.

"I'm sure. Edo and Dennis truly wish to help us, and I think we should give them a chance." Joey and Tristan saw how serious their friend was, and knew he meant every word.

"I trust Yugi. So I'm willing ta do the same." Joey said.

"That makes three of us." Tristan added.

"I'm also with Yugi. These guys were never really bad to begin with.. at least, I didn't think so." Judai added.

"If they want to redeem themselves, they should have the opportunity to do so." Yusei said.

"Everyone makes mistakes, and these guys want to make things right! I'd say let them!" Yuma also said.

Yusho looked over them both and smiled. "Dennis, when I learned that you were with Academia, I was hurt by your deception and betrayal." Dennis looked away, clearly ashamed of his past actions. "But now, hearing you want to make amends… I am very glad." His former pupil returned Yusho's smile with his own. The older man then turned to Edo. "Edo, when we last saw each other you were clearly being torn in different directions. You didn't know what to believe or who to follow. It seems now… you have your answer. I'm happy to know you've made the right choice."

"Yeah, so am I… Yusho Sakaki." Edo replied with a smile of his own. Yuya then stood next to his dad.

"If Yugi and my dad are willing to forgive you, then I do too." He said.

"Me too." Yuzu added. "I'm sorry for calling you a coward. You're braver than I thought if you're willing to betray the man you worked for to help us." Edo shook his head.

"No, I definitely deserved the name calling. But I promise, we won't let you down… any of you." He told the whole group.

"You better not or I'll kick both your asses!" Sora warned. Edo and Dennis nodded while smiling back.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right? Guess that makes you two our friends too." Gongenzaka added.

"We can never have too many friends." Yoko said.

"The more the merrier!" Shuzo said.

"I accept your alliance." Jack told the two.

Kaito hesitated before sighing. "If things had happened differently, I would NEVER agree to help the likes of Academia. But if everyone here is willing to give you two a second chance… then fine. Just don't make me regret it."

"Got it." Edo and Dennis told him. Everyone then stared at Kaiba. Other than Reiji, he was the one only one to not have accepted. He groaned.

"Alright, fine. But if something goes wrong and it's your fault, I'm planning to do more than just say "I told you so." Got that?" Kaiba warned. The pair agreed, though they felt slightly intimidated by the man.

"Then it's settled. You two are with us now." Reiji said, cementing their cooperation with Edo and Dennis.

Dennis then stepped forward and took out something from his pocket. It appeared to be a card. "Yuma… is Ruri okay where she is?" He asked tentatively.

"She's fine." Yuma told him with a smile, making Dennis breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's really good to know. In that case, could you please… give her this?" He then tossed the card to Yuma, who grabbed it. The boy gasped in shock as he looked at it.

"What the?! Is this… what I think it is?!" He asked in a shocked voice. The others looked at the card he was given and no one gasped more than Kaito and Yusho.

"Wait! That's..!" Yusho couldn't get the words out. Kaito was just speechless.

The card Yuma was holding was the one that held the captured soul of Ruri's brother...

"Shun!" Kaito then turned back at the two Academia traitors. "Where did you get this?!" He demanded loudly. Dennis grimaced from the look Kaito gave him. Still, tried to remain calm.

"Yuri handed that to me shortly before his failed mission in the Synchro Dimension. He wanted me to have it as a souvenir, to let me know Ruri's brother wouldn't cause us trouble again." He explained.

_"What a sick joke that was."_ Yuri told Yuya in his mind.

_'Yuri, you were a different person back then.'_ Yuya told him, but his Fusion counterpart shook his head.

_"Doesn't excuse what I did."_ Yuya felt the guilt and sadness Yuri felt from sealing Ruri's brother.

_'Yuri…'_ Yuya then turned to the duo. "Isn't there a way to restore all the people sealed into cards? Can't they be brought back?" He asked, hoping there was a way. Edo turned to Dennis, who nodded and looked right at Yuya.

"From what I managed to scrounge up, the only way to revive everyone is for someone to enter the ARC-V control room and recalibrate the energy conversion. If that is done, ARC-V will expel the energy and all the carded people would be restored to their original selves."

This gave everyone hope. "Then that is what has to be done." Yusei said.

"Agreed." Reiji then turned to Yugi and then others. "Yugi, after your group escapes, I will lead a team into Academia to revive all the carded people." He and the others accept that plan, but Yuma had a question.

"Hold up. If all that can be done, then why give Shun's card to me? Can't you revive him like you plan to bring back the others?" Yuma asked.

"It's a precaution incase things go sideways. We don't want anything happening to Shun's card in the process." Edo said.

"Also, I feel that if anyone should look after him until his revival… it should be his sister." Dennis added solemnly.

_"He is right, Yuma. Shun is much safer with us until he can be restored."_ Astral told his partner. Yuma seemed to accepted it.

"Okay, back to the main problem." Shuzo said, wanting to hurry and get his daughter and Yuya to safety. "If we can't get to the roof, then where do we go to use the airship?" Reiji answered immediately.

"Fortunately, I have a backup plan. With any luck, it will work." He began to tell the group his strategy to outsmart his father and get Yugi's group away…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"With pleasure. Activating "The Gauntlet" program now." Roget said before pressing a button on a control pad he held. At once, spheres of dark yellow light appeared around where Reiji Akaba's teams were at that moment. "This should be most interesting." He said to himself as he and the others observed the new battles taking place… or rather, that's what they were expecting to see. As soon as the "Gauntlet Barriers" were up, all the monitors had instantly shut down.

"What?! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Roget shouted in panic.

"What's wrong, Roget?" Leo Akaba asked.

"I've lost all video and audio feed for the Gauntlet program! We can't see or hear what is happening inside the barriers!" Leo wasn't happy about that, as were the others with him.

"Were there some system bugs you somehow overlooked?" Gloria asked. Roget snapped his face at her.

"No, of course not! It was perfected before we left! I can't understand what the problem is!"

"Get the monitors back online! We need to know what is going on down there!" Leo ordered.

"Yes, Professor!" Roget said while trying to figure out the error in his program. _'This doesn't make sense! This shouldn't have happened! What could've possibly have gone wrong?!'_ As he typed furiously to get the problem fixed, Roget somehow had the nagging feeling that he was missing something. Something very important he couldn't quite put his finger on…

While Roget worked on his technical glitch, Leo had received an alert on his personal communicator in his own Duel Disk. He recognized the signal; it came from his two Guardian Duelists. He instructed them to inform him of any developments in their vicinity. "Yes?" He asked when he opened a channel.

_"Professor, we have a problem."_ Apollo started. Leo sighed, obviously not pleased something else had gone wrong.

"Tell me." He ordered.

_"Diana and I have been keeping watch in the lower levels of the building, as per your orders. Via the surveillance cameras we hacked, we have just learned Reiji's whole group is heading down here right now… towards us."_ Leo swore. He was sure his son would try to lead Yuzu and Yugi's team outside the building before his men could cut off their escape and force them to the roof. Not only did they not wait for the right time, but they are not even leaving the building on the surface.

"Reiji is smarter than I thought." He said to himself.

_"Sir, there is more. When we saw them on our feeds, we also discovered that they were joined by two others. It would seem Sora Shiunin was not the only one to betray us…"_ Diana started. Leo slightly widened his eyes.

"Who else is there?" Leo demanded, not wanting to believe he had more people turning against him. Diana hesitated before she gave her very shocking answer.

_"They are… Commander-In-Chief Edo Phoenix and the spy, Dennis Mackfield."_ Leo widened his eyes even more an stiffened. He had to have misheard her… he just had to.

"That's not possible! I ordered Edo back to the Xyz Dimension for the Arc Area Project! And I told Dennis to stay put in Academia until further notice! They can't be here aiding our enemies!"

_"We are sorry sir, but there are no glitches with our video feeds. They are here and are now against us."_ Apollo reported, sounding very disappointed in delivering this crushing news. While Roget was still busy with his program, Gloria, Grace, and Sanders also appeared shocked. Battle Beast seemed neutral.

Leo was seriously pissed now. _'First Roget's technical difficulties on his new program, now this! Why the hell would Edo and Dennis betray us?! Betray me?!'_ The bald man wanted to scream from his frustrations, but he knew he mustn't. He couldn't afford to lose control in front of his subordinates. "Apollo, Diana, listen to me! DO NOT allow anyone to get past you! NO ONE must leave the building, especially Yuzu Hiragi! Do I make myself clear?!"

_"Yes Professor! None shall pass us!"_ Apollo and Diana told him before breaking the connection. Leo had to calm himself and think. Things were not going as planned so far. He needed to keep Reiji, Yugi, Yuzu, and all the others from getting away until his army can surround the building. He had to have a fail safe incase Apollo and Diana couldn't keep them contained. Leo needed additional assistance. That was when he made up his mind and turned to Gloria Tyler.

"Gloria. I have a special request I must ask of you." Gloria stood alert and ready.

"Yes Professor?" She asked. His request caught her off guard.

"I need you… to contact _him_." Gloria gasped, and slightly blushed.

"R-Really sir? It has been a long time since I've… heard from _him_." Grace instantly knew who they were talking about. She also knew the Professor must be serious if he needs his power.

"I understand how personal this is for you, but you are the only one he will talk to since he left us. Only you can convince him to help us in our time of need. Not even I can get through to him." Leo told her.

Gloria felt her heart beat a little faster at the thought of speaking to him again. _'It really has been so long since he and I have spoken. I know why he left, and he was adamant about not returning. But will he listen to me now if I told him the situation?'_ The woman had her doubts. "Professor, when I last saw him, he made it clear he would never return to Academia no matter what. How can I make him change his mind?" She asked.

Leo approached her and whispered something in her ear, and Grace saw her sister's eyes widened and gasp. He then backed away. "If you tell him that, I'm sure he will come to our aid." He told her. A now visibly shaken Gloria slowly nodded.

"I… I understand, Professor. I will do it." Leo smiled as he nodded.

"Good. Now go." After taking a breathe, Gloria pressed a button on her Duel Disk and disappeared in a rush of blue particles.

"Professor… What did you just tell my sister?" Grace asked, worried for Gloria. Leo turned his back to her, and a more confident grin appeared on his face.

"I merely gave her a message. A message that will hopefully bring back… the Kaiser."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Deep within Academia, a lone figure walked into a vast chamber that appeared to be a lab. At the far end was a huge device that was recently repaired after a devastating attack on it days ago. The purple haired teen walked over to the control panel and pressed a button. The Primary Dimensional Transporter came online, a golden light shining from the center. He was pleased that the thing was operational again.

_"Perfect. It's working, just like I was told. If my new source was right… I'll finally have my revenge. Not only that… but I will have more power than I ever dreamed of. Soon, everyone will witness the fury and destructive power… of Zarc!"_ Zarc, now in control of Yuri's body, laughed to himself as he stepped into the light and vanished on the spot…

To be continued.


	30. ARC-V — PART 15

Time for Yugi and the gang to make their getaway! But they will have obstacles blocking their path…

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 29: ARC-V — PART 15

"So that's the plan. Do you really think it will work?" Yuzu asked, sounding hopeful.

"I'm certain it will. My father won't anticipate what I have cooked up. We just need to exit the building first." Reiji replied with confidence.

"I trust Reiji. If he believes his plan will work, then we mustn't doubt it." Yusho said.

"That's good enough for me." Yoko added.

"But still, it's very risky. What if something goes wrong?" Yuya asked, felling uncertain and afraid.

"We have each other, Yuya. We _need_ to believe in one another if we are to have any chance of getting away." Yugi said firmly. The others pretty much said the same thing.

Yuya still seemed unsure until Yuzu took his hand, surprising him. "Yuya, we can do this. I _know_ we can." She told him. Looking at her determined face, Yuya felt her confidence and finally began to let go of his doubt. He smiled and nodded at her while gripping her hand tighter.

"You're right." He said. Yuzu nodded back at him.

"Then why are we still standing around, people? Let's get a move on!" Judai declared.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Yes Professor! None shall pass us!" The purple haired toga wearing Diana declared as she and Apollo ended their connection to Leo. Now she and her fellow Guardian awaited the arrival of the Professor's son and his associates. Diana guarded the inner door beneath the building, while Apollo was positioned at the outer door. As she stood at her post, the female Guardian Duelist thought over recent events.

She could not believe things had come to this. It had been a surprise to learn of Sora's betrayal, but now learning that Edo Phoenix and Dennis Mackfield also turned their backs on Academia was even more shocking. _'Why is this happening? Why are people all of a sudden becoming our enemies? Whatever the reason, they shall all pay for this!'_ Diana was determined to fulfill her duty to the Professor, no matter what.

A couple of minutes later, she saw them coming not too far from her position. She immediately recognized the Professor's target, Yuzu Hiragi, and her protectors, the Four Devils. With one button on her Duel Disk, she made contact with her partner. "Apollo, Reiji Akaba, Yuzu Hiragi and the others are within my sight. If by some slight chance they get past me, it will be up to you to halt their progress." She instructed.

_"Understood. Between the two of us, they won't get far at all. Good luck, Diana."_ Apollo told her before he disconnected. Reiji, who lead the group, halted and made everyone else stop.

"Looks like like my father doesn't want us to leave from here." He said as Diana smiled.

"You are right about that, son of the Professor. Not one of you will be leaving! Now while I stand in your way!" Diana said strongly.

"And you are?" Yusho asked.

"That is Diana, one of Academia's Guardian Duelists. There are two of them. I'm guessing the other one is elsewhere." Edo said. Diana scowled at him, Sora, and Dennis.

"You! How _dare_ you three betray the Professor?! What possible excuse could you have for such treachery?!" She demanded while pointing at the trio. Dennis chuckled before he gave an answer.

"I guess you can say that we… don't like to see certain girls mistreated."

"Having Serena kidnapped would be considered more than that, traitor!" Diana retorted.

"Kidnapped? Is that what baldy told you? Serena came with me by choice. I didn't force her into anything." Judai admitted, but Diana wouldn't hear of it.

"Don't bother with your lies, Judai Yuki! Your misdeeds in Academia will not go unpunished! You and the rest of the Four Devils will fall before the Professor's wrath!" She said adamantly.

"Four Devils?" Yuma asked, confused.

"It's what Academia's calling you guys now." Dennis revealed. "Kinda excessive of you ask me." Diana growled.

"Enough chattering! Not one of you will get past me!" She then activated her Duel Disk, intending to Duel.

"I'll take her down." Sora stated as he moved forward and slipped on his Duel Disk.

"You said not _one_ of us will get past you, right? So… how about we double the fun?" Dennis said as he too put on his Disk. "You don't mind, do you?" He asked Sora, who smirked at him.

"If you insist." They both then activated their Duel Disks.

"Can they defeat her?" Yuya asked Edo.

"As a Guardian, Diana is not to be taken lightly. Hopefully, Sora and Dennis will get the job done." He answered. Sora, Dennis, and Diana stood ready as they started their battle.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Sora: 4000) (Dennis: 4000) (Diana: 4000)**

"I shall go first! My turn!" Diana said, starting the Duel. "I play Polymerization to Fuse Moon Soldier Lady and Guardian Baou in my hand for a Fusion Summon! When the shining moonlight hits the Flamberge, the two warriors become one! Fusion Summon! Moon Protector! Descend!" (DARK; Level 7; ATK: 2100; DEF: 2400) Before Diana stood a light purple skinned female in an light blue armored dress. In one hand it held a shield with a crescent moon on it no one hand, while the other held a staff with another crescent moon at the tip.

"I figured she would play that." Sora said confidently.

"That is her Ace. Not really that surprising." Dennis added. Diana snarled.

"Silence traitors! I activate Lunar Keeper's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Keeper's Shield Token to my Field!" (LIGHT; Level 1; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) Now next to Lunar Keeper was a small stone tablet in Defense Mode. "As long as I have at least one of these Tokens in play, Lunar Keeper cannot be attacked! I now Set 2 cards facedown and my turn!"

"If she gets too many of those Tokens on the Field, it will take us a while to reach the exit." Reiji said uncertainly.

"You have no idea." Edo said, getting then group's attention. "Dennis and Sora need to be careful."

"This definitely feels like a stalling tactic. Those two need to find a way to defeat her quickly so we can get out of here." Kaito said. At that time, Dennis turned to his dueling partner.

"Say Sora, mind if I "entertain" us this turn?" He asked in a playful tone. Sora smirked.

"Sure, go soften her up for me." He replied. Dennis chuckled.

"Alrighty then! My turn! Draw!" The former Academia Entertainer was pleased with what he had. "I activate Double Performance! This nifty Magic card lets me Special Summon two "Entermage" Monsters from my hand with the same name to my Field! I Special Summon two copies of Entermage Flame Eater!" (FIRE; Level 4; ATK: 1200; DEF: 1600) Two black balloons with capes and wizard's hats appeared on the Field. "With these guys here, I can call out the main star! I Overlay my two Flame Eaters! The Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician!" Dennis' 2500 Attack Point Xyz Monster swooped in where his first two Monsters were.

"It's funny. Last time I saw that thing, Dennis was dueling me. He never got a chance to use his Monster's Effects back then." Yuma commented.

_"Perhaps he might now."_ Astral said. Diana smirked.

"Fool! You did what I expected! Trap card open, Admiration of the Keepers! I can activate this when you Special Summon a Monster from the Extra Deck! Now two more Tokens are added to my Defense!" She said as now three Tokens in Defense Mode stood with her Fusion Monster. "My Trap has another Effect! While this card is active, your Trapeze Magician's own Effects are negated and it can attack all my Tokens, one at a time! If it does not, it is destroyed at the the end of the Battle Phase!"

"Okay, so Dennis can get rid of all those Tokens in one go and then he can go after her stronger Monster. That doesn't sound bad." Tristan said.

"You haven't taken the Effect of Lunar Keeper into account." Edo said, sounding less certain.

"What Effect?" Joey asked. Edo motioned at the Tokens in play.

"When one of those Tokens gets destroyed while it is on the Field, Lunar Keeper can not only take 800 Attack Points from Dennis' Monster, but it also raises Diana's Life Points by 800." Joey and Tristan gasped as they now saw the problem with beating Diana.

"And that mean gal has three of those things to protect herself." Joey said.

"I take back what I said before." Tristan replied with a sweat drop. Edo then smirked.

"If I know Dennis, he'll have a way to bypass Diana's defenses." Dennis was about to prove him right.

"Nice defense, as always. Too bad I saw it coming from a mile away." He said to his former comrade.

"What can you do?" Diana asked, sure of her strategy.

"In a show made to entertain, the main star has to have a partner to help get the job done. And that's what I'm going to do! I play my own Polymerization to Fuse the Entermage Damage Juggler and Entermage String Figure in my hand! Acrobat that freely manipulates even the pain! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people, and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Entermage Trapeze Force Witch!" (DARK; Level 7; ATK: 2400; DEF: 1800) Now standing next to Trapeze Magician was a female performer in a blue and purple clown outfit holding a baton with a pink star on each end.

"He Summoned another Monster?" Diana asked herself. She felt a little annoyed. If his first Monster succeeded in destroying all the Tokens, he could attack Lunar Keeper with the other. Of course, she wasn't too worried about that. Plus, all Dennis would do would be increasing her own Life Points. However…

"With my Trapeze Force Witch around, I can get rid of those little shields of yours without worrying about the Effects of your cards!" Dennis declared.

"Excuse me?" Diana asked in disbelief.

"Trapeze Force Witch can protect all "Entermage" Monsters from being targeted and destroyed by card effects! Meaning my Trapeze Magician can no longer be targeted by Lunar Keeper and Admiration of the Keepers! In return, while I have another "Entermage" on my Field, Trapeze Force Witch cannot be attacked by any opposing Monster!" Diana cursed.

"Sweet! Now Diana's Life Points won't get a boost and can't weaken Dennis' own Monster!" Joey cheered.

"Since my Trapeze Magician can use it's Effects again, I'll go ahead and use it! By detaching an Overlay Unit during either of our turns, I can make another Monster on the Field attack twice! I'm selecting my lovely Trapeze Force Witch!"

"Dennis can destroy all the Tokens without any setbacks now." Kaito said. _'However, Lunar Keeper will still be an issue.'_ He thought to himself. He figures he was leaving that part for Sora to handle.

"Let's do this! Battle! Entermage Trapeze Magician and Trapeze Force Witch, attack all those Keeper's Shield Tokens!" With some swinging motions, Dennis's Monster duo disintegrated all of Diana's Tokens. She wasn't deterred though.

"That means nothing! Trap card open, Lunar Shield! For each Token that was destroyed this turn, I gain 800 Life Points! Also, while this is in play, my Lunar Keeper cannot be targeted and destroyed by battle or card effects!" Dennis gave a playful sigh.

**(800 x 3 = 2400)**

**(Diana: 4000 + 2400 = 6400)**

"Well, at least I reduced the number of Monsters she has. I'll leave the finishing act to you, Sora. I end my turn." Sora nodded as he got ready to make his play while sucking on a lollipop.

"Oh, I plan to end this Duel with a bang! My turn! Draw!" He smiled big time. _'Great! I can make good use of these!'_ He thought gleefully. "I think I'll start with this! I play Polymerization to Fuse Edge Imp Scissors and Furnimal Bear in my hand! Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Death-toy Scissors Tiger!" Sora's 1900 Attack Point Fusion Monster came out roaring at it's intended prey.

"That… is no kid's toy." Joey said while shivering at the sight of it.

"You said it." Tristan added fearfully.

"Now Scissors Tiger's Monster Effect activates! When it is Special Summoned, I can destroy cards you control for each of it's Fusion Materials aside from Edge Imp Scissors! I'll now destroy your Lunar Shield!"

"Damn!" Diana yelled angrily for losing her only means of protection.

"I'm not done! Scissors Tiger's other Effect! All "Death-Toy" Monsters I control gain 300 Attack Points for each "Furnimal" and "Death-Toy" Monster on my Field! That includes Scissors Tiger itself!"

(Death-Toy Scissors Tiger's ATK: 1900 + 300 = 2200)

"It still doesn't mean victory for you. Even if you destroy my Monster, I will still have more than enough Life Points to survive until my next turn!" Sora then chuckled as he took a bite out of the lollipop in his mouth.

"That's what you think. I play Death-Toy Factory! By banishing Polymerization from my Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters in my hand or on my Field! I Fuse Edge Imp Saw and Furnimal Lio in my hand! Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Death-Toy Wheel Saw Leo!" (DARK; Level 7; ATK: 2400; DEF: 2000) Sora's new Fusion Monster was even more frightening looking than the previous one. It resembled a torn up stuffed lion with saw blades embedded in it.

"Okay, seriously! Did that kid have some issues with stuffed animals growing up, cause his Monsters seem to imply that!" Joey shouted incredulously.

"Don't forget, with Scissors Tiger, both of my Monsters now get even stronger!" He said as his Monsters' Attack Power rose.

(Death-Toy Scissors Tiger's ATK: 2200 + 300 = 2500)

(Death-Toy Wheel Saw Leo's ATK: 2400 + 600 = 3000)

"That's still not enough!" Diana told the younger Duelist. Sora chuckled.

"Wheel Saw Leo has an Effect too! Once per turn, I can target a Monster you control and destroy it! If I do, you also take damage equal to it's Attack Points!"

"What?! No!" Diana shouted in horror. She couldn't do anything as Wheel Saw Leo shot one of it's blades at Lunar Keeper and shredded it to pieces.

**(Diana: 6400 - 2100 = 4300)**

"Now you got nothing left!" Sora said as he big down on his lollipop, crunching it in the process.

"If Sora attacks with both Monsters now, it's over for Diana." Edo said, still smiling.

"Do it Sora!" Yuya and Yuzu both cheered. Sora didn't disappoint his new friends as he launched his final assault.

"It's over Diana! Battle! Death-Toy Wheel Saw Leo and Death-Toy Scissors Tiger… DIRECT ATTACK!" With vicious attacks from both Monsters, Diana was defeated and lay facedown on the ground.

**(Diana: 0)**

She barely managed to look up and sneered at her enemies. "This is not… the end. Apollo… will stop you…" With that, the first Guardian Duelist disappeared in a swirl of blue particles.

"One down, and hopefully one more to go." Shuzo said.

"That was awesome teamwork, you guys!" Judai said appraisingly. Dennis and Sora smiled and nodded at one another.

"Well done, you two. Now let's get moving." Reiji instructed as the group resumed their escape.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Apollo had just gotten the signal that Diana had lost her Duel. This meant Reiji and the others were now heading toward him. "Dammit. How could she have failed?" It didn't matter. What did matter was stopping them in their tracks. He swore to himself he would succeed where his fellow Guardian had failed.

It was less than 5 minutes later when the group came into sight and stopped before the big, orange armored Apollo.

"So, you managed to get past Diana. This will not do. Now it is up to me to keep all of you from leaving!" He told the group, immediately activating his Duel Disk.

"So, who gets to beat him?" Judai asked casually.

"I'll take a crack at him. You with me, Tristan?" Joey asked his longtime friend. He nodded with a determined smile.

"Oh yeah! Count me in! This is as good a time as any to try out my new Deck!" Apollo growled at the pair that decided to challenge him.

"Are you two mocking me?!" Joey smirked as he and Tristan each turned on their Duel Disks.

"Nah, we're not mocking ya… just confident that we can kick your armored butt!" Joey sot back as the next Duel began.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Joey: 4000) (Tristan: 4000) (Apollo: 4000)**

"I will take the first turn! My turn! I play Polymerization to Fuse Sun Soldier and Guardian Tryce in my hand! When the radiant sunlight hits the twin blades, the two warriors become one! Fusion Summon! Solar Keeper! Descend!" (LIGHT; Level 7; ATK: 2400; DEF: 2100) Apollo's Fusion Monster was a big armored man wearing orange and white armor wielding a scepter with a glowing orange orb around two rings of spike, resembling the sun.

"Eh, I've seen tougher." Joey commented. Apollo ignored him.

"Next I activate Solar Keeper's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Keeper's Shield Token to my Field!" Like with Diana, a Token resembling a stone table appeared on Apollo's Field. "As long as I have one of these Tokens in play, Solar Keeper can't be attacked! I then Set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"His strategy doesn't seem different from Diana's." Gongenzaka noted.

"Actually, Apollo's tactics do differ slightly." Edo said.

"How so?" Yusho asked.

"You'll see." Edo replied.

"You think those two can win?" Sora asked Yugi. He nodded.

"I've known Joey and Tristan for a long time. They work well together. They can win this." He said confidently.

"Try as you might, I will not fail like Diana!" Apollo boasted. Tristan grunted.

"You know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall! My turn! Draw!" Tristan saw a way to make his point. "First, I Summon Machiners Soldier! (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1600; DEF: 1500) A light green armored robot soldier now stood on Tristan's Field. "Now I activate the Effect of Machiners Soldier! When it is Normal Summoned while I have no other Monsters in play, I can Special Summon a "Machiners" Monster from my hand except another Machiners Soldier! And here's some bad news for you Apollo. I got a really powerful one in my hand, and here it is! I Special Summon from my hand the top tank in my arsenal… MACHINERS COLONEL!" (EARTH; Level 10; ATK: 3000; DEF: 2500) Tristan's new Ace was a huge four legged blue tank equipped with a giant saw blade on one arm and a blaster on the other.

"Nice." Dennis said as he whistled.

"Your new Monster may be stronger than mine, but you still can't attack Solar Keeper with it." Apollo reminded him.

"Actually, you're wrong about that." Tristan countered.

"What do you mean?" The big man asked.

"Let me show you what I mean. I activate Machiners Colonel's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can destroy 1 "Machine" Monster I control to destroy all your Monsters that have the same Attack Points or less than that Monster! I destroy my Machiners Soldier to get rid of your only Monster that is weaker…"

"My Token!" Apollo gasped in shock. He then witnessed both Tristan's Soldier and his Token being blown up by Machiners Colonel's blaster.

"Now there's nothing protecting your Monster! Battle! Machiners Colonel, attack Solar Keeper! Mecha Slicer!" Using it's massive saw, the tank bore down on Apollo's Monster and sliced it in half.

**(3000 - 2400 = 600)**

**(Apollo: 4000 - 600 = 3200)**

"Damn you!" Apollo cursed.

"Oh yeah! In your face!" Tristan insulted.

_'Not a bad opener for the dork. But it's too soon to celebrate.'_ Kaiba thought to himself.

"You shall pay for that! Trap card open, Solar Retribution! This will not only bring back my Monster, but it also makes it 1000 Attack Points stronger!"

(Solar Keeper's ATK: 2400 + 1000 = 3400)

"That's not good." Joey said, worried for his friend.

"There is more! Your own Monster gets destroyed and you take damage equal to the original Attack Points of Solar Keeper! Feel the wrath of the sun!" Tristan was knocked back and got slightly singed when his Machiners Colonel was blown apart in a big fireball.

**(Tristan: 4000 - 2400 = 1600)**

"Tristan! You okay, pal?!" Joey called out. Tristan gave him a quick nod while getting up again.

"Yeah man, I'm good." He then turned back to his opponent. "This guy's a bit nastier than his girlfriend was. I Set one card facedown and end my turn." Tristan then turned back to Joey. "Think you can finish him?" He asked. Joey nodded.

"No prob." He said.

"That's what I meant earlier. Where Diana's strategy involved increasing her own Life Points, Apollo actually focuses on inflicting damage to his opponent's Life Points." Edo explained.

"They can still win, right?" Yuzu asked Yugi, whose confident face didn't change in the least.

"I have faith in them, Yuzu." Yuzu nodded and decided to do the same, and so did Yuya.

"I'm with Yugi." Yuya told her. She agreed as they continued watching the Duel.

"Alright Apollo, time for Joey Wheeler to shine! My turn! Draw!" Joey knew at once the Duel was in the bag… his bag. "Here I go! I'll start my move by Summoning Baby Dragon! (WIND; Level 3; ATK: 1200; DEF: 700) A young, light orange dragon popped up on the Field.

"You must be joking. That pipsqueak is no match for my Monster!" Apollo boasted.

"Shut your trap, will ya! This is only the first step! Next I play a Magic card called Star Blaster! Now I get to roll a die, and I can increase my Baby Dragon's Level depending on the number it lands on! I'm typically a lucky guy, so hopefully good old Lady Luck is on my side! Go, dice roll!" A holographic six sided die then rolled out onto the Field.

_'He must be planning to Summon his Ace Monster if he gets the Level he needs. It doesn't matter; I have something to take care of it just in case…'_ Apollo thought as the dice kept rolling before it stopped a moment later. The number it revealed was…

"Yes! A four! That means my Level 3 Baby Dragon has grown up to Level 7! Time for Star Blaster's other Effect! I can Sacrifice my now Level 7 Baby Dragon to Special Summon a Monster of the same Level from my hand! I Special Summon this bad boy: Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" (DARK; Level 7; ATK: 2400; DEF: 2000) Joey's new Monster was a huge thin black dragon with dark red eyes.

Apollo then made his own move. "I've been waiting for this! Trap card open, Desperation of the Keepers! This allows me to Special Summon three Keeper's Shield Tokens to my Field!" Three stone tablets then materialized next to Solar Keeper. "This Trap also forces your Monster to attack all my Tokens one at a time! Normally, the Effect of Solar Keeper weakens your Monster's Attack Power by 800 Points and you take 800 points of damage for each Token destroyed in battle, but Desperation of the Keepers doubles that damage!"

"That means if Joey's dragon attacks and destroys those Tokens, he'll take 1600 points damage from each attack! He'll be wiped out in an instant!" Yusho said in alarm.

"Hahaha! I have you now, Devil's Servant!" Joey snapped at Apollo's insult.

"Shut up soldier boy! Yugi ain't no devil! He's my best friend! I ain't gonna stand around and let you insult him!" Apollo brushed him off.

"Those words mean little when you are forced into your own defeat…" Tristan wasn't going to let Apollo have his way.

"No he won't! I activate a Trap, Solemn Strike! When my opponent Special Summons Monsters or activates a Monster Effect, I can pay 1500 Life Points to negate and destroy those Summoned Monsters! All those Tokens you just brought out are now dust!" One lightning bolt and all of Apollo's Tokens were incinerated.

**(Tristan: 1600 - 1500 = 100)**

"No! Damn you!" He cried out in anger. Tristan grunted with a smirk.

"Yes! Thanks to Tristan, Joey only has to battle Solar Keeper!" Yuya said.

"And no Tokens to protect it!" Shuzo added.

"Thanks Tristan!" Joey said to his friend.

"Anytime, man." He replied. "Now take him down." Joey nodded back.

"My pleasure. I'll play another handy Magic card, Energy Drain! With this, I draw one card and make your Monster's Attack Points drop to zero! Your Solar Keeper is now a Solar dud!" Joey's eyes widened from the seeing the card he just drew and was excited. _'Oh yeah! I've been waiting to use this!'_ Apollo cursed again as his Monster lost all it's power.

(Solar Keeper's ATK: 0)

"You dare?!" The bigger man shouted, clearly outraged.

"Oh, I more than dare! If you think my Red-Eyes Black Dragon is scary looking, wait until you see this! I Sacrifice my Red-Eyes for something really terrifying! In it's place, I Special Summon the one, the only… RED-EYES ALTERNATIVE BLACK DRAGON!" (DARK; Level 7; ATK: 2400; DEF: 2000) The new Red-Eyes couldn't have looked any different from the old one. As it exploded from it's previous form, Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon resembled more of a demon than a dragon. It's black scales now had a dark red tinge to it and had large red cracks running along the beast's body. The head also more defined and it's red eyes were darker than before.

"Joey's new dragon is definitely a scary sight, but it's stats are no different than the original Red-Eyes." Edo said.

"It must have some kind of powerful Effect to change that." Sora guessed. A guess shared by Apollo as well.

"Whatever Effect your Alternative Red-Eyes has, I won't give you the chance to use it! I banish my Solar Retribution from Graveyard to destroy your dragon and inflict damage to you equal to it's original Attack Points!" It was Joey's turn to feel the burn as his Monster was destroyed and it's master taking damage.

**(Joey: 4000 - 2400 = 1600)**

"Joey!" Yugi, Yuya, and Yuzu cried out. Joey himself managed to remain standing, despite the damage he took.

"I'm alright guys! Don't worry!" He assured them with a thumbs up before he turned to his opponent. "Man, that really burned. You Academia guys don't mind bringing the pain in your Duels, don't ya?" Apollo chuckled.

"We never hold back against our enemies, no matter who they are! Now you have no means to defeat me!" To his surprise, Joey smiled big time. "Why are you smiling like that, you fool?"

"Why? I'll tell ya why Apollo. It's because you just guaranteed losing this Duel!" Joey declared, to his opponent's utter bewilderment.

"What kind of bluff is this?" Apollo asked. Joey himself chuckled.

"It ain't no bluff. You see, my Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon did have a useful effect. If my opponent destroys it in battle or by card effect, I can Special Summon a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" Monster from Graveyard except Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon. There's only one Monster like that in my Graveyard, and I'm bringing him back now to end you this turn! Return! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey's original dragon came back, ready for battle.

"It still means nothing! I'll survive your attack and finish you on my next turn!" Joey's smile broadened.

"Hate ta break this to you, but you got no next turn!"

"Come again?" Apollo asked, fear now in his voice.

"Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon had one other Effect! If the Monster I revived was Red-Eyes Black Dragon, then my reborn Ace gets it's Attack Points doubled!"

"What?!" Apollo yelled and watched as Red-Eyes' Attack Power soared higher while giving off a bone chilling roar.

(Red-Eyes Black Dragon's ATK: 2400 x 2 = 4800)

"Now Joey can finish off Apollo with one attack!" Sora said, amazed by Joey's skills.

"I like his style." Dennis added. Kaiba snorted, knowing it was nothing compared to what he now possessed…

"Time for that butt kicking I promised! Battle! Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Solar Keeper! INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" With a gigantic fireball shot from the dragon's mouth, Apollo's Monster was gone and it's controller hit the ground on his back.

**(Apollo: 0)**

"Oh yeah! That's how it's done!" Tristan said as he and Joey shard a high five.

"They did it!" Yuzu cheered.

"Those two do make a good team." Yoko said, sounding impressed. Apollo groaned as he leaned up.

"Diana… Professor… I'm sorry. I failed… you both…" He then vanished on the spot like Diana did.

"That's both Guardians out of the way." Edo said.

"Then our path should be clear now. Follow me. The exit is not far now." Reiji stated as he resumed leading everyone out, hopefully without running into anyone else. How wrong they would be…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Damn it all!" Leo shouted in fury. He had just heard from Apollo that he and Diana were both defeated and that Reiji's group would soon exit the building. He fumed over the Guardians' setbacks. _'I had hoped those two would keep them in long enough for the Kaiser to show up to stop them. But I've still had no word from Gloria yet. I need more time.'_ Leo then groaned. He hoped he wouldn't have to do this, but given the circumstances… he had no choice. He then opened a private channel to Academia, where a creepy old man answered.

_"Hello, Professor! How is the operation in Standard going?"_ The man asked.

"Not well, I'm afraid. I'm waiting for a certain "someone" to arrive and our enemies are close to escaping. I need your assistance here… now." He ordered. The man chuckled gleefully.

_"Perfect timing, then! My unique Deck is at last complete, but I have yet to test it. This sounds like the best opportunity! I will be there at once!"_ Leo nodded.

"You do that… Doktor." He said before closing the connection.

"Professor, you called the Doktor? Don't you think that's… extreme?" Sanders asked, sounding slightly concerned. Battle Beast felt a twinge of fear when he heard the older man's voice. Grace also seemed visibly disturbed by the man in question. Even Roget, who was still working out the glitches in his Gauntlet program, couldn't help but shiver of being near that guy. Leo grunted.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Leo said before looking away, appearing increasingly agitated. _'Gloria better be back soon with him… or there will be serious consequences.'_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"I see… so that's what's happening, is it?" On an island in the Fusion Dimension, many miles from Academia, stood two individuals. One was the tall blond form of Gloria Tyler. The other was tall young man with short dark blue hair, wearing a black cloak over some white clothing that couldn't be seen. He right now had his back to the woman.

"I'm afraid so." Gloria replied, sounding depressed. After returning to the Fusion Dimension, Gloria tracked down the man she was sent to find at the very place where he learned to master his Duel Monsters Deck. She knew this was where he would be after he left Academia all those years ago. He was quite surprised that Gloria had come to him, considering what was said the last time they saw one another. The man gave a long sigh.

"Leo Akaba… that bastard is finally making his big move, huh? And to think that he would…"

"It hurts." Gloria interrupted, sounding distraught. "I know he needs Serena, Yuzu Hiragi and those other girls badly for the Arc Area Project. It's just… I never once imagined that he'd…" She stopped. She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. It was still disturbing her to no end. The man was silent for a minute before he spoke again.

"Gloria… I hated that it's come to this. I told that man that I would never return. Yet, he's found a way to get my attention. He has seriously pissed me off today, more than he's ever done…" Gloria saw his fists shake from unmistakable anger. "He must truly be desperate if he had the nerve to do _this_ to the woman I love." Gloria couldn't help but give a weak smile.

"Unbelievable. You still love me… even after what we said to each other that day." The man himself finally turned around and faced her with great concern and affection in his grey eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, Gloria. I was out of line. But know this: I _never_ stopped loving you. No matter what we both go through or what we say, my feelings for you will not change… ever." He said with his own smile. Gloria blushed before looking away.

"I still love you too… Ryo." The two then fell silent for another long moment. Then Ryo walked over and hugged his old girlfriend, which she gratefully welcomed.

"Since it's come to this, I really have no choice. Tell Leo Akaba that I got his message. Tell him the "Kaiser" is returning to fight for Academia. And tell him…" he said with growing anger in his voice. "That I will come for him myself when this is over." Gloria nodded.

"I will." With that, Gloria released herself and activated the Dimension Move on her Duel Disk. As she did, she instantly left to return to the Standard Dimension. Ryo then walked into a nearby cave and took out his own Duel Disk. He looked out over the oceans surrounding his sanctuary.

"Just when I was starting to call this place home…" Ryo said to himself before he too vanished in a stream of blue particles.

To be continued.


	31. ARC-V — PART 16

I know some of you are wondering when Yusaku/Playmaker will come back into the picture. It has been a while since Yusaku last appeared, but trust me, you'll see him again soon. Just be patient a little longer. Him (and perhaps a few others) will drop in before you know it. Now with that out of the way, onto the next chapter, featuring a certain antagonist I absolutely _loathe_ with a passion.

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 30: ARC-V — PART 16

On top of his old company building, Leo Akaba stood overlooking Maiami City with growing impatience. He turned to his second-in-command. "Roget, any progress on fixing your Gauntlet program?" He asked, sounding a tad snappy. Roget groaned.

"No, Professor. No matter what I'm trying, I can't get the monitors to show us what is happening!" He just couldn't understand what the problem could be. He again felt that he overlooked something very important. Whatever it was though, he just couldn't place it.

"You told me before we came here that you perfected this program of yours. So why would it be malfunctioning now?" Leo demanded. Before Roget could answer him, Gloria suddenly materialized before the group.

"Sis! You're back!" Grace said, happy her older sister had returned. Gloria, on the other hand, only gave a very faint smile. Judging by how joyful she sounded, Grace was not told of what the Professor had said. Gloria was relieved for that much. Leo immediately turned to her.

"Gloria, were you successful?" He asked, looking right into her eyes, sounding very testy. Gloria gave a quick nod.

"Yes, Professor. After I gave him your message, Ryo has agreed to aid us on this mission. He should be here momentarily to get into position." Leo smiled broadly, forgetting Roget's dilemma.

"Well done. I knew you wouldn't let us down." He said.

"Sir, there's more…" Gloria paused before continuing. "He also said that after this was over… he will come after you personally." Leo snorted.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of the Kaiser." He said in bemusement. Gloria looked away for a moment before turning back to her leader.

"What is the situation here?" She asked. She was surprised to see a look of slight disgust on him.

"Roget's Gauntlet program is malfunctioning, so we don't know what is happening to my son's teams. Also, both Diana and Apollo have failed to contain Reiji's group. They will soon reach the exit, but I called in a certain someone to stall them until Ryo arrives… the Doktor." Gloria then paled.

"The Doktor?! _He's_ coming here?!" She said, aghast. Leo nodded.

"He should be intercepting Reiji's group any moment now. I had little choice." He then heard a beep on his Duel Disk. He looked to see he had had a message on it, then smiled. "The Doktor is here, in position to intercept my son and the others. Now all we have to do… is wait."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"There! I can see it! The way out is just up ahead!" Shuzo called out in excitement. The group were now in a very large room with a pair of double doors on the other side.

"Just a little further and we're home free!" Yuma added with glee.

"Sorry, boy. This is a far as any of you go." Everyone halted in their steps after hearing the new voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Gongenzaka bravely said. Out of a shadowed corner from the left, a tall old man with small green eyes and long white hair in a dark gray suit appeared before them all. The smile he showed (along with his overall appearance) gave everyone the impression that he just stepped out of a horror film.

"Who's the spooky looking old geezer?" Joey asked, feeling more creeped out by him than most of the others. "I thought we got past all the Guardians?" Edo, Dennis, and Sora actually felt more disturbed by his presence than Joey was.

"That man is known as "The Doktor". He is one of the Professor's closest aids and a really demented individual." Edo answered.

"I heard this guy has been working on a type of card that controls people's minds and hearts. Pretty sick if you ask me." Sora added, looking nauseous just by staring at him.

"If he's here, then the Professor must be getting desperate." Dennis said, remembering not seeing him when Leo gathered his forces earlier.

"Indeed, my young traitors. The Professor has informed me of your attempt to leave and has tasked me to insure all of you don't do so." Gongenzaka huffed.

"This man, Gongenzaka, will not allow you to impede my friends from leaving! I will defeat you myself!" Gongenzaka challenged as he stepped forward and got into position.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya called to his close friend, worried about him.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Yuzu asked, also worried. The big guy looked over his shoulder and nodded, looking very determined.

"Yuya, Yuzu, I promised that I would help you escape safely, and now I will keep my word." He then turned back to his enemy. "This man, Gongenzaka, will be your opponent!" Gongenzaka declared, activating his Duel Disk. The Doktor chuckled.

"Great! A subject to test my new cards against! This should be very fascinating!" He said cheerfully as he too turned on his Duel Disk, accepting the challenge.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Gongenzaka: 4000) (The Doktor: 4000)**

"I will allow you to go first. In order to make the best use of my Deck, I need to know precisely what I'm up against." The Doktor said.

"It matters not! Either way, I will bring you down! My turn! First, I Summon Superheavy Samurai Kagebo-C!" (EARTH; Level 3; ATK: 500; DEF: 1000) A Monster resembling a purple armored samurai now stood before it's master. "I now activate it's Monster Effect! Since Kagebo-C was Normal Summoned this turn, I can Sacrifice it to Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from hand! In the place of Kagebo-C, I Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K in Defense Mode!" (EARTH; Level 8; ATK: 1000; DEF: 3500) The Monster that replaced the first one was much bigger, wearing heavy looking orange and black armor. It knelt while holding a two pronged spear. "I end my turn."

"He didn't Set any facedown cards? Shouldn't he protect his Monster with more than just high Defense Points?" Tristan asked.

"Gongenzaka's dueling style is not like anyone else's." Yuya said with a smile, making the others look at him.

"Meaning what Yuya?" Joey asked.

"You'll see." Yuzu said, siding with Yuya. The Doktor chuckled.

"Playing safe, I see. In that case, I should proceed accordingly. My turn! Draw!" The old man's smile broadened in a spooky way. "Perfect! This will do quite nicely!"

_'What is that mad scientist up to?'_ Kaiba wondered while getting an uneasy feeling.

"For my first step, I Summon Parasite Slave!" (DARK; Level 3; ATK: 1000; DEF: 500) A pale green humanoid wearing a tattered cloak appeared in front of it's controller. It's face was that of an insect with small pincers and beady red eyes. It also drooled.

"Gross." Yuma noted, not liking the look of it.

"Same here, buddy." Judai added, not liking what he was seeing.

"Next, I play Parasite Discharge! This handy Magic card allows me to Special Summon a "Parasite Fusioner" from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard! Come forth from my Deck, my beautiful creation! Parasite Fusioner!" (DARK; Level 1; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) A light brown, six legged creature with red markings slithered it's way onto the Field. The sight of it grossed out most of the group.

"You call _that_ beautiful?! Looks like something I don't want crawling into my ear!" Joey said in disgust.

"You and me both!" Tristan added, also shivering from the sight. Yuzu instinctively grabbed Yuya by the arm and held tight. He couldn't blame her. He didn't want to be near the bug either.

"That thing is not pretty to look at, but it doesn't appear any more threatening than the other Monster." Gongenzaka said to himself.

"This little creature is my pride and joy, and here is why! Now I activate Parasite Fusioner's Monster Effect! When it is Special Summoned, I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters in my hand or Field, including Parasite Fusioner! I Fuse Parasite Fusioner with Parasite Slave! The one who is made to serve their master. Become one with the inner voice and revive with new power! Fusion Summon! Reign now! The Queen rooted in reason! Level 8! Parasite Queen!" (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 1800; DEF: 1500) A huge blue and pink bug like creature now stood facing Gongenzaka's Monster, towering over it easily. It had multiple legs, a large abdomen, and the angled red eyed face had large pinchers.

"What is it with this whack job and bugs?!" Joey complained while staring at the new monstrosity before the group.

"There is more! After being used for a Fusion Summon, Parasite Fusioner Equips itself to the Summoned Fusion Monster! And also, my Parasite Queen's Effect allows it to gain 300 Attack Points for each "Parasite Fusioner" on the Field!" The Doktor said as the little bug attached itself to Parasite Queen and increased it's power.

(Parasite Queen's ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100)

"It is not enough to breach my defense!" Gongenzaka stated.

"Not for long! Due to being used for Fusion Summoning Parasite Queen, my Parasite Slave returns to my Field!" The Doktor's first Monster came back, standing next to it's queen. "Next, the Effect of Parasite Slave! When it is Special Summoned this way, it reduces the Defense Points of one my opponent's Monsters by half! Observe, as my Slave weakens your Monster's Defense!"

"What?!" Gongenzaka exclaimed in shock. He watched as Parasite Slave clamped it's slimy pinchers on Big Ben-K and drained half of it's Defense Power.

(Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K's DEF: 3500 / 2 = 1750)

"Oh man… I think I'm gonna be sick." Joey complained while looking green and covering his mouth.

"If you puke on me Wheeler, you _will_ regret it." Kaiba warned. The Doktor laughed insanely.

"Now my creations, time to show your power! Battle! Parasite Queen, attack Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K! Insect's Wrath!" With one strike from it's pincers, Gongenzaka's Defense Mode Monster was eliminated. Fortunately, Gongenzaka himself took no damage… at least from that attack. "Your turn, Parasite Slave! Direct Attack!"

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya and Yuzu cried out in alarm as their friend was bitten hard on the shoulder. However, he didn't budge from his spot after those two attacks, though he grunted a little.

**(Gongenzaka: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)**

"I am okay! It will take much more than that to make me move!" He said to the worried pair.

"Will it now? We shall see about that. For now, I activate Parasite Slave's other Effect! After attacking and inflicting damage, I can Equip it to Parasite Queen and increase it's Attack Points by 500!"

(Parasite Queen's ATK: 2100 + 500 = 2600)

"He can make that thing even stronger?" Dennis said, not liking this at all. Gongenzaka, on the other hand, didn't waver at all.

"I won't be defenseless! When I take damage from a direct attack while I have no Magic or Trap cards in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Kokorogama-A from my hand in Defense Mode!" (EARTH; Level 3; ATK: 100; DEF: 2100) A samurai in heavy dark green armor knelt in the place of it's fallen fellow Monster.

"My my, what a stubborn one you are. Defeating you shall be most exquisite. I Set two cards facedown and end my turn." The Doktor said in sick anticipation.

"You will be the one that will fall! I have no intention of failing to someone like you!" Gongenzaka proudly declared. The Doktor just smiled.

"Funny, you sound like an old test subject of mine just now."

"What do you mean "test subject"?" Yuya questioned. The old man continued to smile as he explained.

"Years ago, I began research a way to control people, bend them to my will. My precious Parasites were in the early stages then, not quite perfected like they are now. Well, during that time, a rather rebellious student was brought before me as I was working. According to the Professor, this student poked his nose where it didn't belong and was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The fool apparently wasn't as careful as he thought. The Professor told me to use him as I saw fit… and so I did." The man chuckled. This made everyone very apprehensive.

"What did you do to him?" Yuzu demanded, sounding very frightened. The Doktor's smile widened.

"Why… he became a lab rat for my experiment, of course!" This shocked the group. The Doktor continued. "I had him restrained as I had one of my first Parasites enter his head. Within seconds, he was completely under my control. At least, that's how it started out."

"Meaning what?" Yusei asked. The Doktor sighed.

"Alas, not all experiments go your way. After he became my puppet, he followed some simple commands. It was going rather well. Before long, however, things went downhill. The subject began to resist the Parasite's hold on him, which wasn't supposed to happen. I had to keep using sedatives to make him more docile. One day, he resisted to the point where decided to take "extreme" measures to free himself. Poor fool, if only he submitted like a good boy…" The man trailed off, sounding only slightly disappointed.

"What… happened?" Yuya asked, afraid to learn the answer. And he was right to be, for the Doktor said…

"He ran into a wall and rammed his head against it. His skull cracked like an egg right before he fell to the floor… dead. Such a shame, he was doing so well." He sighed again. The group stared at him in complete horror. Yuzu and Yoko had covered their mouths. But none were so pissed off as the bulky young man dueling the madman. Gongenzaka's eyes were so filled with rage that one could see flames in them.

"You heartless, inhuman scum! You had no right to take someone's life away!" He yelled defiantly.

"The boy took his own life. That was his choice, not mine." The Doktor said in a carefree way. Gongenzaka wouldn't have it as he prepared to start his next turn.

"Don't make excuses for your sins! He died because of what you did to him! You have no soul! And now this man, Gongenzaka, will see to it that you pay for your cruelty! MY TURN! DRAW!" The force of his draw was so strong that a gust of wind could be felt as a result. "When I have no Magic or Trap cards in my Graveyard, I can send a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster in my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon another one! I discard Superheavy Samurai Glo-V from my hand to Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E!" (EARTH; Level 2; ATK: 200; DEF: 600) A small orange and gray robot appeared next to Kokorogama-A.

"He has a Tuner Monster?!" Yuya exclaimed in surprise. _'I don't remember Gongenzaka having those in his Deck! Does that mean…?'_

_"Perhaps Yuzu wasn't the only one to learn some new tricks while you were out cold."_ Yuri said, sounding amused.

"Next, I Normal Summon Superheavy Samurai Waka-02!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 0; DEF: 2000) A heavily blue armored robot with piston like arms materialized next. "Now I am Tuning my Level 3 Kokorogama-A and Level 4 Waka-02 to my Level 2 Horaga-E! As immovable as mountains, the soul the dwell in great rocks. Come to dwell in the land, as a fortress! Synchro Summon! Appear in Defense Mode! Level 9! Superheavy Samurai Demon Beast Kyu-B!" (EARTH; Level 9; ATK: 1900; DEF: 2500) What appeared to be a big, white and yellow armored centaur with nine flaming tails and two flame like ears on it's helmet arrived in the place of the three previous Monsters. It also held a giant javelin.

"A Synchro Summon?!" Yuya said in amazement. "When did he…?"

"He learned it after he heard what happened to us." Yuzu explained. "He felt he had to become stronger to help everyone."

"Good thing, too. He just might need it." Yusho commented as the duel proceeded.

"Demon Beast Kyu-B gains 900 Defense Points for every Special Summoned Monster on my opponent's Field! Your Parasite Queen is such a Monster, so my Monster's Defense is now even stronger!"

(Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B's DEF: 2500 + 900 = 3400)

"Still defending yourself, huh? You can't hope to win without attacking me." The Doktor taunted. Gongenzaka's expression remained resolute.

"Who said I wasn't going to attack?" He retorted. The Doktor grinned.

_'Of course. He plans to Summon another Monster to attack me while he has this one protecting his Life Points. That won't matter. The moment his next Summoned Monster attacks, the Parasite Fusioner Equipped to Parasite Queen will automatically attach itself to that Monster and take away 800 of it's Attack Points! It should become weak enough for my Queen to destroy quite easily!'_ However, that wasn't how it played out…

"Being a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster, Kyu-B can attack while in Defense Mode! In which case, it's Defense Points are taken into account, not it's Attack Points!" Gongenzaka's revelation surprised some of the group, as well as the Doktor.

"What?!" The man shouted, clearly shocked. Even Kaiba couldn't hide his surprise.

"Gongenzaka has Monsters that can attack in Defense Mode?!" He blurted out.

"Battle! Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B, attack Parasite Queen! Heavy Fire!" Gongenzaka declared as Kyu-B launched a burst of fire from it's weapon.

_'No! I didn't anticipate this! My Parasite can't weaken it's Defense Points! But still, I can't afford to lose it now! I have no choice!'_ The Doktor thought before proceeding. "I activate my Parasite Queen's Effect! When my opponent's Monster attacks, I can have an Equipped Parasite Fusioner Equip itself to the attacking Monster, making that Monster lose 800 Attack Points!" The little creature then latched itself on the Synchro Monster's chest.

(Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B's ATK: 1900 - 800 = 1100)

"Why bother with that? Demon Beast Kyu-B attacking in Defense Mode should make that bug useless against it." Kaito wondered.

"That soulless man must have a reason." Jack said.

"Your Parasite has no effect on my Monster's Defense Points! It is still as strong!" Gongenzaka said as the attack went on, not weakened at all.

"I activate the final Effect of Parasite Slave! If it is Equipped to Parasite Queen when it is about to be destroyed in battle while having no "Parasite Fusioners" Equipped to it, Parasite Slave is destroyed instead! My beloved Parasite Queen has lost some of it's Attack Power as a result, but it shall endure!"

"That may be true, but you still take the damage form my attack!" The Doktor struggled to stand as his Fusion Monster withstood the blow while losing it's last shield.

(Parasite Queen's ATK: 2600 - 500 = 2100)

**(3400 - 2100 = 1300)**

**(The Doktor: 4000 - 1300 = 2700)**

"Gongenzaka didn't get rid of that nightmare, but he did deliver some damage." Yugi said.

_"Let us hope he can finish the job. We need to move as soon as we can."_ Atem replied, worrying about the extended delay.

"I end my turn. Your madness will end on my next turn, I swear it!" Gongenzaka said as he finished his turn. The Doktor wasn't as cheery as he used to be. Now he looked more serious.

"I have underestimated you. That was a miscalculation on my part. I will not make that mistake again. My turn! Draw!" He had to finish the unruly upstart now before he could make good on his word. "Trap card open, Parasite Magic! Since I control a "Parasite" Monster, I can take a Magic card from either of our Graveyards and activate it! Last I checked, there was only one such card in any of our Graveyards…"

"You mean…?" Gongenzaka started to ask, remembering the man's first move.

"Right! From my Graveyard, I take back my Parasite Discharge and use it once again! I Special Summon another Parasite Fusioner from my Deck in Defense Mode!" A copy of the Doktor's first Monster appeared beside it's queen. "Now with two Parasite Fusioners in play, Parasite Queen is now stronger!"

(Parasite Queen's ATK: 2100 + 300 = 2400)

"Demon Beast Kyu-B also gets stronger since you Special Summoned another Monster to your Field!" Gongenzaka reminded his opponent.

(Superheavy Samurai Demon Beast Kyu-B's DEF: 3400 + 900 = 4300)

"That won't matter! Continuous Trap open, Parasite Generator! I can activate this when a "Parasite" Monster is Normal or Special Summoned! Now all "Parasite" Monsters on the Field cannot be destroyed by card effects! Plus, all Parasite Fusioners on the Field will be treated as two! Meaning I now have four of my little beauties in play!"

"Now it's even stronger!" Tristan said in worry.

(Parasite Queen's ATK: 2400 + 600 = 3000)

"My Parasite Queen is now strong enough to finish you off!" The Doktor proclaimed.

"You can't get to my Life Points with my Monster standing in the way!" Gongenzaka said defiantly. The mad scientist chuckled.

"I can once I use this! I activate a Magic card, Parasite Path! This will allow a "Parasite" Monster I control to attack directly this turn! Your beast can't protect you now!"

"Gongenzaka's Life Points are exactly at 3000! If he takes this attack, he'll lose!" Yuya said in great worry.

"He can't lose! Not to this guy!" Yuzu added fiercely. Despite what was going to happen, Gongenzaka still did not lose his cool.

"I shall remain "Steadfast" no matter what! Come at me!" He dared.

"Tough guy right up to the end. You have been a good test subject for my Deck, but sadly the fun must now end. Battle! Parasite Queen, Direct Attack!" The Doktor's Monster stood tall over the opposing Monster to strike at it's master. "It is over! I have won!"

"Wrong!" Gongenzaka declared, shutting up the old man. "I activate the Effect of Superheavy Samurai Glo-V in my Graveyard! When my opponent's Monster launches a direct attack, I can banish Glo-V from my Graveyard to draw a card from my Deck! If it is a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster, the attacking Monster's Attack Points become zero! I draw!" Gongenzaka drew his card, and was pleased. "I have drawn "Superheavy Samurai Soul Attacker", a Superheavy Samurai Monster! Your Parasite Queen has no power now!"

(Parasite Queen's ATK: 0)

"No! You wretched brat!" The Doktor yelled angrily as he forced his Monster to stop it's assault. "This is still far from over! I Set 1 card facedown and end my turn!"

"Phew, that was a really close one." Dennis said, sweating a little from Gongenzaka's near defeat.

"Gongenzaka managed to survive, but if he doesn't end this on his next turn he'll be a goner." Edo said.

"He will. I know he will." Yuya said, having great faith in his friend, who stood up for Yuya during the years his father had been gone and was constantly bullied. Gongenzaka never once backed down from anyone who tried to hurt him or Yuya. Now that same friend was fighting to ensure his and Yuzu's get away. He had now doubt he will come through again.

"I will keep my word and defeat you now! My turn! Draw!" Gongenzaka knew the time had come. But before he could begin his finishing move…

"I wouldn't be so presumptuous if I were you! Trap card open, Parasite Defense! Now all Parasite Fusioners on the Field that are not already Equipped to Parasite Queen will be Equipped now!" The Parasite on the Doktor's own Field and the one still attached to Gongenzaka's Monster now latched themselves to their Queen. "Now my Queen is safe! If any opposing Monster should try to destroy it in battle, I can simply destroy one of my Parasite Fusioners instead! And remember, my Parasite Generator's Effect means I am protected from four attacks! Now it is you who can't reach me, boy!" The Doktor laughed again. With both Parasite Fusioners now considered Equip cards, Demon Beast Kyu-B's Defense Points drop back down to 3400.

"I'm still finishing the Duel now!" Gongenzaka declared.

"How pray tell?" The old man questioned, not believing he will lose.

"With this! I Equip Superheavy Samurai Soul Attacker, via it's Effect, to my Demon Beast Kyu-B! When a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster Equipped with Soul Attacker attacks, all card effects protecting an opposing Monster from destruction in battle are negated!" The Doktor's already pale skin turned even paler.

"What did you just say?!" He shouted, not believing what he heard.

"It is over for you, Doktor! Battle! Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B, attack Parasite Queen! HEAVY FIRE!" With one final blast of fire, Gongenzaka's Monster completely incinerated the giant insect and defeated it's evil controller. The force of the attack blasted him down just inches from the door leading outside.

**(The Doktor: 0)**

"Yes! He won!" Yuya and Yuzu shouted, happy for Gongenzaka's victory. Gongenzaka himself nodded at his friends. At that moment, Yusei's Signer Birthmark glowed. He knew instinctively that Aki and the others had also prevailed in their battles. This both pleased and relieved him. He hoped to catch up with them soon.

"A Deck that uses only Monsters that can attack while in Defense Mode. I have to admit, his unusual dueling tactics impressed me a little." Kaiba said softly.

The Doktor himself groaned as he sat up. "To think, I would lose to a brat like him! My Parasite Deck was perfect! There was no way I could've…!" All other complaining ceased the moment the back door burst open behind him. He and Reiji's whole group turned to see someone else on the other side. The Doktor recognized him at once and stared at him with unbelieving eyes. He was speechless.

Certain members of Reiji's team gasped in shock at who now stood between them and their way out. "Wait! Is that.. who I think it is?!" Edo gasped.

"No! It couldn't be!" Sora said, his mouth hanging open.

"I don't believe it!" Dennis added.

"What? Who is that guy?" Yuya asked, staring at the new comer with dread. It was a tall young man with dark blue hair wearing a white uniform. He had a Duel Disk already strapped to his arm. He gave off a very strong feeling of intimidation. Before any of the Academia traitors could answer, someone else had beaten them to the punch. Someone who clearly recognized him, for he resembled an old friend and rival of his back on his own world…

"R-Ryo?!" Judai gasped.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

_"Type in the following sequence."_ A voice said in the very back of Roget's mind. The man's memory of the voice was instantly wiped away, but remembered the sequence he was just told. Within seconds of tying it in, the Gauntlet monitors came back online.

"Professor, I've fixed it!" Roget said in glee.

"Finally." Leo said impatiently. "What was the problem?"

"There was a slight overload in the energy matrix, causing the monitors to crash. I just remembered a rebooting command I placed in the program incase of such a thing. I don't know why I couldn't think of it until now. It was as if that particular memory was somehow blocked…" Roget explained, still perplexed about it himself.

"Never mind that now. Tell me what is happening with those teams Reiji sent out." Leo ordered. Roget observed the monitors and groaned.

"It appears we missed all the action, Professor. All the Duels I've programmed in the Gauntlet have ended and all the barriers had vanished. Most of the teams seemed to have won their battles, but look a little less for wear. The team from LDS, however, appear to have outright lost, judging by their sorry state." He reported, noting how badly beaten the three LDS Duelists seemed to be. Leo nodded approvingly.

"Excellent. Time to call in the rest of our forces to finish the job." He then gave the command via his Duel Disk. Now all the Obelisk Force and Sector Security forces will arrive in Standard momentarily. Leo's expression became more gleeful as he got another signal from the Doktor. Aside from his defeat, he also informed the Professor of Ryo's appearance. "At last, the Kaiser has returned! Soon, we will have what we desire." Roget and Sanders looked eager, awaiting even more for the moment of revenge against those that wronged them. Battle Beast began to grow restless, apparently wanting to spring into action soon. Grace also looked forward to duel their formidable adversaries.

Gloria was the only one in the group that appeared subdued after hearing of her beloved's arrival. She hated that Ryo was forced to fight for the people that wronged him long ago. What she hated even more was how the Professor had manipulated him to come back. She couldn't get his words out of her head…

_Flashback_

_Gloria felt her heart beat a little faster at the thought of speaking to him again. _'It really has been so long since he and I have spoken. I know why he left, and he was adamant about not returning. But will he listen to me now if I told him the situation?'_ The woman had her doubts. "Professor, when I last saw him, he made it clear he would never return to Academia no matter what. How can I make him change his mind?" She asked._

_Leo approached her and whispered something in her ear. "Tell Ryo that if he doesn't return to help us accomplish our mission… I will personally card your own sister." Grace saw her sister's eyes widened and gasp. "I will not tolerate any more failures. Trust me… I will make good on that threat." He then backed away. "If you tell him that, I'm sure he will come to our aid." He told her. A now visibly shaken Gloria slowly nodded._

_"I… I understand, Professor. I will do it." Leo smiled as he nodded._

_"Good. Now go."_

_Flashback End_

Gloria had enough. _'I'm sorry, Professor, but that was the last straw. NO ONE threatens my little sister like that, not even you!'_ Feeling very vindictive, the woman subtly brushed a finger on her Duel Disk while no one was paying attention…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Near the edge of the Maiami City, Barrett stood with the many defected Academia Duelists from the Xyz Dimension. They waited for the signal to charge against Leo Akaba's army. "Captain Barrett, any word yet?" One of the Duelists asked.

"Not yet. I imagine it won't be long now." Barrett answered. He and his troops had been standing by to get the call from the inside. He hoped it wouldn't be much longer. The longer they waited, the more likely something could go wrong. He just hoped their "insider" would come through. Coincidentally, he got a orange blinking light on his Duel Disk. He smiled as he turned to everyone. "We got the signal! All of you… MOVE OUT!"

They all cheered as they raised their Duel Disks and disappeared from sight. Several platoons will now appear to assist the four separate teams throughout the city. Hopefully it will be enough to allow Judai Yuki and his group to escape with Yuzu Hiragi. He was about to join in the action when he got another message. What he saw really disturbed him. It was a hologram with a large white "K" along with the words _"He has returned by force."_ It also showed the location of the "K" on a map of the area. Barrett knew what this meant, and he wasn't happy about it.

"Ryo, my old pupil… seems like I have my work cut out for me." He said as he locked on to that location and vanished as well.

To be continued.


	32. ARC-V — PART 17

The gang are now face to face with the Ryo Marufuji of Arc-V! How is he different from the one Judai knew? This chapter and the one after will answer that. And while we're at it, let's quickly check on all the teams scattered throughout Maiami City!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 31: ARC-V — PART 17

"What the hell was THAT?!" Manjome and Asuka turned to see Kenzan and Tèa staring at them, totally dumbstruck.

"Relax guys, it's not what you think." Asuka said with a chuckle.

"She's right. We didn't hook up or anything. Asuka was just…" Manjome was interrupted when all four Duelists were instantly encircled by lots of soldiers composed of the Obelisk Force and Sector Security. They all laughed evilly while arming their Duel Disks.

"Oh crap. Guess the sappy stuff is over." Manjome commented grimly.

"You think?!" Tèa asked with sarcasm. The four then activated their Disks once more and began to stand their ground. The Fusion Team knew they were vastly outnumbered and they had not recovered from their recent Duels. Things didn't look good at all.

Just before any more Duels could commence, another large group showed up out of the blue. Unlike the united Academia army facing them down, these new guys seemed to be protecting the Manjome and the others with him. The Obelisk Force and Sector Security soldiers were speechless by their sudden appearance.

"What the hell?!" Kenzan cried out in surprise. One of the new Duelists, a girl in a blue uniform, turned to him and smiled.

"Relax! We're on your side!" She told him and his teammates, to their utter surprise… especially Asuka.

"Those uniforms! Aren't all of you from… Academia?!" She asked, sounding so confused. A boy in a yellow uniform answered her.

"Not anymore! Commander-In-Chief Edo Phoenix convinced us we've been on the wrong side and now… we're your backup!" Asuka couldn't believe what she heard. _'Other Academia students rebelled against Leo Akaba?! Including Edo Phoenix?! How is this possible?!'_ It didn't matter how it happened. The fact was that these guys came to help, and she could've feel anymore grateful.

"Well, that is really good to know!" Tèa said, grateful for the backup.

"Same here. The more, the better." Manjome added.

"I don't know how this happened, but I'm sure as hell glad it did!" Kenzan said as he, his teammates, and new allies prepared for battle.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"I don't even know where here is, much less how I got here. Where are we?" Kiryu asked again, sounding just as confused.

"Yeah well, that's a long story." Ruka said.

"What happened to you guys anyway? We saw you got trapped in some kind of weird energy dome, like us." Crow asked.

"We fought against an old friend." Aki said, still feeling resentment toward Divine for what he tried to do.

"Man, Yusei will definitely be surprised to see you here." Rua said, surprising Kiryu further.

"Yusei is here too?! Just what is…?!" Kiryu didn't finish his question. Suddenly, without warning, dozens upon dozens of Obelisk Force and Sector Security forces appeared and surrounded the group. "What the hell?! Who are you people?! What's happening?!" Kiryu demanded. The enemy Duelists all laughed as they armed their Duel Disks. Crow said what everyone else was thinking.

"We… are so screwed." Just as the group thought they were done for, more people suddenly appeared in front of them. Only, instead of the Synchro Team, the new Duelists in colored uniforms stood facing Academia's forces. "What the?!" Crow exclaimed.

"Now what? Who are they?" Kiryu asked, his confusion growing even more.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked one of the Obelisk soldiers angrily. A Duelist in red smirked at him.

"We're here to help take you assholes down!" This statement shocked everyone.

"Wait! You all came here… to help us?" Ruka asked. A girl in yellow uniform turned to her and nodded.

"We are your backup, as ordered by Commander-In-Chief Edo Phoenix!" The Signers gasped.

"Huh? I thought that Edo guy was our enemy." Rua asked. The girl shook her head.

"He was… we all were. But things are different now. Now we all fight the same enemy together."

"I can't believe it." Aki said in a stunned voice. Jack grunted before he smiled.

"If that is so, then there is still hope for us! Everyone, fight on!" With the apparent fact that they have new people on their side, the Synchro Team decided to ask questions later and got ready for more battles, along with Kiryu.

"I don't have the faintest idea what's happening, but if this means we are getting out of here alive, that's good enough for me." He said to himself, activating his Duel Disk once more.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Brother?! Ryoga is your… _brother_?!" Luna shouted in total disbelief. Rio didn't seem to know what the big deal was.

"Yeah, my older twin brother. I'm his younger sister, Rio. Why are you so surprised by that?" Luna's mind raced from this revelation.

_'They're… siblings. I guess that would explain why they seemed to care about each other so much. Something really must've gone wrong when I traveled back. I was shocked enough when Dr. Faker didn't recognize me, but now I'm finding out that Ryoga has a twin sister?! I know for a fact that Ryoga _never_ had any siblings when he grew up in that orphanage! The only explanation I can think of is that…'_ Luna's thoughts never got to their conclusion when suddenly, lots of soldiers composed of the Obelisk Force and Sector Security showed up. They trapped the Xyz Duelists in a tight circle.

"We have you all now!" One of the Obelisks taunted with an evil chuckle.

"Ryoga, who are they?!" Luna asked in alarm as she and the Xyz Team huddled together. Shark snarled when he gave his answer.

"Not the welcoming committee." The Academia forces laughed and sneered at their prey, caught unprepared and weak. Luna and Ryoga's team knew they would not be able to get out of this one. It seemed there was no escape…

Before anyone could make any moves, more Duelists unexpectedly shown up in showers of blue particles. At first, the Xyz team thought Leo Akaba ordered even more men to ensure their doom. However, their opinion changed when all the newcomers faced the Academia troops instead of them. "Everything is going to be fine! We're helping you guys out!" Said a boy in a blue uniform.

"Say what?!" Kaito exclaimed, thinking he heard wrong.

"It's true. Commander-In-Chief Edo Phoenix ordered us to give all of the Professor's enemies a hand! That includes your whole group!" The boy clarified.

"Well, we are very happy to know that!" Rio replied.

"Hell yeah! I loving this!" Gauche said, sounding excited once more.

"So these new people… are helping us?" Luna asked. Ryoga nodded, his confidence returning.

"Looks like it, and honestly… I'm not saying no to that!" He said as he and his teammates got ready to duel again. Just then, everyone's Duel Disks aside from Luna's received some troubling news.

_"Attention, other teams! This is Masumi Kotsu of the LDS Team! We need immediate assistance! Hokuto has been sealed in a card and the rest of us are too injured to continue fighting! We have received some unexpected assistance, but we won't last long in our current state! I repeat, we need help as soon as possible! If anyone is listening to this, please hurry!"_ The emergency call then ended. The Xyz Duelists looked at one another.

"Well, that's not good. We're all pinned down and I'm betting the other teams will be just as busy." Gauche said.

"We've got to do something! We can't just abandon them!" Rio said strongly. A solution came from an unexpected source.

"I can help them." Luna said to the group.

"How?" Kaito asked. The girl then held her pendent.

"My pendent was given to me by your father… where I'm from at least. It has the ability to teleport me and those around me to another nearby place of my choosing. I can send myself to your friends and get them to a safe spot so they can recover."

"Your pendent can do that?!" Ryoga asked, surprised by this, along with everyone else. Luna nodded.

"Yes. I just need to know their exact location. I can do this. Please trust me. I _want_ to help. It's the least I can do to make up for the trouble I caused, even if it wasn't my fault." The girl's sincere insistence was enough to convince Ryoga.

"Okay." He said as he displayed a map of the city with his Disk. It showed the current locations of each team using blue dots labeled with a team name. "The LDS Team is a few miles North of where we are. They shouldn't be hard to spot if they are also ganged up on by Leo's men." Luna smiled.

"Thank you Ryoga. Be careful... all of you." She then placed her hand over her pendent and disappeared in green light. Ryoga hoped she would be alright as he fought with his sister and friends once again.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

As the unexpected reinforcements kept the enemy at bay, Masumi watched over Yaiba and Sawatari. They were huddled in the center, looking very worse for wear. Even though they were being protected, no one could leave because they were surrounded in every direction. There were no escape routes available.

"Man, we are totally boxed in, aren't we?" Yaiba asked.

"Looks that way." Masumi said reluctantly.

"Is it too much to ask for more than one miracle today?" Sawatari groaned, wishing they had a way out.

"I doubt we would be that lucky." Just as Masumi said this, a bright green light appeared within the tight circle and drew everyone's attention. When the light faded, they all saw a long pink haired girl standing with them.

"Who the heck are you?" Yaiba asked in surprise. The girl smiled.

"My name is Luna. I'm with Ryoga Kamishiro and his team. I was with them when you sent your distress call. I came to help you get away from here." She told them. Masumi eyed her suspiciously, while Sawatari voiced what he was thinking.

"Hold on. I don't remember _you_ being part of that team before we left. Or any team for that matter! Where did you come from? And what was with that green light show?"

"There will be time for answers later. Right now, we need to go." Luna said insistently. Masumi agreed with her reasoning.

"She's right. We can't do anymore here in our sorry state." She then turned to Luna. "Luna, how do we get past all those enemy Duelists?" Luna smiled.

"The same way I arrived. You and your friends stay close to me." They did as Luna instructed. Masumi then got the attention of one of the defected Academia Duelists.

"Thank you for your help. Please, don't let any of those bastards get near the Leo Corporation building at the center of the city!" She urged them. They nodded.

"Got it! Leave it to us!" One of them confirmed confidently. Masumi thanked them.

"Don't let them escape!" One of the Sector Security goons shouted, but it was too late. Masumi and her remaining teammates vanished with Luna in another flash of green light.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"So Roget, what is the status of our forces? Have they succeeded in carding everyone yet?" Leo asked, sounding confident that nothing could go wrong at this point. He was about to proven otherwise yet again.

"Not really Professor." Roget said, sounding nervous. In reality, he didn't care what was going on with Leo Akaba's men… as long as he could get his hands on Yusei Fudo. He couldn't let that get out of course.

"What do you mean? What's happening?" Leo demanded as he moved to Roget's side. What he saw on the monitors shocked him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Dozens upon dozens of what appeared to be Academia Duelists were defending Reiji's teams from his forces! "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! ROGET, WHAT IS GOING ON?!" He shouted, his face now contorted with anger. Roget actually cowered under his former superior's gaze.

"I-I don't know Professor! One minute our troops were set to dispose of all our opposition. The next, these guys all showed up to block them!" He explained.

"It would appear Sora, Edo, and Dennis weren't the only ones to betray Academia." Sanders said, sounding very disappointed as well as angry (though not to the extent as Leo). Battle Beast was curious about the situation. Grace seemed very surprised that so many of their own would turn on them. Gloria, on the other hand, gave a small smile without anyone looking her way. The Professor clinched his fists and snarled.

"Dammit! The Kaiser better not fail! He has to keep them all from escaping!" Leo shouted. His son and Yugi, and those with them, cannot be allowed to leave with Yuzu Hiragi! Now Ryo needed to prevent them from departing until his troops could get past their new obstacle and contain them. He, Leo Akaba, the leader of Academia, would make sure Ryo would do so…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"R-Ryo?!" Judai gasped in complete shock. He never imagined he and his friends would bump into an alternate version of one of his greatest rivals. His Fusion Dimension intel from Ray didn't include this!

"Wait, you _know_ him?!" Edo said as he, Dennis, and Sora looked at him in surprise. Judai slowly shook his head.

"Well, not _this_ Ryo… but yeah." He replied.

"Sora, who is that?" Yuzu asked. Sora turned to her, now looking seriously worried.

"That guy is Ryo Marufuji, a Legendary Duelist from Academia. Nicknamed "The Kaiser", he was the best we've ever seen, even stronger than Yuri. But one day, he just left and never returned. No one knows why."

"He vanished years ago, before even the Xyz Dimension Invasion took place. Rumor has it that he took off due to a falling out with the Professor, but that was never proven." Dennis said.

"There is one thing we know for sure. If that is Ryo, and if he's here to stop us, we are in very serious trouble." Edo said, fear now filling him up.

Ryo himself also seemed surprised that someone he never met recognized him. Before he could ask him anything, he noticed the Doktor laying on the ground before him. The look he gave the old man showed nothing but pure hatred. _"You."_ He said in an unmistakably enraged tone. The Doktor quickly pushed a button on his Duel Disk, alerting the Professor of his arrival before he finally regained his voice.

"I do not believe my eyes. The Kaiser of Academia… has returned!" The Doktor grew afraid when Ryo lifted his Duel Disk and was about to push a certain button. "Wait! No! What are you doing?! Is this about _him_?! It was his own fault! Please! Don't!" His pleas went unheeded as a dark purple light from his Duel Disk engulfed the screaming man. Next thing everyone saw was a card falling to the ground that hadn't been there a second ago. On that card was a picture of the cruel mad scientist himself.

Everyone was shocked. No one (aside from Yusho, Kaito, and the trio of Academia traitors) had witnessed the carding process first hand. Yugi and the protectors only saw images of the horrible act from Ray. They never saw it in person. However, what happened next was even more shocking. Ryo picked up the Doktor's card… and viciously ripped it apart!

"Damn!" Sora shouted. Yuya was speechless while his mom and Yuzu once again covered their mouths. The expression Ryo had while ripping the card was one of intense rage. As the numerous pieces fell to the floor, he breathed hard. He knew he had just committed murder, but he felt it was justified.

_'That was for you… my friend.'_ Ryo ignored their stunned reactions and eventually seemed to calm down. He at last focused his attention on Judai. "You, in the red jacket. You know who I am?" He asked Judai.

"Well, uh… sorta. It's complicated." He said nervously. Ryo was intrigued, but had other thoughts on his mind. He scanned the group briefly until he focused on the only teenage girl in the group.

"You must be Yuzu Hiragi. I have been ordered to not let you, or anyone else, leave this place." Yuzu and the others feared as much.

"But why? I just heard you had left Academia. Why have you come back now?" Yuzu asked.

"How did my father persuade you to return?" Reiji questioned. Ryo turned to him and appeared to be angry again.

"It does not concern you. Now silence!" He snapped. It was apparent that he had no intention of telling anyone his reasons. "So then, which of you…?" He started to ask when…

"I believe it concerns _me_ very much, my old pupil." Ryo and everyone else looked behind him to see Barrett standing at the door leading outside.

"Sensei?" Ryo exclaimed, appearing surprised for the first time. Barrett walked in and around Ryo, now standing between him and Reiji's group. He then turned his head to Judai.

"Judai Yuki. Is Serena okay?" He asked. Judai smiled at him.

"She's alright. Safe and sound." Barrett smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you. That was all I needed to know." The man then faced his former student. "Ryo Marufuji… it has been a long time."

"It has." Ryo said calmly. "I was not told that you had turn your back on Academia as well." Barrett smirked.

"That would be because the Professor didn't know… but I imagine he does now, knowing how he operates." He said, glancing up and out through the opening.

At the same time, a small drone hovered just outside the building and observed what was happening. As he watched, Leo was shocked and pissed off even more that yet another trailer had revealed himself. "I don't believe it! Barrett has also turned on me?! _Barrett_ of all people?!" The others with him were also stunned… at least, most of them. "Ryo, don't waste any time! Take Barrett down now! That is an order! You know the consequences of failing this mission, so don't fail me!" Leo shouted into the speaker. Using the drone, he made a link with Ryo's Duel Disk to relay his commands.

On his end, Ryo had just gotten the Professor's orders. He grunted, hating this whole situation. He had no choice; he had to obey. "I'm sorry it has come to this, Sensei." Ryo said with regret as he activated his Duel Disk. Barrett appeared resolute.

"So am I." He replied, turning on his own Duel Disk.

"Can Barrett beat him?" Yuma asked Edo. The former Academia Elite didn't seem so sure.

"He knew Ryo better than anyone he ever trained. But it has been a while. We can only hope he can." With that thought in mind, everyone else just stood back and watch teacher and student go head to head.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Barrett: 4000) (Ryo: 4000)**

"As your former teacher, I shall go first. My turn! I activate Beastborg Fusioner! Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon one "Beastborg" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters in my hand or on my Field! I Fuse the Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel in my hand! O ferocious black panther, merge together with the watchman of the holy darkness, and raise a new war cry! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear! Beastborg Panther Predator!" (DARK; Level 6; ATK: 1600; DEF: 2000) A humanoid panther that seemed half machine holding sword now stood ready for battle.

"Here we go." Dennis said softly.

"I activate Panther Predator's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can inflict damage to you equal to half my Monster's Attack Points! In other words, you take 800 points of damage!" Panther Predator fired a laser that struck Ryo, making him flinch a bit.

**(Ryo: 4000 - 800 = 3200)**

"Woah. That's one heck of an upgrade for Panther Warrior." Joey said, sounding impressed.

"I then Set 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Barrett then stared at Ryo, feeling nothing but pity. _'Ryo… I never thought we would come to blows like this. I remember when we first met, when I first saw your potential… to be great.'_

_Flashback_

_Barrett, Captain of Academia's dueling Elite, stood before his group of new trainees. Most of them seemed either very nervous or intimidated, as was to be expected. They were right to be, for the man never went easy on anyone. One boy, however, didn't appear either way. On the contrary, he appeared to want to be challenged. The captain noticed this and approached the dark blue haired boy. "You! What is your name?" He demanded._

_"Ryo Marufuji, sir!" Said the boy, sounding not even the least bit afraid._

_"Tell me, Ryo Marufuji. Do you believe you have what it takes to be one of the best at this institution?" He questioned._

_"I have every intention of succeeding, sir." Ryo answered. Barrett narrowed his eyes at him._

_"You should know that Leo Akaba, the Professor of Academia, only accepts those that truly are elite. It takes more than a cocky attitude and a little luck to get to where you want to be. He is not a man that is easily impressed. To impress him, you have to impress me. I'll tell you now, boy… it takes a lot to impress me. Still think you have what it takes to reach the top of our world?" Ryo still didn't show the slightest hint of being afraid._

_"Sir… I will prove to everyone that I can be the best!" Barrett snorted as he turned his back to him, smiling to himself._

_"We shall see." He then walked back to the front of the group, and his smile faded. "Now then, show me what you've all got!" Barrett observed his new pupils dueling each other to assess their skills and stamina. After the first round of Duels, he changed opponents to see them handle enemies with different strategies. Some did better than others, but to his surprise, Ryo defeated all his opponents without much effort. No matter who he faced or how they fought, the boy always found a way to make them topple over in defeat._

_And then there was one other boy that seemed to be doing just as good. He had long, curly green hair and didn't seem like the social type. This one Barrett didn't speak to at all, for he thought he was one of those that didn't want to confront the captain himself. Still, he dueled rather well. Interested, Barrett had set Ryo and the other boy against each other for the final training match. That match was more intense than all the others, and the trainees couldn't decide who to cheer for. The two were almost evenly matched. In the end, it was Ryo that came out on top. After the duel, Barrett walked over to them._

_"Well well, you two show some real promise. I believe you both will reach far here in Academia… you particularly, Ryo Marufuji." He said to Ryo, who nodded. Barrett then turned to the other boy. "What is your name, young man?" The green haired boy cleared his throat before he introduced himself._

_"M-My name is Yusuke. Yusuke Fujiwara, sir!" Yusuke said, perhaps a little too loudly. Barrett didn't seem to mind._

_"I can see a bright future for you here as well, Yusuke Fujiwara." Yusuke smiled, along with Ryo. After that, Barrett keep watch over their training._

_Flashback End_

The Veteran Duelist observed them with growing pride. Ryo and Yusuke had become best friends, hardly ever seeing them apart. They did nearly everything together. They were both poised to become the finest Elite Duelists their school had ever known. Barrett really thought those two would go far… until "that" day.

On the day Ryo had left, Barrett found a note in his room. It explained that he had left Academia and had no intention of ever coming back. The note did not give Ryo's reasons for taking off without a word. Barrett sighed in disappointment. Returning to the present, he had to ask the question that had been on his mind for years. "Tell me Ryo… Why did you leave?" Ryo had a flash of anger appeared in his eyes.

"I have no intention of explaining myself to anyone who wouldn't understand." He answered in a really harsh voice. Barrett appeared unfazed, but on the inside he was hurt by Ryo's words. Nevertheless, he couldn't afford to go soft now.

"What did he mean by that?" Yuya wondered. Judai did as well.

"If you intend on going through with this, then do not hold back." Barrett challenged.

"I don't plan on holding back at all, Sensei. My turn! Draw!" Ryo himself felt inner turmoil. _'Sensei, I can never explain what happened. The pain and the betrayal… it is just too much for me to express.'_ He decided to end this Duel quickly, and he had a way to do so. "I will win the Duel this turn, Sensei. And here is how! I activate Double Fusion! By paying 500 Life Points, I can Fusion Summon twice this turn!

**(Ryo: 3200 – 500 = 2700)**

"For my first Fusion, I Fuse Cyber Dragon and Proto-Cyber Dragon in my hand! Dragons made of metal, become one and unleash your fury! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 5! Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!" (DARK; Level 5; ATK: 2100; DEF: 1600) A silver plated dragon with three long heads now stood poised to attack. The head seemed be attached to a black block with dark red markings on it.

"That… doesn't look friendly." Judai said, knowing the Ryo of his world didn't have such a Monster.

Barrett gritted his teeth. He feared Ryo would Summon that particular Monster. _'Damn. He really isn't holding back.'_ He thought to himself.

"Chimeratech Rampage Dragon's Monster Effect activates! When it is Fusion Summoned, I can target Magic or Trap cards on the Field equal to the number of it's Fusion Materials and destroy them! Since two Monsters were used for it's Fusion Summon, I can destroy both of your facedown cards!" Two laser blasts from Rampage Dragon then obliterated Barrett's two Traps. The Duelist Captain had hoped he could hold onto at least one of his cards, but it seemed that was too much hope for against someone of Ryo's caliber.

"Things are not looking good for the big guy already." Dennis said, now worried for the battle hardened man.

Barrett himself felt somewhat relieved. He knew that Ryo didn't have any Monsters with higher ATK than Gatling Dragon. Even if he took massive damage, he should be able to survive until his next turn. Still, Ryo's earlier declaration to win on his first turn unsettled him. Could he have something? His question was about to be answered.

"Now for my second Fusion Summon! I Fuse another Cyber Dragon, Cyber Kirin, and Cyber Phoenix in my hand! Great mechanical dragon, whose life is eternal, rise now and show your everlasting power! Let no end come to you! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Cyber Eternity Dragon!" (LIGHT; Level 10; ATK: 2800; DEF: 4000) Barrett gasped, along with everyone else, at the huge behemoth before them. A giant robotic serpentine dragon with gold markings running along the length of it's body towered over both other Fusion Monsters and gave a metallic roar.

"Cyber Eternity Dragon?! I've never seen _that_ before!" Barrett said aloud. Ryo looked solemn at his old mentor.

"This is my new Ace, Sensei. I've acquired it after leaving Academia, as well as making other improvements to my Deck. Now you will have the honor of being struck down by it. But before that, I activate Chimeratech Rampage Dragon's other Effect! Once per turn, I can send up to two LIGHT Machine Monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard! For each Monster sent this way, Rampage Dragon gains an additional attack this turn! I send my third Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Drei from my Deck to my Graveyard to give Rampage Dragon two more attacks!" Rampage Dragon as it's ability to attack multiple times increased.

"This is bad! That means Ryo can attack four times this turn! Three attacks from one Monster, and the last one from the other!" Sora commented.

"Which means Ryo will definitely make good on winning this turn." Edo said.

"Barrett…" Judai muttered softly. He didn't see any way their new alley would survive this since his facedown cards were destroyed and he had no other cards left in his hand. Barrett then lowered his head and sighed, knowing what was about to happen.

"You truly have grown since your days in Academia. Regardless how it came to this, I am very proud of how strong you've become." He looked back at his old student. "Do what you must." He ordered. Ryo nodded, knowing what he had to do.

"I am truly sorry about this, Sensei." He hesitated for only a second before he hardened himself to finish what he started. "Battle! Chimeratech Rampage Dragon's first attack! I attack Beastborg Panther Predator! Relentless Barrage!" One of Rampage Dragon's heads fried an energy blast that vaporized Barrett's Fusion Monster.

**(2100 - 1600 = 500)**

**(Barrett: 4000 - 500 = 3500)**

Barrett stood his ground and used the last move he had. "I activate Panther Predator's last Effect! If all of it's Fusion Materials are in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon them in Attack Mode! I revive Panther Warrior (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 2000; DEF: 1600) and Dark Sentinel (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 1500; DEF: 1800)!" In Panther Predator's place was a green floating drone and a more organic version of Barrett's Fusion Monster.

"Fighting right up to the end. I will always admire you for that, Sensei. Rampage Dragon's second attack! I attack Panther Warrior!" Barrett still didn't budge as his second Monster was destroyed.

**(2100 - 2000 = 100)**

**(Barrett: 3500 - 100 = 3400)**

"Now for my Monster's third and final attack! I attack Dark Sentinel!"

**(2100 - 1500 = 600)**

**(Barrett: 3400 - 600 = 2800)**

Barrett knew what was coming now. Ryo calculated that Barrett's Life Points would drop to this amount after Rampage Dragon destroyed his other Monsters. His new weapon had just enough Attack Power to finish him off. He braced himself, while Ryo hid the pain of what he was about to do.

"This is the end! Cyber Eternity Dragon… DIRECT ATTACK!" Barrett screamed when the Monster's dark blue energy beam struck him down to the ground.

**(Barrett: 0)**

"Barrett!" Judai yelled. The Duelist Captain lay there in defeat, groaning from the last attack. Yugi, Yuya, and everyone else was amazed at Ryo's power and skill. They could tell how he came to be called "Kaiser".

_"Ryo, card him now."_ Leo ordered coldly through the Kaiser's Duel Disk. Ryo scowled before he walked over to his fallen teacher. He raised his Disk, poised to do the deed.

"Any last words, Sensei?" Ryo asked. Barrett smiled up at him, which surprised him.

"Just this. My only regret… is not being there for you... when you needed me." He said in resignation. Ryo came close to tears. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to not do it, but he knew he couldn't disobey the Professor. Not with the life of Gloria's sister, Grace, on the line.

"Please forgive me." Ryo then pushed the button, but looked away. He refused to watch the process done to someone he cared about. Once the dark purple like faded, he opened his eyes at the card containing Barrett's life force. He reached for the card, but it vanished on the spot. He knew Barrett's card had just been transported to Academia… to Arc-V.

The group was silent, most too sad to say anything. It was clear that Ryo was being blackmailed into serving Leo Akaba, and he hated every bit of it. Reiji in particular found his father's latest act despicable. _'Father… What did you do? How are you forcing him to do this?'_

Ryo let a moment pass before he returned his attention to Reiji's gang. His expression had hardened and clinched his fists for a moment. Finally, he spoke again. "Now, before I was interrupted, I tried to ask a question. I'll ask it again. Which of you… is Yugi Muto?" Yugi gasped, as did everyone else.

"I'm Yugi." The boy said, revealing himself. Ryo looked him over for a bit before speaking again.

"I was told to eliminate you first when I arrived here. My old Sensei's appearance was unexpected, but it has changed nothing. You will be the next to fall before the Kaiser! I challenge you to…!"

"Hold it right there!" Kaiba interrupted as he stepped in. Now he stood between Yugi and Ryo. "Let me make this as simple as possible. _No one_ is going to have the chance to defeat Yugi Muto except me!" He shouted as he activated his Duel Disk, surprising everyone else. "Before you can even think about dueling him, you will have to take _me_ down first... something you have no prayer of accomplishing!"

"And who are you?" Ryo asked. The young man smiled confidently.

"Seto Kaiba, a Duelist that is more than your match! What's wrong? Afraid to take me on… Kaiser?"

"I fear no one! If you insist on getting in my way, then so be it!" A provoked Ryo declared as he activated his Duel Disk again.

"Oh boy. This ain't gonna be pretty." Joey said nervously.

"Why? Does Kaiba not stand a chance against Ryo?" Yuzu asked. Yugi provided the answer, knowing what Joey was thinking.

"Actually, it's Ryo that we're more worried about." Yuya and Yuzu were confused by that. It didn't matter. They were about to see Kaiba in action for themselves. With all eyes watching, the two legends from different worlds stood firm and began their epic battle.

**"DUEL!"**

To be continued.


	33. ARC-V — PART 18

Here is a treat for all Kaiba and Ryo fans! I hope it lives up to the hype!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 32: ARC-V — PART 18

"Hold it right there!" Kaiba interrupted as he stepped in. Now he stood between Yugi and Ryo. "Let me make this as simple as possible. _No one_ is going to have the chance to defeat Yugi Muto except me!" He shouted as he activated his Duel Disk, surprising everyone else. "Before you can even think about dueling him, you will have to take _me_ down first... something you have no prayer of accomplishing!"

"And who are you?" Ryo asked. The young man smiled confidently.

"Seto Kaiba, a Duelist that is more than your match! What's wrong? Afraid to take me on… Kaiser?"

"I fear no one! If you insist on getting in my way, then so be it!" A provoked Ryo declared as he activated his Duel Disk again.

"Oh boy. This ain't gonna be pretty." Joey said nervously.

"Why? Does Kaiba not stand a chance against Ryo?" Yuzu asked. Yugi provided the answer, knowing what Joey was thinking.

"Actually, it's Ryo that we're more worried about." Yuya and Yuzu were confused by that. It didn't matter. They were about to see Kaiba in action for themselves. With all eyes watching, the two legends from different worlds stood firm and began their epic battle.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Kaiba: 4000) (Ryo: 4000)**

"How about you make the first move?" Kaiba said, confident he can win no matter who started.

"If you insist. My turn!" Ryo studied his cards carefully before he started. "I Set one card facedown and end my turn." Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"Is that all? I expected more from someone with the title of "Kaiser." My turn! Draw!" _'This is a decent start.'_ He thought as he looked at his own cards. "I'll show you how to start a Duel! First, I Summon a Tuner Monster called Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" (LIGHT; Level 1; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) A fair young woman with long white haired and light blue eyes wearing a tunic now stood on Kaiba's Field.

"A Tuner?" Yuzu asked in surprise.

_"It would seem Kaiba also made some modifications to his own Deck recently."_ Atem noted, with Yugi nodding in agreement.

"Can he Synchro Summon like Gongenzaka?" Yuya questioned.

"I think we might get that answer pretty soon, Yuya. Plus, if I know Kaiba, he already has a plan to win." Yugi said.

"After that, I Set one card facedown and end my turn. Now let's see if you are able to strike down a weak and helpless looking woman standing in your way." Kaiba taunted.

As they watched from the monitor, Leo and the others observed Ryo's Duel with his new opponent. "That man has no chance of defeating Ryo. He's just far too overconfident." Leo said. Gloria hated to admit it, but he could be right. There was no better Duelist in the history of Academia than Ryo Marufuji. She should know; she used to date him.

_'I feel pity for that Kaiba guy. He just asked for a fight he cannot win.'_

"What's wrong, sis?" Gloria was snapped out of her thoughts by her sister. She seemed concerned. The older sibling smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing, Grace. I'm sure Ryo won't let us down." She told her as they resumed watching. Back in the Duel, Ryo didn't appreciate Kaiba's last remark.

"You shouldn't talk that way about women! They are not all weak or helpless! I happen to know a very strong one myself!" He didn't know it, but Gloria smiled and blushed when she heard that. "As for your Tuner, I still plan to rid your Field of it before you can use it! My turn! Draw!" Ryo would make not let Kaiba's insult slide. "Since you control a Monster while I have no Monsters, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand!" (LIGHT; Level 5; ATK: 2100; DEF: 1600) A serpentine silver metal dragon now showed up on the Field. "Take this Kaiba! Battle! Cyber Dragon, attack Maiden with Eyes of Blue! Evolution Burst!" A strong blast of electrical energy erupted from Cyber Dragon's mouth and made it's way to the target.

"Maybe his facedown card is a Trap that can protect it." Shuzo guessed. Ryo actually shared the same thought. Both, however, were wrong.

"Predictable! I activate my Maiden's Monster Effect! When she is targeted for an attack, I can negate your Monster's attack!" Ryo cursed as his attack was cancelled out. "There's more! After your attack is negated, I can change my Maiden's battle position and Special Summon a creature from my hand that is far more powerful than yours, and more dangerous." He said with a smile.

"Like what?" Ryo asked. Kaiba chuckled.

"I'm so glad you asked, Ryo. Here is your answer! I use my Maiden's Effect to Special Summon from my hand a Monster that is the very definition of power! Behold, a true engine of destruction: Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" (LIGHT; Level 8; ATK: 3000; DEF: 2500) Now next to Kaiba's Tuner (now switched to Defense Mode) stood a well built white and pale blue plated dragon with wings and piercing blue eyes. It also had a fang on each side of it's jaws on the outside. Both it's presence and the terrifying roar it let out made nearly everyone more than a little nervous.

"That thing is scary!" Yuya couldn't help saying as he took a step back.

_"Believe me. No arguments there."_ Yuri replied, also shaken by the beast.

"Not bad, but certainly nothing the Kaiser cannot deal with." Leo said, unconcerned. Gloria and Grace said nothing, though they too marveled at Kaiba's Monster. Even Ryo felt unsettled, but did his best to not show it.

"Impressive looking Monster." Ryo couldn't help but saying.

"You'll see it in action very soon, but for now I need it for something else. Since we are still in the Battle Phase, I can use this Trap card called Urgent Tuning!" Kaiba revealed.

_'Crap. He wanted me to attack so he could pull this off.'_ Ryo thought, berating himself for allowing this to happen.

"Now by Tuning my Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon with my Level 1 Maiden with Eyes of Blue, I can Synchro Summon this new Monster! Feast your eyes on the strong and majestic Level 9 Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" (LIGHT; Level 9; ATK: 2500; DEF: 3000) In the place of both Monsters was a very muscular silver dragon with deep azure colored eyes.

"Impressive." Jack said as he gazed at Kaiba's Synchro Monster.

"When this Monster is Special Summoned, neither one of us can target and destroy "Dragon" Monsters I control with card effects until the end of the next turn! Care to try anything else?" Kaiba dared. His opponent looked frustrated that his assault backfired. But in actuality, he was angry for a completely different reason…

_'A Synchro Monster…'_ Ryo struggled to keep his anger down… as well as his sadness. Coming face to face with a dragon-like Synchro Monster had brought up some very painful memories for him. He then shook his head and tried to appear in control. Besides, he saw that there was nothing he could do regarding Azure-Eyes. "I Set one card facedown and end my turn." He reluctantly said.

"I didn't think so." Kaiba said while snorting.

"A lucky move on his part, but Ryo is just getting warmed up." Leo said, still smiling. Gloria and Grace knew that too. They would see it on his next turn.

"So far I'm not impressed, Ryo. I'm waiting for you to live up to your title. Maybe you can survive this! My turn! Draw!" Kaiba had one thing to do before he could go on the offensive. "During my Standby Phase once per turn, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's other Effect kicks in! If there is a Normal Monster in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon it to my Field! I think you know what it is. Return to me, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba's first dragon returned and stood next to it's brethren. "Time to inflict some damage! Battle! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, attack Cyber Dragon! Silver Burst Stream!" A silver colored blast headed right for Ryo's Monster.

"No damage for me either! Trap card open, Negate Attack! Now _your_ Monster's attack gets negated and your Battle Phase ends!" Ryo declared as he protected his Monster and himself.

"Well it seems we both couldn't damage each other in our first attacks. That will change before long. I Set one card facedown and end my turn." Kaiba said, not sounding too disappointed.

"You're right about that. My turn! Draw!" _'This should do.'_ Ryo thought as he started his next turn. "I Summon Cyber Dragon Core!" (LIGHT; Level 2; ATK: 400; DEF: 1500) A weaker looking version of Cyber Dragon materialized next to the real deal. "This Monster's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the Field or Graveyard! Since Cyber Dragon Core was Normal Summoned, I can take a "Cyber" Magic or Trap card from my Deck and add it to my hand! I choose "Cyberload Fusion!" He declared as he revealed his chosen card.

_'He's obviously preparing for a Fusion Summon, probably that Monster he used to finish his last Duel. If it is, I'll be ready for it.'_ Kaiba thought while smiling.

"Next I activate Foolish Burial, allowing me to send a Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard! I use it to send my second Cyber Dragon to my Graveyard!" Ryo declared. This move confused Kaiba for a second, but quickly got over it. He didn't think it was something he should be concerned about. "Then I play Plus Star 123! This lets me choose a Level 4 or lower Monster I control and raise it's Level by up to 3! I increase the Level of my Cyber Dragon Core from 2… to 5!" Kaiba then noticed something odd.

_'Two Level 5 Monsters? Why would he… Wait a minute! He's not planning a Fusion Summon!'_ He realized too late, his eyes widening. Ryo's next move shocked everyone, including Leo and his associates.

"Now I Overlay both my Level 5 Cyber Dragons! Dragon made of dark metal, descend now and let your power explode! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 5! Cyber Dragon Nova!" (LIGHT; Rank 5; ATK: 2100; DEF: 1600) A Winged mechanized dragon in black metal with no arms hovered above Ryo.

"What?! Ryo has an Xyz Monster?!" Yuma shouted, wide eyed with shock.

_"I did not foresee this!"_ Astral added, unable to hide his own surprise.

"Impossible!" Kaito said, horrified by the revelation. It really angered him that an Academia Duelist would dare use an Xyz Monster, after how they destroyed Heartland and carded most of it's citizens. Yes, there was Dennis, but he didn't know at the time he was with Academia. He wondered if there were others from the Fusion Dimension that use Xyz Summons. He got his answer just a moment later.

"Where the hell did the Kaiser get one of those?!" Sora asked no one in particular.

"Well, I'm from Academia and I have an Xyz Monster. But that was just part of my uncover assignment. As far as I know, Ryo, or anyone else, never played any Extra Deck Monsters besides Fusions." Dennis told the group.

"So how did he get that one?!" Edo asked.

On his end, Leo showed just as much shock as the others. "Since when did Ryo learn to Xyz Summon?! Could he have traveled to the Xyz Dimension and returned before Gloria found him?!" He asked himself. His other subordinates were just as clueless.

Gloria and Grace looked at one another. An understanding instantly formed in their minds, which came up with the same answer… _'He must've found it!'_ The Tyler Sisters learned at the same time.

"I have to admit Ryo, you actually managed to surprise me. Since when did you pick up Xyz Summoning?" Kaiba asked, genuinely curious. Despite his growing sadness, Ryo felt he owed an explanation. So he told them all.

"In the Fusion Dimension, there was a legend that we learned about as children. It was the legend of "The Cyber Three". They say on an island, far from where Academia was located, were three special cards relating to "Cyber Dragon". Three powerful Monsters, each representing a different Special Summoning method: Fusion, Synchro and Xyz. It was said that if a Duelist finds the island and obtains those three cards, they could become the greatest Duelist in the known world." Ryo then smiled. "Me and my best friend, Yusuke Fujiwara, were fascinated by that legend in our youth. We both promised each other that we would become top Duelists in Academia, find the missing island, and claim the Cyber Three to prove we truly were the best."

"I take it that you succeeded?" Kaiba asked. Ryo snarled as his anger resurfaced, surprising Kaiba more.

"Not entirely. When I left Academia, I searched for the island alone. Yusuke… couldn't keep our promise to find the island with me." Ryo was silent for a moment before he continued. "After several long weeks, and discovered some clues to it's whereabouts, I finally found the island. When I came ashore, I found a cave nearby and ventured inside. At the far end of the cave, I found the chamber where the cards were supposed to be. Only… I wasn't the first one to arrive there." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" Judai asked, wanting to hear the rest.

"When I got there, only two of the cards were there. They were Cyber Eternity Dragon, the Fusion Monster, and Cyber Dragon Nova, the Xyz Monster. The Cyber Synchro Monster was gone. Someone else had already taken it. I don't know why the other two cards were left behind, but it didn't matter. I felt I had failed not only my friend, but also myself for not making our dream come true." He said with great bitterness. It truly tormented him that nothing had gone as he had hoped. Not just in finding all three cards, but also that his best friend couldn't be there. And he knew full well the reason for that…

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" Kaiba questioned sarcastically. Ryo then looked back at Kaiba with renewed fury.

"No! You are supposed to feel nothing but the agony of crushing defeat by my hand! And I shall deliver that to you! I activate Cyber Dragon Nova's Monster Effect! Once per turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target a Cyber Dragon in my Graveyard and Special Summon it!"

"So that's why you sent that other Cyber Dragon to your Graveyard earlier." Kaiba surmised.

"Correct! Be revived, Cyber Dragon!" A second copy of Cyber Dragon appeared next to it's Xyz counterpart. "Now for Nova's other Effect! Once per turn, by banishing a Cyber Dragon in my hand or face-up in my Monster Zone, I can give 2100 Attack Points to my Xyz Monster!"

"You What?!" Kaiba shouted as Nova's Attack Power sky rocketed.

(Cyber Dragon Nova's ATK: 2100 + 2100 = 4200)

"Now I see why that card is legendary!" Tristan remarked.

"No kidding!" Joey added.

"You won't make it out of this one unscathed! Battle! Cyber Dragon Nova, attack Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon! Black Retribution!" A black electrical ball fired from the Xyz Monster's mouth and at it's Synchro opposition.

"Perhaps, but this will help! I activate Reinforcements! This Trap card increases one of my Monster's Attack Points by 500! I'll use it on my Azure-Eyes!"

(Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)

"That's nowhere near enough to stop me!" Ryo pointed out as Kaiba's Monster still ended up being destroyed, but took slightly less damage.

**(4200 - 3000 = 1200)**

**(Kaiba: 4000 - 1200 = 2800)**

Kaiba held his ground from the explosion of his Monster. "That had more of an impact than I thought." He muttered to himself.

"I commend you for reducing the damage you took, but I will still beat you in the end. I end my turn. At this time, Cyber Dragon Nova's Attack Power returns to normal." Ryo said, his Monster's Attack Points dropping back down to 2100.

Kaiba saw that his opponent was indeed a tough customer, as well as easily angered. _'I think it's time I took him more seriously.'_ He thought. He couldn't make any mistakes at this point. "Okay Ryo, you've shown your serious side. Now I'll show you mine. My turn! Draw!" Kaiba liked what he drew. "My Blue-Eyes has a counterpart too, and I think you'll find it more troublesome than the original."

"Counterpart?" A surprised Ryo asked.

"You are not the only one to make some changes to your dueling Deck. I made some recent improvements to mine as well, thanks to Reiji Akaba. In order to Special Summon my new Monster, I have to reveal a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in my hand… which I do!" Kaiba said as he showed a second copy of his dragon in his hand.

"Another one?" Sora asked in fear.

"Now for the newest version of my Ace! Come forth! Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" While the stats of Kaiba's second dragon matched the other Blue-Eyes, it's appearance was slightly different. It was more white with blue jagged lines running along it's body.

"That dragon seems more formidable looking than the other one." Dennis said.

"This new dragon's name becomes "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" while on my Field or Graveyard! Now before I can reveal what makes it more dangerous than the original Blue-Eyes, I shall Normal Summon a Monster called Kaibaman!" (LIGHT; Level 3; ATK: 200; DEF: 700) On Kaiba's Field stood a humanoid Monster that strongly resembled him, except it had long red hair and wore a white dragon like helmet over it's face.

"That card looks a lot like him." Yuya pointed out, with Joey groaning again.

"The guy is so obnoxious, he asked to have a card made to be just like that." He told the younger boy.

"That thing just seems like a representation of your own ego." Ryo told him. Kaiba continued to grin.

"Think what you will, but by Sacrificing this Monster, I can Special Summon my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand!" He said, bringing out the next copy of his Ace to play.

_'Dammit. Now he has _three_ of those things on the Field!'_ Ryo knew Kaiba was about to pay him back for damaging him in his last attack.

"Now then, back to my Alternative Blue-Eyes! Thanks to it's Monster Effect, it is able to destroy one Monster on my opponent's Field once per turn! Your rust bucket is going to the trash heap! I destroy your Cyber Dragon Nova! Blue Burst!" One blue fireball from Kaiba's dragon and Ryo's Xyz Monster was instantly vaporized.

"Grrn." Ryo grunted from the impact. "At this time, I activate Cyber Dragon Nova's final Effect! When it is destroyed by my opponent's card effect while in my possession and goes to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a "Machine" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck! Come to my defense, Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!" The first Fusion Monster he used in his previous Duel materialized in Defense Mode.

"Now it's back to good old Fusion Monsters, is it? Well, lucky for you, my Alternative Blue-Eyes can't attack after this Effect is used. Both of my normal Blue-Eyes, on the other hand, have no restrictions. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Chimeratech Rampage Dragon! White Lightning!" The legendary Academia Duelist could only watch as his last defense was destroyed by a white lightning bolt from the attacking dragon's mouth. "At last, you have no more Monsters to protect you! Now my second Blue-Eyes, attack Ryo Marufuji directly!" Ryo braced himself as he took on the full brunt of Blue-Eyes' attack. He actually slid back a little bit from it.

**(Ryo: 4000 - 3000 = 1000)**

"Damn." Ryo muttered to himself.

"Trust me, this was only the beginning, Kaiser. I Set one card facedown and end my turn." Kaiba said, ending his turn.

"That had to hurt." Edo commented.

"Seto Kaiba… he definitely doesn't mess around." Kaito noted.

"No. He is not one to take lightly." Jack said in agreement.

Ryo was thinking the same thing as he studied the situation. _'Seto Kaiba is a powerful opponent. Defeating him may take everything I have. But he is arrogant. That will be his downfall. Also, he unknowingly helped me achieve victory…'_ He was sure he can win despite his enemy having the upper hand for the moment. "You won't win." Ryo told his adversary. Kaiba smirked.

"That's not how it looks to me. You're the one that's in over your head. Accepting my challenge was a mistake, and losing this duel with prove that." To the surprise of everyone aside from Kaiba (who didn't seem to care), Ryo sneered and stared back in anger once more.

"I won't lose this Duel! Do you hear me, Kaiba?! I won't lose anything ever again!" He shouted.

"What did he mean by "again"?" Yusei wondered.

"Maybe it has to do with why he left Academia." Yuya guessed. _'Could he have lost someone important before he took off? Wait! I wonder if it's…'_ Yuya was brought out of his thoughts when Ryo began his next turn.

"My turn! Draw! I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards. Then, since only you control at least one Monster, I can banish Cyber Dragon Core from my Graveyard to Special Summon a "Cyber Dragon" Monster from my Deck! I Special Summon my third Cyber Dragon!" Ryo's last Cyber Dragon appeared on the Field now. "Next I play Cyber Revsystem! This Magic card lets me Special Summon a Cyber Dragon from my hand or Graveyard, and it cannot be destroyed by card effects! I Special Summon the only Cyber Dragon in my Graveyard!" Now two Cyber Dragons stood against Kaiba's Monsters.

"I think I know what he's planning to do." Judai said, if Ryo's last Duel was any indication.

_'He's preparing for something… something big.'_ Kaiba thought. He thought he knew what was coming, and this time he was right.

"It is time to show you the true power of the Kaiser! Now I activate Cyberload Fusion! I can Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck that lists a "Cyber Dragon" Monster as a material by shuffling it's listed Fusion Materials from my Field and/or among my banished face-up cards to my Deck! I Fuse the two Cyber Dragons on my Field and the Cyber Dragon I banished! Great mechanical dragon, whose life is eternal, rise now and show your everlasting power! Let no end come to you! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Cyber Eternity Dragon!" The 2800 Attack Point Monster that defeated Barrett returned to battle it's newest enemy.

"I knew he'd bring that back." Dennis said. Kaiba though wasn't worried as he stared up at the Fusion member of the Cyber Three.

"I figured as much. Still, it won't be a problem for someone like me. I can destroy it just as easily with my Alternative Blue-Eyes as I did with your Xyz tin can." He taunted.

"Your dragon's Effect won't work this time!" Ryo declared, confusing Kaiba.

"Is that so?" He said, curious.

"This Monster has an Effect it couldn't use in my last Duel. Since there is a "Machine" Fusion Monster, Chimeratech Rampage Dragon, in my Graveyard, Cyber Eternity Dragon now cannot be targeted or destroyed by my opponent's card effects! And you have yourself to blame for that!" Ryo told him. Kaiba seemed mildly amused.

"I see. You _wanted_ your Xyz Monster destroyed so that it could bring out a Fusion Monster for me to break apart too. Then your second Fusion Monster could use the previous one to protect itself. Decent move, but no matter. Any one of my dragons can reduce it to a pile of scrap in battle."

"I'm prepared for that as well!" Ryo revealed as he turned the tables on Kaiba. "Trap card open, Reversal World! Now the Attack and Defense Points of every Effect Monster on the Field are switched around!"

"What?!" Kaiba asked, surprised yet again.

"Being Normal Monsters, your two Blue-Eyes White Dragons are unaffected. Your Alternative Blue-Eyes isn't as fortunate!" Kaiba watched as his Alternative Blue-Eyes Attack Power became 2500 while it's Defense Power became 3000. "Your Monster is weaker, while mine just got much stronger!" Cyber Eternity Dragon's new Attack Power was it's previous Defense…

"4000 Attack Points?!" Yuma shouted in disbelief.

_"This does not look good for Kaiba."_ Astral stated. Kaiba himself grunted in annoyance.

"Battle! Cyber Eternity Dragon, attack Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon! Everlasting Blaze!" The empowered behemoth fired the dark blue energy beam from it's mouth and completely disintegrated the weakened dragon. Kaiba struggled to hold his position and felt a little scorching from the assault.

"I activate my Shield of Blue-Eyes Trap card! I take no damage this turn from battles involving a "Blue-Eyes" Monster!" Kaiba said as he protected himself.

"I'm not done yet. Next, I Normal Summon Cyber Phoenix in Defense Mode!" (FIRE; Level 4; ATK: 1200; DEF: 1600) A mechanized firebird with red lines along it's body rose from the Graveyard to stand by it's fellow Monster. "I then Set 1 card facedown and end my turn."

"Now that's the Kaiser I remember." A smiling Leo said as he watched Ryo's comeback.

With growing pity, Gloria continued watching her beloved's forced battle. She wished she could somehow protect her unsuspecting sister from Leo's threat. It was the only thing keeping Ryo under his control. However, Gloria also knew there was nothing she could do with the Professor and everyone else around. The young woman couldn't risk giving herself away, not yet at least. She had been lucky no one noticed her sending the signal to Barrett to send Edo's forces. As of now, she couldn't try anything else without compromising herself or her sister.

_'There has to be a way to keep Grace safe. There's just got to be, dammit!'_ As much as she hated it, Gloria knew she had to be patient and wait for an opportunity to change the status quo.

At that time, Kaiba shook off the impact from the attack. Despite himself, he smiled. "Now things are getting interesting." He said. Ryo didn't smile back. His expression was as hard as ever.

"Do you understand now what you're up against, Kaiba? Do you now realize why you can't win? The truth is simple. It is not that I am no match for you… it is the other way around! You can't ever hope to defeat me! Just surrender and your suffering will end!" Ryo shouted, sounding angrier by the second. He fully expected Kaiba to tell him that he was delusional and that it would be him that would be triumphant. Instead, Kaiba said in a calm, but strong voice…

"You clearly have no idea whom you are dealing with. First of all, I _never_ surrender to anyone! I never have and I never will! Plus, I'm not the one being blackmailed to serve as someone else's lapdog." Ryo gasped in surprise, as did Leo and the others with him. Out of fear of his message being overheard by Grace, Leo intentionally scrambled the audio so that no one could hear what they were saying.

"Hey? What happened to the sound? Why can't we hear anything?" Grace complained.

"There seems to be a minor technical glitch. It will fix itself in just a minute." Leo told her.

Gloria knew full well that was a lie. The timing of the so called "glitch" was too convenient.

"I doubt they would be discussing anything of great importance." Sanders said.

"Kaiba said something about Ryo being blackmailed. What did he mean by that?" Grace asked.

"He is just trying to throw Ryo off balance. It is nothing more than a distraction." Leo lied.

_'Yeah right.'_ Gloria thought as they watched without audio.

Ryo, at the same time, was definitely thrown off by Kaiba's claim of blackmail. "E-Excuse me? Why would you say something so absurd? You're on the verge of losing this Duel and now you're trying to distract me with nonsense!" He snapped back. Kaiba chuckled again.

"Drop the angry tough guy routine, will you? It is obvious that Leo Akaba has got something on you and he's using that leverage against you. You may be a good Duelist, but in reality, you are a coward." Ryo snarled at him.

"What did you just say?!" He yelled, sounding angrier than ever. Kaiba continued to smile as he pushed Ryo's buttons.

"Unlike you, I don't let anyone else tell me what to do. If someone makes the mistake of trying to coerce me into something I personally don't agree with, I don't cave in to their demands. Instead, I confront them head on and not hold back! I make them sorry they ever messed with me! You should do the same." He told him.

Ryo fell silent for a moment. He seemed to be contemplating Kaiba's words. Was there a way to get a message across without actually saying it straight out? Ryo thought a moment and an idea came to him. He hoped that it would be enough for at least "certain people" nearby to understand. He put a hand over where the speaker on his Duel Disk was, hoping he could muffle out what he was about to say.

"A tiger belonging to an empress is under threat of being sealed away." He finally said. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaiba asked. Everyone else in the group wondered what Ryo's cryptic words meant. Edo and Dennis gasped and looked at one another.

"Edo, do you think he means…?" Dennis started to ask.

"That must be it." Edo replied.

"What?" Yuya asked. Edo and Dennis turned to everyone else and spoke quietly incase Leo was listening.

"Listen closely and keep your voices down. In Academia, there are two girls that are expert Tag Team Duelists. They are the Tyler Sisters. Gloria is the older of two twin sisters, the younger one being Grace. Before he left, Ryo got along well with the sisters… especially Gloria. For a time the two actually dated." Edo told the group. Dennis snickered.

"They were quite an item, Ryo and Gloria. You would think they were meant to be. Alas, nothing lasts forever. I heard Gloria was really upset when Ryo took off. She was very moody for a few weeks before she finally calmed down." Dennis elaborated.

"As sweet and sad as that sounds, what does that have to do with what Ryo just told Kaiba?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, when they duel, Gloria uses a Monster called "Amazoness Empress", while Grace has "Amazoness Pet Tiger". If Ryo was using those Monsters to describe the situation…" Dennis continued before Yugi understood.

"Leo Akaba must've threatened to seal Grace into a card if Ryo didn't agree to come back to stop us." Everyone gasped. They knew that had to be it.

"Threatening the life of his old girlfriend's sister? What a seriously low blow." Joey said, sounding pissed.

"Really low." Tristan added, also angry.

"That makes three of us. Anything we can do about it?" Gongenzaka asked, also mad about Ryo's predicament. Edo and Dennis nodded.

"I think so. Remember, we got an insider in the Professor's ranks." Edo said before turning to his fellow traitor. "Dennis, relay this to our friend…" While this was going on, Kaiba got impatient.

"Answer me. What did you mean by a tiger and empress?" Kaiba demanded. When Ryo didn't elaborate, Kaiba snorted. "Forget it. I rather focus on beating you in this Duel than be distracted by riddles."

"Agreed." Ryo said, removing his hand from the speaker. "Like I said, you cannot defeat me. With it being protected from card effects that target and destroy it while being too strong now to be destroyed in battle, Cyber Eternity Dragon is unbeatable!" He said, feeling very sure his opponent couldn't do anything. Kaiba then started laughing his head off, returning everyone's attention to the Duel.

Back on his end, after assuming it was safe to reestablish the audio, Leo and his cohorts were dumbfounded by Kaiba's unexpected burst of laughter. "Why is he laughing? Surely he can't be foolish enough to think he can win against the Kaiser." Leo said, confused. Roget, Gloria, Grace, Sanders, and even Battle Beast seem perplexed by this.

"Maybe he just cracked after realizing he can't win." Grace assumed. Gloria actually felt otherwise. In fact, she had a gut feeling that Ryo was about to be in big trouble. It was at that moment she noticed her Duel Disk just received a brief message. She couldn't risk reading it right then, so she continued watching the Duel and decided to read it when the time was right.

Ryo was bewildered by Kaiba's laughing fit. "Why do you laugh when you know defeat is inevitable?" After a minute, Kaiba finally stopped laughing and smiled broadly at his opponent.

"I was laughing because of how ridiculously presumptuous you are! You claim your Monster cannot be beaten and that your victory was assured, but you also made a fatal mistake."

"And what mistake would that be?" Ryo asked. Kaiba chuckled a little more while preparing his next move.

"You underestimated me. My turn! Draw! I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards! Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" Kaiba's destroyed Monster returned with a defying roar.

"We both know that Monster is no threat to mine. It is useless." Ryo said. Kaiba's smile and confidence didn't waver.

"Good thing I have something that will prove just how wrong you are."

"Meaning what?" Ryo asked. Kaiba had decided now was the time to reveal his newest weapon.

"I had hoped to save this for when I finally crush Yugi, but you have forced my hand. Now you will pay the price! I activate Polymerization to Fuse my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons with my Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon on my Field! Observe, the three dragons of immense power now become a new destructive force the likes of which has never been seen! With this Fusion Summon, I unveil the new and improved… BLUE-EYES ALTERNATIVE ULTIMATE DRAGON!" (LIGHT; Level 12; ATK: 4500; DEF: 3800)

Everyone, especially Ryo, stood in terrified awe at the new sight before them. A three headed pale blue and white dragon (with dark blue eyes on each head) with blue gem scales covering it's body stood roaring at Cyber Eternity Dragon. The two Monsters were equal in size, but one was superior in terms of Attack Power.

"What the hell?! He can Fusion Summon too?!" Ryo shouted in disbelief. He never expected this at all! _'And even worse, his Fusion Monster has more Attack Points than mine!'_ Kaiba took real delight at seeing Ryo's shock.

"I hoped you would be surprised. My Synchro Monster was more of a… successful trial run for me. Fusion Summoning has always been something that I'm more used to. As for my new dragon, it also cannot be targeted or destroyed by my opponent's card effects, just like your Monster. The difference is that _my_ Monster doesn't need to use another as a crutch for protection." He revealed. Ryo didn't reply to that.

"First Synchro, now Fusion?!" Leo said aghast. He was more worried that Kaiba's Fusion Monster was actually stronger than Ryo's. Gloria and Grace held each other at the beast that Ryo now faced.

"What the? Kaiba has an upgraded version of his Ultimate Dragon?!" Yugi said, most surprised of all.

_"Kaiba's Fusion Monster was very difficult to defeat when we faced it. I wonder if it has any other surprises…"_ Atem said, sounding just as stunned.

"Your Monster may have card effect protection and raised Attack Points, but my Monster is still more than capable of breaking it apart. Now then, I'll have your toy dragon blown to pieces! Battle! Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon, attack Cyber Eternity Dragon! Blue Neutron Blast!" Ryo watched with great dismay as his Ace was obliterated.

**(4500 - 4000 = 500)**

**(Ryo: 1000 - 500 = 500)**

"No. Cyber Eternity…" Ryo said to himself, sounding too softly for anyone else to hear. "I activate another Effect of Cyber Eternity Dragon! When it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by my opponent's card after being Fusion Summoned, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard! I Special Summon one from my Deck in Defense Mode!" Once again, his original Cyber Dragon appeared on the Field, this time in Defense Mode.

Ryo was dismayed. He couldn't believe Kaiba had taken down the two of the Cyber Three he obtained. _'If only I had all three, then he wouldn't have the advantage…'_ Kaiba still smiled.

"Looks like this Duel is just about over for you. I wonder how much longer you'll last before you are crushed? I'm very interested to find out. I Set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Wow. Kaiba may not be a good person, but he is a very strong Duelist." Yuya noted.

_"That he is. I doubt even I could beat him given the chance."_ Yuri said. Ryo had similar thoughts.

_'Damn him. He truly is formidable. He managed to defeat two of my best Monsters. Time to prepare for my backup plan…'_ Ryo thought. "I'm not throwing in the towel, Kaiba! My turn! Draw!" He saw a piece of what he needed for his backup. He just needed a few more certain cards to make it work. "Trap card open, Cyber Defense! This brings back a "Machine" Fusion Monster in my Graveyard that lists a "Cyber Dragon" Monster as a Fusion Material in Defense Mode! I revive Chimeratech Rampage Dragon! Then, I end my turn." This really surprised everyone, especially Kaiba.

"You end your turn by only strengthening your defenses? Pathetic. My turn! Draw!" Kaiba smiled again. "I think now is the best time to use the main Effect of Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon. Once per turn, I can target one of your cards on the Field and destroy it… or at least, that's what it would do under "normal" circumstances." He added with a chuckle.

"What are you getting at?" Ryo asked, dreading where this was going.

"Since one of it's Fusion Materials was Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, I can now destroy up to 3 of your cards per turn!" Ryo gasped in horror. "Now let the destruction begin! I'll use my dragon's Effect to destroy your Cyber Dragon, Cyber Phoenix, and Chimeratech Rampage Dragon! Blue Storm!" With a powerful blast from each of Ultimate Alternative Blue-Eyes' mouths, Ryo's cards were gone in multiple explosions.

_'What a Monster. He must've planned this from the beginning. Still, losing those Monsters didn't turn out all bad for me...'_ He thought, trying to calm himself. "When Cyber Phoenix is destroyed and goes to the Graveyard, I can draw 1 card from my Deck!" Ryo's eyes widened a bit when he saw it. _'I have it! I just need a few more Monsters to pull this off…'_ This gave him a little hope.

"I doubt that will do you much good. Like my other Alternative dragon, my new Fusion Monster can't attack the turn I use it's Effect. I Set one card facedown and end my turn."

Ryo knew the end of the Duel was near, he just had to hold on a bit longer. _'I must defeat Kaiba here and now if I'm to keep Grace safe from Leo Akaba's wrath. Otherwise, Gloria will never forgive me.'_ He couldn't bear the thought of her hating him for allowing her own sister to be carded because he failed her. He shook that thought out of his head. _'Don't think that! I have to win this Duel! I will win!'_

"Anytime now." Kaiba said to Ryo, who prepared for his next turn. He looked very determined to not lose to that arrogant bastard.

"My turn! DRAW!" He hoped this card will give him what he needed. "I play Graceful Charity, letting me draw three cards and then discard two!" Ryo was pleased with that he got. _'That's my other two Cyber Dragons in my Graveyard. I'm almost there. Just one more Monster…'_ "Then I play Cyber Replenish! If I have at least four "Cyber" Monsters in my Graveyard, I can draw one card for each one!" He then saw what he needed. "Next I play Cyber Call, allowing me to Special Summon a "Cyber" Monster from my Deck, but in exchange I can't Summon any Monsters other than "Machine" Monsters! I Special Summon Cyber Kirin from my Deck!" (LIGHT; Level 3; ATK: 300; DEF: 800) A robotic lion like creature appeared on the Field.

"All that drawing for this? You must be truly desperate." Kaiba said.

"I am desperate, but not the way you think! I now have everything I need to finally take you down! I activate from my hand… Overload Fusion!" Judai gasped, remembering that card being in the Deck of the Ryo of his world. "By banishing, from my Field and/or my Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters listed on a "Machine" Fusion Monster, I can Special Summon that Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!"

"I've got a really bad feeling about this." Yuzu said, wondering what Ryo would Summon now.

"I banish the Cyber Kirin on my Field, along with all three Cyber Dragons, Cyber Phoenix, Cyber Dragon Nova, and Chimeratech Rampage Dragon from my Graveyard for this Fusion Summon! Mighty dragon who was built to withstand anything, rise now and bring ruin to all that stand in your way! Fusion Summon! Arise! Level 8! CHIMERATECH FORTRESS DRAGON!" (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) Before Kaiba stood a gigantic mechanized Monster that seemed to have several closed circular slots that appear to open and close.

"Oh no, this is bad! Ryo only uses that if he had no other choice!" Edo informed the group, making them more worried for Kaiba now. Kaiba himself didn't feel that fear.

"That thing may be big, but it has no Attack or Defense Points. How can that help you beat me?" He asked. Ryo looked ready to end this long battle.

"Trust me Kaiba, it can. You'll see why shortly. But first… there is something I want to share with you before you're finished." He said.

"Like what?" Kaiba questioned, his eyebrow raised. Ryo took a deep breath and let it out before continued speaking.

"Seto Kaiba, you have proven to be the strongest adversary I have ever fought. No one else has driven me this far and so close to defeat as you have. You have earned the right to know something very personal about me. Therefore, before I end our conflict, I want to tell you the reason… why I left Academia in the first place." Everyone held their breath as they listened. Even Leo and those with him were silent, even though they knew the truth already.

"I thought you left to pursue those three Cyber cards?" Kaiba asked. Ryo shook his head.

"That was part of the reason, but not the main one. Remember me telling you about my best friend, Yusuke Fujiwara? That he didn't leave with me as we both agreed on?"

"I remember." Kaiba said. Ryo tightened his fists.

"Yusuke came bursting into my room one evening and said he had something very important to discuss with me. I'll never forget the look on his face. He was pale and so full of fear. I thought he seemed ill or something. He told me that he discovered a lie regarding the Arc Area Project and that he had to tell me. He said that he had some doubts about the project before, so he apparently took it upon himself to get some answers to clear those doubts. However, it would seem what he found only made him feel worse. Before he could tell me exactly what he discovered, Leo Akaba and the Obelisk Force arrived and took Yusuke away by force. That was the last time I saw him… alive at least." Ryo said.

"It must be what you uncovered Dennis." Edo said to the spy, who nodded back in agreement. Ryo went on.

"I demanded the Professor to tell me where Yusuke was being taken. He only told me that he trespassed into restricted territory and that he would be punished. After that, he walked away. I waited the next day for Yusuke to come back and tell me what happened, only he never returned. I then went out onto the edge of the island and stared out at the sea. It somehow calmed me when I was in distress. While gazing, I caught a glimpse of three men coming out from the back entrance to the maintenance area. They were the Doktor and two members of the Obelisk Force, and the latter carried what looked like a human sized bag. They just dumped it into the water without a word. Curious, I waited until they were gone to see what they were disposing. The bag hadn't washed away yet so I was about to reach it and pull it to shore. I realized right away that it was a body bag…" Ryo stopped.

Yuya's eyes slowly widened, comprehension and dread forming. _'No. I think I know where this is going…'_ He got his confirmation when Ryo revealed his horrifying discovery.

"At first, I hesitated. I was afraid of what, or who, I would find in that bag. After all, Yusuke never came back after he was taken into custody. I refused to believe it would be him. Still, I knew the only way I would know for sure was to open the bag, and so I did. Inside that bag…" Ryo gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight. "Inside that bag, was my worst fear realized. It was Yusuke… his head broken, blood stained and completely lifeless. He was an unrecognizable mess. I also saw what looked like a dead bug falling out of one of his ears. I knew immediately what had happened, why the Doktor oversaw the dumping himself. When I learned the horrible truth, I puked for a whole minute. When I stopped, my disgust was replaced by overwhelming grief. I cried over Yusuke's body for I don't know how long. I then dug a hole nearby and buried the body there. It was shortly after that I had left Academia. I could no longer stay in the place where my best friend's life was taken." Ryo said, finishing his story.

Yugi, Yuya, Yuzu, and all in Reiji's group felt great sorrow for the man that was forced to confront them. Yuya suspected Yusuke was the boy the Doktor talked about during his Duel with Gongenzaka. _'So I was right. It was Ryo's best friend that died from that man's experiment.'_

_"Which also explains how Ryo recognized him and carded him when he showed up… and why he ripped the Doktor's card so savagely."_ Yuri noted. Kaiba didn't say a word throughout all of this. Ryo opened his eyes again, looking forlorn.

"Yusuke and I were going to fulfill our dream together, but Leo Akaba took it all away. So, as I left, I came to a decision. I would find the Cyber Three, train myself to master them, and one day return to avenge Yusuke by punishing the man who ruined everything." Ryo then gave a humorless laugh. "Hell, even that plan didn't go as I hoped, if today was any indication."

"So it would seem." Kaiba said calmly. Ryo then steeled himself as his focus returned to the Duel.

"Now then, time for your end! For each Fusion Material used for it's Fusion Summon, my Chimeratech Fortress Dragon gains an additional attack! Also, when it attacks, battle damage isn't applied. Instead, it inflicts 400 points of damage to you for each attack! If you've done your math, then you know that I used seven Monsters for my Fusion Summon!"

"In other words, Ryo's Monster can attack Kaiba's _seven_ times!" Sora shouted in dismay.

"And if Kaiba takes 400 points of damage from each attack…" Gongenzaka started.

"The total damage he'll take is 2800!" Reiji finished for him.

"That's how many Life Points he still has!" Yuzu said in alarm.

"Ryo will wipe him out!" Yuya yelled.

"Don't count out Kaiba just yet." Yugi said calmly. Nearly everyone looked at him, bewildered by his attitude. "Trust me." He told everyone. Like Yugi, Kaiba didn't lose his cool.

"If you're going to attack me, then just get it over with." He said nonchalantly. Ryo nodded.

"Fine. This has been an unexpectedly challenging Duel, but it's time to end it. Battle! Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, attack Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon! Evolution Result Artillery - Fire 1!" The head of Ryo's Monster sent a shockwave from the mouth that hit Kaiba's Monster and sent a jolt pain through Kaiba himself.

**(Kaiba: 2800 – 400 = 2400)**

"Fire 2!" The first slot on Fortress Dragon (the one nearest to the head) opened up to reveal a Cyber Dragon head, which fired another shockwave.

**(Kaiba: 2400 – 400 = 2000)**

"Fire 3!" Another slot opened, and another head popped out to launch another attack.

**(Kaiba: 2000 – 400 = 1600)**

This process repeated three more times, reducing Kaiba's Life Points to only 400. "One more attack, and it's over!" Yusho said.

"I knew Ryo would emerge victorious over that arrogant fool." Leo said, eagerly awaiting the Kaiser's victory.

"Kaiba…" Yugi muttered. Kaiba appeared to be aching, but he remained standing. He stared back at Ryo with tenacity.

"Any last words?" Ryo asked.

"Just start your last attack already." Kaiba said, sounding determined to not show any sign of weakness. Ryo sighed.

"Very well. It ends now. Fire… 7!" A seventh slot opened and another head prepared to fire the shockwave that would finish off Kaiba. Everyone thought it was over for him… or so how it looked. At the last second, Kaiba pulled the rug up from right underneath his opponent.

"It is not the end for me, Kaiser! I activate _my _Negate Attack! Now your last attack doesn't reach me and your Battle Phase is over!"

"What?!" Ryo was shocked by this outcome, as was nearly everyone else.

"Are you kidding me?!" Leo couldn't believe this had happened. Ryo was so close, and yet this guy just refuses to accept defeat!

"He managed to save himself. But why did he…?" Yuya started to ask, but Ryo finished it.

"I don't understand! If you had that Trap since you Set it, then why didn't you use it when I started my attacks? Why wait until now and take so much damage in the process?!" Kaiba chuckled.

"I wanted you to believe you actually were going to win… before I turn things around and defeat you in the end!" Ryo was infuriated by this.

"How dare you?! You will pay for that! I Normal Summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in Defense Mode!" (LIGHT; Level 3; ATK: 1100; DEF: 600) An incomplete version of Cyber Dragon was now beside Fortress Dragon. "This Monster's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while it is on the Field! I then Set one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Finally." Kaiba grunted. "My turn! Draw!" Kaiba didn't like what he drew, but before he could do anything else...

"Trap card open, Intrigue Shield! I can Equip this to a face-up Monster I control, and I choose Chimeratech Fortress Dragon! Once per turn, while it is in Attack Mode, my Monster can't be destroyed in battle and I take no damage from that battle!" Kaiba smirked.

"I see you had a contingency plan incase I survived your multiple onslaught. Nice planning ahead."

"There is more! I banish Cyber Eternity Dragon from my Graveyard to activate it's final Effect! During this turn, all Fusion Monsters I control can't be targeted or destroyed by my opponent's card effects! Now you can't defeat me this turn!" Ryo strongly declared. Kaiba frowned.

"Haven't you learned anything from dueling me, Ryo? I always have a plan! I'll start by activating my other Trap, Jar of Avarice! This will allow me to take 5 cards from my Graveyard and shuffle them back into my Deck, then I can draw another card! I take my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, Kaibaman, and Maiden with Eyes of Blue and return them to my Deck! Now I draw again!" When Kaiba saw the card he drew, he knew victory was his. He then glanced up at Ryo. "Guess what… I just drew the card that will let me finally beat you." He said in a deadly calm voice, unsettling Ryo.

"You're bluffing! You can't get to my Life Points, not this turn!" He argued. Kaiba shook his head, still smiling.

"Tell you what. You shared some of your history with me. I'll be a good sport and tell you a bit about myself before I utterly humiliate you." Kaiba told him.

"I'm listening." As pissed as Ryo was, he was interested to what his enemy had to say.

"When I was a young boy, me and my little brother Mokuba lost our parents and ended up in an orphanage. We only had each other. We often played games to pass the time, and I was always there for him when he was sad or when one of the other orphans dared to pick on him. Eventually we got adopted by a cold hearted business man named Gozaburo Kaiba. He adopted us after I beat him in a game of chess. The look on his face when he lost to a 12 year old child in chess was pretty priceless." Kaiba said, pausing to smile at that memory.

"He beat a grown up at chess when he was only twelve?" Yuya said in amazement. Kaiba then went on.

"After that, I learned more about the business world and how hard and cruel it can be. In order for me and Mokuba to survive, I had to be just as hard and cruel. One day, with Mokuba by my side, I eventually took control of KaibaCorp, Gozaburo's company, and made it my own. Instead of weapons like his company previously made, I had used KaibaCorp's resources to develop virtual gaming technology. Through years of hard work and showing no mercy, I climbed to the top and became a renowned businessman and a top ranked Duelist… the man that now stands before you." Kaiba finished.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Ryo asked.

"Simple. I've felt that you've earned it after fighting so hard against me in this Duel." Ryo now felt a sliver of respect for Seto Kaiba… but it has changed nothing.

"Thank you for sharing your past, but this Duel will still end with your defeat." Ryo told him.

"Not after I play this! I activate a very powerful Magic card: Rage with Eyes of Blue! I banish it along with all the cards in my hand, Field, and Graveyard facedown!"

_'He's clearing away all the cards he played?!'_ Ryo couldn't understand this move at all. "But why?! Doesn't that include your Fusion Monster?!" He asked, totally confused.

"It does, but it is a small price to defeat a Duelist like you!" Kaiba said this as his powerful Monster vanished from sight. "Now after wiping the slate clean, Rage with Eyes of Blue will let me Special Summon three specific Monsters from my Deck! Care to guess what they are? Here's a hint: I just returned them there not long ago!"

Ryo instantly knew the answer, and he began to tremble for the first time. "No! Don't tell me!" Kaiba laughed.

"Yes! Come to me, my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" All three copies of Kaiba's Ace Monster soared onto the Field and roared at Ryo.

"That's why he returned them to his Deck! Kaiba was hoping he'd draw that specific Magic card to bring them all out at once!" Yuya said.

"Does that mean… he can win now?" Yuzu asked. She was about to get her answer.

"This was a very enlightening Duel, Ryo Marufuji. You should feel honored to be wiped out by all my dragons. Here is your reward! Battle! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Proto-Cyber Dragon! White Lightning!" The attack Ryo felt before reappeared and destroyed his weaker defense Monster.

_'Kaiba knew one attack wouldn't be enough to take down Fortress Dragon while it is Equipped with Intrigue Shield. This is it. It truly is over.'_ Ryo realized, knowing he couldn't do anything to save himself this time, or Gloria's sister…

"My second Blue-Eyes, attack Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!" Kaiba ordered. Even though the huge metal behemoth was struck hard, it remained intact and it's master took no damage thanks to Intrigue Shield. "And now for the final blow! My third Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and finish this!"

When Fortress Dragon was hit from Kaiba's last attack, it was blown apart. The resulting explosion sent the Kaiser flying through the air. His scream couldn't be heard as he crashed down to the ground… finally defeated.

**(Ryo: 0)**

To be continued.


	34. ARC-V — PART 19

After a very dramatic and intense Duel, Kaiba has emerged victorious over Ryo! What will happen now? And how will everyone proceed with their escape? From here on out, things will get even more difficult! P.S. It has been EXACTLY one year now since I started this thing! Hard to believe, isn't it?

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 33: ARC-V — PART 19

Leo Akaba stared at the monitor in total disbelief. He refused to believe what had just transpired. "Impossible! Ryo Marufuji, the Kaiser of Academia… _defeated_?! No! This cannot be!" He cried out in rage. Leo did not want it to be true. He could not see how this had happened. Ryo was unbeatable! No one had ever defeated him in a Duel! Not a single person was capable, even Ryo's former best friend was unable to pull it off. And yet, somehow, that bastard Kaiba actually took him down?!

Roget and Sanders were also stunned by the outcome, while Battle Beast was simply amazed by how intense the Duel itself was. However, none were were more shocked by the result than the Tyler Sisters. "Ryo lost to that guy?! I can't believe it! I never would've thought there was someone out there who could beat him! Seto Kaiba is something else!" Grace said in astonishment. Gloria was completely speechless.

_'Ryo…'_ She never thought she'd see the day the man she loved would fall to another Duelist in battle. It just seemed inconceivable that anyone could have the power and skill to bring down the Kaiser. Yet, that's exactly what she witnessed. She hated to see her old boyfriend beaten after fighting so hard to do what he was forced to do.

Gloria's thoughts then turned to her sister as she stared at her. With Ryo defeated, she worried for Grace even more. Surely the Professor would make good on his threat to seal her sister. She imagined he would do so if he ultimately failed to capture Yuzu Hiragi. She then remembered she had received a message earlier, but had not read it yet. While everyone was glued to the image of Ryo laying on the ground, Gloria quickly peaked at her Duel Disk and read the contents… before smiling with hope.

"I know this is most unfortunate Professor, but all is not lost yet. My Gauntlet program still has one trick left we can use to our advantage." Roget revealed. Leo and the others turned to him.

"Explain." Leo ordered. Once the former Synchro infiltrator explained his backup plan, the Professor seemed less angry and more agitated. "Why haven't you informed us about this in the first place?" He demanded. Roget remained calm.

"I didn't believe there would be any need for it until now. This will not only insure our enemies won't escape, but they will be unable to communicate with other possible allies outside Standard." Leo nodded in approval.

"Very well. Do it, Roget." As the Professor's second-in-command proceeded to activate the Gauntlet's backup program, the screen showing the inside of the building had cut out. "What happened now?! Is your program malfunctioning agin?!" Leo asked angrily.

"No Professor, it wasn't me! We've just lost the signal to our drone observing them! Something must have happened to it!" Roget guessed.

"Damn! Hurry up and get your backup up and running before things get worse!" Leo ordered.

As this was happening, Gloria sent a quick warning to the very people Leo wanted to contain. All the while, she hoped the plan she just learned will help protect Grace…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryo felt his whole body ache as he lay there, defeated, eyes closed. He also couldn't believe this had happened to him. No one, not even Yusuke, had ever managed to gain a victory against him in the past. _'I never imagined that I would ever come across a Duelist like Seto Kaiba. His confidence, skill, and power were unlike anything I had ever seen. If he was this strong, I can't even fathom how much stronger Yugi Muto and his three allies must be…'_ When he finally managed to open his eyes, Ryo's first sight was Kaiba standing over him. He lamented that he had failed to take this man down. _'Gloria, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect your sister. I just wasn't… strong enough.'_

"If you're done napping, I suggest you back on your feet." Kaiba told him bluntly. Ryo looked away.

"I've lost. I have nothing left to fight with." He replied, sounding like he no longer had the will to live. Kaiba grunted.

"How about _someone_ to fight _for_?" Ryo looked back at his adversary, confused. "While you've been laying there, I was filled in about your girlfriend and her sister. I know your old boss had threatened Grace's life unless you complied with his demands." The fallen Kaiser stared up at Kaiba, startled. "If you're worried about being overheard, don't be. Look behind you." Ryo did so as he sat up and was surprised to see a downed drone nearby.

"A drone? What happened?" He asked.

"Right after I proved to be your superior in our Duel, I used a new mini computer installed in my Duel Disk to hack into that drone and forced it to shut down. I noticed it during our match. Now our conversations will be much more private." Kaiba explained. Ryo gasped as he looked back at him.

"You can hack?" He questioned. Kaiba chuckled.

"Just another one of my skills." He then got more serious. "So, ready to get up now?" Ryo looked down, feeling ashamed.

"I couldn't do it. I failed to protect her sister. I can never face Gloria again…" He said, sounding dejected. Without warning, Kaiba punched Ryo hard right in the face, surprising everyone present. The blow shocked Ryo the most as he faced Kaiba again, who appeared pissed.

"Shut up! That's the talk of a quitter! If you care so much about them, then stand up and fight your real enemy! It's what I would do!" Ryo rubbed the spot where Kaiba had hit him and thought over his words. Kaiba may have been harsh, but he was right. His real goal was to grow stronger and strike back at Leo Akaba to avenge Yusuke. Now he had to fight to save Grace, who Gloria wanted to protect more than anyone. _'I may have failed Yusuke… but I haven't failed Grace, or Gloria.'_ Ryo clinched his fists as became filled with renewed strength and determination. _'Leo Akaba… you will pay for your sins! I swear it!'_ Ryo then at last stood up again. Kaiba smiled.

"Took you long enough." He replied. Ryo nodded at him before turning to the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry… for everything." He told them.

"Look man. It wasn't really your fault. You were forced to card Barrett, a man you looked up to and respected. We don't blame you at all." Judai assured him.

"He's right, Ryo. Our real enemy is Leo Akaba. We should focus on stopping him." Yugi suggested.

"My father has caused suffering for many innocent people. You and I are no exceptions. We should take him down together." Reiji added strongly. Ryo nodded in agreement, but still seemed uncertain for one matter.

"By the way. We know what Yusuke was trying to tell you the night he was taken." Edo told a very surprised Ryo.

"You do?! Please, tell me!" He asked eagerly. Edo explained what Dennis discovered regarding the Arc Area Project, and why Yuzu and those other girls were so important. Ryo was horrorstruck by every detail. He now hated Leo Akaba more than ever. "I can't believe this. Yusuke was right about questioning Leo's plans. That sick, heartless bastard! He had Yusuke murdered so that he couldn't tell me or anyone else!"

"I promise you that Yusuke will be avenged." Yusei said to him. Ryo appreciated that. He now turned his thoughts to a more immediate problem.

"I want to help Gloria and Grace. I just don't know how." He said.

"Well lucky for you, we got that covered." Dennis said before explaining Edo's plan to do just that. When he was done, Ryo couldn't believe it.

"You have a spy of your own among Leo's subordinates?! Who?!"

"Can't say yet. Let's just say it's someone we can count on. Plus, that someone also knows the truth about the Arc Area Project. So, you down with that?" Dennis asked. Ryo smiled back and nodded again, showing he indeed approved of the plan. Just then, Dennis got a ding from his Duel Disk, indicating he got a message. What he read made him gasp. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong Dennis?" Edo asked. Dennis turned to him looking worried.

"We've got a new problem. Our insider just told me..."

"Guys, look outside!" Yuya called out, pointing out the open doors. Everyone gathered to see what the boy was talking about. A giant dark yellow dome had appeared and was covering all of Maiami City.

"What is it?" Yuzu asked.

"That's what I was about to tell you guys." Dennis said, getting the group's attention once more. "Our friend just informed me that Roget had activated a giant energy field to prevent us from leaving the city. It's also cut off any communications to the other Dimensions. Basically, we're isolated."

_"This is a problem."_ Astral said. _"With that shield up, we can't fly the Airship out of here. We probably cannot even use the Dimension Move on our new allies' Duel Disks."_

"Then we just gotta take that shield down!" Yuma said earnestly.

"Yes we must! How do we disable it?" Gongenzaka asked.

"According to our spy, the Professor was just given the energy matrix to the shield program. If we can destroy it, the shield should be gone just like that." Dennis said as he snapped his fingers.

"Then we have to confront Leo himself for a chance to escape." Yusho said.

"But isn't he waiting to trap us on the roof?" Yoko reminded the group. Reiji thought a moment before he spoke.

"I think a slight alteration of our original plan is in order…"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Professor, I'm pleased to say that the Gauntlet Shield is up and perfectly operational." Roget told Leo as the enormous energy field covered the entire city. "No one should be able to escape now." The Professor nodded approvingly.

"Excellent, Roget. Now Reiji, Yugi, and all those with him have no choice but to come to me." He said with a smile.

"Um, Professor, about that…" Grace piped in as she pointed at one of the Gauntlet monitors. Leo and the others looked and saw that four groups had run off in separate directions.

Judai Yuki and Edo Phoenix were heading West. Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas ran to the East. Yuma Tsukumo and Kaito Tenjo were running South. Moving towards the North were Kaiba, Sora, and Dennis. They seem to be trying to join up with the four teams his son sent out earlier. There was no sign of anyone else, not Reiji or even Yugi Muto. Ryo could not be seen either. However, Leo noticed a far more surprising thing. Each of the running groups had something in common: Yuzu Hiragi.

"What's this? That girl is in _four_ places at once?!" Sanders asked, utterly stumped by this sight. Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Obviously, our enemies are using decoys to try to fool us. The fact that Yugi's group isn't seen running must be because the real Yuzu is still with them." Gloria didn't quite agree with that. Plus, she saw an opportunity to take action.

"Professor, if they are using decoys, then isn't it possible, even remotely, that the real Yuzu could be with one of the enemy groups? I don't think we should take the chance of losing her. Remember sir, you told us yourself that we shouldn't underestimate them "in the slightest." She told him, quoting his exact words.

Leo pondered this. It was true. Yugi and his allies had been one step ahead of him so far. Perhaps Gloria had a point. Although he was certain that the real Yuzu was still with Yugi, who he strongly felt would face him very soon, there was also a small chance that she really could be among one of the fleeing groups. Besides, certain individuals here had scores to settle, and they have patiently waited for their chances…

"Very well. In this case, we will divide and conquer. Gloria, you and Grace go after Yuma Tsukumo." The Tyler Sisters nodded while smiling, both looking forward to taking on one of the Four. "Sanders and Battle Beast, Judai Yuki is your target."

"Finally! Carding that brat will bring me my greatest pleasure!" The old man replied, sounding very eager to get his revenge. Battle Beast growled and felt it in his gut. The time to fight for his freedom had come, and he had no intention of losing to his prey.

"Roget… Yusei Fudo is all yours." Leo told him. Roget bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, Professor. I will not fail you." He also smiled viciously. _'At long last, my vengeance is at hand! Your death will be mine to enjoy, Yusei Fudo!'_

"What about Kaiba's group?" Grace asked.

"I'll order our forces engaged in that area to handle them. As for me, I will remain here to deal with my son and Yugi Muto. I'm sure they will come here in an attempt to bring the Gauntlet Shield down. When they do, I shall strike them down personally!" He then looked at all his subordinates and gave them a last message. "This is it! Time to claim what is meant to be ours! Remember, it is not just Yuzu Hiragi! We must also learn where Serena, Rin, and Ruri are and take them so that we can at last complete the Arc Area Project! Go, all of you! Do not fail me! More importantly… do not fail Academia!"

"We won't fail Professor!" They all said before using their Duel Disks to disappear to their own destinations. Leo closed his eyes and smiled. "It won't be long now… Ray."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Shark and the others shouldn't be far now! Maybe a few blocks from here!" Yuma said while he, Kaito, and "Yuzu" ran.

"They should be fine if Edo's troops are helping them out! I just hope Reiji's plan works!" Kaito replied. Yuma and Astral (who was floating along with them) shared that thought too. Just as they turned a corner at the next block, they skidded to a halt as two young woman suddenly appeared before them. Kaito immediately recognized them. He had witnessed these very women attacking the Clover Branch of the Resistance… Kaito's branch. "Yuma! It's them, the Tyler Sisters!" The girls smiled at them.

"Hello boys. Going somewhere?" Grace said slyly to Yuma and Kaito

"We can't let you proceed any further." Gloria added, sounding more serious.

_"It would seem Reiji's plan is indeed working, and to our advantage I might add."_ Astral said. Yuma nodded. Gloria and Grace then turned to the pink haired girl with them.

"Yuzu Hiragi, if you value your friends' lives, I strongly suggest you come with us." Gloria ordered. "Yuzu" then smiled… before flickering out of sight, like a hologram. "What the hell?" The sisters saw that in the girl's place was a small hovering projector of some kind. It then flew away, out of their reach.

"So it was a decoy, just like the Professor said." Grace said, sighing with disappointment. "Well, I suppose we should scratch that one off our "Yuzu possibility list".

"Clever trick." Gloria admitted. "But we're not giving up that easily! Tell us where the real Yuzu is, along with the other girls that were taken!" Yuma and Kaito responded by slipping on and activating their Duel Disks.

"Try and make us!" Yuma declared.

"We have no intention of handing _anyone_ over to you! Especially not after your last attack in my home!" Kaito said angrily. Even though his own family was spared from being carded due to Reiji's intervention, there were still other casualties from that assault. Kaito was definitely not in a forgiving mood to the women for the damage and suffering they caused.

"You definitely seem to mean business. Then let's settle it with a true Tag-Team Duel! In this Duel, both partners share Life Points, Fields, and Graveyards! Also, card effects that target cards in a player's hand may target their partner's hand! Do you agree to our terms?" Gloria challenged.

Yuma and Kaito nodded at one another. "Agreed!" They both confirmed.

"Good!" As they too put on and activated their own Duel Disks, Gloria and Grace couldn't help thinking something odd regarding Kaito. _'I've noticed this earlier, and I know Grace has too. When we saw the Xyz Team in action earlier, we definitely saw Kaito fighting among those other Xyz Duelists. This Kaito seems to be the one from the Xyz Dimension if he saw us there at that time. Could that first Kaito be some kind of imposter?'_ she questioned in her mind. "You ready, sister?" Gloria asked aloud.

_'It is kind of weird that two versions of Kaito are here. Oh, we may figure that out later. Right now, I just want to see how strong they are.'_ Grace thought, excited to fight one of the "Four Devils". Grace nodded when her older sister asked her. "I'm more than ready, sis! Let's start the fun!" The Tag Team Duel between these immediately began.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Yuma and Kaito: 4000) (Gloria and Grace: 4000)**

"Ladies first!" Gloria said before making the first move. "My turn! Since I control no Monsters, I can activate Slow Life! This Magic card prevents all players from Special Summoning on the same turn they Normal Summon or Set, and vice versa! Next I Summon Amazoness Princess!" (EARTH; Level 3; ATK: 1200; DEF: 900) A young dark skinned girl in tribal clothing appeared before her master. "Now her Monster Effect activates! Once per turn, when Amazoness Princess is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add a "Amazoness" Magic or Trap card from my Deck to my hand! I choose Amazoness Heirloom!" She said as she showed her chosen card. "Then I Set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

_"Limiting us to either Normal or Special Summing each turn will make this difficult, but not impossible."_ Astral told Yuma.

"Yeah, we can handle this. My turn! Draw!" Yuma saw a way to protect himself, and maybe Kaito too. "I Summon Ganbara Knight!" (LIGHT; Level 4; ATK: 0; DEF: 1800) An armored warrior wielding a big shield on each arm materialized to protect it's controller. "I then Set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"Summoning a Monster with no Attack Points? Hmph, I'm so scared.. not. My turn! Draw!" Grace declared as she went next. "I'll start with this cute fella. I Summon Amazoness Pet Tiger!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1100; DEF: 1500) A light orange tiger with a scar over it's right eye now stood next to it's fellow Monster. "Now the Effect of Pet Tiger activates! It gains 400 Attack Points for each "Amazoness" I control. Since Gloria and share the Field, her Amazoness Princess is also mine… which means my Tiger gets stronger! Then I Set two cards facedown and end my turn! Now try to impress us, boys! My sister and I prefer fighting strong Duelists!" She told them with a cocky grin.

(Amazoness Pet Tiger's ATK: 1100 + 400 = 1500)

_'That's one of the Monsters Dennis told us about.'_ Yuma thought. He then remembered that he and Kaito were facing the girls Ryo wanted to protect. Even though they were enemies, Yuma hoped after the Duel, he could convince the sisters that they don't have to be on opposing sides. However, judging by Kaito's current attitude, convincing him the same may be even more difficult. Yuma also wanted to tell Gloria that there was a plan to protect her sister, but he didn't think she'd believe him. She probably wouldn't even believe there was a spy among the Professor's ranks anyway. Still, he should try when he could. His thoughts were interrupted when Kaito (who looked rather scary to Yuma at the moment) went next.

"You think just because I can't Normal and Special Summon on the same turn that you have the advantage? Think again! My turn! Draw!" Kaito was going to prove to the sisters that he should not be taken lightly. "I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards!" He saw that there was a way to bring "it" out without needing to Normal Summon. "Next, I activate Foolish Burial to send Cipher Wing from my Deck to the Graveyard! Then I activate Monster Reborn to Special Summon that Cipher Wing from the Graveyard!" (LIGHT; Level 4; ATK: 1400; DEF: 1200) A small green cube attached to two pairs of three energy like wings appeared before Kaito.

_"He's not holding back at all in this Duel."_ Astral noted. Yuma silently agreed. Gloria smiled.

"I was hoping one of you would do that! Continuous Trap open, Amazoness Hall! When Grace and I control an "Amazoness" Monster when our opponent Special Summons a Monster or Monsters, our Life Points increase by the total Attack Points of those Special Summoned Monsters!"

**(Gloria and Grace: 4000 + 1400 = 5400)**

"That isn't going to stop me! I activate the Effect of Cipher Wing! Since I now control Cipher Wing, I can Special Summon another Cipher Wing from my hand!" A copy of his first Monster appeared beside it. "Then use my second Cipher Wing's Effect to Special Summon the third one in my hand!" Three copies of Cipher Wing were now on the Field.

"That's more Life Points for us!" Grace cheered as her and Gloria's Life Points went up again.

**(Gloria and Grace: 5400 + 2800 = 8200)**

"Now for Cipher Wing's other Effect! I can Sacrifice it to increase the Levels of all "Cipher" Monsters I control by 4!" Kaito's first Cipher Wing vanished to make the other two become Level 8 Monsters.

_'Here it comes!'_ Yuma said in his mind. Gloria and Grace could feel it too, and they were pleased about it.

"I Overlay my now two Level 8 Cipher Wings! Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" (LIGHT; Rank 8; ATK: 3000; DEF: 2500) Kaito's Ace was very similar to the dragon that Yuma's Kaito used. The difference, besides Cipher Dragon being an Xyz Monster while Photon Dragon was just an Effect Monster, was that this dragon had armored shoulder pads and it's wings were larger and more colorful.

"Now that's more like it!" Grace shouted in joy, finally seeing a powerful Monster in play.

"Indeed sister. And with another Special Summon, our Life Points grow even further!" Gloria stated.

**(Gloria and Grace: 8200 + 3000 = 11,200)**

"Kaito, we can't let their Life Points get any higher or we'll never beat them!" Yuma called out. Kaito didn't seemed that concerned about it.

"If you're as strong as I've heard Yuma, and if we work together, we will be fine. I Set 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"Maybe now this Duel will get more exciting!" Grace hoped. Gloria nodded back at her sister before returning her gaze to the two boys.

_'If what that message said was accurate, those two are my only chance in protecting my sister from the Professor. We're lucky he sent us after them to begin with. All Grace and I have to do is duel Yuma Tsukumo and Kaito Tenjo like we mean it. That won't be a problem for my sister, since she doesn't know what's going on anyway. I'm the one that needs to do the acting. For now… it's time to go on the attack!'_ "The warm up is over! My turn! Draw!"

_"Be ready Yuma."_ Astral advised.

"I am." He replied softly.

"I Equip Amazoness Princess with Amazoness Heirloom!" A small totem attached itself to the young female warrior. "The "Amazoness" Monster Equipped with it can't be destroyed by battle once per turn, which leads me to this! Battle! Amazoness Princess, attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Training Spear!" This surprised the two teen boys. "Now for the other Effect of my Princess! When it attacks, by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon an "Amazoness" Monster from my Deck in Defense Mode except "Amazoness Princess"! I Special Summon Amazoness Swords Woman!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1500; DEF: 1600) An older, battle hardened woman holding a sword appeared in Defense Mode.

"Don't forget! With another "Amazoness" Monster in play, my Pet Tiger gets another 400 Attack Points!" Grace reminded her opponents as her Monster's Attack Power went up to 1900.

"Why attack with that? Your Monster is much weaker than mine! Even if your Monster won't be destroyed in battle, you will still take heavy damage!" Kaito said as the little girl ran toward the dragon that towered over her.

"Gloria and I can handle a little damage after all the Life Points you "generously" provided on your first turn." Grace said sarcastically.

"As for my Monster, the Heirloom she's Equipped with has another Effect that is more dangerous for you! After damage calculation, the Monster my Equipped Princess attacks… gets destroyed!" Gloria revealed to Kaito's shock. "Your dragon is done for!"

"Oh no you don't! Trap card open, Shift! If my opponent targets a Monster on my Field by battle or card effect, I can switch that target to another one! Your new target is my Ganbara Knight!" Yuma said, diverting Gloria's attack to his Monster instead of Kaito's.

"Grr, fine! I'll attack Ganbara Knight instead!" Gloria said reluctantly. "Either way, I still get to destroy one of your Monsters!" Yuma smiled.

"I wouldn't say that! First of all, when Ganbara Knight is being attacked while in Attack Mode, I can switch it to Defense Mode!" Yuma's Monster then kneeled and set both it's shields in position to protect itself. "Then I have this! Trap card open, Attack Invulnerability! During the Battle Phase, I can choose either to not take any battle damage, or protect a Monster on the Field from being destroyed in battle or by card effects! Since I'm not taking any battle damage anyway, I'm picking the latter! Now your Heirloom's Effect can't destroy Ganbara Knight!" Yuma declared, stopping Gloria in her tracks.

"Dammit!" Gloria shouted. _'It didn't matter which Monster I attacked! Yuma would've protected them both either way!'_ She thought as she and her sister took damage from attacking a Monster with Defense Points higher than their Monster's Attack Points.

**(1800 - 1200 = 600)**

**(Gloria and Grace: 11,200 - 600 = 10,600)**

"Thanks Yuma." Kaito said to him.

"I've got your back!" The younger boy told him, who nodded in return.

"I'm not done just yet! I next play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" The older Tyler Sister then smiled. "Now… I activate Polymerization to Fuse my Amazoness Princess, renamed "Amazoness Queen" while on the Field or Graveyard, to my Amazoness Swords Woman! Queen of the jungle! Receive the power of the valiant swords-woman, and build an empire that rules over everything! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Amazoness Empress!" (EARTH; Level 8; ATK: 2800; DEF: 2400) An older and more mature version of Gloria's first Monster appeared in the place of it and Swords Woman. It wore an animal skull on it's head like a crown and had a purple cloak with a very deadly looking sword.

_"So that's the other Monster Dennis mentioned."_ Astral said to himself.

"Of course, with one less "Amazoness" on our Field, my Pet Tiger gets slightly weaker, but's no problem." Grace said as her Tiger's Attack Points drop back down to 1500.

"With our Fusion Monster in play, all "Amazoness" Monsters we control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects! Now I end my turn." Gloria declared.

"Just one more thing. Continuous Trap open, Amazoness Curse Mirror! This can be activated during the End Phase of the turn we took battle damage! Once per turn, any battle damage we take is reduced to zero! Try to touch us now, boys!" Grace added with glee.

"Oh, we'll do more than try! My turn! Draw! First I play Graceful Charity, letting me draw three more cards, then discarding two." He quickly gave Kaito a glimpse of the discarded cards just in case. "Then I play Mystical Space Typhoon, which lets me destroy a Magic or Trap card on the Field! I'm getting rid of Amazoness Hall! Now your Life Points won't increase anymore!" Yuma proudly told them.

"Doesn't matter. We've got plenty of Life Points so we should be good." Grace replied confidently.

"We'll see about that! Next I activate another Magic card, Gagagarevenge! Now I can Special Summon a "Gagaga" Monster in my Graveyard and Equip this card to it! I Special Summon Gagaga Magician!" The 1500 Attack Point Monster he used against Dennis now appeared alongside Ganbara Knight.

"Two Level 4 Monsters…" Gloria said to herself. _'No doubt that Magician was one of the cards he discarded. I wonder what the other one was…'_ Regardless of what that second card was, the elder Tyler Sister knew what her opponent was going for.

"I Overlay my Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Ganbara Knight! Appear, Number 39! My battle starts here! I entrust my wishes upon your white wings! Xyz Summon! Messenger of Light, King of Wishes - Hope!" Yuma's 2500 Attack Point Ace arrived at last.

"So that's Yuma's Ace." Kaito said to himself.

"Oh neat!" Grace couldn't help saying. "It definitely looks strong!"

"It's about to get stronger! Since one of the Monsters I used for my Xyz Summon was Equipped with Gagagarevenge, that Xyz Monster gains 300 Attack Points!" Yuma said as Hope's Attack Power increased.

(Hope – King of Wishes' ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800)

_'Now Hope is as strong as my Empress.'_ Gloria thought before smiling. _'Even so, those two still can't touch it…'_

"Battle! Hope – King of Wishes, attack Amazoness Empress!" Yuma knew that being a "Number" Monster, Hope wouldn't be destroyed in battle against a non-Number. Plus, he and Kaito won't receive battle damage due to both Monsters having the same attack points. He could take down Gloria's Fusion Monster without any drawbacks. However, that attack wasn't meant to be.

"Not so fast, little guy! The Effect of my Amazoness Pet Tiger won't let you attack any face-up "Amazoness" Monsters besides itself! You'll have to take down my kitty first!" Grace informed the younger boy. Yuma grunted.

"Fine! Hope, attack Amazoness Pet Tiger instead! Hope Sword Slash!" Hope unsheathed it's twin swords and slashed at Grace's Tiger.

"Due to the Effect of Empress, all "Amazoness" Monsters excluding itself can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!" Gloria revealed as Yuma's attack failed to destroy Pet Tiger.

"And remember my Amazoness Curse Mirror? We take no any damage from your attack!" Grace said as her Trap reduced the battle damage to zero.

"I know that! That card only protects you from battle damage once per turn!" Yuma turned to Kaito, who nodded in approval. Yuma nodded back before refocusing on the Sisters. "We still have one other Monster! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, attack Amazoness Pet Tiger!" Kaito's dragon fired a large, powerful blast from it's mouth streaking towards Grace's Monster. Gloria nodded at her sister, silently telling her to use "it". The younger Tyler got the message.

"I won't let you! If an "Amazoness" Monster is being targeted for an attack by an opponent's Monster, I can banish Amazoness Blockade from our Graveyard to end your Battle Phase!" Grace revealed, saving her Monster from destruction.

"That must've been the card you sent to the Graveyard with your Amazoness Princess' Effect." Kaito guessed.

"It was indeed. Have any other moves?" Gloria dared. Yuma groaned and cursed that both attacks failed to reach their opponents.

"I Set two cards facedown and end my turn." The Tyler Sisters giggled.

"Nice try, but you will have to try much harder than that." Gloria said.

"I'll show you an attack! My turn! Draw!" Grace felt she could now get serious. "I activate Polymerization to Fuse Amazoness Pet Tiger with the Amazoness Spy in my hand! Wild beast of the jungle with vicious fangs, obtain the eyes of the warrior who hunts down her prey! Become a new savage beast and appear! Fusion Summon! Come before us! Level 7! Amazoness Pet Liger!" (EARTH; Level 7; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2400) Grace's new Monster resembled an armored, savage lion with the black stripes of a tiger. Like Pet Tiger, it also had a scarred right eye.

"That's a mean looking cat." Yuma said nervously to himself.

"Next I activate my facedown Quick-Play Magic card, Amazoness Call! I can take an "Amazoness" card from my Deck and add it to my hand, except "Amazon Call"! I think I'll take "Amazoness Substitution" and hold on to it!" Grace stated. "Then I play two Continuous Magic cards! First is Amazoness Magic Mirror! You'll see what it does later. My second is Amazoness Fighting Spirit! When an "Amazoness" Monster attacks a Monster with more Attack Points, that "Amazoness" Monster gains 1000 Attack Points during damage calculation, and speaking of attacking…" Grace grinned. "Battle! Amazoness Pet Liger, attack Number 39: Hope – King of Wishes! Jungle Fury!" Yuma then saw that Pet Liger's Attack Points did go up by 1000, making it 3500. "One more thing, Yuma! When Pet Liger attacks, it gains another 500 Attack Points during the Damage Step!"

"Meaning her Monster's Attack Points are now at 4000!" Kaito said in alarm.

(Amazoness Pet Liger's ATK: 2500 + 1500 = 4000)

"Let's see you survive this!" Grace challenged. Yuma was ready.

"I activate Hope's Monster Effect! When a Monster attacks, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can negate that attack! Moon Barrier!" Pet Liger's jaws and claws just stopped short of tearing into Yuma's armored Monster, thanks to it's closed wings. "I got you now! Trap card open, Counterforce! When a Monster's attack on a face-up Monster in Attack Mode was negated, I can inflict damage to you equal to the difference between the Attack Points of both Monsters! Also, since the damage you're taking isn't battle damage, your Curse Mirror can't protect you!" He was surprised when Grace still smiled.

"No, but my Magic Mirror can! If I take effect damage during either of our turns, that damage gets redirected at you instead!" Grace revealed to Yuma's shock.

"What?!" He shouted just before he and Kaito took the damage meant for the Tyler Sisters.

**(4000 - 2800 = 1200)**

**(Yuma and Kaito: 4000 - 1200 = 2800)**

"That was a nice counter. Too bad it didn't work. I Set one card facedown and end my turn. At this time, my Pet Liger's Attack Points return to normal." Grace told him, her Monster's Attack Power dropping back down to 2500. Yuma turned to Kaito.

"Sorry about that. I thought I could damage them this time." Kaito's sounded calm when he replied.

"It was a good move. The problem was that they were prepared for it." Kaito frowned and narrowed his eyes. _'Those two are definitely a strong team. All those Magic and Trap cards they have are causing us a lot of problems. They need to go!'_ Kaito hoped he would draw the card needed to eliminate their disadvantage. "My turn! Draw!" _'It's here!'_ He thought, his eyes widening slightly.

"Try anything. You'll never bring us down!" Gloria gloated. Kaito smiled.

"I don't agree with that last part. I play Harpie's Feather Duster! This lets me destroy all my opponent's Magic and Trap cards on the Field!"

"What? No!" Grace yelled in dismay as most of her and her sister's cards were destroyed.

"Way to go Kaito!" Yuma cheered.

_"Excellent move."_ Astral commented.

"Now the battlefield is even! You can't save yourselves anymore, especially from _this_! I activate the Effect of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Once per turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can take control of an opponent's Monster until the End Phase! While under my control, that Monster's name becomes "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", it's Attack Points are also 3000, it cannot attack directly, and it's Effects are negated! I will take your Amazoness Empress! Cipher Projection!"

"Not our Empress!" Gloria shouted. One energy burst from Cipher Dragon and Gloria's Fusion Monster vanished and reappeared on Kaito's Field, now a perfect copy of the dragon that snatched it. Kaito's face was then filled with fury.

"Now you know how it feels to have something stolen from you. The fear, the anger, the helplessness… those are the emotions of all the people of Heartland that you and your Academia have taken! Those people had lives and you just took them without a second thought! It's excruciating, isn't it? You hate it, the fact that knowing there was nothing you could've done to stop it from happening!" Kaito then shook his fists. "Do you know what is happening now? Do you and your sister know what this is?! THIS… IS… RETRIBUTION!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

_'Kaito… even though his family was saved, he still has strong hatred towards Academia.'_ Yuma thought, saddened by his rival's counterpart's suffering. Astral had similar thoughts.

Grace grimaced from Kaito's rage, but Gloria… she was hit hard the most by the young man's words. Losing her Monster was bad, but she knew how much worse she would feel if she lost her sister just like those people in the Xyz Dimension. _'What Kaito is feeling… it's exactly how I would feel if I was in his place. Seeing my own sister carded would… probably break me. The very reason I'm fighting now is so that Grace wouldn't suffer that fate at the hands of the Professor, the very man that threatened her life.'_ Gloria decided she should let Kaito do what he feels he needs to do. She also hoped that he and Yuma would stick to the plan…

"So you're whining about your ruined home? Boo hoo! Like we care! Everything we do is to create a utopia where all the Dimensions can live in peace and harmony! You and your pathetic Resistance are just making that goal harder to reach! Why can't all of you just roll over and accept the inevitable?!" Gloria shouted, goading him to attack. Thankfully, it had worked.

"The only thing that is inevitable is your defeat! With your Empress' Effects negated, your other Monster is no longer protected from destruction! Now then, since my copy of Cipher Dragon can't attack directly, I'll have it strike first! Battle! My Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon copy, attack Amazoness Pet Liger!" The Amazoness turned enemy dragon fired it's replicated attack, completely vaporizing Grace's Monster.

**(3000 - 2500 = 500)**

**(Gloria and Grace: 10,600 - 500 = 10,100)**

"My Liger! It's gone!" Grace lamented her Monster's demise.

"Since my Monster destroyed my opponent's Monster in battle, I can activate my facedown card, Bownty! This Quick-Play Magic card allows me to take a card from my Graveyard and add it to my hand! However, for the rest of the turn I can't use cards or the effects of cards with the same name as the added card!"

"What card did he take back?" Gloria asked herself. Yuma and Astral had a pretty good idea. Kaito then moved to what he _really_ wanted to do.

"Now for the REAL strike! This is the accumulation of all the hatred and sadness your damn armies instilled in everyone! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon… DIRECT ATTACK! CIPHER STREAM OF ANNIHILATION!" As if it felt the amount of rage from it's master, the true Cipher Dragon attacked with a beam that seemed much stronger than the copy had. Gloria and Grace were actually knocked off their feet from the impact and slammed back down hard.

**(Gloria and Grace: 10,100 - 3000 = 7100)**

"Okay, I think I felt that one." Grace muttered while groaning.

"You _think_?" Gloria asked incredulously.

"It is very unfortunate for you that this Duel is still not over. I promise that it will soon, with your downfall! I Set one card facedown and end my turn!"

"With your turn over, Amazoness Empress returns to me!" Gloria declared as her Monster reappeared on her Field (and as itself). Now she and her sister were the ones in trouble. Still, she had to keep up her end and fight as hard as she could. After standing firmly again, she got ready for her next turn. "You may have hit us hard, but we won't back down! My turn! Draw!" Gloria saw how she could give a good fight. "I Summon my second Amazoness Swords Woman! Then, during my Main Phase, I can banish Amazoness Call from our Graveyard to use it's more potent Effect! This turn, an "Amazoness" Monster I control can attack all my opponent's Monsters once each, but no other Monsters I control can attack! I choose my Swords Woman!"

_"Why would she choose her weaker Monster to attack with?"_ Astral wondered.

"Next I play Amazoness Spellcaster! Until the end of the turn, I can switch the Attack Points of an "Amazoness" Monster I control with the Attack Points of one of my opponent's Monsters! My choices: Amazoness Swords Woman and Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito felt a little annoyed as his dragon had Gloria's Monster's 1500 Attack Points while said Monster had Cipher Dragon's 3000 Attack Points. "Battle! Amazoness Swords Woman, attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Head-Chopping Sword!" The female warrior raised it's deadly weapon and leaped at Kaito's Monster.

"That will not work! I play another Quick-Play Magic card, Reversal Attack! This switches the Attack Points of one of my Monsters with one of yours until the end of the Battle Phase! Now my Cipher Dragon and your Swords Woman have their original Attack Points back!" Kaito countered. Gloria, on the other hand, wasn't dismayed by the reversed power switch.

"So I can't destroy your dragon, it makes no difference! Thanks to the Effect of Swords Woman, you will still take the damage that I would've taken otherwise! Not only that, but my Monster won't be destroyed thanks to the restored Effect of Amazoness Empress!" She declared.

"Not happening! I detach Hope's last Overlay Unit to negate your attack! Moon Barrier!" Once again, the wings of Yuma's Number Monster intercepted the enemy Monster's attack. Gloria smirked.

"I hoped you would do that, Yuma! Now I'll have my Swords Woman attack your Monster, which can no longer stop my attacks!" Swords Woman then swung her sword at Hope, which used it's own blade to take the strike.

_"Now Yuma!"_ Astral called out.

"Got it! Trap card open, Bye Bye Damage! When a Monster I control is being attacked, I can not only prevent that Monster's destruction (which can't be destroyed regardless), but you will take twice the battle damage that I just took!"

"Twice the damage?!" Both Tyler Sisters yelled. Like Gloria previously said, Yuma and Kaito took the damage that should've been hers due to Swords Woman's Effect.

**(2800 - 1500 = 1300)**

**(Yuma and Kaito: 2800 - 1300 = 1500)**

After that, Gloria and Grace took the double hit to their own Life Points because of Yuma's Trap.

**(1300 x 2 = 2600)**

**(Gloria and Grace: 7100 - 2600 = 4500)**

"Nice one, Yuma!" Kaito told him. Yuma grinned and gave a thumbs up his way.

"Dammit. I wasn't expecting that one. I end my turn." Gloria said. She and Grace were starting to see that Yuma was indeed a formidable opponent… as well as Kaito.

_"Yuma, we must end the Duel now."_ Astral advised. Yuma agreed.

_'Yeah. We need to finish this and meet up with the others! We just need the right card…'_ The boy hoped he would as he prepared for his next turn. "Here I go! My turn! DRAW!" Yuma grinned widely when he saw the card he drew. "Yes! We got it!" Kaito and the Tyler Sisters wondered what he meant. They didn't have to wait long. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic, Numeron Force! This card will Rank up my Xyz Monster… and Special Summon a Chaos Xyz Monster!"

"Chaos Xyz?!" Kaito, Gloria, and Grace asked in complete bewilderment.

"I rebuild the Overlay Network with my Rank 4 King of Wishes, Hope! CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!" Everyone watched as Hope was bathed in a golden light that exploded above them. "Appear, Chaos Number 39! Seize the victory shining in the future! Overlapping thoughts and connected hearts shall change the world! King of Wishes - Hope Ray Victory!" (LIGHT; Rank 5; ATK: 2800; DEF: 2500) Descending now was an upgraded version of Yuma's Ace, wearing white armor with bigger wings and wore a helmet of blue and gold.

"Woah!" Grace could only stare in astonishment, marveling the new Monster.

"Yuma had something like _that_ the whole time?!" Kaito asked himself, stunned.

"It is definitely something to look at, but…" Gloria quickly recorded from her surprise. "It's Attack Points are still the same as the old Hope, plus our own Monsters will still keep us safe! What can it do to beat us?" Yuma still smiled.

"First of all, during the turn Numeron Force was activated, all other cards on the Field have their Effects negated! Which means your Empress can't protect your Swords Woman anymore, nor can Swords Woman inflict damage to us that is meant for you!" He said, shocking the young women.

"What?! Seriously?!" Grace said in shock.

"If that was just from his Rank Up Magic card, then what about his Monster?" Gloria asked aloud.

"Kaito, do you mind if I attacked with your Monster first?" Yuma asked.

"By all means." Kaito said with a smile.

"Thanks! Alright, here we go! Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, attack Amazoness Swords Woman! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!" Once again, Kaito's vengeful dragon attacked, and destroyed it's target.

**(3000 - 1500 = 1500)**

**(Gloria and Grace: 4500 - 1500 = 3000)**

"Now only our Empress is left." Grace said, sounding afraid.

"Exactly! Hope Ray Victory, attack Amazoness Empress!"

"But their Attack Points are the same! They'll just destroy each other!" Gloria said.

"Wrong! I now activate Hope Ray Victory's Monster Effect! During the Battle Phase, by detaching an Overlay Unit, my Monster can add your Monster's Attack Points to it's own! Victory Charge!"

"WHAT?!" The Tyler Sisters shouted in disbelief as Hope Ray Victory grew two additional arms with swords and became stronger.

(Hope Ray Victory's ATK: 2800 + 2800 = 5600)

"Even if that's the case, it's still not enough! My sister and I will still have 200 Life Points left! We'll survive to beat you and your partner on our next turn!" Grace declared confidently.

"I disagree!" Kaito told her. "I activate the facedown card I recovered with Bownty's Effect! I play the Quick-Play Magic card that originally was Yuma's: Giant Shadow of Egoism! When a Monster attacks, that Monster gains 1000 Attack Points until the end of the Battle Phase!"

(Hope Ray Victory's ATK: 5600 + 1000 = 6600)

The sister gasped in horror, knowing what this meant. Gloria instantly took her sister's hand, which gripped hers back. "It's over! HOPE SWORD DOUBLE VICTORY SLASH!" With a swing from each of the mighty warrior's four swords, Amazoness Empress was obliterated and it's sibling masters fell back in defeat.

**(Gloria and Grace: 0)**

As they lay on the ground, the sisters looked at one another. They knew they just lost to one of the Four Devils, and the Professor was not going to be happy about it.

"Grace… I'm sorry." Gloria said to her younger sister.

"Don't be, sis. We both screwed up." Grace replied, giving her older sibling a weak smile. Normally, she would not be so discouraged from losing to such strong opponents. This time, though, she knew there was going to be hell to pay from this failure. The sisters then looked up to see Yuma and Kaito walk until they stood above them. They then saw that Kaito, who remained looking as mad as hell, was still holding his Duel Disk. "Um… What are you doing?" The younger sister nervously asked.

"I'm about to give you Tyler Sisters a dose of your own medicine. My Duel Disk was recently outfitted with a certain function that your own Disks have." Grace gasped again. She knew what he was talking about.

"Wait! You're going to… _card_ us?!" Grace questioned, now sounding downright terrified.

"It's what you two deserve. Now good riddance!" Kaito shouted as he reached for the button. However…

"No Kaito! Don't do it! This is what they would do! We are not like that! Don't be like them!" Yuma pleaded as he grabbed Kaito by the shoulder. Grace stared dumbstruck at Yuma. He was trying to protect them, their enemy?!

"Back off Yuma!" Kaito then forced the younger boy away from him, knocking him to the ground. "I appreciated you helping me win our Duel, but I was never going to let those two off the hook! After all, they almost got my family!"

Yuma looked up at him great shock. "Kaito! Please, they wouldn't want you to…!"

"Enough! I'm not letting anyone's sentimentality get in my way! They must pay for the lives they _did_ take!" He told the stunned boy. Gloria believed now was as good as time as any.

"Please, spare my sister! Just card me! Let her go!" She begged.

"Gloria! Don't!" Grace said, not wanting to lose her only family. Gloria gave her a near death glare.

"This is not a debate, Grace! As your older sister, it is my job to protect you! You don't get to have a say in the matter!"

"Gloria…" Grace tried to argue, but couldn't find the words. Kaito wouldn't hear of it though.

"It won't matter! You're both getting what you deserve… RIGHT NOW!" Kaito yelled as he pushed the button.

"Kaito! NO!" Yuma yelled, but he was too late. The dark purple light that came out of Kaito's Duel Disk consumed the Tyler Sisters… before revealing two cards on the ground with their scared looking images on them. Astral said nothing, as did both boys for a long moment. Kaito then turned to Yuma and walked over to him… before he smiled down at him.

"Sorry about being rough on you there. How do you think I did?" He asked as he held out a hand to Yuma, who smiled back as he grabbed it.

"You definitely seemed convincing." He replied as he was helped out on his feet. "They'll both be okay now." Kaito nodded.

"I just hope we don't regret helping people that saw us as enemies. Come on, we need to get moving." Yuma nodded as the two resumed their run to meet up with the Xyz Team.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Once the light had faded, Gloria and Grace Tyler found themselves in a very familiar place. They recognized where they were. The destroyed buildings and cloudy skies were a dead giveaway. "Gloria… Are we… in the Xyz Dimension?!" She asked incredulously.

Her older sister nodded, now smiling big time. "Yes, sis! We are!" She was happy! The plan had worked! _'I can't believe it actually worked! Now Grace is safe from the Professor… and so am I!'_ Ryo will be extremely relieved when he gets word. Grace was completely stumped.

"Gloria, how the hell did we end up in the Xyz Dimension?! I thought Roget's energy shield was supposed to prevent anyone from leaving the Standard Dimension?! I also thought Kaito was going to card us both?! What's going on?!" Gloria knew it was time to come clean with her sister… about everything.

"Grace… there's a few things I think you should know."

To be continued.


	35. ARC-V — PART 20

Now it's time to learn how Gloria Tyler turned spy for the good guys!

After that, our next exciting Duel!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 34: ARC-V — PART 20

_Flashback_

_"Well, that could've gone a little better." Grace complained. She and her older sister had just returned from leading a second attack in the Xyz Dimension. They and the troops they lead fought some Duelists in that annoying Resistance, but they weren't that challenging. They were, however, surprised that they had backup they never expected. The Tyler Sisters' platoon did manage to card several of their enemies, but their unexpected allies prevented them from carding many. They decided not to tell this to the Professor. He seemed, as Grace said, "unusually testy" recently..._

_"That was just a minor setback. We will ultimately succeed in completing the Arc Area Project." Gloria replied. Her sister just sighed._

_"I know. Look, I'm beat. I'm heading back to our room for a nap. You coming?" She asked. Her older sister shook her head._

_"No, I'm going to take a walk, maybe get some fresh air. I'll be back later." She said. Grace shrugged._

_"Alright. Later sis." Grace said as she made a left turn and headed back to their quarters._

_Gloria walked in the opposite direction. As she moved, her mind went back to the nights she had shared with Ryo. She had really missed his company. They used to have late evening walks like this and gazed across the sea, when it was just the two of them. She smiled at those memories. Gloria wondered how he was doing. Her smiled faded as their last conversation also came back. He said some very hurtful things and she responded in kind. Needless to say, it was a very nasty way for two former lovebirds to break up. Despite how emotionally hurt she was, she still deeply cared for Ryo Marufuji, and she hoped he felt the same. She sighed as she put those thoughts out of her mind._

_As Gloria made it out into the courtyard, she caught sight of Dennis Mackfield, the Professor's spy. He was crouched behind one of the thick bushes, clearly not wanting to be seen. He seemed to be doing something on his Duel Disk, but Gloria couldn't see what. She wondered why Dennis would need to hide himself within Academia itself. Curious, she quietly approached his position without making a sound._

_Dennis was so focused on what he was doing that he never heard Gloria coming up from behind him. When she was within earshot, she heard Dennis talking to himself. "The encryptions on these restricted files are no joke. Good thing I know a trick or two on how to deal with that. I just hope there aren't any nasty surprises in here."_

_Gloria went rigid. _'Dennis is hacking into classified Academia files?! Why the hell would he do that?! He could get carded for something like this… or worse!'_ The woman wanted to bust Dennis for this seemingly act of treason. Anyone who would dare betray the Professor, and more importantly Academia, would face severe punishment. This also reminded her the very reason Ryo had left in the first place. It was what started the fight that led to their break up._

_When Gloria heard of Yusuke's trespassing and being punished for it, she was very shocked. She never imagined he would do something so reckless. Unfortunately, Gloria heard of what ultimately happened from the Professor himself. At first she didn't want to believe Yusuke was dead, but she saw no lie in Leo's words. He informed her of this as a reminder of what happens to those who would turn against Academia and it's great mission. She was forced to accept it. She didn't want to suffer a similar fate, and she certainly didn't want that for her sister. When Ryo confronted her about Yusuke, they were on opposite ends. Their different views brought up some very harsh words and drove them apart in the end. Dennis' next words snapped her back into the present._

_"Yes, I'm in! Now then… let's see what we got. Hmm… "Project Revival Zero". This seems like a good place to start looking." Gloria should catch Dennis now while he was unaware of her presence. She was just about to when… "What the hell? Is this for real?!" Dennis blurted out. Gloria hesitated, curious to learn what he found. She know she shouldn't know anything that was labeled classified. However, for whatever reason, she held herself back and continued eavesdropping. She then saw Dennis looking very shocked, then to her further surprise, very sad. "No…what he said was true. The Professor… is really going to kill her." Dennis spoke the next word so softly that Gloria almost missed it. "Ruri…"_

_Gloria was frozen from shock. _'What? The Professor plans to _kill_ someone? This Ruri person? Why? What for?'_ The woman didn't know what to think of this. To her knowledge, she never heard of any girl here named Ruri. What Dennis found must be a mistake. Some kind of joke. Dennis then continued into his investigation._

_"So this is why the Professor needs her, and the others too. I wonder if the Arc Area Project file mentions them at all? Luckily, that file is one of ones I decrypted. Let's just take a quick look…"_

_Gloria now felt conflicted, and she knew she shouldn't be. She couldn't allow Dennis to continue with this. She didn't know anything about Ruri, and quite frankly, she shouldn't care. It still didn't change the fact that Dennis was breaking serious rules here. She ought to end this now… but she was stopped once more. This time, what she heard really shook her to the very core. Dennis' findings and following reaction proved it._

_"What… the… freaking… HELL?! This… this was not what we were all told! The Arc Area Project was supposed to unite the Four Dimensions, and the people that were carded would be fully restored. The Professor explained this himself to all of us from the beginning! This file… says _none_ of those people would be revived at all! Instead… they'll all die! They'll die and be replaced by new humans with no knowledge of how things were! According to this file…" Dennis now seemed terribly shaken. "We would commit mass murder across the Dimensions. Why would the Professor lie about this?" Dennis asked himself._

_Gloria was also shaking. She couldn't help herself. On pure impulse, she pulled up the Dimension Move on her Duel Disk, touched her destination, and disappeared off the Academia grounds. Dennis still had not noticed her presence. When she arrived in the Xyz Dimension, she was by herself. She walked into a deserted crumbled building nearby, checking first to make sure no one was around. Convinced she was alone, she slid down a wall and sat on the ground._

_The young woman looked at her hands, which were shaking as her very soul was. _'He lied. The Professor… _lied_ to us. He lied to us all!'_ It was hard enough for her to deal with Yusuke's death and Ryo's departure. The worst part was that she, Gloria Tyler, and her sister Grace had a hand in this horrible plot. With this earth shattering revelation, all the anger and hurt she felt before came rushing back, only now it was magnified ten fold. It was simply too much for her to take in. Gloria saw a rock next to her and picked it up. She bared her teeth in repressed rage. "DAMN YOU!" She screamed as she angrily tossed the rock into a wall, watching it crumble to pebbles. She breathed hard and looked outside at the ruined city. She, like everyone in Academia, believed they had a noble mission for unity in a new paradise. What a joke! She never sighed up for this!_

_While Gloria was fuming over this monstrous betrayal, she observed a homeless woman and two small children with her. She hid herself so that they wouldn't see her, and prayed they didn't hear her scream a minute ago. She watched them, who seemed weary they might run into an Academia soldier. They seemed to be searching for any food and supplies among the ruins. Suddenly, one of the children asked their mother a heart wrenching question. "Momma… will we ever be okay again?"_

_The mother bent down and patted the child's head. Even though Gloria could tell she had her doubts, the mother still smiled and tried her best to cheer up her little one. "Yes, sweetie. We just have to believe." The small and broken family then walked out of sight. Gloria then noticed her face suddenly felt wet. She wiped her cheek, and in her hand was a fresh tear. The blonde had no idea she had cried. She then clinched her fists, feeling sad, angry, and so confused all at once. She then decided she would keep an eye on Dennis from now on. Not because she should catch him red handed for his treachery, but because she wanted to learn more about his agenda. Only then would Gloria be able to make her own choice regarding her future. Until she felt more sure about what she was doing, she would not tell anyone… including her sister. Gloria lost too many people important to her already, she would not risk losing Grace too._

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

_"Seriously?! You need to go to the little girls room now?! At a time like this?! We're about to march into war!" Grace complained. It was the day the Professor had announced to his Obelisk Force army about the attack in Standard to capture Yuzu Hiragi. After his impressive speech, the Professor told them they would transport themselves to Standard within 20 minutes to begin their battle plan. Gloria just told him and the other subordinates that she needed to relieve herself. He told her to be quick. It was just after that that Grace started to berate her for the bad timing._

_"I told the Professor I won't be long. I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry so much, Grace!" Gloria told her, making her sister huff._

_"Oh, fine. You've never had these kinds of problems before, though." Grace complained. With that, Gloria ran toward the direction of the ladies restroom. Once inside, she again checked the tracking signal. Ever since she started spying on Dennis, she subtly slipped a tracker on him, one that would even follow him across Dimensions. When she was alone, Gloria would check Dennis' signal on her Duel Disk. She discovered he made frequent trips to the Xyz Dimension. In fact, she spotted him a short distance away during the Professor's speech. Her tracker confirmed he just went there a few minutes ago. With that information, Gloria activated her Dimension Move and transported herself to the Xyz Dimension._

_Upon arriving, she found herself at the base Academia built shortly after their first Invasion. Apparently, Edo Phoenix had gathered his own army. Right there with him were Dennis and the Duelist Captain, Barrett. This didn't surprise her. One time, she followed Dennis here and overheard him talking to Edo and Barrett, who joined them shortly after. She was hiding behind in a shadowed area nearby so neither of Edo's visitors saw her. As she stood at her hiding spot, Gloria heard everything they said regarding the truth about the Arc Area Project, the girls that were targeted by the Professor, and the Duelists that protected them. To her great surprise, all three (not just Dennis) were turning against the Professor and Academia. While hearing them discuss their rebellion, Gloria finally decided to do the same… but from the inside._

_"Alright, let's get ourselves ready to head out for the Standard Dimension." Edo said his fellow traitors._

_"The Professor will never know what hit him." Dennis replied, eager to move._

_"He will certainly not be happy when our reinforcements arrive to turn the tide." Barrett said._

_"One question. How will we know when to send our guys in? The timing's got to be right on the nose for this to work." Dennis asked._

_"Maybe I can help you boys out with that one." Gloria said, finally revealing herself to them. To say they were shocked would be a real understatement._

_"G-Gloria?! I thought you were your sister and the Professor?!" Edo asked in a stunned and panicky voice._

_"How long have you been watching us?! Who else knows?!" Barrett demanded. Gloria raised her hands._

_"Relax you three. Didn't I just say that I can _help_ you?" She asked, emphasizing the word "help"._

_"Say what now?!" Dennis questioned._

_"Look, I know the truth about the Arc Area Project and why the Professor wants Serena and those other girls. I also know you guys know and that you're planning to help our enemies stop Academia. It's just me. No one, not even my own sister, knows that I'm here conspiring with you boys. What I want is simple: Let me in on it. I can be your eyes and ears on the inside. When the Professor sends in his whole army, I'll give you a signal to bring your troops in to oppose his. Plus, I could fill you in on other developments we wouldn't see coming. My only condition is that no one else can know of my involvement. The less people know that your insider is Gloria Tyler, the better." Edo, Dennis, and Barrett looked at one another, all very stunned and suspicious._

_"We don't know if you can be trusted." Edo said. Gloria sighed._

_"Fine, here's a freebie. The Professor convinced Battle Beast to join the fight by promising him his freedom if he helped them succeed. Maybe you can somehow use that to your advantage." She told the very stunned trio. None of them spoke for a minute as they looked at each other._

_"How did you even find out about us in the first place?" Dennis finally asked. Gloria smirked._

_"I was there when you hacked into Academia's secure files. I've been monitoring your progress ever since." She told him, to his immense embarrassment._

_"I-I thought I was alone!" He said, still panicking._

_"Why would you betray the Professor?" Barrett demanded. Gloria thought back to her learning about Yusuke, Ryo leaving her, discovering the truth, the family she observed, and how they affected her._

_"I never asked to commit genocide on a multidimensional scale." She then hardened her expression. "So, can I join the Academia Traitors Club, or what? And can you please give me a quick answer; I need to get back before someone finds out I'm not in the ladies room like I said I'd be." She said._

_Gloria watched as they pondered her proposal. She knew they had a right to suspect her of double crossing them, but she was being sincere about her desire to help. After a moment of silent deliberation, the three nodded at each other before facing Gloria again. "Okay Gloria, you're in. We'll keep you anonymous. Dennis and Barrett will link up their Duel Disks with yours so that you can remain in contact without rousing suspicion. Just be sure not to let anyone catch you doing so." Edo told her. The woman smiled as she nodded at them. Once their Disks were linked up, Gloria said she needed to head back to Academia now._

_"Be very careful. We're counting you." Barrett said._

_"I've got this. Thank you. By the way, where's that time obsessed moron?" She asked. Edo turned to Barrett, who smiled._

_"Mamoru Noro is tied up in the janitors closet." He said with a chuckle. "I should know. I put him there myself." As he was saying this, said person was struggling with his bindings while gagged and putting up with a mop that had fallen on his head. Gloria couldn't help but chuckle herself._

_Thanking them again, she disappeared from their sight, returning to the others just in time to move out…_

_Flashback End_

Grace stood there, totally floored by everything her sister just revealed. She couldn't believe Gloria had turned double agent to work with their enemies. Now she understood why Dennis looked at her that way before he vanished. He knew there would be a rebellion against Academia and no one would see it coming. Now her own sister joined that rebellion. The silver haired girl was also horrified to learn the truth about the Arc Area Project. For a long time, Grace said nothing while looking away. Her silence began to concern her older sister, so she spoke again.

"Grace, I'm sorry I kept all this from you. I couldn't let you get involved. If I got caught, I had to make sure you had no knowledge of any of it to keep you safe." She told her. Grace still did not respond. She still seemed to be processing what she learned.

"You still haven't explained how and why we are in the Xyz Dimension." She said softly, still not meeting her sister's eyes. Gloria understood.

"It has to do with what the Professor said to me." She said.

"You mean what he whispered in your ear?" Grace asked, to which her sister nodded. She took a deep breath and released it before she dropped the bombshell.

"Grace… the Professor threatened to seal you into a card if Ryo refused to return to aid Academia." Grace's jaw dropped and gasped loudly as she stared at her sister again. She appeared aghast from the revelation. Now her body started to shake and she hugged herself.

"He actually… said that?" The younger Tyler asked, her voice filled with fear. She then realized something else. During his Duel against Ryo, Kaiba mentioned that Ryo was being blackmailed somehow. _'This must've been what he meant.'_ Grace thought to herself. Gloria nodded again.

"He wasn't bluffing, Grace. From the moment he made that threat, your life was at risk. I had to find a way to save you from him. Luckily, Dennis and the others with Yugi Muto's group must've found out somehow because I got a quick message from him. It said: _"Trust Yuma Tsukumo and Kaito Tenjo. They can help you two to a safe place."_ The moment the Professor sent us after those two was a lucky break."

"So, during our Duel and afterward, everyone was acting… except for me?" Grace questioned.

"Maybe not entirely. Kaito really was super pissed at us for our last trip on his home turf. When it appeared that Kaito was going to card us, he must've actually used the Dimension Move. He said a function on our Duel Disks was uploaded to his… it just wasn't the one we thought. I guessed that when they did, they must've found some way to bypass Roget's shield so that we could be safely transported here." Gloria hypothesized.

"Then… we really are safe now?" Grace tentatively asked.

"Yes sis. The Professor has no idea what really happened. Not only that, now he no longer has anything to keep Ryo under his thumb." Gloria confirmed, sounding really grateful for that last part.

Once more, Grace fell silent. She didn't say anything for a long while. Gloria wished she knew what her sister was thinking. She did learn a bunch of stuff her older sibling had kept from her. She started to think Grace would be mad at her for keeping her in the dark this long… maybe even hate her. If that would be the case, Gloria would take it. What mattered to her was helping out her younger sister and the man she, Gloria, loved.

Gloria then saw Grace walking toward her. When she was right in front of her, Grace's face was scrunched up, and Gloria was surprised to see tears forming around her eyes. She thought Grace was about to lash out at her for her secrecy, angry that Gloria didn't trust her with any of this. The sisters looked at one another for a tense moment… before the younger one pulled the older in a big hug. Gloria then heard sobbing noises as Grace buried her face in her sister's shoulder. Gloria was shocked, clearly not expecting this.

"Thank you, sis! Thank you!" Grace mumbled as she cried. Gloria smiled as she tightly held her precious sister back.

"You are more than welcome, Grace." She responded softly, tears flowing from her own closed eyes. The two sisters hugged each other for the longest time, knowing they would be alright now…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Some time after the four groups left, Ryo got a message from Gloria on his Duel Disk. The message made him gasp in surprise before a big smile appeared on his face. "Great news! Gloria and Grace are now safe and sound in the Xyz Dimension! The Professor thinks they've just been carded! He won't think twice about that!" Ryo felt extremely relieved now. "So both of them are now out of that bastard's reach."

"Modifying the Dimension Move on Kaito's Duel Disk with a mini camera installed was a stroke of genius on Dennis' part. With those adjustments, it would appear to anyone that Kaito did card the sisters. Those "sealed cards", which are actually very detailed photographs, are sure to fool anyone from Academia. The only real issue was bypassing the interference from Roget's shield." Shuzo explained.

"The energy from Yuma's key gave the power needed to push the Tyler Sisters from Standard to Xyz." Yusho added. "All he had to do was get close enough to Kaito to transfer the necessary energy to his Dimension Move." Yugi and Atem knew that he was referring to the Astral World energy from within Yuma's Emperors Key.

"Does our "inside man" know for sure they are safe?" Joey asked. Thinking how surprised everyone would be, Ryo now shared the secret his beloved just told him in the message.

"Actually, as it turns out… Gloria was our friend on the inside. She just told me in the message I just read." The Kaiser revealed. The whole group stared at the pair, stunned by the truth.

"_She_ was the spy Edo and Dennis mentioned before?!" Joey asked, hardly able to believe it.

"No way!" Yuya yelled in disbelief. "Yuzu" was too stunned to say a word.

"I didn't see that coming!" Tristan said.

"It was a hell of a surprise for me too." Ryo said as he chuckled. _'I'm very glad this had worked. Now you just have to wait. We'll be together again soon Gloria… I promise.'_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

On their way to meet up with the Fusion Team, Edo received some news via his Duel Disk. "Judai, Yuzu, our plan worked! Both Tyler Sisters are now in the Xyz Dimension!" Judai and "Yuzu" smiled big time.

"Alright! That's sure to make Ryo happy!" Judai said. Edo agreed as they moved on. They were about halfway to the team's location when two obstacles appeared in their path. Judai recognized one of them. "Sanders! Long time no kick! How's your groin these days?" He asked jokingly. Sanders, the cruel Academia instructor, snarled at him.

"Judai Yuki, I have waited for a chance to destroy you for your unruly attitude and outrageous disrespect! That chance has come at last! The same goes for you, Edo Phoenix! Your treachery shall be the last mistake you'll ever make! And now you both have the misfortune of facing punishment from not only myself, but from my strongest weapon: The Battle Beast!" He announced as he turned to the wild man next to him. When he saw Judai and Edo, his face became feral and growled loudly. Edo turned to his companions.

"This isn't good. From what I heard, Battle Beast is extremely dangerous. He was so hostile that Sanders had to keep him locked up in Academia. The fact that we are facing him means we can't let our guard down for a second!" He warned. Judai nodded.

"I hear ya." He said. Sanders then noticed Judai's other friend.

"Listen, little girl! If you know what's good for you, you will surrender to us this instant!" "Yuzu" stuck her tongue out before she dematerialized into a small floating device that instantly flew away. Sanders cursed loudly. "A holo projector?! Damn it all! Where is she and those three other girls?! Tell me now!" The cruel instructor demanded. Judai snickered as he scratched his nose.

"Sorry! That's for us to know and you to _never_ find out!" Sanders yelled angrily as he turned on his Duel Disk.

"Have it your way! We will find them, one way or another! Battle Beast, prepare yourself!" He commanded. Battle Beast then slipped on and activated his own Duel Disk. The wild Academia brute snarled, ready to do battle. Judai and Edo did likewise as their fight started.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Judai: 4000) (Edo: 4000) (Battle Beast: 4000) (Sanders: 4000)**

"I will go first! My turn!" Battle Beast shouted as he made the first move. "I Summon Gladial Beast Darius!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1700; DEF: 300) A humanoid horse in orange battle armor appeared on the Field. "Next I Equip Darius with Armament of the Gladial Beasts - Manica and Armament of the Gladial Beasts – Gladius!" Battle Beast's Monster now held a small dagger and one of it's arms was covered in much thicker armor. "The "Gladial Beast" Equipped with Gladius gains 300 Attack Points!"

(Darius' ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000)

_'He didn't reveal what effects that other Equip card has. I'm sure it helps his Monster some way, but how?'_ Edo wondered as Battle Beast continued.

"I now activate the Field Magic card, Dungeon of the Gladial Beast – Colosseum!" The area around the four Duelists changed instantly. They were now in a massive arena covered in ancient stones with dark blue lines running alone them and what seemed to be a frozen fountain in the center. "Then I Set one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Fine start, Battle Beast! As long as you do as I say, our success is assured! As well as your freedom!" Sanders said. Battle Beast replied with only a low growl. His expression remained feral, though.

"So now we're in a fighting arena? Neat." Judai commented, curious about what that Field Magic does.

"I have a feeling it will benefit our opponents in some way." Edo said, sounding much more cautious. "My turn! Draw!" He had no intention of taking it easy if their opponent was the Battle Beast of all people. His first move will prove that. "I activate Polymerization to Fuse Fuse Destiny Hero Drillguy and Destiny Hero Dreamguy in my hand! Hero drilling the bedrock of destiny, hero who decides the fate of victory! Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny Hero - Dystopiaguy!" Edo's 2800 Attack Point warrior Ace once more stood before it's master. "I activate Dystopiaguy's Monster Effect! When it is Fusion Summoned, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the Attack Points of one of it's Fusion Materials! My Destiny Hero Drillguy had 1600 Attack Points, so that's how much damage you take! Squeeze Palm!" Edo declared as his Fusion Monster fired a blast from its hand and hit Battle Beast. He grunted a little from the blow.

**(Battle Beast: 4000 - 1600 = 2400)**

"Nice opener Edo!" Judai cheered.

"I can't afford to hold back in this Duel. I strongly suggest you do the same, Judai. I Set three cards facedown and end my turn." Edo said. Sanders smiled. His time for revenge had arrived at last.

"Now is the time to punish both you for your unruliness! My turn! Draw!" Sanders smiled. "I activate Slave Fusion! This allows me to Fusion Summon a "Gladial Beast" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, ignoring it's Summoning conditions, using the Fusion Materials in my hand! I Fuse Slave Ape and Slave Tiger in my hand! Captive ape, invite your master to whip the fierce tiger sharing the same fate! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Gladial Beast Tamer Editor!" (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 2400; DEF: 3000) A dominating deer like Monster with a shock tip spear thundered onto the Field.

Judai noticed that Battle Beast looked afraid when Sanders Summoned his Fusion Monster. _'Battle Beast appeared fearless a minute ago, but now he seems to be terrified of Sanders' Monster. I guess he must've faced a lot of punishment from that thing…'_ He thought.

"I now activate Tamer Editor's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a "Gladial Beast" Fusion Monster from another player's Extra Deck to that player's Field in Attack Mode while ignoring it's Summoning conditions! From the Battle Beast's Extra Deck, I Special Summon this powerful Monster! At this time, a mighty champion arises to vanquish his foes with his unmatchable strength! Come forth, Gladial Beast Herakleinos!" (FIRE; Level 8; ATK: 3000; DEF: 2800) A well muscled and armored humanoid lion holding a big axe and a shield shook the ground as it appeared.

"He can Summon Monsters from other people's Extra Decks?!" Judai said in surprise. Sanders chuckled, not noticing Battle Beast appeared annoyed that "his" Monster got Summoned against his wishes.

"This is just the beginning of your punishment, boys! I activate Tamer Editor's other Effect! Once per turn, if there are 2 or more "Gladial Beast" Monsters on the Field, the controller of those Monsters can destroy an opposing Monster and inflict damage to that Monster's controller equal to that Monster's Attack Points! I destroy your Destiny Hero – Dystopiaguy! Slave Shock!" A huge jolt from Tamer Editor's staff and Edo's Fusion Monster was destroyed, with Edo taking some significant damage in the process.

**(Edo: 4000 - 2800 = 1200)**

"Edo!" Judai shouted. Edo grunted in pain but remained standing.

"I'm alright, Judai. Continuous Trap open, Call of the Haunted! As long as this card is on the Field, so will the Monster I revive in Attack Mode! I choose Dystopiaguy!" Sanders huffed at this.

"Stubborn brat, but no matter. Now on to you…" Sanders grinned maliciously at the boy that wronged him so badly in Academia that day. Judai himself sweated nervously, and for good reason. "Battle! Gladial Beast Tamer Editor… DIRECT ATTACK!" The unforgiving Monster fired a bigger blast from it's weapon and struck Judai, who also groaned and almost fell back.

**(Judai: 4000 - 2400 = 1600)**

"Hey, attacking a Duelist that hadn't gotten his first turn yet?! Not cool, Sanders!" Judai protested. Sanders maintained his hardened expression.

"There is no fairness or mercy in battle! Only victory matters! Glory onto the Academia!" He proclaimed. "You two will perish very shortly, I promise you that. I will very much look forward to card you, Judai. I end my turn." Judai had no intention of letting that happen.

"Hate to break this to you Sanders, but I'm not planning on getting turned into a card! I got a girl waiting for me back home, and she'll kill me if I don't show up for our first date! My turn! Draw!" Judai smiled at what he had. "Time to bring out an old favorite of mine! I play Polymerization to Fuse Elemental Hero Featherman and Elemental Hero Burst Lady in my hand for a Fusion Summon! Hero of the wind and Heroine of fire, become a new Hero to save the day! Fusion Summon! Appear! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" (WIND; Level 6; ATK: 2100; DEF: 1200) A green skinned warrior with white wings, a red dragon tail, and red arm with a dragon's head for a hand showed itself. "Battle! Flame Wingman, attack Gladial Beast Darius! Flame Shoot!" A stream of fire from Flame Wingman's dragon arm raced at Darius.

"The Effect of Armament of the Gladial Beast – Manica prevents the Monster it is Equipped to from being destroyed in battle!" Battle Beast revealed as Darius' armored arm blocked the incoming flames while it's master took minimal damage.

**(2100 - 2000 = 100)**

**(Battle Beast: 2400 - 100 = 2300)**

_'Crap. This means I can't use Flame Wingman's Effect to damage him further.'_ Judai realized with disappointment. Battle Beast gave a savage smile.

"You have fallen into my trap! I activate Darius' Monster Effect! At the end of the Battle Phase in which it either attacked or was attacked, Darius returns to my Deck, then I can Special Summon another "Gladial Beast" to take it's place, except "Gladial Beast Darius"! From my Deck, I Special Summon Gladial Beast Vespasiaus!" (WATER; Level 7; ATK: 2300; DEF: 0) In the place of Battle Beast's first Monster now stood a blue serpentine warrior in blue and gold armor holding a sword. "Both Gladius and Manica come back to my hand since Darius has returned to my Deck!"

"Why do I have a feeling this is about to get worse?" Judai asked nervously. He got his answer right away.

"Now the Effect of Dungeon of the Gladial Beast – Colosseum activates! Every time a Monster is Special Summoned from any player's Deck, Colosseum gains a Counter! For each Counter, all "Gladial Beast" Monsters on the Field gain 100 Attack and Defense Points!" Battle Beast said as the blue lines along the ruins glowed bright and a tall blue torch arose at one end. After that, all of Battle Beast's and Sanders' Monsters grew stronger.

(Vespasiaus' ATK: 2300 + 100 = 2400; DEF: 0 + 100 = 100)

(Herakleinos' ATK: 3000 + 100 = 3100; DEF: 2800 + 100 = 2900)

(Tamer Editor's ATK: 2400 + 100 = 2500; DEF: 3000 + 100 = 3100)

"You had to ask." Edo said sarcastically.

"There's more! Since Vespasiaus was Special Summoned by the Effect of a "Gladial Beast" Monster, all Monsters I control gain 500 more Attack Points as long as it is on the Field!" The wild Duelist said as his Monsters' Attack Power rose even higher.

(Vespasiaus' ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900)

(Herakleinos' ATK: 3100 + 500 = 3600)

"This is definitely a problem." Judai muttered.

"Maybe not." Edo said more confidently. "Trap card open, D-Hyper Nova! Since my opponent Special Summoned a Monster while he controls another Special Summoned Monster and I control a "Destiny Hero" Monster, D-Hyper Nova can destroy all my opponent's Monsters that were Special Summoned this turn! Your Vespasiaus is done for!" Edo shouted, intending on getting rid of Battle Beast's newest creature.

"I activate the Effect of Herakleinos! When a Magic or Trap card is activated during any of our turns, I can discard one card from my hand to negate and destroy that card! I send my Gladius to the Graveyard to negate and destroy your Trap!" Battle Beast countered.

"Good, Battle Beast! Very good! This is the cooperation I expected from you!" Sanders said, sounding pleased. He supposed what he needed was for his strongest weapon to have the "proper motivation". Apparently, the promise of his freedom being given to him was the correct motivation.

Battle Beast didn't reply, but just growled again. He knew he only had to wait a little longer…

"Dammit!" Edo cursed, mad that his Trap card failed him. "Sorry I couldn't help you there, Judai." Judai shrugged it off.

"It's cool, Edo. This Duel ain't over until the last card is played, and that hasn't happened yet. I Set one card facedown and end my turn." Judai remembered the time he teamed up with the Edo Phoenix of his world. _'This Edo doesn't have a chip on his shoulder like mine did. Glad he's more of a team player.'_ Edo had his own thoughts regarding his Duel partner.

_'Judai Yuki… he knows we are up against tough opponents, but he doesn't lose his cool and seems to love the challenge. I wonder if he has a plan for beating these guys?'_ Edo also wondered if Judai will be able to help out the more dangerous of the two…

"My turn! Draw!" Battle Beast yelled, forcing Judai and Edo to return their attention to the Duel. Before Battle Beast could play his next card…

"Now Battle Beast, this is your chance! Use Tamer Editor's Effect to destroy Judai's Flame Wingman and he is finished!" Sanders ordered. He knew his revenge would be fulfilled, knowing that his most hated adversary would be defeated and carded by his strongest Duelist… one that he personally trained. Judai and Edo panicked. If Battle Beast obeyed Sanders, they were done for. However…

"I play Gladial Beast Troops! Since I control a "Gladial Beast" Fusion Monster, I can Special Summon 2 "Gladial Beast" Monsters from my Deck! I Special Summon Gladial Beast Torax (WATER; Level 3; ATK: 1400; DEF: 400) and Gladial Beast Retiari!" (WATER; Level 3; ATK: 1200; DEF: 800) The first new Monster resembled an armored fat fish holding a scepter, while the second was a green gator wearing armor and a white toga while wielding a trident. "Since two more Monsters were Special Summoned from my Deck, Colosseum gains another Counter for each one! Now it has three!" As Battle Beast said this, two more blue torches popped up around the Field.

"That means all their Monsters just got even stronger!" Edo said as the Attack and Defense Points of all the old and new Gladial Beast Monsters went up from the Effects of Colosseum and Vespasiaus.

(Vespasiaus' ATK: 2900 + 200 = 3100; DEF: 100 + 200 = 300)

(Herakleinos' ATK: 3600 + 200 = 3800; DEF: 2900 + 200 = 3100)

(Torax's ATK: 1400 + 800 = 2200; DEF: 400 + 300 = 700)

(Retiari's ATK: 1200 + 800 = 2000; DEF: 800 + 300 = 1100)

(Tamer Editor's ATK: 2500 + 200 = 2700; DEF: 3100 + 200 = 3300)

This move confused Sanders, as well as angered him. "What are you doing?! I ordered you to use Tamer Editor's Effect, not Summon more Monsters! How dare you disobey me again after we made our agreement with the Professor?!" Battle Beast turned to him and snarled. Sanders flinched for an instant before he regained control. "Don't you dare look at me that way! Do as your instructor commands you!" Sanders shouted as he held our his whip and lashed it at Battle Beast who, to his surprise, caught it. Battle Beast's face became more feral looking.

"I activate my facedown Magic card… Riryoku! Until the end of the turn, I can take half of one face-up Monster's Attack Points and give that half to another face-up Monster! I give half of Vespasiaus' Attack Points to Tamer Editor!"

(Vespasiaus' ATK: 3100 / 2 = 1550)

(Tamer Editor's ATK: 2700 + 1550 = 4250)

This really surprised Sanders, Judai, and Edo. "Why would Battle Beast weaken his own Monster to make Sanders' stronger? Tamer Editor isn't his Monster, so he can't attack with it. Plus, it's Effect will wear off when the turn ends. Why bother strengthening Tamer Editor at all?" Edo questioned.

Judai was thinking the same thing. A second later, Judai gasped. "I think I know…" He whispered. If he was right, Sanders was about to be in very serious trouble.

"BB, what are you doing?!" _'What is going on? I don't recall BB having that Magic card in his Deck. Why would he have it? And why use it like that?'_ He continued to look into the rage filled face of his uncontrollable student. He then glanced at his Fusion Monster again, and came to a horrifying realization. He now knew what Battle Beast was really planning. _'No!'_

"You told me to use Tamer Editor's Effect? I'll use it now! Since I control two or more "Gladial Beast" Monsters, I can destroy one Monster on the Field and it's controller takes damage equal to that Monster's Attack Points! I DESTROY YOUR GLADIAL BEAST TAMER EDITOR!" Battle Beast roared. The blast from Sanders's Fusion Monster fired again, only this time… it was used on itself. Tamer Editor was obliterated and Sanders was thrown back by the blast, forced to release his hold on his whip as he yelled painfully.

**(Sanders: 0)**

"Battle Beast raised Tamer Editor's Attack Power so that it would be over 4000. Then by destroying it with it's own Effect, Sanders lost the Duel instantly. But why would Battle Beast turn on him?" Edo asked, stunned by the outcome.

"You got me. Maybe he had enough of being whipped around by the old geezer?" Judai guessed. Battle Beast then walked over to Sanders until he was right above him. Sanders gazed up at him in terrible anger.

"Why, BB? Don't you want your freedom?! You should be focusing on your enemies, dammit, not me!" He yelled. Battle Beast stomped hard on Sander's chest, making the older man cough and wheeze. The look he gave his instructor was unmistakable rage.

"_You_ are my enemy! I heard what you and the Professor said! I know… you were _never_ going to give me my freedom!" He yelled down at him. Sanders widened his eyes and, for the first time… he was afraid.

"You… heard us? I thought we were both out of earshot from you! You couldn't possibly have…!"

"My hearing was better than you thought!" Battle Beast retorted as he raised his Duel Disk and held his finger over it. Sanders' body shook. Normally he wouldn't mind being carded if it was for a worthy enough cause. But not this, not when he hadn't gotten his revenge yet on Judai Yuki!

"BB! Please! Don't! I command you! No! NOOOOO!" His pleas went unheeded as the dark purple like overtook him, sealing the evil man inside a card. Before Judai or Edo could do anything, Battle Beast stomped on Sanders' card over and over until it was crushed into tiny little pieces. After that, Battle Beast roared like the animal he felt he was, knowing he no longer had to fear the man that mistreat him so bad.

"Damn. First the Doktor, now Sanders." Edo said quietly.

"No joke." Judai added. After a moment, Battle Beast turned back to his other "prey". When he spoke, he actually sounded surprisingly calm.

"I heard him… and the Professor. They said… they were going to give me to someone named… Doktor." This shocked the opposing pair as Battle Beast went on. "They said Doktor… would "fix" me… make me more "obedient". I didn't want that! I wanted my freedom! They deceived me! I decided to… win my freedom…on my own."

"You planned on turning against Sanders from the start." Edo realized. Battle Beast gave a low grunt.

"I found that… Riryoku card… from one of my… former prey. I took it without him… seeing me doing it. I didn't know why. My instincts… just told me to. I held on to it… feeling that… I would need it someday. That day… was today." He said, sounding somewhat relieved.

"So, does this mean we don't have to Duel anymore?" Judai asked. Battle Beast turned to him, appearing feral again as he snarled. Judai jumped back a little from that.

"Nothing has changed! I will win my freedom by beating all my prey here! After I card you both, I'll go after the others and do the same! No more enemies, no more threats! My freedom will be absolute and will be waiting for me at the end!"

"Well, it was worth a try." Judai told Edo, who shook his head, as he shrugged.

"It is still my turn! I return Vespasiaus, Torax, and Retiari from my Field to my Deck to Special Summon a "Gladial Beast" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck! Combative serpent from ancient fighting days! Combine your power with fellow gladiators to rule all! Fusion Summon! Come! Gladial Beast Domitianos!" (DARK: Level 10; ATK: 3500; DEF: 1200) The new Monster was a bigger and far more armored version of Vespasiaus, wearing dark purple and green armor and holding a powerful scepter. "With Vespasiaus gone, Herakleinos loses the 500 Attack Points it gained from it's Effect, but Domitianos gains more power from Colosseum!"

(Herakleinos' ATK: 3800 - 500 = 3300)

(Domitianos' ATK: 3500 + 300 = 3800; DEF: 1200 + 300 = 1500)

"I think we're in trouble." A sweat dropped Judai said. Battle Beast regained his savage smile, planning to revel in not having Sanders tell him what to do anymore.

"BATTLE! GLADIAL BEAST HERAKLEINOS, ATTACK ELEMENTAL HERO FLAME WINGMAN! LION'S MIGHT!" The huge lion warrior held up it's blade and charged toward Judai's Monster.

"Hold it big guy! Trap card open, Draining Shield! When my opponent's Monster attacks, I can negate that attack and gain Life Points equal to that Monster's Attack Points!"

"I activate Herakleinos' Effect! I discard the Manica from my hand to negate and destroy your Draining Shield! My attack goes through!" Judai cursed as his Monster was slashed to ribbons and he took even more damage.

**(3300 - 2100 = 1200)**

**(Judai: 1600 - 1200 = 400)**

Battle Beast then turned to Edo. "NOW YOUR MONSTER! GLADIAL BEAST DOMITIANOS, ATTACK DESTINY HERO DYSTOPIAGUY! SERPENT'S WRATH!" The reptilian brute twirled it's weapon as it too charged and struck Dystopiaguy with it.

"I activate the Effect of Destiny Hero Dreamguy in my Graveyard! When a "Destiny Hero" Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster while Dreamguy is in the Graveyard, that "Destiny Hero" can't be destroyed in battle, I take no battle damage, then I Special Summon Dreamguy in Attack Mode!" Edo declared as he protected his Monster and himself while Special Summoning one of it's Fusion Materials. (DARK; Level 1; ATK: 0; DEF: 600) A dark green and yellow figure emerged with a purple capital "D" as a head. "After that, the Monster that attacked my protected "Destiny Hero" can attack again!"

"Why protect your Monster when you know I will still destroy it?!" Battle Beast demanded. Edo smirked.

"Who said you will? Also, since you discarded the last card in your hand to destroy Judai's Draining Shield, Herakleinos can't use it's Effect to stop this! Trap card open, D-Fusion! During my opponent's turn, I can Fusion Summon a "Destiny Hero" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters I control as as Fusion Materials! However, that Fusion Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn!"

"What?!" Battle Beast yelled.

"I Fuse my Destiny Hero Dystopiaguy and Destiny Hero Dreamguy for a Fusion Summon! Also, because Dreamguy leaves the Field after Special Summoned by it's own Effect, it is banished instead of going to the Graveyard! Hero of the world of darkness! Hero of the dream world! Now become one and reign over the utopia's twilight! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny Hero Duskutopiaguy!" (DARK; Level 10; ATK: 3000; DEF: 3000) Edo's new Ace was warrior clad in shiny gold armor with a red "D" as it's face.

"Now that is sweet!" Judai said, admiring Edo's new Monster. He definitely preferred it over the old one.

"Grrrn! If I can't destroy your Monster, I can still damage you!" The savage Duelist said as Edo took the hit.

**(3800 - 3000 = 800)**

**(Edo: 1200 - 800 = 400)**

"That didn't feel as bad as before." Edo said to himself.

"Normally, the Effect of Domitianos will make it leave the Field to return to my Extra Deck after it battles. But because the Monsters I used to Special Summon it were Special Summoned by Gladial Beast Troops, my Fusion Monster doesn't return to my Extra Deck after battle once per turn. I end my turn." Judai and Edo sighed in relief.

"That was intense." Judai said. Edo nodded in agreement.

"No kidding. We need to beat him before he can beat us! My turn! Draw!" Edo saw someone that could help achieve their goal. "First I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards! Then I play Destiny Draw! By discarding a "Destiny Hero" Monster in my hand, I can draw another two cards! I discard Destiny Hero Decisionguy!" Edo was pleased with what he had now. "I activate another Magic card, Misfortune! I can inflict damage to you equal to half the original Attack Points of one of your Monsters! I choose your Gladial Beast Herakleinos! Your Monster's original Attack Power was 3000, and half of it is 1500!" Battle Beast grunted annoyingly at this tactic.

**(3000 / 2 = 1500)**

**(Battle Beast: 2300 - 1500 = 800)**

"Since I used this Magic card, my Monster can't attack, so I Set one card facedown and end my turn!" Edo then turned to Judai. "It's up to you to finish this, Judai." He told him. Judai nodded.

"I hear ya. Don't worry, it's moments like this I pull through! My turn! Draw!" Judai needed to have a way to take down the Battle Beast, then he and Edo can regroup with the others. "I play Convert Contact! I can activate this when I don't control any Monsters! It lets me send a "Neo-Spacian" Monster from my hand and another from my Deck to the Graveyard so that I can draw not only one more card, but one additional card for each Monster my opponent controls! You've got two, so that's another two cards for me! I send the Neo-Spacian Glow Moss in my hand and Neo-Spacian Black Panther in my Deck to my Graveyard to draw three cards in total!" Judai declared as he drew his cards… and came up with a plan to win. "Heads up Battle Beast! I'm about to kick your butt!" He told him excitedly.

"I do not believe you!" The wild man told him, though he did start to sound afraid.

"I'll show you! Next I play Cocoon Party! This Magic card allows me to Special Summon a "Cocoon" Monster from my Deck for each "Neo-Spacian" Monster in my Graveyard with different names! I have Glow Moss and Black Panther, so that means two little guys for me to bring out to play! I Special Summon Cocoon Larva (FIRE; Level 2; ATK: 300; DEF: 300) and Cocoon Mole!" (EARTH; Level 2; ATK: 700; DEF: 100) A small worm and an infant mole covered in some protective field now appeared.

"By Special Summoning Monsters from your Deck, you just added two more Counters for my Colosseum! My Monsters grow stronger because of you!" Battle Beast reminded Judai of the Effect of his Field Magic card, two more blue torches arising to prove it.

(Herakleinos' ATK: 3300 + 200 = 3500; DEF: 3100 + 200 = 3300)

(Domitianos' ATK: 3800 + 200 = 4000; DEF: 1500 + 200 = 1700)

_'I hope you know what you are doing Judai.'_ Edo thought wearily of his opponent's Monsters' strength increasing.

"I haven't forgotten about your Colosseum card! Trust me, I'm not worried! Now for another Magic card, Contact! By sending all "Cocoon" Monsters I control to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon from my hand or my Deck "Neo-Spacian" Monsters that are mentioned on those specific "Cocoon" Monsters! From my Deck, I Special Summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (FIRE; Level 3; ATK: 500; DEF: 500) and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" (EARTH; Level 3; ATK: 900; DEF: 300) In the place of the baby like Monsters are a humanoid black insect and an older more with what looked like drill parts attached to it.

"My Colosseum gets another two Counters!" Battle Beast declared.

"That's seven Counters total." Edo said to himself, still praying Judai wasn't being careless.

(Herakleinos' ATK: 3500 + 200 = 3700; DEF: 3300 + 200 = 3500)

(Domitianos' ATK: 4000 + 200 = 4200; DEF: 1700 + 200 = 1900)

"I'm just about ready! I got only one more Magic card to play! It's called Fake Hero! This allows me to Special Summon a "Elemental Hero" Monster from my hand, but it can't attack and will return to my hand at the end of the turn! I Special Summon my big pal, Elemental Hero Neos!" Judai's 2500 Attack Point Ace landed beside it's fellow Monsters. "Now it's time for the best part! Just like your Monsters, I return my Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole, and Elemental Hero Neos to my Deck in order to Special Summon a "Elemental Hero Neos" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck! I call this "Triple Contact Fusion"!" Judai said, filled with excitement.

"Triple Contact Fusion?!" Edo and Battle Beast both said as Judai's three Monsters melded together in a show of bright light.

"Warrior of Light, merge with the Insect of Fire and the Mole of Earth to create a new powerful Hero from Outer Space! Fusion Summon! Appear! ELEMENTAL HERO MAGMA NEOS!" (FIRE; Level 9; ATK: 3000; DEF: 2500) Judai's new Fusion Monster seemed to be Neos with Flare Scarab's wings and Grand Mole's claw as one of it's hands. It's other seemed to be made up of molten rock. Edo and Battle Beast stared in awe at the new warrior. "Now for the Monster Effect of Magma Neos! For every card on the Field, it gains 400 Attack Points! There's six cards in play, so my new Neos is now 2400 Attack Points stronger!" Judai declared.

(400 x 6 = 2400; Magma Neos' ATK: 3000 + 2400 = 5400)

"Incredible! If Judai attacks any of Battle Beast's Monsters now, the Duel's over for him!" Edo said. Battle Beast wasn't going to take the chance of losing the Duel.

"I won't let you win! I activate the Effect of Gladial Beast Domitianos! Once per turn, when my opponent activates a Monster Effect, I can negate the Effect and destroy your Monster! I negate and destroy your…!"

"Not so fast! Trap card open, Breakthrough Skill! Until the end of this turn, I can negate the Effects of one of my opponent's Monsters! The Effects of Gladial Beast Domitianos are negated!" Edo said as he used his last facedown card to save Judai's Monster. In doing so, there was one less card on the Field for Magma Neos to draw power from, resulting in it's Attack Points dropping to 5000. Still, Judai knew it was enough to finish the fight.

"No!" Battle Beast shouted in disbelief. With Domitianos' Effects negated and no cards in his hand to use the Effect of Herakleinos to prevent Edo from using his Trap, he had only one way to save himself…

"Thanks Edo! Alrighty then, let's wrap this up! Battle! Elemental Hero Magma Neos, attack Gladial Beast Domitianos! SUPER HEAT METEOR!" With it's molten hand, Magma Neos created a giant ball of lava rock and hurled it at the serpentine warrior. Battle Beast used his last countermeasure to save his Monster and himself.

"If my opponent's Monster attacks a "Gladial Beast" Fusion Monster I control, I can banish my Gladial Beast Troops from my Graveyard to destroy the attacking Monster!" He hoped it would be enough. He was wrong.

"I activate the Effect of Destiny Hero Duskutopiaguy! Once per turn, during any player's turn, if a card or effect that would destroy a Monster on the Field is activated, I can prevent the destruction of the targeted Monster! Magma Neos is not destroyed!" Edo countered as his Monster put a protective barrier around Judai's Monster.

Battle Beast could only look in pure terror as Domitianos was completely incinerated by the last attack. He screamed painfully as he finally fell, beaten at last.

**(Battle Beast: 0)**

To be continued.


	36. ARC-V — PART 21

Okay, we are nearly at the climax of this arc! The final battle to keep Yuzu safe is almost here!

First things first, there's the matter of a certain "Beast" that needs to be resolved. After that… Roget's score to settle with Yusei!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 35: ARC-V — PART 21

After the Duel had ended, the Colosseum disappeared and the surroundings of Maiami City returned. As he lay on the ground, Battle Beast kept thinking what just taken place. He could not believed this had happened. He was defeated! He could not defeat his latest prey! Now he would be doomed. His freedom was beyond his reach. In all his life, he never fought against such powerful foes… particularly the one in the red jacket. Battle Beast glanced up as said Duelist, along with Edo, now stood above him.

"Judai, are you sure you want to do this?" Edo asked. He sounded cautious. Battle Beast wondered what he meant. Judai nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replied, sounding firm. Edo nodded back as he moved away a little.

Battle Beast continued to lay there, unwilling to move, knowing his end was inevitable. "Whatever you are going to do to me… just do it." He said in a rasp, resigned to whatever fate awaited him. "I have lost. I have nothing more to fight with."

Judai and Edo both looked down at him with pity… more Judai so than Edo. The young man was more than ready to grant his wish.

"Alright." Judai said softly as his eyes changed color, to Battle Beast's and Edo's surprise. His right eye now glowed orange, while his left eye glowed green. "Battle Beast… _this_ is what you deserve… after everything." Judai said as he pushed a button on his Duel Disk, which covered the Battle Beast in orange and green light, same as Judai's eyes, before he vanished from sight.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

When the light faded, Battle Beast found himself in a lush, green forest. No other human was present. At first, he did not understand what had just occurred. He doubted this was what happened when a person got sealed into a card. Besides, the light that came from Judai Yuki's Duel Disk wasn't dark purple like it was supposed to be.

He then gazed around to see other creatures up and about in the forest, such as squirrels, birds, and butterflies. This further confused him. Battle Beast then heard something not too far off… the sound of waves crashing into the shoreline. He slowly, but cautiously, walked to the source. Once he brushed past the trees, he saw a vast ocean. The sight marveled him. What really surprised him was seeing a very town nearby. A town with boats coming in and out to sea.

That's when he finally understood the truth. Judai Yuki didn't card him like he expected. Instead, he somehow sent him back to the Fusion Dimension. And even more incredibly, he wasn't on the island Academia was at. He was on the mainland! He couldn't believe it! He started to smile, knowing what really happened. He started to cry joyful tears. He was free! He was FINALLY free!

He didn't have to worry about the Professor or Academia ever again! He could at last live his own life! With a long happy cry, the Battle Beast ran back into the forest, running far from civilization, to enjoy the freedom he longed for so long…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Once Battle Beast was gone, Judai's eyes returned to normal.

_"You did the right thing, Judai."_ Yubel, the Duel Monster that had the same colored eyes Judai had just a second ago, told him.

_'I know. Thanks for lending me your power to do it, Yubel.'_ Judai replied. Yubel nodded back, smiling. Edo was still mystified.

"Judai… What was up with your eyes just now?! And is Battle Beast really…?" He couldn't finish the question. Judai turned to him and chuckled.

"Trust me, there's a long story for the answer to your first question. As for the second, yeah… he's where he is meant to be. I told ya earlier. After hearing about Battle Beast wanting to be free from Academia, I wanted to help give it to him. All I needed was that Dimension Move program in my Duel Disk and I would do the rest." Edo trusted him to know he was telling the truth.

"If you say so. We need to move." Edo said as he and Judai resumed their run to meet up with the Fusion Team. They hoped the others would be alright, especially Yugi, Reiji, and the others that would face the Professor himself…

Meanwhile, Leo Akaba was not pleased by the outcomes from his subordinates. Both the Tyler Sisters and the Battle Beast had fallen to two of the Four Devils. Sanders was also unfortunate, perhaps more so given how he never anticipated Battle Beast's treachery.

Not only that, but two of the Yuzu Hiragi's they encountered were fakes. Plus, the whereabouts of the other girls are still unknown. Leo was now more certain that the real Yuzu was still nearby with Reiji and Yugi. Judai, Yuma, Edo, and Kaito would soon reach their allies. Roget was the only one left, and he had more to lose than the others. Leo sighed.

"You had better not fail me, Roget. For your sake…"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Sounds like the plan for the Tyler Sisters went well." Jack said. He, Yusei, and "Yuzu" just got word from Edo that Gloria and Grace were out of danger.

"It did. Now we need to make sure the others are…" Yusei didn't get to finish his sentence. Before the trio, a man materialized in front of them, blocking their way. Jack recognized him right away.

"Jean-Michael Roget, the Director of the City's Sector Security. I heard just recently that you aligned yourself with Academia." Jack said, not sounding pleased. Roget smiled gleefully.

"Greetings, Jack Atlas. How nice of you to remember me. Of course, this will be our last encounter." He chuckled before he focused on the man he really wanted to destroy. "Yusei Fudo, the Red Rider himself. How I've waited for this… to finally confront the man that destroyed all my plans for the Synchro Dimension!" Yusei narrowed his eyes.

"How have I ruined things for you?" He asked calmly. Roget sneered at his most hated enemy.

"Sergey Volkov was my ace in the hole! My ultimate weapon! I needed him for my goals! Everything was within my grasp, until you showed up and messed it all up! Sergey didn't survive your stunt on the bridge and now I have nothing! Your actions began a chain reaction that I could never have foreseen! I wanted to tear out all my hair after what you did!" Roget ranted angrily.

"What happened to Sergey was his own fault." Yusei replied, still keeping his cool… unlike Roget.

"Enough from you! You are the one to blame for this and I will personally see to it that you never escape alive!" Roget then took deep breath and let it out before turning to the teenage girl standing between them. "So, are you the real Yuzu Hiragi… or some kind of deception?" He inquired. "Yuzu" replied with a loud raspberry before revealing herself to be a small holo projector. Roget actually smirked as he saw it fly away. "Heh, I figured as much. It doesn't matter. I'm not here for her or those other girls the Professor wants so badly… I never was."

"So, you are here only to seek vengeance? Such a petty excuse." Jack said, infuriating Roget again.

"I said enough! I will strike you both down by my own hand!" He shouted at the pair. "Before we start, let me ask you a question Jack Atlas." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have been curious about something for a while now. If you are truly Jack Atlas… then who was it I saw battling with those other Synchro Duelists? That man looked _exactly_ like you. Even his dragon looked similar to yours, yet also appeared different. Who is that person?" Roget questioned. Jack smiled.

"I highly doubt you will believe me if I told you." He told him. Roget snorted.

"No matter. I will discover the truth eventually, after my revenge is fulfilled!" He declared as he activated his Duel Disk, with Yusei and Jack following suit. They knew their only way of reaching the other Signers was to take down Roget, and somehow, Yusei felt it will be more difficult than he and Jack imagined.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Yusei: 4000) (Jack: 4000) (Roget: 4000)**

"If you don't mind, I will go first. My turn!" Roget said, starting his first turn. "I activate the Field Magic card, Earthbound Prison!" The city was immediately replaced by a barren wasteland with stormy skies.

_'Earthbound? That's something haven't heard in a while. I've got a bad feeling about this.'_ Yusei thought ominously as he recalled what "Earthbound" meant from the past...

"You will see what this does soon enough. Next, since there is now a Field Magic card in play, I can Special Summon Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper from my hand!" (DARK; Level 5; ATK: 1600; DEF: 1600) A dark whale like creature covered in glowing light blue lines appeared before Roget. The sight of it made Yusei even more uneasy. "Now I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Earthbound Prisoner Assistant!" (DARK; Level 3; ATK: 1000; DEF; 300) This time a dark crab with orange lines appeared.

"Getting ready for a Synchro Summon already?" Jack inquired. Roget grinned.

"Oh, I'm planning to do more than that, King of Riding Duels."

"Such as?" Jack asked. The corrupt man gave his answer.

"I'll show you with this! I activate Harmonic Synchro Fusion! This powerful Magic card allows me to perform a Synchro Summon and a Fusion Summon at the same time using Monsters I control!" Roget revealed with a wicked laugh, to the shock of both Yusei and Jack.

"Synchro and Fusion simultaneously?!" Yusei exclaimed, stunned that something that didn't seem possible.

"First, I'm Tuning my Level 5 Stone Sweeper with my Level 3 Assistant! Revive from the depths of the earth! Gigantic beast with wings of punishment! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon!" (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 2500; DEF: 1500) A giant dark half lion/half eagle beast with light greens lines materialized before it's master. "Now for the Fusion! Prisoner that crawls across the earth! Become one with the prisoner that is forced to serve! Become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!" (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 2800; DEF: 1200) Next to Geo Gryphon was a blackened octopus like creature with dark purple lines.

Yusei shivered slightly and gritted his teeth. _'Those Monsters… they're similar to the Earthbound Gods used by the Dark Signers!'_ Roget seemed to have noticed Yusei's reaction and smirked.

"What's wrong, Yusei? Do my new Monsters frighten you? They should! Just wait until you see what they have in store for you! I Set one card facedown and end my turn!"

Jack didn't like Yusei's uneasiness and and became concerned. "Yusei, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. It's just those Monsters… they brought up some very bad memories for me." Yusei told him.

"Whatever has occurred in your past, do not let your fear cloud your judgement! We must focus on defeating our foe and press forward!" Jack insisted strongly. Yusei knew he was right. He couldn't afford to be distracted by those Monsters. They may be similar in appearance, but they were _not_ Earthbound Gods.

"I wouldn't underestimate my creations if I were you, Jack." Roget gloated. Jack grunted.

"That is why I intend to bring them down now! My turn! Draw!" Jack said, starting his turn. "First, since I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon Red Gargoyle from my hand!" (FIRE; Level 4; ATK: 1200; DEF: 1400) A red, fiery demon showed itself onto the Field. "Then I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Red Resonator!" (FIRE; Level 2; ATK: 600; DEF: 200) A miniature demon in a orange red robe holding a resonating fork appeared alongside Jack's other Monster. "I activate Red Gargoyle's Monster Effect! When I Normal or Special Summon a "Red" Monster to my Field, I can make that "Red" Monster's Level doubled! Red Resonator's Level is 2, so now I'll double it to make it a Level 4 Monster!"

_'As expected…'_ Roget thought while grinning.

"I am Tuning my Level 4 Red Gargoyle with my now Level 4 Red Resonator! The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might! Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight!" (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 3000; DEF: 2500) Jack's dragon was nearly identical to the one belonging to the Jack Atlas Yusei knew. The two big differences were that one of Scarlight's horns was broken and that it's right arm appeared to be wearing a cast.

_'Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight… it's as vicious looking as the Red Daemon's Dragon I know.'_ Yusei mentally noted.

"Now I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can destroy as many Special Summoned Monsters on the Field as possible, aside from Scarlight, with Attack Points equal to or less than my dragon itself! Then for each Monster destroyed, my opponent takes 500 points of damage! I shall destroy your… Gah!" Suddenly, Roget's Synchro Monster fired a beam from it's eyes and hit Jack's. Jack then felt his head pounding and placed both his hands around it, screaming in pain. He screamed for a very long agonizing moment before he stopped… and Yusei was stunned to see Jack's eyes become dark yellow stars and was covered in a dark aura of the same color.

"Jack! Jack, whats wrong?!" Yusei yelled in concern, but he didn't seem to hear him. Roget chuckled, making Yusei turn to him. "What are you doing to him, Roget?!" He demanded. The man then pointed at his Monsters, which were glowing more brightly than they should.

"My Gauntlet program has a unique sub program I had made for this very momentous occasion! When these Earthbound Servant Monsters are Special Summoned, my sub program sends a signal to my opponent's brain… forcing the victim to submit to my control! In other words… the high and mighty Jack Atlas is now my slave!" Roget revealed as he laughed maniacally.

"You bastard!" Yusei cursed.

"My Geo Gryphon has now ensnared the King of Riding Duels, and now my Geo Kraken will do the same to you!" As Roget said this, his Fusion Monster fired a similar began from it's own eyes and began to do the same to Yusei. "Yes! You feel it, don't you, Yusei? The power of my program overwhelming your will, making you another mindless puppet! With both of you under my control, I will force you two to fight each other to the death! With both the King and Red Rider gone, I will have eliminated both my biggest obstacles in one blow! No one will oppose me now! This will be so… _What?!_" Roget gasped in shock, not understanding what was happening next. "What is _this_?!"

As Geo Kraken was trying to control Yusei's mind, a red barrier appeared around him and pushed the beam back. Roget also saw that a red mark in the shape of a dragon head glowed brightly on Yusei's right arm. He had no idea what was going on. With a scream from Yusei, a burst of crimson red energy destroyed Geo Kraken's beam and the Monster seemed to squeal in pain. Yusei panted a little as he recovered from the attempted mind control. _'Thank you, Crimson Dragon.'_ Yusei said in his mind as he looked down at his Signer Birthmark.

"That's impossible! My program should be controlling you! There is no way you could've resisted! How can this be?!" Roget yelled. Yusei stared back in defiance.

"I'm not like anyone else." He told him with a more confident smile. This angered Roget once again.

"No matter! I still have the King himself in my thrall! Jack Atlas, attack Yusei Fudo directly with your dragon!" Roget ordered. Yusei turned to the controlled Jack, looking desperate.

"Jack, listen to me! You are one of the most strong willed people I know! Fight it! Don't let Roget make you do this! I believe in you!" He urged. Jack actually hesitated. He seemed to be fighting against Roget's will.

"I gave you an order! Attack Yusei now!" Roget shouted. Jack was still struggling, his body shaking slightly. He snarled as his eyes glowed.

"I… I…" Jack looked like was indeed about to attack.

"Jack!" Yusei yelled.

"Do it!" Roget demanded. After what seemed like an eternity, the possessed King made his move…

"I… Set one card… facedown… and end… my turn." He said, setting a card instead of attacking before ending his turn. Yusei smiled with relief. Even though Jack was still being controlled, he at least resisted long enough to end his turn without harming him. Roget, on the other hand…

"What's this?! You disobeyed me when you shouldn't have been able too?! Dammit!" Roget was not pleased that things weren't going his way so far. _'This is not how this Duel is supposed to go! First I can't control Yusei at all for some inexplicable reason, while Jack is somehow resisting when he shouldn't be! Could there be a glitch in my sub program?'_ Roget pondered. Regardless of the reasons, it started to look like he would have to get his own hands dirty after all…

"Jack's will is stronger than you realized! Even your program cannot completely take him over! My turn! Draw!" Yusei vowed to free Jack from Roget's control, and the only way to do that was to destroy the Monster that zapped him in the first place. Fortunately, Yusei had what he needed to do so. "I Summon Shield Warrior!" A Level 3 Monster with a shield and spear appeared in Defense Mode with 1600 Defense Points. "Since I Normal Summoned a Monster this turn, I can Special Summon One-Shot Booster from my hand!" (EARTH; Level 1; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) A yellow machine that seems to be booster engines appeared next. "Then I play Star Changer! This Magic card will let me either increase or decrease the Level of a Monster on the Field by one! I choose to increase the Level of Shield Warrior by one, making it a Level 4 Monster!"

"Prepping for a Synchro Summon, are we?" Roget asked quietly. He was proven right.

"Next I play a Magic card, Rendering Tuning! Now I can Special Summon a Tuner Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Turbo Synchron!" (WIND; Level 1; ATK: 100; DEF: 500) A little green robot racer appeared on Yusei's Field. "I am Tuning my now Level 4 Shield Warrior and my Level 1 One-Shot Booster with my Level 1 Turbo Synchron! Gathering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Rev your engines, Turbo Warrior!" (WIND; Level 6; ATK: 2500; DEF: 1500) A red robot that looked like a transformed race car materialized in the place of the three previous Monsters. Roget grinned widely.

"I've been waiting for this! Normally, my Fusion Monster's Effect can only be used during my turn. However, thanks to "Earthbound Prisoner Assistant" being a Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Earthbound Servant" Monster, I can now use that Fusion Monster's Effect during my opponent's turn instead once! So now I activate the Effect of Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken! Once per turn, when a Monster or Monsters are Special Summoned on my opponent's Field, I can destroy as many Monsters my opponent Special Summoned as possible this turn and inflict 800 points of damage for each Monster! I could've done this when Jack Summoned Scarlight, but I had intended to use it to attack you… which didn't quite work out. But now I got you this time, Yusei! I destroy your Turbo Warrior!"

Yusei grunted, knowing he didn't expect this dirty move from his enemy. _'Not good. Turbo Warrior can only protect itself from being targeted by the Effects of Monsters that are Level 6 or less. It can't stop this!'_ Geo Kraken was about to launch a tentacle at it when…

"Trap card… open… Invalid Insensitive! This can be activated… when my opponent activates a card or effect… that destroys Monsters! This turn… Monsters on the Field… cannot be destroyed… by card effects!" Jack declared, saving Yusei's Monster from destruction. Yusei was very grateful for that.

"Damn! Again?! How could he keep fighting back against my programming?!" Roget yelled, angered and confused.

"I told you; Jack Atlas has a fiery will that cannot be fully contained! He has given me a chance, and now I'll repay him by setting him free from you! Battle! Turbo Warrior, attack Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon! Accel Slash!" Yusei's Monster raced toward Roget's Synchro Monster with it's sharpened fingers stretched out.

"Both of our Monsters will destroy each other, since their Attack Points are the same!" Roget pointed out while frowning. _'Damn him. I'll lose control of Jack after this. At the very least, Yusei's Monster will go down…'_ He thought, feeling minor comfort from that.

"I activate Turbo Warrior's Monster Effect! When it is battling a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster, that Monster's Attack Points are halved until the end of the Damage Step! Your Geo Gryphon is now only half as strong!" Yusei revealed, hoping to catch Roget off guard… only it didn't.

"Nice try Yusei! The Effect of Earthbound Prison negates card effects that alter the Attack Points of any face-up Monster on the Field! Nothing has changed!" Roget told his enemy as both Monsters collided.

"Wrong! I active the Effect of the Shield Warrior in my Graveyard! During damage calculation, I can banish Shield Warrior from my Graveyard to prevent Monsters I control from being destroyed by battle this turn! Turbo Warrior is staying to fight, but your Earthbound Servant doesn't!" Yusei countered as Geo Gryphon got slashed to pieces. Roget cursed that only his Monster got destroyed.

_'Because of Jack activating his Trap card, Geo Gryphon can't use it's Effect to destroy another Monster on the Field. Yusei won this round… but the battle is far from over.'_ He thought.

"I Set 1 card facedown and end my turn." Yusei said before turning to Jack (whose Trap was destroyed during the End Phase). "Jack, are you okay?" Jack Atlas looked back at Yusei… and smiled with his normal eyes.

"I am now, Yusei. Thank you. I owe you for that." He told his partner, who nodded back at him.

"Trust me, you haven't seen the true terror of my Deck! But you will soon! My turn! Draw!" Roget grinned before proceeding. "Battle! Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken, attack Turbo Warrior! Tentacle Smash!" Roget's Monster began to lash it's massive tentacles at Yusei's. Thankfully, he was prepared for that.

"Trap card open, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! When an opponent's Monster attacks one of my Monsters, that attack is negated and I can Set my Trap back facedown!" A metal scarecrow popped up and blocked Geo Kraken from reaching Turbo Warrior. Roget huffed.

"I figured you would have some sort of protection for an attack. I'm not worried. I Set one card facedown and end my turn." Yusei began to worry about Roget's suddenly calm attitude.

_'He's up to something… but what?'_ Yusei questioned. Whatever that man was planning, it cannot be good for him or Jack. _'We need to stop him here and now if we are to reach the others!'_ He then noticed Jack looking very, _very_ pissed off.

"Roget, you tried to make me your unwilling puppet to strike down Yusei Fudo to satisfy your desire for vengeance! This I will _never_ forgive! No one does that to the King! My turn! Draw!" Just as Jack was about to make his move…

"Jack, use your dragon's Effect! Do it now!" Yusei urged. Jack turned to him, surprised.

"If I do, then your Monster will also be destroyed! Not only that, you will…!"

"Don't worry about me! We can't afford to hold back against someone like Roget! He's dangerous and we must stop him now! Do what you need to do, Jack!" Yusei strongly told him.

"Yusei…" Jack muttered softly. A moment later he nodded, knowing he was right. They mustn't let it up on that vengeful madman. "Very well. I will heed your words, to repay you for helping me." Jack then refocused his attention on Roget. "I activate the Monster Effect of Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight! Once per turn, all Special Summoned Monsters on the Field, excluding itself, will be destroyed and 500 points of damage will be inflicted for each Monster! Both Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken and Turbo Warrior are destroyed, resulting in 1000 points of damage! Absolute Powerflame!" Scarlight raised it's casted fist and smashed it into the ground, sending a wave of fire across the Field. Yusei's Turbo Warrior and Roget's Geo Kraken were burnt to a crisp as their masters also took damage.

**(Yusei: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)**

**(Roget: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)**

_'Now if Jack attacks Roget directly, it will be over.'_ Yusei hoped. Jack, however, had another move to make.

"Next, I play my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Earthbound Prison Magic card! Now you lost your Field advantage!" Jack declared as the Field returned to normal. Roget, however, didn't seem perturbed at all as he chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that. By destroying Earthbound Prison, you only hurt yourself!"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Earthbound Prison halves the Life Points of the player that destroyed it! In addition, the Effects of all their Monsters are negated! Your Scarlight doesn't have it's "destructive" power anymore! I would've preferred it if you did this before you used Scarlight's Effect, but no matter!" Roget revealed as he laughed.

**(Jack: 4000 / 2 = 2000)**

"Dammit." Jack cursed.

"There is more! Trap card open, Earthbound Double Pain! When a player's Life Points are changed by the Effect of an "Earthbound" card, I can do the same to another player! Your Life Points are halved as well, Yusei!" Yusei grunted as he too had his Life Points cut in half.

**(Yusei: 3000 / 2 = 1500)**

"Yusei!" Jack snarled angrily at the villain. "I am ending this now Roget! Battle! Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight, DIRECT ATTACK!" Jack's dragon spewed a stream of hellfire straight toward Roget.

"Trap card open, Earthbound Beginnings! When my opponent launches a direct attack while I have 3000 Life Points or less, I can halve the battle damage!" Jack inwardly cursed again that he failed to defeat his enemy, though Roget did appear to be little singed.

**(3000 / 2 = 1500)**

**(Roget: 3000 - 1500 = 1500)**

_'He is unexpectedly hard to defeat. Still, this Duel will end with his back on the ground!'_ Jack promised to himself.

"Now for the last Effect of Earthbound Prison! Since I was successful in halving the battle damage, I can activate a new Field Magic card from my Deck! I activate Earthbound Kingdom!" Once again, the area changed. This time, the three Duelists were surrounded by several large temples etched with very familiar looking drawings.

"Always have something up your sleeve, don't you?" Jack asked, sounding very annoyed. Roget only grinned back.

_'Those temples have the Nazca Lines on them!'_ Yusei thought, again reminded of the origins of the Dark Signers' greatest weapons.

"I now activate the Effect of Earthbound Kingdom! When it is activated while I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon as many "Earthbound Servant" Monsters from my Graveyard as possible! Return to me, Geo Gryphon and Geo Kraken!" The two Monsters Yusei and Jack fought so hard to destroy returned to fight again.

"Bastard! After all we did to rid the Field of those things! Still, we will take them down again, along with you! I Set one card facedown and end my turn!" Jack said as he finally ended his turn.

Yusei studied the situation. _'Roget has a new Field Magic card that revived his two Earthbound Servant Monsters, Jack's Scarlight has it's Effects negated, and I have no Monsters on the Field and no cards in my hand. Things are definitely not looking good.'_ Roget then laughed, bringing Yusei out of his thoughts.

"It hurts, doesn't it Yusei? This is what you get for interfering with my plans! You had to have known that a reckoning would be coming after the suffering you put me through!" Roget gloated. Yusei didn't respond except with a glare.

"And just what plans are you referring too?" Jack demanded. Roget closes his eyes as he answered. As he did so, he failed to see Yusei press a hidden button on his Duel Disk…

"I was originally sent from the Fusion Dimension three years ago to prepare my end of the Arc Area Project for the Synchro Dimension. I introduced Solid Vision technology to the City, which became a crucial tool for the Administrative Council to strengthen Sector Security's power and maintain the Tops' dominance. Throughout that time, I quickly climbed up in my undercover assignment to be the Director of Sector Security. However, as time went by, my point of view and my obligations changed." Roget explained, smiling now.

"Changed how?" Yusei asked. Roget opened his eyes again, a power hungry gleam in them.

"After becoming Director, I've come to realize that power and authority really suit me. It became my own personal calling. That's when I decided to abandon the Arc Area Project for my new goal: The complete and total rule of the Synchro Dimension! After I found Sergey Volkov, I knew that with the right "adjustments", he would be the perfect tool to make my dream a reality." Roget then spoke to Jack. "My original plan was to have Sergey enter the Friendship Cup and destroy you, Jack Atlas. With your downfall, my rule would've been assured!"

"Did you now?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"I would have Sergey and my Sector Security force the Council to transfer all power and authority to me! There would've been no one standing in my way! Or rather, that's what I had hoped... until you appeared, Yusei Fudo!" Roget said as he pointed at Yusei, now becoming enraged.

"When Sergey came after me that night." Yusei said, recalling the encounter very well. Roget shook with anger when he went on.

"Your victory over the Duelist Crusher caused my ambitions to fall apart! That encounter should never have happened! I had everything in my grasp, but you took it all away! So when the Professor came to me for assistance and I discovered that you were one of his enemies, it became the perfect opportunity to get my revenge on you! So here I am! Like I said previously, those girls mean nothing to me. After I'm done with both you, I will begin my conquest anew! No more obstacles in my way!" Roget declared boldly.

"Aren't you concerned that Leo Akaba will learn everything that's being said here?" Yusei asked. Roget snickered at him while pointing at his Duel Disk.

"My Disk has a built in scrambler, so that no one who is watching can hear us. Not even the Professor himself will know the truth, and that's how it shall stay. Now then, Red Rider… start your final turn. The sooner you do, the sooner I can bury you two and move on and claim what is meant to be mine."

Yusei glared at him as he prepared for his next turn. "Jack and I will not lose to you, Roget. Also, the people of the Synchro Dimension are not yours to control. They can think and act for themselves. If they choose to be equals, it is not your place to deny them to make that change! When people work together to help each other out, a much better world is made! I've helped made it possible for my home, and I'll gladly do the same for theirs! My turn! DRAW!" Yusei's eyes widened slightly.

"Say what you will, you and the King will still fall before me!" Roget told them. Yusei was going to show him just how wrong he was.

"I play Synchro Draw! This Magic card will let me draw cards from my Deck equal to the Level of a Synchro Monster in my Graveyard! Turbo Warrior's Level was 6, so now I draw six more cards!" As Yusei began drawing his six cards, his Birthmark glowed again…

At the same time, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua, Ruka, and Kiryu were still fighting off the forces of Academia alongside the group of defectors. As they did, the Birthmarks of all the Signers glowed bright. They all knew what it mean. "Yusei!" Jack said aloud.

"He must be fighting with all he has!" Crow exclaimed.

"Go Yusei!" Rua cheered.

"We're with you!" Ruka added.

"We are all with you Yusei…" Aki whispered with a smile.

Back in the Duel, the Synchro Dimension Jack was stunned to see Yusei's Signer Birthmark and five other Marks appearing on his back before being joined by a red circle. '_All those Marks together, they look like… that must be the Crimson Dragon I've heard about before!'_ He thought. The Extra Deck slot of Yusei's Duel Disk was also giving off a golden glow. Yusei felt the power his friends and fellow Signers were giving him, and he intended to use it well.

"I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three more cards before discarding two!" Yusei was pleased with what he drew and knew just which ones to discard. "With the support from my friends, you will be defeated, Roget! First, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back a Monster from my Graveyard! Return, Turbo Warrior!" Yusei's Synchro Monster returned to the battle. "Then I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron!" The Level 3 1300 Attack Point yellow robot showed beside Turbo Warrior.

_'He must be planning to Summon his Ace. It won't make a difference. Not matter what he pulls, I still survive and have a nasty surprise for him…'_ Roget thought confidently.

"Now I activate Junk Synchron's Monster Effect! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Monster from my Graveyard face-up in Defense Mode, but it's Effects are negated! I Special Summon another Tuner, Nitro Synchron in Defense Mode!" (FIRE; Level 2; ATK: 300; DEF: 100) What appeared to be white and pink walking nitrogen tank now stood alongside the first Tuner.

"Another Tuner? Is he planning more than one Synchro Summon?" Roget asked quietly, confused by this move.

"Since I control least one face-up Tuner Monster, I can Special Summon Bolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!" (EARTH; Level 2; ATK: 800; DEF: 800) A hedgehog with lots of screws on it's back also showed up.

"Those two Monsters must've been sent to his Graveyard via his Graceful Charity." Jack said to himself.

"Now I am ready to fight back! I am Tuning my Level 6 Turbo Warrior with my Level 2 Nitro Synchron! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei's Level 8 2500 Attack Point Ace soared onto the Field and roared.

"There it is." Roget said. Yusei's next move surprised him and Jack.

"Now I'm Tuning my Level 2 Bolt Hedgehog with my Level 3 Junk Synchron! Gathering wills create an alternate bond of hope! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Race forward, Synchro Tuner, Accel Synchron!" (DARK; Level 5; ATK: 500; DEF: 2100) A new robot that seemed to be made from a red motorcycle took the weaker Monsters' places.

"Synchro Tuner?!" Jack said in surprise, having never seen or heard of such a Monster. Roget was just as baffled.

"I activate Accel Synchron's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can send a "Synchron" Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard! Then I can either increase or decrease it's Level by the Level of the sent Monster! I send the Level 3 Drill Synchron from my Deck to the Graveyard to decrease Accel Synchron's Level by three!" Yusei's Synchro Tuner was now a Level 2 Monster. At this point, the combined Crimson Dragon Mark on Yusei's back glowed even brighter. "It is time! I am Tuning my Level 8 Stardust Dragon with my now Level 2 Accel Synchron! Clustering power that dwells inside this fist, change into a will that shatters steel! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Synchro! APPEAR, STARDUST WARRIOR!" (WIND; Level 10; ATK: 3000; DEF: 2500) In the place of previous two Synchro Monsters was a robotic humanoid version of Yusei's dragon wearing white and light blue and yellow armor.

"Impressive." Jack said to himself with a smile.

"What the hell?!" Roget gasped, clearly not expecting this.

"This Monster represents the hope for the citizens of the Synchro Dimension! For their sake, we will win! I Equip Stardust Warrior with Fighting Spirits! The Monster Equipped with this card gains 300 Attack Points for each Monster my opponent controls! You have two Monsters, so Stardust Warrior gains 600 Attack Points!"

(Stardust Warrior's ATK: 3000 + 600 = 3600)

"It won't be enough! Even if you attack me now, I'll still have Life Points remaining!" Roget said.

"Is that so?" Yusei said while smiling, making Roget nervous. "I also Equip Stardust Warrior with Junk Attack! When the Equipped Monster destroys a Monster in battle and it goes to the Graveyard, you take damage equal to half that Monster's Attack Points!" He revealed.

"What?!" Roget gasped.

"This is it! Battle! Stardust Warrior, attack Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken! Star Fist!" The mighty Monster flew at the Earthbound God imitation and struck it with it a powerful punch.

"I won't be losing so easily, Red Rider! The Effect of Earthbound Kingdom not only prevents my Monster's destruction in battle once per turn, but I take no battle damage either! It's a stalemate!" Roget revealed as his Monster remained intact. Yusei was slightly annoyed he couldn't finish this as soon as he had hoped.

"You won't win. I Set one card facedown and end my turn." He said, praying that he and Jack can win at their next chance. Roget chuckled.

"All that talk of bringing me down, only for you to be roadblocked! Now I will show you true power! My turn! Draw! I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards!" Roget then grinned madly. _'Yes! Just what I need!'_ Yusei and Jack didn't like the look he had.

"Be ready." Jack advised, with Yusei telling him to do the same.

"Time to truly show you no mercy! I activate Earthbound Armor! This turn, "Earthbound "Servant" Monsters that are Special Summoned cannot be destroyed by card effects! Next, since I have a Field Magic card in play, I can activate Earthbound Fusion! This allows me to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using Monsters I control as Fusion Materials! I Fuse my Geo Gryphon and Geo Kraken! Demon that rules over the ocean! Demon that flies in the heavens! Become one and rise from the depths of the underground! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas!" (DARK; Level 10; ATK: 3000; DEF: 1800) Bursting out of the ground came another dark being. This one had dark red lines covering it and took on the appearance of a four armed devil.

"That just reeks of evil." Jack noted, with Yusei nodding in agreement. Yusei once more got vibes from the Dark Signer days. It may have been just him, but he had the impression that Roget's newest Monster wanted to enslave him like Geo Gryphon did to Jack and Geo Kraken tried to do to him. It must've known it couldn't because of the failure of the other Monsters.

"Also, because I have one less Monster now, your Stardust Warrior loses some of it's gained Attack Points!" Roget pointed out as Yusei's Monster's Attack Power dropped to 3300. "And now I will annihilate you, Yusei! Battle! Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas, attack Stardust Warrior! Darkness Miasma!" Black smog began spewing out of the demonic creature, making it's way to Yusei's new Monster.

"But why?! My Monster is still stronger than yours!" Yusei said. Roget continued to grin.

"Not anymore! I activate the Effect of Geo Glasya-Labolas! When it battles an opponent's Fusion or Synchro Monster while a Field Magic card is active, that opposing Monster's Attack Power drops to zero!" Roget said while laughing.

"What?!" Yusei shouted, watching his Monster losing all it's power.

"The time to complete my revenge has come! I will end you now, Yusei Fudo!" Roget yelled in triumph. However, Yusei was no quitter.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow again to stop your attack!" He attempted, only for Roget to wave a finger at him.

"Earthbound Armor also prevents my opponents from using Trap cards during this turn! Face it Yusei! There's nothing you can do this time!" Yusei knew he was wrong about that.

"Not true! I activate a Quick-Play Magic card, Double Cyclone! I can destroy one Magic or Trap card I control and one other on the Field! I destroy my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and your Earthbound Kingdom!"

"You what?!" Roget yelled in shock. With his second Field card gone, the playing field returned to normal once more.

"With no Field card, your Monster is no longer protected and it's Effect is gone!" Yusei said. Without Geo Glasya-Labolas' Effect, Stardust Warrior's Attack Points returned to 3300. The dragon like fighter then locked hands with Roget's Monster, intending to crush it.

"It's still not over! When Earthbound Kingdom is destroyed, the battling "Earthbound Servant" Monster makes it's Attack Points the same as your Monster!" Roget countered. Geo Glasya-Labolas began to push back against Stardust Warrior now that it's Attack Power was also 3300. "I have one other trick! I destroy Earthbound Armor so that my Monster isn't destroyed! Now it is only your Monster that faces destruction!"

"Wrong again! If my Monster would be destroyed in battle while Equipped with Fighting Spirits, I can destroy that Equip card instead!" Yusei managed to save his Monster, even if it meant reducing it's Attack Power back down to 3000. "And because Stardust Warrior's Attack Points have changed again, so has yours!" Roget growled as his Monster also returned to having 3000 Attack Points.

"Damn you!" Roget cursed, mad that the battle ended in a stalemate again. Both Monsters pushed each other away, back to their respective sides. "I end my turn!" Roget fumed over his second failure to eliminate Yusei. "Why won't you just give up?! You cannot hope to defeat me!" He insisted.

"I do not believe that at all! Jack and I _will_ bring you down!" Yusei told him before turning to Jack, who nodded back.

"Agreed! Together, we will triumph over you! My turn! Draw!" Jack knew the best time to strike would be now. "Trap card open, Red Crystal! Until the end of this turn, "Red" Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects! Now my dragon won't be destroyed while yours will be! Battle! Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight, attack Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas! Scorching Crimson Hell Burning!" Another burst of hellish fire from Scarlight's mouth made it's way to Roget's Earthbound Servant, which succeeded in reducing it to ashes. Despite this, Roget's confidence remained.

"Your battle is futile, Jack Atlas! I banish Earthbound Armor from my Graveyard to resurrect my Earthbound Servant! My Ace returns to me!" Roget shouted joyfully as his Monster began the process of returning to the Field… something Yusei wasn't going to allow.

"I activate Stardust Warrior's Monster Effect! When a Monster or Monsters would be Special Summoned by my opponent during either of our turns, I can Sacrifice Stardust Warrior to negate the Summon and destroy that Monster! Geo Glasya-Labolas is destroyed again! Fists of Protection!" Yusei's Monster slammed it's fists against one another, producing a sparkling shockwave that eliminated itself and Roget's Monster. Roget yelled in frustration.

"Damn it all!" He seethed for a moment before realizing the silver lining. "You may have succeeded in finally destroying my best Monster, but yours is also gone." To his bewilderment, Yusei smiled again. Jack also noticed and smiled himself.

"Something tells me it won't stay that way for long. I end my turn." Jack said, ending his turn. His instincts told him Yusei had a plan to defeat Roget on his next turn. He was sure he would not fail.

"Thanks Jack." Yusei told him before turning back to Roget. "During the End Phase of the turn it's Effect was used, Stardust Warrior returns to my Field!" When Stardust Warrior reappeared for more action, Roget gnarled his teeth and shook his fists in increasing agitation.

"You have got to be kidding me! Dammit!" He yelled angrily. Yusei felt more confident that this will be the turn that he will strike down the corrupt man before him.

"I will end this Duel now Roget! My turn! Draw!" Before Yusei could do anything else, though…

"I won't let you! I banish Earthbound Kingdom from my Graveyard to destroy one Monster on my opponent's Field! I destroy your meddlesome Stardust Warrior!" One dark blast from underground and the powerful Monster was disintegrated. Roget rolled his head back and laughed. "Your so called "hope" has been broken! Now you have nothing left! Admit your defeat now and be done, Red Rider!" Roget ordered looking slightly mad. All Yusei did was look back at him with contempt.

"Nothing has been broken, and hope still lives! I activate Stardust Warrior's last Effect! When it is destroyed by battle or a card effect, I can Special Summon a Level 8 or lower "Warrior" Monster from my Extra Deck!"

"WHAT?!" Yelled the would be tyrant. He didn't want to believe what he just learned.

"Hope comes in many forms, Roget! This is the form that will stop you! Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" (DARK; Level 5; ATK: 2300; DEF: 1300) A purple clad mechanical warrior with yellow wings emerged wearing a long white scarf around its neck.

"This… this can't be! This shouldn't be happening! My City… my Kingdom! It was all mine!" He started to step backward, afraid of what was about to happen next.

"None of it was yours, Roget! It all belongs to the people! Jack and I intend to give them the freedom and equality they deserve! It will start with your downfall! BATTLE! JUNK WARRIOR, DIRECT ATTACK! SCRAP FIST!" Junk Warrior flew toward Roget and punched him squarely in the chest, at last defeating him.

**(Roget: 0)**

Roget rolled over on the ground, his hands over where Junk Warrior punched him. He slowly sat up and gazed up in outrage at the duo that humiliated him. "How could this… have happened? How could I have lost to the likes of you?!" He shouted in outrage. Yusei and Jack showed him no pity.

"You are a tyrant and an enslaver. People such as yourself have no heart for those who need true faith and guidance! Your reign had to come to an end!" Jack said strongly.

"If you fight against someone who truly thinks of the welfare and future of the people, you will undoubtedly lose, just as you did in this Duel. It is truly over, Roget. The Synchro Dimension will never be yours… and you will get what you truly deserve from Leo Akaba." That last sentence confused Jack and Roget, while the latter also started to feel nervous.

"What… do you mean? I told you, I scrambled our whole conversation! He never heard a word that was spoken!" Roget insisted. Yusei chuckled as he tapped his Duel Disk.

"When you revealed your true intentions, I opened a hidden channel on my Duel Disk. A channel… that connects directly to all Academia Duel Disks. Everyone connected to Academia has heard every word you said… including your former leader." Roget's jaw dropped and he went as pale as a ghost.

"Sneaky." Jack commented, sounding amused.

"I pulled this off on an old enemy of mine." Yusei said to him, thinking of the man that put Aki through hell. Roget began to shake with terror and started to hyperventilate.

"Then… the Professor… he actually heard…?!" Roget never finished his sentence, for his Duel Disk beeped and he started to disappear as blue particles. "Wait! No! NO! This can't be!" His face became twisted with rage as he looked back at Yusei. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU YUSEI FUDO! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! I HATE…!" Roget had fully disappeared now, so his latest ranting went unheard.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Jack said with a smirk.

"I agree. I'm sure Leo will punish him for his betrayal. At the mean time, let's go meet up with your counterpart and the rest of my friends." Yusei suggested. Nodding in agreement, Jack ran with him to rendezvous with the Synchro Team.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

The next thing Roget saw, he was back on top of the Leo Corporation building… with Leo Akaba himself standing before him. He looked most displeased. Roget tried to appeal to him. "P-Professor! Listen, I can explain! Yusei was trying to fool you! It was all a set up! I had no intention to…!"

"Silence!" Leo shouted. He didn't seem to buy his former subordinate's lies. "So Roget, you had your own plans from the beginning and turned your back on me. I am _very_ disappointed in you. I counted on you and you betrayed me. There is only one punishment suitable for the likes of you." Leo then raised his Duel Disk. Roget, now completely consumed with fear, began to grovel.

"NO PROFESSOR! PLEASE! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I PROMISE I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU AGAIN! PLEASE DO NOT DO IT! NO! PLEASE!" Roget's pleas became screams when the dark purple light took him and sealed him inside a card. Leo looked down at Roget's card with zero regret.

"I tolerate no back stabbing. Besides, I still have use for you… as part of ARC-V." Before Leo could send Roget's card to Academia, a ray of dark yellow light struck the card like lightning and erased any trace of it's existence. This stunned the Academia leader. "What the hell was that?" He looked up at the shielded sky, wondering if that was some sort of last measure from Roget to ensure he could never be used for Leo's schemes. _'It is of no concern anyway. I have to prepare myself for when _they_ arrive.'_ Leo then got into position before the door leading inside, awaiting the arrival of the people that dared stood in his way. _'Yugi Muto… Reiji… I will put an end to you both.'_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"So much for your pawn." A female voice spoke from a shadowy corner in an otherwise brightly lit and decorated chamber. The being she just spoke too, a miniature light lemon yellow humanoid with dandelion yellow diamond markings and neon green eyes, merely grunted. They had just observed Roget being punished by Leo Akaba for his betrayal in a giant light sphere.

"Jean-Michael Roget has served his purpose, E'Rah. Thanks to the Gauntlet Program that I helped him create, I have a better understanding of our enemies. With this information, we shall soon eliminate them all with one swift stroke. At that time, you will at last be "yourself" again and be free to destroy everything. Am I right… Zarc?" The being asked as he turned to none other than the Demon Duelist in Yuri's body. Zarc grinned at the thing standing on his right shoulder and gave an evil chuckle.

_"Yes Lightning… you would definitely be right."_

To be continued.


	37. ARC-V — PART 22

This is it everyone! Yugi's team finally meet Leo Akaba himself! Just need to see how the other teams are doing before getting the long awaited confrontation underway! Oh, and there might be a little "godly" surprise popping up somewhere in here…

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 36: ARC-V — PART 22

"Armed Dragon, Direct Attack!" Manjome shouted as he had a darkened Dragon Monster deliver the final blow to another Obelisk Force soldier, who fell unconscious on the ground. "That's another one down!"

"Got another slime ball right here!" Kenzan declared, standing over a defeated Sector Security soldier before he too was out cold.

"There shouldn't be many left, right?" Tèa asked after taking down another Obelisk Force thug.

"Only a handful now, thanks to our new friends!" Asuka told her once she'd beaten her most recent opponent. Thanks to the help of Edo's reinforcements, the enemy Duelists in their area were just about wiped out. Strangely, they stopped disappearing from sight like they normally would when that strange energy field covered the whole city. In response, the Academia rebels simply tied up the defeated enemy Duelists until they could be sent back at a later time. The only opponents remaining were two Obelisk Force soldiers and a single Sector Security officer.

"How can this be happening?! We are supposed to win!" One of the Obelisks said in distress.

"Not today, not ever again! Direct Attack!" Shouted a rebelling Academia Duelist before striking down the masked goon. The other two enemies were quickly dispatched by the student's friends. "Great work guys! That was the last of them! We did it!" The boy shouted as everyone cheered for their victory.

"That'll show those chumps not to mess with Duelists like us." Manjome boasted.

"Definitely." Tèa replied.

"Hey guys! Is the party over?" Manjome and the others turned to see Judai and Edo heading their way.

"We just mopped up of the last of them." Kenzan said proudly.

"Edo Phoenix?! You're here too?!" Asuka said, surprised to see the former Commander-in-Chief

"I figured I would lend a hand here personally." He told her.

"Sir! All Academia forces here have been defeated!" The Academia rebels saluted as their leader approached.

"Well done, everyone!" Edo told them, pleased by the news.

"Woah, you two look a little beat up! What happened?" Kenzan asked in concern.

"Oh, we ran into a "wild beast" and he gave me and Edo quite a fight." Judai answered with a chuckle.

Edo gave a more proper explanation about their Duel against Battle Beast and Sanders.

"Sounds like this Battle Beast was a really tough customer. Good thing you'd won, or I wouldn't be so nice to you right now." Manjome said. Judai smiled.

"Good to see you're alright too, Manjome." Manjome smirked back.

"By the way, why are you and Edo here? I thought you were supposed to be preparing to board the Airship with Yugi and the others?" Tèa asked Judai.

"Yeah, and what the heck is with the sky?" Kenzan asked as he pointed up. Judai and Edo frowned.

"Things got a little more complicated." Edo said as he updated the team on the situation. The news shocked them.

"Wait, so we're stuck here?!" Tèa said in a panic.

"Our only chance to escape is for Yugi and the others to destroy the energy matrix, which is in the Professor's possession." Edo said.

"All we can do now is wait and hope they'll succeed." Asuka concluded.

"Relax. This is the King of Games we're talking about! Of course they'll succeed!" Judai said with a confident grin.

"Let's hope so." Tèa said, worrying for Yugi and her other close friends. _'Be careful you guys, especially you Yugi…'_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Crimson Hell Flare!"

"Noble Stream!"

"Black Rose Flare!"

"Life's Howl!"

"Eternal Sunshine!"

"Death Fire Blast!"

Working together, Kiryu and the five Signers with him dispatched a great deal of the Academia forces in their vicinity. The remainder of Leo and Roget's men were blown away by the defected Duelists assisting them. "That should be all of them!" A defected Academia girl in a yellow uniform said as the enemies they defeated were unconscious and captured.

"Good teamwork! All of you!" Jack said to his triumphant allies, who nodded back with a smile.

"Man, I haven't dueled like that in ages! I'm kinda beat right now." Crow said while wiping sweat off his brow.

"Sorta brings back memories from our old days in Satellite, doesn't it?" Kiryu said to Jack and Crow, nodded at him.

"Talk about exhausting." Rua complained in a tired voice.

"Yeah, we've never fought an army before." Ruka added.

"The important thing is that we made it through. I hope Yusei and the others were successful too." Aki said before gasping at an unexpected sight. "Look! It's Yusei! And the other Jack Atlas!" The others turned in surprise, especially Kiryu.

"What the hell?! _Two_ Jacks?!" Kiryu shouted in shocking disbelief. This added another question to his growing list of questions that needed answers. Yusei and the Synchro Dimension Jack caught up with the rest of the team.

"Everyone! Are you all okay?" Yusei asked. Aki ran to Yusei and hugged him. He gladly returned the gesture.

"We are all fine, Yusei." The Jack he knew replied.

"Everyone's okay." Aki added as she released her boyfriend. Rua and Ruka nodded too.

"Yeah. Thanks to our new friends here, we kicked the asses of all the bad guys! But Yusei, how come you're here? What happened to the plan?" Crow asked.

"That plan got changed." Yusei answered. He was about to explain when he saw Kiryu among the group. "_Kiryu_?!" He shouted in total bewilderment. Kiryu smiled sheepishly.

"Yusei… it's been a while since Crash Town." He said modestly.

"Kiryu, how… how are you here?!" Yusei questioned his old team leader.

"It's a long story. Perhaps we should wait until we are all back home before I fill in the blanks. Though I have to admit, I have quite a few blanks myself." Kiryu replied.

"I might be able to fill in some of them." Synchro Dimension Jack told him as he explained the reason for his and Yusei's arrival. The group wasn't happy out it.

"Damn that bastard, Roget! To think he'd cage all of us like this!" Crow complained.

"At least we won't have to worry about that piece of filth anymore." Signer Jack said, knowing that Leo Akaba had to have dealt with Roget's betrayal by now.

"Yugi and the others will get rid of that shield, won't they?" Rua asked with hope.

"They have to, Rua. It's our only way out." Ruka answered.

"They will. I know they will." Yusei assured him and the others as he looked at the direction of the Leo Corporation building. He prayed this would be their last obstacle before they can finally leave.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"This one is for Heartland! Shark Drake, Direct Attack!" Shark cried out as he struck down one of mere handful of Obelisks left. Rio, Kaito, and Gauche also brought about the defeats of the remaining masked men while the last of the Sector Security goons were taken out by Edo's reinforcements. The area was pretty much cleared at this point.

"Well done team!" Kaito told them all.

"Heh, oh yeah! That felt so righteous!" Gauche said, still sounding pumped.

"I know the feeling." Shark said with a smirk.

"I'm really glad that Edo Phoenix guy came around and decided to help us." Rio said, sounding extremely appreciative as she turned to the Academia rebels. "Thanks for your help." A girl in a blue uniform nodded in gratitude.

"We were glad we showed up when we did." She told her.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned around to see Yuma and the other Kaito running their way.

"Yuma!" Rio called out as she ran up to him and hugged him tight. Yuma had to admit, hugging his new girlfriend felt really nice. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Me too, Rio." Yuma replied warmly. They were about to kiss when Shark cleared his throat _very_ loudly.

"If you don't mind holding "that" off for later, I'd like to know what the hell you and the other Kaito are doing out here instead getting ready to fly from the Leo Corporation." He told him. Rio sighed in annoyance as she released her boyfriend.

"And about the new barrier covering the whole city." The Kaito they knew added with concern.

"It's kind of complicated." Yuma said.

_"Indeed. Our efforts to escape have been somewhat hindered by Leo Akaba."_ Astral added. Before any explanations were given, Luna returned in another flash of green light. This completely caught Yuma, Astral, and the Xyz Dimension Kaito by surprise.

"It's done. The LDS Team is recovering in a nearby hospital. They'll be safe there until all the battles across the city have ended." She explained.

"Good work, Luna. Thanks." Shark said. Luna nodded back while smiling.

"It was the least I could do, Ryoga." This really confused the trio that just arrived.

"Uh… who the heck is she? And how do you two know each other?" Yuma asked Shark, totally dumbstruck by the newcomer. Luna gasped and smiled when she saw them.

"Yuma! Astral! I'm so glad to see you both! But wait a minute… how can there be _another_ Kaito with you?!" She questioned in surprise.

"Wait, you know us too?! _And_ you can see Astral?! Who the heck are you and how do you know us?!" Yuma yelled in bigger surprise.

_"Fascinating. Can you really see me?"_ Astral asked in curious wonder. Their reactions made Luna drop her smile.

"I see. Both of you don't know me at all." She said, now sounding more depressed. _'This pretty much confirms my theory. I didn't travel back in time after all… instead I ended up on a world where I apparently never existed.'_

"This is Luna, and she claims to be a "friend" of ours. We'll explain more about her later, but right now tell us what's going with the city." The Kaito Yuma knew demanded.

Yuma and the Xyz Dimension Kaito brought the group up to speed on recent events, including the fate of the Tyler Sisters. "I see. So we had some other unexpected allies, including a spy of our own among Leo's subordinates." Shark said.

"So what do we do now?" Luna asked.

"Nothing for the time being. We have to wait until that shield collapses." The Xyz Dimension Kaito answered.

"I'm sure Yugi and the others with him will do it!" Yuma said energetically.

_"Most definitely."_ Astral said with his own smile. They all then turned to the direction of the Leo Corporation building, where the final battle is sure to take place…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Dammit! To think we lost so many to these traitors!" An Red Gem Obelisk Force soldier complained. They and Roget's Sector Security were supposed to be winning this war, and they came close. But ever since these defectors arrived, the tide had completely turned against them. The only ones left were half a dozen Sector Security officers and three Obelisk Force units, including the one that just yelled in frustration. It was then they got a call from their leader.

_"Attention any remaining forces in the North, a group of enemies are heading your way. Among them could possibly be our primary target, Yuzu Hiragi. If you see her, capture her at once and deal with those protecting her! That is a priority one order! DO NOT FAIL ME!"_ The Obelisk that complained smiled with renewed determination.

"Look!" A Sector Security officer pointed to his left and the others saw them. Four individuals were running toward them and, to their good fortune, "Yuzu" was among them.

"You heard the Professor! We must secure the target no matter what!" The speaking Obelisk soldier pointed to the Sector Security men. "You three keep the defectors busy! We will handle them!" Another Obelisk ordered as he and his remaining comrades stood before the group fast approaching them.

"Looks like they've been waiting for us!" Dennis said after spotting the last remnants of the Obelisk Force. He, Kaiba, Sora, and "Yuzu" came to a halt before the trio.

"So that's the Obelisk Force, eh?" Kaiba asked as he looked over the uniformed thugs. He didn't seem impressed. In fact, he felt insulted that those guys had the nerve to use the name "Obelisk", along with those pathetic masks. Well, he wouldn't waste a lot of time on those losers.

On the other hand, Red Gem Obelisk spotted the girl. "You! Yuzu Hiragi! Surrender yourself to us immediately in the name of the Professor and Academia!" "Yuzu" gave the grunt a nasty look before she flickered out of sight. To the Obelisk Force's shock, a small projector appeared in her place before taking off out of sight. "What the hell?! That was a fake?!" He then turned to Kaiba and the two traitors. "Where is the real Yuzu Hiragi? Tell us where she and the other girls are hiding! Now!" He demanded. Kaiba snorted with a smirk.

"I don't take orders from some lowly clown in a mask." He told him.

"What did you say?!" Yellow Gem Obelisk shouted back, greatly offended. Kaiba chuckled, enjoying the taunting.

"I'll handle these charlatans. You two stay back." Kaiba told Sora and Dennis as he moved into position before the evil trio.

"Uh, are you sure?" Dennis asked, sounding nervous. Sure Kaiba surprised him when he defeated Ryo in a Duel, but that was one on one. Now he was walking into a one on three match against a trio of Academia's elite forces.

"You doubt me even after I wiped the floor with the Kaiser? Just watch and see. And besides…" Kaiba said as he activated his Duel Disk. "This is the perfect time to use "that" card Yugi lent me before we headed out here."

Dennis and Sora looked at one another. Before the split up, Yugi had given Kaiba a card and said he might need it. His rival was both surprised and very delighted to be given said card and accepted it without question. Kaiba refused to tell the two Academia deserters what the card was, saying it would better if they saw it in action.

"Prepare to face your defeat!" Red Gem Obelisk declared as he and his companions began their Duel against Kaiba.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Kaiba: 4000) (Obelisk Force: 4000 per member)**

Red Gem decided to make the first move. "I shall go first! My turn! I Summon Antique Gear Hound Dog!" The vicious 1000 Attack Point metal dog appeared on the Field. "Then I activate Polymerization to Fuse my two other copies of my Hound Dog in my hand for a Fusion Summon! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog!" The metal two headed dog with 1400 Attack Points now stood beside it's companion. "I Set 1 card facedown and end my turn! Try what you will, but you will fail!" He taunted. Kaiba wasn't worried at all.

"You shouldn't be so boastful against a Duelist of my caliber. My turn! Draw! First, I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" Kaiba then saw a way to prepare to bring "it" out. "Now I Summon Lord of Dragons!" (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 1200; DEF: 1100) A dark skinned man in a clothing made from a dragon's skeleton showed up on Kaiba's Field. "Now that Lord of Dragons is on the Field, I can activate Flute of Summoning Dragon! This Magic card allows all players to Special Summon up to two "Dragon" Monsters from our hands! From my hand I Special Summon Hyozanryu!" (LIGHT; Level 7; ATK: 2100; DEF: 2800) A dragon that seemed to made of a huge diamond roared as it materialized beside Kaiba's first Monster.

"We don't have any Dragons." Green Gem Obelisk admitted to Kaiba's satisfaction.

"Too bad for you. And don't even try to use any card effects on my Monster, because the Effect of Lord of Dragons protects all Dragons on the Field from those! Then I Set 4 cards facedown and end my turn."

"That's a pretty good start." Sora complimented.

"But it won't be enough against them." Dennis added, still not certain Kaiba can defeat three Obelisk Force soldiers on his own. After all, he did hear what happened to that Hokuto guy.

"That will not help you! My turn! Draw!" Green Gem Obelisk said as he started his turn. "I activate my own Polymerization to Fuse all three of my Antique Gear Hound Dogs in my hand! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" A three headed metal hound with 1800 Attack Points stomped onto the Field to oppose it's prey. "I then Set 1 card facedown and end my turn."

_'So far they haven't Summoned a Monster strong enough to destroy Hyozanryu in battle or tried to attack Lord of Dragons at all. Either they are too afraid of my facedown cards or they must be preparing to strike me down in one massive attack. Like that would work anyway.'_ Kaiba thought as he smiled to himself.

"My turn! Draw!" Yellow Gem Obelisk said before chuckling. "Now I will begin completing our strategy to destroy you! First, I Summon my own Antique Gear Hound Dog!" Another copy of his comrade's Monster appeared. "Now I activate it's Monster Effect! Once per turn, if my opponent controls a Monster, I can inflict 600 points of damage to you! Hound Flame!" A stream of fire came bursting out of Hound Dog's mouth and hit Kaiba, slightly burning him.

**(Kaiba: 4000 - 600 = 3400)**

"I always hate when they do that." Sora commented, with Dennis nodding in total agreement.

"You call that a burn? I hardly even felt it." Kaiba boasted. Red Gem Obelisk smirked at him.

"You won't say that after this! I activate my facedown Super Polymerization! Unlike the normal Polymerization, this upgraded version uses Monsters on other player's Fields and it cannot be negated! I use it to Fuse the Hound Dog that just damaged you with the Triple Bite Hound Dog Summoned earlier! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with ultimate power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 9! Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog!" (EARTH; Level 9; ATK: 2800; DEF: 2000) A rust colored mecha canine with multiple heads now stood on Red Gem Obelisk's Field. "Now Ultimate Hound Dog's Effect activates! When it is Fusion Summoned, I can cut my opponent's Life Points in half! Gear Cut!" With swipe of it's twin tails, Kaiba winced as his Life Points went down further.

**(Kaiba: 3400 / 2 = 1700)**

"Hang in there." Sora said softly.

"Continuous Trap card open, Call of the Haunted! This lets me Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard in Attack Mode, and that Monster remains in play while it is active! I revive my Triple Bite Hound Dog!" Green Gem Obelisk said as he brought back his previous Fusion Monster. All three masked men chuckled evilly.

"Oh boy. I think I know what they're planning." Dennis said. If he was right, Kaiba could be seriously screwed.

"What are you peons chuckling about?" Kaiba asked. Red Gem Obelisk smiled broadly.

"We have everything we need now to win and crush you!" He revealed before nodding to Yellow Gem Obelisk, who nodded back.

"Time to reveal our strongest Monster! I activate my Super Polymerization to Fuse all four Antique Gear Monsters on the Field! Mechanized hound dogs that inherit the ancient soul! Merge those ten heads, unleash chaos, and become tremendous strength! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Antique Gear Chaos Giant!" (DARK; Level 10; ATK: 4500; DEF: 3000) Before Kaiba stood a dark robot the size of a building whose chest and hands resemble the heads of the Hound Dogs it merged from. It had one glowing red eye and had a few gears spouting from the back.

"This is seriously bad!" Dennis panicked. The defected Academia Duelists who were watching also feared for the man about to face it, while the Sector Security goons smiled and began to cheer for their comrades' upcoming victory.

"Anything you wish to say before you lose and be carded?" Green Gem Obelisk asked, completely confident in Kaiba's defeat. To their surprise, Kaiba smiled.

"Shut up and attack." This made everyone gasp. Yellow Gem was more then happy to oblige.

"Gladly. If this Monster attacks, the effects of all your face-up Monsters are negated until the end of the Damage Step! In addition, Antique Gear Chaos Giant can attack all your Monsters once each! As you no doubt realize by now, you can do nothing against it! You will now pay for your insolence! Battle! Antique Gear Chaos Giant, attack Hyozanryu! Crush of Darkness!" The metallic monstrosity raised one of it's huge claws, opened it, and prepared to clamp Kaiba's dragon into it to crush it.

"My Monster isn't going anywhere! I activate my Trap…!"

"Useless! Chaos Giant cannot be targeted or affected by your Magic and Trap cards! Face it and accept your end!" Yellow Gem said, believing he and the other masked men had their enemy. How wrong they were.

"Moron! This card doesn't do _anything_ to your Monster! My Trap, Dragon's Defiance, can be activated when my opponent's Monster attacks a Dragon I control! When it does, your Battle Phase automatically ends!" Chaos Giant stopped just within an inch of the diamond dragon and retracted it's claw.

"What?!" Red Gem Obelisk shouted, surprised and angered by the counter.

"When will you Academia chumps learn to take your opponents more seriously? I haven't even warmed up yet." Kaiba taunted, angering the trio further.

"Damn you! You will not survive our next assault! I Set one card facedown and end my turn!" Yellow Gem Obelisk said reluctantly.

"About time. My turn! Draw!" Kaiba then felt victory was assured as he looked at the card he just drew. _'Just as I had hoped!'_ He thought in glee. He then gave the masked trio a very confident grin. "Before I utterly annihilate you three stooges, let me ask you a simple question."

"What question?" Yellow Gem Obelisk asked. Kaiba's question was totally unexpected.

"Why are you called the "Obelisk" Force? Where did the name actually come from?" He inquired. Even though they were surprised by this, Red Gem Obelisk saw no problem in answering it.

"It was a title bestowed upon us by the Professor himself! He believed the best of the best of Academia deserved a name of power and authority! He strongly felt "Obelisk Force" was the perfect choice for his elite dueling unit such as ourselves! Like a giant monument, we stand strong and unrelenting in our mission for the Professor and Academia!" He explained. Kaiba's grin widened, which made the trio start to feel a little nervous.

"Your Professor chose your team name poorly." He said, angering the trio again.

"You dare?!" Green Gem yelled in outrage. Kaiba then laughed before his grin became a frown.

"I dare… because you nimrods have no idea what it means to be an "Obelisk"! Where I come from, the name has quite a different story! And now… you will see how inferior you are compared to the REAL deal!" Kaiba strongly declared. At the same time, the ground beneath everyone began to shake.

"H-Hey! What gives?! Is it an earthquake?!" Sora shouted uncertainly.

"I don't know!" Dennis replied. The defected Academia Duelists, Sector Security officers, and Obelisk Force all nearly fell from the rumbling.

"What is this?!" Yellow Gem Obelisk asked, now sounding afraid. Kaiba grinned again, sensing their fear.

"What you all are feeling is the imminent arrival of the one whose name you continue to besmirch! I activate my three facedown copies of Fiend's Sanctuary! Each of these Magic cards lets me Special Summon a Fiend Metal Token to my Field!" (DARK; Level 1; ATK: 0; DEF 0) Three silver faceless figurines appeared with Kaiba's other Monsters. "Now I Sacrifice all three Metal Fiend Tokens to Advance Summon the unrelenting "God" that will smite all of you where you stand! Show yourself! My Egyptian God: OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!" (DIVINE; Level 10; ATK: 4000; DEF: 4000)

Sora, Dennis, the Obelisk Force, and everyone present nearly wet themselves at the unbelievable sight before them. Bursting out of the ground behind Kaiba stood a gigantic dark blue humanoid figure with wings, red eyes and a blue gem on it's forehead. It also growled with a permanent grin that showed it's teeth, as well as bellowing steam from it's nostrils. The most striking feature was the "crown" on it's head, which strongly resembled the masks the Obelisk Force were wearing.

"That thing is massive!" Sora shouted in shock. Dennis was completely speechless from the sight of Obelisk. The rest of the Duelists began to back away, but Kaiba's masked opponents didn't back up that far.

"That Monster is… very intimidating, but it doesn't matter! It's Attack Power is less than that of Chaos Giant's! Your so called "God" can't defeat it!" Red Gem Obelisk pointed out. Kaiba laughed once more.

"Do you three ever get tired of being wrong? My God card has all the power it needs to dispose of your walking pile of junk! I activate the Effect of Obelisk the Tormentor! By Sacrificing two other Monsters on my Field, I can destroy all your Monsters and inflict 4000 points of damage to all of you!"

"WHAT?!" All three Obelisk Force members shouted in horror.

"Your Chaos Giant may be unaffected by Magic and Traps, but not the Effects of Monsters! I Sacrifice my Lord of Dragons and Hyozanryu to my God card!" Obelisk then grabbed Kaiba's remaining two Monsters, one in each hand, and crushed them to take their power for it's Effect. "Now Obelisk, wipe out those that dare to misuse your name! FIST OF FURY!" With a roar that shook the hearts of those that heard it, Obelisk tore through Chaos Giant like it was nothing before proceeding to it's controllers.

"We won't lose to you! Trap card open, Gravity Bind! As long as this card is in play, Level 4 and higher Monsters cannot attack!" Yellow Gem Obelisk said, revealing the Trap he hoped would save him and his teammates. Kaiba knew otherwise.

"Fool! God cards like Obelisk are immune to the Effects of Traps! It's over for you three!" Kaiba said as Obelisk the Tormentor proceeded to "punish" the soldiers that used it's name.

**(Obelisk Force: 0)**

A huge explosion could be seen from a distance, making everyone else wonder that hell just happened. At the epicenter lay the final three members of the Obelisk Force. The mighty attack from Kaiba's Egyptian God card left them more than a little worse for wear. Sora, Dennis, and the other nearby Duelists stared at Kaiba in awe. No one said a word for a long moment. And then…

"Next?" Kaiba asked as he turned to the Sector Security men that were still fighting. They all looked terrified. At once they made the best move they could make.

"We surrender!" Shouted all the Sector Security officers still in battle. The sight of Obelisk practically destroying it's enemies seemed to have convinced them that their battle was a lost cause. They all held their hands up and were on their knees. Kaiba chuckled from this display.

"Good move." He said before he looked back at the company building. "Thanks for lending me your Egyptian God card, Yugi. You better win your battle too, or you will have to answer to me."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

On their way up to the top of the building, Yugi and Atem felt a pulse from their Deck. It was the other two Egyptian God cards in their possession. _'Feels like Kaiba ended up using Obelisk after all.'_ Yugi said mentally.

_"Indeed. I almost feel sorry for the ones that had to face it… almost."_ Atem said with a smile. Before everyone left to scatter Leo's forces throughout Maiami City, Yugi and Atem felt a strong pulse from Obelisk the Tormentor. They felt it wished to aid Kaiba in the upcoming struggles. Apparently, they made the right call.

After the other groups took off, Yugi, Yuya, Yuzu, Yusho, Yoko, Shuzo, Gongenzaka, Joey, Tristan, and Ryo headed back through the building and made it to the elevator that would take them to the roof. They all knew that was where their true enemy awaited them. Along the way, Yugi merged with Atem to prepare for the upcoming showdown. After a few minutes, the elevator dinged and the door slid open. They were now on the roof, and there, standing a short way away, was the man that started this whole mess…

Yuya instantly recognized him as the bald man he saw from Yuri's memories. "So that's him?" He asked Yugi and Reiji, both nodding in confirmation.

"Yes, Yuya. It is him alright." Yugi told him.

"That indeed is the man that _used to be_ my father." Reiji said with noticeable anger. He had never forgiven his father for leaving him and his mother all those years ago. Shuzo held Yuzu pretty close, with the others standing around them for extra protection.

"Leo Akaba." Ryo said the name with disgust as he stared at the man that took away his best friend. He'd make sure Leo would pay for his sins. Leo looked them all over, and finally laid on eyes on his most hated enemy.

"Yugi Muto, we meet at last. I have been anticipating this moment for a while now. You and your friends have caused me a great deal of trouble, and I will not stand for any of it." Yugi frowned at him.

"Leo Akaba, you brought all this to yourself when you began your Arc Area Project and attacked the Xyz Dimension. Those people didn't deserve what you put them through! Every single person you hurt was innocent! They did nothing wrong, yet you saw fit to put an end to their lives!" He retorted. Leo's expression didn't change, not appearing to be regretful of his actions.

"Everything I'm doing is for a cause much greater than you can understand." He said calmly.

"No cause can be worth sacrificing so many people!" Yusho said as he stepped forward. Leo turned to him.

"Yusho, my old friend. It has been a long time." He said.

"It has indeed, Leo. I wish our reunion could have a happier note, though. It saddens me to see and hear what you have become. I never would've imagined you could ever be capable of such heartless cruelty." Yusho said.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. You never had to experience the pain of losing everything important to you in the blink of an eye." Leo told him.

"Oh, I know what you've lost, my friend. We all know." Yusho said. Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Do you?" He asked. Reiji decided to speak now.

"We all know about Zarc and Ray and what happened between them. Your daughter, my sister, is the reason you are still alive and why the world is the way it is now!" He told the man. Leo was actually surprised to learn this.

"You… know?" He asked.

"Of course we know!" Yuya interjected. "She gave her life to save you and the whole world! Ray wanted you to live a new life for the people of the Four Dimensions! Instead, you're trying to undo all that just to bring her back. It's not right!" Leo looked at the boy with unmasked hatred.

"You… Yuya Sakaki, the Standard fragment of the Demon himself. You and the rest of you should not have been reborn into this world!" Leo said angrily.

_"Yeah, like he had any say in the matter."_ Yuri said to his counterpart, sounding resentful of his former leader talking about him like that. Yuya could feel it to through their bond.

"Yuya isn't part of a demon! He protected me from being kidnapped!" Yuzu told him, defending her childhood friend. "From what I understand, Zarc was far worse than Yuri! If you hated Zarc so much, then why make Yuri one of your own loyal soldiers?" Leo's expression softened a little when he gazed upon her. The girl reminded him so much of his beloved daughter, the daughter he shouldn't have lost.

"Yuri was nothing more than a tool. A means to an end. I needed someone strong to bring me what I needed to get Ray back. Yuri just happened to be the one for the job." Leo told her. Yuri wasn't going to let the Professor get away with belittling him like he did just now. He also wanted payback for not having the second chance Ray wanted for him. "I needed Ray's fragments to restore her, and Yuri was best suited for the task. Only, he couldn't get that particular job done because _certain_ people kept getting in the way!" Leo said as he turned to Yugi again, sounding angry now. Yugi stared back in defiance.

"Judai, Yusei, and Yuma did what they had to do. Serena, Rin, and Ruri needed to be protected from you. It was the same with me and Yuzu. We could not, would not, allow your plan to go forward!" Yugi said strongly. Leo sneered at him.

"Ray would never want you to do such terrible things, not even for her! Taking lives is wrong!" Yuzu added heatedly.

"You really do sound like her." Leo said softly. "But you and your counterparts are not the true Ray. All of you are merely poor imitations of my daughter. I intend to rectify that when I finally take you and the others for Project Revival Zero. And then, the complete restoration of my true home… the United World."

"Not while we still stand against you!" Yugi shouted at his enemy. Leo was about to argue further when Yuya stepped in.

"You're wrong about something else! Yuri wasn't some tool for your twisted use! He was a person! He had a life! Serena was supposed to help him live better than Zarc did, but you wouldn't allow that! Yuri suffered a bitter and empty life because of you!" Yuya accused at the Professor. Leo gave the boy a questionable look.

"Why would you defend Yuri, seeing as you're reason he isn't here today helping me? You were his enemy, weren't you?" He asked. Yuya turned to Yuri, whom no one can see but Yuya himself. Yuri smiled at him, and Yuya smiled back before looked back at Leo.

"I know him better than you ever did." Yuya said simply. Leo disregarded it, seeing it as irrelevant.

"You are a hypocrite, father. You talk about bringing back a member of our family, and yet you left me and my mother behind. It was like we didn't matter to you anymore. Did we mean nothing to you at all?" Reiji asked him, infuriated by his abandonment. Leo snorted at his son.

"I was blinded by my ignorance. The fact that I had forgotten my true past. After it all came back, I knew my true family was still out there. After her mother passed away when she was born, Ray was the only family I had left. You and Himika… were just poor substitutes in a poor substitute of my original world. What truly matters to me is what I lost, and what I plan to bring back." Reiji, and everyone else, was shocked at the cold, cruel response from his own father.

_'So that's it then, is it? I was nothing more than a _substitute_?'_ Reiji thought to himself, angered by his father's detached words.

"While we are talking about ruining lives, I haven't forgotten what you did to Yusuke!" Ryo yelled at the man he hated. Leo sighed as he faced the Kaiser.

"Ryo, his own actions brought about his ultimate fate. We both know this. It was his own fault…" Ryo shook with rage.

"Bull crap! We both know how he died! More than that, I now know why you took him the night I last saw him alive!" He saw Leo stiffen. "Yes, I know the truth about the Arc Area Project! Yusuke knew it too! That's what he was trying to warn me about before you caught him and sent him to the Doktor… right before his life ended!" Leo said nothing, which only reaffirmed his belief in what he was told earlier. After a minute, he finally gave a response.

"Yusuke Fujiwara was a meddler that should've kept out of trouble. Had he just been more obedient and less curious, he might still be alive. He died because he poked around where he shouldn't have gone. I will not take responsibility for another man's mistakes." Leo said coldly. This only enraged the Kaiser even more.

"You murdered him, you son of a bitch!" Ryo screamed. He was about to charge when Joey and Tristan grabbed his arms to hold him in place. He struggled, but the pair kept him firmly where he stood.

"Cool it Ryo! Beating the crap out of baldy there won't bring Yusuke back." Joey said.

"He's right, man. Leo will get what's coming to him, trust us on that. But not like this." Tristan added. Ryo stared at them both, still seeing red while trying to get free.

"Listen to them. Yusuke wouldn't want you to do anything you would regret just for him." Gongenzaka said.

"They're all right." Shuzo said. After hearing them all, Ryo gradually calmed down and stopped struggling. Sure that he wasn't going to try to attack again, Joey and Tristan released him. After that little display ended, Leo returned his attention to Yugi.

"Tell me Yugi." The question that had burned in Leo's mind for many days was finally asked. "How did you and the others discover my plan to take Ray's fragments? Only a select few knew about it, and they were all loyal to me. That, of course, included Yuri. How did the four of you find out and got into position to stop me?" Yugi smiled.

"Where is the energy matrix for the shield covering this city? We know you have it." He countered with his own question. Leo gasped in surprise. He knew Yugi and the others would come up here because they knew Leo would know how to deactivate the energy barrier. But the fact that Yugi's group knew the exact details stunned him. He figured Dennis must've found out about it behind Leo's back before meeting up with Yugi and the others.

Leo hesitated before pulling a small object out of his violet uniform. It was a little white box with a bright yellow diamond rotating in it. "This is the energy matrix for the Gauntlet Shield. Destroying the diamond inside will collapse it, freeing Maiami City." He then placed the box back inside his uniform. "It is a task that, I can assure you, will _never_ happen!" Leo shouted before slipping on and activating his Duel Disk. "You may have won all the small battles, but it is I who will win the war! My cause is just and I shall prevail!"

"I do not believe that!" Yugi said, stepping forward. "It is _you_ that shall fall today!" He was about to turn on his Duel Disk when…

"You won't face him alone, Yugi Muto. I will fight alongside you!" Reiji informed him as he now stood beside him. "It is time I repaid my father for abandoning his wife and son, and to put a stop to his machinations!" Yugi nodded at him.

"I'm fighting too!" Yuya shouted as he ran forward to join Yugi and Reiji.

"Yuya! Don't!" Yoko yelled, not wanting to see her son get hurt again.

"Let him do this, Yoko." Yusho said firmly. "He has as much right to face Leo as anyone here does. We must believe in him, like we we must believe in Yugi and Reiji." His wife stared at him.

"Yusho…" She could tell her husband meant it. She then saw her son, wanting to fight the most dangerous man in the world. She was unsure of what to do or think.

"I'm with him, Mrs. Sakaki." Yuzu said, to the surprise of the older woman. "I always believed in Yuya, and I definitely believe in him now. Plus, I've seen Yugi in action before. I'm certain he'll make sure Yuya will be alright." Yoko looked down at the teenage girl, so full of hope and determination. After thinking over what they said, Yoko finally decided to believe in her son as well.

"Go get him, Yuya!" She told her boy. Yuya nodded at his mother as he now stood with Yugi and Reiji.

"Ready Yuya?" Yugi asked as he now activated his Duel Disk. Yuya smiled at him before facing forward.

"I am!" Yuya replied, slipping on and turning on his own Duel Disk. "I will fight to protect Yuzu from Reiji's father! I've fought for Yuzu before, and I'm more than willing to do it again!"

"Well said, son of Yusho Sakaki! Let us do this!" Reiji confirmed as he too turned his Duel Disk on. _'Now is the best time to use our secret weapon…'_ As he thought this while smiling, a computer voice spoke from his and Yuya's Disks.

_"Field Magic: Crossover Activated."_ At once, dozens of glowing gold cards scattered throughout the area and blue/purple holographic platforms appeared above the Duelists. The stage for the final battle was set. The spectaculars kept back and watched as the four cried out one word at once:

**"DUEL!"**

To be continued.


	38. ARC-V — PART 23

The final battle against Leo Akaba is here! Just a heads up: A LOT happens!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 37: ARC-V — PART 23

_"Heh. That man has really gone off the rails, hasn't he? And people thought I was the monster."_ Zarc said with amusement as he watched Leo Akaba talking to Yugi Muto and those with him through the light sphere.

"You knew him yourself, didn't you Zarc?" Lightning asked, still standing on Zarc's shoulder. The Demon Duelist nodded.

_"I did, back when I was no different than any other human. He was a brilliant scientist, and he was partly responsible for how I became "The Demon Duelist". He did want to stop me from destroying the world of course, but his self righteous daughter got in my way instead."_ He replied with a hatful undertone.

"Her name was Ray, wasn't it?" E'Rah asked from her spot in the darkness.

_"It was."_ Zarc told her as he growled, remembering bitterly how Ray stopped him. He could never forgive her for what she did. Her actions hurt him even more because he used to love her, then she turned her back on him. _"She betrayed me. For that, I wanted to see her die. Only it didn't work out that way."_ E'Rah smiled devilishly.

"Not to worry, my love. Once I help you become "complete" again, revenge shall be all yours." She told him.

_"Oh, I cannot wait for that E'Rah."_ He said to her, sounding very eager for their plan to come to fruition.

"Patience, friend. I do not believe we will have to wait much longer… before they come to us." Lightning told him with a laugh, along with E'Rah. Zarc then laughed with them both.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Father…" Ray said to herself, feeling great pity to the man that had raised her. There on Cyberse World, she, the four Ignis, and Daitokuji were observing Yugi and the his group conversing with her father through a window Ray made with her unusual abilities. They all heard what he said to them.

"He truly has become heartless." Daitokuji noted, with Pharaoh meowing sadly as he was held in Ray's arms.

"To think he once cared about humanity. Humans like him should know better." Flame said, sounding angry.

"Committing global genocide in order to revive what he lost is both hypocritical and morally wrong." Earth added.

"Even we know better than that, and we are not even human." Windy said.

"He is too consumed by guilt and loss to see the wrongness of his actions. I truly feel pity for him." Aqua said.

"My father does not see that he has become as much a monster as Zarc was. He cannot be allowed to do this. Yugi and the others have to stop him here and now." Ray said firmly. She also hoped that Playmaker was successful on his end. He and his allies would be needed before long. Those thoughts left her mind as Ray and those with her watched the Duel against her father get underway. "Win… for everyone's sakes." Ray whispered.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Ready Yuya?" Yugi asked as he now activated his Duel Disk. Yuya smiled at him before facing forward.

"I am!" Yuya replied, slipping on and turning on his own Duel Disk. "I will fight to protect Yuzu from Reiji's father! I've fought for Yuzu before, and I'm more than willing to do it again!"

"Well said, son of Yusho Sakaki! Let us do this!" Reiji confirmed as he too turned his Duel Disk on. _'Now is the best time to use our secret weapon…'_ As he thought this while smiling, a computer voice spoke from his and Yuya's Disks.

_"Field Magic: Crossover Activated."_ At once, dozens of glowing gold cards scattered throughout the area and blue/purple holographic platforms appeared above the Duelists. The stage for the final battle was set. The spectaculars kept back and watched as the four cried out one word at once:

**"DUEL!"**

**(Yugi: 4000) (Yuya: 4000) (Reiji: 4000) (Leo: 4000)**

"I will make the first move. My turn!" Yugi said, taking the first turn… even if he knew that, in this world, meant he couldn't draw first like in his world. "I activate a Ritual Magic card called Chaos Form! By sending Monsters in my hand and/or on my Field to the Graveyard whose total Levels equal to a Ritual Monster in my hand, I can Special Summon that Monster! I send the Level 7 Dark Magician in my hand to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon a more powerful version: Magician of Chaos!" (DARK; Level 7; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2100) Yugi's Ritual Monster looked like his original Dark Magician, but with blue skin, long blonde hair, and wore dark blue robes. "While it is on the Field or in the Graveyard, it's name becomes "Dark Magician"! I then Set 1 card facedown and end my turn."

"Yugi can Ritual Summon, like I can." Yuzu said to herself. She wondered what sort of Effects Yugi's new Monster had…

_'Yuzu told me Yugi is a great Duelist. I hope she's right.'_ Yuya thought, wishing he could've seen Yugi's Duel against Edo Phoenix. He knew he would find out in this Duel. _'I still haven't repaid Yugi for all he's done for me and Yuzu. Now he's counting me and Reiji to help him in this Duel. I won't let him down! Nor Yuzu!'_ Yuya thought with determination. At the same time, his pendent gave off a faint glow…. "Now it's my turn! Draw!" Yuya said, starting his turn. He was startled by the card he now held. _'Where did this come from? This wasn't in my Deck before.'_ Then again, he experienced something similar during his Duel with Yuri, when he drew a Monster he never saw.

_"Use that card… when the time is right."_ A faint voice said inside Yuya's head. This confused him even more. He was sure it wasn't Yuri, though.

_"That definitely wasn't me that just spoke up."_ Yuri said in confirmation. _"Still, whoever that was, it's clear that that card could be pretty helpful at some point."_ Yuya agreed as he continued his turn.

"With the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" On either side of Yuya was a light column, each with a different Magician within it. "With this, I can Summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear! The Dragon with wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya's 2500 Attack Point Ace Monster appeared close to Yugi's Monster. "Then I Set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Odd-Eyes Dragon…" Leo muttered softly in anger. He remembered seeing the previous version of Yuya's dragon in the United World, used at the time by Zarc. _'They all believe I'm a villain, but Zarc is the true enemy. These fools simply do not understand. I must not only revive Ray, but I must completely destroy any and all trace of Zarc before he has a chance to return! I will start with Yuya Sakaki!'_ The memory of that vile demon made his blood boil and resolved to take down Yuya no matter what.

"Pendulum Summon?! I've never heard of that type of Summoning before!" Ryo said in astonishment.

"It's very recent. To my knowledge, my son was the first Duelist to use it." Yusho told him proudly. Ryo wondered what other surprises Yuya had in store, as well as Yugi.

"My turn! Draw!" Reiji declared. "First, with the Scale 1 D/D Magical Savant Copernicus and the Scale 6 D/D Cerberus, I set the Pendulum Scale!" In one of Reiji's Pendulum Zones was a fiery sun in a floating mount, while the other Zone had a three head dog with dark fur and standing on two legs. "Now I can Summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 5! Pendulum Summon! Appear! D/D Baphomet (DARK; Level 4; ATK: 1400; DEF: 1800) and the Tuner Monster, D/D Ghost! (DARK; Level 2; ATK: 600; DEF: 200) One of Reiji's Monster strongly resembled one of Yugi's. It was green humanoid with two arms (one bigger than the other) on it's right, but on it's left was a back instead an arm. It also had horns and two wings on it's back, again one bigger than the other. His Tuner seemed to be an orange container with the silhouette of a cat inside.

"A Tuner?" Tristan noticed.

"Think he's going for a Synchro Summon?" Joey asked.

"Next I Normal Summon D/D Necro Slime!" (DARK; Level 1; ATK: 300; DEF: 300) Now on Reiji's Field was a ram's skull that oozed purple slime out from it's left side. "I am now Tuning my Level 4 D/D Baphomet and Level 1 D/D Necro Slime with my Level 2 D/D Ghost! Howls that tear through the night. With the swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!" (WIND; Level 7; ATK: 2500; DEF: 2000) In the place of all three Monsters was a white armored warrior holding a sword and wore a glowing green cape.

"Called it!" Joey and Tristan cheered at the same time. Little did they know that Reiji was just getting started.

"Now the effect of D/D Ghost activates! When D/D Ghost goes to the Graveyard, I can target 1 "D/D" Monster in my Graveyard and send another "D/D" Monster with the same name from my Deck to the Graveyard! I choose Baphomet, so I send my second Baphomet to my Graveyard! Next I activate the effect of D/D Necro Slime! When it is in my Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon by banishing the Fusion Materials from the Graveyard! I banish D/D Ghost and D/D Necro Slime! Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night! In a whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 6! D/D/D Flame King Temujin!" (FIRE; Level 6; ATK: 2000; DEF: 1500) Another warrior in armor appeared. This one wore black and red and held a shield in it's left hand while a sword was in it's right.

"He can also Fusion Summon, just like Kaiba?!" Ryo shouted in surprise, as well as the others.

"It looks that way." Yoko said. Yusho smiled

"I suspect he's not done there." He said, confusing them.

"Now the effect of Gust King Alexander activates! When a D/D Monster was Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower D/D Monster from my Graveyard! I Special Summon D/D Baphomet back to the field! Next, the effect of Flame King Temujin activates! When a D/D Monster is Special Summoned, like Baphomet just now, I can Special Summon another "D/D" Monster from my Graveyard! I bring back my second Baphomet!"

"He has two Level 4 Monsters now. Wait! Is he going to..?!" Yuzu didn't wait long for her answer.

"I now Overlay both my Level 4 Baphomets! In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" (WATER; Rank 4; ATK: 2400; DEF: 1200) Reiji's newest Monster a bulky purpled armored warrior with spikes on his shoulders and back and wielded a huge sword.

"He did Xyz Summon!" Shuzo said aloud in total surprise.

"Amazing! He can use all the different Special Summon methods at once!" Ryo said.

"Incredible!" Yugi said, impressed.

"Wow! Reiji can really do that?!" Yuya said, sounding just as awed as everyone else.

_"He's talented, that guy."_ Yuri commented.

"Now I activate the Continuous Magic Card, Contract with the Exclusive Seal! This prevents me from Special Summoning from the Extra Deck, but my opponent cannot Summon Extra Deck Monsters with the same card type I have on the Field! In other words, you now can't Summon any Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monsters while this card is in play! I have completely cut you off, father! Let's see you try to tear down my impenetrable defense! I end my turn!" Reiji declared.

"Look at that! Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and even Pendulum Monsters! Our guys are pulling out all the stops against that bastard!" Joey cheered.

"No doubt about that!" Tristan added, with Gongenzaka nodding in agreement.

"They must not hold back against a man as dangerous as he is." He said. Leo actually seemed impressed.

"I see you've been doing your homework, Reiji. It is indeed impressive that you can use all those Summoning methods at once. But you are also mistaken." He said as he smirked. This confused everyone.

"What do you mean mistaken?" Reiji demanded.

_'Leo is up to something. But what?'_ Yugi puzzled, with Atem wondering the same thing.

"I don't like the way he said that." Yuya said quietly.

_"You shouldn't. The Professor must have some kind of plan to throw you guys off balance. Be prepared, Yuya."_ Yuri advised.

"You said you've cut me off from any form of Special Summoning. However, you are not the only one who's been studying. Now it is my turn! Draw!" Yugi, Yuya, and Reiji waited to see what their enemy would try. "I first Set both my Scale 1 Spirit Reactors in the Pendulum Zone!" Two identical mechanical spheres appeared on either side of Leo. This shocked everyone, especially Yugi, Yuya, and Reiji.

"It can't be!" Yugi shouted.

"Impossible!" Reiji exclaimed.

"What? The Professor has Pendulum Monsters too?! Is he actually going to try to Pendulum Summon?!" Yuya gasped.

"I now activate the Pendulum effect of my left Spirit Reactor! I can change it's Pendulum Scale to match that of another Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone! I choose Timegazer Magician!" (Spirit Reactor: Scale 1 – 8) Yuya was dismayed that one of his Pendulum cards was used to support his enemy.

_'Atem, he's getting ready for his own Pendulum Summon! We can't let him!'_ Yugi warned.

_"Agreed. Whatever he plans to Summon must be powerful. Good thing we are prepared…"_ Atem told him.

"Not so fast, Leo! By activating a Magic, Trap, or effect, you've triggered the Monster Effect of my Magician of Chaos! Once per turn, I can select one card on the Field and destroy it! I choose to destroy your now Scale 8 Spirit Reactor! Chaos Counter!" Yugi revealed.

Leo grunted as his Pendulum Monster was instantly blasted away by a blue blast from the Magician's staff.

_'Good move.'_ Reiji thought, pleased by this as he smiled.

"Without a complete Pendulum Scale, Leo can't Pendulum Summon!" Yuya said, impressed by Yugi's tactics.

_"I imagine we can expect more moves like that from Yugi."_ Yuri told his counterpart.

"Yes! In your face Leo!" Joey insulted while sticking his tongue out at him.

"Never underestimate Yugi!" Tristan said. Despite the small setback, Leo wasn't really perturbed.

"Nothing more than a minor inconvenience, which I can immediately remedy. I activate Spirit Replacement! This Quick-Play Magic card can be played when a "Spirit" card in my Pendulum Zone was destroyed by a card effect! I can now take a copy of the destroyed card from my Deck and Set it in the available Pendulum Zone! I Set my third copy of Spirit Reactor to rebuild my Pendulum Scale! Then I use it's Effect to change it to Scale 8, just like before!" Yugi frowned that his plan didn't work. Everyone else looked on, stunned.

"Leo was prepared for something like that." Yuya said, sounding discouraged.

_"Since the Effect of Magician of Chaos can only be used once per turn, Yugi can't stop it again."_ Yuri noted. Reiji said nothing, though he definitely felt annoyed by his father's counter.

"Now I can Summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 7 as well! Spirits of the heavens and earth! Cleanse my hands of filthy sins and become the cornerstone of the world! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor! (LIGHT; Level 7; ATK: 2800; DEF: 2500) Also, Level 2! Spirit Crystal – Gnome Core!" (EARTH; Level 2; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) Leo's stronger Pendulum Monster resembled a crystalline figure on a high tech platform with golden wings, while the other looked like a metal orb with a brown gnome silhouette in the center.

"Pendulum Governor has more Attack Points than any of their Monsters!" Shuzo said in alarm.

"Due to the effect of Pendulum Governor, it cannot be attacked by anything other than Pendulum Monsters. Also, since I have 2 cards in my Pendulum Zones, Monsters whose Levels are within the Scales of my Pendulum cards cannot attack either." Leo revealed.

"Damn him." Ryo cursed under his breath. Leo smiled triumphantly.

"Did it really not occur to you, Reiji, that I can use the newest form of Summoning to my own advantage? How naïve of you. Your Pendulum Summoning is now mine to use against you! I am now untouchable! You have underestimated me, all of you!" He told his enemies. Yuya and Reiji did seem discouraged. Yugi, however…

"This duel is only just getting started, Leo! It is a mistake for you to believe you have won when the fight isn't even over yet! If you want to prove me wrong, then hurry up and make your move!" He challenged. Everyone was stunned by Yugi's unshaken confidence.

_'Wow, Yugi sounds so strong and seems so sure of himself.'_ Yuya thought.

_"Actually… he kinda reminded of you just now. You know, when you dueled me?"_ Yuri said with a smile, surprising his counterpart.

_'Yuri…'_ Yuya smiled back. He was right. Yugi sounded just as fearless as Yuya had been when he fought to protect Yuzu from Yuri. And Yuya had succeeded. His thoughts were interrupted when Leo spoke again.

"As you wish, Yugi Muto. I activate Pendulum Governor's Monster Effect! When I have Pendulum Summoned a "Spirit Crystal" Monster from my hand and it's Monster Effect was not activated, I can sacrifice that Monster and use it's effect twice this turn! I Sacrifice Gnome Core!" Leo said as his weaker Monster descended to the Graveyard.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Gongenzaka said.

"The effect of Gnome Core lets me destroy 2 cards on the Field and inflict 500 points of damage to the controller's Life Points for each card. Because of Pendulum Governor, I can destroy 4 now! I will destroy Magician of Chaos, D/D/D Flame King Temujin, Stargazer Magician, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Leo's Monster then fired a golden beam at each of his opponent's Monsters.

"Yugi!" Joey and Tristan shouted.

"Yuya!" Yuzu, Yoko, and Gongenzaka cried out.

"Reiji!" Shuzo yelled. They all watched helplessly as Yuya and Reiji lost their Monsters and took damage.

**(Yuya: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)**

**(Reiji: 4000 - 500 = 3500)**

"I won't lose my Monster! By sending Shield Kuriboh from my hand to the Graveyard, I can protect my Magician of Chaos from being destroyed this turn by card effects!" Yugi declared as over a dozen small, furry brown creatures defended Yugi's Magician from Pendulum Governor's blast. "Since my Magician wasn't destroyed, I take no damage!"

"Dammit." Leo cursed. _'Defeating Yugi Muto will indeed be difficult, but not impossible...'_ "Don't think you can win just because of a small save. I Set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Leo's Monster ain't no joke." Joey noted. He was glad Yugi avoided what Yuya and Reiji couldn't.

"It destroyed Yuya's and Reiji's Monsters and inflicted damage without even attacking. Such a Monster is dangerous." Yusho said.

"And none of them can attack it unless they get around those restrictions." Gongenzaka said.

"There's got to be a way." Yuzu said, having faith in Yuya, Yugi, and Reiji… especially the former two. She still hated the fact that all this fighting was happening because Leo Akaba wanted her… her and her counterparts. She really missed seeing Duels bringing smiles and happiness to everyone. But Reiji's father is misusing Duels to inflict pain and suffering to those that opposed him. And for what? So that he could have his lost daughter back in his arms? "How can you do this?!" Yuzu shouted angrily at Leo.

"Do what?" He asked the girl that strongly resembled his beloved daughter.

"Hurt others just to make yourself feel better! I heard you were once a good man that thought of helping others! Now look at yourself! Have you ever stopped to think about how Ray would feel about what you're trying to do?! How she would react to everything you've done?!" Leo was silent for a moment before he gave his reply.

"None of that will matter. Once I have succeeded, Ray will have no knowledge of what has transpired since her victory over Zarc. It will be exactly as it was before that demon ever emerged." Everyone couldn't believe how detached he sounded. They all felt disgust by his way of thinking, especially Yuzu.

"You are heartless…" Yuzu muttered.

"You don't deserve to have someone like Ray as your daughter!" Yuya added heatedly.

"Ray would be ashamed of you! Just as I am ashamed to be your son!" Reiji shouted.

"Silence! As I just said, Ray will remember nothing after I revive her." Leo repeated.

"You're wrong! She already knows everything!" Yugi declared. Leo froze, eyes wide. He thought he had misheard Yugi just now.

"What did you… just say?" He whispered, sounding uncertain for the first time. Everyone looked at Yugi now.

"You asked how Judai, Yusei, Yuma, and myself learned of your plan and moved to stand in your way, didn't you? The answer is simple: It was Ray Akaba herself that sent us to stop you!" Yugi answered strongly, revealing the truth to his enemy at last.

Leo gasped. He felt wave after wave of shock crash over him. He simply couldn't believe what he had just heard. He refused to believe it. "You… you lie." He barely said about a whisper.

"I'm not lying, Leo. Your daughter saw all your misdeeds, and she called on us to put a stop to it! She was heartbroken by how much you changed and hated all your recent actions! Ray said herself she was disgusted by everything!"

"NO! I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU! RAY IS WITHIN HER FOUR FRAGMENTS! SHE IS DORMANT! ASIDE FROM THAT, SHE COULD NEVER HATE ME! RAY WOULD NEVER…!" Leo outrageously protested further before Yugi cut him off.

"Believe what you will, but it is the truth! My friends and I have come this far, and we have no intention to fail now! Three of the girls you tried to capture are now beyond your reach, and Yuzu will soon be safely away as well! Now… it is my turn! Draw! I play Card of Sanctity! This allows all of us to draw from our Decks until we each hold 6 cards in our hands!" All Four Duelists drew until they all held 6 cards. Yugi and Atem were very surprised when they drew their sixth card. It would seem "it" wanted to take part in the battle too. They could feel "that" card's desire to fight Leo Akaba and punish him. And who were they to deny a god?

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Meanwhile, Zarc and his associates were watching the Duel with great interest. Zarc was stunned to hear Yugi's revelation about Ray. He hadn't expected it at all. _"What? Ray somehow sent those four to oppose her father? But how is it possible? Ray should be with her fragments, just like I used to."_

"It would seem your old girlfriend is just as unwilling to die as you, my dark darling." E'Rah said with amusement.

"This is very interesting. I wonder how she managed to accomplish this?" Lightning asked no one in particular. Suddenly, the image in the light sphere flickered before becoming very distorted.

"What the?! Again?!" E'Rah was shocked by this very unexpected event.

_"This is the second time this has happened. What's going on here, Lightning?"_ Zarc demanded impatiently. Lightning placed his hands on the sphere and found something startling.

"I recognize the energy pulse that disrupted our surveillance. It is the same as before." Lightning told him. He hadn't expected this to happen again. The last time this occurred was when they watched the Duelist called Seto Kaiba dueling against the Obelisk Force. Right before Kaiba began his second turn, the light sphere was hit by an enormously powerful energy pulse and caused complete disruption. It was unlike any type of energy he was familiar with. Try as he might, Lightning couldn't get rid of the pulse that disrupted his view. Eventually, it disappeared and the image restored itself, showing that the battle was over with Kaiba victorious over Leo Akaba's minions.

_"The same?"_ Zarc asked.

"I thought you were the strongest of the Ignis, Lightning? And yet you can't fix some image disruption?" E'Rah asked in annoyance. Lightning ignored her.

"What could possibly be causing this phenomenon?" The evil Ignis asked himself as he continued to work to get the image back.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

On Cyberse World, Ray's anger at her father's words could be felt among those around her. "I cannot believe my father would actually think that I would not be aware of any of his sins! How could he think I wouldn't know?!" She yelled in outage.

"There's no excuse for his deranged ways. He is a madman, plain as that." Flame told her.

"Leo really has convinced himself that all will be well if he accomplishes his goal. How incredibly naïve." Windy remarked.

"His thoughts aren't logical." Earth added.

"He chose to be obsessed with reviving the past, not caring at all of the future you intended for your world." Aqua said. Ray agreed with each of the Ignis. Pharaoh meowed up at Ray with worry. The girl nuzzled the feline to calm him.

"It's alright, Pharaoh. I'm just really upset at my father. You don't have to be scared of me." She told the cat soothingly. Pharaoh purred as she scratched his chin, making the girl giggle. Just then, the image was lost in static.

"Oh great. It's happening again." Flame said, sounding annoyed.

"Just like when Seto Kaiba took out those Obelisk Force soldiers." Daitokuji said apprehensively. "Is it the same energy as before?" He asked. They all knew what he meant. When this happened not long ago, Ray and the Ignis combined their power to restore the dimensional window. They restored the image just in time to see Kaiba Summon Obelisk the Tormentor and wipe out the masked men in a single assault. After putting the cat down, Ray and the Ignis placed all their hands on the image window and focused on it once again. They confirmed it.

"It is… this time it seems to be coming from Yugi's position." Earth answered.

"And we all know what this power is." Flame said. Ray nodded as the image came came back, looking grim.

"My father is about to feel the wrath of a god."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Back in Maiami City, storm clouds were beginning to form above. Low rumbles of thunder could also be heard. "What's up with the weather?" Yuya asked aloud. Reiji said nothing, but he was just as curious.

"I didn't think storms could breach that shield." Shuzo said curiously.

"I don't think those are ordinary clouds." Yusho told him. Everyone, including Leo, was also confused about this development. However, they got an ominous feeling that something big was coming… soon. The only one not surprised… was Yugi.

"Next I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards! Now I Special Summon Watapon from my hand since it came to my hand by a card effect! I Summon it in Defense Mode! (LIGHT; Level 1; ATK: 200; DEF: 300) A fluffy pink creature with two antenna popped up next to Yugi's Magician.

"How cute!" Yuzu couldn't help but saying.

"Then I play Graceful Charity, letting me draw three more cards before discarding two!" Yugi knew right away which cards to discard and did so… but one of them wouldn't stay there for long. "I now activate the Effect of my Beast of Gilfer! When it goes to the Graveyard, I can equip it to one Monster on the Field! And guess what? The Monster I've chosen is none other than your Pendulum Governor!" He declared, pointing at Leo's Monster.

At that moment, Yugi's Monster, a dark red winged demon, appeared behind Leo's Pendulum Governor and attached itself to it. "What is this?!" Leo demanded angrily.

"Here is the best part! The Monster that has Beast of Gilfer attached loses 500 of it's Attack Points!" Yugi revealed to Leo's confusion.

(Spirit Tech Force – Pendulum Governor's ATK: 2800 – 500 = 2300)

"Nice one Yugi!" Tristan cheered.

"Why weaken my Monster, knowing full well you cannot attack it?" Leo asked arrogantly. Yugi smiled and gave a quick glance at Yuya.

"I have my reasons. My next Magic card is the one I have facedown: Bond Between Teacher and Student! When I have Dark Magician on my Field, I can Special Summon Dark Magician Girl from my Deck in Defense Mode! Since my Magician of Chaos is "Dark Magician" while on my Field, he meets the requirements! Appear now! Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi's 2000 Attack Point female Magician popped in beside her master's Ritual counterpart. "Because I have the original "Dark Magician" in my Graveyard, Dark Magician Girl gains 300 Attack Points!"

(Dark Magician Girl's ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)

"Now she's just as strong as Leo's Monster." Yoko said.

"But Yugi is still unable to attack. It won't do him any good unless he does something about Pendulum Governor's effects." Ryo pointed out.

"Yugi has to have a plan." Yuzu said with faith.

"What is the point of Summoning all those Monsters if you can't attack me with them?" Leo questioned, sounding condescending. Yugi then smiled, right before several big flashes of lightning appeared in the now gathered storm clouds. This got everyone more than a little shaken.

"Dude, you think Yugi's going to do what I think he's going to do?" Tristan asked his close friend.

"If he is, then Leo is about to be in a world of hurt!" Joey answered, grinning big time now.

"What are you two talking about?" Yuzu asked.

"Watch and see, Yuzu." Joey said as his best friend made his big move.

"You want to know, Leo Akaba? Alright then. I'll show you! I Sacrifice my Watapon, Dark Magician Girl, and Magician of Chaos to Advance Summon a mighty creature of divine power! Come forth from the heavens, God of Egypt: OSIRIS THE SKY DRAGON!" (DIVINE; Level 10; ATK: ?; DEF: ?) The biggest lightning bolt yet struck just behind Yugi, shaking the building and nearly caused the group watching to fall off their feet. Once Yuya and the others regained their footing, they bore witness to something that made most of them wide-eyed and dropped their jaws in shock and awe. The new Monster was a gigantic red winged dragon with a blue stone on it's forehead and appeared to have two mouths. It's body was so long it covered the entire Leo Corporation building. With it's lower and bigger mouth, Osiris roared at the former owner of said building, who now showed fear for the first time.

"Knew it!" Joey said excitedly.

"Yugi's not holding back anymore!" Tristan added.

"Oh… my…" Shuzo couldn't finish his sentence, staring up at Osiris wide-eyed and feeling completely overwhelmed.

"I've _never_ seen a Monster so big in my life!" Ryo said, astounded by Osiris' appearance.

"Is that really… a god?" Yuzu asked in amazement. Both of Yuya's parents were speechless.

"What a Monster!" Reiji blurted out in shock.

Like his parents, Yuya was unable to say anything as he laid eyes on Yugi's Egyptian God card. _'Yugi called it a "God"! Can it really be true?!'_ He thought as he trembled.

_"Judging by the vibe I'm getting off that thing, I would say… let's just be glad we're not the ones facing it."_ Yuri told him, sounding pretty shaken himself. Leo looked up at the divine dragon while backing up a step or two.

"What… is that?!" He asked in terror.

"What you see is part of a trio of "God" Monsters that existed in ancient times where I'm from. Now you shall face it in battle!" Yugi told him fiercely.

As they observed Yugi Summoning Osiris Ray, Daitokuji, and the Ignis were also amazed by the enormous beast, just as they were when Kaiba brought out Obelisk. "Hard to comprehend that such creatures exist." Windy noted.

"Indeed." Aqua replied. Ray said nothing but nodded while they continued to watch. She saw what Obelisk could do and asked herself what the "third" God was capable of…

"Osiris gains 1000 Attack and Defense Points for each card in my hand! Since I have 5 cards in my hand, my divine beast's Attack and Defense Power is 5000!" Yugi revealed.

(Osiris the Sky Dragon's ATK: 5000; DEF: 5000)

"Such an ability… it's hard to believe." Gongenzaka said, fearing and respecting Yugi's Monster.

After a moment, Leo got back to his senses and calmed himself somewhat.

"Have you forgotten? Your "God"'s Level may exceed my Pendulum Scale, but it is not a Pendulum Monster! Therefore, you still can't attack with it!" He reminded Yugi. He did not respond, but simply glanced at Yuya again.

_"Now would be a good time to use "that" card, wouldn't you say?"_ Yuri said while smiling at Yuya.

_'Definitely!'_ Yuya said to his Fusion counterpart. "This will change that! Trap card open, Dimensional Barrier! I can declare a type of Monster card and, for the rest of the turn, Monsters of that type cannot be Special Summoned by anyone and any that are on the Field will have their Effects negated! The types I can choose are Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum! The Monster card type I choose is… Pendulum!"

"What?!" Leo yelled in shock.

"Yes! Now Yugi can attack!" Gongenzaka shouted happily.

"Go for it Yugi!" Yuya told his dueling partner, who nodded back at him.

"Thank you, Yuya. I'll do just that." Yugi then faced his enemy. "Here I come Leo! Battle! Osiris the Sky Dragon, attack Pendulum Governor! Thunderforce Attack!" The mighty dragon opened it's lower mouth again and fired an unbelievably large energy blast that struck Leo Akaba's Monster. It was then followed by a huge explosion that covered Leo in a cloud of smoke.

**(5000 - 2300 = 2700)**

**(Leo: 4000 - 2700 = 1300)**

"That one had to hurt!" Joey said gleefully after seeing the big bad's Monster obliterated… or so he thought. When the smoke cleared a moment later, everyone was surprised that Pendulum Governor was still on the Field.

"It wasn't destroyed?!" Yugi said in shock.

"But How?!" Yuya asked.

"It was the Pendulum Effect of one of my Spirit Reactors! If there is a WIND, EARTH, WATER, or FIRE Monster on the Field, each of my Monsters cannot be destroyed once per turn, whether it be by battle or card effect! Reiji has Gust King Alexander, a WIND Monster, and Wave King Caesar, a WATER Monster! Therefore, Pendulum Governor remains on the field, even though I took damage." Leo explained smugly.

"Hold it! I thought Yuya's Trap negated the Effects of _all_ Pendulum Monsters on the Field?!" Joey protested. "By my reckoning, both your Spirit Reactors shouldn't have been able to do squat!" Leo turned to him and smirked.

"If they _were_ actually played as Monsters, you would be right. However, while in the Pendulum Zones, Pendulum Monsters are instead treated as Magic cards. That being the case, my Spirit Reactors would not be affected by Dimensional Barrier." Joey groaned from the explanation.

"Damn." Reiji cursed softly.

"Getting rid of that thing won't be that easy it seems." Yusho said. Still, he firmly believed his son and allies can do it.

"Your Monster may remain, but I feel not for much longer. I Set two cards facedown and end my turn, and since I now have 3 cards left in my hand, Osiris' Attack and Defense change accordingly. Your move now Yuya." Yugi said, ending his turn.

(Osiris the Sky Dragon's ATK: 3000; DEF: 3000)

Yuya nodded. "Okay! My turn! Draw! I play my own Pot of Greed, so I also get to draw two more cards!" Yuya then saw a way to take down Leo's powerful Monster, and Yuri was all for it. "With my Scale 1 Entermate Gumgumouton, I Reset the Pendulum Scale!" In the previously vacant Pendulum Zone now stood a balloon like green goat with a smaller pink version snoozing on top. "Then I play a Quick-Play Magic card called Pendulum Turn! Until the end of this turn, the Scale of one Pendulum Monster in any player's Pendulum Zone becomes one that I choose from 1 to 10! I change the Pendulum Scale of my Timegazer Magician from 8 to 9! Now I can Pendulum Summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 8 this turn!"

"Is he going to Pendulum Summon strong enough to defeat Pendulum Governor?" Ryo wondered.

"Swing again, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my Monsters! From the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! From my hand, Entermate Bubbulldog (EARTH; Level 6; ATK: 2300; DEF: 1000) and Entermate Odd-Eyes Dissolver!" (DARK: Level 8; ATK: 2000; DEF: 2600) Yuya's first new Pendulum Monster was a bull dog that held a brush and wore a soap dispenser nozzle on it's head, while the second was a pale purple dressed sorcerer with one green eye and one red eye with blue fire sprouted from his head like hair. He also held a scepter with a green ball on top surrounded by three intersecting gold rings.

"None of your Monsters will help you, Yuya Sakaki! With my Pendulum Governor's Effects working again, two of your Monsters cannot attack while the only one that can is not strong enough to destroy my Monster in battle! It's pointless!" Yuya smiled similarly to Yugi.

"Nothing I do is pointless! The very reason I'm fighting is to keep Yuzu safe from you! I'll prove it to you this turn! I activate Odd-Eyes Dissolver's Monster Effect! During my Main Phase, I can Fuse it with a Monster in my Pendulum Zone for a Fusion Summon!"

"He's Fusion Summoning with a Monster in his Pendulum Zone?" Ryo questioned.

"I wonder…" Yuzu started before she gasped in horror. _'Is he going to Summon _that_?!'_ She thought Yuya was about to Summon the same Fusion Monster he used against her when he was possessed by Zarc. However, what Yuya actually brought out surprised her even more…

"I Fuse Odd-Eyes Dissolver with the Timegazer Magician in my Pendulum Zone! Dichromatic eyes that illuminate the dark night! Become time's compass, and point to a new path! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Now standing on Yuya's Field was Yuri's 2800 Attack Point Monster. This was his first time playing it in a Duel, and he hoped he could make the best use of it.

"Yuya Summoned the dragon he got from Yuri!" Yuzu said, very surprised.

"STARVE VENOM?!" Leo shouted in absolute disbelief. He had not expected this in the slightest. "That's… that's Yuri's Monster! How is this possible?! Why do you have it?!" The man demanded at the boy that shared Yuri's face. Yuya was about to answer when…

_"Yuya, would it be alright if I talk to the Professor through you for a bit?"_

_'Can you do that?'_ Yuya asked mentally.

_"I don't see why I can't. Besides, I think it's about time I told him a few things."_ Yuri said. Although surprised, Yuya felt this would only be temporary.

_'Alright Yuri…'_ Yuya closed his eyes for moment. When he opened them again, they were the purple eyes of his Fusion counterpart.

_"Hello Professor. It's been a while since we last spoke, hasn't it?"_ Yuri said while wearing his usual grin. Everyone else was shocked by this occurrence, especially Leo.

"Y-Yuri?!" He asked, dumbfounded. Yuri chuckled.

_"Yep, its me. You asked Yuya how he came into possession of my dragon, right? It's because I gave it to him after our Duel. I felt that it should go to him… given the connection we shared. And now look! My dragon is back, hungry for the Monster that stands between it and you!"_ He told his former leader. Leo could not comprehend this situation.

"You merged with Zarc's Standard fragment?! That's not possible! It can't be!" He said in denial. Yuri chuckled again.

_"Why not?"_ The merged boy asked.

"Because you are in a coma back at Academia this very moment!" Leo revealed. Yuri, Yuya, and the others were thunderstruck.

"Yuri is… in a coma?" Yugi asked, near speechless.

"That doesn't make any sense! How could Yuri be at Academia in a coma if he's also a part of Yuya?" Yuzu asked, totally confused.

"What are you talking about, father? Explain!" Reiji shouted.

"Just after his defeat from the Duel with Yuya Sakaki, Yuri was transported back to Academia, unconscious. He was immediately taken to a medical room and has been lying unresponsive there ever since. There is no way he could be here as a part of Zarc's fragment in the Standard Dimension!" Leo shouted as he pointed at the boy.

_"Yuri, How can you be here and at Academia at the same time?"_ Yuya asked.

_'I don't know, assuming the Professor really is telling the truth. I don't see him lying about something like this, though.'_ Yuri said in his mind.

Yugi and Atem were also thinking about this confusing situation. Then they remembered something…

_"Yugi, remember when the Millennium Puzzle glowed right before we found Yuya at the park? Yuzu's Bracelet was also glowing at the exact same moment!"_ Atem told him.

_'You're right! We never knew what that was about!'_ Yugi gasped as he put two and two together. _'Of course! That must be it!'_ He realized.

_"Yes, it is the only thing that can explain Yuri's situation."_ Atem said in agreement. In the real world, Yugi turned to the merged boy.

"I know what happened!" The boy turned to the veteran Duelist, eager for an answer. "When you were absorbed by Yuya that day, your soul must've separated itself from your body! Your physical body was left behind and got sent back to Academia while only your soul became a part of Yuya!" Yuri and Yuya gasped at this. "I'll explain it in better detail later, but that is what has occurred!"

_"Your soul left your body?!"_ Yuya said in surprise.

_'Heh. Sounds crazy, but he might be right.'_ Yuri replied. Leo actually pondered on that.

_'I hate to admit it, but Yugi may be correct. Yuri has not regained consciousness since he returned. Plus, that was Yuri's voice coming from Yuya and his personality was definitely the same as I remember. Still, How could Yuri's soul have left his body? If the merging did occur, Yuya should've absorbed him completely, body and soul. Why did the merge only happen halfway? Regardless, if what Yugi said is true, then Zarc has taken his first, if partial, step in resurrecting himself.'_ The man decided he would have to do a more thorough examination on Yuri's body when he got back to Academia. First things first, he needed to capture Yuzu Hiragi, and eliminate Yuya Sakaki… along with Yuri. "If you truly are Yuri, then I must ask you this very serious question. Why would you turn against me, after serving me willingly all this time? Why become my enemy after everything I have done for you?" Yuri, eager for the change in subject, gave his honest answer.

_"Why? It is because for the first time in my life, I don't have to live as someone else's tool. I want to have a life that doesn't involve serving someone like some damn puppet. A life that actually has some meaning for me. I came to realize that after spending some quality time with Yuya. I used to think carding people until I was the only strong one left would give me joy, but I found something more important than strength: Friendship. By being with Yuya, I better understand how I was when I worked for you and how much I can improve as a person. Yuya was the first person to truly accept me as a friend, something you've never done for me. Plus, I heard all the stuff you said about me before this Duel started… so don't think I'm gonna let that go."_ Yuri told him. Leo snorted.

"Then so be it. Consider yourself my newest obstacle to destroy, Yuri." He said coldly. Yuri frowned.

_"Sorry you feel that way, Professor."_ He then sighed as he asked Yuya a quick question. '_Yuya, can you do me a favor and kick his ass already? I'm tired of hearing his condescension."_ Yuya nodded.

_"How about we do this together, Yuri?" _Yuya asked back, making Yuri chuckle again.

_'Alrighty then… together.'_ At that moment, even though Yuya's light brown red eyes returned, Yuya and Yuri thought and acted as one. Yugi, Yuzu and the others also noticed this change.

"The real fun starts now! I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's first Effect! Once per turn, when it is Fusion Summoned while it's Fusion Materials were both on the Field, Starve Venom gains Attack Points equal to the combined Attack Points of all Special Summoned Monsters on my opponent's Field until the end of the turn! Your Pendulum Governor is the only Special Summoned Monster you have, so it's 2300 Attack Points get added to my dragon's! Poison Absorption!" Starve Venom latched it's tail on Pendulum Governor and took it's power to add to it's own.

(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's ATK: 2800 + 2300 = 5100)

"It's Attack Power is much higher than Pendulum Governor's now!" Shuzo said.

"And if I know Yuya, he's found a way to attack." Gongenzaka said confidently.

Leo growled in frustration. He never thought that Yuri's Monster would be used against him like this. He knew Starve Venom cannot attack Pendulum Governor since it wasn't a Pendulum Monster, even though it's Level was higher than Leo's Pendulum Scale. That was when it's other Effect came in…

"Now for my dragon's other Effect! Once per turn, I can target a Level 5 or higher Monster my opponent controls and have it's Effects negated and give those Effects to Starve Venom!" Yuya/Yuri declared.

"Nice one Yuya!" Tristan said with glee.

"Damn him." Leo cursed hatefully at Yuya.

"Battle! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Pendulum Governor! Venom Blaster!" With an electrical blast from the dragon, Leo's Monster was struck hard.

"Defeating me won't be that easy! When a "Spirit" Monster I control is being attacked, I discard Spirit Crystal – Undine Core from my hand to the Graveyard to negate the battle damage!" Leo countered as a blue water like shield protected him from the damage of Starve Venom's assault. "And remember, due to Spirit Reactor's Pendulum Effect, Pendulum Governor is not destroyed!" Leo reminded the merged boy, who smiled back.

"Good thing there are still two more Monsters to strike at you! Entermate Bubbulldog, attack Pendulum Governor!" Bubbulldog then fired a squirt of soapy water from it's nozzle.

"My other Spirit Reactor protects Pendulum Governor while your Monster gets destroyed!" Leo shouted as Bubbulldog was disintegrated from it's attack rebounding back at itself. Since both Monsters' Attack Points were the same, Yuya/Yuri didn't take any damage from the second battle.

"Now with both your Spirit Reactors' Pendulum Effects used this turn, your Ace Monster cant survive the third attack! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Pendulum Governor and finish it off! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya's Ace launched it's own fiery blast at the opposing Monster. During the attack, Yuya jumped onto the platform above him and grabbed one of the cards that scattered at the start of the Duel. "Action Magic: Nanana! This increases Odd-Eyes' Attack Points by 700 this turn!"

(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK: 2500 + 700 = 3200)

"So that's an Action card?" Ryo said to himself. Shortly before meeting Leo Akaba up here, Reiji uploaded a program into his and Yuya's Duel Disks to allow them to use Action Cards. Both Duelists told Ryo and everyone not from Maiami what they were and how such cards could be used in Action Duels, which were widely popular here.

"Now for Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Monster effect! When Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or higher Monster, the damage from that battle to my opponent is doubled! REACTION FORCE!" The attack took a darker shade of red as it sped toward it's target.

"If this attack lands, Leo will be finished!" Gongenzaka said excitedly.

"Do it Yuya!" Yuzu cheered.

"No you won't! I banish my Undine Core from my Graveyard to reduce the damage by half!" Leo said as he managed to save himself.

"Maybe, but Pendulum Governor still gets destroyed!" Yuya/Yuri told him as said Monster was at last incinerated.

**(3200 – 2300 = 900; 900 x 2 = 1800; 1800 / 2 = 900)**

**(Leo: 1300 – 900 = 400)**

"He was so close…" Ryo said.

"At least he got rid of that pesky Monster." Joey told him.

"Now you're the one in trouble, Leo Akaba! I Set one card facedown and end my turn! At this time, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's Attack Points return to normal." Yuya said as he finished his turn while the violet dragon's Attack Points dropped back to 2800.

"Great move!" Yugi told the boy, who smiled back. At this time, Yuya was in full control again.

"Sorry I couldn't finish it, Yugi." He said, sounding a little disappointed.

"I'm proud of what you did accomplish." Yugi told him, sounding very appreciative.

"It's alright. You did more than enough." Reiji told him. "I will take it from here. My turn! Draw!" He saw a way to finish the duel, and he was not going to pass it up. With his only Monster gone, his father's Life Points were unprotected. A direct attack from either one of his Monsters would finish him. Reiji was about to do just that when Leo pulled yet another unexpected move.

"If you were planning to end this duel with a direct attack Reiji, then you truly are foolish. I activate a Trap in my hand, Spirit Pendulum! This can be activated in my hand if at least one Pendulum Monster with more than 2000 Attack Points goes to my Extra Deck in the previous turn! It allows me to Pendulum Summon that Monster during my opponent's turn! Return, Pendulum Governor!"

Everyone was shocked that Leo's Monster was brought back so easily. "Are you kidding?! After everything Yugi and Yuya did to defeat that thing?!" Joey said incredulously. Leo smirked.

"That's not all! My Trap also increase my Life Points equal to the Attack Points of the Pendulum Monster I Summoned!" Leo added as his Life Points went back up.

**(Leo: 400 + 2800 = 3200)**

"Is there anything this guy did _not_ prepare for?!" Tristan shouted, sounding pissed.

"It looks like your friends' efforts were ultimately futile after all! My Monster is back, and at it's full power!" Leo told his angered son. Before Reiji could any give any kind of retort, Yugi beat him to it.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Leo, but reviving your Monster was a big mistake." He declared, smiling confidently.

"Why is that?" Leo asked arrogantly. Yugi pointed up at his Egyptian God card.

"By Summoning a Monster to your Field, you activated Osiris' powerful Effect! Lightning Blast!" Leo saw that Osiris' second mouth was opening… and it was forming a giant ball of electricity. Once the ball was fully formed, the divine dragon launched it at Pendulum Governor, covering it in massive sparks. Leo was then shocked to see his Pendulum Monster lose much of it's Attack Power.

(Pendulum Governor's ATK: 2800 - 2000 = 800)

"No! My Pendulum Governor is weaker!" Leo said in horror.

"Yes it is! Every time my opponent Summons one or more Monsters to their Field, Osiris takes away 2000 points from whatever position those Monsters were Summoned in! Since your Pendulum Governor was Summoned in Attack Mode, it just lost 2000 Attack Points!" Yugi told him. Leo snarled viciously.

"Damn you, Yugi!" He yelled at him, outraged. Despite this, Leo forced himself to calm down, remembering why he brought his Monster back in the first place...

"What an Effect!" Gongenzaka said, further amazed by Yugi's God card.

"I still can't believe Yugi has a card like that." Yuzu said, still in awe.

"This will make it much easier for Reiji to finish it off." Yuya said.

_"Assuming he can find a way to attack it… which I'm willing to bet he will."_ Yuri added. Leo, however, didn't seem so worried now.

_'Fools. They haven't realized that I still have an even more powerful Monster to unleash…'_ Leo thought, planning his counterattack. Reiji then began his next turn.

"Thanks to Yugi, I won't have any issues defeating you this turn." Reiji replied as he pushed up his glasses. "First, I sacrifice Gust King Alexander and Wave King Caesar to Advance Summon my ace in the hole: D/D/D Death Great King Hell Armageddon!" (DARK; Level 8; ATK: 3000; DEF: 1000) Reiji's Ace was also a Pendulum Monster. It looked like an armless and legless statue with a mouthless face in the center. "Next, Wave King Caesar's Monster Effect activates! When it goes from the Field to the Graveyard, I can take a "Contract" card from my Deck and add it to my hand! I choose Illegal Contract with the War God!" He added as he added said card to his hand.

"Reiji's Monster can attack Pendulum Governor, since it is a Pendulum Monster and it's Level is higher than Leo's Pendulum Scale!" Yuzu said.

"That's not all. Since Reiji sacrificed his WIND and WATER Monsters, and Yuya's EARTH Monster isn't treated as a Monster while in the Pendulum Zone, the Pendulum Effects of both Spirit Reactors won't work this time." Yusho said.

"Next, I activate the card I just added to my hand! Illegal Contract with the War God lets me choose one "D/D" Monster on my Field and one Monster on my opponent's Field! Once per turn, during the Battle Phase, the Attack Points of my Monster increases by 1000, while my opponent's Monster loses 1000 Attack Points!"

"That will make Pendulum Governor's Attack Points zero, since Osiris weakened it so much already!" Ryo said.

"Time to finish this father! Battle! Great King Hell Armageddon, attack Pendulum Governor! Imperial End!"

(D/D/D Death Great King Hell Armageddon's ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)

(Pendulum Governor's ATK: 0)

"If Reiji's attack hits, Leo's Life Points will run out! He's got him!" Yuya said hopefully. Yugi hoped so too. Leo smiled then.

"Once again, you did what I wanted you to! Trap card open, Dis-swing Fusion! When my opponent's Pendulum Monster launches an attack, I can negate the attack and take control of that Monster!" Reiji stood in shock as he watched his Monster being switched to Leo's field.

"Scumbag!" Joey insulted.

"Next, my Trap allows me to Fusion Summon using only one Fusion Material from my hand or field and ignore the other Material! I will now use Pendulum Governor to bring forth a new, powerful Fusion Monster!" Leo continued, Summoning his true Ace. "Spirits residing in mechanical soldiers, obtain a new power and return as an invincible army! Fusion Summon! Assemble! Level 12! Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler!" (LIGHT; Level 12; ATK: 3500; DEF: 3000) Leo's new Monster was similar his previous one, but more advanced. It was a white and gold figure on a light gray and purple floating platform surrounded by celestial rings with mini figures attached to it.

"He's got something stronger than Pendulum Governor?!" Yuzu muttered in worry.

"And it's a Pendulum Fusion Monster!" Yuya said in shock, not believing such a Monster could exist. He acted fast. "Trap card open, Twin Big Shield! Since a Monster was Special Summoned on my opponent's Field, I can have one Monster in my control not be destroyed twice per turn! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is now protected!" Yuya declared, acting fast. He didn't use it on Starve Venom because of it's Effect to destroy Special Summoned Monsters and inflict damage to the opponent when the dragon itself was destroyed. Yuya soon discovered, though, that it would now do him no good.

"It doesn't matter…nothing you do matters! Thanks to Dis-swing Fusion, not only is Great King Hell Armageddon under my control, it also cannot be destroyed by card effects! Also, any damage from battles involving the stolen Monster will instead be inflicted to that Monster's original controller!" Reiji cursed his father for that underhanded tactic. "As for Pendulum Ruler, it is even more formidable! It can't be destroyed by card effects either, plus it can't be attacked by anything except Pendulum Monsters! Monsters that have the same Level or lower than Pendulum Ruler's cannot attack as well, and have all their effects negated!"

"Wait! That means Osiris' Effect won't work again! And also…!" Yuya said as he looked up at Yugi's Egyptian God, which now had zero Attack and Defense Points.

The Professor of Academia felt extremely smug seeing Yugi's so called "God" lose all it's power. Now it was just a weak obstacle that will soon be swept away. Leo, having full confidence in his victory again, spoke directly to his son.

"Reiji, I trust that you realize now the folly of fighting your own father. This whole situation is pointless. You may be a talented Duelist, but you are nothing compared to Ray. She was far above you. That is why you are just a worthless substitute compared to my _true_ child. Ray would never have fallen into my trap, as you just did." Reiji sneered at the man he hated with a passion.

Before Leo's disappearance, he had been a good man to Reiji and his mother. He seemed to really care for them. Then he left and everything fell apart, and Reiji had taken it upon himself to pick up the pieces. His mother had taken it much harder than he had. Himika often swore and called her former husband words he shouldn't have to hear at his young age. That same man that left his family behind without a second thought now stood before him, insulting him.

"I don't agree! I am a better man than you've ever been! A man is supposed to take care of his family, not toss them aside like unwanted trash! If Ray were here, she would no doubt back me up! For all the pain you've caused, including _my_ family, I will see to it that you will pay!" He strongly retorted. Leo snorted. Neither of them knew it, but Ray smiled from her stepbrother's words and supported him wholeheartedly.

"Reiji…" Yuya said softly, feeling sorry for him.

"Well said, Reiji." Yugi told him. He then turned to Leo. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Leo! All you've done is steal from and hurt others to accomplish your own selfish desires! What you did in this Duel just now is no different! You had stolen Reiji's own Monster and turned it against him! But I can fix that!" He said confidently.

"Say what?" Leo asked, confused.

"I activate a Trap as well, Remove Brainwashing! Now all Monsters on the field that have been switched to other controllers will return to their original controllers! Great King Hell Armageddon goes back to where he belongs, standing by Reiji's side!" Atem said, outsmarting Leo again. The Professor fumed in frustration again as Great King Hell Armageddon returned to Reiji.

"Yugi gave Reiji his stolen Monster back! He truly is amazing!" Shuzo cheered. Yuzu agreed with her dad without a single doubt. Yuya admired Yugi even more.

"It seems I owe you my thanks, Yugi..." Reiji said as he quickly looked around and spotted an Action Card on the underside of a platform near the edge of the building. He ran there, jumped up and grabbed the card. He was very pleased by what he had gotten. "Fortunately, there is more than one way to attack. Action Magic: Shot Bomb! This allows me to inflict 1000 points of damage to you!" Above Leo, a large bombshell fell from the sky and exploded as it impacted on him. He yelled in pain and held his left shoulder when the smoke cleared.

**(Leo: 3200 - 1000 = 2200)**

"That was just a taste of what you deserved. I Set one card facedown and end my turn." Reiji said, feeling good at doing something to help win against his worthless father.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'd call lower the boom!" Joey said. Leo, on the other hand, looked like he was about to lose it.

"No more… NO MORE! I WILL TOLERATE YOUR INTERFERENCES NO MORE, YUGI MUTO! I WILL DESTROY YOU HERE AND NOW! MY TURN, DRAW!"

_'This isn't going to be pretty.'_ Yugi said in his mind.

"First, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Reiji's pesky "Contract" card!" Reiji frowned from having his card destroyed. "Then I Pendulum Summon Gnome Core from my Extra Deck! Then from my hand, I Pendulum Summon Spirit Crystal – Sylphid Core!" (WIND; Level 2; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) Another small sphere appeared, this one bring green and had a leaf in the center. "Now I activate Gnome Core's Monster Effect! If it is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can return it to my hand!" The small Monster then went back into Leo's hand. "Next I activate the effect of Pendulum Ruler! If I Pendulum Summoned a "Spirit Crystal" Monster from my hand this turn and it's effect was not activated, I can sacrifice that Monster so I can use it's effects twice this turn and double any damage inflicted! I sacrifice Sylphid Core! It's effect lets me destroy one Magic or Trap card on the field and inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent! Now I can destroy two cards and double the damage, which is 1600! I destroy Twin Big Shield and Remove Brainwashing!" Both Duelists felt the blasts when their cards were destroyed.

**(Yugi: 4000 - 1600 = 2400)**

**(Yuya: 3000 - 1600 = 1400)**

"Yuya, are you alright?" Yugi asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Yuya asked in return.

"I am unharmed." Yugi replied.

"Not for long! Everything you have done to thwart my plans, to prevent my reunion with my daughter, is absolutely unforgivable! You and your allies should _never_ have gotten in my way! Now you will taste your own destruction! You should have spent less time aiding Yuya Sakaki and my son and more time helping yourself!" Yugi scowled at his enemy.

"Helping others is something I never regret." He said replied strongly. Yuya and his loved ones couldn't agree more.

"Suit yourself. Time for you to fall! Battle! Pendulum Ruler, attack Osiris the Sky Dragon! SPIRIT JUDGMENT!" Pendulum Ruler fired a powerful beam of light right at Yugi's powerless God card.

"Yugi only has 2400 Life Points left! If Leo's attack connects, he'll lose!" Yoko said in worry.

"No, Yugi!" Yuzu yelled.

"BEGONE YUGI MUTO!" Leo shouted at his most hated adversary. _'At last, I've won!'_ He thought, anticipating his attack to succeed. Only, Yuya had no intention of allowing that to happen.

"I won't let you, Leo Akaba! I activate the Pendulum Effect of Entermate Gumgumouton! Once per turn, when a Monster is about to be destroyed in battle, I can prevent that Monster's destruction!" A green shield covered Osiris just before Leo's attack could touch it.

"That doesn't matter! The damage from the attack will still finish him!" Leo told the boy.

"Wrong! I activate my Nutrient Z Trap card! When I'm about to take battle damage of 2000 points or more, I can increase my Life Points by 4000 before the damage is subtracted from my Life Points!" Yugi used his other facedown card just in time.

**(2400 + 4000 = 6400)**

**(Yugi: 6400 - 3500 = 2900)**

"Nice teamwork!" Reiji praised them. Leo sneered.

"I wouldn't be relieved if I were you, Yugi! Now you have absolutely nothing left to stop my Monster's second assault this turn!" Leo proclaimed, shocking everyone.

"What do you mean? Pendulum Ruler can't attack again this turn!" Yugi argued.

"I activate Spirit Attack! This Quick-Play Magic card can be played when a "Spirit" Monster I control has attacked and inflicted damage this turn! Now it can attack once more! Pendulum Ruler, strike done Osiris again! FINISH THIS NOW!"

Yugi knew he was in trouble. He wasn't prepared for another attack this turn. Just when he thought he was done for…

"Action Magic: Evasion! When a Monster launches an attack, that attack is negated!" Yuya countered, saving Yugi in the nick of time. He found it on a few platforms above Yugi. He ran and jumped up there to grab it before Leo's second attack could commence.

"Man, talk about a close call." Tristan said, glad that Yugi wasn't out of the fight yet.

"Thank you again, Yuya." Yugi said gratefully.

"I owed you for helping me and Yuzu. Like you, I also want to protect my friends." Yuya told him. The two Duelists smiled at one another. Leo was furious that his second attack had also failed to defeat Yugi Muto.

"Damn that brat. I Set 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Leo had no intention to lose to any of them… no matter what. Yugi then prepared for what may be his last turn.

_'Things look pretty bad. But we can't give up now! Not when we're this close!'_ He said.

_"I know. Leo's Pendulum Fusion Monster is indeed powerful, but not indestructible. However… we just might have something that is…"_ Atem said. Yugi knew what he meant.

_'If we can draw the right card, we can Summon it to defeat Leo!'_ Yugi said. He and Atem then started their turn, hoping they would draw the card they need. "This is it! My turn! DRAW!" A moment passed as everyone waited to see how Yugi was going to get out of this one. When he saw the card he drew… he smiled. "Leo, I have drawn the card I need to take you down!" He declared.

"You can't defeat me!" Leo protested.

"I beg to differ! I activate the card I just drew, Monster Reborn! With this, I can Special Summon the Monster in my Graveyard that can destroy yours!" Yugi told him. Leo widened his eyes.

_'He has something in his Graveyard that can stop my Pendulum Ruler?! Impossible! What could he be…?'_ He gasped. He recalled that Yugi had sent two cards to his Graveyard when he played Graceful Charity. One was Beast of Gilfer, but the other was never revealed. _'That other card must be his secret weapon! If it somehow can help him, I must not allow it!'_ "Trap card open, Magic Drain! When my opponent plays a Magic card, that player must discard another Magic card in his hand to negate my card's effects, otherwise that Magic card is negated and destroyed! Now Yugi, do you have a Magic card you can spare? If not, then your Monster Reborn is null and void!" Leo challenged.

Yugi grunted. He really didn't have another Magic card in his hand. That meant he would lose his chance to call his final hope to win the Duel and save Yuzu.

"You won't have to make that choice, Yugi! Counter Trap, Solemn Judgment! By paying half of my Life Points, I can negate your Trap and destroy it!" Reiji declared, stopping Leo in his tracks.

**(Reiji: 3500 / 2 = 1750)**

"No! Curse you!" Leo yelled at his meddling son.

"Thanks Reiji! Your helping hand won't go to waste!" Yugi told him. "Now where were we? Oh yes, I was about to destroy your seemingly unbeatable Monster! With my Monster Reborn, I resurrect the all powerful God of the Sun! Come forth, my strongest Egyptian God: THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" (DIVINE; Level 10; ATK: ?; DEF: ?) A light as bright as the sun erupted in the middle of the Dueling Field and nearly blinded everyone. When they could see again, they gazed up another incredible sight. Standing next to Osiris was an enormous golden metal bird with a blue gem on it's forehead, like the former Egyptian God. Even it's roar had a metallic feel, though it didn't make the creature any less intimidating.

"ANOTHER GOD?!" Leo cried out, fear now evident in his voice.

"No way!" Yuya and Yuzu said at the same time. All the others just stared up at Ra in total awe, including everyone in Ray's group.

"I did tell you earlier that Osiris wasn't one of a kind! Now Winged Dragon of Ra, take on your most powerful form! EGYPTIAN GOD PHOENIX!" A second later, Ra was covered by flames until it assumed the appearance of a bird made entirely of golden fire… like it was born from the sun itself.

"Pendulum Ruler will negate all it's effects and prevent it from attacking, like all other Monsters!" Leo reminded his foe… who responded with a grin.

"In it's Phoenix form, Ra is now immune to all card effects and I take no damage from battles involving it! Your Pendulum Ruler is powerless against it!" Yugi said, shocking Leo.

"WHAT?!" He shouted, not believing it.

"Yugi's got him now!" Joey cheered.

"Time for your Monster to burn! By paying 1000 of my Life Points, my Egyptian God can destroy one Monster on your Field during battle! Ra the Egyptian God Phoenix, incinerate Pendulum Ruler!" The godlike firebird gave off an ethereal cry as it flew toward Leo Akaba's Monster.

**(Yugi: 2900 - 1000 = 1900)**

"You can't! Pendulum Ruler cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Leo pointed out.

"This Effect is also it's attack, so your Monster's protection effects won't save it!" Yugi said to the older man's horror.

"NO!" He helplessly watched his seemingly all powerful Ace being burned to a crisp by Ra's flames. Leo could feel the enormous heat coming off of it while he shielded himself. Once the job was done, the flaming Phoenix returned to it's master side with it's fellow deity.

"Yugi did it! Leo Akaba's Monster is really gone!" Yuzu said happily.

"Yugi!" Yuya shouted. Leo no longer appeared so formidable. Instead, he looked like had all the fight drained out of him.

"Im-Impossible! None of this was supposed to happen! My daughter…my world…it was all within my reach!" He said, beginning to ramble like a madman.

"With Pendulum Ruler gone, all Monsters have their effects back and can now attack, including my other God card! With 3 cards in my hand, Osiris' Attack Power returns to 3000!" Yugi said as Osiris regained all it's power.

(Osiris the Sky Dragon's ATK: 3000; DEF: 3000)

"If Yugi attacks him now, it's over for that bastard." Ryo said. As he hoped, Yugi did just that.

"I'm ending this Duel once and for all! Battle! OSIRIS THE SKY DRAGON, ATTACK LEO AKABA DIRECTLY! THUNDERFORCE ATTACK!" Slifer fired another blast from it's main mouth to finish off it's master's enemy.

"You won't defeat me, Yugi Muto! Trap card open, Spirit Repel! When an opponent's Monster launches a direct attack after a "Spirit" Monster was destroyed this turn, that opposing Monster's attack is negated!" Leo used his last facedown to try to save himself, but it was a futile effort.

"Trap cards don't work against God cards like Osiris! IT IS OVER!" Yugi told him as the attack didn't stop.

"IMPOSSIBLE! THIS CAN'T BE!" When Osiris' final blast was upon him, Leo thought he saw something in the light of the attack. It was the silhouette of a young woman… one that he recognized as his daughter once her face was revealed. "Ray…!" Leo desperately tried to reach her, but Ray turned away from her father, looking disappointed while shedding a tear. Leo Akaba screamed in agony as he was hit… before his back smashed against the floor, beaten at long last.

**(Leo: 0)**

To be continued.


	39. ARC-V — PART 24

This has been a HELL of an arc, but the war is finally over! Leo Akaba has been beaten at long last! However, the story is far from ending. After all, Zarc is still out there… among a few other threats. Before we finish this, we will have three or four chapters to tie up some loose ends. Please enjoy!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 38: ARC-V — PART 24

"The energy pulse has finally vanished." Lightning said just as the image returned at last. They saw that Yugi Muto, Yuya Sakaki, and Reiji Akaba were now standing victorious over Leo. Lightning had been unsuccessful in removing the pulse it himself during the whole time the Duel took place. The disturbance had been twice as hard to deal with when a second and far more powerful pulse overlapped the first one. Now suddenly, both had disappeared. The Ignis could not make sense of any of it. At least all of the fighting seemed to have ended now.

_"Looks like we missed all the good parts."_ Zarc sighed, wishing he had seen the moment Ray's father had been dealt the finishing blow. _"Still, at least he looks like he had a very bad day. Though I wish he actually died in that Duel."_ He said with a wicked smile.

"Maybe you can get to have that honor at some point." E'Rah told him, smiling wickedly herself. Zarc smiled at her.

_"I would like that… after I dispose of Ray's fragments."_ He said, eagerly looking forward to that moment.

Lightning then shut off his surveillance, believing it would no longer be necessary. He would know when that Airship of theirs will make it's next voyage, thanks to his new ability. "With Leo Akaba finished, it will only be a matter of time before Yugi Muto and the others leave that world. When they do… we will spring our trap." Lightning said, gleefully anticipating to put his plan into action…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Father…" Ray said softly in sorrow. She and those with her just witnessed her father being struck down by Yugi's Egyptian God card. In the brief instant before Leo's defeat, Ray allowed her father to see her through the image window. He seemed so desperate to reach her, but she knew it wasn't possible. Ray wanted him to see for himself that she disapproved of all he did. Maybe now he got the message.

"That was the most intense Duel I've ever seen! Yugi used not one, but two Egyptian God cards!" Daitokuji said in amazement.

"They were needed for their victory." Earth told him.

"Damn right they were." Flame said, satisfied that Leo got what he deserved.

"Are you alright, Ray?" Aqua asked, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. Ray smiled at the female Ignis. She knew Aqua was concerned for her because she just witnessed what happened to her father.

"I will be… once this whole nightmare is over." She told her.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Leo groaned from the pain his body felt from Osiris's final attack. His eyes were closed and his teeth gnarled. He could not believe what had just happened. He lost. He, the Professor of Academia, it's leader, defeated. He opened his eyes and glared hatefully at the trio responsible for his downfall.

His son, Reiji, who he saw as nothing but someone unworthy to be a part of his ruined family. Yuya Sakaki, the Standard Dimension fragment of Zarc, the Demon Duelist. His hatred for him doubled when he learned that Yuri became a part of him under mysterious circumstances. Finally, Yugi Muto… the one that delivered the crushing blow. The one that led the others to keep Ray's fragments from him. He hated them, and everyone that had fought against him in this war. He hated them all.

Along with his growing fury, he also felt a stab of confusion and uncertainty. For a split second, he actually thought he saw Ray looking down on him… before turning away . Why would she, his one and only child, turn from the man that raised her? Didn't she know that he was trying to bring her back? Did she forget that he loved her? He knew Ray would never desert him.

Then again, he never imagined that she would steal the four Nature cards he made to stop Zarc. Using them to stop that demon was supposed to be his task, not Ray's. Ray told him that he would be needed more for the future. He never accepted that. The future meant nothing to him without his daughter there by his side. He also would never believe that she would call on a group of outsiders to disrupt his plans to fix everything. _'Yugi was lying. He was! He has to be! There is no way that my daughter would ever turn against me! I will NEVER believe that!'_

"Leo Akaba, the war is over… you have lost." Yugi told him, bringing his thoughts back in the present. Leo snarled, but didn't give any indication he would comply.

"Yuzu is not yours to take. Not now… not ever." Yuya said defiantly. Yuzu nodded, glad it was over now.

"The same goes for Serena, Rin, and Ruri. They shall never have their lives stolen by you. Now hand over the energy matrix for the Gauntlet shield." Reiji demanded. His father was about to resist when a response came from someone else…

"There is no need to ask him. I have it right here." Ryo said, holding up the little box. He wore a triumphant grin as everyone looked surprised.

Leo was shocked. "What?! How did you…?!" He began.

"It fell out from your coat when Osiris beat your ass to the ground. I saw it and grabbed it before you could notice it was gone." Leo struggled to get up, but he fell back down. He still had not recovered from the last attack. Ryo then dropped the grin and replaced it with a hateful frown. "You took away the life of my best friend, Leo Akaba. I will never forgive you that." He gripped the box tighter as he raised his hand up. Leo knew what he was about to do.

"No! Don't you dare, Ryo! Do not destroy that box!" Leo warned him, but his empty threat got nowhere.

"You have no power over me anymore, you bastard!" His grip on the box had tightened. _'This is for you… Yusuke.'_ With that thought, Ryo threw the box down with all his might and it, along with the diamond inside, smashed to pieces.

"NO!" Leo screamed as the barrier around Maiami City started to fade away. Within seconds, a clear blue sky could be seen once again. Throughout the city, all the Teams and their new allies cheered. They knew that the war was over, and that Academia had lost.

Leo stared dumbfounded at the ground before he glared at his former student. "How dare you?!" He yelled as he charged madly at Ryo. He delivered a strong uppercut when Leo got close enough that sent him down on his back again.

"Ow! That's gotta hurt!" Joey commented on Ryo's punch, smirking as he said it. Leo held his jaw as he sat up.

"Like Yugi said, it's over! Just let it go!" Yuya told him. Leo stared at him hatefully before he turned to Yuzu, who showed nothing but pity… before turning to Yugi.

"Yugi Muto, why would you willingly assist the vessel of Zarc, the Demon Duelist? If you know about Zarc's history, then you know how dangerous that boy is! Why align yourself with that unholy beast?!" Yugi frowned from how Yuya was insulted.

"You are wrong once again. Yuya, Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto are no longer a part of Zarc. Their connection to him has been severed." He answered. Leo did not believe that at all.

"You truly think _I'm_ a fool? As long as his fragments, those four boys survive, so does Zarc! Unless they are all completely and utterly destroyed, he will come back to finish what he began years ago!" Leo insisted. Yugi sighed.

"I do not believe that." He said firmly. The man's face began to contort with rage.

"What you believe is no concern of mine! I will never accept your lies! Your lies about Zarc's fragments! About Ray sending you stop me! THEY ARE ALL LIES!" Leo told him, sounding mad.

"Leo, enough." Yusho pipped in. Leo looked back at his old friend. "Listen to yourself. The Leo Akaba I have worked with to create Action Duels was nothing like the madman I'm hearing now. What happened to that man? Where has he gone?" He asked calmly.

"That man never existed! My head was filled with false memories! None of it was real!" Leo said to him. Yusho then looked very sad.

"Everything was real, old friend. It was real then, and it is real now." Leo sneered, not appearing to listen. "Listen to me, Leo. It is time for you to put the past behind you and move on. You can still make amends. Ray would want that for you, I'm sure of it." Yusho said rationally. At the mention of his daughter, Leo snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU, YUSHO?! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT RAY LIKE YOU KNOW HER?! YOU'VE _NEVER_ MET HER! DON'T TALK LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND HER, BECAUSE YOU DON'T! I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT KNEW AND UNDERSTOOD HER! SHE WAS _MY_ DAUGHTER, NOT YOURS!" Yusho's face then looked very sad before sighing.

"I am truly sorry, Leo. I thought I could bring back the man that was my friend." Yusho lowered his head, his hat blocking his eyes from view. "I was wrong." A single tear could be seen running down his face as he said it. Yusho was forced to accept that the Leo Akaba he knew was gone forever. He would never come back. Yoko put a hand on her husband's shoulder, also looking sad.

"Dad…" Yuya said quietly. He hated to see his dad so sad, knowing that he failed to get his old friend to see reason. For this, Yuya hated Leo even more.

_"Face it, Yuya. There's just no hope for someone like the Professor. He's a lost cause."_ Yuri said. Yuya wordlessly agreed. Leo did seem irredeemable at this point. It was at this time that the pitiful man did something both unexpected and desperate.

While everyone was focused on a depressed Yusho, Leo pushed a button on his Duel Disk. As he did, an orange light shout out of the Disk and stopped right above Yuzu… right before she was incased in an orange sphere. She was trapped.

"Yuzu!" Yuya yelled.

"Yuya!" Yuzu cried back before she, and the sphere, had disappeared in a flash of light. She was gone.

"No! YUZU!" Shuzo cried out, shocked that his daughter was taken just like that. Everyone was.

"What have you done, Leo?!" Yugi demanded, sounding pissed now. Leo was back on his feet again and wore a triumphant, but mad, grin.

"Did you actually believe I would not come here without a final backup plan if all else fails? I told you before. You may have won all the small battles… but I will win the war! Now I finally have one of Ray's fragments! And one day soon, I shall find and claim the others! You will never stop me! NEVER!" With that last declaration, Leo pushed another button and he too disappeared from sight. At the same time, all his fallen troops throughout the city also retreated back to the Fusion Dimension. The Sector Security men instantly returned to the Synchro Dimension.

There was a moment of stunned silence. Everyone looked at one another… before they all smiled. "It worked." Gongenzaka said. Yugi nodded.

"Yes… it certainly did."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Leo found himself back inside his throne room in Academia, with his prized captive right beside him. She did not look happy. "You underhanded jerk! You're not going to get away with it!" Yuzu told him. The man smirked at her.

"Actually, I believe I just did. How ironic, after the failures of all my subordinates, I and I alone had accomplished my mission." Yuzu did not reply but stared back angrily.

This did not bother him. Serena acted the same way when she was caught trying to escape three years ago. He caught her then, and he will do so again. He will find her, along with Rin and Ruri. Yugi said those girls were out of his reach. He would see about that.

Before he can begin to figure out how to track them down, he had a more immediate issue to deal with. He contacted the physician that was assigned to keep watch over Yuri. Her image then appeared in front of him. "Doctor Robinson. I have returned. Is there any change in Yuri's condition?" When he looked at her, he could tell something wasn't right. She hyperventilated a little before she responded.

"Professor… please forgive me. I didn't… I didn't see it coming! I was unprepared!" She said, sounding frantic. Both Leo and Yuzu got a very, _very_ bad feeling about this.

"What are you talking about? What's happened to Yuri?" He questioned. Robinson's reply deeply shocked him.

"Sir… Yuri, he… woke up while you were gone and… attacked me!" A wide eyed Leo kept silent as she spoke further. "This happened not long after you left before! I had just come back after drinking some water and I saw that he was not lying on the table like he was supposed to! I was about to contact you and issue an alarm when I was suddenly flung against the wall of the room and fell to the floor! I looked up and there was Yuri, staring down at me with a terrifying smile and glowing purple eyes! He told me I "shouldn't be a tattle tail" before he hit me over the head with a large beaker! I blacked out! I had just barely came too when you contacted me!"

Leo froze with fear. _'His eyes were glowing?! Then that can only mean…!'_ Leo knew that had to be the only conclusion. "Do you have any idea where he could be?!" Leo demanded. Robinson shook her head.

"No! I'm sorry Professor! I don't know! He could be anywhere by now!" Leo then abruptly ended the call. This was more serious than he thought.

"Dammit!" Leo cursed loudly. _'That wasn't Yuri that attacked her! It was Zarc! Or rather… Zarc's fragment inside Yuri's body! This means that when Yuri merged with Yuya Sakaki, Zarc's Fusion soul fragment got left behind! Now that fragment is somehow awake and in full control of Yuri's body!'_

He now had a higher priority: Find Zarc and eliminate him before he can cause anymore chaos. More specifically, before he finds Yuya and finishes the job. After that, Zarc would no doubt hunt down and absorb his Synchro and Xyz fragments, finally completing his resurrection. He could not allow that to happen! He _would_ not allow history to repeat itself!

"It would seem reviving my daughter will have to be temporarily postponed, Yuzu Hiragi. Until that day finally comes, I shall see that you are treated well and… WHAT?!" Leo turned to Yuzu as he spoke to her, only to find that the girl he fought so hard to capture wasn't there. Inside the orange sphere instead was a small hovering device that immediately shut down and crashed to the floor, now broken. "WHERE DID SHE GO?! SHE WAS RIGHT HERE, I KNOW IT!" He then guessed the awful, crushing truth. _'No! It was _another_ decoy! They all tricked me!'_ Leo's rage boiled until he couldn't contain it anymore and screamed with unrestrained fury. "NO! NO! WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS YUZU HIRAGI?!"

"I am afraid that is now the least of your concerns… my dear husband." Leo snapped at the direction of the new, calm, yet familiar voice. Stepping into the throne room from the hallway was none other than the woman he married in the Standard Dimension.

"Himika?! How the hell did _you_ get in here?!" He demanded at the older dark pink haired woman. As she approached him, she wore a very cold smile.

"I have my ways. Now, before you are righteously punished for leaving me and our son behind, I want you to meet someone." She looked over her shoulder. "Come out from behind me." A new figure stepped out from behind Himika and stood beside her. Leo was momentarily surprised. It was a small child in a blue hoodie, and the child was holding a stuffed animal. With the hoodie up, Leo could not tell if it was a boy or a girl. Himika answered the question her husband was about to ask.

"Leo, meet the newest addition to our broken family, Reira. I brought her here to fulfill her purpose."

"What purpose?!" Leo questioned. Himika's cold smile widened.

"My revenge."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Oh yeah! He fell for it! Hook, line, and sinker!" Joey said as he and Tristan did a high five.

"My father was indeed fooled… because he never suspected we would pull a stunt like this." Reiji said, pleased that his well conceived plan was a success. He then turned to Yugi specifically. "Yugi, you and the others get to the rendezvous point. I'll check on the LDS Team's condition and meet you there later myself."

"Right." Yugi agreed before turning to Yuzu's father. "Shuzo… tell your daughter that we will meet up with the two of you shortly." A very happy Shuzo nodded before he faded out, revealed to be another floating holo projector.

"Man, I love those gizmos! They can trick anyone!" Tristan said, admiring the little devices.

"That they have." Yugi said before facing everyone else. "Alright… our work here is done. Time to meet up with everyone. Let's move out!" After Yugi sent the rendezvous signal, everyone but Reiji vanished from sight in blue particles. A very pleased Reiji Akaba then headed back inside the elevator. "Looks like we've won the war after all, father." He said to himself as the doors closed.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Yugi, Yuya, Yusho, Yoko, Joey, Tristan, Gongenzaka, and Ryo reappeared just outside a large high tech building in a destroyed city. They were now in the Xyz Dimension, at the front of Academia's base there. They all looked around and couldn't help but feel depressed by the sight.

"This is… the Xyz Dimension?" Yuya asked. His father nodded.

"Yes, Yuya. This was where I had been these past three years before moving to the Fusion Dimension." Yusho replied, sad to be back in the ruins of the place he called his second home. "I wish you could've seen it before the Invasion. It was very beautiful."

"I believe you." Yuya said. He also wished he saw this place in it's much happier days.

"So do I." Yoko said as she stood with her husband. Yugi and the others said nothing but were also saddened to see how Heartland had fallen.

"I take it this means Leo Akaba has been dealt with?" The group turned to see Kaiba had shown up to join them, along with Sora, Dennis, and the Academia rebels.

"Yes Kaiba. He has been." Yugi said before he and Atem separated, putting Yugi in full control again. Kaiba then tossed a card at him. It was the Egyptian God card he let Kaiba borrow.

"Thanks again for lending me Obelisk's power. It felt more satisfying than you would expect." Kaiba said to his rival. Yugi believed that.

"Hey guys!" Dennis greeted.

"Glad you're alright, Yuya! Is Yuzu okay?" Sora asked.

"There! Look!" Gongenzaka answered, pointing to the base. Yuya and Sora's faces instantly brightened at the sight of the girl they fought to keep safe… especially Yuya's.

"Yuzu!" Yuya said loudly. There at the entrance was indeed Yuzu Hiragi, along with her father and the Tyler Sisters. Yuzu smiled as she spotted him.

"Yuya!" She called out as she ran to him. When they met they hugged very tightly. Everyone smiled they they were together again. As he was hugging the girl he loved, Yuya still couldn't believe Reiji's plan actually worked.

After learning from Edo and Dennis that his father was waiting on the roof to spring a trap on all of them, Reiji quickly came up with an alternate plan of escape. He told everyone that they would scatter Leo's forces by using decoys of Yuzu. The real Yuzu would remain with the main group. Reiji showed them the mini floating holo projectors used to test Solid Vision in different environments and conditions. Using the Solid Vision tech used for Action Duels, each projector would create a solid hologram of Yuzu.

Right before they were to head outside, Reiji would activate the projectors and send a "Yuzu" with each of the separate groups as they left the building. Once Yugi's group was far enough, they would contact Yuma and summon the Airship to pick up everyone and head out. That plan got more complicated when Roget's shield covered the city.

When facing his father to deactivate the shield became their only option, Reiji decided to have everyone not leaving the main group to confront Leo on the roof with their own "Yuzu" hologram.

The real Yuzu would be transported to Edo's base in the Xyz Dimension prior to everyone leaving. With Edo and his Academia forces on there side now, that location would be the safest place for Yuzu to be. That way, there would no risk of her being captured by some unanticipated ploy by Reiji's father. She would watch what was happening on her linked up Duel Disk through the projectors. Fortunately, the transmission signal from the Xyz Dimension would be working, because the devices would use a different frequency than the one shield was blocking. Shuzo understandably didn't like the idea of Yuzu being at a former enemy base alone, so he would go with her to further insure her safety. He linked up his Duel Disk as well for his own projector.

As Reiji predicted, Leo used an unknown means to take "Yuzu" away before making his retreat with his defeated forces. By allowing Leo to think he won, he and his remaining forces would leave Maiami City behind, with his so called prize in toe. No doubt by now, Leo would realize he had been duped big time… and be more pissed off than he's ever been.

After a moment, Yuya and Yuzu looked into each other's eyes. Both were so happy to be together again and that they were both okay. Yuya actually felt like kissing her, but restrained himself. He didn't feel it was the right time. Yuzu seemed to have similar thoughts, especially when her dad was right there watching. She and Yuya simply just pulled away.

The two groups then met up, with Shuzo hugging Yuya's parents as they did. When Ryo and Gloria saw each other again, it was clear in their eyes how much they missed one another. No words were needed. They knew it was over and they could truly be together again. They ran toward one another and shared a very passionate kiss once they were reunited.

Grace smiled seeing the two together again after all the drama and heartbreak they've both been through. At the same time, however, she felt a little left out. The younger sister wished she had her own special someone to be with. It was then that she saw a certain Duelist that got her attention during the battles...

"Yo! Yugi! Yuya!" Everyone saw that Judai's group had just arrived with their own Academia rebels.

"Judai!" Yugi said, happy he made it. Edo met up with Sora and Dennis, glad to see each other. Asuka, Manjome, and Kenzan were stunned when they saw Ryo, who had just finished making out with Gloria.

"I can't believe it's really him." Asuka said, hardly knowing him personally before he left. When Judai and Edo told them about Ryo's return and his predicament, she was outraged. Asuka was very glad Ryo got helped out. Now she was looking a man that looked ready for a much better life.

"Neither can we." Kenzan said, looking at the black clad Duelist. He and Manjome didn't say anything to either Judai and Asuka about Ryo's counterpart on their world… a counterpart that was not nearly doing as well. _'Damn. He really looks like the Ryo we know. Hard to believe.'_ He thought.

"The blonde must be his old girlfriend." Manjome guessed. _'Those two do seem happy to be together again.'_ He said in his mind. He sighed inwardly, wishing he too had that kind of happiness…

"Trust me, no one's a bigger fan of Ryo Marufuji than my big sister." The group saw Grace approaching them. Manjome flustered when the pretty silver haired young woman stopped in front of him. "Hi handsome. I saw you dueling earlier, and I thought you were very strong. I'd like to have a little one on one with you sometime… if you'd like." She told him in a flirty voice, followed by a wink and a smile. This all caused the dark haired young man to go speechless. "I'm Grace, by the way. What's your name?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"I'm, uh… J-Jun. Jun Manjome." He said nervously. Grace giggled.

"That's a good name for someone like you." She told him as she shook his hand. Manjome couldn't say another word. He was flabbergasted that this very attractive girl was talking to him, flirting with him. Was she flirting? He really couldn't be sure. All he knew was that maybe he wasn't so hopeless after all. Judai and Asuka smiled, thinking he might not be so lonely and miserable anymore.

"Grace Tyler, I've heard about the Professor was going to do to you. I'm happy you're okay, you and your sister." Asuka told her. "I'm also glad you're not our enemies." She added.

"Me too." Grace told her.

"Dennis! Sora!" Edo greeted his fellow Academia deserters.

"We actually did it!" Sora said.

"There were definitely some tense moments, but we pulled it off." Dennis said proudly. Edo then lost his smile.

"Yeah, but… we lost one of our own in the process." He murmured. Dennis and Sora also felt sad about losing Barrett. They still couldn't believe he got carded. Hopefully they'll be able to restore him and all the other poor people who suffered the same fate.

"Guys!" At the same time, Tèa hugged Yugi, Joey, and Tristan when she saw them. "I'm so happy that you're all alright!"

"We're glad you're okay too, Tèa!" Yugi exclaimed. Tèa smiled warmly at him as they parted.

"Thanks." She surprised Yugi with a quick peck on the check, making the boy blush deeply. "I still can't wait for our date."

"Me too." Yugi chuckled.

A moment later, Yusei and Yuma's groups had also arrived with the rest of the rebels. Yugi and the others were pleased to see that everyone had made it.

"Yusei! Yuma!" Judai called out.

"Yugi! Judai!" Yuma responded. The four heroes met up, glad to see each other while their friends caught up with the others.

"Hey guys. Everyone okay on your end?" Yusei asked. Yugi looked over at Yuya and Yuzu, who came over to them.

"We're all fine." He told the older Duelist.

"I'm glad all of you made it." Yuya said.

"So are we. You two okay?" Yuma asked.

"We are." Yuzu said as she held Yuya's hand. It was then the Synchro Dimension Jack Atlas joined up with them.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked Yusei.

"Yes, including Yuya and Yuzu." He told him. Jack nodded.

"I'm pleased to hear it." Jack then became more businesslike. "With this whole Academia mess behind us, you and your friends will soon be departing, am I right?" He asked.

"That's right. After everything, I think we will rest here tonight and plan to leave tomorrow." Yusei said. Jack nodded again.

"In that case, I think tomorrow would be the best time for our upcoming Duel to determine the City's future." Yusei had not forgotten about accepting Jack's challenge and had no intention of breaking his promise. He looked to his friends and they all nodded approvingly. Yusei then looked back at Jack.

"Of course, and I agree. Tomorrow will work. I'll be there." Jack was pleased by that response.

"Good. I shall return then to my home Dimension and inform the Administrative Council of our match. I will give you the exact time later. Also, I will personally see to it that all your companions get special seats. I'm sure they will want to witness a historic event such as this."

"Thank you, Jack. I appreciate that." Yusei said.

"It is no trouble. Well then, the next time we meet… it will be in the Duel Lanes on our D-Wheels. Rest well, Yusei Fudo. I expect you to be at your best when we duel." Jack told him before he disappeared from sight.

"Oh man, that's going to be so sweet to watch!" Judai said excitedly.

"Yeah! I've never seen a Riding Duel before! I can't wait!" Yuma said in agreement.

"Yuma." The Xyz Dimension Kaito approached him. "We've achieved a great victory today. It was because of you and your allies that Academia got driven back. We owe you a lot." Yuma chuckled.

"Aw, it was nothing. We wanted to help." He said modestly. Kaito shook his head.

"It was more than nothing. Because of your efforts, people that used to be our enemies actually became our allies and aided us. Without their assistance, I doubt we would all be here now." Kaito said.

"Well, we still lost that Barrett guy." He reminded him. Kaito lowered his head, along with the others.

"I only saw him a brief time before Ryo was forced to card him, but he seemed like an honorable man and Duelist. If Edo is true to his word, he and the other victims can be restored." They all nodded. "In the meantime, I was hoping you could help me with something."

"What is it?" Yuma asked. Kaito smiled.

"Something I hope can heal the hearts and souls of everyone in the Resistance."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Hey, you alright Sayaka?" Sayaka, the young girl with glasses, was startled by a boy her age with teal eyes and red spiked up hair with yellow bangs. They were sitting just outside a tent at the Resistance base. She shook her head.

"Sorry, Allen. It's just that… I really miss Ruri and Yuto. They've been gone a while now. Now Kaito has left. What if… they don't make it back?" The girl asked, sounding very worried. The boy, Allen, smirked while he put an arm around her.

"Hey, don't talk like that. Of course they'll all be back! Kaito and Yuto are both strong, and so is Ruri!" Sayaka lowered her head.

"So was Shun… and he didn't make it." She said in a low, shaky voice. Allen's grin dropped and looked down too. He didn't respond to that. They still could not believe that Ruri's big tough brother got carded by Academia. What made it even worse was that the one responsible had the same face as Yuto, his best friend. She didn't tell Allen this, but Sayaka had been having nightmares lately of Shun getting carded by Yuto while the latter laughed with cruelty. Even though she knew it wasn't really Yuto who did it, it didn't change the fact that they looked alike. After she woke up from those bad dreams, she sometimes cried a bit before going back to sleep.

As for Allen, he hated seeing Sayaka so miserable. He hated seeing everyone so miserable. No one had been happy since the Invasion happened. Allen hated Academia for all they have done. He also hated that Yusho Sakaki, their beloved teacher, had abandoned them during the assaults. Not only that, even though he never met the guy, Allen hated Yuma Tsukumo for taking their friends away. Sayaka had said that Yuma wanted to get Ruri away to keep her safe from Academia. Despite that, and despite seeing both Ruri and Yuto flee with Yuma seemingly of their own will, Allen didn't really believe what he saw and heard from the unknown boy. He knew that Yuma was an outsider since he never once saw him during the old days, in or out of school.

Bottom line, Allen hated all deserters and didn't trust anyone that didn't come from Heartland. From his recent experiences, everyone not from their home had taken away people close to them. Sure, there was that group of strangers led by Reiji Akaba. They had helped fought Academia's forces when they attacked the second time, with Reiji saving Kaito's family. Those guys also brought food and medical supplies from wherever they came from to help the sick and wounded. He figured they must've had an ulterior motive.

Now Kaito, their closest friend they had left, had taken off with Reiji and those that came with him. Kaito promised them he would be back soon before leaving. So far, he had not returned…

"Allen! Sayaka!" The two kids looked up and saw him, and their faces and moods completely changed.

"Kaito!" The duo ran toward Kaito after he within the sight of the Resistance camp. The older Duelist knelt down and hugged them.

"I promised I'd be back." He told the kids. Allen and Sayaka looked up at him and smiled.

"I knew you'd come back Kaito!" Allen said, sounding confident.

"I'm so happy you're home again! What's happened? Have you heard more about Ruri and Yuto?" Sayaka asked. Kaito smiled warmly at them.

"I actually talked to them very recently." The kids gasped.

"You did?! Where are they?! Are they okay?! When are they coming back?!" Allen asked rapidly.

"Calm down, Allen. Yuto and Ruri are both fine in a very safe place. They miss you both. They wanted me to tell you that and that they'll come home when it is safe. You don't need to worry." Kaito answered. Allen and Sayaka sighed in relief, but then Sayaka became worried again.

"Kaito… does Ruri know, about her brother?" She asked nervously. Kaito frowned.

"No, she doesn't. I've left that task to Yuma Tsukumo." Allen got tense after hearing the name.

"Yuma?! The guy that took Yuto and Ruri from us in the first place?! How can we trust him?! We don't know anything about him!" He shouted angrily. Kaito looked at him sternly.

"Listen Allen, Yuma is an ally and a friend. He helped us in the war against Academia. He risked his life to save Ruri and Yuto, and he helped me personally take down the Tyler Sisters."

"The Tyler Sisters?!" Sayaka asked in surprise. Kaito nodded.

"He did. I can promise you that he is someone trustworthy." Sayaka seemed reassured, but Allen remained skeptical.

"But he's an outsider! How can we be so sure he isn't another spy for Academia like that guy Dennis?!" Allen demanded.

"Because the Professor of Academia himself wanted Yuma dead as much as anyone he sees as an enemy." Kaito answered calmly but gave Allen a sharp look. "Allen, I know this is hard for you, but Yuma and those that fought alongside him had proven themselves to be worthy allies. We can trust them. Trust _me_ on that." Kaito told the younger boy. Allen didn't reply but just looked away.

"Catching up, are we?" Kaito and the children looked to see a group approaching them. They were stunned to see that one member of the group was their former teacher.

"Sakaki Sensei?!" Sayaka said, also in shock to see her former teacher again. Yusho smiled at the two youngsters he taught.

"Allen, Sayaka, I've missed you both." He told them.

"Sensei, you really came back!" Sayaka said, smiling. She really missed being taught by him during the times before everything was taken away. Allen, on the other hand, didn't look near as happy as he finally spoke up.

"You've got some _real_ nerve showing your face back here after ditching us during the Invasion! You just straight up left us, when we needed you most! How could you abandon us like that?! You coward!" He yelled at him.

"Allen!" Sayaka yelled at him, shocked by his response. Yusho frowned and sighed.

"I can see why you're angry, Allen. I'm sorry for not being there, but you must understand. I didn't leave because I chose to. It was an accident." The boy's features didn't soften in the slightest.

"Don't give me any bull crap! If you really cared about us, you wouldn't have left at all!"

"Allen, that's enough. Sakaki Sensei is telling the truth." Kaito told him firmly. Allen then rounded on the older student.

"Why are you defending him Kaito?! He left us and you know it!" He yelled back.

"Stop talking about my dad like that! He isn't a coward!" Yuya said, now on his dad's right side.

"It's true! Don't accuse someone without knowing all the facts!" Yuzu, who stood on Yuya's left, added. Allen and Sayaka stared at them in shock. Their attention had been solely on Yusho and not anyone else until now.

"Wait a minute! Yuto?!" Allen said.

"Ruri?!" Sayaka said, adding her own surprise. "I thought you two were somewhere else?!" Kaito then intervened.

"They are not Yuto and Ruri. These two just happen to have the same faces. The girl is Yuzu Hiragi, and this is Yuya…" Kaito paused before he gave the boy's last name. "Sakaki." The children stared dumbfounded.

"Sakaki? Wait, you're Sensei's son?!" Sayaka questioned. Yuya nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Like I said a second ago." Yuya answered. Allen sneered.

"Liar! Sakaki Sensei never told us he had a son! Besides… the only other person I've seen with Yuto's face was the bastard that sealed Shun into a card! It must be you!" He accused.

"No it wasn't! That was Yuri! Yuya had never set here until today!" Yuzu defended.

"Not only that, my son would never harm anyone. Please try to calm down and listen to reason, Allen." Yusho advised kindly. Allen looked like he would do anything but "calm down". "I was accidentally transported to the Fusion Dimension during the Invasion. I couldn't get back here to help. Again, I deeply regret not being there for you then, but I'm here now." Allen stared him right in the eye, still not softening up.

"All those days in school, you taught us how to bring smiles to everyone through our Duels. Duels were meant to bring others closer and inspire. You helped us smile through anything. But then you took off! When you did, you took all our smiles with you! Now you're back and you expect us to pretend you never left?! Give me a break!" Allen shouted back as he stormed away into a nearby tent.

"Allen! Wait!" Sayaka called, but her friend didn't respond. She was on the verge of tears as she gazed up at her teacher. "I'm sorry, Sensei. Allen has been really angry lately. Losing Yuto, Shun and Ruri… he just…" She was unable to continue. Yusho patted her head.

"I don't blame him. Let's give Allen time to cool down. I'm sure he'll come around." Yusho said. Sayaka hoped so.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" Sayaka saw others coming to the base camp now. It was Yugi, Judai, Yusei, and Yuma. She gasped when she saw who had spoken.

"It's you! You're Yuma Tsukumo!" Yuma smiled as he stopped before her.

"Yeah, I'm Yuma. You're a friend of Ruri's?" He asked. Sayaka nodded.

"My name is Sayaka Sasayama. The guy you heard yelling was Allen Kozuki. He's a friend. Normally he is a good person, but with everyone leaving us one way or another… he's just not taking it well." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry." He told her. Yuma then remembered Kaito mentioning a couple of friends with those names before the meeting.

"It's okay. We just really miss everyone." She said. "So, are they your friends?" Sayaka asked. Yuma smiled as he introduced them.

"This is Yugi Muto, Judai Yuki, and Yusei Fudo. We all fought against Academia together." They all said hi to the girl, who bowed in return.

"Hi. I'm honored to meet all of of you." Sayaka then turned back to Yuma. "Yuma, I've actually wanted to thank you for saving Ruri's life. She's my best friend." Yuma chuckled.

"No problem, Sayaka. I was more than happy to help her." He told her.

"I'm glad. You probably didn't know this, but I was actually there when you saved Ruri from being taken in that alley." Yuma gasped.

"You were? I didn't see you anywhere." Yuma told her.

"I was hiding nearby. Anyways, from what I saw of you that day, you really seem like a good guy. If you don't mind, could you please tell me where Ruri and Yuto are?" She asked hopefully. Yuma scratched the back of his head and seemed uncertain.

"Uh, let's just say they are in a place very much how your home used to be." He answered, confusing her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He means if he told you where they were, you probably wouldn't believe it." Judai said before he laughed. Sayaka tilted her head, confusing her more. Kaito then stepped in.

"Sayaka, can you do me a favor and gather everyone in the Resistance here." He asked.

"Sure, but I don't think Allen would want to come out yet." She said, still worried for him.

"Don't worry about Allen. He'll be back when he feels like it." Kaito told her. The younger girl nodded before she did what Kaito asked of her. Within minutes, all who were present had gathered before the group. Needless to say, they all gasped when they saw that Kaito and Yusho Sakaki had returned along with who appeared to be Yuto and Ruri among a group of strangers. Allen indeed did not come out of his tent like Sayaka said. Aside from him, all in the Resistance had come forward. Pleased, Kaito stepped out in the center and spoke to them all.

"All members of the the Resistance, I have something I need to say. Please hear me out." He said loud and clear. He waited until the whole crowd, who seemed curious, was quiet before he continued. "We have all suffered and lost so much due to the cruel, heartless actions of Academia. To some, it seemed we were fighting a losing battle with no hope for tomorrow. But for others, like myself, we never gave up hope. And today, I am pleased to tell you all that our enemy has been dealt a crippling blow! Today, for the first time since our home was invaded, Academia has been driven back! The war is over, and they… have lost!"

"Academia… defeated?!" "Can it really be true?" The Resistance members chatted excitedly among themselves of this incredible news. They could hardly believe it. Kaito raised his arms to silence them before speaking again.

"It is true! The final battle against them happened in another place, but the result was undeniable! Their leader, Leo Akaba, was struck down and forced to retreat when his forces had fallen to another great opposition! I myself took part in the conflict, and this great victory would not have been possible without the aid of a remarkable group of strong Duelists! Four particular Duelists were instrumental in turning the tide against Academia, and they are here among us! I give you Yugi Muto, Judai Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and Yuma Tsukumo!" Kaito introduced the four that changed everything. Everyone looked at them with awe.

"Suddenly, I feel very nervous." Yuma whispered to the others.

"Relax Yuma. You don't need to say anything." Yusei told the boy calmly. It was as at this point that Allen poked his head out of the tent to see the four for himself. Kaito proceeded.

"These four are strong, noble, and brave! Not just them, but the same can be said to all the allies they brought with them to fight our enemy! In fact, because of them, some of Academia's own turned against their leader and helped us in winning!"

This really got people talking. They couldn't believe that Duelists for Academia decided to fight for the other side, especially Allen.

"Because of everyone, we have a chance to recover what we lost! At this moment, our new allies are preparing to bring supplies we will need to start rebuilding our home and our lives! What's more, everyone that got sealed because of Academia will soon be brought back! They will rejoin us! If we all work together, one day, Heartland will be restored to what it should be: A place where kids and adults can have Duels that bring smiles and joy to everyone!" Everyone cheered from Kaito's inspiring speech. Yuma and the others smiled from how Kaito touched everyone's hearts by his words. Yusho was especially proud of him. Yuya and Yuzu were also happy, particularly Yuya.

He was so tired of all the fighting and people risking their lives. He was also tired of seeing Duels being used for conflict when it should be used to make people smile, like Kaito was saying. While he was glad that his battles kept Yuzu safe, he desired to see and experience Duels that were fun and enjoyable again. He was about to get that wish as Kaito made his next announcement.

"To celebrate our victory and start our new beginning, a Duel shall take place between myself and Yuma Tsukumo at Heartland Square! We discussed it and we both agreed our Duel will hopefully remind all of us what Dueling should really be about! Now follow us!" With that, Kaito led the crowd toward the location for his Duel with Yuma. Doubtful, but curious, Allen trailed after everyone. Although he remained unsure of how things had turned out, he still wanted his home, and all the people here, to get their lives back. _'I don't know about the outsiders or even the Academia traitors, but I believe in Kaito.'_ He thought as he walked with Sayaka, who waited for him before she too followed the crowd.

To be continued.


	40. ARC-V — PART 25

Here we go with Yuma vs Arc-V Kaito! Will their Duel restore the Xyz Dimension people's love for dueling and hope for the future? Let us see!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 39: ARC-V — PART 25

Heartland Square was packed with people, anxiously waiting for the match mentioned earlier. In the center stood the two individuals that were about to face off: Yuma Tsukumo and Kaito Tenjo. All eyes were on them as they stood ready. Yugi and Yuya's group watched from Yuma's side, while Allen and Sayaka stood at Kaito's.

"Kaito's going to kick his ass." Allen said with no shred of doubt.

"I don't know. We saw Yuma defeat Dennis in just a single turn." Sayaka pointed out, but Allen shrugged it off.

"Dennis was _nothing_ compared to Kaito. He's the best!" He told her. Sayaka knew how good their friend was, but she can't help but feel he will won't be able to beat Yuma so easily.

"So which of them do you think is going to win?" Yuzu asked Yugi.

"I've actually never seen Yuma or Kaito duel before, so it should be interesting to find out." He told her.

"What do you think, dad?" Yuya asked.

"I don't know about Yuma, but Kaito is a strong and talented Duelist. He shouldn't be underestimated." Yusho replied.

_"This ought to be fun either way."_ Yuri said, wanting the action to start. As everyone gathered, Astral came out of the Key and stood next to Yuma.

_"If this Kaito is anything like the one we know, this will be in a tough Duel."_ He told the him. The boy nodded while smiling. Yuma was actually hoping for that.

In the center of the Square, Yuma and Kaito slipped on their Duel Disks. "Are you ready, Yuma Tsukumo? I don't plan to hold back!" Yuma grinned.

"Heck yeah! I'm definitely going to go all out! Let's do this Kaito!" Yuma replied, activating his Duel Disk. Kaito returned the grin as he also turned on his own Duel Disk. With that, the match began.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Yuma: 4000) (Kaito: 4000)**

"If it is alright with you Yuma, I'll let you take the first turn." Kaito said.

"Fine by me. My turn! I Summon Goblindbergh!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1400; DEF: 0) A green goblin in a fighter plan flew to it's position on the Field. "Now I activate my Monster's Effect! When Goblindbergh is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Bull Blader!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1600; DEF: 1200) A minotaur in orange and gray armor and red horns appeared while holding a huge sword.

_'Two Level 4 Monsters. You're starting to become predictable Yuma.'_ Kaito thought, expecting to see Number 39: King of Wishes – Hope. Allen and Sayaka also believed it would appear. They were all wrong.

"I Overlay the Level 4 Goblindbergh and Bull Blader! With these two Monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Come forth, sheathed in light! Shining lord who slashes through the dark! Rank 4! Heroic Champion - Excalibur!" (LIGHT; Rank 4; ATK: 2000; DEF: 2000) Now opposing Kaito was a dark red armored warrior holding a somewhat smaller sword than Bull Blader, but not by much. "Then I Set three cards facedown and end my turn."

"Hey, that's not the Monster he used last time!" Allen said in surprise.

"I wonder why he didn't Summon it? That was his Ace Monster, wasn't it?" Sayaka asked. Even Kaito could not hide his reaction.

_'He didn't Summon his "Number" Monster. He must be saving it for later. Still, I shouldn't let my guard down.'_ He decided to see exactly what Yuma had planned. "Interesting start. I hope you're prepared. My turn! Draw!" Kaito liked what he had. "When my opponent controls a Monster from the Extra Deck while I have no Monsters, I can Special Summon Cipher Twin Raptor from my hand!" (LIGHT; Level 4; ATK: 1600; DEF: 800) A mechanized violet velociraptor with multicolored wings appeared on Kaito's Field. "Since I have Special Summoned a "Cipher" Monster, I can Special Summon Cipher Biplane from my hand as well! I Special Summon it in Defense Mode!" (LIGHT; Level 6; ATK: 1000; DEF: 2000) A plane made of blue, purple, and gold light flew downward to join Kaito's first Monster.

"Kaito's getting ready to make his big play!" Allen said with excitement. Sayaka thought the same thing as she watched.

"Now I activate Cipher Biplane's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I change the Level of a "Cipher" Monster I control to make it Level 8! I choose my Cipher Twin Raptor!" Yuma tensed as it's Level went up from 4 to 8.

_'He just needs another Level 8 Monster…'_ Yuma thought, only his assumption was also off.

"When I'm to about to Xyz Summon a "Cipher" Monster using Twin Raptor, it can be used as two Monsters! I Overlay my now Level 8 Cipher Twin Raptor! Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" The crowd gasped loudly at the appearance of Kaito's Rank 8 3000 Attack Point Ace.

"There it is! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Yuma's done for now!" Allen said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Yusho said as he joined the children. "Yuma may in fact be more of a challenge than you realize." Allen snorted and didn't look up at him.

"Says the man that ditched us." He said coldly.

"Allen, he told us that that's _not_ what happened!" Sayaka said to him. Allen looked incredulously at her.

"Come on, you still can't be buying his lame ass lies, are you?" He asked harshly. Sayaka couldn't say anything because Kaito made his move.

"Here I come Yuma! Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, attack Heroic Champion - Excalibur! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!" Cipher Dragon unleashed its rainbow like blast at Yuma's Monster.

"Just watch! Yuma's Monster is as good as cooked!" Allen anticipated. Yuma had other plans, though.

"I won't make it that easy! I activate Excalibur's Monster Effect! When it battles, I can detach all of it's Overlay Units to double it's Attack Points until the end of the Battle Phase!"

"Say what?!" Allen and Sayaka yelled in surprise.

(Heroic Champion – Excalibur's ATK: 2000 x 2 = 4000)

"Now Yuma's Monster is stronger than Kaito's!" Sayaka said as the former's Monster started to push back the latter's blast. Kaito smirked.

"I never expected you to make it "that easy" for me, Yuma! I activate a Quick-Play Magic card, Attack Reversal! Until the end of the Battle Phase, I can switch the Attack Points of one Monster on my Field with one on yours! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon is stronger than Excalibur again!" Yuma cursed this switch around.

(Heroic Champion - Excalibur's ATK: 3000)

(Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ATK: 4000)

"Told ya! Yuma isn't going to beat Kaito! No chance in Hell an outsider like him can best him!" The stubborn younger boy retorted.

"You just want to see him lose because you don't like him." Sayaka told him. Allen crossed his arms and grunted.

"Your Excalibur will be the one to fall before my dragon!" Kaito proclaimed as the Cipher Dragon's attack began to overpower Yuma's warrior.

"No he won't! Trap card open, Half Unbreak! Until the end of the turn, a Monster I control can't be destroyed in battle and I only take half the damage from battles involving that Monster!" Kaito didn't seem disappointed that his attack failed and only inflicted minor damage to his opponent.

**(4000 - 3000 = 1000; 1000 / 2 = 500)**

**(Yuma: 4000 - 500 = 3500)**

"Crap! Kaito hardly made a dent to his Life Points!" Allen complained.

"Good save, Yuma. I look forward to seeing you play seriously. I also Set three cards facedown and end my turn." Kaito said. At this point, the Attack Points of both Monsters returned to normal.

"Believe me Kaito, you're not gonna be blown away when I do!" Yuma replied with a confident smile. Kaito returned that smile with his own.

"Yuma got lucky. It won't happen next time." Allen said, still fully expecting Yuma to lose big time. Sayaka sighed.

"Allen, stop hating on Yuma, especially since you haven't even met him yourself. He did nothing wrong." Allen glared at his friend.

"He took away Yuto and Ruri. He had no right to do that. They belong here, with us." He said.

"Yuma was saving them." Sayaka retorted. "You were there. You heard what he said. Also, Kaito said they'll come back when everything is fine again."

"Yuma is as good a person as any. I've been with him long enough to know that. You need to learn to let go of you're anger or you'll never move forward." Yusho advised. Allen pretended he didn't hear any of that.

"Kaito will kick his ass. Just watch." The boy said. Yusho and Sayaka sighed. They gave up in talking to him. They prayed he will come around on his own.

"My turn! Draw! I play Xyz Treasure! This lets me draw one card from my Deck for each face-up Xyz Monster on the Field! Since there's two, I get to draw two more cards!" After drawing, Yuma found another way to get the Duel to be more action packed. "Let's try something else! I Summon Gogogo Golem!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1800; DEF: 1500) A blue and dark green rock creature materialized next to Excalibur. "Then because I Normal Summoned a Level 4 Monster, I Special Summon Shadow Lizard from my hand!" Yuma's 1100 dark reptile appeared on his Field. "Now I Overlay my Level 4 Gogogo Golem and Shadow Lizard! Cowboy of the far West! Pull out your pistols and shoot for the top! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Gagaga Gunman!" (EARTH; Rank 4; ATK: 1500; DEF: 2400)

Yuma's new Monster was a tall man wearing a brown hat, a tattered cape, and had a mask to cover the lower part of his face. It also held two pistols in his hands. Kaito, Allen, and Sayaka were once again surprised that Yuma didn't Summon his Number 39. "That Monster is even weaker than Yuma's first one. How can he hope to take on Kaito's Galaxy-Eyes with that?" Allen questioned.

"Something tells me that cowboy isn't as weak as it appears." Yusho said. Allen didn't reply but kept watching.

"Here goes! Battle! Gagaga Gunman, attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" This got a surprised look from everyone.

"But Kaito's Monster is stronger! Why would Yuma do that?" Yuya asked.

"He must have a reason." Yuzu said. Yugi, Judai, and Yusei remained silent and observed.

"Now I activate Gagaga Gunman's Monster Effect! Once per turn, when it battles an opponent's Monster this turn, I can detach one Overlay Unit to have my Gunman gain 1000 Attack Points and the Monster it is battling lose 500 Attack Points until the end of the Battle Phase!" Yuma revealed.

"What?!" Allen and Yuya yelled at the same time. Kaito didn't show it, but he was surpassed as well.

(Gagaga Gunman's ATK: 1500 + 1000 = 2500)

(Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)

"Now their Monsters are evenly matched! They're going to destroy each other!" Sayaka said.

"Take this Kaito! Pistol Burst!" Yuma's Gunman fired multiple bullets from it's right pistol at Kaito's dragon, which it held off with another colorful energy blast. Their stalemate attacks began to set of an explosion that threatened to obliterate both Monsters from the Field.

"Trap card open, Cipher Bit! If a "Cipher" Xyz Monster would be destroyed by battle or card effects, that Monster is not destroyed! Also, this card can be attached to that Monster as an Overlay Unit!" Cipher Dragon had a rainbow like shield covering it from the resulting explosion.

"I'm not losing my Monster either! Trap card open, Half Guard! If an Attack Mode Monster I control would be destroyed by battle, it cannot be destroyed from that battle! Then, after damage calculation, I can switch that Monster to Defense Mode! My Gagaga Gunman stays put and is now my defense!" Yuma counted, a protective barrier surrounding his Monster as well before switching to Defense Mode. The blast from the evenly matched attacks was dispersed due to both Monsters being saved from destruction. The crowds were awed by the intense stalemate. Even Allen was was starting to feel impressed by Yuma's skills.

"That was a good effort, but it is not enough." Kaito said with a smile. Yuma smiled back.

"I'm still only just warming up! I end my turn!" The Resistance was now really pumped by the match. They began to cheer for both sides.

"That was awesome! Keep it up Yuma!" One boy a little younger than Allen shouted.

"That's what I'd call a Duel! Show your stuff Kaito!" Shouted an older teenage girl. Both Duelists turned to see everyone rooting for them, to give everything they've got… and they couldn't be more pleased. Allen and Sayaka looked around and saw how much their comrades were truly enjoying watching the Duel. This reminded the former of the good old days, when Duels were more for fun. As his eyes fell on Yuma again, he started to have second thoughts.

_'Everyone… they're not just cheering for Kaito. They're rooting for Yuma too. He really does seem like he's enjoying himself, just Kaito seems to be. Maybe I was wrong about him after all…'_ Allen then found himself joining in. "Yeah! Kaito! Yuma! Show us all how strong you both are!" Sayaka and Yusho were happy that the boy was finally enjoying himself. Kaito and Yuma noticed it too. The former smiled.

"Sounds like we are really getting the crowd excited." Yuma told Kaito.

"Indeed. Let's not stop now! My turn! Draw!" _'This next move should be good.'_ Kaito told himself. "First, I switch Cipher Biplane to Attack Mode! Then I Equip it with Cipher Power! A "Cipher" Monster Equipped with this card while I control "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" has it's Attack Points doubled!"

(Cipher Biplane's ATK: 1000 x 2 = 2000)

_"Now what is he planning?"_ Astral asked himself.

"I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Monster Effect! Once per turn, by detaching one Overlay Unit, I can take control of an opposing Monster until the end of the turn! That Monster's name becomes "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", it's Attack Points become 3000, it cannot attack directly, and all it's Effects are negated! I take control of your Gagaga Gunman! Cipher Projection!" Yuma couldn't do anything as his Monster was taken and now stood on Kaito's Field as a copy of Cipher Dragon.

"Yuma only has Excalibur left, and it is weaker against both Monsters!" Yuzu said, assuming Kaito plans to switch the Cipher Dragon copy to Attack Mode and strike with it.

"With all it's Overlay Units gone, it can't double it's Attack Power again!" Yuya added.

"I'm not done! Trap card open, Double Cipher! By detaching all remaining Overlay Units from a "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" I control, I can Special Summon a second copy of my dragon from my Extra Deck, ignoring it's Summoning requirements! Appear, my second Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" A second, true copy of Kaito's Ace appeared and roared at it's opposition.

"Now Kaito has _three_ Cipher Dragons!" Allen said in amazement.

"Is Kaito planning to attack with all of them?" Sayaka wondered.

"That wouldn't explain why he powered up his Biplane." Yusho pointed out. Kaito explained as if he knew what they were thinking.

"I have you now, Yuma! First I'll destroy your Excalibur with my Biplane, then I'll finish it with my two "true" Cipher Dragons! This is it! Battle! Cipher Biplane, attack Heroic Champion – Excalibur!" Kaito's weaker Monster flew up and then began to descend straight at Yuma's warrior.

"This assault will be it for Yuma!" Someone in the crowd said in worry. Yuma smirked.

"Ain't gonna happen! Trap card open, Battle Break! When an opponent's Monster attacks, I can destroy that Monster and end the Battle Phase!" Kaito watched his Cipher Biplane disintegrate in a flash of color. "Nice try, but it's not over yet!" He told his opponent. Kaito chuckled lightly.

"Good move, but I have a contingency for that. When a Monster Equipped with Cipher Power is destroyed and goes to the Graveyard, I can take a "Cipher" card from my Deck and add it to my hand! I choose Cipher Reflect! Then I Set one card facedown and end my turn. With that, the Effect of Cipher Dragon ends and your Monster returns to you." Kaito said as Gagaga Gunman returned to it's rightful owner.

"That was really close. Yuma almost lost." Sayaka said in relief.

"He saved himself, but he is still in a tough position. Now Yuma has to face not one, but two Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons." Yusho said.

"I'll bet he's got something up his sleeve to handle this." Allen said expectedly.

_'What will you do now, Yuma?'_ Kaito thought. Despite how much the odds were stacked against him, Yuma couldn't looked more pleased.

"This Duel has definitely gotten me pumped! In fact, I think now is the perfect time to bring out my Ace!" This caught the interest of everyone.

"He's finally going to Summon his Hope Monster? But he's got no Level 4 Monsters on his Field! How can he do it?" Allen asked. He was about to get his answer in a very unexpected way.

"Get ready Kaito! From here on out, I'm fighting with all I have! My turn! DRAW!" Yuma couldn't be more excited to bring "it" out again. "Before I Summon my top Monster, I'll activate Gagaga Gunman's other Monster Effect!"

"Another Effect?" Kaito said to himself.

"It's first Effect is the one it can use while in Attack Mode. Since it's now in Defense Mode, I can detach it's last Overlay Unit to inflict 800 points of damage to you!" With one shot from Gagaga Gunman's left pistol, Kaito took the damage.

**(Kaito: 4000 - 800 = 3200)**

"Their Life Points are pretty close now." Yuzu said. Yuya and the protectors nodded.

"They seemed evenly matched so far, but I think Yuma is about to change that." Yugi said. Yuma's smile widened.

"You want to see my Ace? Well you're about to! I Overlay my Gagaga Gunman and Heroic Champion – Excalibur!" This move drew a noticeable gasp from all the Resistance.

"He's Overlaying his Xyz Monsters?!" Kaito exclaimed.

"But they aren't Level 4 Monsters! How's he using them to Summon his Number 39?" Allen questioned.

_'He's not.'_ Astral thought to himself, smiling. He, and he alone, knew what was coming. He had, after all, faced that very unique Monster himself.

"Appear now, Future Number 0! Pegasus, be unleashed here and now, and run free as the wind into the future! This is my Creating Heaven And Earth! My Future! I do Kattobingu! King of the Future - Hope!" (LIGHT; Rank 0; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) Yuma's Monster wasn't the one everyone expected, but there were similarities. The main differences were that magenta and black armor with glowing orange lines running across it. It also had four wings as opposed to the two that Number 39 had. Finally, it had two magenta points that resembled Yuma's hair and it had a shining blue "0" on it's chest.

Everyone gazed up at Yuma's new Ace in awe. "Hey! That's not the Monster Yuma used to beat Dennis! It looks so different! Plus, it's a Rank 0 Monster! I've never seen or even heard of one before!" Allen said in amazement.

"Me neither. Also, that Monster… it actually kind of looks like Yuma himself." Sayaka noted.

"Didn't know Yuma had that up his sleeve!" Judai said, sounding impressed. Yuya and Yuzu wondered what it could do, considering it has no Attack Points. Kaito eyed it wearily.

_'He never used that in our Duel against the Tyler Sisters. A Rank 0 Monster with zero Attack Points. It must have an Effect to compensate for it's lack of Attack Power.'_ Kaito was not prepared for what happened next.

"Let's do this! Battle! Future King Hope, attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Future Hope Sword Slash!" Future Number 0 soared upward and slashed at the original Cipher Dragon with both it's blades, though they seem to be doing nothing.

"Why attack with a Monster that has no Attack Points?" Sayaka asked. Yusho and Kaito both had a feeling that wasn't going to be the case.

"My Future Number 0 can't be destroyed in battle and I take no damage from battles involving it!" Yuma said as his Monster returned to his side.

"Then what was the point of attacking?" Kaito questioned him. Yuma made a playful chuckle.

"That's what you're about to find out." He said mischievously, making Kaito raise an eyebrow. "Now my Monster's Effect activates! When Future King Hope attacks a Monster, I can take control of that Monster until the end of the Battle Phase! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon is on _my_ side now!" Yuma revealed.

"What?!" Kaito shouted, truly shocked for the first time in the Duel. His first Cipher Dragon instantly moved to Yuma's side of the Field.

"No way! It has an Effect similar to Cipher Dragon?!" Allen said, stunned. Kaito cursed under his breath.

"Now I'll have my Cipher Dragon attack yours! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!" Yuma's borrowed Cipher Dragon fired a blast at Kaito's copy.

"Yuma's aiming to destroy both dragons at the same time!" Yusho realized, since their Attack Points were the same.

"I won't allow it! Trap card open, Cipher Reflect! When a "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" is about to be destroyed in battle this turn, it isn't!" Kaito countered. While a red and blue barrier prevented Kaito's dragon from being destroyed, the same could not be said about Yuma's copy. It got blown to pieces from it's failed assault. "There's more! Since my Trap was successful in saving my Cipher Dragon, you take damage equal to it's Attack Points!" Yuma's smile didn't falter.

"I got that covered too! I activate another Effect of Future King Hope! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I won't take any effect damage this turn!" Yuma's Monster deflected an energy burst from Kaito's Trap by crossing it's blades to protect it's master. "I now Set one card facedown and end my turn!" Kaito grunted. He was slightly annoyed that his Monster stealing tactics had been used against him. Still, this Duel wouldn't be any fun if his opponent used any strategy he knew about. He then smiled again and began to laugh.

"You definitely are a strong opponent, Yuma Tsukumo! If I am to have any chance of defeating you, I cannot afford to not hold back anymore as well!" Yuma was pleased to hear that.

"Then bring it!" He encouraged.

"I shall! My turn! Draw! I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" Kaito widened his eyes slightly. _'I was hoping for this!'_ He said in his head. "Now I play Rank-Up-Magic, Cipher Ascension! This allows me to Special Summon a "Cipher" Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck that is one Rank higher than the "Cipher" Xyz Monster I'm using as Xyz Material! Galaxy shining in the darkness! Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" (LIGHT; Rank 9; ATK: 4500; DEF: 3000)

Now opposing Future King Hope was a bigger, three headed version of Kaito's dragon. Like the previous Cipher Dragon, it was a neon blue dragon wearing dark blue and red armor. Each of it's two extra heads was on the dragon's shoulders. This brought back memories to Yuma about his last Duel with the Kaito of his world. _'That was a really intense Duel! Now this one is too! Just the way I like it!'_ The boy thought excitedly.

"I think Yuma is in trouble now." Sayaka said.

"Maybe not." Allen replied to her. Kaito was sure he cornered Yuma now.

"I may not be able to destroy your Future Number 0 in battle, but there's always another way to remove opposition! My Monster has the means to defeat you this turn! I activate the Effect of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Once per turn, by detaching all it's Overlay Units, I can…"

"Not so fast, Kaito! Trap card open, Brave Heart! By paying half of my Life Points, I can negate the activation of the Effects of your Monster! Guess you'll have to wait until next turn!" Yuma said cheekily as his Life Points went down by half.

**(Yuma: 3500 / 2 = 1750)**

Kaito smirked. "Perhaps. I Set one card facedown and end my turn." Kaito knew he could do nothing else, sense attacking Yuma's Monster would do no good. At the same time, everyone started to wonder what Yuma will do next.

_'I'm sure Kaito's facedown card will somehow turn the tide against Yuma. How will he proceed?'_ Astral thought. It was then he noticed a pulse from one of the Number cards he still possessed. He closed his eyes and searched for the source. It did not take him long to see which it was. _'Number 99? Why is it glowing like this?'_ Astral then saw a small line of energy trailing from itself to Yuma's Extra Deck. _'Could it be?'_ It seemed apparent to the energy being that his own "Hope" Monster wanted to help the people of the Xyz Dimension as much as Yuma.

The young Duelist then felt the strong pulse from his Extra Deck, and he instinctively knew what it meant. _'You want to help out, don't you Hope Dragoon?'_ He asked the Number through his connection. A distant roar only he could hear confirmed it. He nodded. _'Thanks. I'll gladly take it!'_ he gave his biggest smile yet while his Extra Deck gave off a very subtle golden glow. "I can feel it! This next move is really going to bring hope and happiness back for everyone here! My turn! DRAW!" After looking at his card, Yuma knew he was going to do it. "Kaito, I'm going to beat you here and now!" Kaito and all who were watching were perplexed by Yuma's declaration.

"Then show me!" Kaito said, smiling back.

"With pleasure! I Overlay my Future King Hope!" Yuma's latest action stunned the crowd once more.

"What's he Summoning now?" Allen questioned as he and Sayaka watched with anticipation. Kaito stood ready for what he was about to face next.

"Appear now, the new Future Number 0! Pegasus, with power of the great dragon, create a new future for the world! A future filled with hope! I Kattobingu once more! Future Dragon King, Hope!" (LIGHT; Rank 0; ATK: 3000; DEF: 2000) Kaito, the other three protectors, and the Resistance watched in amazement as Yuma's Monster gained new, silver armor with dragon like wings. The swords also became covered in dragon spikes. Lastly, what seemed to be Yuma's Key appeared over the "0" on Future Dragon King Hope's chest.

"Woah!" Yuya, Yuzu, and all the kids in the Resistance gasped, while the adults were, speechless, simply awed.

"Talk about an upgrade!" Judai commented.

"I agree." Yusei said.

"Kaito may have problems with this one." Yugi said. Kaito felt just as weary.

_'That new upgrade of Yuma's Ace might cause big trouble for me. I have to act now before he can attack!'_ He thought as he made to counter his opponent. "Sorry Yuma, but I won't give you a chance to use your new Monster! Trap card open, Cipher Extreme! This allows me to use the Effect of a "Cipher" Xyz Monster during my opponent's turn!"

"What?!" Yuya said, stunned. Yuma, strangely, didn't seem worried about it.

"I activate the Effect of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Once per turn, by detaching all of it's Overlay Units, I can take control of as many of my opponent's Monsters as possible! While under my control, those Monsters' names also become "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", their Attack Points become 4500, their effects are negated, and they cannot attack this turn! CIPHER SUPER PROJECTION!"

A shower of blue and yellow light burst forth from the dragon's wings. They were beginning to envelop the dragon clad warrior…

"I activate the Effect of Future Dragon King Hope! Once per turn, when an opposing Monster activates it's Effect, I can detach an Overlay Unit to negate the activation of that Effect, then I take control of that Monster!" Yuma countered. Kaito smirked.

"That won't work this time! Cipher Extreme has another Effect! When my opponent activates a card effect, that card is destroyed! And if it was successful, that Effect gets negated! Valiant effort Yuma, but you won't take another Monster from me!" Kaito said. He was surprised that Yuma's smile remained.

"I wouldn't say that! Future Dragon King Hope can't be destroyed by battle or card effects! Your Trap's got nothing on it!"

"What?!" Kaito shouted in disbelief.

"Now my Monster's Effect continues, bringing Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon over to me!" Kaito watched helplessly as he lost his only remaining Monster.

_'Yuma had this planned all along!'_ The older Duelist realized. This grew gasps from all of the Resistance.

"Kaito lost his Monster, and he has no more cards in his hand or on his Field! He's wide open!" Allen said in alarm.

"Kaito…" Sayaka whispered. They knew this was is it for their friend. Yusho was indeed surprised to see his former student cornered like this. Kaito realized too that he could do nothing more. He sighed before he looked back at Yuma.

"You played well, Yuma. You got me with my back against the wall. I've got nothing left. Now… finish it." He said. He knew that one attack from Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon would deplete all the Life Points he had left. Yuma nodded. Once again, however, the boy surprised him.

"Okay. I activate a Magic card called Unprecedented Wind! This increases the Attack and Defense Points of one Monster I control by 1000 until my next Standby Phase! I'm using it on my Future Dragon King Hope!" A bunch of high winds suddenly swirled around Yuma's Monster as it grew stronger.

(Future Dragon King Hope's ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000; DEF: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)

_'He's… attacking with his own Monster?'_ A startled Kaito thought. Yuma smiled at his rival's counterpart.

"This Duel has been a blast Kaito! I've enjoyed every second of it! I hope you did too!" He told him. Kaito smiled and nodded.

"I have. This is the first time in a very long while that I've had a Duel like this. I thank you for that, Yuma Tsukumo. Do it!" He insisted. Yuma nodded again.

"Alright! I'm ending this! Future Number 0: Future Dragon King Hope…. DIRECT ATTACK! DRAGON HOPE SWORD SLASH!" The dragonized warrior flew forward and slashed at Kaito with both swords, making him drop to one knee in defeat.

**(Kaito: 0)**

Everyone fell silent, letting the finale of the fantastic Duel to sink in. Yuma then walked over to Kaito and held out his hand, smiling warmly. Kaito smiled back as he took his hand and stood back up. "Can I ask you something?" Kaito said.

"Sure. What is it?" Yuma asked.

"Why didn't you attack with my dragon?" Kaito questioned. Yuma put his hands behind his head and chuckled.

"I wanted to finish the Duel with _my_ Monster. Simple as that." He told him. At this Kaito laughed. Yuma joined him. As they laughed, the entire Resistance cheered and whistled at the two Duelists that gave it their all. Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yuya, Yuzu, Yusho all clapped for them. Astral silently praised his partner and friend for bringing the joy of Dueling back to the Resistance. Allen and Sayaka were among those that cheered the loudest.

"What a Duel! You both rocked!" Allen cheered.

"That was simply amazing!" Sayaka added. She wished that Ruri, Yuto, and Shun could've seen this. She knew they would've enjoyed the Duel like everyone else had. Allen then looked up and and saw how proud Yusho looked at Kaito's dueling. He smiled, like he always did in the past.

"Sakaki Sensei…" Allen started, catching his old teacher's attention. "I'm sorry… for everything I said." He said softly. Yusho patter him on the head.

"I forgive you, Allen." He told the boy softly. Allen actually teared up a bit, so he quickly wiped his eyes before anyone could see. Unbeknownst to them, Yuma's group had been watching from not too far from the Resistance. They had seen the whole match, and were just as amazed as everyone else.

"I'm glad we managed to see it all." Shark said.

"Oh yeah! I loved how Yuma used my old Excalibur! Felt like I was right there with him!" Gauche said.

"I'm happy the Resistance enjoyed the Duel so much." Rio said, glad to see how everyone loved it.

"Me too." Said Luna.

"Same here." The Kaito they knew acknowledged. _'Well Yuma, looks like in a way, you finally got your win against me.'_ He thought to himself. As the whole crowd praised them for their performances, Yuma and the Xyz Dimension Kaito felt that the dark days were finally in the past… and that the people of Heartland can finally rebuild with smiles on their faces.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"So it is settled. Your match against Yusei Fudo, the Red Rider, will commence tomorrow at noon. Be sure to inform him of the time and place. No doubt this will be the Riding Duel of the century." Said an old man with a kind face. He, along with his four colleagues of the Synchro Dimension's Administrative Council, just informed Jack Atlas of the proposed time for Yusei to arrive. Jack nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Thank you, members of the Council." He said in gratitude before he turned to walk out. Jack was very pleased with how things were turning out. He hoped the people of the City will truly be free to be equals after tomorrow's match… if his opponent won, that is. _'The rest is up to you now… Yusei Fudo.'_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Standing on a cliff overlooking the vast ocean with the cybernetic sky above him, Playmaker waited. He gave the word to his closest friends and allies to meet with him at this location. It was very isolated and figured no one would check for any unusual activity here. He just hoped everyone he contacted would arrive.

"Playmaker!" The young man looked to see one of the people he expected. It was a golden eyed young man with blue and turquoise hair with orange/red bangs. He was wearing a grey jumpsuit patterned with orange flames with a fire like scarf around his neck. The man smiled big time upon seeing him. "It's been a few months! Good to see you again! You doing okay?" He asked as he held out his hand to Playmaker.

"It's good to see you too, Soulburner." Playmaker replied as he shook the flaming man's hand. "It hasn't been easy for me, after what happened with Ai." He told him. Soulburner frowned.

"I know what it feels like, losing your partner. Still, you had it worse than me. You had to fight Ai because he became an enemy." Playmaker nodded.

"I did. He left me no choice." He said solemnly. A moment of silence passed between them. Losing Ai was the most painful thing Playmaker had experienced, aside from the Lost Incident. Even though the Dark Ignis came back, Playmaker still suffered because he knew Ai refused to forgive himself for everything he did to those he befriended. Of course, he told no one of Ai's resurrection, or of the other Ignis. Playmaker didn't want to keep it a secret from those he knew, but it was necessary… "You were lucky to not have gone through the same thing yourself." Soulburner nodded.

"Yeah. Flame would have burned me for sure if that had happened." He told him.

"That makes two of us." The guys turned to see another had arrived. It was a tall young woman with dark blue eyes, wore pink lipstick, and long, wavy light blue hair. She wore a long black, white, and blue sleeveless waistcoat with a pink and black skirt. She also wore a gold belt and black, forearm length wristguards with blue wings on the ends. "I don't think I could handle facing Aqua as an enemy."

"Blue Maiden." Playmaker said as he greeted his third companion. Blue Maiden smiled as she shook his hand.

"Hello Playmaker, Soulburner. It's been a while since the three of us had met up like this." Blue Maiden told them.

"I'm glad you're both here." Playmaker said. His two friends smiled back.

"When Shoichi contacted us saying you needed our help, there was no way we would refuse." Soulburner said.

"We will always be there for you, Playmaker." Blue Maiden said. He smiled back appreciatively.

"How have you both been?" Playmaker asked them.

"Well, after moving back to my home, I adjusted. It's been nice living a normal life again." Soulburner replied.

"I've been doing fine too. My brother is running the company like how it should be and no issues have come up." Blue Maiden hesitated a bit before adding, "I missed you."

"So had I." Playmaker replied. More silence passed.

"So, why do you need us?" Blue Maiden asked after a minute.

"We are still waiting for one more before that can be explained." Playmaker answered.

"You mean…?" Soulburner started to ask. His question was answered when a white digital portal appeared and a white suited young man stepped out from it. He had light blue eyes, grey and red spiked hair and wearing a tan visor over his face.

"I was wondering when and how we would meet again, Playmaker." The man told him.

"Revolver. Thank you for coming." Playmaker replied. He nodded, then looked over at the other people present.

"Soulburner, Blue Maiden." He addressed.

"Revolver." Soulburner said.

"If Playmaker asked you to be here, then what is happening must be bigger than I thought." Blue Maiden said. Revolver nodded.

"I had been told that lives were at stake, but I do not have the details." He then turned to the dark suited young man. "Playmaker, What is the situation?" Playmaker looked at them all before he raised his Duel Disk and pressed the center which sent out a gold beam of light straight up, surprising the trio.

"What was that?" Soulburner asked.

"There is someone I need all of you to meet. What you just saw was a message telling her to meet us here." Playmaker told him.

"Who?" Blue Maiden questioned. Just then, another portal appeared, this one made of bright gold. Out from that portal came the person Playmaker mentioned.

"I got your message just now, Playmaker." Ray said to him. She then eyed the group. "Looks like they're all here." Playmaker nodded as he introduced her.

"Everyone, this is Ray Akaba. She will explain what is going on." She nodded back at him before talking to the others.

"Revolver, Soulburner, and Blue Maiden, thank you all for coming here today. I know about each of you and your exploits with Playmaker; I have been watching over the events of LINK VRAINS for some time. Believe me when I say that your help couldn't be more needed than it is now." Revolver narrowed his eyes.

"How? Tell us what this is about." He demanded. Ray sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you… though you will find my story very hard to believe." She said with slight smile.

To be continued.


	41. ARC-V — PART 26

Announcement time. Remember me saying a while back that this story will be split in two parts at some point? Well, we are just about done with the first part! After this chapter, two more, and a very surprising epilogue, "The Power of Four" will come to a close. I'll be taking a break afterwards to relax and plan out the second part. Until then, please enjoy how I plan to wrap up this storyline. Now, I hope you'll indulge the character and plot developments here, and then the next chapter: Yusei vs Arc-V Jack!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 40: ARC-V — PART 26

After Yuma and Kaito's Duel, everyone in the Resistance felt their spirits had been raised higher than they had been in a long time. They actually believed that hope for a brighter tomorrow was indeed on the horizon. Even Allen couldn't help but had much happier feelings after witnessing the exciting match.

Once the supplies had arrived from Edo's base, delivered by Yugi, Judai, Yusei, and Yuma's friends, all of the Resistance began their celebration over Academia's defeat. Everyone smiled and laughed. During this time, Yugi and the others finally learn the battles their friends had fought in through Roget's "Gauntlet"…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Vivian Wong?! The Asian Duelist that kidnapped my grandpa?!" Yugi asked in surprise. Tèa and Asuka nodded. Joey and Tristan couldn't quite believe it either. Kaiba wasn't with them. Instead of joining in the celebration, he sought out some solitude (big crowds weren't his thing).

"That's her, and she hadn't changed one bit since then. If anything, I think she actually got worse. She was dead set on taking you for herself. Like heck we were going to let that happen." Tèa said fiercely.

"You should have seen her. Tèa was amazing. We wouldn't have beaten Vivian if she didn't believe in herself." Asuka said, praising her new friend.

"Wow, I wish I was there to see it!" Yugi told her. Tèa smiled from his kind words, but it quickly faltered. "Tèa, what's the matter?" Yugi asked, concerned by the look she had. She hesitated before she pulled out a scroll.

"Well, during our Duel, Vivian said she wanted to give you a message. And she gave me this." Tèa handed the scroll to Yugi. "When I read that, I… just couldn't believe it." She said quietly. Feeling both curious and apprehensive, Yugi opened Vivian's scroll and read it for himself.

Yugi was horrified by what he read. "No." He voiced trembled. "Vivian has… put Leon Von Schroeder in a coma?! She also attacked his older brother, Zigfried, and left him badly injured?! This… this can't be true!"

"I wish it wasn't true either, Yugi." Tèa said. "According to that scroll, she did all that just to get your attention and confront her again." Yugi gripped the scroll tighter as his anger grew.

"How could she do this, Tèa? How could Vivian have hurt Leon and his brother?! And just to get to me?!" He yelled.

_"I feel your anger, Yugi. Vivian Wong has clearly become someone very dangerous."_ Atem told him.

_'I knew she was manipulative, after what she did with my grandpa, but this?! Atem, we can't let her get away with what she did!'_

_"We won't. Plus, there is much we still don't know. First off, who gave her that power she used against Tèa and Asuka, and for what purpose? And why involve Leon in the first place?"_ The ancient pharaoh asked.

_'I can't even begin to guess. I do know one thing. After we get back to our world, we need to find Vivian and help Leon!'_ Atem agreed completely.

"Yugi?" Tèa's voice snapped Yugi back into the real world.

"Sorry, Tèa. It's just, what Vivian did to Leon and his brother… it's so terrible." He said. Tèa nodded as she took Yugi's hand and squeezed it tight. Yugi did the same.

"I know. Leon is a good kid. We both know he deserves better than this." Tèa said. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, he does." He said determinedly. Tea nodded.

"We will track down Vivian and find a way to save him." She said.

"You bet we will, and Tristan and I will be there to help out like always!" Joey told the couple.

"Count on it." Tristan said. Yugi appreciated all his friends's support. He would need it in the days to come.

"Thanks for everything guys." It was then that Yugi remembered something that he needed to do. "Oh, um, I have to go talk to Yuya for a bit. It won't take long." Though surprised, they didn't mind.

"Sure, Yug. No hurries here." Joey said. Yugi thanked them as he marched off to the tent where Yuya and Yuzu were with their parents.

"What could he want to talk to them about?" Tèa asked. Joey and Tristan looked at one another before looking back her.

"We think we have a pretty good idea." Tristan said as he and Joey told the brunette what they learned during the Duel against Leo Akaba.

As he walked, Yugi recalled what he and Atem discovered about Yuri's partial merging with Yuya, and what it could mean. Also, before Yuma's Duel with Kaito got underway, Yuzu talked to Yugi in private and told him what she learned regarding Yuri's body in Academia. This news alarmed him. If what he and Atem believed was all true, then the others should know it as well…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Someone or something possessed you and forced you to duel Jack and Crow?" Yusei asked Kiryu, who nodded. He filled Yusei on how he came to be in Maiami City and how Jack and Crow freed him.

"I was just minding… my own business." He said vaguely, not ready to reveal his new relationship with Sherry. "Then all of a sudden, I got dragged into something once again. Sorry for causing trouble for you guys."

"No need for apologies, Kiryu. It wasn't really your fault." Ruka told him.

"Yeah. The guy that controlled you is the one to blame! You really don't know who it was?" Rua asked.

"No. But whoever it was, it had malicious intentions… I could tell that much. In fact, I felt very strong hatred towards humans while I was being used." Kiryu said.

"That, and there was that strange star symbol we saw when you were being that bastard's puppet." Crow noted.

"It wasn't just you, Kiryu. When Roget's Earthbound Servant took control of the other Jack in our Duel, Jack's eyes also had that same star symbol. There has to be a connection." Yusei mentioned.

"I heard the others had fought enemies in those "Gauntlet" barriers. We should all compare notes to see if they know anything else." Jack suggested.

"Agreed. So Yusei… care to tell me what you and rest of the gang have been up to lately?" Kiryu asked. Yusei quickly brought his old team leader up to speed on the mission to stop Leo Akaba and Academia. Kiryu whistled when he heard everything. "Damn. That's a hell of a mess you've gotten into, especially with that Roget person." Yusei chuckled.

"He hated me for ruining his plans for the Synchro Dimension, but I'm sure Leo Akaba hated him more for betraying him." Kiryu smirked.

"I'll bet. I can't wait to get back home and meet this Yugo and Rin." He said.

"They're good kids. You should know, Yugo is very eager to duel Jack in the near future." Crow told him.

"Speaking of dueling Jack, it should be interesting seeing you Duel against a different version of him." Kiryu said to Yusei. The Jack he knew smirked.

"I have no doubt of that." He told him. They both laughed. As they did, Yusei noticed that Aki hadn't spoken during the whole discussion.

"Aki, what's wrong?" He asked, sounding concerned. His girlfriend looked up at him with worry.

"I'm sorry Yusei. It's just that I'm worried that we haven't seen the last of Divine." She admitted. Yusei frowned. Aki informed him of her, Rua, and Ruka dueling against the evil Psychic Duelist.

"It couldn't have been easy, facing him again. Still, the three of you had won and driven him back." He told her. She nodded, but didn't smile.

"He wanted me to go back with him to rebuild the Arcadia Movement and conquer the world. When I refused, he snapped and showed no mercy or remorse. He thinks you brainwashed me to forget who I really was." She then took Yusei's hand in both of hers and smiled at last. "I know different. His heart was full of darkness and hatred. He can't understand things like kindness, forgiveness, and love… things you showed me." Yusei smiled back as he put his free hand on top of Aki's.

"You always had those qualities inside you. I just helped remind you of that." He told her, making her smile wider. "As for Divine himself, it's clear he had help with whoever possessed Kiryu and the other Jack. They both arrived through the same type of doorway. If Divine does come after you again, I'll be right there with you to stop him. I promise." Yusei told her before he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Kiryu smiled at this, knowing that Yusei had found the same happiness he himself had when he hooked up with Sherry. _'Poor Sherry. She must be worried sick about me, after what happened. Once we return, I'll find her and tell her everything. I hope that she's okay.'_ Kiryu thought to himself as the others playfully teased the couple.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"What?! You and Kaito fought Mr. Heartland?!" Yuma exclaimed in shock. Rio nodded after telling the team of the Duel against their old enemy. The Kaito they knew went back to Edo's base and was discussing something with him and Dennis. Plus, he felt it would be awkward for the Resistance to see more than one Kaito at the same time. The Kaito of this world was spending time with his family (which turned out to be alternate versions of his brother and father, the latter not being a scientist before the Invasion).

_"I thought that his life had ended. We have witnessed it ourselves."_ Astral said, also stunned.

"Well, I think he's dead again after we defeated him. I mean, no one could survive being burned by black fire, right?" Rio asked.

"I like to think that son of a bitch isn't coming back after that. My real concern is who brought him back to life to fight you two." Shark said.

"Those barriers were created by Academia, weren't they?" Yuma asked.

"We thought so too, but we're not sure of that now. All we know is that who or whatever resurrected Heartland had glowing green eyes and has other plans… plans that I don't think can be good for us." Rio said.

"I bet it was the same culprit who controlled Luna." Gauche said. He explained his and Shark's Duel with Luna, who fought them against her will.

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked.

"That someone implied he wasn't human himself and that the "Gauntlet" program Roget used was actually made by him. He told us that those Duels we all had were for his own amusement and that he was testing some hypothesis to see if it would work." Shark answered.

_"What hypothesis?"_ Astral questioned.

"He didn't mention that. He did say though that it was correct and seemed confident his real plan would work. And before you ask, no he didn't give any details about it." Gauche told him.

"Who is this guy?" Rio wondered.

"He called himself "The Light that was cast out." That's all we got before we freed Luna from him." Shark said as he turned to the girl. She seemed very lost in thought. "You sure can't remember anything that could help us figure out who or what he was?" He asked. Luna shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ryoga, but I remember nothing during the time he was controlling me." Shark sighed in defeat.

"So Luna, you know some of us even though we never met you before now? How's that possible?" Yuma asked her. Luna looked at him and seemed sad.

"Well, this is going to sound crazy, but I knew all of you… in a different reality."

"Another version of our world?!" Yuma said, amazed. Luna nodded.

"Yes. Things in my world happened differently than yours did, I believe. Originally, I worked as an assistant for Kaito's father, Dr. Faker. My life changed the day Astral came into my world, and his Numbers scattering everywhere." Luna went on to the tell the group of how Yuma, Astral, Shark, and Kaito came together and teamed up against some guy named Kyoji Yagumo. "Just when it looked like you guys were going to win, the "true" enemy appeared." Luna then became fearful.

_"What enemy?"_ Astral asked. Luna took a deep breath and let it out before proceeding.

"E'Rah, the Goddess of Despair. Her whole existence is attacking and devouring all traces of hope in all worlds she comes across. Your mission was to stop her before she could destroy Earth and the Astral World. She scattered your memories into the Numbers when you first confronted her. She is also capable of possessing people, like Kyoji, to achieve her goals." Luna explained.

_"I have never heard of this E'Rah. She sounds like she was as much of a threat as Don Thousand was."_ Astral said.

"Don Thousand?" Luna questioned.

"You could say he was "our" E'Rah. Anyway, I take it that we managed to stop her on your world?" Shark asked. Luna nodded.

"You were all successful. In the end, Astral sealed E'Rah inside himself and entered eternal stasis to keep her from breaking out. For a time, all was peaceful. But then…" Luna started to look distressed. "Everything was lost."

"What happened?" Rio asked. Luna's lip trembled before she spoke.

"I don't know how, but E'Rah somehow managed to escape from inside Astral and began to attack the Earth without warning!" The group gasped at this. "She was relentless! She destroyed everything with her touch, and people were dying everywhere! Even you… Yuma."

"I died?!" Yuma yelled in horror.

"How did you survive and arrive in this world?" Rio asked.

"Ryoga and I barely managed to get to Dr. Faker's lab. The Kaito I knew was trying to hold off E'Rah by himself to give us some time. You see, Kaito and his father discovered a way to time travel through this portal machine. Kaito said his father planned for me to go back in time and warn everyone of E'Rah's return to stop it from happening. He also programmed it to self destruct so that E'Rah could not follow. Dr. Faker had just activated the device when that evil being came bursting in." Luna then turned to Rio's brother. "Ryoga… you pushed me through just before E'Rah could reach the portal. You told me… I was our world's only hope. That was the last time I saw you…until today." Luna then looked down and tears began pouring down her face.

Yuma and the gang could not believe what they had just heard. No one said a word for a long moment. Even Astral kept quiet. Luna's voice broke as she talked again.

"I've escaped E'Rah's rampage, only to learn that Dr. Faker's plan didn't work! I didn't time travel! Instead, I've ended up a world where everything is different and no one knows me! I failed them all!" She then cried in her hands.

"Luna…" Shark said softly. They all felt great sorrow for the girl. After a moment, Shark spoke. "When we return to our world, we'll go see Dr. Faker and V and we will find a way to get you home." He told her. Luna gasped.

"Really?" She said while sniffing. Shark nodded.

"I promise." He said strongly. Luna nodded and smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

"Until then, you should stick with us." Shark said. Luna immediately agreed as she hugged him, surprising him and the group.

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with aside from you." She whispered. Shark blushed as he awkwardly held her. Rio couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Shut up Rio." Shark snapped her, who just smirked as she took Yuma's hand into hers, aggravating her brother more. A moment later, Yuma and Shark filled Luna in on what has happened recently on their end. She was astounded by the tale.

"Incredible! And I thought the battles against Kyoji and E'Rah were big. So this Yuto and Ruri are now living in your version of Heartland?" Luna said. Yuma nodded.

"Yep. They are both really nice. I'm sure you'll like them when you guys meet." He told her. Luna nodded while smiling. It would be good to make some new friends…

"Hey, um… Yuma." Yuma and his group looked up to see Allen and Sayaka standing over them. "Is it okay if we… sit with you and… your friends?" Allen asked with nervousness. Yuma smiled up at him.

"Sure. Park it here!" He patted a new spot he made after he and Rio scooted over. The new kids sat down.

"Thanks." Sayaka said gratefully. Yuma nodded. Allen seemed to have trouble coming up with something to say, but got over it a moment later.

"I, um enjoyed watching your Duel with Kaito. It really reminded me of how things here used to be." He said. Yuma smiled brightly.

"I'm glad to hear it! That was the idea!" Allen smiled back as the two talked. Sayaka smiled, happy that Allen was finally bonding with people again. She knew it was just the start of the healing of everyone here who suffered. However, it was a good start.

Ten minutes later, Yuma got a beep on his D-Pad. It was a message from the Kaito he knew. Apparently, he needed to see him and the other protectors as soon as possible. He showed the message to Astral, who nodded in agreement in going right away. "Hey, can you guys excuse me? I need to go check up on something. I'll be right back." He left without anyone saying anything.

"What was that about?" Sayaka asked. Shark and the others shrugged. Rio saw how serious Yuma looked when he looked at his D-Pad. She felt it had to have been important, but what could it be?

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Amon?! That's a name I haven't heard in a long while." Judai said after hearing of Manjome and Kenzan's Duel. "I kinda thought he didn't make it out of that dark dimension place?"

"So did we. He apparently had a helping hand in doing so, though he didn't give any names." Manjome told him.

"All the guy wanted was to prove he was worthy of being "King"." Kenzan said. Manjome spat.

"King my ass. The bastard sacrificed the woman most devoted to him for Exodia's power. I really wanted to beat the crap out of him for that." Manjome said, hating the man with a passion.

"I don't blame ya. I saw what he was like way back when and how Echo died. I didn't like it one bit." Judai said, not approving of his actions either. "What happened to him after you won the Duel?" His friends shrugged.

"Who knows. He got covered by that energy door thing and vanished. I could care less where he is now." Manjome answered.

"Sounds like you had a real beef with this Amon person." Grace told him. Manjome sighed.

"I just despised how he treated someone that loved him." He told her.

"So, if you had a girl… you would do better than he did?" She playfully asked. Manjome stuttered a bit before he replied.

"Well, uh yeah… of course I would." Grace smiled.

"Good to know that." She said softly, making the guy feel very warm under the collar. Unbeknownst to Judai's group, Gloria and Ryo were eavesdropping nearby. Gloria chuckled.

"It looks like my little sister has found herself a man." She said with amusement. "It's actually adorable." Ryo smiled with her.

"I hope that guy treats Grace well, or he'll have us to worry about." Gloria glanced up at him.

"Us?" She asked. Ryo glanced down at her.

"I consider Grace family as much as you do. I want her to have the kind of happiness you have with me." Gloria responded by kissing his cheek.

"So do I." Ryo then frowned a little. "What?" Gloria asked. Her beloved sighed.

"I wish Yusuke could be here, seeing Grace flirting, us celebrating Academia's defeat, all of it. He would be happy." Gloria nodded, wishing the same thing. She then decided now was the right time keep a promise made long ago…

"Actually, it's funny you should mention Yusuke now." She said.

"Why?" Ryo asked curiously. Gloria then took out an envelope from inside her jacket and handed it to him. "What is this?"

"Before Yusuke left and got himself caught, he gave me that envelope and made me promise to give it to you if anything should happen to him. I planned for you to have it the night you left, but then we had that awful fight and… you know the rest. I've kept it with me this whole time, waiting for the right moment to finally keep that promise to him. Now… I can't think of a better time." Gloria explained.

Ryo was surprised his best friend left him a parting a gift. _'I wonder what could be in here that Yusuke would want me to have? Why didn't he give it to me himself?'_ Ryo had a feeling the answers would be in that small envelope. Slowly, he opened it. There was a folded paper inside. As he took out the paper, something else had fallen out, something very small and flat. "A card?" He asked himself. It was indeed a Duel Monsters card, laying facedown. He bent down and picked up the card. As he looked to see what card it was, he gasped in shock. "It… it can't be!" His eyes were like saucers and his jaw fell open. _'Is this… what I think it is?!'_

"Ryo? What's the matter? What card is it?" Gloria asked, concerned by Ryo's reaction. He showed the card to his girlfriend, and she had the same reaction he had. "Is that…?" She said in a hushed voice.

"It must be! But how the hell did Yusuke get it?! He died before we had a chance to leave Academia! He never got to…!" Ryo stopped, his mind overflowing with questions.

"That paper you're holding must have the answer. Read it, Ryo." Gloria urged. Ryo nodded before unfolding the paper. It was a letter in Yusuke's handwriting; he'd recognize it anywhere. He then read it aloud.

_"Dear Ryo,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm probably dead. I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you in person. I really wanted to. I had to trust Gloria with this when I became aware of Academia's real mission; she's the closest person to you aside from me. I knew she would give this to you if something happened, which obviously did. Again, I'm sorry I'm not there to tell you this myself. I hope you can forgive me._

_See, prior to writing this, I discovered that Academia plans to kill all the people that are going to be sealed in cards to create this new "utopia" the Professor keeps preaching us about. I had to take a few risks to learn all this, but I think I might have compromised myself. I know what I saw in those files. Our so called "noble mission" was just a huge pile of crap! I hope you read this and decide to get the hell out of there before you get too involved. I also hope you, Gloria, and Grace will all be okay._

_Now on to the other matter in this letter. I'm sure you're asking yourself how the hell did I get the card you're now holding. That's an interesting story. See, the night before we left for Academia, my father gave me a going away present. I was beyond shocked by what it was: The Cyber Three Synchro Monster, Cyber Dragon Quasar! He told me he had gone to search for the island himself in his youth. Believe it or not, he actually found it! However, instead of taking all of the Cyber Three cards, my father only took one and brought it back home. He kept it under lock and key until he decided to pass it on to me._

_My father told me that he merely wanted to prove the legend was real and that the cards exist. He was very proud and pleased to see me so happy that all we heard was true. He encouraged me to one day find the island with you to obtain the remaining cards and make our dream a reality. The plan was for us to set sail for the island, find it, and when we saw that only two cards were there, I would yell "Surprise!" and reveal I had the third card the whole damn time! I would've loved to see the expression on your face! I'd probably laugh my ass off seeing how pissed you would've been!_

_Only, it doesn't look like I'm gonna be there for that day. I'm deeply sorry, pal. I really wanted us to achieve our dream together. I hope you pick up where my father and I left off and find the other Cyber Three cards. When you do, think of me buddy. When you hold all three cards in your hand, remember that I'll be right there with you… always. Take care of yourself and live our dream._

_Your best friend, Yusuke._

_P.S. If you and Gloria ever decide to settle down one day and have kids, I would really appreciate you passing the cards, and our dream, down to them. Oh, and it wouldn't hurt to name one of them after me… if you have a son that is."_

There was a smiley face at the end of the letter. After reading the letter, Ryo's face was wet with fresh tears and his body shook. "Yusuke…" He said shakily as he sniffed.

"Ryo…" Gloria came close to crying herself after hearing Yusuke's letter. Ryo then hugged her tight, crying into her shoulder as she hugged him back.

_'Thank you Yusuke... you sly bastard.'_ He thought humorously as he continued to let all his emotions out.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

As they sat in their tent, Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka heard Yusho's tale of what happened three years ago and why he had not returned. He then told them about meeting Judai and how he helped everyone at his school escape Academia to his world. They were fascinated by every word. Yuya made a mental note to thank Judai for bringing his dad back to him.

"Wow, dad. I can't believe you were trapped somewhere else without being able to come home." Yuya said once his father had finished. Yusho nodded.

"I am truly sorry for that again, Yuya. From what your mother and Yuzu told me, things had not been easy for you." Yuya looked down.

"No, they weren't." He told him. "I was constantly bullied and called "the son of a coward" and stuff like that. All this because you left without telling anyone why." Yusho frowned, wrapping an arm around his son.

"It was a mistake. I realize that now. I shouldn't have left you and your mother. It would appear that I did you wrong like Leo did to his own wife and son." Yuya gasped, looking back up at his father in surprise.

"Dad, don't say that! Your reason for leaving was different! You didn't leave because you stopped caring about us! You left because you wanted to persuade Reiji's father to stop what he was trying to do! You had planned to come back from the start! You just couldn't!" Yusho nodded slowly.

"That's true." He said.

"I agree with Yuya." Yuzu pipped in. "You never had any intention of abandoning him and his mom like Leo did to his family. You never lost your love for your family, like he did."

"You are a man that cares about his family, Yusho Sakaki. That much has always been clear." Gongenzaka added.

"You've never lost my respect as a man and a father, Yusho. You never will." Shuzo told him firmly. Yoko then took her husband's face and made him face her.

"Yusho, you are a wonderful man, husband, and father. Everything you do, you do it because it is right. You've made me smile the day we met, and then I fell for you. Leo had forgotten who he was when he became obsessed with bringing back Ray and his old world. Never forget the kind of man you are or I'll scold you for life." She warned him with a smirk. Yusho smiled back at his incredible wife.

"I won't forget. Thank you Yoko." He and his wife then kissed, while Yuya looked away. After breaking the kiss, Yoko turned to Yuya.

"As for you Yuya… I think it's time to discuss your punishment." Yuya gaped at her.

"P-Punishment?!" He blurted out. Yoko still smiled, but not in a good way.

"I haven't forgotten that you broke your promise not to duel for a week." Yuya then sweat dropped, remembering that all too well.

"But mom! I was fighting to protect Yuzu from Yuri! He was going to kidnap her!" He told her. His mother's gaze did not soften. Yuzu and Gongenzaka wisely stayed out of this one, since it was a strictly family matter. Still, it didn't stop them from pitying their poor friend.

_"No good deed goes unpunished, eh Yuya?"_ Yuri said as he snickered. Yuya ignored him.

"And that led to you getting hurt and left unconscious for two whole days. While you did end up stopping Yuri and helping Yugi and Reiji defeat Leo, it doesn't change the fact you disobeyed me that day." Yuya tried to argue, but he knew his mother was right. He looked down and stayed silent. He had broken the rules and it was the job of the parent to punish the child for it. "I told Yuzu I would ground you for a year after learning you dueled behind my back." Yuya grimaced, then he heard his mother sigh. "Actually, I _was_ planning on grounding you for a whole month with no dueling at all. However…" she hesitated, making Yuya look up at her. "After talking with your father and seeing you fight so heroically to kick Leo's behind to keep Yuzu safe, I'm taking two weeks off your grounding. I'll be holding on to your Duel Disk so you won't be tempted to do it again. Do you understand, Yuya?" Yuya's jaw dropped.

This was better than he expected. True, he couldn't duel again now for two whole weeks, but after everything, he didn't mind a break. He finally nodded. "Yeah, I understand mom. I'm sorry for disobeying you. I won't _ever_ break a promise to you again." He said sincerely. Yoko smiled more warmly now at her son.

"Good. I love you, Yuya." Yoko said as she hugged him.

"I love you too, mom." After they released each other, Shuzo spoke up next.

"Now with that out of the way, I think it's my turn to say something to Yuya. Would it be alright if I can have a private talk with him and Yuzu?" He asked. Yusho and Yoko glanced at one another before nodding, along with Gongenzaka.

"It's fine. We will be heading over to Yugi to talk about living arrangements in his world." Yusho said.

"You can find us there if you need anything." Yoko added.

"I will join you as well." Gongenzaka said.

"Thanks you two." Shuzo told them. As Yuya's parents and best friend walked out of the tent, Yusho looked over his shoulder and winked at his son. Yuya didn't respond, but now felt very nervous. Now the three of them were alone.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Mr. Hiragi?" Yuya asked. The look he gave seemed even more intimidating than his mother's.

"It is about your little "confession" to my daughter." He said sternly. Yuya flinched again, remembering he did tell Yuzu he loved her while fighting off Zarc's hold over him. He really didn't want another lecture, not after just getting one from his own mother. Yuzu also inwardly groaned, knowing her dad was going be all hard on Yuya now.

_'Good grief, dad. Don't give him a hard time like his mom just did.'_ Yuzu mentally begged.

Shuzo stared at the boy for a long, agonizing moment, not saying anything. When he finally did speak, his words were very unexpected. "Yuya, I love my little girl with all my heart. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. You fought to protect her twice now, and all I can say is…" He suddenly smiled. "I couldn't have asked for anyone more deserving of her affections than you." Yuya and Yuzu gasped.

"What?" They both said at the same time. Shuzo nodded with a smile.

"I'll admit, I was very shocked when you declared your love for her. I knew you two had been close over the years. It's just I'd never really thought anything would happen between you both. I have been really thinking about it while staying with Yuzu at Edo's base, and I've decided, very reluctantly I should say, to let you two decide for yourselves how you want to handle this." Shuzo turned to his only daughter. "I'll leave you two to discuss in private. Is this alright with you, Yuzu?" He asked. The girl hesitated before nodding at her father before speaking.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks dad." She looked right at Yuya, who started to blush. Shuzo sighed as he got up to leave.

"I'll be out here getting some air and uh… mingle." He said before walking out. Now it was just Yuya and Yuzu. For a moment, they both seemed unsure of what to say. Yuya had wanted to talk to the girl of his feelings, but he didn't have the chance while the war going was on in his home. Yuzu also needed time to process Yuya's words to her, let them settle in before she could decide what to tell him. With all the action in the past, there was nothing but their own reluctance stopping them. Yuzu decided to break the silence.

"So, um Yuya… How long have you… felt that way about me?" She nervously asked. Yuya hesitated for a bit, then answered.

"Well, I have always liked you, as a very close friend. I have for years. But when I saw you in the hospital after Zarc attacked me, my feelings for you began to change." He blushed as he went on. "I saw you in a whole new light… especially since the ceiling light in the room blocked everything except your face. I started noticing things about you I hadn't before, things that I… never really thought about."

"Really? Like what?" Yuzu asked.

"Like how pretty you are when you smile and laugh." He said, making the girl blush. "When you smile, my world just lights up. When you laugh, it made me happy even when I'm not very happy myself. I love everything about you Yuzu. I didn't know how much I loved you until my Duel with Yuri. He forced me to look deeper inside myself and…" he smiled as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Actually, it was my love for you that enabled me to defeat Yuri in the first place." Yuzu gasped.

"Yuya…" she whispered. This surprised her more than anything. As she looked into Yuya's light red eyes, she saw the sincerity he was showing. She put a hand over her own heart and felt it beating very fast. After a moment, she finally gave her own thoughts. "I have always cared about you. I really liked being with you, always wanting to make others smile with your Entertainment Dueling and laugh with your antics. I don't know, I guess I've… always felt strongly about you. Then your dad vanished and it hurt me so much to see you so upset and lonely. I wanted to help you feel better. Overtime, my feelings must've grown a lot because…" she too paused before saying, "I've fallen in love with you too."

Yuya's mouth fell open and was sure his heart just skipped a beat. Yuzu just said she loved him?! Is that why she hit him with her paper fan when he told Sora he could never date a rough girl like her? She went on.

"I wanted to tell you for a while now. I didn't say anything before because I was certain you didn't feel the same about me. However, when you said you loved me during my Duel with Zarc, my heart soared. I had never felt so happy in my life than in that moment, even though things were pretty bad then." She then laughed a little. "You know, it's funny, hearing you say that your love for me helped you defeat Yuri… I think that's how I was able to stop Zarc and save you. I guess we were both saved by love."

"I think we were." Yuya said in total agreement. He and Yuzu smiled at one another, now knowing each other's true feelings. They both felt liberated, having no need to hide anything anymore. Yuya took both of Yuzu's hands, their fingers linked, and leaned in to kiss her. Yuzu quickly closed the gap and their lips met. It was a very sweet and tender kiss, which they both felt was perfect.

As they kissed, they were unaware of Yugi standing right outside their tent. He bumped into Yusho, Yoko, and Gongenzaka on the way, but he said he'll talk to them later. He had just arrived to talk to Yuya about exactly how Yuri's merging with Yuya wasn't complete, and what it ultimately meant. He barely lifted the flap when he saw them making out and quickly, but quietly, backed away and left the tent. He was surprised, but at the same time, he wasn't. He knew how Yuya felt about Yuzu, but he wasn't sure about the other way around. Now he was. Yugi decided that his chat with Yuya can wait, not wanting to interrupt their precious moment. He was heading back to Joey and his group when Yuma came up to him.

"Yugi, you gotta come with me, like now!" He told him.

"What's wrong Yuma?" Yugi asked.

"It's Kaito, the one from my world I mean! He wants to see us, Judai, and Yusei right now! Back at Edo's base!"

"What about?" He questioned.

"He says it has to do with that "Gauntlet" program our friends were trapped in during the war!" Yugi then went with him to find Judai and Yusei before making their way back to the base.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

After arriving, the protectors found Kaito, Sora, Edo, and Dennis waiting for them just outside the main entrance. "Thanks for coming." Kaito said. His group looked very troubled.

"No prob. What's the scoop?" Judai asked.

"Please follow us." Edo suggested. Together, they all walked inside and headed to the main control room. Once there, Kaito got things underway.

"First off, have all of you been informed about Roget's "Gauntlet" program?" Kaito asked. The four nodded.

"Yes, we were each told that you and all our friends had to duel against people they've met in the past." Yugi said.

"A few of them were being controlled by someone else. My friend Kiryu and the Jack Atlas from the Synchro Dimension were among them." Yusei pointed out.

"So was that girl Luna, but none of us have her met before today." Yuma said.

_"She claims to have come from a version of our world where events happened differently."_ Astral said.

"Wait a minute. What about the LDS Team? They fought in one of those Gauntlet barriers too. Who did they duel?" Yugi asked.

"I can answer that." Everyone turned to see Reiji Akaba walking in from behind them.

"Reiji! When did you get here?" Judai asked.

"Just now. I'm glad you are all here." He said.

"How's everything back in your home Dimension?" Yugi asked.

"Maiami City is starting to quiet down. The people have been assured the danger has passed and they can begin to get their lives back on track. After my father and what was left of his army retreated, I visited the LDS Team in the hospital. They sustained multiple injuries, but nothing permanent. They will all make a full recovery and be free to leave tomorrow. Although, the situation with Hokuto… is more complicated." He said, remembering the fallen Xyz Duelist of the team.

"We're sorry about him." Yusei told him.

"Your sympathy is appreciated, Yusei. When we infiltrate Academia to bring back everyone carded, he will be included." Reiji said.

"That's good. So you said you know who your team battled?" Judai asked.

"Masumi gave me a name and description, but I find it all… surprising." Reiji said slowly.

"What do you mean? Who was their opponent?" Yuma insisted. Reiji sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

"Masumi, Yaiba, and Sawatari said their enemy was a woman… a woman with blue skin, long silver hair, and yellow eyes with no pupils. They also said her name was Enna." Yuma and Astral both gasped and started at each other.

"Enna?! There's no way!" Yuma shouted, not believing what he just heard. Astral was speechless. Kaito was stunned to hear it too.

"You know her?" Yugi asked. Yuma nodded.

"Enna is one of the people of the Astral World, where Astral comes from in our universe. She's a friend. When we met, Enna believed I could save her and the others like her from dying. And I did! She's kind, encouraging, and peaceful! Enna would never hurt anyone!"

"That has apparently changed, after seeing what she did to my Duelists." Reiji said, sounding slightly angered.

_"There must be a reason for her recent actions."_ Astral said, not thinking she would turn traitor so lightly.

"Did Masumi or her friends say why Enna fought them?" Judai asked.

"According to them, Enna was being forced to fight to protect her own world and she seemed remorseful for what she did. She said nothing more before she departed." Reiji answered.

_"The Astral World has been threatened?!"_ Astral exclaimed in shock. He didn't know what to think of this. He thought he, Yuma, and their friends saved it from the last crisis. Perhaps they didn't? Or some other threat has emerged? And how did it involve Enna? Astral couldn't put his finger on it.

"Astral?" Yuma questioned, looking worried. Astral looked back him, now appearing grim.

_"Yuma, we must return to our universe and discover what has happened to the Astral World. Though I believe it is still intact, that may not be the case for too long."_ Yuma nodded.

"Definitely!" He said.

"I still have to have my Duel with the Jack Atlas of the Synchro Dimension. After that, we will all head back to our worlds." Yusei reminded everyone. Astral reluctantly agreed.

"With that matter settled, can we reveal why Kaito asked you to come here?" Sora asked. The group nodded.

"Go ahead." Yugi said. Kaito picked where he left off.

"As you all know by now, Jean-Michael Roget of the Synchro Dimension created the "Gauntlet" program in an effort to weaken us so that Academia could strike us down without too much trouble. Somehow, the program brought opposing Duelists from our worlds here to battle. And as Yusei mentioned, three were even being controlled like puppets when they refused to take part in it. Enna obviously was being blackmailed since she seemed to be herself when she was battling the LDS Team."

"We got the gist of that. What's the issue?" Judai asked.

"My primary concern is the unknown party who controlled Luna, Kiryu, and Jack. It's probably the same one who is forcing Enna into service." Kaito said.

"When Kaito first described this puppet master, I thought it was some disguised form of Roget to throw us off. But after he said the individual worked for no one and claimed he wasn't even human, we started having doubts." Edo said.

"So you're saying Roget didn't create the program after all? It's really this other guy?" Yuma asked.

"We think Roget did create it… but that "other guy" helped him out without him knowing." Sora said. Yugi and the others looked at each other, feeling uneasy about the matter.

"I don't like the idea of having to fight a new big bad just yet after today." Judai said wearily.

"Like it or not, that may be the case." Kaito told him firmly.

"Do we have some idea as to who this guy is?" Yugi asked.

"Shark said the guy called himself "The Light that was cast out." I doubt that's his real name, though." Yuma revealed. Kaito then turned to Dennis.

"Actually, Dennis may have found a clue to his identity. That's the real reason I called you guys here." Dennis nodded.

"I sure did. Let me pull something up on the big screen." A few seconds later, the huge screen in the room displayed what seemed to be random sets of dark green numbers. "These are the primary codes for the "Gauntlet" program. I got a hold of this during the Duels when the shield was covering Maiami City. It's all very complex, as you can see." Dennis said. "But when I was looking at them, I noticed an anomaly. Anyone else see it?" He asked. Immediately, Yusei picked up on it.

"Not all of those codes are green. Some numbers are bright and dark yellow and a brighter green." He said.

"Yep. But that dark yellow is very dominating. It's in fact the same dark yellow those barriers and the city wide shield had. I decided to experiment with those other colored numbers. There are actually tons of them! What I did was take out all those different bits of code and try arranging them into some kind of pattern. Took me a while, but when I was done… wow! The result was something I never expected!"

"What did you learn?" Yusei asked. Dennis then pressed some buttons and everyone watched as the numbers not dark green separated themselves from the other codes and reformed themselves into a new shape.

"This is what I found after putting them all together." Dennis said, looking proud of his accomplishment. Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yuma, and Astral all stared thunderstruck at the image before them. The bright yellow numbers had combined together to form a yellow humanoid figure with the darker yellow forming star shapes throughout the body. The brighter green numbers formed a pair of eyes on the figure's head. Kaito studied their reactions, which confirmed his own suspicions of their new enemy. "If I had to guess, I'd say we've got our first look at Roget's mystery helper." Dennis added. The protectors all had the same shocking thought as they gazed at the image:

_'Thats an Ignis!'_

To be continued.


	42. ARC-V — PART 27

Surprise! Double chapter release! This one has the long awaited Yusei vs Arc-V Jack Duel! Just have to get through a bit more plot first. After this, just one more chapter and then the epilogue! I hope you all enjoy this!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 41: ARC-V — PART 27

"A highly advanced artificial intelligence from another world?!" Dennis asked in astonishment.

"That's incredible!" Edo exclaimed. After Dennis revealed his discovery, Yugi's group informed him and Edo about the Ignis and their involvement in them being here. They were both awestruck by the revelation. "So that's what we're dealing with now?" He asked. Judai nodded.

"Looks like it. The thing is, the Ignis we met are very friendly. This one, _probably_ not so much." He said.

"So why would this Ignis want to harm humanity while the others obviously want to help?" Sora questioned.

"And how could it possibly pull people, alive or dead, from other worlds into this one?" Kaito inquired further.

"That's what we plan to ask Ray and the Ignis with her after we drop off Yuya and Yuzu in my world." Yugi answered.

"We should tell the others." Yuma suggested. "I mean, that bad Ignis was the reason our friends had to fight for their lives in those barriers."

"We will, Yuma. But we'll wait until we leave this world to explain this. It wouldn't be right to dampen everyone's spirits so soon after beating Leo Akaba." Yusei said.

"That's not all." Yugi said, making everyone face him.

"What is it, Yugi?" Kaito asked. Yugi hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Well, I don't think that unknown Ignis is our only threat." After briefly explaining about Ray and Zarc to Edo and Dennis, Yugi told everyone what he and Atem discovered during the Duel against Leo, and what they recently learned from Yuzu. When he was done, everyone stood in shocked silence.

"You're saying that Zarc is…?" Judai couldn't finish his question, visibly shaken. Yugi nodded grimly.

"I'm afraid he is, Judai." He said in a quiet tone.

"But we saw you destroy his last soul fragment when Yuzu beat him and saved Yuya!" Yuma said, recalling the event clearly.

"Apparently, it was only Zarc's Standard fragment inside Yuya that got destroyed. His Fusion fragment never left Yuri's physical body, even though Yuri's soul merged with Yuya." Yugi explained.

"Now he's taken control of Yuri's body and is on the move." Yusei concluded. This disturbed everyone. Edo and Dennis looked at one another, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Uh, sorry we didn't mention Yuri's coma. We never thought it mattered." Dennis said.

"If we had known about this Zarc person, we would've brought it up." Edo added shamefully.

"Don't worry about it. You guys couldn't have known." Judai assured them.

"So if Zarc is still out there, then where could he be? What is he planning to do?" Sora asked.

"We'll worry about him later. With his other fragments destroyed, Zarc can't regain his full power. Still, we should stay close to Yuya and Yuzu, just to be safe." Yugi said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Just then, a beeping sound came from Yusei's Duel Disk. "What's that?" Dennis asked. Yusei touched the center of his Duel Disk and a message popped up.

"It's from the Jack Atlas of the Synchro Dimension. He says our match is scheduled tomorrow at noon sharp and I need be at the Riding Duel Stadium shortly beforehand." Yusei told the group.

"We shouldn't miss that!" Judai said, sounding excited again. Reiji nodded.

"I think we should all get some rest tonight, especially you Yusei." Reiji addressed him specifically. "You are the one that needs it the most." Yusei nodded.

"I'll tell Jack that I got his message." He said.

"Oh yeah! What about your D-Wheel? Didn't you leave it back in your world?" Yuma asked. Yusei frowned.

"I did leave it. I didn't believe I would need it in the war against Academia." Astral interjected.

_"I can quickly return to your world, retrieve it, then bring it to you well before your match."_

"Thank you Astral." Yusei said appreciatively. Astral nodded, saying it will be no trouble. Reiji then had the final word.

"Alright, it seems all matters are settled for the time being. I will see you all tomorrow at the stadium with my team." Reiji said before he vanished from sight.

"You heard him, let's head back and prepare for tomorrow." Yugi said. As one, Yugi's group finally walked out of the base. Sora left with them. Now it was only Kaito, Edo, and Dennis.

"So, you think they can handle Zarc and this enemy Ignis?" Edo asked. Kaito looked back in the direction Yuma's group had gone and smiled.

"I have no doubt they can." He told them.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"And so, here we are now." Ray said, concluding her story. Revolver, Soulburner, and Blue Maiden stood speechless from all they have heard. She had told them what she told the four protectors and Playmaker. The one thing she left out, however, was the Ignis. She and Playmaker were the only ones in this world that knew of their return. No one else was aware of them inhabiting a reborn Cyberse World… and Ray had to make sure it stayed that way for as long as possible.

"So, let me see if I got this right. You are a human from another world completely different from ours, stopped a dragon like human from destroying it, eight new people were made from the two of you, and now you've made it here and had been living in LINK VRAINS ever since?" Soulburner asked, trying to understand if he heard everything correctly. Ray gave a light chuckle.

"Pretty much." She told him. The guy appeared dumbfounded.

"You're right; this is all _very_ hard to believe." Blue Maiden said, awed by the story. Revolver seemed much more skeptical.

"I concur. All of this sounds very elaborate…" Ray wanted to protest, but Revolver went on. "However, I can tell that you are being honest. Just answer me this, Ray Akaba. Me and my Knights of Hanoi have been monitoring LINK VRAINS for years. How was it that you managed to enter the system without being detected? Even the people at SOL Technologies would have picked up something unusual." Ray shrugged.

"I guess my spirit was changed in a way that the people of this world would not be able to know of my arrival." She guessed. Revolver didn't look convinced. Ray then sighed and became more serious. "I know it all may sound really out there, but I am telling you the truth." Revolver turned to Playmaker.

"You believe her?" He asked. Playmaker looked at Ray and nodded.

"I do. She is not lying, and we must help her protect the chosen four, Yuya Sakaki, Yuzu Hiragi, and all those with them from what is about to take place." The dark suited young man insisted.

"If Playmaker believes her, then so do I." Soulburner replied honestly.

"I also believe him." Blue Maiden added. Playmaker appreciated their support. They turned to Revolver, who sighed. Even though he really felt Ray was being truthful, he can't help but feel she was also hiding something. He also suspected that Playmaker may be in the loop, since he already knew her before she came here today. He would ponder on that later.

"It seems I am outnumbered. Very well, you also have my support." They all smiled. Ray then went ahead and told the three of the disaster she learned of and how she will need their assistance to deal with it.

"This catastrophe will commence sometime tomorrow after midday. I need all four of you to be logged in well ahead of time so that we can be ready." Ray instructed.

"Where should we meet to pull this off?" Soulburner asked.

"Right here, at this same spot. That way, we won't risk interference from others logged in." Ray answered.

"Does everyone agree with this?" Playmaker asked. His three companions all nodded. "Good. Then we will all meet here before the designated time and be prepared."

"I will inform the Knights about this development… though they may be harder to convince than I am." Revolver told them before he logged out.

"See you soon, then." Soulburner replied before he too logged out.

"See you later, Playmaker." Blue Maiden said. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but she kept silent before she logged out. Playmaker wondered what she was going to say. He would probably ask her that later once this was over.

"Thanks Playmaker. I truly hope the plan will work." Ray said. She saw that her friend was frowning and looking away. "What's wrong?" She asked. He turned back to her and spoke very softly.

"It pains me… not to tell Soulburner and Blue Maiden that Ai, Flame, and Aqua are still alive." He said, irritation clearly visible on his features. Ray placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sorry about that. Believe me, I want to tell them too. I actually want to see them reunited. However, we both know why we can't." Playmaker sighed.

"If Revolver and the Knights of Hanoi get any hint the Ignis live, then history will repeat itself. Revolver will stop at nothing to destroy them." Playmaker recalled the drastic measures Revolver made in an attempt to eliminate the Ignis, even though most of them posed no real threat to humanity. Only one was dangerous… and that Ignis was gone, and the only one to not have returned. Playmaker didn't want to have Revolver as an enemy again, not after everything they've been through. "If we tell them and Revolver picks up on anything, then the Ignis will be his targets again." Ray sighed too.

"Hopefully, keeping this secret won't be an issue for much longer…"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"So these are the best seats in the house? Sweet!" Judai said, sounding pleased. After getting a well earned rest last night, nearly everyone left the Xyz Dimension and arrived in the Synchro Dimension early the next day. The Xyz Dimension Kaito stayed behind, saying he wanted to help continue the rebuilding with his family. Edo and Dennis also decided to stay. They both felt they still had to make up for all the mistakes they made there. Dennis asked Yuma to tell Ruri that he was sorry for everything he did and hoped she would one day forgive him. The young Duelist said he would pass on the message. After saying goodbye to them, Allen, and Sayaka, the whole group left for the Synchro Dimension.

Ryo, Gloria, Grace, Sora, and Asuka decided to come to watch the Riding Duel, having never seen one themselves. When everyone arrived, they were greeted by a representative of the Administrative Council that showed them to their seats. Luckily, he didn't question the tall man wearing a dark coat, cap and shades. The Jack Atlas of Yusei's world whipped on a quick disguise before coming to not draw any unnecessary attention and confusion. It seemed to have worked.

Before being escorted to their top box seats, Yusei took his D-Wheel and moved to where he was to prepare for the start of the match. As he promised, Astral had gone back to Yusei's world and retrieved the red D-Wheel prior to the group leaving the Xyz Dimension. Before he left, those closest to him gave him their best wishes.

"Good luck, Yusei!" Rua and Ruka called out.

"Kick butt out there!" Crow told him.

"Do well." Kiryu said.

"Try not to embarrass the other me too much." Signer Jack said with a smirk.

"Have fun." Aki said before giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. Yusei smiled at all them and nodded.

"Thanks everyone. I'll do my best." He said as he headed away. As he walked, he wished Yugo and Rin were here to witness this. Yugo would no doubt be over the moon, and Rin would just as excited, if not more.

Just as everyone was about to take their seats, Reiji arrived with Masumi, Yaiba, and Sawatari. "You made it. You all look better." Luna said kindly, since she was the only one to see their injuries aside from Reiji. The trio nodded.

"We were lucky our wounds weren't so serious." Masumi said.

"If those Academia defectors didn't show up, we probably wouldn't even be here." Yaiba said.

"Plus, this "Riding Duel" sounds like a real treat! No way we would pass up a show like this!" Sawatari said energetically.

"We're glad." Rio said.

"Hey, sorry about your friend by the way." Gauche said quietly. They looked down, feeling somber.

"We know Hokuto wasn't one of your favorite people, but thanks for your sympathies all the same." Masumi said.

"I'm sure we'll get him back soon." Yaiba added. Sawatari nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Has Reiji told you about what we learned yesterday?" Kaito asked. The trio nodded.

"He filled us in." Sawatari simply said.

"Filled you in on what?" Yuya asked.

"We'll discuss it another time Yuya. For now, we have a huge match to watch." Yugi said as everyone finally sat down. All the couples sat together. Shark tried to sit between Rio and Yuma, but Kaito "insisted" he'd take a different spot, so he took another seat with Luna. Manjome and Grace immediately took seats right next to each other, with Gloria and Ryo sitting behind them. Judai wished his own Asuka could be here. He planned to spend a lot of time with her when he got back to Duel Academy. The Fusion Dimension Asuka, meanwhile, sat with Kenzan. Shuzo sat on Yuzu's right while Yusho and Yoko sat to Yuya's left.

Crow then saw a trio of kids a few rows down with a kind looking older man. He was stunned to also see a double of himself with those kids. _'I thought Jack was the only one in this Dimension with a counterpart. Guess not.'_ He thought with a smirk. From what he observed, the other Crow got along with the kids, just as he himself did with the orphans he knew. He was glad that they weren't so different.

By the time everyone got settled in, the stadium was pretty packed. From what they could tell, every single seat had been taken. The atmosphere was energized with excitement and anticipation. The Duel they all heard about was about to begin. A few minutes later, several large holograms of a cute blonde woman wearing a cowgirl hat appeared around the stadium for all to see.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome, all of you, to the event of the millennium! I am Melissa Claire, and I will commentate on what is expected to be the greatest Riding Duel ever!" She paused to hear the crowds cheering, begging for the match to start. She spoke as soon as the people quieted enough. "As you know, less than a week ago, the dangerous criminal Sergey Volkov, aka the "Duelist Crusher", was brought down by a mysterious Duelist on a red D-Wheel! Shortly afterward, that man, the "Red Rider", disappeared without a trace! Within a few days, he has made a great impact on our City! The Commons and the Tops see him as a hero of infinite possibilities! Now on this historic day, that man, whose real name we've just learned, has returned to answer the challenge of our great champion, Jack Atlas!" The people cheered loudly again, lasting a little longer this time.

"Man, Yusei really has become the popular guy here." Crow said in amazement. The other Signers and Kiryu all nodded. Melissa then went on.

"I cannot tell you guys how excited and honored I am to be part of this! I think we are going to witness something legendary! Do y'all agree?"

Everyone yelled "Yes!" in a loud unifying voice.

"I hoped you would say that! Now then, time to get this moving! First things first, it is with tremendous pleasure to introduce the man, the Duelist, that is shaping history for all of us! He amazed us in his Duel against Sergey, and I have no doubt he'll do the same here today! I give you, the man that defeated the "Duelist Crusher", the "Red Rider" himself… YUSEI FUDO!"

The very second his name was called, Yusei raced out onto the track on his D-Wheel. He sped forward and came to a halt at the starting line. "Yusei!" Aki and the others called out when they saw him. Yusei spotted them and smiled back while giving a thumbs up. He looked around the stadium while the people cheered his name. He still couldn't believe that his mission to save Rin and Yugo had led to this. Now he had a chance to make other people's lives better. He had no intention of failing them.

"Welcome back to our City, Yusei! I hope you are ready for what, or rather who, you're about to face! Now it is time to call out a man that needs no introduction! A man that has held the title of "The Duel King" for quite a while now! I give you our City's one and only… JACK ATLAS!" In a show of fireworks, the Jack Atlas of the Synchro Dimension burst forth and rode to meet up with his challenger. Yusei saw that Jack's D-Wheel was nearly the same as the Volcanic Wheel of Fortune that was used by the Jack he knew, white with a big wheel in the middle.

"Jack!" "Jack!" "Jack!" Jack smiled as he raised an arm up and silenced the crowd.

"People of the City, the time to determine our future has come! I may be your King for now, but that may change… among many other things! Will our future change for the better, or not? That is the question this Riding Duel will answer!" He then turned to his opponent. "What say you, Yusei Fudo? Are you ready to show this world how anything is possible?" Yusei smiled as he nodded back.

"I am!" With those two words, the crowds roared again. Jack himself was satisfied with his answer. Both Duelists then prepared themselves for their battle to begin.

"Alright, time for the Duel to begin! Field Magic Activate: Neo Speed World!" Melissa declared.

_"Duel Mode: On! Autopilot: Standby!"_ A computer voice spoke from both D-Wheels. A screen with a countdown appeared above the two Riding Duelists, starting at…

"3… 2… 1… RIDING DUEL… ACCELERATION!"

At once, the two opposing Duelists rode out from the starting line, beginning the long awaited match.

**"DUEL!"**

**(Yusei: 4000) (Jack: 4000)**

"And they're off! The first Duelist that exits the stadium first gets the first turn! Let us see who starts out!" Melissa said as both opponents rode out of the stadium. They two were neck and neck, and the first to hit the open road was…. "It's Yusei!" The crowds cheered. "Yusei gets to go first! How will he show his strength against the King? I can hardly wait!" Melissa said excitedly. As they rode, Jack smiled at Yusei.

"At last, our battle has begun, Yusei! Your D-Wheel is impressive for it to make it out before mine! Now, take the first turn!" Jack insisted. Yusei smiled back.

"As you wish! My turn! Since there are no Monsters on the Field, I Normal Summon my Level 3 Level Warrior as a Level 2 Monster!" (LIGHT; Level 3 [now 2]; ATK: 300; DEF: 600) On Yusei's Field stood a tall warrior in a red jumpsuit with a cape and had a big star on the helmet it wore. "Then by discarding a Monster, Rockstone Warrior, from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Quick Synchron!" (WIND; Level 5; ATK: 700; DEF: 1400) A mini cowboy wearing a red cap and hat stood next to it's fellow Monster.

_'He's not Summoning his dragon right away?'_ Jack asked himself. If Yusei wanted to Summon Stardust Dragon, a Level 8 Monster, he would have kept his Level Warrior's Level at 3. He wondered what Yusei was going to bring out instead, if not his Ace.

"I am Tuning my now Level 2 Level Warrior with my Level 5 Quick Synchron! Gathering signals point to the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Lead the way, Signal Warrior!" (LIGHT; Level 7; ATK: 2400; DEF: 1000) In the place of Yusei's two Monsters stood a humanoid red robot. Jack was surprised by it's appearance; it looked a robotic version of Yusei's D-Wheel. "I then Set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Yusei was the first to Synchro Summon as well, but it isn't the gorgeous dragon he used last time! I'm curious to see what this one does!" Melissa commentated, slightly disappointed that Yusei's Ace didn't show up yet.

_'So am I.'_ Jack thought. "Interesting start, but will it stand up against the King? My Turn! Draw!" Jack had barely looked at his drawn card when Yusei got his attention.

"Signal Warrior's Monster Effect activates! During each Standby Phase, one Signal Counter is placed on each Field Magic card in play and on Signal Warrior itself! That's two Counters!" He said as a small light lit up in Signal Warrior's left eye and another right above the two D-Wheels as they rode. Jack was curious about the purpose of those Signal Counters. He would learn soon enough.

"First, I Summon Red Lion!" (FIRE; Level 4; ATK: 1700; DEF; 900) A dark red lion with a fiery mane appeared before it's master. "I activate Red Lion's Monster Effect! Since it is the only "Red" Monster on my Field, I can Special Summon another "Red" Monster from my hand! I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Red Resonator!" (FIRE; Level 2; ATK: 600; DEF: 200) A little orange demon holding a tuning fork and a hammer in each hand materialized on the Field. "Since Red Resonator was Special Summoned, I can target a Synchro Monster on the Field and gain Life Points equal to that Monster's Attack Points! Signal Warrior's Attack Power is 2400, therefore I gain 2400 Life Points!"

**(Jack: 4000 + 2400 = 6400)**

"Jack just got a huge amount of Life Points! He's not taking any chances against his opponent!" Melissa said.

"Considering it's Yusei, I'm not surprised." Kiryu said.

"Now I'm Tuning my Level 4 Red Lion with my Level 2 Red Resonator! The crimson souls shall become one. All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear, Red Wyvern!" (FIRE; Level 6; ATK: 2400; DEF: 2000) A juvenile dark red dragon with flaming wings appeared, replacing the two Monsters that were there not long ago. "Battle! Red Wyvern, attack Signal Warrior! Dark Flame!" A spew of black red fire streamed at Yusei's Monster.

"Both Monsters have the same Attack Points, which means both Monsters are goners!" Melissa told the crowds. How wrong they were.

"My Monster is going nowhere! As long as it has one or more Signal Counters, Signal Warrior can't be destroyed by battle or my opponent's card effects!" As Yusei said this, Signal Warrior repelled Red Wyvern's attack while the latter Monster was disintegrated. Jack's expression was stoic.

"Your Warrior is tougher than I expected. Next turn I will fight seriously. I Set two cards facedown and end my turn." Jack declared as he ended his turn.

"What a start! Jack may have gained more Life Points, but Yusei kept his Monster in play! I'm sure one of them is bound to damage the other pretty soon!" Said Melissa.

"They're both sizing each other up." Crow noted. The Jack he knew nodded.

"Within the next turn or so, the Duel will get more fierce." Kiryu added. Yuya, Yuzu, and the other protectors had no doubt of that. Yusei believed that too as he began his next turn. They were now riding over the bridge, water sparkling beneath them.

"My turn! Draw! During the Standby Phase, two more Signal Counters are added!" Another light joined the one above while Signal Warrior's other eye lit up. "Now I activate Signal Warrior's other Effect! I can use a different Effect depending on the number of Signal Counters I remove from the Field! By removing four Signal Counters, you take 800 points of damage!" Signal Warrior then fired lasers from each eye at Jack, and the two lights in the sky shot down as well.

"What?" Jack asked in surprise before he took a minor hit to his Life Points.

**(Jack: 6400 - 800 = 5600)**

"Oh! Yusei caught Jack off guard with that, and now he has a chance to attack directly! Will he do it?" Melissa asked.

Yusei debated on whether or not he should attack. _'I could launch a direct attack now, but Jack has two facedown cards. One of them could stop my attack somehow and perhaps destroy Signal Warrior. With no more Signal Counters at the moment, my Monster isn't protected.'_ He concluded it wasn't worth the risk. "I end my turn."

"Aw, looks like Yusei decided to play it safe." Melissa sighed in disappointment. Jack himself grunted.

"Too bad for you. I, Jack Atlas, will most definitely go on the offensive! My turn! Draw!" Jack declared.

"At this time, two Signal Counters appear!" Yusei said as two small lights returned.

"No matter! Since I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Crimson Resonator, from my hand!" (DARK; Level 2; ATK: 800; DEF: 300) A small creature similar to the previous Resonator appeared. This one had demonic horns and spiraling flames behind it. "Next I activate Red Reborn! This allows me to Special Summon a "Red" Monster in my Graveyard! Return, Red Wyvern!" Jack's Synchro Monster returned. "Now Yusei, I will fight with my full fighting spirit! I am Tuning my Level 6 Red Wyvern with my Level 2 Crimson Resonator! The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight!" Jack's 3000 Attack Point dragon roared to life, to the excitement of the crowds.

"Yes! Jack has Summoned his Ace! Yusei better hold on for this!" Shouted Melissa, who shared the audience's enthusiasm.

"It looks demonic." Yuzu said.

"Sure does." Yuya added.

"Look at that thing. It looks like a broken version of your dragon." Crow said to Signer Jack, who snorted but gave no comment.

"Yusei." Aki said softly.

"I Set one card facedown." Jack paused and eyed Yusei before he made his next move. "Battle! Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight, attack Signal Warrior! Scorching Crimson Hell Burning!" A stream of hell fire quickly made it's way to it's target. Yusei wasn't going to let it touch him.

"Trap card open, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! When a Monster I control is being attacked, I can negate that attack and Set it back facedown!"

"But his Monster can't be destroyed in battle! Why protect it?" Yuzu wondered.

"Even though his Monster is safe from destruction, Yusei himself would still take damage from the attack." Yuya told her.

"He's right. He wants to protect himself as much as he wants to keep his Monster on the Field." Yugi added. However…

"I thought so! Trap card open, Red Vanish! This card can be activated the same turn it was Set when I control a "Red" Monster!" Yusei realized then that that Trap was the card Jack Set before he attacked. "When a Magic or Trap card is activated, that card is negated and destroyed! My attack continues!" Jack declared.

"Due to having a Signal Counter, Signal Warrior is not destroyed!" Yusei said.

"Perhaps, but you still take the damage!" Jack countered as Yusei now took a hit to his own Life Points.

**(3000 - 2400 = 600)**

**(Yusei: 4000 - 600 = 3400)**

"Yusei has taken damage! This Duel is really heating up now!" Melissa shouted.

"Yusei can handle more than that." Signer Jack said.

"No doubts there." Kiryu added.

"I trust you to not hold back anymore if you wish to defeat me today, Yusei Fudo! I end my turn!" The Synchro Dimension Jack said to his opponent.

_'I knew this Jack would be as challenging as the one I know. Time I'd take his advice.'_ Yusei thought to himself before preparing to strike back. "My turn! Draw! Two more Signal Counters appear during my Standby Phase!" A couple more small lights showed themselves once more, making it four again. "I activate Signal Warrior's Effect! I remove four Signal Counters to inflict 800 points of damage to you again!" Jack grunted as Yusei's Monster damaged him once more.

**(Jack: 5600 - 800 = 4800)**

"Keep chipping away at him Yusei!" Rua cheered.

"Next I activate Surging Resonance! Until the End Phase, I can make a face-up Monster on the Field become Level 4! I choose my Signal Warrior!" His Monster's Level then went down from 7 to 4. "Then I Summon the Tuner Monster, Hyper Synchron!" (LIGHT; Level 4; ATK: 1600; DEF: 800) A little blue robot appeared next to the bigger red robot. "I am Tuning my now Level 4 Signal Warrior with my Level 4 Hyper Synchron! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Once again, Yusei's Level 8 2500 Attack Point Ace flew out onto the Field and gave a loud roar. Melissa squealed with glee.

"Yes! Finally! The dragon that caught our eyes and our hearts: Stardust Dragon!" The audience cheered even louder than she did.

"About dame time." Crow said with a smirk. Aki smiled… as well as the Jack dueling her boyfriend.

"At last, your Ace has arrived! However, it is no match for my Scarlight!" Jack pointed out. Yusei smiled.

"Is that what you think?" He asked, confusing his opponent. "Because Hyper Synchron was used to Synchro Summon a "Dragon" Synchro Monster, Stardust Dragon gains 800 Attack Points and now cannot be destroyed by battle, but it will be banished during my second Standby Phase after this turn!" Yusei revealed as his dragon grew in power.

(Stardust Dragon's ATK: 2500 + 800 = 3300)

"Oh my gosh! Now Yusei's dragon is stronger than Jack's! Looks like the King finally has some competition!" Melissa said in surprise.

"Stardust Dragon can beat that other Jack's dragon now!" Rua cheered.

"I doubt the other Jack would just let that happen." Ruka said cautiously.

"Battle! Stardust Dragon, attack Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight! Shooting Sonic!" A sparkling blast from the lighter dragon's mouth slammed into Jack's darker one.

"Trap card open, King Scarlet! When a "Red" Monster I control would be destroyed by battle, it isn't in this battle!" A scarlet barrier shielded the dragon from the attack. "Also, I can Special Summon King Scarlet as a Normal Tuner Monster! I Special Summon it in Defense Mode!" (FIRE; Level 1; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) A red vase filled with fire and covered in demon horns materialized next to the Monster it saved.

"However, you still take damage from the battle!" Yusei said before his opponent got chipped again.

**(3300 - 3000 = 300)**

**(Jack: 4800 - 300 = 4500)**

"What a Duel! It's become red hot, and it's not just because of the color of Jack's Scarlight!" Melissa playfully commented.

"I'm not holding back now, Jack! I will fight at my fullest for the people of this City! I end my turn!" Yusei declared. Jack stared back at his opponent.

"Well done. You have the upper hand… or so you think! My turn! Draw!" Jack saw a way to defeat his worthy opponent… even though he wished the opposite. "I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's Monster Effect! Once per turn, all Special Summoned Monsters on the Field, excluding itself, will be destroyed and 500 points of damage will be inflicted to you for each Monster! Absolute Powerflame!" Scarlight raised it's fiery fist up and prepared to slam it the ground to destroy Stardust…

"During my opponent's Main Phase this turn, I can send Effect Veiler from my hand to the Graveyard to negate your dragon's Effects until the end of the turn!" Yusei countered, discarding the last card in his hand to save his Monster. Instead of being discouraged that his dragon once again failed to destroy it's target, Jack felt more elated.

"Excellent! Excellent, Yusei! You've shown your determination and resolve, as well as your strength! I couldn't be more pleased to fine someone like you to challenge my own power!" He said gratefully.

"Jack…" Yusei said softly. Jack then looked determined.

"With that in mind, I shall now test your limits… by unleashing my absolute power!" Jack boldly declared.

_'His absolute power?'_ Yusei questioned in his mind. The crowds in the stadium gasped in surprise.

"What did Jack mean by that? Are we going to see something the King has been hiding this whole time?!" Melissa wondered.

"Doesn't sound good for Yusei." Kiryu said. He was right to think that.

"Get ready, Red Rider! I Summon the Tuner Monster, Double Resonator!" (FIRE; Level 1; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) A third little demon with a tuning for appeared, this time it had two heads. "I am Double Tuning my Level 8 Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight with my Level 1 Double Resonator and my Level 1 King Scarlet!"

"What?!" Yusei said, clearly not expecting that one.

"Did he just say _Double_ Tuning?!" Crow exclaimed as he stood up in shock. Everyone was surprised by Synchro Dimension Jack's latest move. Even Signer Jack couldn't hide his own reaction. He never imagined his counterpart would also be capable of "Double Tuning" like he was.

"What's this?! Jack's Synchro Summoning with _two_ Tuner Monsters?!" Melissa asked in disbelief.

"Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise up the cry of creation! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10, Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant!" (DARK; Level 10; ATK: 3500; DEF: 3000) Jack's upgraded dragon looked as though Scarlight had been made whole again. It's broken horn and grown back, it's right arm wasn't in a cast anymore, and now had four wings.

"Oh hell." Crow said as he started to sweat. He believed his friend was in trouble now.

"Oh my! Jack's new dragon is more ferocious looking than the previous one! Not only that, it's stronger than Yusei's dragon now!" Melissa said, now sounding a little terrified.

"Yusei! What you see before your eyes is the very limit of my power, my soul! Now you will face it head on! I activate the Effect of Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant! Once per turn, I can destroy all other cards on the Field! With this, your Field will be burned away! Absolute Power Inferno!" With a demonic roar, a huge fiery ring sprung forth from beneath Tyrant, rapidly approaching the opposing dragon. Yusei had no choice now.

"I activate Stardust Dragon's Monster Effect! When a card effect is activated that destroys cards on the Field, I can Sacrifice Stardust Dragon to negate the effect and destroy that card! Victim Sanctuary!" With a roar of defiance, Stardust Dragon disappeared in show of white sparkles, intending to take the destructive dragon with it.

"I will not allow it! Trap card open, Red Armor! When a "Red" Monster I control is targeted by a card effect, "Red" Monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn!" Tyrant roared as it blocked Stardust's attempt to destroy it.

"Uh oh! Yusei's Field is wide open, and his Life Points are less than Tyrant's Attack Points! If Jack attacks Yusei now, he's finished!" Melissa said, sounding a little panicky. Jack then gave Yusei a challenging look.

"Come on Yusei! You can survive this!" Yuma yelled. The whole audience waited silently to see what would happen next.

"Can Yusei make it?" Yuya wondered.

"I really hope he does." Yuzu replied, sounding worried.

"Yusei, if you have a chance to save yourself, this is the time to do so! Otherwise, this was all for naught! Don't disappoint me now! Battle! Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant…"

"I activate the Effect of Rockstone Warrior!" Yusei interrupted. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can take a second "Rockstone Warrior" from my Deck and Special Summon it to my Field in face-up Defense Mode!" (EARTH; Level 4; ATK: 1800; DEF: 1600) A bulky humanoid rock creature appeared just in time to help it's master. Jack seemed pleased that the Duel wasn't going to end just yet.

"Very well then! Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant, attack Rockstone Warrior! Infernal Crimson Hell Tide!" A fierce burst of dark orange fire and the rock creature was obliterated. "You've bought yourself more time, be sure not to waste it! I end my turn!"

"At this time, since it went to the Graveyard by it's own Effect, Stardust Dragon returns to my Field!" Yusei's Ace returned in it's starlike glory, except that it had it's original 2500 Attack Points and was no longer protected from battle. The people cheered that Yusei hadn't lost the match yet.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Melissa said as she wiped some sweat of her forehead. "Can Yusei manage to make another comeback after such an assault?" As he and Jack rode back through the City, Yusei recalled how this was so much similar to his Duel with the Jack Atlas he knew, and the changes that Duel had. He knew changes needed to be made in this place too. He just had to believe he could, which he had from the start of the match.

"I will not let the people of the City down! My turn! Draw! I play Spellbook Inside the Pot, which will allow both of us to draw three cards from our Decks!" He and Jack then drew three cards each. From the cards he just drew, Yusei began to see a way to make good on his word. "I Summon Roadrunner!" (EARTH; Level 1; ATK: 300; DEF: 300) A little pink bird in red running shoes ran onto the Field. "Then I activate One's Sacrifice! This Magic card lets me Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from my Graveyard by discarding another card in my hand! I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Effect Veiler!" (LIGHT; Level 1; ATK: 0; DEF: 0) The Monster he sent to the Graveyard earlier was a tall fairy with long, light blue hair and had wispy white wings.

_'That's the Monster he used to negate Scarlight's Effect last turn!'_ Jack noticed.

"Now I am Tuning my Level 1 Roadrunner with my Level 1 Effect Veiler! Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" (LIGHT; Level 2; ATK: 200; DEF: 1500) Yusei's new Monster was a robot that transformed from a white and blue race car.

_'A new Synchro Tuner?!'_ Jack thought, stunned.

"What's this? A Synchro Monster that is also a Tuner?! That's new!" Melissa said in surprise. The crowds also wondered what Yusei was up to.

"You know what that means." Crow smirked at his fellow Signers, who smiled and chuckled. Kiryu didn't, seeing as he's never seen that type of Synchro Monster before.

"What does it mean?" Yuya asked.

"Watch and see." Signer Jack told him, knowing how the boy and everyone else will react to what Yusei had in mind.

"I activate Formula Synchron's Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can draw a card from my Deck!" With the card he drew, Yusei knew the future that the Synchro Dimension wished for will indeed come to pass. "I Set one card facedown and end my turn." Jack then eyed him wearily.

_'That's not the same Synchro Tuner he used in our Duel against Roget. Yusei must be planning to Summon Stardust Warrior with it. If so, then why didn't he Summon it before ending his turn? But still, he knows it isn't strong enough to take down Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant. The key to his victory must be in his facedown card.'_ Jack had a feeling that Yusei's plan must be well thought out and, therefore, he should tread carefully.

"Jack seems to be thinking about how to proceed. After all, Yusei has proven to be not an easy and predictable adversary!" Melissa said. Everyone also waited to see what the King would do.

"My turn! Draw!" Jack then thought of the best way to breach Yusei's defenses. _'Yusei knows about Tyrant's card destroying effect, but not it's other effect. If Yusei activates his facedown card when my dragon attacks, Tyrant will negate and destroy that card and gain 500 Attack Points. I'll destroy Stardust Dragon in battle along with his facedown card, then I'll destroy Formula Synchron with Tyrant's Effect. Finally I'll play the Red Replay in my hand to have Tyrant attack again to win the Duel.'_ That was Jack's plan, one he felt would work. As much as he wanted the City to change, he couldn't hold back in this Duel. As the King, he must give it his all. "I'm ending this Yusei! Bat… What?!" Before Jack could conduct his Battle Phase, Yusei suddenly accelerated and rode past him in surprising speed.

"Yusei is going way faster than normal! What is he trying to do?!" Melissa wondered

"Jack Atlas, this is the power I will use to change this City's future: Clear Mind!" Yusei shouted. Jack was further surprised when Yusei and his D-Wheel began to be enveloped by bright purple energy. Melissa and the majority of the people were also wondering what was happening. The Signers knew, and they also knew everyone was in for a hell of a surprise. "I am Tuning my Level 8 Stardust Dragon with my Level 2 Formula Synchron!" Yusei declared.

"What?! He's Synchro Summoning during Jack's turn?!" Melissa shouted in disbelief. Jack didn't say a word as he watched.

"Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon!" The light became so bright that Yusei and his dragon could no longer be seen clearly, just a blur. "ACCEL SYNCHRO!" Instantly, Yusei and Stardust Dragon vanished after passing through several green energy rings.

"What the hell?! Yusei's gone! I don't see him anywhere! Where did he go?!" Melissa searched frantically on all the holo feeds, but Yusei wasn't in sight. Everyone gasped in shock.

"What just happened?!" Yuya, Yuzu, and Kiryu asked at the same time.

"Yusei… what did you just…?" Jack didn't get to finish his question, for a strong burst of green energy came from right behind him and shook him a little. At once, Yusei returned, along with something shining flying high.

"BE BORN, SHOOTING STAR DRAGON!" High in the sky, the brand new dragon spun several times straight up before he stopped and spread it's white and green armored body and gave a mighty roar. (WIND; Level 10; ATK: 3300; DEF: 2500)

Everyone gasped and awed at Shooting Star Dragon. "Oh… my..." Melissa was so overwhelmed by what she just witnessed that she had trouble putting it into words. Finally she shook her head and said, "I-I have no idea what just happened, but Yusei's new dragon is so beautiful! It's even more breathtaking than Stardust Dragon! I can't take my eyes off it! I cannot wait to see what abilities it has!" She commentated with sparkles in her eyes. Everyone definitely agreed and waited more than eagerly to see the new Monster in action. Jack could not hide his amazement as Yusei rode up next to him.

"Yusei, I have never seen a Synchro Summon such as that in my life! "Accel Synchro", you called it? To think you were capable of such a feat all along! The ability to Synchro Summon during your opponent's turn!" Yusei smiled. Jack too smiled before his expression became serious again. He decided to change his plan to see Shooting Star Dragon's capabilities. "Now then, let us see what your evolved dragon can do! I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant's Effect to destroy all cards on the Field other than itself! Absolute Power Inferno!" Tyrant was about to unleash another destructive wave…

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's Monster Effect! Once per turn, when a card effect is activated that destroys cards on the Field, I can negate the effect and destroy that card!" Yusei revealed. Jack had expected it, though.

"As I thought! By discarding Red Gardna in my hand to the Graveyard during either of our turns, Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn! Now I go on the attack! Battle! Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant, attack Shooting Star Dragon! Infernal Crimson Hell Tide!" Jack expected Yusei to use his facedown card to save his Monster. He was wrong.

"Shooting Star Dragon has another Effect! Once per turn, when my opponent's Monster launches an attack, I can negate the attack by banishing my dragon from the Field!" In a flash of green light, Shooting Star Dragon disappeared.

"It can negate card destruction effects and Monster attacks?!" Jack exclaimed. _'Red Replay only works if a "Red" Monster's attack was successful. Now it's useless. Shooting Star Dragon… its like it was made to counter my dragon.'_ Jack knew he had one move left. "I Set one card facedown and end my turn."

"During the End Phase when it's Effect was used and not negated, Shooting Star Dragon comes back!" Yusei said as his evolved Ace returned to the Duel.

"Jack's efforts to beat Yusei have been thwarted again, thanks to Yusei's new Monster! Still, it isn't as strong as Jack's Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant! How will our Red Rider overcome that and win?" Melissa wondered.

"I will end the Duel here and now, Jack! My turn! Draw!" Yusei knew this was it. He had to finish it this turn. "Trap card open, Synchro Baton! This increases the Attack Points of a Synchro Monster I control by 600 for each Synchro Monster in my Graveyard! There are three Synchro Monsters in my Graveyard, so Shooting Star Dragon gains 1800 Attack Points total!" Shooting Star Dragon roared as it powered up.

(Shooting Star Dragon's ATK: 3300 + 1800 = 5100)

"Oh boy! Now Jack is really at a disadvantage! Still, I'm sure the King has a plan to compensate!" Melissa said.

Jack grunted. He hoped that Yusei's facedown card would weaken Tyrant so that he would use his facedown Over the Red Trap card to make it stronger instead. Despite that small setback, Jack knew he still had the best defense for his Monster. "I banish Red Armor from my Graveyard to prevent a "Red" Monster I control from being destroyed by battle this turn! Even if your Monster is stronger now, you can't take down Tyrant and I will still have Life Points after your next attack!" Jack said. Yusei smiled again.

"Sorry Jack, but you won't get a next turn." He told him, to his opponent's surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"My dragon has one more Effect! Once per turn, I can look at the top five cards in my Deck! Then for each Tuner Monster I reveal, Shooting Star Dragon gains an additional attack!" This shocked not only Jack, but almost everyone watching.

"Shooting Star Dragon can attack multiple times each turn?! That Monster is just full of powerful effects!" Melissa said incredulously.

"Yep! He just needs the right number of Tuners to pull it off!" Rua said, sounding ecstatic.

"How many times would Yusei need to attack to win?" Yuzu asked.

"He would need to attack Jack three times." Kiryu answered after making a quick calculation in his mind. "So Yusei has to get three Tuners."

"He will get them." Aki said, having complete faith in her boyfriend.

Jack steeled himself as he waited to see if Yusei can get what he needed. Yusei then reached for his Deck, and began revealing his cards. "Here I go! The first card… a Tuner, Drill Synchron!"

"That's one!" Yuya said. Yusei the revealed his second card, which was a Trap card.

"Still three cards left." Gongenzaka said.

Yusei then showed his next card. "The third… a Tuner, Road Synchron!" Jack started to get a little nervous at this point.

"Yusei got two Tuner Monsters! He needs just one more! Can he do it?" Melissa questioned. Yusei revealed that his fourth card was a Magic card. "Only one card left! Will Yusei get the last Tuner he needs?!" The news woman asked anxiously. Everyone, including the Signers, waited. The next card would decide the match… they could feel it.

As Yusei prepared to show his fifth and final card, he drew a breath and hoped it would come through. "Now… the fifth!" Jack held his breath. Yusei gazed at the card for several seconds before he at last showed it… with a triumphant smile. "A Tuner, Junk Synchron!" All the people gasped.

"Unbelievable! Yusei got three Tuner Monsters! That means Shooting Star Dragon can attack three times this turn! But wait! This also means that…!" Melissa stopped herself. She knew full well what this meant. All the people of the City also knew. After being incredibly surprised that Yusei succeeded, Jack gave a resigned sigh.

_'It looks like my time as King has come to an end, and time for the people to be equals… like I hoped.'_ He thought as he smiled. "Do it Yusei! For the City's future!" Jack said to his formidable and honorable opponent. Yusei nodded.

"Here it comes, Jack! BATTLE! SHOOTING STAR DRAGON, ATTACK RED DAEMON'S DRAGON TYRANT! STARDUST MIRAGE!" Shooting Star Dragon then split itself into three, each a different color. The blue copy went first, flying into Jack's dragon head on. Jack felt the impact, even though his dragon wasn't destroyed.

**(5100 – 3500 = 1600)**

**(Jack: 4500 – 1600 = 2900)**

The yellow copy struck Tyrant next, shaking it's master further.

**(Jack: 2900 – 1600 = 1300)**

The red and last Shooting Star Dragon copy soared at Jack's dragon and exploded upon contact. Jack took the final blow, and accepted his loss.

**(Jack: 0)**

To be continued.


	43. ARC-V — PART 28

Another small change in plans. There will instead be two chapters before the epilogue, not just one.

Here we go with the first of them!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 42: ARC-V — PART 28

The moment Jack's Life Points hit zero, steam came bursting out of his D-Wheel. At this point, he and Yusei had returned to the stadium and both came to a stop at where their showdown began. The crowds were all silent for a long moment… before cheering like there was no tomorrow. Melissa had to stop herself from jumping up and down on the spot.

"Incredible! Amazing! Unbelievable! That Riding Duel was, without a single doubt, THE BEST EVER!" She shouted. "After a very hard struggle, Yusei Fudo has defeated Jack Atlas! Congratulations Yusei! You did awesome! So did you, Jack! Even though you lost today, you're still a champ in my book!"

Yugi, Judai, Yuma, Yuya, Yuzu, and the others all yelled and cheered for their friend's victory, especially Kiryu and the Signers. "You did it, Yusei." Aki whispered happily. After taking off their helmets and dismounting their vehicles, the two Duelists smiled at one another.

"Congratulations, Yusei. Our Duel was everything I expected, and more. I will never forget this day." Jack said as he held out his hand to Yusei, who smiled back as he shook it.

"Me neither. I enjoyed our match too, Jack. I also hope that this means the people of the City will see some changes." He told him.

"I think they will." Yusei and Jack turned to see five individuals approaching them. One was a tall older man in dark red clothing. Another was a slightly younger man in yellow colored clothes. The third man was shorter and wore a grey business suit. The fourth was a woman wearing dark blue clothes. The final man, who walked in the center of the group, appeared older than all the others and wore white. "That was quite the performance, Yusei Fudo. Quite the performance indeed." Said the man in white.

"Thank you." Yusei said. He had no idea who these people were, but judging from the surprised look Jack had and how the group dressed and carried themselves, they must be important. Melissa's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets when she saw them.

"What the?! I don't believe it! All five members of the Administrative Council have come in person! This has NEVER happened before!" She exclaimed.

_'The Administrative Council?!'_ Yusei shared his own surprise that the people in charge of the City showed themselves. The old man chuckled.

"As that young lady just said, we most certainly are the Administrative Council. I am the President of the Council, White Taki. My fellow members are Azul," White Taki indicated the only woman on the Council, "Bordeaux", the pointed at the man dressed in red, "Gael", the man in yellow, "and Gray", the short plump man. Each Member nodded at Yusei.

"It is an honor to meet you." He said to them politely.

"As are we." Gael said. "I must admit, the night you defeated Sergey Volkov started something we never imagined."

"Indeed." Gray added. "After that Duel, we have been getting reports about how people in the Commons and Tops were behaving since."

"It was unprecedented." Azul said. "Citizens on both sides started to accept that nothing was impossible simply by observing your Duel. Some even started to treat each other differently."

"One Tops decided to give a generous amount of money to fund an orphanage in the Commons that seemed about to close." Bordeaux said. "And then a Commons child, who happened to have snuck up into a Tops area, helped an older woman from some thugs. She was so grateful for the act that she didn't press charges against the child for trespassing into Tops territory." White Taki nodded.

"The more we heard throughout the City, the more it became clear that life as we know it was starting to change. A few of us were not comfortable with these developments, but it couldn't be stopped. That was when Jack Atlas came into our chambers, asking us to officially give equality to everyone in the City… provided that you defeat him, of course. Which you did quite spectacularly." Said the Council President.

Yusei was amazed by how his victory over Sergey could spark such changes to everyone here.

"As per our agreement, we of the Administrative Council formally declare that everyone in the City will be given true equality. There will be no more Commons or Tops, just people who desire for a brighter tomorrow." Yusei and Jack smiled from hearing that. The next words they heard, however, were very surprising. "To further prove that we are being sincere, as of this moment, we as a Council… shall disband. We will allow the people to determine how the City should be managed. I have a feeling they'll make the right choice." White Taki revealed with a smile.

"I'm sure they will." Jack said. The now former members of the Administrative Council bowed to the two Duelists and bade them farewell before turning to walk away. As they walked, White Taki looked back to Yusei over his shoulder. "Oh by the way, thanks for also getting rid of Director Roget. Jack informed us about his takeover scheme. Personally… I never really liked him." The old man chuckled as he walked away with the other former Council members.

Yusei and Jack looked at each other. "History continues to be made." Yusei nodded, thinking the same thing.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Later, Synchro Dimension Jack invited Yusei and the group to his penthouse for a victory meal. Signer Jack was reminded of the place he stayed in before losing to Yusei in the Fortune Cup. Everyone thought it looked very fancy. After a brief tour, they were lead to the dining room, where there was a table big enough for everyone to sit. They didn't have to wait long before they received their food and started to eat.

Everyone engaged in some small talk. They mostly discussed how much they were amazed by Yusei and Jack's Duel. Yugi and the other protectors observed how much closer Yuya and Yuzu had become. Both of them seemed happier than they'd ever seen them. Their parents also noticed this. Yusho and Yoko smiled at the new couple, but did not comment. Shuzo smiled too, but still felt slightly protective of his only daughter. He would just have to get used to the fact that he was no longer the only man in her life.

Once their meals were done, some topics came up that needed to be addressed.

"Hey Luna, where do you plan to stay in our world?" Yuma asked. The pink haired girl looked thoughtful before she gave her reply.

"When I worked for Dr. Faker in my reality, I stayed in a suite in his lab complex. I'll see if I can ask him for a similar arrangement until I can back to my home… if I get back." She said, a frown forming on her face.

"Not if… when. We've discussed this before. My father, V, and I will get you back there Luna." Kaito said, sounding firm. Luna shook her head.

"It just occurred to me that… maybe the reason my world's Dr. Faker's time travel attempt didn't work…is because it's simply impossible." Luna looked at him in despair. "What if it really is not possible, Kaito? What if you and your father find out that what's left of my world… is nothing? I was supposed to travel back through time, not jump to a whole new reality. What if the same thing happens again? What if time travel just isn't possible in your world?" Luna then shook her head, her eyes starting to water. "Maybe… I'm just not meant to save it." She said, sounding close to crying.

"That's nonsense, Luna. Stop talking like that." Shark said, trying to cheer her up. "There must be some way…" he said, trailing off in thought.

"Wait, the Crimson Dragon can time travel! Maybe Yusei and the other Signers can help out!" Yuma suggested as he looked at Yusei. Luna also appeared hopeful. He seemed to be thinking about it.

"We can't control the Crimson Dragon; it has a mind and soul of it's own. However… I would like to think it will let us help you, Luna." Yusei said. This seemed to have done the trick.

"You really think so?" Luna asked, sounding better now. Yusei nodded.

"Once we make sure Yugo and Rin are okay in our world, and if Kaito and Dr. Faker do need us, we'll come to Yuma's world to see if we can help you return to your reality." Luna smiled.

"Thank you." She then turned to Yuma, Kaito, and Shark. "All of you." She said. They all nodded, returning the smile.

"What about you Kiryu? What you're plans when we return home?" Ruka asked. Kiryu sighed.

"I'll just be heading back to Satisfaction Town. It's my home." He simply said. Sherry would no doubt be both extremely relieved with his return and furious by his abduction. He wondered if he should mention his relationship with her to his old friends. He looked around the table, he saw Ryo and Gloria, Manjome being a gentleman to Grace, Yuma and Rio, Shark being a little shy around Luna, Yuya and Yuzu, and of course, how much closer Yusei and Aki had gotten. He smiled, and decided maybe he could open up about that. "Also, I'm sure Sherry would be kicking everyone's asses trying to find me." Yusei and the other Signers gazed up at him in surprise.

"Sherry? You mean Sherry Leblanc?" Aki asked, startled her name had come up.

"Blonde hair, tough, has a right hand man, and is a Pro Riding Duelist?" Crow asked.

"That's her." Kiryu confirmed with a smile.

"How do you know Sherry?" Yusei asked. The light blue haired man chuckled.

"She and I are together now." He replied. This left them all speechless.

"Since when?!" Rua exclaimed.

"Not long after you guys saved Neo Domino City from being destroyed by Z-one. She came into town one day and… we really hit it off." Kiryu smiled. "She's made me happier than I've ever been in my life."

"I'm happy for you two." Yusei said, smiling back.

"So am I." Aki added warmly.

"You and Sherry. That's a pair I never pictured happening." Signer Jack commented. Kiryu shrugged.

"I don't care how it happened. I'm just glad it did."

Reiji, meanwhile, asked his old friend about his own arrangements. "Yusho, I've been meaning to ask. What are the temporary living plans for your family and Yuzu's family in Yugi's world?" Reiji asked. Yusho looked over at his family and friends before answering.

"We've talked it over with Yugi and his friends. After we arrive, my family will move into an apartment building near where Yugi lives. Yuzu and her father will be taking a room there as well. While staying, Shuzo and I will take jobs to pay the bills until we return to our world."

"What jobs?" Yuma asked.

"Hopefully, some sort of teaching positions. Kaiba said he'll help us out with that." Shuzo said. Kaiba snorted, but said nothing.

"Really?" Judai asked in surprise, eyeing Kaiba. He refused to meet the younger man's eyes.

"I'm just doing Yugi a favor, that's all." Kaiba reluctantly admitted. Truth was, he wanted to even things out with his rival since he was allowed to use Obelisk to fight the Obelisk Force. "I can be… very persuasive. Yusho and Shuzo will get good enough jobs." He said no more after that.

Yugi smiled at Kaiba before turning to Yuya and Yuzu, who both silently thanked him.

Yuya then looked over at his friends. "Gongenzaka, Sora… you can still come with us if you like." He offered. The big guy and smaller boy seemed regretful.

"Thank you Yuya, but I feel obligated to help Reiji free all the carded people." Gongenzaka told him.

"Me too. They'll have a much better chance of getting inside if former Academia Duelists help them." Sora added. Yuya and Yuzu nodded, looking sad.

"We get it. I'm glad you two are helping save lives." Yuzu said. She and Yuya were not looking forward to say goodbye later on, though. Yuya then turned to Judai.

"Hey Judai. My dad told me how you helped him, Asuka, and all those students get away from Academia. Not only that, you were the one that brought him back home to me and my mom. Thank you for that." Judai smiled warmly at the younger teen.

"You're very welcome, Yuya. It was a real pleasure." He said. Yuya smiled back, feeling very grateful. He still couldn't understand how Yuri could be so scared of someone clearly so nice and helpful. Yuri told him why Judai frightened him, but Yuya himself just didn't see it…

"Judai, I've been meaning to ask you something." Ryo interjected. "When I first arrived to stop you and your friends from leaving, you recognized me right away. You said it was complicated, even though we never met. How exactly do you know me?" Judai chuckled a little.

"Now that's a tale. Here's the short version though: I come from a world not quite the same as the one you know, and in that world is a different version of you." Ryo was stunned.

"Another world…with another _me_?" He said in disbelief. Gloria and Grace shared his surprise. Judai nodded with a smile.

"Oh yeah! In my world, Ryo and I were both students at a dueling school on an island. Our Duel Academy, by the way, is a WAY better place than the Fusion Dimension's Academia. As for me and the other you, we got along pretty good and even dueled a few times." Judai explained. It was then he began to wonder why Serena, the Fusion Dimension Asuka, or any of the Academia runaways never mentioned him when Sho talked about his Ryo. He decided ask Asuka about that. "By the way, Asuka." He said, getting his girlfriend's counterpart's attention. "How come you didn't say anything about Ryo's counterpart back in my world? You, Serena, and all the others all said nothing about it."

Asuka then appeared a little uncomfortable. "Well, I actually discussed it with Serena before we arrived for the party at the Osiris Red dorm. When she mentioned Sho's last name, I had a feeling I wasn't the only one with a lookalike in your world. We talked and both agreed we shouldn't mention the Ryo of our world to anyone there… including you. We didn't feel like explaining his story… considering the rumors we heard about why he left Academia. Remember, back then no one knew the truth." She explained. Judai nodded. "I'm sorry we kept quiet about it." She added.

"It's cool. I totally get it." Judai said. Asuka thanked him for understanding. He picked up where he left off with his chat with Ryo. "So anyways, the Ryo I know graduated and left years ago. He is every bit as strong a Duelist as you, or rather…" The young man then frowned. "He used to be."

"Used to be?" Ryo questioned. Judai sighed.

"Thing is, the Ryo Marufuji of my world has been suffering from some major heart problems and is forced to retire from dueling. I hear he's doing okay, though." He told him. Ryo and Gloria looked at one another, shocked by this. Manjome and Kenzan shared a quick worried glance, one which Asuka noticed. Something told her those two knew something Judai didn't… something they probably didn't want to tell him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Grace said softly.

"How could the other me have these heart issues?" Ryo asked, sounding very concerned.

"That's complicated. If you don't mind, let's just drop the subject." Manjome butted in, rather forcefully.

"Manjome? If Ryo asked, don't you think he…?" Judai started to ask. Manjome suddenly stood up and slammed his fists on the table.

"I said drop it! You hear me?!" He yelled at him angrily. This got the attention of everyone else at the table. Judai looked at his rival, stunned by his response. Kenzan decided to intervene before things really got of hand.

"Look Judai, what he's trying to say is that uh… we feel we shouldn't talk about this… in front of his girlfriend." The Dino Duelist said reasonably. "We are just trying to be sensitive. You can respect that, right?" Judai looked over at Gloria and Ryo. Gloria sighed.

"I actually don't want to know. My Ryo has suffered a lot. I don't want to hear how his counterpart also had it bad." She said. Hearing this, Ryo nodded.

"You're right. Perhaps I shouldn't know the circumstances either." He said. Manjome sighed in relief as he sat back down. Grace looked at him, concerned.

"Are you okay, Jun?" She asked him. Manjome nodded while looking down.

"I'm fine. Sorry for losing it, Grace." He apologized. The silver haired girl still appeared worried.

_'Why would Jun burst out like that? Does he know something about that other Ryo he doesn't want to talk about?'_ She asked herself. Although very confused, Judai finally decided not to ask further.

Ryo pondered what he just learned, particularly the school his counterpart attended. Judai said it was a much better place than the institution Leo Akaba was in charge of. "This Duel Academy you mentioned. How is it an improvement over Academia?" He asked after a moment. Judai smiled again as he explained.

"Well, no one there gets trained to be soldiers to conquer, but instead become Pro League Duelists. The students and staff there are generally nicer and no where near as strict as Leo's people. It really is a great school. I made some of my best friends there… including Manjome and Kenzan here, and your counterpart's younger brother." Ryo nearly chocked on the water he was drinking when he heard that last part.

"What? I have a _brother_ on your world?!" Judai nodded.

"Sure do. His name is Sho, and he's a strong Duelist too. He really looks up to the other you. The two of them are currently trying to start a Cyber Style Dueling League together. He's currently back at Duel Academy to look up some potential recruits." Judai then chuckled again. "I can imagine how Sho would react if he ever met you." Ryo smiled back. It was then that he came to a decision.

"Judai, I want to go to your world." He said to him. Judai gasped. The Tyler Sisters, Manjome, and Kenzan gaped in shock. Asuka was also surprised by this sudden declaration.

"Say what now?!" Judai questioned, not quite sure if he heard right. Ryo gave him a firm look, much like the Ryo he knew.

"I don't want to return to the Fusion Dimension, to Academia… to the world where my best friend was taken from me. The memories there… are just too painful. Not only that…" he then took out the Cyber Three cards. "Thanks to Yusuke, I now have all three legendary cards. Plus, I got to avenge his death by helping your friends defeat Leo Akaba. I have no real reason to go back now. I am ready to move forward with my life, and I want to start by moving to someplace new. Your world sounds like the best place to me." He then looked over at Gloria. "Gloria, I know I'm asking a lot, but will you…?" Gloria stopped him by taking his hand into hers.

"I love you, Ryo. I refuse to lose you again. Wherever you go, I go. I'm only happy when I'm with you." Ryo smiled as he placed his other hand on hers.

"Thank you. I love you too." He said warmly. Gloria smiled back before she looked over at her sister. Grace smirked.

"I know what you're going to ask, sis… and the answer is yes. We are family after all. I'm coming too." She then wrapped an arm around Manjome. "Especially if it means I get to spend more time with this guy here." She said playfully. Manjome smiled nervously and blushed. He actually wouldn't mind at all about being with Grace, getting to know her more and all that. There was just one problem… one he and Kenzan alone knew about. They both knew some big complications would pop up if Sho meets this other Ryo.

"You're serious? You all want to come live in my world?" Judai asked, bewildered. He could tell that the trio were being completely serious… and he thought Manjome and Grace did look cute together. The three nodded.

"Woah, hold on a sec! That's a seriously big decision! I mean, moving from one world to another! Plus, there's Sho and Serena! I don't think it would be a good idea too...!" Kenzan tried to reason.

"I don't see why not. Once we explain everything, I'm sure Sho, Serena, and Principal Samejima will welcome them with open arms! Besides, I highly doubt our Ryo would pay a visit anytime soon to complicate things." Judai said to his friends, who looked like they couldn't agree less. However, they really couldn't argue with him… not without revealing the truth about the Ryo of their world. At least… not in front of everyone else. Judai then turned to the trio again. "So it's settled! Our home is your home!" They all thanked him gratefully. _'Plus, it would be pretty interesting to see how Ryo reacts to meeting the Yusuke Fujiwara of my world.'_ Judai thought amusingly.

Manjome and Kenzan sighed in defeat. _'This is going to be very problematic.'_ They both thought grimly.

Judai then turned to Asuka. "What about you, Asuka? What will you do?" She smiled after drinking from her glass.

"Well, first I'll be helping Reiji and his Duelists get inside Academia and save all the carded people. After that, Reiji will help me firmly establish Yusho's school in the mainland as a new dueling institution. I'll run it in his absence, with some of his people helping me out. We hope that it will make the Fusion Dimension a much safer and happier place someday."

"That's a great idea, Asuka. I have no doubt you'll do well." Yusho told her. Asuka nodded at him.

"Thank you, Sensei." She said.

Eventually, everyone was excused from the table. Synchro Dimension Jack said that they can all take off on their Airship from the top of his penthouse. They all agreed. As they began to head up to the roof, some "certain" people needed to have private talks before leaving…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

As everyone made their way out, Luna asked Shark if they could talk alone for a minute. He said he wouldn't mind and told the others they would catch up. Yuma and Rio smirked as they left with the others, knowing this was how they themselves started to become more than friends. In an empty room, Luna and Shark faced each other. "So, what's up?" Shark asked. Luna looked a little nervous.

"I just wanted to thank you again for what you, and your friends, have done for me. It means so much more than I can say." She said softly. Shark smiled as he nodded.

"Friends look out for each other. And listen," he started. "We will get you back to your reality. Trust me on that." Luna nodded. She then stepped closer to him, then looked into his eyes. This was making him feel slightly warmer than normal.

"I believe you, Ryoga." Luna said before she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, nearly making him jump. "That was for saving me from whatever was controlling me." She then pecked his other cheek. "That one was for trusting me and believing in me. And this …" Her face closed in on Shark's. "This is for what the other you did to save me from E'Rah." Shark froze instantly as Luna's lips met his. This kiss lasted longer, and had a bit more passion in it. The boy suddenly wrapped his arms around the girl and held her in tighter, returning the kiss. Luna moaned in surprise, but didn't stop what they were doing. A moment later, Shark regained his senses and pulled away. He seemed so mortified by what just happened. Luna just stared at him, stunned by his unexpected actions.

"Luna, I… I'm sorry! I-I didn't know what I was thinking! I just couldn't stop myself! I…!" He stopped stammering when Luna laughed, covering her mouth. "What the hell's so funny?!" After she finished laughing, Luna smiled at him while giving him a meaningful look.

"The Ryoga I knew reacted the exact same way when we had our first kiss. He couldn't stop himself either when I made the first move." She giggled a little more after seeing Shark go redder than he previously was.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Yusei and the Synchro Dimension Jack crossed the room to one of it's large windows. It gave a clear view of the City with a bright blue, sunny sky. "Look at the City. For years, people have been separated by prejudice and heartlessness. The Commons lived by barely getting by with what they find, while the Tops lived by the spoils of their wealth and comfort." Jack then looked down. "I was once among those that had the harder life." Yusei nodded as he observed the view.

"So was I." He said softly. Jack glanced at him.

"Were you able to change things on your world?" He asked. Yusei smiled as he glanced at him.

"Yes, with the help of my friends. Everyone lives a much better life now." Jack returned the smile.

"This world will also see brighter days due to your actions, Yusei. By the way, a recording of our Duel was delivered here earlier by Melissa at my request. I figured you could give it to Yugo and Rin to enjoy." Jack then handed Yusei a small disk.

"Thank you. I'm sure they will love it." Yusei said gratefully.

They then stood in silence, taking in the view of the world with a better future on the horizon. Jack then noticed his friend frowning. "What is wrong?" Yusei looked up at him.

"Jack, there's something I think you should know." Yusei then explained how he and the protectors discovered the existence of the hostile Ignis that aided Roget in creating his Gauntlet program. He also told him that it most likely also created that sub program Roget used to take control of Jack himself during their Duel. Jack seemed a little shaken by this information.

"I see. So this Ignis… was responsible for what happened to me." He said, sounding a little pissed.

"We plan to ask Ray and the Ignis we met for answers. I feel that this enemy Ignis will cause us more trouble before long." Yusei said forebodingly. Jack grunted.

"Whatever it's true intentions may be, I have no doubt you and your allies will overcome them." The former King said with great confidence. Yusei nodded appreciatively. He had the same hope, though he can't help but feel a sense of dread that something bad was going to happen, and soon…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

After getting up from the table, Yugi asked Yuya for such a private chat. Telling his parents and Yuzu that they'll be up shortly, Yuya and his girlfriend's protector found a vacant corner to talk. "Thanks for agreeing to this, Yuya. What I need to tell you is really important." Yugi started, but Yuya interrupted him.

"Actually, I wanted to talk you about something too. Can I go first?" He asked. Curious, Yugi nodded.

"Sure, go ahead." Yuya took a quick glance to make sure they really were alone before he started.

"Yugi, I had barely regained consciousness when you destroyed the part of Zarc that was inside me. As I saw you get rid of him, I thought I also saw… two of you." Yugi gasped, but didn't say anything. "I may have been out of it, but I swear I did see another you as you finished off Zarc. Am I wrong about that?"

Yugi was taken about by Yuya's observation. _'Did Yuya really just see you help me destroy his Zarc fragment?!'_ Yugi asked his partner.

_"It sounds like it. Perhaps having another soul inside his body had something to do with it."_ Atem guessed.

_'So then… should I tell him about you?'_ Yugi asked. Atem nodded after a moment.

_"Yes; I believe we can trust him with that knowledge at this point."_ With that, Yugi confirmed Yuya's suspicions.

"You weren't seeing things Yuya. You really did see someone help me break your connection to Zarc. Only… it wasn't really an "other" me." Yuya gaped at him.

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Yugi then held up his Millennium Puzzle.

"Remember me talking about my Puzzle that day at your house?" Yuya nodded, remembering all too well. It was the day his life changed forever. "Well, when I did, I left out one very important detail." Yugi paused for a moment before looking down at his precious treasure. "My Millennium Puzzle… contains the spirit of a 5,000 year old Egyptian Pharaoh. His name is Atem, and has been there with me in nearly all my Duels and other important matters. He looks pretty much just like me."

Yuya's mouth fell open and his eyes were wide as saucers. "Your Puzzle… has a spirit inside it that looks like you?!" Yugi nodded.

"I consider Atem my closest friend. He's strong and courageous… everything I wasn't before I put the Puzzle together. His guidance helped me be the person I am today. Before we came to your world to help you and Yuzu, I helped Atem save our world from a powerful darkness that nearly destroyed it. Together, he and I freed you from Zarc for good." Yuya was amazed by this, as was Yuri.

_"Seems like we have more in common with Yugi than we imagined."_ Yuri said in wonder.

_'Definitely.'_ Yuya replied mentally. He would have to tell Yuzu about this at some point.

Yugi then frowned. "And speaking of Zarc… I'm afraid he may not be as gone as we originally thought." Yuya gasped in horror, as did Yuri.

"What?! But… you just said you and Atem destroyed Zarc! You said so at that meeting with me and Yuzu's counterparts!" Yuya reminded him. Yugi shook his head.

"We were wrong." Yugi paused again before he explained himself. "Right before we found you in the park, both my Millennium Puzzle and Yuzu's bracelet glowed at the same time. We didn't realize what that meant at the time, but it became clear when Leo Akaba revealed Yuri's coma."

"I don't understand." Yuya said, not following at all.

"As you know, Yuzu's bracelet was made to keep you and your counterparts separated while she was around. When Yuzu got close enough to you and Yuri, her bracelet glowed, intending to send Yuri away. What we didn't expect was that my Millennium Puzzle also reacted. It interfered with the separation process. Yuzu's bracelet kept Yuri's body away but my Puzzle still allowed Yuri's soul to merge with you. When that happened, Zarc's Fusion soul fragment remained in Yuri's body when it got sent back to Academia. The bracelet did essentially work, though. It kept Zarc's Standard and Fusion fragments from merging… just not the way it was supposed to." Yugi explained.

Yuya's mind was reeling from all this. "But if that's the case… then why would your Puzzle and Yuzu's bracelet react together in the first place?" He asked. Yugi pondered on this for a second before he understood.

"Atem and I used the Puzzle's energy to heal you when Zarc was attacking your heart. Some of that energy must've remained inside you afterwards. That has to have been what caused my Puzzle to split Yuri's soul from his body when Yuzu's bracelet activated." Yuya stood in awe from the mind blowing revelation. He then began to understand, with growing horror, what Yugi was trying to tell him in the first place.

"Yugi, what you're telling me is that… Zarc is still alive, in Yuri's body?" He asked with dread. Yugi nodded again, confirming Yuya's fear… and Yuri's.

"I'm afraid so, Yuya. Also, just recently me and the others had learned that Zarc has reawakened in Yuri's body and has gone missing. He could be anywhere by now." The boy paled and shuddered, terrified that the monster that took control of him and hurt Yuzu was still among the living and is now on the lam.

_"So that bastard is now using _my_ body?!"_ Yuri exclaimed, feeling the same fear Yuya felt… along with a great deal of anger.

"Yuzu knows all this too. She discovered this when her hologram was being projected in Academia. She was just as scared as you. It's possible Zarc may come after you both, even though your connection to him has been broken. I promised her that the two of you will be safe from him, as well as Leo, once we reach my world. I don't plan to go back on my word." After a long moment, Yuya looked back at Yugi… and seemed a little less scared.

"After everything… I have no reason to doubt you now. Thank you Yugi." Yuya said with a faint smile. Yugi smiled back and nodded before they began to join the others on their way out.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

While most of the gang was heading up to the roof, Manjome dragged Judai to find an empty room, with Kenzan right behind them. "What's the big deal, Manjome?" Judai complained as the three of them found an unoccupied room. Neither his rival nor the Dino Duelist said anything until they were sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"Listen Judai. Bringing that other Ryo back to our world with us is the mother of all bad ideas." Manjome said in a very serious undertone.

"Damn right." Kenzan added. "I know you are just being welcoming and all that, but this time you really should've said "No!" and be done with it." Judai stared at both his friends in total confusion. He couldn't understand what the problem was.

"Guys, what's the problem? You heard Ryo. Coming to our world was his choice, not mine. Who am I to refuse someone who wants to start a new life elsewhere? Also, he's not exactly the type of person you can say no too. Like I said before, our Ryo won't be there to confuse everyone like what happened with Asuka. I don't see what the issue is." Manjome and Kenzan both sighed, knowing they'll regret what they were about to do.

"Our Ryo doesn't have to be around to complicate things." Kenzan said.

"What's that mean?" Judai asked, tilting his head to one side. Manjome stared at his rival square in the eye and looked more serious than Judai had ever seen him.

"We weren't going to tell you this until we got back to Duel Academy, but since you're _so_ insistent on bringing that other Ryo back with us, then you might as well be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Judai questioned.

"Remember when Sho told us how his brother was these days?" Kenzan asked. Judai nodded.

"He said that our Ryo was doing okay despite those problems with his heart." Manjome frowned.

"Yeah well, he lied." He said bluntly. Now Judai started to feel very confused… and uneasy.

"Sho… lied?" Judai couldn't process this. To his knowledge, Sho had never lied to him about him about… well, anything. At least nothing serious. _'Sho and I are best friends. Why would he lie to me about Ryo's health? Are his heart issues more serious than he let on?'_ He thought to himself.

Manjome and Kenzan both nodded grimly, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Yeah, he did. Threw us for a loop too when we found out the truth." Kenzan said.

"What truth? What are you guys trying to say?!" He shouted, worry starting to grip him. Manjome sighed deeply before he grabbed Judai by the shoulders and stared hard into his eyes.

"Ryo… our Ryo… is dying."

It felt like a hammer had struck him in the stomach. Judai's jaw fell and his eyes went as wide as they could get. He misheard Manjome, he had to have misheard him! "What?" Judai said, barely above a whisper. Manjome explained, still appearing grim.

"Just after you left to help Yugi Muto, Asuka got a phone call from her brother, Fubuki. He told her what Sho refused to tell any of us: Ryo's heart was failing, despite all the help he got. According to his doctors, he only has a few weeks left… a month at most." Judai gasped.

"The news really hit Sho hard. He found out a short time before he arrived on the island. He just couldn't bring himself to tell anyone about it, not even us… or you." Kenzan added heavily. "When Asuka told us of what she learned from Fubuki, Sho tried to deny it. However, it wasn't too long before he confessed. He's really not in a good place right now. We've all tried to be there for him, including Serena. It… didn't really do much good." He said, looking sad himself.

Judai stood stock still, hardly registering the words coming out of his friends' mouths. _'Ryo, Sho's brother… dying?! No! It can't be true! Not him!'_ He shouted in his mind. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Manjome's arms. "No! I don't believe it! There must be something that can be done to save him! Can't they just do a heart transplant?! You know, give Ryo a better heart from someone else?! Why won't they try that?!" He desperately demanded. Manjome grunted as he shook off Judai's grip.

"They _did_ try that… twice! They found two replacement hearts for Ryo. Both seemed compatible medical wise, but his body instead rejected them one after another. From what Sho said, both replacement hearts just became as damaged as his original heart within a day. The doctors couldn't explain it. It was as if Ryo's body doesn't want to survive." He answered in helpless frustration. "They concluded that in the end, nothing could be done if his body kept rejecting hearts like that. Both Ryo and Sho were forced to accept it… or at least our Ryo did."

Judai then looked down and tightened his fists. _'Ryo… Sho… this just can't be!'_ He thought bitterly as he shed tears for his best friend and his greatest rival. "You two knew this… the whole time we've been fighting Academia?" Judai asked quietly in a shaky voice. They nodded.

"When we left, the Asuka we know made us swear not to tell you until we made it back. She felt that you shouldn't be distracted from helping everyone." Kenzan told him. Judai understood that. "We're sorry, man. We both are." Judai didn't say another word for a long time. He took a deep breath and let it out as he wiped the tears away with his left sleeve. It didn't help very much, but it was better than nothing.

"This was why you were against me coming with you to your world, wasn't it?" The trio turned and were shocked to see the Fusion Dimension Ryo standing just outside the door. He did not look happy.

"Ryo?! How long have you been…?!" Judai started to ask. Ryo held up a hand to stop him.

"I've heard everything. I felt something was wrong when your friends didn't want me to go with you. I came here to find out what the issue was. I just never imagined it would be… something like this." Ryo said as he looked down at his hands. "I lose my best friend in one world, and I end up dying from a bad heart on another. My existence must be a real tragedy, no matter what life I live." He said with a humorless chuckle. The three looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"We're sorry. We just thought it would only make Sho feel even worse, seeing a Ryo that is totally fine while another one is… well, you know." Manjome said weakly. Ryo nodded.

"I get it. You want to spare your friend more pain, especially since he's my counterpart's brother. I understand that completely. However…" His voice then grew stronger. "That makes it even more important that I should go." Judai, Manjome, and Kenzan gaped at him.

"What?!" They all asked in unison. Ryo clenched a fist as he spoke again.

"Yusuke was the closest thing I had to a brother. I understand the pain of losing someone so close that they were like family, blood related or not. Maybe I can help Sho cope with what is happening with him. Someone who knows the pain of losing family… and who better than a version of his brother from another world?" Ryo seemed to have further cemented his decision to go. "If Yusuke was here, I'm sure it's what he would want me to do. Whether you approve or not, I'm going." He said firmly.

The three young men looked at each other, seemingly unsure of this. Judai was the first to speak. "I think you're right. Now I definitely want you to come to Duel Academy with us! Between you and me, we may just be able to help my best bud get through this really hard time!" Ryo smiled from Judai's declaration. Manjome and Kenzan thought it over and sighed.

"Alright, fine. You win. You're tagging along." Manjome said reluctantly.

"After a heart felt speech like that, no way I'd not let you come!" Kenzan said while crying. Ryo nodded and thank them. They all hoped that this would help their suffering friend… especially Judai.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"What's keeping them?" Yuma asked impatiently. He and the rest were waiting on top of Jack's penthouse for the rest of their group.

"I'm sure they'll be up here soon." Kaito told him. Just then, they saw Shark and Luna come out to join them. Rio was a little surprised to see her brother a little red in the face, while Luna seemed more cheerful. She had a pretty good idea what may have happened.

"Hey Ryoga. Hey Luna. Anything you two like to share?" She asked with a knowing look. Shark didn't look like he wanted to talk.

"Absolutely not." He told his nosy sister, who only giggled in response. Shark walked over to stand with Kaito. "There's nothing to discuss, so don't even bother asking." He snapped at Yuma, who backed off in fear.

Luna appeared to be blushing a little herself. "You two kissed, didn't you?" Rio whispered when the girl got close enough. Luna's only response was a big smile. This was all Rio needed to know as they both giggled.

Yusei and Jack appeared next. As he met up with his group, Yusei told them that everything was fine, that they just chatted about the future of the City.

Yugi and Yuya came out just after. Yuzu noticed that Yuya looked worried. She wondered if Yugi told him. "Yuya, are you okay?" She asked as they rejoined the group.

"Yugi told me about Zarc still being alive… and that you knew it too." Yuzu sighed as she nodded.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I felt Yugi should be the one to do it, since he knows more about what's going on than I do. Are you… okay?" She tentatively asked. Yuya nodded as he took her hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll feel even better once we are away from here." Yuzu smiled, saying she felt the same.

Lastly, Judai's group came out. All four of them didn't look particularly happy. The Tyler Sisters and Asuka noticed. "Ryo, are you okay?" Gloria asked her beloved.

"I'll explain once we are onboard." He told her. She nodded, getting feeling that he just learned some very bad news.

"What's wrong, Jun?" Grace asked.

"I'm really not up to telling everything again. Ryo can tell you, along with your sister." Manjome said. The young woman noticed how tired he sounded. Could what he and Kenzan talked to Judai about be that awful?

"Judai?" Asuka asked. She saw that Judai didn't look her, or anyone else, in the eye. He just kept facing the ground.

"I just learned that things are not going so well in my world. I don't really want to go into it." He said in a depressing voice. Asuka nodded.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." She hesitated before she added. "Maybe the me in my world can help cheer you up. I'm sure she misses you like crazy." Judai smiled a little and nodded.

"I miss her too." He said. He really did want to be with his Asuka again. They had just barely gotten together before he had to leave. Maybe spending some time with her would help ease his pain. He then thanked her for her kind words and stood with Manjome, Kenzan, and Ryo. Once everyone was together at last, Reiji stepped forward and spoke to the group about to depart.

"First, I want to thank each and every one of you for all you've done to thwart my father's plans for destroying the world as we know it. My thanks go especially to the five Duelists that made all this possible: Yugi Muto, Judai Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, and Yuya Sakaki." Yuya gasped from this unexpected praise. "I doubt things would've turned out this way without your intervention. Your efforts and accomplishments will not be forgotten."

"We were glad we could make a difference here." Yugi said to him.

Reiji then turned his attention to the two families that were leaving. "Yusho, I will miss you, my friend. I hope you and your family stay safe and happy until you can all come back home." Yusho smiled and took Reiji's hand to shake it.

"Thank you, Reiji. Everything you did to help us will not be forgotten either." Yusho told him. Reiji turned to Yuzu's father next.

"The same goes for you and your daughter, Shuzo." Shuzo then stepped up shook Reiji's hand too.

"You have my thanks as well, Reiji. I will never forget how you helped keeping my daughter out of Leo's hands." He said with gratitude.

"Yes, thank you." Yuzu said. Reiji nodded at them both before he backed away.

"As I said previously, I will personally see to it that all the carded people in Academia will be set free with my team of Lancers; a group of strong Duelists I will personally put together. They include my three LDS Duelists here, along with Noboru Gongenzaka, Sora Shiunin, and Asuka Tenjoin. Together, I have no doubt we will succeed in completely stopping my father for good." Just then, Masumi stepped up to Yuya.

"Hey Yuya. Reiji told us that you let Yuri speak through you during your Duel against Leo. Would it be alright if I… spoke to him for a second?" She asked. Yuya was surprised by the request, as well as Yuri. But he didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Uh, sure." Yuya said. A second later, Yuri took over as his purple eyes replaced Yuya's red ones.

_"Hello, Masumi. Yuya said you wanted to have a little chat with me?"_ Yuri asked, curious about what she wanted to say to him. Masumi cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Yuri, I just wanted to say…" she hesitated for a second. "From what we've heard, you showed some real guts standing up against your former leader. Reiji said you really wanted to stand with Yuya and have more friends." The dark skinned girl paused again before she held out her hand. "From one Fusion Duelist to another, I would like to be a friend to you, and have a Duel with you sometime… after you get your body back, that is." Yuri gasped in pleasant surprise.

_'First Yuya wanted to be my friend, now she does? And she wants to duel me?'_ He thought in amazement. He felt the same warm feeling he had when he first befriended Yuya. With his own smile, Yuri shook Masumi's hand. _"Sure, why not? It would be a real pleasure to hang out with a cute girl like you, Masumi Kotsu."_ He said in a teasing manner, making her blush.

"Thanks… I think." Masumi stammered after clearing her throat again. She then stepped back to stand with Yaiba and Sawatari, looking slightly taken aback.

"I wouldn't mind dueling you, either." Yaiba said.

"My Duel with Yuya was pretty fun. Maybe I'll get the same joy by being your opponent." Sawatari added with his confident grin. Yuri was truly touched by their words.

_"I can't wait to meet you guys as me."_ He told them sincerely before he switched back with Yuya.

At this point, Gongenzaka came to hug Yuya and Yuzu. "I will miss you two so much! Please be safe and take care of each other!" He said to them as he shed some manly tears. The newest couple hugged their big friend back.

"We will. Take care of everyone, Gongenzaka." Yuya told him.

"We'll come back soon. We promise." Yuzu said. They hugged for another minute before they separated. Sora came up to them next. He seemed a little a more shy.

"Yuya, I really enjoyed our time together, even though it wasn't that long. We are friends, aren't we?" He asked tentatively. Yuya smiled and nodded at him.

"We are friends, Sora. Thanks for looking out for Yuzu when I wasn't around." He said appreciatively. Sora smiled back. Yuzu came forward and hugged the younger boy.

"Thank you for everything you did to protect me, Sora." She said. "By the way, there was something I've been wanting to ask you."

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"We had barely known each other when we first met, and yet you were willing to risk your life to keep me from being captured. Why did you become so protective of me then, even though you technically still worked for Academia?" Sora looked away now, looking nervous.

"Uh, well… I really don't know. I just… couldn't help but come to your rescue. True, we hardly knew each other, but I already liked you and um… I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." Yuzu rewarded his response with a quick peck on the cheek, making him blush a little.

"I'm glad to know that." She told him.

Sora chuckled before he handed Yuzu a lollipop he pulled out of his coat pocket. "So, uh… here's a little something sweet for the trip." Yuzu thanked him for it before she moved back to Yuya.

"So Yugi, How will you and the others know when to bring everyone back to this world?" Reiji asked.

"Well, after we get Yuya and Yuzu's families settled in my world, we will contact Ray and the Ignis. I'm sure she would want us to come back to finish off Zarc while you go after your father. Once those two are dealt with, it should be safe to return everyone." Yugi answered.

"What about "that" Ignis?" Sora asked, drawing confusion from the rest of the group.

"We'll ask Ray about that too." Yusei said quickly. Satisfied, Reiji looked at them all and smiled.

"Very well, then. Thank you all again. Safe travels and we'll pray for you to have a safe return." The protectors and their friends and allies all said their goodbyes before Yuma pointed his Key skyward and summoned the Different Dimension Airship. Yuya, Yuzu, and everyone who never saw it before stood speechless from the amazing sight before them. Moments later they all vanished in red light before the large vessel rose high up and took off out of sight.

"Be safe, all of you." Reiji said quietly, a gentle breeze brushing him and all those left behind.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"At last, they have left and are on their way to Yugi Muto's home. I sense it. The time has come to act." Lightning said as he turned to a dark haired, pale skinned beautiful woman who stood much taller than any human. "Is he ready, E'Rah?" The Despair Goddess smiled with evil glee.

"The process was a success. He is no longer just a "fragment" of himself." She replied in triumph as she turned to a shadowy hallway behind her. "Come, my love. Lightning says it's time." She and the renegade Ignis watched as a menacing form marched out from the darkness. Stepping out was a tall, bulky, grey armored man with claws and huge wings on his back, and yellow eyes that glowed with pure malice along with wild dark green and silver hair. Zarc grinned as he held a demonic looking Duel Disk.

"Yes, it is time… for my revenge to begin."

To be continued.


	44. ARC-V — PART 29

Here is the REAL last chapter before the epilogue! This is going to be long and intense!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Chapter 43: ARC-V — PART 29

"This is amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" Yuzu said as she gazed around the interior of the Airship.

"Neither have I! I still can't believe something like this actually exists!" Yuya shared her excitement and wonder. Astral smiled.

_"Yes. This vessel is a true masterpiece. It was constructed well."_ Astral mentioned. When Yoko, Shuzo, Ryo, Gloria, Grace, and Kiryu all first saw Astral after boarding, they reacted pretty much like everyone else who met him. They were all reassured that he was a friendly being. Although he never admitted it, Astral was always amused by witnessing someone react to seeing him for the first time.

"I agree. I'm actually a little jealous that you got to ride in this thing three times now, honey." Yoko said to her husband, taking in every detail. Yusho chuckled.

"Well sweetheart, you've got your turn now." Her husband replied humorously before turning to Astral. "How long until we reach Yugi's world?" The Entertainer asked.

_"We should arrive there in less than one hour."_ Astral answered.

"That actually sounds a little longer than when we went to Judai's world." Yusho pointed out. Astral nodded.

_"Yugi, Judai, Yusei, and those with them may all come from the same world, but remember that they are not from the same period in time. The time differences are a factor into our traveling estimation. The farther back we need to go, the longer the trip itself would take. My apologies for that."_ Yusho shook his head.

"No need for apologies Astral. I'm just grateful that we will be there soon." Astral smiled back before he resumed in stirring the ship.

"This is simply breathtaking. Astral never had this Airship in my reality." Luna remarked, watching the shining stars pass by out the port side window.

"It's is pretty cool." Shark said, smiling at the excited look on Luna's face. He then shook his head rapidly, reminding himself to forget what happened just before they left.

At the same time, Ryo told Gloria and Grace about the unfortunate fate of his counterpart on Judai's world. Both woman held their hands to their mouths in shock.

"Oh no… that's awful." Grace whispered.

"I cannot believe it. And you still decided to go, knowing this?" Gloria asked. Ryo was resolute with his decision.

"Yes. I believe I can help Sho. I know the two of us meeting will be very awkward at first, but I'm sure we can get past it. I want to help him." He said with finality. The sisters reluctantly accepted his decision, despite the challenges they'll face when they arrive.

"Hey Shark. How come you're more moody than usual?" Gauche asked curiously. He didn't fail to notice the change in his friend's behavior just before boarding the Airship.

"None of your business." He snapped, not looking at him. Rio smirked.

"Kissing Luna felt that good, huh?" His younger sister teased. Shark blushed furiously.

"Shut up Rio! There's nothing to talk about!" He yelled, embarrassment very evident in his features. Rio didn't flinch one bit but instead smiled mischievously.

"You and Luna kissed?!" Gauche yelled at Shark in surprise. He refused to answer.

"Well, I kissed him… all he did was wrap his arms around me. He was really getting into it." Luna said as she smiled cheerfully. Shark grimaced.

"Dammit! Leave me alone, all of you!" Shark yelled before he marched away from them, seeking solitude. Kaito seemed very amused.

"Yuto and Ruri will no doubt get a kick out of this one. I have to admit, that was fun to watch." He commented. Gauche chuckled.

"I bet you'd would react the same way if Droite kissed you." He said. Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned. The big guy shrugged.

"Well, she has quite a soft spot for ya. Probably because you saved her that day when Heartland's robot went haywire and nearly killed her. I'm just saying." He said. Kaito highly doubted that. He couldn't imagine someone like Droite having those kinds of feelings for him…

"I'm glad we're finally heading home. Yugo and Rin must be worried about us." Ruka said.

"I can't wait to see them again." Rua said. _'Especially Rin.'_ He thought to himself. The boy also remembered his decision when he and the others returned. A decision regarding his feelings for Rin…

"They'll be relieved once we get back." Crow said before he chuckled. "Oh man. Carly would have a hell of a scoop if she saw this thing! Wouldn't you say Jack?" Jack smirked.

"She'd probably either get a Pulitzer or be laughed at as an alien conspiracist." He had no doubt Carly would have the story of her career if she laid eyes on the Airship. Jack then frowned slightly, actually having missed being with that clumsy yet kind and cute girl. He then mentally slapped himself for thinking that latter part. She was just a ditzy fan girl who obsessed over him, like Mikage and that Cafe la Geen waitress. Still, she did help him be a better person after his loss to Yusei in the Fortune Cup. Maybe he should talk to her again at some point after returning…

"I think we should use this time to inform everyone of what we just learned." Yugi advised the other protectors at that time. Judai, Yusei, and Yuma all agreed.

"Yeah. Now's as good a time as any." Judai said. Yugi decided to call the all who were present.

"Everyone, please listen! We need to tell all of you something before we go our separate ways!" Yugi called out. The whole group was quiet now and gave their undivided attention (including Shark, who rejoined everyone). "First, this is for those who fought in those barriers during the war. At first, we were under the impression that Jean-Michael Roget was behind it. However, we just discovered that he may have actually been used by a third party."

"What third party?" Crow asked.

"Thanks to some code cracking from Dennis Mackfield, we now believe that Roget's Gauntlet program was actually created by an Ignis." Yusei revealed. Most of the group gasped and looked at one another, stunned by the news.

"What the heck is an Ignis?" Gloria asked, never heard of them before. She, Grace, Ryo, Luna, and Kiryu were the only ones who were not aware of them.

"It's an advanced A.I. from a different world." Judai told her, to her great surprise.

"Seriously?" Grace questioned, also stunned. Manjome nodded at her, saying he was definitely being serious.

"Before we arrived on your world, the five of us," Yugi indicated himself, Judai, Yusei, Yuma, and Astral, "met four Ignis that aided us to come to your world." He said to all the newcomers. "They are our friends. The one we are talking about now, on the other hand, has proven otherwise. It was this Ignis that brought those enemy Duelists you all fought into those energy barriers."

"It was also responsible for controlling two of you against your will." Yuma said, earning horrified gasps from Kiryu and Luna. _'And forced Enna to fight against our other friends.'_ The boy thought upsettingly.

"That was what was controlling me?!" Kiryu said in shock.

"Apparently so." Crow said.

"It's hold over you was strong, Kiryu. But it wasn't as strong as our bond." Jack said with a triumphant grin.

"It also the one that sent Divine after me." Aki noted angrily.

"And he nearly killed us." Rua said.

"We were lucky to survive and win." Ruka added with relief.

"So it was this "Ignis" that forced me to fight you two?" Luna asked Shark and Gauche with fear.

"Sounds like it." Gauche said.

"Then this Ignis must be the guy that called itself that fancy title when it spoke to us." Shark added, remembering the being calling itself "The Light that was cast out".

"It was also the one that revived Heartland to duel us." Kaito said to Rio, who nodded in agreement.

"I definitely felt a bad vibe from that thing. I never would've guessed it was an A.I. though." Rio said. "But how could it bring someone back from the dead, or transport them to other worlds?" She asked.

"I'm much more interested in _why_ this Ignis sent scumbags like Amon to mess with us." Manjome said in a hateful tone.

"And a witch like Vivian." Tèa added, sounding just as resentful.

"Sounds to me like it wants to send all of us into extinction." Kenzan guessed.

"That may well be the case. Unfortunately," Yugi continued, getting everyone's attention again. "This Ignis is not our only problem."

"What else is there?" Shuzo wondered. Yuya and Yuzu knew what Yugi was about to reveal, and they were not disappointed when he did.

"We were wrong about something we discussed at our meeting." Yugi drew a breath and released it before he told them. "Zarc is still alive, and he's currently on the move." This drew another shocking gasp.

"What?! Zarc?! I thought that bastard was dead?!" Kaiba shouted.

"You finished him off yourself, Yug!" Joey shouted. Yugi sighed.

"I wish I had, Joey. When Leo Akaba brought up Yuri's coma, I realized that Zarc's final soul fragment didn't merge with Yuya like it should have. Because of that, Zarc survived."

"For those who don't know, Zarc is a very dangerous man that was defeated in the past on the world we just left. We thought he was gone for good, but we were mistaken. We don't know where he is or what he is planning, but we will deal with that after all of you are back on our worlds. Yuya and Yuzu's counterparts need to be made aware of this, so inform them when you get back. Zarc could very well be searching for them." Yusei instructed.

"Good thing we just left with you two." Judai said, looking over at Yuya and Yuzu, who felt both fearful and relieved at the same time. "Like with Leo, he's got no way to follow us. It should be smooth sailing from here on…" Judai never finished his sentence. At that exact moment, the Airship shook violently, scattering everyone across the floor. It felt like the vessel had just hit something hard. Astral himself almost flew away from the control board.

_"Is everyone okay?"_ Astral yelled in concern, trying to steady his ship. One by one, everyone reported no serious injuries, just bumps and bruises.

"I'm fine. Yuzu?" Yuya asked, helping his girlfriend back on her feet.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks Yuya." She said gratefully.

"Gloria?" Ryo asked. His woman nodded while her boyfriend pulled her up.

"I'm okay. Grace?" She asked as she turned to her sister, who actually fell into Manjome's arms.

"I'm fine, sis. Thanks to Jun here." She said, smiling up at him. Manjome smiled back.

"I'm glad I caught you." He said.

"It's good no one onboard was hurt. Now can someone please tell me WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Crow yelled, clearly pissed off.

"Did we hit something?" Luna questioned. Just as she asked, the Airship shook again. This time, everyone held onto something so they all stayed on their feet. "Or did something just hit us?!" She started to panic. Suddenly, the light faded from the round windows in the cockpit. Nothing could be seen other than darkness

"What's going on outside Astral?!" Yuma yelled. Astral saw nothing through the windows either. He then tried to pull up the front holo screen, but it wouldn't come up. Astral then tried to get the Airship moving again, but the transport wouldn't budge an inch.

_"Something is wrong. Whatever we hit is so large that all windows are being blocked, knocked out our holo screen, and we are apparently unable to move."_ He told the shaken group. _"Someone will need to go to the platform on top to investigate."_ Yugi nodded at Judai, Yusei, and Yuma. They all agreed.

"The four of us will take a look. The rest of you stay here." Yugi instructed as he and the other protectors headed up a nearby set of stairs that led topside.

"Be careful." Tèa said to Yugi, who smiled and nodded back before he had gone up with the others. It didn't take long. Once the four were out onto the platform, they immediately saw the problem… and it was A LOT bigger than they thought.

"Oh man… you've gotta be kidding me?!" Judai exclaimed in disbelief at the impossible sight before them. In front of them was a gigantic dark yellow dragon, about twice as big as the Airship. It was crackling with dark purple electricity along it's body and massive purple and yellow wings. The most noticeable detail about the dragon was that it had five heads on long necks, each different in appearance. The head on far right was entirely made of fire, the center head was blue and had fins for ears, the far left head was made of metal, the center left head was entirely black, and the head in the very center was a pale white.

It's two arms, which had a purple energy ring on each wrist, were currently holding onto the upper cylinder portion of the vessel, explaining why they weren't going anywhere. The giant beast, to their horror, was doing more than just preventing their escape. It also appeared to be crushing the cylinder slowly… very slowly. It seemed the monster was in no hurry to kill all the Airship's occupants.

Yugi recognized the creature at once. He and his friends had faced it before on his world a couple of times. "I know that Monster! It's the Five God Dragon! But how could it possibly be here?!" He shouted.

"And why is it attacking us?!" Yuma added in fear.

"We'll figure it out later! Right now, it is trying to destroy the Airship! We have to stop it from killing everyone!" Yusei urged. They all agreed as Yugi and Atem merged together. He raised his Duel Disk to communicate.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Back inside the Airship, Astral and everyone listened as Yugi chimed in._ "Astral! Everyone! Listen up! The Airship is being held in place by, as impossible as it may seem, the Five God Dragon!"_ The whole group gasped in horrified shock.

"Five God Dragon?! Is Yugi freaking joking right now?!" Joey cried out. He remembered all too well facing that overgrown multi headed monstrosity… twice.

"Yugi's never been one to joke about something like this, so I'm gonna say no he's not!" Tristan yelled in his friend's ear.

"How could it be out here in this place?!" Tèa asked, terrified.

_"Astral, keep everyone inside and secure until we can get the ship free!"_ Yugi advised.

_"Understood, Yugi. Be careful out there. I do not imagine that creature would release us without a fight."_ Astral replied. Kaiba snorted as he looked around the room. He wasn't planning on staying put while Yugi puts his life on the line, not by a long shot. And hopefully, not the only one…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Here is what we must do." Yugi started as he turned to those present. "Our best plan of attack is to fight that dragon with the strongest LIGHT Monsters we have. If we can strike it enough times, it might release it's hold on the Airship so that we can escape." Yugi instructed.

"Why only LIGHT Monsters?" Yuma asked, confused.

"In Duel Monsters, Five God Dragon can't be attacked by DARK, WIND, EARTH, WATER, and FIRE Monsters. Only Monsters of LIGHT have the best chance of inflicting any kind of damage on it. The stronger LIGHT Monsters we have, the better." Yusei answered.

"What about your Egyptian God cards, Yugi? DIVINE Monsters can work too, can't they?" Judai questioned. Yugi shook his head.

"It's too risky to use them in this dimensional tunnel. The power the Egyptian Gods possesses could have devastating consequences if they were to battle out here. They might even cause unintentional damage to the Airship. No, our best and safest option is to use LIGHT Monsters." Yugi explained.

"Then you wouldn't mind us lending you a hand?" Yugi and the others turned to see Kaiba, Ryo, and Kaito smiling confidently at them.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Judai asked in surprise. Kaiba grunted.

"As soon as I heard what you're up against, I decided you "might" need some help. I brought these two along since they also have some powerful LIGHT Monsters to spare." He said. His companions nodded.

"The more fighters you have, the better our chances of succeeding." Kaito replied.

"Also, I felt this would be a chance to redeem myself for trying to stop you during the war." Ryo said with determination. The four smiled.

"The more the merrier, I'd say." Judai told him. Ryo nodded at him. Yugi smiled in approval.

"Very well. Here is the plan. Judai, Yusei, Yuma, Kaiba, and I will each battle one of the dragon's heads with our strongest LIGHT Monsters. Ryo and Kaito, you will both attack the dragon's hands pressing down on the Airship's main engine. Once all five heads are busy with us, you two will make your move to release the dragon's grip without being noticed. Our one and only goal is to get the Five God Dragon to let go of the vessel and then get out of here as fast as possible."

"So the five of you will be the distraction while we do the real work." Kaito surmised.

"Yeah. I'm sure Astral will hit the gas once we're free." Yuma said.

"Then what are we waiting for? The longer we stand here and chit chat, the sooner our ride home will crack like an egg." Kaiba advised. They all nodded.

"Let's do it!" Yugi shouted as his Millennium Puzzle glowed and the Eye of Wdjat appeared on his forehead. "I Summon the mighty Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!" Yugi's 3000 Attack Point Warrior materialized to do battle.

"Right behind ya!" Judai said, his eyes glowing dark gold once again. He immediately knew which Monster to use. "I Summon Neos Wiseman to fight!" A dark skinned winged demon with an Attack Power of 3000 appeared to serve it's master.

_"Time for the Supreme King to do battle."_ Yubel said in amusement, admiring Judai's Monster choice.

_"I couldn't agree more."_ Replied the spirit of Elemental Hero Neos, pleased to see the Fusion Monster that combined himself with Yubel **(A.N. Neos Wiseman was a Fusion Monster in the anime, while the real life version is just an Effect Monster).** Both stood beside Judai, now with his Supreme King power active.

"I Summon Road Warrior!" Yusei called out while his red dragon head Signer Birthmark glowed. A 3000 Attack Point Warrior in gold and black armor appeared as well, armed with gauntlets with three claws each.

"Let's Kattobingu! Future Number 0: Future Dragon King Hope!" The same time the Emperor's Key glowed, Yuma brought out the newest 3000 Attack Point upgrade of his Ace.

"Battling a Monster that powerful requires the strongest Monster! Show yourself, Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba's upgraded 4500 Attack Point three headed dragon reappeared, ready to blast apart anything in it's sight.

"Everyone, pick your target… and ATTACK!" Yugi ordered as he jumped onto his Soldier and flew toward the the center white head. Judai hopped onto his Neos Wiseman as he made his way to the fiery head. Yusei and his Road Warrior sped to the metal head, while Yuma and Future Dragon King Hope soared to the blue sea serpent head. Kaiba made a bee line with his Alternative Ultimate Dragon to the dark dragon head. They stuck with their Monsters in the hopes of keeping Five God Dragon's heads focused solely on them and not on the the Airship.

"Now we just wait for the right moment." Kaito said.

"Got it." Ryo replied. Above them, the intense battle took place.

"Luster Blade Attack!" Yugi's Monster slashed at the center head with it's sharp sword right along the snout. The head screeched in pain. It retaliated by attempting to chomp the meddling armored man into nothing. It's mouth missed by an inch before the beast got another cut right above it's left eye. Now starting to get annoyed, it opened it's mouth again and fired a giant yellow blast. Black Luster Solder barely managed to protect itself and it's master with the shield it held. _'That was close! If my Monster wasn't enhanced by the Puzzle's energy, we would've been goners!'_ Yugi shouted in his mind.

_"Let us hope we hold out long enough for Ryo and Kaito to get their job done!"_ Atem replied as they continued their attack.

"Ultimate Nova!" Judai's Neos Wiseman unloaded a barrage of blue energy balls at the dragon head of fire. It definitely seemed to be irritated. The flaming head didn't hesitate to counter it with a giant vortex of flames intending to roast both attackers. "Dive! Dive!" Judai commanded quickly and twirled beneath the fire as it scorched past them. "Good one! Now let's hit him from right on top!" Neos Wiseman resumed it's attack, this time firing straight down at it's target. The fire head roared in pain and annoyance.

_"It's working! We have it's undivided attention!"_ Yubel said gleefully.

_"Keep it up Judai!"_ Neos cheered on it's master and creator. Judai had every intention of doing just that.

"Lightning Claw!" The clawed gauntlets on Yusei's Road Warrior sparked with golden electricity as it stabbed and made a sizable dent in the metal dragon head's neck. The roar it gave showed it was clearly not happy that it took damage. The head unleashed a huge green laser from the mouth, but Yusei and his Monster dodged it in the nick of time. When the pair came back for another strike, the beast opened it's mouth wider, preparing to snap it's jaws down on them. Just before it could, Road Warrior rammed it's spikes into the upper part of the creature's mouth. The head reared back and screeched in agony. _'So far so good!'_ Yusei thought to himself while his fight raged on.

"Dragon Hope Sword Slash!" Yuma's Future Dragon King Hope slashed at the neck of the blue dragon head, leaving multiple flesh wounds. The beast yelled painfully before it launched a massive gust of water from the mouth. The dragon warrior spun around and around with it's blades extended forward, actually drilling through the water before striking at the creature's tongue, cutting it off. An agonizing cry came out of that one. "Oh yeah! That just _had_ to hurt!" Yuma cheered while he and his Monster moved back for another round.

"Blue Neutron Blast!" The attack of Kaiba's Alternative Ultimate Dragon was immediately intercepted by a stream of darkness from the black dragon head it battled. The two attacks pushed the other back and forth for a bit, but the dark attack began to force the lighter one back. Kaiba snorted. "You honestly think you can triumph over my Monster?! Think again! My Ultimate Dragon can _never_ be beaten by the likes of you!" He retorted. Now it was the light pushing back the darkness, as if Kaiba's words somehow inspired the three headed dragon, with the result being that the dark head took great damage from the explosive impact on it's face. The head roared and shook itself, trying to shake the pain off. Kaiba laughed. "Let's go! I can do this all day!" He challenged the beast, who appeared to want nothing more than to have Kaiba as a snack.

During all the action taking place, Ryo and Kaito Summoned their own Monsters for their task. "Now's our chance! I Summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Number 90: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord!" Kaito's 3000 Attack Point Ace and 2500 Attack Point Number reappeared, eager to help it's master.

"Agreed! Come forth, Cyber Eternity Dragon and Cyber Dragon Nova!" Ryo's Fusion Ace with 2800 Attack Points and his 2100 Attack Point Xyz Monster roared to life. Both Duelists climbed onto their Ace Monsters and flew toward the upper portion of the Airship, while their secondary Monsters watched their backs. "I'll go for the left arm!" Ryo said, heading that way.

"Okay! I've got the right arm!" Kaito replied. Within seconds, the two were in position above the dragon's massive hands. Each was the size of a large boulder. Both Duelists knew that just one Monster wouldn't be enough to force the dragon's ever tightening grip to break. "This better do the job." Kaito said to himself before he got to work. "Photon Stream of Destruction! Photon Dominance!" Energy blasts from his dragon's mouth and his warrior's spear struck the monstrous hand. It flinched, but it still held tight. "Keep at it!" Kaito told his Monsters as they kept firing.

"Everlasting Blaze! Black Retribution!" Ryo ordered as his own Monsters blasted the other hand. He clearly heard the evil dragon roaring in pain, but it seemed bound and determined to crush the Airship no matter what. "I will not rest until you let us go, you bastard! I won't let you destroy us! Now feel the wrath of the Kaiser!" He yelled at the brute while his Monsters keep blasting away.

As they all fought to save themselves and their friends, they were unaware of the "real" trap that was waiting to be sprung…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

The group inside watched the battle on one holo screen (which had finally come online) with awe. The four protectors and Kaiba flew around and struck the Five God Dragon's heads without missing a beat. So far, they were holding their own. Then on another, Ryo and Kaito worked to get the creature to release them. They all heard low but noticeable creaking sound from above during this time, and it was getting louder little by little.

"What is that?" Luna said in worry.

_"The structural integrity of the upper section is slowly being compromised."_ Astral informed her.

"English?" Rua said nervously.

"He means we're all going to be crushed if we don't get out of here soon!" Ruka yelled at her brother, who flinched as she did.

"Doesn't this thing have any weapons?" Gloria asked. Astral sighed.

_"This ship has been upgraded by the Ignis for greater inter-dimensional travel, but it was not outfitted for combat."_ He said with regret.

"That's stupid! Haven't those Ignis heard of "In case of an emergency" types of things?!" Grace yelled incredulously.

_"I'll be sure to converse with the Ignis about that after we survive this ordeal."_ Astral assured her.

"There's got to be something we can do!" Yuzu said desperately.

_"Perhaps our chances would improve if some of you with strong LIGHT Monsters can go offer your assistance. However, that would go against Yugi's orders to keep everyone inside."_ Astral said.

"I've got a super strong LIGHT Dino that could help." Kenzan offered, ignoring Astral's latter statement.

"My Moon Goddess can also be useful." Luna brought up.

"My Deck has a few LIGHT Fairy Monsters that are powerful too." Tèa said.

"Plus there's my Gilford the Lightning." Joey added.

"Yugi and Kaiba told the rest of us to stay here, out of the way." Gauche reminded everyone. Yuzu decided to put her foot down.

"I'm going out there!" She boldly declared, surprising everyone.

"What?! Yuzu, you can't! It's far too dangerous!" Shuzo yelled in protect. Yuzu didn't back down from her father's stern face.

"Dad, I'm sick and tired of everyone fighting to protect me! First it was from Reiji's father, and now this! I'm not some damsel in distress from those old fairy tales! I can handle myself, or did you forget about my Duel against Zarc?!" Shuzo stood, stunned by his daughter's protests. Yuzu then pulled out her new Ritual Monster. "This dragon came to me because of my strong desire to save Yuya! I know I can help Yugi and the others! They all fought to save me when Edo had me trapped! Well, I think it's time for me to return the favor! So please stand aside and let me fight with them for once!"

"Yuzu…" Shuzo gaped at his daughter. He couldn't believe she was talking to him this way. As her only parent, he alone was responsible for her well being. He would never forgive himself if he allowed any harm to come to Yuzu. On the other hand, Yuzu had a point. She wasn't helpless, and she proved it in that Duel. Maybe he had just underestimated her. "Yuzu, I don't want to risk losing you. I love you too much. But…" he took a shaky breath. "I can see that you are indeed strong and brave. I like to think I raised you right." Shuzo held Yuzu's shoulders. "I'll let you get out there to help kick that dragon's tail, but only if someone goes with you." He said firmly. She accepted that.

"Thank you dad." Yuzu said before she turned to her new boyfriend. "Yuya, you're with me, aren't you?" She strongly asked. He didn't reply. Instead he looked over at his mom, who looked ready to protest as well if he said anything.

Yuya hated this; not being able to help. Here they were, staying inside while Yugi and several others were putting their lives on the line for them. _'I want to go help them, more than anything. If only I could…'_

Just then, his pendent glowed and he caught a glimpse of a new shiny armored dragon roaring to see some action. At the same time, a glow came from the attached box where he kept his Deck. Yuya opened his box, took out his Deck and drew the glowing card… which was exactly what he needed in this situation. The others seemed to have noticed but said nothing.

_"Take it and help them."_ Yuya startled. There it was again. The same voice he and Yuri heard during the Duel against Leo Akaba. First it provided them with the Trap card that aided Yugi, and now it gave him the kind of Monster he needed to help save everybody. Who was it that kept speaking to him? Why was it helping? Yuya promised himself he would talk to Yugi about this when they made it to his world.

Yuya, however, had another problem. _'My mom still has my Duel Disk…'_ Before he could come up with what to say, his mother approached him… and had held out his Duel Disk. "Mom?" He asked, confused by her gesture. Yoko seemed reluctant, but she appeared to have made her choice.

"If Yuzu is going to go risk her life, then you should be the one to make sure she stays safe. Also… technically, you wouldn't be dueling, so I'm not worried about you breaking another promise to me. Just remember to give this back after we ditch that dragon." She ordered.

Yuya couldn't believe his mother was allowing this. He turned to his dad, who nodded approvingly. Yuya smiled and nodded back before he took his Duel Disk. "Thank you mom! I will definitely keep Yuzu safe and help save everyone here! Besides, I also happened to have a Monster that can help!" Yoko smiled at her boy.

"Then get going, both of you." She ordered.

"Shouldn't some us go with you?" Luna asked.

"We will be helping Ryo and Kaito. They can watch out for us." Yuya said. With that, Yuya and Yuzu rushed outside to help their friends.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Zarc, Lightning, and E'Rah observed the big battle with only mild amusement. Lightning floated on Zarc's left while E'Rah stood on the right. "So far, all is going as planned." Lightning noted. Zarc chuckled, his Duel Disk now active.

"Look at them, pelting against our creation with those meager Monsters. They actually believe they can best it? What stupidity." He said. E'Rah moved closer to him.

"They do not know what is in store for them. But we do. Don't we?" She asked, caressing Zarc's face with her hand. He leaned in and gave her a very seductive kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." E'Rah said, sounding satisfied. Zarc smirked back at her. Lightning ignored them, having no interest in such "interactions".

"You two might want to refocus your attention to the action. Our remaining primary targets have just shown themselves." The Ignis informed the dark pair. Zarc and E'Rah smiled widely at seeing Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiragi appear outside the Airship.

"At last. I will feel immeasurable pleasure when I finally see them die… all six of them." Zarc said as the Goddess of Despair and the evil Ignis each made contact with the Demon Duelist, who had begun to glow dark yellow…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Upon stepping out into the open, Yuya and Yuzu didn't waist any time to get involved. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Yuya asked. Yuzu nodded determinedly.

"I'm more than ready! I Summon Saffira, the Dragon Princess Deity!" Yuzu hopped onto her Ritual Monster after it appeared.

"So am I! I Summon Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!" Yuya's newest Monster was a LIGHT 2800 Attack Point red dragon covered in silver armor. "I'll go help Ryo!" He said as he too hopped onto his Monster.

"Got it! I'll meet up with Kaito! Be careful and get back safely!" Yuzu told him.

"You too!" He said before they separated. When they arrived, they found that Ryo and Kaito hadn't made progress to getting the dragon's claws to let go.

"Need some help?" They both asked their respective partners when they arrived. They both were surprised.

"Yuya! What are you doing here?" Ryo asked in bewilderment.

"Yuzu and I both came to help get out of this mess. She's with Kaito. So, can I lend you a hand?" Yuya asked. Ryo hesitated before nodding, knowing he definitely needed assistance.

"That would be great." He told the younger Duelist.

"Okay! Here goes! Saber Burst!" A silver blast from the armored dragon's mouth was added to the other Monsters' attacks trying to make a dent. They heard the giant dragon groaning in more pain.

"Seems like it's working!" Ryo said after seeing the big hand nearly retracted it's claws.

"Yuzu?! You should be back inside the Airship!" Kaito said admonishingly when Yuzu appeared.

"You obviously need some help, so I'm here to give it to you! If you tell me no I'll hit you with my fan!" She warned him, but wore a smile as she did. Kaito couldn't help but return the smile.

"Suit yourself!" He replied. Yuzu nodded.

"Let's do this then! Sacred Radiance!" Saffira fired it's sparkling blue beam again to aid Kaito's Monsters. The hand clasping the ship flinched from the added assault, but still did not release.

"This thing is stubborn!" Kaito shouted.

"We just have to keep at it!" Yuzu called out, continuing the attack.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

As the four and Kaiba continued to battle, they saw something very wrong. "Uh, guys… what's that dragon doing?" Judai asked nervously. The five of them saw that Five God Dragon was giving off an unusual energy… dark energy, that is. Yugi immediately knew what was about to happen, and it wasn't good at all for them.

"EVERYONE! FALL BACK!" He ordered, but they didn't get very far. All five heads gave a bone chilling roar as it unleashed a powerful dark energy pulse. The Duelists all got knocked off their Monsters and were each caught in a sphere of dark yellow energy. The Monsters tried to break free to rejoin their masters, but they could not scratch their new prisons.

"What is this?!" Kaiba demanded in anger and shock. He got blown back farther than the others until he became stationary just above the Airship.

"We're trapped!" Yusei reluctantly admitted, unable to break free like everyone else.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Keep going Kaito! I know we can… AAH!" Yuzu screamed when the dark pulse erupted from Five God Dragon's hand. The burst blew back not just them, but their Monsters as well.

"Yuzu!" Kaito yelled, trying to reach her. He failed as Yuzu and her dragon were each incased in a dark yellow sphere that came out of the dragon's hand after the pulse. Kaito and his Monsters were held in place by smaller dark yellow hands that came stretching out of the huge dragon's hand.

"Kaito! Yuya! Help!" Yuzu and Saffira floated away, toward the massive main body of the dragon.

"Yuya!" Ryo shouted. At the same time Yuzu and Kaito got blindsided, Yuya and Ryo also got hit by the pulse. Like Yuzu, Yuya and his Monster both became trapped in a spheres of their own and were being forced away to the five heads. Ryo and his LIGHT Machines were unable to help, also being kept in place by the same yellow hands. "Dammit! What the hell's going on?!"

"No! Yuzu!" Yuya cried out as he also saw her being captured like he was.

"Yuya! What's happening?!" She yelled fearfully. Yuya had no answers, other than they were in seriously big trouble.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Come on! There's gotta to be some way out!" Yuma complained, frustrated that he couldn't put a dent into the sphere containing him. The others didn't reply, knowing they haven't a way out either. It was then Yugi saw what truly frightened him, Judai, Yusei, and Yuma.

"YUYA!? YUZU?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE?!" Yugi yelled. Both teens looked down in shame after they joined the others.

"We're sorry, Yugi. We thought we could help." Yuya answered.

"We wanted to help everyone get away." Yuzu added. Yugi gritted his teeth, not believing things had gotten this bad.

"Next time I tell you kids to stay behind, I strongly suggest you take my advice!" Kaiba scolded harshly. Yuya and Yuzu didn't respond, knowing they had indeed screwed up big time.

Astral and the rest of the group still aboard the Airship watched helplessly as Yugi, Yuya, Yuzu, and the rest were captured.

"No! Yuya!" Yusho yelled.

"Yuzu!" Shuzo shouted.

_"No! How could this have happened?!"_ Astral asked himself, frustrated at his inability to do anything.

Just then they thought things couldn't possibly get any worse… they all heard it. A bellowing laugh that struck their vey souls. A laugh so loud and strong that everything, including the dimensional tunnel itself, was shaking. The worst part was that that laugh came from the dragon that looked down on all it's captors. "Uh, since when can dragons laugh?" Judai asked, feeling more dread with each passing second.

**_"Yugi Muto… Judai Yuki… Yusei Fudo… Yuma Tsukumo… Yuya Sakaki… and Yuzu Hiragi. At long last, all of you are right where I want you… as my unsuspecting prey!"_** Said the Five God Dragon's center head. The beast laughed again at it's triumph.

Yuya gasped in growing horror after coming to a horrifying realization. _'No… that voice! I've heard it before! But it can't be _him_!'_ He really didn't want to believe it, but it was a voice he could never forget. He heard it while he was trapped inside his own body, saving Yuri while the owner of the voice tried to kill Yuzu in a Duel. "You! You're… Zarc!"

"ZARC?!" Everyone (including those on the Airship) shouted, not believing what they just heard.

The center head lowered itself until it was eye level with Yuya. The boy couldn't help but tremble at how huge the head was up close. The head gave a toothy smile.

**_"Yuya, how nice of you to remember me… your original self. Same to you, Yuri."_** Zarc said to the shock of the merged boys. **_"Yes, I know both your souls are occupying the same body. After all, I felt your soul leave me after your Duel with Yuya. Now both of you are at my mercy… again."_** Yuya barred his teeth at him as the dragon head chuckled evilly.

"Zarc?! How is this possible?! How could you be here?! Where are you?!" Yuzu demanded, trying to find him somewhere on the dragon's body without success. The head then turned to her.

**_"Don't bother looking for me, fragment of Ray. I'm not there in person. I am just using this magnificent creature to chat with you and your friends."_** Zarc answered.

"Where are you hiding, you coward?!" Yugi angrily demanded. Zarc gave a nasty smile.

**_"After waking up in Yuri's body, I found a way to leave my world and took it. Where I am now, I simply cannot leave. As much as I wish I could end you with my own two hands, I regret that I won't be there to do so. This will simply have to do."_**

"How are you doing this, Zarc? Attacking us and trapping us with this dragon?" Yusei questioned.

"And where the heck did you get Five God Dragon in the first place? We all know this _isn't_ the same dragon you tried to destroy world with!" Judai added. Zarc chuckled again.

**_"First of all, Judai, this beast's name is not "Five God Dragon". Second of all, I received it as a gift from a new friend of mine."_** This statement got everyone more worried.

"What friend?" Yuma asked nervously. It was then that the metal dragon head joined the conversation, and it had a different voice compared to Zarc's.

_"He received it from me, Yuma Tsukumo."_ This surprised all of them even more.

"Another voice?! Who could this new guy be?!" Judai wondered in fear.

Kaito, Rio, Kiryu, and Luna gasped in horror. They all heard that voice before. "Oh no! It's him!" Rio shouted in alarm back on the Airship.

"Him? Him who?" Shark asked, concern in his voice. Rio paled as she turned to her brother.

"That's the voice Kaito and I heard when we saw Mr. Heartland being burned alive!" The whole group gasped.

"I recognize it too! That's the voice that took control of me!" Kiryu added in shock.

"Me too!" Luna said. Comprehension formed in Shark's mind.

"Rio… are you saying the owner of that voice is…?"

"Yes Ryoga! It's the one Yuma and the others just warned us about before this attack happened!" Kaito came to that same conclusion in his prison.

"Dammit. So that thing has aligned itself with Zarc? Talk about double trouble." He said miserably to himself before he got the word out. "Yuma! Everyone! That new voice, it's the one Rio and I heard after our Duel with Mr. Heartland! That's the Ignis that aided Roget with his Gauntlet program!"

The protectors, Yuya, and Yuzu stared at the metallic dragon head in growing horror. _'The Ignis?!'_ They all thought, more fearful than ever. Lightning, talking through the metal head, sounded surprised when he spoke again.

_"Oh? So you know what I am and my involvement with Roget? This is unexpected. How did you learn the existence of the Ignis?"_ He questioned, genuinely curious.

"We ain't saying nothing, you twisted computer glitch!" Judai protested. The Ignis grunted annoyingly.

_"I am far from any glitch, Judai Yuki. I am the one that shall make every world my own… after your demise, of course."_

"Make every world _yours_? What do you mean?" Yuzu asked fearfully.

"And how did you and Zarc even meet?!" Yuya asked. The two heads turned to one another before staring back at their prisoners.

**_"Lightning came to me when I felt no hope of regaining my true power."_** Zarc answered.

"Lightning?" Yugi asked.

_"That was the name I was given by someone I once knew. But enough of that."_ Lightning said before moving on. _"Just as Zarc said, I met him when he was in his most vulnerable state of mind."_

"How?" Yuma asked. Lightning collected his thoughts before he began his tale.

_"There was a time when I had become one with a vessel meant to unite the Ignis, for the purpose of becoming "perfect". Then, somehow, I had been cast out of that vessel and found myself in a dark, lonely place. I used my abilities to form what you would call a "safe house" to hide my return from any who might notice."_

"Cast out… The Light that was cast out!" Shark said the words to himself with realization. _'That's why it called itself that when it spoke to me and Gauche.'_ Lightning continued.

_"After that, I somehow gained a new power I never possessed: The ability to see things outside the world I knew. It was new, so I hadn't quite mastered it at the time. One thing I saw was a purple haired male human lying unconscious with some kind of machine scanning his mind."_

Yuri gasped. _"He's talking about Academia's memory scanner!"_ He told Yuya.

_'That must've happened shortly after our Duel!'_ Yuya replied. Lightning went on.

_"While the boy was being scanned, I learned I could send a fragment of my programming into that machine. I did so, and that was when I had talked to Zarc for the first time."_ Zarc picked up from there.

**_"I was very surprised when he spoke to me. He told me that he was blocking the memory scanner so that our chat could not be discovered, plus he erased all traces of his presence when he left. Leo Akaba was told that the machine wasn't malfunctioning when it tried and failed to scan Yuri's memories. He was also told that Yuri himself was the reason why nothing could be learned from his mind. The truth was that Lightning had manipulated the device to fool them into thinking that. Our talk lasted a while, but in the real world it only lasted seconds. The more we talked, the more we realized we had quite a bit in common… mostly our desire to annihilate all humans from existence. It was so refreshing to talk to someone who understands me."_**

"I'll bet." Kaiba muttered.

**_"It was Lightning who provided the means for me to join him in his "safe house", thanks to his unique abilities and Academia's Primary Inter-dimensional Transporter. I'm in another world now, where no one is aware of my existence. The only downside is that, in order for me to enter Lightning's sanctuary from there, I had to leave Yuri's body behind. That was fine by me; I was tired of being confined to a fragmented body anyway."_** Zarc revealed, much to the shock of Yuya and Yuri, who decided to take control for a moment.

_"You what?! What happened to my body, you son of a bitch?!"_ Yuri demanded. Zarc laughed at his former fragment's anger.

**_"I left it lying around in an alley somewhere on that new world. I'm sure someone must have discovered it by now and… maybe put it in a coffin I suppose?"_** He guessed. Yuri seethed at the beast of a man. He wanted to strangle the bastard, but he just couldn't lay a finger on him. Not while he and Yuya were in this situation.

_"Yuri, I'm sorry."_ Yuya told him. Yuri calmed a little and told him it wasn't his fault before he allowed Yuya control of his body again.

_"During our discussion, I learned of the destruction of his other soul fragments and the ones responsible… you. I promised him I could help him regain the power he lost long ago if he did something for me in return: That he would destroy all opposition to me in the future. That was when our pact was formed, and we became partners since then."_ Lightning said.

"Wait a minute Zarc!" Yusei spoke up. "You can't get your full power back without your fragments from Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo! It is simply not possible!" Zarc and Lightning both laughed.

**_"Wrong, Yusei Fudo. Not only was it possible to recover my power… it has already been done! I am my old self once more! The power I possessed when I became one with my dragons is mine again at long last!"_** Zarc laughed further in triumph.

Everyone simply could not believe what they just learned. "It can't be!" Yugi and Atem said in disbelief.

"No way!" Judai yelled.

"Impossible!" Yusei shouted.

"No!" Yuma yelled.

"It's not true!" Yuzu protested.

"How?! How could you be complete again?! What did Lightning do?!" Yuya demanded heatedly. The dark dragon head joined in now, with yet another new voice… this time, a female one.

**"It was I who gave Zarc what he needed to regain his true power. All Lightning did was bring me into the fold."**

"What the?! Zarc has _another_ ally?!" Yuzu said, aghast. Yuya and the protectors were speechless, learning that Zarc and Lightning weren't the only ones involved in their predicament.

On the Airship, Luna trembled and covered her mouth. Complete and utter terror overwhelmed her, forcing her to drop to her knees. "No… NO! NOT HER! PLEASE, NOT HER!" She screamed. Shark knelt next to her, perplexed like everyone else's reaction to her.

"Luna, you know who that third voice is?!" He asked urgently. Luna's terrified face was streaming with tears. She refused to look up.

"IT'S HER, RYOGA! THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR DESTROYING MY REALITY! I KNOW HER VOICE ANYWHERE! IT'S…" Luna couldn't bring herself to say the name she hated.

"Wait, you don't mean…?" Rio asked, dreading the answer.

"Who are you?! Tell us!" Yugi yelled, demanding an answer. The dark head smiled while revealing the numerous teeth threatening to tear them to pieces.

**"My name is E'Rah. I am a Goddess of Despair, and soon to be one of your executioners, Yugi Muto."**

Yuma, Astral, Kaito, Shark, Rio, and Gauche all had their jaws dropped. Luna trembled even more.

"E'Rah?! The same E'Rah that Luna told us about?!" Yuma exclaimed in disbelief.

_"I do not believe this!"_ Astral shouted. E'Rah then turned to Yuma.

**"Yuma Tsukumo, it is strange to see you alive again after I stripped you of your life. I was told you would not recognize me since we met never met in your reality. Still, it will be such a treat to kill you twice."** E'Rah said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Ain't gonna happen!" Yuma protested. E'Rah chuckled as she gazed at the Airship.

**"I know you can hear me in that piece of junk you call a ship, Astral. Where I'm from, you had imprisoned me to end my schemes. How badly you have failed, just as you have failed to save everyone with you now."**

Astral did nothing but frown in frustration. He did indeed now wished the Airship had been given a powerful weapon system to fight back with.

"Luna told me how Astral locked you away! How did you escape?!" Yuma shouted, drawing the Goddess' attention back to him.

**"I am so glad you asked. You see… it was Lightning that freed me from inside the Astral of my reality."**

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"But how?!" Luna questioned. E'Rah looked over at the metal dragon head that the Ignis talked through. Lightning took this as his cue to explain.

_"Just after my conversation with Zarc, I began to search for a way to restore his true power without the need for his now destroyed soul fragments. I learned quickly that I could see into other worlds and realities. Hence, how I learned more about the rest of you. It was during my search that I stumbled upon E'Rah's defeat at the hands of you, Astral, Kaito, Shark, and Kyoji Yagumo. I discovered she had the power I was looking for. It was I decided that E'Rah would be needed. At the moment of her sealing, I uploaded another fragment of my programming into Luna's D-Gazer tattoo. From there, while she witnessed E'Rah being imprisoned, I converted my program fragment into energy and transferred it into Astral. With the connection established, I aided E'Rah's escape by corrupting Astral's life energy to the point where it could no longer keep the Goddess of Despair contained. She then broke free and finished what she set out to do in that reality before joining me and Zarc in my sanctuary."_

Shark was outraged and disgusted that Luna had been used to free that monster. Luna herself covered her mouth and sobbed even more. The poor girl felt like she was going to be sick. "He used me… to free her?! It… it can't be…" She barely managed to say. Shark held her tight.

"That bastard." Shark said venomously.

"How dare you do that to Luna?!" Yuma screamed at Lightning. The Ignis and Despair Goddess chuckled.

_"It was just a random choice. Ironic though that she, of all people, managed to escape her reality's destruction… only for her to be made a tool of mine yet again for my amusement."_ Lightning said with a snicker. Yuma growled at him.

**"After using his power to bring me to his sanctuary, Lightning introduced me to Zarc. We immediately hit it off."** E'Rah said to her delight. **"I have never met a soul so dark and malicious as his in all my existence. Zarc was also drawn to the darkness emitting from me. It was as if we were made for each other, unlike that pathetic human who rejected him, Ray Akaba."** She said the name with distaste. Zarc growled loudly when he heard his old girlfriend's name.

"You and E'Rah are together?!" Yuya and Yuzu exclaimed at Zarc in horrified shock. They couldn't think of a more dangerous pairing than those two.

**_"Lightning informed me that E'Rah was the answer to restoring my powers. After feeling the evil within her, I believed him. She truly is an incredible being."_** Zarc said honestly before E'Rah took over.

**"I immediately agreed to help him. I gave Zarc a great deal of my own dark power, making up for the energy he would have gotten had he successfully merged with his other fragments."** Zarc's dragon head gave a nasty smile.

**_"Yes, thanks to them I am now what I am supposed to be: The Demon Duelist with power equal to a god!"_**

Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya, and Yuzu couldn't believe all this happened right under their noses. They were so busy stopping Leo Akaba that they never considered the possibility that Zarc could still be alive. Nor could they ever have anticipated that he would find some allies of his own to help him.

"What about Roget? How did he get involved?" Kaito asked the Ignis. He seemed very eager to reply.

_"I was hoping someone would ask me that question. After my talk with Zarc and before he regained consciousness in Yuri's body, I sought out the means for him to join me and have his revenge. This was also just before I recruited E'Rah. I decided to spy on Leo because he would be sure to have more information on his enemies… the same enemies Zarc had. Not long after, I stumbled upon Roget and his obsession with revenge on Yusei. When Leo and Roget agreed to work together, I realized I found the perfect pawn to test an experiment I had in mind."_

"You did give Roget the idea of creating the Gauntlet program in the first place!" Yusei confirmed. Lightning smiled.

_"Correct, Yusei Fudo. Just as I had before, I sent another program fragment into Roget's mind when he was using his holo communications to organize his Sector Security officers for the war. Once our "connection" was established, I got Roget working on the program at once. Due to my programming enhancement, it took him hardly any time to get the program complete. Of course, he was completely unaware of me driving his mind. It truly was a well conceived experiment. I made him believe that any opposing Duelist would face a facsimile of whomever I chose. In actuality, however, those adversaries were real… from your own worlds."_ What Lightning did not divulge was that he had "other plans" for some of the ones he had chosen…

"But Mr. Heartland was dead! How did you bring him back to fight Rio and Kaito?!" Yuma asked.

_"An excellent question, Yuma Tsukumo. It has to do with how my body, my whole being, was altered after being removed from my perfect host. I could observe other worlds and send tiny fragments of myself through technology to influence events. Thanks to the Gauntlet program, I was able to take my newfound gift to a new level! The program allowed me to actually interact directly with those I wish to do battle… including those whose lives had expired. For those that refused to cooperate, I had to add a bit more force to it."_

"Like you did with Kiryu, Luna, and the Jack Atlas from the Synchro Dimension!" Yusei accused. The Ignis chuckled.

_"Right again. Most of the humans I've chosen were willing to play my little game, but those few needed a little "adjustments"."_

"What about Enna?! You weren't controlling her! Why get her involved in all this?!" Yuma demanded angrily. Lightning chuckled again.

_"You know about Enna as well? It is true, I did not possess her like I did with the humans. I actually tried to, but for some reason my powers had no effect on her. I suppose it had to do with her being a native of the Astral World. As for why I chose her and how I convinced her to fight on my behalf… Let us just say that I gave her a reason not to go against me."_ He hinted sinisterly.

"Why you!" In anger, Yuma tried once more to break through his sphere, but no matter how hard he pounded, he just couldn't make a dent.

Astral feared for his home world, Enna, and the rest of her people on it even more after hearing Lightning's words. _'Lightning… What did you do?'_ He asked in deep worry.

_"Of course, failing to possess Enna was not my only miscalculation. I made Roget enter that sub program just for you when he finally faced you, Yusei. I was very much looking forward to watching you and Jack Atlas tear each other apart while under my influence. What I did not expect, however, was that your Signer Birthmark protected you from the sub program's influence."_ Yusei smirked from that.

"That's just goes to show ya that we aren't anybody's pawns!" Judai told him. Lightning grunted.

_"Indeed. Regardless of the victories in the barriers, my experiment proved to be a success. Now I was fully confident I could indeed give Zarc his chance for vengeance. This all led to my master plan: Your capture and termination!"_

"You used your powers to allow Zarc to Summon his new dragon here to attack us!" Yugi said in response. This time, Zarc answered.

**_"Yes he did. When Lightning learned he can use dimensional energy to enhance his powers, he decided to use it to set this brilliant trap for all of you. All we had to do was wait for you to leave my world and enter the dimensional tunnel… where we have you! There is no escape now for any of you!"_** Zarc revealed as he, E'Rah, and Lightning all laughed in unison.

Everyone, on and off board the Airship, began to realize just how screwed they actually were. They literally flew right into a giant trap that they just failed to escape from.

"No…" Yuzu said, now feeling hopeless as she stared at her protector and boyfriend. "Yugi… Yuya… I'm sorry." They turned to her, feeling just as bad as she was, if not worse.

"Me too." Yuya said, pressing his hand against his prison to reach his girlfriend in vain. Yuzu did the same. All Yugi did grit his teeth and look down, truly seeing no way out of this one.

_'It can't end like this. Not when we were so close to keeping them safe!'_ Yugi cried in his mind.

_"I know Yugi. I know."_ Atem said, not feeling so confident now.

"I can't believe we came so far, only to…" Judai couldn't finish what he tried to say. _'Asuka… Sho… I'm sorry. Guess I'm not coming back home after all.'_

_"None of this was your fault, Judai.'_ Yubel told him. He didn't respond as he looked away.

Yusei slammed his fist against his sphere prison, more pissed than he's ever been in his life. "Dammit! How could we have let this happen? We should've known! We should've…" He shook from the fury of their predicament and knowing they couldn't get away.

"Is there really… no way out?" Yuma muttered hopelessly.

On the Airship, Astral looked up at his partner, also feeling helpless. _"Yuma…"_ He shut eyes and lowered his head in shame. He should've anticipated something like this would happen, but he didn't. No one did. Now they were all going to die. Zarc then revealed his next plan.

**_"After I kill all of you, and once I'm able to leave from Lightning's sanctuary, I will hunt down and eliminate all of Ray's remaining fragments! Along the way, I will retrieve my dragons before erasing my "former" fragments… starting with you two!"_** He informed Yuya and Yuri. **_"But first, Yuya… I want you to witness the death of your precious Yuzu. You kept her away from Leo Akaba, but that was all for nothing! Now witness as I devour her, knowing you could do nothing to save her from me!"_**

Zarc then opened the center dragon head's mouth wide, drooling with anticipation. It's shadow fell over a very frightened Yuzu.

"NO!" Yugi shouted helplessly.

"NO! YUZUUUUU!" Yuya cried out in despair, beating against his prison without any success. The other protectors, their imprisoned Monsters, and everyone else at the Airship could do nothing but watch the horrific event unfold. Yuzu cried her own tears as the dragon's jaws prepared to sink in on her.

_'It's over.'_ The poor girl thought to herself. _'We've lost. We couldn't do anything to stop this. Dad… Yugi… Yuya… everyone. I wish there was a way we could've…'_ Yuzu was too upset to finish her thought. She had just begun to resign to her fate as the beast's jaws closed in on the sphere containing her. It would be over within seconds…

"Firewall Dragon, strike now! Tempest Attack!"

Suddenly, a powerful red energy beam struck Zarc's dragon head hard, making it recoil and roar in pain.

"What?!" Zarc, Lightning, and E'Rah shouted, shocked by the unexpected attack.

"What was that?!" Yuma yelled. The other protectors and Yuya were completely dumbstruck.

"Look!" Yusei pointed to his right. The whole group turned to see a cybernetic blue and silver dragon fly in to stand between Yuzu and the evil Monster.

"That new Monster just saved Yuzu!" Yuya said, hardly believing what he was seeing. Yuzu just stared speechless at the new creature.

"I've never seen that thing before! Who's Monster is that?" Judai questioned. Just as he asked, a new figure on a hover board came up next to the new dragon that protected Yuzu from death.

"Who is that?" Yugi asked, hardly believing a miracle had just happened.

"Where the hell did he come from?!" A very pissed off Zarc demanded as he stood in the sanctuary. E'Rah was also stunned by this turn of events.

Lightning gasped and stared very wide eyed at the new comer. _'Impossible! How could _he_ be here?!'_ He asked himself angrily in his mind.

"Who… are you?" Yuzu asked, her voice still very shaky. The green eyed dark suited man looked over his shoulder, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I am Playmaker. It's okay, Yuzu. Everyone is going to be fine."

"How do you know my name?" Yuzu asked, surprised further. Before he could reply, Zarc's dragon head growled and started at Playmaker quite menacingly.

**_"You just made the worst mistake of your life, human! For that sneak attack, I'll devour you first!"_** The Demon Duelist declared. Playmaker smiled.

"You won't kill anyone today." He said calmly.

**_"What makes you so sure?"_** Zarc asked.

"He is not alone!" Another new voice intruded, to the surprise of everyone. This one came from a white suited man in a visor that just joined Playmaker's left side with a hover board of his own. "Varrelload Dragon! Varrel Cannon of Lightning!" A golden electrical blast just smacked the five heads enough to feel even more pain. They saw that the attack came from another cybernetic looking dragon, only this one was red and silver with devil like horns on it's head.

**"Another one?!"** E'Rah blurted out.

"There's a lot more where that came from!" Came a third new voice. A confident looking man in a orange and blue flaming suit now floated to Playmaker's right. "Eat this! Go Salamangrate Pyro Phoenix! Rebirth Flame!" Before anyone could react, what looked like a flaming comet streaked above the five headed beast and struck all the heads in a rapid succession. The "comet" then revealed itself to be a humanoid dark red phoenix.

"Looks like the new guy brought some friends of his own!" Judai said. "But I just wish we could get out of here to help them!"

"I can do that!" The captured group turned to see a blue haired woman with two Monsters on either side of her. "Trickstar Bella Madonna! Shining Espoir!" A light pink blast from the wicked looking axe from a green haired fairy delivered another devastating hit to the enemy dragon. "Now while that thing is shaken up, let's do some reuniting! Marincess Great Bubble Reef! Whirlpool Flower!" Another long green haired woman, this time wearing a kimono and holding a flower staff, launched a swirling whirlpool of water at the closest prisoners.

Before they knew it, Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya, and Yuzu were not only released from captivity, but they were also with their respective Monsters once more. They were all free! "Yuzu!" Yuya yelled as he and his Saber Dragon moved to where Yuzu and Saffira were.

"Yuya!" The girl yelled joyfully as they hugged tightly. All the heroes smiled to see them together again.

Back on the Airship, the entire group watched the whole event in total amazement. "Who are those guys?!" Rua asked in awe.

_"I do not know, Rua. However, it would seem we have received some last minute assistance."_ Astral said with a look of relief.

Zarc, E'Rah, and Lightning were shocked even further. _'Them too?! But how?!'_ The Ignis yelled incredulously in his head.

"Thank you! All you guys! But seriously, who are you all and how did you get here to save our butts?!" Yuma asked, more than happy to be free and with his Monster once again.

"We are allies of Playmaker. I am Revolver." The white suited man said, introducing himself.

"I'm Soulburner. Nice to finally meet all of you." Said the flaming man.

"And I am Blue Maiden." Said the blue haired woman. "It really is an honor to meet you guys. We've heard so much about you."

"You have?" Yuya asked. The four newcomers nodded.

"Ray Akaba told us everything. When she learned what would happen to you, she sent us to aid you by creating a portal for us to pass through." Playmaker explained.

"Ray?! You all know her?!" Judai said, amazed.

"We do. She's a really sweet person." Soulburner commented.

"Ray never mentioned any of you when the four of us first met her." Yusei said, referring to himself, Yugi, Judai, and Yuma.

"Yes. How exactly do all of you know her?" Yugi inquired.

"Playmaker introduced the three of us to Ray Akaba just recently." Revolver answered, indicating himself, Soulburner, and Blue Maiden.

"How did you meet her, Playmaker?" Yuya wondered. Playmaker hesitated before he responded.

"That is a story for another time, Yuya. Right now, I strongly suggest we move to free the rest of your friends and escape from here while we have the chance." He told the younger boy.

"Indeed. Take these and install them into each of your Duel Disks." Revolver said as he took out several silver disks and handed one to Yuya, Yuzu, and the protectors.

"What are they?" Yuzu asked, looking at his disk curiously.

"They contain a program made by a close friend of mine and enhanced by Ray's abilities. Not only will they protect you from being captured again, but they will also increase the power of your LIGHT Monsters ten fold." Playmaker explained.

"We did that for our Monsters, and you saw how much they hurt that big brute." Soulburner said as he pointed at the enemy dragon with his thumb. The Monster indeed looked like it was still recovering from the recent attacks. "Go ahead, slip them in."

Yugi and the others did install the disks. When they did, they became momentarily surrounded by a warm light… a light that extended to their Monsters. They all roared from the increase in power. "Woah, that was a rush!" Yugi commented. Judai then quickly realized something.

"Wait, are all your Monsters LIGHT? A few don't quite look it." He said, noticing nothing "LIGHT" about some of the new Monsters.

"My Firewall Dragon and Blue Maiden's Trickstar Bella Madonna are LIGHT, but the others aren't." Playmaker said.

"Then how did they inflict so much damage?" Yugi asked. Soulburner smirked as he showed what appeared to be Equip Magic card.

"When Revolver, Blue Maiden, and I Summoned our non-LIGHT Monsters for battle, we Equipped them with Scroll of Bewitchment. Another handy gift from Ray. It changes the Attribute of the Equipped Monster to another of our choice. Obviously, we chose LIGHT."

"We have more disks for each of your friends that still need help." Blue Maiden said as he revealed a few more disks.

"Some of us still need to keep Zarc's dragon occupied a little longer so that the rest can work to force it to release the Airship." Revolver suggested. Yugi nodded.

"Agreed. Judai, Yusei, Yuma, Kaiba, and myself can resume our previous attacks." He said.

"I will assist you there." Playmaker said.

"Me too!" Yuya volunteered. "I owe you for saving us!"

"So do I!" Yuzu said, but Blue Maiden believed otherwise.

"No Yuzu. You are the one Zarc wants to kill the most, so I don't think you should be on the front lines. You and I can help free the Airship instead." She said.

"I'm with Blue Maiden. I'll definitely lend you a hand in that department." Said Soulburner.

"I shall also take part in that." Revolver said. Yuzu looked disappointed, but she knew they were right. She then moved closer to Yuya.

"Be careful and come back alive, Yuya." Her boyfriend nodded.

"You too, Yuzu." He said before they shared a brief kiss. With that, the two groups split up to finish their work.

In no time, Blue Maiden had her Marincess Great Bubble Reef free Kaiba, Ryo, Kaito, and all their Monsters. She then handed another silver disk to Kaiba, who did not hesitate to use and felt new protection given to him. "Go! The others need you!" She told Kaiba, who looked annoyed that a girl saved him just now.

"You don't need to tell me." He said roughly before he and his Alternative Ultimate Dragon flew off to rejoin in the dragon assault. As soon as they were together, Yugi and those with him turned to face the evil dragon again with renewed hope.

"Okay everyone! Let's try this again! ATTACK!" With that command, all seven empowered LIGHT Monsters struck back hard at their gigantic enemy. The combined attacks caused far more damage than anything that hit it with so far. That, and with everyone flying around to dodge any counterattacks, made the evil trio's job that much harder.

**_"Dammit!"_** Zarc yelled in outraged frustration.

"Oh yeah! That thing's really feeling the pain now!" Judai said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Yuzu and her new escort arrived at the two dragon hands still slowly trying to crush the Airship's upper portion. The dents when the dragon's claws made were now more noticeable. They needed to move fast. Yuzu and Blue Maiden made their way to Kaito, while Revolver and Soulburner have reached Ryo.

"Thanks. Who are you people?" Kaito asked in wonder as he was given his LIGHT enhancement disk.

"New Friends." Blue Maiden simply told him.

"We have to hurry to save everyone!" Yuzu insisted. Kaito nodded.

"Okay!" He and the female Duelists then had their Monsters strike at their dragon hand, which felt more agony than ever.

"Thank you." Ryo said as he was given his disk and used it.

"Don't mention it." Soulburner replied with a grin.

"We must work quickly!" Revolver said. Ryo agreed.

"Then let's do it!" The trio then attacked their dragon hand. As with the other, it struggled to hold on, despite the much stronger bombardment it was taking. The evil behemoth continued press down, despite the torture it was enduring. Both simultaneous attacks kept going for what seemed like an eternity. Then, after several minutes of pounding… the dragon finally relented and retracted it's giant hands.

"Finally!" Soulburner shouted.

"We did it!" Yuzu cheered. She then gasped at the extent of the damage. The dragon left massive imprints that went several feet deep.

"That doesn't look good." Kaito said grimly. He had never once seen the vessel so badly damaged before. He didn't waste anytime in contacting Astral via his Duel Disk. "Astral! The dragon finally released the Airship, but the damage is not pretty to look at! Is everyone else okay?"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

_"That is great news Kaito. All the others are unharmed, but as for your damage report… I'm sorry to say it is more serious that you know."_ Astral said heavily.

_"What do you mean?"_ Kaito asked over their comm system.

_"We may no longer be in the clutches of Zarc and his new friends, but the engines are offline now. We cannot move the Airship in it's current condition."_ Definitely not good news.

_"Can't we fix it somehow?!"_ Yuzu asked, now sounding desperate. Astral sighed.

_"I would have to see how extensive the damage is before making an accurate assessment. If I had to guess, I would say that we would need more time than I'm afraid we may not have."_ He hated giving the bad news. Things started to feel hopeless again, despite the arrival of Playmaker and his team.

"Wait, what is that?" Rio asked, pointing to something on Astral's control console. The energy being looked down to see a blinking gold button he had never seen before.

_"What is this? I have no recollection of this button being here a moment ago. But why now?"_ He said to himself. Astral believed it must've shown itself just now while he wasn't looking. Upon closer inspection, he saw an image on the button… an image Astral recognized. _'This is… the Cyberse World!'_ He thought to himself. Knowing this had to something to do with Ray and the Ignis with her, Astral pressed the button.

_"Storm Protocol activated. Emergency Jump in four minutes."_ Said a voice from the control board… a familiar female voice.

_'Aqua.'_ Astral said in his mind. At the same time, the entire Different Dimension Airship began to be enveloped by swirling blue, red, green, and orange lights.

"Emergency Jump?! What's that mean?! What's happening now?!" Grace started to panic.

"Something tells me we should find some seats and strap ourselves in now." Gloria told her sister urgently. Astral agreed. He had a very good idea now of what was about to happen.

_"Everyone, get to your seats and secure yourselves immediately!"_ He ordered. As the group were busy getting ready for what was to come, Astral made contact with the others outside.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Guys, check out the Airship!" Judai called, pointing at the damaged vehicle. Both outsides watched the ship being covered in many colors.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked, in wonder.

_'The Storm Protocol has been activated!'_ Playmaker thought. As they all observed this, Astral's voice buzzed in.

_"Attention! All Duelists outside must return to the Airship at once! We are about to depart!"_ Everyone but Playmaker gasped.

"I thought you said the engines were damaged?" Yuzu asked.

_"It would seem that our transport has been given an upgrade we were not told about! Now proceed back inside! We have less than four minutes!"_ Astral advised. They all nodded.

"Yuzu, you and those with you get back inside first! We will cover you!" Yugi instructed.

"Can you guys make it?" Ryo asked.

"As soon as you all make it in, we will be right behind you!" Judai said.

"Trust us, we'll make it!" Yusei yelled.

"We'll be fine!" Yuma added.

"I'll be there too! Just hurry!" Yuya shouted. Yuzu hesitated before nodding.

"Please make it, everyone." The pink haired girl said as she, Blue Maiden, Kaito, Revolver, Soulburner, and Ryo retreated. The attack group still kept the five dragon heads in battle while this was happening. Just as Yuzu's group made it back to the main platform and ran inside, the fire dragon head had spotted them and let out a knowing roar. This alerted Zarc, E'Rah, and Lightning.

**_"What?! What is happening?!"_** Zarc yelled, not pleased that Yuzu is now out of sight.

**"Are they going to try to escape?! But their vessel has been disabled! There is no way they can!"** E'Rah cried out. Lightning was not happy with how things were progressing.

_"It does not matter at this point! We must destroy the Airship! NOW!"_ Shouted the evil Ignis. The attack group saw that the five heads were now starting to charge up a combined assault.

_'That voice… Lightning?!'_ Playmaker thought, not sure if he heard right.

_"Yugi, get your group back inside immediately! Yuzu's group has returned and are now secure!"_ Astral called out.

"How much time do we have left?" Yusei asked.

_"Precisely two minutes!"_ Astral replied. Yuma now panicked a little.

"We gotta go now!" He shouted.

"Back to the Airship! Move!" Yugi commanded as his group turned tailed and flew toward their ride home. As they flew, the huge dark energy ball above the dragon's head was nearly ready to launch.

The seconds seemed to have dragged on, with each adding more stress to everyone still waiting. "Where are they?!" Yoko shouted.

"They will make it." Yusho assured his wife.

_"Less than thirty seconds!"_ Astral announced. As he did, everyone felt the Airship vibrate and hum loudly. _"Yuma… everyone… hurry."_ He said softly.

"We're almost there!" Yuya yelled.

As Yugi and the others got closer, they saw the transport now starting to glow brighter. "This is going to be close!" Judai yelled.

**_"NO! NONE OF YOU WILL LEAVE ALIVE!"_** Zarc screamed in outrage as his and the other dragon heads fired their combined attack. It was closing in on the group fast. _**"YUYA! YURI! I WILL TAKE BACK** _**MY**** DRAGONS!" **Yuya then felt a strong tug from his Deck and Extra Deck. He knew Zarc was trying to take Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. However, to the surprise of the merged pair, both Decks were covered by a light emitting from Yuya's pendent. **_"WHAT?! WHY CAN'T I TAKE BACK WHAT IS MINE?!"_** Zarc yelled, greatly shocked by this. Neither Yuya of Yuri could fathom this, but they had a much bigger problem... which was heading right for them.

_'We are not going to make it!'_ Yuya said in his head.

_"Don't sound like a quitter, dammit!"_ Yuri admonished him, though he also felt the same. Just as the giant dark ball was upon them all…

_"Yuya! Turn around and hold out your pendent! Do it!"_ Yuya, as well as Yuri, heard that same strange voice yet again. What it just told him to do made no sense. How could his small pendent do anything against something that large?! _"Yuya, you must trust me! Do it now!"_

Yuya, having no reason to doubt the voice after heeding it's advice so far, did as it said and held out his pendent at the incoming attack. As the dark ball made contact, the pendent glowed much brighter than it ever did.

The light was so bright that it blocked the holo screen at Astral's console. "Now what?!" Crow yelled. Astral didn't answer as he looked at the countdown again.

_"Ten seconds! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!"_ Some of the group held hands with others, praying they would somehow make it. _"Five! Four!"_ Yugi's group barely just landed on the main platform. _"Three! Two! One…!"_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

The next thing that Zarc, E'Rah, and Lightning saw was a massive explosion that covered the whole surveillance globe. Nothing could be seen except white.

"What happened? Did we destroy them?" E'Rah asked, not quite ready to believe it unless she saw proof with her own eyes.

"Lightning, did we succeed?" Zarc demanded, wanting answers yesterday.

"Allow me to get the globe back online. This shouldn't take long." Said the Ignis. The dark couple waited impatiently for the digital being to make good on his word. After a minute, the picture came back. What they saw… brought smiles to their faces.

Before the trio was an enormous field of debris that consisted of twisted and charred metal. The largest chunk was what seemed to be the main bridge of the Airship. Inside it were… blackened seats where their occupants previously sat. Even though he failed to retrieve Odd-Eyes and Starve Venom, Zarc laughed along with his dark goddess and their A.I. ally, knowing they had at last succeeded in destroying their enemies. _'Yes! They are all gone! Now no one shall stand in my way! NO ONE!'_ The Demon Duelist thought triumphantly as he continued to laugh.

To be continued.


	45. Epilogue - PART 1

This is it! The epilogue to part one of my crossover is here at last! Well, part of it at least. Due to how much I want to resolve, I'm splitting the epilogue into two parts. With that being said, I love how this turned out, even if not everyone agreed with the choices I've made for each chapter. My previous chapter was definitely one of my favorite ones to write. Before I do this, I want to thank everyone who read this story and enjoyed it. Your compliments and encouragement to keep this going meant a lot to me. Now… let's do this!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Epilogue – Part 1

"Are you okay, Haruto?" Ruri kindly asked the little boy sitting next to her. He had yellow eyes and had short light blue hair. The boy also looked worried about something. Ruri noticed this and decided to ask him about it. Haruto looked down at the ground. They were sitting on the edge of the lake they swam in earlier in the day.

"I'm just worried about everyone being gone. Yuma, Astral, and especially my big brother. I got a feeling something bad has happened to them." He replied. Ruri gave an encouraging smile.

"You miss them?" She asked. Haruto merely nodded. "So do I. I miss my big brother too, and I'm sure he misses me a lot. He is also fighting, but I know I'll see him again someday."

"We both will." Yuto added as he joined them. "Both Ruri's brother and your brother are strong people than can take care of themselves. They will no doubt make sure everyone else is okay."

"I know Kaito very well myself." Droite said as she sat on Haruto's other side. She arrived at the campsite to help Akari after Gauche left with Kaito and the Kamishiro siblings to assist Yuma and Astral. "He will come back to you." _'And I wish to me.'_ She thought to herself, still wishing Kaito would have the same feelings for her that she had for him.

"This isn't the first time my little brother has gone on some crazy adventure." Akari said, sitting next to Droite. "I personally blame my dad for giving Yuma his bad habit of getting into stuff like this. Still, Yuma always comes back. I have no reason to believe that will change."

"Never believe Yuma won't come back, Haruto. Nor Kaito." Kotori said, standing by Akari.

Haruto looked up and smiled at each of the them. "Thanks, you guys." The group all smiled back at the kid. Suddenly, a bright light came forth not too far from everyone.

"What is that?!" Akari shouted. Within seconds, the light faded to reveal the annoying little boy she just talked about, along with the rest of the gang that had departed. "Yuma?!" Yuma looked to see his big sister staring at him in total surprise. He brightened instantly.

"Akari! Guys, we're back!" He shouted as he ran forward and hugged his sister.

Yuto and Ruri joined in too. "Yuma! We're so glad you're okay!" Ruri shouted.

"I knew you were strong enough to make it back." Yuto added. Kotori hugged Yuma as well.

"Welcome home Yuma!" She told him. Astral came out of the Key at this time.

_"We are very fortunate to have returned alive."_ He said.

"Good to see you too Astral." Yuto said gratefully.

"Kaito!" Haruto practically leapt at his big brother when he was running to him.

"I'm home, Haruto." He told his precious little sibling while hugging him. Kaito didn't notice that Droite also looked happy to see him safe and sound.

"Hey Droite! How's camping life?" Gauche asked as he met up with his manager and friend. She grunted.

"It's been bearable." She answered.

"Rio! Shark! I'm glad you two are also okay!" Kotori called to her best friend and her brother. Rio came over and hugged her.

"Me too." Rio told her.

"Was there ever any doubt we would show up again?" Shark asked while smirking. Kotori smiled back. It was then she noticed the one stranger among the group.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing at Luna. Everyone then looked at her. Luna smiled nervously.

"I'm Luna." She introduced herself to Akari and those with her. Luna recognized Kotori and Haruto, but the others were new to her.

"How did you come to be here?" Ruri asked. Luna looked at Yuma, hoping he would answer. Strangely, he didn't. In fact, Yuma actually started to back away and tried to not look Ruri in the eye. Shark took over, knowing what was now on his mind.

"I'll explain." After introducing everyone to Luna, Shark revealed the events of Maiami City and the other Heartland in the Xyz Dimension. Yuto and Ruri couldn't believe some members of Academia switched sides to aid their friends (especially Dennis). They were also surprised to learn that the Academia rebels would help rebuilt their Heartland. Shark then went on to explain what happened in the Synchro Dimension, and the surprise assault on the Airship. Yuto, Ruri, Akari, Kotori, Haruto, and Droite were horrified by Zarc's attempt to kill everyone. The one thing Shark did not tell was Ruri's brother, Shun. He left that part for Yuma. The group was silent as they digested all they heard.

"So Zarc is still alive, and whole again?" Yuto asked, now a little afraid.

"And he's not alone?" Ruri questioned, her voice trembling. Shark nodded.

"He's definitely gotten some help. Good thing we had help of our own."

"Playmaker and those with him made a difference. Not to mention the Storm Protocol that enabled our getaway." Kaito said. "Also, if we got back here in one piece, it's a sure bet all the others have made it too." Ruri then saw that Luna looked very troubled.

"Are you okay Luna?" The girl shook her head.

"I just found out I was used to free E'Rah before she annihilated my reality. And then I was used again by Lightning to try to hurt Ryoga and Gauche. I was a tool for some sick digital being with a vendetta against humans. To top it all off, we were all almost killed by those same beings that aided Zarc. How could I possibly be okay after all that?!" She shouted, her body trembling with anger and sadness.

Nobody answered. Without saying anything, Shark went over and had hugged Luna. He was actually starting to feel less awkward doing this. Luna was grateful for him for it.

Ruri felt very sorry for Luna, even though she only just met her. She knew exactly how she felt. When Academia attacked, Ruri lost pretty much everything too. At least she still had her brother, Yuto, and all their friends in the Resistance. Luna had no one. She was the only survivor of an apocalyptic disaster. She hoped she and everyone here can help her get through it and find a way to save her reality.

She then saw that Yuma had snuck inside the nearby cabin without being seen. Curious, she followed him inside. It wasn't like Yuma to leave when a friend was suffering. He would try to help. The fact he did meant that something was bothering him too. "Yuma? Why are you in here alone? What's wrong?" She asked as she walked in. She didn't see Astral with him, which meant he must be back inside Yuma's Key. Yuma's back was to her.

"I'm sorry Ruri. I just needed to get away from everyone for a bit." He said softly, still not looking at her. Ruri then noticed that he held a card in his hand. "And…" he started, but faltered.

"And what?" The girl asked. Yuma then turned around. He didn't look any happier than Luna.

"Ruri, I… I need to tell you something. It's… it's about… your brother."

"Shun?" Ruri gasped. She then realized that Shark never mentioned her brother when he talked about their time in the Xyz Dimension. "Did you meet him again in my Heartland? Is he okay?" She eagerly asked. Instead of answering, Yuma walked up to Ruri and held out the card he was holding, it's backside up.

"Before we had our meeting, the Kaito of your world gave me a message to give you and Yuto. Not long after, Dennis gave me this card. It's… well… not really good news." Yuma said softly. Ruri then began to worry.

"Yuma, what are you trying to say? Did something happen to my brother?" She questioned, sounding more urgent. Yuma didn't reply, only looking away. Fear and dread began to take hold over the dark haired girl. Very slowly, she took the card from Yuma's hand. She started to think of what Yuma was trying to tell her, but she didn't want to believe it. No way _that_ could ever happen to Shun! Still, she had only one way to know. The moment she turned the card over, Ruri's worst fear was confirmed. In her hand was a card that held the terrified image of her older brother, Shun Kurosaki. "No." Ruri fell to her knees, her shocked face staring down at the captured image of her brother. Her eyes started to water. "No... no… Big Brother… NO!" Yuma still looked away from Ruri as she cried.

"It happened just after we escaped on the Airship. I'm… I'm really sorry Ruri." Yuma told her. Ruri didn't respond. She just kept weeping, her tears hitting the floor. Just then, Yuto came barging in. He was stunned to see her crying.

"Ruri! I heard you scream just now! What's wrong?" Yuto's answer came the moment Ruri hesitantly showed him her brother's card. He couldn't believe it. "Ruri… tell me that's not…" His girlfriend's face was streaked with tears.

"It is, Yuto. My brother has been…" She couldn't continue. Yuto stood in horrified shock. His best friend… Ruri's brother… carded?!

"No… it can't be." He muttered to himself. He then looked over at Yuma, his face now filled with anger. "How did this happen?!" He demanded. Yuma told him everything he heard from the Xyz Dimension Kaito. Yuto was devastated. He never once believed that his best friend would end up being sealed like so many before him had been. All those times he told Ruri that her brother was alright had been wasted. He felt lost, not knowing what to do to help his girlfriend.

The rest of the group cautiously stood outside the cabin entrance, deeply saddened to see Ruri and Yuto learning the news. It really hurt Akari to see the teen girl so upset. She felt like shedding tears herself upon seeing how grief stricken Ruri was, but somehow kept herself together. Rio, who had already made a strong bond with Ruri, knew she would be just as distraught if she lost her own brother. Even Luna, who was still very much upset herself, felt great sorrow for the couple. Astral, who had just reappeared, floated in silence upon seeing the scene before him. He knew the couple had just learned about Shun and were taking it just as hard as he expected, if not more.

No one spoke a word for an uncomfortably long time. The only sounds were Ruri's sobs and her tears splashing on the cabin floor. One of the tears had landed on Ruri's bracelet, which had started to glow. An astonished Ruri watches the glow pass from her bracelet, through her hand, and finally onto Shun's card. The glow then intensified, bathing the whole cabin with bright yellow light. Several seconds passed before the light dissipated. Yuma, Yuto, and the group behind them were now totally speechless. Ruri herself widened her eyes and covered her mouth with both hands at the sight now before her.

Shun Kurosaki lay on the floor on his back, eyes opening to a completely unfamiliar place. He didn't understand what was going on. The last thing he remembered was being sealed into a card by that bastard that had Yuto's face. As he sat up, he looked to see his sister kneeling beside him, her face wet from crying. He was as stunned as she was. "Ruri?" That one word was all she needed to hear.

"BIG BROTHER!" The younger Kurosaki wasted no time pulling Shun in for the biggest hug she ever gave him. Even though he was confused as hell, the older sibling returned the hug. Everyone was now happy to see the Kurosaki siblings together again.

"Ruri, what's happened? I thought you escaped in that giant ship with Yuto and Yuma? Where are we?" Shun said after a long moment. Ruri smiled as she released him, chuckling weakly.

"You've missed a lot." She said. Shun looked to see the two people he just asked about.

"Yuto. Yuma." They both nodded at him, smiling at his most unexpected return.

"Welcome back, Shun." Yuto told his best friend.

"They both missed you big time." Yuma said. Shun then noticed the rest of the group, and was surprised even more to see another familiar face.

"Kaito?! You're here too?!" Kaito sighed.

"You have a lot of catching up to do." He said. Ruri helped her brother back onto his feet and introduced him to everyone. Akari blushed a little when Shun finally met her.

"So you're Yuma's older sister? It's an honor. You're brother is quite the Duelist from what I've seen." He said as he shook Akari's hand. She gave the same smile her little brother had.

"Thanks. Believe me Shun, the honor is all mine. Yuma has had to learn a lot from the best to be as good as he is." She replied. _'Wow, he's even hotter up close! And he's so polite!'_ She thought to herself. "Ruri told me what a good big brother you've been to her. She's a great girl." Shun smiled back.

"That she is." He said as he glanced at his now very happy sister once again. After the introductions, Shun was finally told of all the events that occurred after he was carded. To say he was overwhelmed by everything would be an understatement. He even looked scared at first when he noticed Astral. He had no idea what to say or think for a long moment. "I cannot believe half of the things you've told me. It's just all so… crazy." He managed to say.

"Yeah, it's all nuts." Yuma confirmed. "Leo Akaba's butt has been kicked, but Zarc is still out there. Once we beat him, E'Rah, and Lightning, we'll get you three back home. Hopefully, Luna too. Right Astral?" He asked his glowing partner. To his surprise, Astral shook his head.

_"I'm afraid not, Yuma. I have some rather bad news regarding that."_

"Meaning what?" Yuto asked. Astral hesitated before lowering the boom.

_"While I was inside the Emperor's Key, I noticed something extremely important was missing. The Different Dimension Airship is gone. I could not understand why at first, but as I thought about our narrow escape from Zarc, I figured out the truth. The Airship did not make it back with us. It must have been destroyed when the Storm Protocol sent us back to our respective worlds."_ This revelation hit everyone hard.

"The Airship… destroyed?!" Yuma yelled in total disbelief.

"But that was our only way to get back to our world!" Yuto shouted.

"Does this mean… we are stuck here?" Ruri asked, now afraid of not being able to return home. As much as she and Yuto enjoyed their time in this alternative Heartland, it still wasn't where they belonged. Now Shun was also isolated here. At the very least, the three of them were together.

_"We will have to consult with Ray about this development, as well as how to best handle Zarc now that he has regained his full power and has gained new allies."_ Astral suggested. He also intended to find out what has been happening on the Astral World recently. Yuma nodded.

"I'm sure Ray will think of some way to get you guys back to your world! We will head over to Cyberse World to ask her what to do." Yuma said while grabbing his D-Pad and slipping it on.

"Cheer up! We'll all help you three adjust to being here until we can figure something out." Kotori said, trying to brighten up the mood. Akari nodded.

"Of course we will." She added.

"Hey Yuma!" Rio got her new boyfriend's attention. "When you get back, let's talk about plans for our first date!" Yuma blushed while nodding back.

"You got it, Rio! Back in a flash!" With one push on a golden button, Yuma and Astral were both gone. Shun looked over at Rio.

"First date? You and Yuma haven't been together long?" He asked. Rio blushed as she smiled.

"It was very recent. I'm really looking forward to it." She told him. Kotori gave a sad smile. She really was happy that Yuma decided to give dating Rio a chance. However, she was also sad that she wasn't the one to date Yuma. She hoped that someday she would find someone who would give her a chance. Shark groaned.

"Not me. I'm still not used to the idea of my little sister having a first date with a guy, even if that guy is Yuma." Shark said. Rio huffed.

"Get over it, Ryoga. Plus, don't you worry so much. We both know Yuma isn't the type of person to take advantage over girls like that."

"Maybe it would help if Yuto and Ruri double dated with you two." Akari suggested. Shun narrowed his eyes after hearing that.

"What do you mean by a "double date"?" He asked, his voice full of suspicion.

Yuto and Ruri glanced very nervously at each other. _'Uh oh…'_ They both thought as they sweat dropped.

"You know, as in two couples going out on the same date together. Yuto and Ruri are very mature so they can help watch over…" Akari abruptly stopped talking. The look Shun had sent major shivers down her spine. He looked ready to explode. She then understood why he was giving off such an ominous vibe. _'Oh crap. Shun didn't know his sister and best friend had hooked up! This is not going to be pleasant.'_

"Yuto… are you dating… _my sister_?! Are you?!" He shouted. Akari promptly forced everyone out of the cabin, leaving the trio alone. The couple knew they were trapped and at the mercy of Shun's wrath.

"Well, uh... Shun… it's like this…" Yuto started, praying that he would survive to have that double date.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Man, and I thought we had a rough life." Yugo said, sounding sorry.

"No kidding." Rin added. "I can't ever imagine having the life you had, Sherry."

"Be glad that neither of you grew up that way." Sherry told the teens. The day after Jack and the other Signers left to go help Yusei, Sherry arrived in Neo Domino City. She bumped into Yugo and Rin while they were taking a ride around the city. The pair were surprised that she was an old friend of Yusei, and vice versa. She did not come alone, though. She was accompanied by an older gentleman, Mizoguchi, who looked like he could handle himself in a fight. They explained about Kiryu's abduction and hoped Yusei and the others would have some answers. The four of them were now sitting outside Café la Geen having lunch and sharing their stories. Sherry and Mizoguchi were very surprised to hear that two young teens came from a whole different world and that Yusei brought them here.

"Lady Sherry has not had an easy life. Still, I was pleased to learn that she has finally found some happiness." Mizoguchi said, smiling at the girl he looked after for years. Sherry smiled before she frowned.

"Yeah well, I was happy until some bodiless asshole stole away the man that made me feel that way." She said bitterly. Yugo and Rin were both very shocked and saddened when they heard what happened to Kiryu.

"Listen Sherry, when Yusei and the others come back, I'm sure they can help figure out what's going on and get Kiryu back." Rin said, trying to sound reassuring. She'd feel the same way if something like this had happened to Yugo. She had been looking after him for as long as she could remember. If someone did have the nerve to harm him in any way, Rin would make the one responsible regret their actions.

Yugo nodded and gave his confident smile. "Damn right! They will definitely be back from kicking Leo Akaba's ass! After that, Yusei will save Kiryu, just like how he saved Rin the night we met!" They all smiled at him, feeling better by his words. It was true; the Synchro pair believed beyond doubt that their new friends would come home safe and sound. Rin loved this part most about Yugo; his confidence. No matter how bad things seemed to get, he never lost faith in himself, especially when Rin herself was around. She just wished he wasn't a clueless idiot most of the time.

_'Darn it. Why did I have to be in love with a moron like him?'_ Rin thought to herself as she smiled. There were times that she felt like bashing him on the head and just tell him how she really felt toward him, but that wasn't what she wanted. Rin wanted Yugo to make the first move because she felt it would be the best way for him to grow up and be more of a man. Of course, that meant he had to want to make Rin his girl. So far, he still gave no indication of such a desire. Rin sometimes forgot how dense he could be.

"Maybe you're right, Yugo." Sherry said before turning to Rin. "I can see why you like to be with him, Rin. He's a good guy for you." At once the two flushed and acted very defensively.

"What?! No no no! We're not…! I mean, Rin and I are not…!" Yugo panicked.

"Yugo and I are just friends! Don't make assumptions like that!" Rin said heatedly. Sherry smirked, enjoying seeing them in such denial. She could tell they have feelings for one another, even if not both of them would admit it or even be aware of it.

They were saved from further embarrassment when a bright light shined nearby. "What the hell?!" Yugo shouted as he covered his eyes. After a bit, the light was gone. As the four of them opened their eyes, they were met with a very surprising sight. That sight brought smiles to the youngest pair.

"YUSEI! JACK!" Yugo cried out.

"They're all back!" Rin yelled in joyous relief. Yusei and the rest of the Signers had indeed returned. A stunned Sherry and Mizoguchi stared opened mouthed as Yugo and Rin ran to the group and hugged Yusei.

"We knew you guys would make it home! We freaking knew it!" Yugo yelled happily. Yusei laughed.

"Yugo! Rin! It's good to see you both!" He told them. He then noticed it wasn't just them. "Sherry? Mizoguchi?" The others also noticed.

"What are you two doing here?" Crow asked. Sherry didn't answer. She saw another person among Yusei's group she didn't expect.

"Kiryu?" She asked, her voiced trembling a bit.

"Sherry. It's me. I'm home." Kiryu replied. He smiled as he stepped toward her. When he was close enough, Sherry wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Kiryu, you jerk! I've been worried sick about you! Where the hell have you been?! And how did you meet with Yusei and his friends?!" Kiryu sighed.

"That is a long and complicated story." He told her. He was thankful to have his woman in his arms again, after what he went through recently.

"So that's Kiryu?" Rin asked, now noticing him for the first time.

"That's our old friend." Jack told the girl.

"Sherry told us about him when she met us today. She said someone brainwashed him or something and took him. How did you guys find him?" Yugo asked.

"Yeah, and why did all of you appear in that light? What about the Airship? And is everyone else okay?" Rin asked. Yusei frowned.

"There is a lot to tell." He said. After heading back to the apartment, Yusei and the other Signers explained everything that happened since the meeting ended. Yugo, Rin, Sherry, and Mizoguchi were amazed by every detail. The two younger teens were astounded to learn of Yusei's Duel against their world's Jack Atlas and that he actually won. They couldn't believe the City was beginning to change due to his victory. However, they were outright shocked when they heard about the attack on the Airship and that everyone barely managed to make it out alive.

"Holy damn! Zarc's complete now and tried to kill all of you?!" Yugo said, horrorstruck.

"And he has teamed up with this E'Rah and that bad Ignis, Lightning?!" Rin added, looking a little pale.

"That's the gist of it." Crow said. Sherry gritted her teeth and slammed her fists on the table.

"That thing, Lightning… I want to kill him!" She said, understandably pissed off. It did ensnare her man and made him an unwilling puppet.

"You and me both." Kiryu said, wanting payback for being used the way he was.

"I'm sure you're not the only ones." Jack told them.

"We may have dealt Leo Akaba and Academia a crippling blow, but Zarc and his new allies are now our biggest problem." Yusei added.

"What about Yugi, Yuya, Yuzu, and everyone else?" Sherry asked.

"If we survived, it's very likely they all made it too. That "Storm Protocol" Astral activated must've made sure of it." Aki guessed.

"I hope so." Ruka said.

"I'm sure they are all alright." Yusei said. "I have to admit though, if Playmaker and his team didn't show up, I doubt any of us would've had the chance to escape."

"Who is that Playmaker guy anyway?" Yugo questioned.

"That's one of the questions I'll be asking Ray." Yusei replied as he went to his red D-Wheel (which also made it back) and detached his Duel Disk from it. "I'm going to Cyberse World and talk to her myself. With luck, the other protectors will be there too."

"Don't be gone long, Yusei." Aki told him. Yusei nodded before pressing a button and disappeared in gold light. Rin sighed.

"Wow, I can't believe how lucky all of you were."

"So are we." Kiryu told her while holding Sherry. Rin then noticed Rua staring at her, like he wanted to say something.

"Rua? Is something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No Rin. It's just… there's something I want to… talk to you about. You know… alone." He said, his voice barely audible. "So can we talk?" Rin nodded.

"Sure, of course." Yugo watched as the two headed out through the front door.

"Where're you guys going?" He asked.

"We'll be right back Yugo. It's just a little talk." Rin told him before closing the door behind her, leaving the boy confused.

"So, what's on your mind Rua?" Rin asked once they were alone outside. Rua struggled to find the words he needed to say for a moment. Eventually, he mustered the courage to tell her what he had on his mind for a while now.

"Rin, I've been thinking about something ever since me, Ruka, and Aki had beaten Divine. Something I just couldn't admit to myself. But I need to tell you…" He took a deep breath and released it before continuing. "Ruka was right. I really do like you. You're cute and nice. I just liked being around you." Rin smiled down at him.

"I already kind of figured that." She said nicely with a regretful smile. "I like you too. You're a nice boy, Rua. The thing is…" The green haired girl was about to let the younger boy down gently when Rua stopped her.

"I know what you're going to say, and you're right. I'm just not old enough for you. I should find someone my age when I'm older. I've accepted that, even though it did hurt a little. Besides… I could tell that you really care about Yugo. I mean, more than just a friend." Rin was surprised by what she heard. She didn't think Rua of all people would say something so grown up. She was surprised even more when he mentioned her deeper feelings for Yugo. "Really, I'm not upset or anything. I just… wanted you to know that." Rua finished while lowering his head.

Rin smiled warmly as she did something Rua never saw coming. She bent over and kissed him on his forehead. The boy instantly went red in the face. Rin giggled from his reaction. "Thank you for telling me, Rua. It was very mature of you to say those things. I'm sure that someday you'll find yourself a girl who'll be more special than me." Rua was speechless. He just smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"Yeah… so uh…" Rua had trouble speaking for a second. "I'll bet Yugo will want to have his Duel with Jack pretty soon now that he and the others are back, right?" He managed to ask, changing the subject. Before Rin could reply, another girl had beaten her to it.

"Jack is back?! Holly cow! Where is he?! When did he get back?!" Rua and Rin turned in surprise to see a young woman with long dark hair and wearing spiral glasses. She was running their way.

"Carly! You dropping by with some new big scoop or something?" Rua asked, now feeling more like his old self. Carly skidded to a stop before them. She appeared really stressed.

"As a matter of fact, I have! I just got something that is sure to be a major headliner for tomorrow's news coverage! Big news! I came here to see Yusei and possibly Aki about it when I heard you mention Jack! By the way, who's she?" Carly asked, noticing Rin.

"Oh, that's Rin. She's a new friend from far away." Rua turned to the other girl. "Rin, this is Carly Nagisa. She's a local reporter and a friend. She also happens to be a huge fan of Jack."

"Nice to meet you Carly. You know Yusei and Jack well?" Rin said politely.

"You too Rin. And yeah, we go way back. Well, more Jack so than Yusei. So anyway, what's this about a Duel with Jack?" Carly asked.

"Oh, my friend Yugo and I are also huge fans of Jack. Just recently Yugo earned a chance to duel him. We don't know yet when it will happen though." Rin said. "Still, it will be exciting see Yugo duel against the King himself." Carly tilted her head, appearing confused.

"King? What rock have you been hiding under? Jack lost his title months ago in the Fortune Cup." Rin's mouth fell open.

"What?! Jack Atlas isn't the King?!" She shouted. Rua then backed away slightly, trying not to be noticed. "Who beat him?!" Carly's next answer really shocked her.

"Yusei, of course. Pretty much everyone knows that by now. How come you didn't?" Rin was silent for a long moment, the revelation sinking in.

_'Yusei is the King in this world… not Jack? I knew he was good when I saw him kick Sergey's ass, but I never imagined he was that good! Then again, Yugo and I did just hear he beat the Jack Atlas of our world. Still…'_ She then spotted Rua as he tried to sneak through the door. "Rua! Why didn't you say anything about this?!" Rua then found himself standing before an angry looking Rin.

"Please don't be mad at me! It was Yusei who insisted on keeping that quiet from you and Yugo! Jack and everyone just went along with it, that's all! Please don't say anything to Yugo! You too Carly!" He begged.

"Um… sure. I don't see what the big deal is, but I won't tell him." Carly said. Rin sighed after a moment.

"Alright, fine. Just so you know, I'm beginning to get tired of being kept in the dark about things like this. First you wouldn't tell me and Yugo about another version of Jack Atlas being here, now I'm hearing he's not even the King! Are there any other secrets I should know about?" Rua rapidly shook his head.

"No, no that's it!" He confirmed. He relaxed when Rin finally appeared to calm down. Carly wondered what Rua meant by "another version" of Jack. It was just then the door opened to reveal Jack, Aki, and Yugo. Carly was flustered when she saw him. Rin did not fail to notice it.

"Hey, Jack. How are you today?" She asked, rather cheerfully. Jack shrugged, seemingly nonchalant.

"Hello Carly. I am doing just fine." He said. In his mind he took pleasure in seeing her being a bit nervous around him. She was never to know that.

"What's all the yelling about out here? Anything wrong Rin?" Yugo asked. Rin shook her head, much calmer now.

"No Yugo. Nothing's wrong." She then saw him noticing the new arrival. "Oh, this is Carly. Apparently, she has some big news she wants to tell you guys." Carly then saw Yugo.

"So you're Yugo, eh? I hear you plan to go head to head with Jack himself." Yugo nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh hell yeah! I can't begin to tell you how pumped I am to have a Duel with the King of Riding Duels! I haven't decided on when it's happening, but it'll be beyond awesome!" Rua and the two girls glanced at one another awkwardly. No one seemed to have noticed.

"So, is Yusei around? I think he should know about my scoop too." Carly asked.

"No, but he'll be back soon. So what's this scoop of yours?" Aki asked. Carly looked around to make sure no one else was listening before she dropped the bombshell. A bombshell that left everyone shaken… especially Aki.

"Well you didn't hear it from me, but Divine, the former leader of the Arcadia Movement, has escaped from prison… leaving no trace of his whereabouts."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Asuka leaned on the rails behind the Osiris Red dorm and gazed out toward the sea. Usually the sight of the ocean brought peace and serenity to the young woman. Not today, however. Today she felt nothing but sadness. It wasn't because she believed Judai wouldn't return. She knew he always came back. No, it was because of someone else she knew would soon leave this world… and never return.

"Will he ever be okay?" Asuka turned to her left to face Serena. The young teen felt the same sadness she felt. Serena was not looking out at the sea like Asuka was. Instead she was staring down below, at the beaches. It was there a short young man sat on a rock, head between his knees. Asuka shook her head.

"I don't know, Serena. I remember how painful it was when I thought my brother was gone forever. But this is different. It's just…" Asuka couldn't finish what she tried to say. Rei would've been here to keep them company, but she was having a word with Principal Samejima. She said she'll be over later. Earlier in the day, Asuka learned that her brother Fubuki and Yusuke Fujiwara would be dropping by soon to try to help Sho. They were both good friends of Ryo, so she hoped that would make a difference.

Serena gripped the handrails in frustration. She hated to see Sho in so much misery. She tried to spend time with him to help ease his pain. But now, he just wanted to be alone. "Dammit. I wish Judai was here." She said.

"Me too." Asuka replied softly. They were so wrapped up on their unhappy thoughts that they never heard the footsteps coming from behind.

"Consider your wish granted." The two girls quickly spun around to see the very person they needed more than anyone. Asuka smiled and started to tear up.

"Judai!" She then ran up to him and proceeded to kiss passionately. Judai returned the kiss in kind. Serena was happy Judai finally came back. She also saw how much kissing each other meant a lot to them. _'Do people who really like each other do that often?'_ She asked herself. Serena wasn't quite ready to find out for herself yet. Asuka broke the kiss a moment later and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Judai, I've really missed you." Asuka said, her voice chocked up.

"I've missed you too Asuka." He replied, happy to be with his Asuka again. They then separated and looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Judai then noticed the other young lady. "Hey Serena. I've missed you as well." Serena walked up to Judai and hugged him too.

"Same here." She said. After ending the hug, Judai looked at them both.

"Man, it's good to be back home." He said. The girls smiled back.

"It wouldn't be home without you around." Asuka said.

"If you're back, does this mean Manjome and Kenzan are also back?" Serena asked. Judai nodded.

"Yeah, they're here too. They're out front. Things got a little dicey on the way, but we got back safe and sound." He paused for a second before continuing. "Listen, I… I know about Ryo. Manjome and Kenzan told me before we came back." The girls were surprised by this.

"I told them not too." Asuka said, sounding irritated. "I wanted to explain everything myself."

"Don't be mad at them. They had a really good reason for telling me then." Judai told her.

"What reason?" Serena asked.

"Before I get into that, tell me about Ryo. How is he holding up?" He asked, worried for his best friend's brother. Asuka looked away, trying to hold back her tears.

"There's been no change. He still only has a few weeks to live. Nothing can fix that." She said. Judai tightened his fists for a seconds before relaxing them.

"And… Sho?" Judai asked tentatively. The girls looked back over to the beach below. Judai joined them.

"Sho's been down there for hours. Ever since he confirmed the truth about Ryo's condition, he took the habit of spending time alone at that rocky beach. When he's there, he refuses to speak to anyone." Asuka explained.

"Even I had to back off. I never thought I would meet someone more stubborn than me." Serena said.

_'Sho.'_ Judai felt great pity to his best bud. He had to do something. "I don't care what mood he's in. I'm going down there. He needs me." He said strongly. He started to move away, but then he turned right back at the girls. "Asuka, Serena, you should know that… it wasn't just me, Manjome, and Kenzan that arrived here."

"Someone else came with you guys?" Asuka asked.

"Who?" Serena questioned.

"Just three other people from your world, Serena. More specifically, from the Fusion Dimension." They both gasped.

"Wait, are they from Academia?! Why would you bring people from Academia here?! Who the hell are they?!" Serena demanded loudly.

"Woah, chill! Everything's totally legit! But listen, this is very important. One of them… is the Ryo Marufuji of that world." Asuka and Serena were thunderstruck by this news.

"Wait… the Kaiser from my world… is here?! I thought he left a long time ago! How did you find him?!" A shocked Serena questioned.

"And why did you bring him here in the first place? Also… Is he anything like the Ryo we know?" Asuka asked.

"He's a totally good guy. He just went through a lot of bad stuff before he came along. I think it'll be better if I let him explain everything." Judai said.

"Who are the two that came with him?" Asuka asked.

"Two women named Gloria and Grace Tyler." Judai answered. Alarm bells went off in Serena's head.

"The Tyler Sisters?! Are you crazy?! They are loyal to Leo Akaba and Academia! We can't trust them!" Serena argued.

"It's not what you think. They're both on our side now. Just hear them out." Judai insisted. With reluctance, Asuka and Serena followed Judai to the front of the Red dorm. Just as he said, Manjome and Kenzan stood there with the Tyler Sisters and the other Ryo. Asuka was speechless as she gazed upon him. His resemblance to the Ryo she knew was astounding. If she didn't know ahead of time, she swore Ryo had made a miraculous recovery and everything was fine again. Of course, that wasn't the case at all.

"Hey girls!" Kenzan said as he waved.

"Miss us?" Manjome asked with a smirk. Asuka and Serena smiled back as they approached.

"We sure did." Serena replied. She gazed up at Ryo in awe. She still couldn't believe the legend himself was right there in front of her. She heard all sorts of stories about why he left Academia, but she wasn't sure if any of them were true. Now she could ask him. It also amazed her how much he resembled the Ryo that Sho was related too; she was shown some pictures of him previously. Also, she was wary of his old girlfriend and her sister with him. Ryo then looked down at her.

"You must be Serena. I heard a great deal about you from Judai. It's nice to meet you." Ryo said politely. Serena bowed to him, showing him respect.

"The honor is mine, Kaiser." Ryo chuckled lightly.

"Just call me Ryo." He noticed how Serena eyed Gloria and Grace. Ryo was about to assure Serena that they were not enemies when Gloria got there first.

"Serena, I know what you must be thinking. My sister and I have not come to hurt you or force you to return to Academia. As a matter of fact, we have no intention of returning ourselves." Grace nodded.

"Yeah, we've decided to live here now!" She added. This fact stunned the girl.

"Really? But…why?" She asked. Judai stepped in.

"Ryo, could you and everyone else explain what's been going on? I need to go talk to Sho." After hearing they would do so, Judai turned and headed down to reunite with his best friend. He knew he also had to talk to Ray about recent events, but Sho's feelings were a more important priority right now. He hoped he could help him.

"I'm coming with you." Ryo declared, following a pleasantly surprised Judai down to the beach. Just a few minutes after the pair had gone…

"Well isn't this a party?" Everyone who stayed behind turned to see two more figures heading their way. Both were young men either in their late teens or early twenties. One had long brown hair and brown eyes while the other had messy light green hair and light purple eyes. Asuka recognized the brown haired one as her brother.

"Hi Fubuki, Yusuke. A lot's been happening lately. Thank you both for coming." Asuka told him. Fubuki nodded.

"Of course. Anything for our friend's younger brother." Fubuki noticed Serena and the Tyler Sisters. "I see a few new faces here." Fubuki noted. He also saw that Gloria and Grace were giving his friend very shocked looks. Yusuke began to feel very uncomfortable.

"Uh... why do you two look like you've just seen a ghost?" He asked.

"Th-There's no way!" Grace exclaimed.

"Y-Yusuke?" Gloria said in disbelief. Yusuke was surprised the blonde girl knew his name. Probably the other girl knew, judging by her reaction.

"Old girlfriends?" Fubuki asked playfully. Yusuke shook his head.

"No. I've never seen either of them before. Who are you two?" He asked. Gloria and Grace were unsure of how answer.

"Maybe I can fill in the blanks." Gloria finally volunteered as she told Fubuki and Yusuke, along with Asuka and Serena, what Judai has been up to lately…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

It was a bright sunny day outside in Domino City, which was how he liked it. Solomon Muto, a short old man with gray hair and beard, swept out the front door of his game shop. Even though the weather was perfect, his mood wasn't. He hadn't heard from his grandson or his friends for days, and honestly, he started to worry.

After arriving in Egypt with Duke Devlin, he learned that Yugi was given yet another world saving mission. Minutes later a giant ship picked him up to take him to that world to save a boy named Yuya and a girl named Yuzu. He then had Duke fly him back home to wait. Joey, Tristan, Tèa, even Seto Kaiba left to meet up with Yugi to help him out later on. Now it was just him.

"That Yugi. He never seems to catch a break, can he?" The old man said to himself as he sighed.

"Hey gramps." Solomon looked to see a tall young man with dark long hair.

"Ah Duke. Any word yet from Yugi?" The old man asked. To his disappointment, Duke shook his head.

"No. Sorry." Solomon sighed. They decided to head inside the game shop, where a small group waited.

"You've heard nothing?" Asked a teenage boy with long white hair and light brown eyes. "Nothing at all?"

"I'm afraid not, Bakura." Duke told him, making the boy worry more.

"But they have to be alright. I mean, Seto is with them." Shouted a much younger boy with long messy black hair. "My big brother is not someone to mess with."

"I'm sure your brother is fine, Mokuba. Kaiba is one tough customer." Duke told the boy.

"So are my own brother and Tristan." Said a young teenage girl with long brown hair and gentle green eyes. "I have to believe they are all alright."

"Joey is someone who can look after himself and others around him. Tristan too. Also, Tèa is there to keep those two in line." An older woman with wavy blonde hair and light purple eyes placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Yugi and everyone are fine Serenity, if the past is to be believed." The girl, Serenity, smiled up at her.

"Thanks Mai." She told her.

"I'm with ya there, Mai. Joey's not someone to get on someone's bad side. I should know; I dueled the bloke myself." The last member of the group, a young man with chocolate brown hair that spiked in direction and crystal blue eyes said in agreement.

"Well said Valon." Mai told him. Solomon smiled at them all.

"I'm grateful you all came here to keep me company." Solomon said. He then looked sad. "I just wish I knew when they would return, and if my grandson is alright." Just then, a bright light had shone through the door's multiple windows.

"What the heck?!" Duke shouted while shielding his eyes. They were nearly blinded. When the light died down after a few seconds, everyone went outside to see what happened. They all gasped at a very unexpected sight. Before them, Yugi, his friends, and several strangers now stood.

"What happened? Where are we?" Yuzu asked, not familiar with their new surroundings.

"The last thing I saw was a huge light… now we're here." Yuya said as he looked around. Yugi also wondered what that light was. He thought it came from Yuya's pendent, but he didn't see how it could repel an attack that powerful…

"Are we… home?" Joey asked, hardly believing they were back to their their world.

"I think we are, Joey!" Tristan said, smiling.

"We're really back?!" Tèa said with hope.

"Sure looks like we are." Kaiba said.

"But how did we get back?" Yugi asked.

_"Astral mentioned an upgrade to the Airship that we weren't aware of. That must've been it. Also, if we made it back to our world…"_ Atem started.

_'Then the others must've been sent back to their worlds as well!'_ Yugi finished, hoping they were right. He would have to talk with Ray to know for sure. Plus there was the matter of Zarc and those with him…

"Yugi!" Yugi's group turned to see some very familiar faces. Yugi (who had full control of his body again) smiled when he saw the older man now smiling back at him.

"Grandpa!" The boy then ran over and hugged Solomon, who didn't hesitate to return the hug. "I missed you, grandpa!"

"I've missed you too, my boy!" Solomon said with laughter.

"So that's Yugi's grandpa." Yuya said to himself, smiling.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted with joy as he caught up to his older brother and hugged him. "I knew you'd be back! I knew it!"

"Mokuba." Kaiba said, grateful to be with his precious brother again.

"Joey! Tristan!" Serenity shouted as she nearly tackled both guys.

"Serenity! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, sis!" Joey chuckled while hugging his sister.

"I sure missed hanging out with you!" Tristan added, who really did miss being with her. Serenity blushed for a moment before turning to Tèa.

"Tèa! You're okay too!" The two girls hugged each other.

"Yeah, we're all fine!" Tèa told her.

"Don't leave us out!" Duke said as he and Bakura joined in the reunion.

"Duke! Bakura! Glad to see you guys too!" Yugi told them. "I can't believe you're all here!"

"Yeah well, after you guys had your unexpected exit, someone had to keep the old guy company. Oh, and Yugi," Duke said, now talking a bit more seriously. "Marik wanted me to give you a message when you got back."

"What did he say?" Yugi asked.

"He said that you and the Pharaoh still have unfinished business in Egypt. He and his family are waiting for you to return there to help the Pharaoh enter the Spirit Realm." Yugi winced before he chuckled nervously.

"Um, yeah. About that… Tell Marik that I'm afraid that's gonna have to wait a little longer." Duke groaned.

"He won't like it when I break it to him, but I'll pass on the message. In the meantime…" Duke then looked past Yugi at the people unfamiliar to him. "Aren't there some introductions in order?" Yugi then turned to Yuya, Yuzu, and their parents. They had kept back and watched as Yugi's group reunited with old friends of theirs.

"Everyone, meet Yuya Sakaki, his father Yusho, his mother Yoko, Yuzu Hiragi, and her father Shuzo. They are going to be staying here for a while. They are good people and I hope you will all help make them feel welcome." Yugi explained.

"Hi. Any friends of Yugi are friends of ours." Yuya said politely.

"I feel the same." Yuzu said in agreement.

"So you are Yuya and Yuzu? I heard about you two shortly before my grandson rushed off from Egypt. I'm glad he was able to help you youngsters out." Solomon said kindly.

"So are we." Yuzu told him.

"Welcome to Domino City." Bakura said politely.

"We'd love to get to know you all." Serenity said sweetly.

"Thank you." Yusho told them.

"You are all very kind." Yoko said.

"Yugi sure has a tight group of friends." Shuzo noted.

"I think it's time for us to leave now, Mokuba. All this reunion stuff is starting to make me nauseous. Let's go." Kaiba instructed as he turned to march away.

"Okay, Seto!" Mokuba then turned to the new arrivals. "Hey Yuya, Yuzu! Nice to meet you guys! I hope you enjoy your stay!" He told them before following his older brother.

"You too!" Yuya and Yuzu called out. They could tell that Mokuba was much nicer than his brother. As Kaiba walked away, he had one more thing to say to his rival.

"Yugi, I'll keep my word and get jobs for Yusho and Shuzo. However, I expect you to inform me when you plan to head back to Egypt for your "unfinished business". Can you at least do that much?" Yugi nodded.

"I will, Kaiba."

"I will hold you to that, Yugi." With that, Kaiba walked out of sight with his little brother trailing behind him.

As everyone else was getting to know each other, Joey noticed two other people that kept back and had been quiet the whole time. "Huh? Mai?! Valon?! You're both here?!" Everyone stopped to notice the remaining people that haven't spoken. Mai looked away, not quite willing to meet Joey in the eye.

"Joey… I, um…" Mai was struggling to find the words.

"Go on." Valon encouraged softly. With that, the blonde finally locked eyes with her old friend.

"Joey, I'm sorry… for everything. I know I hurt you. I betrayed you, Yugi, everyone. I was in a… very bad place. After that mess with Dartz, I had to get away to do some hard thinking before I had the guts to face you again. Can you… ever forgive me?" She asked nervously.

Joey was silent, not saying a word. Instead, he gave her a hard look before he walked up to her. Next thing Mai knew, Joey hugged her tight. She gasped by the act, not really expecting it. "Don't worry about it, Mai. I ain't got nothing against ya." He said warmly. Mai, after hearing his kind words, hugged him back and shed some tears.

_'There ya go.'_ Valon thought as he saw the two reconcile.

"What was all that about?" Yuya asked curiously.

"It's a long story, kid." Tristan said. After they broke the hug, Joey turned his attention to Valon.

"So, you convinced Mai to come back to heal old wounds?" He asked. The biker nodded.

"Well, sure… after she needed to clear her head a bit. Took some sweet talking on my part, but eventually she caved in." Mai playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"More like tough love than sweet talk from you. Particularly the love part…" She said teasingly. Valon flushed from the look she gave him. This got Joey more than a little suspicious.

"What did she mean by that, Valon?" He asked. Valon didn't answer. He just smiled. Joey looked back and forth between them a few times before it finally clicked. The fact really freaked him out. "Wait! Hold up! Are the two of you…?!" He shouted as he pointed at them. Mai then wrapped an arm around Valon's.

"We are." She replied. Joey's jaw nearly dropped to the ground in shock. Yugi, Tristan, and Tèa were pretty surprised too.

"So Mai and Valon have hooked up now? Didn't see that coming." Tristan said.

"Me neither. I almost kind of thought she'd be with Joey at some point. But then again, Mai is a bit older than him and Joey is still in school." Tèa said, sounding a bit surprised herself.

"They were never together?" Yuzu asked.

"Nah, they were just close friends." Yugi told her.

_"I'm glad we've all made it back. Now that Yuya, Yuzu, and their families are safe and sound, we should check in with Ray."_ Atem told his partner.

_'Right. We need to know if everyone else also got home safe. After that… we need to find Vivian and learn why she attacked Leon and his brother. And most of all, how to stop Zarc, E'Rah, and Lightning.'_ Yugi said. He then got everyone's attention.

"Guys, I'm going to go talk to Ray about our next move. Joey, Yuya, and Yuzu, you can explain what happened before we got back here. I won't be gone too long."

"Okay, Yugi." Yuya said.

"Yugi, when you get back… let's talk about our upcoming date. I'd say it's a good way to celebrate." Tèa said with a wink. Yugi blushed as he nodded.

"Definitely, Tèa. See you guys in a bit." Yugi then hit a gold button on his Duel Disk. In a flash of gold light, he was gone. Yuya sighed with relief, knowing that he and Yuzu were finally safe from Leo Akaba and Zarc.

_'I have to admit. We would've all been goners if it hadn't been for whatever that light was that saved us. Not to mention that voice we kept hearing, right Yuri?'_ To his surprise, his Fusion counterpart didn't respond. _'Yuri? Are you okay?'_ Yuya asked. Still no answer. Now he was getting worried. _'Yuri! Where are you? Yuri! Why won't he answer?!'_ Yuya then started to panic as an awful possibility struck him. _'No, don't tell me that…Yuri's gone?!'_ He thought that maybe using the pendent did do something to him after all.

_"It is alright, Yuya. Yuri is alive and well."_ Yuya froze.

_'It's you! You're the voice that's been helping me lately!'_ He thought in surprise. _'Wait, you just said Yuri was fine! Where is he and why can't I hear him?!'_ The friendly voice chuckled.

_"Calm down. Yuri isn't talking back because his soul isn't a part of you anymore. It's right back where it belongs."_ Yuya gasped.

_'You mean he's…?'_

_"Yes, he is."_ Yuya couldn't believe what he just learned. How was it possible? _"I kind of had a hand with that. As for where Yuri is now, he is in a good place to start his new life as a better person."_ Yuya wondered what that meant. Still, he was glad knowing Yuri was okay. He just had one major question on his mind.

_'You've helped me so much and yet… I don't know your name. Who are you? Please tell me.'_ The voice sighed.

_"I wondered when you were going to ask. Do me a favor and don't freak out when you see."_

_'See what?'_ Yuya asked. In his mind, Yuya saw a brilliant silver light before him. That light then began to take a humanoid form. When the form was fully revealed, Yuya was more shocked than ever. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the very last person the boy ever thought would help him.

_'It… It can't be!'_

The owner of the voice chuckled. _"Didn't I tell you not to freak out, Yuya? It was bad enough that you did it in front of my dark self. At least I look human."_ The new person was a young man that wore a short sleeved bright silver bodysuit with green wing outlines on the sides. His chest had the symbol of the Emperor's Key surrounded by the full Crimson Dragon birthmark. His forehead wore a bright yellow headband with the Eye of Wdjat beneath a perfect set of spiked up silver and green hair.

Yuya could say only one word after seeing who it was that had aided him in the Duel against Leo Akaba and helped everyone escape with their lives. _'Zarc?'_ The man nodded, now looking sad.

_"Yes, I am Zarc. Or rather… the Zarc that Ray once loved."_

Yuya was so beyond confused.

_'I don't understand. You… took control of me. You tried to kill Yuzu. You tried to kill is all. You…'_ Zarc raised a hand.

_"Those were the actions of my dark self. Although I can't help but feel responsible for that. I am sorry, for everything."_ He said with a sincerity that Yuya had not expected. He wanted to believe it was some sort of trick, but he felt that this Zarc really was telling the truth.

_'Explain yourself.'_ Yuya said. Zarc did just that.

_"It started the day Ray separated us and created the Four Dimensions. Even though I was consumed by the darkness in me, there was still one speck of light in my heart. The evil just closed it off. The moment Ray split me apart, I had an opportunity to both escape my dark self and atone for my sins as the Demon Duelist."_

_'How?'_ Yuya asked.

_"As you know, shards of power were split off during the separation process. You remember when Astral said that the shard from Standard never impacted on another world?"_ Yuya nodded. _"Well, that was my doing. When you were in the process of being created, what's left of my good self was in close enough proximity to the Standard shard that I was able to snatch it and free myself from the darkness. Then I used that power to create a new container for my good side. Something to stay by your side in the years since…"_

_'My pendent!'_ Yuya realized as he took hold of the pendent his father gave him when he was little. Zarc grinned.

_"Bingo! During the times you were in great trouble during your Duels, including the day you created your Pendulum cards, I was helping you out. What triggered it was all your positive emotions, like love."_

Yuya couldn't believe what he was hearing. All those times his pendent glowed, all those Duels in which he was truly desperate, it had been the original, good Zarc that aided him! _'If that is true, then why haven't you spoken to me before?'_ Zarc frowned a little.

_"Honestly, I wasn't strong enough to speak to you. Using all that shard energy to save myself weakened me, so all I could do was watch over and aid you when you needed it. During the time you and Yuri were merged together, I gained enough strength to start speaking to you, like I did during your battle against Leo Akaba. Fortunately, you didn't know who I was then. Also…"_ Zarc hesitated. _"I didn't want to tell you who I was until the time was right."_

Yuya was silent for a minute, absorbing everything he heard. It was all so incredible, and yet… _'You saved us from your evil self's last attack. How did you…?'_ He started to ask. Zarc chuckled as he showed off his appearance.

_"That kinda has to do with why I now look like this. You see, when you were in close enough proximity to Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yuma, and Playmaker, I took a fragment of each of the special energies I felt from them. They made me even stronger… strong enough to hold back that dark energy ball long enough for you and the others to escape alive. Consequently, it also resulted in my current look."_

There was silence again between them. Yuya still could not feel the slightest hint of deception from Zarc. He really was being honest the whole time. Finally, Yuya said, _'Thank you.'_ Zarc smiled back gratefully.

_"You're more than welcome, Yuya."_ Zarc then became more serious. _"Can you do something for me?"_ He suddenly asked.

_'Sure, anything.'_ Yuya said. Zarc's request was unexpected.

_"Please don't tell anyone about me... at least not yet. I don't want people to think you're in danger of being possessed by me again."_ Yuya found that understandable. Still...

_'Not even Yuzu?'_ He asked. Zarc considered for a moment before replying.

_"Okay, you can tell Yuzu. More than anyone on any world, I know how important she is to you. Just have her promise to keep it between yourselves."_ Yuya nodded, smiling.

_'I will.'_ Zarc smiled back.

_"Thank you, Yuya."_ Zarc then held out his hand. Yuya shook it, happy to have another good friend on his side. He had a strong feeling he would need the good Zarc's help against the evil one more than he can imagine.

To be continued.


	46. Epilogue - PART 2

Now we finally finish this story with the second half of the epilogue! Please enjoy!

Yugioh: The Power of Four

Epilogue – Part 2

"Welcome home, Reiji. How did the Academia infiltration go?" Himika asked in a delightful tone. She was sitting in her office when her son walked in. His expression was of relief and concern.

"It was a mixed bag, but for the most part it was successful. Thanks to the combined teamwork of our Lancers and our other Dimensional allies, we arrived on the island and broke into Academia without any big issues. There was some opposition, but nothing we couldn't handle. We quickly made our way into the ARC-V control room and, after convincing the scientists in there to be cooperative, reversed the card sealing. Everyone that was sealed has been released, which included all the captured people of the Xyz Dimension, Barrett, and of course, Hokuto Shijima." Himika smirked.

"Sounds like a complete success to me, son. Why did you call it a "mixed bag"?" She asked. Reiji's frown deepened.

"Two things about the operation leave me concerned. First, father was no where to be seen when we arrived. When we interrogated those we fought, they claimed he hadn't been seen since his defeat against us. I think he fled Academia after he realized he was fooled." Himika showed her own frown.

"I see." His mother said, sounding disappointed. "What was the second thing?" Reiji pushed up his glasses.

"The moment we freed all the carded people, a self destruct program had been activated. Turns out the entire complex was set to explode if the carded people were not released without father's authorization. We had less than 10 minutes to evacuate. Luckily, we managed to send all the Xyz Dimension citizens back home while Barrett aided us in getting everyone out. We had barely managed to get all the students and staff onto some boats and away from the island before a huge explosion consumed everything. Barret and Asuka are helping the survivors deal with the aftermath and hopefully, give them better lives."

Himika sighed with apparent relief. "I am glad everyone got away safely Reiji, especially you. From the sound of it, your father had decided to go hiding in some hole. As smart as he is, it's very unlikely we will ever find him." Reiji was forced to agree.

"Perhaps not. In fact, it's possible he may have fled the Fusion Dimension altogether. With that possibility in mind, I'll get a warning out to the people of the Xyz and Synchro Dimensions to keep an eye out for him. We will do the same here. He may turn up somewhere we least expect." His mother nodded.

"Good idea. I hope we find a lead for his whereabouts, but it will still be unlikely." With no reason to stay, Reiji turned to walk out to get his warning spread out. He stopped just before he leaving through the door and turned back to her.

"By the way, mother… Where is Reira? I haven't seen her when I returned home." Himika hardened her face for an instant before relaxing it.

"I am sorry to tell you this, but Reira had collapsed during a dueling training session in your absence. She is now lying in a hospital bed, completely unresponsive." Reiji couldn't contain the shock and fear he now felt.

"Collapsed?! Mother, what happened to her?!" He yelled. Himika stood up and gave her son a hard look.

"We don't know. It started out like any other training exercise, nothing out of the ordinary. Then, quite suddenly, she gasped and fell to the floor, unconscious. She was rushed to the emergency room at once. Our finest doctors are keeping a close eye on Reira, but so far they haven't been able to determine the cause." Reiji gritted his teeth and shook his clinched fists.

"I can't believe it. This has never happened to her before." He said to himself. His mother turned away and stared out her office window.

"Neither of us saw this coming. All we can do is wait for any change in her condition." Himika said in an almost detached way. Reiji suspected that his mother had pushed Reira too far in her training. She had been known to be particularly harsh on the poor child. However, he would have to wait to verify his suspicions after he saw Reira for himself.

"I'm going to visit Reira." He said. Himika nodded.

"Very well. Let me know of any progress in her condition." Reiji then turned and made his way to the door. "I have my own question, just out of curiosity. Those other worldly friends of yours, along with Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiragi. Do you know if they made it to their destination?" She asked out of curiosity. Reiji stopped halfway out.

"I like to believe they have. Also…" Reiji looked back over his shoulder. "If I find out you had _anything_ to do with what happened to Reira, I'll see to it that you will regret it." He told her before he slammed the door on his way out. Himika sighed as she walked over to a nearby fireplace. She hadn't wanted to upset him, but things had to work out this way. He could never know what really happened to his little adoptive sister, nor could he ever learn that it was Himika herself that installed the self destruct program during her visit to Academia. She did this after Leo's "well deserved" punishment. Himika wanted all traces of him wiped off the face of the earth.

"I'm sorry for causing you pain, Reiji. The truth is, Reira had completed her task." She then pulled out a card from her pocket. She then sneered at the horrified picture of Leo Akaba before ruthlessly tossing it into the flames. Himika watched the card containing her former husband burn away into nothing. At long last, he was out of her family's lives forever… and no one would ever know. Not even her own son. "With my revenge now fulfilled, I have no further use for Reira. That was why I gave her away. I'm not worried, though." Himika then smiled. "I'm sure her new purpose will be much greater than the one I gave her. The one I gave her too will see to that…" She turned back to her view, content that the child was in capable hands.

On his way out, Reiji got a call on his phone. According to the I.D., it was Yaiba. "Hello, Yaiba. Is something wrong?" Reiji asked after picking up. What he heard made him stop dead in his tracks. "What do you mean she vanished? What happened to Masumi?!" He demanded. All he heard from Yaiba was that she was with him and Hokuto when she just disappeared in a flash of light. Neither of them could understand what had occurred. They just knew that their team mate and friend was gone. As he resumed his walk to the hospital, Reiji knew he had work to do later… a lot of work.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Ray sat there on that cliff, waiting. It tired her a little for her to open that portal for Playmaker's team. She couldn't even see what was happening after the portal closed. Still, she believed they would return if a certain button had been pushed in time. She prayed that Aqua's terrible vision had been averted and everyone escaped.

Her faith was rewarded when four very familiar people appeared before her in a bright light. "Playmaker! Everyone! Are all of you alright?" She asked after standing up. Playmaker, Revolver, Soulburner, and Blue Maiden checked one another, and they all appeared unharmed.

"It looks like we are. Thanks." Playmaker told her.

"Yeah, I think we're all good." Soulburner added.

"That was too close." Blue Maiden said. "How did we get back? And what of everyone else?"

"Astral must've activated the "Storm Protocol" that was installed in the Airship. It was the only way you could be here now." Ray said.

"If we have survived, then that means Yugi, Yuya, and all the others must have survived too and are back on their respective worlds." Playmaker said. He already knew full well of the Storm Protocol's function, but he had to make it as though he made a correct guess. Ray then nodded.

"That's exactly what happened, Playmaker. Everyone should be alive and well now."

They all noticed Revolver hadn't said anything since their return. He appeared to be deep in thought about something. His expression was a troubled one.

"Revolver? Is something wrong?" Ray asked. Revolver turned to her, and she was surprised by the look he gave her. He looked like he was about to accuse her of something, but instead he appeared to have calmed himself.

"No, it is nothing." He then gave Playmaker the same accusing look. He didn't flinch like Ray had. Revolver was then convinced Playmaker also knew of what he just realized. He would have a serious discussion with him later. "I am pleased that our mission was a success. I will now take my leave. I do have a network to oversee." With that, he logged out.

Playmaker was wary. He was certain that Revolver had guessed the Ignis were alive, and that he was sure both Playmaker himself and Ray knew it. The fact he chose not to say anything must mean he was planning to seek them out to confirm it and wanted to avoid any delaying confrontations. Playmaker then turned to Ray.

"Ray, I think Revolver knows." He said in an urgent tone. Ray gasped.

"He knows?! But how could he?! Neither of us said anything!" She asked in alarm.

"I know him. He must've somehow made the connection during our escape." Playmaker said. Ray was shaken, but quickly pulled herself together.

"Okay. We need to move quickly to keep Revolver from finding them." She said.

"Keep Revolver from finding _what_?" Blue Maiden asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Soulburner asked. Both were totally confused of what was going on. Playmaker and Ray glanced at one another. Ray nodded. It was time. Ray then opened a portal in front of her.

"Both of you, come with us. There is something we want to show you." Playmaker said to his friends. At once, the four of them walked through the portal before it closed behind them… leaving no trace they were ever there.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Sho sat there on that rock for a while now, and he felt like he like a failure. His brother was dying and nothing could be done to save him. He hated pushing away his friends who tried to comfort him, including Serena. It wasn't like he didn't want their company. He just felt that he didn't deserve it. Somehow, he believed that what happened to Ryo was his own fault. After all, he knew how and when this all started…

"Hey, Sho?" The little guy looked up and was surprised, and glad, that Judai had returned. Normally, he would run up to and knock his best friend down in a hug while laughing happily. Now though, he just got up and smiled.

"Judai, you're back." He said, sounding drained. His best friend smiled back as he met up with him.

"Yep, I'm back buddy. So is everyone else." He told him.

"That's good. So, I take it that… everyone's okay now?" Sho asked. Judai nodded.

"Yep, Leo's butt got kicked big time! Everything's good… well, at least I hope so."

"What do you mean? You're not sure?" A confused Sho asked. Judai sighed.

"It's a heck of a story. Can I tell ya about it?" Needing a distraction, Sho said he that he could. As they both sat on the soft sand, Judai told Sho everything that happened since he left. Sho was shocked to hear about Zarc, E'Rah, and Lightning and their attempt to kill them all. However, he was even more shocked to learn that a different version of his brother had come with his friends. When Judai was done, Sho didn't say anything for a while. It was so much to process.

"So… another Ryo is here? Right now?" He asked, sounding very shaken. Judai can see why.

"Yeah. Asuka and Serena are being told about all that's happened. I'm pretty sure Yugi and everyone else is alive too if we got back safe. That other Ryo is a pretty decent guy, by the way. He's really not all that different from the Ryo we know." After that, both best friends sat in silence, just watching and listening to the ocean crashing it's waves on the sandy shores. Eventually, Sho worked up the courage to ask.

"You know then, about _my_ Ryo?" Judai nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry, Sho." Judai hesitated before he finally asked the question that had been on his mind the whole trip back. "How come you didn't tell me before?" Sho looked down while gripping his pants.

"I couldn't tell anyone, not even you. I'm sorry about that. I just wasn't ready." Judai believed that. Sure, he heard it from Manjome and Kenzan, but he wanted to hear it from Sho himself. They then sat in silence again. Judai didn't know what else to say, so he was content to just sit with Sho, being there for him. They would go back up when they were both ready. After several minutes of silence, Sho said something very unexpected. "Judai, this is my fault." He said in a low voice. Judai looked at him in surprise.

"What's your fault?" Sho had shut his eyes and scrunched up his face.

"Ryo, his heart, all of it. I think I'm the reason he's dying in the first place." Judai gasped in surprised horror.

"Sho, how the heck can you say that?! You're not the type of person that would hurt anyone! We both know it!" Sho shook his head miserably.

"Judai… we both know that shock collars weren't why Ryo's heart started to go bad. It was the "Cyber-Art Reverse" Deck he took years ago. Those Cyber Dark cards caused him pain because he had not been using them the way they wished. When I dueled Makoto Inotsume, I got around that problem by making that Deck my own. After that, I've had no issues with it. That is, until…" Sho paused.

"Until what?" Judai asked, prompting Sho to continue.

"Until Ryo started having heart problems again two months after graduating. It wasn't anything Ryo did. He was taking it easy like he was told to by his doctors. We all thought he made a full recovery by then. He just finished putting together a new Deck for him to use and was testing it out with me when he suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his heart. He was in agony. That only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to get him checked out. His doctors said even though he fully recovered, he should still avoid dueling using advanced holograms, which would cause undesired stimulation. So we tried dueling on just normal play mats."

"That didn't go well either, did it?" Judai deduced.

"No, it didn't. As soon as Ryo drew his first card, his heart acted up again. He had felt just as much pain as before. Neither of us understood why he would suffer from just drawing a card without using Solid Vision. That was when I realized the truth. The only time either of us felt that kind of pain was when we were dueling with the Cyber Dark cards. I looked over at my Deck and I saw it had a dark glow coming from it."

"The Cyber Dark cards in your Deck were the source of Ryo's suffering." Judai said. Sho nodded. "But why would that happen? I mean, those cards aren't his anymore. They're yours. Why would they continue to hurt him?" Judai asked. Sho clinched his fists.

"I don't know. All I knew was that Ryo would never be able to Duel again as long as those cards existed. I then made the choice of getting rid of the Cyber-Art Reverse Deck once and for all. Not only to save my brother, but from anyone else who might take them. After removing all those cards from my Deck, I burned them with oil and a lit match. I watched those wretched cards disintegrate into nothing. I had thought there and then Ryo would be free of the Cyber Dark cards' curse for good. It wasn't until a few days later that I realized… I had made the worst mistake of my life."

"What happened?" Judai asked, afraid to hear the answer. Sho looked down at his hands, remembering that day all too well...

**_Flashback_**

_It was no different than any other day. Ryo seemed all better, having no further issues with his heart. Sho was happy that his older brother could play Duel Monsters again. Destroying the Cyber Dark cards had truly been the right thing to do. Ryo couldn't be in better spirits._

_"Sho, I think I'm finally ready to put my new Deck to the test. How about it? Want to go head to head your big brother now that I'm fit to duel again?" Ryo challenged, sounding very eager to get started. They stood in an open area not far from where they were staying. It was mostly deserted, so they didn't have to worry about any interruptions._

_"Absolutely, big brother! Let's do it!" Sho happily replied. The Marufuji brothers stood a good ways apart, their Duel Disks activated. They were just about to begin the Duel when the unthinkable happened. Ryo felt a very sudden tightness in his chest and had great difficulty breathing. He then grabbed where his heart was and fell to his knees, gasping for air._

_An alarmed Sho was at his brother's side in an instant. "Ryo! What's the matter?! What's wrong?!" Ryo didn't answer as he continued to struggle to breath. He fell on his back. Sho gasped in horror. Quickly, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. "Hello! My brother just collapsed while grabbing his heart and had trouble breathing! Please send help right away! Hurry!" After giving their location, Sho hung up and knelt beside his brother. "Hang on Ryo! Help is on the way! Just hang on!"_

_Less then ten minutes later, an ambulance arrived and carried Ryo to the nearest hospital. Sho rode with them the whole way. After reaching their destination a short time later, Ryo was quickly taken to the ER. Sho sat out in the lobby and waited. More than an hour had passed. Sho had never been so worried in his life. He prayed Ryo would pull through._

'What had happened? Ryo was doing so much better. He had no issues after I got rid of those Cyber Dark cards. What could've caused...'_ Sho stopped right there. Could this have something to do with destroying those cards? He didn't believe it was possible since those cards were gone now. They were gone, right? Sho was just asking himself this when a doctor came out of the ER and walked toward him. He was middle aged man with with short dark hair with specks of gray._

_"Excuse me. Are you Sho Marufuji?" The doctor asked. Sho nodded._

_"Yes, that's me. How's Ryo doing? Is he okay?" He asked urgently._

_"I am Dr. Suza. Your brother is alive. It was a very close call. We managed to stabilize him and he is resting comfortably." Sho sighed in relief._

_"Thank you. I'm glad he'll be okay." He said. That relief was short lived though._

_"Sho, I'm afraid... that is not the case." Sho went rigid._

_"Excuse me?" He asked, a tremble in his voice. Suza sighed deeply and didn't look happy. This gave Sho a very bad feeling._

_"There is no easy way to tell you this. Your brother may have survived today, but he is far from okay. The truth is..." Suza hesitated for a second. "Ryo doesn't really have much time left."_

_Sho might as well have been hit by a battering ram at full speed, because that was exactly how he felt from hearing those words. "What are you talking about, Dr. Suza? What's wrong with him?!" He demanded loudly. The doctor appeared as though he wished he was anywhere else right now. Still, he was obligated to explain the situation._

_"Sho, we just did an examination on your brother's heart. I was informed of it's condition prior today, and so we used that information for the diagnosis. What we found... was not good. We don't know why, but Ryo's heart has become more damaged and diseased than anything we've ever seen. This was completely different from the most recent scan of his heart, which appeared in much better condition. Simply put, unless we give him a heart transplant as soon as possible..." Dr. Suza then reached the bottom line. "Your brother will die."_

**_Flashback End_**

"That's when you tried not one, but two heart transplants." Judai finished. Sho nodded.

"You heard that too, huh? Yeah, we quickly found a heart that was close enough to his original and began the procedure once they received it. It was a success. They had him rest overnight to recover. They expected him to be able to discharge him the next day or so. But then Ryo convulsed during the night and was rushed back to the ER. It seemed the replacement heart had somehow became just as bad as the old one. The doctors were baffled. Nothing like that has ever happened before." Sho then started to shed tears. "So we tried again with a second replacement, but the result was the same. Another successful transplant, another heart gone bad. It was a nightmare. No one could explain why it happened not once, but twice. None of them knew what to do. So they…" He then, without warning, starting hitting the sand with his fists. "SO THEY DECLARED MY BROTHER A LOST CAUSE! THEY GAVE HIM ONLY A FEW WEEKS TO LIVE, A MONTH AT BEST! MY OWN BROTHER IS DYING, AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO!" Sho continuously beat the sand as he cried.

"Sho…" Judai couldn't stand seeing his best friend this way. After several more sand beatings, Sho stopped and stared down at the sand, the water washing over shaking hands. Judai began to understand what was really upsetting him this much about the whole thing. Sho confirmed it.

"Those doctors don't know why Ryo's heart became so bad, or any of his replacement hearts. But me… I have no doubt what happened. This is something I can _never_ tell anyone except you." He shut his eyes tight, his big confession spilling out. "IT WAS MY FAULT! DESTROYING THE CYBER DARK CARDS WAS THE REAL CAUSE, I KNOW IT! THEY HURT RYO BEFORE, AND NOW THEY'VE EFFECTIVELY KILLED HIM! THOSE CARDS CURSED HIM MORE THAN I EVER IMAGINED! BY DESTROYING THEM, I'VE CONDEMNED MY BROTHER TO DEATH! THEY ARE TAKING HIS LIFE BECAUSE OF THEIR CONNECTION! A CONNECTION I THOUGHT I HAD SEVERED!" Sho looked right up at a shocked Judai. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW, JUDAI?! RYO IS DYING BECAUSE OF ME! I… I KILLED MY OWN BROTHER!" Sho then resumed his crying, not able to say another word.

Judai couldn't believe this. He had never seen his best friend so broken and miserable. It was killing him. "Sho, don't say things like that! You are no murderer! There was no way you could've known that…" Sho then shot up at his feet, staring back at Judai defiantly.

"DAMMIT JUDAI, STOP TRYING TO DEFEND ME FROM MYSELF!" He snapped. This shook the young man. In all his days with him, he never once heard Sho cuss before. This showed how much his best friend was suffering. Judai fell silent again, not knowing what to say or do.

"I've known a couple of cold blooded murderers. You are not one of them… Sho." Judai and a distraught Sho looked to see Ryo coming their way. "I've left the others to come here. I figured I would be of much better help to you." Sho was transfixed on the Fusion Dimension counterpart of his dying brother. For a second, he thought he was seeing his own Ryo again. He then remembered he was looking at a very different person.

"You're… the other Ryo?" Sho asked, his voice cracked. Ryo nodded. Sho then looked away. "You know then?" Ryo chuckled.

"You were screaming at the top of your lungs. It was kind of hard not to hear you." Ryo stopped when he reached Sho and knelt next to him. "Listen, what is happening to the other me, your brother, isn't your fault. You did what you believed would help him. No one can blame you for that, not even your brother. From what I've gathered, these Cyber Dark cards were very dangerous and unforgiving. They sound like the real culprits to me, not you. You shouldn't blame yourself for something you couldn't control or see coming." Sho shook his head.

"If I hadn't destroyed them, my brother wouldn't be dying. If I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have done it. I would rather see my brother live the rest of his life without being able to duel than what is happening now. I should've realized it sooner. Now it's too late…" To the surprise of both Judai and Sho, Ryo slapped the latter hard across the face. When Sho looked back up at him while rubbing his cheek, Ryo's face had hardened.

"Do you think you're the only one who's suffering, Sho Marufuji? Or has Judai not told you about my best friend?!" Sho nodded without saying anything, confirming he was told. "Then you know I'm hurting just as much as you, if not more! Leo Akaba and the damn Doktor murdered him, just as those cards sealed the fate of my counterpart in this world! You had no malicious intent for what you did! I have no doubt the other me would never blame you! I never got the chance to talk to Yusuke again before his death! I never got any closure! Don't let fate play that same cruel trick on you! Even if there's no way to save his life, you can still spend as much time with your Ryo as you possibly can while he still breathes! Don't you think he would want that, instead of you blaming yourself for what's happening to him?"

Sho thought over all that Ryo had said. He also looked up at the faces of his best friend and his brother's counterpart. They both gave him an encouraging smile. "He's right Sho." Judai said. "This wasn't your fault. Don't drag yourself down for it. Just let us be there for you, to help you… like our Ryo would if things were switched around."

The younger Marufuji then faced the ocean, and came to realize they were right. He had been beating himself up because he had blamed himself for Ryo's situation. He never wanted to harm his brother. What had happened to him was not something he could have foreseen. Sho still wasn't ready to forgive himself, but he would no longer push others away. Slowly, he got back on his feet, wiped the tears from his eyes, and smiled. "Thanks you guys. I guess I needed to get slapped back into reality." Judai laughed.

"No prob, especially since that reality involves people traveling from world to world." The trio laughed together, knowing that things would eventually be alright in the end.

Back at the dorm, Asuka, Serena, Fubuki, and Yusuke had finished been given all the details. Serena was shocked about Zarc being complete again. She felt very much alarmed that he was a much bigger threat now more than ever with E'Rah and Lightning by his side. "With those three working together, we're bound to have more problems at some point." Asuka nodded.

"No kidding. I'm just glad you guys survived and got back alive."

"You're not the only one." Manjome said, glancing at Grace, who gave him a warm smile in return. Asuka could tell they may be a thing before long, and it pleased her that Manjome finally found someone who seemed to want him.

"We're pretty sure all the others made it too if we're home." Kenzan said. Fubuki shook his head.

"Man, what a story! And to top it off… a different version of Ryo is here! This is totally nuts!"

Yusuke was speechless from the tragedy his counterpart suffered, and how it affected the Ryo of that world. He had no idea what to think. _'This is awful. I thought our Ryo and I had it bad, but this…'_ He had no idea what to do with this knowledge.

It was then that Judai, Sho, and Ryo came back. Serena was glad that Sho seemed to be looking a little better. "Hey." She said tentatively to Sho.

"Hey." He said back.

"You alright?" Kenzan asked. Sho nodded.

"I will be, Kenzan. I will be." That seemed a good enough answer as they could hope for the time being. It was then that they noticed the two newest arrivals.

As soon as Ryo saw his best friend's counterpart, he nearly fainted from shock. "Y…Yu…Yusuke?!"

Fubuki was definitely surprised to see the alternate Ryo. He looked and sounded _exactly_ like the Ryo he knew. Yusuke almost felt the same way. It amazed him to see a perfectly healthy Ryo in front of him when he knew that another one (the one he knew) was dying from a bad heart. He couldn't think of what to say except: "Uh, yeah… it's me… um, Ryo." Judai stepped in.

"Ryo, this is the Yusuke Fujiwara of my world. His life was also different from how it was for the one you knew. I didn't mention him to you because I wanted to surprise you, you know in a good way." He told him with a grin. Ryo was struggling really hard to not show any tears. Neither one spoke for an uncomfortably long moment.

Yusuke decided he needed to do something to fix the awkwardness. He cleared his throat. "Hey um, I've been told about the me that you knew. That had to suck big time. I'm sorry for what happened to him, and what it did to you. I hope that, uh… we can be friends." He offered as he held out his hand.

Ryo wanted very much to respond accordingly. However, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he looked away. "Look… this is, very… sudden for me. I need time to… process this. Please excuse me." Ryo then headed back down to the beach, in a very quick pace.

"Well, uh… that didn't go the way I hoped." Judai said awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

Yusuke seemed to be a little surprised and let down, along with everyone else. "That… wasn't what I expected him to do."

"I'll say." Fubuki added. Gloria walked up to Yusuke and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryo wasn't prepared for something like this. He'll come around eventually. It might be best to just give him some space." She advised. Yusuke nodded, clearing taking her advice.

With everything else settled, Judai raised his Duel Disk. "Guys, I gotta go for an important chat. While you all help our new friends settle in, I'll be heading to Cyberse World to chat with Ray."

"Sure, we'll be waiting for you." Sho said.

"Hey Judai. Do you think you can find time for us later tonight?" Asuka asked with hope. He really liked the sound of that.

"Absolutely! I can't wait!" He told his very pleased girlfriend. He was just about to press a gold button on his Duel Disk when two flashes of light appeared near them. Nearly everyone stood in shock of who showed up.

"Hold it! Is that…?!" Manjome started to ask, recognizing one of the two people that appeared. Masumi Kotsu understandably freaked out when she wasn't at the L.D.S. Institute in Maiami City.

"What the?! Judai?! What the hell is going on?! Where am I?!" She then noticed the other individual next to her. He appeared to be unconscious. "And is that… Yuya?! But it can't be! He just left with you and your friends, didn't he?!" She asked.

Judai and Serena recognized him immediately, and was completely thunderstruck. "Uh, Masumi. That ain't Yuya. He doesn't have purple hair. No, that guy, or at least his body is..." Judai started. Serena finished it.

"Yuri!" She said. "I thought you said that he…" Serena began but stopped when "Yuri" started to come around. He moaned and opened his eyes. He saw Judai and his group staring at him. He couldn't understand why.

"Did we make it… Yuya?" Yuri asked weakly, expecting an answer from his counterpart. Only he never got it. "Yuya?" He asked again before he fell unconscious again. Everyone was befuddled.

"Was that really Yuri?" Serena wondered.

"And he's back in his body? How the hell…?!" Grace asked, not understanding at all.

"I thought Yuri was inside Yuya and that Zarc was in Yuri's body?" Gloria asked. Judai was at a loss.

"I'm totally stumped on this one." He then looked at Masumi. "But Masumi, I don't know how but it looks like you and Yuri here are in my world now." Masumi's mouth fell open.

"_Your_ world?! How did I get here?! And how did Yuri get his body back?!" She demanded angrily.

"Those are just two more questions I'll have for Ray. In the meantime, can you guys take Yuri inside and watch him until I get back?" Judai asked.

"We got things under control here." Fubuki told him. Judai felt reassured.

"Alright, be back in a jiffy!" After pushing the button, Judai was gone in golden light.

"I've got him." Kenzan said as he lifted up Yuri and carried him inside the Red dorm. Masumi groaned.

"President Reiji and my friends are no doubt wondering where the hell I am right now." Grace shrugged.

"Look on the bright side. At least you are among friends." She said cheerfully. Masumi took comfort from that. She then noticed Serena.

"I've seen you at that meeting. You're Serena, right?" She asked. Serena nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Serena." She confirmed. "Nice to meet you, Masumi." The two girls shook hands, greeting each other. "I'm sure we can find a place for you to stay until we can figure this out." Masumi smiled back and thanked her. After introducing Masumi to the others she hadn't met, Asuka led them all inside the Osiris Red dorm to tell the dark skinned girl of what has happened regarding Zarc… and what it could mean for the near future.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Gah! Get this heavy fur ball off me!" Flame complained. Daitokuji and other Ignis laughed. The little digital beings were taking turns playing tag with Pharaoh, and Flame was it. He gave the big cat a good chase before it made a surprising leap, pinning the Fire Ignis to the ground.

_"Oh, I don't know about that, Flame. Pharaoh really likes to cuddle."_ Daitokuji said, still chuckling. True enough, Pharaoh kept Flame within his paws and snuggled with him as he started to purr. Flame groaned.

"This really wouldn't be an issue if this cat wasn't so large." He complained.

"Ai would laugh the hardest if he saw this." Windy said. At this, everyone turned to the vast gorge nearby. After all this time, the Dark Ignis still refused to leave his isolation. They wondered if he would ever recover. It was then that they received some unexpected visitors. In three flashes of gold light, three of the four protectors had returned.

_"Yugi! Yusei! Yuma! Welcome back!"_ Daitokuji greeted the Duelists.

"Hello Daitokuji. Hello Ignis." Yugi returned the greeting.

"Are all of your friends alive and well?" Aqua asked.

"Yes. They are all fine. Is everyone here doing okay?" Yusei asked.

"We are all fine, Yusei." Aqua said.

"Where's Flame?" Yuma asked, not seeing the dark red Ignis around.

"Pharaoh has him." Earth answered, pointing at the two "snuggle buddies". Yuma laughed when he saw this. Yugi and Yusei just smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, get it all out." Flame said in his humiliation.

_"Where is Judai?"_ Daitokuji asked, seeing that his favorite former student wasn't among them. Just as he asked, said former student arrived in another golden flash.

"Hey guys! Am I late for something?" He questioned, since the other three had seemed to have arrived before he did.

"Not really… aside from Flame and Pharaoh getting really close." Yugi said, pointing at the pair. Judai smiled with delight.

"Aw, don't you two just look cute together." Judai teased. Flame had had enough.

"Dammit Judai, please get him off!" Flame begged. Being the good guy he was, Judai walked over and picked up the big feline (he wasn't happy about it). Flame immediately floated up and sighed with relief. "Thank you." Judai chuckled.

"No prob, Flame. Wish I had a camera. I would loved to have gotten a picture." The gang laughed again, while Flame just shook his head.

"So, what brings you guys back here?" Windy asked after everyone had quieted down.

"We need to talk to Ray. Where is she?" Yugi asked, not seeing her anywhere. Before anyone could answer, a golden portal opened near them. Ray then stepped through it, along with Playmaker, Soulburner, and Blue Maiden to the gang's surprise. The latter two were amazed at their new surroundings.

"This place is beautiful." Blue Maiden noted in awe.

"Woah. Where are we?" Soulburner asked. The one who answered his question was not Ray, but someone who's voice he had not heard in a long time.

"This is Cyberse World, our home. I'm glad you can finally see it in it's former glory with your own eyes." Soulburner turned to see Flame, a look of complete disbelief on his face.

"F-Flame?" He said, sounding very shaky. His eyes soon filled with tears. Flame floated in front of him.

"Hello, Soulburner. I have missed being by your side." Flame told him. Soulburner fell to his knees and began to cry.

"It… it really is you, isn't it?" Flame nodded. Soulburner couldn't help it. He pulled the Fire Ignis in a hug. Usually stuff like this annoyed Flame, but this time he allowed it. He figured his partner deserved this.

"Blue Maiden… I have missed you as well." Blue Maiden gasped when she came face to face with the Water Ignis. Her reaction was exactly like Soulburner's.

"Aqua?" Her voice was full of emotion. Aqua floated to her and wrapped her tiny arms around the young woman's neck. She gladly returned the favor. "You're alive too? I can't believe it! How?" She asked.

"It isn't just them." Ray told her. Soulburner and Blue Maiden followed her gaze to two more Ignis believed to be dead. They were definitely surprised to see Windy and Earth, but they were more wary of the former.

"Hello Soulburner, Blue Maiden. I believe this is our very first meeting." Earth said.

"Yes, it is." Blue Maiden replied.

"Agreed, but why is _he_ here too?!" Soulburner became more guarded at the sight of the Wind Ignis. Windy sighed.

"I'm not what I was from our last encounter. My original program was restored a while ago. I am no longer your enemy. I am very sorry for everything I have done, especially for what I did to Flame. I hope you can one day forgive me." He said in a remorseful tone. Flame looked over at his partner.

"It is true. What you see is the original, true Windy. It was Lightning's fault that he turned against us." Soulburner looked from one Ignis to another. Aside from the now purple eyes Windy had, Soulburner could also tell that he seemed sincere about wanting forgiveness for his sins. After wiping his face of tears, Soulburner walked over to Windy and, to the latter's surprise, held out his hand.

"If Flame believes you are yourself again, then so do I." A very touched Windy happily complied, grasping Soulburner's hand and shook it. Almost everyone smiled at this. The protectors had no idea what they were talking about, but at least all tension seemed to have passed.

"I hate to put a damper on this happy reunion, but we got really important stuff to talk about here." Judai said, finally getting everyone's else's attention. Ray, Playmaker, Soulburner, and Blue Maiden were also surprised to see the four again.

"Welcome back. I take it that everyone is safe on your worlds?" Ray asked. The protectors all nodded.

"Yeah, all our friends are okay." Yuma said. Before another word was said, Ray immediately dropped to her hands and knees. She appeared to be trying to concentrate.

"We will speak more in a moment, but there is something I need to do first." She then turned to the Ignis. From the look she had, it was important. "Guys, I need your help to _relocate_." The way she used that last word seemed to have triggered a fearful and understanding look from the Ignis. They instantly flew to Ray and joined her, their hands and knees also on the ground.

"We are ready when you are." Aqua said. Ray nodded.

"Okay… NOW!" At once, all five of them glowed their respective colors and a clear field came bursting out. It proceeded to spread across the whole Cyberse World. After a minute there was a bright flash across the whole sky. It only lasted several seconds before the normal sky could be seen again. Ray gasped and breathed hard from the seemingly difficult effort. "Thanks. I think that bought us a little time." The Ignis all nodded at her.

"Okay… What was that about?" Judai asked. Ray struggled to get back up, but thankfully the Ignis helped her up.

"We had just moved all of Cyberse World to another location within LINK VRAINS, the digital universe within this world. We are now in a remote spot in the network. Hopefully we won't be found out for a while." Ray revealed.

"Why would you need to do that? And where's your other friend, Revolver?" Yuma asked. Playmaker answered for him.

"Actually… Revolver is the reason Cyberse World had to be relocated." This surprised everyone.

"Why? Isn't he on our side?" Yusei questioned.

"Let's just say he isn't as friendly with the Ignis as the rest of us are." Soulburner said, having a better understanding of the situation.

"Will he really hunt them down again, after everything?" Blue Maiden asked. When no one did answer, she seemed to have gotten the hint. She stomped her foot in anger. "He's being stupid! None of the Ignis here are our enemies! Why does he still feel like he needs to destroy them?!" She complained.

"Some people just can't let go of the past, Blue Maiden. My own father is the perfect example." Ray said. Yugi and the protectors were completely lost at this point, as well as surprised that one of their new allies would want to destroy the Ignis, their friends.

"What the heck are you all talking about?" Judai questioned. Ray then decided to drop the matter.

"We will discuss it another day." She got back to the other matter at hand. "Anyway, I'm pleased you and everyone else with you is alive and well."

_"So are we. Apparently, it was all thanks to certain function you neglected to mention when the Ignis upgraded the Airship."_ Astral said. Ray sighed.

"Yeah, I apologize for that. The Storm Protocol was designed as a last resort incase you were ever under attack and your transport suffered too much damage. It would only present itself under those circumstances. The Ignis and I didn't inform you about it because we hoped it wouldn't be necessary."

"Good thing we installed that upgrade. If not, you would all be dead now." Flame said.

"Of course, it helped that Playmaker's team arrived to buy the Storm Protocol the time it needed to get everyone aboard the Airship to safety." Windy added. Astral then frowned.

_"Indeed… at the cost of the Airship itself."_ He said in a heavy tone. This got shocked reactions from those that didn't know.

"What?! The Airship was destroyed?!" Yugi shouted.

"Is that a joke?! If it is, it certainly isn't funny!" Judai yelled.

"That can't be!" Yusei added his own disbelief.

"Is that true?!" Soulburner asked Flame. He merely lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Aqua, did you know that would happen?!" Blue Maiden demanded of the Water Ignis. None of the Ignis replied. The two digital Duelists noticed that Playmaker wasn't shocked like everyone else. "Playmaker, you knew?" Playmaker nodded.

"Ray informed me of the Storm Protocol before we gathered to help everyone's escape from Zarc." Ray then took over. Her face was filled with deep regret.

"I'm truly sorry about this. In order to convince Zarc that he succeeded in killing all of you, the Airship had to be sacrificed. It had to appear he had won so that he wouldn't pursue you any further." Ray explained.

"So how will we get Yuya, Yuzu, their parents, and their counterparts back to their world?" Yugi asked.

"Yusei, the Crimson Dragon helped you, Yugo, and Rin get to your world without the Airship!" Judai remembered. "Maybe it can get everyone else back!" Yusei doubted it.

"The Crimson Dragon only intervened when our lives were in danger. It only appears when it feels it's assistance was needed. It is not like a taxi you can just wave down or stick your thumb out." The others sighed.

"Can it be rebuilt?" Soulburner suggested. Astral still frowned.

_"It would take a considerable amount of time to do that, even if all the materials needed were gathered."_

"How long?" Judai asked. Astral's answer consisted of one word.

_"Years."_ Everyone gasped at this. They doubted the counterparts would want to be away from their home world for that long. Yuma then had another suggestion.

"Astral, why can't we just restore the Airship with the Numeron Code?" Astral actually felt like slapping himself, though he refrained from doing so. It was so simple, yet brilliant at the same time. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner?

_"Yuma… you are a genius! That would indeed work!"_ Yuma smiled from Astral's praise.

"What is the Numeron Code?" Yugi asked.

_"It is the most powerful card ever in our world. In fact, it actually created our world. It has the power to rewrite reality itself. We can use it to have the Different Dimension Airship completely restored."_ Astral answered. Judai pumped his fist in the air.

"Oh yeah! We have a plan!" He said excitedly.

"Where is the Numeron Code now? We should have it on hand when we are ready to send everyone back." Yusei asked.

_"It is currently kept under constant protection on the…"_ Astral stopped. It was now that he remembered one of the reasons they needed to see Ray.

"Where?" Playmaker asked. Astral's face then became more pained.

_"The Astral World."_ Yugi, Judai, Yusei, and Yuma remembered also.

"What is wrong?" Blue Maiden asked in worry. Yugi and the protectors turned to Ray now.

_"Ray, we know you are tired but can you see what is happening on the Astral World right now?"_ Astral strongly requested. The woman saw the urgency in the energy being's eyes. She nodded.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Give me your hand and together, we shall see." Ray then held Astral's hand and then told him to close eyes. He did so as Ray closed hers. Next, Ray began to give off the same glow Astral had. This went on for over a minute with both of them as still as statues. Then quite suddenly, Astral screamed as he violently jerked his hand away. Ray was also disturbed. This did not bode well.

"Astral, what did you see?!" Yuma asked as he moved to comfort his friend. He didn't answer. Astral was breathing very hard and was shaking. "Astral?" Yuma tried again. Astral managed to look Yuma in the eye. A look that said something was very, _very_ wrong.

_"Yuma… it is a nightmare. A true nightmare."_ He muttered shakily.

"What nightmare? What's wrong with the Astral World?" Judai asked, now very concerned liked everyone else was. Astral shook his head.

_"Give me a little time. I will let you know when I'm… ready."_ He said. Seeing as the group had no choice but to wait, Yugi decided to move on to their primary problem.

"Ray, you knew Zarc would attack us, right? That's why you sent Playmaker and his team to help us." Yugi asked, remembering what Playmaker said. Ray nodded.

"I did, Yugi. It was from another vision that Aqua had." Aqua nodded too to confirm it.

"I saw that giant dragon attack and kill all of you before you had a chance to use the Storm Protocol. Zarc took sick pleasure in doing it."

"Then you also knew about E'Rah and Lightning helping him?" Yusei asked. Ray and the Ignis stiffened and widened their eyes when they heard the second name.

"Did you say… _Lightning_?" Windy asking with dread.

"He is not dead?!" Earth shouted.

"That's not possible!" Flame retorted. Aqua appeared distressed now.

"No, that can't be. I only saw Zarc in my vision. Then again… my visions are just fragments of a whole. I never see all the details." She admitted.

"How could that bastard be alive? And who is this E'Rah?" Soulburner asked. Yugi and the other protectors revealed everything they learned from Kaito, Dennis, and while being held prisoner by Zarc. No one spoke for a moment as they digested all the shocking information. Judai decided to not reveal Yuri until after the more important matters are settled.

Unbeknownst to any of them, someone nearby and out of sight had been observing and listening to everything. It was a small dark figure with purple stripes and yellow eyes. The more he learned what had happened recently, the more Ai wanted to take down Lightning himself. Everything he put himself through had been his former leader's fault. Perhaps it was about time for him to come out of his solitude and did some code kicking.

"Lightning was the Ignis Flame said was gone forever, wasn't he?" Yugi asked. Ray nodded without speaking. "Ray, we need to know exactly how you met the Ignis. It may explain how Lightning returned." The woman believed she knew how Lightning survived, and that possibility brought her great shame. Still, it was something she would have to tell sooner or later. After taking a breath and letting out, Ray felt ready to talk.

"Okay."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

_In the near future…_

"How many are we expecting?" Demon Zarc asked, sounding almost bored. He sat in one of five seats surrounding a round table within Lightning's new "council" room as he came to call it. Next to him was E'Rah.

"According to Lightning, one for each seat." She said. Her dark mate sighed.

"In other words, three more… not counting Lightning himself." Just as he said this, the Ignis they were referring to materialized above the center of the table. "Are they coming?" Lightning chuckled.

"Momentarily." This seemed to please them. While they waited, Zarc turned to his goddess.

"So, about those two females you've recently employed…" He began. E'Rah seemed to know what he was thinking as she smiled.

"Oh, they are loyal to me. Echo would die for our cause if it meant her "precious King" got what he wanted. As for Vivian, she's quite childish and undisciplined. Still, she has done what I have asked of her so far. My new acolytes will definitely serve their ultimate purpose when the time comes…" She said with a wicked grin. Zarc smirked with her. He had no doubt they would.

"I hate to interrupt your private plotting, but our first guest has shown up." Lightning announced. Zarc and E'Rah stared ahead of them to see a man approaching the table, admiring the place. The most noticeable thing about the human was that half his face was disfigured, like it had been burned off in a fire.

"Nice set up you have here." Said the man before turning to face his hosts. "I take it that you are the one that has helped me recently?" Lightning's eyes lit up like he was smiling.

"I am indeed. Welcome and please take a seat… Divine." Divine smiled as he took the seat next to E'Rah. He took a moment to look over his new associates.

"So, I seem to be the only "normal" one in this room. Or at the very least… the only human." He commented. Zarc smirked.

"That is yet to be determined. We are still expecting two more for our gathering." Zarc said. Divine shrugged.

"I'm a patient man." He replied. The next member came just a few minutes later. It was another young man, but he seemed a bit younger than Divine. He seemed to be in his upper teens. He had short green and teal hair with dark blue eyes. He wore a near complete white suit with purple markings and brown loafers. "My, aren't we a bit young for this villainous group?" The new person ignored Divine as he took a seat next to Zarc's other side.

"I am here as you requested, Lightning. Thank you for "updating" my appearance, by the way. It really does fit my appropriate age." Lightning chuckled.

"It was no trouble, Noah Kaiba. Glad you could make it." Noah smiled back.

"How could I not repay the entity that gave me a second chance at life?" He asked with a greedy grin.

"Oh believe me, you will have plenty to do to pay me back." Lightning told him. Noah looked forward to learning more about why he was with these peculiar strangers. He then noticed the remaining vacant seat.

"We are still waiting for one more? That last seat seems a little big for you." Noah said. Lightning nodded.

"Our last member should be here any second." Just as the Ignis finished that statement, a cloud of darkness flowed in from the far side of the room. Nobody was alarmed, though Divine seemed a little surprised by the theatricality. From that darkness took the form of a dark haired man wearing a completely black shirt beneath a black overcoat and black pants. The belt buckle had the letter "R" on it. His eyes were hidden by the bangs hanging out in front. "Ah, speak of the devil." The man snickered.

"A very accurate description. I would prefer to take the title of "Demon", but as I understand it," the man said as he eyed Zarc. "Someone here is already called the "Demon Duelist."" Zarc smiled. He liked this one already.

"You amuse me. What's your name?" The man raised his head more so that his eyes could be seen… eyes that glowed pure black.

"Once a upon a time, this body belonged to a human named Ryo Marufuji, known in life as "Kaiser". Or "Hell Kaiser" as he came to be known by later. Now his body belongs to me. His soul was locked away so deep inside that he can never crawl out. I am the embodiment of the "Cyber Dark" cards that were so recklessly disposed of. If you must give me a name, call me… "Devil Kaiser"." Zarc actually laughed.

"Devil Kaiser! I like the sound of that! I feel we will do great things together!" Devil Kaiser gave a sinister smile as he took the last seat, which faced Zarc directly. Satisfied that all parties were present, Lightning called everyone's attention to himself.

"Welcome everyone. Thank you all for attending this meeting. We have much to discuss, and much to do in the near future. Without any delay, let us discuss our first topic…" With a snap of his fingers, Lightning conjured up five holographic images before the gathered villains. Each image showed a young child; four young boys and one young girl.

"Who are those brats?" Zarc asked. Lightning made a grand gesture with his arms.

"The key to our evolution… as gods!"

To be concluded in:

**Yugioh: The Hope of Six**

**A.N. Whew, that was a lot of work. Still, I enjoyed every bit of it! Once again, I want to thank every one of you guys that took the time to read and love my story. Some of what I wrote rubbed some people the wrong way, but I'm not letting that bother me. I don't regret how this story played out. When I write the second half, now revealed to be called "Yugioh: The Hope of Six", I'll feel the same way. Speaking of that, and as I stated previously, I'll be taking a break before I'm ready to tackle this. I don't have a precise time of when I will post the first chapter. My best guess would be in a month or so. In the mean time, I might do something fun relating to my story. I'll let you know. Until then, see you all later!**


End file.
